The Power Revelation
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: Sequel to "The Line of Power." When a series of unexpected events unravel, the original Rangers discover that tempting the hand of fate and destiny will have unforeseen consequences. A mysterious force appears trying to tie up loose ends.
1. A Shift in the Winds

**The Power Revelation  
><strong>

**Author's Notes: This is the sequel to "The Line of Power." So I might suggest you at least read up the story first before following this one. This story takes place after the events of the last story and it's a continuation of the adventures of the Original Power Rangers and their successors.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_** **I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: When a series of unexpected events begin to unravel, the original Rangers will soon discover that tempting the hand of fate and destiny will have unforeseen consequences. A mysterious force appears trying to tie up loose ends to unsettled accounts.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: A Shift in the Winds  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove, California)**

It was strange to notice how quiet and big the old Hart boarding house was. Life was calm, quiet and normal the last couple of months for Tommy and Kimberly. Going back to the mentoring roles for their successors and newly activated Power Rangers, they were glad to find themselves less and less on the battlefield. The two were focused on raising their family together while at the same time provide financial support for Rosaline while she is attending Julliard in New York. During their part-time obligations away from assisting Billy at NASADA, the two of them took up occasional part-time jobs outside of the Ranger business. Tommy resigned from his teaching job at Reefside High after deciding to permanently take up residence back in Angel Grove. He went back to his love of karate and help teach classes alongside Adam and Rocky at their dojo.

He decided not to sell his house in Reefside, but manage to earn some rental income. It was a good investment to still have his name on the property and decided to rent his house out to Trent and Kira after his two former students decided to live together. Kimberly started using the boarding house as a bed and breakfast during the tourist season and holidays to visitors coming to Angel Grove. They had at least a few guests a couple times a month but they needed to assure to reinforce precaution if in case the guests found their Ranger command center in the basement. For now she was content with being a stay-at-home mother until another opportunity arise for another business venture.

"Mom, dad come patch it through already," the twins complained watching Tommy set up the online video chat on the computer.

"Gosh you two are really impatient and I know your sister's schedule," Tommy said logging onto Skype and fixing the webcam. "It's already 7pm eastern standard time. Rosaline should be online exactly right about...now."

"For once kids your father's on time for something," Kimberly slightly teased feeding Gabriel. After a few moments they saw Rosaline online and connected to have their usual video chats with their eldest daughter in New York City. "You always know the drill don't you Rosie?"

"Pretty much it's been a custom I'm aware and yes I've set my clocks to know when exactly the entire family is going to be online," Rosaline smiled on screen through the webcam, "So family how's life back on the west coast? It's already night time here while it's still sunny there in California. I really miss the sunny weather but New York isn't bad."

"You know we miss you back home?" Tommy replied.

"The twins and your little brother Gabe still manage to keep us on our feet here," Kim said. "So how is life in the big apple? How are classes going?"

"I can't complain besides you two paid over twenty grand just for me to attend my dream school. Hopefully, I'm not disappointing you and making sure your money doesn't go to waste." she replied on the other end as she saw her family gave her a pondering look. "Wow...are we going to do this every single time? Well my roommate here at the dorm moved out and transferred to another program so the dorm is mine for now until registration finds me a new bunk mate. I can't complain about classes, my professors had us perform impromptu concerts every other week and music theory classes I'm breezing through them. At least every month my friends tend to pop in for a bit of unexpected visits, but not world in peril visits."

"Is it that cool trick you showed us where you can be in two places at once?" Elena asked curiously.

"Uncle Billy refers to it as teleporting if that's correct," Hayden said, "Is that what it's called dad?"

"Pretty much it's teleporting and hey I thought we told you guys to be discreet about it," Tommy said with a bit of concerned, "When you popped by a few weeks ago you nearly got half of the guests suspicious about how you got here in seconds. Luckily we've been in the game of providing concrete alibis. Your mom explained that you got the last minute flight back home for the weekend."

"Although you technically stayed the entire weekend and then after teleported back to New York with a few things from your bedroom," Kimberly said, "You all be making sure no one catches you guys doing this. It's hard enough dealing with Billy asking could it at least kill any of them once in awhile to book a flight instead?"

"Alright I get it I lay low on the teleport thing for awhile and let the others know," Rosaline said playfully with a pout, "Gosh even more than 3000 miles away you guys still have to be the overbearing parents don't you? If you listening Gabe, good luck with them because you're going to need it. Hey put the little baby bro on screen I want to see him." The two of them lifted Gabriel up on the screen towards the webcam for his older sister to see. He started giggling and reaching out as if he was trying to touch his sister.

"You know we miss you back home in Angel Grove," she heard her parents tell her. "We want to tell you how much we're proud of you Rosie. Listen if you ever get homesick again we're just one click away on your communicator. Your grandparents wanted to make sure you're enjoying their care package they sent."

"Tell grandma Melissa thanks for the scarf," Rosaline smiled, "Still trying to get use to the upcoming cold weather here on the east coast. Quincy is coming down to visit this weekend from Maryland. He's finding fascinating earning a degree criminology and criminal justice. He tries to find time to visit but usually every month he says he gets a visit from Chan and Shi-Ann. He says they're coming down to New York this weekend so it's nice to see the gang again."

"Well if you see them give them our regards," Tommy and Kimberly replied as they finish wrapping up their conversation with Rosaline as they signed off. "Alright take care sweetie and we love you. Hope you watch yourself...and above all let the power protect you."

**(Rome, Italy)**

Meanwhile, at one of one of the Power Ranger training headquarters in Rome, Italy, Kelsey and Ryan were continuing to survey the security tapes. There was a report of an unidentified intruder who broke into the training facilities and attacked a group of Rangers in training. Some of the ones who survived the attack on the single assailant referred to the attacker as "an assassino" in English terms assassin. However, after forwarding the security tapes to Billy back at NASADA they found it surprising that their assassin was human.

"Whoever this person was is highly trained, stealth and can disappear into thin air," Kelsey reported as they were communicating with Billy.

"One of our recruits Maria stated that this so called assassin's costume looked something mysterious, like from another time," Ryan added, "We got Bianca doing a headcount to see how many are still alive. There was six casualties reported caused by this one intruder."

While Bianca was doing a headcount near the dorms, she started feeling a strange presence in the air. It felt like an invisible force pushing her, trying to get her attention. After transferring her Ranger squad from Bucharest to Rome, Bianca started reading up on necromancy. Sometimes she wished her friends were with her to help her out and maybe hope for some guidance from the veterans to deal with her rising abilities.

_"Bianca! Bianca be careful!" she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "It's starting! Don't pursue the assassin yet! You don't know what you're all up against!"_

"You better show yourself whoever you are!" Bianca yelled out frustrated, "What the hell do you want from me you sodding spirit? Can't you pick on someone else to haunt and torture?"

_"It's your gift learn it! Our friends need you! The veterans needs you! The veil of the balance and that of the supernatural realm is collapsing! The spirits are whispering the progeny is taking up ranks! I need your help Bianca! We need your help! Don't hold back Bi you know who I am! I'm reaching out to you my friend!"_

"Get the fuck out of my head and stop yelling to me! Leave me alone!" she screamed until she wasn't hearing whispers. "What's happening to me? What progeny are they talking about? I know who you are. Why are you trying to cross to the land of the living? Is it possible I'm doing this holding onto your memory?"

She quickly walked to her dorm and pulled out her address book and picked up the phone. She started dialing a familiar number, but ended up getting the voicemail. "Hello Katherine, Jason...this is Bianca calling. Listen, if you get this message I need your help because something is happening that I can't really explain."

**(Unknown Location)**

In a disclosed location, a green hooded cloaked figure stands in the midst of an abandon land site filled with old ruins and memorial sites. The mysterious figure, holds a staff as the their eyes are drawn to a particular landmark statue that resembles ancient writing with a dragon sigma scripted on it. However, the landmark was a tomb itself, a burial ground of an ancient battle that occurred on these lands many years ago. The green hooded figure who appeared to be female was approached by a white hooded figure. The two were old acquaintances and friends from many years ago.

"You still watch over them do you?" the green cloaked figured asked. She drew back her hood to reveal herself as Dulcea, the master warrior of Phaedos. "It is pretty impressive how far they have come since the first day each of them were chosen. You must be pleased with yourself Zordon...they have done the impossible and redefine the line and legacy of the Power Rangers."

"I have faith in them Dulcea, my old friend and so should you," Zordon replied taking off his hood. "They are able to bind Lokar's forces once again beneath the surface. However, we know that he cannot be truly defeated. But their successors will see to it that a defender against the Source of Evil shall exist."

"We can assure as the prophecy foretells that the Wings of Fate will revolutionize the face of fate and destiny. They are passing the torch and training the future line and legacy of the Power Rangers to carry on their work. What they established, the ones chosen by destiny and fate, there was a reason why those particular ones were selected."

"The history, the dynasty, legacy and line of all that was sworn to protect the universe has been riddled with mystery upon mystery don't you think? We have intervened one too many times and here on this land site is a demonstration of how close we came to destroying what we tried to accomplish. Each dynasty and legacy had the burden to atone for the crimes and flaws of their predecessors. Can you feel in the air Dulcea? they still imposes a dangerous threat? Their curse will continue as they have found a flaw in the revolution of the hands of fate and destiny."

"They will not sleep until they rewrite history as they see fit," Dulcea replied staring at the dragon statue, "I'm praying that the powers that be do not make us repeat history again. There is an uncanny feeling rising and the balance of nature is shifting. Lokar has been an entity that has reeked havoc in the universe for many centuries and yet we cannot kill the source of evil itself without distorting balance. However, the progeny will soon makes its name known to the world. Because of their dynasty's desire and lust for power they nearly exterminated the line of Power. Do you remember Zordon who I'm referring to?"

The Dark Ages of the Power Ranger legacy," Zordon replied sternly. "Once we thought the first team completed their task, the knights ensured successors to carry on the legacy. A living dynasty and ancestral line devoted to the Source...a progeny that is foretold to rise within the ranks. We were bold and drastic once upon a time and we didn't foresee the consequences of fixing the mistakes of the past."

"The progeny, a loyal advocate to the Source and it's second coming." The two of them walked towards stone memorandum that resembled something of various ancestral family trees. What they were staring at was every generation, dynasty and ancestral line of the Power Rangers. "Your original Rangers do not know of history's true past than what they learned about the origins of the first Rangers? They rewrote and redefined fate and destiny when they activated those potentials into full fledged Power Rangers. The Wings of Fate have done their part. The adventure isn't over for them yet, and soon it will begin for the new fledged Rangers. There is a change in the wind and it is already beginning. The spirits are whispering signs of warning."

"The balance of nature and that of the supernatural realm will shift drastically for their power draws from causing perversion in the laws of the universe." Zordon sighed, "Let us hope, and for that of the sake of the universe this perversion will not come to pass for the world will be in peril once again." Unknown to the members of the Order, there was a mysterious stranger observing them off in the distance. "I can sense his presence but yet he still feels ashamed of his misfortune. We know you are here and you understand the threat of the Source's progeny coming into ranks. We beseech you to uphold your ordain oath to the Order. The Power Rangers...they need our guidance once more to stop this perversion from coming to pass."

The stranger knew too well of the threat they were talking about, the forthcoming of the progeny of the Source. "It has already begun...the progeny is making their presence known you," the stranger replied appearing in sight of Dulcea and Zordon. "The Order of Meridian knows of the foretold tales of a progeny of the Source in flesh. The alliance of all that is good in this universe must unite for Earth once again will become another battleground. They must not rise to power for you know the consequences. Do not let history repeat itself for you know the results."


	2. Reconvene Meetings

**Chapter 2: Reconvene Meetings  
><strong>

**(Manhattan, New York)**

Rosaline looked at her watch as she rushed from out from her last class for today to the subway. There were days sometimes her father's tardiness caught up with her. Once she boarded the train she looked at her watch to see how long it will take to get to Grand Central Station. After she finished talking to her parents last night she immediately contacted Quincy stating they caught the last train out of Prince George's County, Maryland. They were expected to arrive today at Grand Central Station. Once she made it to her destination, Rosaline walked around the entire station looking for her friends. Seconds later she heard Quincy, Chan and Shi-Ann calling from a distance her name out as she headed towards her friends to greet them.

"And the prodigal musician in the making finally graces us with her presence," Quincy smiled giving Rosaline a hug, "How is the Big Apple treating you?"

"Technically I'm going to school in the city that never sleeps and this is a fast paced city I'm living in," Rosaline replied, "How's the study of criminal law and criminology going for you at College City? It must be a whole new different life for you from the one you had in Detroit."

"He's trying hopefully to work for a career as a criminal profiler," Shi-Ann said.

"Like the ones you seen on Criminal Minds?" Rosaline asked. "Wow that's a real big step for you Quince."

"Still the only person that calls me Quince," he added as they started walking around out of the station. "Did you happen to hear your communicator go off earlier today?"

"Yeah...I heard about the attack at the Power Ranger training facility in Rome," Rosaline slowly answered. "Chan is something up?"

"A few weeks ago there was a similar attack in Beijing," Chan sighed. "From Bi's description the same assailant matched the description of the one that killed one of training novice squads during a training simulation. We got to be careful on our end here. Bianca is freaking out like crazy."

"What about Desmond and Penny in London? Are they safe? How about Aidan and Tanya in Johannesburg? And what about Virgil? I thought once Lokar was gone the threat will stop. Are you saying that there is a possibility something or some unexplained force is out there continuing the Source's work?"

"We don't know but all we know the minute we get back to your dorm..." Shi-Ann slowly answered as she figured out the next course of action.

"So Desmond, Penny, Aidan, Virgil and Bianca are teleporting to Angel Grove," Rosaline answered, "So I guess we're doing a bi-coastal weekend then. We're good to teleport we'll contact everybody once we get back to my dorm room. If in case, I got to set up my alibi so no one on campus suspects me gone."

As the four of them walked the streets of New York, Rosaline felt this uncertain feeling that someone was following them. While they were walking, Rosaline accidentally bumped into a stranger who dropped a few objects they were carrying. As she tried to stop the stranger from leaving and tried to help them out, the stranger left after getting a slight glimpse of Rosaline. She noticed a strange object left behind on the sidewalk and picked it up.

"What the heck is that thing?" Chan and Quincy asked. "It was kind of weird that dude just took off after staring at you."

"It's look like an ocarina of some sort," Rosaline stared at it puzzled, "Something is telling me to hold onto this. Come guys let's head back to my dorm and then contact home to teleport."

**(NASADA)**

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly headed to NASADA to meet up with Billy and the others after hearing the news of the recent attack in Rome. It was the last thing they expected until Jason and Kat got a call from Bianca who ended up teleporting to Angel Grove in the middle of the night. After much debate, they settled on contacting their first potentials back to Angel Grove if in case something was about to start up. Penny, Desmond, Virgil and Aidan teleported earlier in the day to NASADA and they were waiting on the arrival of Rosaline, Chan, Shi-Ann and Quincy.

"Nice GI uniform there Jason," Kimberly replied staring at Jason wearing his old GI Army uniform, "I've only seen your old army photos and your wedding picture on that army base. So what's with the gear today?"

"Kat and I attended a funeral earlier today with the kids," Jason sighed sitting at the table, "My father notified me that one of my old friends I did basic training with died last week. His name was Lieutenant Edwin Burke. I met him after I enlisted in the army. We did six months training together before we got deployed. He was killed during a routine roadside drive in the Middle East. I may not be in the army anymore but he was just like me and he died serving his country."

"I don't see why we had to go this morning to see someone being buried," Aaron pouted, "I thought today you were going to hangout with us. You said you didn't have any work dad."

"Aaron, sweetie you have to understand that your dad and I are doing some special work for Uncle Billy right?" Kat said sincerely to the children. "Remember all that time when me and daddy had to leave you and Claire with grandpa and grandma in Sydney? Do you remember those stories I used to tell you guys about superheroes?"

"Yeah because you and daddy used to be superheros like the Power Rangers," Claire smiled, "You guys make superheros is that true?"

"Well you could say that," Tommy interjected as he saw Rosaline and the others teleport in. "You have to understand sometimes mommies and daddies do things in order to keep you guys safe. Yes, it is true that this is where superheros are trained to fight the bad guys. Those guys like Rosaline, Desmond, Virgil and the rest of them are training to fight the bad guys to keep you safe. It is our job to make sure they are looked after."

"Do you think we'll be like them too one day?" Aaron asked looking at his parents, "Will we have to fight the bad guys too?"

"That will be your choice when you get older son," Jason and Kat replied, "Listen why don't you guys play for awhile and we promise we won't take too long okay? Bianca will let you guys play in Billy's office."

"Alright we'll go play," Aaron and Claire said as they took Sophie with them. "I think Uncle Billy has some cool stuff to play with."

Rosaline went to catch up with her parents and they informed her that they left the twins and Gabriel at Tommy's parents place for the day. It agreed upon that they'll remain in town until Monday and give her time to catch up with her friends. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to Virgil as Tommy and Kim noticed the interaction between the two teenagers. The two of them knew that there was some deep mutual feelings developing between the two of them.

"It's still hard to imagine her at eighteen years old and interested in boys," Tommy smiled staring at his daughter talking to Virgil.

"Come on it's part of growing up process," Kim replied, "She's not a little girl anymore. She's a young woman trying to find her place in the world. Their little interaction reminds me of someone once upon a time."

"Oh and who would that be Beautiful?"

"You know, a certain Handsome, white falcon I met many years ago," she replied giving Tommy a kiss watching the two young teens go off to find Bianca.

Meanwhile, down near the washroom area Bianca came out after freshening up. She ran into Rosaline and Virgil when it suddenly started happen again. For a second she stopped her friends to try to get them to understand what is happening to her. When Bianca arrived in Angel Grove she told Kat and Jason the recent events in which she felt like she was being contacted by dead spirits. It was only then when Kat revealed to the young Romani girl her necromancer powers was surfacing. The last thing she didn't want was to become a wicca who could communicate with the dead. The trio felt slight fluttered shoving sensations around them.

_"Bianca! They can sense me too...don't be afraid," she heard the voice again, "They can sense us. Help us! You have to help us! Something is drawing us here! There is more coming!"_

"Bi...that sensation you're feeling, I can feel it too," Rosaline said assuring her close friend. She looked at Bianca's face and could tell that she was distraught. She couldn't explain how suddenly she was able to feel a sudden contact with these so called ghosts but it seemed like it was troubling her. "You know it's him Bi and I understand why it's scaring you. Somewhere deep down...apart of you still holds onto his memory, Silas is it?"

"What the heck? That pushing sensation were feeling moments ago, are you saying it's Silas?" Virgil asked curiously.

"It is...something deep down of me knows it's him," Bianca suddenly answered, "He's not suppose to be here but Silas is saying something is keeping his spirit on this side. Something about a veil of the supernatural collapsing because some unseen force. I don't think...he's the only spirit that's here." The three of them started walking back to the main lobby to meet up with the veterans and the rest of their friends. "I may sound crazy but that attack at the compound in Rome, I felt like I was spared. I was suppose to go attend that training simulation that day and then weird things happened. I was getting my gear and for the slight second suddenly I see...a book fly off my bookshelf. Remember that story I told about how my ancestors had the ability to control anything supernatural, in particular the dead?"

"Yeah you told it during that bonfire weekend up at Laguna," Virgil answered. "No offense but we were pretty trashed that night and we thought you had one too many drinks."

"Well half of us were drunk that night Virgil and for the record," Rosaline said. "Don't let my parents know about the real events of the Laguna weekend. So Bi...you said that supposedly that Silas has been trying to contact you for weeks. How did you know...it was him?"

"That crazy story and the book that flew off my shelf...it was a journal my grandmother had," Bianca answered showing them the book, "It's a spell book on curses, how to contact the dead, anything pertaining to the supernatural. There was only other person I showed this book to, it was Silas. I showed to him on the bus ride when we first arrived in Angel Grove over 2 years ago. I showed the book to Kat and Jason and in turn they revealed it to the coven in Westbury. Guys, I think we're going to be up for another fight."

**(Unknown Location)**

Meanwhile, a group of dark clad warriors dragged a mysterious looking treasure chest into a dark cave. A mysterious intergalatic being used his sword to open the chest and to his disappointment found the chest completely empty. An evil woman peeks inside to only find a few scrolls inside and nothing more. "Bloody lowlife creatures have beaten us to the contents of this chest." the intergalatic hissed.

"There are about billions of lowlife creatures on this blasted planet Thrax," the woman argued.

"On the upside the filthy lowlifes has left us one thing...the key to your restoration mother." Thrax hissed. "Those fools thought it was wise to beat us to the treasure, scatter it all over this planet beyond our reaches? They have already done us enough injustice to the Source's name but we intend to fix that don't we? Lokar will have its second coming in the name of its chosen progeny. I compliment you Rita on procuring our Source's second coming."

"Who would have guess that Lokar's progeny is that of a mere human?" Rita replied, "Now dearly if you don't mind I like to get this show on the road and unbind myself from this blasted mortal coil!"

"With pleasure mother you should congratulate me on being your trunk card," Thrax sneered. "To bad that father is not around to see the glory of the Source rise up again. However, that will all change thanks to the progeny. I can assure you that the Ranger line and era of the Wings of Fate will be nothing more but a mere memory. As long as the veil collapses and the natural order of balance is rendered our plan will work. They can think they have the upper hand but remember, we'll be one step ahead of them. We may not have unlimited power at our disposal, but remember we still have those loyal to our cause."

"And what is the status of our little progeny in the making, son?"

"The footnote we need to tie up some loose ends of the past. Our little second coming is already on the move..." Thrax hissed. "Those Rangers won't know what is going to hit them."

**(The Boarding House)**

Later that night, Tommy and Kimberly reconvened at the boarding with their nine original starting potentials. Throughout the day the ten original veterans had the debate of whether or not to open up the vault at NASADA knowing what it represented. They discussed about the weird occurrences Bianca was referring to in terms of spirits until Kat confirmed an unbalance in the forces of nature. They all sat in the dining room as each of them placed their security keys on the table thinking. In the meantime, Rosaline and her friends decided to relax for the weekend until they all had to return back home on Monday, including Rosaline who had to return to New York. Once the little kids arrived home they were preoccupied with a game of pirates while the adults were occupied in the other room.

"We have to decide," Billy simply answered, "Knowing that we created over thousands of newly activated Power Rangers, the question is who do we give this power to? Tommy? Kim? It's your call."

"Why are you looking at us? Whichever individuals we choose they're going to take up the same mantle we did many years ago," Tommy added, "Okay Kim and I may have had a big part in the plan to activate all those potentials and bring light to a new line and future legacy of heroes. However, we're all sitting here debating who are we going to choose to be the new team and successors when this threat hits critical level."

"It's obvious we know who we are choosing and it's not bias decision," Kimberly said looking at Rosaline and her friends. "They were on the ride from the very gecko beginning. We spent the entire day weighing this decision and even had Kat use the Artifacts of the Moirae to determine who we're choosing. This isn't just our power anymore, it's also theirs too. I mean, that attack in Rome it's probably coincidence and..."

"There was a report on two similar attacks on the other compounds in Beijing and the one in Geneva as Aisha stated earlier in the meeting," Jason said referring to Billy's report.

"So that means there's a new baddie who wants to tie up some loose ends with us?" Tommy asked. "Look we'll do what we can but our first priority is to protect the people we love, especially our children."

"Tommy is right but now we know...it's time we call forth a new team to take up the mantle," Kimberly said, "Something is out to get us and we alone are starting to realize our limitations. We have other priorities to look after and I know that our choices of who we choose are the right ones."

"However we have a minor drawback," Kat added, "The power in that vault can only be activated at full power. We only got nine...we need a tenth power."

"Wow that pretty much sucks and puts us back at the drawing board," Tommy and Kimberly said as the others leaned back on the chair. "Well at least we know the Moirae knows who we're going to give the power to. So do we start screening our last candidate? Let's pray something bad doesn't happen because the last thing we need is to end up be sitting ducks."

While Tommy and Kimberly were having their meeting with the others in the dining room, Rosaline and her friends watched the the twins play with Aaron and Claire in the training room. They placed Gabriel and Sophie in the playpen to keep them out of harm's way. Apparently, they were fascinated with the imagination and creativity of the little kids' so called pirate game. Bianca went out to the field to visit Silas' grave with Shi-Ann and Quincy while the rest stayed indoors.

As they continued to watch the kids play they didn't notice the apparent storybook Aaron had in his hand. They assumed that's where all their ideas were coming from. Moments later, the others heard Sophie and Gabriel crying as Rosaline called Kat and Kimberly to tend to the babies. As the mothers headed to the nursery to change their children, Kat forgot Sophie's diaper bag and asked Rosaline to fetch it. After retrieving the diaper bag and making her way to the nursery, Rosaline for a second thought she heard someone calling her name.

_"Rosaline! Rosaline!" _she was hearing all over the hallway outside the bedrooms someone calling to her. _"Help us! We need your help! Rosaline can you hear us?"_ A second later, she turned around and wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her she thought she saw Kenji and Abigail watching her.

"No, it can't be...are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Rosaline thought to herself, "It's impossible, only people who have the ability to communicate with the dead can see dead people. That's suppose to be Bianca's thing. No, I couldn't have seen Kenji or Abigail standing in the hallway. Or is it them?"

_"Beware it...don't be deceived by its looks!" _she thought she heard them tell her again. _"They're searching for it, like the rest of the others! Don't let them bring upon a second coming! You're all in danger! Help us! Help us!"_ The string of voices echoing started freaking her out that Rosaline started running down the hallway trying to trail the voices. Seconds later she collided in her father and mother staring at them with a confused look.

_"Don't believe the stories! It's more than works of fiction! The progeny tends to make these stories true, to tie up loose ends of the past! Stop it from happening! Help us before the veil collapses!"_

"Rosaline? Is something wrong?" Tommy asked, "It looks like you've seen a ghost. Rosie sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear it? The voices echoing in the hallway. I'm not a necromancer witch like Bianca am I? Do I have the ability to hear or see dead people? Are you sure this place isn't haunted or anything?" Rosaline asked spitting out question after question. "I mean this is an old place right and maybe sometimes there maybe spirits haunting old places like the boarding house. Oh gosh, I got goosebumps and hair standing on my arms. Now I understand why Bi has been freaking out lately."

"Are you alright honey? Rosaline, look at us, it's mom and dad," Kimberly said grabbing her daughter's shoulders, "Focus on us, you're safe. No one is going to harm you."

"The ghosts that Bianca says she is seeing of those...of our dead friends, the potentials. She can hear them, I can hear them...and so can the others. They're saying something about the veil of balance and supernatural order collapsing. That's what you're all talking about? Do you know about the ghosts? What do they mean by a collapse in the veil of balance?"

"Those attacks on the training compounds weren't coincidences," Tommy sighed. "That so called sudden appearance of your dead friends is only the beginning. Whatever this new enemy is their presence is basically causing a distortion in the balance of nature and the supernatural order. Listen to the voices of your dead friends because right now...they maybe our only lead right now. So we need all you guys help in trying to contact them."

"I wish it didn't have to come down to this once again sweetie," Kimberly said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Pretty soon you're all going to make a choice on whether or not you'll take up the mantle when the time comes to fight. We're going to tell you all to keep your guard up...because whatever comes next we have to be ready to expect it."


	3. Nothing to Regret

**Chapter 3: Nothing to Regret  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Airport)**

It was the week of Thanksgiving and Tommy and Kimberly were thrilled to have Rosaline coming home for the holidays. In fact, she called her parents to inform you that she was flying out a day earlier than expected due to a few of her classes being cancelled for the holiday week. However, she reluctantly agreed to fly back home instead of using the teleportation but didn't mind paying for her ticket. Once the entire family greeted Rosaline by the gate and helped her pick up her luggage from baggage claim, Tommy, Kim and the kids made their way back to the car. As they were walking out of the airport, Kimberly saw a familiar person staring at her as her eyes widened in shock.

"M-Mom?" Kimberly stuttered.

Mrs. Dumas walked over to her daughter with a small smile. "Well, look at you Kimberly," she commented. Kimberly kept a tight grip on Tommy's hand and the kids looked at their parents confused. "It's been a long time. I see that some things don't change, especially your taste in men." she added.

"Caroline I think you should be careful of how to talk to my wife," Tommy answered.

Mrs. Dumas looked at Kimberly in shock. "Oh I see...so you two finally tied the knot after all these years?" She asked. The twins pulled on their parent's arm.

"Mommy, daddy who is she?" Elena and Hayden asked.

Kimberly looked at the kids and then reluctantly turned to her mother. "Kids, this is my mom, Caroline," Kimberly replied. "She lives in Paris with my stepfather Pierre. I don't know what she's doing in Angel Grove but it's been a long time...since I've last seen her."

"Wait a minute...this is grandma Caroline?" Rosaline asked. "Was...she the one that disowned you years ago?"

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Dumas asked, "Young lady I believe you should watch your mouth there."

"Yes, that's right Rosie this is your grandma. This is the own that disowned me eighteen years ago." Kimberly snapped looking at her mother. "Oh you heard me, mom yeah that teenager you're staring at is your granddaughter. The same one you and dad try to have me abort years ago. Guess what? I kept her because I chose life. I choose my daughter over you guys. This is Rosaline Oliver, my daughter with Tommy and these other children are Elena, Hayden and Gabriel, your grandchildren."

"So you kept her all this time? I'm still trying to figure out why you chose a baby born out of wedlock over your own family all those years ago."

"Because she did the right thing," Tommy commented. "You couldn't imagine what life was like for your daughter after you had your entire family turn their back on her. We lost the first sixteen years of our daughter's life because of you. How could you abandon Kim like that? Because of you Kim had to give Rosaline up for adoption when she was a baby. As much as she wanted to raise our daughter she made the hardest decision that haunted her for all these years. It was hard not being able to see her grow up, but we got our second chance. She did right by Rosaline by giving her a good life with people who love her. In my eyes and the eyes of Kimberly, our daughter was never a mistake. Neither is anyone of our other children."

"So is she our adopted grandmother?" Elena commented.

"I thought we only had one set of adopted grandparents," Hayden replied. Caroline gasped when she heard the word adopted coming out of the mouth of the twins. "Grandma Melissa and Grandpa James. Is she also our grandma too?"

"Adopted? Kimberly Ann, please tell me that you didn't consider that option also?"

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think that's any of your business, mother. You made it clear you and dad didn't want anything to do with me all those years ago. Tommy and I may not be Elena and Hayden's parents biologically, but we love them as much as if they are our own children. Those two kids are Rosaline's younger brother and sister and also Gabriel's siblings as well. You lost the right to have any say in my life when you tossed me away like some piece of garbage." she commented.

"Kimberly, let me explain…" Caroline trailed off.

"I really don't give a damn why you're in town and since you're here you can answer me this one question." Kimberly answered.

"Kim, come on not here, not in front of the kids she doesn't deserve anything from you," Tommy said trying to calm his wife down. "She's not worth it anymore."

"If you haven't knocked my daughter all those years she could have gone back to her gymnastics training," Mrs. Dumas snapped staring at Tommy. "Because of you my daughter tarnished her dreams in the name of keeping that bastard daughter of yours. Do you have any idea what you did to our family by getting Kimberly pregnant? Our reputation and family name was a laughing stock and for what? The idea to let this girl live? She was destined to become a gymnast but the day that boy walked into your life everything started going down hill didn't it?"

"Don't you dare blame this all on Tommy mother. None of this wasn't his fault. How dare you stand here and tell me that my daughter is nothing but an accident to our family! I wanted to ask you for all these years why you did what you did to me and I got my answer. No matter what I do in my life and the choices I make, I know where you stand and what you think about where my life is right now. However, I'm happy and that that is something you can't take away from me. Tommy is the best thing that has ever happened to me and it's sad that you don't see it."

"Well, I see you have single handedly ruined your life, Kimberly Ann," Mrs. Dumas commented. "Nothing has changed over the years hasn't it?" The children looked at Mrs. Dumas in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Rosaline asked holding her baby brother. "Wow I'm glad I never got the chance to meet you until now. You're not going to let her getaway with speaking to you like are you mom? Dad? I'm surprised I'm related to a person who has so much animosity against me and to think that you're my grandma? I really don't want to know what the rest of the Hart clan is like. I'm probably thinking I'm forever going to be nothing but the bastard grandchild that turned your daughter from a soon-to-be Pan Global Champion to a wife and mother of four."

"Don't you dare make me out the bad guy, girl. You're the one that ruined your mother's dream," Mrs. Dumas scolded.

"You don't talk to my daughter that way," Kimberly snapped. "I've got a better dream. I love being a mother, a wife, daughter, sister, and friend. You can't take that away from me. I spent years wondering if I'm able to pull this off but you know something I proved you wrong. I got nothing more to say to you because I know where you stand with me. In reality, I'm happy of where we stand right now because life is better this way. At the end of the day I'm always going to be proud of what I do and what I have in my life. That is something you'll never understand." Mrs. Dumas sighed and she pulled her sunglasses on.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be," she muttered. "I see that this is where we're going to be from now on." Then she headed towards the departure gate to catch her flight back to Paris.

Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" He asked. "For the record, no matter what you do in life I'm always going to be proud of you, and so are our children."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "And thanks for being there for me. You're my family now, and that's something no one can't take away from us, not even her."

**(The Boarding House)**

A little while later, Tommy and Kimberly arrived home with the kids from the airport. They were preparing everything for Thanksgiving Dinner and invited Tommy's family and their friends over for dinner. Rosaline and the kids didn't want to talk to their mom about their surprising encounter with Kim's mother. The twins were confused about why their adopted grandmother had some animosity against their parents and their older sister. Tommy tried to reassure the children that it's nothing to worry about. For Kimberly, seeing her mother again after all these years brought back some ill fated memories of abandonment by her own family.

Sometime later, Kimberly stepped into the training room and sat on the work bench in deep thought. Rosaline and the twins spied on their mom from the hallway as they watch Kimberly punch the punching bag in frustration. It was rare for them to see her working on a punching bag but they were a bit worried about her.

"Mommy seems really upset doesn't she Rosie?" Elena asked as the three of them watched from the staircase. "Does it have to do with what that lady said?"

"That lady is Mama Kim's mother Ellie," Hayden added, "She's our adopted grandma too so she's...also family is she? Rosie, why did she say mean things to to mom?"

"I really don't know Haye but all I know is I know how she really feels about me," Rosaline said with a bit of disdain in her voice. "You guys are too young to understand but all I could say about grandma Caroline is that...it's better we don't anything about her. She thinks...I ruined mom's life and dad was also to blame for it too."

"Why would she say that? You didn't do anything wrong! I wish she didn't say all those bad things to mom and dad."

"Ellie is right...she's not our grandmother because she said all those awful things to mom. Rosie, you're not a mistake whatever that lady says. I don't know what she's talking about calling you an accident or a mistake. Mom and dad loves us all so much just like our real parents too. We have two moms and dads who love all of us and don't think we're bad kids."

"You guys are really sweet you know that," Rosaline said, smiling a bit through a few tears. "Yeah you're right guys. We have two moms and dads who love us very much and that is something grandma Caroline doesn't understand. She'll hate me I know that, mom's family will always think of me as a bastard child. We're thankful for dad's family and I'm proud to say I'm sure glad to be an Oliver. You want to know something you two? When mom and dad died it was a rough time for us. I know I wasn't around when you guys needed me for months and gran and granddad did everything they could for us. When we lost them too, if it wasn't for Tommy and Kimberly, the three of us wouldn't be here again as a family. They maybe my real parents, and not yours biologically but they love you as much as your real parents do."

Unknown to the children, Kimberly heard their entire conversation after she stopped hitting the punching bag. A slight tear came down her face knowing that she had the full support of her children. Minutes later, Tommy walked into the training room carrying Gabriel in his arms as the children continue to talk by the stairs.

"I don't regret choosing to keep Rosaline over my family," Kimberly suddenly said looking at Tommy, "I don't regret ever falling in love with you all those years ago. I don't regret the life we have now with our family. If I could do that all over again I would in a heartbeat because I made the right decision. Why is it still hard for my own family to see it? Why can't I have a more understanding family like yours? Do you want to know something? All those times when I came over to your house, it was like a second home, a place where I belonged."

"I know and I'm not going to pass judgment on you Beautiful. I'm glad you chose our daughter all those years ago. God, I didn't make things easy for you back then didn't I? If I had found out what happened all those years ago then you didn't have to go through this on your own. Your mother's wrong about us. She can't understand what our relationship means to us and this family. I have nothing to regret in my life, not even you. I don't regret our children, whether they're adopted or biological they are still our children. I don't meeting you because the day you walked into my life was the single greatest thing that could ever happen to me. Life was never easy for us."

"Well I didn't make it any easier for you either, Handsome," Kimberly replied as the two sat down on the work bench together. "I kept you in the dark for all those years about our daughter. Still, that was one thing I wish I could take back. I wish I gave you the opportunity to know you had a daughter from the very beginning. I think about what my mother said at the airport and it aggravates me. She blamed you for ruining my life, my dreams and still to this day she'll see our daughter as nothing but a bastard child that tarnished my family's reputation. That's her own granddaughter! How could a mother say that to your own child?"

"You're not your mother and don't for a second let her make you feel that you don't deserve us," he assured her, "The difference between you and her is that you do right by your children regardless of the decisions they make. I know why you chose to give up Rosaline all those years ago because you wanted to do right by her. You wanted to give her a good childhood with the Bennetts for the first sixteen years of her life. We chose to adopt Elena and Hayden because they're apart of this family as much as our own daughter. Those twins are Rosaline's brother and sister just like our little miracle boy here, Gabriel. Caroline and your family made their choice many years ago and they're going to live with it. You have a family Kim that loves you with all their hearts and will stand by you regardless of the choices you make in life. We're your family and remember that we love you."

"You always know what to say at the right time don't you?" she smiled watching Gabriel reaching out for her. "Oh someone wants some quality time with mommy."

"Hey it's my job as your husband to always make you smile, aren't we right Gabe?" he replied handing the baby over to Kim. "So did your boys do their job cheering up the special lady in their lives?"

"I think my special people have already done what they needed to do," she replied giving him a kiss.

"Now that's the spirit," he reminded her. "Always know that your family will always stand by you."

**(A few days later)**

It was already the day of Thanksgiving and everyone arrived for dinner at the boarding house. Everyone heard about the encounter with Caroline at the airport a few days back. It was no surprise especially from Jason and Tommy's parents that Kimberly's mother hasn't changed a bit over the years. However, in spite of losing her own family, Kimberly was fortunate enough to gain a better family. Still, both Tommy and Kimberly were worried about Rosaline after hearing what Caroline truly felt about her. While everyone was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner, the two ventured into the living room finding Rosaline on her labtop watching the kids while they played.

"Checking your emails again as usual?" Tommy asked his daughter sincerely.

"Pretty much just wanted to see how the gang was doing," Rosaline replied powering off her labtop. "Desmond flew back to San Antonio to spend Thanksgiving with his mother; Penny's been busy making public appearances with her father at every political event in London and misses Des like crazy. Bianca is in Westbury learning all there is about her Necromancy; Quincy is in Detroit spending the holidays with his family; Chan and Shi-Ann are back in China holding down the compound. Aidan is off in Kenya with Tanya to check up on their sister Kendall and Virgil left to spend the holidays in Laguna yesterday with Carlos and their family."

"Waited last to say what Virgil was up to huh?" Kim smiled eying her daughter suspiciously. "Anything we should know..."

"Okay don't get me started again with Virgil and me, we're just friends okay? Gosh you two are such noisy busybodies!" she pouted at her parents. "I'm eighteen years old can't I be entitled to some privacy about my love life?"

"Alright gosh we'll layoff on the Virgil issue," Tommy teased. "But if I hear a knock on our door asking us permission to go out with you then..."

"I know the drill and hopefully, maybe soon he'll probably ask me out." she shyly smiled thinking about it.

"So kiddo, on a more serious note how are you holding up?" Kimberly asked their daughter. "Look I know it was your first time meeting my mother, well technically your biological grandmother Caroline. Listen, about all that stuff she said about us, and in particular about you don't think too highly of it okay?"

"It's okay seriously," she assured her parents. "There is nothing to worry about. I understand what Caroline thinks about me after all these years. I'm not blind or deaf to know that in her eyes and the eyes of mom's family I'm forever going to be known as the bastard child that wrecked their family. I know why you chose to keep me and I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you two. Mom chose life...over her family, she chose me at the price of losing her family over it. Dad is right about one thing you know?"

"And what is that Rosie?" they asked.

"You're nothing like Caroline, in fact you're a better mother than she is," Rosaline smiled. "She doesn't know anything about raising a family or being there for her children. You and dad, you're there for all four of us. We wouldn't be a family if it wasn't for you two. I read the letters from my adopted parents and grandparents and they don't regret making the decision in what they did for us. It comes to show you that even strangers who barely know you like my adopted family can see the goodness inside the two of you. Even though your own family disowned you mom, you gained something better despite it. Caroline maybe my real grandmother, but a real grandparent wouldn't deem their own grandchild as a bastard and tell their son-in-law he was the reason for ruining mom's family. We're not mistakes and there is nothing I regret at all."

"Our daughter is right you know," Tommy assured his wife, "You have a family that is here celebrating Thanksgiving with you. In spite of losing one family many years ago, you gained another one and they love you twice as much as your own. Our family and the life we have together is not a mistake so don't let Caroline ever think that. We want you to say it? Tell us there is nothing you regret in your life."

"I'll say it loud and clearly and maybe one day my mother will understand," Kimberly smiled, "I don't have nothing to regret in my life. If I could, I do it all over again. And for the record Rosaline, you were never a mistake and neither is adopting Elena and Hayden or having Gabriel."

"You got to love these little moments don't you Rosie?" Tommy slightly teased. "Nothing like a little Oliver family moment?"

"Great you could probably put that on one of the Hallmark cards for this Christmas don't you think dad?"

"I'll ask your mom about that one," he replied as they heard Gabriel crying over the baby monitor, "Oh I hear the little guy is up but our guests may need a set of extra hands in the kitchen."

"Hey sweetie if you don't mind do you think you can check up on your brother?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure thing mom I'll go check up on him," Rosaline replied heading upstairs. Once her parents headed back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner, Rosaline headed upstairs to the nursery to get Gabriel. After looking after him for a bit, she carried her baby brother and proceeded to head back downstairs to the main floor. However, as she was walking through the hallways upstairs, she heard her bedroom door crack open for a bit. She headed to her bedroom to find her notebook suddenly on her bed but smiled reading the message written inside.

_"Be thankful and happy to have a family that loves and cares about you Rosie. Always remember family comes first regardless of what people say. Don't ever regret anything in your life,"_ which was written inside her notebook, _"PS: you're no accident in life and your parents made the right call many years ago."_ Deep down Rosaline knew who wrote the message but for today it didn't bother her whether it be either Silas, Kenji, Grace or Abigail or anyone of her friends she lost that wrote it, all she did was simply smile.

"Thanks you guys I appreciate it," she quietly said to herself as she headed downstairs with Gabriel in toll.


	4. Making an Entrance

**Chapter 4: Making an Entrance  
><strong>

**(Unknown Location)**

Somewhere in an unknown location, Thrax and Rita watch as a group of their followers train. However, their eyes were drawn to a young warrior dressed in clad grey attire mercilessly cutting down her opponents. The young warrior threw the hood to reveal herself as a young girl approximately around the same age as the potentials. From the looks of it she was of Japanese ethnicity. Once Thrax and Rita saw the girl in action they commanded her to stop.

"Who would have thought mother," Thrax replied coldly, "The hope for the Source's second coming has secretly lived on for many years. To think that their existence has been hidden from human history. A fraternity of secret assassins who would have thought? You procured Lokar's progeny from this assassin fraternity?"

"Well she bears the mark, the resemblance of the first progeny. You could say that she is almost like a reincarnation. Too bad it wasn't said for her other half. No spells to keep this girlie in line, except you might want to put a leash on this one. Our procured progeny goes on by instinct. Bred and raised to fight and kill by any means." They smirked in satisfaction after watching the young girl brutally beat an opponent almost to death. "Satsu!"

"Five by five I like to say," Satsu sneered wickedly as the unconscious opponent, "So you hired me and the fraternity because you know of our alliance and pledge to the Source. Who would have thought I was the one that the prophecies talked about? It's a good thing you know you found me. I had the assassins make some good use of the new line of Rangers activated. You got to love the life of the double-edged wouldn't you say? The progeny of the Source, a defiler the natural balance of nature and that of the supernatural. So what happened with the first progeny for that one to fail?"

"Let's just say my dear that where they didn't succeed, it is your destiny to finish what they started. It's about tying up loose ends of the past."

"Impressive but it's not her time yet to make her presence known," Thrax hissed as an assassin appeared, "She's one piece of work wouldn't say? Although I do agree with you that our young Satsu is unpredictable, unstable, and possesses a maniacal edge to her. I like it...better than that pathetic Green Ranger you created once upon a time. However, I think it's time we let those Rangers know that this battle is far from over."

**(New York City)**

Rosaline headed off to class after another restless night. Ever since she got back from Christmas holidays, she hasn't had much sleep lately. She hoped that the vacation back to Angel would have helped her but only a bit. There were nights she thought she heard voices, had recurring dreams or experience things moving around in her dorm room like someone was trying to communicate with her. She talked to her friends as they too experience the same phenomenons Rosaline was witnessing too. It got harder talking to her parents as it only fueled their worry for her increasingly. Rosaline walked into her lecture class and plopped her head down on the desk when her classmate Christan walked in.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Christan asked.

"Pretty much, just been overworked and tired due to the new semester," Rosaline replied yawning. "But that's what student life is about isn't it?"

"I'm guessing it's more than just being overworked," he added, "You've been like this since you got back from Christmas holiday. Besides, tonight we have to attend that invitation performance for nationals."

"Yeah it gives me an excuse to wear a dress tonight," Rosaline slightly smiled, "Besides, professor Morrison says it gives us a chance to see who we will competing against this year. Many are saying that Dartmouth is heavy competition."

"Well at least show Morrison that new song you wrote. If you do then there's a chance we'll win nationals this year."

"Unless something happens between now and competition time," Rosaline replied as class was soon going to start.

**(Angel Grove, California)**

Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove, Kat and Jason came by to visit Tommy and Kimberly at the boarding house. The two of them thought the children could use another play date today. However, the quartet decided to use the visit as a means to discuss possible Power Ranger business again. They were preoccupied to notice that Aaron, Claire and the twins were once again reading from Aaron's new mysterious storybook.

"Aaron's new storybook has a lot of weird pictures in it," Claire replied, "Because we accidentally took it from Uncle Billy's office. However, you have to promise not to say anything to our mommy and daddy about us stealing from Uncle Billy."

"So we can't even tell our parents either?" Hayden asked.

"No because this is a secret adventure book," Aaron said flipping through the pages showing the others. "Look, I don't know what the story is about but there are lots of other stories in here too. This one talks about a mysterious man who doesn't age and how he travels to his mysterious island full of danger. They say the guy is a pirate and his crew are spirits of dead people. So he lures these travellers of the sea to this island to face a challenge. He tells them that they were part of a group of warriors who fought against the bad guys. There is this person in white they believe is trying to seek this special spell that will make them powerful."

"What kind of story is this?" Elena asked curiously, "There's pirates in this story, ghost ships, ghosts, weird islands, assassins, people from the stars. Your storybook has one too many tales in it. How do you know what it is about?"

"I'm not sure but I know it's worth the adventure," Aaron said staring at his parents, "I wish sometimes the stories in the book were real. I would have loads of fun instead of always waiting for my mom and dad to spend time with us. They always work a lot and they're in the business of helping superheroes but they're not. I want an adventure like the ones the Power Rangers. Maybe this book is about them but I don't know." He then turned to his little sister. "Do you think mom and dad ever met the Power Rangers?"

"I know mommy and daddy say that exist," Claire replied staring at their parents, "How about Elena, Hayden? Do you think our mommies and daddies met the Power Rangers?"

"Maybe Aaron's storybook is about the Power Rangers," Hayden added, "Do you think those stories are real?"

"Well if Rosaline and the others are Power Rangers then our parents must at least know who they are," Elena said, "Especially Uncle Billy if he works with NASADA on all those top secret projects. Besides, mom and dad also have that special lab downstairs that they always lock up."

While the kids were in the living room reading Aaron's storybook, their parents were in the dining room looking at the young little children. It amused them hearing the children talk about the Power Rangers. However, there was still the uncertainty of knowing the possibility that their children will end up in the same position one day like Rosaline and her friends.

"So has anyone heard from Zack lately?" Tommy asked, "The last I heard he was heading to Seattle to visit Allison."

"Well Zack is dealing with some personal issues right now," Jason replied, "He got a call Angela and insisting that Allison lives with him for awhile in Angel Grove. Zack wants to reconnect with his daughter and the divorce was a hard time for him after Angela remarried and moved to Seattle with their daughter. Recently, from what Zack said him and Angela are reworking their custody agreement in which they share joint custody of Allison."

"It's going to be hard for Allison living bi-city between her mom and dad," Kimberly replied referring to her parents' divorce, "When my folks split up Kenny and I got shipped during the weekends, holidays and the summers between our parents house. When dad moved out of state and relocated to Connecticut with his new wife, our parents got into a heated argument about how the custody arrangement will work out. In the end, mom got full custody of us and we only spent summers with dad and rotating on holidays."

"It's fortunate that our kids have the opportunity to grow up in a stable household environment," Kat said looking at Aaron. "Our son seems to be invested in that old storybook of his. Aaron says he got it at a book fair at the library." She suddenly turned to Tommy and Kimberly and eyed Jason. "Should Jason and I be worried about Aaron?"

"What are you two talking about?" Tommy asked with a bit of worry for his friends.

"Is something the matter with Aaron?" Kimberly asked.

"Do the twins ever talk about a few problems that our son has been having at school?" Jason asked curiously, "Well they're relatively the same age and they're in the same class. Last week Aaron was upset with Kat and I for missing his soccer game. It just so happened we ended up teleporting to Westbury to check up on Bianca and her Wicca training. The coven took her in as an apprentice, the first Necromancer in their coven in over 250 years. Long story short we missed his game, our son got upset and asked why we went to Claire's Christmas recital but not his soccer game."

"Claire understands the stuff we do but as parents we feel that we can't tell them the whole truth," Kat sighed. "We can't risk putting them in danger. The twins have an idea because of Rosaline, but Aaron, Claire and Sophie...how do you tell your children that we were Power Rangers. There's that given chance it's going to happen to them too and it scares us. So we told them half a truth."

"Wait a second, you never told your children about your past as Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked surprised, "The twins broke into the Command Center downstairs one day by accident and we revealed the truth to them. We told them everything, including the fact we're Rangers. They're insightful children whether you tell them the truth or not, they'll learn it eventually and all we can do is be prepared and protect our children with our lives. They're part of that future legacy we created months ago."

**(London, England)**

It was a ordinary night out of the town for Penny as she arrived with her father to attend another political state dinner. So far the night was like any other political event that included mingling with various members of parliament and their families. For most formal dinners the dress code was very classy and formal which including a evening gown dress and tuxedos. Penny stared at the clock in the main lobby hoping Desmond will show up. After all, she convinced her father to let her boyfriend be her plus one.

Something was amiss in the air as her friends will say when she spotted Desmond in the crowd in a tuxedo. He made his way from the refreshments table to meet his girlfriend during the party. With discretion he gently took hold of Penny's hand guiding her away from the crowd.

"Listen we have to get out of here," Desmond whispered, "Someone is watching us according to Bianca. I don't know what the hell is going on but I got a text from Virgil at UCLA. Those same white ninja type dudes that attacked in Beijing and Rome are somewhere in this party. They crashed Virgil's open mic night at UCLA but he got out and teleported to the boarding house. Bi is going to make her way here but we have to move fast. The others in our group...these guys are targeting us for a specific reason."

"What about my father? I can't just disappear again what do I tell him?" Penny argued. "This a high profiled political party there is a chance they'll suspect a terrorist attack!"

"You see that guy at the refreshments table?" they eyed suspiciously at one of the waiters for the party. "I've worked a lot of catering parties back in the day and I know the requirements of the job. There's something suspicious about him. I told your father and that guy has been eying your dad the entire night. If you want to keep him safe along with your family and the other parliament members we have to move discreetly towards the exit. Your dad knows that's why I sneaked in through the back door to get you out."

"He's probably suspecting some wracked out assassination attempt? So...we teleport to Angel Grove again? If they're attacking our core group because we're the first of the original potentials then..."

As the couple made their way to the exit, a sudden commotion broke out in the grand hall. Suddenly, a strange group of people dressed in eerie black and white assassin type attire **(AN: kind of looks like the assassin costumes from Assassin's Creed)** appeared in the building. In the midst of the commotion, all the guests started fleeing the party as Penny desperately tried to seek out her father. They spotted Mr. Winslow as he simply yelled to Desmond to get Penny away from the party.

Once they made it out to the main street, they were confronted by the group of ninja assassin type people. The two could definitely tell they were human, but they had some sort of special powers. The two of them tried to fight off the assailants as best as they could but they proved to be too much to handle. As they were about to finish Penny and Desmond off, a sudden magical bolt struck them as Bianca appeared to subdue them unconscious for a few moments.

"We got to move now guys!" Bianca said getting her friends out of line sight, "That spell isn't strong enough but we got a one hour head start away from these guys! We need to go to Angel Grove right now and get some help!"

"Someone wants us dead huh?" Desmond sighed as the trio hit their communicators to contact the veterans. "Hello? Can anyone hear us! This is Desmond, Penny and Bianca in London! There has been an attack at a political party tonight! We need you to teleport us back to Angel Grove. Someone is out to get our heads!"

**(The Boarding House)**

_ "Hello? Can anyone hear us! This is Desmond, Penny and Bianca in London! There has been an attack at a political party tonight! We need you to teleport us back to Angel Grove. Someone is out to get our heads!" _It was the transmission from Desmond's communicator Tommy and Kimberly heard in the Command Center. They contacted their friends to help teleport the original potentials back to the boarding house. They already managed to teleport Virgil, Penny, Desmond, Bianca and Quincy to the boarding house to keep them out of harm's way.

"What the hell was that noise outside?" Kimberly asked as Trini and Billy access the computer. "Oh shit Chan and Shi-Ann are outside with those ninja assassin wannabes!"

"Oh shit...I don't believe this," Adam said in shock staring at who was leading the attack in front of the boarding, "Guys, get our original potentials out of there. Looks like we just our next challenge, Rita and Zedd's little spawn of evil, Thrax."

"Kat, we need you to cast that sanctuary spell right now and get the little children into the panic room right now!" Tommy ordered as he went to retrieve the power morphers, "Jason, Adam, Rocky, Kim, Aisha we're heading outside to personally introduce ourselves to Thrax! Billy, Trini work on getting Aidan and Rosaline back to Angel Grove now! The time has come for them and most certainly Thrax is throwing a challenge to them."

"I'm right on it Tommy," Billy replied, "I set the coordinates to Aidan's communicator to extract Rosaline from New York. Don't worry I ensure pal that your daughter has all the protection she needs."

**(New York City)**

Rosaline didn't know how her night suddenly turned into a warzone? One minute she was attending a invitational performance for upcoming national show choir competition. The next minute, she finds tonight's performance crashed by a bunch of assassin type warriors who mercilessly opened fire on the crowd. They were being commanded by one particular hooded warrior in a clad gray attire.

Despite wearing her best formal attire, Rosaline quickly bolted out of the theater hoping to attract the pursuers away. It was obvious they were looking for her. _"Don't confront the one in gray!"_ For a second she thought she heard Silas or Abigail's voices speaking to her. _"There is dark magic and power surrounding the one in gray. Rosaline, runaway now! Don't worry a guardian has been watching over you!"_

"Rosaline! Rosaline where are you?" Minutes later, Aidan teleported and materialized in the back alley of the theater Rosaline was at. She saw Aidan materialize looking for her and quickly ran towards her friend. "Rosaline are you alright?"

"What the hell is happening? My gosh please don't tell me the others..." Rosaline said trying to catch her breath, "Aidan tell me that our friends are okay and not experience an unholy appearance by that some demented cult of ninja assassin type dudes..."

"They're fine your parents contacted the veterans and are teleporting everyone to the boarding house," Aidan said, "It's us in particular, the first original potentials these jokers are after. I think they mentioned about some dude named Thrax and those people gate crashing are in cohorts with this Thrax guy. We need to get to Angel Grove right now before..."

A few of their pursuers started chasing Aidan and Rosaline down the alley but Rosaline's wardrobe was causing slight problems for her. However, one of the pursuers manage to catch up to Rosaline and grab her by the neck as the rest restrained Aidan. As they were about to strike down Rosaline, a blaster shot ran in the alley as two more shots were fired striking down the assassins.

"Billy, Trini...it's Christan I secured the songbird," they heard their rescuer reply surprisingly on a communicator, "Don't worry, those assassin dudes are subdued for awhile. We're ready for teleport." Rosaline looked up surprised to find Christan in the alleyway holding what resembled a Power Blaster.

"Christan? Tell me I'm not dreaming this," Rosaline replied looking surprised, "Okay, you have a Power Blaster, a communicator and somehow you know Billy and Trini. I'm trying to analyze the situation here. First of all, who are heck are you and how do did you come into contact with..."

"Look we don't have time and I only stunned those guys for a least a good few hours. Right now we need to move," Christan ordered preparing for teleportation. "Both of you need to come with me if you want to live. I'll answer all your questions in regards to how I know you're all Power Rangers, how I ended up watching over you in New York, and how I ended up following in my sister Abigail's footsteps." With that the three of them teleported away from the alley way.

**(The Battle)**

The Rangers continued to battle Thrax and his forces outside the house after they retrieved Chan and Shi-Ann. Outside, Tommy led the others against Thrax and his assassins and started battling them. Kat, Billy, Trini and Tanya served as back up to dispatching any intruders breaking into the house. Kat used her magic to cast a powerful sanctuary spell to protect everyone in the house. The fight continued outside as Thrax took on the six remaining original Power Rangers.

"I must be blessed to meet the legendary Tommy Oliver," Thrax mocked watching Tommy fighting, "My mother's evil Green Ranger what a big whoop! What happened to you man? Did you happen to start losing that edge of yours?" He taunted looking at Kim. "I see you lost your spunk once you shacked up with the little pink princess here. The pink crane to your white falcon how ironic."

"So what makes Zedd and Rita's little spawn of evil any different than the rest?" Tommy snapped making his way towards Thrax.

"Well with me unlike my parents, I have class, I have chrism, a little spunk you like to call it," Thrax taunted as Tommy and Kimberly started attacking him and taunted with emphasis, "From all the myths I heard about the so called legendary Wings of Fate I like to see what you two are made of! The ones who rewrote fate and destiny. Tell me something heroes, do you know what happens when you tempt the hands of fate and destiny?"_  
><em>

"You know us, we're not advocates for the whole fate and destiny thing," Kimberly smirked attacking Thrax. "Your folks had our number for years they couldn't get the job done. So junior, what makes you think you're up for the job?"

Moments later, Aidan, Christan and Rosaline suddenly teleported in front of the house. However the sight of Rosaline somehow caught Thrax's attention. "My oh my, what a predicament this is. The offspring of the Wings of Fate, the little prodigal daughter."

"Something tells me you're Thrax!" Rosaline said in a defensive tone, "Thought you make a entrance by giving us a 2.0 attack?"

"On the contrary I think this game has become a little more interesting!" Thrax smirked wickedly sneering. "You see deary you think I wanted an audience with the prodigal Original Power Rangers of Zordon's team not really. No disrespect to underestimate the originators of Power. Fasten your seat belts folks the ride only just begun." he taunted as he disappeared with his forces and called off the attack.

Everyone rushed back inside the house and all reconvened in the living room. Once the originals powered down, the other ten people representing the future Power Rangers eyed their mentors suspiciously. It felt like deja vu all over again reminding them of their first time the Dark Judges came to the house with Lord Zedd and took Kimberly.

"Are the children safe?" Tommy quietly asked.

"The children are with Tanya and it's needless to say our kids know what we do for a living," Jason replied. "We got who we needed."

"Okay so anyone want to explain to us why are suddenly feeling a sense of deja vu all over again?" Rosaline asked, "That guy didn't come for formal chit chat. He got what he wanted...us back in town. It's us he's calling out isn't he? Whatever is happening right now all the weird and wacky he's in the center of it isn't he?"

"Congratulations you just figured out," Kimberly said taking a deep breath. "Obviously Thrax just threw down a challenge to us. The question is...are you guys ready to take the mantle?"


	5. To the Tenth Power

**Chapter 5: To the Tenth Power**

**(The Boarding House)**

No one couldn't think about sleeping following the events that transpired tonight. Tommy, Kimberly and the others sat in the living room with Rosaline and the original potentials trying to figure out things. The only thing they were able to deal was with Christian's revelation about his family relationship to Abigail. Still, some of them felt uncomfortable revealing to the newcomer about his sister's fate and reluctantly showed Christian his sister's grave. While the potentials were filled in with how their new colleague came into knowledge about the whole Power Ranger Operation, the originals held their own meeting.

"So Billy," Kimberly said sternly, "When were you going to plan to tell us that you had some kid looking out for our daughter for months without our knowledge?"

"I know I may have overstepped my boundaries when it comes to the wellbeing of your kids..." Billy said fixing his glasses, "Even with the seal closed and Lokar's power diminished it will only be a matter of time before someone else came around. My calculations was that most likely the most favorable target these forces will come after will be Rosaline. You two have to understand that she is important, just like the rest of them."

"But it didn't give you the right to have one of your lackeys watch out for her on our behalf," Tommy argued, "How is our daughter going to be able to gain independence when she thinks everyone feels she can't look out for herself? We're her parents and you know we'll do whatever it takes to keep our children safe."

"The reason why I did what I did is because your daughter right now is one of the most powerful Power Rangers since she is from the power line of the falcon and crane. The line of the Wings of Fate. When I brought Christian into the fold I gave him a simple mission, to protect the future legacy of the line of fate. Those spirits that keep on popping up suddenly, one of them seek him out according to his testimony. It was...Abigail because somehow she knew if she couldn't fulfill her destiny, then her brother will." Billy justified his actions.

"But can this kid be trusted?" Jason asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"I can sense his aura...he's a kind hearted kid with a strong will and courage," Kat assured them, "Something that was possessed within Abigail before. However, only being in the fold for a few months unlike the rest of the others, Christian will still have questions and inquiries. His intentions are good and he kept Rosaline safe and watched over her."

"Tommy, Kim look I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries but I did what I did out of friendship," Billy replied, "I care about Rosaline too not only because she's part of the future line of Power Rangers. I did it because I know how much she means to you two. I wanted to ensure you didn't miss out on anymore missing years with your daughter after you two fought to get her back after all this time."

"Oh come on you guys just hug it out okay?" Rocky suddenly commented trying to lightened the mood. "Tommy, Kim have you forgiven good old Billy boy yet?"

"I guess...there's no hard feelings Billy," Tommy replied, "At least Rosaline made it back here in one piece. I guess we owe the kid one for keeping our daughter alive and safe."

"And don't worry I'm in the same vote as my husband here," Kimberly smiled giving Billy a hug, "We're starting to understand why you did what you did. However, next time just check in with us since we're her parents."

"I'll keep that into consideration," Billy said as hearing the discussions on the main floor, "So guys, do you think we got a full set ready?"

"Intentionally knowing that Thrax is after our original potentials, the first recruits we brought to Angel Grove. Something about them in particular it's obvious that our surviving original potential Rangers are the likely candidates for the contents of vault 815. When we first found the remnants of the Twilight Powers, they were meant to be wield for those who can cross in between. We got nine of our originals." Tommy added before Kimberly ended up finishing the thought.

"We lost Kenji, Silas, Abigail, Grace, Ellie, Thatcher and Leanne who were also part of the original potential pool," Kimberly added. "Christian is likely going to be the tenth person we need in order to complete the team. It makes sense since when the power couldn't awaken in Abigail because of her death, it had to transfer to the next successor in her stead. The question is, are they going to be ready for this? These powers aren't our average Ranger powers we're bestowing, there's something ancient about it that we don't know the mystery of it."

"That's going to be up to them," Trini replied, "How do you tell ten people that it's time for them to take the torch?"

**(The Living Room)**

"So those stories about Abby...she actually competed in the Pan Global Games for fencing?" Quincy asked curiously. "No wonder why back in the day she was the only chick that had good sword handling."

"It was a hobby both her and I loved as children," Christian said remembering his sister, "Abigail loved reading the Three Musketeers, her favorite movie was The Man in the Iron Mask. During her training, she always played the movie soundtrack to practice her stance, movement and coordination. She competed in her young athletic career in both figure skating and fencing. Her and I started a fencing club at our school. She was due to compete again a little over two years until...that mess that happened one day at the Pan Global Training Facilities in Athens"

"You mean the systematic attacks by the Dark Judges?" Aidan asked, "You were there that day weren't you?"

"I assume you all had run-ins with those things known as the Dark Judges? They attacked and killed her coach, some of our friends that were training with us for the next Pan Global Games," Christian continued, "That was the last time I saw my little sister during those five days we spent on the run to get the hell out of Athens. It was then eventually they caught up to us near the old ruins. I gave Abby a one hour head start while I held those guys off. They almost killed me but instead decided to give me massive head trauma. I was basically left in a vegetative state in a hospital in Cornith for 6 months. I woke up 6 months later in some top secret operation base with a bunch of other people who were in the same situation like me. I found out I was in some city called Marnier Bay while my sister was intercepted and made her way to Angel Grove."

"Something tells us you want to know what Abigail's time was like here in Angel Grove?" Penny replied, "She always did mention about you and still had hope that you were alive. Abby stated your parents thought you both died in that fire at the Training Facility in Athens. Apparently according to the police reports they assumed at least over thirty people died and the bodies weren't able to be recovered. She had these newspaper articles from the day of the attack. She tried tracking you down for weeks and her last lead was Cornith."

"Well it would be impossible for her because according to the people at Lightspeed when I was found and rushed to the hospital I was deemed as a John Doe," Christian sighed, "It wasn't until 6 months later when Dr. Dana Mitchell learned of my identity and convinced the hospital to release me into Lightspeed's care. Once I arrived in the United States I learned they needed to remain operating under discretion due to the threats of Lokar and its forces. I got a heads up about what was happening back in Angel Grove."

The original potentials find it difficult to tell their newfound friend the events of the Pavilion. It remained one memory all of them wanted to never relive however they felt they owed it to Christian. They looked back at it as an event that gave them a lethal dose of the road ahead for them and their destinies. They also talked about the battle at the seal against the Turok Patrollers and the activation spell to awaken all the potential Rangers and make them become active Power Rangers. Christian recalled a feeling of tranquility that transpired that day and a heightened sense of confidence in him. He also recalled explaining to them about how he ended up being visited by his sister's ghost and being procured by Billy for something called "Operation Songbird" to Rosaline.

"It's nice to know that somehow you were sent to New York to act as sort of my guardian to protect me because of my parents' friends and the spirit of your dead sister," Rosaline replied a bit surprised, "Wow I'm guessing the whole music background was fabricated as well?"

"I was musically talented as a child and still practiced on the off days when I wasn't at the training facility." Christian smirked. "Between Abby and me, she was a bit more athletic in the family. I had a bit of an artistic side. In all honesty I actually do enjoy going to Julliard and also being part of all those clubs at school. I'm hoping that somehow we still get to live the normal life as well."

"You're in the same vote as us," Rosaline said as the others stared at the basement door. "My parents have been down for awhile. I know those guys are talking about all of us. The whole idea that there's this Power Ranger army out there they created. Now, they're deciding to call upon one team to fully take the mantle. It's obvious that we're the lucky ones who get the gig. I mean...are we ready to live the double life?"

"That's the burden and the choice you face," Tommy and Kimberly said coming upstairs with the other veterans. "The question is if you are willing to accept the destiny and fate at hand. If you all decide to come with us somewhere, then the choice will left to you guys."

"So are you guys ready willing to take the torch the destiny?" Kimberly asked as they prepared to teleport.

**(NASADA)**

A little while later, the ten original Power Rangers arrived at NASADA with their original potentials. They didn't know why they were at NASADA as Billy was taking the lead as guide. Billy and the rest of the veterans took the potentials to a restricted area of NASADA. It seemed the only people who were able to access the area is Billy and the others.

The original potential Rangers found themselves standing in front of the fabled rumour "Vault 815" they heard the veterans talk about. Rosaline and the others were surprised once they saw the original ten insert their respective key colours inside the keyhole. Billy used the cryptex to enter the code 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42 as the vault door opened. Everyone walked inside the vault as it housed various Ranger weaponry and devices, books, scrolls, documents that were locked in enchanted and protective barriers. However, their eyes were drawn to a locked treasure chest and it was opened up to reveal ten power crystals and coins.

"So you guys are first to actually see the contents of the fabled Vault 815," Tommy replied as Billy unlocked the chest, "Inside this vault is the fail safe plan of the Power Ranger Initiative Program. This was a top secret project the ten of us came up with in case Lokar's forces rise up. The purpose of this vault will only open up when the time was needed and we found a team worthy to carry the torch. We only intended to open this vault if the world was in peril again and now with Thrax out there it's only a matter of time someone needed to defend the earth from the forces of evil."

"We've been down here for weeks trying to decipher a text in regards to the events that's been occurring as of lately," Billy replied reaching for an old book. "The balance of nature and that of the supernatural has fallen into peril. The appearances of the so called spirits of your friends is known as "The Rising of the Fallen Ones." They aren't suppose to be here unless apart of them have unfinished business. They can't crossover to the other side, but somehow they're here for a reason. There are signs of an unbalance occurring and someone needs to help restore the balance."

"What's causing them to be here?" Rosaline asked.

"We're not sure but Thrax knows something we don't," Kimberly added, "However there maybe another source that may know what is going on. He made it his intention to know that our team and yours has caught his attention...especially you sweetie." She turned to her daughter before addressing the others. "We wouldn't be asking you this if we didn't feel that the time has come. Given these circumstances, if in case we needed to open this vault we know who we selected to be the next team called forth."

"And this next team you're calling forth, who is it?" Virgil asked knowing deep down the answer.

"A team that has demonstrated everything there is to be worthy of carrying the same burden we did a long time ago." Tommy said.

"What makes you think we could live up to the expectations of the originals?" Penny asked with uncertainty. "I mean this is a lot to ask for. You're asking us to move up to the big leagues, downing the suit and weapons. Do you believe we can handle this?"

"Yes." the originals answered with confidence. "But the choice is yours, whether or not you're ready to accept the call of fate and destiny."

"Our fates and destinies were sealed the day you all decided to rewrite it," Rosaline said looking at her friends and then turning to her parents and the original Rangers. "Sooner or later our time has come to be called forth to answer the call of duty."

"What we're saying is...we're not second guessing anything we're in," Desmond smiled. "So the next thing to ask is what's next?"

"Follow us and we'll explain what we know from what learned."

They ventured deeper into the vault as Tommy and the others began to explain. "Vault 815 was originally a fail safe plan in case Lokar's forces continued to work. Even after the diminishing the Source of Evil's power and dominion to claim Earth, it had agents working on its behalf. As you can see, Rita and Zedd's little junior spawn Thrax is cooking up something. The last time when the Source made its attempts on destroying the Ranger line it was one step ahead of us. You all know the stories about the tales and chronicles of the Order of Meridian? They represent the alliance of all that is good in this universe. A long time ago after the first time Lokar was sealed away by the first Power Rangers, the first team made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the seal never broke. Over time, the Knights of Meridian appointed successors to take the mantle to defend Earth from the forces of evil. " Tommy explained.

"So the Knights of Meridian, the ones who created the first Power Rangers on behalf of the Order appointed successors?" Rosaline stated. "Who were they?"

"They were known as the Denizens of Twilight and to the tenth power vanquished the second coming of the source." Kimberly read looking around the vault revealing the crystals, morphers and weaponary the original Rangers created. "Thrax is back and he's making his intentions clear. He wants history to repeat itself and revive the an era called Dark Age in which the forces of Lokar brought forth a second coming one they refer to as the Progeny of the Source. It was a mortal representation of the Source in the flesh but their presence on Earth caused an uncanny shift in the balance of universe and that of the supernatural realm. This world was almost lost and the Order intervened to stop the chaos as civil war broke out."

"What we're about to show you are one of the many chronicles and stories of the lineage and legacy of the line of the Power Rangers," Billy said as activated a compartment that revealed a set of new morphers. "These right here are what we call the Denizen Twilight Morphers. They represent a lineage Power Ranger team that succeeded the first Rangers: they were known as the Denizens of Twilight."

"Okay." They said.

"You guys are the new lineage of the Denizens of Twilight. The deal is you are now the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

"What are those?" Penny asked as the originals came to stand behind the case.

"Those are your morphers. These power crystals will fit inside." He said calmly as they hit another compartment to reveal ten power crystals. "The red crystal represents the Denizen of Fire, Din. The green one the forest Denizen, Farore, the blue crystal for the water denizen, Nayru, the yellow crystal for the denizen of time, Lanayru, pink for denizen of spirit, Namine, black for the denizen of earth Eldin, orange for the denizen of wind Faron, white for the denizen of ice Ordona, purple the denizen of shadow Kakariko, and gold for the thunder denizen Ikana."

"Okay we don't understand. I thought you already activated all the potentials as Power Rangers." Quincy said.

"We did but not at full power and yes you are the next set of Power Rangers. You will need these morphers to help you defeat your enemy. Those crystals are the start." Tommy said.

"How will those crystals gave us our powers?" Christian asked.

"Because they will only bestow power to the descendant lineage of the Denizens of Twilight. Those power crystals are the remnants of the Twilight Powers, the ones who can walk between this realm and realm beyond. There is something special in each of you, something great." Tommy said with a sigh. He knew that this was a lot to take in for their age.

"Okay there's a particular reason why all those weird things have been happening to us?" Rosaline asked.

"You could back down from this," Tommy offered. "All of you can. We already altered fate and destiny once. Asking you again to tempt the fate is a risk we'll all be willing to take."

"No, dad, you have done your job as a Power Ranger. It's our turn to answer the call of destiny and take up the mantle," she assured, "Look we know what it's like tempting the hand of fate and destiny. If Thrax is looking to play with history...then two can play that game."

"Actually make it ten can play that game," Virgil said with confidence, "Count me in as well. Where do we begin?" Everyone of the potentials nodded in agreement to accept their destiny and fate.

The originals took the morphers and the power crystals and presented to their respective successors as each of them took their morphers and looked at each other. "Desmond, you have been chosen as the denizen of fire. Virgil, you're the denizen of the forest. Quincy, the denizen of time. Penny, the denizen of water and Christian, the denizen of wind. Aidan, you're the denizen of earth and Bianca, you're the denizen of shadow. Shi-Ann you're the denizen of ice and Chan you're the denizen of thunder. Finally, Rosaline, you're the pink denizen of spirit." Tommy and Kimberly informed them. The two of them notice the look on Rosaline's face contemplating her ever changing future.

"Hey kiddo, don't sweat it we're confident in everyone of you," Kimberly assured her daughter. "You guys will do us proud."

"I hope so because the last thing I don't want to do is disappoint you guys," Rosaline said.

She shared an embrace with her parents and they felt their daughter's doubt cloud her. "You could ever be a disappointment and remember you'll do us proud," Tommy assured her. They stepped back and watched as the new recruited Power Rangers started to morph. "TWILIGHT POWER!" they yelled.

Everyone smiled to see the next set of Power Rangers standing in front of them. Though they didn't share any blood relations to their successors, they had the out most respect for these young adults. It was like staring at doppelganger images of their younger selves in their uniforms. except for the elemental shapes on their chests and on their helmets representing their respective denizens. They were calling upon a new generation to take up the mantle and they willingly accepted their torch of destiny.

**(Unknown location)**

The young hooded figure stood in the middle of an disclosed field on top of a hill. For a moment he thought he heard an melodic tune in the wind. "The Denizens of Twilight have emerge," he calmly replied. He felt the presence of two familiar faces from his distant past. "Is it wise to let the Wings of Fate bestow the powers of the Denizens of Twilight to their chosen legacy?" he asked curiously.

"The Wings of Fate know what they are doing," Dulcea replied looking at the youthful figure. "We know you have concerns and your intentions aren't clear to us warrior. However, you still intend to fulfill your futility, and your oath to the Order. The Knight of the Order of the Meridian, and the guardian of the Denizens. I know why you still fulfill your duty, Atticus. It is because of her...or who she reminds you of."

"They are trending in uncharted waters they do not understand. However, this fight from this plain and beyond," Atticus said burying another object. "I want to ensure that their journey will not be as treacherous like those before them."

Zordon and Dulcea walked over Atticus as the three continued to listen to the sound of the wind. "Sometimes even heroes have to face the uncharted seas. You know deep down that the Wings of Fate will ensure the safety and protection of the lineage they created. They will have a hard journey ahead of them but we must chart the course for them," Zordon answered. Atticus sighed and they looked up at the skies as the sounds of the night breeze echoed ensuring the trio the start of a new journey about to begin.


	6. Adversaries at Large

**Chapter 6: Adversaries at Large**

**(The Lair)**

A low hiss could be heard as Thrax and Rita watched the new Power Rangers in action. They dispatched a small group of monsters to take care of the new Rangers. Ever since Tommy, Kimberly and the others gave their daughter and her friends their new powers they wanted to see how powerful these new Power Rangers are. However, they underestimated their abilities despite their age. "No!" Thrax hissed throwing a blast at the screen. The young girl, Satsu entered the room.

"What is it, my lords?" she asked.

Rita turned and looked at Thrax. "My son's lack of monster building isn't up to par to how Finister did back in the day," she hissed.

"You probably underestimated their power Empress," Satsu said curiously staring at them. "So when do I get a crack at them?"

"Wow what a firecracker this one is!" Thrax smirked wickedly. "You want in on this game don't you?"

Satsu knelt on the ground in front of them. "I know I'm ready to take them on. I've been trained by the best and besides this is my art, my gift. I live for this," she assured in excitment.

"Blood thirsty, unstable, maniacal, and unpredictable...what a delightful combination," Rita hissed. "For someone who looks innocent and young, you're definitely no angel girlie. You proved by your sweeping assistance dealing with our little discretion awhile back. Unfortunately, that lapdog awful knight of the Order escaped and took with him our valued treasure. Eternal youth, huh? He's nothing but a thorn that has prolonged his doom over the years."

"I wouldn't find him much of a problem these days my lords. Atticus is just binding his time, he lived through the Dark Era. Too bad I couldn't say the same for the others. I don't see why we just can't work the mojo to bring on this second coming and destroy those Power Rangers." Satsu smirked throwing a dagger into the chest of one of minions.

"It's because of that blasted curse or what they call their fail safe plan! That bloody knight is the last guardian to the Denizen of Twilight. Did you not learn from your lessons little progeny what happened to the line of power? Do you not recall how their drastic actions reset the ongoing war between good and evil?" Thrax snapped. Thrax watched as the image switched to Tommy and Kimberly spending time with the kids. "Feeble threads of fate and the dynamic duo here are the biggest wrench in our plans. However, if they think they can preserve the balance to stop our plans they and their pathetic friends won't know what hit them!"

"I'm guessing the wheels in your head are turning huh boss?" Satsu replied curiously. "I'm five by five and up for game!"

"Judging by the little pride and joy in my son's face I say it's about time our little firecracker reintroduces herself to the world," Rita laughed.

**(The Boarding House)**

Everything was going smoothly for the new Power Rangers. However, every team has it's bumps and it came in the form of Thrax and Rita. Ever since Tommy and Kimberly gave their daughter and the original potentials the Twilight Powers, they were attacking the Power Rangers whenever they got the chance. However, they didn't anticipate that this new generation of Power Rangers were well prepared and willing to live the double life and defend the Earth at the same time.

One day, the others arrived at the boarding house to throw Zack a little welcome home party. He brought his daughter Allison over to introduce her to everyone. Rosaline and the others arrived for the weekend to work on some new training exercises at NASADA. Each of them still continued to monitor the Ranger compounds that housed many of their activated future legacy. Everyone settled on staying at the boarding house for the weekend as everyone filled Zack in on the what he missed.

"So technically you gave our original potentials the Denizen Twilight Morphers?" Zack asked.

"It was obvious those powers were meant to be theirs for life, just like the Ninjetti Powers" Tommy replied.

"We spent over a year on that project trying to extract and decipher the origins of the Denizens of Twilight."

"Well we got a new big bad in town and has the kiddie's numbers," Kimberly said. "Besides, we knew what we were doing the minute we created the morphers."

Meanwhile, Rosaline and the others were outside watching the little kids play with Allison. "NO THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!" They figured that Aaron brought his storybook again as he showed it to Allison. The new Rangers couldn't get their ears away from hearing the little kids' conversation. However, for some strange and ironic reason, in the back of Rosaline's mind she was getting a sense that whatever book the younger Scott boy was reading is more than just an ordinary children's tale. "Why are there suddenly magic flames in this story?" She heard Elena asking Aaron.

The five younger kids sat underneath a tree in the backyard overlooking the lake. "It was what the heroes of the story needed to get." Hayden explained. Aaron quickly turned to the next page.

"The knight of the island told the chosen heroes that the flames needed to be earned through dangerous trials," Aaron read to the group. "For the last knight recited the words spoken to the ones before them: "Those who seek the sacred flames, listen well for we are the ones guiding you from our place at the edge of time. Ten flames of destiny blaze with life. For the chosen ones who desire to possess them must venture into the twilight. For each trial they must overcome, they will reap the benefits bestowed upon them. Harness the power within and there be no doubt that they shall find themselves standing in front of the majesty of the sacred flames."

"Is the flame suppose to be a good thing or bad thing?" Claire asked.

"I'm guessing it's suppose to be something good right?" Allison replied suddenly getting into the story.

Aaron passed the book onto Elena who continued to read from where he left off. "Deep within the realm of twilight the maiden plays a melody. The isles songs whispered from the edge and beyond serves as a key to unlocking each trial for the chosen heroes, which awaits them in the realms of light and dark." Elena read. Bianca was staring out at the lake a little further away from the group when he heard an old familiar voice.

"That's no ordinary children's storybook. Always for Rosaline to have her spidey sense tingling."

"You're hinting that we should keep an eye on the little kids?" Bianca asked knowing that she can feel Silas' presence. "This thing with Thrax, Rita and this progeny...all of this is happening isn't it, Silas? That's why you're all here and the veil that separates the supernatural and preserves the balance of nature is collapsing?"

Bianca continued to stare at the younger children of the original Rangers. She gasps when she felt a slight tingle when she felt Silas touch her shoulder. "You could say that, but also there are other reasons." Silas said.

"Oh I see not everyone could crossover to wherever it you came from," Bianca replied.

"Not everyone dies without finishing some business here on Earth," Silas stated. "You could say that us being here is also a kind of blessing. The thing that ties me here is unfinished business."

"So...what happens when you settle your accounts?" she told him.

"I can finally move on to wherever I'm going." He slightly smiled, "You know...I maybe dead but it feels like nothing's changed and it's feels like yesterday when we first arrived here as potentials. It's good to know that at least the ones that survived the onslaught of the Source of Evil and the Dark Judges fulfilled their calling. I'm happy to know that my friends who are still living are fighting the good fight."

"Well it's still not the same when some of the friends you lost aren't here to experience it," they heard Rosaline replied coming up. "I can see him too Bi. Hey Silas, it's been a long time. It's nice to know we still got a few guardian angels keeping us out of trouble."

Seconds later, an explosion appeared in font of the younger kids as they screamed. Rosaline and the others were alerted when the mysterious group of ninja type assassins walked out of the smoke. They all got in a defensive stance as the one in gray emerge in the front with the hood up and a face mask. "Guys move away from there right now," she instructed. The younger kids nodded and watched as the older kids went to fight.

"Technically, you people need more than divine intervention to get you by," the gray clad assassin greeted.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Isn't if obvious? I want you formally introduce myself. I'm the one they call the Progeny."

"So you're suppose to be Lokar's second coming in the flesh? "

"And you're all the successors of the Denizens of Twilight, the new Power Rangers. You know I was expecting someone a bit more, taller I suppose."

Rosaline touched her bracelet and her morpher appeared. "TWILIGHT POWER!" She yelled as the others followed suit. They all morphed and got into a fighting stance. The Progeny took out her twin swords and had his golden arrows shooting at her. Rosaline and the others quickly dodged the arrows and rushed the kids out of the way. However, the Progeny let out n eerie calling sound as they were surrounded by more evil looking clad ninjas. "What's the matter I thought the Progeny was suppose to be all high and mighty!" Rosaline taunted as she surprisingly aimed a shot at Elena.

Elena gasped when she saw an arrow flying towards her. "ROSALINE HELP!" She yelled. Bianca quickly came to the little girl's aid by casting a protective barrier spell she learned from Kat.

"Elena, get inside right now and tell mom and dad we're under attack," Rosaline informed her sister.

"What about you guys?" She asked. "That crazy psycho person in gray is a loony."

"I..." The Progeny cut her off as she dispersed her followers to go after the others. The Progeny grabbed Rosaline from behind and looked at Elena. "ELENA, GO! THE SANCTUARY SPELL!" Rosaline yelled. She tried fighting the Progeny while Elean ran inside the boarding house with her brother and their friends.

**(Basement)**

Back in the lab Tommy, Kimberly and the others finished filling Zack in on the details about what the events leading up to the power transfer. Zack also filled his friends in on his personal business with Angela in regards to the custody arrangement with Allison. Their stories were interrupted when the alarm went off and the kids ran down the stairs. The sound of the alarm woke up both Sophie and Gabriel. Both Kim and Tommy groaned when the twins ran up to their parents. "What's wrong, kids?" He asked.

"Some gray ninja person and a bunch of weird people are attacking Rosaline and the others outside the house," Hayden replied.

Tommy looked at the screen to see the Progeny and their followers fighting the Rangers along the lakeside away from the boarding house. "I'm guessing the one in the gray must be the Progeny," Tommy stated. The rest of the others nodded and looked to see the Progeny fighting one on one with Rosaline on the docks. Tommy and Kimberly were worried watching their daughter try to match with a vicious adversary. "This Progeny has an cold blooded edge to her," Kimberly replied looking worried.

"You've never met anyone like have you little songbird?" the Progeny snapped delivering a combo of kicks and punches to Rosaline. "It's rare for an Acadian Assassin to match par with an adversary like you!"

"Acadian? Did that person say Acadian?" Billy said looking a bit shocked.

"Mommy, they said to use her special magic trick that keeps the bad guys away," Claire said turning to her mom. "The guys said it will make the bad guys leave."

Kat quickly pulled out her spell book as Jason and Trini frantically set up all of her materials. "Okay I'm ready. I'm casting the sanctuary spell right now" Kat said as she began chanting.

"When that sanctuary spell goes up call the guys to retreat." Kimberly replied looking at the screen with worry.

"Guys do you read me? Once the sanctuary spell is in effect get out of there right away. Just hold up for a few more minutes." Tommy informed.

"Acadian...I'm trying to cross reference from the historical database Acadian," Billy said working fast on the computer. "By the code...they still exist. Kat, Jason you guys better work fast."

**(Aftermath of the Battle)**

Kimberly and Tommy watched the magic from Kat's spell was beginning to repel the Progeny and her forces back. However, the others continued to watch as Rosaline went on the offense against the Progeny. "I see you guys learn a couple of new tricks huh?" the Progeny laughed knowing she can't combat Kat's magic. In a swift moment before the spell took effect Rosaline gasped as the Progeny grabbed her before she could get another hit in. "ROSALINE!" Virgil yelled. Rosaline screamed as the Progeny threw her and she hit the tree hard. She winced when she felt a sickening crack go through her shoulder. She de-morphed and she was in terrible, terrible pain.

"So I'm game for now folks it was nice while it lasted," she mumbled before disappearing with her ninjas. Virgil rushed quickly over to Rosaline to check up on her. "Huh? Rosie?" He asked while helping her up. Penny quickly made her way then ran to her. "Are you okay?" Penny asked as the others de-morphed.

"My shoulder is dislocated," she replied wincing in pain. "That bitch...she did a number on me."

"Dr. Oliver, guys the sanctuary spell worked," Penny informed. "But that psycho Progeny did a number on Rosie's shoulder. She's pretty banged up."

"All of you get inside right now," Tommy ordered. Virgil picked his friend up and with Penny's help quickly went inside and headed towards the basement.

When they arrived in the basement Virgil placed Rosaline into Tommy's arms. "Dad, that psycho did a number on us" she whispered. Tommy had the flames in his eyes. They watched as he and Kimberly helped their daughter to the medical table. The rest of the Rangers followed suit and started asking questions in regards to the Progeny.

"What's going on?" Desmond asked. "Because whoever that chick was basically bitch slapped us like we were nothing."

"I'm not sure," Christian said grabbing the medical kit, "All I know is that we definitely know it's a chick, one vicious and cutthroat bitch. Look at what she did to Rosaline. I mean that girl possessed a maniacal edge to her style of fighting. I've never seen anyone fight with that coldness and sharpness in her."

"You guys need to gear up because I think you all just got a sample of what she's capable of," Jason said as the Rangers looked worried.

"All we know is we just survived round one in a long and tough battle," Bianca sighed. "This Progeny is going to push us to the edge isn't she?"

"It's the possibility that this will go to the edge and beyond," Billy informed them sternly. "She maybe human from my assumptions but she possesses a deep and mysterious line none of us saw coming."

"I'm just hoping we'll be ready for her next time," Virgil sighed staring at Rosaline, "Judging by the Progeny's intentions she's out for blood. We got to promise ourselves we don't go through another round of casualties guys. We're in the big leagues...anything is fair game."

Meanwhile, the others watched as Tommy and Kimberly placed Rosaline on her bed. He sat next to her and while Kimberly held onto her arm. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Just get it done," she replied.

"Okay, on the count of three."

"Okay."

"One...two...three."

Rosaline cried out in pain as Tommy put the shoulder back into place. He kissed the side of her head and had it wrapped up and put in a sling. "I thought you were a paleontologist?" Rosaline asked.

"Your grandmother taught him how to put bones back into place when your dad was a child," Kimberly informed.

"Oh I see." Rosaline sighed. "I couldn't match up to par with her. That girl...she gave me a run for my money."

Tommy kissed her forehead and looked at her. "Just get some rest, you're safe now and don't beat yourself over this," he assured. She lied back against her pillows and fell asleep. The two of them could see the look of disdain on the faces of their Rangers. The twins were standing in the corner looking worried about their older sister.

"Mom, dad, is she going to be okay?" Elena and Hayden asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." Kimberly assured them.

They sent the rest of the Rangers upstairs to rest up for the night with the kids. Tommy and Kimberly stayed in the lab with the others watching Rosaline sleep. Billy was suddenly in full research mode analyzing the video of the battle today trying to study everything about the Progeny. The fear of losing their child came into Tommy and Kimberly's mind.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Kimberly asked.

"Ever since she came back into our lives I'm just hoping I don't lose anymore time with her," Tommy said. "I mean this is the future line we created she's apart of it. We lost sixteen years of being apart of Rosaline's life. Our daughter is eighteen years old and we changed her destiny and the destinies of all those other potential Rangers over two years ago. Do you ever wonder sometimes what might have happened if we told those potentials not to choose to fight? I mean we could have given them a different path to choose from and their lives would have turned out different."

"They chose this life. They chose to be apart of this legacy and the line of Power. Every person is in charge of their own destinies and fates and those potentials and the new Rangers aren't any different. I do get scared and the fear of losing our daughter gets to me. I can't stand the fact of losing anyone of our children. Look at Gabriel, our little boy, only a year old and we know one day he'll be apart of the future line of Power. Then there's Elena and Hayden who are only ten years old with their whole lives ahead of them. Those two kids already faced tragedy in their young lives and they deserve to be happy. Anyone of them can have their lives altered anytime but they still prove that they are masters of their own fates and destinies."

"Our Rangers are going to be in a big fight with a challenging adversary Beautiful," Tommy said staring at their daughter, "The Progeny is push them over the limit. It's going to be like the battle against Lokar, the Source of Evil.

"I know and all we can do is prepare them," Kimberly assured. "They have to get stronger but we got promise ourselves one thing Handsome?"

"And what is that?"

"No matter what happens and despite who this new adversary is...always know that there is good in these potentials. The hardest thing they'll face in this fight is knowing what they're fighting for. We got to promise ourselves and them we'll keep them on the right path okay?"

"They're good kids," Tommy simply answered, "We'll guide them and make sure...we'll let the power protect them no matter what."


	7. Feeling the Fluttering Butterflies

**Chapter 7: Feeling the Fluttering Butterflies  
><strong>

**(Los Angeles, California)**

In between during the past few months, the Rangers focused on their duties as Power Rangers, traveling back to Angel Grove for some intensive training, and also balance life. Thankfully, by the time the end of their first year of college ended they were homeward bound back to Angel Grove. At UCLA, Virgil finished packing up the rest of his boxes in his dorm room with Aidan and Shi-Ann's help. The two of them flew in a few days earlier and stayed with Virgil helping him pack up for the summer. They spent the last few days discussing about Virgil's feelings for Rosaline. Ever since they got their powers, the relationship between Virgil and Rosaline drastically changed. Everyone knew the two of them had romantic feelings for each other. However, the problem was neither Virgil or Rosaline didn't want to admit it.

Virgil recalled the last time he saw Rosaline was when she surprised him while she was in town for the national showchoir competition in LA. He hung out with her and Christian during the duration of the competition and even watched his friends perform despite only place fifth after the second round of competition. He wished he could kick himself for the awkward farewell after Rosaline and Christian had to head back to New York. Unfortunately, an instant video chat with Christian once his friends returned to Julliard made him realize he was totally into the young Rosaline Oliver.

"Alright guys let's haul this stuff downstairs," Virgil replied to Aidan and Shi-Ann, "My uncle Carlos is outside waiting for us." They picked up the last of the boxes and made their way outside the entrance of the dormitories. They spotted Carlos' truck and loaded everything in the trunk and started the long drive back to Angel Grove.

"So do you have everything?" Carlos asked as Virgil nodded. He took it upon himself to make sure his nephew and his friends got back to Angel Grove safely. "Okay then let's get this show on the road."

"Another summer at the boarding house huh?" Shi-Ann smiled.

"Last summer you surprised us by suddenly speaking fluent English without us realizing you understood us," Aidan joked.

"If anyone asked me if I understood English instead of assuming I only spoke Cantonese," Shi-Ann replied, "Then I wouldn't have spent the last year and a half picking up on the language. Besides, I did learn English back in Beijing and the Ranger Compound back home is run in English by the Ninja Storm Rangers."

"Just like old times all being under the same roof again," Virgil added, "So Billy gave the word and us Twilight Denizen Rangers are under direct orders to train in Angel Grove. So everyone I assume is taking up residence at the boarding house?"

"Dude why don't you just ask us is Rosaline already back in Angel Grove," Aidan teased. "Hey Carlos, do you know that your nephew here fancies Rosaline?"

"Are you serious? You're crushing on the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly? Two of the greatest Power Rangers of all time?" Carlos smirked as Virgil blushed embarrassed with everyone in the car teasing him. "I figured it out when you made her that gift basket for Christmas and filled it with all of her favorite stuff, including a copy of her favorite movie Cold Mountain. You even got her favorite top three books all by Nicholas Sparks."

"Yeah I even remember you kept on instant messaging me asking me for Rosaline's book list," Shi-Ann teased a bit. "Sensible Virgil, he's a little hopeless romantic."

"Bloody priceless have to sit for the next four hours in the car listening to you people tease me. Somebody please shoot me," Virgil mumbled shaking his head. "I'm not going to hear the end of this."

"Virgil come on lighten up you know we're just poking at you," Carlos said. "I know you like her and she has a thing for you too. What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know there's something about her that I can't shake," Virgil said timidly, "That week her and Christian were in LA for the showchoir competition...well let's just say I made a blunder of things there. I took out for a night out the town and we hung out like what most people do. I'm not sure how to deal with these feelings I have for her or if she'll be cool with a guy..."

"Oh...I see what you mean," Carlos replied. "The whole Juvenile delinquent past. I don't the girl personally but judging by your stories and how much you brag about her to the family, she wants to get to know the real Virgil Vallerte. That girl doesn't care about how you spent five months in Juvie for stealing a car, or anyone of your past misdemeanors. She was the first person that reached out to you the day you met your friends at Adam and Rocky's dojo."

"I remember the first time I met her," Virgil smiled, "She said everyone deserves a second chance. And she said fate has bigger plans for me than we expected." He smiled at that thought as they continued to drive back home to Angel Grove.

**(Angel Grove: The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, everyone was settling into their rooms for the summer. Rosaline felt relieve to be back home for the summer and luckily survived her first year of college. Once they got direct word from Billy that their duties as the new team of Power Rangers required them back in Angel Grove, the ten new Rangers didn't hesitate. They all packed up and relocated to the familiar Hart Boarding House and jokingly told their mentors Tommy and Kimberly to prepare for another summer with a bunch of teenagers again. The threat of Thrax, Rita and the Progeny was slowly heating up as the encounters with the forces of evil began it's summer fest of monster appearances. Everyone arrived a few days back at the boarding, all except for Virgil, Aidan and Shi-Ann. Tommy and Kimberly let the other seven Rangers know that Carlos was driving their friends back from LA after they packed up Virgil's dorm room at UCLA.

It was nice being under the same roof with her friends, in particular Virgil. However, lately Rosaline felt the fluttering butterfly feeling in her stomach everytime she thought about the guy that was one of her best friends. Her parents could sense it while they were undergoing a new training technique they referred to as the blindfold exercise. Tommy came up with an unique training regime where he blindfolded the original potentials to test them on their reflexes and lack of eyesight focus. The purpose of this exercise was to test their senses and reaction time on blind and surprising attacks. Kimberly, Kat or Jason helped spot Tommy while they tossed objects at them or either attack them to work their reflexes and senses. Usually Rosaline was an ace at this but her parents could sense her game was off.

"Okay blindfolds off," Tommy ordered retrieving the rubber ball, "Apparently I think I nailed my daughter in the face for the third time already. Rosie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad and don't worry you didn't break my nose or anything," Rosaline said as they took off the blindfolds. "I'm just a little off today."

"It's probably because of that special phone call from Carlos about a particular Latino green Ranger coming home," Penny slightly teased her friend as Rosaline blushed with embarrassment. "You fancy him and it's a sodding damper neither one of you lots want to admit there's butterflies in your stomachs."

"Oh look Handsome our little girl is growing up," Kimberly smirked, "It's more than puppy love isn't it?"

"Gosh somebody shoot me," Rosaline moaned, "This is Virgil we're talking about. The same Virgil that once had a Juvenile record for stealing a car and the same one I've known for over two and a half years. Look there's nothing going on between us. It was nice a couple weeks back when we were in LA for the showchoir competition. I mean he's a nice guy, really sweet, took me out to all of the hotspots in LA before we got eliminated during the competition. I mean...the goodbye at the airport well...huh...it's good to know to have someone care about you like a little sister or good friend."

"That's why you were kind of pissy and agitated on the plane ride back?" Christian asked. "The little goodbye at the airport...he said he loves you like a sister. Oh boy that really spells out how that will keep things in the friend zone."

"Will you guys stop with the friend zone thing gosh!" she snapped frustrated. "Look all I know is things are a little awkward and with him and me under the same roof, it's just...oh somebody punch me please. Has it occurred to anyone that once again the world is in peril and you're just sitting here convincing me to open up about how I feel about Virgil. Do you want to know what the issue is?"

"Just tell him how you feel," Desmond answered, "Hey look at Penny and me. More than two years later we're still going strong. Just because the world is in peril doesn't mean it should stop you from being happy."

"Honesty it would be nice to go out for something like a cup of coffee, but he deserves someone more than me. It doesn't matter if he used to key cars in the past," Rosaline replied staring out at the lake, "I take a juvenile record...over living with the stigma of being damaged. I have unfixable issues and who in their right mind would want to date someone who used to be molested and sexually abused as a child by their uncle? I understand now the whole awkward moment at the airport and it's okay. I mean it's normal because Virgil deserves to be with someone who isn't tainted or messed up." Rosaline walked off leaving everyone speechless.

"Nothing but a little raging hormones to get a girl working huh?" Quincy teased as Tommy gave a glaring look at the young Ranger's slight sexual joke. "Okay...something not to taboo there."

"Quincy maybe now is not the best time for a bit of sexual comments," Tommy sighed.

"She never told me about that part," Christian said questionably, "Did...that really happen to Rosaline before? I mean...was she sexually abused as a child?"

"There are some things about our daughter she tends to keep to herself because it's her way of dealing," Kimberly added, "The thing about her uncle...it was a dark time in Rosaline's life. Still it feels like somehow it stops her from finding happiness with someone whose in love with her. She deserves it after all she's been through in her life."

**(Angel Grove Business District)**

It's been three days since the original potentials arrived at the boarding house. Tommy's parents took the children to the zoo for the day leaving him to spend some alone time with his wife. Billy summoned the new Rangers to NASADA to debrief them on the current situation with Thrax. They all needed to be on high alert since the attacks started up again during the yearly annual "Spring Monster Bash." However, the May weather was nice and refreshing as the couple walked near the pier.

Tommy and Kim were surprised walking down the business when spotted along the pier a familiar scenario that occurred a few years ago. In the center of the wooden bridge a caramel brown hair an eighteen year old girl was leaning against the side looking towards the water. Tommy recognized their daughter in an instant as it reminded them of the time a few years ago when Rosaline learn the truth of her paternity. However, not too far away and not noticing, Virgil was watching from a nearby distance Rosaline, but the couple noticed the young man watching their daughter from a distance.

"There's something about going to places with water nearby," Virgil added looking at the couple, "Rosie said it's something she inherited from her parents. It's calming and for a moment she says she could be at peace with herself. She tells me there is something down in the water that's why if she could think of any place in the city to go to it would be here because next to the lake, the pier must mean something. She came out here a lot because it was her way of letting her thoughts drift away."

"She came out here the first time after she found out the truth of her paternity," Tommy quietly murmured. "Something tells us you're out here the same reason she is."

"I'm guessing you know? I mean...it's kind of uncomfortable for me to talk about my feelings towards the parents of the girl I like. However, at the same time I feel calm talking to you two because frankly this one of those times you feel like you need the opinions of an experienced couple in love. I'm nineteen years old and I'm trying to understand what it's like to be in love with someone, despite the flaws that comes with it. I don't know if asking her out for a cup of coffee is will be enough."

"It's a start, somewhere to break the ice with," Kimberly slightly smiled, "If you're in love with someone or if you have feelings for them act upon them. Do you think it stopped Desmond and Penny from revealing to each other how they felt? Those two thought Kenji's death prevented them from letting what their hearts desired. Kenji's wanted two of his close friends to be happy and not let the world get in the way of their heart's desires. Do you think being a former juvenile delinquent that got involved with the wrong crowd and did time for keying cars will stop Rosaline from liking you? Everyone has insecurities it's a normal thing. If you think the things you did in your past is stopping you from telling that young lady how you feel, she's going through the same dilemma and insecurities as you."

"Oh...you're referring to the thing with her uncle right?" Virgil asked timidly. "That's a gray subject she hates to taboo about. Still it eats away at her despite Rosaline not wanting to admit it."

"She's in the same vote as you pal," Tommy added, "If you think our daughter will have problems with your juvenile delinquent past then think again. She thinks you'll look at her differently because she's a victim of child molestation and sexual abuse. You know the story what it was like for her when she was a little girl going through that for four years and wondering if something was wrong. It affected how she forms long term relationships with the people close to her."

"Wow it's like our minds are transparent aren't they?" he chuckled.

"Virgil, as parents of a concerned young girl who is in love with a boy who thinks won't love her back I want to ask," Tommy said looking at the young man curiously, "What are your intentions with our daughter? Do you care about her deeply? I respect you for what you're doing fulfilling your duties as a Power Ranger. However, when it comes to Rosaline the last thing Kim and I don't want her to feel is heartbreak. She's already had one hectic life as it is and all we care about is our daughter's happiness. If you care about our daughter the way everyone else has explained it to us...then let that girl know how you feel."

"Tommy, Kimberly with all due respect I want to make it known to the both of you that I care deeply for your daughter. I promise on my life that I will never do anything to hurt her or disrespect her. If it's okay...I like your consent to possibly ask your daughter out."

"Well we got ourselves a respectable suitor for our daughter don't you think Handsome?" Kimberly slightly teased. "There's a nice girl out there waiting for you to pour your heart out. So loverboy...time's a ticking." Virgil smiled as he took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards Rosaline before Tommy stopped him.

"Hey Virgil a little warning," Tommy sternly said, "With regards from one father: you break our daughter's heart, I'll break your neck and as the first evil Green Ranger, I'll guarantee that. You better take care of her."

Meanwhile, Rosaline leaned against the railing of the wooden bridge near the pier. She stood there for awhile trying to collect her thoughts, especially trying to work out her feelings for Virgil. A few minutes later, she felt Virgil's presence nearby as she turned around and met him halfway in the middle of the bridge. The two of them stood slightly apart from one another.

"Congratulations, you found me," Rosaline smiled, "You knew I'll be here right?"

"It's always a hutch to know you love spending time near the water. You talked about how it's calming being near the water just letting all the doubt and fears wash away with the tide. You come here because it kind of reminds you of Beaufort and this was the first place you went to after finding out about your paternity."

"I'm like a book and your the reader figuring out everything between the lines. Why are you here exactly?"

"I'm here because I heard through the grapevine that there was this girl who had this thing for a boy she knew for quite sometime," he said grinning at her.

"Mm-hmm," she answered knowing where this was going. "Okay Mr. Vallertes, please continue with the story."

"So from what I heard these two crazy kids were head over heels for one another. Every time they see each other they get the fluttering butterfly feeling in their stomach going. The guy used to brag to his friends about how special this girl was and how much this girl meant to him. However, like most lovestruck people in love he had some insecurities to workout. The guy was worried the girl would reject him because of what he used to be. He was worried that the shadows of his life would stop him from finding true happiness. His friends thought he's been tiptoeing around his feelings for this girl for far too long and encouraged him to find out what she feels."

Rosaline smiled as the two leaned on the railing staring out at the water. "So this guy what happened to him? Did he realize that this girl he was head over heels for had the same transparent mind as him? Because maybe this girl the boy liked also was going through the same thing." She asked. Virgil cracked his knuckles with a grin.

"It's kind of a coincidence, but also that's what happens to lovestruck people in love," he replied. "What happened with the girl?"

"Come to think about it she actually was in the process of sorting out her feelings. You see, the girl this particular boy in your little story also may have the same feelings for the boy. However, she too had a couple of shadows in her past and it worried her about how she could form relationships with the people closet to her. This girl was afraid she would spend the rest of her life being looked upon as a victim and worried that she was too damaged or unfixable to be loved by another. However, she realized something that just came to her."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"The girl realized...she deserved to be happy with the person who holds her heart. She feels that no matter what this guy did in the past, she knows deep down he's a man with a good heart. She doesn't care about what people say about him but she's dying to know something." Rosaline replied looking up at Virgil sincerely. "She wants to know what's inside this boy's heart? What does he feel? Does he feel the same way for her?"

Virgil smiled as he took a step closer towards Rosaline closing the gap between them. Something inside of him swelled with renewed hope and passion as he reached out to take hold of her hand. For a few seconds he stared down at it before staring in Rosaline's eyes. With a smile on his face, Virgil leaned forward delivering a passionate first kiss which she willingly replied back. It was the first time the two of them finally came to terms with what they felt for one another through a kiss as they both pulled back afterwards.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now," Virgil smiled confidently, "So now tell me Miss Rosaline, what happens to the boy and the girl after?"

"Whatever they decide," Rosaline replied, "They're the ones who decides what happens next? So Mr. Virgil, where do they go from here?"

"Well he was hoping maybe they can start somewhere to at least break the ice. Maybe...a cup of coffee together can start it off?" He asked.

Without saying a word, Rosaline took a hold of his hand and smiled. "It's an ice breaker for a start. Hey...baby steps that's all I can say."


	8. Not the Average Playthings

**Chapter 8**: **Not the Average Playthings****  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Two weeks passed since everyone returned to Angel Grove and Rosaline and Virgil officially became a couple. The two of them were out on their first date by going out to a music festival and dinner downtown. While they were ordering their food, the two of them were talking getting to know one another. Just when they were ready to eat, their communicators went off. "Great, what a way to spoil a date," she groaned. They put the menus down and lifted her communicator to her lips. "We read you guys," she stated.

"Rosaline, Virgil sorry to rain on your date, but we're in need of some help," Desmond informed.

"Where are you guys?" Rosaline asked.

"We're down by Angel Grove Park, hurry," Quincy replied.

"We're on my way," she assured.

She then looked at Virgil who knew what was happening. "I'm guessing our first date is being cut short. Duty calls huh?" he stated. They paid the waiter their bill for their dinner and quickly left the restaurant. The two of them then had their morphers appear. "TWILIGHT POWER! PINK RANGER! GREEN RANGER! POWER UP!" they yelled. Virgil and Rosaline then morphed into Power Rangers and then the two of them teleported to the park. The two of them arrived to see their friends fighting the most ugly monster Rosaline and Virgil ever saw.

They spotted their friends and ran to them. "How was this thing created?" Rosaline asked.

"It's from my backpack," Quincy replied.

"The monster's your backpack? Boy, the monsters sure have changed dude," Virgil commented.

The monster opened its mouth where the zipper was and shot out some fireballs. Rosaline and her friends yelled as the bombs landed a few feet in front of them. They fell back and hit the ground hard. Rosaline's communicator beeped. "What is it, dad?" She asked. "Rosie, get the others to use their Power Weapons. Hey kiddo, use your Spirit Bow. One shot from the arrow should stun the monster so it can't shoot more fireballs at you," Tommy informed.

"You got it, but where is it?"

"It's in your belt."

"Oh, right."

She gasped as she told her friends to pullout their weapons. She smiled when the Spirit Bow appeared in her hand. "Now this is cool," she commented. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the monster. "SPIRIT ARROW SHOT!" She yelled. She let the arrow go. "GUYS HEADS UP!" She yelled. The rest of the rangers ducked as the arrow hit the monster, making it fall backwards. The monster staggered but it was no match for the Rangers as they assembled their Power Blaster and completely destroyed the monster. Minutes after the monster's destruction, it reverted back to its original form of Quincy's backpack. Once the monster was gone, everyone powered down as Quincy went to inspect his backpack.

"Everything in tact in your backpack Quince?" Penny asked.

"Pretty much," Quincy replied checking his backpack, "Everything is in tact and accounted for, including this." Quincy pulled out an ocarina and handed it to Rosaline. "I took this out of your bedroom to analyze it back at NASADA under Billy's orders. I think...this belongs to you. I'm surprised you kept it ever since New York."

"I don't know why I'm holding onto this but for some reason I need to keep it," Rosaline said taking it back. For a moment she felt a feeling like someone was watching them from a distance but shook her suspicions off in order not to worry her friends.

"Rosie, is everything alright?" Virgil asked curiously.

"It's...nothing to worry about. For a moment I thought someone was watching us, or particularly me. Hey let's teleport back to the house and fill in the others about what's going on." The ten tapped their communicators as they disappeared from the park.

After the Rangers left, they didn't notice the presence of a long departed friend watching over them. A moment later, the former Knight of the Meridian, Atticus jumped down from the tree he was perched on watching the new Twilight Rangers in action. He noticed the presence of one of the deceased potentials in the park and surprisingly saw him.

"I know why you're here and I don't know what your intentions are with my friends," Kenji suddenly said, "Are you a friend or foe? I maybe dead but I'm stuck here for a reason, lingering between two realms. What's your interest in them? What are your intentions?"

"I intend to wrong the mistakes of the past spirit and I know why you still linger between the living and dead," Atticus replied, "Your young friend, the daughter of the Wings of Fate does not know her true nature. Your friends are way in over their heads to in this battle. Thrax intends to repeat a history that nearly destroyed the line and legacy of the Power Rangers years ago through the second coming of this Progeny of the Source. It is fate and destiny that will be written in blood. Your friends and mentors do not realize that they are vital in the resurrection of an abnormality The Order tried to correct many eons ago."

"Do you know why we're here instead of finding eternal rest for our spirits?"

"An abnormality and the unbalance in the balance is nature is the reason long as this Progeny is around. If that Progeny unlocks the full potential and breaks the curse that binds her emergence with the Source of Evil then the universe is doomed and the balance will be thrown into chaos. Only within the twilight the chosen heroes can unlock their full power to correct the wrongs of the past. They need to open the passageway to do so."

"Are you protecting my friends or not?" Kenji asked curiously.

"I must fulfill my oath until I am relieved of my duty to protect the line and legacy," Atticus answered solemnly, "I am bind and obligated by my oath to the Order to fulfill my duty."

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, Tommy and Kimberly were looking after the kids and the Rangers. Jason and Kat left their kids at the boarding house following a report of a full scale assault on the Ranger Compounds in the Oceanic regions. Zack was reluctant to leave Allison behind but his daughter assured him she'll be alright at the boarding house. Aaron and Claire became fully aware that their parents were Power Rangers along with Rosaline and the current team after their first encounter with the progeny. Billy sent Jason, Kat and Zack to investigate the situation after Cole and Alyssa paid a visit to NASADA to report of a distress SOS signal that was activated at the Ranger Compound in Sydney. It was hard for them to fight a two front battle: one being here at home while trying to ensure the safety of their future line and legacy scattered all over the world.

"Any word from the guys?" Kimberly asked coming down into the basement.

"The only recent update I got was that the entire Oceanic region compounds are completely wiped out," Tommy said as they viewed the image of a video recording from the Ranger Compound in Sydney, "The Sydney compound got completely overtaken by a bunch of those weird assassin warriors who call themselves the Acadians. I don't know how many escaped but from the blueprints of the layout of the compound there were a series of underground tunnels they used to escape."

"You're still going through the last transmission that Cole and Alyssa received?" she inquired.

"I'm trying to work on a GPS signal to pinpoint where the Oceanic crew fled to. So far these guys are trying to triangulate a signal from a nearby signal tower. According to Jason, Kat and Zack they found the last video footage. Apparently Wes, Eric and Taylor fled with about twenty or thirty survivors approximately. About three squads of the Silver Guardians were wiped out while giving these guys time to escape." A second later, one of the computers started indicating something. "Wait, the computer was able to run the last transmission through a feed. Okay I'm going to play it." A moment later, Kimberly and Tommy started playing the last message from the Oceanic Ranger compound survivors as Rosaline and the others arrived back at the boarding house.

_"This is Commander Eric Myers, along with Commander Wes Collins and Lieutenant Taylor Earhart of the Silver Guardians. We're also the post masters of the NASADA Oceanic Ranger Compound. If anyone intercepts this message I repeat that the Oceanic Compound front has fallen. I repeat the Oceanic Compound has fallen. We...were attacked by a clad force who call themselves the ancient servants to the Source, the Acadians. They were looking for something of value for what they deem as an unbinding of the void of twilight. I don't what it means but they claim in the name of their Progeny. They mentioned on Valhalla is where genesis began. High casualties will be indicated to reckon teams and for the sanctity our remaining forces are on foot heading to voyage passage to sanctuary. If anyone out seeks us out, find us dwelling in the shadows of high green in the name of the King Richard's highway. They're closing in on us...hope this distress signal leads you to the Oceanic survivors. Commander Myers, Collins and Earhart out!"_

"Judging by my interpretation and the massive folklore references to Robin Hood, the Oceanic survivors last location was transmitted from Nottingham" Penny suddenly answered. "It's not much but they must be somewhere in the East Midlands of England."

"You're meaning to tell us that Myers, Collins and Earhart fled to England?" Kimberly asked.

"Sherwood Forest is what they're using to travel through only at night. There's a river called River Erewash that flows southwards towards Derbyshire. The Oceanic Compound crew are using the English countryside as cover well judging by geographical and physical landmark structure. They're trying to hit land ho for the coastline through Derbyshire I assume. Literally if you can pinpoint their exact location then you can intercept them and bring them to NASADA."

"Okay new plan," Tommy ordered. "You guys are helping. We're going to contact Kat, Jason and Zack to teleport to Nottingham. From the last pinpoint location where Eric sent that transmission we're be able to find the survivors. Some of you guys are on research mode. Billy and the rest of the gang are coming by with the materials we need. It seems like Thrax is joining up with a nutjob gang of warriors who have been hiding in the shadows long ago waiting to make their presence known to all of us."

"Do you think...that the Progeny of the Source maybe from this so called Acadian fraternity of ancient assassins?" Rosaline asked.

"It looks like it," Tommy added, "The Order of Meridian must have made references to them. We're using all the resources we have at our disposal. Whoever these guys are must have been a real threat to the Order that they found a way to deal with them personally. I'm going to warn you guys. After the last few encounters, these people aren't your typical warriors or humans. All of you need to stay on your feet."

**(Unknown location)**

Meanwhile, in a disclosed location, Thrax stared at the landscape before him with Satsu, Rita and the Acadian fraternity with him. They were performing a ritual in which a remnants of a familiar Z-looking staff was placed in the middle of the circle. However, once the ritual was completed, to Thrax's disappointment, the spell couldn't work at it's full potential to fully restore his parents' powers and magic at its full potential. To the horror of the newly resurrected Lord Zedd, his appearance along with that of of Rita and Thrax, was that of the beings he despised the most in the universe, that of a human. He was not in his true form, and he was not in his full strength.

"It is a pleasure for you to grace us with your presence, father!" Thrax sneered wickedly.

"You incompetent fool! I am not at my full potential nor in my prime form! With the Source's powers diminishing you bring me back in nothing but this wrenched form of flesh!" Zedd snapped frustrated, "And worst of you because of your ignorance you perform the ritual on consecrated grounds! You know boy that our magics do not work here! What are you trying to accomplish Thrax by being bind in these forms of flesh? The Rangers destroyed the Seal of Talel, Lokar's power diminishes and its ancient forces exterminated because of the blasted Wings of Fate! You bring me back to endure a cruel fate boy? Life of mortality? This is their lands, Valhalla! You spite them by tainting these lands again!"

"Zeddy you should be proud of our boy!" Rita screeched, "We maybe that of flesh and human, with remnants of our former selves at partial tact. But he procured for us something of fabled value. One that we thought to believe was nothing but legends within the shadow, the second coming of the Source in flesh and blood."

"The pleasure is mine to serve you Lord Zedd," Satsu smirked wickedly kneeling. "Your presence is well admired among the Acadians, the last ancient disciples who serve The Great Source of Evil, Lokar and those loyal to its name."

"An Acadian assassin? Rare warriors of olden time," Zedd sneered looking at Thrax, "I see you and your mother have been keeping busy boy. You are aware boy that their presence merely discords the laws of nature and that of the supernatural. Tell me Thrax, exactly how did these nearly extinct fraternity that the Order nearly eradicated eons ago still remain in tact in the shadows without our knowledge?"

"What if I told you that the Wings of Fates never anticipated the consequences of intervening with the hand of fate and destiny? The Order tried to separate all entities and remnants of the past they considered perversions to the balance of nature and that of the supernatural? They've done it twice in eons in order to preserve their balance. Twilight is within our reach and soon it will enable us to lift the wrenched curse that constrains our true power. The Source's Progeny, is the key to channel Lokar in the flesh. The denizens of Twilight have not anticipated a flaw in their magic that will break it. All we need...are the right ingredients to seek our revenge."

Zedd stared at Satsu with curiosity and with an skeptical expression on his face. There was something about this young girl that stumped him and then his thoughts were drawn to that of Rosaline. The image of the daughter of the white and pink Ranger clouded his mind. It was obvious that his son had a long thought out plan laid out. However, he never imagine how mere coincidences can turn into bind changing aspects of fate and destiny.

"You know it joins me to seek retribution of those goody two shoe Power Parasites for what they did to the Source!" Zedd sneered angrily. "You want to breech the realm of Twilight. Our progeny bares an uncanny resemblance to the one before. You are aware that it more than mere coincidence why the line and power lineage of the Great Power, of the Ninjetti, and in particular the Wings of Fate are tied to those new fledged Power Rangers? Your progeny and that of the daughter of the falcon and crane, their fates are tied together in this lifetime or that of the past! You're wavering the threads of fate and destiny here Thrax. Rewriting it...can have foretold consequences we will not anticipate."

"I assure you father...the plan will work out," Thrax smiled wickedly staring at Satsu, "I sense a shift in the wind. I know you can hear them, beckoning in the distance. They're calling to them...the show's about to begin soon."

**(The Boarding House)**

Three days passed as the others tried to keep contact with Jason, Kat and Zack on locating the missing Oceanic Ranger squad. Kat informed the wicca coven of the situation and assisted in tracking down the last known whereabouts of the missing group. It was a slight glimmer of hope to know that they were alive but in deep hiding with the threat of the new forces. While they were researching in the basement command center, Tommy opened a secret compartment and examined the object inside the container.

"You actually kept it after all these years," Trini replied surprised. "I never anticipated for it to still stay in tact."

"The last remnant of the old days huh," Tommy said unlocking the container and holding the legendary Dragon Dagger Flute. "I don't know if it still the power to call it...you know the Dragonzord. This right here represents where my legacy as a Power Ranger began. It holds so many memories, both the good and bad."

"Despite how it all started always remember Tommy that it helped you make a difference," Billy assured him. "I'm curious to know why you kept the dagger after all this time?"

"Because it defines me as a man and the person I imagine myself to be," he said staring at Kimberly. "I remember that time we went to the ruins with the potentials and I revealed to them my past as the Green Ranger. I remembered back in the day after you guys freed me from Rita's spell I was afraid of becoming evil again. I made you guys promise me back then...if it happened that you'd destroy me for the sake of Earth's protection. I feared the darkness inside of me resurfacing and I spent my entire tenure seeking atonement for all the evil I've done. I keep this to remind me about the road of redemption. I still feel like after all this time...I'm still trying to redemption and atonement."

"Why do feel that you need to spend the rest of your life atoning for the sins of the past?" Kimberly replied tenderly taking Tommy's hand. "A long time ago you were forgiven and you already found redemption. For all the evil that you committed as Rita's evil Green Ranger, you atoned for it when you used your powers to fight alongside us. Everything you achieved and fought for outweighs all the bad under Rita's influence. Look what happened these last few years. We've awakened a new generation of Power Rangers to fight alongside us. We redefined the face of fate and destiny by taking control our own paths, changing the rules and revolutionizing the legacy and the line of Power. I say...that counts for the biggest debt repaid."

"What would I do without you guys?" Tommy slightly smiled holding the dagger, "It does...count for something and for that I'm grateful..." Just when Tommy was about to continue, he felt a weird sensation as he held the Dragon Dagger in his hands. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things but for some unknown reason, he suddenly released the dagger and dropped it on the floor, surprising everyone.

"Hey Tommy, is something wrong?" Adam and Rocky asked.

"Okay that's a first," he said looking confused. He noticed Kimberly staring at the dagger with an intrigued look on her face. "For a moment...I thought I heard something like a whispering tune. It was different...not like the one I used to play before when I used to summon the Dragonzord."

"Sometimes I wish Kat was here as our little magic radar to figure out the whole hocus pocus stuff," Kimberly said as they suddenly hearing the strange sound emitting from the dragon dagger echoing in the room. "Is it just me or am I the only one that maybe deaf here?"

"It seems like that legendary dagger of yours Tommy does a few tricks you never expected." Aisha said.

"Get that in the spectrum analyzer right now," Tommy said as the tune from the dragon dagger continued as Billy put it in the machine. "In all my years possessing the dragon dagger...that never happened before. Something tells me that it's used for more than just summoning the Dragonzord. It's calling to something else. By all means necessary...keep that away from Rosaline and the other Rangers, especially our children.

**(Living Room)**

"The path to twilight opened through a melancholy call that only could be heard by the chosen denizens. The denizen of spirit sync with the call of the ancient flute, illuminated the pathway to the realm of light and shadow for the chosen denizens to charter. It was here where the trials laid in their wake to preserve the balance. The crossroads of their journey will ultimately lead them to genesis, to Valhalla." Aaron continued to read from his storybook with Elena, Hayden, Allison and Claire. Rosaline, Virgil, Quincy and Christian volunteered to babysit the little kids while the others decided to make a quick grocery run to the store to buy some supplies.

It was cute and ironically funny watching two of her guy friends and her boyfriend try their hand at childcare. Christian was having difficulty trying to put Sophie down for a nap as the youngest Scott child was becoming difficult to handle. Quincy and Virgil weren't making any progress trying to feed Gabriel as he wailed forcing his older sister to do damage control.

"You're lucky you got one chick that managed to stay behind with the three Stooges of childcare," Rosaline laughed picking up Gabriel, "First of all, my baby brother would end blowing chunks with the stuff you're about to feed him. Second, Christian take note of this Sophie was wailing because she wanted her stuffed raven doll on the couch. That stuffed animal is her little pride and joy." She smiled handing Sophie her stuffed animal. "Here you go little Sophie." The baby giggled holding the doll in her hand. "The things I do for you people."

"It seems like you little brother doesn't like us babe," Virgil teased, "He turned Quince here into a food picaso."

"Those kids are still on that storybook again?" Christian asked.

"Why don't they read something else, like Harry Potter or something besides a fairytale book?" Quincy said as Rosaline passed Gabriel off.

"Hey look, there's like some music stuff in the storybook!" Elena yelled as the little kids took the book to the piano. "Was that in the book?"

"I'm not sure but...it looks like it's in the story," Claire said as Elena started rubbing her eyes, "Are you okay Ellie?"

"I'm fine my eyes are a bit itchy that's all," Elena added.

"I know how to read some of those notes in the book!" Hayden said as he suddenly started playing each note he saw on the page memorizing the tune and the notes. Unknown to the kids and the other Rangers, they didn't detect or draw to attention the strange colorful glow as suddenly each note on the page started glowing in the storybook.

"Huh Aaron...why is that page in your storybook glowing?" Allison asked staring at the book strangely. She turned around to see Rosaline staring transfixed at the storybook with the ocarina in her hand. "Huh Elena, Hayden...is your sister alright?"

"Rosie...is something wrong?" the twins asked. The book continued to glow as they started noticing the ocarina in Rosaline's hand glowing, "Look, Rosie's little whistle thing is glowing too."

"I feel like I heard this before," Rosaline said in a trance like state, "I know this tune...only the Denizens of Twilight know this. That storybook, I think I know. I know...I know what it is." The notes on the page started glowing as Rosaline started playing the melody on the page with the ocarina.

"Oh shit what the hell is going on?" Quincy and Virgil asked walking into the living room. Something strange was happening and for some apparent reason they noticed Rosaline was in a trance like state. It was then they noticed Aaron's storybook started glowing. There was some weird magic attracting Rosaline and it was emitting from the book. Without realizing it, suddenly they saw Rosaline playing on the ocarina the content on the page of Aaron's storybook.

"Christian get the kids downstairs now and get Tommy and the others up here right now," Virgil ordered. "Quince contact the others right now to get back to the house." Christian guided the kids downstairs while Virgil and Quincy struggled to get closer to Rosaline. "I don't know what the hell is going on but this just went from weird to out of the ordinary!"

Meanwhile in the lab, Tommy and the others continued to run an analysis on the Dragon Dagger. The mysterious tune kept getting louder and louder and the others were stumped and couldn't figure out the mystery behind it. Moments later, Christian came into the lab carrying Sophie and Gabriel while the rest of the children followed him.

"Dr. Oliver you have to come upstairs right now!" Christian said handing the toddlers to Kimberly and Aisha, "Something is happening to Rosaline!"

"Hold it slow down...what do you mean something's wrong with Rosaline?" Tommy asked.

"Weird stuff just broke out a few moments ago when the kids were playing something out of Aaron's storybook and seconds later pages started glowing out of the book, some weird melody kept echoing all over the room, notes glowing, and Rosaline kind of in some weird trance. Virgil and Quincy are trying to snap her out of it!" Christian explained panicking. "She's playing that ocarina she found awhile back in New York."

Without any minute to spare, Tommy rushed upstairs to the living room with Kimberly, Billy and the others. Trini and Aisha stayed downstairs with the children to keep them safe. By the time they reached the living room, they notice Rosaline in a trance like state playing on the ocarina the same tune they were hearing earlier from the Dragon Dagger. They saw Aaron's storybook glowing as the strange melody continued to hypnotize Rosaline.

"Tommy, the tune coming from the dagger!" Kimberly replied, "Somehow it put Rosaline in a trance like state. You have to snap her out of it!"

"The dragon dagger of the Green Ranger," Rosaline said dazed out, "It's echoing to the sounds of twilight. It illuminates the path...the winged white falcon's call. The denizens can hear it too."

"Rosaline look at me! Look at me sweetie!" Tommy said standing in front of his daughter shaking her shoulders, "Honey, it's me your dad! Rosie come on sweetheart snap out of it!"

"Play the ballad," she mumbled to Tommy, "Play the ballad to the Denizens of Twilight...White Falcon. Illuminate the path to twilight...you know the song and so does the wavered songbird."

"Okay whoever the hell you are or whatever entity you are inside my kid...what do you want?" Kimberly snapped knowing that there was an anonymous presence inside. "Where are you from? How do you know us?"

"We're from a place that stretches beyond time, within the realm of light and dark, Pink Crane" Rosaline said as she started playing again. She started glowing an ominous, but yet ancient glow as everyone looked on shocked, "We're here to illuminate the path to twilight. She holds the key to beseech access to the realm of light and shadow. A place that preserves the balance...dire consequences are approaching for emulating the hand of fate and destiny. History is tying up loose ends of the past. Wings of Fate, successors to the line of the Great Power, your boom is at hand."

Tommy didn't waste anytime and he couldn't explain what was happening to his daughter. All he wanted was for no harm to come to her as he stared straight ahead at the glowing storybook. He started playing the dragon flute the same ominous tune that trance Rosaline. By the time Tommy finished, the storybook stopped glowing so as did Rosaline as she suddenly collapsed on the floor. Virgil and his friends rushed to her side as her parents and the veteran Rangers looked on with puzzling expressions of what transpired.

"Rosaline? Sweetie are you alright?" Tommy and Kimberly asked tending to their daughter.

"What...the hell just happened?" Rosaline said as she stared at Aaron's storybook. She looked at the ocarina in her hand and then tossed it aside as it landed next to the storybook, "Aaron's storybook and the ocarina. Did...it do something to me? What happened to me?"

"That's no ordinary storybook," Billy said examining it until he recognized it. "Oh my goodness, how did Kat and Jason's kids get that book in their possession? I spent months searching for that book. I never expected...for Aaron and Claire to take it under the assumption that it was just an simple children's storybook."

"You know...what that book does? And the same with the ocarina?" Rosaline said looking shocked. "I had this feeling...that something was strange about that storybook. What was with that dagger? Whatever happened to me moments ago...that dagger snapped me out of the trance I was in."

"Do you know something about the storybook? The ocarina? Are they all tied together?" Tommy asked.

"For some reason those objects aren't simple playthings for children," Kimberly added. "It was like something was inside of Rosaline. Who or whatever it was kept mentioning something about twilight or opening up something."

_"The path to twilight opened through a melancholy call that only could be heard by the chosen denizens. The denizen of spirit sync with the call of the ancient flute, illuminated the pathway to the realm of light and shadow for the chosen denizens to charter. It was here where the trials laid in their wake to preserve the balance. The crossroads of their journey will ultimately lead them to genesis...for honor on Valhalla."_ Rosaline recalled hearing Aaron reading out from the storybook earlier until realizing something. "I think I know what happened. We opened up something that we didn't imagine."

"And exactly what did we open up?" they asked.

"I think...we all just opened up the pathway," Tommy said. "I think we just opened up...the path to Twilight."


	9. Playing Possum

**Chapter 9: Playing Possum  
><strong>

**(Derbyshire, England)  
><strong>

The search for the missing Oceanic Ranger squad took Jason, Kat and Zack to the English countryside. Based on the last transmission that the Red Quantum Ranger left the search began at Nottingham and took them southbound to Derbyshire. The trail led the trio searching through every known forest region along the English coastline knowing that somehow Eric, Wes and Taylor were attempting to reach the sea coast. They followed their trail from their last known location hiding out in Sherwood Forest.

Kat used a location spell and followed the trail down through the East Derbyshire forest. The guys were skeptical about the survival rate of the Oceanic Ranger squad but Kat assured them somehow this group was resourceful. They combed the vast forest regions of the English countryside searching and literally avoided various traps set up alongside the forest. As they ventured forward deep within the forest, a blaster shot was fired almost hitting them. A young youth about twenty years old jumped down from his hiding spot as the three of them found themselves surrounded by a group of young youths. Jason and Zack immediately drew their weapons out in the impending standoff.

"Drop the weapon we don't mean any harm!" Jason ordered the youths. "I assure you we're not a threat!"

"Well my trigger finger seems to be working fine and dandy I'm not standing down!" the teen answered. "State your business in these woods? Why are you here? Are you friend or foe?"

"Do you think they work for those people that attacked the Oceanic Ranger compound Perry?" another teen asked referring to the leader of the little pack. "The Commander said to comb the woods if in case those guys track us. We were close a few nights ago?"

"Wait...are you the Oceanic Ranger squad?" Zack asked.

"How do you know us?" Perry asked. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Katherine Hillard-Scott," Kat said introducing themselves, "This is Zack Taylor and my husband, Jason Scott. We're Power Rangers and we were sent to track the missing Oceanic Ranger squad that fled during an attack by the Acadians. We're looking for Commander Eric Myers, Commander Wes Collins and Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt. We're friends of theirs."

"How do you know compound leaders?" Perry asked.

"Soldier Kiesler stand down!" they heard a voice command. "Soldiers at ease! These people don't mean harm! They're here to help us!" Eric, Wes, and Taylor appeared from their hiding post and greeted the trio as their squad lowered their weapons. "All of you lower your weapons, that's an order."

"Took you guys long enough for us to track us," Wes smiled shaking their hands. "How did you guys exactly know where to track us?"

"Cole and Alyssa traveled to Angel Grove and notified us at NASADA about the attack in Sydney of the Oceanic Ranger Compound front." Jason explained. "Kat, Zack and I were sent to investigate in Sydney the incident. We got filled in the casualty reports of the Silver Guardian units who died, reviewed the surveillance and systemics of the layout of how the Acadians attacked. We found the tunnels you guys built and used to flee the compound. We want to know is...how did you end up in England?"

"Remember that transporter project NASADA was doing a trial run on?" Taylor asked as they nodded. "I know we installed them to test out long range teleportation between each of the compounds to the main headquarters in Angel Grove. We used it but the only glitch was it wasn't properly design to correctly specify a group's destination to teleport. It worked that transporter teleporter to transport the three of us and about thirty Rangers from Sydney to an outpost in Essex that was run by an international unit of the Silver Guardians."

"We stacked up on supplies and the our prototype transporter was out of power to charge up another round." Eric continued. "They attacked again and found us in Essex and took out the outpost. However, we had an eight hour head start from the enemy because the three of us decided to split our team in three small groups and head on foot to the coastline southbound towards Derbyshire. That was six weeks ago the outpost in Essex was attacked."

"The outpost commander in charge gave us those radios that can transmit a distress call as long as it triangulates the signal through a nearby communications tower." Wes added. "Eric sent the distress call you guys answered from our last campout in Nottingham outside of Sherwood Forest. We've been out on foot, hiding in forest for over six weeks using guerrilla tactical survival skills to keep the Acadians from finding us. We laid out traps and at least maybe four or five of them were dispatch to track us. But we killed them and disposed of the bodies in the nearby rivers and creeks so their reinforcements wouldn't find them. We're sorry...about the hostile reception I guess being out in the wild got the best of us."

"You guys survived that is all that matters and it was pure luck and resourcefulness that keep your squad in tact," Zack said. "Do you have any idea why the compound in Sydney was attacked?"

"I think we figured out why," Eric said carrying a brown sack. "They were after something from our compound. If you can get us to Angel Grove maybe whatever we have in our possession may help you guys."

"Well today is your lucky day," Kat smirked pulling out her Ninjetti Mage staff, "You got one powerful Wicca here at your disposal to make traveling very cheap and expensive. As long as I'm here nothing is going to harm us because the essence of my magic and power possesses a strong sanctuary spell that keeps evil forces at bay."

"Just give us a few moments to set up the spell and we'll be able to get home in no time," Jason said as him and Zack helped Kat set up everything they needed to perform a teleportation spell.

**(NASADA)**

"Are you sure you're fine?" Virgil asked his girlfriend. "I mean after with what happened back at the house..."

"For the last time I'm alright Virgil after the whole hocus pocus mischief," Rosaline said staring at the kids, "I'm just worried...about the kids. I hope Billy, mom, dad and the others aren't going to be hard on them. They didn't know that book they thought was a storybook could possess some strange magic in it, just like the ocarina."

"Something doesn't make sense about the storybook," Aidan added. "Quincy discovered something weird about it."

"What do you mean?" Shi-Ann asked.

"Billy ran it through the spectrum analyzer and the pages...they were blank." Quincy said. "However, we tried an experiment. So we brought the kids and read the contents of the book. The adults couldn't see anything on it, but the kids could. It's like they can interpret it or see what our eyes can't see."

"Maybe it might be enchanted and it only appears to those who possess a creative imagination..." Chan said.

"Or it only replies to those who possess an insight that older people aren't fully capable of understanding." Rosaline added, "Whatever that book does it only responds to the touch or aura of the children. They're a representation of innocence, purity and imagination. They have a different view how they see the world then we do."

Meanwhile, the others were in Billy's office trying to figure out the mystery behind the storybook and the ocarina. Moments later, the alarm in Billy's office went off as they rush out to the main hangar and as a slight gust of wind blew through the moon. Seconds later, multicolor lights materialized revealing Kat, Jason and Zack alongside the survivors of the Oceanic Ranger Compound crew accompanied by Eric, Wes and Taylor. The kids were excited to see their parents with the exception of Aaron who had a disdained look on his face.

"Nice way to make an entrance guys," Tommy slightly joked holding Gabriel. "See you used a standard teleportation spell to save up on airfare."

"And you have a couple of fans that miss their mommy and daddy," Kimberly said handing Sophie over to Kat and Jason.

"Oh gosh daddy you wouldn't believe what you missed out," Allison replied running up to Zack, "Aaron's storybook did some weird mojo stuff and then weird music started coming out of this ocarina flute type whistle thing. We already had enough magic for one day as Billy will put it."

"I'm guessing we missed out on a lot didn't we?" Jason said staring at his kids. "Hey Aaron, you alright there buddy?"

"Claire and I...the storybook, it had some special powers," Aaron replied shyly. "We stole it from Uncle Billy's office because we thought it was a like a normal storybook. It had really nice pictures and a lot of good adventures in it. We think it's a storybook about you guys, the Power Rangers. We kept reading the book because it was like an adventure book that only us kids could have."

"We didn't know it was dangerous and it did a lot of weird things," Claire continued.

"It almost hurt Rosaline last night," Elena and Hayden added. "It made her do weird things like play some strange song in the book. It started glowing but then mom and dad took the book away to keep us safe."

"But it's not fair!" Aaron suddenly pouted looking at his parents. "That storybook was the best thing I owned. It had a lot of adventures in it. Uncle Billy says I can't have it back because it is something that could harm us."

"Well he does make a point son," Kat assured him, "You guys didn't know about the book I understand. However, it was wrong for you and Claire to take the storybook without permission."

"But we didn't hurt anybody! That book was the best thing that happened to us!" Aaron yelled running off. "You're being unfair the both of you!"

"Aaron come back! Aaron Thomas Scott come here this instant!" Jason and Kat called to their son who ran off.

"Look I don't blame them for taking the book, it's just we want to keep them safe," Billy assured them, "I don't know what the mystery behind that book is but all I know is I received it awhile back from Mack Hartford. That storybook was left in will to us by Andrew Hartford. The ocarina Rosaline had it for months after she found it in New York."

"I guess then this...is something of value to you too," Eric replied handing the brown sack to Billy and the others.

"It's fortunate you guys are safe," Tommy said as Billy pulled out the contents of the sack. It revealed to be a golden crown that was decorated with jewels. "I'm guessing this is why the Acadians attack the Oceanic Compound."

"You said that storybook was willed to you guys by Andrew Hartford right?" Wes asked as the others nodded. "That crown...was willed to my father. However, when he died after the assault on NASADA a few years back, I ended up inheriting it. I hid it at the compound after Kat and Jason turned over command to the Silver Guardians to train the Rangers in Sydney. We thought you guys should have it."

"So the question is what's the connection with a crown, an ocarina and storybook?" Kimberly said, "Something tells me we're about to embark on another history lesson."

"When will the lessons ever end for us?" Jason said. "However, first we should find some accommodations for these guys. It's the first time they witness magic first hand. Aisha, Adam and Trini are going to help them get settled in the onsite living quarters. We'll get them acquainted with some of the other Rangers we have living at here at NASADA."

"Look I want to find my son he just ran off a bit upset," Kat said turning to Rosaline and the Twilight Rangers, "Do you think you guys can help us find him?"

"No problem Katherine I'm sure he didn't go that far," Desmond said, "Hopefully he doesn't run into any trouble."

**(The Lair)**

Rita and Zedd sneered to see things going the Ranger's way. "It always has to be their way," she sneered. Rita stomped her foot with a growl. "Thrax!" she called. Thrax came out from the shadows with his arms crossed.

"Yes, mother you bellowed," he answered.

"We have a new mission for you," Zedd informed.

"Anything, for the folks." He watched as his parents sneered at an image of Aaron wandering Downtown Angel Grove alone. "We want to send a message to our wayward adversaries," Rita instructed. "If you know what we mean."

"Oh look, a lost little lamb wandering the streets all alone without mommy and daddy?" Thrax said, "And exactly what do you have in mind for the boy?"

"We're going to play a little game with these Power Rangers."

Thrax bowed his head. "Oh I see where you're coming from, I think I might have a few tricks up my sleeve." he answered. He disappeared in a black light.

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Aaron was walking around Downtown Angel Grove after running away from NASADA. He looked over and saw someone following him. Aaron bit his lip as he started walking a bit faster. He heard his pace start to quicken as Aaron started to walk faster. Pretty soon, he ran as fast as he could away from the stalker as he took off down an ally. "GO AWAY!" Aaron screamed. He ran down the nearest ally and got in a fighting stance as Thrax appeared blocking Aaron's escape.

"You can't escape me little boy," Thrax hissed. "Oh come on, I'm no stranger!"

"I know you are! You're that Thrax dude that attacked the boarding house!" Aaron snapped getting into a fighting stance.

"Well look at you...a little chip off the old block. You're just like your pops Jason!"

Aaron started turning back running down the alley to escape Thrax. Unfortunately, Thrax managed to corner him and grab hold of his arm. He winced as Thrax's grip got tighter on his as he pinned him against the wall. Thrax held up a knife to Aaron's throat as he yelled for help and struggled to pull away from Thrax's grip. "LET ME GO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Aaron screamed.

"Oh where's the fun if mommy and daddy can't find their little boy gutted in a dark and cold alleyway?" Thrax hissed pinning Aaron against the wall.

"My mom and dad are going to kick your butt!" Aaron snapped spitting in Thrax's face. "Just you wait and see!"

Kat and Jason was walking down the street towards their with Tommy and Kimberly to the car when they heard loud banging noises. "What the…" Jason trailed off. He signaled the others to stay quiet for a moment. "I thought I heard something coming down that way," he mumbled. They looked up when they heard a scream. Jason and Kat ran into the alley with Tommy and Kimberly following and saw Thrax pinning Aaron up against a wall with a knife to his throat. "HEY! DON'T YOU DARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted. He ran over and tackled Thrax off his son. Thrax sneered wickedly as Kat and Kimberly ran over to Aaron's side. He looked up at Tommy and Jason in a fighting stance.

"You know we were having some fun, but unfortunately I don't kindly to having my fun spoiled," he threatened.

"Well I don't kindly to child hating creeps threatening my kid," Jason snapped. "You can send an army of goons after us, try to attack our Potential Rangers and even attempt to threaten our lives! But no one messes with our kids!"

Tommy and Jason blocked an attack and started to fight Thrax. Kimberly and Kat ran to Aaron's side as he was shaking in fear. Jason kicked Thrax in the stomach watching him double over in pain. Tommy made a strike at his throat making him fall to the ground. Thrax looked at Tommy and Jason with a glare. "You…won't…be…able…to…protect…them…forever," he gagged out smirking and then he disappeared. Moments later, a another blast came out of nowhere almost striking Kimberly and Kat. The two moved out of the way but to their horror they saw The Progeny holding Aaron with one of her twin swords pointed against his throat. The rage in the veterans built up as they attempt to try to morph.

"Uh oh I wouldn't that if I were you," the Progeny sneered evilly bringing the blade closer to Aaron's throat. "I could slice junior's throat here in a blink of an eye if you dare try me!"

"You vile loathsome bitch don't you dare hurt my son!" Kat snapped as Kim tried to hold her back. "You don't know who you're talking to? I've got more power than you could imagine girlie and I can strike you down if you harm my son!"

"Oh I know about your power and it's very fascinating how powerful the Purple Raven Ranger is," the Progeny taunted. "But I also know about collateral damage. Knowing you, your husband and the meddling Wings of Fate I hold right here the thing you love the most in the world. Do you think it I'm not capable of slicing junior's throat right here? Drop the morphers and no harm comes to the boy wonder here? Come on time's a ticking folks!"

"Don't listen to her!" Aaron pleaded looking at his parents. "You can't let the bad guys win! Good always triumphs over evil remember?"

"Hey kiddo this is a grown up conversation right now," the Progeny smirked in a threatening tone. "Well heroes what's it going to be? Drop the morphers and the boy wonder here doesn't end up being another body count added."

"What makes you think we'll yield to you?" Tommy glared gripping his morpher. "There's more of us than..."

"Tommy...do as she says," Jason and Kat reluctantly answered as they looked at Aaron. "Son, everything will be fine you have to trust us okay? We won't let anyone hurt you. You're parents love you so much son you'll be safe. Tommy, Kim, drop the morphers."

"They're right...we can't let her harm Aaron," Kim sighed putting her morpher on the ground as the others reluctantly followed suit.

"Okay our morphers are on the ground," Jason said gritting his teeth. "Just like what you wanted. Now...release our son."

"I'm a person of my word," the Progeny sneered releasing Aaron from her grasp. "You know junior I'll say...that won't the last time we'll see each other I can promise you that. Come to think of it...you'll soon be getting the adventure you're dying for. It'll be like the one I'll soon be taking your mommy and daddy along for just like their friends and band of Twilight Power Rangers."

"We're prepared for whatever hell you throw our way," Tommy glared as Aaron ran to his parents. "I didn't mean to runaway mom, dad, Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly. I'm sorry for putting you guys in danger." Aaron apologized looking at everyone.

"All that matters is your safe honey," Kat assured her son. The four of them noticed the Progeny charging up some built up energy in her swords to unleash a deadly attack on them. "You know your pesky little band of Power Rangers never got to witness first hand the true potential of my power!" the Progeny sneered channeling her power. "If I were you...I wouldn't tell the kid you're all out of the woods yet."

"Now feel the burn of my Masenko Flash Strike!" A fatal sword strike attack was heading towards the veterans until a blast came to intercept the Progeny's attack. The ten Twilight Power Rangers appeared in the alleyway surrounding the Progeny.

"Looks like I got the quick hand on you there Annie Oakley!" Rosaline smirked staring at their enemy. "Trigger finger here is working fine and dandy!"

"Thought you guys could one up us again didn't you?" Desmond replied in a threatening tone.

"No one messes with our legacy and gets away with it!" Aidan said.

"Mom, dad, we got this one from here," Rosaline said in an orderly tone. "All of you get Aaron to safety. We got a score to settle with the cutthroat bitch here!"

"Guys be careful, and stay on guard and focus," Tommy and Kimberly said as they suddenly teleported away with Kat, Jason and Aaron. "Let the power protect you."

"You all just don't learn do you?" the Progeny smirked arrogantly, "You all think you can go toe to toe with me?"

"Oh yeah...if you think you're so tough try taking us on then?" they challenged getting into a fighting stance.

"With pleasure!" In swift motion, the Progeny unleashed a powerful dash attack striking each of the Rangers simultaneously in a flash. The ten Rangers struggled to keep up with the Progeny as she was too fast and on the offense. However, there was a moment where they all managed to attack her after Rosaline, Christian and Virgil managed to get a few hits on her with their weapons. Desmond and Penny double teamed here with a combination attack while the rest of the team worked on gaining an offensive advantage on her. It looked like she was faulting on her attacks as the Rangers started to gain the upper hand on the Progeny.

"Is this all you got?" Chan taunted as him and Shi-Ann attacked.

"Congratulations...it seems like you guys are improving your game there," she gagged breathing heavily. Suddenly she unsheathed her twin swords and it looked like each blade split into five pieces each. What the Rangers didn't notice was the fragmented pieces of the Progeny's twin swords looked like ten individual blades circled around them. She started breathing heavily as she started dashing by each of the Rangers grabbing each of the split part of the blade hitting each of them down.

"I must applaud you for your valiant effort," She smirked collecting each piece to reassemble her twin swords. "But you know what...I'm always going to one up you guys! MASENKO FLASH STRIKE!" The minute she twin swords came together she unleashed a powerful attack that blasted them down. "Now feel this one...BURNING ATTACK!" she unleashed a powerful energy blast that strike the Rangers once again forcing them to demorph. The ten Rangers were left messed up and bruised up as each of them glared at the Progeny. However, a defiant Rosaline stood in front of the pack ready to go for round two.

"We're not quitting," Rosaline said defiantly in a fighting stance. "I don't care what you got in your arsenal I'll rip you apart with my bare hands."

"Gosh just like your folks with that killer fighting spirit. You want to go another round with me?" she mocked laughing at them. "Not even one member of your team, including yourself can barely stand on two feet. You want to end this? You want it to all come to a head? Then I'll say..." Before the Progeny could unleash another attack, the ten Rangers were instantly teleported away from the alley, leaving the Progeny very displeased. Thrax emerged from the shadows watching the whole thing.

"Stand down Satsu!" Thrax ordered flatly. "You were pushing the limits with them. It was not the plan we had in mind. Besides, you try finishing them off at the state they're in those Rangers won't even be worth the fight."

"Well I had them where I wanted them. I'm part of the Acadian Fraternity of Assassins, the same ones that were nearly wiped out by the Order of Meridian many years ago!" she yelled. "You wanted me to let them getaway! I could have ended it! Why keep them around?"

"Because it's all part of the plan and don't dare try to change the game on us!" Thrax snapped. "You're good, simply the best in your league. But you're a loose cannon, a firecracker! You have that killer edge to you which we like, but your ego and arrogance will cost you dearly if you don't play your cards right? Now what happened tonight, it's just a preview of what the next act will hold."

"Exactly what do you want me to do, Thrax?"

"Bind your time...like a possum and wait it out. The next part involves blending into your surroundings." he said.

**(NASADA)**

When the Rangers were teleported back to NASADA, some of them looked surprised to be pulled out suddenly at the last minute from battle by the veterans. However, to Rosaline and the other Rangers, being pulled out unexpectedly in a battle made them feel like cowards and not one of them looked pleased about it. They headed down to the central control center of the building and found the veterans and the children there.

"How's Aaron doing?" Penny asked.

"He'll be fine, just a little shaken up but he'll be alright," Kat assured them. "We're thankful for you guys helping us out there."

"We saw the whole thing once we teleported back here," Tommy replied as they analyzed the last fight with Thrax and the Progeny. "She's getting more lethal and deadly. By the looks of it this girl doesn't play ball by the rules."

"She fights more dirtier than Thrax," Kimberly added.

"Did you at least find anymore information about the crown that the Oceanic group found?" Aidan asked. "Is it related to both the ocarina and the book?"

"We're looking into it and we may have to search the old ruins of the Command Center for anymore clues left behind," Jason replied as Rosaline stared at Billy with a displeased look on her face. "Rosaline, something wrong?"

"It wasn't your call to pull us out like that," Rosaline said sternly looking at Billy and then turning to her parents and the other veterans. "None of you didn't have the right to do that! We could have went round two with cutthroat bitch but you teleported us out of there. It made us look like cowards and that we're not cut out for this! Why did you do that?"

"Are you asking for a death wish or something?" Billy said looking shocked. "The Progeny will take any chances of finishing you guys off in a heartbeat. That person doesn't care who gets hurt. Look what happened to Aaron tonight? Those bastards don't care if he's just a kid...but they have their intentions on how to attack us. Physically you may have all the power you got at your disposal, but they'll always find a way to attack. They'll strike at the one part that makes us all vulnerable...the heart."

"But we had the situation working in our favor," Desmond argued back. "Thrax retreated and we held the Progeny back."

"You guys don't get it do you?" Tommy said looking at them seriously. "These guys mean business and to them, all bets are off. They're going to come at you physically, mentally, psychologically and emotionally. There is a line that we draw as Power Rangers and that line is that they can mess with you and throw everything they can at you. However, when it comes to your personal life and the people in it...that's where you draw the line. We chose you guys because you're the best and we look out for you as if you're part of our family. Yes, it sucked and you may think you're assumed cowards from running away from a fight. Look we've been beaten with an itch of our lives before and had to run to regroup to come up with a better game plan. It helps us to become stronger and ensures us that we don't fall for any tricks they have up their sleeves."

"However, it's also called being smart," Kimberly finished. "If you want to going another round, then you need to be smart, not stupid and fall for the trap. Even heroes have to retreat and regroup to fight another day. Those little kids, they all look up to you like big brothers and sisters. Our children who are also going to be part of this legacy one day need guidance and protection. They need assurance to know that their heroes and idols fight the good fight and live to see another day. Look we can't anticipate when they'll strike next but you need to prepare yourselves by what you know how to do best, train."

"Look we're sorry and okay you did save us from getting sliced up by cutthroat bitch," Rosaline replied solemnly. "After what happened with Aaron tonight then it makes us more determine to keep on fighting." She turned to her brothers and sister playing with Kat and Jason's kids and Zack's daughter. "I'm not sure about you guys, but we like to know how to play it safe and smart the next time. If we want to protect the people we love then we have to step it up, only if you'll help us?"

"We're with you on this shoulder to shoulder guys," the other veterans replied. "It's not your fight alone, it's all of us in this together once again. Come on, we got work to do."


	10. A Chameleon in the Fold

**Chapter 10: A Chameleon in the Fold**

**(Red Ape and Black Frog Dojo)  
><strong>

"Okay the training hangar at NASADA is reaching full capacity with more Ranger compounds around the world going bust." Tommy informed while they watched Rocky and Adam run some training exercises with the Twilight Rangers. "Sooner or later if these Acadians keep on attacking the Ranger Compounds then we have to issue the contingency plan. We already lost Beijing, Rome, and Sydney. That's three Ranger Compounds and a casualty count of over two hundred allies. We got a bunch of weird items at our disposal, Rita and Zedd's spawn of Satan running a muck on us and the cutthroat bitch Progeny looking to become Lokar in the flesh."

"Don't forget that weird event with the storybook. We contacted Tanya in Johannesburg. She may have a lead so we're planning to send out Aidan and Quincy to investigate with Aisha in a few days. In terms of the destruction of the compounds we're talking about transporting almost nearly approximately about thousands of newly created Power Rangers off site," Kimberly argued. "Even with the ones who are not of age we gave them the power too. What we're talking about is a mass exodus off earth to Terra Venture or KO35. Also we have to deal with those items we found, including the storybook. What do we know about the Acadians?"

"All we know is that they're an ancient fraternity of assassins that existed since the days of the Order of Meridian time on Earth. There's a vague description about their fraternity being known as mercenaries for hire," Zack replied, "From the research Billy and Aisha dug up there's not much. Not much accounts were documented after the Seal of Talel in reference to their presence."

"So you think this Progeny is somewhat a descendant of the Acadians or a member of their brethren?" Tommy added.

"There maybe a connection to them, the Order and whatever the hell Rosaline played from the storybook," Kimberly said, "Maybe it could explain the reason for the recent encounter with the dead and stuff. Something is getting thrown out of whack here and we need to figure out what."

It's been two weeks since the attack by Thrax and the Progeny in the alleyway. The encounter left the new Rangers seeking to average another disappointing encounter with the Progeny. It was one mystery after another trying to figure out where to go from here. They suggested to do some Sunday training at Rocky and Adam's dojo since they were usually closed for business.

"Alright from the top again! Each of you are standing in front of training dummy." Rocky replied as Adam proceeded to blindfold each of the Rangers once again. They wanted to test their senses to anticipate attacks as they observed that the team's karate skills have improved.

"Now you all remember the combos from the earlier days of training watching Chan, Kenji, Virgil and Shi-Ann during exercises," Adam replied. "The object is simply hit the target. Attach to them are buzzers to indicate the correct positions to strike. It will all depend on the combos we yell the instructions."

"Is there at least one exercise that doesn't involve blindfolds?" Virgil joked.

"The blindfolds add to the challenge of it," Rocky replied. "Besides after watching the analysis of the last fight with the Progeny, cutthroat bitch ran circles all over guys. It was like with a blink of an eye she attacks. You guys want sharper moves and senses to fight at her level, then this is the way you go."

"Huh!" they all yelled in unison practicing their combos.

"Alright punch block combo!" Rocky and Adam instructed as the others followed, "Cross block kick! Punch block combo! Chamber your energy. Cross block kick! Rising sun and begin again!" Everyone followed suit listening to the instructions Rocky and Adam shouted to the Rangers.

Each combo they hit was indicated by the buzzers attached to the training dummies in front of them. Next, the two of them started handing out kendo sticks to each of the Rangers and instructed them to strike the targets on their dummies in specified areas. After achieving the second part of their training exercise they ended up taking away the training dummies as Tommy, Zack and Kimberly brought out at least four buckets full of water filled balloons.

"Water balloons?" Adam eyed them suspiciously. "You understand that we're going to have a major mop up job to do after this right?"

"Did you prefer the rubber balls?" Kimberly smirked. "Besides, judging by the position of your studio mirrors and the windows I take a wet floor over shattered broken glass any day of week boys."

"And also we need some creative way and fun way to motivate these guys," Tommy replied.

"I think I hear water filled balloons in a bucket," Quincy said holding his stick. "Are we having a wet t-shirt contest?"

"Okay I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Bianca replied, "You maybe a genius Quince but even once in awhile your head seems to be stuck in the gutter."

"Alright guys knock it off for second. The test is simple," Zack explained as the Rangers took the blindfolds off. "Each of you will timed for ninety seconds while each of us will simultaneously hurl balloons at you. We're not telling you how many at a time this is going to test to see how many of you can strike. For now, the blindfolds for now...will be off. We're not going to tell you what the target goal is because the rule is simple, hit every target as fast as you can. Desmond, your up first front and center."

Desmond was the first person to be tested while Kimberly timed them for ninety seconds. However, the new Rangers didn't expect the veterans to have fast throwing arms as he found it difficult to burst every water balloon with his stick. Instead, he ended up being pulped with them instead of breaking them. Overall, he only managed to bust thirteen balloons. Penny and Aidan were much worse trying to nail every target when it was their turns and scored less than twelve.

Christian performed at the typical novice level as he was still trying to adjust to the whole Ranger business and only managed to hit eight. When Bianca's turn came up she performed at an average level until the guys figured out she was trying to perform a stop spell to make it easier for her to hit the targets. Unfortunately, Tommy told her that it constituted as cheating and disqualified her. Quincy and Virgil managed to tie with the same score of eleven but it still wasn't enough while Chan and Shi-Ann managed to get the first sets of targets when their turns came up.

The last training exercise so far wasn't coming to what Tommy and the others expected. The result left their Rangers soak and wet and a pile of discarded balloons broken and the floor of the dojo wet. Rosaline was the last person up to attempt the exercise as Kimberly started the stopwatch. It went normal being tossed one balloon at a time, then two and three. By the time the guys started hurling at the same time, it was then when Rosaline's reflexes started working and she managed to hit every single balloon being thrown, shocking the others when she wasn't completely soaked as the rest of the team.

"Well it looks like we got a winner," Virgil replied as the others smiled. "Next to the Beijing duo there, you're the next person that almost scored perfect. Imagine what it's going to be like with the blindfolds the next time."

"The problem is we're thinking too much, you have to anticipate and strike at the precise moment," Shi-Ann suggested. "The way the Progeny moves it's like a swift gust of wind. She moves silently and with haste and strikes in the blink of an eye. We have to work on our senses and reflexes."

"Shi-Ann is right...we all have to match the same level as her in terms of our abilities, endurance, basically go beyond our limits," Rosaline added. "Cutthroat bitch maybe always one step ahead of us but she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Look just because one of us did well, this is a team effort."

"Rosaline makes a point, this is a team effort," Tommy replied, "Don't worry although this wasn't the best performance for you guys the team building is getting there. Know that as a team, the bad guys don't stand a chance against all of you combined. By any means do not let them break your team apart. Alright guys, we'll end the training for today. Hope you guys brought a change of clothes so you all don't arrive back later at the boarding house soak and wet." After they were dismissed, they headed to the changing rooms to dry off and change into a new set of dry clothes.

**(The lobby)**

After Tommy and Kimberly helped the others clean up the dojo, they waited in the lobby for the Rangers to finish changing. Rosaline came out first as she started talking with her parents.

"Hey mom, dad, do you mind if I could meet you guys later?" Rosaline asked, "I was going to spend the afternoon with Virgil after our last date got cut short."

"Well you're a young woman in love it's no problem," Kimberly said, "Besides we left the twins and Gabriel with your grandparents for the day. Just make sure you get Virgil to drop you off later."

"Or you could bring him over for your grandparents could meet your new boyfriend," Tommy slightly smiled.

"You're serious? You want me to introduce Virgil to grandpa James and grandma Melissa?" she pouted jokingly. "Knowing you guys alright fine I'll convince Virgil to come with me later to dinner. Besides, I already met his family so it's fair he meets the rest of mine."

"Are you still planning on visiting Beaufort this summer?" Kimberly asked.

"Amanda there in town and my Aunt Marine moved back to town." Rosaline said recalling her time in Beaufort. "She was...well she was my adopted dad's sister and technically one of the only few biological relatives Elena and Hayden have left. I mean it's been a little over 2 years since their grandparents died and almost 3 years since their parents died. Aunt Marine was actually considered the next in line to look after us but she too supported..."

"Listen just because you're back home with your real family, the Bennetts are also your family too," Tommy said, "Unless something is stopping you from..."

"I got a call from Amanda last week," Rosaline sighed looking at them, "Her dad, Colbert was released from prison six weeks ago. He got approved for parole and he's back in town. Aunt Marine found out because my cousin is helping Aunt Marine and her family resettle so she's been staying with them. He...came by to visit Amanda but she didn't want to talk to him. I don't blame her after the hell he put me and her through as kids. When he asked how I was doing, they flipped and Marine snapped."

"So what did your aunt say to her brother?" Kimberly asked.

"Marine was still pissed off at what Colbert did. My Aunt Marine has four kids and after the whole thing about him being a pedophile was out in the open, she wanted nothing to do with him. According to Amanda she told Colbert that he should be lucky that at least Marigold didn't kill him after learning what he's been doing to his own daughter for years. Marine went on to say that at least when Patrick and their parents died, they ensured if he ever got out that the twins and I were faraway from him. She mentioned that my adopted grandparents relinquished their guardianship rights and she said that Rosaline and the twins are with their rightful family.''

A few minutes later, Virgil and her friends came out of the changing room all dried off and ready to leave. "Hey Rosie, some of us are heading to the mall, you coming?" Virgil called out.

"Hey go on ahead and have fun with your friends," Tommy smiled, "We'll talk some more later at my parents' place. Just be there for seven o'clock okay?"

"I know dad and at least I don't have the Oliver tardy gene," she slightly teased her parents leaving with her friends. A few moments later Rocky, Adam and Zack finished bagging the last remains of the discarded water balloons and drying off the floor of the dojo.

"Everything is well with little Oliver junior?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah just some personal stuff like her debate of whether or not she wants to visit Beaufort this summer," Kim sighed. "Her cousin Amanda called and told her that her Uncle Colbert was released from jail six weeks ago. He's on parole but know the situation Rosie is doubting whether or not she wants to see the Bennetts again."

"I don't blame her and I understand where she's coming from," Tommy replied, "The last thing she doesn't want is to stir up some painful memories. She still tells us that if she ever confronted Colbert she will tell him that she never will forgive him for what he did to her as a child. She's moved on but still it stays with her. All we want is for our daughter's happiness...and thank goodness she is slowly finding it."

**(Scott Residence)  
><strong>

Later that afternoon Bianca, Desmond and Penny headed to Kat and Jason's house. Kat called Bianca after the training session at the dojo as she wanted to teach the necromancer witch a few new spells. She dragged Desmond and Penny along with her. Once they arrived, Kat and Jason's kids were thrilled to see the trio as Aaron wanted to show Desmond a few new soccer moves. Penny and Bianca were busy helping Kat inside while Desmond and Jason were outside with the kids.

"So you're keeping a watchful eye on them huh Katherine?" Penny asked watching Kat feed Sophie.

"After what happened two weeks ago Jason and I aren't taking any chances leaving the kids alone," Kat replied, "Rita and Zedd's little spawn and cutthroat bitch threatened our son. Gosh I'm suddenly talking like Kimberly for a moment. Usually, all the research stuff Trini would help me with this but she got called to work at the hospital today. Besides, I want to teach you a trick that is most commonly used by necromancers Bianca."

"Well you know the visits with the spirits aren't stopping right now as long as cutthroat bitch is around," Bianca said. "Just out of curiosity, since your kids will one day become part of the Power Ranger legacy, do you think there's a chance they could also possess magic powers too and become witches?"

"It's a thought that always dwell in my mind and Jason's," Kat replied carrying Sophie and burping her, "My mother, her side of the family were practitioners of the occult and that of wicca. When I was little, my grandmother told me that every once in awhile, a member of my mother's family will inherit Wicca abilities. My mother, she practiced white magic, mostly that of the healing type hence the reason why she opened her own physiotherapy clinic. She had the ability to heal injuries and ailments."

"Did she ever practice magic or was she part of a coven?" Penny said.

"My mother's Wicca ancestry traces back to two hundred years of binding in the Westbury coven," she added, "My father is Australian, my mother's British but mostly for me I've been influenced by my Australian side of my ancestry. My father encourages me to get in touch with my mother's side. My dad is aware of my mom's family history and association with Wicca. It's just the fear for him was wondering if one of his children will inherit mom's family legacy. If it could happen to me, then my kids..."

"But you won't know yet and that's the beauty of the unknown," Bianca replied. "We know you and you're a powerful Wicca who uses her magic to protect the people she loves. I'm sure whatever happens, you're not alone in this."

"Thank you for the reassurance girls," Kat said as she handed Sophie over to Penny. "Hey Penny, you think you could take Sophie outside in the backyard with Jason, Desmond and the kids. I don't want my daughter around for this stuff and besides, she's way too young to know about magic." Penny nodded taking the toddler in her arms as Kat kissed the top of Sophie's head and watch them head out into the backyard. "Now mommy has to work a bit of magic here first okay?"

"Okay so what's the hocus pocus trick you're going to teach me today?" Bianca smiled asking while watching Kat set up. However, when she produced Aaron's storybook, the crown and ocarina on the table she was starting to feel on edge. "You know when I said I'll touch any magical objects, that's not included! Not any of those weird freaky things that we found like a crown or the ocarina. The storybook, no way!"

"I got a read and a vibration from the crown and ocarina," Kat argued, "Unfortunately, there's a sort of enchantment that is preventing me from knowing the origins of these items. However, I found a spell, but it requires a majority of energy to be drawn from a necromancer. That's where you come in Bianca."

"So what do I need to do?" she asked.

"It's known as a memorium spectrum astro illumination," Kat explained. "In other words, it's nicknamed the material contact spell. It will only work if a witch who specializes with association of the dead, or spirits can pick up the energy left behind on enchanted or supernatural objects. Physical contact with an object will cause the person to know the origins of where it came from. Are you up for it?" Reluctantly, Bianca nodded her head in approval as the two began prepared to start the spell.

Kat and Bianca started chanting the spell from one of her spellbooks as the candles started flickering and Kat started glowing channeling her energy. Bianca concentrated as she saw the objects in the center of the circle glowing. Kat then instructed Bianca to place her hands on top of the objects and focused.

Suddenly, Bianca started seeing a glimmer of flashbacks witnessing a battle somewhere in a field, a ritual going on, a strange symbol and glimpses of multicolored flames. She saw a group of warriors from different times and how the objects were used to channel a passageway to an unknown destination. However, the overload of flashbacks was becoming overwhelming for her that Kat ended up breaking the connection after seeing that Bianca's nose started to bleed.

"Gosh my head feels like it's on fire and pounding like a drum," Bianca said breathing heavily. Those items, they belonged to the Denizens of Twilight, the original Twilight Power Rangers. They're used...to bridge a way between here and the realm of Twilight. I saw weird things like a battle, something that looked like a rite of passage trial, and a ritual of some sort. There was two people standing there but I couldn't see their faces. I felt something strange also."

"What did you sense?" Kat asked.

"Something, or more like someone is making their presence known," Bianca added, "But they're not suppose to be here because of whatever they're up to. It's like there's a major shift in nature and the balance of the supernatural that is colliding throwing everything into chaos. Our powers, they're more than just average Power Ranger powers are they? This is olden stuff, like Lokar, or Source olden."

"The big mystery now is to figure out what happened in the past," she replied, "Because somehow whatever happened once upon a time is trying to repeat itself now. This isn't going to get any easier. Someone has decided to shake up the game and change the rules. Times like this Bi, you have to trust your instincts and sense the true danger."

**(Meanwhile)**

About two hours after shopping at the mall, Rosaline and the others decided to head to Angel Grove Park to relax the exception of Bianca, Penny and Desmond. The seven of them enjoyed watching a peewee soccer game occurring in the park. After a little while, they decided to take a detour with Virgil to check up on his parents' house. Usually Virgil would alternate between staying at his house and staying at the boarding house. They hung out for a bit at Virgil's house and decided to walk around the nearby neighborhoods in Virgil's area.

The seven Rangers came upon a street that was usually occupied with large model homes and mansion like houses. Down the end of the street, they notice the large house with the gates at the end of the driveway opened up and saw a couple of people moving in. One of the new residents was a girl with shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and headband. She noticed the group staring at them as she decided to formally introduce herself.

"Oh we're sorry," Virgil replied, "Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Pretty much," the girl said, "My family is heading up a new division of a company known as the Asukai Food Corporation. It specializes in food products and stuff. A pretty big multi billion dollar food company in Asia."

"I've read about it in a Fortune 500 article being one of the top ten food companies in the world," Rosaline added, "Usually most of the products aren't available in the North American market yet. It's owned by a man known as Tanaka Asukai. Top internet food company and ranked top ten in the Asian and Pacific food market."

"Wow it's nice to meet valued customers who know about Asukai food products," the girl replied.

"The desserts the company created last year sold out like hotcakes in Beijing," Shi-Ann added, "Especially the the moon cakes that was distributed last year during Chinese New Year."

"Well Tanaka Asukai...he's my uncle," the girl said, "He was invited by a bunch of these top business executives on a venture to expand business to North America. He has my father running the international division here in California. Pardon my manners. I didn't ask for any of your names."

"My name is Rosaline Oliver," Rosaline replied introducing herself, "These are my friends: Aidan Sloan; Christian Artino; Quincy Reid; Shi-Ann Wei; Chan Hue; and Virgil Vallertes. How about your name?"

"My name..." the girl hesitated before smiling at them. "The last name is Matsuki. My name is...Satsu Matsuki. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Listen, in a few days my uncle will be throwing a party, a very high class and formal ball as part of a welcoming or introduction of our family business to the Angel Grove community. My parents are planning on inviting the most well known families in the city to the house. I imply that you attend as guests. Well being new to the city it's hard making new friends."

"It would be an honor for us to attend," they all replied, "You know it's kind of a obvious that you guys made it known you're family comes from money. I mean look at the size of the house."

"It's my family's nature to do things big and extravagant," Satsu replied before hearing some of the staff call out, "Well I need to get back in helping the family unload the trucks. Our family assistant will have the invitations ready in a few days and personally deliver them to your resident addresses. I should be heading off then. Have a good day then and hopefully see you at the ball."

"Okay it was nice meeting you and welcome to Angel Grove," they replied as they left to head back to Virgil's house.

Satsu watched Rosaline and the others leave as she picked up the last box from the truck and walked into the mansion. She handed off the box to one of the staff members taking it into one of the rooms. She stood in the main floor marveling at the size of the house. She smiled seeing her uncle Tanaka come down the stairs followed closely by a few familiar faces.

"I see you didn't waste time making some new friends didn't you Satsu?" Tanaka asked smirking.

"Just thought I get to know the locals better," Satsu smirked suspiciously, "If you know what I mean. You were very convincing on persuading grandfather Asukai on expanding the family business here in America uncle."

"Well you understand this is their wishes to expand their enterprise," he said sternly. "You know both you and I have much respect for them. Do you understand that?"

"I do uncle and I know this business enterprise will not fail. Aunt Michu will be pleased to know of the process and she ensured that I will be well guarded and protected under your sanctuary. Also, I am aware of the task at hand as well with the house of Asukai/Matsuki and their lineage to the Acadian Fraternity. It was a noble honor for years our family served. I will not disappoint our family knowing my destiny."

"I ensured our guests in the study room that everything will begin to play out. Remember what the Acadians taught you about blending into your surroundings? Do not draw any suspicion or your allegiances to the Acadians as our order has been long deemed as abominations to both humanity and that of the balance of nature and beyond. Can you believe that propaganda Satsu?"

"There nothing but old wives' tales, Grand Praetor. And people don't suspect that the CEO of Asuaki Food Corporation is one of the Grand Praetors of the Acadian Fraternity. These people...they have friends in high places which is going to be a challenge. But you know me uncle, I'm always game for anything."

"Five by five as you say my dear?" Tanaka smirked wickedly leading Satsu into the study room and opening the double doors. "Well, your audience awaits young Progeny." He opened the doors to reveal Thrax, Zedd and Rita in their human forms waiting for them. Tanaka smiled along with Satsu at the sight of their guests. "My Lords, the chameleon has entered the fold. In a few days the debut of the real games will soon begin. However, I got whim of the new Power Rangers, successors of the powers bestowed upon the original Denizens of Twilight."

"Yeah but these not your typical teenagers Tanaka," Rita screeched eerily. "These particular teenagers' predecessors are those from the line of the Great Power, the Line of the Wings of Fate. They are the Order's chosen warriors. We've got our hands full dealing with two fronts and that is why we switched up the game plan."

"We trust you Tanaka and the fraternity with your mission at hand?" Zedd ordered. "We need that scroll translated, the keys to Twilight found and the right tools needed to complete the ritual. I trust the task will be accomplished then?" Tanaka nodded before Zedd turned his attention to Satsu. "I must compliment you on your stellar performance there young Progeny. Remember, the key is to blend in and when the time is right, attack them when their all vulnerable. We must remind you to keep your composure in tact at all times seeing how combustible of an adversary you turned out to be for these Rangers."

"Don't worry my lieges you can count on me to do my job," Satsu replied evilly before changing her tone in a settled innocent voice. "It's like they always say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I'll bind my time with them. However first, I want to see what these Rangers are like beyond the suit. Hey, nothing beats throwing a little fancy shing ding ball to bring together guests."


	11. Conversations and Inquiries

**Chapter 11: Conversations and Inquiries  
><strong>

**(Oliver Residence)  
><strong>

Tommy and his parents watched Kimberly smiling as she was on the phone talking. Tommy's parents offered to let Kimberly make a long distance call from their house. They were still waiting for Virgil and Rosaline to arrive for dinner at the house. The twins were busy testing out Gabriel's mobile skills. By the summer the toddler was already taking his first steps all over the place. However, it didn't stop the mischievous toddler from getting his hands dirty and running a muck in his grandparents' living room.

"No Gabe don't tug on the dinner cloth!" Elena replied taking the toddler away from the dinner table. "Granny Melissa will be angry if you break her plates!" However, Gabriel was making his way towards the bookshelves eying some of the crystal figurines. Hayden saw what his little brother was doing trying to grab hold of his figurines.

"Hey mobile baby drop the crystal animal figurines!" Hayden said taking the figurine away from Gabriel. "You don't want to break that do you buddy? It's really expensive according to granddad and granny." Suddenly Gabriel started crying which started driving the twins crazy. "You can't play with that Gabriel! I'll give you a new toy if you stop crying?"

"Tommy have you baby proof the boarding house yet?" Melissa asked her son. "Because apparently now your father and I now have to baby proof the house again. It looks like since since our grandson started walking on two feet he is becoming a wrecking and grabbing machine."

"What do you expect from babies mom?" Tommy smiled. "I wasn't much of a problem when I was a baby was I?"

"Not really if you don't include drawing on the walls and breaking a couple of lamps after you discover the joys of walking," his mother teased. They notice Kimberly was preoccupied with her conversation on the phone.

"Whoa there sport not today," they heard James pick up Gabriel who tried venturing towards his grandparents' record collection. "You're not going to grow up with a kleptomania problem are you bud?"

"Alright yeah I understand. really this is wonderful!" Kimberly smiled on the phone. "Okay in a few days. Well the kids will be excited to see you again. I know the twins tend to have a gab and it's difficult for them to keep a secret. I'll make sure they don't ruin the surprise for Rosaline. I know she's debating whether or not to come during the summer. Oh...she suggested it then. Is she flying out with you too? Right, I'll let her know to check her emails. She's going to love this surprise and I know it's been a long time since you last saw each other. Okay, I'll send you the address to the boarding house and we'll be expecting you in a few days. Alright take care and goodnight. I'll let the kids know the relatives said hello."

Once Kimberly hung up the phone she turned to Tommy with a grim on her face. He figured out that the telephone conversation was good news as she came up and gave Tommy a kiss.

"I'm guessing that this is good news then huh Beautiful?" Tommy smiled at his wife. "So did she book the ticket?"

"It's booked and she'll be here by Friday. However, she flies back on Tuesday so at least five days in town should be alright with the. Hopefully by the time she arrives everything will be securely safe and most of the mess at the boarding house stored away." Kimberly replied before they heard a knock on the door. James went to answer it letting Rosaline and Virgil inside the house. Virgil watched Rosaline greet her grandparents before introducing Virgil to Tommy's parents.

"So Rosaline, whose the young man you decided to bring with you to our house?" James asked his granddaughter.

"Right, okay so guys this is Virgil and we've been dating for a few weeks now," Rosaline smiled introducing Virgil to Tommy's family. "He and I went to high school together. Virgil here goes to UCLA. He's doing an undergrad study in both Philosophy and Sociology."

"That's pretty impressive Virgil. Are you planning to pursue your masters degree?"

"Actually after I finish I was hoping to get into teacher's college so I could apply for my teaching license," Virgil added. "I would like to pursue my masters in the future. However, for now I want to focus on trying to establish a career. You must be proud of your granddaughter sir, she's studying music at Juilliard School of the Performing Arts in New York. I heard it's been her dream school since she was a kid."

"Well technically Rosaline's parents right over there brag about this young lady's accomplishments during her first year of college," Tommy's parents teased as the young couple laughed. "They practically built a shrine somewhere in that big boarding house of theirs by the lake."

"Come on is there a problem with parents being a bit too tad joyous of our daughter's accomplishments?" Kimberly smiled.

"You're just like my adopted parents back in Beaufort," Rosaline replied recalling an old memory of her life back in Beaufort. "They had a wall which was like a shrine of all my awards, photos, trophies, and ribbons I won at every music competition I competed in. Look I may come off as some sort of musical prodigy but I don't rub it in other people's faces of all the stuff I did. Because I don't want to feel like an overachiever and a showoff. It's nice you guys are proud of all I did...but still I want to be treated equally with others."

"We get where you're coming from sweetie," Tommy said.

"Hey I don't care about all the awards and the stuff you won, you're still the same girl I fancied since high school," Virgil said giving Rosaline a kiss.

"Look Rosie and Virgil are smooching one another," the twins teased. "That's what they do all day."

"Hey Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum we don't kiss all day," Rosaline playfully teased the twins, "Sooner or later when you reach my age you two will be smooching faces with your boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Okay guys knock it off because you're going to give Virgil a bad impression about the Oliver family," James teased as everyone prepared for dinner. Virgil was enjoying getting to know Rosaline's family and that of Tommy's parents seeing that they were nice people. He was surprised to learn that Tommy was adopted by the Olivers just like Rosaline who was adopted by the Bennetts for the first sixteen years of her life. It gave him the chance to see a different side of their mentors on a personal level learning about their lives as teenagers and their family life.

**(Six Days later: The Boarding House)**

It was Friday morning and the last five days was nothing but extensive training and a few late night coffee dates with Virgil. She had to make breakfast this morning because her parents headed out to run a few errands in town. However, her parents instructed her to stay behind for the day while the others headed off to NASADA for training and debriefing. Besides, she had to look after the twins and Gabriel once everyone cleared out for the morning. She straighten up her table when she came across a picture of her and her cousin Amanda as kids. Rosaline was about six years old during the time the picture was taken, in front of Amanda's house back in Beaufort.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when Kimberly and Tommy knocked. "Rosaline, may we come in?" they asked. Hannah looked up at the door before returning to tidying up her room.

"Come in, sorry about the mess," she replied. "Just haven't had time to clean up ever since the whole Progeny crisis."

The two of them came in and shut the door and Rosaline continued dusting off her pictures on top of her bookshelf. "Hey sweetie, we got a surprise for you," he replied.

"Okay but is this something good or bad?" she answered.

"Probably more like something close to home we like to say." Kimberly said opening the door. "Okay, Ellie, Hayde bring it in. We're actually entertaining a new customer this weekend and she paid up in advance." Elena and Hayden appeared at the door but they weren't alone. Rosaline smiled at the guest standing in front of her bedroom. She squealed in delight hugging her cousin Amanda.

"Oh my lucky stars I don't believe this! Amanda you're here! It's been so long! How is this possible?"

Tommy and Kimberly smiled watching the reunion between the young ladies and the twins as they were holding Gabriel. "Your parents called and suggested the idea," Amanda pointed out. "Aunt Marine said I should drop in and see how you guys were doing. Besides, I miss the three amigos here. Boy, you guys are doing well for yourselves here in sunny California. The relatives back home send their regards and greetings to you guys."

"Yeah and Aunt Marine sent Hayden and I some stuff," Elena answered. "And also she even included some clothes to Gabriel also. Mom and dad video chatted with them the other night."

"We did talk to your family back in North Carolina." Tommy replied, "So Rosie, you like the surprise?"

"Yeah, and this was a surprise I didn't expect. However, I do love it and thank you so much." Rosaline replied hugging both her parents. "You two are the best. Do you mind if it's okay we take a walk by the lake? I want to show Amanda around afterwards if it's not too much trouble?"

"Why do you think we told you to stay behind today while the others went out?" Kimberly informed as she watched the twins, Rosaline and Amanda leave. "Hey keep an eye on the twins the both of you.

"Don't worry about the dynamic duo they'll be fine under our watch," Amanda replied as they headed out. Tommy and Kimberly finished tidying up Rosaline's bedroom after she headed out with the twins and Amanda. He handed Gabriel off to Kimberly as he stared at the pictures Rosaline was dusting off earlier. He noticed the picture his daughter was staring at earlier. It was the picture of Rosaline as a little girl with Amanda back in Beaufort. He put the picture down as he stared out the window.

"She does have a bit of you and I when she was a little girl," Kimberly said. "However she does still have your eyes."

"It was a good idea having Amanda fly out here to see Rosaline and the twins," Tommy replied.

"Well you know after hearing the news of Colbert something told me that there was some reluctance in our daughter to visit her old childhood home," Kimberly added. "So I thought if she won't go to Beaufort, then why not bring apart of Beaufort here to Angel Grove? Besides, apart of her still wants to retain parts of old life of her childhood life."

"We can't blame her and knowing the relationship between Amanda and Rosaline they're really close. They opened up to one another about what they went through with Colbert and it still bothers you. Maybe bringing Amanda out here can finally help them find some last minute closure to what happened to them as kids. According to Marine, if anyone can get our daughter to open up and confide in, Amanda can do the trick. Besides, they're like sisters growing up. They've been through so much together."

"Yeah from everything Amanda said on the car ride over here Handsome, I'm hoping by today at least our daughter does find some sense of closure for whatever is troubling her."

"I hope so too Beautiful. But it's always nice to be reminded of where you're from every once in awhile."

**(Angel Grove Lake)**

Meanwhile, Rosaline and the twins showed their cousin Amanda around the city. She told Amanda about life in Angel Grove, going to school in New York and about her relationship with Virgil. However, she intentionally left out the part of her being a Power Ranger and luckily hoped that no monster attacks occurred during the day. She made sure the twins didn't mention about the secret rooms or the basement command center in the boarding house. They took a walk by the lake and it was obvious that one more subject she didn't want to discuss was the news of hearing that her uncle was out of jail.

Amanda was onto her cousin and figured hearing the news about her father still bothered her. After they bought some stuff to feed the ducks near the area she gave the food to the twins so she could use this opportunity to talk to Rosaline. They sat down on the bench staring out at the water.

"I like it out here, it reminds me of back home by the boardwalk when our dads used to go fishing during Memorial Day weekend," Amanda said watching Rosaline stare out at the lake.

"Yeah, I remember how every year we couldn't catch anything because something about the bait on our rods didn't attract the fish to bite," Rosaline slightly giggled. "I remember you used gummy worms because we didn't like touching the real ones."

"And dad said that fish aren't attracted to sweet candy and didn't want to get cavities."

"Those were fun times weren't they?" she said with a sigh.

"Your parents, Tommy and Kimberly told me you about how you reacted hearing the news my dad is out of prison," Amanda said getting straight to the point of their conversation. "They said originally you were planning on coming down for a visit with the twins until you heard about my dad. When they were talking to us, Aunt Marine suggested I come out for a few days to spend time with you guys and get you to open up. Is there something you want to share with me? Come on Rosie, we're like sisters and we grew up together."

"What was it like? I mean...Aunt Marine said he showed up six weeks ago at the house wanting to talk to you," Rosaline sighed. "How did you feel seeing him after all these years?"

"I was maybe fifteen or sixteen years old the last time I saw my dad. It used to be different before. I mean we were happy and a normal family. Does it bother me still being reminded of what he did to me? To us as little girls yeah it still bothers me. However, he's still my father and I can't choose who my parents are. Sometimes, I wish I didn't make things obvious until he started doing the same thing to you too. I'm guessing you told your biological parents about what happened to us kids with my dad?"

"They wanted to know about my life in Beaufort after the truth of my paternity came out. I told them about my childhood, including that. It wasn't that bad thinking back at it was it? We didn't have it much worse than other abused or molested kids did we? However, we knew it was wrong and sometimes in the back of my mind I feel like if we told anybody, do you think they believe us? I remember the fights we used to have because you got jealous that your dad started buying me stuff when you got older, especially the dresses. He referred to me as "his little sunshine" whenever I wore the clothes he bought."

"No matter how many times I keep saying this, I'm always sorry for the way I treated you. I was pretty pettish back then and angry because I think after when I turned eleven it was like my own dad was favoring you over me, his own daughter. He's the reason why you don't want to come back? Aunt Marine says it's understandable because knowing her older brother being capable of doing that, it's unimaginable. She always says you guys are lucky to be out of Beaufort. She wishes bad things about him and sometimes curses that it should have been him instead of Uncle Patrick who died. It started dawning on me when I was little, that the things dad was doing, made me feel on edge." Amanda explained.

"I remember the time he bought you the kite when you were ten and the thing about the pajamas," Rosaline sighed, "I think it was unintentional slip up. But in the back of my mind, it was when you started figuring out things with him were off."

"The pajama thing when you let it slip...some part of me knew something was wrong," Amanda said staring out at the lake.

**_FLASHBACK_  
><strong>

**_Rosaline's parents dropped her off at her Aunt Marigold and Uncle Colbert's house for another weekend. Her parents decided to repaint the house after ripping down the old wallpaper. By the time she arrived at her cousin Amanda's place, she saw her aunt and uncle out in the front doing some gardening while Amanda wanted to show her cousin her new kite.  
><em>**

**_"I like your kite Amanda did your daddy buy it for you?" she asked her cousin.  
><em>**

**_"Yeah she buys lots things that sometimes mommy thinks I'm spoiled by daddy too much." Amanda said looking at her dad. "When I was small sometimes my pajamas would be on the wrong way that daddy helps me fix them properly. He always be rubbing my back to get the loose threads off. It's fun when he always used to do airplane with me but he says I'm too big for that now. Well you're lucky because you're smaller than and he can do airplane with you easily."_**

**_"You're lucky to have a daddy who loves you very much," Rosaline replied as helping her cousin fly the kite. "He does that sometimes too with my pajamas."  
><em>**

**_"What does he do?" Amanda asks curiously.  
><em>**

**_"Uncle Colbert fixes my pajamas too sometimes if I put them on the wrong way," Rosaline said unexpectedly. "Sometimes he brushes my legs if loose threads come off too. Is it normal for your daddy to always brush the threads off like that?"  
><em>**

**_"I think so...but mommy says that my pajamas don't have that much loose strings on it," Amanda added as Colbert came up to his daughter and niece. "Hi daddy, I like the flowers you and mommy planted especially the tulips."_**

**_"Well you know your mommy she always loves to plant things doesn't she princess?" Colbert replied lifting up his daughter playfully. Rosaline noticed the interaction between her uncle and her cousin watching him show affection towards Amanda. Being only six years old and watching her ten year old cousin be extremely close with her father it's the typical paternal love her mind knew. "Hey peanut, do you want to help your Aunt Marigold water the plants?" _**

**_When he asked Rosaline he gently put his hand on her back. However, she felt her uncle's hand rubbing up her back going up and down in a way that kind of made her feel weird. "Rosaline? Hey peanut is everything alright?"_**

**_"Huh yeah Uncle Colbert," she suddenly smiled looking at her aunt's direction. Suddenly Amanda's kite flew into the tree and got stuck. "Oh no, Amanda your kite is stuck."_**

**_"Colbert, Amanda, is anyone going to help me with the garden?" Marigold called out._**

**_"I'll help you Aunt Marigold!" Rosaline smiled running towards her aunt. "I want to help water the plants and flowers!"_**

**_"Come on princess I'll help get that nice bright kite out of the tree for you," Colbert replied taking a hold of Amanda's hand walking towards the tree with the kite stuck._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I remember two weeks later that kite flew away," Rosaline said, "We chased it down the street trying to grab hold of the end of the string but then it was out of our reach."

"To be honest...I'm glad that we lost it. I didn't tell you this but I remember when he bought me the kite. He told me that it was a special present for his "little sunshine princess." Mom thought he just spoiled me too much but after he went away, I realized why he bought me so many presents." Amanda said suddenly getting up. "Look he maybe my father Rosie, but the bastard deserved to go to jail for what he did. If I said something back then, you wouldn't have become a victim too. It was sad to realize after he was arrested who he really was, a pedophile. I guess he turned his attention to you because you were younger and obvious to what he was doing to me all these years. I can't stop loving him because he's my dad, but forgiving him that's another question. Do you want to know what it felt like seeing him after all these years?"

"Are you okay to share with me?" Rosaline asked.

"Everything I felt, all the memories just flooded back and it was like...it suddenly reminded me of that memory when he bought me the kite," Amanda said. "You were young but you figured the way he would touch me, rub my back and you saw the look on my face it told you I felt weird. Your mom and dad told me when you first got together with your boyfriend you were scared he didn't feel the same way about you?"

"I thought because of what happened to me I'd be damaged goods and unfixable being a victim of abuse."

"But it didn't stop you from getting together with him did it? Because you're with him and that's all that matters. It's okay whether or not you want to ever visit Beaufort but we didn't let that stop us from doing the things we want in life right? It's going to stay with us and we can't change it, but we shouldn't let what my dad did to us rule our lives. Aunt Marine wanted me to ask you if you'll be okay after this? She still worries about you and after seeing my dad she reminded me that her and the family did right for you guys. They did right by letting you and the twins live with people who love you and care about you. You're beginning to worry your parents again and if it didn't take a phone call to snap you out of whatever funk you're in, then I don't know."

"My parents really do love me don't they?"

"Well duh silly of course they do because they're suppose to do that," Amanda chuckled. "After what happened with the car accident and you taking off for months searching for your real parents I'm glad you found them. But you know what Tommy and Kimberly told me to do before I leave? They said tell our daughter whatever funk she's going through you're the only person that could snap her out of it. Whether you end up seeing my father in the future one day or not, don't let what he did to us get the best of you. We learned a long time ago to stop being victims. He has to live with the consequences of his actions, I did the right thing for the both of us. Always remember nothing wasn't your fault."

**(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, the others helped Billy test out a new teleport transportation machine for long range travel across the globe and to other planets. Aidan contacted the Ranger compound in Johannesburg where Tanya was the the designated compound leader training the squad down there. Unfortunately, they were hearing news of the Ranger Compound in South Africa being short supply on essentials due to some political conflicts going on in the country.

Tommy and Kimberly consented with the others to teleport Aidan, Quincy and Aisha to deliver a cargo of basic essential inventory supplies to give to the Ranger squad stationed there. They also planned to test out the transportation machine once they arrived to test out teleporting if in case a repeated incident like the Sydney compound attack occurred again.

"Well the long range communication contact will work," Tommy said, "Are you sure that the transportation machine will work this time and teleport them straight to NASADA."

"Don't get me wrong Tommy, it's a lot of pressure being the Director of NASADA," Billy replied establishing contact with Tanya.

"Hey guys this is Tanya in Johannesburg," they heard Tanya reply on the other end. "My little brother, Aisha and Quincy arrived and thanks for the supplies. It's well needed knowing the whole political and social scene going on back home. You know after more than 20 years I was hoping things changed."

"Well we can't anticipate where the social climate of society is heading towards," Kimberly said sympathetically, "How are you holding up with your squad there?"

"I can't complain after all this is my home where I was born and raised," Tanya said. "You know I get my squad to volunteer once a month with those world relief groups that visit the city. I thought I give the squad here a chance to give back to the less fortunate. Anyways, once the guys here are done here I'm sending back something with them that maybe of some interest."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure but it's been here the first day I took over as compound commander here. It looks like something of reference to one of the historical African tribes that resided here before in the country. However, when I heard this thing was discovered by Andrew Hartford I thought it was best I got it out of here after hearing about the incident in Sydney." Tanya added. "Also, there's something else that you guys may want to see. My parents found it during one of their digs but then when I noticed the symbol of the Order of the Meridian on it...I convinced them to let me have it."

"Well I hope the cargo we sent should hold you guys up for at least a few months for now," the others replied cutting communication contact with Tanya and the others on the other end, "The guys are going to work on the second transportation machine to establish teleporting between there and NASADA. If anything should happen, get your squad out and contact us right away."

"Anyone want to take a guess that maybe Andrew Hartford's death was more than just because of his association with trying to establish the whole training the next line of Power Rangers?" Jason informed.

"The guy was some sort of an archeologist and historian," Adam suggested, "It was what I learned meeting the guy. I think there's more to why he was killed than what we assumed."

"Is there some way we can pull up the obituary on the murder case of Andrew Hartford?" Tommy asked.

"I mean the guy doesn't leave a bunch of items willed to us by no coincidence does he?" Kat replied.

"Well I guess it's a start then," Billy said fixing his glasses, "I'm going to retrieve Andrew Hartford's obituary and last will and testaments. Knowing that NASADA's original plan for the potential Power Rangers and the compounds, I think he may have unintentionally attracted some unwanted attention in the process during the whole Lokar crisis."

"You think...he may have stumbled upon something also related with the Source and the Progeny?" Kimberly inquired.

"He may have and I think we're already going round two with more of the Source of Evil's forces," Billy said, "There's something they don't want us to know. As we always say...everything in some shape or form is always connected to one another."


	12. Party Crashing the Lion's Den

**Chapter 12: Party Crashing the Lion's Den  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

Five days later, Tommy and Kimberly dropped Amanda off at the airport with their children tagging along. It was nice for Rosaline to spend some quality time with her cousin and hear about life in Beaufort. Also, it gave her some sense of acceptance to finally learn how to come to terms with her past. Whether she decided one day or not to visit her childhood home, she was glad to have seen her cousin after months apart.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers had to contend with holding down the fort being two Rangers and one veteran mentor away tending to the Ranger Compound in Johannesburg. Things were quiet in Angel Grove and sometimes it had the Rangers and the veterans a bit suspicious. In the meantime, they focused their attention on continuing to train the future line of Power Rangers and work out accommodations at NASADA for the survivors of the recent compound attacks.

That afternoon after Tommy and Kimberly arrived home from the airport with Rosaline and their kids, they notice a black luxury town car in the driveway of their house. The couple knew that their friends and the other Rangers were at NASADA for the day and planned to meet up later after dropping Amanda at the airport. However, Rosaline smiled when she noticed the driver of the car open the door of the black car and Satsu came out holding an invitation.

"Hey there, Rosaline," Satsu said, "I wasn't sure if you were home today. I looked up your address in the local directory. How's it going? I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've just been busy with the move and settling in and finalizing the family's immigration papers. The new factory and offices for Asukai Foods will be running by next week and starting operations. How are you and your friends doing?"

"It's going good Satsu." Rosaline said. "We just came back from the airport and dropped off my cousin Amanda. She was in town for a few days and came for a visit from Beaufort."

"Hey sweetie who's your rich new friend here?" Tommy slightly teased. "I'm Tommy and this is my wife Kimberly, we're Rosaline's parents."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. My name is Satsu Matsuki, the niece of Tanaka Asukai." Satsu replied greeting them. "I met Rosaline awhile back when we moved into the new house on her boyfriend's Virgil's neighborhood. Your daughter and her friends introduced themselves to me."

"I read about you guys in the newspaper," Kimberly said, "Your family took up residence in the old Barnes mansion. I heard The Angel Grove Historical Society sold it a few weeks ago to a family a few weeks ago. I didn't realize you were part of the Asuaki family who bought the mansion along with the old textile factory and building in the business district. Some of our guests staying at the boarding house mention about your family's company expanding their ventures in the States."

"Yeah it took two years along with negotiations with the mayor of Angel Grove and some of the food subsidiary companies we have partnerships and associations with to finalize the deal. Your friends Chan and Shi-Ann mentioned about placing an order for the new pre made lunch meals and desserts that was in short stock online." She had her driver deliver a package box and handed it to Tommy and Kimberly. "It's courtesy of your hospitality and the company is planning to launch these for retail sale in grocery stores soon. The sales doubled in the last quarter in the Asian market. It's a really popular product."

"Thank you that's very generous of you," Tommy smiled, "Would you like to come inside for a bit?"

"Actually I need to head back home to help finalize the plans for this Friday's party," Satsu said handing the invitation to Rosaline. "My uncle Tanaka loves to throw these over the top elegant parties, or what most people here call them formal balls. It's a promotional event to give the local businesses in the city an idea of what Asuaki Foods is about. I'm inviting Rosaline, her friends and guests this Friday at our mansion to celebrate the event. So Rosaline, do you have any plans for this Friday night? Mr. and Mrs. Oliver you're more than welcome to come. The party is an open invitation party."

"Of course it would be an honor to come on Friday I'll let the others know," she smiled reading the invitation. "So the dress code I'm guessing is black tie and formal?"

"Unfortunately yes well because my uncle and my family love stuff like that and also are fascinated by Western culture," Satsu said heading back in the car, "Alright I'll let the doorman know the RSVP is for more than plus one I assume. I'll see you this Friday then. The party begins for seven o'clock that night so don't be late. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver and have a good day Rosaline."

"For a girl who comes from money she is very nice," Kimberly replied watching the town car pull out of the driveway, "Who would have thought someone actually bought the old textile factory and the old Barnes mansion? The historical society initially planned to demolish both buildings because the value drastically depreciated over the years."

"I'm guessing since you're invited to this black tie gala at the old Barnes mansion," Tommy added, "We're dropping the twins and Gabriel off again at my parents' place?"

"Pretty much," Rosaline said looking at her watch, "Oh gosh we're suppose to head to NASADA. I'm suppose to workout with the others today. And also I'm going to let the others know that Satsu's party is a go for this weekend."

**(Four days later: Johannesburg, South Africa)**

Meanwhile at the Ranger compound in Johannesburg, Aidan and Quincy alongside Aisha have been helping out Tanya with the inventory situation. It's been five days already and they kept contact with the others back at NASADA. Aidan proved his worth being an expert in technology and engineering he maintained contact with Billy on how to work the transporter machine. After learning how to work the machine, they started testing it by teleporting more cargo supplies from NASADA to the compound in mere seconds. The purpose for the transporter was teleport the newly recruited Rangers who don't possess the communicators to travel from one destination to another. Aisha and Quincy debated with Billy and the others about the possibility that the machine may suffer the same glitch in the destination aspect.

While all of that was going on, Tanya and Aidan went into town to pay a visit to their family. Since the compound was located six miles outside the city boundaries and in a disclosed outskirt area, traveling back and forth proved to be sometimes a challenge. Ever since Aidan was given his powers, he had days where he felt homesick after deciding that he needed to remain in Angel Grove with the team and leave his sister to run the compound back home. Tanya assured her brother it was okay for him to come home every so often if he felt homesick.

"So Rosaline contacted Quincy and I saying that the new girl we met awhile ago Satsu is throwing this big party tonight," Aidan said while Tanya was driving, "She and the others are going to this fancy black tie gala event which is hosted by Satsu's family. I'm guessing if it's black tie and formal parties like that are up Penny's alley. They own some food company that is very popular overseas, especially in Asia."

"You wish you and Quincy could go don't you?" Tanya asked.

"Hey I don't get to come home every so often and I take being home over some fancy black tie party. It makes you appreciate what you got and come to understand where you come from doesn't it sis?" he replied staring out the window as they passed a local field and saw a rugby team practicing. "I'm guessing the Springboks are practicing today huh? I can't remember the last time we went to see a rugby game."

"I remembered the 1995 World Rugby Cup. Mom and dad took us to see the championship match at Ellis Field Stadium. You have to understand that some of us were born during the time of apartheid and after it was abolished. Times were different for the family growing up and it made us wonder why we were divided. That year when they hosted the World Rugby Cup basically it was a few years after apartheid was abolished and the Springboks were allowed to compete internationally."

"Dad told me the story and I was probably too young to remember it. People thought the Springboks represented aspects that divided up our country. Ruby and the others used to ask mom and dad why it was important to support a team that represented supremacy? You didn't feel the same way like Rune and the others did you?" Aidan asked.

"Ade and I were about the only ones who were excited watching the Rugby World Cup. I remember one day we were out in the market and we saw members of the Springboks out on the streets. I remember meeting the captain of the Springboks rugby team, Francois Pienaar. I got an autograph from him and so did Ade and in return, I gave him one of my bracelets I made. I remember he introduced himself to Ruby, Kendal, and Walt. I'll always remember that day because it made us understand what they represented and what they wanted to achieve. Afterwards, the entire country supported the rugby team because they were our fellow countrymen. They represented our nation even after years of being separated and divided."

"It makes you appreciate and fight to believe in the ideals that make our country don't it?" Aidan asked.

"Mom and dad said that we should always be proud of where we come from," Tanya said.

As they were approaching close to the Ranger compound, they noticed off in the distance from afar a suspicious small mass descending on route to the Ranger compound. In a swift motion, Tanya steered the jeep off the road and opened the glove compartment to reveal access to a series of underground tunnels that ran underneath below ground leading to the sub-basement of the compound. Once they reached the sub-basement of the Ranger compound, the two of them quickly got out only to hear the alarm in the compound go off.

"Why is the alarm going off? What's going on?" Aisha asked as the resident Rangers started arming themselves up with blasters.

"Commander Sloan, there is a detection of a strange anomaly due 2500 yards southeast of the compound's location," one of the ranger recruits said. "We only have approximately four hours tops till they breach zero barrier at 150 yard perimeter."

"Sons of bitches it's the Acadians," Aisha said working the computer. "Aidan contact NASADA and tell them prep up the transporter."

"Hey we haven't properly tested it yet to accurately determine the teleportation to Angel Grove," Aidan argued. "What if we end up in the middle of nowhere and not in Angel Grove?"

"The lives of twenty-four recruited Power Rangers is in our hands and the last thing we need is to add another casualty count," Tanya said opening a cabinet in the training area. She pulled out a worn out tribal staff and a cylinder container quickly shoving it in Quincy's hands, "I spent over a year and a half training these guys and I care about their safety. Getting them to NASADA is our main priority. Get that transporter to work and contact our friends. Knowing the impending doom another Ranger compound is about to fall, I'm not letting them take it without a fight."

"Given the probability for this machine to power up it has to be in sync with the receiving end...Angel Grove," Quincy replied, "You're guessing they might be coming for this stuff?"

"It's always a hunch and let's hope someone is replying," Tanya said as her and Aisha started handing out blasters and weapons.

**(Angel Grove: The Asuaki Mansion)  
><strong>

Back in Angel Grove the day of the ball arrived. The Rangers arrived at the Asuaki mansion wearing their best formal wear. It resembled a typical black tie gala in which the girls sported fancy formal dresses that looked like gowns and the guys work their best tuxedos. Billy remained at NASADA with Rocky and Trini while Jason, Kat, Adam and Zack attended the party at the mansion with the Rangers. It was Bianca, Desmond and Penny's first time meeting Satsu as Christian, Chan and Shi-Ann introduced the trio to their newfound friend. Everyone seemed fine enjoying the party and waited for the arrival of Tommy, Kimberly, Rosaline and Virgil.

Kat was sensing an ominous feeling in the air surrounding the mansion while Bianca felt a bit suspicious that something may transpire. She spotted Rosaline and Virgil introducing themselves to the rest of Satsu's family including Tanaka and his wife, her cousins and Satsu's parents and brother. Bianca spotted Tommy and Kimberly along with the others while she looks at her friends on the main floor.

"You know the more I keep training and developing my powers," Bianca said, "It feels like my senses suddenly heighten up. It's like I could feel impending danger in the air."

"It's a witch's intuition but sometimes it can be thrown off balance," Kat replied. "Have you met the new girl?"

"You mean Satsu Matsuki? The niece of Mr. Asuaki, the founder of Asuaki Foods? I heard about him and his company but a few people back home don't really buy their products much. What? I grew up with at least some Gypsy heritage routes we didn't think much about what was in demand in the consumer market. Apparently, the others have a different opinion in their taste of products they buy."

"Are we sensing a bit of jealously Bianca Dancescu?" The others teased.

"Me jealous of the new girl?" Bianca scoffed their remarks staring at the family. "Not at all, just a bit intrigued by the new residents of Angel Grove." Moments later, they saw the entire Matsuki-Asuaki family standing at the staircase as Satsu addresses the company.

"Uh, if everyone could gather please," Satsu announced. "First of all on behalf of the Matsuki-Asuaki family we like to thank you all for coming this evening to the welcoming party to celebrate the entrance of the Asuaki Food Company into the North American market. I like to introduce to you, the man and visionary behind Asuaki Foods my uncle and founder of the business, Mr. Tanaka Asuaki." Everyone started clapping as Satsu introduced her uncle.

"Welcome everybody, and thank you for joining us," Tanaka addressed the crowd, "You know, the Asuaki Food Company has been in business for over twenty years and generated revenue within markets of Asia, Eastern Europe, and Oceania. About five years ago, I proposed to our board of directors and shareholders that we embark on breaking grounds in the North American market. We envision furthering the development of our company by entering our products and services into the retail market, expanding it from online and catering services. Usually, when we gather together we feel its tradition to our valued stockholders and customers that we thrive on being a family oriented business."

"Anyone of you get the feeling that maybe this little party may end up with gatecrashers?" Tommy whispered to the group.

"We got to keep an eye on the Rangers," Kimberly said discreetly, "Let's just pray that the Asuaki-Matsuki family don't wish relocating here was a regret."

"In conclusion, we like to assure you that the Asuaki Food Company will be welcomed among the local businesses of this city and contribute to making our family business successful and beneficial to the community. Thank you very much," Tanaka concluded his address as the crowd clapped. "In honor to commentate this event, it's a tradition for us to commence the evening's festivities with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old-waltz. So if you could all please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." The others noticed that Satsu's brother silently retreating upstairs away from the party that looked a bit uneasy. However, they didn't mind it assuming that he was excusing himself.

"Tommy don't!" Kimberly whispered taking a hold of her husband's arm. "I think we're drawing suspicious glances from our proteges. If the hosts suspect something is amiss then the our Rangers are going to notice something is up."

"I know you can't shake that feeling off Beautiful something is bound to happen," Tommy replied. "Look it's not like I'm planning on walking into a lion's den."

"But you have the look that you want to charge in like you always do looking for a fight." she added sternly. "Remember we're a team you and me. We do things together without any questions asked." Tommy paused for a moment before extending his hand to Kimberly. "What...are you doing?"

"Since you want me holding off planning on storming the lion's den," Tommy smiled. "It would be rude not dance, you know Beautiful. So my pink crane, can your white falcon have this dance?"

"It is tradition, my handsome white knight," she replied taking his hand as they walked to ballroom. "Shall we dance then my white falcon?"

"As you wish, my lady," he smiled as everyone got into position and began to dance.

_Give me love like her,_  
><em> 'cause lately I've been waking up alone,<em>  
><em> Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,<em>  
><em> Told you I'd let them go,<em>

"My parents have that look something bad is about to go down," Rosaline said.

"Well join the club because our veteran mentors are eying us with caution," Virgil replied as the two danced alongside their friends. Penny and Desmond were paired at one end of the dance floor. On the other end they spotted Chan and Shi-Ann dancing nearby Kat and Jason while Bianca and Christian were close by.

"It's always typical for my parents to sense danger everywhere?" she whispered to her boyfriend. "Should we worry about potential hostiles?"

"And who would want to crash a lavish party thrown by the new money bags residences who moved to town?" he replied as they continued to dance. "However onto more mannered subjects, I like to comment how ravishing you look in that dress."

"Well I really didn't have time to shop. It's one of the few things I have left from my life in Beaufort." she smiled. "I'm still surprised I'm still able to fit into this dress since that pageant a few years back in Beaufort. My mom bought me this dress but it was a bit too loose on my frame, but managed to stay on me the entire time."

"I wish I could have seen you back in your pageant days," he slightly joked. "You know you're quite the dancer."

"Well, I've had training. When I was wearing this dress, I happened to be crowned Miss Teen Beaufort that year."

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
><em> Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em> After my blood turns into alcohol,<em>  
><em> No, I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_ Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em> We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em> All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em> My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em> My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>

Virgil and Rosaline continue to dance until he twirls her and she suddenly finds herself in Christian's arms. Some of them end up switching partners as the guys on the dance floor pair up with new female partners to waltz with. The group find themselves dancing among different pairings such as Penny and Chan, Desmond and Shi-Ann, Bianca dancing with Adam and the rest of the veterans swapping partners. Rosaline glances as she finds Virgil dancing with Satsu on the dance floor.

_ Give me love like never before,_  
><em> 'cause lately I've been craving more,<em>  
><em> And it's been a while but I still feel the same,<em>  
><em> Maybe I should let you go,<em>

"Hmm, he dances and I don't need to beg," Satsu said suddenly dancing with Virgil.

"Well this is a waltz and Rosaline asked me to dance," Virgil said. "Couldn't exactly say no to my girlfriend."

"Notice it took you thirty seconds to put your girlfriend in a good mood," she smirks curiously. "Feels like you're looking out for her."

"Well that's what you do for someone you care about deeply." Virgil assured her. "However, I also know she can also look out for herself."

"I'm guessing it runs in her family then. Rosaline seemed to be raised by strong willed and kind hearted parents wouldn't you say? I'm hoping the pair of you are enjoying yourselves tonight along with your friends. I'm hoping nothing spoils the festivities tonight."

"I'm in the same vote with you on that one buddy," he mumbled to himself.

_ You know I'll fight my corner,_  
><em> And that tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em> After my blood is drowning in alcohol,<em>  
><em> No I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_ Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em> We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em> All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em> My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em> Give a little time to me, or burn this out,<em>  
><em> We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em> All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em> My, my, my, my, oh give me love<em>

"Someone seems to be getting a bit close with on of the hostess of the party," Penny said dancing with Chan. "And you can't ignore that Bi is a tad suspicious of our new mate."

"Well Virgil is just being himself," Chan said, "The nice welcoming guy. Rosie knows that Virge wouldn't have eyes for anyone else besides her. That guy spent years pining for her affections."

"It is true but still sometimes a guy's eyes can wander due to the pining affections of other lasses." She said watching Virgil and Satsu dance. "However, I guess you're right about Virgil he'll still desire to hold onto Rosaline by any means necessary. On an off topic, you know the last time I went to one of these fancy shin dig parties, a bunch of Acadian assassins gatecrashed a political formal black tie party. That was the night I fled with Des and Bi back to Angel Grove and left my dad and stepmother."

"Yeah it seems like us and parties, especially fancy formals don't mix well don't they?" Chan slightly joked.

"If we witness party crashers then yeah we don't mix too well with parties. Too bad Quincy and Aidan are missing a real money bag shin dig tonight being back in Johannesburg."

**(Johannesburg, South Africa)**

Halfway across the world in Tanya and Aidan's hometown, the others were holding off an invading force of Acadian warriors after they breached the zero barrier perimeter of the Ranger Compound house. Aisha and Tanya sealed off the front entrance gate of the house while powering up the transporter. Quincy and Aidan volunteered to hold them off for as long as possible buying the Rangers in training time to escape and make it to the sub-basement. However things got interesting when Thrax appeared.

"Well what do we have here? Two Twilight Rangers vacationing in the hot and scorching African continent?" Thrax taunted as both guys got into a fighting stance.

"ITS' MORPHING TIME! TWILIGHT POWER!" they both yelled. "YELLOW RANGER POWER! BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"You know boys I'm a really busy person tonight," Thrax smirked evilly. "So if you could kindly step aside I like to get something that belongs to me personally."

"Hey you may have already trashed up another compound of ours but whatever my sister has inside," Aidan said in a threatening tone. "You have to go through us to get it?"

"Is that a threat Black Ranger?" Thrax replied throwing a blast at the duo. The two of them managed to dodge Thrax's attack as the two went on the advance striking a combination of punches and kicks at the enemy.

"Come and try us!" Aidan and Quincy replied as they started shooting Thrax with their Power Blasters. They managed to go a few rounds with the spawn of Rita and Zedd to buy everyone time to escape from the compound using the transporter. Eventually, during the attack Aidan's communicator went off hearing Billy's voice on the other end.

"Aidan! Quincy come in!" Billy replied from NASADA. "Be prepared to teleport! Aisha and Tanya made it through the transporter with the squad!"

"Are you sure that transporter work? My sister, Aisha and the others didn't end up in some remote region of the world?" Aidan said suspiciously.

"Little bro will you believe me that I'm watching you and Quincy from a monitor screen in NASADA with Billy, Trini and Rocky watching you two trying to hold down what remains of my compound which I ran for over a year?" Tanya replied on the other end. "If you two boys don't prepare for teleportation in the next five seconds..."

"Alright your brother believes you we're on standby," Quincy said smirking at Thrax, "Sorry little spawn of Satan, we'll continue to waltz another night." With that the two of them teleported away back to Angel Grove.

**(Angel Grove: The Asuaki Mansion)**

Once Quincy and Aidan teleported back to NASADA and reunited with the others, the alarm went off. Trini contacted their friends at the mansion only to hear screaming in the background. Suddenly, the screen displayed a group of Acadians led by Thrax at the front yard of the Asuaki mansion as Quincy and Aidan still morphed teleported to the mansion. In the midst of the commotion, all the guests started fleeing the party as Quincy and Aidan battled Thrax and the Acadians. Rosaline and the other Rangers tried to ensure the safety of Satsu and her family as Tommy and Kimberly along with the other veterans took the family to safety.

Rosaline and the other Rangers joined the fight and made quick work of the Acadians and Thrax. The ten Rangers quickly drew the fight away from the entrance of the mansion luring the forces away from the residential areas. They notice Thrax was losing his grip and structure a bit as his minions were beginning to retreat forcing him to fall back. Soon Thrax fell back as the Acadians disappeared and the ten Rangers teleported away after Thrax vanished.

Unknown to them, they didn't notice Satsu or Tanaka staring out the window from the mansion as Thrax emerged inside the mansion after the Rangers left. There was a disdained look on the face of the Progeny of the Source. Soon, Rita and Zedd appeared in the room to apprehend Thrax for his actions.

"You know all I requested was no violence," Satsu said displeased. "My uncle is tending to at least fifteen of his finest warriors which you recklessly put in danger tonight? Not only you disgraced the Fraternity, but my family! You know I didn't expect to have you drag home a platoon of severely injured assassins! How am I suppose to play my role when you decide to act out of control and foil our plans?" In one swift motion she held her sword to Thrax's throat pointing it.

"Why you little firecracker you dare to challenge me girlie?" Thrax replied appalled at her actions. "Don't you forget who found you? If it wasn't for my family, the entire Asuaki/Matsuki legacy would still be rotting in a slumdog life in Osaka. We plucked you and re-flourished the dying Fraternity of the Acadian Assassins and don't you forget your place Satsu!"

"Well your incompetence almost blew our cover tonight!" she spat back.

"Silence the both of you!" Lord Zedd yelled viciously. "The two of you are acting like spoiled brats!" He turned to Thrax first. "I must admire Thrax's work tonight for demolishing another pathetic Ranger Compound. However, you decided to target a compound that ended up being traced back here. The Johannesburg Compound has been well guarded by the Yellow Zeo Ranger and you inadvertently alerted the other Power Rangers to your ploy. You remember you mission? It was to ensure our young Progeny would befriend the new chumps of Power Rangers and target them where they are vulnerable."

"I understand father," Thrax gritted holding back with disdain feelings towards Satsu. "I am the Progeny's keeper. I must ensure to prepare her for the ritual now that door to Twilight has been opened to our disposal. I am required to safeguard her secret for the Rangers must not know that young Satsu Matsuki is the Progeny of the Source."

"It better stay that way boy," Rita screeched and then turned to Satsu. "And you missy, remember your place! You maybe the Progeny but remember at the end of the day know who still holds the power here! Thrax here apologizes for ruining your family's precious party but you understand your true role don't you?"

"Of course I do my lords and empress," Satsu smiled wickedly. "Now...what do we do about damage control the next time my keeper decides to launch an attack without a collective consent?"

"My apologies to you and your family tonight my dear," he gritted through his teeth. "It will not happen again. Besides, we're all a team here and you have my word that from here on out we'll collectively work together in our plans on crushing the Power Rangers...as long as you don't test me."


	13. Digging Through the Obituaries

**Chapter 13: Digging through the Obituaries  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House**)

The attack on the Johannesburg Ranger Compound and during the ball at the Asuaki Mansion left the veterans and the Rangers reeling for the entire weekend. Kimberly and Tommy offered to let Tanya and her training squad to stay at the boarding house temporary until they figured out a plan. It was becoming apparent that not only they had to worry about the threat of Rita, Zedd and Thrax alongside the Progeny, but now the systematic attacks on the Ranger Compounds.

Meanwhile, they were waiting on the latest report NASADA was conducting regarding the latest compound attack. They already lost four compounds and the last thing none of them wanted was to hear the news of more casualties on their side. They eventually found Tanya in the training room working out hitting the punching bag. She was frustrated over her failure of defending her post.

"You know the harder you hit that thing I fear the stuffing out of the bag might come out," Tommy replied as he and Kimberly came in.

"Oh yeah and how would you feel watching months' worth of effort and work go down the drain all in one night?" Tanya said punching the bag. "I mean, I was the only person alongside my brother who ran a Ranger Compound without a team. Once Aidan received his Ranger powers I took command without any regards. I was in charge of twenty-four lives how would you feel?"

"What you're feeling right now being worried you didn't do enough," Kimberly said, "But we can assure you no one is judging you. We all feel that way not being able to do a proper job but we do what we have to do to protect the lives of the innocent."

"I already did the head count and received my damage report in regards to my Compound I was in charge of," Tanya added. "I got four confirmed dead from severe injuries sustained in the escape, two recruits unaccounted or MIA and two in critical condition at the infirmary at NASADA. That's one third of my squad." She nailed another punch out of frustration before stopping the bag from swinging. "Was it our intention to turn the future line of Power Rangers into an army or soldiers for that matter?"

"We didn't anticipate bringing to life an army of future Power Rangers," Tommy said with thought, "It makes us wonder sometimes if we did the right thing…tampering with the hand of fate and destiny. I mean we altered the line and legacy of the Power Rangers when Kat casted the spell at the seal. We casted the mother load of spells and tapped into an unlimited source to pull it off. We basically awakened a new generation of heroes before their time to be called occurred."

"It was predetermined what was in store for their futures...I mean we're the only line and generation that flipped the whole Power Ranger legacy upside down," Kimberly added.

"But does it dawn to think, maybe by disturbing the entire order of things and events we have have to deal with some consequences down the road?" Tanya added. "There is a different between fulfilling a destiny and being forced to answer the call of a predestined fate. Do you sometimes feel we're forcing it upon the future line to answer the call of destiny too early? We managed to give the power to them, but only ten of them right now are fulfilling the mantle of being the current team of Power Rangers to fight against evil. The others out at the compounds are training until it will be their time to be the next team called forth. They may have the power inside of them, but not the capabilities to fully harness it yet."

"And what the original potentials? We spent months working on Vault 815 to prepare them for when the day comes," Kimberly added, "We ended up harnessing the powers from the ancient team of Power Rangers during the time of the Order of the Meridian. It still remains a mystery to us about the legacy of the Denizens of Twilight. Those guys were destined to be the new Twilight Power Rangers. However, we're beginning to have second thoughts about given this particular type of powers to a young group of Rangers. We maybe causing more ripples than we expect after the sudden appearance of the Progeny of the Source."

"I need you two to follow me first," Tanya replied leading them upstairs to her bedroom. She ended up pulling out from underneath her bed a cylinder container and opening it up. Tanya ended up pulling out what appeared to be an old scroll, but the bottom of the scroll seemed to be ripped as she laid it out on top of the bed. "About six months ago, my parents went on an archeological dig outside the Nubian region to gather information to present for an upcoming lecture at the University of Witwatersrand on the history of Ancient Regions of Nubia. One day during an excavation of some old ruins my mom stumbled upon a cave and found the scroll. In addition, there were evidence of these weird drawings on the walls and stuff."

"Do you think your parents must have stumbled upon something?" Tommy asked.

"According to the historian who usually is in charge of leading these excavations, the weird drawings on the wall and the contents of the scroll wasn't reference in any historical documents pertaining to the history of Ancient Egypt and Nubia. However, the translation on the scroll they believe must have been a form of Astaboran linguistics that hasn't been existent since 400 BCE. I thought it was a joke at first when they came back a few weeks later for my birthday I ended up getting that scroll as a present along with a few photos since whatever they found in the cave seem to be a bust. The funny thing is...when I saw the pictures my mom took inside the cave she found the scroll, it felt like I saw those symbols and drawings before."

"You said...it was a cave with weird drawings right?" Kimberly asked curiously recalling a sudden memory. "Do you happen to still have the pictures?"

"Once we were transported from the Compound to NASADA I presented what I found to Billy. I gave him the tribal staff that was housed at the compound. Dad let it slip at random that another excavation team was exploring around the area a few years back and stumbled upon the same caves my mom explored. The previous team was led...by Andrew Hartford."

"Are you sure? Andrew Hartford...as in the same guy who was murdered a few years ago in Dublin?" Tommy asked. "Apparently we've been investigating on the the obituary file on Andrew Hartford because this guy apparently financed a couple of excavation trips to particular regions where ironically, housed some of the Ranger Compounds we set up. It wasn't by luck this guy was killed because of his association with the Power Rangers. We're getting in contact with the Operation Overdrive team to figure out what Andrew Hartford was up to."

"I'm bringing the scroll to NASADA to see if we can somehow translate it to figure out what it's about," Tanya replied. "This is more than just a mere birthday present I can tell you."

"Sometimes it feels like deja vu again," Kimberly said. "Always finding ourselves back to square one."

"Yeah maybe we could find a starting point of some sort. Andrew Hartford's obituary maybe our one lead to figure out what is going on." Tommy said.

**(Outskirts of Angel Grove)**

Meanwhile, Rosaline and her friends decided to take the little kids out hiking on the trails on the outskirts of town for the day. However, they felt it was wise to leave Gabriel and Sophie with their parents since handling toddlers for the teens would be too much for the day. The group was trying to get information from Quincy and Aidan about the attack on the Johannesburg Ranger Compound. They could all agree that their weekend hasn't been relaxing and enjoying as they expected following the incident at Asauki ball party Friday night. Virgil figured that a nice Sunday hike would be a good idea to take their minds off of things and try not to worry the younger children.

"Just like I expected mates," Penny suddenly said, "Black tie galas and us don't exactly mix too well. I don't remember if I could recall any recent formal black tie parties where party crashers came in, started shooting up the whole sodding place, and the entire party list bolted like lightning out the front door."

"Oh come on babe I thought being part of Britain's socialite society you're use to shin dings like this," Desmond slightly teased, "And of course drama always follows."

"It's more like a hurricane or a storm a brewing and blowing into the horizon," Penny pouted. "I never expected parties to always end with a bang."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about the party Penny," Christian argued as they took a rest for a minute while the kids explored the nearby scenery.

"Yeah Sundays is suppose to be a day of relaxation and rest," Virgil added, "Not thinking about the other night where we had our first formal black tie gala experience spoiled thanks to Rita and Zedd's spawn of Satan."

"You know it's hard to go five seconds without anyone of us mentioning what happened the other night," Rosaline interjected looking at her friends. "I'm wondering if the Asuaki-Matsuki family may plan to relocate shop after what happened."

"Rosie's right about that," Virgil said. "I wonder what's going through Satsu's mind with the whole monster bit. I saw her yesterday along with her family and the house staff cleaning up the front yard from the aftermath of the Acadians' attack."

"Yeah I swung by there too yesterday she says she's holding up," Rosaline said. "Still baffled by the whole monster and superhuman assassins stuff. I invited her to come out hiking with us today but she mentioned that she is accompanying her family to Nappa Valley."

"And don't forget the eventful weekend Quincy and I had jet setting between here and Johannesburg," Aidan said staring out at the scenery. "Thrax is always up to his old tricks again and managed to take out another compound."

"Of course we can't forget about the attacks on the compounds," Chan added. "Hopefully Tommy, Kimberly and the others could figure out a way to protect the rest of them out there."

While the group was talking, Bianca was with Shi-Ann and Quincy watching the kids pick some flowers and try to find some treasures. She confided in Shi-Ann and Quincy about her suspicions about Satsu and the potential threat that maybe looming surround their newfound resident. Her training and abilities have developed at an astounding rate thanks to tutelage from Kat and the coven at Westbury. The only thing that is taking time for her to adjust to is her burden ability of communicating with spirits from the other side and seeing them. She can never anticipate when the ghosts of her deceased friends will appear to her. As she was helping Claire, Allison and Elena pick flowers she got started seeing Abigail and Kenji's ghosts.

"Oh my gosh!" Bianca startled tossing the flowers up in the air. She immediately sent the little girls off with Shi-Ann and Quincy to play with Aaron and Hayden. She walked a bit away from the group hoping not to arouse any weird suspicious looks from the little kids. "You know I hate that you guys just suddenly popping up like that!"

_"Well we can't help it Bi we're spirits we pop up," _Abigail replied picking up a flower_, "I'm holding this flower right now but to the eyes of those kids it just looks like the wind blowing it. But you know the truth right? It's becoming frequent for spirits to cross the gap between here and the other side with the influx of anomalies going on. I see Christian is fitting right in."_

_"Come on Abby you know the others will keep him safe,"_ Kenji said handing the flower to Bianca. However, they noticed Rosaline and the others staring at Bianca talking to two of their dead friends and slightly smiled waving at them. _"At least we know with the failing void you guys are the only ones who can see us. I'll always keep saying that we miss you guys everyday. You all seem to be attracting some unwanted spectators and a fan basis. Someone is watching you guys, in particular Rosaline."_

"Really? And who exactly would take time out of their day to stalk us?" Bianca said sarcastically, but then notice the look on the faces of Kenji and Abigail to take their warning seriously. "Oh sorry...it still jones me trying to deal with the fact I'm forever going to have the ability to talk to spirits. I'm guessing you've met him before have you Kenji?"

_"He says...he's fulfilling an oath to abide by his duties," _Kenji replied. _"The night of Virgil and Rosaline's date you were all in the park, fighting a monster. For some reason I ended up appearing there. The man in green...he was there. There's something about his aura, it attracts us to remain calm and abide to his words. He mentioned about an anomaly in the midst and mentioned Thrax, Rita and Lord Zedd's plans which the Progeny of the Source is at the centre of it. He mentioned something about a curse that was placed on the Progeny many eons ago and the dire consequences if that curse is lifted. It happened before and they intend for it to happen again."_

_"Rosaline, Quincy, Shi-Ann or Chan know they encountered him before...in New York,"_ Abigail answered as Bianca noticed they started flickering in and out. _"We heard word on the other side. He's bind by duty and oath to protect the Denizens of Twilight and fix the wrongs of the past. The Knights of Meridian have fallen and the one in the green cloak, he's the last. The reason of that is he's known as the Guardian of Twilight. He's the one that left the ocarina for Rosaline to find knowing what she'll do. He warned Kenji...there's something about Rosaline and the rest of you that is vital. Be on guard knowing that in order to stop it you all have to unlock the true power within by venturing into the passageway. He wants us to warn you, it's already starting and that danger is among you all."_

"By opening the door to the realm of Twilight, it started already?" Bianca suddenly answered as they nodded in acknowledgement. "What about the Dragon dagger? Why was the Dragon Dagger needed? Can you explain about the crown, the storybook, and the tribal staff? Are they all tied together? Is any of this related to Andrew Hartford by any chance?" However, it was too late as Abigail and Kenji vanished again as the others came up to Bianca. It was obvious they could suspect something was up with the Purple Ranger.

"Let me guess another ominous warning from our ghost friends?" Rosaline said seriously. "What did Kenji and Abby have to say?"

"Someone else knows about the Progeny of the Source and what's happening," Bianca answered her friends. "They've been watching us since the beginning. They believe the person watching us is the last Knight of the Meridian, the Guardian of Twilight. We need to find this knight for some answers. Our friends told us that danger is already among us, especially you Rosaline."

**(NASADA)**

A black stretched hummer limo arrives by late afternoon as Billy greets his guests at the front entrance of NASADA. Mack Hartford, the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger steps out from the back seat escorted by the rest of his team: Dax, Rose, Ronnie, Will and Tyzonn. While Billy welcomes them and hands out their visitor's passes, he escorts them to the conference room. Billy notices Rose carrying a briefcase in which Mack informs Billy contains the original file of his father's obituary. When they reach the conference room, the Operation Overdrive Rangers are welcomed by the original Power Rangers who were already waiting in the conference.

Mack's eyes are drawn to the objects on the table as the original Rangers can indicate that the son of Andrew Hartford knows about them. The conference room table is filled with files containing reports on the attacks on the Ranger Compounds, pictures Tanya received from her parents during their excavation in Nubia, and NASADA's original files on the Power Ranger initiative program, and also the investigation reports of Andrew Hartford's death. They understand that it was hard for Mack to recall the death of his father a few years back. However, in his heart by coming to NASADA he could get some closure to answer some unanswered questions to the mystery behind the events leading up to his father's demise.

"Wow you guys always seem to be on toes 24/7 keeping things in line," Mack said seeing the originals seated at the conference table. He and the rest of his team took a seat across from the originals glancing at all the stuff on the table.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice," Tommy said. "I'm guessing you know why Billy and the rest of us called you and your team here Mack."

"It's understandable," Mack replied before turning to the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger. "Rose, open the briefcase and give them the files." Rose did as she was told opening the briefcase to hand a folder to Billy before passing along to the rest of his friends to glance. She also handed over a flash drive as they used the video projector to access some files. "It seems you all decided to reopen the investigation on my father's death. Judging by the stuff on the table, you know he's somehow involved. We got the intel from Lightspeed about the attacks on the Ranger Compounds. We're all in the same vote...we all want to know if my father stumbled upon something during the whole duration of the attacks on the Potential Power Rangers by Lokar."

"We followed the obituary on your father and traced it six months back before his death over two years ago," Billy started off reading one of the transcripts. "This transcript was dated April, six months before the systematic attacks on the Potential Rangers around the world started. It was an audio conference between him, Captain Mitchell, Miss Fairweather and Mr. Collins. NASADA was aware of an investigation he stumbled upon."

"NASADA knew and they were the ones that funded my father's excavations," Mack explained spotting one of Tanya's pictures on the table. "I remember spotting a similar picture my father took during one of his trips to Africa. The cave seems familiar because my father headed a three week expedition a month before the attacks on the Potentials broke. The cave was during a visit in the Nubia region near Egypt. There were other expeditions he went on in the six months: one in Italy, another near the outbacks in Australia, and a two week expedition near the Tian Shan mountains. Ironically, it ended up being in regions where Thrax's forces destroy the compounds. The crown he found it in Uluru, and the storybook he found near the foot of the Tian Shan mountains. The staff he found it during a visit to Tanzania and they all contained the same symbol."

"The Denizens of Twilight?" Kimberly replied as he pointed to the symbol on the scroll. "And the ocarina?"

"That wasn't one of his findings," Mack replied taking the copy of his father's original obituary. "Here this was the original report filed by Miss Fairweather. It states here that my father may have stumbled upon reference to an era in the history Power Ranger history after the sealing of The Source of Evil inside the Seal of Talel. Most of it makes reference to his very last expedition in the Nubia region and the cave from that picture Tanya's parents took."

While Mack was explaining about what NASADA learned from his father's expeditions, he also recounted his testimony of how Andrew Hartford set up his last will and testament in which he entrusted the objects he found on his trips to be housed under at the Ranger Compounds. What surprised everyone on Mack's testimony was that Andrew stumbled upon the lineage and history of the Denizens of Twilight and that of reference to the Progeny of the Source.

As Mack continued to explain things, he revealed that his father uncovered information about the Acadian Assassins. Apparently based on Mack's testimony, the fraternity existed during the duration of the war between The Order of the Meridian and the Source of Evil. He also added that the fraternity became more prominent after the Denizens of Twilight stepped up as the next successors to be the new line of Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Kimberly investigated one of Tanya's pictures. Something was familiar about the caves as she used a magnify glass to get a better look. She noticed drawings on the wall, but her eyes were drawn to the ground in the caves buried within the dirt and sand what looks like chains. Her eyes diverted to the staff as she remembered something.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**"Tommy...what the hell is this?" Kim murmured struggling against the chains, "The last thing I remember was being knocked out by these guys. Who are they?"**_

_**"These knights are the ones The Meridian gave the power coins to. These guys are responsible for choosing the first Power Rangers in the Order of Meridian's stead when the war against The Source intensified," he answered looking at them, "They were tasked to bestow the powers on the first Rangers chosen. Frankly...I don't know where we are."**_

_**"We are at the beginning. The source of your true power and strength." The blue knight replied, "This is the Hollow of the Great Power."**_

_**"This why we brought the Wings of fate here," the red knight said, "This is where the journey began."**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)  
><strong>_

"Hey Beautiful, is something wrong?" Tommy asked snapping his wife out of her daydream. "What is it?"

"I think I know what that cave is Handsome, we were there before." she quietly whispered in disbelief. "I remember it...that's the Hallow of the Great Power. I didn't really pay attention to the detail of the drawings on the walls, but the chains on the ground." She got everyone's attention when she asked Mack a question. "When your father investigated the cave in Nubia, were there chains on the floor? Did you see in his pictures marks or something that resembles holds for chains?"

"He did mention something about finding chains in that cave," Mack answered confused, "Why does it seem important?"

"Wait a minute, did you say chains?" Tanya said startled. "My mother found something that looked like shackles left on the ground. It was like they were ripped out."

"Because we have an idea of that cave Andrew Hartford and Tanya's parents stumbled upon," Tommy answered sternly. "It's known as the Hallow of the Great Power. It was where the Knights of the Meridian created the first line of Power Rangers to battle against the Source of Evil and its forces." He studied the picture carefully noticing the chain trails on the ground and evidence of shackles there. "The drawings I'm not sure were there when we mysteriously transported to the Hallow, unless we were there in the distant past."

"Could be possible that somehow you and Kim ended there in the distant past," Jason interjected.

"Yeah don't forget the thing we did with the shadow casters to learn the origins of the Power Rangers," Kat added.

"My father had this theory but wasn't sure anyone would further follow up on it," Mack inquired. "If you two said you visited the cave or the Hallow of the Great Power in the past, then those drawings on the cave walls must have came after the original line of the Power Rangers, their successors to succeed them after Lokar's defeat. I think those drawings foretold their history because apparently weird things started happening after my father got back from Nubia, besides the attacks on the Potentials. Okay yeah, I was also digging through my dad's obit file."

"So NASADA was aware of your dad's expeditions and knew about his findings?" Adam said reading the report. "Well according to NASADA Hartford fled to an estate he owned in Dublin three weeks before he was murdered. He ended up intercepting two potential Rangers outside of Tanzania and took them with him to Dublin. Wait...we didn't notice this detail in the report of an encounter at the private airport hangar your father's private plane landed at. You guys responded to the distress call to thwart off the attackers, the Dark Judges?"

"They weren't...the Dark Judges we encountered at the hangar that day," Ronnie said reluctantly. "When we got the info on the full description of the Dark Judges, these guys we encountered trying to attack Mr. Hartford didn't have the Orb of Artpros. They were dressed up in assassin like attire with hoods and masks on." She pulled out from the briefcase a belt of some sort that had an emblem on it.

"Luckily we got my father and the potentials to a safe location after the incident at the hangar," Mack sighed, "However, you knew what happened three weeks later he winded up dead at the hands of the Dark Judges alongside those two potentials, and some of his staff present. When NASADA got word of my father's death, a week later our team headed back to Dublin. Unfortunately, NASADA was already destroyed at that point and we couldn't relay to them what we encountered at his estate. Those same assassin warriors led by a warrior in grey clad clothing rummaging through my dad's estate looking for something. Unfortunately, they were too late as what we assumed my father got rid of his little souvenirs before his impending doom."

"Oh sweet Jesus please don't tell us your father had one encounter with the Acadians," Tommy said with disbelief knowing the full extent how the events were suddenly interconnected with one another. "I guess we underestimated these guys because they've been around the block for quite sometime. Whatever you father discovered during the last six months of his life somehow attracted the attention of the Acadians and the Progeny of the Source. There's no other explanation as to why Andrew Hartford was a dead man walking."

"It's sad to say my father pretty much stumbled upon the next part of the adventure," Mack replied.

"The Acadians and the Progeny have been hiding in the shadows for many years waiting for the perfect opportunity to emerge and make their presence known," Kimberly said. "Who would have thought your father's expeditions and unintentional findings somehow came to the light when we decided to bestow the powers of Twilight to our current Rangers? Anyone want to say if this is coincidence or this was predetermined from the very start?"


	14. Are We Cursed with Bad Timing?

**Chapter 14: Are We Cursed with Bad Timing?  
><strong>

**(One Month Later: The Youth Center)**

The revelation of Andrew Hartford's obituary made the original Rangers question one thing. How much more secrets were kept from them without them even knowing? It seems like just when they already had the answers to one set a questions, there were more unanswered questions left. This wasn't the summer they had in mind for their current Ranger team or their children. What was worst was it started affecting their personal lives trying to unwind mystery after mystery.

What was the worst they thought could happen? Apparently Tommy and Kimberly learned the hard way that sometimes old enemies never stay gone. The couple received the worst wedding anniversary present when the Progeny crashed their anniversary celebration bringing with her some friends she made in dark places. They recalled the battle in which the Progeny brought her fellow Acadian followers and an unwelcome reception on behalf of Rita and Lord Zedd being back in power. It left the originals baffled remembering the last time they encountered the evil duo Kat stripped Rita of her powers making her mortal while Tommy and Kimberly destroyed Lord Zedd with the Sword of Power.

Thrax bragged about making a deal with an unknown source he claimed that resurrected his parents. It didn't matter how their greatest adversaries came back but it just made things more terrible than ever. It was needless to say that Tommy and Kimberly's anniversary celebration was ruined but also Sophie's first birthday celebration, much to Kat and Jason's disappointment. As the month of June passed and July came, everyone gathered at the Youth Center for the day.

"You know this place hasn't changed one bit," Tommy replied as the group sat at their usual table, "Even more never imagine that one of us end up buying the place."

"Hey this place is apart of our childhood and I was hoping it would be part of our kids too," Zack said handing out the groups' drinks. "I didn't expect buying in my wildest dreams buying The Youth Center. I bet Ernie is enjoying retirement out in Atlanta right now. In my heart it was worth it trading the music studio space just to buy this."

"Well you wouldn't have bought the Youth Center if we didn't invest our money too," Kimberly added. "Kat and I contributed as secondary investors while Jason and Tommy pooled their money to help expand Rocky and Adam's dojo. However, it's nice to at earn some extra income on the side to maintain the upkeep for the Boarding House."

"And Zack is lucky to have his extra help around this place to keep track of inventory and finances," Kat replied working behind the bar. "You see we can still pull off the ordinary lifestyle with careers and stuff. Zack owning the Juice Bar; Tommy still teaching high school science; Billy running NASADA; Aisha working as a Veterinary; Jason, Adam and Rocky teaching karate; Kimberly and I investors of the Juice Bar; and Trini working as a nurse. We may not be fighting much these days but we're still doing our part to mentor our current team."

"Yeah...doing our part to help the future legacy of the Power Rangers," Jason said sitting down holding Sophie. They watched Desmond, Penny, Rosaline and Virgil teach a group of kids, including their own kids in a series of fitness classes. Rosaline proposed one day to teach a children's fitness class at the Youth Center to help promote exercise among kids under the condition that the group took turns each week to teach the class. "You know watching those guys down there remind me of us back in the day teaching classes to younger kids like karate, gymnastics or even dance classes."

"A reflection of what we used to be back in the day," Tommy commented passing Gabriel off to Kimberly. He looked at his goddaughter Sophie in her father's lap and recalled the memory of the anniversary and first birthday incident. "Hey bro, are you still bummed out about what happened with Sophie's birthday celebration?"

"Bro when was the last time any of our children had a happy birthday celebration without explosions or party crashers?" Jason replied. "Hey Kitty-Kat, can you recall any of the recent birthday celebrations or events that we celebrated without witnessing a bang?"

"Well let's see where do you we begin?" Kat said in a sarcastic but yet optimistic voice knowing this was their way to cope with stress. "There's was Aaron's eleventh birthday back in January that followed a week later with the news of my father suffering a heart attack. Had to fly back for a week to look after him and missed my son's soccer game. Can't forget celebrating my anniversary with Jason the week we were welcomed with the presence of Cutthroat Bitch aka, the Progeny. Oh I like to say celebrating Sophie's first birthday I never anticipated ever seeing Zedd and Rita again. I'm skeptical with Claire's birthday coming up if we could throw a party. Anyone want to take a stab at our track record that we're pretty much cursed when it comes time to celebrating anything?"

"Welcome to club sweetie," Kim added, "Our little toddlers didn't exactly have the eventful first birthday parties we wanted to throw for them. Tommy and I spent Valentine's Day taking care of the twins because both of them ended up with the chicken pox. We had to send Gabe to Tommy's parents for the week because we couldn't risk him catching it. Our last two anniversaries were hit with momentum surprises. Last year's anniversary marked Sophie's birth and this year's marked the return of the evil duo. Next month Elena and Hayden are turning eleven and then I can't forget our Rangers starting their second year of college at their respective schools and Rosie's birthday coming up in September."

"Are we intentionally cursed with bad timing?" Tommy inquired. "I mean think about it. We try one day of normalcy and look, bad things tend to happen."

"Claire's birthday is coming up in two weeks and we want to do something special," Jason added, "Aaron suggested Kat and I throw a celebration to make up for Sophie's ruined first birthday alongside Claire."

"Then why don't you do that then?" Zack suddenly answered. "Come on Claire is turning eight years old, the girl deserves to have some fun. Hey don't let a series of misfortunes ruin this for you guys. It sucks not being around the last couple of years with Allison missing out on her birthdays since she was five years old. When Angela remarried Brian, it was like he the opportunity to be there in her life when I couldn't. Luckily, I got the opportunity to be there for my daughter's 12th birthday. My daughter is growing up fast so take it from someone who knows what it's like missing out. So I'm telling you enjoy every moment you get with your kids despite all the crap that's happening."

"Zack does have a point," Tommy added, "They get older everyday and all you can do is watch them grow up. Kim and I are learning raising four kids: one that is almost close to reaching the legal age up North of 19 years of age; a set of twins who are turning 11 years old next month and a 17 month old toddler. Come on Jase, Kat? I bet deep down Claire is asking for a party."

"Alright but if something bad happens again then we know we're truly cursed with bad timing," Kat and Jason reluctantly answered. "Our girls deserve some happiness in their childhoods before some minion of evil tries to flush it down the drain."

"Oh come on don't use that tone," Kimberly said trying to sound optimistic, "Granted that Andrew Hartford's revelation left us baffled for weeks cheer up. Listen, we're going to help throw Claire a wonderful birthday party and we'll do here at the Youth Center. All you have to do is just smile no matter what happens and reassure yourselves that Claire will have good memories. In all the craziness that happened in our lives just know that our kids are something that turned out normal in our lives."

While the originals were at the table talking, Rosaline and the others were wrapping up their fitness class. Once all the kids waited to be picked up for the day, the current Rangers noticed Aaron and Claire staring at their parents and their friends talking. While Rosaline and Virgil were busy with the twins, the younger Scott children came up to Desmond and Penny to talk.

"Hey Desmond, Penny can I ask something?" Claire asked the older teens.

"Sure what's up Claire Bear?" Penny replied calling her by the nickname her parents gave her. "What's on your mind?"

"Aaron overheard mommy and daddy talking and saying that we're cursed with something called bad timing," Claire replied, "What do they mean by that?"

"Well it's true sometimes bad things tend to happen whenever we try to celebrate something," Aaron added looking a bit nervous. "Sophie's birthday last month and Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim's anniversary had a bunch of scary monsters show up and ruin it. They look like those bad guys from the storybook or is it possible that the story is coming true? Are our parents cursed with bad luck?"

"Are you crazy what would give you guys that idea?" Desmond replied looking a bit shocked.

"Because the bad guys want to hurt our parents very much," Claire sighed looking at her parents. "I don't want them to hurt my mommy and daddy. I don't care if they ruin my birthday I just don't want anything bad to happen to my mommy and daddy. I know they're superheroes too like you guys and have to help and fight..."

"Claire's worried because the bad guys always find a way to spoil everything for us," Aaron said looking a bit upset. "They always have to keep our mom and dad away from spending time with us and sometimes I wish...I could do something to stop it! The crazy gray ninja lady wanted to hurt me that one time in the alley along with that bad man with the sword. The ninja lady hurt my mom and dad and also Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim. I don't...I don't want them to ruin anymore happy moments for our family and friends! I'm going to fight them if I have to!"

"Hey listen to me little man and little lady and you listen well," Desmond replied bending down to talk to Aaron and Claire. "I know how much your family means to you, especially your mom and dad. They mean a lot to us too and we care about them just as much as you two and Sophie. What we care about is looking out for your guys because you're like our little brothers and sisters. Your parents will do anything to make sure you guys are happy just like what we're doing for you by fighting the bad guys. Bad things happen sometimes you and they'll upset you. I can't promise that no danger will occur but it will happen because of who we are. However, we can promise you two something."

"What is it you can promise us?" Claire asked.

"No matter how bad things maybe, we'll always find a way to make sure you guys will always smile at the end of the day," Penny reassured. "Because the one thing that makes your parents and the rest of us happy during the day, it's knowing you're always smiling regardless. Trust us Claire, your mom and dad will always find a way to pull through for you guys because they love you and you mean everything to them."

**(The Boarding House)**

Later that night, Kimberly stood in the nursery watching Gabriel sleeping after putting him down for the night. She took a seat in the rocking chair glancing through the photo album commemorating Gabriel's first year of life. The talk about them being cursed with bad timing rattled them questioning their capability of being parents while continuing their association in the Ranger business. She recalled the events over a year ago leading up to the birth of Gabriel. If Kimberly and the others believed in bad timing, she can recount that the night of her son's birth had both up and down moments.

As she glanced through the pictures in the photo album, she looked at family photo taken of all six of them. It was a picture of her holding Gabriel in her arms alongside Rosaline, Elena, Hayden and Tommy after awakening from a six month coma. Neglecting the fact she almost died after suffering an placental abruption and the fight with Rosaline, things turned out somewhat good in the end, despite a series of misfortunes that day. Tommy came into the nursery placing a hand on his wife's shoulder looking at the picture.

"I remember the day Gabe was born," Tommy smiled staring at his son. "Best Valentine's Day ever."

"Despite all the mishaps that occurred one thing happened that made it worth while...you came back to us." She quietly murmured. "We've been married a little over two years and you spent the first year of our marriage in a coma. The entire time of Gabriel's pregnancy I kept praying you'd wake up, hoping you see your son born. Unfortunately, things have a funny way of marking events like this. I nearly almost died after a serious placental abruption and argument with Rosaline. It still hurts her sometimes as our daughter thinks she was responsible for putting me in the hospital."

"It kind of bums me missing out the whole birthing process of both of our biological children and the full adoption of our other two kids. However, waking up the moment Gabriel was born was something I wouldn't trade for anything. At least I was there...to meet him when you weren't available Beautiful. However, seeing you on Valentine's Day was worth a thousand sights because it was like I thought I never see you again. But just being with you and the kids, it's all worth it."

"Do you ever wonder sometimes if being in the Ranger business dampens our chances of being good parents, Handsome?" Kimberly asked.

"Why do you think that?" he inquired back.

"Because I heard Desmond and Penny talking to the others during dinner about their conversation with Claire and Aaron. Our children are bright and intelligent kids and they know when something is bothering us. Don't you think Aaron and Claire would suspect that something is bothering Kat and Jason? The twins would even suspect if something was bothering us too because we let them know. It surprised me to hear Penny said that Claire doesn't care if her birthday gets ruined as long as nothing bad happens to her parents while Aaron will be willing to fight just so his parents wouldn't get hurt. Does it feel familiar hearing something similar coming out of their mouths?"

"Reminds me awhile back when the twins told Rosaline if there is some way they can find a way to make us happy? We're suppose to be their parents and we're suppose to protect our kids and make sure nothing bad happens to them. It's not suppose to be the other way around where our kids are looking out for our wellbeing. We're the ones that have to do the sacrificing to ensure the safety and happiness of our children. It just upsets me to hear what can our kids do to stop the bad guys from hurting us. Load behold the weight Rosaline and the current team are facing while transitioning between adolescences to young adulthood. It feels like the longer we're involved in this life, it forces our kids to grow up too fast."

"Probably that's our curse is that we tend to deprive our children decent childhood memories. I'm guessing that is how Aaron and Claire are feeling growing up knowing about things that go bump in the night. Allison discovered why her parents split up years ago knowing the pressure it caused Angela." Kimberly explained closing the photo album. "Zack said it was the fact that knowing one day that Ally is at risk of being roped into the Ranger business scared Angela. He explained that as much as they tried to make things work, they started drifting apart. Zack believed that losing Angela and missing out on half of his daughter's life was because of who he is."

"Do you think it's our own faults for choosing this life?" Tommy asked. "Maybe if we tried harder to stay away from the Ranger life then the future legacy and any of our kids wouldn't have been destined to follow in our footsteps. You know after learning the truth of Andrew Hartford's obituary, it made us realize we're always going to be bound for cleaning up the mistakes of the past. The mishaps and misfortunes of the line and legacy of the Power Rangers. It's horrible knowing that we got another job on our hands and it makes you wonder when will it stop?"

"I wonder the same thing too," she replied leaning in as they embraced. "You know in the midst of this whole madness, you're the one constant that reminds me of the good I got out of the Ranger life. I can't imagine life without you Tommy and I love you so much."

"Me too Kim, I wonder the same thing also." he replied back, "I love you more than life itself and if anything happened to you. Well, I couldn't imagine my life without you as well. You mean everything to me because you're my other half and my soulmate."

"Just like you're mine as well," she smiled back kissing him. "My white knight, my handsome falcon."

"And my beautiful pink crane princess." Rosaline was walking by the nursery and notice her parents inside watching over overheard partial bits of their conversation and references to Penny and Desmond's talk with Aaron and Claire.

They understood how hard the veterans were working to keep their children and the current team with high hopes. It made her think about what her friends proposed in order to help out the people that kept them alive and saved them about three years ago. She hated hearing her parents talk with doubt because she always looked to them to always have high hopes. Her friends made it a mission to ensure their mentors that they're not cursed with bad timing and they needed a way to prove it.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

"She's going to like it dad," Allison smiled as her and Zack were watching the Rangers and her dad's friends decorate the Youth Center. "Knowing the look on Claire's face she'll be one little happy girl. So what did you tell Katherine and Jason?"

"We told them to bring the kids by today at the Youth Center because Kimberly baked Claire a special birthday cake," Zack explained. "We didn't tell them that Penny and Desmond came up with an idea to throw Claire a surprise birthday party. This is not only for Claire, but for Kat and Jason as parents to experience memorable memories with their kids. I can't believe that for someone who is eight years old, all she wishes for is for the minions of evil to stop hurting her parents."

"Well none of us haven't had really eventful birthdays and celebrations this year daddy," Allison said, "It's just we're children of the original Power Rangers and we're going to grow up watching monsters come after us. However, we're still kids and every once in awhile we forget what it's like being kids."

"She does have a point there," Elena replied blowing some balloons, "Mom and dad are worried they're cursed because being superheroes will cause us to miss out on our childhoods. Aaron overheard his parents talk about the same thing."

"It's okay for moms and dads to feel bummed out," Hayden said, "But we're not happy if you guys aren't happy. It has to work both ways. Our friend Claire is turning eight years old so we want her to know what it feels like turning eight years old."

"And also...we dragged mom and dad to the mall last week to buy her birthday presents," Elena smiled pointing to the presents on the table. "I got her a lot of cool stuff from the Disney store."

"Me too but got Claire the entire Pirates of the Caribbean movie set," Hayden added. "Although mom and dad paid for our presents." Tommy and Kimberly approached the kids talking to Zack at the bar about the presents on the table. "Hey mom, dad look at all the presents Claire is getting for her birthday. She doesn't even know that it was Penny and Desmond's idea to throw a surprise party for her."

"Yeah you can thank Penny and Desmond for convincing everyone else that this is something Claire needs," Tommy said.

"And more importantly Jason and Kat also will have the chance to share some childhood moments in their daughter's life," Kimberly added, "Besides, as Penny would put it: A little madam like Claire only turns eight once a year and every kid needs to party on her birthday."

It took two weeks of persuasion by the current team, especially Penny and Desmond to convince their mentors to help plan a surprise party for Claire. The veterans at first were reluctant to go along with the idea until Rosaline changed their minds by telling them to stop telling themselves they are cursed with bad timing. They recalled the speech their chosen team gave them stating that a series of unfortunate events shouldn't affect the personal lives of their mentors. They wanted to throw a birthday party for Claire to remind them of what motivates them during the day.

Rosaline told everyone that Jason's car pulled up in the parking lot leaving everyone to hide. Moments later Kat and Jason walked in pushing Sophie in a stroller and Aaron and Claire walking alongside their parents. The family found the place empty and spotted Tommy, Kimberly and Zack at the bar. They didn't suspect anything or take notice of the decorations around the room until a moment later the lights came on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE!" everyone jumped up as the younger Scott daughter was speechless alongside her parents.

"Oh my gosh look mommy! Look daddy it's a surprise party for me!" Claire smiled. "Aaron, Sophie look!"

"You guys did this for our daughter?" Jason and Kat looked surprised as they notice the current team smiling. They spotted some of local children that hung out with their children at the Youth Center, some other guests, the current team, and their friends in the crowd seeing the streamers and confetti fall all over the place. "Claire wanted a quiet birthday, unless..." Jason turned to Aaron with a grin on his face. "Aaron Thomas Scott, did you know about this?"

"I was sworn to secrecy and yes, I knew. Besides, who else knows what my little sister wants for her birthday except me? You guys were bummed out that our birthdays didn't turn out good this year and what Claire wanted for her birthday was for the bad guys to stop hurting you guys," Aaron replied looking at his parents, "It was everyone's idea, but mostly Penny and Desmond came up with the plan to throw Claire a birthday party. I know how much you wanted to celebrate our birthdays without anything bad happening and when you kept saying you all have bad timing they wanted to prove you wrong."

"Blimey that timing may not be our strongest suit but you have to understand we wanted you two to have the opportunity to share in your daughter's special day," Penny replied. "We made a promise a Claire that even though danger tends to happen we can assure one thing. No matter what happens, somehow we'll always find a way to make sure they end up smiling at the end of the day. You may think we may have overstepped our boundary but you're not the only ones who want what is best for Claire. She's an amazing little girl who deserves some fun."

"We don't know what to say," Kat smiling looking around the room, "But why after everything that has happened?"

"Look you maybe worried about bad luck and those kids are worried about the bad guys hurting their parents," Desmond added walking up to Jason and Kat. "In all honesty when you say we're all family, that includes them. You're not the only ones who care about Claire's happiness because she's a kid who deserves to grow up with happy childhood memories with her parents." He bent down to Claire and placed a birthday crown on her head smiling. "Now tell me little miss Claire Kimberly Scott...does this put a smile on your face?"

"Well I got to say," Claire replied walking up to Desmond and Penny giving them a hug, "Thank you very much for my birthday party. It makes me happy and also my mommy and daddy knowing they can celebrate my birthday with me. Can I ask one thing?"

"What's on your mind little sis?" Aaron asked.

"Is there a birthday cake?" she smiled.

"Got your favorite one...strawberry shortcake," Kimberly replied from the bar, "Just the way you like it. So go on birthday girl, it's your party go have fun."

Claire was enjoying her birthday with Desmond and Penny taking charge of all the party games. Kimberly and Tommy took turns with the video camera recording the party. Tommy was taping Jason and Aaron squirting Rocky and Adam with the toy water guns from the loot bags. Claire was laughing as she decided to join the fun with her dad and brother. When it was Kimberly's turn to record, she switched over to show Kat holding Sophie showing Claire's birthday cake. Kimberly was so glad to see that one of her best friends so happy on her daughter's birthday. She switched over moments later watching Claire and her friends hitting a pinata. However, much to Billy's dismay who was holding it up, he ended up being whacked by a few party guests, including the birthday girl.

After a few minutes, Kat handed Sophie off for awhile to Trini and Aisha to redirect the kids in line. It was their way of sparing Billy from taking another hit. The children were enjoying themselves and were even treated to a magic show Zack put on. When it was Tommy's turn to record, he spotted his daughter off near the corner by the bar making out with Virgil. The light from the camera shined on them as they stopped, completely embarrassed being caught on camera.

"Whoa slow down! Keep the video PG rated lovebirds! This is a children's party!" Tommy gasped.

"OH MY GOSH YOU CAUGHT US ON CAMERA KISSING!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Get that camera out of my face dad!" Rosaline gasped grabbing Virgil's hand, "Oh my gosh! Kat and Jason are going to see this?"

"For the record bro, you have a weird sense of humor," Jason teased taking the camera, "You can explain to my wife why you have a shot of your daughter making out in the corner."

"What happens when your little Claire bear turns sixteen?" he teased.

"She better hope that the guy she brings home isn't intimidated by me or her older brother," Jason smiled laughing, "Knowing Aaron, he's a chip off the old block."

"Yeah just like his dad scare off any potential suitors that come ten feet within his sisters' presence. Good luck to Claire and Sophie on that one."

Jason took his turn recording as Tommy handed the camera to his best friend. He switch to a shot of Kat bringing out Claire's birthday cake watching everyone sing happy birthday to his daughter. He recorded Claire blowing out the candles on her cake and Aaron trying to taste the frosting on the cake. The others took pictures of Claire with her parents and her brother and sister. Jason watched his wife trying to stop their kids from fighting as Kimberly helped Kat cut the cake handing out to the guests to eat.

"We're not cursed with bad timing or bad luck," Kat replied while the group sat at the table eating cake. "Those guys are right about something."

"That we got to remind ourselves the reason for waking up every morning," Zack said handing out drinks.

"We spend all our time trying to keep them safe and sometimes our worries tend to rub off on those kids," Kimberly added, "Although we try our hardest to stay optimistic for their sakes, they sometimes forget to remember it's their job being kids and enjoying their lives. We maybe superheros or mentors but it shouldn't stop us from enjoying the pleasures life has to offer."

"Eventually we sometimes forget that things tend to work both ways," Tommy said, "We got to wonder sometimes what makes this team we chose special. Those Rangers went through the trouble of throwing a birthday party for Claire because they want her to experience sharing childhood memories alongside her parents."

A little while later, Kat and Jason watched as Claire opened her birthday presents. When she opened Aaron's birthday present to her, it was a storybook. Claire flipped through the pages looking at the drawings started reading the captions. Unknown to their parents and the Rangers, Aaron drew the pictures and retyped up the contents of the storybook creating a copy for Claire to have. "I remembered most of the pages and I wanted to create the storybook so you could have it." Aaron told his sister. "This is still our adventure book...I hope you like it."

"Thank you big brother this is the best present ever," Claire replied.

"I don't believe we're cursed with bad luck," Jason said wrapping his arm around Kat. "We're actually blessed with an amazing family. That's what we all are...we're family and we look out for one another. They're right about the thing that motivates us every morning. To make sure at the end of the day our kids are always smiling."


	15. The Thing You Love the Most

**Chapter 15: The Thing You Love the Most  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)  
><strong>

One afternoon Rosaline and the other teens invited Satsu to the boarding house. Summer vacation was slowly winding down and it became cleared that the Rangers soon were heading back to school. It became apparent that they needed to readjust to living the bi-coastal, double lifestyle of normalcy and being Power Rangers. Their summer vacation has turned out eventful and Thrax's forces and the Progeny still managed to keep them on their feet. After giving Satsu the tour of the large boarding, excluding the secret lab downstairs Satsu ventured in the living room looking at the various photos on display.

"This place is like a giant mansion," Satsu commented, "Makes my house look like it's nothing. You guys have a nice view of the lake. It must be expensive living near the lake."

"Well the place was pretty much dilapidated when my mom first bought it," Rosaline replied. "The boarding house belonged to my great-great grandfather, Nathan Hart. My mother bought the land deed back from the historical society a few years ago and my father's friend Anton Mercer funded for the renovations. We usually get guests stay at the place during the tourists season. However, between helping Zack and Kat keep the Youth Center in business and running the boarding house on a part-time basis, my parents are really busy people. The usual customers we have during the summer time are these guys."

"I got to say that your family's boarding house reminds me of the Xavier Mansion," Satsu slightly joked.

"Oh come on your house topples my family's boarding house in size. The old Barnes mansion according to the Angel Grove Historical Society is the most expensive property in Angel Grove. My grandmother who is a member of the historical society that the structure of the house is that of a manor. It has approximately about eighteen rooms."

"Actually we're not sure how many rooms are in that old mansion and frankly I'm still having a hard time navigating my way around the place. I never realized that my family basically is sitting on a real estate gold mine. I never realized that but if I got time I'll look into the history of the Barnes estate at the Historical Society."

"Well you guys pretty much made it known to the city that you guys are the top dog residence," Virgil replied coming from behind wrapping his arms around Rosaline. "It makes us look like paupers or commoners here. How do you describe it? Well it's like you're royalty here."

"Okay this is making me feel a bit uncomfortable and I don't want to be known as the new rich girl in town," Satsu added rubbing her head. "I...don't want people to know me just because of my family's business or legacy. Just think of me as one of you guys, a regular person."

She glanced at the pictures on the mantle piece in Rosaline's living room. Satsu's eyes curiously glanced at each photo and notice the backdrop scenery that didn't correspond to the current pictures of the Oliver family. Staring at the childhood pictures of Rosaline with the twins she spotted from behind the other pictures what looked like two different sets of family portraits. One contained a photo of Rosaline and the twins with a couple out near a pier on a summer day and the other one was that of the garden wedding with Tommy and Kimberly alongside the kids four months after Gabriel's birth.

_"To understand an adversary is to know the person from the inside out," _Her mind secretly recalled from lessons with Thrax and the Acadian Fraternity. In the past, Satsu dealt with many adversaries, plotting and playing to their strengths and weaknesses. Knowing her destiny as the Progeny and going on the inside to understand the nature of the current Power Ranger team was another challenge for her to add to her belt. _"Your adversaries will have one thing they love the most in the world and will fight for it. That is the key to the human heart."_

"Huh Satsu, is everything alright?" Rosaline inquired snapping her out of her trance. "It looks like you zoned out for a bit. That mantle holds many memories for us."

"I can tell and I notice that they were a few pictures that looked like they weren't taken in Angel Grove. Then I saw one picture with you and the twins with a couple that didn't look like your parents. Sorry for my intrusion on your personal life...I mean..."

"Oh you're referring to the picture at the pier in Beaufort. That was the last picture taken of Elena and Hayden's parents before they died." She said picking up the picture. "Those...are my adopted parents, Patrick and Sarah Bennett. They're the biological parents of Elena and Hayden, making them my adopted siblings. Gabriel and I are Tommy and Kimberly's biological children but they adopted Elena and Hayden when their parents died. My real parents, Tommy and Kimberly had me when they were teenagers and my mom put me up for adoption where I spent the first sixteen years in Beaufort, North Carolina. When my adopted parents died, the twins were left in the care of my adopted grandparents and I learned about my true paternity when I tracked them down. My adopted grandparents and my relatives in Beaufort turned over guardianship of all three of us to my real parents because they weren't capable of looking after them."

"It must be challenging for the twins to be raised by a family that has no blood relation to them," Satsu replied. "Why didn't any of their relatives take guardianship of them?"

"That's a long complicated story I'll share another time. However, my adopted relatives didn't have the heart to split us up and honored the last requests of both my adopted parents and grandparents. The twins may not be my parents' kids biologically but they love them as if they're one of their own. There are days the twins and I do miss them, but we know deep down they know we're happy wherever we are. We still maintain contact with the relatives in Beaufort for the twins' sake and they are very welcoming of my parents."

"But if Rosaline hadn't come to Angel Grove then I wouldn't have ever met her," Virgil said smiling. "She's lucky to have another chance being reunited with her real parents after all these years. In a way she has aspects of both her old and new life together."

"You know you always seem to have a way of making things sound better," Rosaline replied giving him a kiss.

"Must be lucky to be surrounded by people who love and care about you," Satsu said with a sly grin on her face. "I couldn't imagine...what it would be like if we were ever to lose the thing we love the most in the world. It makes you wonder what life would be like?"

"I try not to imagine it," she bluntly said. "Then what's the point of living anyways?" The couple were obvious to the suspicious grins and sly conspicuous glances Satsu was giving the Rangers in the living room. The phone rang as Rosaline had a conversation with Tommy informing her that he was picking up Kimberly and her brothers from the park. Satsu's phone went off excusing herself stating she needed to head home unaware of a sinister plan being set in motion.

**(Angel Grove Park)  
><strong>

Meanwhile, Tommy parked his jeep near the entrance of Angel Grove Park after taking Elena to the Optometrist. His daughter's eye examination revealed that Elena needed glasses so she was prescribed a new pair of reading glasses to see and read better. The two met up with Kimberly, Gabriel and Hayden after watching Hayden play a game of soccer in the park. The family noticed Elena's new glasses as the young girl was still adjusting.

"Hey Handsome," she greeted. "Well who's the intelligent looking little lady with you?"

"It's me mommy Elena, except I'm wearing glasses," Elena smiled, "I can see everything more clear now."

"The optometrist said that Elena needed reading glasses and it explains why she was having difficultly lately reading things," Tommy explained. "Our little girl here is getting use to wearing her glasses. It's funny because she kept yakking in the car about everything she sees as we were driving here. However, the doctor require we take her once a month an eye check up because he thinks her sight maybe straining a bit. But he assured that there is nothing to worry about in regards to any potential concerns for Elena's eyesight."

"So what's it like wearing glasses?" Hayden asked curiously. "Do you have to wear them everyday?"

"Not really, but when I'm reading or watching TV the eye doctor suggest I wear them," Elena added, "Daddy paid for my glasses because his insurance policy covers it at work, well according to him and he let me pick out my glasses."

"Come on you got to admit Ellie looks pretty sharp in her glasses doesn't she?" Tommy replied.

"She certainty does," Kimberly smiled seeing Gabriel's arms flaring up. "Looks like this little guy is getting restless just being in one spot."

"Hey mom, dad do you think we can go for a walk first? I want to stretch my legs out from all the running and Gabe here really needs it." Hayden inquired using his twin sister to help persuade their parents to consent. Eventually, the two gave in and decided to take a quick stroll through the park before heading back to the car.

The family encountered Rocky and Aisha while they were out for a run in the park. Tommy and Kimberly insisted that their friends join them as they discussed about the recent events going on with their current team. They discuss about the aftermath of the compound attacks and questions about Andrew Hartford's obituary as they are the main issues of concern. Unknown to the group, high up and hiding within the trees, Satsu in her Progeny attire was spying on the group. However, to her dismay, Satsu felt a presence in the park she knew too well and annoyed by.

"I know you're here watching over them. The question is do you want to play a game?" Satsu grinned evilly staring at the original Power Rangers. "You can stay in the shadows all you want protecting the line of the Great Power and the Wings of Fate but you know I'm untouchable. Let's see if the Order of Meridian still holds sanctuary to the originators of Power."

**(The Mansion)**

Rita and Lord Zedd laughed maniacally watching Satsu in the park. However, somewhere near the Progeny's location they notice a familiar green hooded cloak figure watching the group as Zedd glowed red with anger. "Yes! Our little firecracker is on the hunt!" She announced in satisfaction. Thrax chuckled at the smile on his parents' face. "As long as that dog of the Order doesn't get in the way," Zedd replied with disdain.

"Our little prodigal warrior better be mindful of who's she dealing with," Thrax answered.

"Why Thrax we seem to notice a taste of doubt in your throat," Rita inquired curiously.

Zedd stopped and looked at his son. "Is our vile little chip off the block threatened by the Source's chosen Progeny?" he informed.

"Why no father. I am just merely...looking out for her wellbeing as long as she doesn't go off the rails," Thrax implied. "You can never anticipate what is going through that girl's mind. Let us not forget she's one of the Acadians, the extremists who defied the Order and consider abominations to their own humanity. However, she is still human and with vicious intentions like Satsu's they're all corrupt lowlifes who desire for more power."

"You idiot, of course we know of the Order's stance in regards to the Acadians! Why do you think they're the only lowlife human beings we tolerate?" she replied.

Thrax cackled evilly. "Shunned by their own kind, but yet futile and deadly they are obedient warriors to our cause," he informed.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Kimberly and Tommy was going towards the car after finishing their walk in the park with their kids, Rocky and Aisha. The two decided to give their friends a ride back to their place. As she strapped Gabriel inside his car seat, Tommy turned around quickly and got into a fighting stance as the Progeny appeared. "Look what the cat dragged in," he stated. She turned and looked at him watching him get into a fighting stance.

"Well you got to give me credit that I'm five by five for stellar entrances," she commented.

"You know for the Source's prodigal fighter, it surprises me the three stooges selected a mere human to do the job," he laughed.

"If I were you _falcon boy, _I wouldn't want you going around tarnishing my accomplishments. Besides, you haven't seen true power yet."

"Always the same old song and dance with you people. Honestly, don't you ever get tired of it?"

Kimberly noticed the Progeny's presence just as Tommy told her those words. "Yeah, it's not like we heard that expression from every other bozo that came before you," Kimberly put in. They both started fighting her after Kimberly's last remark set the Progeny off. Rocky turned to Aisha instructing her to get in the truck and drive off with the kids to get them to safety. He watched Aisha driving away in Tommy's jeep before interjecting himself to join the fight. The threw Tommy onto his back and she threw Kimberly up against the wall. Tommy hurried over and helped her stand up as Rocky joined his friends standing in a defensive stance.

"Tommy, Kimberly. I told Aisha to drive off far as possible to get the kids to safety and contact the other Rangers for help," Rocky informed.

Rocky and Kimberly looked at Tommy for a moment before murmuring to them his plan. "Let's hope this is still in tact." Tommy mumbled.

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" the three called out morphing into their white, pink and red Ninjetti Ninja uniforms.

The Progeny spun around and attacked the trio. She knocked Rocky down and attacked Kimberly viciously until she was finally stopped. "Wow I see what gets your adrenaline rushing. All anyone has to do is basically touch a hair on your precious pink princess," she commented. Tommy helped Kimberly up and glared at her.

"No one harms my wife, not under my watch" he shot back.

"Ha! So this is what renders Rita's legendary evil Green Ranger? A mere woman that's tragic and pathetic as I'll say. You had all the power given to you and what do you do with it? It's such a pity to see what you've become. You're nothing but a mere disappointment and irrelevant footnote who disgraced the powers of the Source of Evil." she laughed.

"Yeah and I rather die than ever turn against the people I love and care about in this world," Tommy snapped attacking her. "You wouldn't know nothing about honor or humanity because all you know in your sad existence is a lust and desire for greed and power. It's you...I pity."

"Save your pity for the weak Tommy Boy," she replied unleashing her twin swords as the trio dodged her attacks. However, she moved out of the way and unleashed an attack heading towards Tommy's direction. Kimberly saw what was happening and using her quick speed, she shoved Tommy out of the way taking the blast.

"Tommy get out of the way!" Kimberly yelled as Rocky tried to stop her but she ended up being struck with the Progeny's Burning Attack. Tommy looked in disbelief as the attack knocked his wife unconscious causing her to demorph. Rocky tried to come to Kim's aid but the Progeny knocked him away sending him crashing towards a tree. Tommy rushed to his wife's side glaring and he stood in front of her to protect her.

"I'll kill you in a heartbeat if you dare lay another blow to my wife!" he glared threateningly at the Progeny. "You can mess with me, dealt a horde of minions to kill me but I'll fight you with every ounce of my strength if you try to harm my family and Kimberly! Why don't you try me?"

"Who has the power huh Tommy? Look at yourself! Barely standing at will on your own two feet!" she said in a mocking tone holding out her swords towards Tommy. "I can strike you down in a blink of an eye and you wouldn't even notice it! Face it even if you try to take me down I'll snap your wife's neck from where you're standing. It's like an art to me I take pleasure in causing havoc and destruction. What's the point of living if you lose the thing you live for huh?"**  
><strong>

Before the Progeny can take another step towards Tommy and Kimberly, Rosaline and the other Rangers teleported to the park fully morphed. Rosaline was fuming watching the Progeny attacking her parents as her, Virgil, Penny, Quincy and Desmond rushed to Tommy and Kimberly's aid while the others tended to Rocky and fought off the Acadian warriors that appeared in the park. She distracted the Progeny with a blaster shot from her Power Blaster getting her attention.

"Touch my parents again and I swear you won't be leaving here standing on two feet!" Rosaline glared in a angry tone.

"Oh looks like mommy and daddy's little girl and her posse are joining the party boys!" she mocked addressing the Acadians as she diverted her attacks to the Rangers. "You got to admit Pink Ranger I was hoping you and your friends show up. Besides, your old man over there he's losing his edge. You can thank his old lady for that one! But you guys, the fresh meat I've been itching for all night."

"Yeah and we don't appreciate Cutthroat Bitch harming our friends!" Quincy commented.

"So that's what you think of me? A Cutthroat Bitch? I got to honestly say that the name makes me sound like a vindictive killer..." she smirked evilly. "Oh who am I kidding it doesn't matter what's in a name? What matters is my glory will be coming soon and you all will be bowing before me!"

"Dream on sister we'll never bow down to sodding trash like you!" Penny added. "So if I were you I piss off!"

"Wow and this is the same group of Twilight Power Rangers who I've been dancing circles around for the last few months. What a relief, let's ring out the fireworks!" She went on the offense attacking the Rangers hoping to lure the Progeny away from Tommy and Kimberly. While they were fighting, Tommy turned to check on Kimberly. He placed his hands on her face and checked for a pulse. .

"Come on Beautiful, just stay with me," he murmured. He found a pulse and picked her up. Tommy looked for a place to tend to his wife's injuries knowing she was in need of some medical attention. "Just hang on, I'm going to get you help, I swear to it."

"Dr. Oliver?" Christian called out seeing Aidan and Chan holding Rocky up to support him. "Is Kimberly going to be alright?"

"I need to get her to the hospital," he replied holding Kimberly in his arms and then staring at Rocky. "How's Rocky holding up?"

"He'll be fine just escaped with a couple of bumps and bruises," Shi-Ann informed. What the group didn't anticipate seconds later was a mysterious blast heading towards the Progeny. Rosaline and the others dodged the attack as the Progeny moved out of the way. All the action stopped for a moment when the mysterious Atticus made his presence known. He threw his hood over to reveal his face staring directly at the Progeny of the Source.

"Stand down Progeny," he ordered in a serious voice. The Acadian warriors were ready to attack Atticus until he rendered immobile to move. "You tell your cohorts to yield or I will ensure that their presence is acknowledged to the Order."

"You hold no dominion against me and you know damn well who I am!" she snapped.

"I'm more older than you little girl and I will unleash a wrath that your fraternity is well acquainted with many eons ago! I know your ploy and I can see into your thoughts. A vile, loathsome member of the Acadians who are nothing but a disgrace to their own kind. You turn on your fellow humans align yourselves in the name of the Source of Evil, Lokar? Little girl your messing with forces beyond your comprehension." He said taunting her. "I know you who are...but these Rangers and the Wings of Fate are under our jurisdiction and protection. The forces of the Source know their dominion, and so shall you."

"They won't stay protected forever because they're just me...human beings," she smirked wickedly before sheathing her swords. "It will be on your conscience, Atticus if they end up losing the things they love the most in the world. You know me and what I'm capable of. So for now I'll stand down but be warned. The next move...well you know folks I'll just leave it all up to chance and then soon, all bets are off. However, I'm sure you know it's already beginning and the question is, how far are you all willing to take this game to the next level?" With that, she disappeared from the park leaving everyone speechless. Before Atticus could leave, the Rangers stopped him.

"POWER DOWN!" the all yelled demorphing back into their civilian clothes. Rocky soon regain consciousness and saw the mysterious figure known as Atticus standing in front of the Rangers alongside his friends. It was then the teens realized who came to their aid, the one that their friends are referring to. Not only were the Rangers puzzled by Atticus' appearance, but Tommy and Rocky couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar.

Atticus stared at the unconscious Kimberly in Tommy's arms and calmly walked up to the couple. Tommy maintained a protective grip on his wife not sure what the mysterious stranger was up to. However, he quietly stretched his hands over her as a wave of energy emitted from his hands going inside of her.

"What are heck are you doing to her?" Tommy asked looking confused.

"She'll be fine...just used some of my energy to heal the pink crane's injuries she sustained by the Progeny," he answered. "No harm has been done to her and she'll recover. I can see how powerful your bond and connection is to her. Together you two are the most power Power Rangers ever to exist in this generation. I see why the Order has valued this generation and the Wings of Fate with high priority. I assure you I am no threat and we answer our futility to familiar allies. The Wings of Fate, the white falcon and pink crane. We've met before somewhere in a distant time."

"You're him, the one our dead friends are talking about," Bianca answered bluntly. "You're the one they refer to as the Guardian of Twilight, the one bind by oath and duty to protect the Denizens of Twilight. He's the last Knight of the Meridian."

"He's one of them? The guy that transported you and Kim through that portal before?" Rocky asked as Tommy looked stunned. "Wait...if you're associated with the Order, then you must know about Zordon?"

"You've been here this whole time and yet you remained hidden in the shadows watching us from afar?" Rosaline questioned. "I think I remember your face...you gave me that ocarina. That thing it caused me to open the pathway to Twilight. You know what's going on don't you and you said you know the Progeny's identity? Tell us what you know because we're getting tired of being kept in the dark of all the crap that's happening."

"I am called Atticus, the Knight of the Meridian who serves the Order of the alliance of good in the universe. I'm here to protect the Denizens of Twilight and oversee that the balance is maintained," Atticus said sternly. "It was a futility I am bind by to fulfill until I am relieved of my oath and duties in the name of the Great Power. I can tell you, I am serving the same cause as you Power Rangers. I must ensure that the Denizens of Twilight, the ones who are bestowed as the Twilight Power Rangers that they fulfill their mission. I must oversee and keep watch on the original line chosen by Zordon that no harm befalls them. However, you still have a lot to prove to yourselves in order to know the truth."

"But that doesn't tell us anything! If you're an ally and here to protect us then tell us the truth!" Rosaline suddenly snapped.

"If you are willing to get stronger to protect the thing you love the most then you must have patience and prove yourselves worthy," Atticus said before suddenly vanishing. "The Progeny heaves a warning Power Rangers. She will follow through if you are not prepared for what comes next. The question Denizens of Twilight is can you endure what your predecessors before you endured to awaken your true power from within?" With that Atticus disappeared from the park.

Kimberly started stirring in Tommy's arms as she opened her eyes. He quickly set her down and help support her as she stood. "What happened? I felt like someone ran me over."

"It's good to see you're okay Beautiful," he smiled wrapping his arm around her. They looked to the teens who were wondering what the next plan was. "You guys are still reeling and I can assure you he is indeed the last Knight of the Order. The question is...what do you want to do now?"

"Atticus says he's an ally but he knows the one thing we're dying to know but refuses to divulge the information with us," Rosaline said looking to her friends and parents and making a surprising declaration. "If he's going to leave us to figure out the million dollar mystery we want to us then fine. If this will help us protect the people we love the most in this world then so be it we'll do what it takes and prove ourselves. I'm tired of being jerked around, looking like fools to Cutthroat Bitch but she's just adding more fuel to the fire. Mark my words guys, the next time she shows up again, we'll be ready and I swear to it we will be. Guys...if she states all bets are off, then fine by me! We're going to find out...who the hell she is!"


	16. Somebody's Watching Me

**Chapter 16: Somebody's Watching Me  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)  
><strong>

Something inside of Tommy reawakened his urge and desire to safeguard Kimberly from anymore attempts on her life. The last encounter with the Progeny sent everyone reeling and fearful of the thought she'll fall through with her recent declaration. He felt anger at the thought of someone hurting Kimberly, his children or any of his friends, but it was the last confrontation that got the best of him. He always knew that enemies had a way of getting under his skin and most importantly using the one thing that he cherished more than his own life.

Recalling the last confrontation with the Progeny he was true to his words. Tommy was a man who would sacrifice everything he's known, including his own life to protect the people he loved than become a pawn for the forces of evil. However, after once again putting Kimberly in danger his protective nature emerge keeping a constant eye on her and their family. He asked himself when was it going to be enough and the public acknowledge of Atticus' existence also baffled the Rangers. Tommy walked the upstairs hallway and peered into Rosaline's empty bedroom. Once the twins' birthday passed, he and his friends convinced his daughter and the other Rangers to resume their studies and lives and only come back to Angel when needed.

"You're lost deep in your thoughts again." A voice replied. He turned to see Kimberly standing behind him.

"I still can't believe we pushed our daughter and the other Rangers to leave and resume their normal lives," he replied.

"You know for the first time, I've never seen any of them be hesitant to go back," Kimberly replied, "But I know why you did it. You wanted them to make sure they resume with their normal lives by following their dreams and living. Sometimes it seems like your overprotective nature tends to also alter you sense of thinking. I know something is bothering you so spill it out."

"That day in the park with the Progeny it's been eating at me. I'm suppose to be on guard, always have a plan and be alert," he added walking over to Rosaline's bookshelf. "However, she's just like every other enemy that came before. They always find a way to push our buttons, mainly mine. It just gets to me being reminded of what I did in the past as the evil Green Ranger or watching some minion of evil be nearly a second away of taking away the one thing I love the most."

"And you've been through this routine time and time again," she assured him. "We both have and somehow we overcome it."

"But with the Progeny, I could tell she wasn't bluffing when she knocked you unconscious with her Burning Attack. You took that hit to save me, but I nearly witnessed you being killed by her and she took pleasure at my pain." he sighed. "They say that evil isn't something you develop, it can also be something you're born with. Whoever the Progeny is, it's like the aspect that makes us human, it's irrelevant and non-existent. I question if there is at least a heart or soul left in her."

"She reminded you of what you would have become of you if Jason never broke Rita's spell all those years ago isn't it?" she asked. It was then he stared at her and she could by his expression that the mention of the Progeny was the source of her husband's troubles. "Like you said there are some of us who become evil not by choice and those who rather walk down a dark path willingly. It's...inhabitable that sometimes it's part of someone's nature to embrace the darkness inside them."

"We've seen how she fights and what she is doing to our Power Rangers," he objected. "She'll kill without mercy, take delight in causing pain and misery at our misfortunes and take pleasure in watching us suffer. She did that...with me by using you and telling me that she is capable of being judge and executioner. That is why I need to do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe."

"I know you will and for the record Handsome you're nothing like the Progeny. You defeated your dark side and it faded with the Green Ranger's Powers. What makes you different is that you embody what makes humanity: our heart and soul. You think selflessly of others and put their needs before your own. You're willing to lay down your life with no disregard for the people you love and that shows valor and character. Do you remember what you told our daughter and her friends?"

"Yeah I remember," he slightly smiled, "I told them that they maybe superheros but also they're human beings. I remember saying to them that their lives are more than just about fighting and defending the Earth from the forces of evil. I reminded them that life is about living for the now. It's not like I'm trying to convince them to step down, we need them to know...that there is more than just this here. I'm not like the Progeny, and our Rangers are sure as hell never going to end up like her. We're going to fight and I'll do everything in my power to keep you and our kids safe. That is a promise I guarantee and see to it."

"And I'll see to it I keep my promise as well," she smiled taking his hand. "Someone needs to safeguard the man I love with all my heart and soul. If you promise to keep our family safe, I too will hold true to my word to protect you as well."

"You're always with me shoulder to shoulder aren't you?" The two of them kissed for a moment before walking out of Rosaline's bedroom. A minute later they walked passed Tanya's room. They entered the her room and noticed she was looking through her parents' photos as she was researching some articles and making notes.

"Damnit another vague translation," Tanya noted in one of her notes, "Might be a clue. A symbol for fire, this one maybe of water and the other one for earth and forest. Okay I think these drawings on elemental symbols. What about the other ones in that ritual circle? I know that maybe the symbol of the Order of the Meridian and that of Eltar."

"Looks like you maybe onto something," Tommy said analyzing Tanya's notes. "You're looking into the symbols in the Hallow of the Great Power?"

"I found the shadow casters from the spell that Kat told me about the first time," Tanya explained. "From what I heard, the shadow casters were used to tell the story of the first Power Rangers and how they were created. From my understanding and the accounts from the others, it somehow transported you two to the distant past and there you encountered the Knights. Given between what happened here and the drawings in the hallow this is the accounts of the next line that succeeded them, The Denizens of Twilight."

"Anything about the scroll?" Kimberly asked.

"It's just a theory, but I believe that after Lokar was sealed beneath the Seal of Talel the first time, the first team of Power Rangers basically gave up their powers and lives to maintain and bind the Source's influence for eons. However, at that point, the Denizens of Twilight were the next team called forth to bestow the power. I think this scroll is a partial account of what happened after the first sealing of Lokar. Only problem...there's a cryptic message. It states "the travellers from the stars will light up the word." I don't know what that means..."

"Wait a minute? Did you say travellers from the stars? I think I know how we can translate it," Tommy said as both women looked puzzled. "We should have thought of this from the beginning. Alright, let's head to NASADA and tell the others of the plan. Let's hope we can get some help from an old mentor if he is still watching over us."

**(Angel Grove Library)**

Satsu was keeping an eye on the younger children of the Power Rangers. She figured that the majority of Twilight Rangers were already in their respective areas of the world trying to pursue the normalcy of their lives. However, she was precautioned by Rita and Zedd to stand down until it was time to make another move. She smirked evilly watching the youngsters reading in the library waiting for the right time to make her move. Satsu sensed Thrax's presence from behind in his human disguise spying with the Progeny on the children.

"What you don't think I'm capable of doing a little espionage spying Thrax?" she sneered in a displeased tone.

"You maybe the Progeny of the Source, dear Satsu but under oath and bond I must protect you as a ward," Thrax glared, "Despite how much of a loose canon you come off to be. And also very unpredictable which sometimes questions your capability to handle yourself. Tanaka himself has the fraternity in order and is ensuring you, my dear don't put them in anymore danger with their numbers dwindling."

"Tanaka can handle training the fraternity, they just need more juice in their system. I'm aware that I have to serve you three but remember, your sources are limited with the Seal of Talel bonded and locked once more. Argh it's just so irritating you know Thrax. I thought that the dogs of the Order were taken care of. Why isn't Atticus been disposed of?"

"He, young little firecracker is what you called an immortal exception though that phrase displeases us. He's the Guardian of Twilight and he sees to it in the Denizen's stead that the natural order and balance is maintained. As a reward for his futility and services the Order bestowed upon him Eternal Youth and Immortality. As the last knight he safeguards the line of Power and the Wings of Fate, the ones chosen by Zordon. Even at our strength and power, he holds dominion."

"Then why resurrect your parents' powers on their sanctuary lands?" Satsu asked curiously. "On the fabled lands in which noble heroes of fate and destiny lay claim to the legacy of the past, present and future. To them, the Acadians are traitors to their own kind, the humans they protected for many eons. As for me, being the Source's progeny is an abomination and a perverted violation to the natural order of the balance of nature and that of supernatural and beyond. We're forever going to be taboos of what we originally are."

"And that's why we're here to shake up the natural order of things. Just wait it out in all due time but for now...keep yourself at bay. You know that dog is watching you and for now we have to play by his rules as a ploy to deceive him. Do you understand what I tell you Satsu?" She stared a few moments looking at Claire, Elena, Hayden and Allison waiting for Aaron to finish checking out some books at the front desk of the library. Satsu turned to Thrax and nodded in acknowledgement. "Remember you're still Acadian and you do follow by a code. You know the plan and ensure yourself you keep to the objective. By all means...learn self control for the last thing you need is for someone to exploit you."

Thrax disappeared afterwards as Satsu tailed the children to the Youth Center where they were going to meet up with Kat and Zack. However, she was stopped in her tracks noticing Atticus was also keeping a watchful eye on the young kids. Reluctantly, she stepped back before Atticus sensed her presence.

Meanwhile, as the kids went inside, Aaron noticed that he was missing a book. While Allison and Claire went to the bar to meet their parents, Aaron went back outside with the twins to look for the missing book. Atticus saw the children coming out of the Youth Center until he notice at his feet a deserted book. He opened it and to his surprise noticed the drawings and captions inside the book. Atticus examined it thoroughly knowing what the storybook was about, except the pictures were drawn and the captions written out in Aaron's writing.

"Hey look Aaron! That guy has Claire's storybook," Hayden replied as in a quick instant Atticus went into a human civilian disguise without the kids noticing.

"Excuse mister?" Aaron said, "You found my sister's storybook! Thank you very much. I made it for her as a birthday present and then my parents took me to a place to get it bind and covered like a real storybook."

"This is very fascinating work," Atticus said handing the book back, "You must be a talented young boy to come up with such an adventurous story. I like your illustrations and captions. It seems like your little sister is fond of this book."

"Aaron we shouldn't be talking to strangers," Elena warned, "Besides your sister and Allison are waiting inside."

"He seems like a nice person Ellie and he seems to know about the storybook. I'm only eleven sir and my parents think that the story I wrote is only a figment of my imagination." Aaron sheepishly said. "I remembered it from another book I read, but it was a magic book. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to strangers and besides you wouldn't believe me and the story I read I don't know who wrote it."

"What if I told you that sometimes the stories you think aren't real, actually happened?" Atticus smiled. "Maybe, sometimes the most wildest stories that people have a hard time believing are actual accounts from a long time ago? Most storytellers want their readers to ponder a question whether the plot is a work of fact or fictional literature. Stories tend to work the imaginative and creative minds of those love to read and yearn for adventure."

"You seem to know a lot about our storybook we read before," Hayden said, "Aaron only copied from from memory so we could have a copy after we returned the book back to the owner."

"It seems like you young adventurers are yearning for some excitement," Atticus replied and then turning directly to Aaron. "Especially you young man. However, if you think that all stories are real or not, think twice and be mindful. That book you copied is a story that hasn't been properly written and the ending is only determined by the outcome of where the story goes."

"So do you believe Aaron if he says that maybe it's true?" Elena asked.

"To believe a story is to actually live the adventure," Atticus said as he left, "You know the story and you know what will happen. Keep that in mind young ones."

**(New York City)**

Meanwhile halfway across the country, Rosaline walked into her dorm room exhausted from another day of classes and rehearsals. She didn't expect that the start of her second year at Julliard would involve another intensive workload and rehearsals. Five weeks already passed since the start of the semester and she was thankful to have Christian to help her. However, she deeply missed Virgil who too was also in his second year of college at UCLA. The two talked every night to maintain their long distance relationship, and even also alongside their friends answer the call of duty as Power Rangers of any danger.

Rosaline placed the pictures she uploaded and printed off from her digital camera from a skating competition she watched two weeks back. She smiled staring at the group photo with her and friends during that day when they came down and surprised her on her birthday. Shi-Ann bought the tickets as a birthday present and then they all discovered that their friend was actually a competitor. Rosaline didn't mind watching for her birthday Shi-Ann compete in a figure skating competition but was pleased that her and the others got treated to a backstage access to an exclusive meet and greet with some of the top figure skaters around the globe.

"Knock, knock little Mozart," she heard Bianca and Christian entering her dorm room. "I just popped in a few hours ago and hung out with Christian here. We thought we drop in."

"I'm guessing you teleported here and saved yourself a few hundreds of bucks for a plane ticket," Rosaline slightly joked. "Anyways, since you're both here I got the pictures printed."

"From the skating competition right?" Christian inquired. "Yeah the best one was that one when Shi-Ann fainted in front of her idol, Patrick Chan."

"Oh give her a break she was star struck despite this being her first world competition," Rosaline informed. "It was a surprise to learn that Shi-Ann has been skating with the Chinese figure skating team since she was fifteen. It was a pretty interesting birthday meeting all those famous figure skaters, including Johnny Weir and Yuna Kim. I'm buying frames for some of the photos I got signed, including the program."

After the three signed onto Skype to talk to Virgil she called it a night. Rosaline was extremely tired and she decided to let Christian and Bianca sleepover for the night in her dorm room. It was another sleepless night again as Rosaline started tossing and turning in her sleep.

**(Rosaline's Dream)**

_**Rosaline walked in the middle of a wide open field when she noticed a strange plateau in the middle. She saw a young woman wearing a rose colored long sleeved dress playing a harp. The woman's face was difficult to see due to the glare of the sunlight as she continued to play. Suddenly, millions of of pyreflies rose from the ground glistening as a waterfall backdrop was revealed. She noticed the field itself was actually a flowing landmass as the maiden continued to play.  
><strong>_

**_"The time has come to relight the sacred flames of twilight," a voice echoed to the maiden._**

_**The maiden continued to play as the pyreflies continued to rise. "Only the Denizens who are worthy can partake in the venture," she assured the voice. The plateau she was standing on was surrounded by torches that suddenly lit up and a strange ritual symbol circle appeared on the floor.  
><strong>_

**_"You hear them calling upon them to awaken the true power within," it echoed._**

"**_They will have to undertake the Denizen's trials as part of their quest. It is only then they must understand what has to be prevented. However, they will not anticipate that fate and destiny have already predetermine the events that will pass."  
><em>**

"_**Blood and ritual will **_**_unbind the Progeny for she will ascend. The natural balance and order of the universe will be enslaved in darkness if the Source's influence is made in flesh and bone."_**

**_"Unless they _****_don't obtain the key to breaking the bind that the Denizens of Twilight implemented. Only the one bound by blood to the Progeny will bring the ascension."_**

_**Suddenly the pryeflies surrounding the young maiden soon circled around Rosaline not sure what to make of it. That was until the young maiden addressed her. "The trials of the Denizens are upon you all. For those worthy of walking the realm of light and shadow they must awaken the true strength from within. Follow the echos of Twilight to a journey to uncharted lands. They gathering what is needed to bring upon a reckoning that will defile all. Illuminate the path to Twilight, it is in your hands."  
><strong>_

**(End Dream)**

"ILLUMINATE WHAT?" Rosaline shouted. She shot up from bed and she was breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed her hair out of her face. Rosaline's screams alerted Christian and Bianca who stopped their friend's thrashing and woke her up.

"Rosie? Okay girl just deep breaths in and out that's it," Bianca soothed in a comforting tone.

"Was it another dream again?" Christian inquired as she reluctantly nodded in confirmation. "How long has this been going on for?"

"I don't know but they're getting more intense, cryptic and ominous," she replied to her friends. "They're started to scare me. The woman I saw in my dreams...it's like I know her somewhere from long ago. She's trying to warn us of something."

"And what would that be?" they asked.

"Something bad is going to happen and I fear if we don't find out what it is, we'll be too late," Rosaline said with concern.

**(The Desert)**

The next day, Tommy and Kimberly planned to venture to the old Command Center ruins looking for answers. Tanya felt she has reached her limits trying to translate the scroll but they knew it was only a partial message from the past. As walked inside the old ruins they hoped a familiar face of the past was still watching over them. The two walked silently around until Tommy felt a hand gasp his shoulder. Luckily, he didn't nail the attacker seeing Jason, Adam and Rocky behind the couple.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked. "How did you know where we were going?"

"After hearing from Tanya you're plan to explore our old stomping grounds for answers we couldn't let you guys go in alone,'' Jason answered. "Besides, I can't let anything happen to my best friend and my little sis. You two are the foundation of our team here and the heart and soul as well."

"It's nice to hear that we mean a lot to everyone," Kimberly smiled. "So are you going to help us crack this mystery to the translation of the scroll?"

"Hey we're a team we'll walk through hellfire and brimstone together," Adam replied as Tommy led the group. It was strange every time coming back to the Command Center after its destruction. However, the place that holds so many memories for them also housed an array of mysteries that left the originals question the truths and mysteries behind the legacy and line of Power.

"So exactly what are looking for you two?" Rocky asked.

"It's not what, it's more like who we're seeking," Tommy informed taking hold of Kimberly's hand. "We're just hoping...someone is still watching over us after everything we've been through."

"And I assure you Rangers you're not alone and you've been watched over after all this time," A voice replied solemnly. They turned around and stared at their old mentor and father figure influence, Zordon smiling at his original Power Rangers. "Life itself is full of great mysteries in which we have yearn to discover and unlock. Am I correct my young Wings of Fate?"

"Then you know why we're here," Kimberly answered showing the scroll. "This scroll bears the mark of the Order of the Meridian. We know the symbols because they represent the Denizens of Twilight, the original Denizens. Who are they to us and the current and future lines?"

"I suppose you've met the Guardian of Twilight himself, the last Knight of the Meridian, Atticus?" Zordon asked as they nodded in agreement. "As part of his servitude to the order he was given the task of watching over the Denizens of Twilight and protect the power and legacy of the Twilight Rangers." He motioned for them to follow him into a secret chamber. "Long ago after the first Power Rangers sealed Lokar away beneath the seal, the Knights discovered remnants of powers left behind by the first Rangers. In turn, if the seal were to collapse they needed to bestow the power on a new team of Power Rangers to succeed the originals. The remnants I'm referencing are the same crystals you used to bestow what is now the Twilight Powers."

"The successors to the first Power Rangers are the Denizens of Twilight, or who we call the Twilight Rangers," Tommy said. "Tanya mentioned something about the Hallow of the Great Power and how they were there. The Knights took them to the same hallow didn't they?"

"As part of the ritual of bestowing the power, the Knights initiated a new team of Power Rangers within the hallow," Zordon explained taking the scroll from Tommy's hands. "I understand you believe the scroll holds a key to the mysteries of Twilight. If it is not too much trouble to ask of you Rangers, I must advise that you accompany me for a moment?"

They followed him into a secret chamber that was pitch dark with an a giant blue sphere hanging on top. The room contained a lone plateau with a stone podium in the middle. Zordon advised the five of them to stand on the plateau as he placed the scroll on top of the podium. He began chanting an incantation and moments later, a strange symbol circle appeared on the floor as millions of pyreflies started rising on the floor. They didn't know what was happening as words started appearing on the scroll and the pitch black room changed into a glistened backdrop scenery of a field and waterfall.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Jason asked.

"This room projects images of the distant past," Zordon replied, "The purpose of this room is to reveal secrets and legacies that were long forgotten and forever eternal in the minds of those who lived it. In this case, what you are seeing around you is a vague projection of the realm of Twilight. The realm is a place in which time, space and reality collide with one another. It is known as a wild realm where everything remains eternal and in a stasis of limbo. A realm created by those...with the purpose of preserving the natural balance of the universe. Who are they you ask? They were once the Power Rangers who imprisoned the original Progeny many eons ago to prevent the Source's second coming. You know them, as you chose their successors."

Tommy, Kimberly and the others walked up to the podium where the scroll started shining. Strange writing materialized in a language most humans believe was nonexistent. However, they were able to interpret it as they read it.

_"To the beseechers long after, heave our words. The Denizens Din, Nayru, Farore, Eldin, Ordona, Faron, Lanyru, Namine, Ikana and Kakariko were chosen by the Knights to be the next barer of the torch of destiny. These beings embody the essences and foundations of both elemental forces and supernatural forces that are deemed beyond human conviction. It was here that the Great Power came in contact with the wonders and entities with the likes of those who shift within the moonlight; are servants of natural nature; comprehend the capabilities of the human mind or engage with contact to the veil beyond. These ten, who proved their valor through the tests of the Denizen's labyrinths will beseech majesty to the Sacred Flames of Power to become the Denizens of Twilight. It is here will the Denizens walk beyond the veil of light and shadow to uphold their duty and oath. _

_Their will and power tasked them with maintaining the balance and guardianship of the seals that bind the Source. They were heaved with warning that deep within the ranks of the warriors of the Great Power, a dark anomaly will rise. This anomaly will oppose the ideals of humanity and the Great Power and bring upon a reckoning and civil rebellion that will harm the natural order and balance. To the beseechers long after, the path of Twilight must be seek out if the transgressions of the past are tabooed. Prevent the ascension that will defile the curse that the Denizens inflicted to preserve all. Deep within the realm created by the Denizens houses the foundations the walkers of light and shadow sealed away to end the Dark Era and atone for the mistakes of the past. Beseechers of long after, uphold the Denizen's Curse to prevent the Progeny of the Source of bringing upon the reckoning..."__  
><em>

"It sounds like some sort of omen," Rocky informed. "I'm guessing Thrax and his demented parents are back to repeat history aren't they?"

"No, it's more like this was predestined in the making," Kimberly said. "It was already happening when we didn't know it."

"All is not lost Rangers," Zordon assured. "I only brought you here to show you and illuminate the task at hand. They will need your guidance, your chosen successors and Power Ranger team. It is what we fear and why Atticus is still bound to his oath to protect the Denizens of Twilight and the line of Power. The path of Twilight has opened and it's only a matter of time before they walk within the light and shadow. Their will, spirit and valor will be tested as this fight will push them and all of you to the limit. The dominion of the Order is dwindling as the balance continues of shift. You're on the right path and destination my dear Rangers. This is your world you must protect."

"What can we do for them?" Tommy asked.

"Let the power protect them...and you as well," Zordon said leading them out of the chamber. "Guide and help them, wrong the mistakes and atone for the past. You're not the only ones who have seen the past, another will emerge to play a pivotal role in this quest."


	17. Ghosts of Ranger's Past

**Chapter 17: Ghosts of Ranger's Past  
><strong>

**(The Mansion)  
><strong>

Satsu spent another afternoon going through another rigorous workout with her fellow Acadians. She was fortunate that her uncle and his family were out of town as Tanaka left her to command the fraternity in his absence. Rita materialized in the the main hall with an urn in her hand and hastily sealed herself and Zedd in the study. Despite her dark facade, she still possess a curious side to her personality. Satsu approached the study room trying to learn about the contents of the urn until Thrax appeared beside her.

"If I were you I shouldn't be doing that, Satsu!" he warned. "Mother and Father wouldn't want you to mess with magics and entities that are beyond your control."

"I suppose you know what Rita is hiding in that urn do you?" she asked curiously.

"And exactly why should I inform you of my parents' dealings? Besides, this one is a personal matter they need to attend to. Their magics are limited as long as they're stuck in the mortal fleshes they reside in. That urn in there...is one of my mother's creations from long ago. In that urn little firecracker is an entity known as the Ghost of Darkness."

"The Ghost of Darkness?"

"Yes and if I were my young ward you be weary as the Ghost of Darkness is an entity of unthinkable porportions."

"You must be eager to know about what their plans are?" Without any thought, she barged into the study room and found it empty. Thrax smirked at her wickedly knowing that his parents disappeared. However, what he didn't expect was Satsu's curiosity getting the best of her. She walked up to the desk to investigate the urn. She unsealed the lock and opened up as millions of eerie pyreflies emerged from the urn and a shadowy reddish mist entity emerged and escape the urn.

"Foolish arrogant little girl! What did you do?" Thrax glared angrily as for the first time Satsu expressed fear and uncertainty. "Typical human beings! Always giving into temptation!"

"Explain the meaning of this?" Rita screeched materializing in the room. "Why is that urn opened? Stupid idiots, look what they did Zeddy?"

"Why you incompetent fools do you not realize what you unleashed? It took our rigid energy to conjure up that urn. Do you not realize how many deals we worked to obtain that urn?" Zedd yelled furiously. He then turned to Satsu realizing she was the culprit and in a fit of rage grabbed her by the neck. "Stupid little girl...you just unleashed our only chance of obtaining our full strength! Do you not understand the consequences of opening that urn?"

"The Ghost of Darkness is an entity that reeks havoc and is fueled by the influx balance of supernatural activity on this wretched planet!" Rita warned. "It was housed in that urn as a precaution to contain its energy. By unleashing it you'll be bringing back the ghosts and entities of the vile and fallen. What do you have to say about this?"

"Wait a minute my pet, this little insurrection may work to our advantage," Zedd said suddenly easing Satsu back down. "Our little Ghost of Darkness can stir up a few scares for those loathsome Power Rangers as the entity will charge up with the influx balance of paranormal activity occurring. Those Rangers won't know what hit them."

"Exactly the unseen consequence of releasing the Ghost of Darkness is to bring upon a whole lot of booing scares?" Satsu said questionably. "If it can rise up the dead, they're ghosts and can't harm the Rangers physically. They'll go right through them."

"Well that's what you think, the supernatural is something humans still remained baffled by," Rita smirked evilly.

**(The Boarding House)**

Rosaline through her duffel bag onto the bed as she was glad to be home for the weekend. After all, this weekend was Halloween and she heard from her parents that her friends were in town as they already were settling in their rooms for the next few days. Once she heard a knock on the door, she smiled opening it to reveal Virgil standing there. She quickly let him in only to greet her boyfriend with a passionate kiss.

"I take it that it's been awhile since we've done that have we?" Virgil smiled kissing her back. "Are you still running on east coast time babe?"

"Hey it takes me less than ten minutes to readjust in time zones Virge and yes it's been awhile since we made out."

The two of them started talking about how their schooling was going and surprisingly Rosaline fessed up about the recent dreams she's been having. "You have to eventually tell your folks about the dreams Rosie. I think it's natural since they're the Wings of Fate that somehow you may have inherited the trait of having weird cryptic dreams." Virgil commented. He was surprise to hear from his girlfriend that recently her grades have slowly started declining as Rosaline stated her mind has been preoccupied with other matters.

"The last three performance tests were satisfactory and I've never...gotten anything below a seventy percent before," Rosaline sighed. "It's just my mind has been preoccupied with other things lately that I've neglected my passion and talent for music. My academic advisor warned me if my next performance evaluations are satisfactory and below the average, he has no choice but to put me on academic probation. Christian is sworn to secrecy because he's in the same vote as me."

"Wow...who would have thought you two are on the verge of academic probation? Well, that makes a few collective of us." He reluctantly said. "I'm guessing this whole thing with the Progeny and the Ranger business is affecting us. I talked to my parents and they got the notice of me failing some of my classes. They're asking me if I want to reconsider attending UCLA for next semester and just come home?"

"Are you considering it?" She asked unsure of her post secondary future. "I mean Julliard, this was all I dreamed about. I'm fighting to stay in and see it to the end. However, I already flopped a few critical performance evaluations and I don't want to come home a failure. Did you know Penny withdrew from Oxford two weeks ago? Quincy deferred his second year at UMCP and is working at NASADA as a consult. I mean...as much as mom and dad wanted us to pursue our normal lives by living and going to school, it's just we still have a mission at hand. It's making us realize that we have to complete our job first before we can pursue our dreams and desires."

"So I guess you're going to break the news to the folks then?"

"Pretty much," she answered. "I'm not the person who wants to keep secrets from the people shes loves."

**(The Juice Bar)**

The next day it was Halloween as Kat and Kimberly arrived early morning before the Juice Bar and Youth Center opened up. Zack and the others were already inside as they decided to help the trio decorate for the upcoming festivities today. The three of them told their friends about the annual trick or treat program and luckily got volunteers out from their respective original potentials to help out. After the trick or treating program was completed for the day, they planned to host a Halloween Party for the community to enjoy.

"Happy Halloween guys!" Kimberly and Kat greeted carrying a few more boxes, "Huh guys a little hand here please?"

"Great you got the food and treats for the kids," Zack commented as him and Billy moved some of the tables. "We got to make sure we have the notices for some of the foods that may contain traces of nuts in it. Ally, don't forget your Epi pen just in case for tonight alright?"

"Don't worry dad I won't forget it," Allison said.

"So Allison has to carry an Epi pen with her at all times?" Kat asked. "I'm guessing she has a nut allergy."

"Yeah Angela and I found out when she was four years old," Zack informed. "Basically if she consumes anything with nuts it will cause her to go into anaphylactic shock. Angela gave me information about her prescription and informed me to make sure Allison carries it with her at all times."

Meanwhile, Tommy noticed Rosaline was a bit distant as she was hanging up some decorations on the wall with Virgil, Quincy and Chan. Desmond and Penny were helping organize the buckets of candy with Aisha, Rocky and Adam while Shi-Ann, Aidan, Bianca, and Christian set up the rest of the stuff with the others while keeping an eye on the children. Rosaline stepped out for a moment and Tommy followed his daughter outside to the parking lot. "Hey kiddo you seem lost in thought there." He commented as she turned around.

"More like a penny for my thoughts there dad," Rosaline replied quietly. She thought it was better late than never to tell her parents what was on her mind lately. Rosaline explained about the dreams she's been having lately and her struggles during her current semester at Julliard. Tommy listened as his daughter explained about the current predicament she was in as Kimberly followed her husband and daughter out to the parking lot to hear her daughter's story.

"So the question is what do you want to do?" Tommy asked. "You're nineteen years old and currently in your second year at Julliard. I know how much you dreamed about Julliard since you were a little girl in Beaufort. Whatever you decide, we'll support you regardless."

"Hey you're not the first one of your group to ask us for consultation on your future plans," Kimberly commented.

"Yeah hearing the deferral tales from Penny, Quincy and Virgil to withdraw from their schools by the end of the current semester," Rosaline sighed. "Desmond is reuniting with his old routes in San Antonio while Aidan is taking up permanent residence in Angel Grove. Shi-Ann and Chan are soon going to follow suit and stay until the situation blows. It's just I don't want come home quitting and make you think I'm a failure because I couldn't cut it in New York."

"It's okay to face set backs because they help you think things over," Tommy assured his daughter. "If you feel that you need to be here then we'll be fine with whatever decision you make because we trust you. I know it's hard being a Ranger and also trying to maintain control of your life." Kimberly looks at her watch and notices the time.

"Sweetie why don't you we discuss this later on tonight after everything is done for the day okay?" Kimberly assured her daughter. "You don't need to think give an answer right away. For now just think it over and when you're ready to talk, we'll be here. On an off topic, why don't you take your brothers and sister home and get them ready for trick or later on. The program starts this afternoon and remind the others to be on time so they can be assigned their group to take out trick or treating."

"Okay that sounds like a good plan," Rosaline slightly smiled walking back inside. "Thanks for the talk guys. It's always good to be back home." The two of them watched their daughter walk back inside as they followed her in. The group didn't notice the glistening reddish pyreflies rising from the ground as they started forming shadowy entities that soon became physical beings that resembled enemies of the past surrounded by pyreflies.

**(Billy and Trini's House)**

Meanwhile, Billy rushed back to his house to retrieve some audio equipment to lend the others later on for the party. He quickly got dressed into his Sherlock Holmes costume as he packed the equipment in his car. Moments later, he felt a slight twitching sensation in his hand knowing what it was about. The last thing he needed to deal with was further explaining what the twitching was about. As he finished closing the garage door, someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside gently. Billy's eyes widen with surprise and wonder at the intruder.

_"Gosh Sherlock you probably be used to seeing the weird and unexplained by now."_ the person said in a joking matter. However, there was something different about the individual to Billy as he noticed their were pyreflies flying out of the entity. His eyes were still staring in utter disbelief that it was Justin. _"Okay you know it's me it's just the question of why I'm here instead of resting for all eternity in the afterlife?"_

"Okay according to my calculations "and your obituary which I typed up you're suppose to be dead," Billy said in disbelief. "What...the hell is that stuff?"

_"These pyreflies, it adds to the after effect being dead and all. However you know I'm not suppose to be here, and I also know that too for a fact." _he replied in a sarcastic tone. _"But you can thank the dynamic duo of evil, their Satanic spawn and the one you people refer to as Cutthroat Bitch for bringing a party favor to liven up some scares for Halloween."_

"What are you talking about Justin?"

_"Something is throwing the whole dead, undead or in between undead out of whack. The ghosts of Ranger's pasts are rising up meaning anything you guys defeated in the past are coming back from the dead. If I were you I find the Ghost of Darkness and seal it up in its urn before it decides to turn Earth into The Night of the Living Dead."_

"Is that's what causing this?" Billy quickly got in his car and started driving trying to get away from Justin's ghost. He looked around the neighborhood and glanced out to the local cemetery but to his horror he saw the pyreflies rising from the ground as a shadowy entity passed through giving physical forms to the pyreflies. "Great, nothing like Halloween to scare up some ghosts to haunt the city."

**(The Juice Bar)**

By the late afternoon, the trick or treating program was already on its way. Most of the Rangers were being assigned their groups as Rosaline showed up with her brothers and sister at the Youth Center. She smiled seeing Virgil dressed up as Link from the Legend of Zelda games. Surprisingly, she was dressed up as Princess Zelda as her friends know about her secret obsession with games.

"Okay so I brought Gabe's diaper bag here you go," Rosaline informed handing off her brother to her dad. "I need to sign the twins in so I could get this show on the road."

"Let me guess Princess Zelda and you got your boyfriend to dress up as the Hero of Time?" he teased his daughter as she eyed his 18th century nobleman costume.

"Yeah pretty much learned about matching pairs from the folks. Tell mom her costume looks nice as she's strutting around like it's Europe in the 1770's." She smiled heading to the table to sign in the twins.

Jason and Kat walked in a few moments later with their kids and signed them in for the program. Kimberly was monitoring the sign in table as Tommy approached his wife and friends holding Gabriel.

"I like celebrating Halloween," Claire smiled dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood. "A few years ago we didn't know about it because back in Australia they don't celebrate it."

"Well that's according to grandpa and grandma," Aaron added dressed up in a golden ninja robes. "Hey Uncle Tommy, Aunt Kim guess who I am?"

"Okay who are you suppose to be little man?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm the Gold Ninjetti Ninja...just like dad," he smiled pulling down his mask. "I even got the symbol of the golden dragon, but I had to draw it." He spotted Desmond and Penny trying to organize the groups. "Come on Claire, there's Hayden and Elena. Wow, Desmond looks like a bad man dressed up like a mobster and Penny looks like those 1920's girls." The two ran off leaving the adults on their own.

"My son looks like a little Ninjetti Ninja in the making," Jason commented. "He's only eleven and sometimes I wish our kids could just stay that way young and innocent."

"I wish for that too babe," Kat smiled grabbing a hold of his hand. "But eventually they have to grow up sometime soon. However, we're going to be there for them." Sophie let out a giggle in her mom's arms. "And our little Sophie also knows that too."

Meanwhile, as the teens led their groups out of the Youth Center, Desmond thought he saw someone staring at him in the distance. As Penny and Aidan were handing out the bags for their group, they notice Desmond's distraction.

"Des, what is it?" Penny asked her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure, but I think I maybe imagining things but for a second I thought I saw Neil," Desmond said with uncertainty. "But it can't be him. My brother's been dead for six years."

"Are you sure or maybe you might be imagining things," Aidan said.

The trio passed Quincy who was rushing to catch up with Christian and Shi-Ann before they left. However, as he was running through the hall before entering the main foyer he bumped into someone. Quincy's eyes widen as he realized Grace was standing in front of him, being surrounded by pyreflies.

"Okay this has to be a dream," Quincy said with fright. "Logically, ghosts are suppose to be projections of supernatural phenomenon and not of physical beings. What's with the glisten lights unless it's a triggered..."

_"Gosh Quincy you should probably lay off a bit on the whole analytical fluff,"_ Grace replied helping him up. _"I__ am still dead but it doesn't mean I want to hurt you. On the contrary, I want to try to find an explanation as to when does every dead being of origins suddenly has a free pass to roam around."_

"Wait are you saying something is happening?" Quincy asked.

_"Do you think it's normal for ghosts to be surrounded by strange pyreflies around them?"_ she asked before she saw Bianca staring her. _"Great, at least someone who speaks supernatural_ _lingo. Nice costume, Bi paying tribute to your people."_

"I'm guessing that the dead are suddenly appearing, taking physical form due to these strange pyreflies and probably a potential threat to the living?" Bianca informed. "In classification of the dead, it can also include monsters and enemies we destroyed in the past before. Alright, let's go warn the others before the whole neighborhood goes screaming with terror."

The trio noticed Billy running into the Youth Center as they followed suit only to discover that the ghosts of Abigail, Leanne, Ellie, Thatcher, Francis, Kenji and Silas physically materializing in the Juice Bar surrounded by pyreflies. The veterans looked on with confused eyes as Quincy and Bianca entered the scene.

"Okay I'm a little confused is this a reunion of the living dead?" Aisha asked shocked.

"There's a bunch of dead potentials standing in the Juice Bar," Kimberly looked on in disbelief as unknown to the other patrons in the facility a group of dead teenagers are standing inside. The other customers assumed it was part of a Halloween promo but the original Rangers knew something was up and tried to keep it discreet.

_"Hey we're here pondering how are we suddenly able to physically touch everything in sight, have living people see us and not be creep out,"_ Silas replied. _"I think the customers must assume we're volunteers for your little trick or treating program."_

"What the hell is happening?" Tommy asked.

"You're not the only one pondering after being visited by Justin," Billy informed. "Something is causing an influx disturbance in supernatural and paranormal activity in Angel Grove. Hence this is why they're all here. I don't care which one of you undead or lingering limbo spirits tell us, but what's the Ghost of Darkness?"

_"The pyreflies are the entity's energy spectrum which is giving us our full physical form,"_ Ellie said. _"However, it was contained in an urn because the energy the Ghost of Darkness releases creates a disruption between the living, the dead, and those in between. The dead is fueling its power but it has the ability to bring back any entity that was destroyed. It generates power from...mainly monsters and foes you defeated in the past."_

"That means, anything we destroyed is actually rising up," Jason said.

"I believe Rita and Zedd released the Ghost of Darkness from its urn and now it's bringing upon fright night to Angel Grove," Kat informed formulating a plan. "Okay I got an idea. Half of us try to find the other Rangers and get the kids back here as fast as possible. Bianca, I need your help on trying to form a transport and locator spell to get that urn. We need to find the Ghost of Darkness before something else rises."

"Okay I'm going out there to see the damage," Tommy informed. "Jase, Billy, Adam, Trini I need you guys on this one. The rest of you hold the fort and keep the children protected."

"I'm riding shotgun with you on this one," Kimberly added as Tommy nodded in agreement as they left the Youth Center.

**(Angel Grove Park)  
><strong>

For the first time, Satsu started feeling a pang of regret. She regretted letting her curiosity get the best of her releasing the Ghost of Darkness. While Lord Zedd, Rita and Thrax were marveling from the mansion the chaos the ghostly entity brought, she secretly stole the urn away hoping to try to locate the entity and imprison it.

_"Well look who decided to show her pretty face?"_ she was attacked by the ghost of a man known Mr. Kunyza and his vengeance only fueled his strength from the pyreflies surrounding him. _"Don't you remember me girlie? Why you were only eight years old when that bastard uncle of yours and those ravage Acadian dogs attacked our fishing village. You walk a dark path Satsu and you are wicked and vile, just like the rest of that bloody fraternity."_

_"Oh let me take a shot at her," _another ghost appeared knocking her down. _"This little firecracker incinerated my house in Osaka when she was twelve years old. Yeah that bloody Tanaka and his dogs ravaged me while I watched my fiancee and my family burn inside. As a token of appreciated they "chose" to initiate my son into their fraternity turning him into nothing but a bloodlust killer. One of her fine pieces of art she says."_

Satsu started to realize that the energy of the pryreflies and the emotions of hatred and anger they felt towards her were making the ghosts stronger. She looked around as chaos and mayhem started occurring as she spotted Rosaline and the Twilight Rangers scrambling to get their trick or treating groups to safety.

"I have to get rid of these bloody ghosts and find the Ghost of Darkness," she mumbled as she spotted the Rangers not too far away in the distance. "They maybe my greatest adversaries...but those fools are the only ones who can get rid of them. I can feel the entity it's in the park." she smirked in defiance. "You think you can conjure up the ghosts from my past? You show your power Ghost of Darkness I got a surprise for you."

More pyreflies started rising taking shape bringing back a small swarm of Dark Judges. In a moment of sheer reluctance, she knew she had to find a way to lure the Power Rangers to the park to imprison the Ghost of Darkness. These spirits knew too much about her and couldn't risk the truth emerging.

**(With the Rangers)**

Aidan and Chan escorted the kids back to the Youth Center while Rosaline, Desmond, Virgil, Shi-Ann, Christian and Penny and the others dealt with the newly risen ghost platoon of Dark Judges. The six Twilight Rangers got into a fighting stance as they activated their morphers. "TWILIGHT POWER!" they yelled as they morphed.

"Nothing like kicking it old school!" Virgil smiled kicking one of the Dark Judges.

"Oh no there's more of them appearing in the park!" Shi-Ann replied as the Rangers followed suit and started attacking the ones that appeared in the park. Virgil spotted Satsu off in the distance being attacked by one of the Dark Judges as him and Rosaline went to help her out.

"Are you alright?" Rosaline asked trying to keep her identity a secret.

"Thanks for help Power Rangers," Satsu said thrusting the urn in Rosaline's hands. "I'm getting the hell faraway from this park as possible." She quickly dashed off to avoid being questioned.

"What in the world?" she replied puzzled staring at the urn. "I wonder what this is used for?"

"Huh guys a little help here," Christian replied struggling to fight off some of the Dark Judges.

"There's six of us and we're a bit outnumbered here guys," Desmond said helping Christian up, "Huh we need another game plan here."

_"How about we even up things a bit." _The group looked in disbelief seeing Abigail and a group of their fallen friends standing front of them protecting the Rangers from the Dark Judges. _"Hey brother, the uniform suits you well. Sorry for arriving late for the monster bash. Des, still styling and profiling huh?"__  
><em>

_"Guys get the urn back to Bianca and Katherine," _Kenji ordered_. "That's the only thing that will stop the Halloween Havoc and send these bastards back to the hole they crawled from."_

_"Besides, we're already dead but it doesn't mean we can't do our part to help out our living friends," _Silas commented as they got into a fighting stance_. "These bozos can't kill us again and it's here in park. The Ghost of Darkness it's here in the park. The hatred and evil of the Rangers' greatest adversary is fueling it."_

Rosaline instructed Shi-Ann to teleport to Bianca's location to hand the urn over to them while they decided to fight off the Dark Judges all together, like old times.

Unknown to them, somewhere within the park The Ghost of Darkness' entity emerged in front of Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Trini and Adam. It was a reddish shadow entity that was growing massive with dark energy. Pyreflies emerge from the ground as it started taking shape and to the older Rangers horror brought back two vicious adversaries of the past: Goldar and Scorpina.

_"What's the matter Rangers?"_ Goldar mocked throwing a blast at them from their sword,_ "Looks like you've all seen a ghost. Ha! ha! ha!"_

"Great just what we need, the gold monkey to stir up things!" Tommy spat. "We defeated you guys once, we can sure be damned sure to send you fools straight back to hell!"

_"Why don't you try it Rangers? Besides we have so much catching up to do!"_ Scorpina mocked. _"And we would love to get well acquainted with those little brats of yours." _

"Billy, what's the chances that our powers are still in tact?" Kimberly pondered getting into a fighting stance.

"Well we haven't used them that much since the fight at the seal," Billy informed. "But knowing they're now bounded with us we got to try something."_  
><em>

"Powers or not I'm not letting another one of those grabby sons of bitches harm my kids!" Jason warned.

"Over my dead body no one harms the people I love!" Tommy added.

"_Foolish insects you're nothing but footnotes of the past!" Goldar mocked. "What are you going to do about it?"_

"Tommy, Kim, contact Rosaline and the other Rangers," Trini suggested._  
><em>

"We might not be sure if our powers are still in tact," Adam objected.

"No we're not standing down! These guys are ghosts of our pasts!" Tommy said confidently eying the entity of the Ghost of Darkness hovering above. Although he knew they were taking mentors to the future Rangers, they still had days where they were called to the battlefield. "Our Rangers are dealing with their own ghosts as well. That thing floating above those bozos is causing all of this. Besides, we may have been out of action on the battlefield but we still got some game left in us. I say...we show these losers that we're not down and out."_  
><em>

"Guys we weren't called the originals for nothing," Kimberly smiled staring at Tommy before looking at the enemies. "We're part of the Great Power and we aren't called the Wings of Fate for nothing. It doesn't matter if we have the power or not. We'll always be Power Rangers forever and that's a promise! So what do you say Goldar? Scorpina? We'll show you that even after we send you back to hell you know why you fear us?"

_"Ha! Empty threats from powerless Power Rangers!" Goldar said pointing his sword. "I like to see you all try it since you're only delaying your impending dooms!"_

__The six of them watched as Goldar and Scorpina began to charge towards them. However, they were holding firm at their current position and concentrated hard. Tommy looked to his friends and his wife before they nodded in agreement. Suddenly their hands started glowing with their respective colors when they yelled out the familiar phrase they were accustomed to after all these years.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they all yelled in unison.


	18. Halloween Haunts in Angel Grove

**Chapter 18: Halloween Haunts in Angel Grove  
><strong>

**(Back at Angel Grove Park)  
><strong>

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they all yelled in unison the three words that hadn't come out of his mouth in two years.

"WHITE RANGER POWER! BLACK RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER! BLUE RANGER POWER! GOLD RANGER POWER! ORANGE RANGER POWER!" Goldar and Scorpina started charging towards them as they began to attack them. Suddenly the entity of the Ghost of Darkness emitted more pyreflies manifesting and conjured up the Tengas and Putties.

"Hey, bird brains!" Tommy yelled, "Why don't we make this fight fair?"

The Tengas looked at Tommy and the others and ran towards them to attack. Kimberly ran towards Tommy as he took out Saba and she pulled out her Power Bow to shoot down the Tengas.

"Hey, clay face?" Jason shouted to the Putties, "Remember me?"

The Gold Ranger made a beeline towards the Putties alone with Adam, Billy and Trini. The four original Power Rangers made their way towards Kimberly and Tommy as the Putties and Tengas started pulling back.

"Haha, had enough yet?" Adam yelled.

_"Impressive, but you won't be able to stop up this time Rangers,"_ Goldar yelled, _"Scorpina, attack!"_

Scorpina went after the Adam, Trini and Billy as Goldar attacked Tommy, Kimberly and Jason. The six veterans went blow for blow with Goldar and Scorpina both landing blows that sent them staggering. They recuperated and reengaged Goldar and Scorpina.

This time it was the Rangers who landed staggering blows. Adam, Trini and Billy each landed a set of punches to Scorpina's chest that sent her flying. Tommy and Jason then double teamed and landed a kick to the center of Goldar's armor that sent him landing on top of Scorpina.

"Alright guys, let's finish this!" Kimberly yelled, "You guys shouldn't underestimate us."

Billy launched himself towards the now standing Scorpina. He cocked its left arm back and it connected square in Scorpina's face and sent her a few steps back. She snarled and took a step towards the Rangers.

_"Come on you puny has beens!"_ Scorpina snapped. _"I'm not done by a long shot."_

"Not so fast, ugly," Trini said. "Suck on this, bitch!"

Trini now swung with her right arm as the punch landed once again, this time under Scorpina's chin and sent her flying into the air.

"Jase, Kim, let's do this," Tommy called, "Let's show this gold monkey why we're still the best."

Tommy began charging and soon was using Saba to fire shots from his sword towards Goldar. They could telll Goldar was having trouble getting back to his feet when Kimberly powered up her bow. Goldar had just turned around when she released three shot and hit Goldar square in the chest sending him flying through the air, connecting with Scorpina as they both collapsed on the ground.

Goldar and Scorpina lay in a heap on the ground and as the pyreflies continued to swarm around them. The two of them stared daggers of hatred and anger in the eyes of the six Power Rangers.

"Nothing hasn't changed wouldn't you say?" Adam said in a defiant tone.

_"As long as the Ghost of Darkness is release we will reign terror and chaos all over your precious city! You can destroy us as many times as you want Power Rangers but we will have our revenge!"_ Goldar yelled.

"Oh don't worry about us! We have friends in high place that will protect us and our legacy!" Billy informed.

"We're the ones that the darkness fear and the ones evil runs away from," Tommy said. "You maybe long gone and have some pathetic lackey carry out your wicked work. But at the end of the day we'll be the ones standing. We're not done by a long shot."

_"Then bring it on Power Rangers!"_ both enemies said wickedly.

"It will be our pleasure," Tommy said in an orderly tone. "Guys get the weapons out! We're cutting them the undead weight down to size!"

**(With the Twilight Rangers)**

It was a little awkward, but also it felt like old times again for the current Rangers fighting alongside the fallen potentials. Their friends may have been dead, but somehow despite the presence of the Ghost of Darkness causing the paranormal influx, the deceased potentials were still willing to fight the good fight.

The energy of the pyreflies continued to rise materializing anything it can conjure up. The Power Rangers, whether living or deceased were making work of the Dark Judges. As they were fighting, all of them were reminded of their first solo team fight the night in the park.

"This feels like old times doesn't it?" Desmond replied punching a Dark Judge.

_"We all did come a very long way a few years ago," _Silas said, _"Sorry Virgil, Rosie you guys missed out on a good fight that night."_

"No hard feelings," Virgil said blasting another Dark Judge alongside Rosaline. "I also had an encounter with these black clad jokers the same night you guys went monster exploring over Angel Grove."

"Yeah that night you guys took out those putties the first time solo was the same night my boyfriend here helped Aidan and me take out his first Dark Judge." Rosaline smiled kicking one in the gut. "The same night he became like what we used to be, a potential Power Ranger."

"These pyreflies keep on rising," Penny replied, "Blimey I don't know how long we can hold up keeping these miserable lots dead and buried six feet under."

"We have to keep fighting," Christian informed. "I maybe the new guy around the block but I sure would have like to be here from the beginning."

_"You weren't missing much back in the day Christian," _Abigail replied punching another Dark Judge. _"The best thing about being dead, is that you can't die again and we're with you guys all the way. However, now is not the time to analyze. It was something we learned our first night."_

More conjurations of the Dark Judges started rising as the pyreflies in the park continue to rise from the ground. The Rangers were trying to fight off the fatigue of battling horde after horde of undead foes. It was then the group started recalling lessons they learned from their first night on the battlefield a few years ago.

_"Hey remember what Kimberly said to us the first night?" _Grace suddenly smirked giving her friends the motivation.

"Yeah she told Kenji and me don't analyze what's going on what you need to focus on is now," Desmond replied kicking another putty looking at his friends. "There is no time to think when you're fighting."

_"Then Jason said to us you can't think too much. Reacting is better. Could be the difference between staying alive and the other thing."_ Silas said taking down a few more putties. He pulled off a Dark Judge that grabbed a hold of Penny and kicked him.

"Tommy recalled saying the question is never "what do you think" it's always what do you know?" Shi-Ann continued fighting while addressing her friends as they fought. "You gotta know it. If you don't, if you make one mistake, it takes one putty or evil lackey to kill you"

_"So we've got to know that we can take him. Know our environment."_ Abigail addressed. _"__Know what is around us_."

_"In the hands of a Power Ranger everything is a potential weapon, even us ourselves. We have to know how to see it. When you're in a fight you have to know yourself, your body, and your brain. Know how to stay calm and centered." _Kenji continued, _"__Every move you make, every blow you strike has to be part of your plan because if you make one simple mistake, then it's all over. You're not a Power Ranger. You're not a potential, instead you're dead. So...what do we know?"_

"That it's all about getting a job done," Rosaline said with determination, "Because we're Power Rangers, and we'll never say never until we can't fight anymore." With that the group continued to fight off the hordes.

**(The Juice Bar)**

Shi-Ann teleported in front of the Juice Bar as Chan and Aidan got the civilians to safety. The three of them rushed inside to meet up with Bianca and Quincy alongside Kat and some of the other veterans. Unfortunately, they notice a small group of Dark Judges and former monsters from the past trying to gain entry into the Juice Bar.

"Alesh ashtoreth!" Kat yelled as suddenly her spell book and other magical ingredients materialized in the room. "Simple teleportation spell. Can transport objects in an instant. It comes handy sometime."

"Well I wish you knew a spell on how to transport dead spirits," Zack added hurdling the kids into the back room and looked to Allison. "Sweetie, I need you to keep your little gang safe alright? Do not open the door by any means unless you're told to."

"Okay we're going to greet the walking dead out front," Quincy said as Shi-Ann, Chan, and Aidan followed suit. "Bi, you got magic central here. We'll buy you guys some time before the spell takes effect."

"You better hurry because the Ghost of Darkness' power is getting stronger due to the influx of paranormal activity," Bianca said looking out the window. "Alesh ashtoreth!" she yelled as a jar of rock salt appeared along with a shotgun. "I learned this trick back in Bucharest from a group of parnormal hunters. Ghosts or any paranormal entities can't cross the salt line. Pour this in front of the back room storage door to protect the kids. This shotgun is loaded with rock salt and last about 14 rounds. Aidan says you're good with a gun." She handed the shotgun to Tanya.

"Zack, Aisha and I will help the quartet hold out the front door," Rocky replied. "Tanya you man the inside while Kat and Bianca work their spell."

"I'm lock and loaded," Tanya said loading the shotgun as the others all headed out. "Good luck out there, and let the power protect you."

"Same to you guys,'' the others answered leaving out the front door with Kat, Tanya and Bianca only left in the room.

Kat, with Bianca's help started mixing ingredients into a large bowl as it started smoking up and colored smoked started emerging. There was sparks coming out of the bowl as Kat started chanting reading from the spell book. Her eyes started turning black with the amount of magic she was channeling. The pyreflies started materializing in the room hoping try to conjure up another entity but Bianca started using a counter spell to ensure the the entities didn't gather any strength to cause physical harm. Soon, strange symbols started appearing on the urn as an encryption appeared.

Meanwhile, on the outside the four morphed Twilight Rangers were battling the Dark Judges and the small army of monsters as the pyreflies continued to conjure up more entities. Rocky, Aisha and Zack were trying to help their successors and looking to one another hoped that their Ranger powers are still in tact after not using them in the last few years. The three of them concentrated hard on their Ninjetti powers and their connection to the Great Power until their morphers appeared in their hands.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" the trio yelled in unison the three words that hadn't come out of their mouths in over two years. "YELLOW RANGER POWER! RED RANGER POWER! SILVER RANGER POWER!" The three older Rangers looked in amazement realizing that the power was still with them.

"Okay kids let's see we kick this old school style!" Zack smirked.

"Besides, it's just like riding a bike again," Aisha said confidently, "So, who wants to start first?"

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Tommy ran towards Kimberly and Jason as Goldar released another blast. The entity of the Ghost of Darkness formed as a shadowy figured surrounded by dark pyreflies getting stronger as the fight continued. Adam, Billy and Trini were preoccupied fighting with Scorpina and trying to build up more endurance to last longer. Goldar turned around to look at them and laughed.

_"Just give up, Power Rangers. We're already dead and we're not bind by your dominion on this puny planet,"_ Goldar said.

"I don't care if your either dead, alive or lingering in between you have no authority," Tommy replied.

_"Silence, humans. The Progeny of the Source already knows what holds the key to your heart. Your puny human emotions will not get in the way of the glory being reestablished in the name of the Progeny,"_ Goldar continued _"Now soon your little spawn's band of Ranger will bow before greatness."_

"Don't underestimate our Power Rangers Goldar," Kimberly taunted. "What makes you think the Progeny will succeed where you, Scorpina or the three stooges couldn't? No matter what comes their way they'll be ready because they learned from the best, from the originals."

_"Yes and the price about tampering with fate's hand, haha!"_ Goldar mocked. _"I may have perished from this wrenched existence but don't think the veil between here and that of the other side has been sealed. A reckoning will sweep this land and you Power Rangers will see it all lay to waste below your feet! Twilight is unraveling and there is nothing you can do to delay the enviable, Wings of Fate._"

Goldar snorted and stood up but Tommy and Kimberly didn't give him a chance to attack him again after giving another death threat. Goldar ran towards Jason and threw him into the nearby tree. Tommy's whole body began to glow white as did Kimberly's body that began to glow pink. He landed punch after punch in lightning fast speed. It was almost as if he was unconscious as his fists continued to fly at Goldar.

Whatever was happening to Tommy and Kimberly it somehow protected the others from the influence of the Ghost of Darkness. They suddenly noticed a series of strange symbols started shining on the ground as a weird ritual circle started appearing on the floor. It was binding the entity of the Ghost of Darkness as soon Goldar and Scorpina began to dematerialize as the pyreflies slowly started to disperse.

"No matter what form you are, remember you fiends hold no claim to this planet!" Jason snapped smiling, "Looks like someone is sending off the dead to the other side!"

**(The Juice Bar)**

_"Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal! Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal!"_ Kat and Bianca continued chanting. Moments later a strange ritual circle appeared surrounding the urn as the encryption on it glowed. _"Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Utrespur aceastui! Utrespur aceastui!"_

The top of the lid on the urn pried itself open mysteriously as a shadowy reddish entity surrounded by pyreflies began to be sucked inside. Soon, the entity of the Ghost of Darkness soon becomes entrapped inside the urn as the lid shut tight. Bianca throws the last of the ingredients into the magically enchanted bowl watching the urn rattle.

"Okay it's inside what do we do?" Bianca replied as Kat's eyes remained black staring at the bowl.

"We have to melt the urn," Kat said watching the ritual circle subdue itself. The pyreflies still kept surrounding the urn as the flames from the bowl started getting larger. "Bianca, the encryption on the urn, read it. Then toss it into the bowl so it dispels the paranormal activity. It's already imprisoned now we have to destroy it."

_"Quod perditum est invenietur,"_ Bianca read on the urn as the pryeflies continued to shine. _"Nisi mort. Nisi al finitei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta sufletul la el. Este scris aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce. Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie!"_

The flames start rising and Bianca sternly tosses the urn into the bowl. She watches as the flames start changing multicolor while the urn slowly starts melting. The ritual circle materializes beneath the bowl as the energy from the Ghost of Darkness soon vaporizes into thin air. The flames in the bowl vanished once the urn was destroyed and melted.

"The veil is at minimum level and the paranormal activity is quelling itself now," Kat smiled as the kids peeked from the back door. The two turned around to see Aaron hold Sophie and Allison carrying Gabriel as Claire and Elena followed behind. "I would tell you squirts that it was safe to come out but you beat me to the punch."

"It was something evil in the bowl wasn't it?" Aaron said staring at the bowl. "Mom, did you have to use your magic powers again? You only use it whenever bad stuff happened. That's why it always smells like herbs and essences at home. Dad used to tell us it was scented candles but not really."

"Can't hide anything from you can I son?" Kat smiled a bit holding Sophie. "Seems like you're old enough to know these things. Or have you known for quite sometime?"

"Probably or the fact that when one time I saw grandma light the candles on my birthday cake when I was eight," Aaron smirked. "Without using a lighter and just stared at it. Makes me curious to know if I might have powers like yours when we grow up."

**(Somewhere in Angel Grove Park)**

The pyreflies stopped rising up and soon the Rangers started notice the Dark Judges starting to become transparent. They saw that the Dark Judges started fading away and the pyreflies vaporizing like firework sparklers in the air. Soon, the Rangers and the potentials found themselves alone in the park as the Twilight Rangers powered down. The aura of the Ghost of Darkness' energy dematerialized on the ghosts of their fallen friends.

"What happened?" Rosaline asked looking around the park. "Did...it work?"

_"They destroyed the urn,"_ Abigail said smiling, "_The influx__ of paranormal activity has quelled and the negative energy of the Ghost of Darkness is dispelled. The supernatural order for now is...somewhat calm meaning nothing else that was dead or destroyed or moved on is rising again."_

"But it's still not completely restored as long as the veil and balance is disturbed," Christian added. "With the Progeny still around, the natural order and that of the supernatural is still imbalanced. Bianca can still see you guys and it's coming to a point the weaker the veil to the other side is we're becoming tuned to the same aspect."

"Does this even count as a victory?" Penny asked. "We only just reset the supposed supernatural order."

_"Actually...it's not what you think," _Ellie replied as she suddenly found herself, Thatcher, Grace, Francis and Leanne being surround by multicolor pyreflies and becoming transparent, _"You see, some of us settled all of our accounts and we're being sent off to where we came from. Hey, I already made my peace and it's good to know you all did understand. I know there is no grudges against me for what I did. We only got a few minutes before we're completely gone."_ The others understand what Ellie was referring to as Desmond stepped forward.

"So everyone who settled their accounts, are being sent back?" Desmond asked as he looked at his friends who are vanishing. It was then when he was thinking about earlier back before the mayhem when he thought he saw his dead brother. "Is...do you know if I have time before..."

_"We know who you're asking about Des,"_ Thatcher replied as they suddenly disappeared. "_He'll find you if you hurry before things quell down. Guys, take care and don't worry, you're all not alone yet. You still got friends in high places and lingering in between who are still fighting the good fight. Not all of us are gone just yet. However, our accounts are settled and we'll be keeping an eye on you all." _

_"Let...the power protect you." _Grace smiled, "_It was an honor fightin__g alongside our friends again. This is your fight now, we know you'll do the line of power proud. Don't let them destroy the future legacy an remember...true power lies within."_

Desmond suddenly took off from the park with Penny following behind desperately searching for something, or someone. Virgil, Christian and Rosaline were left standing in the park after watching some of the former potentials being sent off to the other side. Surprisingly Kenji, Silas, and Abigail didn't notice any pyreflies surround them but were pretty much transparent and could no longer possess the physical ability to touch anybody, besides Bianca due to her necromancer status.

"I'm guessing you're all lingering in between before you can be sent off?" Virgil said looking at his dead friends. "I can imagine what it's like for Bi to go through this everyday seeing ghosts and talking to them, communicating and possession stuff also. It feels weird and odd, but it's like nothing has changed at all."

_"Besides being dead yeah you could say that. Well you guys need a some divine intervention to keep watch and we need to figure out our unsettled accounts before moving on. Bi is trying to help and we're here until this thing blows over,"_ Silas said looking at Rosaline, _"If you wondering where Des and Penn ran to, Desmond needs a moment of reassurance. I know you do too Rosie, you got a few minutes before it's too late. Like Thatcher said they'll find if you want them to."_

"After all this time?" Rosaline said shocked as her communicator went off. "I mean...how will I know? They maybe done with their accounts, but we'll promise you to settle your accounts so you can finally rest. Will they be there?"

_"You'll feel it inside and like Desmond we know you want reassurance,"_ Kenji said hearing the Rangers communicators go off. _"Duty calls guys so make the best of a weird situation. We'll be around lingering."_ They watched Rosaline, Virgil and Christian teleport from the park as Silas, Abigail, and Kenji remained flickering in and out as spirits. Things are different being a spirit, but one with unsettled accounts. However, they had completely faith in their friends to help them, especially Kenji knowing that his unsettled business involved them knowing the truth.

**(The Mansion)**

Satsu panted after fighting off the spirits of the victims she either witnessed being killed or she disposed of alongside her fraternity. A low hiss could be heard from behind her as Thrax stood behind her. "The Rangers got rid of the Ghost of Darkness" Satsu hissed. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Must be proud of yourself while you left me to clean up the mess you made," He sneered with displeasure.

Satsu turned and looked at Thrax. "I did everyone a favor by making sure the dead stay dead," she hissed.

"Well pin a rose on my rose deary," Thrax mocked wickedly. "I know why you didn't want to clean up your mess. How did it feel little Progeny? You know seeing the countless faces of all those disposed of by you and the Acadians for many years? It must have been a delight seeing those vengeful spirits form a conga line to take a whack at you, the pride, blood and joy of a bunch of human lowlifes?"

"You know nothing Thrax," she hissed.

"On the contrary, my dear I know all. They can still shattered that fragile piece of glass that holds you back and they did. They saw the look in your eyes and you can see their faces. I can understand the gloating and boasting about the Source's second coming through you, the Progeny. However, it decided to shake things up by giving us you, an unstable, volatile, unpredictable little girl. Death is your art my dear because you created it and that psyche of yours..."

"Do not fucking test me Thrax," she hissed pointing her swords at him. "Do not make look weak because you know damn well I'm the most dominant entity on the face of this planet that everyone fears. I'm not glass and I don't break. I'm iron and soon my iron will and power will be revealed to those who oppose me. I gave them a pardon just for once, but next time, they'll know my face. I'll be the last thing they see before I give them the true death!"

"Spoken like a heartless cutthroat bitch," he implied. "You know I'm just toying with you right firecracker?"

**(The Juice Bar)**

A little while later, everything seemed back to normal and the Rangers and veterans reopened the Juice Bar for the Halloween Party. Luckily, they got rid of all the weird paranormal and supernatural stuff before all the customers came back. Tommy and the others arrived back to the Juice Bar and heard from Zack and Kat that everything was fine. The other Rangers went inside to enjoy the Halloween party with the children and the older Rangers while Desmond arrived in the parking lot of the Youth Center with Penny. Rosaline and Virgil remained outside deep in thought after her failed search.

The four of them turned around and then spotted an older man who resembled Desmond standing before them. Desmond knew it was his older brother Neil, but he was afraid to approach him. His mind wonder if it was a dream or not. "You wanted him to find you," Penny commented.

"What do I say? I mean am I the only one who is seeing this?" Desmond questioned.

"You're not dreaming if we also see an older guy who looks exactly like you," Rosaline replied, "What are you waiting for Des? After all, he is your older brother. Do what most siblings do, talk to him."

Rosaline, Virgil and Penny witnessed Desmond talking to the spirit of his brother Neil. Apart of Rosaline felt a pang of disappointment that Neil was able to make peace with the past. October was never a month Rosaline looked forward to because it reminded her three years ago of the death of her adopted parents. Tommy and Kimberly came out looking for the quartet and to their surprise found Desmond talking to his dead brother.

"Do we want to know how this is possible?" Tommy asked the group. "I'm guessing the window or whatever this whole afterlife business stuff works it only lasts a few more minutes."

"Pretty much," Virgil commented. "Desmond needed some closure."

"I'm guessing...he's not the only one," Kimberly replied looking stunned. She quietly turned Rosaline around to face a few familiar faces. "I think he's not the only one in need of closure Rosaline. Well, what are you waiting for sweetie?"

"It's been three years," Rosaline replied tearing up. She was staring at the spirit of her adopted parents, Sarah and Patrick Bennett and looking at the pyreflies surrounding the both of them. The two of them smiled staring directly at Tommy and Kimberly acknowledging them and mouthing a courtesy "thank you" to them. "They look so happy and after everything that has happened. Where do I begin?"

"They're still...your parents, along with Elena and Hayden's," Tommy smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can't erase sixteen years of memories away with them. They're also apart of you too. You're Patrick and Sarah's daughter as well despite not being blood related. Like Desmond, you want to make peace with the past. Here's your chance."

Fighting her reluctance, Rosaline approached Patrick and Sarah and surprisingly embraced both of them. Tears welled up inside as Rosaline had a moment of reunion with her adopted parents asking the one question she wanted to know from them. All she wanted to know from them was if they were happy and at peace. Tommy and Kimberly had an idea what the three of them were talking about and it had them understanding the kind of people Patrick and Sarah were like.

"She'll always be you daughter regardless of how she was brought up," Virgil assured the couple. "Rosie only needed this moment to finally come to terms with what happened with her adopted parents. Can you tell that they're good people?"

"They are the reason for the person our daughter is today," Kimberly replied staring at Patrick and Sarah. "And they're the reason why she is here with us now." They watched Desmond as he saw his brother Neil suddenly vanish from sight before seconds later, Rosaline's adopted parents followed.

"Looks like the spell is taking full effect soon," Tommy murmured to the group before Rosaline was making her way to her friends and parents.

_"Rosaline, don't look back," _Patrick replied with Rosaline's back turned away. _"The past is in the past now. Your future is here with people who love you and that's all we hoped for. You're where you, Elena, and Hayden belong, with your family. We've done our job, it's now their turn just like it was meant to be. Tommy, Kimberly, you're doing a good job raising your kids. They're your children and always watch over them and love them."_

__"We'll do that we promise," they replied to the deceased couple. "We'll love and protect them no matter what."

"You know I can't forget about you?" Rosaline said with her back turned. "Don't worry...mom, dad. I got people who are looking out for us like my parents. We'll be fine and so will Elena and Hayden. I'm glad I know you're at peace and happy wherever you are."

_"You take care of yourself, our little Mozart," _Sarah smiled as they suddenly vanished from sight. _"No matter what happens, just remember to that you'll be alright."_


	19. Game Changer Part 1:Progeny Unmasked

**Chapter 19: The Game Changer Part I- Progeny Unmasked  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)  
><strong>

One week later, Rosaline stood in her bedroom with her bags ready for unpacking. The weekend after Halloween Rosaline went back to New York and had a long discussion with her academic adviser. It came to a shock to her program coordinator and academic adviser she was leaving Julliard citing the reason being "personal matters to attend to." It may looked like she was throwing her future at Julliard away but luckily her withdrawal from the program came before the deadline. She managed to get a partial refund back for her tuition and receive a DNC on any courses she took during the semester.

The whole week Rosaline was in New York was basically taking care of last minute business and saying farewell to the people she met at Julliard who were come to accept her decision to leave. However, she got reassurance that she was welcome to resume her studies at Julliard once she dealt with her personal business. Now, a week later she was finally back home where she belonged to the noised filled boarding house with her friends, the current Power Ranger team all under one roof.

"Three days straight all I hear coming from Penny's room is either music by The Wanted or One Direction," Virgil complained coming into her room. "I pray you're not a One Direction fanatic or a Wanted fan. Sodding Brit already got your little sister hooked to that music."

"Well you got to admit they are dreamy, talented and starstruck sexy," she teased before hearing Desmond screaming in the hallway.

"Sodding woman! Day after day it's either The Wanted or One Direction blasting from the radio!" Desmond yelled frustrated. "They're nothing but a bunch of eye candies for the youth music market! Besides, their music is so played out!"

"You better take that back Desmond Compton!" Penny yelled. "Besides, their from my mother land of jolly old England!"

"Gosh you two fight like a bickering married couple," Rosaline teased. "Hey Virgil do you mind telling the bickering old wed couple to turn the volume down before they wake up my little brother screaming from his nap?"

"Sure throw me into the middle of a lover's quarrel," Virgil replied shutting the door. "The things I do for you people."

Rosaline went to the nursery to check up on Gabriel and found him still asleep for his nap. The twins were downstairs playing and she found the rest of her friends in the training room working out. Quincy headed downstairs to the lab where Tommy and Kimberly were working. Bianca and Aidan assisted Quincy running an analysis on the recent discovery that they stumbled upon.

"Billy is calling a meeting to initiate Operation Exodus," Tommy said reading, "The Ranger Compound in Rio was hit three days ago. The squad itself was relatively small, less than twelve Rangers in training. Like every other attack, it housed an item willed to us by Andrew Hartford." He pointed to a container that contained a telescope inside.

"Look, we're fighting a two front war again," Kimberly added. "We couldn't tell you guys that the casualty reports from the Ranger Compound attacks escalated in the hundreds."

"If you mean by the hundreds, what's the casualty?" Rosaline inquired.

"Approximately about 250 confirmed dead," Tommy sighed rubbing his glasses, "We only got approximately about maybe 1000 activated Power Rangers or less, we're not sure. NASADA put out the amber alert and the shuttles are arriving to transport the remaining squads to Mirnoi or KO35. The Acadians massacred the residences at the Rio Compound, all but the squad leaders. That's why we were able to get the telescope."

"Wait, I'm generating something here," Quincy said working on one of the computers, "I went through the casualty and incident report in Rio. One of the recruits there discovered a symbol etched on the telescope." He rolled his chair over to his sketchbook and flipped it to a page with strange symbols. "There were symbols on the items we found. You mentioned something about a place called The Hallow of the Great Power."

"Those symbols represent the Denizens," Kimberly inquired reviewing them. "Each of the Denizens of Twilight possessed an elemental power to control. The elements were: fire, water, forest, ice, wind, shadow, thunder, spirit, earth and time."

"I analyzed the pictures from the Hallow and that of the sketches that corresponded with the respective Denizen of Twilight," Quincy explained. "The storybook, the crown, the tribal staff and the telescope have symbols on them. I think the ocarina serves as a key to open something. That something what I believe is...the path to Twilight."

"He has a point," Bianca said looking at the telescope, "I can sense something strange. An uncanny aura or more like glimpses of a realm parallel to ours. The Acadians and the Progeny were after these items because it contains an access point. We have four items and there are ten Denizens of Twilight."

"So you're saying that Andrew Hartford had in his possessions items that belonged to the Denizens of Twilight?" Aidan asked. "Explains why they went after the Compounds. But what do they need them for?"

"They mentioned something about breaking a curse," Tommy added. "When we were at the old Command Center we translated the scroll. There was reference to a curse that was placed upon the Progeny to prevent them from undergoing some sort of ascension ritual that will unbind them from becoming The Source of Evil in the flesh. There was many seals and fail safes that were taken to precaution to never let the Progeny incarnate as the new Source."

"But the only ones who placed the curse and can stop it from being broken...are the Denizens of Twilight," Kimberly answered. "Basically, you guys are what stands in the way of the Acadians plans to incarnate the Progeny into the new Source of Evil in the flesh."

"So we intercept the items and not let the Acadians use them for this ritual," Rosaline implied. "Look we'll use the compass to track down the other six items and we'll defeat the Progeny and the Acadians."

**(The Mansion)**

Rita and Zedd hissed when they saw Satsu reading a strange scroll. "Look Zeddy, our little prodigal lowlife is growing up so fast," she hissed. Satsu smirked wickedly as they motioned her to follow them to a secret lair beneath the mansion.

"Do you know what lies beyond these entrapments?" He demanded asking her. Satsu could hear the sounds of screams and torture as she saw her uncle and a few Acadians drag a hooded cover prisoner into a cell. Thrax appeared behind her as he took the scroll from Satsu and handed it to his father. An evil sneer came across his face. "You are very cunning and sly, Progeny. Throwing the Rangers off track unaware the true key to the ascension lies within our hands and right within our dominion," he laughed.

"It was pretty simple my lord. I say it was all about giving them a sense of misdirection," Rita laughed.

Rita walked over to Satsu and handed her back the scroll. "Of course, our little firecracker. Are you up for gathering up what you need to the key to your destiny? These Rangers will not know what hit them" she answered. Satsu laughed evilly and continued reading over the scroll that holds the key to her destiny. However, first to make it work, Satsu needed to gather some vital ingredients that a couple of friends had on hand.

"Besides my dear, we'll be riding shotgun with you on this one," Zedd sneered wickedly.

**(The Scott Residence)**

Meanwhile at Kat and Jason's house, Claire was in her playroom having a pretend tea party with all of her stuffed animals and her baby sister Sophie attending. Aaron was in the backyard looking through the copied version of the storybook until he found that the book itself suddenly turned into a what resembled a printed copy, both colored and typed out in print. However, some of the pages in the back were missing or blank.

"That's weird, what happened to the drawings and the stuff I wrote," Aaron muttered. "Is this the storybook I wrote for Claire? I need to tell mom and dad about this. Was this in the original book?"

He started flipping through the pages and noticed there was some new pages he wasn't familiar with that he saw in the original copy. Claire looked out the window to see Aaron sitting in the backyard. She took Sophie's hand and the two of them walked out to the backyard. Something about the new pages puzzled Aaron.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Claire asked. "Is that my storybook you gave me? Why does it look different?"

"That's the thing sis, it is the storybook, but now it looks like it's a printed book you buy at the store," Aaron explained, "However, there's some pages that are blank, missing and some pages that aren't familiar to me." He turned to the pages and showed his sister. "Look at this Claire, that's the Power Rangers and that is the strange person wearing grey. I remember her because she tried to hurt me in the alleyway if it wasn't for mom, dad, Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim. That looks like a map of some sort. That guy I saw at outside at the Juice Bar told me the story is real."

"You have to tell mommy and daddy about the strange guy and the book," Claire informed. "They'll always find a way to protect us from the bad guys right? They used to be Power Rangers and also Rosaline and her friends are Power Rangers too."

"He is right little one," Atticus replied suddenly appearing in the backyard. "Your storybook is a real adventure that will happen. Your older brother Aaron's knowledge and mind is what is replicating the original copy of the book. The original is in the possession of the mentors to the Denizens of Twilight. They're fighting a two front war in which I fear unseen hostile threats will harm the future innocence and purity of the line of power."

"You're the strange guy I saw at the Youth Center," Aaron replied, "You believe something might happen to the Power Rangers?"

"It's not a belief, it's a fact and soon they too will be undertaking the same path of Twilight as their predecessors," Atticus added. "However, it's not about them but I fear the Acadians and the Progeny will harm the innocence and purity of the line of power. Children, you must be careful and mindful of the danger ahead. They'll take the thing they love the most away from those who fight to oppose evil. Your book...maybe their guide for their journey so if anything happens, safeguard it."

"Aaron! Claire! Sophie! Where are you kids?" Kat and Jason called out as the kids looked and saw Atticus suddenly vanish from sight. "There you guys are. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh we were talking to Aaron's friend," Claire suddenly blurted out, "He was saying that the book he made me for my birthday was a copy of the one that Uncle Billy took back with him to NASADA. Aaron's friend was wearing a green hooded robe and talked about stuff about danger."

"Son is this true?" Kat asked gently taking the book from his son. He flipped through it and saw that it looked like a printed book. However, he noticed the missing and blank pages, and some of the unfamiliar pages Aaron glanced at earlier. There was a look of worry on his son's face. "Hey bud, something the matter?"

"That book said that...something bad is going to happen to all of us," Aaron sighed. "Terrible things are coming and it's going to start with the Twilight Power Rangers. Mom, dad if anything happens to us promise you safeguard the storybook? That's what the strange man told me. They'll need it."

"Listen to me kids," Jason assured his children. "Your mother and I, swear on our lives that nothing bad will ever happen to you three. We love you guys so much and you mean the world to us. No matter what people will say to make you doubt it, always know you three are the thing we love the most in this world. We would trade our lives to keep you three safe because it's our job as parents to safeguard our children. Do you understand? We been down this road one too many times and we're not going to let the bad guys take you away from us, not if we can't help it."

"Are you going to keep us safe daddy?" Claire asked.

"We'll do anything for all three of you Claire Bear," Jason smiled hugging his kids. "You guys mean everything to us and that's why we love you."

"You're not going to let the bad guys wins and I have to believe that," Aaron said, "You were Power Rangers too and mom is a wicca so she'll do anything to keep us safe. I know you will and we're going to do our part to help the Twilight Rangers right?"

"That's right Aaron your dad and I will do anything in our power to protect you guys and the Twilight Rangers," Kat assured. "We're all family and we all protect one another. That's what being a hero is about."

**(The Juice Bar)**

At the Juice Bar, a young man and woman entered the Youth Center as she noticed business was slow today. The couple spotted Zack behind the bar and Allison sitting at the bar drinking her smoothie. Zack looked up to see ex-wife Angela and her husband Brian walking towards them.

"Wow it seems this place hasn't changed one bit," Angela replied, "I didn't expect you to one day be running the Juice Bar Zack."

"Well couldn't let an important part of our youth die just yet," Zack said coming out from behind the bar and giving his ex-wife a hug and and friendly handshake to Brian. "Besides it's good business and I see the doctor duo are gracing us with their presence. How's Seattle's top Neurologist Surgeon and Pediatrician doing these days?"

"Well we're here for a medical conference this week at the Hilton and Brian is presenting a paper on his new findings on his Parkinson's drug trial," she added, "For the next seven days we're giving lectures to a bunch of doctors who are currently doing their residencies. We had one free day off so we wanted to take Allison out to dinner."

"I've been ready for about an hour and also dad is doing some inventory count," Allison replied, "Because Kat and Kim couldn't make it today to help out. He's also setting some interviews to hire some part-time help. They found out they had a huge surplus from their budget report last month and decided to spend it on hiring extra help."

"That's good for you, Zack and congratulations," Brian said, "Well Ally, Ange, are you guys ready? We got reservations tonight."

"Okay well we best better get going we don't want to miss our reservations," Angela replied as Allison left with her mom and stepfather, "We'll drop her home later Zack. It was nice seeing you again and to see that you two are doing well."

"Same to you guys," Zack called out, "Hey Ally don't give your mom and Brian a hard time okay?"

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine," Allison said leaving with her mom, "Love you daddy, see you later!"

Zack watched the three of them exit the Juice Bar before waiting to close up soon after the last customers cleared out for the day. While Allison was walking with Angela and Brian to their car, the trio didn't notice a suspicious ominous group of Acadians spying on them from their hiding spots. Their eyes were sneeringly staring at Allison hearing the young girl tell her mom and Brian about living with her dad.

**(NASADA)**

"The transport shuttles has landed at the airstrip," Billy informed the others, "Kat and Jason are at home looking after the kids, Trini is working a shift at the hospital today and Zack is manning the Juice Bar. Also, he's waiting for Angela and her husband to pick up Allison for dinner."

"Angela's in town with her husband?" Kimberly asked going through the list, "Must be hard being a divorced father."

"Well Angela and Zack remain on good friendly terms for their daughter's sake," Tommy commented. "Are you sure this is a wise idea to initiate Operation Exodus at this time of hour?"

"Look we got a third of the Rangers in training hiding out in disclosed underwater bases of Operation Overdrive, Lightspeed Rescue and the Silver Guardians," Billy explained, "We got approximately less than a thousand activated Rangers in training in danger of this Acadian crisis. We already lost the Ranger Compounds of Beijing, Rome, Sydney, Johannesburg and Rio. That's half of our training compounds and we can't afford to put these peoples' lives in danger. We have a responsibility to all these people, our future line and legacy and we have to ensure their survival."

"Exactly how is boarding going to work out?" Aisha asked. "We send at least half to KO35 and another half to Mirinoi? How are we going to determine who goes where?"

"The squad commanders of each Ranger Compounds issued a voting for the Rangers in training to determine their destinations," Tanya added until she looked at her friends, "But...I'm not going off planet with the Johannesburg squad. I gave the command over to Cassie and Carlos to train them. I'm staying on Earth with my friends and the current activated Ranger team that includes Aidan on it. Besides, I'm not leaving you guys alone to have all the fun in this mess."

"We're not convincing you to go Tanya," Tommy replied, "And besides, every once in awhile Billy does need a number two to help keep NASADA afloat knowing the toll it takes on him."

"Okay, fine I think I can use some intellectual assistance on keeping our Power Ranger Initiative on top," Billy said, "And also help provide discretion training to the ones that are in hiding with our other associates."

The original Rangers began to oversee the boarding lists of the remaining Ranger squads on the transport shuttles. Tommy and Kimberly informed Billy after their discussion with Andros that the Space Rangers were escorting the transport shuttles to both KO35 and Mirinoi. It was a consensus for them to vote that they made the right decision to safeguard the remaining Ranger squads in training after the destruction of half the compounds.

Once the Ranger squads and commanders were on board the transport shuttles, the others cleared the airstrip to prepare for departure. They headed back to the central station to initiate the launch sequence for the transport shuttles to depart. Once the towers were cleared after countdown was implemented, the Astro Megaship and the transport shuttles departed and launched into orbit in space.

For now, that was one minor problem the original Power Rangers dealt with by ensuring the safety of the future Rangers in training. A little while later after the shuttles departed, Rosaline and her friends arrived at NASADA. Unfortunately, to the surprise of their mentors, they spotted the Compass of Clothos in Bianca's possession.

"Okay so while you guys were overseeing what you people called Operation Exodus we went scavenger hunting," Rosaline bluntly said. "You told us we're what's standing in cutthroat bitch's way to her destiny. So we "borrowed" the compass to find the location of the Hallow. I know we should have consulted with you guys but this mission was ours alone."

"The symbols Quincy found on the items housed at the demolished Ranger compounds had branded symbols on them," Virgil explained. "Based on the drawings on the walls in the Hallow, the symbols of those of the Denizens of Twilight."

"There goes another dilemma checked off," Kimberly informed. "Explains why they targeted the compounds. Hartford thought that by hiding the items at each compound established, the items will be safe. Okay, so you brought back a large piece of quartz stone, a fencing sword, a badge and a music box. I'm guessing these things also have a branding mark that represents the Denizens of Twilight."

"The quartz stone we retrieved it from the Ranger compound in Geneva," Christian replied, "The other three weren't housed at the compounds. The badge which looks like a sheriff's badge we retrieved in some old ghost town out near Montana that was once known for textile. The music box we found somewhere near a shipping port out near Persia. The fencing sword we retrieved it near some old castle ruins in France. Bianca used a teleportation spell to get us to each location in a matter of seconds."

"The funny thing is that these when we found the items it was like they were recently buried in the locations we found them," Rosaline explained. "I'm guessing the Compound Leaders buried them if in case they anticipated an attack. So we got eight out of ten, we just need to find the other two and we got a whole set." Minutes later, the alarm went off as the others opened up a channel on the computer to see the Progeny, alongside Zedd, Rita and the Acadians attacking downtown Angel Grove.

"Sons of bitches we got party crashers in Downtown Angel Grove," Tommy snapped in frustration. However, the young Rangers' eyes were drawn to the compass when an image of the Progeny appeared on screen. They noticed the compass reacted as they zoomed in on the screen of the Progeny's attire. In all their encounters with their tough adversary, none of them didn't pay attention to the grey cape she was wearing.

"I'll be damned," Desmond said in utter shock, "We got no choice but to tango with cutthroat bitch again don't we?"

"Are you sure you guys are willing to go toe to toe with her?" Tommy said with some fear for their safeties. "I saw you guys eying the cape. It's something you need don't you? We can't stop you from going after her...but what we do is pray that you guys succeed."

"One way or another dad, we're going to rumble with the Progeny again," Rosaline said with determination. "That bitch has been putting us through the ringer time and time again. Remember what I said the last time guys? I'll hold true to my decree we're going to find out whose the bitch behind the mask. I want to look into the eyes of evil and find out who is she once and for all!" She looked to her friends before they backed away from their mentors and her parents.

"Let's do this guys!" they announced activating their morphers. "TWILIGHT POWER! POWER UP!" the ten Rangers morphed and then teleported to downtown Angel Grove to confront their adversaries once again.

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Tommy, Kimberly and the others watched from NASADA's central command room the Twilight Power Rangers teleport to downtown Angel Grove. The ten Rangers saw the chaos that eluded and did their best to get the civilians to safety. In the central plaza of the shopping malls, the Progeny smirked with an evil grin on her face at the team. They noticed Zedd and Rita's presence overseeing the confrontation.

"Wow I must be five by five on my stellar talents," the Progeny replied as she flung the cape to the side. "What do I have to say? I'm a woman known for a million different talents. So Power Rangers, you ready to tango again?"

"The only thing beat you'll be dancing to is that of your utter defeat!" Rosaline spat. "Come on, just bring it bitch!"

"Oh you really want me to bring it don't you?" she sneered back, "Don't worry folks. What's a party without some guests?" The Rangers were surrounded by the Acadians who soon descended upon the Rangers. They made quick work of the Acadians to the point that every blow they started delivering to members of the vile fraternity became fatal.

The Rangers spun around and looked at the Progeny. "What you didn't think we had that killer edge did we?" Virgil hissed. The evil woman shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Yeah but it goes against everything you pathetic Power Rangers stand for," she answered.

"We didn't kill you precious brethren minions. However, they didn't mind going off globetrotting disposing our Ranger compounds," Desmond snapped.

The Progeny got up from the lamp post she was leaning against. "It was never about them or the preservation of the stupid line of power. This whole thing is has always been about the Denizens of Twilight. You don't know how far this vendetta transcends don't you? Those recruits you like to call them, they were mere target practice for us. It was the little party gifts Andrew Hartford left for them," the Progeny explained. Rosaline felt the mockery of the Progeny taunting the legacy of the Power Rangers irritating.

"We've been through this routine," Rosaline insisted. "You're just like the rest of them, always trying to destroy the Power Ranger legacy."

"Yes and I know what you're eying for."

The Progeny took her twin swords out and hit the ground with the end. The Rangers suddenly couldn't move. "I know about them, especially this fine and dandy cape," the Progeny sneered. The group bit their tongues standing strong. "I don't know see what a mere cape is valuable for," she taunted.

"Something we can use to send your ass straight to hell," Penny hissed.

"I think it's the opposite people. You see it should be the devil itself fearing me instead of it. As for going to hell, let's just say I'm untouchable and I'm a force that you should all be reckoning."

"Shut up."

The Progeny laughed. "Face it Rangers I'm always five by five on all of you," she cackled. "No matter what, I'm always one step ahead of you chumps so know it. Remember, I got your numbers and power you can't imagine."Something strange happened as Rosaline closed her eyes and her body glowed pink. She broke the freezing spell that was placed on the rest of her friends and she glared at the Progeny.

"Well I guess you're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves" Rosaline snapped.

Rosaline ran and did a flying side kick, making the Progeny fall flat on her back. Her swords fell out of her hand and Chan and Shi-Ann grabbed the Progeny pinning her down. Bianca chanted using a binding spell to immobilize her. "NO!" the Progeny shouted. Kimberly grinned as yanked the cape off of her. "No! You vile loathsome leeches!" she shouted again.

"Now it's time to see who's behind the wretched hood!" Rosaline snapped suddenly pulling the hood and face back. However, they all backed away in pure shock and disbelief as Bianca's spell unexpectedly worn off. The ten Rangers soon found themselves demorphing as Rosaline clenched the cape tight in her hands. "You? This has got to be some sick joke! All this time, you're the Progeny of the Source."

Satsu calmly just stood up looking defiantly at her adversaries, with her hood off. She just brushed herself like nothing happened and just smirked a grin of delight and sheer evil on her face. "Look at me Rosaline! Look into my eyes Power Rangers!" Satsu sneered wickedly. "Do you know why I'm here? It's because I want you all to know my face and stare into the eyes of the Acadian's prize treasure. Come on you got to admit I'm five by five for being full of surprises."

"You can't be our enemy," Virgil said in disbelief, "We're your friends. You're under a spell we can help you."

"Wow you all must be naive or stupid," she smirked. "Face it, as they say sometimes evil is bred and made. This is my destiny and I will embrace the reckoning I will bring upon to achieve greatness and power. It was only before a matter of time you picked up on my game. However, I have so many treats in store for you."

"We're going to stop you whatever you throw our way, Satsu!" Rosaline snapped shocked by the betrayal. "You shouldn't underestimate what we're capable of!"

"If I were you, Rosie I should be mindful of what you say," she grinned wickedly before suddenly disappearing. "I'm not for one to play by the rules but I can tell you and mark my words...this game is suddenly going to change. I can assure you, _my friends_ all bets are off!"


	20. Game Changer Part 2: The Vanishing Act

**Chapter 20: Game Changer Part 2: The Vanishing Act  
><strong>

**(The Mansion)  
><strong>

The revelation of Satsu's true identity rattled the young Rangers to the core. Rosaline, Virgil, Quincy, Bianca and Chan headed to the mansion while the Penny, Desmond, Shi-Ann, Christian and Aidan headed to the Asuaki Food Production Company. All of them wanted to confront Satsu so badly for some answers. The first group arrived at the mansion at early dawn, just a couple hours after their confrontation with Satsu. Chan and Virgil kicked the entrance door open, only to find it empty and deserted.

"It's a dead end, fuck!" Rosaline yelled. "She probably had her cronies pack up and move shop. Bi, can you sense anything?"

"There was always something that bothered me about this mansion," Bianca said looking around, "However, those guys vanish like ghosts in the night."

"It's the way they operate," Quincy informed. "It's like a sleeper cell. It was something I learned at UMCP when we were studying about how organized crime groups or crime cults work. You learn about the psychological foundations, the mandate and mentality of the operations. You want to know why there wasn't much reference to them after the first expulsion. It's because initially only a small fraction of them survived the eradication and went into hiding. From there, they managed to recruit those who were worthy to their cause. However, the initiation into the fraternity is exclusive."

"So they're like a cult of some sort?" Virgil asked.

"More like traitors to their own kind as Atticus would refer them to," Rosaline added while they investigated the empty mansion. "They must have been connected to the Denizens of Twilight. We have know what they did all those years ago to be considered abominations to the natural order of balance."

"I'm leaning to guess the Acadians have been existent during the time of the great war," Chan assured them. "We used to hear stories about mysterious killings near the Asia-Pacific Regions of high ranking authorities. There were stories of raids alongside nearby local villages in regions of Japan, China, Hong Kong, South Korea, Thailand, Taiwan. There were fabled rumors that predated back between the 15th-16th centuries of a secret order of assassins that existed in Europe and migrated to the Mediterranean Sea Coast in Constantinople."

"You mean modern day Istanbul?" Rosaline said peeking into another empty room. "So we can assume they had smaller fractions training and hiding in the shadows for eons until the day came to rise up. I'm guessing when Satsu became the Progeny was the signal they needed to rise up and revolt." A minute later, Rosaline's communicator went off as she activated it.

"Guys it's Desmond here," they heard him reply on the other end.

"Yeah it's Rosaline come in," she answered.

"The Asauaki Production Plant and Corporate Offices are completely empty," Desmond replied. "It was like they cleared shop in a blink of an eye. Or it was more like the minute we learned of Satsu's true colors. Did you guys find anything at the mansion?"

"It's a dead end too," she answered back, "Looks like they power cleaned up a crime scene or evidence of some criminal activity. These folks are organized and work like a sleeper cell. We got to keep our eyes peeled because I know they're still in Angel Grove. Meet us back at the boarding house right away." Rosaline ended communications with Desmond and his group.

"Okay we'll be there soon," Desmond answered ending contact.

"So...what do we do now?" Virgil asked. "We need a game plan."

"We got some first order of business to deal with," Rosaline answered, "We...got to let my parents and the originals know who Satsu really is." Before they teleported, Bianca noticed a piece of fabric on the floor. It had blood stains on it and for unknown reason, she quickly picked it up and pocket it.

**(The Boarding House)**

Tommy and Kimberly were worried about Rosaline and the other Rangers. The video feedback during the Rangers' battle downtown was being disrupted due to the transmission calls from the transport shuttles. The couple and their friends had no choice but to reply back once they heard the update that the shuttles carrying the Ranger in training squads arrived at their destinations. However, when the reestablished the video feedback at NASADA, downtown Angel Grove was cleared out already.

The couple headed back to the boarding house with the children in tow and went down to the lab. They spent the entire night, with the help of their friends trying to locate their wayward group of Power Rangers. After a whole night of searching, the ten young Rangers teleported back to the lab.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Kimberly questioned. "We spent the whole night trying to contact all of you and even track you. Are you all alright? Please don't suddenly start giving me strands of grey hair or Tommy a heart attack."

"Don't worry we're trying to prevent that from happening mom," Rosaline answered. "Besides, we had a really, really, long and agonizing night." She held up the cape showing it to her parents before Quincy placed it in a container. "Well we got what we wanted, and a a nifty surprise along with it."

"Has anyone heard from Jason and Katherine?" Penny asked.

"Those two went into full parental lockdown mode," Tommy informed them. "Aaron got paid a visit by a familiar wild card. Atticus appeared to Jason and Kat's kids and warned them about something terrible happening. Kim and I aren't blaming them if they are trying to minimize contact with us because something maybe after their kids." He looked at the twins sleeping on the couch and Gabriel sleeping in his playpen. Tommy shot a worried glance at his daughter. "That's why...we weren't sure if all of you were safe last night, especially you Rosaline."

"You think Atticus' sudden cameo to Aaron and Claire maybe a sign of things to come?" Desmond replied. It worried the Rangers especially Rosaline as she stared at her brothers and sister. Her family meant everything to her and she'll do anything to protect the people she loved.

_"I'm not for one to play by the rules but I can tell you and mark my words...this game is suddenly going to change. I can assure you, my friends all bets are off!"_ They recalled Satsu's last remarks before she disappeared and it made them wonder. She wouldn't dare go after the kids just to prove something would she? Tommy and Kimberly notice some tension building up among their Rangers as they revealed the truth.

"Mom, dad, there's something you should know about the Progeny of the Source," Rosaline sternly informed. "We found out her identity and you wouldn't believe us if we told you. It's Satsu, she's the Progeny we've been fighting. She's been our enemy all along and a member of the Acadian Fraternity. I'm guessing Thrax and his parents must have procured her when they realize what she'll become."

The Rangers explained about the events of the fight and learning of Satsu's identity. Then they explained to Tommy and Kimberly how they spent the entire night investigating both the mansion and the Asuakai Head Offices for whereabouts and clues on the Acadians. They also listened to Quincy's testimony on his thoughts on how the Acadians operate. Their mentors were surprise to hear from the team that they were abandoned and deserted with no sign of Satsu or the enemies.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Kimberly asked.

"Based on Quincy's sleeper cell notion of how the Acadians work, they could be anywhere. If there are a small collective of them that managed to survive over the years in small fraction groups around the world, then it's best to say they've been around long enough." Tommy added.

"When she said, "all bets are off" do you think she'll fall through on it?" Rosaline asked.

"I don't care if she's trying to score points for being the female Anti-Christ of the year, we're not going to let that happen." Tommy answered. "We're not going to let anyone hurt our family. I'd be damned if Satsu lays a hand on one of our children and friends, including our Rangers. We're all family here and we protect and fight for each other."

Kimberly held onto his hand. "Tommy has a point. We're all family and one revelation doesn't change anything. We all fight together and keep that in mind. No matter what, Satsu is still human. You all aren't like her because you all have something she has lost touch with, heart and soul.''

Unknown to the Rangers and the couple, Elena and Hayden were sitting on top of the stairs overhearing the conversation. The thought of being separated from their family scared the twins and couldn't imagine something bad happening to them.

"Will Rosaline and the Power Rangers protect us?" Elena asked her twin brother.

"They're superheros it's their job to fight the bad guys and save the day," Hayden assured her.

"I can't imagine being away from everybody, especially from mommy, daddy, Rosie and Gabe," she sighed, "I love them so much. I don't want to be taken away from them. They're our family no matter what people say."

"They always protect us because they love us," Hayden said, "That's what they do for family, protect one another."

**(The Hilton Hotel)**

Meanwhile, Zack received a message last night on his phone from Angela telling him that Allison spent the night at her and Brian's hotel room. She left on the message the address of the hotel and the room they're staying in. Kat and Jason offered to cover the morning shift at the Juice Bar while he went to the hotel with Adam to pick up Allison. However, the two arrived to find some police cars and ambulances parked in the front.

When he went to the front the front desk to get the room number to Angela's hotel room, the concierge informed him of an incident. Without hesitation he rushed to the sixth floor of the hotel with Adam. Once he got off the elevator, he saw police personnel and EMT paramedics in Angela and Brian's hotel room. The two men saw one gurney come out of the room with a body in a body bag as he peeked into the room.

"Sir please you must stand back! This is a crime scene," one of the officers ordered trying to prevent them from entering the room. "Sir, I must insist."

"You don't understand! I know them!" Zack yelled. "What the hell happened? What happened to Angela and Brian Barnett?" He just made his way into the hotel to find Angela unconscious and severely injured. He noticed severe bruises all over her face and body and a stab wound in her back. Despite their rocky history, he still cared for the mother of his child. He knelt down while the paramedics were trying to load her onto the gurney.

"Zack, Adam, you're here thank god," she whimpered weakly as her eyes fluttered open. "They...were...they...were vicious bastards."

"Angela what happened?" Adam asked. "Are you alright?"

"Hey Ange, where are Brian and Allison?" Zack asked his ex-wife. "Are they okay?"

"They...were...like ghost in and out in...a flesh," she replied gasping for breath. "Weird people...they murdered Brian, slashed his throat and savagely beat him to death. A young woman, in grey, she...knew Allison. Our baby Zack...they...took our baby."

"Someone took Allison? No, it's impossible," Zack muttered starting to tear up. "Oh God I'm so sorry Angela! I'm sorry about Brian! It's..."

"No, don't blame yourself Zack because I know...I know you'll find our little girl," Angela replied before losing consciousness. "You...always save the day. It's what I tell Ally that her daddy is a superhero. You'll...save the day like you always do. I made sure she knows that. Find our little girl Zack and make the bastards who killed Brian pay. Hey, I know I can trust you, that hasn't changed in all the years I've known you. Promise me to get her back?"

"Hang in there okay Angela because I promise you, I'll save our little girl," Zack vowed holding her hand. "You're going to be okay. You have to stay strong for her. Trust me okay? I'll make those bastards pay for what they did to Brian and our little girl."

The two watched as the paramedics wheeled Angela out of the hotel room and taking her down to the main lobby. Once she was loaded into the ambulance, the two of them stared watching it depart. A few tears came down Zack's face worried over the fate of his daughter and that of Angela's wellbeing.

"We're going to get her back Zack," Adam assured his friend. "We'll find Allison and rescue her. You have to stay strong for your daughter because she needs her father. We need to let the others know what is happening."

"I'm going to make them pay for that what they put Angela through by murdering Brian," Zack said with anger. "They crossed the line and no one takes my daughter away from me. My little girl means the world to me, Adam. I can't lose her and I promise Angela I get her back. Those bastards are going to rule the day they cross paths with us. Come on Adam, there's nothing more we can do here and we got to get the others into the fold of things."

**(Unknown Location)**

Allison didn't know where she was except she noticed she was trapped in some sort of dark dungeon. She tried to will herself to be brave but after witnessing what the Acadians did to her mother and stepfather, she felt despair. The young girl tried to drown out the sounds of other captive prisoners yelling and being tortured. However, she held onto the hope that her dad and the other Power Rangers would find her. It was like what her mother always told her that her father fights alongside superheros to do good.

"Oh look Zeddy the little runt is awake," Rita sneered as Allison stepped back moving to the back of her cell. "Wow such a disgusting resemblance. A little vile loathsome image of her precious daddy Zack. Those distasteful eyes is such an irritating sight to me."

"Where am I? What do you want with me? What did you do to my mom and Brian?" Allison yelled in frustration. "Let me go! You'll be sorry for ever kidnapping me! My daddy and his friends will make you pay!"

"Like we heard that before little girl!" Zedd snapped. "Let me tell you something about your loathsome father and his band of parasite friends. They have been a thorn on our side for many years. What's the best way for us to exact our revenge by stripping those loathsome parents of yours the thing they love the most."

"You won't get away with this! The Power Rangers will always prevail!"

"If I were you girlie you shouldn't be dreaming about happily ever after. Besides, we promise you won't be alone because we'll soon round up some company for you. Don't worry, we promise we'll give you kiddies the adventure you're so dying for! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Zedd sneered wickedly at Allison.

"That's right, you little twerps will be treated to a special surprise once we round up the rest of of your little munchkin gang," Rita laughed, "Our little firecracker is going to enjoy her new playmates. I tell you little girl that monsters do go bump in the night and mommy and daddy aren't here to save you this time! Besides, once this is over, you'll be wishing never to go home!" The two of them disappeared as tears slowly started streaming down her face hoping and praying nothing bad happens to her family and friends.

"Please don't let them hurt my family and friends," she cried silently. "They have to win because they can't let the bad guys win."

**(The Scott Residence)**

Tommy and Kimberly didn't want to take any chances leaving their children's side. They headed to Kat and Jason's house alongside their friends and the other Rangers. Everyone offered their support to Zack or least a hand or shoulder to comfort him after learning what happened at the hotel with Allison. The others were aware of the situation especially Tommy, Kimberly, Kat and Jason knowing what they can face to lose. The Rangers filled the veterans in about Satsu's true identity as the Progeny of the Source and her Acadian associations.

"I never imagine the day when the unholy family would procure a mere human to be their ultimate trump card," Jason said after hearing the Rangers' account about Satsu. "You could probably guess being born into wealth and being Acadian, the rise to power was coated in blood."

"Do you think she's under some spell or something?" Rocky asked.

"I couldn't detect any negative aura around her," Bianca said sternly. "That girl is lethal, cold, and a vicious fighter. She'll kill without any hesitation because that's how she is. It's like there's nothing humane left in her. Granted she's flesh and blood but she has a vile need and desire for power."

"Hence the reason why it was predestined for her," Tommy added.

"Billy is trying to see if he can get a copy of the surveillance tapes from the hotel," Zack informed, "Maybe it can tell us how they managed to snatch Allison away." He looked at Kat trying to perform a standard location spell. "Any luck trying to find my daughter Kat?"

"I can feel her presence still in Angel Grove, but I can't an exact fix on her proximate location," Kat sighed, "I'm sorry Zack but that doesn't mean we're not going to stop looking for her. Satsu is anteing up the game isn't she? I can't imagine how some people can be truly evil without being under a spell or being controlled by magic."

"You should probably listen to Quincy's theory about the Acadians working like organized criminal sleeper cells," Rosaline suggested. "It seemed like referral good insight from what he learned at UMCP. They maybe a small group that was nearly eradicated because of their association with the forces of evil but somehow they survived for many years. Somehow they're making their presence known now they got a second coming through the unholy trio. Satsu is not going to stop until she gets her hands on the rest of the kids."

The parents of the younger kids looked on as the little ones sat in the living room hearing what happened with Allison. They were worried especially Aaron who took Claire's storybook. He went to his bedroom and placed the book in a secret hiding spot. He walked into the nursery and looked at his baby sister Sophie who was awake in her crib. She stood up as he picked up his baby sister and carried her.

"Something bad is going to happen to Claire and me," Aaron said with despair looking at his baby sister. "But don't worry Sophie, we won't let anything happen to you. Mom and dad will make sure of that and the bad guys won't come after you because they won't have no use for babies like Gabriel and you. It's good to be the lucky ones Sophie and you know something little madam? I love you very much and promise me, you'll keep mom and dad in line for us." He hugged his baby sister as Jason, Tommy and Kimberly noticed the exchange which made Jason worried.

"Aaron why would say something happen is going to happen to you and Claire?" Jason asked his son.

"They already took Allison from her dad and they're going to take us away from you and mom," Aaron sighed looking at his baby sister. "But they won't come after Sophie and Gabriel. Dad, it's going to happen and they're going to do something bad to Rosaline and the other Power Rangers. Please, I need my baby sister to know she'll be alright because you guys still have her and at least she won't know about the monsters. Those guys are going to come for us and they're going to use us for something evil. It's like how the story goes."

"I'm not going to let you talk like we're going to let the bad guys win," Jason argued as he hugged both his kids. "I swear on my life nothing is going to harm anyone of you. That book of yours, please I'm begging you don't take it too literally. I know you're scared and sometimes it scares me knowing that you kids know too much about the evil in the world that threatens the forces of good. Remember that most stories have happy endings in which the forces of good triumph over evil and you have to believe us. Don't lose hope Aaron because it's something that keeps you going during dark times."

"I know because as long as we have hope and determination they won't beat the good guys," Aaron slightly smiled hugging Jason. Suddenly he whispered something in his dad's ear which made him go wide eyed before Aaron pulled back. "If anything happens, promise you'll find a way to save the day?"

"Buddy you can always count on the Power Rangers to always save the day," Kimberly and Tommy assured him. "Your parents love you and your sisters so much Aaron. Don't ever despair because you have to be brave whenever danger is around."

The group headed back downstairs in the living room and witnessed Bianca performing a strange spell. The other veteran Rangers went to comb the city for more clues. Kat explained that the fabric that the young necromancer found in the mansion belonged to a deceased member of the Acadian. Using the fabric, she did a spell to catch a glimpse of the occupant's last moments before their demise. The images were coming up in her head seeing a bunch of dark prison cells, screams of torture and agony and for a minute Bianca thought she caught a glimpse of Allison inside a cell.

"This poor suckers' body was brought back to wherever they're currently holding up in," Bianca explained. "I homed into the the Acadian warrior's body seeing a glimpse of anything that maybe familiar. These jokers like hiding like moles in the dark. However, they have some sort of demented preserved sense of brotherhood and honor to retrieve the bodies of their dead lackeys."

"So Allison maybe somewhere underground?" Rosaline asked.

"Well you're a witch who can manipulate the dead what did you see?" Zack asked. "Is my daughter alright?"

"For a moment, I thought I heard sounds of forklifts and trucks above ground," Bianca said, "I'm assuming that there might be underground tunnels beneath the warehouse district in Angel Grove."

"Well what are we waiting for," Desmond replied, "Let's go get Allison back!" The ten Rangers got up and headed outside as they morphed. Rosaline suggested that her parents head back to the boarding house and run a scan for any tunnels beneath the warehouse district. The Rangers teleported unaware of noticing an unseen Thrax hiding in the trees spying on Kat and Jason's house.

"Nothing like throwing the little mice off track," Thrax smirked wickedly. "This time, we'll have the upper hand."

**(Warehouse District)  
><strong>

It was already a warzone once the Rangers teleported to the warehouse district. Satsu and the Acadian's attacks were becoming more fierce and it was driving the Rangers back on the defense. Bianca struggled to see if she can pick up on Allison's presence nearby, but whatever forces Satsu was dealing with was throwing her abilities off balance. They found a series of sewer covers but the Acadians prevented them from going beneath.

"Come on you got to keep trying harder to sense her," Christian yelled fighting. "Zack is depending on us to get his daughter back."

"What's the matter Bianca, can't sense little Ally in the area?" Satsu taunted as Bianca shot a blaster shot at her, only for her to deflect it. "Got to be quick on the up take there. Aim first before shooting deary."

"Fuck you Satsu!" Bianca snapped as she was struck down by Satsu's Burning Attack.

"Do you honestly think that Allison is here?" she mocked them as she punched Aidan and Chan. "Maybe, the necromancer's spidey senses weren't tingling properly." Suddenly, Rosaline and Satsu soon faced off as the two adversaries traded vicious punches and kicks. Rosaline swings again, but Satsu grabs her arm and holds on tight. She swings with the other one, but she grabs it, too, and then pushes her away.

"Come on there's more where that came from," Rosaline commented.

"Jeez Rose, is it just me or is your heart not in it?" she giggled evilly. Rosaline soon pulls out her blaster but Satsu steps back. "You know what? Maybe I'll do all of you a favor and just go home and destroy the world?"

"You think we're toying with you cutthroat bitch?" Virgil snapped.

"We're not your punching bags and we'll knock the living daylights out of you until you tell us where Allison is," Rosaline said coldly. "I'm not afraid to blast you right through your wicked heart with this thing. You're not going to win and all bets are off as you said. Anything goes this time."

"It's always so easy to pick out the biggest fool in the group," she chuckled as the Rangers looked confused as to why she was sheathing her swords back. "Oh my _dear friends_ you never learn don't you? I thought you were suppose to be the bright one Rosie, well then there's Quincy but it don't matter? This wasn't about anyone of you. It was never about anyone of you. Like we said, all bets are off right? You should always believe the tall tales of little children because they have the most exaggerated imaginations out there."

Rosaline and the others backed up as Satsu called off the Acadians and then realize that the trap wasn't for them, it was for the older Rangers. They suddenly powered down as Satsu just stood there chuckling at their misfortune. "And you fall for it every single time!"

**(Scott Residence)**

In a matter of moments the Scott family was under siege. Claire let out a whimper as she watched as the Acadians weren't giving Kat and Jason a chance to morph. However, Kat used a counter spell to repel the enemies back before grabbing Claire's hand. Jason bought them a few seconds to head upstairs "Kat barricade them upstairs!" Jason shouted ordering his wife. "Tell Aaron to escape with the girls through the window.

"Jason watch yourself!" Kat warned watching Jason block the stairwell from the Acadians.

"Daddy be careful!" Claire called. "Where's Aaron and Sophie?"

Aaron appeared in the hallway running to Kat and Claire. "Are you okay Don't worry mom, I made sure Sophie is safe." He asked. They nodded and Kat picked Claire up before getting struck in the back. She dropped Claire and hit the ground, while Aaron tried to call his dad.

"DAD! MOM IS HURT BAD!" Aaron screamed to his dad. The Acadians suddenly vanished as Jason rushed upstairs to check on his family.

Claire was by Kat's side trying to shake her awake. "Mommy! Wake up! Wake up Mommy!" She called. Jason stopped and looked as he spotted Rita on the other end of the hallway with her staff in hand.

"Oh isn't this such a candid family moment?" Rita smirked wickedly as she produced her newly formed staff. She struck Jason with a blast as suddenly everything started going black around him. "Don't worry Jason, your kids will be in safe hands."

Aaron struggled to keep his dad conscious and then Rita walked over and grabbed both kids. The last thing Jason remembered was hearing the chilling yells of his children before finally collapsing. "MOMMY! DADDY!" they screamed.**  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

Kimberly shrieked when the Acadians broke through the main floor windows. The twins held onto Kimberly when the saw the weird warriors surrounding them while she clung onto Gabriel into a protective grip. "Beautiful, hide kids somewhere," Tommy insisted. She watched as her husband desperately tried to hold off the Acadians while Kimberly dashed upstairs. She bit her lip as she held onto her children and went to a spot on the upstairs floor of the house.

"Kids, you just stay right here okay? Just stay here I'm going to help your dad. When the coast is clear I want you to run. Don't make a sound and don't let yourselves been seen," Kimberly instructed handing Gabriel over to Hayden.

The twins nodded and watched as their mother went to fight. Elena hid under the bed while Hayden was looking for a place to hide Gabriel. He quietly opened the closet and placed his baby brother in a large clothing basket.

"Okay Gabe you have to be quiet alright?" Hayden whispered to his little brother hiding the toddler among the hamper of clothes and carefully shut the closet door without making a sound. He looked at Elena underneath the bed motioning her to stay quiet while he tried to lock the door in one of the guest rooms they were hiding in.

Soon the fight somehow proceeded on the top floor of the house. Kimberly cried out in pain when she was hit in the stomach and saw Thrax walk over to the bedroom door where the children was. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM THERE! TOMMY, HE'S AFTER THE KIDS!" She shouted. They watched in horror when Thrax slashed the door open and grabbed Hayden.

"GET YOUR CRAPPY HANDS OFF ME YOU JERK!" Hayden screamed. "DAD, DON'T LET THEM TAKE US!"

"HANG ON SON I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM TAKE YOU!" Tommy shouted facing Hayden. "LET HIM GO THRAX!"

"Say bye, bye Falcon Boy," Thrax laughed holding Hayden. "Now Hayden, tell Uncle Thrax where your twin sister is hiding?"

"Stupid bastard don't you dare hurt him," Kimberly snapped suddenly tackling Thrax out of nowhere. Tommy helped his wife subdued and restrain Thrax giving Elena and Hayden a quick opportunity to escape the room. "Kids get the hell out of here!" she ordered the twins.

However, the twins' dash to the stairs was halted when suddenly they found themselves bind by some sort of magic rope that tied them up. "Oh my vile excuse for always need a bailout don't you?" Lord Zedd informed using his staff to restrain Elena and Hayden. Kimberly and Tommy released Thrax and tried to rush to the twins' aid only for the Acadians to appear and hold the couple back. Zedd sneered at two of his greatest adversaries but marveled in their looks of helplessness hearing them yell for their children.

"No let them go Zedd!" Tommy yelled in anger. "You won't get away with this! You sick asshole those are our children!"

"Oh look how the mighty have fallen," Zedd laughed, "Who would have thought that I see the day that the great Wings of Fate bow before my feet while I hold your precious children at bay! Take a good look at them you two because this will be the last time you see them."

"Don't take them!" Kimberly pleaded struggling against the Acadians. "You son of a bitch mark my words we'll kill you in a heartbeat if you hurt them!"

The Acadians suddenly released Tommy and Kimberly from their grips. Not knowing that Thrax had appeared from behind them, the two were clearly focused on Lord Zedd. The twins notice Thrax preparing to blast their parents. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" the twins screamed. Before Tommy and Kimberly could react, everything went dark. The last thing they could see was Lord Zedd smirking wickedly as he disappeared with the twins.


	21. Game Changer Part 3: Severing the Ties

**Chapter 21: Game Changer Part 3: Severing the Ties  
><strong>

**(Command Center Ruins)  
><strong>

Atticus knew when to answer a summoning call from the Order of the Meridian. He found himself teleported into the core of the Command Center, the Morphing Grid. He felt the energy of purity and good surging inside while marveling by standing in the foundations of the legacy of power. He bowed in respect as Alpha appeared in the room. The two longtime associates greeted one another before he was standing before the members of the Order led by Zordon.

They were all inside the morphing grid conversing with one another. Atticus saw Duleca, Dimitria, Prince Trey and the Aquaitar Alien Rangers. Their eyes were drawn to the lines of energy that connected to one another until he notice one particular line that was emitting pyreflies. To his shock, he saw it flickering in and out like it was cutting ties to the morphing grid.

"I know why you're all here and we are all fighting that the errors of the past do not repeat," Atticus replied formally. "However, times has changed and now we're here trying to prevent the abomination that nearly eradicated not only the line and legacy of power, but the entire existence of this planet. I fulfilled my futility to the original Denizens to uphold the curse on the Progeny. I...never anticipated such discrepancies that could unintentionally undo eons worth of preservation for the sake of peace. Please, I ask for penance for my failure to uphold my oath and duty."

"We are aware of the situation and this new incarnate abomination has cleverly orchestrated her path to ascension," Dulcea informed. "The young children of Zordon's original Power Rangers are being held captive by the new Progeny known as Satsu. Rita and Lord Zedd's son, Thrax has already committed treacherous acts by defiling the ancient lands of Valhalla, incur the natural order of balance between nature and the supernatural, and bring an insurrection by bringing back to life Rita and Zedd. Atticus, you are not at fault for these acts."

"You stand before this council and order to once again fulfill your futility, duty and oath to this order," Zordon said directing him around the morphing grid before stopping to one particular area. "What you see before you inside the morphing grid is the presentation of each line and legacy of power connected to the great power. For anyone of them to have their connection severed from the morphing grid will result in the lost of power. It has been predetermined for a long time the Denizens of Twilight, their connection to the grid is weakening by not finding successors to maintain their legacy."

"That futility was fulfilled thanks to the Wings of Fate and the line of the Great Power who possess the power of Ninjetti," Atticus complimented. "I am fully aware of the situation and I fear if this young team are ready to undergo the same trials their predecessors endured. This adversary the Power Rangers face does not uphold honor and respect. She has committed hideous crimes against her own kind and sanction the uprise of the ones that are considered traitors to their own humanity in favor for evil and lust for power."

"Do not fret Atticus as the Denizens have already predated any uncertainties in the future," Zordon answered. "Yes, it will happen that the Twilight Power Rangers will soon be severed from the morphing grid. However, the legacy and power of Twilight still remains in tact. The Denizens have provided the hope the Rangers will need in order to defeat the Progeny so she will not revoke the curse that will bring upon the reckoning. Everything has a fail safe to it Atticus do not forget."

"The history, line and legacy has shown that the Denizens of Twilight are what stands in the Progeny's way to ascension," Trey said handing a locket necklace to Atticus, "It was what happened before and it still remains that way even to this day. The Denizens made sure of that. We believe, this is a sign of their hope to preserve their legacy and that of the entire line of power and the balance of nature."

"I believe, they need a guide to let them walk between the realm of light and shadow," Atticus assured. "They must prove their worth first to the Denizens in order to be their successors to the powers of Twilight. They must fully reconnect the power to the morphing grid to segment their legacy."

**(The Boarding House)**

When Rosaline and the other Rangers came home, she found the living room trashed and moved upstairs. The hallway was also messy and then she found her parents unconscious on the floor. "Mom! Dad!" She gasped. She and Virgil ran over to Tommy and Kimberly and she saw something on the front of Tommy's head. She touched the her dad's head and she gasped.

"What?" Virgil asked.

Rosaline showed him her hand. "There's a nasty gash on my dad's head. It's bleeding," she replied.

"I'll go retrieve the first aid kit," Shi-Ann informed heading to the downstairs command center.

"Des, Penn, you and the others head to Jason and Kat's place," Rosaline ordered. "Something tells me they got hit too."

"We're on it," Desmond and Penny answered leaving with Bianca, Chan and Aidan while the rest of them stayed behind.

"Your mom is going to be fine," Quincy informed, "There's no life threatening injuries. Just a couple of scrapes and bruises."

"Rosie, here use this to try to stop the bleeding coming from that gash," Virgil added.

Virgil took the sweater he was wearing and handed it his girlfriend. She pressed it against the side of Tommy's head. "ELENA! HAYDEN! GABE!" She shouted. Not answer and it made Rosaline's stomach get queasy from the worrying. "CHRISTIAN! SHI-ANN!" She shouted. Christian came back upstairs with Shi-Ann bringing the first aid kit. "Chris, Shi, please try to find the twins and Gabe," she insisted.

"Right, we're on it," he answered as Kimberly started to slowly regain consciousness. "Rosie, your mom is coming to now."

Rosaline nodded and she kept the sweater pressed against the side of her dad's head while holding him in her arms. "Daddy, please, answer me," she murmured. She bit her lip when she heard a moan coming from Tommy's mouth. Kimberly came to and saw Rosaline holding Tommy in her arms.

"Tommy, come on Handsome it's time to wake up," Kimberly informed, her voice shaking looking at her daughter. "What's wrong with your dad?"

"There's a nasty gash on dad's head," Rosaline replied. "I'm using Virgil's sweater to try to stop the bleeding. We think he might have a concussion and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you and dad."

"It's not your fault," Kimberly replied looking at the Rangers. "None of you are at fault so don't blame yourselves."

"We're trying to find the twins and Gabriel mom don't worry. Christian and Shi-Ann are searching..."

"You're too late," Kimberly replied, her voice shaking as suddenly Tommy regained consciousness. He struggled to sit up as Virgil and Quincy helped the older man lean against the wall while tending to their injuries.

"Whoa Dr. Oliver take it easy you have a nasty gash on your head," Virgil said starting to wrap the bandage around his head. "You almost gave us quite a scare."

"Rosie, we couldn't find Elena and Hayden anywhere," Christian said coming back while Shi-Ann ended up retrieving Gabriel after finding the baby hidden in a closet. "The twins are gone."

"Oh Gabe," Kimberly sighed as Shi-Ann passed the baby to his mother. "Oh sweetie you're okay."

"Thrax and Zedd took the twins," Tommy murmured clutching his head. "It was the last thing we saw before the spawn of Satan knocked us out."

"Dad, we really need to get you checked out," Rosaline said.

"I'll be fine Rosie don't worry about me," he assured them trying to get to his feet. However, Tommy felt a bit dizzy as Kimberly suddenly grabbed hold of his arm. "See, I'm on my own two feet."

"Thomas James Oliver! You have a nasty looking gash on your head that was bleeding for over twenty minutes," Kimberly scolded. "I know you want to find the twins after we got our bells rang in. However, as your wife you better get yourself checked out first before you go into Ranger vigilante mode because you may have a concussion. Don't argue with me on this one!"

"We'll go contact Billy at NASADA and have Tommy checked out at the infirmary there," Quincy notified. While everyone was waiting to prepare for teleport, Rosaline looked around the house. She had a look of fear and worry wondering what was to become of the twins. She felt Virgil wrap his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Hey babe, don't worry we're going to get the twins back," he assured his girlfriend. "Come on, you need to stay strong for your parents, Gabriel and the twins. I promise you, we're not going to let anyone harm your family."

"No, we're all family and we protect one another," Rosaline assured him. "They're going to pay for harming our family."

**(NASADA)**

Everyone regrouped at NASADA trying to come up with a game. Tommy and Kimberly were in the infirmary being checked out with Gabriel. A little while later, Desmond and Penny's group arrived at NASADA with Jason, Kat and Sophie in toll. The four friends inside the infirmary sat in silence while the medical team examined their injuries. Kimberly and Kat clutched Sophie and Gabriel protectively in their arms trying to find some comfort. Tommy was too preoccupied to hear the the medical doctor's prognosis that he sustained a minor concussion and should rest.

He couldn't care less about his own health but Kimberly reminded him to take care of his own wellbeing first. The younger team of Power Rangers were looking into the infirmary at their four mentors. No one never imagine seeing the day where they saw Jason shed a few tears. The four friends sat together in the infirmary trying to comfort one another over the loss of the most valuable thing they loved in the world, their children.

"I can still hear their screams in my head," Jason muttered. "I never imagine watching some evil fiend drag my kids away from me. I let them down and now they have Aaron and Claire! I should be out there looking for my children! Not stuck in an infirmary because I got my bell rang in!" It was hard watching Jason suddenly break down. "We promised we protect our kids! Look where it got us? What kind of father am I if I can't keep my children out of harm's way?"

"Stop this right now Jason Lee Scott!" Kat said grabbing hold of his hand. "You're not a failure and don't doubt for one second you're a bad father! Do you know how much you mean to our three children? To them you're their superhero and you'll save the day. They need you to be strong for them because what they need is for you to be brave."

"At least...Gabriel and Sophie are safe," Kimberly said, "Hayden made sure his little brother's safety was first. That was of that before..."

"We're going to get our children back Beautiful," Tommy replied, "Those bastards tolled the line when they got decided to use our children for their vendettas against us. We thwarted their plans many times, we'll do it again."

"It's not going to be easy," Jason suddenly answered with some uncertainty in his voice. "It's...just what Satsu wants. She wants the Rangers to go rescue the kids. Those teens are going to be walking into a trap."

"Come on bro, you can't doubt them for one second," Tommy assured his best friend, "Why would you suddenly say something like that?"

"Because...maybe I might sound crazy or you might not believe me Tommy. However, the look in my eleven year old son's eyes told me he knew this was going to happen. I can't explain it or make you guys understand it. He had proof, though I don't know if it's true or not."

"Aaron copied the storybook him and Claire took from Billy awhile back," Kat informed. "Somehow, his copy of the original Denizen's storybook he retained it by memory. It was like he had an eidetic memory, what most child geniuses possess. However, something happened to his storybook he made for Claire and it became like a replicated copy of the original, except there were pages that were either missing, torn or unknown to him."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that somehow that book our kids spent weeks reading is just more than some average storybook?" Kimberly asked.

"Elena and Hayden kept saying that it was like the story was coming to life," Tommy mentioned. "However, being a skeptical parent of our children's vivid imaginations I shrugged it off. Maybe...you're onto something Jas that we didn't know. Rita and Zedd wouldn't convince a sociopathic, unstable and vicious young woman to kidnap innocent children without a game plan. Aaron knew didn't he?"

_"I know because as long as we have hope and determination they won't beat the good guys," Jason recalled Aaron's warning he whispered in his dad's ear. "Even if their powers are gone, they'll find a way to beat the bad guys. I know because it's all part of the plan. If anything happens, promise you'll find a way to save the day_?"

"If they attempt to try to rescue our kids...there's a chance the Rangers will lose their powers," Jason sighed as he stared at the current Power Ranger team outside the infirmary. "That's what our kid warned us about. They maybe the cause of those guys losing what we gave them."

"What we're looking at is not a win-win situation?" Kat said. "Do we tell them what maybe in store for their future in the next couple hours?"

"They're going to risk it," Tommy answered. "Because...they're like us once upon a time. Always walking into an impossible win-win situation, only this time they'll gamble it all. We dealt with the power loss before, but them...it will leave them shell shocked. If what our kids read maybe true, then it's another bad omen for them, but we can't let them know it."

"Yeah but how much longer do you think we can protect them from facing the real danger out there?" Kimberly asked staring out. It was obvious that they figured out that their current team of Rangers overheard the conversation. It was only a matter of time before they decided on the next move that could either end up in a no win scenario.

**(Conference Room)**

The other Rangers followed Rosaline into the conference room while the veteran Rangers were attending to the two couples in the infirmary. It was no secret they figured the veterans were talking about them. A slight mention of losing the power sparked something in them to convene as a team.

"Anyone want to say it? Is it possible that if we try to rescue the kids it may cost us our powers?" Virgil asked. "Well you heard them, they said it because Aaron predicted it in his little storybook. Rosaline, you heard them in the infirmary."

"What do you want me to say huh?" Rosaline asked. "My little brother and sister are gone. Along with Claire, Aaron and Allison. That bitch wants to play a bait game with us by using them. Well look she did a bang up at working our nerves. Look what she did to our mentors, to us and everything we fight and protect! I'm just sick and tired of Satsu just toying with us, getting the best of us and thinking she can one up us every time!"

"Realistically, I can come up with analogies, theories or a descriptive profile on a psychopath or criminal," Quincy replied pacing around the room. "My schools tested me with an IQ of 180 and higher despite growing up along 8 Mile Road in Detroit. I survived living in the projects with a strong intellect, high crime rates in my neighborhood and bullying. However, even my intellect can't combat the improvisation whims of a borderline sociopath..."

"Don't for one second think she's going to get the best of you Quince," Rosaline assured her friend. "Or anyone of us for that matter. Quince, your intellect is a vital asset and not only just your brain smarts, but everything else about you is what makes you a valuable member. We all possess something special inside of us and we got to use it to our advantage. When do you think hostile threats and the possibility of maybe walking into our next fight will result in something horrific stop us from doing what is right? We'll be damned if don't try anything to save our family."

"She's right, we're all family and we protect one another," Desmond informed. "We have family out there who need us. We won't go down without a fight to get them back home to the people they love. I could care less what it will cost me but we control our actions and choices."

"The question is what do we decide as a collective group to do?" Virgil inquired. "Do we decide to go on a suicide rescue mission knowing maybe our mentors have foreseen the grim outcome? Or do we just sit back and see what happens next?"

"Statistically, the probability that the omen our veteran mentors are talking about pertains to us," Quincy suddenly answered. "I could map out the ratio of our success to retrieve Aaron, Claire, Allison, Hayden and Elena. However, I'm not going by stats or scenarios or intellectual strategy. I'm going by what we know we should do as a team. In any case dilemma, Rosaline would say we risk it and go out there just anxiously anticipate the outcome. I say...we gamble on the optimal no win situation and help our family or die trying until we can't. When was the last time we ever bet on the wild card?"

"Do you think it's a wise idea Quincy?" Chan asked.

"I'm always yes for whatever needle in the haystack mission we go on," Quincy answered. "Besides, you all need my intellect to work out a plan."

"It's something I would say and boy wonder here nailed it in the ballpark," Rosaline slightly smiled. "Only...if we all consent to the plan. So far, our resident boy genius here was the instigator and gave the first yes vote. I second the notion. Well guys what do you think?"

"Count me in," Bianca answered as Christian, Shi-Ann and Aidan also replied in approval. "I could probably use another dead John of theirs to pinpoint their location. Besides, we're not known for being sitting ducks and waiting on the sidelines."

"You know we always got each others backs," Penny replied as Desmond, Chan and Virgil gave the final approval. "However, you know there maybe a chance...it might happen and that outcome is something we weren't train to comprehend."

"Well it's a chance and risk...we're all going to take," Rosaline said looking in the infirmary. "If they know what might happen, then fine. However, the satisfaction we can give them is trying to hold it off as long as possible. First, we need a plan on how this is going to play out."

"As always the go to guy for the plan," Quincy slightly chuckled.

**(Unknown Location)**

Meanwhile, Satsu grinned wickedly watching her fellow Acadians torture and punish their captive prisoners. Her uncle overseeing the "supervision" of their guests then order the small fractions to drag their prisoners for transport. She trusted her uncle and a small part of her retained some sense of concern for her family's well being. However, Tanaka assured his niece their family was safe and in good hands as he urged the young woman to wait for Lord Zedd, Rita and Thrax's next move.

She walked through the small underground caverns and peeked inside the cell that contain Allison, Claire, Aaron, Elena and Hayden. She witness Lord Zedd and Rita trying to conjure up the remnants of their limited powers to Thrax who was busy working on a spell. The trio sneered at the young captive children inside the cell.

"I can't tell which one of these little brats repulses me the most? The adopted dynamic duo of the so called legendary Wings of Fate, Zack's pesky little girl or the two brats that belong to that vile Jason and his little Kitty-Kat?" Rita snapped staring at the children. "You better hope that this works Thrax!"

_"Deep within the realm of twilight the maiden plays a melody. The isles songs whispered from the edge and beyond serves as a key to unlocking each trial for the chosen heroes, which awaits them in the realms of light and shadow. The heroes must embark on the journey that will lead them to where the noble and valiant eradicated the damned who defiled the balance. On Valhalla the lines of genesis are drawn and balance must be sanctified._" Aaron recited to his friends as Zedd snapped hearing the young boy recall part of the story of the Denizens of Twilight.

"Valhalla huh? You foolish little pesky runts think those feeble fairytale Power Ranger stories will save you?" Zedd snapped standing in front of the cell doors. "Ha! Why my young charges you don't know half the of the story! Those feeble tales are nothing but whims and old wives' fables that were created to uphold an injustice committed eons ago!"

"You won't get away with this!" Hayden and Elena yelled. "Our sister and our friends will find us! You won't win!"

"Is that a fact?" Zedd sneered. "Let me tell you something about your pathetic family! They have been nothing but a plague on our side for many years always thwarting one plan after another! Ha! They finally got their just desserts once we took from them the thing they love the most in this world!"

"Let us out of here! I want to go home!" Claire started crying. "I want my mommy and daddy! I want to go home!"

"Claire we have to stay strong for them! They'll save us because that's what they do!" Allison assured the youngest of their group of friends. "There's nothing that they can do to stop our parents and the Power Rangers!"

"Actually on the contrary kiddies where there is a will, there is a way," Thrax mocked. "You see years ago in my benevolent zealous for power, control and domination I managed to cripple the Operation Overdrive Rangers. Do you want to know the secret boys and girls on how Uncle Thrax did it? He managed to emit so much magic that it severed their connection and powers from the Morphing Grid! Ha! Ha! Ha! I know you little folks love seeing magic shows don't you? Well I'm going to perform the same magic trick I did once, except this will draw a bigger audience!"

"It won't stop them," Aaron said looking with defiance. "I know what you're going to do and it doesn't mean they'll give up. The Power Rangers always find a way to beat the forces of evil. As long as they have hope and determination, they'll prevail." He then looked at Satsu who was surprised that the young boy was staring at her. "She knows it because they're what stands in her way. You fear them and you should be afraid of them!"

"I don't fear anybody little boy! They're the ones who fear me because I'm always one step ahead of them!" Satsu snapped almost close to grabbing Aaron from behind the bars. "You know it would be easier for me just to gut each and everyone of you little punks bit by bit and let your mommies and daddies find your dead bodies. However, you should thank me because I'm going to give you kiddies the adventure you'd been dreaming about. Only this time around, you're all going to be apart of this five star thrill."

"Well our little prodigal Progeny it's all set up," Rita sneered. "You know what to do right?"

"Of course my empress," Satsu smirked wickedly. "Everything is going according to plan as you expected."

"You stay on task Satsu and remember," Thrax said finishing his spell. "Bait and switch. You need to buy some time before the fireworks go off."

**(Angel Grove Shipping Yard)**

Despite the warnings and the objections from the veterans not to go, the young Power Rangers couldn't be persuaded to stand down. Not one of them refused to quit knowing the high possibility they'll risk losing their powers. The next night the ten Twilight Power Rangers headed to shipping docks in the industrial district of the city. Bianca used her spell to locate the children and pinpointed their location at the Angel Grove shipping yard. The ten Rangers ventured towards the docks and found a strange looking pirate type ship docked with Acadians preparing for departure.

"Well I see you suckers are back for more!" Satsu called up from the viewpoint of the ship with her twin swords at hand. "For a second I thought we needed to send five parcels back to you guys in pieces! However, I'm an advocate of the belief that the children are the future because we are the future don't you think?"

"Shut the fuck up! We had enough of you jerking our chains far too long Satsu!" Rosaline snapped. "Where the hell are my little brother and sister? I swear cutthroat bitch you better tell us what you did to our family?"

"Your family...don't worry guys I assure you that the family is safe," she smirked wickedly. "Okay boys, haul them out." A trap door opened on the ship as a pulley was used to hoist something up. To the Rangers' shock, it was a net that contained the kids yelling and screaming for help.

"Vile bitch I swear if you do anything to them I'll be ripping your sodding throat out!" Penny snapped applaud to hear Claire's cries for help. The guys were forced to hold her back as they watch the net dangling away from the ship and above the water. She loved the little girl like a sister and would do anything to keep her safe.

"So here they are, safe and sound and packaged in a nice net for you to get," Satsu taunted threatening to cut the rope. "Hey kiddies, I got a question for you tykes. Do you think they'll remember me now for destroying them?" They started screaming as the net started going up and down and the threatening sound of the ropes snapping.

"The impact of the net hitting the water is going to automatically kill them," Quincy said analyzing the area, "You know we're going to be surrounded in a matter of seconds. Those bastards pop out of thin air. Somehow, we got to that ship because high chances are they look like they're about to sail off into the night with the kids. I know when Satsu's entourage will show up...the minute she draws her swords. It's like profiling, knowing the traits and personality of an unknown suspect. Obviously, our dear old friend up there is a textbook case of a narcissist criminal."

"Let me guess...you profiled her like she is some sort of criminal or serial killer?" Rosaline said. "Always you to try thinking three steps ahead on our behalf Quince."

"So what's the game plan then?" Virgil replied as it looked like some sort of standoff. It was ten of them against one young sadistic fighter waiting to see whose going to make the next move. "She's toying with us isn't she?"

"It's now or never guys and remember, we fight together," Rosaline smirked as she they quickly pulled out their morphers yelling. "TWILIGHT POWER!"

The second the ten of them morphed, they anticipated the Acadians to suddenly appear as all hell broke loose. Half of the Rangers fought their way to get to the deck of the ship to rescue the kids while the other half dealt with the Acadian warriors guarding the ramp to the ship to prevent the other half of the team from boarding. On the deck of the ship, it was massive chaos as Virgil, Quincy and Desmond fought their way to the pulley. One of the Acadian warriors guarding the net cut another rope as the remaining ropes were close to snapping. In an instant, the trio manage to gain control of the pulley.

Off the ship, the other half of the team being led by Penny provided backup by shooting down any of their enemies who got in the way. Penny watched as Quincy blasted the guard who was stationed by the pulley as the three guys managed to lower the net and free the kids. Rosaline and Shi-Ann were busy trying to take on Satsu to give the guys time to get the kids off the ship. However, Satsu saw the guard who was stationed where the net was down on the ground and something enraged their adversary on the inside as the guard whispered sorry before succumbing to his injuries.

"Seth...not you too," she whispered slightly in despair which caught both Rosaline and Shi-Ann off guard. However, she turned to face the two young girls with revenge and rage in her eyes. "Trying to think three steps ahead huh? Wow, you people value family well guess what? We're all not that different from one another. You want to see how I value and honor family...I'll demonstrate it right here and now." She saw that the guys were trying to get the kids off the ship and then looked up to see Thrax standing out by the viewpoint with a staff in hand. "Besides, like you guys I do anything for family."

Penny and the other Rangers off the ship looked up to see Thrax hissing as he started chanting a spell. After the Acadians retreated Penny and the others ran to Desmond, Quincy and Shi-Ann who were alongside Claire, Allison and Aaron. However, their friends gasped as Penny, Aidan, Bianca, Christian and Chan all fell to the ground. "Guys! What's going on?" Desmond asked. Penny started glowing blue and she grabbed onto her boyfriend's arms.

"Des, my powers. He's taking our powers," she whimpered watching her morpher also suddenly spark.

Desmond watched as the blue Twilight Powers floated from Penny's body and flew into Thrax's staff. Penny went back into her street clothes and fell to the ground. The others bent down in pain trying to fight the power drain. Aidan was next to start glowing black as his powers were being stripped followed by Bianca, Chan and Christian who glowed purple, gold and white. The four morphed back into their street clothes and collapsed. Desmond watch in horror as the black, purple and white Twilight powers flew into the staff and their morphers severely damaged.

"Get them out of here Desmond!" Shi-Ann yelled in pain as she started glowing orange. "It's my...turn to feel this crap!" Thrax teleported off his post and appeared in front of the Rangers continuing his spell. Up on the deck of the ship, Rosaline and Virgil watched in horror as their friends were being stripped of their powers one by one. The two looked only for Satsu to get their attention as she held Hayden and Elena hostage.

"Look at the sparkling fireworks kiddies," Thrax mocked as he finished draining Shi-Ann of her orange Twilight powers. "It's like watching all the colors of the rainbow isn't it?" Desmond tried to hold his ground protecting the kids alongside Quincy. "So boys do you think we make it that easy for the little tykes to scamper off like that?"

"Aaron, Claire, Allison run for it!" Desmond yelled in horror while Thrax started draining him and Quincy of their red and yellow Twilight powers. Something willed Desmond to try to fight while experiencing his body glowing red but the pain was overpowering him.

"Desmond, Quincy help us!" the kids yelled as Rita and Zedd once again recaptured the children before the red and yellow Twilight powers were absorbed by Thrax's staff. "Oh you think you little runts were going to get away from us that easily? Ha, not a chance!" they hissed before disappearing with Aaron, Claire and Allison.

"You want to hear that you destroyed us?" Desmond glared, "Well it's not going to happen."

"We're not going to let you win," Quincy winced in pain from the power drain. "We'll stop you no matter what we do."

"Well, it's...not what I was looking forward to hear, boy genius," Thrax shrug with an eerie grin, "However we got our packages and some souvenirs for our little adventure. Oh well got to make do with what you can. Now if you excuse me, I need to complete the set." Thrax vanished from sight and appeared on the ship behind Rosaline and Virgil. Satsu smirked with satisfaction while Thrax worked his magic on the pair and watched Rosaline and Virgil glow pink and green.

"Stop it leave them alone!" the twins yelled crying. "Don't hurt our sister! Rosie, you got to fight this! Don't let them take us away!"

"Promise me they'll be okay, Virgil," Rosaline winced in pain as her body continued to glow and her morpher sparking up. "Gosh, we knew the risk walking into a no win situation. However, I need a promise out of you we'll succeed. Promise me Virgil!"

**"**Yeah. Promise her Virgil and be the devoted boyfriend you are," Satsu mocked holding the twins back. "Come on lover boy, say it! The kiddies await!"_  
><em>

"Do it! Promise Rosaline we'll be okay!" Hayden and Elena yelled hysterically. "

"Promise me, Virgil!"

**"**Okay. Okay! I promise...they'll be okay," Virgil winced while his body continued to glow green.

"I love you, Elena. I love you Hayden and hold onto that! No matter what you'll find a way...to smile at the end of the day!" she smiled as the pink Twilight powers floated out of her and he fell to the ground. Rita and Zedd used their powers to send Rosaline flying off the ship as she collided into her fellow teammates who were unconscious from the power drain._  
><em>

**"**No! Rosaline! What is wrong with you?" Virgil glared angrily at the bad guys as Elena and Hayden scream indistinctly. They watch as the last of Virgil's green Twilight powers are drained from him as he falls to his knees in his street clothes. Satsu pushed the twins towards Rita and Zedd who soon disappeared with the twins from the deck. Thrax sneers with victory after draining the last of the Twilight Rangers of their powers.

"Well family, we need to prep off for launch," Rita and Zedd laughed wickedly disappearing from sight with the twins and Thrax.

He looks at Satsu angrily trying to regain his stance. "We will find you, you vile sick son of a bitch! Mark our words, it's not over by a long shot. You're not going to win!"

"Is that another promise?" Satsu mockingly said as she used her Burning Attack to launch Virgil off the ship. He found himself off the ship while the Rangers soon regained consciousness only to witness Satsu laughing in the distance. "I like to see you guys keep your word to your family. Can you promise they'll be okay in our hands?" They helplessly watched powerlessly as the ship soon left the docks and sailed off to parts unknown with their family in toll.

"We made a promise to those kids they'll be okay," Rosaline said staring out at the water. "How do we do it now? Hold onto to a promise we have to keep? This has got to be the lowest point ever, to lose it all."

"Yeah, but how without our powers? We knew the outcome and yet we still went down without a fight," Virgil sighed with all of them looking at their damaged morphers. "They're counting on us. We got to find a way and hope for a miracle."

"And you have to hold onto that hope and determination," a voice suddenly said. The ten powerless Rangers turned around to see Atticus standing before them. "You're not going to go down without a fight because...it's not over by a long shot. There is a way you'll all succeed."


	22. Making the Next Move

**Chapter 22: Making the Next Move  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Shipping Docks)  
><strong>

For the ten now powerless Twilight Rangers, a sudden audience with the last knight known as Atticus was the last thing they needed. The young heroes are aware of his status as the Guardian of Twilight, an agent for the Order of the Meridian and an aide to the Denizens of Twilight. However, to the young team of heroes, what they saw staring at the eternal youthful servant was resentment, disappointment and animosity. For Rosaline, she wasn't afraid to express what she was feeling to the immortal being following the loss of their powers and the disappearance of the children.

"Rangers, my sincere apologies and coincidences for what has transpired tonight," Atticus said bowing his head. "We were too late to foreseen..."

"You got to kidding me! The nerve of you to suddenly apologize for what happened here!" Rosaline glared as Virgil and Penny held her back. "You bastard you have no idea of the hell we've been through these last few days! No, let me reword that you son of a bitch! We found out the truth behind Satsu, we watch the youngest members of our Ranger family being snatched from us, and had our powers stripped from us! You knew all of this was going to happen didn't you?" She glared at the last Meridian knight as he sighed and nodded his head. "I thought so and don't even think of saying sorry."

"Everyone knew and it had to be played out," Atticus sighed. "I understand your loss and I feel empathy for all of you. However, fate and destiny has been tampered with one too many times and the uncanny events were meant to occur regardless."

"The hell with your empathy!" Virgil yelled. "We've been getting our asses kicked week after week! We gave everything we can to save those kids!"

"Everyone knew what would happen to us, including the people who chose us to be Rangers," Bianca informed. "But we decided our own fate and made our own choices. We chose to come here knowing that we were going into a no win situation. Thrax took our powers, but it didn't stop us from trying to get back those kids to their parents."

"There is still a way...if you are willing to undergo the same path your predecessors endured many years ago. I know what lies deep within each of you, the hope and determination to uphold a promise. Do you want to succeed? This fight isn't for the weak of heart, mind and soul. To survive it you need to tap into the very foundations of what makes you. Power isn't given or bestowed because of obligation, it is earned by worth and valor. Do you have it?"

"If you haven't noticed, we got a number done on us!" Rosaline snapped revealing their damaged morphers. "We got no power, or no means to know where the hell Satsu and her band of scum disappeared to. We already messed up the natural order of things, let some cutthroat bitch run circles all over us and got a couple of innocent children kidnapped. Now tell us, do you think we're still cut out for this job?"

"I feel your despair and anger. I understand your loss for hopelessness and feeling of regret. However, you proven your valor and worth just like the original Power Rangers chosen by Zordon. Your wills and souls tell you on the inside that you will not give up. It is normal to feel a hint of helplessness during times of trauma. Thrax and his parents think they have the complete set." Atticus produced a locket necklace as he placed it in Rosaline's hand staring at it questionably. "However, like every prideful entity of evil, they can never comprehend the idea of a fail safe."

"A fail safe plan?" Desmond replied. "Is this some more cryptic bull you're talking?"

"I like to think of it as what you people refer to as a back up plan," Atticus replied before he used his magic to suddenly transport the Rangers back to NASADA. "The question is not of what you know, it's more like how will you proceed? Time is of the essence Rangers, in the end you'll know the outcome of the choices you make."

**(NASADA)**

Within a matter of seconds, the ten Rangers found themselves back in NASADA. Rosaline stared at the locket that Atticus gave her before she placed it in one of the containers alongside the other objects they collected. Each of them looked at the ten items that were sealed in the labs: the locket, the storybook, a quartz stone, a music box, a monarch crown, a tribal staff, a fencing sword, the cape, a telescope and a badge. _"So much for some complete set of junk."_ They thought still mourning the loss of their powers.

They saw their mentors in the conference room and without saying any words, each of them laid down their damaged morphers. The young Rangers followed suit and just sat on the other side of the room while Tommy, Kimberly and their friends analyzed the damage done. They knew what their chosen Power Ranger team was going through because they been through the same situation before. All they needed was some time to process it.

"Is this what it feels like after having our powers taken? Going back to being a regular Joe?" Aidan stated. The others leaned against the desk with a sigh.

"It was the worst thing possible to feel next to the crap I went through with Colbert," Rosaline mumbled.

Tommy stood up with Kimberly's help and looked at his daughter and her friends. "Don't you dare give up without defeat. You can beat Satsu, Thrax, Rita, Zedd and the Acadians. You made a promise to those kids you'll save them and they're holding you to your words. The fight is not over yet, not while you're still standing. We too lost our powers, but we found a way to defeat our enemies. You have to keep on fighting," Tommy insisted.

"How, dad? How are we going to possibly rescue Elena, Hayden, Allison, Claire and Aaron? We messed up big time and that son of a bitch who is suppose to be our somewhat guardian told us it had to happen. We had to lose our powers because fate and destiny has been tampered with one too many times okay? We haven't had much sleep and it sucks watching helplessly everything fall apart! So tell us, what's next?" Rosaline demanded.

"You have to find a way to get your powers. You need to prove your worth and valor in order to succeed," Kimberly insisted. "The thought of listening to you guys suddenly give up isn't an option. You can't let them defeat you or make you feel helpless. It's true we all will go through the process of losing our powers. However sometimes that's the sacrifice needed in order to achieve victory. Don't let that stop you."

"What's the chances of repairing our morphers? What's the status with our connection to the Morphing Grid?" Quincy inquired.

"Given the probability your connection to the Morphing Grid has been compromised," Billy sighed looking at the young team. "Analyzing the magnitude of Thrax's spell, it was the same procedure he used years ago on the Operation Overdrive team to damage their morphers and strip them of their powers. However, we'll vow to find a way to repair them and restore your powers. It...just might take time."

Rosaline nodded and looked at Virgil. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed. "That's something we don't have and it's time" Virgil stated.

"For what we know they could be anywhere with the kids. We really screwed up big time and we cost you the thing you value the most," Penny said.

"We know you tried and you guys were willing to keep on fighting as they systematically drained you guys," Tommy said. "We could have tried to stop you guys from going to the shipping docks. It was sad to know the outcome of how that turned out. It just shows...you guys remind us of who we used to be before. We rather keep on fighting regardless of a no win situation knowing that we didn't go down without a defeat."

"And exactly how is by telling us this going to make us feel better?" Rosaline asked.

"Because it proves that those powers we gave you are truly yours. It shows the character and the people you are. Listen, those bastards may have taken your powers and made you feel helpless by watching them drag our kids away. There is thing they'll never to you, break you. They can't as long as you hold onto that fighting spirit by not giving up. All of you have to hold onto the hope and determination that you can overcome anything."

"Tommy's right, they can't break you no matter what they do. You learned from the best how to withstand an iron will and now we ask you guys to keep that alive. Those kids will hold up as long as you know what you're fighting for. We're a family and we're always there for each other." Jason added.

"You know what powers you seek. It's only the question is if you are willing to go through hell and back to fight for what is rightfully yours," Tommy replied. "Look all of you look like crap, at least as an order sleep on it so you can wake up in the morning and think the next plan of attack."

"Okay and what will make tomorrow morning any different? It's not going to brush away what happened to us these last couple of days," Rosaline demanded. "You know what was the saddest thing about tonight? Having those kids watch helplessly us get our powers drained and then asking my boyfriend to promise me that my little brother and sister will be okay. We know what is going to happen. It was just the pavilion all over again, walking into a no win situation."

"So ask us now do you actually think we're the right people for this job?" Bianca questioned. "We're all messed up, damaged and traumatic people who are far from what it truly means to be a Power Ranger."

The ten young powerless Rangers left the conference room without saying another word. It was hard for the veterans to hear their chosen Rangers utter words of hopelessness, defeat and doubt. Somehow the loss of their powers dealt them a severe blow to their self confidences. Looking at the damaged morphers, they knew somehow there had to be a way to show their future legacy and line why they were chosen and prepare them for the task at hand.

**(The Scott Residence)**

Kat and Jason were reluctant to go home with Sophie the next morning after spending the last 48 hours at NASADA. It was too surreal to think about what transpired in short span of time. The couple walked hand in hand surveying the damage around their home following abduction of Aaron and Claire. Kat put Sophie down to sleep in the nursery and turned on the baby monitor as Jason began to clean up the mess made. For the couple, their house seemed to give a different vibration, one that lacked love and happiness letting the missing presence of their kids sink in.

After finish cleaning up the main floor, the two worked their way to the upstairs floor to clean up. Kat and Jason passed by Aaron and Claire's bedrooms respectively as the sight of their empty beds hit them hard, in particular Kat.

"You know by now the kids would be awake and then they be rushing downstairs," Kat mumbled staring into Claire's room. "Today is usually the morning they ask for pancakes for breakfast. I make sure I always had the syrup, whipped cream and fruits prepared so they can put it on top. Claire always reminded never put raspberries on hers."

"I know because she always reminded up that she was allergic to raspberries," Jason added. "However, Aaron loved them and always used to tease his little sister about missing out on adding them as toppings. Aaron would talk about either soccer or his karate lessons and Claire would go on about her dance lessons. Sometimes I see Aaron trying to feed raspberries to Sophie at the table, but she had that tendency to throw them at her brother."

"There's a difference between a lively active house and that of a quiet one," she mumbled. "It gives off this ominous feeling."

"We're going to get our children home that is a promise," Jason said with determination. He spotted Aaron's soccer ball as he walked into his son's bedroom with Kat. "They drawn the line too far and that is a line they made a mistake toiling with. I be damned if those sick bastards harm our children in any way possible. We're not going to sit back and let them getaway with this. We're going to save them Kat, I promise you that."

When Jason placed the soccer on the floor, it suddenly rolled knocking into a small running board plank on the bottom of the wall. The two heard apart of the running board plank fall, revealing a small hole in the wall. "Jason...take a look at that," Kat replied investigating the small hole. "I didn't realize Aaron's wall had a small hole in it. I'm guessing our boy had some sort of hiding place for all this stuff."

"Wait, there's something in there," Jason said when he reached his hand inside. He felt something inside the hole as he pulled out a metal box. "You know I kind of feel bad doing this. Figuring out what's inside our son's secret hiding place." Jason opened the metal box to reveal some of Aaron's prized possessions which included a small photo album. There were pictures of the kids with their friends and family and some with the current team of Power Rangers during personal outings.

Kat then noticed the storybook inside Aaron's box as she pulled it out. However, coming into physical contact with the storybook she was hit with what seemed to be a series of mental flashbacks in her mind of what happened. "Whoa, that was a first but it's nothing serious," Kat replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry it's nothing magical crisis related. It's not the original storybook and it doesn't bear a symbol of the Denizens. However, someone enchanted this book to make it look real." she said as she recalled something Aaron told her. "Safeguard the storybook, they'll need it."

_"Mom, dad if anything happens to us promise you safeguard the storybook? That's what the strange man told me. They'll need it."_ Kat flipped through the storybook and just by viewing page after page, she started understanding it. "What is it?" Jason asked.

"There's always a fail safe plan in whatever we do," Kat said, "I think somehow we got to let the past's story play out here in the present. We got to go to the boarding house. Those Rangers need a guide of their next move, we just may have a way to get them back in the fight."

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, Tommy and Kimberly decided to give their daughter and the Rangers space. All the others could do was just keep going and keep working to occupy their time. Everyone tried their hardest to get some sleep, but it wasn't easy as the events of the previous night replayed in their minds. Despite the house being filled with lots of occupants, the missing presence of Elena and Hayden hit everyone, especially Tommy and Kimberly. Somehow, not hearing the sounds of the twins pained them and Rosaline stayed in her room pondering the fate of her brother and sister.

"It feels like deja vu all over again," Kimberly replied cleaning up the aftermath from the previous night. "Even if we fix up the mess, it's not going to erase the memory. It's hard to drown out the image of watching Lord Zedd and Thrax snatch Elena and Hayden from us. It's an eerie feeling."

"What is it, Beautiful?" he asked.

"We have a lot of people staying here, but it still doesn't feel homey and fill of life and warmth. It's still a big house, but somehow it feels empty. By this time, usually Elena and Hayden would be awake, knocking on everybody's doors telling them it's breakfast. They may not be our children biologically, but they're still ours no matter what, Handsome."

"I know we adopted them and we have no blood ties to Elena and Hayden. Damnit, I love those kids as if they're my own and I do anything in my power to protect them. It doesn't matter about our connection with them but we love those twins the same we love Rosaline and Gabriel. Those bastards picked the wrong family to mess with and as parents we're not taking this crap sitting down."

"Do you think there is a chance they're safe and okay?" she asked.

"It's a guarantee I know wherever Elena and Hayden, along with Allison, Claire and Aaron are heading off to, they're all looking out for one another. I promise you Kimberly we're going to find them. We're going to find a means to get our Rangers back on their feet, we'll find a way to stop Satsu and the Acadians once and for all. Not one of us is known for quitting at a time like this, not now or ever. We have to hope and keep going regardless."

Tommy and Kimberly finished cleaning up the upstairs hallway and the couple put Gabriel down in his playpen on the main floor. They heard the doorbell ring as Tommy went to answer it. He opened it to find Kat and Jason holding Sophie and then noticed the couple carrying some overnight bags with them. Kimberly came to the door watching Tommy let their friends in and noticed the bags.

"Hey Kat, Jason how are you two holding up?" Kimberly inquired and then looked at Sophie. "How's our little goddaughter doing?"

"Kat and I couldn't last the entire morning in our own house," Jason mumbled while Kat held onto their youngest daughter. "Sophie only got a few hours of sleep and our bet is she senses that Aaron and Claire aren't around."

"Yeah even trying to clean up the aftermath of the abductions, it's just too painful. We can't stay there for the time being because it's not the same without Aaron and Claire around." Kat sighed looking at their bags. "If it's not too much trouble for you guys...is it..."

"We know what you're going through and we're going through the same thing respectively," Tommy said slightly smiling giving Kat a friendly hug and Jason a firm handshake. "This place was built to accommodate for a lot of room. You guys are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need to and besides Sophie here has plenty of babysitters to choose from."

"That's really great Tommy, what a nice way to talk about our goddaughter like that," Kimberly slightly teased. "Come on we'll find some place to get you guys settled for the time being."

While Tommy and Kimberly helped Kat and Jason settled into their guest room, the couple gave them the update about the current condition of the Rangers. The other veteran Rangers were downstairs in the lab trying to analyze the damage of the morphers. Billy decided to leave the items that Rosaline and her friends found in the Command Center lab at the boarding house. He felt it was best they stayed at the boarding house.

Meanwhile, Rosaline and her friends were mourning the loss of their powers and refused to discuss with their mentors about what they're feeling. She felt the need to maybe discuss her feelings about what was going on and headed in the backyard. She surprisingly found Virgil sitting on the deck, looking at the view of the lake from the backyard.

"How are the others holding up?" Virgil asked as Rosaline took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Still trying to cope with dealing about losing our powers and helplessly watching Satsu sail off into the night with the kids." Rosaline mumbled. "It's just we all have different ways of processing it. Between dealing with running into Atticus at the worst time possible and trying to hear my parents and the older Rangers give us a pep talk about not losing hope, it's just too much to handle right now." She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What are you sorry about?" he asked looking confused.

"I'm sorry about forcing you to make a promise in front of Elena and Hayden knowing that something terrible was happening. There was nothing in our power we could have done and the worst part was that vile bitch made them see us lose our powers. We're always foolish for walking into traps and making one too many empty promises. It's true what we told my parents and the veterans. We're far from what it means to truly be Power Rangers judging from what we've been through. Look at us! We're messed up, damaged, traumatic people who don't fix the credentials."

"Okay you need to stop it right now," he replied grabbing a hold of her hand. "I gave you my word and we gave them our word they'll be okay wherever they are. I don't want you to talk like something terrible is going to happen to you because I'm not going to let it. I care about you so much Rosaline and I couldn't stand losing someone whose important to me. I'm not promising, this time I'm vowing we'll find Satsu and get the missing members of our extended family back. It's like your parents and the veterans started instilling in our minds."

"We're all family, and we protect our family by any means. We're always there for each other." She smiled as she gripped Virgil's hand. "Will you still hold onto your word for me?"

"Like I said, I gave you my word they'll be okay and we'll find them. We're all in this together you and me and our friends. Look, we've all experienced trauma in our lives and life changing events. We got to face it, we're all not born normal and life itself was never meant to be easy. However, somehow find a way to overcome all the crap we've witnessed and live through. Ironically, it defines us as people and steers us towards something of a greater purpose. Maybe losing our powers, its just another hurdle we have to face in order to achieve victory."

"It makes sense. Since when did my boyfriend suddenly become a motivational speaker?"

"Not quite sure," he slightly chuckled, "Probably getting blasted off a leaky boat and probably telling Satsu we'll find her no matter wherever the hell she goes probably might have been the final straw. It may have been the lowest blow to date...but it shouldn't stop us Rosaline. We're the only ones that are standing in her way to her psychopathic destiny. It's a guarantee we'll make sure she knows why."

**(Basement)**

A little while later, Rosaline and Virgil sneaked downstairs into the lab to find it deserted. They probably guessed that Tommy, Kimberly and the veteran Rangers must have headed to NASADA to some business. The pair turned around and found their friends coming downstairs into the lab. The ten friends looked around the lab and surprisingly found the items they searched in respective containers. What compelled each of them to come downstairs was a mystery, but something told them they needed to be there.

"Couldn't stand punching out the punching bag any longer," Chan replied.

"I already tapped out the capabilities of my eidetic memory by memorizing and reading every single book in the study room," Quincy informed.

"No one can't read as fast as you Quince," Rosaline slightly teased. "Guess it's your way to cope but seriously, we love you for it and by any means, never leave us please."

"Point taken I'll keep that in mind," he answered.

"It's not easy debating whether or not we can go back to being regular Joe or not," Bianca said. "We've already seen too much or witness too much weird and out of the ordinary stuff just to erase it. I can't simply just pack up and leave."

"We all can't because somehow we still got a job to do," Rosaline implied as her friends look to her and established being the leader of their team. "We can't erase three years worth of life fated and destiny changing experiences. We've already know about the monsters that go bump in the night and understand that the world isn't all that normal it seems to be. However, we chose this life and to answer the call of destiny and it's something that can't be ignored."

"Why do you think we all systematically decided to come down here?" Christian asked.

"Because we're trying to contemplate what to do next," Virgil added. "We can't sit here and stand helplessly as our chances of saving the members of our extended family slips by us. It's a vow and a job we're obligated and promise to keep and uphold. We will have those children home by all means and we'll go through hell and back to rescue them."

"But what do we do about our powers?" Shi-Ann asked. "We don't have them anymore since cutthroat bitch stripped them from us and also damaged our power morphers."

"It's not the end and we can't let that be the end of us," Rosaline said walking around the containment fields that housed the items. She was always a firm believer of the the idea that everything happens for a reason and that she had to follow it. Her mind kept on telling her to discover why they were meant to find these particular items and that there was a purpose for them.

"Okay she has that look in her eyes again," Aidan said suddenly going to the computers to take down the barriers surrounding the containers. Everyone followed suit and each of them stood next to a container with an object in them. "You're curious to know what's with a bunch of objects don't you?"

"Well one thing for sure is this," Rosaline replied seeing the ocarina in the center container. She grabbed it and held it for a few moments. "We don't know what our next move is and without our powers, we have to make do with what we got and know. There is a reason why we needed random treasures but after what happened with this ocarina, I'll take my chances."

She grabbed the ocarina as the others stood in a circle around the objects they found at the Ranger compounds. Rosaline looked at the ocarina trying to remember a tune she heard before. There was one particular tune she remembered from the dream she had back in New York. Going off her instincts she started playing the ocarina. What transpired next was something they couldn't explain as she continued to play.

For some strange reason, their eyes were transfixed on the objects before them. _"However, like every prideful entity of evil, they can never comprehend the idea of a fail safe."_ It was the message that Atticus reminded them following the aftermath of the loss of their powers. As Rosaline continued to play, the objects started glowing in a sequenced pattern like a metronome following the tune coming from the ocarina.

"Hey does anyone see what I'm seeing?" Virgil asked staring at the cape as the symbol on it started glowing. Soon, the rest of the symbols on the objects started glowing. It clicked in Virgil's mind something familiar he heard. _"Deep within the realm of twilight the maiden plays a melody." _A passage from the storybook somehow made sense in an unexplained way as he looked at his friends. "Well it's no guess who's the melodic maiden of this out of this world tale."

"They said we're suppose let this stuff play out how?" Desmond asked as suddenly Rosaline stopped playing. Whatever she played on the ocarina caused a metronome effect to take place. The objects continued to glow in the respective colors that represented the Rangers as the symbols glowed. Suddenly, strange beams of lights emerged from the symbols and struck at the ten young Rangers. They each looked at their hands as each of them saw their hands glowing and marked with a symbol from the objects. They didn't know what the symbols were but soon the glow subsided.

"Were we just magically branded or something here?" Penny asked.

"Okay that I didn't expect to happen," Rosaline informed confusingly as the glowing stopped. Each of them looked at their hands and found the symbols suddenly gone. "Anyone want to say it out loud we've already seen enough hocus pocus for one day?"

After everything stopped, Rosaline and friends found her parents and the veteran Rangers coming down into the lab. They already had enough for one day full of unexplained questions full of twists and turns. "Something tells us that you all find your way down here?" Tommy replied. "Find what you're looking for?"

"If you mean figuring out that somehow everything always have a fail safe plan then yeah. So we're already good for receiving enough cryptic messages for one day." Rosaline informed. "What we want is some direct answers like how do we find a way to get our powers back?"

"Always getting straight to point," Kimberly chuckled. "Boy you sure got your father's straight to business attitude. See all they needed was a bit of time to cool down. Now they want to figure out their next move, but something tells us you know what it is don't you?"

"I think this should get you started," Kat replied handing them a copy of Aaron's storybook. "Don't worry, it may look the same, but it's not the original. However, there is a reason why those kids believe that every story is an adventure. It's hard to believe the same things those children do, but somehow they knew the answers. So...now that you figured out your next move are you all willing to make this story come to life?"


	23. A Barter in Exchange for a Quest

**Chapter 23: A Barter in Exchange for a Quest  
><strong>

_(Author's Notes: Hey everyone. Hope you're all enjoying the story and sorry for the lack of updates lately. This summer has been hectic and our family has some big events happening these next couple of weeks. So just to clarify a couple of things, the inspiration of this story has been taken from references from some of my favorite RPG games such as the Legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy. I wanted to incorporated some aspects of them in my story but it's tied to the plot and I'm trying to keep most of the concepts my ideas. Just wanted to inform readers to avoid any confusion. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!)_**  
><strong>

**(Unknown Ship)  
><strong>

Satsu stared out of the view of the vast ocean. She knew where her destination was as she was on deck training rigorously with her fellow Acadians. She sneered wickedly hearing the sounds of the "cargo" below deck. Thrax locked the children in the captain's cabin as Tanaka ordered his niece to provide the children with the essentials they need to survive the voyage.

"I wonder how many more of the loyal minions is she going to toss overboard?" Rita smirked wickedly as her and Zedd watched Satsu's training. "You know, she needs a crew to run this leaky infested vessel if we're going to make it to our destination! Tanaka better do his job keeping that firecraker in line."

"Fear not my pet, the Grand Praetor is keeping our little progeny on her toes," Zedd sneered. "Meanwhile, our vile excuse for a son is occupied babysitting the little rugrats in the cabin! Those loathsome Rangers don't stand a chance getting their little runts back! Oh the sweet smell of victory!"

"Hey you're ruining my concentration!" Satsu snapped throwing a knife which almost struck them. Luckily for the both of them, they managed to dodge it as Zedd glared at the young woman. However, Thrax saw what was going on as he forced the children on the deck to watch the Acadians and Satsu training. "I'm trying to perfect my game."

"My apologies my dear," Zedd gritted through his teeth in his human flesh form. "It will never happen I assure you." Thrax was speechless to believe that his parents would yield to the demands of his unpredictable ward as he liked to call her. He pushed the kids towards some of the guards on deck as he marched towards Satsu.

"Listen here little firecracker," Thrax gritted angrily. "If I were you...I show some gratitude and respect to the ones who plucked you and this pathetic lot out of absurdity! You're own kind consider you traitors and defilers so show consolation to the ones who appreciate your loyal service instead of flinging knives and throw temper tantrums like a spoiled brat!"

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Thrax and my lord and my empress," Satsu calmly replied as Tanaka tried to restrain her and settle her down. It was becoming apparent that Satsu's lack of respect for elders was showing and it was becoming a struggle now for the forces of evil to keep her in line. "Lord Zedd, forgive me for my misconduct for I will never do anything to disrespect you. We are indebted to your hospitality and loyal servants in the name of the Source."

"You're one wicked lady," Elena looked with disgust.

"How can you even live with yourself killing people?" Hayden asked.

"Watch your mouth you little brat!" Rita snapped pointing her staff at Elena. "She doesn't have to explain herself!"

"Mother, please we must refrain from using violence in front of the children," Thrax sarcastically replied in a mocking tone of voice. "These little darlings were raised with high morals and goody two thoughts because of their mommies and daddies. Now, we shouldn't be setting a bad example for their innocent and pure little minds."

"I know sarcasm when I hear it," Allison snapped. "You're not looking for our best interest. You want to make people suffer just like what you doing with our parents."

"And what exactly do you think we're doing here? We obviously haven't beaten or tortured you children," Satsu said ordering the Acadians to stand down."You see we're still civil folks and hospitable hosts to you, our guests on this marvelous vessel. We're advocates in the belief of the protection of the youth and innocent children. What we just want is to educate you all about the dangers of the real world. Please, allow me to demonstrate an example."

Satsu ordered a few members of the fraternity to bring forth what they called "an initiate" up in the center. She smirked at Tanaka who ordered some of the Acadians to savagely beat the initiate before typing him to the pole. Satsu ordered one of the guards to bring Claire forth as another one handed a crossbow to Satsu.

"Don't you dare hurt my little sister!" Aaron yelled. "If you hurt Claire I swear you'll pay for it!"

"Nonsense I'm not going to hurt little Claire Bear!" she mocked as she placed the crossbow in Claire's hands. "Let me ask you a question sweetie? Do you believe in maintaining order and authority? Did mommy and daddy ever teach you that everything in life has a hierarchy and an order to follow? Teachers in school are like authority and they want students to fall in line of their power. When someone is out of line, they must be discipline."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Claire said in a scared voice. "Please, I'll be a good girl."

"Oh don't worry I know you'll be a good girl because you're all about following the rules. Say if someone made you mad and didn't follow the rules, do you believe they should be punished?" she asked as Claire reluctantly nodded yes. She smirked as she directed Claire to point the crossbow at the initiate tied to the pole. "And when someone is out of line, they must be punished so they won't break the rules don't they Claire? You're the teacher...make sure they listen."

To Aaron's horror and his friends, they were forced to watch Claire being pressured into shooting the crossbow at the initiate tied to the pole. It worried them wondering what would happen to Claire's innocence if she learned the art of murder. Claire was crying, begging not to go through it knowing in her mind this was wrong.

"Satsu, come now I believe that is a little advanced for the young ones. Don't you think so?" Tanaka said firmly taking the crossbow from Claire's hands. He watched the eight year old girl trembling with fear as Aaron pulled his little sister in a protective hug.

"Alright fine, lesson adjourned then," Satsu replied in a pouting mocking voice. "For a moment I thought they were ready to have some fun. Oh well. I think the kiddies had enough excitement for one day so go bundle them back inside and feed them their dinners." The children were ushered back into the captain's cabin as the others tried to comfort Claire from being subjected to a round of psychological torture.

"I have to be brave like what mommy and daddy said," Claire whispered in tears. "Please, don't let them make me do bad things. I don't like it one bit and mommy and daddy will be upset."

"You're not a bad girl Claire and you're brave like mom and dad," Aaron assured. "They're going to come for us and we're all going to stick together. We have to hold on and believe they'll save us. They can't break us. We all have to promise, if one of us gets the chance to escape when the time comes, run and don't look back."

**(The Command Center Ruins)**

Rosaline and her friends read the copy of Aaron's storybook that Kat handed to them. It took them time to process what they needed to know about the legacy of the Denizens of Twilight. Some of them had their own way to coming to terms about who the original Denizens or Twilight Rangers were about. Quincy managed to memorize Aaron's storybook due to his eidetic memory while Rosaline felt like there was more to this story than what they assumed.

It was obvious that the next step was to locate Atticus knowing that he was the Guardian of Twilight. Tommy, Kimberly and the veteran Rangers took the current team to the ruins of the Command Center hoping that either Zordon or maybe Atticus would make an appearance.

"Okay why are we back here again?" Desmond asked. "I thought this was your territory, not ours."

"You know it would have been easier to teleport but our communicators were also damaged along with our morphers," Rosaline added. "Guys let's be grateful next time never to take teleporting for granted."

"Point precisely taken I'm not taking it for granted either," Quincy added as they continued to follow the veteran Rangers.

"There is a reason why we brought you all here," Tommy replied. "So you can understand just how long the legacy and line of power has transcended over the years. You understand why this place is important to us? Why this place has meaningful value in our lives and this legacy?"

"Because this is the foundations of where the line of power began and was revolutionized by you guys," Virgil answered.

"It amazes me Power Rangers that your successors have learned from the best," Zordon replied suddenly appearing behind them. The younger Rangers were startled by the presence of the man in the white clothing and hood as he simply smiled at them. Atticus emerged from the shadows as the veterans could see the slight tension rising in the younger team. "I see that Atticus' validation of your valor and courage has made you candidates to be the successors to the powers of Twilight."

"They were chosen for a reason Zordon," Kimberly informed. "This team here, they'll keep the safety of the world in their hands."

"Oh blimey could you pause for a moment?" Penny interrupted. "I don't mean to be a downy wart here. Do you think we fix the credentials and criteria according to your profile to get the job done?"

"You possess the power inside of you. Your predecessors learned once upon a time with the Great Power, anything is possible. Just because Thrax stripped you of your powers and diminished your ties to the Morphing Grid, all is not lost. The Progeny of the Source is on a quest to find a way to lift a curse that was placed on her predecessor many eons ago. However, in the Denizens last stand to uphold the natural balance of the universe, they ensured what you say are contingency plans if in case someone tried to tamper with years worth of safeguarding what they wanted to prevent."

"I was there, at Valhalla when they placed the curse upon the original Progeny." Atticus informed them. "I witnessed the Denizens of Twilight invoke such power and magic for the sanctity of this planet. The Progeny brought upon a civil within humanity itself to the point where The Order of Meridian almost eradicated a sect of humans who they believed defiled the balance and order of things. The Denizens believe that enough bloodshed desecrated the Earth for far too long so they sought out an unimaginable punishment to those who defied the balance."

"They created the Realm of Twilight didn't they?" Rosaline answered. "The wild lands as you say where time, space and history aren't existent. Everything is at a stand still. It's more like a purgatorial parallel realm and a stasis of limbo. They locked away the original Progeny of the Source in there didn't they?"

"Only the ones who can walk between light and shadow can sanctify to uphold the balance and natural order of the universe," Zordon continued leading the group to the same room he previously shown his original Power Rangers.

The younger Rangers into the secret chamber that was pitch dark with an a giant blue sphere hanging on top. The room contained a lone plateau with a stone podium in the middle with the scroll the veterans brought prior on top. The young teens noticed a strange symbol circle appeared on the floor as millions of pyreflies started rising on the floor. They didn't know what was happening as words started appearing on the scroll and the pitch black room changed into a glistened backdrop scenery of a field and waterfall.

"Okay guys you can relax it's not like you're unfamiliar with seeing the abnormal," Kimberly assured. "Trust us we were freaked out the first time around."

"Where are we?" Virgil asked.

"This we will leave for your predecessors to explain," Atticus said bowing his head.

"This room projects images of the distant past," Tommy recalled, "The purpose of this room is to reveal secrets and legacies that were long forgotten and forever eternal in the minds of those who lived it. In this case, what we're are seeing around us is a vague projection of the realm of Twilight. The realm is a place in which time, space and reality collide with one another. It is known as a wild realm where everything remains eternal and in a stasis of limbo."

"Looks like something out of Final Fantasy video game," Chan said staring at the landscape. However, the images started shifting until they noticed what looked like projections or halograms of ten individuals holding torches."I'm guessing those projections must be the Original Denizens of Twilight. I'm assuming where they must be is either the Twilight Realm or Valhalla."

The flames ironically presented their Ranger colors and assumed that the torch bearers must be the original Denizens of Twilight. Each of them were branded with elemental symbols on their robes and the scenery flashed from a strange island containing a plateau with torches circling the area, something that resembled labyrinths and finally strange temples and dungeons. An image of a young woman on the island was playing an ocarina and the scenery flashed to a weird looking boat.

"It's evident that the final destination for Satsu and the Acadians will be Valhalla until she completes what she needs to do," Atticus explained. "All roads lead to Valhalla as prior eons and generations before. The final confrontations between the forces of good and evil must be wedge on sacred grounds where heroes and valiant defenders of all that is good, vanquish the banes of evil from the universe. Unfortunately, the location of Valhalla has been disclosed as time passed."

"So we know the destination where she'll show up, but it doesn't give us exact insight on where they have taken our children," Jason added. "For all we know they're probably traveling between here and Twilight."

"And still we need to find a way to restore our powers," Bianca said. "We don't know if we're capable of finding a way to travel between realms."

"Where there is a will, there is always a way," Zordon replied while they were suddenly all suddenly teleported out of the room. The group found themselves half a mile away from the ruins of the Command Center in front of the remains of tower. "This desert long ago contained an area known as The Ancient Harbor and this was one of the last remaining light towers that guided the way. Legend has it that the harbor was an entry point to gain access an island that abridges the realm of light and shadow. It is only there, that the quest begins. It is called the Isle of Songs."

"The Isle of Songs is a mysterious inter realm island that is said to believe unlocks the trial gates in which the Denizens underwent on their quests the Sacred Flames of Powers. There were only ten who managed to ever obtain the Sacred Flames of Power and in return were the Denizens of Twilight: Din, Nayru, Farore, Eldin, Lanaryu, Faron, Ordona, Ikana, Namine, and Kakariko. They are what we know as the Ancient Ones." Atticus explained. "My duty was to sanctify their successors, the ones who can reestablish their lineage and legacy to the Morphing Grid and the Line of Power."

"The Sacred Flames of Power? Is that what will restore our powers?" Rosaline asked. "Each of them control a specific element didn't they?"

"According to the story each of them had the ability to control ten elements that signified the natural establishment of balance," Billy explained. "These powers the original Twilight Rangers possessed were that of the elements of fire; water; forest; earth; time; wind; ice; thunder; shadow; and spirit. And in addition, according to our resources, the Ancient Harbor that lies beyond this desert is the only entry point to which you can gain access to the Isle of Songs. There is a boat that exists called The Tide Gale that can only be operated by the souls of the wandering ones who linger between here and the afterlife."

"It may sound creepy that your only vantage access to your quest is a boat that ferries limbo souls," Kat mumbled.

"How do we get there?" Rosaline inquired.

"The area around the Command Center once was home to a vast ocean," Zordon explained. "Beyond the terrain there was a seaport, linking the land and the sea. Over the years, the water evaporated and has become a sea of sand. However, the light tower indicates the location of the remains of the Ancient Harbor that long ago existed during the time of the very first Power Rangers and that of humanity."

"The Ancient Harbor was said to believe it linked to ports besides the land and sea. It was bridge a way to travel to different realms," Atticus explained. "From there...a crew will be waiting to sail you to your destination. The Isle of Songs is a place that will reveal the foundations of your quest. To restore your powers, each of you must endure two tests by walking the path of shadow and light. The first test is The Labyrinth which your spirits and souls must prove your validation and worth in your quest for the flames. In return, the Denizens will bestow each of you a gift to help you on your quest."

"And what is the second test?" Shi-Ann asked.

"Seek out the flames located in ten different locations and purify yourselves in order to restore your Twilight Powers. However, I must warn you of the high dangers of this quest and the testing the boundaries of where you will go. Quests like these...offer a barter of precious value in the name of a greater cause."

"It is a lot to ask but these were the conditions and terms laid out if in case the time came," Zordon replied. "What Atticus speaks is the truth as he is bound by oath and duty watch over the Power Rangers, new and old. As the Guardian of Twilight, he is illuminating the way you chosen ones must undertake. We assure you that you will not be alone in your endures. Your hearts say you need to contemplate the task you have at hand and that we will give you."

**(The Boarding House)**

A little while later, Tommy, Kimberly and the others returned to the boarding house. "_Quests like these offer a barter of precious value in the name of a greater cause."_ It was a message that Atticus specifically didn't address to the younger team. His message was conveyed towards the original Rangers. There was the question of asking themselves if they were ready to let their chosen team of Rangers venture on their own to parts unknown? Everything that they fought for these past few years was being staked on the line.

While Rosaline and her friends reluctantly slept through the night to reflect on the quest at hand, the veterans were back in the lab. Thanks for some help from Billy, they managed to pinpoint the location of the Ancient Harbor Zordon and Atticus discussed. The group continued to monitor the influx abnormal rifts and paranormal activity that started increasing after the disappearance of Satsu and the Acadians.

"The paranormal spectrum is going off the charts," Billy explained. "With the influx of abnormal inter dimensional rifts opening up and increase of supernatural phenomenon escalating, it's only going to be before a matter of time we are all doomed."

"You don't have to explain that twice to us," Kimberly muttered. "We're the Rangers known for throwing the entire balance of things out of whack."

"What we're talking about is basically dumping another burden on them," Zack added. "We made the choice of hiding almost two thirds of the potential heroes who had their fates and destinies altered by us. We made the irrational mistake of basically harnessing an ancient power that was stigmatize with a complex history attached to it. Project 815 wasn't suppose to have this much complications to it Billy."

"I know...and it cost my friends the thing they love the most," Billy sighed. "It got your kids tangled up in our mess. Maybe we shouldn't have embarked on that project if there was a price we were going to pay."

"Everything always has a price to it," Trini mumbled.

"Well it's true...but somehow we always have to pay up," Tommy said walking to his drawer. It was true what Billy said that this entire experience up to this point cost them heavily. Everything had a price and the last thing none of them wanted was to feel the agony of watching their children being separated from them. They grew up over the years before and after the power and along the way priorities changed. However, somewhere deep inside Tommy knew there was something else they also valued besides the ones they love. It was something they had inside them all this time. "This time, it's a tradeoff that has to be done."

"What are you talking about a tradeoff?" Kimberly asked when Tommy opened his desk drawer to reveal his power coin. "Oh...there is something else we also valued once upon a time."

"It always dawned upon us over the years how much value our powers were worth to us," Adam informed. "However, time passes and priorities change." He looked at Tommy, Kat, Jason, Kimberly and Zack and understood what they were going through as parents with the fear of losing their children. "I understand and you're not the only ones feeling that loss."

"If a day came where I had to choose of what I cherished the most and what I would sacrifice in return," Jason muttered. "I choose...my children over my powers any day. Kat and our children mean more to me than my powers because I live for them and I will die for them."

"Every ounce of magic and powers I have I would trade it in exchange for the lives of my children," Kat said.

"I do the same for Allison," Zack mumbled. "Powers come and go, but my daughter is something I intend to invest in for the long run."

"You know after I gave up my power coin the first time, I thought about life after the power. Then I became pregnant with Rosaline and during that time a thought came to me one day." Kimberly informed and then turned to Tommy. "Giving up my power was a hard decision. However, giving up Rosaline for adoption all those years ago was an even harder decision. It made me realize something, there is more to our lives than just the power. It was what we had before it and the sacrifices we made in order to maintain it. Nineteen years later and four children, the choice is laid out again."

"You know if we do this, it's going to put us in a vulnerable position," Aisha replied.

"The Ranger Initiative got driven into hiding again," Rocky argued. "Those guys upstairs are our only hope to preserve and save everything we worked hard to fight for. It's states the obvious to point out you two that the leader of that team upstairs, your daughter is also something you might consider."

"We're aware of that Rocky and we understand why this is going to weigh heavy on us." Tommy interjected. "We knew one day our children may find a way into this life and legacy. I'd do anything in my power to help my daughter and those Rangers succeed. Do Kim and I fear for Rosaline's safety? Of course because it's part of being a parent? If I had to choose whose powers are more valuable and worth saving it's hers and that of her friends. We believe in them, we chose them and this quest for them proves how much we believe in them to get the job done. We had our adventures, but this time...it's theirs alone."

"But they got nothing they can barter if they want a way in to pursue Satsu," Billy said. "Once they're in, all we can do is watch for the sidelines."

"All we can is guide them and do our part to help them and hold down the fort," Tommy said persuading his friends of what his intentions are. "They need a way in, we'll give it to them. We're all family here and we look out and help out one another. They proved their worth and valor and deep down we know we made the right choice. It's a tradeoff that these people are the ones to take up the mantle. I know it may seem like too much putting the fate of the world in their hands but they're a remind me of someone. They were us...what we were a long time ago and that is something we did right."

"If they're going to find the route to the Ancient Harbor and set sail to parts unknown," Tanya smiled. "We're not going to send them out into wild empty handed and without proper charts and locations. Time is never on our side but we should at least know everything there is about this quest our young charges are about to embark on."

"For once tonight at least something we can agree on," Kimberly slightly chuckled as everyone went into research mode as Tommy and Billy started working on the computers scanning for possible locations.

**(The Next Day)**

The dawn of the next morning came when Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha and Rocky traveled back to the ruins of the Command Center. Meanwhile Kat, Jason, Trini, Zack, Adam and Tanya remained at the boarding house as Rosaline and her friends informed the veteran Rangers their intentions to agree to the quest to restore their powers. Billy managed to pinpoint the geographical location of the legendary Ancient Harbor while Trini was on the computers monitoring the coordinates to teleport the transporter.

Since their Rangers' communicators were damaged, the only way to transport the younger team was through the transporter. They managed to fix the minor glitches as Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky and Billy got the transporter operational and contacted the others back at the boarding house. Tanya remained at the boarding house while her friends and the young Rangers went through the Transporter and moments later, found themselves in the desert once again at the Ancient Harbor.

"So this is the Ancient Harbor?" Rosaline inquired.

"Pretty much it looks like nothing but sand and and old seaport in the middle of the desert," Tommy informed. "But this is the location."

"Actually according to ancient texts this area long ago was a vast ocean," Quincy replied. "The terrain long ago was water. However, over time the water evaporated and based on a statistical hypothesis, this terrain has become a sea sand. The ancient harbor was one of the first ports used to link the land and sea for early civilization and distant travelers from afar. However, there were tales from the locals who resided near these lands long ago that this port linked to more than just other lands across the sea. It was an abridge experiment to cross inter-dimensional realms and islands."

"He memorized the old storybook," Kat mumbled as the others kind of chuckled.

"We're trying to the ship called the Tide Gale that will get you to the Isle of Songs," Kimberly said while Kat used her magic on the compass to find the exact location. "It's leading to the docks but it's nothing but sand and a bunch of buried sunken sandships."

Each of the Twilight Rangers had were carrying backpacks coming to understand that they'll be gone for a bit of awhile. In accordance to Kat's suggestion, each of them packed an item that once belong to the Denizens they retrieved from the Ranger Compounds. However, Virgil, Rosaline and Quincy noticed an array of indigo colors stones that were piercing in the ground. They contained strange markings on them as Quincy pulled out the quartz stone from his backpack.

"Quince, what is it?" Rosaline asked suddenly getting the attention of her friends and the veterans.

"Lanaryu, the Denizen of Time and the original Yellow Twilight Ranger," Quincy answered looking at the stone. "A glimpse of what was before and now." Without thinking twice he ordered Virgil to pass him the stray pipe that was lying on the ground near them.

"Okay what are you doing?" Virgil asked.

"Huh I wouldn't be touching that if I were you..." Jason argued but then Quincy struck the nearby indigo stone hard with the pipe. Minutes later, the stone started glowing as suddenly the entire group noticed that the landscape around them suddenly came back to life with color. However, what caught their attention was that the area of the stone that Quincy hit only contained life and partial portions of the area remained as it was in it's present state. "What in the world?"

"These aren't ordinary quartz stones," Billy informed.

"What are they?" Tommy asked.

"It's something known as a time shift stone," Quincy explained. "The Time Denizen manufactured these time shift stones as a means to give people a view into ancient times. Hit one of these stones, the surround terrain near it warps."

"I see it, parts of the sea sand suddenly turning into water and look," Kimberly smiled noticing the sunken sandship has suddenly transformed and warped into the Tide Gale. "There's your boat, The Tide Gale. I think by hitting that time shift stone you activated the one place on the ship."

"Only a portion of area surround the boat is covered in water," Atticus informed as he suddenly appeared on the deck of the ship. He docked the small bridge as he walked down to greet the Rangers on the docks. "It's been years since The Tide Gale had it's last voyage. As long as the time shift stone is on board, it will make it easier to sail the sea sands. You are aware of the dangers that this quest and voyage you will all embark on." They all nodded in agreement. "Very well, as bounded by my oath and duty as the Guardian of Twilight, we will embark momentarily, once we barter for payment to the Isle of Songs."

"Barter for payment? What do you mean by that?" Desmond asked looking confused. "Like what pirates do? Barter and trade something in exchange..."

"The Tide Gale will only operate and set sail in exchange for a barter of great value, something precious." Tommy replied looking at Atticus. "It was the constraint that was added long ago. Everyone who has set sailed long ago on that vessel sacrifice something of great value in exchange for using it for their purposes. If you want to regain your powers back and defeat the Progeny and the Acadians, this is one journey...we can't set sail with you. This ship will fully operate once something of great value is traded. We have something as payment to the ship's captain to give so you'll succeed."

"No! Mom! Dad! It can't be this way! You can't throw away your powers like this! What about the Earth? The world needs the Power Rangers," Rosaline argued trying to stop them. "The Earth will be defenseless with the Ranger Initiative in hiding and everything starting to fall apart. We can't...let you barter..."

"It has to be done!" Kimberly assured her daughter. "We know and this is why...this quest is you guys alone. You understand about what it means to be a Power Ranger and a leader? It's about sacrificing something in the name of the greater good. You can't stop us because our time and tenure as Power Rangers has long pass. This future and generation belongs you guys. It's not us that holds the fate of the world in our hands, it's you because we know and believe it. You want to reclaim what is rightfully yours? Then this is the way it has to be. Rosaline, as the leader of the Power Rangers you must understand."

To the younger Rangers dismay, they watched as the ten veteran Rangers pulled out their power coins and stood in a circle. Rosaline was in disbelief hearing that the price they were paying on their quest was witnessing their mentors trade in their own Ranger powers as a barter. It was what reactivated the ship as the last remnants of energy flowed out of the ten Ninjetti Power Coins which left them completely powerless and dormant.

"The barter and trade has been accepted," Atticus sternly replied. "Twilight Power Rangers, the time for your quest has begun. Wings of Fate and the ones chosen by Zordon long ago, your sacrifice has been a great contribution to their cause. I understand your hope and determination to ensure that your chosen successors in the line of power will triumph in their journey for the Sacred Flames of Power. However, I see in you the still willingness and fighting spirit to do your part in defending the Earth despite your restraints. I assure you, all is not lost and I guarantee that even with the Great Power, anything is still possible."

"You're going to need this little necromancer," Kat smiled handing the compass to Bianca. "They'll need a wicca on this voyage. You'll do just fine Bianca."

"Suddenly I feel like I'm going to get sea sick even before we leave this harbor," Bianca replied as they started boarding the ship.

"We promise we'll bring the children home," Desmond answered. "We have to succeed because failure is not an option. We made a promise and we have to uphold it."

"Mom, dad...we won't let you down because it's not our nature to give up," Rosaline replied giving her parents a hug. "I will bring Elena and Hayden home. We'll bring the others home too. You traded your powers on the belief that we'll get ours back and defeat Satsu. I have a lot to learn about being a true leader."

"You come home safe and whatever happens, lead them because that's your job," Tommy and Kim assured their daughter. "We love you so much and it's not that we believe, it's more like we know. You guys are the ones to defend this Earth and the legacy and line of power. We'll do our job holding the fort while you're away. We promise you guys that. Have a safe journey and whatever happens, never lose hope or give up. It's not an option."

Once the ten young Rangers were aboard the Tide Gale, the ten originals watched as the ship pulled away from harbor until it disappeared beyond the horizon of the sea sand. The time shift stones remained active in the area as they stared out at the sea sand knowing their barter was for their greater good.

"Good luck you guys...and let the power protect you." was the thought they had for the younger Rangers as they used the transporter to head back to the boarding house.


	24. The Isle of Songs

**Chapter 24: The Isle of Songs  
><strong>

**(The Tide Gale)  
><strong>

Staring out at the barren terrain of what once used to be a vast ocean was awkward for the Rangers. The small area surrounding the Tide Gale was floating in water because of the time warp effect of the time shift stone on board the ancient sand ship. They notice the limited patches of blue water that kept the ship afloat bring color and life to their surround sites. Technically, as Desmond jokingly pointed out they were basically once again crossing the desert on a strange boat.

It came to them and they realize that for the first time, they were truly alone on their quest to seek out The Sacred Flames of Power. However, in order to do their first objective was to sail and find the fable Isle of Songs. They don't know how long they've been at "sea" since departing from the harbor. The Rangers already figured out that the captain of the Tide Gale was none other than Atticus, but something felt a bit off about being on board the ship.

"Is it okay to point out from what I read about pirate ships?" Aidan asked. "I mean you got a captain, but where's the crew? Usually, most pirate ships has to have a crew to help operate this boat."

"Yeah Aidan does have a point there Rosie," Shi-Ann added.

"Bianca is giving a compass heading to Atticus at the wheel and something is working all the pulleys and contraptions to keep this boat working," Rosaline said while all of them huddled together noticing the ropes and sails moving by themselves. "Didn't my parents and the veterans say that the Tide Gale was a ship that contained a crew of the souls of the stasis limbo spirits?"

"You mean bloody ghosts?" Penny asked.

"Bianca doesn't seem bothered by it," Virgil replied looking strangely at his Romani friend on the quarter deck. "It seems like...she's talking to someone and Atticus is shouting orders in the air." They all took a seat on the main deck looking at the contents of their backpacks and pulled out the Denizen's items. Atticus reconvened with the Rangers alongside Bianca leaving his post from the sailing wheel on the quarter deck.

"It's good to see that our buried treasure ended up in the rightful hands," Atticus answered. "I would have love to seen the look on Thrax's face finding the treasure chest empty. Hey those items may look like ordinary objects, but they possess some unique attributes that will aid you. After all, even mere objects can also mean sentimental value that was bartered long ago."

"So why go through all the trouble to have Andrew Hartford unearth ordinary objects, and hide them in the Ranger Compounds?" Christian asked.

"He was an adventurer like most humans who longed to discover truths and mysteries of the ancient past. Somewhere deep down, Andrew Hartford knew the full extent about the truth behind these objects. Who would suspect that a simple locket, or a telescope, a tribal staff, a fencing sword, a music box, a storybook, a crown, a badge, a piece of quartz stone, or an old fashion cape can house energy signatures of the original Denizens of Twilight? Originally, Thrax was looking for a map that would indicate the locations of each of the Sacred Flames of Power."

"Let me guess that somehow the map and the location to our destinations are hidden within these objects?" Rosaline asked. "If this lockets bares the symbols of The Spirit Denizen, Namine then what will happen once we reach the Isle of Songs?"

"You will have to wait and see once we reach the Isle itself. Each of these objects are imprinted with the essence of the designated Denizen of Twilight that it once belonged to. Each of you will need the correct access in order to find the trial gates into the Labyrinths to complete your first test. Only the song maiden for the Denizens can unlock them for all of you. However, you first need to find the trial gates through a technique called dowsing."

"If what I read in the storybook is the precise definition of this dowsing ability," Quincy said. "It defines that individual who can cross between the realms of shadow and light, also known as interlopers can sense to a high degree things that are beyond regular perception. They can pinpoint certain objects or entities that have travel by crossing the veil that separates realms and dimensions. The dowsing technique can give those the ability find entries, portals and indicate what belongs within the realms of light and shadow and that of the in between. It's already...been imprinted on us once we touch the items."

"Bianca here has an understanding of how the Tide Gale is operating," Atticus said, "She's a necromancer it's in her nature to communicate with the dead and see them. However, the dowsing technique will cause the things beyond natural perception to become transparent. We are not alone on this ship and to test this I want you to find my crew members who are working on the main deck. I assure you...the crew means no harm. The key to mastering this technique is full concentration and not rely on your natural senses."

"Well since we got nowhere to go and we're sailing to parts unknown," Desmond answered. "I guess we could deal with another load of wackiness."

The Rangers assumed this was some sort of psychic channeling stuff going on after learning about the dowsing technique. Bianca knew the answers of the spirits on the vessel but Atticus advised her not to inform her friends. The nine of them concentrated and reluctantly headed towards the forecastle deck. They noticed movement coming from the pulleys of fore staysail. It seemed like their vision was glistening until they saw who was controlling the pulleys to the sails.

"So much for the whole guardian angel thing," Rosaline smiled as the spirits of Kenji, Abigail and Silas became transparent. "This whole afterlife bit is still a tad confusing but somehow, it's a comfort to know you guys still keep your word. I'm guessing you're wandering spirits in a state of limbo."

_"More like with some unsettled business but being here on the Tide Gale," Kenji added. "It's the only thing in this plain we have actual physical contact with. The living can't operate the sails or the wheel besides the ship's captain, it usually prevents them. Kind of hard to explain but unfortunately while crossing between the realm of light and shadow, we can only ferry the interlopers to their destinations. We're kind of bound on this ship for now."_

_"We can only be released by settling our unfinished business or relieved of duty by Atticus himself," Abigail replied.  
><em>

_"Basically, you're stuck with us again," Silas kind of joke, "The powers that be are tasking us to basically follow captain's order and aid the Power Rangers on their quest for the Sacred Flames of Power."  
><em>

"Well at least we know at the crew aren't bloody vengeful pirate spirits," Aidan joked. "So much emphasis on the who divine intervention."

**(Crew's Quarters)**

"Deep within the realm of twilight the maiden plays a melody. The isles songs whispered from the edge and beyond serves as a key to unlocking each trial for the chosen heroes, which awaits them in the realms of light and dark."The knight of the island told the chosen heroes that the flames needed to be earned through dangerous trials," Shi-Ann started reading from the book. "For the last knight recited the words spoken to the ones before them: "Those who seek the sacred flames, listen well for we are the ones guiding you from our place at the edge of time. Ten flames of destiny blaze with life. For the chosen ones who desire to possess them must venture into the twilight. For each trial they must overcome, they will reap the benefits bestowed upon them."

"The dowsing technique is giving us the ability to actually see the words on the book?" Desmond asked. "So I guess that the book belonged to Faron, the Denizen of Wind? Quincy, what Shi-Ann is reading is it identical to the replica that the kids created?"

"Word for word but we weren't able to see what the children read until now," Quincy replied

"Harness the power within and there be no doubt that they shall find themselves standing in front of the majesty of the sacred flames. A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out, and purify yourselves in their heat. Only after the gifts bestowed by the Denizens of Twilight are rewarded, the chosen ones must tampered these ten fires for they will it be fully imbued with the great power for which they search." Shi-Ann finished reading._  
><em>

They all sat in the crew's quarters discussing about what they might expect once they reach the Isle of Songs. They come to realize the ideas and the sacrifices the veteran Power Rangers made on their behalf. It sadden them to know that the price to restore their powers and venture on what they call "A Holy Grail" mission came at the cost of the legendary Ninjetti Powers. Between hearing the sounds of the pulleys and sails blowing, and the movement of the rocking ship, none of them couldn't consider falling asleep. To all of them, they questioned if the sacrifice was worth it just so they can succeed in their mission.

Throughout the night, some of them managed to get a few descent moments of sleep. During the middle of the night, Shi-Ann woke up and ventured outside onto the main deck. Sometimes they questioned if fate and destiny truly considered them heroes for a greater purpose. She learned from her friends that they all each carry baggage that left them traumatized, damaged and messed up people over the years. She clutched her necklace which she had as a child bringing back memories.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**A young Shi-Ann woke up one night and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She noticed her father Kuan Yin's lover, Li Mei Wong outside in the backyard. She secretly peeked out the window to spy on her father's girlfriend. There was a look of disdain and worry on her face watching Li Mei and the other person talk. Apparently the conversation was about her father and his Irish friend, Shi-Ann's godfather Liam Doyle.  
><strong>_

_**"You know we're in a predicament here," the person replied. "Interpol wants a profile on Liam Doyle. I couldn't let the bosses know I intentionally left Doyle's son out of it. Is the boy and his nanny safe?"  
><strong>_

_**"They are alongside Kuan Yin's daughter," Li Mei said. "It's only a matter of time before JTF-12 connects "Seifer" to Kuan Yin and the Triads. They already busted Doyle and he knew if they got a hold of Kuan Yin then "Seifer" would be terminated. The situation has gotten complex due to the jurisdiction controversy. However, according to my contacts with the Hong Kong Police Department, Kuan Yin is facing extradition under British criminal jurisdiction. Those two men made a crucial error expanding "Seifer" within Europe."  
><strong>_

_**"With both children here there is no way we can find a way to give them a way out. Their fathers are keen on raising them in this life. What's the security information on Kuan Yin's house? This place is swarming with members of the IRA and the Triads. Sooner or later Li Mei he'll find out who you are. Doyle is vowing revenge on those who sold him out and sent him packing to that political prison camp in North Korea."  
><strong>_

_**"It's best to say we need to move fast," Li Mei sighed as she spotted Shi-Ann staring out the window, "Doyle's son can't be raised to live his father's life. I'm not going to let the same thing become of Shi-Ann. Those children deserve better than this, a life of crime and a legacy built on deception, corruption, and violence because of their fathers. I'm way deep in and Kuan Yin is a good man...but I still have a job to do."  
><strong>_

_**"I wonder why they're talking about daddy and Uncle Doyle for?" Shi-Ann asked herself. "I hope they'll be okay."  
><strong>_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)  
><strong>_

"I know I'm indebted to you Li Mei for saving me from my father's lifestyle just like Malcolm's. I trust you but yet, I'm conflicted about my feelings for you after all these years. You loved him but you knew what he was. Why did it take meeting me for everything to change in her assignment?" Shi-Ann pondered.

"Pondering the idea of being indebted to someone?" Rosaline replied as her, Virgil and Quincy came on deck to join Shi-Ann. "It's sometimes makes you wonder if the people you feel you owe need to be paid back for helping you out. What seems to be on your mind Shi-Ann?"

"Do you wonder sometimes if we feel like that for our team and generation there was a reason why we were chosen," Shi-Ann asked. "I mean everyone of us experienced something traumatic in our lives. Death and tregedy and life changing incidents alter what we know. The lesson we learn from it is that it's apart of us."

"But it doesn't mean we're completely unfixable, messed up and damaged people," Virgil added. "Not everyone lives life with happy go memories."

"Tell me about it," Shi-Ann mumbled. "But why do you think...whatever we experienced in our lives affects other things we do?"

"Maybe it's because it is something that either becomes something that we draw inspiration from or an adversity we overcame," Quincy added. "I lived in Detroit all my life with the stigma of being nothing but trailer park trash from 8 Mile Road. I pulled myself out of the gutter, faced everything that came in my path, and winded up being a trailer park trash child genius who graduated high school at twelve, and worked my way to get BAs in Psychology, and Sociology at Yale and MIT."

"Wow you've done everything Quincy before even reaching 25," Rosaline replied jokingly, "The last time you mentioned you were at UMCP doing a double major in criminology and criminal justice, and even applied for the masters PhD program in mathematics and engineering."

"Yeah maybe once we shove Satsu back in the hole she crawled out of, maybe we could finally pursue the dreams we desired and the lives we want. Guys, whatever happens promise we don't leave anyone behind and that we fight alongside together?"

"That's a guarantee promise we can't break," Rosaline said staring out at the water, "I don't know what lies beyond the Isle of Songs. We're truly on our own for this one but my parents and the others made the sacrifice so we can succeed. We're indebted to them and we can't let them down. Load and behold we'll die trying if it comes down to it. We got to prepare ourselves for what comes next."

**(The Next Day)**

By the next morning, Atticus felt the wind picking up as they were coming close to their destination. Bianca wasn't sure if the compass was giving them an exact heading to the Isle of Songs. However, Desmond climbed the top of the crow's nest and noticed massive storm clouds forming. Soon, the waves started picking up as the Tide Gale proceeded forward until they encounter what looked like a mist barrier or some sort of thunderhead cloud.

"Please tell me that this leaky time shifting pirate ship is prepared to handle storms?" Desmond replied coming down from the crow's nest lookout.

"Usually the voyage to the Isle of Songs involves crossing into what we know as the thunderhead cloud mist barrier," Atticus said steering the ship. "The time shift stone only activated portions of the sea sands of what it used to be in the past. The Isle of Songs is still an active place after all these years. Unfortunately, the old guards of the isle put this barrier up to protect it. I need you guys to mind the cannons."

"Huh I'm sorry...did you say you want us to work the cannons?" Christian asked questionably. "I thought...this ship was only operated by the spirits."

"The crew is occupied working the sails and maintaining the main deck. We're going to puncture a hole through the barrier and sail through it. I will warn you we're going to get caught up in the eye of the storm. The waves are picking up and we need to punch a hole quickly to get an opening inside. You can man the cannons all of you. So get below deck and when the weather starts picking up, start firing."

"And what happens if we can't punch a hole through the barrier?" Rosaline inquired.

"Most likely this ship will capsize due to the storm," Atticus said. "I trust you all know how to load and fire the cannons?" The ten Rangers reluctantly nodded in agreement as Atticus smiled. "Good, I trust you will all be alright and I guarantee you I've sailed through wild and rough storms. It's a guarantee once the storm passes we'll reach our destination."

The Rangers rushed below deck as the waves began to pick up. They were having difficulty maintaining their balance as the Tide Gale was approaching the thunderhead cloud barrier. It was troubling trying to load up the cannons as the waves continued to push the ship rough and hard. To their disappointment, only three cannons were fully functional and the cannonballs weren't easy to load in.

"Christian, Des, Virge man the cannons," Rosaline ordered, "Everyone, start loading them up. Quince, you're on projection point. We need to know how the hell to puncture a big hole to get through that barrier."

"According to the wind direction, we can't shoot straight and the magnitude on the on recurring storm and tidal waves will deeply affect our firing," Quincy explain.

"Then we'll shoot when the boat is not hit by another tidal wave?" Penny asked.

"Precisely but it only gives us a ten second window to load and fire," Rosaline answered.

"I suggest we man the cannons in teams of three. One retrieves the cannonball, one loads it, and one fires it," Quincy informed. "Rosaline and Aidan will help Desmond man his cannon, Penny and Chan will work the second cannon with Desmond, Shi-Ann and Bianca will work the third cannon with Christian. I'll direct projection and be your eyes and ears." The others nodded in agreement as they ready the cannons.

Each of them took turns firing at the barrier hoping that they will cause a rift for the Tide Gale to enter. Atticus yelled that they managed to create an opening for the ship enter. The ship steered and entered inside the barrier but the weather inside wasn't taking kindly to them. A massive thunderstorm soon descended on the ship as the raindrops pelted the deck hard. Every once in awhile the ship was hit with massive tidal waves causing the intense rocking as the Rangers were instructed by Atticus to stay in the crew's quarters. The storm inside the thundercloud mist barrier raged on and the panic of the teens wasn't helping.

**(The Isle of Songs)**

A little while later, the Rangers felt a rough jolting sensation like the ship was screeching to a complete stop. It caused them to jolt and fall over indicating that they either assumed two possibilities: either being shipwrecked or they arrived. Once the Tide Gale completely stopped, the Rangers carefully ventured to the main deck and noticed the storm has passed. They found themselves staring at a small island that resembled something out of Greek mythology. However, they noticed Kenji, Silas and Abigail arguing with their captain over the nice parking job.

_"Nice parking job, captain!" Silas looked at the Tide Gale on the shores of the beach. "I don't know how you manage to keep this ship in tact sailing through that storm but we made it in one piece."_

_"Hey at least you weren't the one working the main sails while being splashed every five minutes!" Abigail argued before looking at Christian. "Oh gosh dear brother someone looked like they lost their lunch."_

"You know I get sea sick," Christian complained. "Remember that summer we went sailing with Uncle Bastion in Euboea."

"It was funny watching him hurl every minute," Aidan teased.

_"Christian loves sailing, but he gets sick easily. He spent the entire afternoon that day throwing up overboard until he threw up on the deck of Uncle Bastion's new yacht. The next day we had to spray clean the entire deck."_

"Alright, everyone settle down we've arrived," Atticus informed. "The isle that connects and bridges the realm of light and shadow, the Isle of Songs. The area inside the thundercloud barrier remains as it was many years ago. The timeshift stone aboard the Tide Gale was necessary in order to cross the sea sands. Everything outside the barrier has changed the landscape over time, but here, the landscape has been preserved."

"So what is so important about this island that you bundled all of us on a leaky boat to sail to the middle of nowhere?" Rosaline questioned.

"Because my dear the key you need to restore your powers lies up there," Atticus informed pointing up to the lone light tower that was at the top hill cliff overlook the entire island. It was roughly quiet with only the sound of the blowing breeze they feel. "There's a plateau on top of the cliff that overlooks the island. We must venture there and enter the tower. After that, everything will be explained to you. Follow me Power Rangers, we have a long way to the top. Crew, mind the boat."

"Wish you guys could come," Desmond sighed staring at Kenji, "I mean...you're Power Rangers also."

_"This is your mission, and we have ours," Kenji smiled at his friends. "However, we're not fully apart of this world anymore, but we're bound by unsettled accounts. Besides, you people need a few helping hands to mind a ship and that's where we come in. We'll be fine and besides, once we enlisted to be apart of this crew, we're part of this ship."_

"It's tragedy that this is limbo or purgatory for you guys," Penny replied. "We'll promise to help you guys move on no matter what. It's a way to guarantee that our departed friends and comrades will be at peace."

"Twilight Rangers, we must hurry. I must lead you to the top of the cliff towards the light tower."

They followed Atticus and he began to explain. "The drawings your fellow mentors found in the Hallow of the Great Power tells of the tales of the successors who defeated Lokar, the Source of Evil many eons ago. The Knights of the Meridian brought the Denizens to the Hallow to initiate the successors to the Great by bestowing powers that transcend between the realms of light and shadow. The Isle of Songs was a pedestal island that helps guide the chosen heroes appointed by the Denizens to seek out the power they once held, the Sacred Flames. Legend has it that those who seek the sacred flames must undergo a trial of spiritual growth in order to be deemed worthy of courage and valor to possess the ancient powers. Only the song maiden, a messenger radiating with fate and destiny on the Denizen's behalf can beseech access into the Denizen's Labyrinth, which lies deep within the realm of Twilight. Pass the trial, you will bestowed each of you will bestowed with a sacred gift that will aid you on your quest to restore your powers."

"I'm guessing I'm the messenger of the Denizens?" Rosaline stated.

"Yes, you have been chosen to be the song maiden that can learn the melodies of this isle. These melodies are the keys that open each of the respective trial gates you all must pass in order to seek the Sacred Flames. The ocarina only answers to a child of fate and destiny, which is you Rosaline Oliver. Born from the Falcon and Crane of the ancient Ninjetti, you and your friends were chosen by the Wings of Fate to take the mantle and answer the call of the Great Power.," Atticus added.

"Whoa that's some pretty big shoes to fill there, babe," Virgil said.

"Yeah she's our leader but this whole fate and destiny thing...I mean aren't you asking maybe a tad too much there pal?" Bianca argued. "I mean she's just one girl and the rest of us, we're all human beings. We bleed, cut and bruise I mean we're not indestructible. Are you sure the original Power Rangers chose right with us?"

"I mean you're asking us, the Guardian of Twilight to be the successors to the powers of the Denizen of Twilight?" Rosaline informed. "We blew it once, and Thrax destroyed the power crystals that belonged to the Twilight Power Rangers, to them. If they were the threat to the Progeny years ago, what makes you think we can succeed knowing we maybe repeating history all over again?"

"Because with the Great Power, anything is possible, including overcoming the impossible," Atticus assured them. "The power crystals of the Twilight Power Rangers were destroyed, but the true source lies within the flames. These sacred flames and the powers of Twilight will cast away evil's bane from the universe. You are the ones chosen by the Denizens and the Great Power to uphold this task. Do you trust yourselves to hold the fate of the world in your hands?"

They came to the highest cliff of the isle standing on an ancient plateau. Directly across the plateau was the light tower. However, they noticed that there was huge gap that separated the plateau from the tower. "What should we do?" Aidan asked. Atticus directed the teens to focus on the area surrounding the plateau. He used his magic to form a bridge to gain entry into the light tower. Suddenly, the torches on the bridge lit up as they followed him inside.

"This is one of the only havens in the legacy of power that cannot be tainted by evil's bane," he informed. "Only an offering of purity and heart must be validated as proof that the ones chosen are the true successors to be the Twilight Power Rangers."

"Must be your buried treasure we assume," Quincy replied pulling out the quartz stone.

Atticus instructed the Rangers to hand the respective ten items over. He told them to stand on the pedestals that bore the symbols of water, fire, forest, earth, time, wind, spirit, ice, shadow, and thunder. Each of the elements represented a Denizen as Atticus stood at an altar presiding over the ritual blessing the ocarina. Soon, various melodies started echoing within the towers as the items started radiating magic causing the torches inside to light up. Suddenly, the ocarina levitated and floated directly into Rosaline's hands. The magic and pyreflies radiating from the objects soon started materializing reforming their power morphers. Once they touched the glowing morphers, moments later the ten Rangers started glowing and found themselves somewhat wearing some strange clothing that resembled something out of video game.

"The clothing you are clothed in represents the ones who held the power before you, the ancient Denizens themselves," Atticus informed. "The power morphers are identical to the ones bestowed upon you. However, in order to access the power you must pass the Labyrinth and purify yourselves within the sacred flames. Do you hear that Power Rangers? It's the ancient ones, calling to you to answer your call, just like those before you who answered the call of fate and destiny. Listen well for they will give you the keys to unlocking the trial gates for your quest. Daughter of the Wings of Fate, play the melodies."

Rosaline started playing each of the melodies that echoed through the halls of the tower watching the pyreflies surround them. She herself found herself surrounded by pink pyreflies radiating from the locket. It was hard to explain what was happening to her as she reluctantly continued to play. Something strange happened as the pryeflies and the magic radiating all over the room soon started forming entities that represented the elements resembling spirits hovering around speaking.

_"A deep forest; a high mountain; a vast lake; the house of the dead; within the goddess of the sands; a snowy tundra; a barren canyon valley; a sacred grove; an outlook towards the sky and a place forgotten by time._ _A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out, and purify yourselves in their heat. Only after you've been tempered by these ten fires will it be fully imbued with the great power for which you search. The song maiden will carry the tunes of destiny that will guide you on your quest appointed by the Denizens."_

_"In order for the chosen successors in the name of the Great Power can embark on this quest, they first must grow spiritually within the heart. Let the valor, courage and will of the human spirit and heart by passing through the Twilight and venturing deep within the mystical supernatural plain of the Labyrinth. The Denizens of Twilight will validate the chosen heroes worth to uphold the tasks set upon them. Mind, body, and soul must unite in all to banish evil's bane that defiles the balance of the natural order and the universe. Oh chosen youths, hear our words and stay the course. You are all guided from a place beyond the edge of time and space."  
><em>

Soon, everything began to subside as the torches suddenly went out and the pyreflies disappeared. The elemental entities vanished and objects stopped glowing as the Rangers stepped down from the pedestals. They found themselves back in their normal clothing with their power morphers on their wrists. However, they knew they have the impending task of once again restoring their powers and their connection to the Morphing Grid.

"Tell us Atticus, what happens next?" Rosaline asked.

"Now your quest begins wayward youths," Atticus informed them. "The Denizens have now bestowed the task upon you all. You are truly the successors to the powers of Twilight. Pass the trials within the Denizen's Labyrinths and seek out the Sacred Flames. In order to succeed, you must venture between the realms of light and shadow. First you must each seek out the trial gates to gain access into the Twilight Realm and find the Labyrinths. However, as the Guardian of Twilight I am prohibited from entering."

"You can't follow us in there?" Virgil replied. "Why is that?"

"It is my duty and futility to guard the crossing between the realms of shadow and light. I must warn you that the Twilight Realm is a mystical and unpredictable place created by the Denizens. You can call it what you believe is a purgatorial stasis. Once you find the trial gates, the rest I will explain. For now, with the dowsing ability, you can pinpoint the locations. Are you prepared for the task at hand Power Rangers?"

"We're ready as we could be," they answered following Atticus out of the light tower. They were assure of themselves of what needed to be done as they made the long descent down and back to the ship, ready to chart their next mission.


	25. Into The Labyrinth

**Chapter 25: Into the Labyrinth  
><strong>

**(Unknown Location)  
><strong>

The children watched from inside the captain's quarters the Acadians drag something or someone on board in a net. What seemed like a week since they were kidnapped and hauled on some weird pirate ship, felt like months. They didn't know where they were going or what Satsu wanted to do with them. However, despite being kept in a clean cabin and fed daily, the children desperately wanted to go home. Moments later, the doors opened and one of the Acadians walked in.

"It's a beef stew," the Acadian said putting down the trays. The kids stood in the corner as the person took off her hood revealing to be a blonde hair woman. "I assure you it's...not poison. Besides, some of us aren't all bad. Most of the ones initiated into the fraternity were either taken by force from their homes or kidnapped or sold illegally in human trafficking rings."

"But you're one of them," Elena sighed. "You let them mess with our heads and force us to watch horrible things. Why can't we go home?"

"They're up to something but I can't figure out what. However, what I can do is introduce myself to you guys." the woman replied. "My name is Lauren Shiba. What are your names?"

"My name is Hayden Bennett-Oliver, this is my twin sister Elena Bennett-Oliver." Hayden replied introducing his friends. "That's Claire and Aaron Scott, and this is Allison Taylor. We're the children the original Power Rangers from Angel Grove."

"I see this is quite a predicament," Lauren replied. "Can I let you guys in a little secret? But whatever I tell you, no one on this ship can't find out because it will risk putting all our lives in danger. Do you promise?"

"You're not like them, something's different about you," Aaron said strangely. "It's like...someone...who I knew...told me to sense good...I think good aura."

Lauren notice something was wrong with Aaron and then reluctantly told the children about some of the enchantments of the boat they're on. Knowing that children are vulnerable to the magic emitting from the ship, Lauren revealed the longer they stay on the ship, slowly they'll start forgetting about their lives. It was then she let them in on her secret by showing her Samuraizer. "No way! Are you a Power Ranger?" Allison asked.

"I am and the 18th head of the Shiba House alongside my brother Jayden. Both of us are Red Samurai Rangers. However, he is back home leading the team in my absence. I've been deep undercover with the Acadians for a little over two years. I infiltrated their fraternity to relay information about them back to the Samurai Rangers in Japan very secretly. No one on this boat knows of my identity, especially Satsu. My only link to cracking the secrets of these lowlifes is by exploiting the Grand Praetor, Tanaka. For years that man has been running an illegal human trafficking ring trying to locate potential initiates into the Acadians. Once you're inducted it's a bound for life scenario." Lauren explained.

"But you're not really one of them are you Lauren?" Claire asked.

"Not been chosen and never in this lifetime," she answered. "I'm not like one of these suckers who willingly and blindly sold their souls to the female anti-Christ and the monsters on this ship. They're nothing but fools walking into the jaws of hell. I had to tolerate all these people have done to turn their backs on their own humanity to become something lower and disgraceful. They have no honor or respect and it sickens me. I know you kids are tough and strong like your parents don't lose sight of it. Whatever happens, don't let yourselves forget about the people who love you. The longer you stay, the more danger you'll all be."

"Is that what is happening to my brother? Is he starting to forget mommy and daddy?" Claire asked looking concern.

"No, I can't forget...I won't because someone is waiting for us," Aaron kept chanting until he snapped out for a moment. "They're coming because I know they will."

"Children, promise me you'll hold on and I will give you my word somehow I will let your parents know where we are," Lauren vowed. "The Acadians cannot know there is a Power Ranger infiltrating them. Ironically, I've been assigned to constantly feed your daily meals and make sure you all uphold proper upkeep. We could use this to our advantage. I know you're not fighters or soldiers, but I need all of you to work as a team. Besides, I can guarantee nothing won't happen to you, not on my watch." The children smiled in the midst of their ordeal that at least they have someone who can aid them.

"Will we ever see our parents again?" Elena asked.

"You will I promise you," she smiled. "If what I heard about your sister and her friends are true, then they'll come for you."

**(The Boarding House)**

It has been the longest seven days for Tommy and Kimberly. They haven't felt like this since the whole Lokar crisis and the days before the battle at the seal. They wondered over the safety of the Power Rangers and their children each day without them. Their friends felt the worry too, especially Kat, Jason and Zack. As hard as they tried to resume their normal lives and go on with their daily routines, it wasn't easy. Kimberly had difficulty not hearing the sounds of the twins running around the house or Rosaline and her friends going about with their lives. She found Tommy in the nursery changing Gabriel's diaper when he noticed his wife staring.

"Our little boy woke up from a nap with a wet diaper," Tommy replied, "I heard him on the baby monitor in the kitchen. Usually, around this time I find the twins running in there asking me for some ice cream. Sometimes I find Rosaline and her friends raiding the kitchen..."

"And you mockingly joke with them about how much you'll bill each of them for the amount of groceries they eaten that belonged to our kids," Kimberly said. "And you jokingly compare Christian's appetite to that of Rocky's."

"Do you worry about them?" he asked.

"I know it's been about a week, but it seems longer than that Handsome. I worry about Claire, Aaron and Allison and wonder how Jason, Kat and Zack are coping without their children. I worry about the Rangers if they're okay and how they are handling this impossible mission. I worry about our own children, Rosaline and the twins. It sucks feeling helpless and not being able to do anything to help them."

"The sad thing is we have to realize sometime sooner they'll have to grow up. They need to fight their own battles, Beautiful. The routines we can't change them, but it helps us try to fight the empty feeling of our family not being whole. At least with Gabriel, he's alright for now until further notice."

"Do you know that Jason told me that Kat's been going to the city swimming pool for the last three days?" she informed suddenly. "I remember she used to tell me when she was younger she was afraid of going near the water after her diving accident that cost her the chance to compete in the Pan Global Games? She's been going there because it was the one place she felt can help her conquer her fears. It's the fear her and Jason will never see Aaron and Claire again."

"I don't want to feel the fear of losing our children because they mean everything to us," Tommy admitted. "I can't doubt the worst because it makes me a horrible parent to give up hope. It's the same fear I go through when I'm on the brink of almost losing the love of my life." He carries Gabriel as the two of them make their way downstairs. "The thing that will ruin me is losing everything I hold dear to my heart, including you and the children."

"You'll never lose us because we'll always be here," she smiled giving him a kiss.

Kimberly decided she needed to get out of the house and took Gabriel for the day while Tommy headed downstairs to the lab. After his wife and son left the house, Billy and Trini arrived at the house with Adam and Zack. They headed into the lab downstairs as Billy powered up the computer to show the others a visualization of a world map and with flashing dots in certain locations.

"So Billy, what's the emergency you needed to come here first instead of asking us to come to NASADA?" Tommy inquired.

"Take a look at this," Billy explained talking about the flash dots on the world map. "Aidan and Quincy a couple weeks ago modify the spectrum analyzer scan to improve monitoring any paranormal, extraterrestrial, supernatural or abnormal activity on Earth. The scan generates a detection code and map it out on dots based on a colored sequence. In the last week, a wide string and array of abnormal activity started picking up. There are traces of particles emitting from various locations all over the world. I readjusted the frequency and the scanner and based on a hypothesis..."

"Billy just tell them what is going on," Trini replied. "They need to know."

"The particles emitting were traces of interdimensional rifts opening up, sort of like dimensional traveling," Billy answered. "I think it's being caused by our Rangers and also the Acadians. Wherever we sent them, I think they're triggering ways for interlopers to cross realms and enter Earth. Supernatural activity is elevating at an astounding rate, but there are exactly about 12 main locations that have remained constantly active."

"Are you saying wherever we sent my daughter and her friends off after Satsu...they're triggering an unbalance sequence of anomalies here?" Tommy asked. "Is there a chance we can close them? Who else knows about this?"

"Currently it's just us," Billy added. "We'll get the others here later on to explain the situation. Right now, the sequences of activity shifts but based on the map, I color coded the 12 locations that are constant. We need to get GPS coordinates on these locations to figure out where they are and what's located there. It's sad to say that things will get worse before they can get better."

**(Meanwhile with the Rangers)**

"This is as far as I go," Atticus replied dropping the anchor at another sea port. "Remember Power Rangers, use the dowsing technique to find the trial gates. As of this moment we are weaving and traveling between the realms of shadow and light. Once within the Labyrinth, each of you are all on your own. The trial is simple: navigate your way through the Denizen's Labyrinth and find your way out."

The rangers knew that there was always a catch to everything. Ever since they departed from the Isle of Songs they were sailing aimlessly through uncharted lands not sure if they were still on Earth or probably in another dimension. "The Labyrinth is going to be guarded right?" Desmond asked.

"Should we know what we're up against?" Rosaline asked.

"Deep in the cores of Twilight lies the Denizen's Labyrinth. I warn you Power Rangers that this first trial will separate your physical bodies from your spirits. The realm of Twilight provides the way in. You will be stripped of all your physical artillery and weaponry," Atticus informed. "The Twilight Realm does not condone to the spirits of Interlopers, especially within the Labyrinth. It will be heavily guarded by those who serve to preserve the balance."

"Nothing ever comes easy ," Bianca muttered.

"Inside each of the Labyrinth, to prove your spiritual growths all of you must obtain six starlights each and store them in an object known as a star vessel. I must warn you that the Labyrinth is heavily guarded by entities called Gatekeepers. These overseers intolerant the invasion of interlopers and will only be alerted by beings who survey the area known as Scouters. You must be stealth, keen and careful at all times that if the Gatekeepers manage to strike you, the trial begins all over again. You will not escape the Twilight and the Labyrinth until you pass the Denizen's trial. Here lies the entrance to Twilight and find the trial gates." he instructed. "Good luck Power Rangers, and let the power protect you."

After departing from the ship and walking to the mainland Rosaline realized that her and her friends are now within the Twilight Realm. Wandering aimlessly in a place that started resembling a nighttime and parallel version of Angel Grove, they dowsed for the trial gates. They found the trial gate as Rosaline started playing each of the songs she learned to activate them. Soon, the trial gate separated into ten different gates for each of them to enter. The minute they all stepped inside the circles, everything started going blurry as they all felt themselves being whisked away to a place beyond their comprehension.

**(Din's Labyrinth)**

Desmond found himself in what resembled Anicent Rome dressed up in attire that reflected during the time. He looked at himself as a glowing spirit understanding the separation of the body and spirit. He found the star vessel Atticus explained about inside the circle he was standing in. However, the minute he stepped out, he awoken the Gatekeepers that looked like Roman soldiers coming after him. Desmond found himself in what looked like a coliseum as he noticed six red sparkling stars in the area. Navigating his way and avoiding the Scouters, he slowly started collecting the starlights triggering seeing fragments of his own memories inside the labyrinth.

While he made his way to the top of the structure he started seeing memories surrounding the time of his brother Neil's death and the demise of his parents' marriage. He knew those memories impacted his life but Desmond was determine now to fail his trial while he dodged the Gatekeepers. After dodging the last Gatekeeper and collecting the sixth red starlight in the star vessel, they all combined together like a lotus flower. Soon it opened and revealed a Red power crystal with a Din's fire emblem in it and a sword as Desmond heard Din's voice.

_"Congratulations on your courage Desmond," he heard Din's voice. "You have overcome the trials of my labyrinth and proved your worth as my successor to the Red Twilight Ranger Powers. The fire within you burns inside and for that I present to you as a token, the Pyro Sword. May the flames burn evil's bane and aid you."_ He took the sword and the newly formed red power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting him out of the labyrinth.

**(Nayru's Labyrinth)**

Penny felt like she was transported in medieval times judging by the dress she found herself clothed in. It look like she was inside a castle. Picking up the star vessel, she already found herself being chased by the Gatekeepers who look liked armored knights. Once she collected the first blue starlight while moving from one room to another, the place started flooding with water. The blue starlights she slowly started collecting caused new chambers and rooms she explored to slowly flood with water and prevented her from returning to previous rooms she visited. The walls soon started projected memories of Penny's life she longed to forget.

A flooded room forced her to escape to another portion of the castle inhabited by active Gatekeepers while flashbacks of her strained relationship with her father and also reliving the memory when she questioned her faith as a teenager played on the wall. She come to understand inside the labyrinth that deep down why things were the way they were in her life for the last couple of years. As Penny made her way into the throne room to collect the last blue starlight she felt a sense of wisdom rise inside of her. They combined together into a lotus flower to open up to revealed a blue power crystal with a Nayru's water emblem in it and a trident.

_"Wisdom flows inside of you like calming waves of water dear Penelope," Penny heard Nayru's voice echo. "I, the Denizen Nayru have chosen you as my successor to the Blue Twilight Ranger Power for overcoming my labyrinth. For your wisdom, I present to you the Barbed Hydro Trident. With this weapon, may the waters cast away the futitlites of evil's bane." _Penny took the trident and the newly formed blue power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting her out of the labyrinth_._

**(Farore's Labyrinth)**

Virgil spent nothing but dodging the axes being tossed from the watchtowers of the Gatekeepers or ducking from the patrol of the Scouters on the main road. He wasn't pleased that Farore's Labyrinth looked like some warped version of Sherwood Forest from the Robin Hood stories, but his outfit made him look like Link due to his fascination with the Legend of Zelda games. Somehow, he had to get into what resembled the hideout of the outlaws of the forest without alerting the guards, but somehow he needed to rely on using the forest surrounds as his guide.

The green starlights was station all over the forest hideout as he collected them in his star vessel. Virgil heard in the echos of the forest his memories of his life as a former delinquent who caused drama and problems for his family. He had to tolerate the forest echos of hearing the memories of his time in juvenile hall and the hope for redeeming himself for his misdeeds as a troubled youth. The thought of atonement still remained in him as he collected the last green starlight. They combined together inside the star vessel to from a lotus flower to open up to revealed a green power crystal with a Farore's forest emblem in it and an axe.

_"Fear not Virgil for redemption and atonement will never weaver," Virgil heard Farore's voice. "The repentant soul of you, the Green Twilight Power Ranger has proven his worth by enduring my labyrinth. Like a harden tree, you withstand the mistakes of your past and proceed to flourish for a brighter future. In return, let this present, the Timber Axe aid you on your mission to righteousness and cut down the defilers who refuse atonement."_ Virgil took the axe and the newly formed green power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting him out of the labyrinth.

**(Lanayru's Labyrinth)**

Quincy felt like he looked the part of the many great minds of history such as Plato, Aristotle, or Decarte dressed up like a scholar in an ancient Greece labyrinth setting. He found himself inside a temple some sort that was used to worship the ancient Greek gods but instead of statues, he found arrays of rubrics puzzles and contraptions. He needed his knowledge to heavily help him endure Lanaryu's Labyrinth. For each contraption he solved he earned a yellow starlight he needed for his star vessel. Get the contraption or puzzle wrong, the Scouters appeared and awaken the Gatekeepers forcing him to fight his way to retrieve the starlights.

Time was of the essence and the timer the labyrinth provided came in the form of his childhood memories in Detroit. He needed to concentrate in order to solve each puzzle. The memories tried to divert his mind from the task at hand. Quincy knew these served as reminders of the adversity he faced growing up as a child genius. He remembered being bullied at such a young age till he was 12 years old after graduating high school and his father's death. Inside, Quincy felt his knowledge made him the person he is today after succeeding in collecting all the yellow starlights. Inside the star vessel a lotus flower formed to open up to revealed a yellow power crystal with a Lanayru's time emblem in it and a lance.

_"There is more to power than physical strength Quincy," he heard Lanayru's voice echo, "Our mental and intellectual minds grow with time and nurture us to become who we are. As my successor, the Yellow Twilight Power Ranger, you have challenged your mind to unravel the complexities and dimensions of my labyrinth. As a token of your validation, I present to you a weapon that will hold dominion over those who deprive the thirst for truth, the Dominion Lance._"Quincy took the lance and the newly formed yellow power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting him out of the labyrinth.

**(Eldin's Labyrinth)**

Aidan was used to the hot temperatures the deserts and savannahs of the African continent usually brings. It was no surprise Eldin's labyrinth brought him home to his natural surroundings in the middle of vast dry earth terrains and hostile elements. Whether Aidan thought the labyrinth has a mind of its own by dressing him in traditional tribal clothing or designing his trial to resemble a folktale he heard before, he thought he was on easy street. Off in the distance, Aidan spotted an oasis figuring out it was his destination. Crossing through the savannah, he spotted several small villages and noticed the black starlights residing in each of them.

What he didn't expect was that the villages were home to hostile Gatekeepers who didn't appreciate interlopers. Soon, Aidan was being chased across desert running from village to village collecting the starlights he needed. Aidan finally reached his destination, the oasis and then he remembered where he saw this place. For some reason, the labyrinth recreated a place he admired as child. It was from a safari trip he went on as a child with his family before the political crisis in South Africa cost their family to separate for the next couple of years. He questioned how the labyrinth constructed the oasis and the symbolism behind it. Aidan smiled realizing it as the star vessel formed the lotus flower to open up and revealed a black power crystal with a Eldin's earth emblem in it and a mace.

_"Even in the strangest places, the earth finds a means to safeguard the memories we hold dear Aidan," he heard Eldin's voice echo, "As the ground shifts and tumbles, you hold onto preserving what you value. It was what drew you to face the labyrinth and prove your valor as my successor, the Black Twilight Power Ranger. Perseverance resides inside of you, youthful hero as it is your stride to victory. Use this gift, the Terra Roller Mace to move the terrain beneath you and bury deep the seeds of evil." _Aidan took the mace and the newly formed black power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting him out of the labyrinth_._

**(Ordona's Labyrinth)  
><strong>

The labyrinth reminded Shi-Ann of an old story her father used to tell her about a fabled winter paradise that existed long ago. The place looked like a Chinese monastery situated in a remote snowy mountain region. Shi-Ann looked at the land below which was sunny and bright while on top of where she was blanketed in a cover of white snow. She followed the pathway which resembled that of the great wall guarded by the Gatekeepers. For each white starlight she collected, Shi-Ann had to light a lantern to find her way in midst of the storm dressed up in traditional clothing resembling a Chinese folktale.

Shi-Ann knew the Scouters situated on her path to the monastery were attracted to the lanterns she lighted for every starlight she collected. The Gatekeepers followed her to the entrance but shut them out once she made it. Shi-Ann wondered the halls of the monastery as the drawings on the walls looked familiar. The labyrinth showed her pictures of the childhood she suppressed deep inside, a life born on the other side of the law. She recalled her father and "Seifer," the legacy that was Kuan Yin. But moving forward into the central room, she remembered the friendships she made exploring the other side of her father's lifestyle. The star vessel formed the lotus flower and opened up revealing the white power crystal with Ordona's ice emblem on it and a pair of daggers.

_"Life itself is like slippery ice sliding and tripping over obstacles Shi-Ann," she heard Ordona's voice echo, "The friendship you gained melted what you thought was frozen inside long ago. My labyrinth answered what you seek to help your friends by proving your worth as my successor to be the White Twilight Power Ranger. The bane of evil's touch will frozen by the subzero tip of my gift to you, the Frost Daggers. May these tools aid your allies to freeze evil's bane."_ Shi-Ann took the daggers and the newly formed white power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting her out of the labyrinth.

**(Faron's Labyrinth)**

Christian looked around Faron's labyrinth figuring out he was on in some sort of pirate stronghold. He kind of looked the part, dressed up like some sort of swashbuckler. The Gatekeepers taking the form of pirates guarded the perimeter around the stronghold, but each of them had a key that unlocked treasure chests in the areas they were stationed at. However, Christian's integrity was his strong suit recalling his days of athletic training alongside Abigail. He figured out a sneaky tactic to get pass the Gatekeepers to swipe their keys to unlock the chests containing the orange starlights.

He had to be stealthy and on alert figuring out the Scouters were on patrol while he continued to gather up the starlights. Once he unlocked the last chest to retrieve the final starlight, a gust of wind blew it out of the hands as he started chasing it. Christian found himself in some sort of treasure room in the stronghold. He noticed some of the looted treasure were momentum of things that belonged to Abigail. He remembered their dreams of competing one day in the Olympics, he recalled the sacrifice he made for her to understand their calling, and for him to answer destiny's call. Once he retrieved the the starlight, the star vessel formed a lotus flower and it opened up revealing an orange power crystal with Faron's wind emblem on it and a boomerang.

_"You demonstrated an unlimited amount of integrity in my labyrinth Christian," he heard Faron's voice, "It is fair to say that within the wind the call of destiny was meant to find you regardless of the circumstances. I, the wind Denizen, Faron validate the valiant effort of my successor as the Orange Twilight Power Ranger for his worth and integrity. In return, may the swiftness of the Whirlwind Boomerang aid you Christian in blowing away the foundations of evil that threaten all that is pure of heart and mind." _Christian took the boomerang and the newly formed orange power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting him out of the labyrinth.

**(Ikana's Labyrinth)**

Chan already found himself on the run the minute he entered the labyrinth. It was strange he had to look like a gunslinger declaring marshal law in a hostile wild west town against the Gatekeepers who took the role of sheriffs. While he was collecting the gold starlights, he notice the town was dry and surrounded by a terrain of canyons and gorges. He looked around the area and noticed the water supply was scarce. He saw the Scouters guarding what looked like lightning towers where he found most of the starlights.

Suddenly, Chan remembered the why this place seemed familiar and then he recalled the memory of his mother. He needed to find the town hall knowing it's the destination place he needed to go to. Chan slightly smiled about the days he recounted when his mother, a former professor in 15th century western literature and eastern mythology read to him stories. He remembered on the days he feared for her sanity and his safety and the day he sent her away. However, he held onto the hope that she and those in need of help will find it. When Chan entered the town hall, the star vessel formed a lotus flower and it opened up revealing a gold power crystal with Ikana's thunder emblem on it and a hammer.

_"Hope is like a spark that ignites inside the human heart youthful Chan," he heard Ikana's voice. "I, Ikana the thunder denizen hear by announce that you have overcome your trial inside my labyrinth. As my successor to the Gold Twilight Ranger powers, you will be the spark to ignite the hope that the tyranny of evil has tried to extinguish. As a token, I present to you the Voltage Hammer. With the element of thunder in your hands Chan, may you strike down those who oppose the sanctity of goodness." _Chan took the hammer and the newly formed gold power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting him out of the labyrinth.

**(Kakariko's Labyrinth)**

Bianca wandered around the labyrinth dressed up in clothing that resembled Romanian Gypsy clothing. She looked like she was at some sort of carnival and saw a lot of traveling caravans in the area. She spotted the carnival gestures who are the Gatekeepers trying to prevent her from grabbing the purple starlights. However, the Scouters were driving her away from the carnival and chasing her through a forest. She noticed flashes and apparitions of entities and spirits that were cursed and trapped in between. It frightened her and it was the reason why she spent years running away from her people and clan she was apart of.

She hated hearing stories and learning about revenge and curses against those who wronged them. Bianca learned the idea of using suffering as justice to right the wrongs committed. It was a life she didn't want, but remembering her training at the Westbury coven, she come to find her lineage a reliable source. The Gatekeepers were chasing her in the labyrinth like shadows lurking in the dark. Looking for the last starlight she headed to the Gypsy camp where she learned the foundations of her people's legacy and where it all began. The star vessel formed the lotus flower and opened up revealing the newly formed purple power crystal with Kakariko's shadow emblem on it and a scythe.

_"For years it was difficult to find a worthy successor to the Purple Twilight Ranger powers and face the shadows that lurked within my labyrinth," she heard Kakariko's voice, "People find it terrifying to understand that even sometimes the shadows and the pitch blackness can be reliable tools in the war against evil. The aspect of life and death it also an element in its entirely. Do not fear the shadows or the pitch blackness Bianca, for you have overcome it many times before and master facing it. In the hour of judgment, use this weapon, the Dusk Scythe to pass sentence and poetic justice in the name of goodness." _Bianca took the scythe and the newly formed purple power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting her out of the labyrinth.

**(Namine's Labyrinth)**

Rosaline didn't find it funny that the labyrinth she found herself in was the one that looked like her dream. The landscape changed every single time she collected a pink starlight as the Gatekeepers came close to landing a single blow on her. Something was different about the labyrinth as the pyreflies gave off an aura that was recognizable. For some strange reason, the labyrinth became almost easy for her to overcome and navigate through. The funny thing Rosaline picked up on was the the fact that somehow the Scouters were yielding to her.

Usually from her understanding, they would alert the Gatekeepers of interlopers inside the labyrinth. There was something off as she ventured onward. Soon, the landscape changed resembling a place filled with many Ancient buildings and ruins something out of a mythological tale. She found a fountain and stared at the water showing her glimpses and images of her past and that of her parents. To Rosaline the labyrinth didn't seem like a trial, instead the pink starlights inside the star vessel formed the lotus flower and opened up revealing the newly formed pink power crystal with Namine's spirit emblem on it and a bow. To her surprise, an apparition of a young woman that looked like some sort of higher power appeared to her, but her appearance struck a remarkable resemblance to Rosaline's.

_"It's funny to say that it looks like I'm staring into a mirror, but I sense a great torch of destiny and uncanny fated spirit within you Rosaline," she recognized the apparition as Namine. "This labyrinth was designed to appoint a successor to be the Pink Twilight Power Ranger. Instead, my labyrinth has willingly made you understand the capacities of the human spirit and heart. You possess heart and soul, like your parents before you. A higher calling and destiny is unraveling before you. The time will come soon for you to realize it. To every beginning, there is an end and like history it must be written. You know who we are as we are the ones calling from a place beyond the edge of time and space. What you will know will soon be revealed. Until then, for enduring this trial I present the Celestial Bow for you shall let your arrow find its mark."_ Rosaline took the bow and the newly formed pink power crystal as the gate reactivated transporting her out of the labyrinth.

**(The Boarding House)**

"Guys, the computers are going off!" Tommy alerted his friends. He looked at the coordinates and ten of the twelve locations flashed. "A series of strange temporal rifts are opening up. I'm going to pull multiple visuals on screen."

"I'm still trying to get a geographical profile to figure out the source," Billy said analyzing the GPS. Kimberly came downstairs after running errands during the day with Gabriel. Once they got the coordinates, they pull the visuals up on the computer screen. The veterans were surprised to find their Power Rangers are the cause of the temporal rifts that were emitted.

"How the heck did they get back here?" Tommy inquired. "More importantly, where did they go?"

"Can we get a fix on each of their locations?" Kimberly asked and then noticed each of them were carrying special weapons and power crystals. "I'd be damned. I think they're almost close to getting their powers back."

"Okay we'll go retrieve them and bring them back to Angel Grove," Billy suggested as they worked on trying to teleport the Rangers back home. "We need to know where they've been this past week."


	26. The Silent Informant

**Chapter 26: The Silent Informant  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

"Okay we'll go retrieve them and bring them back to Angel Grove," Billy suggested as they worked on trying to teleport the Rangers back home. "We need to know where they've been this past week." They got a fix on the location of the Power Rangers and use the transporters. Each of them brought the ten friends back to the boarding house. They did a scan to make sure they weren't affected by the shift in dimensional travel. Rosaline was the first to regain consciousness and found herself home.

"Is this real? Or am I dreaming?" Rosaline groaned rubbing her head. "How...did I end up back in Angel Grove?"

"Hey come on sweetie take it easy," Tommy and Kimberly replied helping their daughter. "You've all been out for quite sometime. Are you alright?"

"What about Virgil and the others? Where are they? Are my friends okay? This isn't some weird parallel realm or dimension is it? I need to be sure I'm not dreaming and that I don't wake up in some strange weird place," she started panting getting up looking a bit disorientated. It was until she noticed there was no pyreflies or weird glowing and bright sensation occurring. Suddenly she saw Gabriel toddling towards her giggling as he smiled touching her leg. "Wait...okay that I can feel and I'm not disappearing. Oh Gabe, you don't know how happy I am to see you cutie!"

"Well that seems to snap you back to reality, all ten of you have been gone for about a week," Tommy informed them. "A week has passed since the departure from the Ancient Harbor. Billy and the others scanned your bio signatures and they're clean."

"And we can assure you that your friends are fine," Kimberly assured her.

"I need to see them please, especially Virgil," she requested as her parents assisted her upstairs. Rosaline followed her parents to the bedrooms and found her friends regaining consciousness recalling to the veterans about what happened in the labyrinths. When she reached Virgil's room, Rosaline smiled running inside giving her boyfriend a tight embrace.

"Seems like my lady is thrilled beyond words to see me," Virgil smiled. "What actually was a week felt like months wherever the heck Atticus took us to."

"You're alright, that's all that matters to me," Rosaline smiled kissing him. "I can't imagine you guys not being around. I mean you're the guy I'm head over heels for and I got eight best friends for life that mean the world. We're a team and we stick together."

"You got that right babe," he replied, "There is no way you can get rid of me that easily."

"If you guys are done with the teenage love fest here, do you think we can refocus before raging hormones takeover?" Adam slightly joked to the young couple. "If you're done letting me examine you Virgil then we should probably get this show on the road."

"Oh come on Adam give the couple a few more minutes," Kimberly smirked. "Besides, these guys survived their first experience of inter dimensional traveling. We'll give them five minutes to prep up and all meet in the living room."

"Wow...thanks Mrs. Oliver for the consideration," Virgil smirked jokingly at Kim. "I didn't take you for the hopeless romantic."

"Dude don't push your luck there," she teased watching her daughter making out. "Okay I think we had enough show for one morning. Wrap it up will you? Oh and FYI Virgil please don't refer to me as Mrs. Oliver because it makes me feel old."

"That keeps slipping out of my mind, sorry about that Kimberly," he replied.

A little while later, Rosaline and her friends came downstairs in the living room to join the veteran Rangers and had something to eat. They recalled their voyage with Atticus and their deceased friends on the Tide Gale. Later, they explained about what the trip to the Isle of Songs and Rosaline's part on unlocking the first of two trials that took them deep into the Twilight Realm. Each of them told their stories to the older Rangers about their trials in the Denizen's Labyrinth while facing some unsettled accounts of their own pasts.

How they exited the labyrinth and the Twilight Realm to only end up back home was still a mystery to the Power Rangers. However, the young team made their mentors aware they had one more trial to endure: seeking out the Sacred Flames. It became evident that if the Rangers found their respective Sacred Flames as a task bestowed by the original Denizens, they can restore the link to the morphing grid.

"It seems like you guys had an eventful week," Tommy replied as they nodded. "You're aware that the escapade of you guys traveling from different realms is causing an influx of abnormal energy flowing into Earth?" Reluctantly, the older Rangers explained the consequences of their interloping ventures feeling that the quest to restore their powers may only further worsen things. "However, we all understood the risks of sending you guys off with Atticus. This is your fight, your call of destiny, your quest. Remember...the mission is what matters."

"But was it necessary knowing that the veil has already been deteriorating at an alarming rate?" Bianca inquired.

"Bianca has a point," Quincy added, "The original Denizens of Twilight were tasked with preserving the balance and placing some sort of curse on the original Progeny to prevent them from the reincarnation of the Source in flesh. However, since Satsu is the Source's Progeny to become the second coming of the Source of Evil, it means they're going to find a way to break the curse aren't they?"

"That sounds like the game plan according to the Guardian of Twilight," Jason replied. "According to Atticus' accounts. We've been doing some research while you guys were sailing the inter dimensional seas about what happened at Valhalla."

"That place is a pivotal significance because they explained it was at Valhalla the Denizens of Twilight cursed the original Progeny." Rosaline said.

"Exactly but the location of Valhalla has become irrelevant over the years but how to gain entry there is still a mystery," Billy explained. "We believe the Acadians are gathering essential components needed to lift the curse. It still buys us time because for Satsu to undo the curse, she has to travel to Valhalla. Knowing its a sanctum place of the line and legacy of Power, it's going to be tricky for her without finding more loopholes she can violate."

"The Sacred Flames you guys are seeking are vital to the curse because it was the powers of the flames that let the Denizens of Twilight inflict the curse." Kimberly explained. "According to our findings, these guys had layers upon layers of seals and constraints placed for them to undo the curse."

"Basically if Satsu goes through the ascension and reincarnates herself as the second coming of the Source of Evil in the flesh," Tommy said rubbing his glasses.

"Then it's game over and forget about fixing the natural balance of order in the universe," Rosaline said sternly before turning to her friends. "We can't let that happen and those kids are depending on us. We need to figure out a way to unlock the second trial. It maybe a hunch but I feel that the Sacred Flames of Power are hidden somewhere on Earth. We just need to know how to obtain it so we can get our powers back."

"We could head to NASADA to widen the range and maybe see if these abnormal activities might give us an insight," Billy suggested as the others were in agreement to head to NASADA for some answers. However, Tommy and Kimberly had something else in mind as the couple instructed Billy and the others to take the Rangers with them. The two of them looked at Zack, Jason and Kat indicating that they needed to tend to some business.

**(The Ancient Harbor)**

While their friends took the Rangers to NASADA, Zack, Jason and Kat accompanied Tommy and Kimberly to the Ancient Harbor. Surprisingly the five veterans found the Tide Gale docked at the harbor and noticed the timeshift stone active within the area. They were on a mission and it was an audience with Atticus in regards to the whereabouts of their children. As much as they tried to resume daily living, it still was unbearable being separated from their children.

"I see that the Power Rangers survived their first trip in the Twilight Realm," Atticus replied exiting the ship, "It's rare to see ten individuals like them face the trials of the Denizen's Labyrinth. Of course you all knew they would succeed. It is safe to assure that their travels in the realm of shadow and light hasn't ended."

"We know that and they're embarking on trying to unlock the second trial," Tommy informed. "They need to obtain the Sacred Flames don't they? It's their way of reestablishing the legacy and line of the Denizens of Twilight, the Twilight Powers to the morphing grid."

"Well they're on the right track. However, I sense your business here is more than just about the Power Rangers. It's more on the lines of the whereabouts of your children isn't it? You know Zedd and Rita took them intentionally for a reason."

"Look, we have an idea of their game plan, undoing the curse the original Denizens of Twilight inflicted on the Progeny," Kat said.

"They're helping Satsu collect everything she needs to break the curse," Kimberly informed. "However, she needs the location of Valhalla in order to undo it, but it's sanctuary for the line and legacy of Power. So we're going to get straight to the point, what do they want from our children?"

"It's not about why they took your children, it's more like what they possess, my dear Pink Crane. For years the Order of Meridian have hoped that the Denizens of Twilight succeeded in foiling the plans of the Acadians to prevent a defiling of the natural balance of the universe and that of the supernatural. Lines and boundaries were drawn and tabooed for the sanctity of peace. We...didn't anticipate how many events and coincidences had to transpire in order for this injustice to occur."

"So what is it do our children possess? Is it vital to what Satsu needs to break the curse?" Jason asked.

"Can we know at least they're exact location of where they are? We've doubt with serious stuff over the years and heavy magic..." Zack added.

"You incur such actions there will be some serious repercussions." Atticus sighed. "It...has already happened tampering with the means of fate and destiny. You all should know that by now with your past experiences with the encounter with Lokar, the Source of Evil. It is what it wants. For all of you to further incur the wrath of those who preserve the balance of good and evil, of that of the natural order. There are forces out there after all of you, after the Power Rangers and that of the legacy and line of Power. It is the risk we took, the risk you knew when you first chose the successors. However...rules are sometimes meant to be broken."

"Then you understand we do anything in our power to protect our family and the people that matter," Tommy answered. "We're not known for following the rules and traditions because each legacy and line of power defines who we are as people. It's not just about power and having it. A while back when Kim and I were both in the Hallow and you offered us your solution to defeating Lokar, we got an insight into the foundations of how the line of power was created. We rejected it, but it doesn't mean we walked away from our duties. We found another means of power and strength to defy the forces of evil."

"I know and that is why they struck by taking the thing you love the most. I feel and empathize with you all. I understand the need and will to protect the future and line you redefined and created. You want to protect the legacy you've established. This struggle between good and evil doesn't come without casualties or consequences for a higher purpose. That is why...I will uphold my oath and duty to ensure that the transitions of the past are not repeated this time. I can tell you are not alone in this battle despite the numbers. Your children will make their way back home. Help is always there when you don't see it."

"How can you be sure our children are safe?" Kimberly asked. "We're asking a lot from these youths, basically they're a reminder of us once upon a time. Although we gave up our powers so they could succeed, it doesn't mean our mission is done yet. They may not be the ideal team and they're not perfect. Heck, we all have faults but how can we give them the assurance they'll survive this fight against someone who rejects the ideas of humanity and honor?"

"Because of the hope and determination the human spirit gives them," Atticus smiled. "And you are right Wings of Fate, your mission is not done. They will need you and this second trial will require the strengths of old and new. They need to prepare for what lies ahead and you have all the resources needed to inform them of the tasks at hand. Even with or without powers, you, the Power Rangers chosen by Zordon have always been pivotal adversaries to the forces of evil. Now with this new breed and generation, the rules have suddenly changed. There is still unseen dangers ahead and unanswered questions waiting to be discovered."

**(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, the Rangers were in the conference room with Billy and the others trying to figure out the mystery behind the abnormal temporal rifts appearing all over the world. They still had Aaron's copy of the storybook hoping it will give them clues about the locations of the Sacred Flames. Aidan worked alongside Billy and Trini to create a geographical profile while Quincy and their friends try to decipher the texts on information about what lies ahead. They found the page that recalled the Denizens' details of what was in store for their second trial.

_"A deep forest; a high mountain; a vast lake; the house of the dead; within the goddess of the sands; a snowy tundra; a barren canyon valley; a sacred grove; an outlook towards the sky and a place forgotten by time._ _A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out, and purify yourselves in their heat. Only after you've been tempered by these ten fires will it be fully imbued with the great power for which you search. The song maiden will carry the tunes of destiny that will guide you on your quest appointed by the Denizens." they recalled message from the Isle of Songs.  
><em>

"Any luck of finding any ancient places or ruins that maybe located in a forest, mountain, lake, haunted house, a desert, a tundra, a valley, grove, outlook, or anywhere else beyond time?" Aisha asked tossing another book.

"Did you find details in Aaron's duplicated storybook about what we're up against?" Penny asked.

"Well whatever enchantment was worked on this copy of the storybook doesn't doesn't replicate to the original text Faron created," Quincy replied putting his glasses on and reading the texts. "However, it gives the detail accounts about each quest narrowing it down to ten locations and what we face."

"How about the geographical profile how is that coming along?" Rosaline asked.

Minutes later she saw her parents arrive alongside Jason, Zack and Kat as the Rangers filled in the other veterans on their progress. In return they heard from the five veterans about their visit to Atticus hoping to get a location on where the children are.

"Basically we got a warning about how much further consequences we're invoking tampering with fate and destiny," Tommy sighed. "Didn't imagine we were playing such a dangerous game with an adversary who is just further taking pleasure and excitement out of it."

"Highly skilled criminals can display traits of textbook narcissism along with organizational traits, well according to studies of criminal profiling and behavioral analysis I took at UMCP," Quincy added scanning throught the textbook. "Usually profilers would classify Satsu's behavior of that of a borderline sociopath and narcissism. If she pushes her luck she can be classified as a psychopath as well."

"If you survive this Quince I am sure there is a career for you in the FBI," Rosaline commented. "Come on who wouldn't want to recruit a genius with an IQ of 180 and holds multiple BAs in psychology and sociology?"

"Okay getting back on topic, the Guardian of Twilight told us that intentional game plan is to undo the curse," Kimberly added. "The children have something vital they need to help lift the Progeny's curse. There is a reason why the original Denizens tasked you guys to find the Sacred Flames."

"So it's more than just restoring our powers and link to the morphing grid then?" Christian asked.

"We still have time and it's a bit complicated to explain things because our last knight and link to the history and legacy of power tends to be cryptic," Zack said.

"But we're use to cryptic and strange messages," Kat slightly smirked. "Comes with the territory."

"They need to get Valhalla don't they? And we're not the only ones interloping between realms," Bianca said, "Spirits and lingering souls whisper gossip about interlopers crossing the veil between here and what lies beyond. Deeming the Progeny as a "defiler of balance" it means she's sailing around collecting everything she needs to undo the curse. However, she can't enter Valhalla because one Satsu doesn't know where it is and two, it sanctuary lands which they're known for desecrating with dark magic. They already violated the lands once and incur the wrath by restricting access."

"Wait run that by us again?" Jason inquired. "Are you saying...that those evil bastards stepped into Valhalla before?" Bianca was concentrating hard walking around as if she could hear the spirits talking to her. Those the others looked on with confusion, Kat realized that Bianca was engaging in some sort of conversation with the other side. "She's onto something is she?"

"I don't know anything about psychics or spirits but Bianca is becoming our go to girl for this stuff," Rosaline commented. "What's the verdict Bi?"

"They've been there before and it was how Thrax managed to bring back his parents," Bianca said. "However, the powers that be or some sort of divine intervention in an act of defiance by Thrax gave Zedd and Rita forms of flesh, alongside their spawn of evil. They weren't at full strength until they tried to pull some stupid stunt to return them to full power the night of Halloween. The night when the Ghost of Darkness was released causing havoc in Angel Grove. Long story short they got a lifetime existence ban from Valhalla and basically the next time they went back to Valhalla, it was like the location never existed."

"The Order of Meridian and the original Denizens of Twilight knows the location to Valhalla," Tommy replied. "However, the second trial is what matters right now and getting the children back. We'll worry about Valhalla and the curse when the time comes. You all have to understand for every question we get answered, there is always going to be another mystery to solve. We have to take this one step at a time."

**(The Mediterranean Sea)**

A temporal rift suddenly opened up as an eerie pirate ship sailed through the rift. The ship was now sailing the waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Inside the captain's cabin, the children looked out at the massive sea while hearing heated arguments between Satsu and Tanaka against Zedd, Rita and Thrax. Claire looked at Aaron worrying about her older brother. It was like he wasn't himself struggling trying to hold onto the memories of his life and family. Between the psychological torture they endured and the mental and emotional trauma they witness, the children knew somehow their families will find them.

"I don't understand why you set course for this blasted ship to sail in the infested human world?" Rita snapped at Satsu and Tanaka.

"This is an Acadian vessel my Empress and pardon the slight detour...but we still do have obligations and duties to fulfill," Tanaka calmly said. "Satsu here needs a few days to unwind my lords with all the explorations you send the young girl off on."

"Enlighten me Grand Praetor does this have to do...with your family?" Thrax questioned. The children were in the cabin overhearing the conversation when they heard Lauren coming through the door. Zedd snapped and ordered Lauren inside to fulfill her duties of keeping the children the line. "It seems like a eligible request as to why we're suddenly voyaging in the human world."

"It's more than just that Thrax," Satsu commented. "Yes, our family is in danger of being taken from us but something is amiss amongst the Power Rangers. I'm sensing they're becoming stronger and seeking something that was lost from time. They've already cemented their valor as successors to the Twilight Powers but they need the Sacred Flames for it to fully restore the powers the Thrax took from them!"

"Those blasted power parasites won't give will they?" Zedd yelled frustrated. "With or without powers they won't stand down! It doesn't matter which one of those leeches is taking the mantle, they will always be a thorn on our side!"

Lauren was inside the cabin with the children overhearing the discussion while she fed the kids their food. Without anyone looking, she checked for a clear coast as she had a bottle in her hand. The kids smiled noticing that secretly Lauren activated a small device and put it in the bottle before sealing it.

"What is that Lauren?" Elena and Hayden asked. "You're going to get caught if they find out you opened the window."

"I'm getting word to help on land to get you guys off this blasted ship," Lauren whispered. "That thing I put in the bottle will teleport it to the Shiba House where my friends are. I created a small tracking device so your parents and the other Power Rangers will find this ship. Those guys can't leave because Tanaka and Satsu are still human at the end of the day. They need to make sure "their family" is safe. While those idiots argue among themselves, we're going to use this opportunity to get word out."

"But what if your cover gets blown?" Allison questioned. "What if something terrible happens to you?"

"Hey what matters is getting you kids home safe and that is a promise," Lauren replied recording something on the device before placing it inside. She tossed the bottle outside the window and saw a shimmering object flowing in the sea. Seconds later, it disappeared in a flash of light to its desired destination.

The cabin door opened minutes later as Tanaka ordered Lauren outside and locked the children inside. Lauren followed some of the other members of the fraternity on the main deck as Tanaka and Satsu ordered the fraternity to line up. "There has seem to be a rumor going on that there is a mole amongst our brethren. We uphold a bound and allegiance to the fraternity, loyal subjects to the Source and to the Source of Evil, Lokar itself. To hear such rubbish is an absolute insult! So to quell these suppose suspicions about anarchy and treason, you will all be subjected without questioning to interrogation." Tanaka warned.

"And let us assure you that if there is a traitor within our ranks, they will be dealt with according to the binding laws of the Acadians," Satsu added. "We are an elite group and this fraternity is like family. To go against the Acadian legacy signals an act of defiance and treachery and that is something...we don't tolerate." Inside Lauren hoped that she could hold up for a few more days knowing that time was beginning to run out for her and the children. The last thing she couldn't risk was being exposed too soon.

**(NASADA)**

Tommy and Kimberly watched for 2 days straight their daughter and her friends work nonstop in the conference room. For them to be gone somewhere in another realm for almost a week and come back with the fighting spirit and determination inside proved to be something good. As much as they were proud of the Rangers, the veterans were worried for their wellbeing. However, they told their mentors they wouldn't leave NASADA until they figured out the clue to unlocking the second trial, finding the Sacred Flames.

When the others arrived back at NASADA to check up on the Rangers, a rental car they didn't recognize gained access through the entry gate. It made its way to the main entrance of the building and the veterans looked surprise to find the Samurai Power Rangers being led by Jayden exiting the car. Billy and the others welcomed them and led them to one of the empty board rooms to talk. It left the original Rangers wondering what they were doing here.

"First of all, we're sorry to come unannounced knowing with the crisis that occurred with the Ranger Initiative program," Jayden informed. "We were kept up to date with contacts from Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians of the situation. Our squad is in the custody of Lightspeed in a disclosed location which is good. We do apologize for not participating in Operation Exodus sending nearly two thirds of the Rangers in training off planet."

"It's understandable you guys are one of the only few teams who elected to keep your squads on Earth and knowing Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians it is best their locations are disclosed," Billy replied. "We only have less than 1000 left of newly activated Power Rangers and with the threat of the Progeny increasing, it's becoming difficult to protect them on Earth. However, something tells us this is more than just about the Ranger Initiative."

"Does the name Tanaka Asuaki ring a bell?" Kevin asked. Surprisingly, it became apparent that the Samurai Rangers were conducting their own inquiry about the Acadian Fraternity. What became significant was while the Samurai Rangers explained about Tanaka's criminal past, Trini managed to pull up a profile on him. "This man isn't what he seems to be. He is just more than the founder of the Asuaki Food Corporation as he is portrayed in the eyes of the public."

The others explained to the Samurai Rangers about Tanaka's connection to the Acadians and him being the Grand Praetor, a top elite in the fraternity. They told the team about their encounter with Satsu and how she is the Progeny of the Source. Jayden pulled out a bottle which contained a device on it along with a tracker as the Samurai Rangers told them about Lauren and an undercover operation they established to infiltrate the Acadians. What caught their attention was the fact that they secretly had an informant within their enemy's operations.

"So your older sister Lauren, the other Red Samurai Ranger has been undercover as a member of the Acadians for about two years?" Tommy asked as Jayden nodded his head in approval. "So you're meaning to tell us that those bastards are somewhere sailing the Mediterranean Sea with our children?"

"She managed to send us out a relayed message and the device she uses has the ability to transport it to the Shiba House," Mia replied. "Lauren said that she encountered the children of the original Power Rangers. Their names are Aaron, Claire, Elena, Allison and Hayden right? Ironically, she was tasked to look after their upkeep during their stay on the Acadian ship. However, those sick idiots under Tanaka's orders need to tend to some personal matter that is why they ended up back here.

"The tracker only lasts for three days before the trail goes dead." Jayden informed. "However, I need to get my sister off that ship because the Acadians got word someone infiltrated their fraternity. If they find out it's Lauren, they will kill her. But she's making it her mission...to ensure you guys know where your children are so you can rescue them. We only got a small window of opportunity open so we're proposing...to help you guys."

It was the breakthrough they needed after days of frail hope and worry about their children. However, knowing the payoff and trade they made for their Rangers to succeed in their quest was a setback. Rosaline and her friends heard the news from the Samurai Rangers of the Acadians appearance somewhere in the Mediterranean with the kids. The Rangers announced that they figured out the key to unlocking the second trial but there was one thing they needed, time.

"The temporal rifts that were appearing are basically the locations to the Sacred Flames," Rosaline informed. "The second trial for us lies on Earth and traveling to the respective locations by venturing through the realms of shadow and light. We need your help to buy us some time to seek out the flames and launch an attack on cutthroat bitch and get our family back home. We're ready and in three days we're going to make sure they don't sail off into the sunset with those kids."

"So according to their informant on board they got three days until they sail off again to parts unknown?" Virgil asked.

"It's the only opportunity we got so we have to make this count," Kimberly replied. "We can't let them escape and the informant we learned about that is on the ship is a Power Ranger, one of our own. From what we figured out they are suspicious and if they find out Lauren's identity, they will kill her. Powers or no powers we're not sitting out on this fight because it's personal."

"Like they kept reminding us...with the Great Power anything is possible," Tommy slightly smiled as him and his friends knew what it meant. "You know they probably might know what you're all up to seeking out the Sacred Flames. Satsu is going to come after you guys one by one."

"Then let her come after us if she thinks we're walking targets," Rosaline snapped sternly. "We've been through hell and back and there is no way neither her, Thrax, Rita, Lord Zedd or anyone of those cloak wearing jokers are going to stop us! Three days, we'll be ready and this time...it's going to be an even playing field!"


	27. ReIgnition and Retrieval

**Chapter 27: Re-ignition and Retrieval  
><strong>

**(NASADA)**

The original Power Rangers became aware of what Tommy was hinting. Only Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam knew what Tommy meant by with saying "for those who hold the Great Power, anything is possible." However, it suddenly came upon to the rest of their friends that despite the tradeoff of forfeiting their power coins to Atticus, something changed over the years. The question was if they all had enough strength to gamble on a risky plan.

Meanwhile, the Samurai Rangers agreed to stay a few days at the space station on the residential compounds. They collaborated with the older Rangers to try to rally up some allies to launch a surprise attack on the Acadians. Luckily for Tommy, one team managed to answer the call and within hours the Dino Rangers arrived at NASADA where they were filled in on what was happening. For the original Power Rangers, the two main priorities they had on their minds is the hope their younger Ranger teams succeed in their second trial and that this time they will get their children back.

"The tracking device is operating and the Acadian vessel has recently docked at a port city somewhere in Turkey," Jayden informed working with Billy on the computer.

"Can you pull up a geographical location?" Tommy asked them.

"It's a port city called Bodrum," Billy replied. "Oh shoot, there's reports of two temporal rifts detected in the vicinity of the city limits. One is located near the ruin sights of the old Mausoleum at Halicarnassus and the other rift is detected near Bodrum Castle."

"The temporal rift near Bodrum Castle is the nearest to the ship's location," Kevin added reading the latest message from Lauren. "We intercepted another message from Lauren. It is saying that the interrogation is burning hot stating that the body count has reached 15 dead suspects. She is trying her best to divert suspicion on herself and the children."

"Wait, they just bought us another day or two," Jayden added looking at his sister's message. "Apparently from our informant, my sister, Tanaka and Satsu are venturing into town these last few days."

"It will be no surprise they left the interrogation to the first family of evil," Kimberly said sarcastically. "I'm betting Grand Praetor uncle and borderline narcissist niece are hiding something in Bodrum? Maybe...we could use it as leverage. They took our kids for some ungodly reason, well two can play that game."

"As that old saying goes its an eye for an eye isn't it?" Zack replied.

"So the question is how are we going to get to Bodrum in quick time while the current Ranger team is globe trotting for a bunch of flames?" Connor asked.

"I think I can be of some Harry Potter light and magic assistance," Kat slightly smiled. "The temporal rifts, I can conjure up a spell to convert it into a warp portal. It maybe of some advance magic you guys aren't familiar with, but I know it's possible. All I have to do is turn the rift that opened up near Bodrum Castle to teleport us there. It's simple to channel the energy and I can give Bianca the spell to use the temporal rifts to travel through and exit through the warp portal I'll convert in Bodrum Castle."

Jason stared at Kat's spellbook but noticed this wasn't either one of the old books they retrieved from the Command Center ruins or the ones she received from the Westbury Coven. It was then he figured out his wife was attempting to dabble into some dark magic which worried him. "Kat, this spell you're attempting has potent of dark magic and it requires to harness a lot of powerful energy. It's too much of a risk I can't..."

"Wait a minute, Kat...those temporal rifts are created by inter dimensional energy." Tommy argued. "You're planning to tap into some dark magic and we're worried what might happen to you. We know you're a powerful witch but this...you remember the warning. Think about this Kat, and think about Jason and the kids..."

"I know the risk and the consequences and I'm prepared," Kat argued. "I appreciate your concern Tommy but think about this clearly. If you were me, you risk everything for the people you love. You do whatever it takes to save Kimberly and your children. Well...I'd do the same thing for my kids knowing there could be consequences. I love my family because they mean the world to me and I'd be damned if I sit back and not do anything to help them. So I'm asking you to trust me and my judgment. It will be the same thing you ask us if you were in my position."

"Can...you guarantee that you can convert a temporal rift into a warp portal?" Tommy reluctantly asked as Kat nodded. Kimberly's eyes were diverted to one of the computer screens watching Rosaline and her friends waiting for Quincy outside some old ruins somewhere in the desert. However, it looked like their young proteges had their hands preoccupied trying to contain the Acadians from entering. "Son of bitch they figured it out! We got to move fast!"

"So much for trying to go under the radar on this huh Handsome?" Kimberly commented. "But we promise we buy them time. We know we're outmatched and outnumbered but we have to hold down the fort. First, we find a way into Bodrum without them realizing we figured out their location and get word out to Rosaline and the other Rangers. We...can't leave Bodrum without our children and we're going to bring them home where they belong."

**(Meanwhile)**

Rosaline and her friends expected there will be danger awaiting them at every location where the Sacred Flames were hidden. Unlocking the second trial was easy, and they traveled light due to the globe trotting. Each of the Rangers all had their Power Weapons, power crystal, morphers and tributes with them. However, obtaining the Flames wasn't an easy task as each of them had to overcome an adversary they referred to as "The Dungeon Masters" on their globe trotting quests. From the geographical profile, the information in the book and cryptic messages from the Isle of Songs only one of them can enter each location at a time.

It wasn't only the dangers of what laid waiting inside the places the flames resided in, the young Rangers also dealt with the elements of nature and the pursuit of the Acadians. They faced the threats of rocky dormant mountain volcano terrain, deep lake waters, and hostile environmental climates in some of the world's deepest forests helping Desmond, Virgil and Penny retrieve the Sacred Flames of Din, Nayru and Farore. The trio endured facing the Dungeon Masters of each location that attacked using the elements of forest, water and fire against them. However, they overcame their foes with sheer perseverance and determination as they were rewarded with purifying themselves with the powers of the Flames restoring their powers fully.

The geographical profile and globe trotting quest also took Rosaline and her friends to the home regions of Bianca, Aidan and Shi-Ann as their quests took them to explore the snowy regions of Mount Satseto in China to obtain Ordona's Flame, the wild savannahs of Kenya to seek Eldin's Flame and investigate the haunted history of Hunyad Castle in Transylvania to seek Kakariko's Flame. The Rangers tampered with traveling through the realms of shadow and light while each of them explored and conquered the danger lurking in order to pass the second trial.

Time was of the essence as they continued their second trial to slowly restore their powers. They manage to get in contact with the veterans to update them on the status of their quest. Kimberly and Tommy informed them about pinpointing the location of the Satsu in Bodrum giving them the deadline to complete their trial. However, things got complicated while retrieving the flames of Ikana, Faron and Lanaryu for Christian, Chan and Quincy. The Acadians started pursuing the Rangers to prevent them from succeeding and soon it became apparent they needed to fight off their hard heated adversaries during Quincy's flame quest. They couldn't give up and almost close and failure wasn't an option for them.

"Alright I'm set I can feel the power flowing in me," Quincy replied running out of an old mining facility. He ran out to see his friends trying to hold off the Acadians and these guys were persistent ever since they trailed them during Chan's quest for Ikana's flame in the Red River Valley Canyon region. "I thought we shook these ninja, assassin wannabes off since Red River Valley!"

"Well we were waiting for you to provide some cover fire," Rosaline smirked, "It's still nine out of ten and ironically I'm always the last one in line since I'm the leader! Bianca, convert the temporal rift into a warp portal to get us to the last location for Namine's Flame!"

"Yeah folks we should probably be legging it now!" Desmond replied as they all ran for the temporal rift while Bianca recited the incantation Kat provided for her to convert it into a warp portal. Once the warp portal was created, the ten Rangers quickly jumped through it hoping to lead them to the final flame.

"Blimey really hate the slipping and sliding inter dimensional rifts being tossed around like a salad!" Penny replied as they landed hard.

"Where the hell are we?" Chan replied as they looked around the area that resembled a grove of some sort.

"A place lost from time...I think it looks like some old sacred forest grove or something," Rosaline suggest dowsing for the entrance. "How much time do we got until possibly a temporal rift materializes?"

"It's hard to tell based on location," Quincy replied. They took a minute to study the scenery around them and notice a timshift stone near the shore. Once Quincy hit it, the area came to life taking form of what it was before it wasted away. However, they were surprised that the surrounding sand in the area turned into water and they could see in the faint distance across the sea sands the Ancient Harbor.

"Look at this," Virgil said bringing his friends to a worn out stone headstone on a grassy portion of the sacred grove.

"The Sacred Grove of Heart, a sanctuary to those of heart, mind and soul who emerge valiant and victorious from Valhalla," Rosaline read the inscription on the stone. "Dedicated to those with the spirit and light of all that is good."

"You think Valhalla might be nearby here?" Christian asked curiously.

"I'm not sure Christian but this place was long abandoned during time," Rosaline added. "I think it's a theory to believe that those who survived the battles in Valhalla fled here. It's kind of like some sort of haven for those who fought on Valhalla. I don't know but I feel some sort of connection to this place." Her friends and Virgil looked at her strangely while she was dowsing for the entrance.

"Usually it probably comes with the territory babe," Virgil said as Rosaline stopped in what resembled double stone doors to the remains of a temple with a lone pedestal in the middle of the ground. "What do you think this does?"

"It looks like something was pulled out of it, maybe a sword perhaps," she replied then stared at Desmond's sword. "Hey Des, think you could insert your sword in the pedestal? I got a hunch this isn't here for decoration."

"Whatever you say boss lady," Desmond smirked inserting his blade in the pedestal. Seconds later, the double stone doors opened but it looked like nothing from where they were standing. They made their way to the entry and peeked inside seeing a gray shaded like portal. Rosaline took a deep breath and looked at her friends figuring out what happened.

"A place lost in time in an ancient sacred grove," Rosaline smiled. "Okay...I guess this is it then. You know once I come back out, then it's game on and I promise you guys, this time we'll have the upper hand. Wish me luck entering another twilight zone scenario." Taking a deep breath and clutching her Celestial Bow, Rosaline walked through the doors knowing that once she comes out, they'll accomplish the second trial.

**(Command Center Ruins)**

Meanwhile, deep within the core of the Morphing Grid, Zordon noticed a canny shift. He stood alongside Alpha as Atticus entered inside noticing the line and legacy of the Twilight Rangers reestablishing its connection to the Morphing Grid. Atticus bowed his head in respect to the leader of the Order of the Meridian noticing the positive change in the grid.

"The power of the Sacred Flames flows within the successors to the Denizens of Twilight," Atticus announced. "Nine of the ten Power Rangers have succeeded in reestablishing the line of Twilight to the Morphing Grid. The child of the Wings of Fate has stumbled upon the Ancient Grove. I guess it was homage for Namine to hide the Sacred Flame in a place of sanctuary to those who fought valiantly in Valhalla. This girl is the messenger for the Denizens."

"And your post at the Isle of Songs, the flames upon the plateau burn bright with purity and heart. However, you know that there is more to the child of the Wings of Fate that none of them don't know of," Zordon replied. "You are living up to your oath and duty as Guardian, Atticus. This new generation of Power Rangers is something the world has not seem before. They are still young, struggle with finding their purpose, but they are learning. My original Power Rangers are becoming to terms with understanding the true depths and nature of the Great Power. As we were told...for those who possess the Great Power, anything is possible."

"It's not over for them isn't? Then why would they barter their source of power in exchange for the future to succeed?" Atticus questioned.

"You still have a lot to teach them, to fulfill your oath and duty to the line of power," he added. "Both the line and legacy of old and new much understand. The Ascension is a looming cloud over us and they will not stop until the transgressions of the past are played out. The answer is among them, the ones born with the right of shaping fate and destiny."

"When will it be the time they'll learn of this? The Progeny grows stronger with power and lust for domination everyday. I made a promise many years ago Zordon that the transgressions of the past do not come to light in the present. This circumstance literally altered what the original Denizens spent many years safeguarding. So how do we counteract the threat that is looming upon us?"

"It will be in their hands and I must appeal that you keep watch over them, especially the one that toils the line between fate and destiny. The Wings of Fate are not aware that the actions and choices they imposed has created a series of alternative outcomes. The question is which one will they undertake? They are not aware of what is in their possession will intertwine with that of the Progeny's Ascension. From the moment they were first bestowed the power, no one ever anticipated just how the falcon and crane's unity can shape and mold everything in place."

"Who would have thought, it would be upon them to bring forth a torch of destiny?" Atticus pondered. "Despite...not coming to terms with how valuable that torch of destiny is."

**(Bodrum, Turkey)**

A few days later, a mysterious warp portal opened up as the Samurai Rangers, Dino Rangers and the original Power Rangers landed in the courtyard of Bodrum Castle. Tanya and Haley remained in Angel Grove to monitor and keep updates on the progress of the Twilight Rangers' second trial quest after learning they were trying to retrieve Namine's Flame for Rosaline. But the minute upon their arrival in Bodrum, they needed to make a quick retreat out of sight not aware that the old castle was used as a surveillance post by the Acadians.

Thanks to an inside tip from Master Ji, the Samurai Rangers informed their allies about a safe house they had located near the marketplace away from the prying eyes of the Acadians. After setting up a hideout to retreat to, the next thing they had in mind was to do a bit of recon to figure out where Satsu and Tanaka hid their family and also stake out the docks where the ship was docked at.

While they split into small groups, Tommy, Jason, Kat, Zack and Kimberly alongside the Dino Rangers staked out the docks while Billy, Trini, and Adam tailed Satsu and Tanaka and the rest staked out the castle. A little while later, they reconvened at the safe house to report what they found out from their stakeout missions.

"Okay so we need an update on what we found," Tommy informed. "Any sightings of the children?"

"We ran into Lauren in the marketplace," Jayden answered. "She hasn't been interrogated yet thank goodness. If they find out who she really is, then it's over. My sister informed me that they're using Bodrum Castle for an initiation ceremony. They apparently are "welcoming a new batch of initiates" into the family." There have been multiple sightings of Satsu and Tanaka around the city with her uncle's family."

"Well we got our bargaining chip," Billy smiled. "Got the location on where the Asuaki family is hiding out."

"Our best bet is to hit them during their little ceremony," Kimberly smirked. "Looking at the security pattern they'll be vulnerable leaving the ship minor guarded."

"We got to trick them into believing we think the children are being held up somewhere in the castle," Jason suggested.

"The old bait and switch," Trent added. "But they'll suspect something is off. You must at least have some sort of plan to keep them away from the ship long enough for us to retrieve the children don't you?"

"Just leave it up to us...and it will give the others enough time to join in the action," Tommy replied. "Satsu doesn't know we're here and we have to guarantee that our presence isn't detected. Jason is right about the deception plan. We need to deceive them to make them think we assume our kids are being held up at Bodrum Castle."

"The others haven't arrived back yet," Kat informed. "Somehow, they made it to some strange grove awaiting Rosaline to undergo her trial. Do you think they'll know what our plan is?"

"They're smart people and that is why we chose them to be Power Rangers," Kimberly assured her. "They'll be ready this time because we know it. Those guys won't let us down. So tomorrow, we all got our assignments then? We can't afford to let them slip away again, not this time."

**(The Next Day: Bodrum Castle)**

The Rangers sneaked in the next day to Bodrum Castle noticing there was an initiation ceremony occuring. It sickened them watching how it was done and it looked like some nightmare out of cult thriller. They found a way to morph into tapping into their Ninja Ranger Powers and morphed into their Ninjetti Robes. The Samurai Rangers took point while the Dino Rangers were on standby at a disclosed location. However, to Jayden's horror, he saw his sister Lauren being dragged to the middle of courtyard as he clutched his sword tight. They realized that her cover was about to be blown soon.

"You know Lauren, you stand before this fraternity being accused of treason and anarchy," Tanaka informed. "There have been reports that within our ranks, a little informant has been feeding information to contacts on the outside. Now tell me Lauren, are these accusations factual or are you a humble member of this order?"

"There isn't proof that I am this so called informant Grand Preator," Lauren lied. "You found me two years ago on the streets of Boston and I can't recall any memories of my life. This and the Acadian Fraternity is all I know and live for. So why suspect someone who can't recall fragments of her old life to be an informant?"

"Someone has a death wish I am willing to grant them," Satsu threatened. "There is a vile rat feeding our adversaries information about our personal life, our mission and the cargo we're dragging with us! This son of a jackal has come to our house to fuck with us! I impose a question: what would you do Lauren to someone who came and fucked with you?"

"I say we walk right on their front door and see if they like it," a voice announced as a surprising blast shot came freeing Lauren from her chains. They looked up to see the Samurai Rangers and the original Rangers in their Ninjetti uniforms launching a surprising attack.

"Jeez don't you people know when to quit already?" she snapped evilly. The Rangers soon started advancing towards Satsu as she bellowed out to her uncle. "You know what Uncle? Maybe you could do me a favor and get me some backup and destroy these old timers and their multicolor cohorts?"

"You think we're going to let you sail into the sunset again?" Emily snapped.

"Oh really and what makes you think you old fossils think you can get the job done?" she chuckled as she launched a Burning Attack on the Ninjetti Rangers. The Samurai Rangers were trying their best to hold off the reinforcements Tanaka called forth but the numbers game was getting to them. However, to Satsu's surprise, they manage to block her attack leaving her baffled. "Well, it looks like the old timers still got some juice in the tank don't they?"

Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers smiled seeing the confusion on Satsu's face as the Ninjetti Robes soon disappeared. To their adversary's surprise, Satsu was surrounded by The Twilight Power Rangers as Rosaline stared down their enemy. "And you fall for it we fall for it every single time? As I like to say...psyche!"

"Do you honestly think you can get rid of us that easily?' Virgil smirked.

"Classic narcissistic behavior from cutthroat bitch," Quincy added, "How does it feel being duped and thinking we wouldn't show up?"

"Well Satsu we're right on your front door and we come a knocking," Rosaline snapped as she and her friends activated their morphers. "Don't you miss a good old fashion smackdown? Guys, let's show our old friend Satsu and her band of misfits what happens when we fuck with her in her own house?"

"TWILIGHT POWER!" they all yelled as they morphed in their Ranger uniforms. "Awesome! We're back in business!"

"Oh piss posh! I'll make you regret you didn't come back!" Satsu snapped advancing towards them. The Progeny was growing frustrated and the others backed up watching Satsu suddenly become distracted. She watched Tanaka furiously calling for a retreat noticing a disdained look on her face. She sheath her swords looking with hatred at the Rangers. "You did something didn't you? What did you do?"

"I'm sorry are you talking to us? We couldn't have possibly done anything to upset the almighty, powerful Progeny of the Source," Rosaline taunted. "You know, we thought since you couldn't connect with your humanity, we simply thought it be nice to toy with something that you love the most in this world? After all, you're still just human like the rest of us."

"Satsu get your ass out of there now!" Tanaka ordered glaring at the Power Rangers. "I need word from the ship to send reinforcements! I'd be damned if those bastards lay a hand on my family? My dear, stand down because you know why they came here. You took something that belonged to them, now they have something of ours."

"Karma's a bitch huh?" Desmond snapped. "We just put the word out and our friends in high places will make sure your family disappears off the face of the Earth!"

"This isn't over yet!" she replied and then disappeared with Tanaka and the Acadians. The Rangers demorphed and for the first time since their last encounters with the Acadians, they smiled. They quickly contacted Tommy and the others at castle telling them that the coast is clear.

**(The Docks)**

Meanwhile, at the docks, Tommy and the others watched as the Acadians exited the ship and reluctantly watched Zedd, Rita and Thrax follow. Kimberly smiled realizing that they psychologically managed to dupe Satsu. The Dino Rangers contacted Tommy informing them that the enemy was at the location they expected them to be, at the outskirts of town. Kat performed a sanctuary spell to buy them a few minutes to get on board the ship and retrieve the children.

Tommy, Kimberly, Zack and Jason sneaked on the ship and located the captain's cabin. Moments later, Tommy and Jason broke down the door and entered the cabin to reveal the children inside. The children's faces lit up seeing their parents. However, Jason's eyes were diverted to Aaron noticing a disturbing blank look on his son's face. Without think, the four of them got the children off the ship and made their way to the docks to regroup with the others.

"We knew you come for us," Elena and Hayden smiled hugging Tommy and Kimberly. "Are we dreaming? Is it real that you're here?"

"Yeah guys, it's real and we're going to take you guys home," Kimberly replied tearing up.

"You couldn't imagine how much we love you two so much," Tommy added.

"Daddy, how is mom? They hurt her and Brian pretty badly," Allison sighed asking Zack. "Is mom alright?"

"She will be once I get you home," he said.

"Come on Aaron, you have to snap out of it," Claire begged her brother, "Remember, you told us that mommy and daddy and everyone will come for us. We're going home like you promised! Aaron, look at them, it's mom and dad! Something is wrong with him."

"Oh my sweet boy, come on please look at us," Kat begged starting to tear up.

"Come on sport, we're right here don't disappear on us," Jason sighed trying to find a way to snap Aaron out of his trance. He noticed his son wearing his dogtags as he showed Aaron his own tags. "Do you see these son? They're my good luck charms. They remind me of what I love the most in this world. I made you a promise and I kept it...remember, I kept it safe."

"You...kept it safe?" Aaron said suddenly starting to blink his eyes trying to snap out of his daze. "You kept your promise, both of you. Mom? Dad? You're here. Did they get their powers back? Did the Power Rangers get their powers back?"

"Of course they did thanks to your little secret weapon," Tommy smiled watching his best friend hugging his kids. "We kept our promise, just like we always do."

"Can...we go home now?" Aaron asked. "I think I'm getting a little too old for crazy stories."

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here before they figured out we just duped them badly," Kimberly suggested contacting her daughter and her friends.

They teleported to Bodrum Castle with the children in toll. The young kids smiled running up to Rosaline and her friends seeing them in their Ranger uniforms. Rosaline and her friends removed their helmets as the older Rangers witnessed the reunion going on. Kat activated the warp portal opening it up to take their "family" back home where they belong.


	28. What Is and What Used to Be

**Chapter 28: What Is and What Used to Be  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)  
><strong>

Kimberly looked down at Elena and Hayden to see the twins asleep in the living room with Rosaline. She heard Tommy coming in through the front door carrying Gabriel. He came back from picking up their youngest son from Tommy's parents house. "Tommy," she whispered. Tommy looked in the living room at what she saw and smiled. It had been three days since they returned from Bodrum and Elena stirred awake looking at Kimberly.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy," Elena whispered.

Kimberly let out a small sob and she went up to her daughter hugging her. "Hi, baby," she whispered. She held Elena to her chest and let out another sob. Tommy wrapped his arms around both Kimberly and Elena as Hayden and Rosaline started waiting up.

"Oh don't cry you guys," Hayden said, "We miss you too mom, dad. We're glad to be home where we belong."

"That's the best thing I wanted to hear coming out of your mouths," Tommy commented.

"Yeah we're just one big happy family aren't we?" Rosaline slightly teased. "It wasn't the same without the dynamic duo running a muck around the house. You two nerd bombers make my life really interested."

"It's like you said we got to stick together no matter what," the twins replied, "Besides, mom and dad need your help to keep the bad guys away."

"The dynamic duo has a point there," Kimberly said. "Don't think that we're letting you guys fight this one alone."

"Look it doesn't matter what happens to us or our powers because we're with all of you in this, powers or not," Tommy reassured them. "Just because we told you that this fight is your fight alone, doesn't mean we're going to sit back and not do anything. We're going to help out in anyway and the safety of our family is on the line. We got to stick together and keep one another safe. That I will promise you guys because you kids mean everything to your mom and me."

A little while later, Kimberly and Tommy were in the kitchen making breakfast for their children. Virgil and his friends came into the kitchen to join the Oliver children to eat. "I see the wonder twins are up and about," Virgil commented.

"Yeah we miss your hubby calling us wonder twins and you two sucking face and smooching all day," Hayden and Elena teased.

"Oh the constant jabs from my dear little brother and sister," Rosaline smirked.

"But he did keep his promise that we be home," Elena added, "Which we are thankful for Virgil and the rest of the team for"

"Well this place wasn't the same without any of you small fries running about," Virgil added. "It was too quiet and we miss it. Besides, we're all family and we look out for one another. You know we do anything for you guys because we care about you kids."

"We're family an we look out for one another," Hayden commented

Tommy and Kimberly placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him back. The couple smiled watching their kids eating breakfast and talking with Rosaline and her friends. Their family was whole again after the ordeal they all endured lately. Is was as if the events that transpired the last few weeks was erased from the minds of the twins and the other children. "They seem happy like nothing happened. We should just enjoy the calm," he commented. Kimberly bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"I just wanna bask in the feeling of hearing their voices. Home wasn't the same without them around," she answered.

"I know Beautiful but our children are here with us now," he added.

The couple noted that Quincy and Shi-Ann were missing as Rosaline explained their absence. "Quincy booked an emergency flight once we arrived back and went to Detroit for his mother's birthday. It's something he does every year." she explained as they nodded. "Shi-Ann left this morning to go to Boston. She said there was an old friend of hers she needed to see. I'm guessing after everything that happened with the kids those two felt like they needed to tend to some personal matter." she added sipping her juice.

"Anyone talk to Jason and Katherine?" Bianca inquired. "How are those guys holding up?"

"They'll be fine and they took off for the weekend to the Scott family cabin in the mountains," Tommy informed. "Jason's parents have a family cabin and him and Kat thought some time away from the city could do them some good. You can't blame them for getting away with Sophie, Claire and Aaron."

"What about Zack and Allison? How's his ex-wife doing?" Aidan asked.

"Zack took Allison to visit her mom in the hospital," Kimberly commented. "Angela's recovering and regained conscious so Zack wanted to make sure she's okay. He still cares about Angela because she's Allison mother. They got history but they focus on their daughter's wellbeing first."

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

Zack walked into Angela's room holding a bouquet of flowers. He smiled watching the mother and daughter between Allison and his ex-wife. She looked up giving Zack a smile relaying the news of her prognosis. However, Angela asked Allison for a moment alone with her dad. Allison made her exit saying she'll ask one of the nurses for a vase to put the flowers in. "Everything okay?" He asked. Angela sigh and asked for Zack to take a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Zack, we need to talk," she replied.

"This can't be good."

Angela let out another sigh and stood up. "Angela, what's going on?" He asked. Angela looked over at him and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Zack…the doctor came by to my room earlier regarding my latest test results," she replied.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Angela had a hard time getting the words out. "Zack…I'm pregnant," she replied. Zack was stunned.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "How far along are you?"

"You knew me for a long time to know when I'm lying or not."

Zack had no idea what to say or to do. "And to answer your other question I'm about three months pregnant," she added.

"Ange…" he trailed off.

"I'm suppose to be excited about this because part of me is thrilled, but then there's apart of me crashing and burning. I don't know who I could share this news with and you're about the only person next to Ally I can think of. What makes it hard...is the fact that this is Brian's baby. By some freaky miracle this happened but I know...I know Brian isn't around to be apart of this baby's life."

"I'm sorry for your loss Ange I know you're going through hell. It's reasonable you're grieving because you lost your husband. You deserve to be happy Angela, you and Allison and for Brian to be a casualty in this mess...it makes me feel guilty for it." Angela started sobbing as she clutched her blankets.

"I'm alive because of you and we have our daughter back thanks to you and your friends. There isn't any possible way you're at fault for what happened to Brian. What am I suppose to do Zack? This baby is going to never met their father because he's dead. It was hard enough telling Brian's parents that their son was a victim of a random homicide attack. I can't face going back to Seattle and pretend life is alright. My husband is dead and all I got to remember him by is this child! It hurts so much thinking about it!"

"You're not alone in this...because I'll be there if you need me," he assured her grabbing hold of hand. "I promise you that you will make it through this. I know you and you'll make sure you will do everything in your power to let this baby know who his father is."

"Can you help me?" she whimpered. "Zack...I don't wanna go through this alone. I don't know what to do."

"I'll be there for you every step of the way. Whatever you need just let me know." he said.

**(The Boarding House)**

Rosaline reluctantly stayed home for the day while her friends went out for the day to do the weekly grocery shopping on her parents' behalf. She smiled watching her parents spend the entire afternoon playing outside with the twins and Gabriel. Rosaline joined her parents for a bit playing with her brothers and sister until she decided to do a bit of private training. A while back, Virgil purchased a practice archery set for his girlfriend and opted to do a bit of target practice. Virgil saw her in the back practicing as Rosaline stopped for a bit.

"Eight out of ten huh?" he replied. "Most of your arrows are dead center."

"Well I'm someone who intends not to miss a miss a target," she added shooting another arrow. "Besides, this seems to be my new stress reliever."

"I'm assuming you haven't decided to touch anything musical ever since you dropped out of Julliard? Was it before or after Satsu exposed herself as the Progeny of the Source? You're still the same Rosaline Diana Oliver, the one who dreamed about a musical prodigy. The one whose parents referred to her as their little Mozart."

"Maybe I'm not the same person? Or I'm trying to find a way to hold onto that part of me without letting all this stuff happening change me," she mumbled.

"We've all been through hell these last couple of weeks," he said. "All of us has undergone a few changes." Rosaline set the bow and arrow down as the two of them sat underneath the tree. She rested her head on Virgil's shoulder as he held her hand.

"I'm worried about how far we have to go in order to defeat Satsu. My parents used to talk about fighting with honor, respect, valor and heart against the foulest foes out there. They would seek out to destroy monsters that threaten the safety of the Earth. Then there is that question of the monsters being one of your own kind. What happens then? Sometimes there is that question as a duty of being a Power Ranger where the line is drawn."

"The question about taking a life for a life," he added. "We've all seen the horrors of society either through our own eyes or by other accounts. It makes you wonder sometimes if the price of power comes at playing the role of judge and executioner? What happens to the concept of mercy and repentance against those who commit unspeakable crimes? There was this one teen I met a couple years ago while I was doing time in juvenile jail named Morgan."

"Was this someone you told your parents about?" she asked.

"I never told anyone this...until now and you're the first person I'm sharing my tales of time behind Juvenile bars." he said taking a deep breath. "There was this one guy who was doing time. He was in for assaulting his stepfather because this guy was abusing his brothers and sisters. The kid's stepfather was reported for domestic violence but there was no charges against the stepfather. One night he came home and found the guy hitting his sister with a belt for spilling a cup of juice on the table."

"What happened to Morgan?" she asked.

"Morgan stopped him from doing anymore damage because the assault put his little sister in a three month coma. He felt like he needed to do some justice and one night, he went back home and beat his stepfather with a tire iron. He nearly beat this guy with an inch of his life. Morgan got sent to serve at least 3-5 years for attempted murder on the guy who almost beat his little sister to death. His stepfather got six years for domestic abuse and attempted murder. He paid traded his freedom so his siblings wouldn't live in fear at night of a guy who abuses them. Morgan received his sentence the same day I did."

"Is he still serving time behind bars?"

"I'm not sure but I'll never forget what he told the judge the day of the hearing," he added. "He said: "If I had to trade my freedom in the name of justice I will and I wouldn't have any shame of finishing off that bastard for the hell he put my family through. If the law decides to turn a blind eye to injustice then I see to it that justice is seek to those who are the victims." That day in the courtroom, it made me question the sanctity of human life and justice. It made me wonder the idea of power and how much of it we're limited to. He told the judge he didn't regret what he did and he do it again if justice wasn't served."

"Do you think it could be that easy to use the power you possess in the name of seeking justice? What happens to morals and ethics we were taught and where does the value of human life fall into this?" she asked curiously sitting up and then getting up looking at Virgil. "I want to ask you something Virgil. If someone hurt me in a horrible or committed an inhumane act like what Colbert did to me, what will you do? I can understand why Morgan did what he did and it changed him. Can you disregard the value of human life for anyone whether good or bad and not regret it?"

"Rosaline...I cannot and will not lose you." Virgil said suddenly getting up staring at her seriously. "For the all the ways I may dismay, aggrieved or failed you, I swear I will atone. But I am not sorry for telling you about Morgan if I upset you. I refuse to apologize because it made me realize in the end his motivation and what you have awakened inside of me. In spite of my past, you are my miracle Rosaline. For the first time, I am feeling something I felt I lost or was incapable of knowing." He took a deep breath as he gently took her hand. "I understand why Morgan did what he did. I...I love you Rosaline and that I will never feel sorry."

"What did you say?" she replied shocked.

"I love you." Rosaline stood frozen in place, her mouth slightly open. "Rosaline, did you hear me? Can you please say something?"

"You love me?" Virgil nodded. Rosaline's mouth turned into a smile as she rushed to him. She was cupping his face immediately kissing him passionately. Virgil gasped, then moaned. "You know what? God damn you Virgil Vallerte for making me feel this way. I...I love you too."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you. No matter what happens from here on out, what I feel for you won't change."

**(Detroit, Michigan)**

It was odd for Quincy being back home in Detroit for the first time since he gained his full fledged powers. However, after the ordeal with Satsu and the kids it compelled him to travel back to his hometown to see his family for his mother's birthday. He went to his old spots and took a trip down to his first family home along 8 Mile Road before he moved to Detroit after he graduated elementary school. Given his status as a child genius and already in high school around eight or nine years of age was a testament to who he was.

Detroit held many memories for Quincy as he made his way to the cemetery. He had two bouquets of flowers making his way to the first grave site of an old friend of his. Just about couple of headstones away from the first gravesite, Quincy placed the flowers in front of the headstone of his father's grave and stood back.

"Hey dad, it's me your boy wunderkind, Quincy back in the motor city," he slightly chuckled. "Today is mom's birthday and she's at home with Chelsie, Jennifer, and Henry. They send their regards and I bet they're telling you what your little genius son has been up to. Mom probably told you I dropped out of UMCP and is residing in Angel Grove working as a consultant at NASADA. You and Spicer must be surprised this wasn't what you expected. A lot of things has changed in my life these last couple of months dad. I was hoping to make it to Quantico one day. However, you should know that your old partner made it to the big leagues out there."

Quincy was deep in thought thinking about the memory of his father as he continued. "Sometimes the unexpected can happen. I pretty much learned that after what happened to you. However, we learn how to deal and make the best out of it. Spicer and mom tell me that at least I know that it was in the line of duty it happened and you should know they busted the case years ago. Don't you remember dad? The one you promised whether you were dead or alive someone would crack because you wanted to give closure. It...sure helped me, Spicer and many others affected by it to give us closure."

**(Flashback)**

_**Ten year old Quincy was being interviewed by one of the police officers at a crime scene near the Cass District. Minutes later, his father, Lieutenant Edward Reid and his partner Landon Spicer arrived at the scene. However, Spicer's face crumbled upon learning the identity of the victim and Quincy watched the older man sobbing. "Where's my son?" Lieutenant Reid asked.**_

**_"Dad, I'm right here. Does mom know about this?" Quincy replied._**

_**It was hard for Quincy to tell his father the details about discovering the body of the victim. It was worse for his dad's partner to know that the victim the police were interviewing him about was detective Spicer's daughter and Quincy's friend, Isabelle Spicer. The two stayed with Spicer to get the details about what happened to Isabelle.  
><strong>_

"_**They believed that Izzie was dumped postmodem in the Cass District. The police discovered the bodies of two other victims both killed with the same modem as Isabelle about six weeks ago**_**_," Detective Spicer said. "I'm sorry Quincy...you had to be the one to find my daughter. How are you feeling kid?"  
><em>**

"_**I saw Isabelle three days ago. I thought she was on that weekend trip with her friends. How could she be dead today?**_**_" Quincy insisted._**

"**_Are you saying that there is a possibility that Isabelle isn't the only victim here?"__ Mr. Reid answered. "Exactly, how many victims are there?"  
><em>**

"_**I'm not sure but it looks like we got a killer on our hands here**_**_," Spicer commented. "Some sick bastard is out there murdering innocent people right under our noses. I'd be damned if we let this sick son of a bitch claim another victim."  
><em>**

**_A few days later, Quincy learned that Isabelle's death made news on every TV station in Detroit. Detective Spicer came to the Reid residence that night as he watched his dad and Mr. Spicer look over over two boxes worth of cold cases. He watched the two officers begin to build up an investigation.  
><em>**

**_"The media is dubbing this guy as the Cass District Killer," Quincy replied. "People are talking in school about the unsolved cases. According to the reports there were about at least up to six unsolved murders, including the three along with Isabelle's. Is it true that statistically you guys are now dealing with a serial killer?"  
><em>**

**_"We can't be sure of anything yet son," his father added. "If local law enforcements can't solve this investigation it's going to go national up to the FBI. No one wasn't prepared that Isabelle's death would spark a national wide state attention."  
><em>**

**_"But Mr. Spicer you and my dad are going to find out who is doing this right?" he asked. "All those families they lost loved ones and they need closure and justice to be brought. This guy took the lives of six innocent victims, including Isabelle. What happens if he strikes again?"  
><em>**

**_"What we will guarantee is that your father and I, alongside the law enforcements of this city will make this guy pay," Mr. Spicer replied. "We promise Quincy that Isabelle's killer will pay for his crimes under the justice system. We're going to find this guy and bring him down."  
><em>**

**_"Isabelle's death was a tragedy," his father said. "If Spicer and I can't solve this case today or tomorrow, I will guarantee you someone will bring this guy to justice. It is because that's what those who work to abide by the law do. Whether somewhere down the line we fall in the line of the duty, someone else will carry on the work. Always remember to think three steps ahead."  
><em>**

**_"I understand what you're saying dad, Mr. Spicer," Quincy added. "These families need closure in order to gain peace for the ones they lost. I believe...you guys or someone out there will find whoever did this to Isabelle and all those victims and bring them to justice."  
><em>**

**(End Flashback)**

"I know it was tragic that a robbery that went wrong caused you to fall in the line of duty," Quincy sighed, "But I remember what you said about someone seeing the Cass District Case solved. Somehow, I knew you made sure you kept your word and let me know that justice was brought to Isabelle's murderer. Spicer got his closure a few years later and still keeps his word to check up on us from time to time. I was proud of you wanting to find justice as an officer of the law. I wonder if you could be proud of me as I was proud of you for being who you are."

A few moments later, Quincy's communicator went off as he heard his friends on the other end. Thinking it was an emergency, he was about to teleport back to Angel Grove. However, his friends contacted him to ask him about his trip back home. Quincy smiled hearing the latest gossip as he told his friends he needed to head back to his mother's house. He saw his father's old partner in the cemetery visiting Isabelle's grave.

"I was hoping to find you here," Spicer replied. "I am assuming you're here for the same reason as I am here."

"You could say that," he smiled at the older man. "Still keeping your promise to my dad after all these years? Mom usually puts out an extra plate not knowing when you'll show up. She had this hutch today you would because it was always like you. Did you say hello to your daughter?"

"Well your intuition is correct on that one Quincy," Spicer said calmly, "Besides, a few days away from Quantico couldn't do any harm to spend some time keeping my promise to an old friend. Hopefully one day you too would find yourself putting your talents to use kid. I'm do pray you're still always three steps ahead."

**(The Boarding House)**

Meanwhile back at the boarding house, Kimberly decided to do some chores after spending the early afternoon playing with Tommy and the children. She spent a little over an hour vacuuming the upstairs hallway and the bedrooms. As she cleaned from room to room, she noticed some rooms that were messy and some rooms cleaned of her daughter's friends. The boarding house had many rooms and it became apparent that this wasn't only their home with their children, but a home for their entire Ranger family.

Deep down they felt a love for them like she did for her family. She was cleaning the room that was shared by Virgil, Quincy and Desmond and found an old scrapbook on the desk. It belonged to Quincy as she peeked into it, getting a glimpse of Quincy's life before answering his call as a Power Ranger. It was true they all had a life before fate and destiny intervened. Sometimes she and Tommy wondered about the toll and burden of their duties to protect the Earth had on Rosaline and her friends. She stopped cleaning for a bit as she took the scrapbook and sat on the bench out in the upstairs hallway.

"I was actually looking through that this morning," she heard Virgil and Rosaline being accompanied by Tommy upstairs. "It was the one thing Quincy brought with him the very first day he came here."

"I'm guessing that's a picture of his dad? A genius, the son of a Detroit cop," Kimberly replied looking through some newspaper clippings. "Cass District Killer case becomes a state wide investigation."

"He used to talk about this murder case his father and his partner investigated when he was a child." Rosaline explained. "When Quincy was ten he found a body of a girl somewhere in the Cass District. It was a pretty rough neighborhood filled with homeless people, drug addicts, prostitutes, runaways. Basically, anyone who society deemed as misfits. One day he was passing through when he found a girl slouched in an alleyway. She was beaten and stabbed according to the report. The worst part was he knew her...because the girl, Isabelle was the daughter of his dad's partner, Detective Landon Spicer."

"Quincy's father, after the murder discovered that there were other victims before her." Virgil added. "I think finding Isabelle's body affected him. From what Quincy told us the Reids and Spicers were pretty close. Those two guys began an investigation to find Isabelle's killer to get some justice. Quincy's father made a promise to him and his partner that the case will be solved. Unfortunately, Quincy's dad died during a standoff at a bank robbery and didn't get to live to see Spicer finish the case those two started working. However, Quincy did because the Cass District Case was something that meant a lot to him."

"Basically because his father wanted to give the victims of the family a sense of closure and peace for the ones they lost," Kimberly said.

"We all lives before becoming Power Rangers," Rosaline replied. "There are some things that define and change us to become the people we are today. We can't go back to the way our lives were before we knew about the danger out there that threatened us."

"Even when you completely give up the power or are relieved of duty you come out of it a change person," Tommy said. "We sometimes worry just how much people can change and what the burden of carrying the weight of the world does to you. Take it from experience we've been there. However, even before or after it won't matter. Sometimes it takes life changing events to shape your lives and leave an impact."

"Do you think it could be possible to wish for what life is right now and for what life used to be?" she asked her father.

"If you want to, but I can't really give you an absolute answer," he sighed.

"It feels like we're changing day by day, becoming less of the people we once were before all of this," Rosaline explained. "Going through those trials it wasn't all just about growing stronger physically with power, but also spiritually, mentally, and emotionally. The first trial, the Denizen's Labyrinth it was like...they picked up on the aspects of our lives that affected us the most. If we couldn't get past the spiritual and emotional portion, then our physical strength and intellect would of failed us on the second trial."

"Look we're not like you and we aren't trying to be like you guys because we can't," Virgil added. "However, there is some similarities to us. The similar thing we all have in common is fighting for a something we stand for, something to hold onto and the belief that we have a greater purpose in life than duty. It takes experience to help us grow and learn. Being with the people that matter and making sure you protect them no matter the cost also changes a person. It was something you two had before, but still have it now."

Tommy noticed the intimate interaction between Virgil and Rosaline. Something in their eyes was different, but with maturity and love. It reminded him of what he had years ago the first time he fell in love with Kimberly. He could tell this young man truly loved his daughter. Even if he didn't way it out loud his true intentions, figuring out a few moments ago what Virgil was capable of made him worthy of Rosaline's love.

"Oh no someone sounds like they're in need of mommy and daddy's attention," Kimberly replied hearing Gabriel crying in the nursery. "Handsome, care to help me with baby duty?"

"Just lead the way," he smiled holding her hand. They left the young couple as they headed to the nursery to look after Gabriel.

"You noticed didn't you?" she smirked. "Our little girl...she's in love. I could tell because of the look in their eyes. It reminded me of somebody I used to know once upon a time who still holds a place in my heart even today."

"And who is this person just out of curiosity?" he smiled changing Gabriel's diaper.

"My one and only white knight and my white falcon," she said. "We know all their lives have changed before and after they learned about their fates and destiny. It happened to us too once upon a time. We also had lives before the power and went through some life changing events. Even during the time we had the power and after somehow we came out of it as changed people."

"Rosaline will be alright, along with Virgil, Quincy and the rest of them," he assured her. "They'll find a way how to make life what they want it to be now instead of wishing for what used to be. It is about moving forward and always reminding yourself of the good life has to offer. I figured it out the day I met a remarkable gymnast years ago who gave me a reason to live and what life has to offer. Till this day...no matter what changes you'll always be the constant thing that still remains the same for me."


	29. Lighting a Fuse

**Chapter 29: Lighting A Fuse  
><strong>

**(The Black Frog and Red Ape Dojo)  
><strong>

Things were slightly quiet since the return of the children a few weeks ago. Everyone tried to resume normal living and keeping themselves on guard if in case Satsu came back to Angel Grove. However, the older Rangers feared for the safety and wellbeing of both the kids and the other Power Rangers. Usually when things tend to quiet down, something was amiss. One day, Jason and Tommy picked up the kids from Adam and Rocky's dojo after their lessons.

"Alright guys we'll wrap it up for today," Adam and Rocky announced dismissing class. "We'll pick it up again next week."

"Dad did you see it? I'm getting better now," Aaron smiled.

"Yeah saw you working on your moves out there kiddo," he said. "Are we going to see mom and the girls at the Youth Center?"

"Well someone has to pick up your mom and your sisters," Tommy replied teasing his best friend. "Besides, your dad is pretty much your mom's chauffeur."

"Uncle Rocky says that dad and you are both whipped by mom and Aunt Kim," Aaron teased hearing Rocky make a whipping sound.

"You should see what dad's like at home with mom," Hayden joined in.

"It's comforting to know Rocko how much you can teach our boys about the joys of marriage at such a young age," Jason joked. "Given that Uncle Rocky too is usually whipped by Aunt Aisha."

"Talk about the old ball and chain," Tommy added.

"Okay gosh settle down guys you know it's just good humor," Rocky replied. "Adam back me up here."

"Sorry man, I'm not getting my hands dirty with this," Adam added as Aisha came in a few moments later. She was carrying some folders and had a briefcase at hand greeting friends. "Oh look it's Aisha, the one person who keeps our business afloat."

"Very funny Adam," she commented as the guys followed them into the office. "Five years we've been in business and while you guys teach, you leave me doing all the grunt work when its your names on the paperwork. Since your receptionist is back at school at Duke, you left me doing her duties."

"So chief what's the latest stack you have for us?" Adam asked.

"You need to fill out the paperwork to renew the lease on the building, pay the monthly rent for the upstairs flat, and file the monthly expenses reports for the school so good luck with that," Aisha reported. "Also we need to run a copy of customer receipts for any new students admitted and payroll cheques for the end of the paying period. Am I going too fast for you two?"

"Not really but we all know is it's a weekend of paperwork," Rocky said, "Come on please babe, just help us?"

"She's obviously not going to let you two hang out to dry," Jason replied as the boys were ready to leave. "But for today, come on let's just head to the Youth Center and see how the others are doing." Aisha nodded indicating that it was already closing time for the dojo as they headed out to meet at the Juice Bar.

**(Bodrum, Turkey)  
><strong>

"You wretched excuse for a spawn," Lord Zedd hissed grabbing Thrax by the throat, "Can't you control that ward of yours? It sickens me we're still confined to these forms of flesh and blood and force to live among these leeches! However, I will not tolerate our lowlife army of flesh and blood..."

"Who would have thought Zeddy that those pesky Power Rangers light a fuse to send our little Progeny over the deep end?" Rita sneered.

"They already fooled her and Tanaka once thinking their family was in danger so they can distract the fraternity," Thrax explained. "Her dwindling human connection lies with the Asuaki Family and the fraternity. She's unraveling treading between sociopath and psychopath. Take that away from her we're going to be left with nothing but a soulless, murderous vixen with a lust and greed for power and domination. She's a child...born to walk on a pathway to the highway of hell."

Satsu walked in and simply just stabbed one of the members of the Acadians in the stomach. The guard slumped on the ground as the trio looked at her shocked and also delighted in what was going through this girl's head. Tanaka walked in and looked at the body of the body lying on the ground and watched his niece coldly stab another Acadian with her sword.

"When you're told to do a job, you better damn make sure you do it right," she snapped spitting on the bodies. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Having a bad day my dear?" Zedd grinned.

"You know I let them get away with the little mini gang I'm cool with that," Satsu said trying to calm down. "I didn't mind them playing that pesky trick on us thinking they ran off with my relatives or they'll hurt them. Tanaka always ensures me family looks after one another. Oh they tricked us bravo for them because they'll do anything for family. Do you value family empress? Lord Zedd? Thrax? Do you understand the value of family to human beings?"

"It's a notion we learn to adapt to," Rita said. "It is an entity that remains a mystery to us."

"They're trying to bring a net down on my uncle, the Grand Praetor of the Acadian Fraternity. It's their form of justice for the so called wrongs we've committed against society. He is an example of where I stand and what I do on behalf of family." she continued. "When they light a fuse, they should be careful if they can put it out before it explodes. What I like to know is how did they know about the compound here in Bodrum? It was deserted, raided, and a bunch of patrol bloody and dead and not one trace of our family! Where the hell did those vile Power Rangers take them?"

"This is karma for you and the fraternity. You are aware of the consequences your actions have inflicted," Thrax warned. "However, we will see to it that we will ensure that no harm comes upon the Asukai-Matsuki family. We will find where those Power Rangers have hidden them and bring them back."

"I must leave the Progeny in your care my lords," Tanaka replied. "I am afraid that trivial accusations for my transgressions are coming to light. She must continue on her mission and we are close to obtaining everything required for the ritual." He looked at Satsu for a moment. "My dear, I guarantee you that you are bringing honor to our family and the fraternity. This is your legacy and please heave my words that you abide by what the Source's most loyal agents impart. I know you are stubborn, unpredictable, unstable and out of control. Remember, they're here for your safety and to ensure your destiny."

"We'll find them uncle and we will soon prepare for the Ascension. We will make sure history plays itself out," Satsu smirked wickedly.

**(NASADA)**

Tanya felt uncomfortable with explaining to the Rangers the plan Billy orchestrated. It was hard enough for her and Trini to figure out how they were going to tell their friends about what their friend did. However, she watched with the Rangers Billy inside the conference room talking with the Samurai Rangers and members of the Ligghtspeed/Silver Guardian Task Force. The Rangers were uneasy with the plan until they looked at Shi-Ann who was relatively calm.

"You know Billy is just digging a grave for himself," Desmond said, "And everyone else in that room are asking to be walking targets."

"How can you guys think this is a good plan?" Aidan asked Tanya and Trini. "Yeah we didn't have a problem using the information the Samurai Rangers gave us to pretend we're holding the Asukai-Matsuki families hostage. However, was it necessary to abscond them and take them out of Turkey without those Acadian bastards getting whim of you guys plan?"

Meanwhile Rosaline was on the phone telling her parents to get the rest of the their friends down to NASADA. She explained over the phone what Billy, Trini and Tanya planned with the Samurai Rangers. However, she was informed that they are on the way indicating that everyone was having mixed reactions. The thing that worried them was the consequences they had to prepare for.

"It was something that was planned out for months and we're giving you guys the leverage you need to defeat Satsu," Tanya argued.

"Look they made it clear that all bets are off and that there is no such thing as fair play," Trini added.

"She maybe a bitch but somewhere in that twisted, unstable mind of hers still remains a minor part of herself that can love," Quincy replied.

"I remember seeing it," Rosaline said looking at her friends. "Well Shi-Ann and I noticed it during one of the encounters. It was the one with the botched attempt at the shipping yard trying to rescue the kids. She saw a guard lying motionless on the ground. It was an Acadian but for some reason...this person's death hit her really hard. She grieved for a few moments, it was pure grief and anguish before a few moments later she went all out bitch mode and psychopathic."

"Congratulations, you may have figured out the key into getting inside the mind a sadistic young woman," Shi-Ann said sternly. "And thanks to you we got to figure out how to deal with her now she'll come after us until she gets what is hers back. You see she's still a regular girl with high family values. I figured out why you uprooted the family away from Bodrum and away from Satsu, Tanaka and the Acadians?"

"Only about three out of eleven of you guys consented to this plan," Rosaline added. "I understand where you're coming from and why you think this plan is sure fire and has no consequences. However, you have to realize who ends up paying the price for every course of action. I'd be damned if anyone else in my family is going to be either another pawn or casualty in this personal vendetta against evil! I mean come on you think my parents, Jason and Kat, Zack or anyone else will think that Billy..."

"You're doing this because you want to give the members of the Asukai-Matsuki family their lives back? You want to spare them from the lifestyle Tanaka has in store for them. You feel that a life within the Acadian Fraternity is one of a sealing of an ill fate they can't escape. He already did that with Satsu...she's beyond salvation to have a normal life. But the rest of the Asukai-Matsuki family, they shouldn't grow up being used as pawns or lackeys. You guys may not see the logic of things why they're doing this. However, take it from the word of someone who knows what it's like...or lived through it."

Shi-Ann walked out as her friends were left wondering what she meant. Aidan, Christian and Penny went to retrieve Shi-Ann while Tanya and Trini led the other Rangers to what looked like an interrogation room. They were standing on the other side peeking inside as Billy went inside to talk to immediate members of the Asukai-Matsuki family.

"Didn't imagine that Tanaka had a lot of children," Chan replied staring into the interrogation room. "So whose on the roster?"

"Well we got Tanaka's wife and their five children, the grandparents, Tanaka's sister, brother-in-law and their four children." Trini said. "Tanaka's sisters' married name is Matsuki so that's basically Satsu's family. There is a lot in the the Asukai-Matsuki clan so they're trying to track down the rest of them."

"The plan is to put them into protective custody and Tanaka's wife knows what her husband and niece are capable of," Tanya added. "However, they can't stay in the same location. We're taking precaution to assign them to designated locations with discreet contact."

"You're making this sound like they're going into the Witness Protection Program," Virgil implied. "So when do you plan to do this?"

"In a few hours once the others arrive we're going to inform them of what we're planning," Trini said.

**(Four Hours Later)**

A little after Tommy and the other veteran Rangers showed up, the eleven of them went into the conference room discussing about Billy, Trini and Tanya's plan to relocate the members of the Asukai-Matsuki family. The younger team watched as the meeting soon turned into an argument which found Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Jason and Zack objecting to their friends' plan.

"Billy you're smart to know that lighting a fuse under that girl will only result in dire consequences," Kimberly argued. "I understand where you three are coming from and given the circumstances that we were able to keep tabs on the family's location. However, what you're doing is basically going to just enrage her."

"Look, the Samurai Rangers did us a huge favor by obtaining the exact location where the family was hidden and where your children were," Billy justified. "We even dispatched them at Zack's loft to keep an eye on Angela and the children if in case the Acadians show up."

"So what you're asking us to do is break off into small groups and drive these people off to designated discreet locations?" Jason said.

"It's not like that, where they're going is a location designated by the Silver Guardians and Lightspeed," he added. "Those people are innocent and they don't deserve to be part of the Acadian legacy or the sins that fall upon the fraternity. Think about it guys. We've spent years protecting innocent lives from the forces of evil. This family doesn't deserve to share the fate of their wayward kinsmen like Tanaka or Satsu. We're trying to protect them from being used as pawns for evil."

"We're basically talking about giving these people their lives back at the expense of risking danger for all of us?" Tommy asked.

"I can assure you, this will work I just need to know if you guys will trust me," Billy said.

"What...do you have in mind?" Tommy reluctantly asked. "How can we make sure, a sadistic, unstable girl like Satsu believes that we have the power to take what means the world to her?"

"We fooled her once and she fell for it back in Bodrum. However, if we care about protecting these people and our family we can't screw up this plan." Billy added.

"You're suppose to be the brilliant one in the group," Zack replied. "This plan sounds like we're relocating these people into some sort of Witness Protection Program."

"Virgil said the same thing a little while ago," Trini replied.

"Do you think these people ask for this lifestyle? Do you think they wanted the patriarch of their family teaching them how to kill, torture and leave a path of destruction? Guys you have to understand this is what we do. We have to save and help many innocent lives as possible. The lives of the people that the Acadians changed and destroyed deserve justice. Those affected by them are victims, and the Asukai-Matsuki family members are also victims too. We're doing this because it is the right thing to do...knowing we'll be welcoming more trouble upon us." Billy explained.

There was a moment of silence among the longtime friends. Relocating the members of their adversary's family was a risky task and deep down they know that this will only irritate and anger them more. Of course, the Acadians had the resources of Thrax, Rita and Lord Zedd on their side to exact revenge on their behalf. They played with fire before issuing threats to take away from Satsu the thing that keeps her in line. The question was if they can actually go through with it.

"Just so you know, you make a valid point Billy about our job and their job to protect the innocent," Tommy replied. "Do you think the Rangers can carry this out? We're all going to be taking the burden and consequences of this together." They all looked outside the conference room at the young team. The older veterans couldn't recall the last time they disregarded the rules of battle. However, when facing an adversary who holds little or lack of honor and respect, all bets are off.

"Something tells me they are already agreeing on this," Kimberly sighed. "We can't say no, but we can provide them backup for what they need to accomplish. So let's this thing over with and get these people out before we feel what it's like to light a dangerous fuse."

**(Somewhere in Angel Grove)**

It was in the early evening the veterans instructed the Rangers to begin the task of relocating the immediate members of the Asukai-Matsuki family. The others helped out Billy, Trini and Tanya finalize the itinerary of the extraction points around the city to transport the family. They explained to the young Ranger team how the plan would be carried out and the location of the extraction points.

Billy explained about the convoys provided to pick up the family members by their contacts with the Lightspeed and Silver Guardian Task Force. Tommy and Kimberly checked in with the Samurai Ranger team on Angela and their children hoping there was no hostile threats from their enemies. As the night continued on and the transport plan carried out, the Twilight Rangers were not aware that an individual was spying on them with a glaring look in their eyes. Somewhere in the forest at one of the extraction points, the unknown figure was conversing with another entity.

"She's not going to be pleased about this," the person replied twitching their hands. "I am displeased about this too. They are taking my aunts and uncles away, my grandparents, my cousins, and my siblings. My parents will find dishonor in this and God will bring upon a wrath of vengeance to those who bring upon injustice."

"But my family is in danger from Satsu and Tanaka. Please, I beg of you don't harm those helping out the family. They are doing what is right," the other voice replied begging.

"This discussion must end and we must abide by the lineages and servants of the higher power," another voice said sternly as Thrax appeared. "It must be done."

"I see you found our Progeny's dear family?" Thrax smirked watching the Rangers from afar. "You understand what must be done? I am obligated to please our young ward and that of your dear cousin. The Source's Progeny is on the verge of igniting a wild fire I like to see set ablaze. You know what must be done right, Theodore?"

"I am aware Lord Thrax," Theodore said before his demeanor switched into a monotone voice. "I am a soldier of God. I am sent to punish those who incur to upset the balance and value of family in the eyes of the Lord. I carry out God's work and punish the sinners."

Thrax smirked wickedly sending his lackey to do his bidding. He knew about the young man's troubled past and the severe damage of his mental status. Satsu was warned by Tanaka about her cousin Theodore and why her uncle kept him away for the last few years. The young man lived in seclusion because the Acadians already had one too many unstable members in their fraternity. However, Thrax was aware of the capabilities Theodore possessed as Satsu appeared.

"You are aware that there is something not right about Theo," Satsu implied. "Tanaka had him ex-communed from the fraternity for his own good. He told the family that he was sent away for help. The guy's a frantic nutjob who perverts faith as a means to satisfy his own twisted desires. I've seen Theodore's work and that of his so called "cohorts." They'll be clawing at him from all sides. What makes you think he'll get the job done?"

"Do you doubt your own family? Maybe Theodore's current condition was inflicted due to what Tanaka did to him as a child. It was just like...what he did to the rest of his family," Thrax explained. "However, if he can't find your family's location, what I know from your "relative" he'll find means of pleasure to achieve what he desires. It is a reason that the Rangers should be introduced to the people that are apart of your life."

"Introducing that nutbag is pushing it," Satsu said with disapproval. "Those guys don't know which side of Theodore they'll be introduced to. It is with sheer luck you managed to convince the other members follow Theo. However, it will displeased my uncle knowing you've been keeping tabs on him in his time of seclusion. I for one...like to see how this will play out."

**(Outskirts of Angel Grove)**

Rosaline stood there alongside half of her team consisting of Virgil, Shi-Ann, Quincy and Christian. "TWILIGHT POWER!" She and the others shouted. They morphed and looked around knowing they are being watched. "WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT AND FIGHT US!" Rosaline ordered.

"Tsk, tsk, you're always so impatient Rosaline, just like mommy and daddy" Satsu commented.

They spun around. "You're too late, I know why you're here," she hissed.

"Yeah so tell me...where is my family? I want them back!" Satsu answered.

"Why do you think they'll be better off with you or Tanaka? Do you think your family deserves to live a life of violence and bloodshed? They're not soldiers or members of an order who forsaken their humanity. They are innocent civilians!"

Satsu laughed and threw a blast at them. The Rangers rolled out of the way. "They are my family. I do anything in my power to keep them safe? You don't think I'll fight for them?" She asked. They stood up with a glare.

"We know you will, and that's why we know what you're capable of Satsu. We're doing the thing that should have been done a long time ago," Virgil replied.

"And what is it suppose to be?" she snapped.

"We're giving your family back their life," Shi-Ann answered. "We owe it to them and as God as our witness we'll make sure that neither you, Tanaka, the Acadians or any lackey for the Source ever sees them."

Shi-Ann's words enraged Satsu even further. She spotted the hummers nearby and toss a quick blast at the Rangers. Satsu raced to the hummers as the Rangers tried to stop her. The Acadians kept them at bay while their leader search the perimeter for her family. However, to her disappointment, she yelled out in fury only to find a the hummers empty as Rangers smirked.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?" Satsu shouted.

"They're long gone from here and away from you Satsu," Rosaline replied sternly. "You imagine what it was like when you took our family. I say we return the favor to you. They're finally free from the Acadian lifestyle, a life full of darkness and violence they won't know about it wherever they are. I assure my dear old friend, your family will be in very good hands."

"So that's how you want to play this game huh? Rest assure Rangers things will get a little interesting. You think we're all innocent bystanders, think twice before you jump to conclusions," Satsu snapped before she disappeared. "It seems like you don't have a clue into the true nature of the Asukai-Matsuki clan."

**(Angel Grove Park)**

It was already a warzone in the park after the last convoy departed. The other half of the team consisting of Desmond, Penny, Bianca, Aidan and Chan faced off against the Acadian in the park. Desmond and Penny noticed a shadowy figure off in the distance fleeing from the park as the couple trailed the person into the nearby wooded area of the park. It was very dark and their friends tried to warned them about separating. However, Desmond and Penny didn't listen as they replied that there was someone in trouble and could be a civilian.

The two of them spotted a trio of Acadian warriors looking in the forest as the two trailed what looked like a young man fleeing into the woods. "We need to cover more ground. Hopefully this guy will be alright," Penny suggested. "Let's split up and see if we can find him."

"Penn I'm not leaving you alone by yourself!" Desmond argued. He didn't want to reveal his minor phobia of being in the woods at night. It brought upon a dark, eerie feeling he couldn't explain and he feared for Penny's safety. "We should stick together no matter what..." They were interrupted when they heard shots going off in the woods as Penny started running ahead.

"Look they're attacking! We have to go help them!" she replied running off.

"Penny stop! We need to call the others for backup!" he yelled. "We can't do this alone!"

"Desmond there's no time come on!" Desmond's warning didn't stop Penny as she continued to run deeper in the woods. It was becoming too dark to see and his girlfriend's footsteps started mixing in with the breeze of the wind. Something wasn't right and he couldn't hear see or hear Penny. Instead, Desmond heard a vicious growling sound in the distance as a beastly figured moved forward. Soon, Desmond was confronted by a vicious attack hound as it chased him and he started firing blaster shots loud enough to hear.

"Guys, Desmond and Penny headed in the woods!" Bianca replied as they stood the blaster shots Desmond fired. "Dammit! It's literally impossible to see inside!"

Desmond ran as fast as he could as the hound was on pursuit of him. He stumbled to what looked like the exit out of the woods as the hound prepared to pounce on him for a kill shot until he suddenly shut his eyes and aimlessly fired shot after shot from his blaster. Seconds later, Bianca, Aidan and Chan found Desmond lying on the ground literally shaking. The trio noticed a foot away from Desmond was the body of what looked like an attack hound.

"Hey Des! Desmond look at us it's Chan, Aidan and Bi!" Aidan replied trying to shake Desmond out of his trance. He was visibly shaken and shocked until his eyes focused on his friends and slowly he started calming down. "Desmond! Focus it's us!" However, they noticed that Penny was missing which suddenly worried them.

"Desmond? Desmond!" Chan yelled. "Des, where is Penny?"

Somewhere in the middle of the woods, Penny heard Desmond's blaster shots and started turning around. "Desmond! Desmond where are you?" she yelled but heard no reply. However, she encountered a person in the woods who looked like they are panicking. Penny assumed it was the civilian that fled from the park. As Penny approached the civilian, they ran from sight as Penny gave a chase. However, she didn't realize while she was running that she dropped her morpher as she came to a small clearing in the woods and suddenly was hit with a thick stick in the head.

"Please! Don't hurt me I'm unharmed? I'm here to help you!" Penny pleaded lying on the ground with her hands up. "Who are you? I'm here to help you!"

"She'll be angry with you. I know what you did with my family and you're only trying to help them." Theodore replied begging. "Please...don't let them find me or my family or else we'll be in trouble. They want revenge please you must run!"

However, Penny noticed Theodore's demeanor change as if a different personality overtook the young man. "Destroy her! She must pay for her sins! Destroy her Theodore! She defiles what we stand for!" Something in Penny's mind told her that she found herself in a terrible situation as everything around her suddenly went dark.


	30. The Longest Night

**Chapter 30: The Longest Night  
><strong>

_(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. I just been busy ever since I'm back in school for my second year for my program. This is basically what you get for going back to earn a second college diploma lol! Well with midterms over this week, it's my Reading Week and it's my chance to update. Anyways, this chapter is pretty lengthy and the inspiration of this chapter was from an episode of Criminal Minds. For anyone who is familiar with the show, probably knows which episode inspired this. Anyways this chapter may deal with some content that is usually considered Mature rating. Hope you enjoy the story and appreciate the reviews!)  
><em>

**(Angel Grove Park)**

_"We need to cover more ground. Hopefully this guy will be alright," Penny suggested. "Let's split up and see if we can find him."_

_"Penn I'm not leaving you alone by yourself!" Desmond argued. "We should stick together no matter what..." They were interrupted when they heard shots going off in the woods as Penny started running ahead._

_"Look they're attacking! We have to go help them!" she replied running off._

_"Penny stop! We need to call the others for backup!" he yelled. "We can't do this alone!"_

_"Desmond there's no time come on!" _Desmond's warning didn't stop Penny as she continued to run deeper in the woods. The scenes in Desmond's mind were jumbled and mixed up. In a matter of minutes he lost track of what occurred. He was still in a state of initial shock trying to figure out what transpired first. Was it losing sight of his girlfriend in the woods, or the initial pursuit of the vicious attack hounds chasing him out to the entrance. Whatever occurred first resulted in a body count of something not human which visibly shook him up.

"Hey Des! Desmond look at us it's Chan, Aidan and Bi!" Desmond could hear and feel Aidan trying to shake him out of his trance. He was visibly shaken and shocked until his eyes focused on his friends and slowly he started calming down. "Desmond! Focus it's us!" However, they noticed that Penny was missing which suddenly worried them.

"Get them away from me! Get them to stop chasing me!" he yelled hysterically.

"Desmond? Desmond!" Chan yelled. "Des, where is Penny? Where is Penny? Desmond, she's not here!" It was only then Desmond snapped out to notice the lack of Penny's presence and then it hit him. He quickly regained composure of himself to survey the area hoping to spot his girlfriend.

"Guys I don't see a sign of Penny anywhere," Bianca sighed looking around before yelling. "Penny! Penny! Penny where are you?" There was no reply as she turned her attention to Desmond. "Listen Des, I need you to focus. What happened to Penny? Where is she? What happened to her?"

"I remember we got separated after hearing shots fired in the woods," Desmond said, "She went ahead first. I...tried to get her to stop, but she went ahead. Oh God Penny. I shouldn't have let her go alone in there. There were hounds...they came after me. They...chased me...I heard Penny yelling my name! I can't hear her!"

"Contact Rosaline and the others," Bianca ordered. "Tell them we got a situation." Aidan hit his communicator to contact Rosaline and their friends while the others combed the area. The four of them ventured deeper into the woods until they found Penny's morpher in the clearing.

"Guys that's Penny's morpher," Chan sighed picking it up. He then noticed there were drag marks and footprints left behind. "Hey guys check this out."

"Someone must have taken her," Desmond sighed as they heard Rosaline's voice on the communicator. "Penny must have saw something...or maybe the person we were chasing in the woods..."

"Rosaline come in!" Aidan said. "We got a situation here at Angel Grove Park...Penny's missing."

"Alright we'll meet up with you guys in a few minutes," Rosaline replied on the other end, "Don't worry, we'll find Penny."

**(Somewhere in Stone Canyon)**

Meanwhile, an old pickup truck reaches the city limits in a secluded area outside of Stone Canyon. The driver parks the truck on a deserted dirt road leading to a small cabin somewhere in the woods. He looks to an unconscious Penny lying in the backseat of the truck on the floor. Penny begins to daze in and out of consciousness realizing there is a slight gash on her forehead from being knocked out. Everything slowly starts coming back to her once they arrived at their destination. She could feel herself being carried into a dark cabin by her captor, who happened to be Theodore Asuaki.

Penny had no idea where she was or how the events transpired to this situation. Deep down she felt something wasn't right with the young man who took her captive as she felt herself being restrained and tied to a chair. She was feeling pain as suddenly her mind wandered back to her distant past.

_**(FLASHBACK: St. Mary's Hospital-London, England)**_

_**Eight year old Penelope Winslow stood outside a hospital room watching the doctors and nurses unhook the machines and wires to a newly deceased female patient. She spotted an older gentleman inside the room talking to the doctor after one of the nurses put a sheet over the body. It was common for people to pass away in St. Mary's hospital, but a young Penny stood frozen at the door while her father walked up to her.  
><strong>_

_**"Where did mommy go?" Penny asked. "Why did those people cover her up?"  
><strong>_

_**"I'm sorry darling, but mommy is gone now," Mr. Winslow sighed looking at his daughter. "She's with the angels in heaven. I'm so sorry Penelope. Do you want to talk about it?"  
><strong>_

_**"Is mommy gone because she was very sick? I thought if she went to the hospital she be all better and she could come home with us."  
><strong>_

_**"Well sometimes, things happen for a reason we can't explain. Mommy isn't with us anymore because her time was up with us and she is now with God looking down on us. I want you to know that your mommy loves you very much darling. You meant the world to her don't ever forget that. Do you remember what mommy told you every night?"  
><strong>_

_**"That angels will always be watching over me," Penny replied. "Will that mean mommy too?"**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)  
><strong>_

Penny looked around and figured out she was in some sort of secluded cabin. She found herself tied to a chair and the room was dim with only one hanging light from the ceiling. Across from her was a table that contained several computer monitors and a labtop computer. The young man who took her captive looked at her with a monotone look on his face.

"They're gone so it's safe to be here," Theodore said.

"Who are they? Where the hell am I?" Penny yelled. "Who the heck are you?"

"It's just me now."

"And exactly...who are you?" she asked utterly confused.

"I am Gabriel and I've been sent to test those of faith," he replied in a different persona. "You are a person of faith are you? That is why you've been sent here."

"I don't know who the hell are you but my friends are looking for me. You're an angel, you're a man, a very deranged and ill man in the head!" she spat. "Let me go you can't keep me here! What do you want with me?"

"You're here to be tested," he replied as he started to whip Penny's foot repeatedly.

**(NASADA)**

"This is bullshit! We should be out there looking for Penny, not sitting by and waiting for some sick bastard to do God knows what to her!" Desmond yelled. "Someone please tell me anyone has heard anything?"

"We'll find her Desmond it's a promise. We're going to bring our Brit girl home," Rosaline assured her as Aidan and Quincy were busy working scanning the computer. "Tell us there is some possible way of identifying this son of a bitch who took our friend."

"We're doing an all out internal bio scan for Penny in the city," Billy replied. "Desmond...I am so sorry."

However, hearing Billy's apology only aggravated the young man even more. Suddenly, his frustration boiled to the point where was looking for a face to face confrontation. Shi-Ann, Virgil and Christian tried to hold their friend back from causing anymore harm.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" Desmond snapped. "How can you be sorry? If you haven't sent us out on that dumb ass mission and came up with this plan with Trini and Tanya, then Penny will still be here! Because of that she's missing and we don't know what will become of her! If something happens to her I swear to God that..."

"Don't even go there yet!" Trini replied. "Let's focus on find Penny. That's our main priority getting her back."

Chan, Aidan and Bianca felt that something was bothering Desmond and it was getting to him. Desmond didn't want to talk about his fear of the woods as he felt it was the reason why Penny got captured. He didn't mean to snap at Billy or the veterans for what happened. He simply walked out of the room only for Tommy and Jason to try to talk to the young man.

"Desmond, do you want to talk about what happened?" Jason asked.

"I...I froze up," he admitted looking down at the floor. "For five seconds...I'm not sure how long or what happened to me in the woods, but it was like everything happened so fast. I let...I let my own fears get the best of me and because of that, I didn't realize in those five seconds or less Penny found herself in a life threatening situation."

"The others filled us in on the state they found you in," Tommy replied. "Desmond it's alright to be afraid and have fears. We're all human and sometimes let our fears get the best of us. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Penny. If you love someone with all your heart and soul, you'll fight to save the one you love. You love her don't you?"

"Ever since the first time I laid eyes on her," he admitted. "It's not an infatuation. This love, it's the real deal...true love. It's like the one you have with Kimberly, or the one Kat and Jason share, even the one Rosaline and Virgil feel. I love her, and I'll be damned if some sick psychopath..."

"Guys get in here quickly!" Aidan called as the guys rushed back into the room. However, the minute they reentered the room, everyone's eyes was diverted to the computer screen with a viral video streaming. They were working on trying to track the server, but for some reason, this viral video was for their eyes to see. What they are watching was a video of Penny being tortured and beaten by her abductor. The younger female Rangers looked like they wanted to throw up watching their friend being tortured and the younger men started seeing red watching what was happening next.

_**"**The Devil knows how to read too." Theodore replied.  
><em>

_"I'm not a devil. I'm not a devil, I'm a woman, my name is Penelope Winslow. I was raised as a Catholic and from London, England. I have a mother and I have a father just like you and they taught me and my brothers the Bible. My stepmother Natalie also is of faith too. Let me, let me just recite the Bible..." Penny whimpered.  
><em>

_"It's time to confess, Penelope Winslow," Theodore replied as he whips Penny's foot repeatedly. "Here lies before you are visions of those who wait for God's judgment. If you atone for your crimes, you must bear witness of those who will feel God's wrath."  
><em>

"Oh I'm going to stick this son of a bitch's head on stick!" Christian snapped. "This bastard is making us watch this! Des, he's not going to get away with this."

"Penny is strong, he's trying to break her and deep down he knows we're watching this." Desmond said.

"Judging by the room, this guy must have a criminal history," Quincy explained. "What we have here is a man with multiple personalities. There's computer screens in that cabin and he's making her watch something. This guy is a serial killer there's no questioning it and he also perverts religion for his own personal game."

"We're trying to track the proxy server, but this guy is bouncing off the connection from different servers," Billy informed. "However, this video was made for our eyes only to see. We're try to triangulate a geographical location. The least we could do is find out who the mystery guy is."

"We're in for a long night aren't we?" Rosaline sighed as Desmond walked up to the screen.

"Penny...if you can see us and if you're watching this, whatever happens or whatever you see, it's not your fault." Desmond assured her. "You're stronger than this and he's perverting religion for his own gain. Penny, hold on we're not leaving you behind."

**(Stone Canyon Woods)**

Penny was in agonizing pain and her feet felt really numb. In the back of her mind she was hoping that if this video feed was being streamed to her friends then they would ignore her current condition. Apparently she knew this guy was perverting religion for his own personal gain. She watched the monitors in front of her of different households. Penny was scared and worried as Theodore left her alone for a bit to deal with "some business" to attend.

_"Penny...if you can see us and if you're watching this, whatever happens or whatever you see, it's not your fault."_ Penny thought she was hallucinating when she saw Desmond's face on one of the computer monitors. It was like he was talking to her, trying to reassure her. Somehow she knew her friends are watching this and she hoped they find her soon or else she had to helpless watch innocent people being murdered and endure another day of torture.

_"You're stronger than this and he's perverting religion for his own gain. Penny, hold on we're not leaving you behind." It was the last thing Desmond relayed to her.  
><em>

"I have to be stronger than this...he's not going to win," she mumbled. "I won't let him break me. I won't quit or give up. My friends will find me. They won't give up on me because they won't leave me behind. I trust my friends. I trust myself. I trust you...Desmond. I know that you'll always find me."

Penny turned her head away from the screen and the last thing she didn't want to see was a murder. She felt disorientated, groggy, beaten, tired and had difficulty focusing. Physical torture wasn't enough to satisfy Theodore, he already subjected her to mental and psychological torture by injecting Penny with a drug called Dilaudid. A while later, he came back from dealing with the recent business he dealt with. Penny was injected again with more drugs, only this time, they had more of an impact on her as she started losing consciousness. As her captor ranted about faith and judgment, everything got dark as Penny's mind took her back to an event she longed suppressed.

**(FLASHBACK)**

**_It was a quiet Friday afternoon as 15 year old Penny sat in the lobby of a medical clinic with her stepmother Natalie. At a time like this, she was thankful to have the support of a parental figure. Penny was crying, wondering if she could go through with this. She tried seeking consultation from the most influential figures in her young adolescent life. However, as she slowly started filling out the forms she felt nervous._  
><strong>

**_"Sweetie, whatever you choose, know that you are not alone in this," her stepmother assured her. "I made a promise to your mother I look after you and be there whenever you need it."  
><em>**

**_"I don't...I don't know if I could do this," Penny sobbed. "Father Burkish made it clear if I consented to this...I won't be welcome to his congregation at church. I was taught this goes against everything I believe in and that this is the murder of an innocent life. What will my father think of me? If I do this...he'll hate me and condemn me for going against my faith and everything I my parents taught me."  
><em>**

**_"No one will judge you Penelope and I most certainly will not judge you. Darling, even if you're not my daughter biologically, I will stand by you because you mean a lot to me. As a parent, I will support you with whatever choice you make. This is your choice and yours alone. You are the one that determines what you feel is best for you. What do you want? What does your heart tell you?"  
><em>**

**_"What...what I want is to be fifteen years old and live my life. I can't...I don't know if I can imagine being pregnant and still in high school. I have ideas of my future and I want to study law, history or political science at Oxford. One day I would want a child, but I'm still a child myself and teenage parenthood isn't something I see in my life at this moment. I know...this is the right choice I'm making."  
><em>**

**_A few moments later, a nurse came out to the lobby to greet the two. "Penelope Winslow? The doctor is ready for you." the nurse replied. "Have you taken time to fill out the consent forms about the procedure." She nodded her head handing the clipboard back to the nurse as she and her stepmother followed the nurse inside the back. _**

**_"Are you ready for this? Once we go through there, then there's no turning back."  
><em>**

**_"I'm aware of that," she mumbled. "I...I'm doing the right thing aren't I? This is my choice and my alone."  
><em>**

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)  
><em>**

The last injection of the drug known as Dilaudid took more of a serious impact on Penny's body. Seconds later, Theodore started panicking as Penny started convulsing as she fell back still tied to the chair. Her eyes began to roll back as foam spewed out of her mouth as she loss consciousness. He quickly untied Penny from the chair as he laid her flat on the ground.

**(NASADA)**

The Rangers watched in horror what was transpiring on video. The girls were in tears and Desmond looked like he was about to have another breakdown. The veteran Rangers also witness Penny convulsing from the latest injection of Dilaudid she was given as they finally were able to identify Theodore and pull out his personal records. None of them didn't want to think of the possibility of Penny's fate after watching that.

"For peep's sake, he's killing her!" Desmond snapped slamming his fists on the consoles. "No...that's not Penny! She can't..."

"She's convulsing on screen, it must be an overdose or something," Rosaline panicked. "Aidan, Quince, tell us you got something on that sick bastard. What...the hell did he gave Penny?"

"It's called Dilaudid," Tommy replied. "It's some sort of analgesic drug of the opioid class."

"Actually the clinical term for dilaudid is called Hydromorphone," Quincy explained. "For medical purposes, it's used to relieve moderate to severe pain and severe dry coughing. Over the years in the US, it's been used to treatment of chronic pain. Hydromorphone displays superior solubility and speed of onset, a less troublesome side effect profile, and lower dependence liability as compared to morphine or diamorphine. It was sought to be 6-8 stronger than morphine but with a lower risk of dependency."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't apply to this guy," Kimberly said reading the profile. "This kid was doomed from the moment Tanaka got his hands on him. There's not much about the birth parents. Apparently, he's one of the few survivors of an attack in government housing community in Nagasaki when he was seven years old. A year later, he was legally adopted by the Asuaki family. There were minor reports of accusations of child abuse that neighbors filed against the family."

"Well living with a power hungry mad man like that sure can damage someone's psyche," Virgil replied.

"Guys look at this!" Desmond yelled as their eyes were drawn back on the screen. They could hear Penny coughing noting that somehow Theodore revived her using CPR. For a sigh of relief, they were glad that Penny was still alive, but also scared for her as one of Theodore's personalities took over. "Thank God she's still alive."

Everyone continued to watch the interaction between Theodore and Penny. Something about their conversations disturbed them noting that although it was one person, there was multiple personalities residing inside of him. Suddenly, Theodore interrogated Penny about her life and question of faith. Desmond wasn't sure if he felt comfortable of hearing Penny exploit the deepest secrets of her life.

However, he then interrogated her about the team and it made her feel on edge. She knew they were watching her and Theodore asked her to pick a member of her team to face "judgment" if she didn't confess. Penny wasn't someone who chose to decide who lives or dies and she wasn't going to put her friends at risk. Moments later, she mentions Rosaline's name and cited that doesn't understand the concept of sacrifice and how she could be narcissist sometimes . Rosaline listened as Penny described her role as a leader and it made her feel doubt as Rosaline walked out of the room as the team followed her.

"I'm not a narcissist," Rosaline argued**.**

"Aw, come on Rosie, you can't take anything he said-" Desmond assured. "Penny wouldn't think that of you she's-"

"That's _not_ what I'm talking about- No, stop, stop. All right, everybody, right now, what's my worst quality?" she asked as everybody stares at Rosaline in an awkward silence.** "**Okay, I'll start...I have issues opening up to people..."

"You're a hothead bitch at times?" Chan replied.

"I'm a hothead what else?"

"You can be a drill sergeant sometimes." Bianca reluctantly added.

"Right...what else?" she asked.

**"**You tend to make impulsive decisions without any clear plan," Christian replied.

"Okay, good, I'm all these things, but none of you said that I put myself above the team, because I don't-ever. Penny and I argued about the definition of classic narcissism. It was something we read as children growing up with parents who valued the importance of religion-she knew I would remember that. And she also quoted Genesis 23 verse 4 from one of the last video feeds. Quincy, do you remember it?"

"I am a stranger and a sojourner with you. Give me property for a burial place among you that I may bury my dead out of my sight." Quincy recited the quote.

"She wouldn't get it wrong unless it was on purpose. Penny was dropping hints to us on where she is. This is her way of communicating with us. "

"Penny's in a cemetery," Aidan replied. "Come on we got to pull up any nearby cemeteries around the area."

**(Stone Canyon Woods)**

It has been two days since Penny was taken and somehow she hoped her friends haven't given up on her. Penny started to understand what was going through Theodore. At times, she reached him and he revealed about his life living with the Asuaki-Matsuki family. Apparently based on the young man's testimony, he was looked down and cast aside after Satsu was chosen to be the Progeny. Unwittingly, she manage to get inside of the true nature of the Asuaki-Matsuki family from Theodore.

There were periods one of his alter personalities emerge and the religious fanatic personality that referred to himself as "Michael" would talk to her about her past. His other personality, known as "Fox" represented the side of Theodore who resented society who failed to protect Theodore from the Acadians. However, awhile later, he led Penny outside and forced her to start digging what looked like a grave after she revealed her "sins." While she was digging, ironically, Theodore emerge.

"I...knew I wasn't Tanaka's son," Theodore replied. "My mother, well adopted mother was the only one who showed kindness to me. Once you're initiated into the fraternity, you're bound for life into a world of darkness and violence. I've seen many horrors and witness a lot monstrosities my family was subjected to. Satsu...she wasn't the first. There were others before us that come and go. The Acadians were ex-communed many years ago. They're the descendants of the defilers the Line of Power. I know...I almost succeeded on being bestowed as the Progeny of the Source until...well let's say fate intervened."

"Satsu's not really a biological child of the Asuaki-Matsuki family? Do you know where she came from?" Penny asked.

"She's still a child whose innocence was ripped and tattered after years of being initiated. She's Tanaka's pride and joy of everything his fraternity stood for and their pathetic attempts to bring forth their "new order" in the name of Lokar. That girl is cold hearted, vile, deadly, a vicious and lethal fighter who takes pleasure in making death her art. She won't be exempt from her sins and she is the reason I was ex-communed from my family and the fraternity."

"Your own cousin was responsible for you being disowned by your family?"

"I should have ended her years ago if Tanaka didn't have me institutionalized when the voices took over. They're going to bring upon a transgression the balance of nature and that of the universe frown upon. Tanaka, his lackies, and the Source's cohorts have already started gathering what they need to complete the ritual. Everything that embodies the balance of nature and that of the beyond are key elements. However, there is one that they cannot get their hands on, blood."

"What do you mean by blood?" Penny asked curiously.

"It means that sinners will be persecuted because they defy the name of God be judge," she noticed that Theodore's demeanor changed as "Fox" or "Michael" emerge. She turned around noticing that Theodore had a gun in his hand. "You are here to plow a proper burial once you are communed of your sins."

Meanwhile, the other Rangers teleported to the coordinates of the location Penny was held captive. They figured out they were somewhere in an abandon field outside the border between Stone Canyon and Angel Grove. They spotted the cemetery nearby and started quickly combing the area hoping they weren't too late to save Penny.

"Well this is the coordinates," Rosaline replied using the tracking device. "She's got to be close by."

"Right, let's find Penny," Desmond said staring at the woods. "Nothing is holding me back now. Penny needs me to be strong and I got to be strong for her, we all do. Come on we don't know how much time we got. Let's not waste it."

"Okay start combing the area she can't be far," Rosaline ordered as they started searching the area.

Off in the distance, Theodore thought he heard some faint footsteps in the distance as "Fox" hurried Penny. However, he was distracted again when he heard the Rangers yelling Penny's name. In a moment of quick reaction, Penny turned around and tackled Theodore to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. The "Fox" personality in Theodore assaulted Penny as she started screaming hoping her friends could hear her. Suddenly, Penny picked up the gun pointing at Theodore.

****"Go ahead and shoot me! You don't have the guts to pull the trigger because..." Without hesitation, Penny pulled the trigger as a gunshot echoed in the distance. She witnessed Theodore's body slump on the floor as the wound in his chest started bleeding and blood coming out of his mouth. One of his alter personalities addressed her. "You...you...killed him."

"Theodore?" she said sorrowfully. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Make them stop. Don't let them take anymore innocent lives and breed them to kill," he mumbled. "Tanaka, Satsu...don't let them destroy anymore lives, like they did mine. I'm...finally freed...do you think I'll...see my real family again?"

Penny stood silent watching Theodore take his last breath and his eyes closing forever. She knelt on the ground as tears streamed down her face. She heard footsteps coming towards her as she turned around and saw her friends. Rosaline and Demond went ahead of the group as Rosaline came up to her friend and hugged her.

"Penny, oh dear God," Rosaline replied hugging her, "Thank goodness. Are you all right?"

"I knew you'd understand," Penny said hugging back, "You're a good leader and true friend. I knew you guys wouldn't let me down." Penny turns and hugs Desmond as the couple kiss passionately. "I know you'll find me."

"I'll always find you, Penny," Desmond whispered. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. If I knew..."

"It's all right, it wasn't your fault." she assured them. She looked at the vials of Dilaudid lying on the floor as she struggled to gain her composure. After everything Penny endured, she sternly looked at her friends with relief. "Guys, can we get out of here?" They all nodded as they prepared to teleport back home with their team in full force.


	31. Cryptic Messages from Beyond

**Chapter 31: Cryptic Messages from Beyond  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

A week passed since Penny's ordeal with Theodore in the woods. Unknown to her friends, it was evident she was struggling with the memories and events of her two days of captivity. After she was rescued, she bottled the two vials of Dilaudid she retrieved from Theodore's body. Tommy and Kimberly noticed that Penny's abduction took the Rangers to explore the dark side of humanity and some of them were troubled by what they witness.

The couple spent the entire week discussing with their friends how to help the Rangers cope with Penny's ordeal. However, they too also began to doubt their ability to reduce exposing the young Ranger team to the flaws of their own humanity knowing that the monster that held Penny captive was a person. One morning, Rosaline was eating in the kitchen when her parents came home from dropping the kids off with her grandparents.

"Hey kiddo, you're up," Tommy replied. "We just dropped your brothers and sister off at your grandparents. They apparently are going to take them up to Disneyland this weekend. We thought it would be nice of them to have some fun."

"Good for them," Rosaline said eating cereal. "So grandma and grandpa are dropping them off on Sunday?"

"Yeah, knowing your dad's parents they love spoiling you guys rotten," Kimberly sightly teased. "But you got to love them. Elena, Hayden and Gabriel need a break from Angel Grove for the weekend with everything that happened."

"Oh you mean the Ranger Compound attacks, Satsu's identity as the Progeny of the Source, the children's abductions, us losing our powers and then undergoing the Denizen's trial, oh let's not forget the thing that happened with Penny," Rosaline sighed.

"Well it's been...a rough couple of months," Kimberly replied. "Being a Power Ranger does have its ups and downs."

Rosaline was stirring her spoon in her cereal when she let go of it and looked up sternly at her parents. "What kind of leader am I?" she asked her parents. "Why was I chosen to be the leader of the Power Ranger team? Is it usually the one with the Red Ranger Powers automatically the leader? Does it make me a narcissist because I'm the daughter of two of the most powerful Rangers on this planet?"

"Please tell me that conversation that Penny had with Theodore is getting to you is it?" Tommy questioned. "First of all let's get something clear young lady. You're not a narcissist and never was one. Although you may possess some worst qualities it doesn't make you less of a person."

"I almost got Penny killed...this falls upon me and my leadership skills. I had to watch Desmond, one of my closet friends who usually goes headstrong in a life threatening situation have a moment of weakness. This incident made us vulnerable."

"You're all struggling after witnessing what one of your closet friends been through recently." Kimberly added. "However, what you thinks will weaken you or destroy your self-confidence will only make you stronger. You're a leader who puts yourself above your team and that is the quality that makes a good leader. What you need to do is stop throwing yourself a self-pity party and be there for your team, especially Penny."

"She's right Rosie. One of your best friends is going through a tough ordeal right now if you haven't notice. What Penny needs is a friend right now, not a leader. I know it comes with a lot of responsibility but at the end of the day, you're still human and you're made to endure." Tommy replied.

"I'm...worried about her and she seems a bit distant ever since we rescued her," Rosaline sighed. "I'm scared that...I...I'll let her down. I still have a hard time opening up about terrible things that happened to me before. How do you think she'll feel if I asked what it was like that everyone heard her broadcast some of the most traumatic experiences of her life?"

"If you value your friendship with your friends you'll be there for them," Tommy smiled. "Because that is what you do. A true leader is someone who stands by their friends and learns how to balance the duties of leading a team into battle and being a loyal and trustworthy friend they value. There is more to being a leader then fulfilling a duty and battling the forces of evil. That is something you still need to learn. The reason why it had to be you as the leader is because of your heart and what people see in it. There's something pure and genuine about you and it lets people see the best of you."

"You're just saying this to make me feel better aren't you?" she questioned her parents.

"Probably both but it's the honest truth Rosaline," Kimberly replied. "You've held your heart out for everyone to see and your friends saw something in it. That is why they'll follow you and depend you every step of the way. However, you need to remind yourself even as a leader, sometimes you can't do things alone."

**(Abandon Field)**

Meanwhile, Penny went on a private walk to the abandon field a couple of miles away from the boarding house. It is true that she hasn't had proper sleep since being held captive by Theodore Asukai for two days in the woods. She usually find herself staying up for most of the night to avoid having another nightmare about the psychological and physical torture she endured. What bothered her was the fact that not only she exposed her greatest regret, but it was the fact she had to face that Desmond and her friends knew her darkest secret.

She really didn't care if her change in behavior had went noticed by her friends, but she came back a completely different young woman. Her hands were trembling as she took out from her pockets the vials of Dilaudid she stole. After experiencing the injections during her captivity she questioned if the drug will help ease her pain and erase the memories. Penny struggled and it was becoming an inner battle of whether or not she should give in. She slumped next to Kenji's headstone staring at the vials wondering if she should take the hit or not.

"You know you're lucky a bastard Kenji," Penny sighed leaning against the headstone. "I know you're around somewhere floating in the distance like a guardian angel. Although you want to pop up anytime by all means...make your presence known." She was hoping for a response despite knowing she was having a one sided conversation. At times like this she wished she could open up to her friends, but it was the fear of scrutiny that was getting to her. Penny knew she was struggling and wished that it all just stop.

"I used to talk to you about my feelings for Desmond. You were the first person who knew I was in love with him. Heck, you saved his life so he live to get the chance to tell me how he truly felt about me. You were our voice of reason and understanding and I wouldn't be with him today if it wasn't for you. He used to blame himself that your life was cut short because of him. I never blamed Desmond for what happened and never had. You died...in the line of duty protecting the people you care about. Does it make a difference between what happened to you and what I went through being held captive?"

_"You're looking for an answer aren't you?" she heard Kenji's voice behind her. "If it's any consolation Penn, I do miss the talks we had when we first started this journey. However, I've seen how much you've grown over the last few years as a person." _

"They now know what happened to me a couple years ago," she sighed. "I let him get to me. I made them watch me suffer and those two days being held captive felt like months of torture. What makes you think my mind, body and soul can endure whatever comes our way?"

_"Because it's apart of being alive and living everyday," Kenji answered. "You're all beginning to question aspects about yourselves. You question whether or not you're strong, Desmond questions his ability to protect the people he loves, Rosaline has doubts about her ability to be a leader. Not a day goes by where all of you wonder to yourselves why are you still fighting and still living."_

"I've hit a rough patch," she sighed looking at the vials. "I just want to know how to cope."

_"It's understandable after what you've been through Penny. However, the answers don't lie in a vial that is only used to ignore the pain."_

"How do I learn how to handle it?"

_"All that matters is taking a few baby steps, and turning to a support system that is full proof," he smiled noticing that Desmond and Rosaline were approaching. A moment later, Kenji suddenly vanished before leaving Penny with one last message. "Even with all the crap you guys go through, somehow there's always a positive light that comes out of all of this."  
><em>

"Penny there you are," Desmond and Rosaline replied. "Everyone's been looking all over for you. This is certainly the last place you'd be."

"I just needed some time to myself. Sorry I worried you guys, especially the two of you." Penny sighed. "I missed out on breakfast on purpose."

**"**We know and we figured you're going through a tough time after what happened," Rosaline assured her. "It doesn't mean you have to go through this alone."

"At least...you didn't do anything drastic did you?" Desmond inquired looking at the vials of Dilaudid in Penny's hand.

"Almost came close to it, until a familiar voice from beyond the grave told me likewise," she added taking a deep breath, "I'm struggling guys. It's not just physically, but mentally, emotionally, psychologically I can see vision everything that happened to me in those woods for two days. I couldn't let the others know because I didn't want to worry them."

"Well... anybody who's been through what you've been through recently... would." Rosaline added.

**"**This is all we were groomed for the day they found me in Westbury. I spent the last few years training for this, embracing my destiny and my fate to defend the Earth against the forces of evil. I had opportunities to pursue my own personal dreams but I put my duties and responsibilities as a Power above anything elese. I never even ... I never even considered another option." she explained.

"Now you're questioning whether or not you're strong enough to be here?" Desmond replied. "We have our days where we wonder if those before us had it hard and rough during their tenure as Power Rangers. I learned...it's also part of being both a hero and an ordinary person. Sometimes we wonder what happens tomorrow and the truth is...we don't know what lies ahead tomorrow."

"Yeah, I've been questioning why I chose not to walk away or why I still choose to remain here despite everything," Penny replied.

"I have been playing at this job in one way or another for the last few years. I've felt lost. I've felt great. I have felt scared, sick, and insane. I don't know, I guess the day this job stops gnawing at your soul... and your hands, your hands stop feeling cold, maybe that's the time to leave." Rosaline explained. "When I was watching you on the video feed explaining to Theodore how sometimes I'm a narcissist it made wonder...if I could live up to the expectations my parents had. I kept asking myself if I could put everyone else above myself and my own being selflessly without any question?"

"I guess I just needed to figure out if I could step away from this job, but something tells me we can't," Penny said confidently. "Look, you guys may know my darkest secrets, seen me vulnerable and at my worst, but it doesn't mean it defines me as a person." She slightly let a small grin out turning to Rosaline. "Deep down Rosaline...I knew you figure it out and that was why I held on. You're the leader because of what your heart possessed. It's our needs you put above your own because you're selfless and it's something we're grateful for. I'm a mess...but still what I need is a a healthy an reliable support system to fall on."

"You know we're not leaving alone to cope with this on your own," Desmond smiled. "We're more than just a team. We're a family and what do we do for family?"

"We look out for one another even if we don't admit we need help sometimes," Penny replied hugging the both of the them. She looked at the vials of Dilaudid lying in her hands and then tossed them off into the distance somewhere in the field. "If I'm going to get through this...my support system doesn't lie within a vial of illegal drugs, but with the people who will do anything to help you."

"Take it one step at a time Penny," Rosaline assured her as the three of them walked off.

**(Outskirts of Angel Grove)**

Somewhere pass the city limits of Angel Grove, Satsu was standing on top of a cliff in the middle of nowhere overlooking the interstate highways and surrounding forest. She reluctantly relayed the message of Theodore's demise to Tanaka, although there was mixed feelings in regards to that. She was holding a burlap sack that held a mysterious item of great value focusing on her thoughts. However, she sense a presence that made her blood boil with rage and dissatisfaction as Atticus made his presence known to the young woman.

"You must be proud of yourself aren't you Satsu?" Atticus replied in a mocking tone. "I mean after all, you are a person with high family values. However, there are the few oddball exceptions say, like Theodore?"

"You know nothing about him," she spat with anger.

"Except he represented one of the many failures of the Acadians' attempts to bring upon the second coming of the Source of Evil. Or maybe, he embodied the tainted, and true legacy behind the Asukai-Matsuki family name? After all, who wouldn't develop multiple personalities with the upbringing that boy had at the hands of your dear uncle and his family. You've always wanted him out of the way for what he almost accomplished years ago Satsu."

"He was a mentally, unstable person who was a threat and a scourge that tainted our family name," Satsu snapped. "He crossed the line years ago because..."

"Because he saw what his fate had in store for him if became the true Progeny. Unfortunately, the honors went to you my dear, but the years of upbringing in the high elite family of the Asukai-Matsuki has taken a toll on his psyche. You feared him as a child because he knew what will become of you once your role has been given. I know about what happened to you years ago and why Tanaka sent him away because he was trying to do the world a favor. Theodore waited years to escape but it came at a price. Would you like to know the real truth?"

"I know who I am you meddling fool! And so what about Theodore? Good riddance to bad rubbish I say! Besides, I am being rewarded with something greater than anyone could imagine. However, you got something I need in order for me to receive my award..."

"And what makes you think that?" he questioned her curiously. "What do you think would have happened if your cousin succeeded years ago? For a guy out of his mind he was trying to dispose of the abomination that defiled the balance of the universe and nature. You're playing with forces you can't comprehend and I'd be damned if I let a vindictive, unstable, deranged young child think she's God?"

"You can't protect them forever because they'll know the truth," Satsu snapped before Atticus disappeared. "It can't be stop Atticus because my ascension will happen and the second coming of The Source of Evil will bring upon a new order. I'll be at the helm of it all. Do you think you can stop me then?"

**(The Boarding House)**

The next day, Tommy and Kimberly called the others over to the house to discuss about the recent events that occurred. Each of them addressed their concerns about the Rangers after Penny's ordeal. Reluctantly, Penny revealed to her friends and the veterans about her recent struggles trying to cope with her abduction. To their surprise, she let it slip something about her conversation with Theodore that startled the team.

"I wasn't sure if it was relevant or not," Penny sighed looking down, "I mean...even the littlest details could be useful."

"You're meaning to tell us that they've been doing this for years?" Tommy asked as Penny nodded. "So that means Satsu wasn't the first."

"They have this cult mentality of some sort believing that the Source of Evil will be reborn through its Progeny in flesh and blood," Billy explained. "Anyone been doing their history readings?"

"We don't know anything about how this game plan works for Satsu, except there were others before her that had to endure the same crap," Rosaline added. "It wasn't until they found Satsu they got their star player. Most of the members of his family or the fraternity were either abducted or kidnapped as children years ago from their families."

"We could find files on missing children from around the world that can date back to the last 30 years at most," Quincy suggested.

"I'll send word out to Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians to start digging," Adam replied.

"There is also still the matter about this curse and how they'll make Satsu the second coming of the Source," Bianca inquired. "Any leads on it?"

"It's still a work in process," Kat sighed. "Still a lot of vague translations from the scripts and books. The Order of Meridian has a lot of documentations, well eons worth of history to look over."

As everyone was discussing about Satsu and listening to Penny's testimony of her abduction, Tommy was distracted by some strange voice calling to him. _"White Falcon, Winged Lord of the Skies. Heave my voice." _He wasn't sure if Kimberly heard this or not, but he followed the supposed echo upstairs without anyone noticing he was gone. _"Wings of Fate, hear my plea...protect the essence that brings magic to all."_ Kimberly followed Tommy upstairs in the living room trying to figure out what was going on with her husband. For a second, she felt a presence flicker like an apparition of some sort.

"Tommy?" she called out, "Handsome, what's going on?"

"I don't know...but something is calling to us like they need to talk to us," Tommy mumbled.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating things?"

"I could have sworn someone was here, like a spirit of a young woman. She look very familiar and resembled someone that we know of Kim."

"How...long has this been going on?" Kimberly replied. "Part of me believes you, but something seems amiss here."

"Like what Penny said, even sometimes the littlest details can provide some possible insight to what we want to know," Tommy said.

**(Later On)**

During the evening, Kimberly called Tommy's parents to get an update on how the children are doing. She was on the phone talking to the twins hearing about all the fun they are having this weekend with their grandparents. Everyone was still downstairs in the basement trying to get more information. After Kimberly finished her conversation with her in-laws, she felt a strange sensation and suddenly hear the caw of the falcon inside her head. It was then she noticed Tommy wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Jason! Kat! Billy! Guys get upstairs now!" Kimberly screamed frantically.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I can't find Tommy anywhere," she replied as Rosaline was staring out the window at someone walking towards the dock by the lake. It was dark to see the person's face until she noticed there was a fifteen pound dumbbell missing in the training room. She then came to the realization who it was and ran out the back door. "Rosaline! Rosaline where you going?"

"Dad! Daddy stop!" Rosaline screamed as she saw Tommy tying a rope around himself with the dumbbell attached to it. She reach the dock screaming until Tommy turned to his daughter. "Trust me on this one kiddo I know what I'm doing. Make sure...either your mom or Jason knows CPR okay?"

Rosaline was too late to stop Tommy as he was suddenly submerged in freezing cold water. Tommy felt the weight of the dumbbell dragging him down. He registered what was happening as he felt the water beginning to enter his body. Tommy's eyes snapped open underwater and for a moment he could hear the sounds of Kimberly and their friends.

"Tommy! Rosaline!" Kimberly screamed as she watched Rosaline jump in trying to save her father. She stood up and tried to go over the scene, when Kat stopped her.

"Kim! Don't!" Kat said. Jason and Adam raced towards the scene.

"We'll find them sis don't worry!" Jason yelled back. Tommy kicked as he tried to get back up. He felt himself kicked and stepped on. He was slowly losing consciousness with every kick. Jason dove into the lake as Adam searched the land for them. "Rosaline! Tommy!" Adam yelled

"Dad where are you?" a familiar, but hysterical voice cried. Adam saw Rosaline at the edge of the dock.

"Rosaline!" Adam said. "Where's your father?"

"He said to trust him and make sure...you guys know CPR," was all she could whimper as Adam helped her out of the water.

Jason surveyed near the coast of the lake, hoping to find Tommy. He searched by the dock and found a very cold and very blue Tommy. He untied the rope weighing him down and pulled his best friend out of the water as Kimberly and their friends came over to them.

"He still has a pulse, but it's faint," Jason said. He started chest compressions. "Come on bro. You gotta breathe for me. You gotta come back for us, stay with me."

Kimberly pinched Tommy's nose and helped Jason with the CPR. Tommy began coughing up water and leaves, but his pulse was still weak. "Come on Handsome, wake up for me! Don't you dare quit on me!"

_(The In Between)_

_Tommy is standing on what resembles the dock on the lake outside their house. He sees a young girl wearing a white dress who looks the same age as Rosaline. However, her appearance and physical resemblance is that of his daughter. He is baffled by her thinking that this is his daughter._

_"Tommy. Tommy! White Falcon, the Winged Lord of the Skies and mate of the Pink Crane, agile and graceful." the young woman replied._

_"You're not Rosaline, but you look like my daughter." he said confused. "Why do you look like my daughter?"  
><em>

_"Tommy. Please! Look at me, look at my face. Do you recognize me? Say who I am because you the Sacred Flames of Power chose my successor."  
><em>

_"The voice from our dreams, my, Kim's and Rosaline's. You know me don't you?" Tommy said. "You're...you are Namine."  
><em>

_"I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time." Namine replied. "Everything involves blood. It's the key to it all."  
><em>

_"Why, what's happening? Where are we?" he asked.  
><em>

_"It doesn't matter. I need you to deliver a message." she replied as suddenly everything started dimming around Tommy. "You know my face, now put the pieces of together to understand why she's important."  
><em>

_(END OF SEQUENCE)  
><em>

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3," Jason said. "Come on you crazy bastard! Breathe!" Tommy's face still remained blue. With a forceful enough compression, Tommy coughed up a large amount of leaves. He faintly opened his eyes staring at Rosaline and Kimberly, whispering, "The doppelganger holds the key." Tommy wakes up and spits out water. Jason and Kimberly sits him upright.

"It's okay now. You're okay Tommy." Kimberly said. "Come on we got to get him inside."

"Wait a minute...Tommy just said the word doppelganger," Kat warned. "What do you mean by the doppelganger holds the key?"

"I'm so...I'm so sorry Rosaline," he murmured. "This...wasn't suppose to happen. We didn't realize it until now and this changes everything."

"Okay what are you talking about?" Rosaline asked.

"There is more to your powers than you imagine," he added. "Not only you're the successor to the Denizen of Spirit, Namine. You're...the doppelganger of the original Spirit Denizen herself. The rarest form of magic...blood is the key to it all. In this case, our daughter Beautiful."

"Please tell me you didn't gulp up too much water to let it go to your brain?" Kimberly said shocked.

"Wow, so if I'm a doppelganger of some sort then I've been a walking target since day one," Rosaline said walking off in disbelief.


	32. Destiny's Reality Check

**Chapter 32: Destiny's Reality Check  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

A little while later, Tommy was back inside recuperating from his latest stunt after purposely almost drowning at the lake. Kimberly was hysterical and giving her husband the riot act for endangering his life for vital information. There wasn't any internal injuries Tommy suffered after Trini ran an initial check up once they got back to the house. Luckily, it wasn't anything major that involved him going to the emergency room. Jason was drying off and borrowed some clothes from his best friend to wear. As Jason was about to go off to change Tommy stopped him.

"Jason, wait," Tommy said. Jason turned around to face his best friend.

"Yeah?" Jason said.

"Thank you so much Jase," he said. "You saved my life. I owe you one."

"It's no problem even if it meant going for a late night swim in Angel Grove Lake," Jason added.

"I have this tendency to get myself involved in stupid situations without thinking twice," Tommy replied. "I can't even express how grateful I am. I'm sorry for giving you guys a real scare there, especially you and Kim."

"We can't imagine losing you," Jason said. "You can a real crazy bastard sometimes but what would life be like without knowing what crazy stunt Tommy Oliver is going to pull off next?"

"Alright I get it, lay off on doing something life threatening to prevent any of you guys from having a heart attack," he smirked. "I'm kidding."

"You better be and next time, give us a head's up before you decide to dive in for a late night swim," Jason said, leaving the room. Kimberly came out from the bathroom as she embraced her husband tightly.

"What is it with you and life and death situations?" Kimberly replied with a slight chuckle, "Just to let you know I'm not ready to be a widow anytime soon."

"I know you didn't want that either Beautiful given the hard chest compressions you and Jase were performing on me to revive me," he added. "I wouldn't leave you a widow wife anytime soon raising four children alone."

"Please...if it's not too much to ask don't try to scare me like that?" she pleaded. "I hate seeing you on the brink of death."

"That makes two of us," Tommy said sincerely. "All those times whenever your life was in danger it scared the crap out of me. I can't imagine life without you and still...I'm sorry. I'll keep apologizing until you forgiven me for scaring you like that, but I had to know."

"I get it and I understand why you pulled off that little stunt," Kimberly added. "And given Quincy's affirmation about near death experiences he states quote on quote that a person can be declare clinically dead for 97 seconds and catch a glimpse of the afterlife. You...didn't see any white light at the end of a tunnel?"

"That one we'll talk about it another night."

"So if you figured that the only way to contact whoever it was you needed to clinically pronounce yourself dead for 97 seconds. I'm questioning whether it was worth it or not Tommy."

"Yes and no," Tommy sighed, "Yes, because it was the only alternative to talk to someone whose been dead for thousands of years. However, I didn't want it to hit a nerve with Rosaline because it will make her feel...different about herself. Is it difficult to ask sometimes to give our daughter a normal life?"

"You mean...like she is going to wind up like us with some sort of divine purpose that the powers that be had in store for us?" Kimberly asked.

"She's our daughter and after seeing Namine, it makes me scared about what might be in store for Rosaline now," Tommy said thoughtfully. "If I still had another 97 seconds, I wish I could have asked why us? Why Rosaline of all people? Knowing what will become of her makes us more determine to protect our first born daughter from what those evil bastards want to do to her. We lost her once...we're not going to lose her again."

**(Rosaline's Bedroom)**

Meanwhile, Rosaline sat in her bedroom looking through an old photo album. Although she wanted to check up on her father after his near drowning experience, right now it wasn't the best time. For her, at the moment she didn't want to talk to her parents and felt responsibility for what happened. The fact that her dad nearly drowned just to get answers wasn't what she had in mind. Her mind was racing after hearing the news of what Tommy discovered the true nature behind her pink Ranger Powers and it struck a nerve inside of her. A moment later, she heard a knock on her door and Virgil walked in.

"I thought I said that I needed some time alone," Rosaline said.

"Well as your boyfriend can't you make an exception to the rules?" he replied. "Besides, even if you say you wanted to be left alone, I'm not going to leave you alone by yourself."

"Is my dad okay? How is he doing?" she asked.

"From what your mom and the others said there's no severe injuries that acquire medical attention. Although, your mom did give your dad the riot act for nearly giving her another heart attack again."

"I couldn't imagine what might happen to my mom if my dad didn't pull through. However, I've seen the bond between them and it's really strong they're both soulmates and the other halves of each other. They can't live without one another."

"Well he'll make a full recovery knowing how hardcore your dad is," Virgil assured her.

"Yeah hardcore, that's what he is," Rosaline said looking through her photo album, "I guess...I was never destined to have a normal life was I? Look at my parents, the infamous Wings of Fate responsible for activating the potential Power Rangers all over the world. They redefined fate and destiny for all of us and are considered the most powerful Rangers out there. The strongest Ninjetti Rangers with the whole torch of destiny attached to them."

"We got filled in on what Tommy found out," Virgil replied. "Bianca, Desmond, Penny and the others are working with the veterans to know everything about the doppelganger thing. We're going to figure out the game plan and come up with a plan to..."

"Please don't say that you're going to come up with a plan to protect me," she stopped Virgil from finishing his thought. "I'm suppose to be the leader here and it's suppose to be my duty to protect my friends and family, not the other way around. Besides, I at least figured out the mystery why I'm sensitive to all things that involve magic or supernatural forces of some sort. Heck, I fit in that category of being abnormal and not ordinary."

"Hey that doesn't change who you are," Virgil assured her.

"Apparently it does being a physical reincarnation or doppelganger of the Original Denizen of Spirit is something of consideration. I should have picked up on it the way she came into my dreams and that of my parents. She tried to warn them about me being in danger and when her message couldn't get through directly, my dad had to temporarily drown himself for 97 seconds to find out what I am. It's just...too much to take in."

"Listen I'm not going to let you think that you're going to give up without a fight," Virgil said taking a hold of her hand. "Whatever news you learned about yourself doesn't change who you are. You got people here who love and care about you so much and will do everything in their power to keep you safe. I swear to you on my life that nothing will happen to you and I always find a way to make things right."

"What change fate and destiny?" she said sarcastically, "Sure, and we still haven't learn about the consequences of tempting the hand of fate and destiny? Somehow, the powers that be will find a way to jerk us around again in order to maintain the natural order of balance. What makes you think we could intervene to change fate once more? Somehow the powers that be want this to be played out like it's intended to."

"It doesn't matter because to me you're still Rosaline Oliver, the girl I'm truly in love with," Virgil assured her. "All this talk of fate and destiny doesn't bother me because whatever comes our way, I made a promise to protect the people I love. If I have to defy the powers that be to ensure that I won't lose you I will in a heartbeat because that is how much you mean to me. You have a lot of people who love and care about you and will do anything in their power to keep you safe."

"I know and that is what worries me Virgil. You mean everything to me but with this new information I don't know what will happen to me. I don't want to be responsible for causing the deaths of everyone I love. Everyone that is in my life are important to me and I do anything in my power to keep my loved ones safe. It's what being a leader is about...putting the needs of others before your own for the sake of the greater good."

**(Scott Residence)**

The next day, Bianca headed to Kat and Jason's house being accompanied by Penny, Desmond and Christian. The four friends were desperate to help Rosaline by all means. The ordeal with Penny only strengthen the bond between their team and their friendship to help one another. With the news of Rosaline's revelation and Penny's recent abduction, the Rangers had a lot on their plate.

"So...how's Penny doing lately?" Kat asked Bianca.

"She's hanging, but still struggling," Bianca replied. "But who wouldn't be struggling after what she's been through lately. Penny almost considered taking Dilaudid to cope with things. Desmond worries about her. We all worry about her and even Rosaline too."

"Yeah Kim called this morning to let us know Tommy is going to be fine," Jason added. "Rosaline on the other hand, is sulking and brooding like any typical young adult according to them. It's just...what Tommy did last night and learned about his daughter well we don't know what to make of it."

"It's more like magic stuff or stories you hear about fictional monsters like vampires, werewolves, witches and so on," Christian said as Kat and Bianca stared at him questionably. "Okay...so it's possible that some of these things are real."

"But what happens to Rosaline now?" Bianca inquired.

"That's our job to figure out the big game plan and how Rosaline is tied to this," Kat said going through her shelf. "It's bad enough to know that monsters are real and for our children to know they exist." She was looking at Penny playing with Aaron, Claire and Sophie in the living room. "Sometimes we wish they could stay pure, innocent and moral. We even...wish the same thing for you guys not to know about the darkness and things that go bump in the night."

"I understand and it's because you're parents you want to assure your kids that the world is a safe place," Desmond replied.

"However, with us as parents it's becoming tricky to reassure them not to be afraid of monsters," Jason sighed.

"Okay I found what I'm looking for," Kat said pulling a thick bounded old textbook from one of her bookshelves. The Rangers are surprised with the veteran's knowledge of anything pertaining to the supernatural. "This has been part of the Westbury coven since the 12th century. Celeste gave it to me if in case this was ever needed. It's a chronological documentation of every supernatural creature the coven has encountered over the years."

The group started reading about the folklore on doppelgangers hoping it could help Rosaline. There was references about doppelganger being an "evil twin," unknown to the original person, who causes mischief by confusing friends and relatives. Other sources sited them as doubles may that maybe a result of a person being in two places at once, or even an individual's past or future self. Other times, the double is merely a look-alike, a second individual who shares a strong visual resemblance. The goals of the doppelganger often depend on the role it plays for the original person.

Kat continued to read the folklore on the doppelganger comparing them to vampires in some traditions. She didn't want to read the possibilities that Rosaline maybe associated with evil. She couldn't bare the looks on Tommy and Kimberly's faces knowing they already had enough to deal with. However, there was an intriguing account she shared with the group in regards to the doppelganger investigation.

"Guys, Kat may have stumbled upon something," Jason informed the group.

"What did you find?" Christian asked as Penny and the kids walked in.

"I guess you wanted to keep the munchkin gang out of the loop," Penny said holding Sophie. "Look guys, I'm not fragile I could handle it. Are you worried about me?"

"Penn we just wanted to make sure you take it easy," Desmond replied. "After everything you've been through it's just...we..."

"She told us what happened to her awhile back and said that she is going through something called a rough patch," Aaron suddenly spoke up. "But Penny is still a Power Ranger despite what happened. You said bad stuff happens sometimes to you guys, and our mom and dad but it doesn't stop you."

"The kid is right. I want to help too, especially with Rosaline because she's one of my best friends," Penny assured them. "And I'm a Power Ranger till the end so it's not going to stop me."

"So mommy, daddy does that mean Penny is fighting the monsters again?" Claire asked.

"Well that is up to Penny," Jason replied. "So Penelope, what do you say?"

"I'm a Power Ranger till the end," Penny answered. "Being held up in the woods for two days by a man with multiple personalities shouldn't stop me from doing the right thing. I've been through worse things and seen horrible experiences. We all go through trauma in our lives. However, that is the truth about life that it's cruel and we're made to endure suffering before we could achieve happiness."

**(Command Center Ruins)**

Rosaline didn't imagine finding herself venturing to the old ruins of the Command Center. She contemplated whether or not she could run away from everything she has seen and knows. However, no matter where she ended up going fate and destiny would find its way to catch up with her. It seemed like these days people are willing to throw themselves in the way in order to keep her safe and protected. With the knowledge her parents learned about her role as a doppelganger, things suddenly got complicated and it made her question what happens next.

"I know you can hear me! You didn't think I can come here on my own?" Rosaline started yelling. "I am the daughter of the fabled "Wings of Fate" and just like my parents I'm a child of fate. So why me? Why did it have to be my family? Is this what the powers that be have in plan for us? For me? Am I destined to eventually give up my life for the sake of the greater good? Answer me dammit!"

"You're not going to get an answer," a voice said. She turned and found Satsu standing maybe approximately about twenty feet away from her. Rosaline immediately got into a fighting stance as she noticed Satsu couldn't approach any closer. It was like she was being prevented from coming forward. "I guess you know the truth about what you really are don't you?"

"For someone whose hands has been stained with the blood of many innocent people, you're not one for small talk." Rosaline snapped.

"That is true...but also there is irony as to why I'm here. It's the same reason you're wandering in the middle of nowhere looking for answers."

"I'm not like you and I'll never be anything like you Satsu," she glared. "So tell me why are you here?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that the powers that be are looking to us to repeat the transgressions of the past? It's a never ending cycle that can't be stopped. It is true we walk different paths of life, but we're still human," Satsu explained. "Destiny has a way of weaving our paths to intertwine with one another. We're nothing but pawns on a chessboard, but somehow we have to let them control our moves on the board."

"What so you can have someone manipulate your moves for your entire life?" Rosaline replied. "Is that what happened to Theodore? Didn't think we know the dirty little secret behind the family legacy of the Asukai-Matsuki clan? Tell me Satsu, how many children has Tanaka done this to in the past? I bet that's why Theodore wanted it to end? He believed if he got rid of you years ago then his so called "father" wouldn't put another poor fool's soul at risk."

"He was an ungrateful bastard and he couldn't grasped what he had in store for him! Theodore should have been grateful for everything he had, but his insanity to lose grip of reality got the best of him!"

"I know why you fear the dead and why you despise the supernatural! It's because they know who you really are Satsu! You can hide the truth from everyone and you could say that you're untouchable, powerful and you're not afraid to look fear in the eye. You know what that says about you is that you're just the same like me as you put it. At the end of the day we're still human. Destiny has a way of weaving our paths don't you think?"

Before Rosaline could continue on talking, suddenly Satsu blew a blast shot towards her in fury. Whatever magic or protection was at work, kept the two young girls about twenty feet away from each other. It irritated Satsu as she paced back and forth impatiently. Rosaline was holding her ground but instantly knew the area around the ruins of the Command Center kept her protected.

"Consecrated grounds! Curse the Order of Meridian and the Line of Power! You eventually have to come and play sometime Rosaline! You can't put off the inevitable forever girlie! We're bound by destiny and we have to let it play out! It's what the powers that be want! The genesis where power began on the sanctioned grounds of Valhalla! You'll understand why we're bound by destiny! To undo what was done eons ago! The game is afoot dear songbird and as we speak all the pieces are moving together." Satsu glared seeing the other Rangers, Tommy and Kimberly teleport behind.

"If I were you I think you should think twice before messing with us," Virgil threatened as Satsu disappeared unknown to her she dropped something important. "Rosie, are you okay?"

Rosaline looked at her friends and her parents and replied. "Why are you guys here? How did you find me?"

"You know it's easy for us to tap into your communicator to get your location," Tommy answered. "We're worried about you."

"What you think I'm not capable of looking after myself?" she snapped. "I'm a big girl dad. I don't need you or mom crowding me 24/7 or is it because I'm this doppelganger it's your obligation to look after me. What is it? What am I and who am I? It's obvious that it took a conversation with a dead woman who resembles me to tell you what I truly am! I'm just like you two, a child of fate and destiny! Someone destined to change the world."

"That's not what you think!" Virgil replied. "You mean everything to us! You mean the world to me. I love you Rosaline and I'd be damned if I let anyone try to take you away from everyone you love."

"But you don't get it! None of you don't get it! Why does saving the lives of millions involve sacrificing everything we hold dear for the greater good? " she replied running into the ruins of the Command Center. Tommy and Kimberly went inside to follow her while they instructed the others to wait. Quincy noticed a cylinder tube object off in the distance where Satsu disappeared from.

"What do you got there Quincy?" Shi-Ann asked.

"I'm not sure...but it maybe of some great importance," Quincy said opening up the tube to reveal a scroll. "My guess is that if Satsu was careless not to realize she drop this, it must mean something."

**(Inside the Command Center Ruins)**

Rosaline kept running until she came to a what she believed was the central control room of the structure. She saw dusty and rusted computer consoles, and something that looked like a large glass tube that was shattered and cracked. Something may her imagine her parents and their friends years ago standing in this place wondering how they could be willing to carry the burden of saving the lives of millions without any thought.

"We know what you're going through," Kimberly said as Rosaline turned around to face her parents. "It's right in this exact location we were asked by Zordon years ago to make a choice. It was a choice that forever changed our lives and destiny."

"Even if it meant you traded your life of being a normal person living life regularly?" she asked.

"It was a responsibility we chose because we believed in something that will benefit the greater good. Yes, our lives changed, we accepted the burden of keeping our identity as Power Rangers a secret from those we love and care about, but we did that for them. Back then, we understood the risk of laying our lives on the line against the forces of evil, but we knew that it was a calling and duty to uphold." Tommy explained.

"Am...I suppose to exist for some greater purpose? Was I purposely created to be the face of the transgressions of the past?" Rosaline asked. "The powers that be up there have been dictating our fates and destiny. They did that to you two, to everyone of us and...I don't want to be another pawn for some big ploy!"

"Do you want to tell us what you want to do?" Kimberly asked her daughter.

"I...I...I don't want to die!" she sighed as she hugged her dad. "I've already witness the deaths of people I love and witness those stare death in the face. I don't want to be another casualty because there is so much I want in my life. I know it sounds selfish but I don't want to want my fate and destiny that involves me looking death in the eye. My destiny is intertwined to Satsu's and I'm the one that is standing in her way!"

"Do you think we're going to let our own daughter die on us? If I have to make a deal with the devil to to forfeit my life to save you then I'll do it in a heartbeat." Tommy assured her. "Listen to me, you're not dying on our watch. Your mother and I don't give a damn whatever you're known as. Doppelganger, a child of fate or whatever, the bottom line is you're our daughter and we will love you for all eternity. We will figure this out, together."

"Your father is right. Rosaline. We missed out the first sixteen years of your life and these last couple of years since you came back into our lives makes up for it. We lost you once and we vowed never to lose you again because we love you so much." Kimberly replied hugging her daughter. "If we have to defy the powers that be so you live then we will because if we had to choose whether it be us or our children, you guys will be on top."

"I...I...need your help more than ever. Help me change the fates and destinies of everyone I love and care about because I don't want Satsu to win. If she thinks our destinies are intertwined to repeat the transgressions of the past I'll prove her wrong. I know I may try to run from death, but I will get to it when the time comes. I can't do this alone...I know how much is at stake here."

"And we're not going to let Satsu win or anyone who tries to threaten everything we hold dear," Kimberly replied.

"You're not alone Rosaline. Destiny is not set in stone yet sweetie," Tommy assured her. "We're going to show you...how to make fate and destiny what you want it to be."


	33. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 33: Bad Moon Rising  
><strong>

**(Eastern Romania)  
><strong>

Somewhere deep in the eastern forests of Romanian countryside, an unknown creature was swiftly running through the forest trying to escape its pursuers. The full moon was shining in the night sky as the creature scoped the area. It kept in the shadows as the Acadians tried to track it.

"Where is it? You stupid fools how could you let the creature get away?" Thrax yelled. "Find it because it's vital for the ritual. I'd be damned if my good for nothing parents have my head for losing one of their tributes!"

"Lord Thrax, these woods are too dark to cover!" one of the Acadians argued.

"I do not care if you have to comb these wretched woods that belong to these blasted Gypsies find the werewolf before dawn!" Thrax snapped. "It couldn't have gotten far!"

"Yes my Lord it will be done," they replied as the patrol group continued forward. Deep in the covers of the dark forest, a small scouting group being led by Cole and Alyssa came out of their hiding places.

"It's almost dawn Cole, he couldn't have gone far," Alyssa replied. "Do you think...he's safe?"

"He's our friend and we need to help him. God knows how long they kept him in captivity and it's by sheer luck he escaped from the Acadians," Cole answered. "We need to contact the nearby outpost of the Silver Guardians in this district for help. Since the lunar cycle will be consistent for the next three nights, we need to get back to NASADA they'll help."

"We can't lose the trail come on," Alyssa said hearing a howling sound in the distance. "Dawn is approaching soon and we can't let the Acadians get him."

"Don't worry Alyssa he'll recognize us because we're his friends," Cole assured her. "We'll save him."

**(The Juice Bar)**

The next day, Kimberly and Kat were at the Juice Bar covering Zack's shift. He contacted them to let them know he was taking Angela for her doctor's appointment. He broke the news of Angela's pregnancy to his friends who supported his decision to help his ex-wife raise Brian's child. In the weeks that passed, everyone noticed that Zack and Angela started getting close again following her decision to move back to Angel Grove permanently. A little while later, Angela and Zack arrived at the Juice Bar following her latest doctor's appointment.

"Hey you two, how did things go with the doctor?" Kimberly asked.

"According to the doctor I'm about a little over 16 weeks pregnant and entering my 2nd trimester," Angela replied. "Zack has been really supportive of me through this whole thing. We broke the news to Zack's parents and we want to make it official for Zack to legally adopt the baby once its born."

"That sounds like a plan," Kat said. "About Brian's parents? Have you planned to tell them that you're carrying their grandchild but plan on having your ex-husband raise the kid as their own?"

"It's a bit complicated because all I told them the day of Brian's funeral was I was going to move back to Angel Grove to be near my daughter," Angela sighed. "The last thing I don't need is...for them to blame Zack for...what happened to Brian. I don't hold any grudges against what you guys do and the secrets you kept. When Zack and I first split, it wasn't because we stopped loving each other, it was the burden he had living this double life. It was hard for both of us and then we also had Allison to consider in this. All we both wanted was for our daughter to live a normal life. But now...I can't imagine neither one of them here."

The two women realized the reluctance to see why Angela didn't want to tell her former in-laws the truth about her pregnancy. They understood the toll their lives as Power Rangers took on those around them. "She thinks Brian's parents will blame me for their son's death," Zack sighed.

"Don't get me wrong I loved Brian and he was a great man," she continued. "Heck, I'm carrying his child. But deep down, there was always some part of me that still holds a torch for Zack regardless of our history. Does it sound crazy that this is what we had in mind?"

"We'll figure it out together," Zack assured her. "Whatever you decide to do, just know I'll support you."

A few moments their communicators went off as Angela looked at the trio. However, Kat and Kimberly gave Zack a nod realizing that priorities for Zack has changed recently. The two women looked at their kids who was enjoying an activity day with their children's group and were reluctant to leave them.

"I know what you're thinking," Angela smiled. "Don't worry you have some important business to deal with. The kids will be fine here at the Juice Bar. I'll bring them to the loft after we wait for the evening crew to look after things and you can pick them up. Besides, it's nice spending time with the little ones. Gives me practice looking after kids again, besides Allison."

"Let me know how it goes at the meeting and fill me in on the details," Zack replied.

"We will and thank you again," the girls replied as they left and informed their kids that Zack and Angela will be looking after them.

**(NASADA)**

By the time, most of the veterans arrived at NASADA to meet up with Billy and the Rangers it was already busy at the central control area. However, the computers started going off after running a global scan of potential temporal rifts and warps appearing on Earth. However, what surprised them was that members of the Wild Force Power Ranger Team arrived at NASADA and talking particularly to Bianca.

"Hold up a second, I thought werewolves only existed in stories," Desmond argued. "How could they be real?"

"What I like to know is how the heck have you people known for weeks this was happen without notifying us of the situation?" Rosaline argued to the older Rangers.

"We had our reasons, but knowing that the lunar cycle for the next three nights is critical, we're running out of the options." Cole replied. "The Silver Guardians are trying to keep track of the werewolf and hopefully obtain it before the Acadians do. That thing broke free from a stronghold a couple nights ago somewhere in Romania."

"There is something you're not telling us and you guys being here is more than just seeking assistance," Tommy pointed out flatly. "Eventually, we'll find out the truth but you know you can trust us because we're all on the same side."

"After Operation Exodus, we were hearing reports of strange phenomenon occurring around Eastern Europe." Alyssa explained. "We met up with a hunter in Bucharest who reported about strange packs of wolves roaming in the countryside. It was then we called up Taylor, Wes and Eric's squad to rendezvous with us after the hunter named Ash Baliton went missing. It was then things got out of hand once we notice the presence of a small Acadian group in the region."

"They were looking for something, or particularly more like someone," Cole continued. "The trail went cold for weeks until temporal rifts started materializing and the lunar cycle began. It was then...we figured out that the Acadians were up to something. One night, we overheard them talking about tributes they needed for the Source's second coming. They mentioned something about a missing scroll that holds the key to the Progeny's ascension."

"You said Bucharest? What did you discover in my hometown?" Bianca asked. "The hunter Ash Baliton...I know of that name. There are others like him. They specialize in hunting and dealing with the supernatural. Ghost haunting, exorcisms, urban legends the whole nine yards. They're mere humans, but in the realm of the supernatural and paranormal hunters they are called something else. The preferred term, "Highlanders" defines them as humans with enhance senses that are heightened."

"How do you know of this stuff when it wasn't documented in any references or research?" Billy asked.

"Because like the Acadians, they work in secret because someone who spends most of their life dabbing with the supernatural..." Kat said biting her lips nervously.

"There were accounts where some of the known hunters were exposed. Some of them were institutionalized in psychiatric hospitals being diagnosed for mental disorders. They tell us that monsters aren't real...well you can say that movies don't lie. Despite it jazzing up the depiction for Hollywood, they do exist." Bianca explained. "The only downfall about hunters are they act on instinct. If they have heightened senses, they can distinguish between the normal and abnormal. They'll kill anything that is beyond human because it's their nature. Baliton, it's a family name of hunters, unless you knew that?"

"The Balitons we knew is a family name that are hunters. However, things got out of control in Bucharest," Cole sighed. "The werewolf we're tracking...is a friend of ours. He was attacked awhile back while trying to seek out his family. The werewolf...it's Merrick. The missing hunter is one of his descendants. Merrick learned that his descendants, or rather you say family belonged to a lineage of supernatural hunters. The Baliton bloodline come from "Highlanders," that's why we need to find him."

"Tanya is at the Hallow of the Great Power trying to see if she can find any leads," Tommy replied. "You said something about a missing scroll?"

"Oh right, they said something that this scroll went missing after one of Satsu's latest confrontation." Alyssa confirmed. "The Acadians were pretty much freaked out saying it contains a game plan of theirs. That is why they are hellbent on tracking down Merrick."

"You better hurry because the lunar cycle is intense out there." Bianca continued. "During the last night of the lunar cycle, wolfpacks shift and run in the wild. You better hope your friend doesn't encounter an alpha male, or pack master. Lone wolves who aren't inducted into a pack are open target. When werewolves shift, the animal inside of them takes over. Between wolfpacks, hunters and assassins he's open game out there."

"We need your help to track down Ash and Merrick," Cole added. "We've been tracking suspicious activity occurring in Bucharest during the lunar cycles and every pattern following a new moon during these days of the month. Our guess is that the Acadians usually strike around those times of the night. In return, we can provide you any intel we obtained on our last recon missions, including the information on the supposed missing scroll."

"You got yourself a deal," Rosaline replied in an orderly voice. She turned to her parents and the other veterans knowing that there maybe some objections to the young Twilight Power Rangers getting involved. "Just don't say anything mom, dad. We're a team and we know the risk as Power Rangers so we're going to Bucharest to track down Merrick. You said that sometimes we have to deal with the unknown and unexpected, we'll deal."

"This isn't your typical Hollywood monster horror flick," Kat replied working on some tools, "Standard Ranger weaponry isn't going to subdue supernatural creatures and yes, I know about the things that go bump in the night. Bianca, I believe you're already familiar with wolfsbane and vervain, but use the other one when the time is right."

"Okay then it's settled then," Kimberly replied. "You guys prepare whatever you need and be ready to head out in the next hour. There is suppose to be a full moon tonight but whatever lies in wait in Romania, make sure you stay on your toes."

"We will mom," Rosaline reassured her mother. "Besides, it's part of being a Power Ranger. Preparing to expect the unexpected."

"Good luck out there you guys," Tommy replied, "And...let the power protect you."

**(Romania-Bulgaria Borderlines)**

A little while later, the Twilight Rangers arrived at the latest coordinates used to track Merrick. The Wild Force Rangers confirmed that there were somewhere in the regions close to the border to Bulgaria. They agreed to help the Wild Force Rangers find Merrick in exchange for information about the scroll they obtained. The Romanian night air was filled with the echoing howls of wolves in the air, but they knew otherwise.

"The night call to them, packs roaming in the woods under the pale moonlight," Bianca replied. "Those howls are those of the alpha male of the wolf packs. Werewolves have existed for over thousands of years. One of the few species of the supernatural."

"So that whole getting bitten by the werewolf thing...does that exist?" Rosaline asked.

"Katherine mentioned something about wolfsbane," Penny replied. "What does it do?"

"It's something that can immobilize or subdue a werewolf. Long story short, it weakens them," Bianca added before turning to the Wild Force Rangers. "I guess you people you knew that also. However, as of right now your friend is roaming free along the Romanian-Bulgarian borderline without any recognition of himself, and open to packs and Acadian assassins after him."

"The question we want to know is why is Satsu after him? What does she want with Merrick?" Cole replied.

"Isn't that why you needed our help?" Desmond asked when suddenly they triggered a series of contraptions in the forest. A lone figure in the trees tailed the group the minute they arrived and followed close in the shadows up in the tree tops. The figure jumped down from the trees to confront the group holding a weapon at bay. However, as everyone drew their weapons out, the figure stopped when he saw Bianca.

"Nicolai Dancescu's daughter," the intruder replied. "A rarity to see that the Dancescu family still remembers the lineage of their family bloodline after co-existing with the myriads who believe in living off the grid. How is that working out for your gypsy clan?"

"How my father chose to live his life isn't anybody's business," Bianca snapped, "And don't even for once think about insulting my mother for that matter too, Ash Baliton." It was a surprise that Bianca knew who Ash was but also could see the hostility between the two young people.

"Word travels fast and what you've been up these last few years is something neither of one of your worlds has perceived. I know why you're here and yes I am aware of the situation at hand. I know about the werewolf you're looking for. I know his identity and despite the compulsion of what I am required to do, Merrick is also family. I'm a hunter at heart with a purpose to track down the supernatural anomalies that exist. It's in my blood, and despite living life as gypsy, your father will always be reminded where his bloodline lies."

"What is he talking about?" Christian asked.

"They don't know about your father's true origins?" Ash explained and then turned to the Wild Force Rangers. "It's understandable why you rather be deemed a gypsy than anything else. As a child, it's not normal to see the things we were exposed to. Years ago, most of us thought what your fahter did marrying your mother was an insult of tarnishing the name of hunters. Besides being a Power Ranger, usually most necromancers are born with the ability to communicate with the dead and see beyond the veil of the afterlife if..."

"You have heighten senses beyond normal human perception to see what normal senses can't," Alyssa finished realizing Bianca's secret. "We figured out and we apologize. I guess...unlike the Baliton family, your father wasn't keen on being born in this legacy."

Moments later, they heard ruffling in the brushes and the sound of howling and barking wolves. Everyone armed themselves as a group of werewolves came out to attack the group. No one wasn't sure what was happening as the Rangers soon found themselves scattering in the woods to avoid becoming dinner. Rosaline, Virgil, Christian, Bianca, and Ash broke off from the group. Cole led Alyssa, Max and Danny to try to track down the missing Rangers and hunter.

"You're friend," Ash replied pointing to Rosaline. "Her aura is different. She maybe human, but there is something uncanny about it. Well I'll be damned, she's a doppelganger. I don't know why they're considered supernatural, but physical resemblance of a person from a previous life, it's a rarity."

"What is with being a doppelganger? I know you may have heightened senses and perception," Rosaline said looking a bit irritated. "But what makes me so damned special? Just because I physically resemble somebody, it shouldn't mean anything."

"You may appear normal but trust me when I say, every supernatural entity out there knows one another," Ash explained. "Bianca here is a necromancer and it's highly rare for witches to have a powerful influence on the spirits of the dead. However, being able to communicate with them and talk to them like normal people isn't a mystery either. You see, she's a child of two lives: it's the secret the Dancescu family has been hiding from for years, the double-edged standard of what we're about as Hunters, or in other terms, a Highlander."

"You're...also like Ash?" Christian asked surprisingly. "Are you a Hunter?"

"We all have our secrets and double lives," Bianca sighed. "Except I spent years suppressing mine. It wasn't until my destiny as a Power Ranger that life threw me something completely different. Ash is right, I am a child of two cultures and two lives. However, I am still my father's daughter." Bianca was interrupted when they heard the howls of small pack of wolves. They found themselves surrounded by a rouge wolfpack that looked vicious and hungry.

The rouge wolfpack started barking and growling at the group. Soon, they started advancing towards them until Ash pulled out few grenades that contained wolfsbane. It stunned an immobilized the wolfpack as they ran. Everyone started running back towards the rest of their friends while neutralizing the pursuing pack with wolfsbane. Rosaline and Virgil were trailing behind the others as they noticed the alpha male of the wolfpack on hot pursuit. Soon, the alpha male caught up to the couple and was ready for the kill. Rosaline let out a screeching yell to alert the others.

Seconds later, an unknown lone white wolf leapt out from the bushes and began to attack the alpha male. It looked like a primal rumble as Rosaline and Virgil watched the white werewolf battle the alpha forcing it to retreat back into the woods. Ash, Bianca and Christian caught up with Rosaline and Virgil after the brawl ended as the rest of the Rangers rejoined the group. The white werewolf snarled at the group looking at it, but Rosaline's presence seem to put him at ease.

Something was happening to the white werewolf as the clouds in the night sky started to cover up the full moon. The werewolf started to groan and howl in pain as it twitched and collapsed on the ground watching it shift in front of them. Soon, the werewolf regain it's true form as a bewildered and disorientated Merrick stared at his friends and his relative Ash.

"What...what where am I?" Merrick panted heavily. "What's happening? How...how did I get here?"

"Merrick, do you remember what happened to you?" Cole asked. "Are you alright?"

"I...I remember...I remember being locked up. I remember darkness, a deranged power hungry young woman. I...heard...I heard a man screaming. There's wolves, I recalled being chased. The bite, shifting, hunting. So many jumbled memories...trying to piece together it." His eyes were directed towards Rosaline as if he knew who she was and looked at her curiously. "You're the doppelgänger...you look just like her, the original Denizen of Spirit. They're...preparing for it that's why they're collecting the pieces they need."

"You mean the Acadians? I know about the curse they need for the Progeny to become the next Source of Evil. You know what I am. Tell me, what do they need to break the curse? What do they want from you?"

"The Progeny...she's looking for the tributes she needs to break the curse of Light and Darkness. She can't find full fledged tributes here in this world so she's opening alternative doors to other realms to let the interlopers in. She's creating tributes...it is the reason why I am what I am now. She did this to me, turned me into a werewolf, causing me to shift during the lunar cycle. She's got her tribute created and she's almost completed the set before she'll come back for the main prize...you."

"What does she need to break the curse?" Rosaline asked.

"You don't understand every transgression the Progeny is causing will only upset the natural order of nature and the balance," Merrick said as they heard the Acadians coming their way. Merrick knew they were coming for him but he just needed a few more minutes to get out his message. "Somehow, you people...took something from the Progeny she needed. If you solve the mystery from what you stole from her, you have the advantage." He turned to his friends as they were started closing in.

"Cole...you promised me you keep Ash safe. He's my family and legacy. You know who I am Ash, keep our family legacy alive. Now go! Get out of here now!" It seemed like in a matter of seconds, the Romanian woods soon turned into a chaotic scene full of explosions and action. "You stole something that belonged to the Progeny! Make sure that vile cutthroat bitch doesn't get it back! Ash...keep on hunting! It's in your blood!"

"Merrick...I promise you I'll break the curse over you!" Ash yelled as he witness Merrick being subdued once again while Cole and the Wild Force Rangers were force to retreat and leave with Ash and the Twilight Rangers. Within seconds, the commotion subsided as the group found themselves once again alone in the woods with no trace of Merrick or the Acadians. "They took Merrick again and they want him for something big. Somehow, the doppelganger is involved in it. So tell me, how are you going to save my family?"

"By doing what we need to do," Rosaline replied sternly. "Merrick said we stole something from the Progeny. She's causing one injustice after another by upsetting the balance of nature and realms. We need to find out all there is about the Curse of Light and Darkness. We need answers and we need them now."


	34. A Recipe for Disaster

**Chapter 34: A Recipe for Disaster  
><strong>

**(Eastern Romanian Woods)**

"It's not safe for him to be out here," Rosaline argued in the aftermath of Merrick's abduction again. There were some things that didn't make sense to the Rangers. Seeing Merrick being recaptured again by the Acadians made her skeptical as to how far this war between them and the Acadians will escalate. This felt like a bad dream or something plot twist taken out of a movie.

"What I want to know doppelganger is why did they take Merrick?" Ash demanded.

"Back off pal!" Virgil snapped. "She has a name and it's Rosaline! If I were you I show some courtesy that you're still here and not in the hands of the enemy. Your ancestor or whoever he is...just saved your ass from being captured."

"Okay that's enough," Cole said trying to break up the confrontation, "They're right. Merrick wanted us to make sure you were safe. We need you to trust us when when we say we'll save him and get him back. We have resources that can break the curse on Merrick. I know it goes against all you were brought up to believe in, but you have to believe in us."

"I want to save him and I want to know why these beings are doing this." He then turned to Bianca knowing that somehow he could get a straight answer from her. "I need your word...from one Highlander to another. You have to promise me you'll save my family. In return I can give you information that you seek. I know it's something you've been searching for quite sometime."

"I can give you my word I know of means to free Merrick from his curse Ash," Bianca reassured sternly. "However, I don't want to be addressed as that from now on. I know who I am and where my place stands. There isn't something you can't possibly give me."

"Maybe there isn't, but what if it was something that was held from you?" Ash replied. "What...if I knew of some resources who can tell you what happened to your father?" It stopped Bianca in her tracks of the mention of her father. Something was amiss wondering if there are certain things that was being kept from them on a personal level.

"Bianca's father? Wait a minute...you said you had information on her father. You must be mistaken, her father died." Christian added.

"Ash we have to leave now before they come back. We have to get you to a safe location," Cole insisted.

"Fine but I must warn you people to be wary and careful," Ash said as the Wild Force Rangers prepared to depart. "If you are looking to seek out the mysteries behind the supernatural, maybe try looking for a reliable intel. Rumors have it of a swordsman who lives deep somewhere in the mountains outside of Osaka, Japan. According to lore, this man was said to believe to have rid himself of a curse that plagued him for over two centuries. He may know a thing or two, even about the hunters who seek out entities of the supernatural."

"I think we'll take that into consideration," Rosaline added as the Rangers departed and teleported back to NASADA. The Wild Force Rangers and Ash are the only ones left in the forest.

"I see you trust them suddenly," Cole added. "Are you trusting them that they can get the job done?"

"It goes against everything I was brought up to believe in. However, I owe it to Nicolai's daughter because I'm repaying a debt my family owes her family years ago. Something in my gut tells me Nicolai is out there and wherever they took Merrick, he's bound to show up there as well. The swordsman outside of Osaka, I've seen him once but didn't want to provide me answers to what I want to know. Bianca's friend, the doppelganger, maybe she can get some answers from him."

**(Unknown Location)**

Merrick found himself back in his familiar imprisonment once again. Seeing the doppelganger girl, it was making sense to him the possibility of his fate and those he was imprisoned with. However, he ensured the safety of his descendant hoping that somehow he can guide this current team of Power Rangers with information that maybe vital.

"That one, she needs to feed as soon as she finishes her transition," he heard the voice of the Progeny in the dungeons. "It's such a pity when they undergo the transformation but soon, once she gets her first taste it will be all over." She gave a wicked smirk to Merrick being locked up. "Oh I see the lone werewolf has finally returned home. I heard about your little adventure in Romania. You had us worried."

"Oh I'm really flattered you care about my wellbeing," he glared angrily. "You tried to hurt my family and I can't let you do that."

"Gosh don't get yourself tied up in a knot. Besides, he was an alternative resource I needed. Didn't realize I may have overstocked already on supplies. Look on the bright side, at least that descendant of yours can go back slaughtering anything he deems an abomination. Well, you're the only exception because you're family and it goes against his credo."

"Go to hell!" he spat.

"Well for now...that hunter descendant of yours he'll be off limits. Besides, I already procured the next best thing." Satsu grinned wickedly staring at the unconscious man lying on the floor two cells down from Merrick. "It seems like this one here has some personal family ties and people looking for him. You could say he's like one of those super soldiers: you know heightened senses, super strength and speed. It is such a pity his own offspring has something dormant within her she doesn't understand."

"They'll figure it out Progeny, your entire endgame for your pathetic Ascension," Merrick snapped. "You can't undo thousands of years worth of work only to incur the wrath of everything you violated. They'll stop you...because I've seen it. I saw her face, the doppelgänger because she's the key to it. Be careful, there's more to her than meets the eye."

"I already know that buddy and FYI...there is more to this story then you know." Satsu sneered.

**(NASADA)**

Meanwhile, the Rangers returned to NASADA and the encounter with Ash stayed fresh in Bianca's mind. There was a matter of trust and secrecy to consider how much of their personal lives was documented long before their fates and destinies was determined? Trust was a word that got thrown around a lot and whether it was genuine or not. Once they arrived in the central command room, it was pure chaos watching the veterans and staff hard at work.

"We got reports of multiple temporal dimensional rifts opening up from different locations throughout the world," Tommy announced.

"Sources from Silver Guardians and Lightspeed task forces reporting sightings of abnormal entities entering our realm," Kimberly added looking at the screens. "It's like something out of a horror and supernatural show. What the hell is happening?"

"It's Satsu...she's the source of it all," Rosaline said sternly. "She's continuing punching one hole in the world after another. We found Merrick and his great-great-great, whatever he is. Well we could say Ash is Merrick's descendant. We found them both. Unfortunately, they nabbed Merrick again because they have some sort of purpose for him, just like me and anything supernatural. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why she took the Lunar Wolf Ranger...but he's not the same person he once was. She did something to him..."

"Basically our boy, one of us Power Rangers is roaming around as a werewolf against his will," Virgil added.

"That possibility came up when Cole and his team showed up," Billy added, "The thing with his family lineage and Ash, we looked into it for sometime now and..."

"Let us guess, you had to know before we did?" Bianca asked in an upsetting voice as she directed her frustrations onto the veteran Rangers. "What else about us did you people decide to keep tabs about? Maybe you want to tell us which one of your lackeys you hired to keep big brother watch on us like what you did with Rosie when she was in New York? Or how about inadvertently having a deranged, ill man with a history of murder brutally live stream a feed of him torturing one of our own like what Penny endured?"

"Bianca you need to calm down please," Jason pleaded.

"Or how about the fact you knew about who I truly am or information about my father?" she cut straight to the point. "You knew about me, just like knowing the importance of Rosaline's role in Satsu's crazy game plan. So the question is do you not think we're capable of knowing the whole truth about ourselves and everything we've been fighting for now?"

"Someone better answer the question because we haven't had a really good night," Quincy replied.

"We wanted to protect you guys," Kimberly added. "There are some things you guys were better off not knowing until the time is right because you all been through enough. You all endured more than any team could possibly imagine."

"Was that the reason why you neglected to tell Bianca about her father?" Rosaline asked. "I get it and I'm understanding you're doing everything you can to keep us alive and in tact. We sure haven't made process on a fifty-fifty bargain. However, you need to realize that sometimes we too can handle what lies ahead. The worst thing unimaginable is not knowing the truth. You all should know that feeling."

After an hour of much debating, confrontation and venting out frustrations, the veteran Rangers and the current team came to a tentative compromise. The Rangers revealed what they learned from Merrick before his recapture while the veterans told the younger team about Tanya's current exploration in the Hallow of the Great Power. The one thing both teams agreed on was trying to learn everything about the Curse of Light and Dark.

The Rangers discussed about the possibility of traveling to Osaka to seek out the swordsman Ash spoke about to learn more about the curse. Tommy and Kimberly discussed with the veterans and the current Rangers to rendezvous with Tanya at the Hallow. Billy agreed to get in contact with the Samurai Ranger Team to help them track down the lead in Osaka as he revealed to them they knew who they were seeking. Meanwhile, Bianca insisted on discussing with the other older Rangers information on what they had on her father's last whereabouts.

"I'm most likely going to head to Osaka to rendezvous with Jayden. I asked Virgil, Penny and Desmond to come with me," Rosaline informed her parents. "The others want to stay behind if in case Satsu attacks Angel Grove. Are you sure you guys want to be going to meet up with Tanya at the Hallow?"

"She has a lead and according to her she is onto something that may give us clues as to what this curse is about," Kimberly replied.

"Bianca doesn't feel like globetrotting right now after her latest home visit. I understand where she's coming from and suddenly Billy is opening up about the information you guys withheld from her. It's like he's empathic to her cause. She...told me about her father and how he's been missing since she was fourteen years old. She's like Merrick's family in a way, except she doesn't want to embrace the legacy her father spent years escaping from."

"People sometimes want to run away from their past," Tommy mumbled. "I should know and yet sometimes you're reminded of those dark times in your life." They knew he was referring to his days as the evil Green Ranger who almost succeeded in destroying the Power Rangers. He worried sometimes the outcome of what fate had in store.

"But that part of your life was gone the day the Green Rangers' powers were completely destroyed," Kimberly reassured him. "You found redemption and honor by taking the mantle in white, red and even black. You've paid your dues for all the wrongs you've done years ago. If it wasn't for that experience, then you and me...we wouldn't have happened."

"I want you to promise me something Rosie," he replied.

"Anything you want dad."

"Always remind me everyday what I live for and what I fight for. Promise me that whatever happens and whatever you're willing to fight and protect on this Earth is worth it. You promise me you'll stay strong and always find that light of hope even in your darkest hours. It is the one thing that you keep you going...no matter what, hold onto it."

"I will, I promise you...no I vow to you I'll stay strong and keep hope alive," Rosaline replied hugging her dad, "I spent sixteen years not knowing the truth about my paternity. I lost one family...I'm going to fight to keep this one no matter the cost."

**(Osaka, Japan)**

By the next day Rosaline teleported to Osaka with Virgil, Penny and Desmond while the rest of their friends remained in Angel Grove in case of an attack. When they contacted the Samurai Rangers about following Ash's lead, they were advised to land at the extraction point about twenty miles outside of the city. They figured that the Samurai Rangers wanted to ensure that the location of their Ranger squad is kept confidential for their safety.

They came to the realization once they rendezvous with Jayden and Lauren that they opted to keep their squad in complete seclusion and isolation away from the city and off grid. Even after being informed that the Shiba House was deserted and their mentor Master Ji's whereabouts are unknown, Rosaline and their friends understood the severity of keeping the future legacy and line protected.

"So it's no wonder why you wanted us to meet you outside of the city in the middle of nowhere because it's the way things have been since Operation Exodus?" Virgil asked.

"We're one of the only few teams that opted to keep our squads on Earth instead of relocating them off planet to the colonies on Terra Venture and KO35," Jayden explained. "Besides, Lauren knew of a place that was completely off grid and kept secret for many years by opposing forces. The Acadians don't know of it because it was never disclosed for many years and it should remain that way."

"That's why you won't tell us the current location then?" Penny inquired.

"All we'll say is that we kept our squad safe and only kept in contact with you guys at NASADA whenever we received any news or information that is valuable," Lauren added.

"And since your parents told us why you needed our assistance with this lead from the Highlander then we have no choice but to be your guide on tracking them down," Jayden explained.

"So I suppose you heard of the rumor then?" Rosaline asked curiously.

"You could say like that...or you can imply that the swordsman and I have a really complicated history." Jayden said firmly as him and his sister started leading the group through the rural and countryside landscapes of the country. "When you mentioned about the swordsman, I was beyond shock and belief you opted to seek him out. It even surprised me you figured out I was your only lead to their whereabouts."

"We overheard a conversation one night you had with your friends during a visit to Angel Grove," Rosaline explained. "I needed a lead based on minor chit chat. So...you encountered him years ago?"

"He referred to me a rival or a worthy opponent for his sword because we were bounded by fate and destiny. He was cursed many years ago and by dueling me it was the only way to free him from it. I defeated him and broke his curse but I ended up supposedly destroying him in the process. One day, weeks after defeating Master Xandred, I was on a walkabout with Lauren when we saw him. He was freed of his curse, but the portions of it remained in him to maintain his human lifeforce."

"Is it assumed you can mention that your duel ultimately made the swordsman a hybrid?" Virgil inquired as they continued to walk through the woods and wilderness.

"You can put it in those terms I inadvertently made him a hybrid for him to regain his humanity, or what remained of it. But he is now in tuned with the supernatural. It means..."

Jayden was stopped at mid sentence when he told the group to hold as if something was blocking his path. The young Rangers looked in confusion at Jayden staring down at an older gentleman who was blocking their way.

"What the Red Ranger means is that every supernatural entity known in existence is in tune with changes in the natural balance of nature and that or the order of the universe," the man sternly replied. However, his eyes were focused on Rosaline looking at her with curiosity. "On the contrary, it seems the wind already shifted all this time...is that correct, doppelganger?"

"It wouldn't before a matter of time you were expecting us," Jayden said firmly, "It's been awhile, Deker."

**(Somewhere in Africa)**

Meanwhile somewhere outside of the remains of the old Johannesburg Ranger Compound, Tommy and Kimberly rendezvous with Tanya to head to the Hallow located in the Nubian desert. The couple found their friend coming out of the dilapidated building pulling out several of bags doing an inventory count. Tanya stopped once Tommy and Kimberly made their presence known.

"I had a few basic essentials left in the old secret tunnels underneath the compound." Tanya explained. "Most of it contained archeological equipment that maybe useful for investigating the Hallow. Did you two bring the stuff?"

"Everything you asked for, including the scroll itself," Tommy answered. "So you believe those symbols may have appeared after Kim and me had our first trip to the Hallow of the Great Power?"

"Those drawings from the ones in the scroll weren't on the wall when we first visited the hallow," Kimberly added, "Despite trying to forget the dark origins of how the very first Power Rangers came to be. So why now? Why are those symbols and drawings there?"

"It maybe a message or a recollection of something that happened long after Lokar was concealed beneath the Seal of Talel. Come on, I got the transporter ready to teleport us to the Hallow. Maybe we could piece together the chronological history and legacy of the Power Rangers."

"Okay then let's get this over with," they replied as Tanya activated the transporter.

Within seconds, the trio ended up in the Nubian desert heading towards the lone cave known as the Hallow of the Great Power. For Tommy and Kimberly, being back in that cave brought back some ill memories recalling their last visit. They spotted the chains on the ground used to restrain them from the reenactment the Knights of the Meridian try to inflict upon them. They found it strangely ironic they remained there after all this time but it was also a reminder of some of the dark secrets the legacy and history of the Power Rangers had.

The three of them began to study the drawings and symbols on the walls trying to decipher the message that was being displayed before them. They didn't know how much time had passed being in the cave trying to depict each symbol. The couple was is determine to save their daughter and her friends after learning the uncanny supernatural origin Rosaline possess. They were accustomed to defying the hand of fate and destiny and prayed that misfortune or consequence wouldn't befall her.

Tommy noticed that the batteries in one of the battery powered lanterns they brought was running out. While he was using his pocketknife to open a new package of batteries he retrieved, he accidentally cut his finger. Unknown to them, a small droplet of blood from his finger fell on the scroll. While Kimberly and Tanya continued to work deciphering the symbols, they found something written on the wall.

"Hey, we think might have found something," Kimberly said pointing to a particular drawing on the look. It resembled some sort of ritual circle like the ones they recalled back in the projection hall in the old ruins of the Command Center. However, it resembled something of a round type ancient dial circle. One layer on the outside portion of the circle had elemental symbols and in the middle portion of what looked like ritualistic drawings, had weird symbols that resembled entities.

"Tommy do you think you can shine a light for a moment on this spot?" Tanya asked indicating the area.

"Sure just give me a moment," he said putting a bandage on the cut on his finger. Unknown to the trio, the small droplet of blood that spilled moments ago from Tommy's finger cut caused to scroll to slowly glow. "What did you find?"

"The scripture looks like something of ancient Sumerian written around the outer ring of the circle," Tanya explained writing it down on a small pad. "If my translation is correct the text says: _'Only fate and destiny's blood aligned with the realm beyond the veil will unwind the circles of Ascension.'_Whatever the hell it means it..."

"Why is it when we unlock something cryptic, something freaky happens?" Kimberly replied turning her attention to the scroll as suddenly it reshaped itself turning to a round dial chart that somewhat resembled the drawing on the wall. It was then Tommy realized somehow the cut from his pocketknife caused the scroll to reformat.

"It must have been my blood," Tommy mumbled once the magic stopped. Slowly and carefully, he approached the newly formatted scroll and picked it up. The three of them studied it carefully looking at the drawings as it started directing them in some sort of chronological sequence revealing the outer portion of the circle were the elemental symbols of the powers of the Denizens of Twilight. "I'm trying to align this up trying to make sense of it."

"So the outer ring...it marks the Denizens of Twilight," Tanya explained following the drawings on the hallow, "The next dial circle represents what looks like Valhalla, so it's prime location. This layer...looks like a sort of chain meaning whatever lies in the next layers of the dial it corresponds to, it means some sort of entrapment."

"Somehow this scroll holds the key to how to break the curse in order for the Progeny of the Source to ascend," Kimberly replied curiously. "But ironically anyone who is a person of fate and destiny can unlock the true format of it. Whether if it was my blood, Tommy's or...Rosaline we unlock the ritual."

"Okay so what does the ritual itself require?" he inquired readjusting the scroll to align the inner dials like a puzzle. Somehow it resembled the drawings on the wall and Tanya started pulling out a small pad following the scroll and the translation on it following it to the drawings and the sequence it was revealing. "Looks like you're piecing it together aren't you Tanya?"

"I think I know what is on the wall here...it's the actual ritual itself that Satsu needs to complete," Tanya continued. "Satsu needed this scroll because it indicates a message of balance to everything in the universe. You remember that old saying that everything in the universe is balanced and each side can't exist without the other like day and night; light and shadow; good and evil; life and death; normal and supernatural and so forth. Well the original Denizens of Twilight ensured a means of keeping the original Progeny at bay and Lokar diminished. Like all magics, blood is always the key and the price paid to settle accounts."

"So you're saying that Denizens of Twilight represent the forces of light and they kept the forces of evil at bay." Kimberly looked at the scroll and notice the alignment of each of the layers. "So why does it seem like the elemental powers of the Original Denizens of Twilight are aligned with the inner portions of the scroll?"

"This is where it starts getting interesting and then it started making sense," Tanya explained starting to mark corresponding symbols with post it tags writing what each symbol means. "You see the original Denizens, they were original tributes or in other words sacrifices needed to this ritual. They were also supernatural beings which is why they opted to create the Twilight to house any abnormal entities from arising. These supernatural creatures...they represent the sacrifices needed to break the curse."

"That's why they wanted Merrick, he's a werewolf," Tommy replied reading the postings on the wall, "A hunter or in lament terms Highlander, another supernatural being. A vampire, shapeshifter, a ghost, a witch, a hybrid, a psychic and a chain of memories. The chain is suppose to bind the sacrifices for the ritual and each of these things are used for the ritual. Those tally marks...it represents the attempts the Acadians made. They weren't successful over the years. They couldn't break the curse over the Progeny because they were missing something. The essence that brought life to the ritual itself and can only be undone if it came to existence."

"The doppelganger, they need Rosaline," Kimberly said looking at the wall and realizing the revelation. She turned the final layer of the scroll which revealed the symbol of the doppelganger. "Blood of the renewed and reincarnated can undo what was once bind. The essence of the doppelganger will bring life to the dark reincarnation of the Source of Evil. We just basically are staring into the preview of what will become of Rosaline if those bastards get their hands on her. They're going to kill her."


	35. Request for an Audience

**Chapter 35: Request for an Audience  
><strong>

**(Somewhere in Africa)**

_"This is where it starts getting interesting and then it started making sense," Tanya explained starting to mark corresponding symbols with post it tags writing what each symbol means. "You see the original Denizens, they were original tributes or in other words sacrifices needed to this ritual. They were also supernatural beings which is why they opted to create the Twilight to house any abnormal entities from arising. These supernatural creatures...they represent the sacrifices needed to break the curse."_

_"That's why they wanted Merrick, he's a werewolf," Tommy replied reading the postings on the wall, "A hunter or in lament terms Highlander, another supernatural being. A vampire, shapeshifter, a ghost, a witch, a hybrid, a psychic and a chain of memories. The chain is suppose to bind the sacrifices for the ritual and each of these things are used for the ritual. Those tally marks...it represents the attempts the Acadians made. They weren't successful over the years. They couldn't break the curse over the Progeny because they were missing something. The essence that brought life to the ritual itself and can only be undone if it came to existence."_

_"The doppelganger, they need Rosaline," Kimberly said looking at the wall and realizing the revelation. She turned the final layer of the scroll which revealed the symbol of the doppelganger. "Blood of the renewed and reincarnated can undo what was once bind. The essence of the doppelganger will bring life to the dark reincarnation of the Source of Evil. We just basically are staring into the preview of what will become of Rosaline if those bastards get their hands on her. They're going to kill her."_

The trio stared at the scroll and the wall once again. With each symbol Tanya translated and decipher the meaning behind the drawings, it started making sense. It was sickening to know how many times they attempted this so called second coming of the Source of Evil, but now there was a chance for it to occur. However, knowing that Rosaline is the key to all of it was something Tommy and Kimberly couldn't accept.

"So those drawings...it tells us how each tribute is sacrificed?" Tommy asked.

"Basic standard notation but I'm no expert on supernatural creatures," Tanya explained pointing to each tagged drawing on the wall. "However, it depicts clear instructions on how this is done. The scroll if aligned correctly according to the dials has the incantation. A witch has to perform the ceremony under a full moon precisely at twilight. The chain which binds the ritual circle is known as a Chain of Memories. It's still vague what it is or does."

"Okay so they need a witch but we'll be damned if they try to take Kat from us, especially Jason who will fight teeth and bone to protect her," Kimberly implied. "So what about the other tributes?"

"This says the cold ones meaning the vampires can only be staked from the source that created and brought them life. A stake made from a white oak tree can dispose of them. Werewolves usually have their hearts ripped out, shapeshifters can be killed with silver, ghosts are disposed by burning the bones of the deceased. Highlanders and Hybrids can be destroyed through natural causes I'm assuming."

"What does it say about the doppelganger? What will happen to our daughter?" Tommy asked.

"If I translate this completely, they need her blood to cast the ritual," Tanya sighed translating. "And then...the Progeny of the Source will completely drain her of her lifeforce and energy eventually killing her." Tommy and Kimberly didn't want to complete detailed account of the pertained death sentence that awaited Rosaline. Neither one of them wouldn't let them take their daughter's life. "Wait...there's something here I completely missed it's vague but it might be something."

"Please tell us it's something good and not another pertained omen of death," Kimberly said frantically.

"Okay I'm working as fast as I can," she continued looking at another particular drawing. She had Kimberly photograph the drawings and symbols on the wall and the scroll to relay their findings back to their friends. "Here I think I got something. This picture here is that of the Progeny of the Source. There are three lines extending out. It states an indication of some sort of rite of passage, more like trials. She can't undergo the ritual unless she passes three very dark trials." Tanya wrote down some notes and handed it to her friends to read.

"Same routine like the Rangers went through to regain their powers undergoing the Denizen's Trials in the Realm of Twilight." Tommy read. "However, this requires a lot of magic and unruly taboos against those beyond this realm and the other side. First trial is something known as a unholy contribution of the three in the dozens. The second trial is known as the empowerment of the predecessor. The last one is the baptism with the flames of destruction."

"So the first trial, it talks about Satsu literally committing three massacres with twelve victims for each murder. The second one tells me she is going to try to break into the Twilight Realm to retrieve something of value." Kimberly inquired. "And the last trial takes her...to Maligore's island of Manthusisa? If she completes these trials what happens then?"

"She becomes protected and indestructible until she completes the ritual. Basically she can't be harmed or murder if the Progeny succeeds in passing these trials." Tanya explained as suddenly they felt something rumbling. "Usually the Nubian desert doesn't experience any earthquakes."

"Well haven't we learned during our tenure as Power Rangers always to expect the unexpected," Tommy slightly chuckled as the three of them quickly exited the hallow with their gear in tact.

When they exited the cave, they notice several temporal rifts appearing out of nowhere and noticed that black hooded shadowy figures beginning to emerge. Kimberly thought they looked like those Black Riders from Lord of the Rings but seeing them armed told them likewise.

"Something tells me they aren't here for Comic Con," Kimberly said nervously. "Huh...they aren't friendly are they?"

"My friends I suggest you make haste and leave this instant," Atticus said as he suddenly appeared standing in front of the trio. His expression was stern, but also with unease and concern masked all over gripping the weapon he had in his hand tighter. "I believe the indiscretions that foolish Progeny has inflicted tabooing the rules and order of balance have been brought to light. It is what I feared would happen if this occurs."

"What the hell are you talking about Atticus?" Tommy asked.

"Arbitration has been brought in to quell the imbalance," Atticus explained. "The ones who protect the lines and borders of the inter dimensional travels. The temporal rifts should only be condone to those who are granted access. The Gatekeepers don't condone too lightly to interlopers. They view anyone they see as violators who trespassed in their realms or gain illegal access to the temporal rifts. I will repeat this once more, go now I will try to see if I can reason with them. Think of your friends and families Power Rangers, go before it's too late."

In an instant, a white flash of light surrounded the trio as Atticus used his powers to teleport them away from the desert. The presence of the Gatekeepers on Earth meant that regardless of which side they fought on, no one was safe as the one thing these beings despise was someone giving leeway for access across realms.

**(Angel Grove, California)**

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Jason and Kat stayed at the boarding house with their kids to look after Tommy and Kimberly's kids. In the meantime they also tended to keeping an eye on the rest of the Twilight Rangers while Rosaline, Virgil, Penny and Desmond were in Osaka. While Jason and Kat were busy entertaining Gabriel and Sophie, the kids were in the kitchen having snacks and reading Aaron's storybook.

"Is it true that your dad used to hunt monsters?" Hayden asked an surprising Bianca.

"I beg your pardon? Are you asking about my dad?" Bianca said nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Aaron's storybook mentions about these people which superhuman senses and strength like Captain America who hunt monsters for a living," Elena added.

"It's kind of a long complicated story peanut gang but you see..." Christian replied trying to come to his friend's defense. "The thing about Bianca's dad is that he's not around."

"Oh...did your mommy and daddy separate like my friend Joyce's parents?" Claire asked.

"No it's that Claire," Bianca sighed. "It's just I haven't...I haven't seen my dad since I was fourteen. He's been missing for the last couple of years."

"But do you think he's still out there?" Aaron asked.

"Alright there Aaron let's not overwhelm Bi with twenty-one questions okay gang?" Kat suddenly said coming into the kitchen with Sophie in toll. She looked at the young woman with sincerity and concern about a delicate subject she felt uncomfortable talking about. "Remember what talk to you guys about asking too many questions that is not your business to know?"

"They mentioned about people who hunt monsters in the storybook," Aaron protested.

"We'll discuss it another time okay? Why don't you guys go to the living room and hangout with your dad for awhile alright?" she suggested as the kids reluctantly got up and left the kitchen. "Hey Bianca I'm sorry about the kids, you know what they're like."

"They didn't mean any harm they're just being curious." Bianca replied. "I'm just hoping Rosaline and the others had some luck following Ash's lead in Osaka. You know...I haven't talked much about my father after he disappeared. I'm not sure he's still alive. However, Ash thinks otherwise because he knows. I...was fourteen when he worked I followed him on one of his jobs outside of Northern Italy. Is it possible?"

"What do you mean? Are you asking me something?" Kat inquired.

"Can you reverse any supernatural abnormalities say like a werewolf curse or remove the Highlander sense? I mean there are some magics that can remove the genes right?"

"Hey back up there a second," Kat warned. "What you're asking is something that has dark magic written all over it, the one that will leave a witch or warlock facing the wrath of the spirits. You're half witch born and half Highlander and knowing you possess two different abilities, you can't switch it off. The part you inherited from your father's side is the dormant part. That's why the coven took interest in you because of your lineage."

"I know what the witches did and how the Highlanders came to be. It was a ritual they used by using the essence and blood of the doppelganger. The last known documented line of doppelgangers that existed was in Bulgaria in 1492. It was around the same time the Highlanders came."

Moments later, the alarms in the lab downstairs went off as everyone rushed to the basement to confront the intruders. However, they were surprised to find Tommy, Kimberly and Tanya back in the boarding house. The trio figured out that Atticus must have teleported them home.

"Next time there should be a warning whether if people just suddenly end up being beamed up," Quincy slightly joked, "It's the 23rd century of Star Trek where they invented warp drive and instant teleportation in a matter of seconds."

"Are you guys okay? How did you end up back here instantly?" Jason asked.

"We don't know what the hell happened. One minute we were in the Hallow and deciphering the symbols and drawings on the wall. The next minute this earthquake happened and over dozens of temporal rifts opened up out of nowhere," Tommy explained. "Atticus suddenly appeared moments later and it's not hard to assume that he was the one that teleported us back here. Before we ended up back here it looked like...something was trying to find its way here."

"But did you find anything at the Hallow?" Kat asked.

"We got what we need to make sure we don't have to clean up a major spill if cutthroat bitch has her way," Kimberly replied as the three of them dropped everything on the table. "Basically, this little so called "second coming of the Source" was attempted a few times . Based on Tanya's translation the last transition occurred in 1492. So the question is...what happened in 1492 and how is it possible that our daughter is now the new doppelganger?"

"Has there been any word on Rosaline and the others in Osaka?" Tommy inquired.

"No updates yet bro," Jason replied. "I'm sure your kid is alright. She's tough and a fearless leader like her father."

"Well apparently there is something of significance that occurred in 1492 according to lore," Kat explained. "Based on Bianca's testimony the first group of Highlanders was created around that time and the last documented line of doppelgangers existed. If I'm correct but I'm going on logic and theory here that somehow between Tommy and Kimberly...the doppelganger line must exist."

"So the main aspect is tracing either my bloodline or Kimberly's. That's probably the only reason why a doppelganger exists. Is there a possibility that either one of us...might belong to the same lineage as Namine?" Tommy inquired. "We need to figure out what happened around that period and how it ties to us and Rosaline."

**(Osaka, Japan)**

"So it's true about the rumors that has been whispered?" Deker stared at Rosaline with intrigue and curiosity. Jayden and Lauren kept the others at bay while the former half-Niglock examined her and then turned to Jayden. "You're more than just an ordinary girl. There's an uncanny aura that radiates in you. I thought I told you Red Ranger to leave me be."

"I agreed to leave you in peace Deker, but the world in peril once again," Jayden answered. "There is an enemy who wishes to disrupt the natural balance and order of the universe. Everything here in this veil of existence is in dire danger."

"And is this why you brought along the doppelganger to seek my consultation?"

"You know what I am?" Rosaline asked.

"A rarity of magic and something the forces of darkness have long to procure," Deker explained as the others followed Deker along the trail. "I hear talks between realms, the veil of here and that of the other side and beyond. You're a child of fate just like your parents, The Wings of Fate. However, they also defied the order of fate and destiny that day at the seal reshaping the outcome of what was suppose to be."

"If you know what Rosaline is then you understand the threat at hand," Virgil added. "The entity that the forces of darkness itself fears, what brings life to them and the natural order..."

"The Source of Evil, Lokar. It is the genesis and entity of evil in its purest form and in prime." Deker continued. "And yet, it needs flesh and blood to walk among the Earth, a host to guide them. The one entity that rivals the doppelganger, The Progeny of the Source. The chosen being dubbed as the Progeny is destined to be the reincarnation of the Source of Evil in flesh."

"She intends to break a curse to become the Source of Evil in flesh and blood," Desmond said. "I'm sure you know what is needed to undo it. After all, we are the same."

"You and me doppelganger, we're beings attuned with the supernatural. No one hasn't attempted what the Progeny has for many years. Those branded with the mark of the defilers of humanity are locked and bind for life to serve the Progeny's cause. I'm sure you're all aware of the Acadians to my assumption. This hasn't been the first time these defilers contaminated these lands. They almost succeeded a long time ago until they were denied the leverage they needed to complete their ritual."

"I have a question to ask," Rosaline spoke up, "How could I be a supernatural being? How could physically resembling someone be a rarity of magic? If the Acadians have spent years trying to bring upon the second coming, what happens if it comes to pass?"

They continued to walk up the mountain trail until they came to a clearing with a isolated cabin and a campfire going on. He placed his sword down near a stomp as Virgil, Desmond and Penny took a seat while Jayden and Lauren continued to keep a close watch on Rosaline. There was something about Rosaline's presence that kept the former half-Niglock at calm and collective.

"If the Progeny undo the curse the Denizens of Twilight place upon them, the balance of existence and nature will be compromised. The realm of Twilight has been used to contain beings of the in-between in a realm where neither light or shadow exists. Creatures who were created without a soul and then destroyed are sent to a place without boundaries and where the laws of time and space are irrelevant. The original Denizens of Twilight created a realm that embodies a Purgatorial state that entraps the portions of the other half of the puzzle."

"The elements that represent life on Earth and nature are based on our powers," Penny added. "It's like a metaphor, the Denizens represent light, then what suppose to embody the representation of shadow...is that of the supernatural."

"Oh my goodness...the original Denizens of Twilight. If Namine was a doppelganger, then that would have meant that they too were also supernatural and it meant they were suppose to be the original sacrifices to break the Progeny's curse?" Rosaline replied a bit shocked. "So the Twilight Realm is their fail safe plan to lock away of the deceased supernatural entities? It's like purgatory because they can't go to heaven or hell...but why go through all this trouble?"

"Natural elements of nature upholds the balance of order. Only the sacrifices of the supernatural can undo the curse. The curse was done for humanity's sanctity and the uphold and maintenance of the balance of nature and that of the universe. The downside is the key to breaking the Progeny's curse is your life bound and life force that can undo the work of the Denizens of Twilight. Blood of the renewed, the source of all magics flows in you my dear. Doppelganger blood brings life and renewal to all things supernatural. That...is why you and your bloodline weaves the burden of carrying the torch of destiny, it is your fate."

Moments later, the group noticed the sky started to darkened as the Rangers noticed temporal rifts opening up. Deker stared at Jayden sternly as he gripped his sword tightly in his hands. The rifts widen as black shadowy hooded figures slowly emerged.

"This doesn't look good," Jayden said, "Something says those guys aren't from around here."

"It's because they're not of this realm," Deker said sternly. "They guard the passages against the interlopers who travel between realms. It's their job to ensure that the realm the Denizens of Twilight created has not been invaded. They don't condone too well to having their lands trespassed. Red Ranger, take this before this wears off. If you value your life and those of your allies then I suggest you flee and live to fight another day."

He tossed a talisman to Jayden as he ran towards a marked tree and began chanting something. However, before Jayden could ask anymore questions, the talisman started glowing and within a matter of seconds, Rosaline noticed her friends along with with Jayden and Lauren gone.

"What the hell just happened? What's going on? Where are my friends?" Rosaline yelled. "What did you do to them?"

"Don't worry about that, I assure you that the talisman got them to a safe location. I do not have enough time. The protection spell that has been placed around my encampment is going to be set off in a few moments. The wards will be alerted of any intruders lurking around the area. You can understand they're coming for us, the tributes the Progeny needs to break the curse. My spells that keep us invisible to intruders will wear off and then they'll come. Those entities crossing through the temporal rifts...you know what they are."

"The Gatekeepers? I thought they only guard the Twilight realm. How is it possible they're crossing into Earth? What do they want and what is their purpose?"

"Our guess is to clean up years worth of transgressions that tainted and defiled the balance of nature and the universe," Deker said pulling out another talisman giving it to Rosaline. "They serve to maintain balance by all means...no matter what they do. Those beings are not of the realm or veil so I must advise you to beware. Many adversaries still lie dormant and in wake until it is time to strike. Your aura gives off the sense of fate and destiny...just like your parents." He walked to another marked tree and started chanting as the talisman starting glowing in Rosaline's hands.

"What's happening? Are those Gatekeepers here to destroy us? What's going on?"

"They also want what you want...to prevent the second coming of the Source of Evil, the Progeny's ascension. Their methodology is that of the olden times which cost humanity dearly. The place where the genesis of Power began lies in waiting, Valhalla. The Progeny must not achieve her transitional trials for she will become a force to be reckoned with. You, doppelganger hold the answer within you, seek it and you shall find it."

Before Rosaline could go any further, in a matter of moments she found herself being surrounded by a bright light and disappearing to parts unknown. Deker started feeling his protection spell wearing off as he readied his sword and got into a fighting stance. He was prepared to take on anything that came with his encampment, but hoped to buy enough time to ensure that Rosaline was safe and out of harm's way.

**(The Boarding House)  
><strong>

Moments later, the alarms in the lab downstairs went off as the room was overtaken by a powerful blinding white light. However, a flash of light soon materialized to reveal Penny, Desmond and Virgil alongside Jayden and Lauren as they appeared in the room. Unfortunately, they looked around and notice that Rosaline was missing.

"So what's the deal with all you guys just suddenly popping back home without teleporting?" Aidan asked. "So I guess Air Miles works in a matter of seconds doesn't it?"

"We found the lead...the one Ash told us about," Desmond replied.

"He was once a Niglock that is why I knew who he was," Jayden said, "His name is Deker and he was the one that sent us back here. Apparently, the talismans he gave to us had the power to transport us away. He used them when those temporal rifts started opening. Deker was going off about how his protection spell around his encampment was about to wear out. That is why he enchanted them to get us away."

"Temporal rifts? Did a bunch of black hooded entities look like they were coming out from those rifts?" Kimberly asked.

"What's the freaking big idea about those lots?" Penny asked.

"Those things coming out of the temporal rifts are the Gatekeepers, the guards of the Twilight Realm," Tommy answered. "For some unknown reason they're crossing over into Earth because of the mess that's been created. Something tells me they didn't come alone and it takes a massive amount of power to gain access for those things to cross over and..."

"Guys hold up for a minute," Virgil stopped everyone. "Where's Rosaline? She's not here! I could have sworn made it back with us! Where is she?"

"What do you mean Rosaline is not here?" Kimberly started looking around until Tommy quickly used the computer and scanned for their daughter's location. The two picked up her bio signature down by the lake. They pulled up her image on the computer screen and found her unconscious. In a matter of moments Tommy and Kimberly rushed out of the lab and headed down to the lake hoping their daughter was alright.

**(Meanwhile)**

Down by the lake, Rosaline slowly regained consciousness by the shore. Still slightly disorientated from the effects of the talisman, Rosaline took to her surrounds and discovered she was back in Angel Grove. However, she quickly regained her senses when she noticed a strange apparition starting to materialize and Rosaline got on her feet and backed away.

"Okay this has been one freaky day," Rosaline said in an irritated voice. "Whatever minion of evil you are then let's get this over with! What do you want?"

_"It's like staring at a reflection of myself. A rarity of magic coursing through your veins __doppelgänger," the apparition replied. "So many transgressions that have occurred these past months and many lines and boundaries tabooed. Drastic actions must be taken to prevent anymore injustice from occurring. The lines and boundaries that shield the veil are collapsing. I am here for one reason...I desire an audience. There is a lot to discuss. Do you know who I am? Do you know my voice, the one that calls to those of fate and destiny from a place beyond time, space and reality. You'll remember me...and so will they."_

"It can't be...this is literally beyond impossible. You...you...can't be here!" Rosaline replied but suddenly something came over her as she suddenly fell unconscious once again by the shore. "You're...here..."

A few moments later, Tommy and Kimberly arrived at the lake to find Rosaline lying on the ground by the lake. Virgil was the only one of the Rangers who followed the couple to the lake because he was worried about his girlfriend's wellbeing. The trio reached the lake to find Rosaline regain consciousness once again and slowly started approaching her. However, Atticus' sudden reappearance in the middle between the trio and Rosaline stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Do not go any further Wings of Fate," Atticus said sternly. "I'm afraid it's too late as I failed to see logic and reason of these transgression. Do not be deceived by what lies before you as perception can be altered. Can you feel it Wings of Fate? The one standing before you is desiring some confidence with you."

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about pal so you better step out of way!" Virgil snapped.

"Virgil...something's off," Kimberly said noticing that Rosaline continued to blankly stare at her arms. It was then she sensed something wasn't right.

"No...he's right Beautiful, perception is lying," Tommy sighed. "Can you feel it? Maternal instincts it's kicking in because I know my own daughter. It's you...I don't know how but something tells me you're here for a reason."

"Okay someone tell me what's happening because I'm completely confused," Virgil added.

_"Nothing can ever get pass you Atticus after all these years." It was assuming that it is Rosaline talking to them, but her tone of voice and dialogue was not of Rosaline's usual self. "However, as we discussed earlier, my dominion even after life and death stretches. Drastic actions have been taken in order to procure what I desire right now which is that of importance. They know who I am although I am temporary procuring the shell of that they hold dear. They heard my voice, seen me in their dreams. I'm here requesting an audience with those of fate and destiny...we have much to discuss Wings of Fate. Time is of the essence."_

"So you have your audience," Tommy said looking in disbelief. "Now state your business what you want...Namine."


	36. Shells of Yesterday

**Chapter 36: Shells of Yesterday  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Lake)**

Standing at the lake it was like Tommy, Kimberly and Virgil was staring at someone who they loved and cared about. However, inside their conscience what they assumed was the Rosaline Diana Oliver they knew had no trace or recollection of her true self. For Tommy and Kimberly it maybe their daughter standing in front of them, but inside they knew something has occupied her body and it left them speechless.

Staring into the eyes of the young woman before him, Virgil struggled trying to find a sense of recollection of the girl he fell in love with. It was like a cruel joke or a game someone was playing with them to alter their perception. The only thing they know was something is walking around in Rosaline's body and it was here for a reason. Atticus kept the trio at bay while trying to get some answers out of Namine.

"So you have your audience," Tommy said looking in disbelief. "Now state your business. What do you want, Namine?"

"What have you done with Rosaline? Where the hell is our daughter?" Kimberly yelled as Namine remained silent staring at them blankly.

"You've been addressed by the Wings of Fate, Namine," Atticus answered. "Why are you here? Do you not realize what has occurred? The gatekeepers of the Twilight Realm are invading this realm. The travel between inter dimensional realms has been strictly prohibited for eons."

_"The Gatekeepers are here to ensure that no more transgressions occur," Namine replied. "I reassure you Wings of Fate that the doppelganger you call your daughter is safe. It was for precaution that I temporary borrow the shell that represents my doppelganger."_

"Don't refer to her like that!" Virgil snapped. "She may have resemble you a long time ago physically, but you are not Rosaline. It's an insult for you to possess her against her will!"

_"I can see you truly love this girl, Green Ranger. This girl has value and means a lot to those who love and care about her."_

"You're here for a reason and something tells us that those temporal rifts and those Gatekeepers crossing over is your responsibility," Kimberly snapped. "So we're on borrowed time so you better tell us what do you want?"

"Spirits of the deceased are suppose to cross over to the other side of the veil unless the wall is collapsing. Those Gatekeepers only yield to those who are in alliance with the Denizens of Twilight. I am Guardian of Twilight...yet they saw me as a hostile threat," Atticus replied. "Tell me Namine, they're here for a reason."

_"They follow my words and commands. I ordered them not to strike knowing that I made them realize the Guardian of Twilight, that is you Atticus. How my coming to this side is a mystery but I am here with the purpose of preventing another insurrection from tearing Earth apart. I assure you Wings of Fate, your daughter is safe."_

"By letting you walk around in her body," Tommy said sarcastically, "Is that how you're keeping our daughter safe from danger? By possessing her against her will? Rosaline's family and friends will know something is not right and if you think for one second you're riding inside my daughter's body..."

_"Well that isn't your choice is it? The circumstances have change and drastic actions had to be taken to ensure the safety and wellbeing for everyone for another day. Besides, I cannot leave until my business is concluded. However, it also gives me an opportunity to assess the situation and circumstances we are at. I propose a proposition for you all if the terms and conditions I state are acceptable to Atticus?"_

"What do you have in mind, Namine?" Virgil inquired.

_"An opportunity to observe and assess the predicament we are in," Namine replied, "I simply request temporary using this host body of the doppelganger to better understand what has transpired. I am too, bewildered by the recent circumstances of why my presence is here but I cannot ignore the reasons behind it. I will say I do like the chance to analyze and study the successors that the original line of Power Rangers chosen by Zordon have selected to succeed in bestowing the powers of Twilight. I like to assess...the new generation that are the new Twilight Power Rangers."_

"Your request seems to have no logical implications of discontent behind it," Atticus answered. "However, as we are simply running on borrowed time what can you guarantee in return if what I find your intentions and request what you stated to be?"

"It seems that the Wings of Fate have stumbled upon the mysteries behind the Progeny's scroll that breaks the Curse of Shadow and Light. You're inquiring about the last fetal attempt that the followers of the Progeny, the Acadians attempted before the year 1492 AD. The last known line of the doppelgangers that was documented. You want to know everything: about Valhalla, the curse, the doppelganger, everything that ties your generation and those of your successors to the ones before you. We have common goals and interest I see...that is why I desire an audience with you to answer all your inquiries."

"I know extortion and exploitation when I see it," Kimberly sneered. "Especially when fate and destiny loves to jerk our strings on a regular basis."

"So all you're asking is a free ride around in our daughter's body in exchange you'll give us information we need?" Tommy asked.

"Just give her what she wants," Virgil suddenly answered. "The sooner we get this show over with, the sooner we'll get the real Rosaline back. However, if any harm comes to my friends or the people I care about because of this...you'll regret ever crossing the line with us."

_"I understand your concern," Namine simply said. "And you have my word...I'll honor our agreement._" Tommy and Kimberly were on edge as they simply walked over to Atticus before they anticipated he'll disappear once again.

"She better honor her agreement because I don't that thing inside Rosaline's body any minute longer," Tommy whispered. "You better consult with Zordon and the Order of Meridian to get us some of our own inquiries that stay off the record. If you're here to protect the Rangers, then get us the answers we need."

"I will consult with the Order about this matter," Atticus answered before turning to Namine, "You know the terms and conditions: honor them and comply to them as I am the Guardian of Twilight tasked with overseeing and watching over this generation of Power Rangers. Namine, no harm shall come to the girl or those who she cares about. Are we in agreement?" Namine nodded in agreement making the trio skeptical and left with the task of explaining to everyone the sudden change in Rosaline's demeanor.

**(The Boarding House)**

Once they arrived at the boarding house with Rosaline or Namine in tow, the three agreed to let reluctantly tell everyone about the current situation. However, when they reached the house, they saw the twins and Gabriel awaiting for their parents. Namine, in Rosaline's body was curious to know more about the Oliver family but Virgil kept her at a slight distance away questioning how Tommy and Kimberly were going to cover this up.

"Mom, dad when did Rosaline and the others get back from Japan?" Elena asked. "Did they find anything about how to defeat the bad guys?"

"Huh no sweetie, your sister and the others haven't said anything yet," Kimberly reluctantly said. On the walk back to the house Virgil suggested that it would be in the best interest for the twins and Gabriel not to know what happened to their older sister. The hard part was trying to play it off to the children that everything was normal with Rosaline. "But we'll find out everything we need to know."

"Do we have to pack a bag again and stay at grandpa and grandma's house again?" Hayden sighed. "Can we stay home tonight dad? We miss being home and Gabriel gets cranky when he's away from home for more than two nights in a row? We promise we'll be good and not get in the way."

"You know what...that doesn't sound like a bad idea pal," Tommy slightly smiled as his kids gave them a hug. "We're really sorry that we've been sending you three off to your grandparents lately. You understand why we're doing this. Your mom and I can't stand if anything bad happens to you kids. You mean everything to us."

"We know that but we don't like being away from home," Elena replied holding Gabriel's hand.

"And you're worried that those bad people are going to take us away that is why we can't stay home all the time," Hayden said.

"We promise you guys no one is never going to take you guys away from us," Kimberly said. "We're going to do everything in our power to keep the bad guys away and make sure you all stay safe. Even your sister and her friends are doing everything to fight the bad guys and keep our family safe."

"Because they're the Power Rangers and they fight the forces of evil right?" the twins asked.

"That is true," they replied leading the kids inside. "We love you kids so much." Meanwhile, Namine in Rosaline's body watched the interaction from afar with Virgil as she turned to him.

_"There is this feeling of protection, love and caring I feel inside for those little children," Namine said. "These feelings aren't of my own, but of the doppelganger. It was a familiar feeling I had long ago...before I answered the call to se__rve the Great Power. It's this girl's humanity and compassion for others that resides in her."_

"If the Power Rangers long ago didn't have to trade their humanity for power, then they wouldn't have been messed up and not die without losing the part that makes them human," Virgil said. "It was a tradeoff many before us have paid for in this fight between good and evil. However, the ones who choose those to take the mantle shouldn't underestimate the power of the human spirit or humanity. True power lies within the heart and soul of mankind...you were an average person once before the power weren't you?"

_"I was and like Rosaline also had the capacity to love and feel compassion for others. It is a notion I lost touch with...but long to yearn to feel it."_

"You know I find it complex and disturbing to be talking to my girlfriend, but the person I'm talking to you I can't feel the connection with," he added. "The sooner we get this over with, the better and everything will go back to normal. All I want is the woman I love back because she means the world to me. If that is something you're not capable of feeling, then so be it. However, you know you can't deprive Rosaline of her life. She's not a shell as you claim her to be, she's a person."

_"She and I are alike in very similar way and it's hard for you to understand that. We're all born with a fate and destiny we must embrace and accept. Why do you think everything that has transpired for months, years, decades, centuries and all roads have led to this place? Sometimes the road to destiny is paved with hardships in which humanity must endure in order to succeed."_

"Alright forget about it because I'm having a hard time trying to find some recollection of Rosaline or see some sort of connection. Basically, you're freaking me out every second you're standing here like you're a freaking robot or something! I don't know what you want or why you're here but somehow I have to deal with it because Rosaline's been through a lot in her life." Virgil explain bending his fingers. "While you're here going on your little walkabout and roaming in my girlfriend's body maybe you should take a crash course in human lessons. It will help you figure out things about us."

**(Unknown Location)**

Meanwhile, in a disclosed location Rita, Zedd and Thrax was viewing the dungeons in their hideout of their captive prisoners laughing in mockery of their futile attempts on destroying them. However, they noticed Satsu standing in front of the cell of their latest captive who surprisingly looked calm and collective and didn't show an ounce of anger or resentment. His face had a stern and sort of lack of expression look on him staring Satsu down like she was nothing.

"Keep looking at me like that you'll feel my wrath hybrid!" Satsu said angrily.

"And that is coming from a silly little power hungry schoolgirl who thinks she can wield the powers of prime evil within," Deker smirked in mockery. "You know back in those woods, I was just bluffing the extent of my true strength and power. Did you like the body count I left for you?"

"You killed eight members of my fraternity! However, for those who fall, more shall rise within the ashes in the name of Lokar, the Source of Evil."

"Silly old wive's tales and I've been walking this Earth for centuries, long before you were born dear Progeny," Deker mocked. "Tell me something little girl, just how far are you willing to go to incur the wrath of those you defy? The road to absolute power and immortality...has its price. "They" know it and "they" are here to crush this injustice."

"What you think the Power Rangers are going to stop me?" Satsu asked.

"I wasn't talking about the Power Rangers, "they" know and judge, jury and executioners are laying in wake to pass final judgment. The winds of change have shaken up the playing field and alter the rules of the game. If I were you I better be watching your back."

Satsu found it irritating that Deker continued to smirk at her with such arrogance and sarcasm as if he found her to be non-threatening. She stormed the main hall of the lair to address the Acadians and the unholy trio.

"Look my boy it seems like our little Progeny has gotten her feathers ruffled," Zedd sneered. "What's the matter? Did the hybrid get under your skin?"

"I need something powerful to complete the massacre of the threes. I need twelve worthy sacrifices for our noble cause so I can complete this first trial! Arrogant bastard thinks he can belittle me? I'm the Progeny of the Source, the one chosen to ascend and bring upon the second coming of the Source! I guarantee you that this generation will do what has never been done before...breaking the Denizen of Twilight's curse of Shadow and Light. I will succeed and obtain immortality!"

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, the veteran Rangers noticed the younger team spying on what was Rosaline staring in bewilderment at the pictures displayed on the main floor. None of them didn't want to take the risk of approaching her knowing that it was Namine's spirit currently residing inside Rosaline's body. Even Tommy and Kimberly seemed reluctant to engage in any sort of interaction after informing everyone of what transpired today.

"So that person who is staring at the pictures on the main floor with bewilderment is Rosaline?" Desmond asked. "However, there's a spirit inside of her that possessed her body? And that spirit is the original Denizen of Spirit, Namine?"

"Statistically people who are possessed by spirits are believed to experience a chemical imbalance in brain activity and..." Quincy tried to explain as everyone stared at him. "Hypothetically there is a high probability that the entity inside of Rosaline maybe the original doppelganger to have ever existed."

"That thing or whatever is walking around our house isn't my daughter," Kimberly sighed. "I can't sense some recollection of Rosaline in her."

"Why can't we try to exorcise the spirit out of her?" Bianca asked.

"It could be worth a try," Kat added. "However, I think that thing in there has answers we need. Besides, Tanya finished translating the scroll and the symbols from the Hallow. So what do we know and what did we find out?"

"That in order for Satsu to perform the ritual, she needs to pass three trials that will make her invincible until she breaks the curse," Tommy explained. "We found out that the tributes she needs to sacrifice to break the curse are creatures of shadow, supernatural creatures. From what we know she has a few in her possession. She has a werewolf, and from what we understand she was trying to seek a Highlander or Hunter whatever they're called."

"Well she already now added a hybrid to her collection," Penny asked. "That man in Osaka, he used to be a half human/half Niglock for hundreds of years."

"So what else does she need to complete this ritual? What do we know about these trials?" Jason asked.

"What it means is not only those of the living and deceased are in danger, it's everything...including the ones that are considered tainted," Bianca added. "I need to see if my father's old contacts are still out there on hunting jobs. There's like hundreds of small nests that exist of vampires, shifters, witches, werewolves, and occasional spirits here and there. Plus I need to follow up on a bit of old folklores see we can find some sort of evidence or traces of the Acadians."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kimberly replied, "Christian, Shi-Ann and Aidan see if you can help Bianca on a few leads."

"We're right on it," the others replied heading back into the lab.

"I'm not waiting any longer because I want my daughter back," Tommy said suddenly storming the living room with the information at hand. "Alright Namine, we want answers and want them now. We want information and you're the only one who can give it to us. So tell us what we need to know."

_"You want to know about the Progeny's trials and the Denizen's Curse of Light and Shadow?" Namine answered. "It's hard to believe that this generation was obvious to the workings of the current Progeny of the Source. However, there are others before her who attempted and yet failed, until coincidence and fate brought them what they needed. It was then when the Order of the Meridian appointed us the impossible task of ensuring humanity's sanctity and claim of their planet."_

"Start from the beginning where the story left off," Kimberly answered. "We know there were events that occurred after the first concealment of Lokar beneath the Seal of Talel. You're here for a reason...so at least tell us what your generation did and why it's happening now."

_"You are aware that we, the original Denizens of Twilight were selected by the Order of the Meridian to succeed in taking up the mantle following the defeat of Lokar at the hands of the original Power Rangers. We underwent initiation beneath the Hallow the of the Great Power and then were tasked with obtaining the Sacred Flames of Power in order to complete the power transfer. As history shows we succeeded and obtained the mantle. For years, we remained under the tutelage of the Knights of the Meridian after the Order departed from Earth to let humanity reclaim their dominion. However, there is one vital piece of information they left out." _

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked. "So we know the true origin story of how the original Denizens of Twilight came to be because we got filled in."

_"I'm surprise you're all caught up with our tale. Atticus must have told you about the origins of the curse and why we crated the Twilight Realm. We served and did our duties without any objections and fulfilled our mission to ensure the survival the future line of Power Rangers. However, with us taking the mantle as the Denizens of Twilight we brought life the existence of beings that are beyond human perception. The Shadow Denizen, Kakariko discovered beings who possess characteristics and traits that were uncanny and thus brought an anomaly to humanity, supernatural beings."  
><em>

"So you discovered that supernatural beings existed?" Jason inquired. "But why create a realm to basically house the deceased entities of the supernatural? What happened to make you people take drastic action on going on a potentially eradicating mission to wipe out an entire evolutionary species?"

_"We were instructed by the Knights to monitor and study the behavior of these beings. Over time, we came in contact with small groups of creatures ranging from vampires, to hybrids, shapeshifters, werewolves and so forth. Some of us eventually discovered we started possessing traits and characteristics beyond human perception in terms of heightened senses, magical abilities beyond normal senses thus also bring forth psychics and witches into the fold. We were only warned to only subdued those who posed as potential threats and caused harm to civilians. We discovered that the evolution of the creation of supernatural creatures came upon remnants of Lokar's diminishing power that scattered throughout Earth. It was hard to determine whether these beings were evil or good but each of them had different characteristics to separate themselves from one another." Namine explained._

_"As time passed, we continued to study and the question of the evolution and power these creatures possess plagued our minds. However, one of our very own became obsessed with this pursuit of strength and power that they began to systematically hunt down groups and absorb their abilities and harness them. He was once a Denizen of Twilight like us. He went by the name is Cassius until his expulsion and exiled from the line of power he was branded the Dark Denizen. But eventually he found a different calling that took him down a path of evil and darkness as the original Progeny of the Source. The Knights and the Order exposed him for his treason and as a result stripped him of his powers. However, Cassius came upon an Earth unraveling discovery about the origins of supernatural beings and instituted a plan that would bring upon total anarchy and massive unbalance that would threaten all of existence."_

"You're meaning to tell us that the original Progeny of the Source used to be a Denizen of Twilight, a Power Ranger?" Tommy asked. "This wasn't something neither Atticus or Zordon shared with us. So the original Progeny, Cassius he was the one that brought forth the Acadians?"

_"He was born as one of them, hired mercenaries, assassins, those who only ambitions in life was total power and domination. It was only after Cassius' exile they reformed underground, hoping to seek retribution and revenge against us. However, Cassius discovered his true destiny and calling to be the chosen host to bring forth Lokar's second coming. He stumbled upon Valhalla one day learning that in order for Lokar to walk the Earth in living flesh he needed to sacrifice tributes that were tainted with the essences of the Source of Evil. Cassius learned of the trials he had to endure in order to perform the ritual. When we got word of Cassius' plans we had to stop him for his actions began to cause an imbalance in the natural balance of the nature. We confronted Cassius on Valhalla just when he was about to infuse himself with Lokar himself. The ritual itself was dark magic that if he succeeded would collapse the veil between here and the other side. When the order got whim of this insurrection they tasked us with a mission to ensure Cassius' actions would go unpunished."_

The others listened as Namine explained how the Order of Meridian committed an act of genocide that almost wiped out the entire Acadian Fraternity for their insurrection and slaughter of the innocent lives they took for Cassius. Next she explained about the creation of the Twilight Realm to seal away any remnants of the supernatural creatures tainted with remnants of Lokar's power. All the souls of any creature destroyed was sent to that realm and guarded by Gatekeepers to prevent any crossing and travel between realms. The Rangers listened on as Namine went into detail about how they imprisoned Cassius in the Twilight Realm ensuring that he never escape or be released. In a final act of desperation, she went on to tell them about how they cursed Cassius and anyone destined to take the mantle of Progeny of the Source hoping that they can't undo the curse.

_"The curse was designed with the implications of balance: the entities of light and darkness. On the day we cursed Cassius and banished him into the Twilight Realm, in one final act of defiance laid his fail safe plan. By our blood we cursed him to never reawaken or bring forth the second coming of Lokar, but he enacted that by blood renewed, it will undo the curse we laid upon him. Knowing that he needed tributes to sacrifice if the ritual came in hand, we reluctantly hunted down supernatural creatures and destroyed them so the Progeny wouldn't attempt it. We imprisoned him in an eternal purgatorial sleep he endured for centuries while we spent years trying to contain the population of supernatural creatures on Earth. Realizing how many times they attempted this, needed to ensure once our tenure was up that our future successors would ensure that the Progeny wouldn't succeed in breaking the curse. This blood feud has carried on for eons and centuries that it won't stop until either the curse is lifted or the powers of Twilight are diminished."_

"Great just what we need another blood feud and us basically doing the dirty work," Tommy answered.

"Okay so you answered what we want to know...now live up to your end of the bargain and give us back our daughter," Kimberly said but then she noticed a slight pang of disappointment and confusion on Namine's face. They knew there was something she wasn't disclosing.

_"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Wings of Fate," Namine explained with a slight look of regret on her face. "You see, the Progeny of the Source is on the verge of completing the first trial needed to deem herself worthy of breaking the Denizen's curse. The curse was implemented as a means to ensure at any cost the Progeny wouldn't succeed. However, past transactions that occurred over the years that derailed everything we worked for. As long as a doppelganger is in existence...then her life will be in great peril. I'm afraid that as long as she lives, the fate of this planet and the balance of the universe remains in peril. y. It happened once, it can't happen again and I must correct the errors of the past."_


	37. Follow the Leader

**Chapter 37: Follow the Leader  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

_"As long as a doppelganger is in existence...then her life will be in great peril. I'm afraid that as long as she lives, the fate of this planet and the balance of the universe remains in peril.. It happened once, it can't happen again and I must correct the errors of the past." _Namine warned as Tommy and Kimberly got whim of the original Spirit Denizen's true intentions and left them boiling with anger over her deception.

_"Cassius initiated a fail safe plan into the curse to ensure he maybe be able to break it. Since we bounded and bind him and imprisoned him deep in the depths of the Twilight Realm, he swore that if a doppelganger came into existence baring physicality to the original line of the Denizens of Twilight, they can undo the curse. The blood of the doppelganger brings life to all magic and spells cast. He became something we didn't anticipate, practiced a form of dark magic that caused a metamorphic change in him. What him and the Acadians practiced was not a form of magic that wasn't seen and condoned by the spirits."__  
><em>

"The three trials does it have to do something with them? What does Satsu need to do in order for her to break the curse?" Kat asked.

_"It's already too late because as of this moment, the Progeny of the Source is on the verge of completing the first trial. What she'll be rewarded for is summoning a form of magic the spirits do not condone of. My main priority is procuring the doppelganger and ensuring that the Progeny cannot obtain her for the ritual. Long ago in Cassius' quest to ascend himself to becoming the second coming of the Source of Evil, that man underwent three very dark trials that literally riddled him with complete essences of dark power and evil inside of him."  
><em>

"There is no way you're taking our daughter from us!" Tommy snapped. "We had a deal."

_"I understand and this isn't an option I wish I didn't have to make. However, as a consolation, I will leave you with the last piece of information you need to better counteract the Progeny's attempts to break the curse. The first trial is called the Unholy Contribution of the Three in Dozens. In order for the Progeny to pass this trial she requires to commit 3 massacres and needs twelve sacrifices in the process. For each massacre she commits, she gains access to a magic the likes o the supernatural world hasn't seen. It is fueled by channeling what lies within, at the cost of driving someone on the edge of insanity. She already has committed 2 massacres, she needs a third to pass the trial. There have been futile attempts and no Progeny that came before her have survived these trials, yet alone decided to take the short route and skip right to the ritual."_

"So there is a magic that exist that is cut off from restraints from the spirits?" Billy asked.

"_Yes and it will be rewarded to the Progeny upon completion of the first trial. The second trial if she shall survive will be sought out in the realm of Twilight: the empowerment of the predecessor. The obvious assumption made here Power Rangers is that she needs to seek out the imprisonment of the Original Progeny, Cassius to retrieve something of high value that belonged to him. In turn, she'll be infused with the essences of Cassius if she succeeds. The last trial will take her to the lair of Maligore, the Flame of Destruction. Since the powers of Twilight were infused with the Great Flames of Power, the Progeny must be cleansed and fused with the power from the Flames of Destruction. You may have destroyed the creature long ago, but the flames never extinguish. If this girl who is new Progeny succeeds she'll be indestructible and a force to be reckoned with."_

"But occupying Rosaline's body isn't the solution!" Virgil snapped. "You can't take her away from this team! She may look like you but she isn't you! She has ties to this world, to people that she loves and they are the reason she fights for them! What good will it do if she can't help defend this planet?"

_"Cassius' line of Progeny are unholy beings that have defiled this planet for many years. What he has done ignited a blood feud that will not stop until one side is defeated. Casualties will accumulate and we have consented to actions and requests that are considered unimaginable with collateral damage collected along the way. I assure you that the doppelganger will be protected and safeguarded in a place evil will not harm her."  
><em>

Kat tried using a spell to exorcise Namine's spirit out of Rosaline's body, but for some strange reason she started feeling light headed. Jason noticed this and went to his wife's aid. Namine, using Rosaline's body went to seize the ocarina as she started playing on it. The melody that was heard subdued the veterans and the other Power Rangers as she used the magic and power of the ocarina to disappear from the boarding house. The spell worn off once Namine vanished.

"Damnit that thing is still roaming around in our daughter's body!" Tommy yelled. "She gave us what we needed to know and yet she still double crossed us!"

"Namine may have control and possession of Rosaline's body, but my only logical reason is you have to find a way to reach Rosaline from within," Kat added. "She has to try to find a way of driving Namine out. I'm sorry about earlier, but something is amiss and being connected to anything supernatural or magical, there's a dark energy growing and it's not a magic I've come across. It's something more darker and tainted that it marks the Earth."

"That's why you couldn't perform any spells. Is there a possibility you might be linked?" Jason replied, "To the Westbury coven?"

"We'll figure that out later, what matters is getting Rosaline back," Kimberly interjected.

"We know where Namine is heading," Virgil answered. "We're interlopers so we can cross into different realms and dimensions. But knowing that the Gatekeepers are on high alert, we'll take our chances. She's going to try to seal Rosaline away in the Twilight Realm but that's not going to happen. We're following our leader and getting her back. However, if we somehow find ourselves locked up..."

"Don't worry you can count on us to bust you guys out," Tommy slightly smiled, "Please, do what you can to get Rosaline back."

"We will Tommy because she's one of us," Bianca said suddenly coming upstairs with the others. "That original Denizen of Twilight needs to be persuaded on releasing Rosaline. On a side note, I talk to Ash, you guys may want to see this. It's that whole information about a bunch of strange occurrences that has happened in the last few weeks."

Once the Twilight Rangers left to pursue Namine, Tommy, Kimberly and the other original Rangers went hard to work to figure out Satsu's plan. However, as time went on the others noticed that Kat wasn't feeling well and felt an eerie and ill feeling inside. For Kat, it felt like there was something in the atmosphere and became overwhelm with a sense of toxicity in the air. It was then when Billy pulled out Bianca's notes about the massacre at the Rio Ranger Compound they made the connection.

"Based on my calculations, there was something about the massacre at the Ranger Compound in Rio that was significant," Billy reviewed the report, "Everyone who resided there was killed and there was no witnesses who survived the attack. It was relatively a small squad with only 2 squad leaders and 10 Rangers in training residing in that compound..."

"It's significant because there were twelve people that resided in that compound," Tommy answered. "The massacre at the Rio Ranger Compound...it was the first massacre and she got 12 human sacrifices out of it for this greater power."

"Okay so the massacre at Rio Compound was the first sacrifice of twelve," Adam said. "Where was the second one committed?"

"Bianca received this from Ash Bailiton. This happened a few days before they recaptured Merrick," Kimberly explained. "It was a newspaper article about the murder of a group of campers out on a wilderness retreat. The funny thing is according to the coroner's report the victims' hearts were yanked out of their chests. It sounds like how you murder a werewolf. The body count was twelve dead victims."

"You mean 12 werewolves? The second sacrifice of twelve must have been those werewolves in Romania," Rocky said. "So cutthroat bitch committed 2 massacres she needs a third and one that has a body count totaling twelve."

"So she killed twelve Rangers in training and 12 werewolves what happens if she completes this third massacre?" Aisha asked. "What magic is she trying to obtain?"

"A dark magic that can grant a witch or warlock godlike powers but it requires three sets of sacrifices that uses a special triangular conjuring," Kat said looking a bit worried. "It was an old tale that the coven used to tell about a form of very dark magic and sorcery that channeling the power of human sacrifices calls upon a darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole! It explains the expulsion of the Acadians and why they were branded the defilers of balance. The magic this girl is going to summon is worse than black magic."

"You're saying that if she completes this trial she's going to release a magic more powerful than black magic?" Trini asked.

"According to legend, if twelve humans are killed, the earth is marked with power and the witch can tap into the magical energy left behind. There is this lore about a geographical triangle formed with an addition of twelve human sacrifices, 2 supernatural sacrifices can compound the mythical energy and power. This form of magic some say isn't even considered magic. It's known as Expression. For someone dark and tainted to practice this type of magic is channeling forces beyond comprehension. By using Expression...it can weaken the veil to the other side collapsing it."

"That must be the magic the first Progeny, Cassius practiced." Tommy said. "So they need a third sacrifice with 12 lives..."

"The coven in Westbury," Kat suddenly answered. "Celeste, I have to warn them. There are twelve founding members of that coven. If Satsu kills them all then she'll bring upon the likes of Expression and complete the first trial. We need to protect them at all cost!"

**(Unknown Location)**

"Your request although it is coming at an unusual time, I will grant it," Satsu replied talking to one of the members of the Acadian Fraternity. "Just out of curiosity, what business do you have in Boston?"

"I just have an old score to settle with a former comrade of mine," the Acadian said. "I owe this as a favor to an old associate of mine. But first, I need to follow up on a lead of mine of someone whose been flying under the radar. I will return once my affairs are settled milady."

She walked back in the dungeon area and stopped in front of Merrick's cell. He just glared at her with anger and hatred as Thrax approached her. Suddenly without saying a word, Satsu stared cold heartedly at Merrick as he clutched his head in agonizing pain seeing the anguish on his face. She let out a wicked smirk continuing to inflict the non-physical contact torture on Merrick until Thrax stopped her.

"You need to know your limitations on that magic you're practice dear Progeny," Thrax said pulling her away from Merrick's cell. "The more you use that magic, the more it takes control of you. There...is a reason why they call it Expression. The original Progeny, Cassius it took him years to perfect and gain control of the magic he possessed in him."

"I just wanted him to see the extent of my power," Satsu sneered. "This isn't even considered magic, it's called expression. How did Cassius do it? It baffles me that he was so powerful that the original Denizens of Twilight had the means of subduing him and imprisoning him in the Twilight Realm. Well not to bother, the sooner I complete this first trial, I will be infused with Cassius' specialty of magic inside me."

"Are you ready then?" Thrax asked.

"I know where I'm going. All I can say is...this is will leave everyone bewitched and bewildered," she smirked wickedly. "Did you find where they are located?"

"It's not hard to sniff out the servants of magic when they're trying to exorcise the expression out of a fellow witch," Thrax said, "They know of the potential danger Expression will inflict upon them. However, do you know when a coven is powerful? When they all link together as one and channel both the powers of the coven bounded and the spirits they call upon. It's only then you know what to do."

"Consecrate the Earth with their power and use it to channel and harness the full power of Expression. It's like leading the lambs to the slaughterhouse. They will be sacrificed for a greater cause, The Source's cause."

**(Meanwhile with the Rangers)**

It wasn't before long that the Rangers found themselves departing from the Ancient Harbor in pursuit of Namine. It was when they revealed to Atticus of Namine's true intentions he had the Tide Gale ready to follow the young woman who has taken possession of Rosaline. They sailed to the entrance of the Twilight Realm knowing that Namine fled there after vanishing from the boarding house. It felt like retaking the first trial all over again, only this time Atticus provided them a tool that will make it easier for them to navigate their way through the Twilight Realm.

"You remember what happened when you all first endured the first trial by navigating through the Denizen's Labyrinth?" Atticus asked as they all nodded. "I'm sensing that the veil to the other side and worlds beyond are slowly collapsing. These charms, they'll enable you to walk into the Twilight Realm in your physical form. Your Ranger powers won't work, but your weapons will. Rosaline's spirit will most likely be there since Namine has the ability to separate one's physical body and spirit. Since she has taken possession of Rosaline's body, you must convince her to relinquish her hold."

"Something tells us if we're walking in there in full physical form, we're more vulnerable aren't we?" Aidan asked.

"The Twilight Realm is equivalent to that of a mythological representation of Purgatory. Whatever you encounter in there will only be destroyed but then reborn and the Gatekeepers are on constant guard. The Scouters will alert the inhabitants of the Twilight Realm for any interlopers. One strike from them can cause dire consequences upon you, so be warned."

"You mean to tell us that by walking in there in full physical form, if they strike us, they can severely damage or maybe kill us?" Virgil asked as Atticus sighed and nodded. "Well that's what we get for following our leader and retrieving her."

"I will work on getting a temporal rift open for you to escape," Atticus explained. "Keep watch Power Rangers and good luck."

Once the Rangers stepped off the ship, they made their way through the mainland as the Twilight Realm started to take a nighttime resemblance or parallel version of a small ocean side town. Virgil started to realize that the realm was reciprocating a version of Rosaline's childhood hometown of Beaufort, North Carolina. What also donned upon them was that the charms that Atticus gave them repelled the pyreflies as more of them swirled around the area.

Going by instinct, Virgil tried to remember the stories of Rosaline's life in Beaufort before she went to Angel Grove. They figured that Namine was hiding somewhere in the shift landscape of the Twilight Realm when they heard the sounds of the ocarina. It felt like walking into a ghost town and they were the only residence that resided in there. They wandered to what looked like Downtown Beaufort and noticed that there was activity going on as people wandered the town carrying on with their daily business. On the other hand, the Rangers noticed the pyreflies surrounding the locals signifying they were of the Twilight Realm.

"Alright pop quiz," Shi-Ann replied, "Do you think it will be highly suspicious that the locals of this complex realm will notice that they got interlopers walking around and not surrounded by pyreflies?" They cautiously made their way through the town hoping to not attract any attention until suddenly a cop noticed the Rangers walking the streets. It shined a flashlight on them as it changed into a Scouter as the locals soon vanished and they heard the sounds of the Gatekeepers approaching.

"High statistics show that Scouters are always on high alert for intruding Interlopers, being in their case us," Quincy replied using his Dominion Lance to freeze the Gatekeepers for a thirty seconds while they made a retreat. "It only immobilizes them for thirty seconds. Gosh not a good day for us huh?"

The Rangers ran through the streets of the deserted town until they came upon an abandon house and struggled to open the door. To the surprise of the Rangers, the door was opened by none other than the real Rosaline Oliver. "Get in right now and keep the drapes closed!" Rosaline ordered her friends as they barricaded the door and closed all the blinds and windows.

"Is it really you?" Virgil said looking shock and bewildered. "Just for the sake of knowing if you're really Rosaline and not Namine possessing your body, tell us something that proves you're really Rosaline."

"My adopted parents referred to me as their "little Mozart" because I was a musical prodigy growing up and my birth parents refer to me as their "songbird." Rosaline answered. "The necklace I usually wear contains a Claddagh Ring that once belonged to my adopted mother." She then approached Virgil and grabbed a hold of his hand and to his surprise can feel her squeeze it. "Whatever charms you guys or the original Spirit Denizen are wearing is somehow enabling me to walk around the Twilight Realm in full physical bodily form."

"Well it's glad having our little Mozart back," Virgil smiled giving his girlfriend a hug. "Where exactly are we? It looks like Beaufort hence that is why the realm took a representation of your childhood home."

"We're hiding...in what used to be the home of my Aunt Marigold and Uncle Colbert," Rosaline sternly said. "Somehow, I managed to overwhelm Namine with memories of my life and all the events that occurred. Somehow, both our spirits got ejected out of my body but the extent Namine used to travel from Angel Grove to here worn her out a bit. I took the opportunity to jump back and reunite with my body and escape. As I ran through the realm, it started resembling Beaufort and that's when the Gatekeepers and Scouters started patrolling the area."

"Are you alright after experiencing...well you know..." Penny tried asking.

"Oh you mean having the spirit of my predecessor inside of me, attempting to kidnap me and imprison me in the realm her and the original Denizens of Twilight created to conceal the supernatural species?" Rosaline asked. "I feel peachy, and a bit violated having that thing control me and lock me up for the sake of humanity. However, the only person who can unlock the keys to kingdom come is her. The Gatekeepers are guarding the borders between the realm of light and shadow and the Scouters patrol the areas for interlopers."

"So the question is how do we get out of here without setting off the wards?" Chan asked.

"There's only one place we might find Namine to grant us access out of here," Rosaline said deep in thought. "We...I...we...have to head to my childhood home. I pretty much know the way home. Something tells me she'll be there."

The walk in the neighborhood that represented the place Rosaline spent her childhood seemed surreal. However, they had to keep in mind they were inside another realm where anything could happen and being able to physically walk around the Twilight Realm was a mystery. From their understanding both the body and spirit are separated and the realm was home to the entities and souls of the abnormal creatures that existed. They wanted out and it wasn't pleasant being chased by the Gatekeepers who tried to attack the Rangers. Just when they were about to be struck by the Gatekeepers in front of Rosaline's old house, something stopped them.

_"Don't hurt the interlopers! Gatekeepers, hold your post!" they heard Namine order them. It seemed weird to Rosaline staring at what looked like a reflection of herself but instead she saw the pyreflies surrounding Namine. She stood on the porch staring at the Rangers. "Let them through guards! I know why you're here."_

"You can't keep us locked here forever! The world needs us!" Christian argued.

"What makes you think I'm a threat? If you intend on keeping me locked up forever, then answer me this question," Rosaline added. "You said it happened once, it happened before. Why is it so important to do whatever it takes for the greater good at the price of serious consequences? You intend to lock me and my friends up just so the Progeny won't complete the ritual, but you're willing to let that psycho bitch go off killing innocent people for more power. I know what will become of me if she gets her hands on me I get it and you're doing what you feel is the best way to safeguard me, but this isn't the solution."_  
><em>

_"And it wasn't like when the last known doppelganger existed over 600 years ago. However, by sheer luck the line of the doppelganger continued on long after the unity of the Wings of Fate. It is through them, you Rosaline Diana Oliver have become the doppelganger that is needed to undo the curse. It is no surprise when Cassius prophesied that by blood fated and reincarnated shall the Progeny bring forth the second coming of the Source of Evil. There is a reason why we are connected...it because we are of the same bloodline, descendants. Somehow it wasn't by coincidence or chance that the Great Power chose the original Rangers chosen by Zordon in this era to take up the mantle of power."_

"Okay...back up a minute, if what you're saying is true...then..." Rosaline replied now understanding it. "When you cast the curse on Cassius many years ago, it was your blood that...You're the original doppelganger? Then you tried exterminating the line with the last doppelganger in 1492?"

_"Unfortunately that is true, but the young doppelganger back then had other alternatives in order to render themselves useless to the Acadians cause. And yes, it was my blood that cursed Cassius, it was by my hand and that of the Denizens of Twilight we created the Twilight Realm to safeguard the supernaturals from the Acadians and created the veil that separates every plain of existence whether they're the living, dead or in between. There has been a notion that once existed among us...the debate between free will and determinism. Cassius exercised his practice of free will long ago in his observation of the supernaturals, thus leading to his corruption and pursuit for power. Our reasons to prevent the continuation of the doppelganger line in 1492 was based on where they fate laid."  
><em>

"You may have perished long ago but you've seen on this side of the veil that times have changed and people change. It is only when you intervene on behalf of the Order of the Meridian or if you feel fate may play itself out, you intervene to ensure it doesn't happen." Rosaline explained staring at Namine. "I understand what became of you and the cost and sacrifice you paid to protect everything you hold dear. It was duty above everything else when you and your comrades took up the mantle. It was a huge responsibility and a burden you carried as a group, but you Namine, there must have been more to it. I don't know what it is but living in this purgatorial like state where time, space and everything else is limitless and non-existent doesn't seem like a sanctuary or haven, it is true purgatory. You can't live or die, you're bound to do the same thing over and over again as fate intended...for history to repeat itself."

"It can stop you know," Virgil added. "We're prepared and you and our predecessors chose us for a reason to take the mantle and reestablish the legacy of Denizens of Twilight to the Morphing Grid and that of the Great Power. Our mentors, the ones chosen by Zordon saw something in us to task us to prove our worth and valor in your honor. When we learned of Rosaline's true destiny, it made us even united and stronger as a whole. We're more than a team and she's more than just our leader, she's family and we always fight and stick together. We have free will and we chose to exercise that in the name of all that is good."

_"Long ago I questioned if we had free will or are we predetermined to our fate. I spent years, decades, centuries, era pondering over and over if the line and legacy of Power was fated to correct and atone for the mistakes of the past left by their predecessors. It seems like being here time stops and it's non-existent. You don't know how many years have pass but it seems like an eternity. However, we got word of a pair of fated soulmates, the most powerful union that the line and legacy of Power has seen. They defied the laws of fate and destiny by restoring the faith and belief we all lost many years...if we know our fate, we can still change it." _

"I know what may be my fate, but it doesn't have to be it," Rosaline replied. "I can change it. I can stop Satsu, the Acadians and everything comes full circle. I don't know how or when but I can do it. I maybe this generation's doppelganger and the key to undoing the Progeny's curse, but it will not be my fate. I will not die and by all means I will not lose anyone I love in this world. I will lay down my life for them if I have to because I fight for them, I fight for good. My parents, the Wings of Fate proved that we can make our own fate and destiny. They redefined what it means to be a Power Ranger and fighting for a greater good and cause. It's about power and how you use it. We've been given the power and we chose to fight the forces of evil who threaten everything we love and protect. It is what made humanity strong, what makes us human and ties us to the world. We fight for a future and survival of the next legacy who will succeed us. They changed our fates by giving us a choice to make a decision that will change our lives and futures for the greater good. We chose this life because we understand what it takes. The future isn't set in stone yet, they're living proof...and so am I."

In a surprising move, Namine stepped down from the porch and stared down at Rosaline and the Rangers. She looked at them and gave a sudden smile of approval after hearing Rosaline's speech it persuaded her to release Rosaline and the other Rangers. She took them to back to the entrance of the Twilight Realm where she activated a temporal rift for them to escape. _"Your testimony has changed my perception where things stand, Rosaline Oliver. The road and battle ahead is treacherous but you and your friends have proven your worth and valor as to why you're all truly the successors to the legacy of the Denizens of Twilight. This temporal rift will take you back to where you're needed right now. The power within you...trust it and deep within you, remember that you make your own fate."_

**(Wiltshire, England)**

After jumping through the portal, the Twilight Rangers found themselves back on Earth. However, they landed in a field in the middle of nowhere and it was already nighttime. They all checked to make sure no one was injured and Rosaline reassured her friends it was truly her and that she was back to herself. Suddenly, Bianca began clutching her head and covering her ears as she complained that she can hear the voices of many spirits in the air. Something was amiss as the young Romanian girl declared it and then realized where they are.

"Namine's temporal rift brought us to Wiltshire, England," Bianca explained. "It's the sight where ancient magics was cast, notably at Stonehedge. The Westbury coven...Katherine mentioned they'll only be out here to practice during a new moon. It's ultra exclusive, only the most powerful witches and warlocks of the coven gather at Stonehedge unless something big is happening."

Moments later, they heard in the distance familiar voices calling out to them and found Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Jason and Celeste, one of the witches of the Westbury Coven. They reunited with their old mentors who filled them in about the possible lead for the third sacrifice Satsu needed to complete the first trial while the Rangers filled the veterans in about their trip into the Twilight Realm. Tommy and Kimberly was thrilled to hear that Rosaline was back to herself and free from Namine's control.

"So mom, dad is it true that the last sacrifice Satsu needs...involves witches?" Rosaline asked.

"That's why we followed the lead and based on Kat's testimony we have to do something to stop it," they replied to her.

"There have been rumors about magics that are consider even powerful and dark as black magic," Celeste explained. "There have been tales of those who practice something that many don't really consider magic, it's called Expression. This is extremely dark and tainted arts that is channel through the energy of human sacrifices that mark the earth. For one to conjure up the energy left from these sacrifices, they need to use a geographical tool known as an expression triangle to complete the ritual. Expression can only be channel through three mass massacres: 12 humans, 12 supernatural creatures and 12 witches."

"But the spirits don't condone of this magic, it's unholy and that of a mythological and metaphoric," Kat answered. "I thought Expression was just a mythological form of magic that couldn't be practiced."

"Try telling that to my son Declan," Celeste replied. "He's the reason Agatha summoned the council to Stonehedge. They're going to try to exorcise the magic out of Declan, hopefully to free him and cleanse him. I was permitted from linking with them as it was a conflict of interest. My son has been wandering around for the last two years doing god knows what, and now has been practicing magic that is unholy, unnatural and extremely dark. I fear for his safety and cannot explain how it began him practicing Expression."

"Agatha can't do the ritual...you have to stop her," Bianca explained as they located Stonehedge and noticed torches in the distance near the site.

They could hear chanting in the distance as a pentagram was drawn in the middle of the site as the elder witches of the Westbury Coven continued to chant. They could hear a young boy screaming in pain and agony in the center as the witches continued to summon the power of the spirits. The group figured that the young man be Declan, Celeste's son. The group heard the lead witch Agatha inciting for Declan to let the spirits in as Expression has consumed him and saw that the young man's eyes turn milky-white and his nose bleeding. They tried to convince the witches to stop the ritual but none of them wouldn't listen until the Rangers let it slip that he's been influenced by the Acadians and to their horror witness Agatha pull out a dagger.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Celeste looked in horror.

"I'm sorry my dear sister, but if the Acadians have your son then he is lost. We can't save him," Agatha noted as she and the witches invoked the spirits to exorcise Declan's spirit and literally kill the young man. "They plagued this Earth many years ago when they brought Expression to this world. We're here to protect the sanctity of nature and the balance."

"Isn't there a way to stop this?" Tommy asked.

"They're linked. Declan has the power to kill them, unless they kill him first," Kimberly sighed.

"Katherine, you have to promise me that if anything happens to me...you and Jason look after my son." Celeste pleaded. "I spent years trying to shield him from this life and never realize until now the extent and the mess he's gotten himself into. The Acadians, of all people he's with them. My son is only fifteen years old and he's lost his father to magic, I'd be damned if this life consumes my only son. He should be in Wales where I sent him and the rest of my children to my in-law's for their safety. Swear to me on your lives, on my husband's grave you'll free him from their influence? Let him know that his mother loves him will you?"

"We promise...we'll look out for Declan and your children," Jason and Kat replied. What everyone saw next was Celeste running into the circle as Celeste struggled with the elder wicca for the dagger. Moments later, Celeste plunged the dagger into Agatha's chest killing the elder wicca.

"No, not that way!" everyone yelled in horror as the flame torches burned out. The veterans, the Rangers and Celeste look on as the witches forming the circle begin to drop dead one by one as Celeste steps away from Agatha's body and drops the dagger. Kat races to her friend's side watching her run to Declan's side still shocked by what she did. "Declan? Delcan, son are you alright?" Celeste said approaching her son.

"The triangle is complete," Declan said in an errie smile as if he was calling to someone. "The Progeny has succeeded in completing her first trial. I told you...they'll help you achieve your goal."

"Just like I showed you a power that doesn't restrain you in the name of the spirits," they turned in anger and shock as Satsu emerged from the shadows. "Well what can you say people, all magic comes with its price. Thanks to young Declan here, he has helped me achieve my goal...completing the first trial which means magic's coming, but not any any ordinary magic. It's one that is limitless with no boundaries and something my predecessor brought to liven with world..."

In a swift motion Satsu stared at Kat and Celeste and then Satsu uses her expression magic to weaken Kat as she makes a move towards Celeste. In one instant, Satsu reaches into Celeste's chest and pulls out something that looks like an enchanted heart. "You see, young Declan here wanted to explore a magic that didn't bind him to the spirits and what better place he could utilize his talents than by joining our ranks. You see Celeste, your boy here has a natural born talent. Too bad, he didn't have the outlet he needed to express himself after you confined his powers. But not to worry...I assure you he's been kept and look after."

"They'll kill you in a heartbeat where you're standing," Celeste said looking at Kat and the other Rangers. "You're a disgrace to humanity and I hope you rot in hell! I won't let you corrupt my son's soul with your defiling Acadian influence. The spirits will judge you and they'll come for you...I guarantee that."

"Really? You think they'll kill me in heartbeat? I like to see anyone try to do what I can do...it's such a heartbreaker they won't be able to see it," Satsu sneered holding the enchanted heart that represented Celeste's life as Kat watched in horror Satsu squeeze it. She noticed Celeste screaming in pain as Satsu crushed the heart into pieces instantly killing her longtime wicca sister and friend. Kat was released from the spell as she ran to Celeste's limp and lifeless body as she cried.

"Oh my God, Celeste please...don't you die on me..." she sobbed holding her friend's body. "Oh God please Celeste. You'll pay for this Satsu, I swear to you on Celeste's soul you'll get yours."

"Such a tragedy useless talent goes to waste like that wouldn't you say Declan? Come on buddy, time's a wasting we got some more world domination to plan and no time to spare," Satsu smirked as she disappeared alongside Celeste's son. The Rangers and the veterans stood quietly in a moment of silence at Stonehedge to mourn the loss of a close friend and survey the damage and chaos that was committed after they didn't stop Satsu from completing the first trial.


	38. The Family Ties

**Chapter 38: The Family Ties**

**(The Boarding House)**

A week passed since the incident with Rosaline's possession by Namine, the incident at Stonehedge and Celeste's death. During that week, Kat and Jason made an unscheduled trip to Wales before heading back home to Angel Grove to break the news about Celeste's death to her family and Declan's disappearance. Celeste's in-laws, who loved Celeste like a daughter was heartbroken to hear the news of her sudden passing and her children didn't fare much either.

When the couple broke the news about Declan, Kat and Jason made a promise for Celeste's sake and in her honor to find him and bring him home. For Kat, honoring her promise to a longtime friend to save Declan became her mission and Jason reassured his wife that this wasn't her task alone. Meanwhile, once everyone got back to Angel Grove, Rosaline filled in her parents and the other veterans about their recent trip into the Twilight Realm and their connections to the original Denizens of Twilight.

"So what you told us…somehow we're tied in some weird way to the ancestry of the original Denizens of Twilight?" Tommy asked.

"The doppelganger line…between you and mom's ancestry, it was where it originated," Rosaline explained. "Somehow, Namine is sort of like our ancestor. What it means is that we weren't chosen to be Power Rangers by coincidence or chance, it was solely based on fate and destiny. It was in us the whole time. You said there were tallies on the wall you found in the Hallow?"

"Yeah it was what we assumed was the number of times they attempted to try to break the curse," Kimberly added. "They probably must have attempted it with or without a doppelganger."

"Namine was the original doppelganger. It was with her blood the original Denizens of Twilight cursed Cassius and imprisoned him in the Twilight Realm. However, doppelganger blood cast the spell and curse and it can only be undone by doppelganger blood. Anyone descendant from Namine's ancestry would be the new doppelganger. Every five hundred years, a new doppelganger would come into existence until 1492 was the last known case."

"She must have told you what they did to the last doppelganger did they?" Tommy asked.

"Namine quoted it was for the sanctity and safety of this planet that the doppelganger line should no longer cease to exist. However, they didn't anticipate that somehow Namine's bloodline would continue through either you or mom's family genology."

"So you're meaning to tell us that somehow either your dad or me might somehow be a descendant of Namine's?" Kimberly asked in shock as Rosaline nodded her head yes. "This thing keeps on going from weird to beyond unbelievable. So you're meaning to tell us, long before we were chosen by Zordon somehow we were already born to be Power Rangers?

"Okay come on Kim try to relax," Billy suggested.

"Relax? How can I relax knowing that there was this tiny possibility being Power Rangers, the whole power, all of it, this was actually part of our real life legacy and life outside of it? I'm trying to understand it, make some sense of it. Is it possible that it was by purpose we were truly meant to be chosen by Zordon? I know we altered the course of fate and destiny one too many times, but this?"

"Then it means you're the real deal then?" Tommy asked looking with worry, "You truly are the doppelganger of this generation they need? Rosaline…I'm not going to lose my daughter again and I'll be damned if they take you away from us. You maybe the doppelganger right now and the key to breaking Satsu's curse, but if they want to take you away from us, then it will be over my dead body."

"I know dad, I know and I will find a way to still change my fate," Rosaline slightly smiled giving both her parents a hug. "I will stop her no matter the cost. Satsu is not going to win. She's cause so much pain and misery to those around her. She doesn't care who gets hurt in the end as long as she gains more power and lavishes in the destruction she leaves in her path. We need to formulate a plan in order to stay one step ahead of her."

"We'll do that and you have us and the resources you need," Kimberly replied. "However, after the week you've had and all of us endured I need you do one favor for us?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Take your parents' advice and ours…and just for the next few days or so spend it with your family and the people that matter," Billy smiled. "You need at least a few days to cool down and look, your friends decided to fly back home, thank God this time instead of teleporting to spend time with their family and friends."

"All with the exception of Christian, Aidan and Shi-Ann," Rosaline pointed out. "Though, I'm a bit concerned about Shi-Ann. She's been acting a little weird lately. I hope everything is alright with her."

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Meanwhile, Shi-Ann made her way to the Angel Grove Shopping Plaza as she sat down at a nearby coffee shop. She carefully turned around to make sure she wasn't followed. Moments later, she saw contact after reading text message off one of her disposal phones she carried. She casually and cautiously approached the man.

"Someone has been tailing him a couple days back," he replied giving her an envelope. "These were taken four days ago on the MIT campus where he currently goes to school. Apparently, Malcolm has been meeting with someone discussing the whereabouts of a particular individual."

"Malcolm contacted me two weeks ago telling me they've been tracked on their current whereabouts in Boston. Has McTeague and Li Mei been informed?"

"Li Mei relocated to London and has joined with Interpol working under McTeague and informed the FBI of potential international criminals in U.S jurisdiction. They put a 24/7 surveillance on both targets to keep them safe. Shi-Ann…I think it's best that you let them handle it before they track you in California because right now any former associates of either Doyle or Kuan Yin think you're still in Shanghai."

"No…you know I called you Keeno so I need it, the plane ticket I asked for." She demanded as he reluctantly handed it over. "Malcolm and I, we spent years trying to be shielded from this lifestyle and promise to look out for one another. I'd be damned if they cross the line and get her involved. Li Mei is probably shaking her head but tell her, I'll be careful, same with McTeague. I've taken on dangerous threats than the IRA or Triads, I can handle myself."

**(The Juice Bar)**

That afternoon Kat and Kimberly were at the Juice Bar at Zack's request running the place. They learned that Zack was taking Angela to her appointment with her doctor for her next ultrasound. Unfortunately, what Zack failed to mention to his partners was they were short staffed and the activities that was scheduled today was at risk of being cancelled especially the self-defense class for teens that was arranged. Luckily for Kim and Kat, they persuaded Tommy and Jason to teach the class after the original instructors dropped out due to a conflict of schedule. They watched as their husbands taught the class with their kids sitting at the bar.

"We owe Tommy and Jason for this big time," Kimberly replied looking over some cash receipts.

"Put it this way at least we don't have to refund a bunch of teenagers who paid for a week's worth of self defense classes," Kat added. "Not after the string of muggings that got reported. However, it was nice of Tommy and Jason to teach for the week the self-defense class for teens."

"Mommy! Mommy! Is it okay I sit at the bar with you?" Claire asked.

"Okay sure but why don't you want to sit at the table with your brother and the others?" Kat asked a bit confused.

"Please mommy? I want to see daddy more better and be near you," Claire replied as Kat helped her daughter up on the stool. Kimberly had a pincher of raspberry lemonade ready and served it to the twins and Aaron at the table. Aaron was reading his storybook noticing his little sister's behavior.

"She's been like that for weeks," Aaron said.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"Claire wants to be near mom and dad a lot more than usual," he explained. "Last week when mom and dad went to Wales to talk to Aunt Celeste's family, Claire became frantic while we stayed at grandma and grandpa's place. She waited up all night and kept asking them to call mom and dad every hour. These days she doesn't want to be left alone at dance class and keeps asking mom to stay with her until she's done."

"Aaron...how long has this been going on for?" Kimberly asked with curiosity. "Claire's has been a bit more clingy than usual as of late with Jason and Kat."

"She doesn't really want to play with us these day too mommy," Elena added. "Claire always asks to be with her mommy and daddy."

"Is something wrong with your sister Aaron?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with my little sister but my mom and dad think that it's nothing to be worried about," Aaron replied. "She's been more needy for them ever since the kidnapping."

"Sweetie, remember we promised your daddy's parents we were going to bring you guys over to their place," they heard Kat said to Claire.

"But I want to be with you and daddy! Can't you come with us?" Claire started throwing a fit as she jumped down from the bar stool and wrapped her arms tightly around her mom. It was like she had a death grip on Kat and it was then she noticed something was up as she looked at Kim with confusion. "I don't want to go to grandma and grandpa's place without you and daddy! Come with us please mommy? Don't leave us please mommy?"

"I'm sure your mom and dad will figure out what is wrong with Claire," Kimberly replied.

**(The Boarding House)**

Shi-Ann paced in her bedroom as she got a small messenger bag packed up with a few documents, letters, and passports ready. She pulled out another disposal cellphone and dialed a phone number that was programed on the phone. After a few rings, she got in contact with the number, sighing with relief to hear a familiar voice on the other end.

_"Someone is closing in on Sydney and Moira's location," she heard Malcolm on the other end. "Word has it that I've been followed by a guy named Douglas O'Shea, he used to be a former associate of my father's in the Irish mob. I can't compromise Moira and Sydney's identity Shi-Ann. We promised each other remember?"_

"They don't know about Moira's past relationship with Liam Doyle or about Sydney's paternity? I kept my promise over the years with you that Sydney's paternity would remain a secret but those guys who were part of "Seifer" years ago are hellbent on retribution for how the thing went down. I'll be in Boston soon Malcolm. I'm not going to leave you alone to face this. We're figure out something."

"_Be careful mo gaoithe," he replied before hanging up the phone._

"Watch your back god brother," she said hanging up and packing up the rest of her stuff.

Shi-Ann noticed that the house was boarding house was empty since most of her friends went back home for a few days, Tommy and Kimberly are currently at the Juice Bar with their kids and the others was out. She hoped it would be this way but the business she needed to deal with in Boston was far complicated and didn't want to put her friends at any risk. The last thing was she didn't want her friends to be put in any danger if they learned about her past. As she took off for the airport in a taxi, she left her morpher and communicator knowing that she could be tracked. A little after she departed, Aidan was unknowingly in the house overhearing her entire plan.

"Aidan, dude is everything alright?" Christian asked coming back from his run with Rosaline.

"It's Shi-Ann, she took off...again," Aidan said, "You remember how sometimes she would disappear for a few days and then come back without saying something? I think she's going to get herself into trouble."

"What do you mean Shi-Ann took off again?" Rosaline asked.

"I overheard her talking on the phone to a guy about making sure this person named Sydney isn't tracked down. She mentioned something about Boston and asking the person she was talking to to keep an eye on anyone working for the IRA, Irish Mob or Triads. She's trying to protect someone...or somebody."

Aidan went to Shi-Ann's bedroom trying to find some information as Christian and Rosaline try to get him to stop. They found a photo album of a young Chinese girl that they assumed was Shi-Ann smiling and standing next to a a little Irish Boy in front of what looked like a Tuscan Villa. They turned the picture over to see it written that the little Irish boy was her "brother" and read the name "Malcolm." There was more pictures including a young Shi-Ann standing next to Malcolm and a tall Irish man that looked like a relative, a picture with Shi-Ann and her father alongside a female woman.

"Malcolm...the picture is labelled that this guy is her brother and the other one is labelled "Uncle Liam." It looks like I've seen this guy's picture long ago," Christian replied until he realized it. "That man in the picture...I remember him seeing his picture on the news. That man, his name is Liam Doyle. He was an arm's dealer in Europe, a former member of the IRA, the Irish Republican Army. Anyways, over a decade ago when my family went on a trip to Italy this story broke out about a raid at a villa outside of Tuscany. That man, Liam Doyle was arrested by Interpol for an illegal international weapons ring he was in business with the Triads."

"So what does this have to do with Shi-Ann? Does she know this guy?" Rosaline said holding up the picture. "Obviously telling by these pictures these people must have history with her. We need to find out everything we know about Liam Doyle and how Shi-Ann is connected to this guy. Aidan, do you think you can put your computer hacking skills to the test and see if you can get some dirt on these guys?"

"I can hack like the wind besides, I'm really worried about Shi-Ann," Aidan replied. "Although we're about to hack into national and international personnel files we got to do this. Using the computers downstairs in the lab is our best bet as long as Rosaline's parents and their friends don't figure out what we're up to. Shi-Ann's life depends on this and whoever she is protecting."

**(Boston, Massachusetts) **

A few hours later, Shi-Ann arrived at Boston Airport as she only had in her possession a messenger bag. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark indigo shirt and a dark hooded leather jacket. She was on a mission and it wasn't one that involved fighting monsters or the Acadians. This one was a personal vendetta and personal matter. She looked at the charm necklace that contained a few charms: one of each that was given to her by the people she new in her complicated past.

_**FLASHBACK: 14 years ago- Tuscany, Italy**_

_**"...Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come," Li Mei counted as she spotted a young Shi-Ann and her god brother Malcolm hiding behind the tree. "Oh I'm going to come and get you two." **_

_**"You can't get us! You can't get us!" Shi-Ann and Malcolm laughed as Li Mei grabbed Shi-Ann and playfully spun the girl around tickling her. Malcolm came in and tried to rescue his god sister by tickling Li Mei as the three of them laughed. Moments later, Liam Doyle came in the garden and saw the three of them playing.**_

_**"Am I interrupting something?" Liam smiled looking at the two young children as one of Liam's housekeepers came. "Janine, come take your little boy and my goddaughter. Come on children, Janine has the lemonade and snacks at the table for you to eat." Janine quietly took the children and lead them away leaving Li Mei and Liam to talk. "Do you ever think about that?"**_

_**"You mean having children? With the line of work that Kuan Yin and I do...I don't think it's possible," Li Mei objected. "But Shi-Ann, she's so young how will she understand when she gets older what her dad does for a living?"**_

_**"Well maybe he needs the right woman to do that with. Natalie already has an admirer and a son who loves her," Liam said looking at Malcolm and Shi-Ann eating at the patio table. Li Mei made the connection about Malcolm's true paternity.  
><strong>_

_**"Kuan Yin never told me...I assumed Malcolm was your housekeeper's son."**_

_**"Janine raises Malcolm so no one would use him against me, but he is my son and also Kuan Yin's godson. Him and I, we've been longtime friends and promised one another that if anything happened to either one of us, our children would be looked after. Shi-Ann, mo realta, I love that little girl as if she is one of my own. She too, needs a mother in her life. One day she'll grow up as a strong warrior like her god brother because she has has the heart."**_

_**"Kuan Yin wouldn't consider raising his daughter in this life and you wouldn't consider raising Malcolm in this life too. I can get them out, I can get you guys out. I have contacts, resources, they can have normal lives with their fathers by their sides. But to raise them, especially Kuan Yin's daughter to have his life...I don't know if I can do that." Moments later, Shi-Ann and Malcolm come running back to the adults as Malcolm runs over to Liam's side hugging his leg. Shi-Ann smiles hugging Li Mei.**_

_**"Why are you crying Li-Mei? Uncle Liam why is Li-Mei sad?" Shi-Ann asked as she turned to the young girl and replied to her.**_

_**"Shi-Ann sweetie, go to your godfather I'm sure he wants a hug from his favorite goddaughter in the world," Shi-Ann smiled running to Liam's side giving him a hug. "I'm going to call your daddy to see when he'll be back from his trip okay?"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Shi-Ann was driving in the rental car she borrowed as she parked outside her destination spot. She shed a few tears thinking about some of the times in her complicated past and being obvious to what was happening around her. She wished for a lot of things, but the one thing she wanted most in this world was a family and to be part of one. She grew up living one ruse after another for the sake of her protection and her life. However, she couldn't let go of certain things from her complex life that mattered to her. She heard tapping on window and smiled as she got out of the car revealing her unarmed and safe god brother, Malcolm.

"You shouldn't have come, but somehow you're still stubborn and you risked it," Malcolm smiled hugging his god sister. "Are you alright mo gaolithe?"

"I'm fine and no even if you and everyone else told me to stay away I had to come," Shi-Ann replied. "Besides, I don't leave family behind. Malcolm, what is it?"

"Moira's in the hospital, she's in critical condition," Malcolm sighed. "Someone attacked her and two federal agents that were assigned to watch her house. The agents are dead, Moira was severely beaten. I had to contact Natalie McTeague about it. When I arrived at the house, they almost got to me, but I escaped."

"And what about Sydney? Is she alright? Does McTeague know about her?" Shi-Ann asked.

"It was a professional hit Shi-Ann. They...took Sydney. I don't know where they went but they left this at the house. Shi-Ann, someone knows who we are and about our true identities. This is a personal hit against Liam and Kuan Yin. Not knowing if our dads are alive or not or if they know if we're alive, Sydney is now part of this. I can't...let anything happen to my little sister." Malcolm sighed as to his surprise and shock Shi-Ann opened her bag and revealed a gun in her hand.

"We're not going to let anything happen to Sydney," Shi-Ann said as she clocked her gun. "It doesn't matter who we have to go through whether it be mobsters or our fathers load behold. I guarantee you, no one is going to harm my god sister! We're going to get her back and make those bastards pay for what they did."

**(The Boarding House)**

Back in Angel Grove, Rosaline, Aidan and Christian put Aidan's computer hacking skills to the test to find out dirt about Liam Doyle and his connection to Shi-Ann. It was then they uncovered 14 years of a complex history about Shi-Ann's life and coming to the understanding of what made her the person she is today. The files they unlocked on the computers in the basement lab spanned as far as looking into police records from Interpol, the Hong Kong Police Department, FBI profiles and criminal profile records on Kuan Yin and Liam Doyle. However, the veterans came home and they weren't too please with the trio hacking into national security files.

"Oh you got to kidding me," Tommy said looking with displeasure, "Please tell me Aidan you didn't hack into Interpol's international data base to look up on highly classified information. When Billy told Kim and I to head home because there was a breach in security I didn't expect this."

"So...where is Billy anyways?" Christian asked.

"He went to make a phone to someone of importance," Kimberly replied sternly. "What I like to know is how in the world did you three manage to pull this off? Do you have any idea that this is highly illegal, you broke the law, and possibly can go to jail for this! Jesus Christ, why is what I want to know?"

"It's for Shi-Ann because we're worried she's about to do something incredibly stupid to put her life in jeopardy!" Rosaline replied holding out Shi-Ann's morpher and communicator. "And we can't help her because she doesn't want us to find out. Mom, Shi-Ann is somewhere in Boston and there maybe a chance that people from her father's past are going to find her. She took off to try to save someone that was important to her. This isn't a normal Ranger duty mission, this is a personal vendetta and someone is luring her out in the open."

"Look we needed the 411 on Shi-Ann's life to understand it and hopefully find her," Aidan added. "We can't leave her out there, unless you knew about her history?"

"No...honestly Shi-Ann was still one of the mysteries we couldn't figure out when Trini and Billy first found her in Beijing," Tommy sighed. "They told us that they tracked her down in a training facility in Beijing living under the last name, Hue after her legal guardian, Jiang Li Hue. Shi-Ann's guardian worked as a coach for the Chinese Olympic team raised Shi-Ann and the two were provided by substantial financial support for over 10 years. She and her legal guardian rotated residences between Shanghai, Beijing, Bangkok and Hong Kong over the years."

"Someone must have been supporting them for over 10 years and constantly kept rotating their location so they wouldn't find her," Aidan said.

"Well that someone will be me," a voice said walking in with an Asian professional looking woman. It was a surprise to them that there was someone who was not Ranger related walking into the lab looking at the group. "Special Agent, Li Mei Wong, Interpol. I worked years ago with the Hong Kong Police Department before I was offered a position at Interpol for my assistance and help with JTF-12 and shutting down "Seifer." Mr. Cranston here filled me in about this whole little operation of yours and I can assure you, this is remain highly confidential."

"Shi-Ann had one contact over the years that she would call and it was Li Mei," Billy informed. "What I didn't anticipate was that Shi-Ann's contact worked in high ranks of Interpol. Apparently, Shi-Ann and this guy Malcolm, they're related to Interpol's top criminals."

"I spent years keeping that girl safe, gave her back her life and the promise that neither her or Malcolm would live their father's lives," Li Mei replied. "We took drastic procedures years ago to ensure their safeties and even tried to limit their contact with one another over the years. Somehow, those two always found a way to keep in touch despite the risk. They're like family but it seems like those two are in Boston for a reason."

"What can you tell us about Shi-Ann's life and how it relates to this Liam Doyle guy?" Rosaline asked. "Our friend may find herself in terrible danger and you're the only one who can shed light to give us the full story of Shi-Ann's life."

"Years ago Interpol put together called JTF-12 that profiled high powered terrorists. My associate, Natalie McTeague was part of that group and they were investigating Liam Doyle, a former IRA captain turned terrorist. He had ties to the Irish Mafia and when they negotiated a contract with codename "Seifer," a high rank weapons ring that was operating in China, Interpol then brought the Hong Kong Police Department into the investigation." Li Mei explained. "Interpol linked "Seifer" to Kuan Yin, Shi-Ann's father and a high ranking lieutenant in the Triads. It was then the operation then went in multiple jurisdictions because Doyle and Kuan Yin were longtime friends and godfathers to each of their children. They expanded "Seifer" into Ireland and was on the verge of expanding it in Europe after it was flagged in Asia. We knew we had to apprehend them and shut them down...by all means."

"Shi-Ann's father was part of the Triads and her godfather, Liam Doyle was a terrorist?" Aidan replied. "So you and your friend went undercover to bust these guys."

"I was undercover for over 10 months and it was there I learned about Doyle and Kuan Yin's connection," she continued. "My superiors in Hong Kong gave my name to Interpol and they had me be part of JTF-12 after I was following my leads in some investigations in some illegal arms dealings in Hong Kong. I posed as an arm's dealer and infiltrated Kuan Yin's operations. It was then we found out about Shi-Ann and Malcolm. Don't get me wrong, those guys love their kids, but they had the intention of raising them to live their lives. Things I will say got complicated over time and now I had Shi-Ann's wellbeing to worry about. The day came when they first moved in on Doyle in his villa in Tuscany. Doyle managed to sneak Janine and Malcolm out of Tuscany and a few of his trusted comrades rendezvous with Kuan Yin in Shanghai. Kuan Yin made a promise to Doyle to look after Malcolm and Shi-Ann but I knew he also had to be put away as it was part of my job."

"So all of this...it was to free them from the life their fathers wanted them to live?" Christian inquired.

"We obvious knew they weren't safe together and Natalie and I discussed what we needed to do in order to protect them," Li Mei continued. "Once we blew our cover, it was only a matter of time if either Doyle or Kuan Yin came after us and the team. They were sent to some political prison camp in North Korea. In order to give Malcolm and Shi-Ann their lives back, we staged their deaths to make their fathers believe their children died. I had some contacts who forged documentations and papers for them. By that time, we left them with their legal guardians and relocated them: Jiang Li took a job as an athletics trainer for the Chinese Olympic team and trained in facilities between Hong Kong, Shanghai, Bangkok and Beijing. Natalie relocated Malcolm and his legal guardian Janine to Boston where she took a job as a caregiver for a family by the name of Donovan. Those two tried to keep contact with one another over the years despite our attempts to limit contact for their safeties but we came to an agreement that they see each other at least three times a year under our supervision."

"It didn't dawn upon you that when you sent Malcolm to Boston, he learned about family he had there and Shi-Ann also knew too?" Rosaline replied. "That's why she went to Boston. Someone is threatening Malcolm and are close to finding out about Sydney's identity. Since you two spent years trying to sever and limit contact between them, they made a pact when they learned Doyle's secret. If you were going to protect them from their father's lives, then they wouldn't follow in their protectors' mission to do the same for Sydney. I understand why one of my best friends is in Boston...she's there to help Malcolm protect Sydney, Liam's daughter."

"Natalie and I never anticipated it until now," Li Mei added, "So now you know the 14 year history of Shi-Ann. I know you all care about her, so do I and I devoted years of my life to make sure that young lady lives a normal life. Her, Malcolm and Sydney...this isn't the life we want for them. If you want my help on trying to save their lives before someone blows the lid and lets their murderous criminal fathers find out their children are alive, then we need everyone's full cooperation."

"She mentioned something about a man named Douglas O'Shea in a phone conversation before she left finding Moira and Sydney. I'm guessing Moira Donovan is Sydney's mother and a former lover of Doyle's?" Aidan said continuing to hack into the computer.

"None of us didn't know about Shi-Ann's past until now," Tommy replied.

"Well now we got the full story," Billy replied. "Agent Wong, is there some way to track down Moira's location before those guys find Sydney and her mother?"

"Douglas O'Shea was a former associate of Doyle's. If he knows about Sydney's paternity then it's going to go the cover for Shi-Ann and Malcolm. Oh my God, he's trying to lure them out," Li Mei sighed starting to dial her phone. "This isn't about Sydney, it's about Shi-Ann and Malcolm. This guy, Douglas O'Shea he had a grudge against Liam Doyle for a deal that went sour and when he turned to Kuan Yin and the Triads for a new contract, he was pissed. This is a vendetta against Kuan Yin and Doyle and he knows who Shi-Ann and Malcolm are. He's working with a partner and they're using Sydney as bait to lure them out."


	39. Batting Down the Hatches

**Chapter 39: Batting Down the Hatches  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

The group sat in the lab while Li Mei was busy on the phone talking to her superiors. She had some contacts she knew in the FBI and they were trying to get updates about the current situation in Boston. The only problem was dealing with the aftermath and what was going to happen to Shi-Ann. Tommy can see the look on the young Ranger team feeling helpless to bail their friend out of a situation that was out of their hands. The only thing the young Rangers could do was inform the others of what was happening to Shi-Ann who was halfway across the country.

Meanwhile, Billy informed the older veterans about Shi-Ann's situation and promised to keep them updated. When he informed Li Mei about the death of Jiang Li a few years back in Beijing, he couldn't disclosed the full details as to why and the only ones who knew were him and the other veteran Rangers. However, understanding the full extent of their responsibility as mentors to the current team of Power Rangers, they didn't imagine the tradeoff this team took when they took the mantle.

"If you keep pacing around like that you're going to cut a hole in our floor," Kimberly slightly joked.

"I'm the Director of NASADA," Billy sighed, "I was the one that came up with this whole Ranger Initiative Operation to train the future line and legacy of the Power Rangers. I didn't anticipate bringing into the fold a young woman who had her death staged 14 years ago to protect her from her criminal father's life by somebody who devoted half of her life and career on keeping her safe. I knew personal things about their lives that I shouldn't have, and this...was something that was meant to be kept intentionally confidential. I feel that by bringing Shi-Ann into this Ranger life, we may have compromised years of work Li Mei and everyone who worked on that operation did to keep her safe."

"Hey man you can't blame yourself for Shi-Ann's current situation," Tommy assured him. "We never knew anything about her life and imagine what Shi-Ann went through her entire life. Imagine what it was like for her growing up living one ruse after another. Learning what that girl went through and the sacrifice that was made to give her back her life makes us what to look out for her. We have to reassure her no matter what...she still has family that is looking out for her."

"I mean she left her communicator and morpher knowing that if the other Rangers tried to track her down they'll try to stop her," Billy said.

"She wanted to protect her friends as well that's why she took off for Boston." Kimberly added, "Growing up with both a godfather and father who are both international criminals and a god brother who is the closest relative she knows, I understand. Shi-Ann and Malcolm realized the extent the people who needed to protect them from a life of crime did to keep them safe, it's obvious they'll do the same once they learned the truth about Sydney. Li Mei was surprised Shi-Ann kept that secret and now not only Shi-Ann and Malcolm's lives are at stake, but Sydney."

"Okay...alright keep me informed of the status of the situation," Li Mei replied hanging up the phone. "We worked out a deal in order to ensure the safety of Shi-Ann, Malcolm, Sydney and her mother Moira. My superiors are breathing down my neck for this after I had to tell them the truth about what Natalie and I did years ago for those kids. They're keeping track of any flights coming into Boston or the States if in case any former associates of either Doyle or Kuan Yin enter looking for them."

"And what becomes of Shi-Ann? What will happen to her?" Tommy asked.

"I'll deal with that once this situation is resolved. Right now our orders is to remain where we are at the moment and hope and pray Shi-Ann is alright." she said.

"You mean we got to sit back helplessly while Shi-Ann is halfway across the country about to walk in an international criminal confrontation?" Rosaline asked.

"There's nothing we can do for her right now," Li Mei sighed.

"You're going to sit here and watch 14 years worth of sacrifice you did to keep Shi-Ann safe go up in smoke?" Aidan replied angry. "What if they find out the truth huh? What will become of her? Or Malcolm? Or Sydney? If you gave a damn about them then do something to make sure they don't have their lives taken from them!"

"This goes beyond my jurisdiction," Li Mei argued.

"Guys...we can't do anything right now, this is Shi-Ann's problem alone," Christian said deep in thought. "Whatever she's up to we have to trust your judgment."

**(Unknown Location)**

Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd marveled watching Satsu practice Expression as she subdued another prisoner that she sent her Acadian followers to capture. Satsu never felt more alive and powerful and relished in the reward of her newfound power. They watched her demonstrate to a few of the members of the Acadian Fraternity how to use Expression magic and smiled wickedly at how easily Celeste's son Declan used it. However, from the observation vantage point, Thrax looked on with wary and envy at his ward.

"The veil is weaken by the moment," Thrax informed them. "And yet this loathsome, vile, arrogant little girl is undergoing a metamorphosis that may make her not only the most powerful entity, but she'll hold dominion over us!"

"What's the matter Thrax? Are we sensing a bit of jealously in the little baby?" Rita sneered.

"I do not care if she is the chosen Progeny or the heir apparent to fulfill Cassius' destiny," Thrax snapped. "But...I mean...by all means will not yield to a mere human parasite! I don't give a damn if she is destined to bring upon the Source's Second coming, she is still a mere human at the end of the day! I'm more superior and hold more power and dominion over her! This girl...she is testing my patience! I could slice her throat in a heartbeat!"

"You will not do no such thing boy!" Zedd snapped. "That pathetic, loathsome, vile arrogant girl is the foundation and legacy needed to bring upon the Source of Evil's second coming! That idiotic fool Cassius could not get the job done and because of him, those wretched Denizens of Twilight have confide him in the far corners of the Twilight Realm along with the supernaturals! She needs to complete two more trials and then...she will have served her purpose." However, the first family of Evil's conversation was interrupted when they heard commotion breakout below where Satsu and the Acadians stood.

"We have a situation...one in which will leave lawful complications in our wake," one of them said to Satsu.

"I see and I know what you're talking about," Satsu said sternly. "Monitor the situation and see how it plays out. If the outcome is not what is anticipated, we'll deal our own form of justice."

**(Boston, Massachusetts) **

In Boston, Shi-Ann and Malcolm trailed a black van to the Boston Harbor. The two spied what looked like a shipping warehouse and a group of Irish mobsters escorting a blindfolded Sydney inside. Shi-Ann noticed what looked like members of the Chinese Triads led by a mysterious woman talking with Douglas O'Shea. Malcolm looked with disbelief and surprise that Shi-Ann managed to get a hold of a gun, unsure what she'll do or wondered if she knew how to fire one. When the coast was clear they sneaked through a back window and spied on O'Shea and the mysterious Asian woman talking and took the blindfold off of Sydney.

"Sit down over there!" O'Shea snapped shoving Sydney down in a chair. She looked frightened and scared and noticed her hands tied up. "Disgusting...she looks exactly like that bastard Doyle, especially the eyes!"

"I don't care what becomes of those sons of bitches but I want my payment," the woman replied. "Remember, we had a deal. The girl stays alive and besides, you can keep her for an insurance policy for the cut you got deprived out of by Doyle years ago. Your boss isn't aware of the side business venture you're embarking on are you?"

"And what about the other problem on our hands? Doyle and Kuan Yin may still be out there and what if they learn of the fate of their blasted brats? If he let me run "Seifer" instead of entrusting it to the Triads and Kuan Yin, his bloody ass wouldn't have been sent to North Korea years ago! I wouldn't have served seven years in prison for his blunder! Xiao Chen, I know how long you've waited to exact revenge on Kuan Yin and Doyle."

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?" Sydney cried. "I want to go home!"

"Shut up this isn't none of your concern," the woman replied. "That son of a bitch sold me to a slavery ring where I spent the last 10 years in hell. Oh and his Irish fellow, made sure I didn't get out! Kuan Yin sold me and Doyle paid those factory workers to hold me prisoner for years! If I could I put a bullet between their eyes...but he has something I want. There is one thing we spent years fighting for and the one thing I can rip away from Kuan Yin, his daughter. When those pests from Interpol relocated her, I knew I had to find her...and Doyle's son."

Moments later, gunshots were fired as Shi-Ann and Malcolm watched a police raid breakout between the Irish Mob and Triads against the Boston Police a few federal agents. However, O'Shea got caught up in the commotion and didn't see Xiao Chen take off with Sydney. It didn't matter to her because the guy was collateral damage but she could have some use for Sydney. As they were about to head for the docks, Shi-Ann and Malcolm caught up to them.

"Don't make me shoot!" Shi-Ann yelled holding up the gun. "Let her go right now!"

"Malcolm! Shi-Ann!" Sydney yelled as the woman Xiao Chen pointed the gun at Sydney. "What's going on? Please help me!"

"Don't worry Syd everything is going to be fine!" Malcolm tried to reassure his half-sister.

"Just like your father, always trying to make the best out of every pathetic situation," Xiao Chen snapped. "Come a step closer and this little girl doesn't get to see graduation day! Besides, it's been a long you two, especially you dear Shi-Ann."

"How the hell do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Is that the way...to greet your mother," Xiao Chen smirked leaving Shi-Ann shocked.

**(The Boarding House)**

Rosaline got in touch with the rest of her teammates who tried to make it back to Angel Grove as soon as possible. She got a hold of Quincy in Detroit who managed to give her the contact number of his father's old partner who now worked for the FBI. Li Mei was being bombarded with endless calls regarding the situation in Boston which left the Rangers and veterans on edge.

"Any word on Shi-Ann or Doyle's children?" Tommy asked.

"Word has it they tracked Sydney and her kidnappers to a shipping warehouse near the Boston Harbor," Li Mei informed. "Douglas O'Shea has an accomplice he's working with. She was flagged on Interpol's wanted list. She goes by the name of Xiao Chen. Not much is said about her except that she spent the last 10 years in an illegal slave labor camp somewhere in the Middle East. Ended up running an illegal human trafficking ring before moving up to chemical trafficking. Got booked for couple of illegal activity along the Pacific-Asian coast, oh boy..." They didn't know Aidan already hacked into her criminal profile and read up the information about this woman before interrupting Li Mei.

"Xiao Chen was once a former lover of Kuan Yin's wasn't she?" Aidan asked. "There's something about this woman you don't want us to know do you?"

"You know it's against the law for that young man to be hacking into highly classified and confidential records," Li Mei replied.

"Except the line of work we're involved in is also highly classified and secretive," Kimberly remarked. "Besides, Aidan Sloan here is a natural born hacker so he is tech wiz when it comes to this stuff. Besides, jurisdiction in this house it doesn't apply to us, but we're all here for the same purpose and reason."

"Either you tell us what we need to know or you can get just leave," Billy suggested.

"That woman, Xiao Chen...she's Shi-Ann's mother," Li Mei said. "We better hope Shi-Ann doesn't find out the truth about her." Moments later, Li Mei's phone rang again as she answered the phone. "Yes? I know we'll figure out something on what to do with them after the situation is settle. What? Okay, so we got a standoff going on and O'Shea has been apprehended. Oh no, not that solution! This is insane, they're asking us to jeopardize 14 years worth of work we put into this! I know a young girl's life is at stake. So which one of the two lesser evils are those idiots considering? No, absolutely out of the question! There...oh damnit!"

"What's happening? What's going on?" Christian asked.

"Your friend's sociopath of a mother is trying to escape with Sydney and now bargain to take Shi-Ann and Malcolm as an incentive," Li Mei said. "However, they're going to offer Xiao Chen a trade...one that she waited for years and one that is just about to destroy 14 years of work I put in."

**(Boston, Massachusetts)**

Shi-Ann felt like she had the wind knocked out of her hearing the revelation that rocked her to the very core. It was either some sick joke or a cruel trick fate was playing on her. She spent her entire life being lied to, relocated, living ruse after ruse and it was becoming the same old song and dance. There was no way that the woman standing in front of her holding her god sister hostage was her mother. Usually most reunions with family didn't involve hostage standoffs and police raids.

"No...you can't be my mother," Shi-Ann said lowering her gun. "My mother died when I was two years old. There's no possible way you're my mother! I was told you died when I was a baby! You can't be my mother! This is some sick joke!"

"Oh is that what your father told you? Did he tell you that I was the love of his life? Did Kuan Yin tell you or was it your blasted Irish godfather of yours Liam Doyle who told you I died? Did they tell you how those sons of bitches sent me off to some slave labor camp many years ago so I wouldn't get my hands on you? They stole my life and now I'm going to exact my revenge, by taking the one thing that means the world to them, you two."

"You're not going to hurt Sydney, she has nothing to do with this," Malcolm said.

"Let her go!" Shi-Ann demanded.

"You see O'Shea is in it for revenge and settled to hold Sydney for money when they thought Malcolm was dead for years," Xiao Chen taunted. "Wouldn't it be a surprise for your father Liam to find out that his only son is alive and well after 14 years. Or how about his favorite goddaughter, the one he loves like one of his own, maybe more than his own biological bastard brat. However, this little one here, she's hot commodity. O'Shea got a buyer for her...but I just want O'Shea's cut of the money and the added incentive of reclaiming my little girl. Since I can't settle with either Doyle or Kuan Yin, I propose a trade."

"Let me guess...it's us for Sydney," Shi-Ann snapped. "But makes you think the Triads or the Irish mob will come after you? If you try taking us then not only you got two crime organizations on your tail, but Interpol and the United States government. The Feds, they've probably have O'Shea booked by now so you're trap and there is no chance in hell you're leaving with Sydney."

"Missed a lot in your life, didn't I, darling?" she mocked. "I don't understand you'd rather go choose them, these Irish scum over me, your own family, your very own mother? You see they lied to you all your life. Those agents who separated you and Malcolm they fed a lot of bull to you that wasn't even true. I can make it right for you Shi-Ann, and also for Malcolm and Sydney. I have contacts, resources, I can keep your secret and neither Doyle or Kuan Yin will find you. Isn't that what you want? You don't have to live like this."

"Hold it right there!" they suddenly heard the Federal agents come in. A black SUV pulled up to the harbor as a man in shackles was taken out of the car by a couple of agents. The two noticed an old acquaintance, Natalie McTeague escorting the prisoner out of the vehicle. "Xiao Chen, this is the FBI! You are surrounded! Let the girl go! Put your hands up and surrender!"

"I guess Kwan-li-so didn't want to keep housing the most filthy scum that grace this Earth haven't they?" Xiao Chen mocked. "Well, it's been a long time...Kuan Yin."

"Kuan Yin? Is it possible?" Malcolm and Shi-Ann replied. It was becoming too much but being only six or seven years old when she last saw her father, Shi-Ann still remembered his face. "Father? Is that you?" Shi-Ann looked getting Kuan Yin's attention as the older man locked eyes on the daughter and godson he hasn't seen in 14 years.

"Oh my god Shi-Ann, my little girl? You're all grown up and have become a remarkable young lady" he muttered as Shi-Ann tried to hold back the tears. "Malcolm? Wow a splitting image of Liam looks just like his father. And this must be Liam's daughter, Sydney?"

"This can't be happening, 14 years later...and you're here," Shi-Ann started tearing up.

"I was told you and your god brother died after they tortured us and showed us pictures of your deaths. They watched as Doyle and I broke in Kwan-li-so and mocked us as we wept over your deaths." Kuan Yin replied. "For years, I dreamed about seeing you again, being a family again." He then turned to Malcolm. "I kept a close eye on your father Malcolm. He was truly my best friend in this entire world and I vowed if one of us escaped, we fulfill our promise to get our retribution for the people who took you guys away. Doyle, he sacrificed his freedom so I get out but I promised him I come back for him one day."

"Wow some friend you are, leaving the Irish bastard to rot in Kwan-li-so while you end up back in the outside world again, in chains?" Xiao Chen mocked still holding Sydney captive. "You know I would have settled taking the three of them for payment, but since my original plan was to get a hold of you or Doyle I settle...for putting a bullet right between your head."

"You don't deserve Shi-Ann and how you got out from that camp but I know...I know you won't hurt her Xiao Chen. You wouldn't dare hurting your own daughter, the one I took from you years ago. If you want your retribution then the suits in black are giving you your opportunity. However, it's me for them, leave those three out of it, especially Sydney." He looked at Sydney for a moment seeing the resemblance. "You do have your father's eyes, Sydney."

"It would be simple to end it and be carted away by the Feds and Interpol. However, after spending years buying my freedom, working my way to the top with the desire of punishing and exacting revenge on you and that Irish son of a bitch, what would be the best way to make you pay. Then I figured it out...by taking away the one thing you two bastards love most in the world...your children. You took everything from me, now it's best I return the favor. If you see Doyle, give him my best regards."

Moments later, all hell broke loose as gunshots were fired as Shi-Ann and Malcolm rushed to retrieve Sydney as the agents started firing shots at Xiao Chen and her associates. The provided Kuan Yin with cover but then Xiao Chen was about to shoot Malcolm when Shi-Ann retrieved her gun and did the unthinkable by shooting her mother in the shoulder as the gunfire died down. They then proceeded to arrest Xiao Chen as her shoulder was bleeding.

"So you chose them over me, your own mother? You truly are your father's daughter! I like to know why?" she smirked glaring at her daughter.

"Because...Malcolm and Sydney they're my family and they wouldn't try to kill me or attempt to kidnap me." she said coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not my mother. You're dead to me just as I'm dead to you...and Kuan Yin. You're lucky it was only a bullet in your arm. If you try coming after me or the people I love and care about I won't blink to finish you off. I will kill you if you try to come for me and that I will promise." She watched as they carted off her mother to jail as Malcolm and Sydney got a moment alone to reunite. However, as she watched Natalie bundle Kuan Yin in the SUV, her and Malcolm asked for a moment.

"I need to know something," Malcolm asked his godfather. "Did...does my father remember who I am?"

"He never forgot about you, just as I never forgot my daughter," Kuan Yin replied. "A moment of freedom I get, I've been through hell and back just to find you three. I honored the promise I made to Liam Doyle to look after you two. I'm...proud of you Shi-Ann for what you did."

"Don't think I don't love you, father and I did that for you. I did that for...them, my family. I was young when they sent you to prison. I grew up being protected from living your life and I understand why. I'm not a warrior, I'm not going to be raised in this life. I spent 14 years wondering living this ruse and I'm tired of it. Malcolm and I spent years keeping Sydney safe from knowing who is truly is. There is only one thing I ask of you and I want to guarantee that you and Doyle wherever he is...honor it."

"I'll grant you anything you want," Kuan Yin answered.

"Pretend that the pictures you saw years ago of us when you locked up are real," Shi-Ann said starting to tear up. "Don't...don't find us because after tonight, we'll disappear once again from your lives. So you know now the sacrifice Li Mei made to give me back my life you planned on taking from me if I lived your life. All I ask for is...for you guys to give us back our lives and never come back. I need to protect my family, Malcolm and Sydney and I have also another family...waiting for me back home." He simply nodded his head in approval as he was being escorted into the vehicle. "Father, I did remember you and I will."

"That is all I'll ask from you Shi-Ann," Kuan Yin said before being taken away. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"Are you going to going to be okay?" Malcolm asked. "McTeague needs us to come with her to the station and then we'll proceed from there."

"I think I'll be okay now," Shi-Ann slightly smiled. "We finally got our freedom and our lives back. Come on let's get out of here. I think we had enough excitement for one night."

**(The Boarding House)**

Four days later, the other Rangers returned to Angel Grove and got filled in by Rosaline, Aidan and Christian about the events in Boston with Shi-Ann. Agent Li Mei Wong remained at the boarding house still awaiting upon the arrival of Shi-Ann. After some argument and debate, Li Mei and the other veteran Rangers agreed to Shi-Ann's request on bringing Malcolm and Sydney to Angel Grove. A black SUV pulled up to the front of the house a little while later as Li Mei's partner, Natalie arrived with Shi-Ann, Malcolm and Sydney to the boarding house. However, Shi-Ann knew she had a lot of explaining to do once she arrived back.

"Oh my gosh Shi-Ann you're finally home!" the others arrived greeting their friend. "God damnit, woman you're one bad ass chick you know that?"

"Well growing up with a father who part of the Triads and finding out your estranged mother also has criminal history written all over what can you say?" she laughed sarcastically. "But...it's good to be home, especially with family and friends." She then looked at her longtime acquaintance giving her a stern look. "Okay, so I pulled another fast one on you again. Come on in over the years you've known me did you think you can still stop me from seeing my brother and sister?"

"Don't worry I went through the same old routine that we've been through many times with you and Malcolm," Li Mei reassured her. "Don't worry, no criminal charges, everything was out of self-defense and your sociopath of a mother..."

"Don't call her that please?" Shi-Ann replied.

"Xiao Chen will be extradited back to China to face prosecution there and Kuan Yin as well on orders by Interpol and the Chinese government," she added. "Still no word on Doyle but we'll keep an eye on them."

"So you must the family that Shi-Ann has been talking about she had out west?" Malcolm replied introducing himself. "Malcolm...Donovan, and this here is my little sister Sydney Donovan. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all ours," the others replied as they decided to give Malcolm, Sydney and Natalie the tour of the boarding house. Shi-Ann followed the other veterans into the lab knowing she was going to hear the riot act.

"You probably know what we're going to say to you?" Tommy replied. "The fact that you sneaked off unannounced, purchased an illegal firearm, forced us to contact one of your personal contacts who happens to be working for Interpol, took off to Boston to meet up with your god brother to go on some insane mission to rescue your god sister and also had us learn about your 14 year history from Li Mei...what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did what I did...because they're my family, the only people I come to know as family all my life." she explained. "You learned about my history and everything those people did for me to keep me and them safe. When I learned about Sydney I knew it was a huge burden to take on, but it was my and Malcolm's burden. We lived it and had to witness what happened years ago to our fathers. They gave me back my life but...if you're here to punish me for violating the rules and what I could have jeopardized then by all means do it. However, I'm not regretting it."

"We never knew the extent and lengths Li Mei went to hide you and Malcolm from Doyle and Kuan Yin. I felt like by seeking you out a few years back in Beijing compromised it the day you came into the Ranger Business," Billy said. "We can give you the choice if you want to step down from the mantle or not because we don't want to put you in anymore danger. You spent 14 years having to keep a watch over you wondering if your father or godfather will find you or Malcolm. We understand if your safety and that of Malcolm's and Sydney is more valuable than your duty as a Power Ranger."

"But we understand why you did it, all of it and the sacrifice you in turn made for Malcolm and Sydney, a family you had no biological relationship to but love as if they're your own," Kimberly replied. "We're not disappointed, we're proud of you Shi-Ann and we did worry about you. We wondered if you were safe or not in Boston. They're not you're only family, you have us too as your family and we love you."

"I'm not stepping down either, not anytime soon. I grew up not having a real family to call my own and for the longest time Malcolm and Sydney, they were the people that mattered. Li Mei and Natalie, the sacrifices they made to keep us safe we're in gratitude to them for it. However, I'm also in gratitude to you guys as well because if you haven't found me a few years ago in Beijing...I wouldn't have gain the one thing I want and longed for in my life, a real family to be part of. I'm still the same person protecting the people I care for, it's not gong to change a thing and I know now that I'm not alone in this."

"Glad to hear that because we took it upon ourselves to assist you in protecting your family," Tommy slightly smiled. "Let's say we worked a deal with your guardian angels to ensure not only Malcolm and Sydney are safe, but for legal jurisdiction purposes they'll be in close proximity to you can monitor them."

"After everything I did...you're going to still let me stay on the team and keep Malcolm and Sydney safe?" Shi-Ann smiled as they nodded.

"You're part of this team and this family and we stick together and are there for one another," Billy and Kimberly added.

**(Later On)**

After discussing about the incidents that occurred in Boston, Li Mei and Natalie informed Shi-Ann, Malcolm and Sydney what was happening. With the threat of Liam Doyle coming to Boston to track down his children, Tommy offered his house in Reefside to Sydney and her mother for protection siting it was the ultimate "safe house." That night after dinner, Shi-Ann sat outside with Rosaline talking about recent events.

"So my mom and dad discussed with the suits that they're offering his house in Reefside to Sydney, Malcolm and her mother Moira? He said that Trent and Kira are moving to St. Louis to see what the Midwest is like." Rosaline replied. "I only been there a few times and according to dad, it's the ultimate "safe house" so they'll be okay. No one from the Irish Mob would consider tracking down out west, including their father."

"Yeah, Li Mei and Natalie are flying back to Boston to check up on Moira. Once she's released from the hospital, they're going to relocate them again. On the bright side, they'll be a bit closer to keep an eye on. However, I feel bad for Malcolm because he can't go to MIT anymore."

"However on the bright side, I also heard that schools on the west side also have their share of prestige," they heard Malcolm coming outside. "Someone recommended either Berkley, Stanford or UCLA for top schools in California. Besides, I could get use to this sunny weather."

"I'll leave you guys alone for a minute," Rosaline replied walking inside the house.

"How are you holding up sis?" Malcolm asked.

"Still looking out for me huh? We spent half our lives living one ruse after another but the one thing that hasn't changed is how we look out for one another." Shi-Ann smiled. "How's Sydney doing?"

"She's a strong girl but that's my sister for you. However, choosing to stay close to her and Moira I need to do it because if in case Liam finds us, then..."

"We'll deal with when the time comes. Besides, all we have to do is dial one on your phones and our suits will come right on our front doors. It was nice that Tommy and Kimberly offered his old house in Reefside for the time being and you're close by so we'll be able to keep in contact. I think Natalie and Li Mei got the hint after all these years we're not going to stop contacting each other."

"We're family that's why," he said giving her a hug. "You know I love you right...but not in a romantic way after all those years growing up together like siblings. You have a good thing going here and also another family looking out for you. I also got whim of what goes on in this giant Xavier mansion like boarding house and don't worry. It will remain confidential besides, we're use to it."

"Pretty much and it's a pretty high demanding job," she teased referring to Malcolm knowing about her Power Ranger duties. "For the first year when I met those guys they assumed I didn't know how to speak English and always had Chan translate for me. Didn't want to tell them I did go to English speaking schools in China and that my god brother and godfather taught us English."

"I would have love to see the look on your friends' face. It must have been classic," he smiled.

"It was...but they're also family too, just like you and Sydney," she replied as the two sat down. "We're there for each other and at the end of the day they always make sure I'll be okay."


	40. Maternal Instincts

**Chapter 40: Maternal Instincts  
><strong>

**(Unknown Location)**

While Satsu continued her Expression training with Declan, she grinned wickedly as the Acadians brought in a fellow member to the lair. Instead of a welcome, they noticed Satsu's demeanor change with a look of disappointment and dissatisfaction. The member in question, Douglas O'Shea was somehow retrieved from police custody in Boston on Satsu's order after she learned the truth of Douglas' side mission. Satsu was young, but what she lacked in skilled and knowledge she made up in madness and power. Zedd, Rita and Thrax watched from their vantage point lookout of the action transpiring.

"My lady, I owe you for your hospitality for bailing me out from an minor mishap," Douglas gloated with gratitude. "Please forgiven me dear Progeny for any trespasses I have cause towards you and the fraternity..."

"Tell me something, when you requested for a little time away to deal with personal matter, did it happen to involve a particular White Power Ranger?" Satsu questioned circling around. "I take it O'Shea that your little vendetta mission didn't go as planned? You didn't procure your payment you requested?"

"We sort have ran into some complications my lady," Douglas tried justifying. "You see my colleagues and I were being followed by Interpol. They had tabs on the location of these children for 14 years, especially that of that son of a bitch Doyle. I did my time in Kwan-li-so, that bloody hellhole in North Korea alongside the bastards who put us all in there thanks to a special project called "Seifer." Those blokes thought they could cover their tracks but I wasn't the only one who knew their little secret..."

"And roping Xiao Chen into the mix seemed like a well good partnership I suppose? Do you know that woman...she ran a prostitution ring in Asia? After she escaped that slave labor camp she was sent to, she climbed her way from the gutter to the top. This woman was in on a major human trafficking ring before making her mark in illegal chemicals. She's crafty, but yet she's shady and all she ever cares about is money and power. For someone who made a mark in targeting and crossing paths with families like the Asuaki-Matsuki or Kuan Yin's families, anyone who gets involved with her pays the price."

"She was in it to stick it to Doyle and Kuan Yin like I wanted to after "Seifer" destroyed everything I hold..." he kept on explaining until he felt a choking sensation inside like he couldn't breathe. Satsu glared at him as she began to punish him by using her Expression spells to literally inflict intense pain. "What...argh! My lady...please...I...beg..."

"Let's get something straight O'Shea. You weren't bailed out because of our generosity, but to be dealt with personally," she explained walking around him in a circle concentrating on her magic. "You understand we're on a mission to fulfill what Cassius started many years ago. You clearly disappointed me O'Shea bringing heat in Boston and attracting domestic and international attention that could literally trace back to us! Going after that girl and luring the White Ranger out like that was totally unacceptable! And bring that sociopath Xiao Chen...you really fucked it up big time and that...I won't tolerate!" It was like she was causing Douglas O'Shea to have a severe attack in his head causing him to scream in agony until she coldly and viciously snapped Douglas' neck killing him.

"I want to get something straight. If anyone is out seeking personal vendetta missions that will attract unnecessary attention to people we don't need, think about O'Shea and reassure yourself you won't crack under pressure," she addressed the Acadians. "I will only say this once. By any means...do not involve any domestic or international law enforcement because it was mere political and criminal jurisdiction accusations that drove Tanaka into hiding. Our Grand Preator, is a wanted man and thanks to those pesky Power Rangers, they took my family and Tanaka's away! Defy me, and it's you who will have your necks broken, got it?"

**(Scott Residence)**

Meanwhile, one week has passed since Shi-Ann's incident in Boston. From what everyone knows, Tommy and the others convinced Li Mei and Natalie to relocate the Donovan Family, including Malcolm to Tommy's old house in Reefside. Although Shi-Ann was still facing criticism for her actions, they reluctantly agreed to let her accompany the Donovan family and help them settle in Reefside. However, one condition was that she needed to be accompanied by a veteran Ranger for precautionary measures and Rocky and Aisha agreed to accompany Shi-Ann for the day in Reefside.

One morning, Jason and Kat woke up preparing for a new day. Unfortunately, the couple woke up to find that Claire had once again sneaked into their bedroom last night again and spent the night sleeping beside her parents. Although they didn't mind it at time, for some reason it was becoming an issue as Claire was displaying a case of separation anxiety from Kat and Jason. The two of them went into the bathroom to wash up while Claire slept in their bedroom.

"This is the tenth night in a row Kitty-Kat," Jason sighed as he rinsed his mouth. "Three o'clock in the morning and Claire sneaks into our bedroom again. The only time we can leave her alone is when she has to go to school. Every other time...it's like she can't bare being away from us. There's something going on with our little girl."

"Do you think we haven't noticed?" Kat replied staring at her daughter sleeping. "I mean...something is bothering her and I'm worried. With everything that happened between the annihilation of the Westbury Coven and Shi-Ann's incident in Boston, it seems like we lost focus on our priorities. Claire's our daughter and babe I too worried for her."

"She's only eight years old and I don't want her to lose out on experiencing a happy childhood." he said.

"Jason, do you think somehow being kidnapped by Satsu and the Acadians maybe the reason that it's causing Claire's separation anxiety? I mean ever since we rescued the kids, each of them found their own way of dealing with it. Aaron keeps himself preoccupied with his storybook hoping to find some clues to help the Rangers. However, Claire...it seems like it the ordeal changed her. She won't go to dance class without me agreeing to sit and wait for her till she's done, she hasn't played with Hayden, Elena or Allison as much lately and constantly wants to be near us all the time."

"I know and it's maternal instincts talking to me telling us we got to somehow...seek help for Claire without trying to give away too much information about what we do on a part-time basis," Jason said. "But still, seeking professional help and have someone tell us what is wrong with our daughter will make me question my abilities as a parent. I should know what is going on with our daughter but it feels like she's holding back."

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for this Jase and you're not a bad father," Kat reassured him. "You have three wonderful children who love and adore you. To our kids, they think of you as a hero and role model, especially Aaron. I remember a guy who long ago had a career that involved him serving his country and he loved it a lot. It wasn't until the day our son was born you made a promise to trade your career just so you can be there for your children. At first I thought you weren't serious and even after Aaron was born you wanted to still serve your country until the day you found out about Claire."

"I made one promise to Aaron I be there for him and trade my career so I could to be a full-time father. However, the day I found out you were pregnant with Claire, I sealed the deal by asking for my discharge. I wasn't going to miss out on my little girl growing up. Besides, our other side job of being mentors to this new generation of Power Rangers, my first priority will always be you and our children. The power it will always come and go...but you and our family are irreplaceable."

"We'll figure this out together," Kat smiled kissing him. "Our little girl she needs to know her mommy and daddy love her very much." Moments later, Aaron stood by the door carrying Sophie smiling at his parents.

"Did Claire sleep with you guys again?" Aaron asked.

"Pretty much son," Jason answered. "It's now becoming a habit of hers and something we're worried about. Son, why are you carrying your baby sister?"

"I went to check up on her and she was up," he slightly chuckled. "I think Sophie needs a diaper change and thought I pass her off to mom to handle that mess."

"Why thank you for being so considerate of your sister's needs," Kat replied taking Sophie. "My two favorite boys need to get ready because your dad here is teaching a karate class with Tommy and Adam at the Youth Center. The dojo is closed today since Aisha and Rocky are accompanying Shi-Ann to Reefside to help finish the Donovan family settling in."

"Oh that Irish dude and his sister who were being hunted down by mobsters?" Aaron said with excitement. "That's awesome seeing that Shi-Ann can use a gun..." He stopped noticing the stern look on his parents' faces. "Okay...I'll go have my breakfast and get my workout bag ready."

**(The Juice Bar)**

Later that day, Tommy and Jason arrived at the Juice Bar with their sons to help Adam teach the karate class. Since Aisha and Rocky forgot to leave Adam the keys to the dojo, he had to scramble at last minute to find a place to teach his class today. He was thankful for his friends who offered to help him teach today's class at the Juice Bar. However, the guys seemed to notice that Jason was preoccupied and lacking a bit of focus that he went to bar to clear his mind where Kimberly was. Tommy went to check up on his best friend while Adam resumed leading the class in some exercises.

"This is a first, usually my big brother is not a guy who doesn't lose focus especially when teaching a class," Kimberly said.

"Very funny Kim. Besides, I already have enough on my plate," he sighed taking a seat at the bar.

"Problems at home I assume?" Tommy inquired. "Come on, we're your best friends you can talk to us about anything."

"Don't worry Kat and I aren't having any marital issues. It's just...can I ask you two a question?" Jason asked as they nodded and he took a deep breath. "You know the whole kidnapping incident with the children, did you notice any changes in the twins after their whole ordeal?"

"We had a few rough patches the first few days with Elena and Hayden and Rosaline constantly kept the twins and Gabriel under watch for an entire week after we rescued them in Turkey," Kimberly said. "They had occasional nightmares but they usually talk about it with Tommy and me. They seem to cope with it."

"I wish I could say the same thing about Claire," Jason replied. "I know we haven't talked about the whole ordeal about the children's kidnapping but it's starting to show it had an impact on them, especially Claire. If you haven't noticed my daughter constantly wants to be either by my side or Kat's, hasn't been playing or hanging with her friends lately and throws a tantrum if we leave her with either her grandparents or drop her off to dance classes. It's getting worse to the point that she sneaks into our bedroom at three in the morning and sleeps there. It's been going on for ten nights already."

"Do you think Claire is kind of suffering through some sort of PTSD after what she's been through?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure but I wish I knew and this is my little girl I'm talking about," Jason explained. "She's only eight years old and after what that vile, cutthroat bitch put my daughter and our children through by snatching them from us for weeks look what it did to my little girl. Whatever she went through on that ship, it affected her and she hasn't been the same for weeks. I should have done something to protect her and I failed on my promise to give my daughter the childhood she should have."

"Listen to us and listen well Jase," Kimberly replied. "What happened to Claire and the rest of the our children wasn't your fault. We couldn't anticipate Satsu's plans or actions and it doesn't make you a bad father. Claire is going through something right now and she may or may not tell you about it. However, what she needs right now is your parents' love and support to help her deal with whatever is going on with her."

"Kim's right bro you're an excellent father," Tommy added. "I know how much your children mean to you and Kat. You gave up a stellar career in the US Armed Forces because you wanted to watch every moment of your children's lives while they grow up. You put the safety of your children and your wife before everything else and you're a man who will go above and beyond just to make sure you put the interest of your children first. I see it in the eyes of your kids that to them you're their hero and the person who always assures them that everything will be alright."

"Even if it means taking our daughter to see a child psychologist? I'm looking out for my daughter's best interest but is this the right approach?" Jason pondered. "I mean...it seems like a good idea but I just don't want to divulge too much of our personal lives, especially the Ranger business."

"Well in the Ranger business it's about the connections and the people you know," Tommy implied. "Besides, we all do have lives outside being mentors and training the next generation and line. Besides, you know of a few doctors that we're associated with. If you and Kat want to take Claire to see a child psychologist without telling a complete professional stranger about our other line of work we know of one."

**(The Boarding House)**

"I got off the phone with Shi-Ann," Chan replied as the Twilight Rangers was hanging out in the common area playing a game of Foosball. While the mentors was resuming their lives and Ranger work at NASADA, the Rangers remained at the boarding house to help Rosaline babysit Elena and Gabriel for the day. Their day of relaxation involved them using the common area of the house or the entertainment room to just play some video games or the Foosball table.

"How's it going with her with the Donovans?" Aidan asked.

"Well she's helping them settle in Tommy's old house in Reefside and Quincy's contact in the FBI, Agent Landon Spicer is assigning federal agents to monitor the house for security." Chan explained. "Plus Tommy's friend Hayley will be the only other person with authorized personnel and also us to the property. McTeague is offering to transfer to the FBI from Interpol once her visa permit clears and the paperwork is filed. Li Mei is going back to London to keep tabs on either Doyle or Kuan Yin's former associates after Shi-Ann and Malcolm's cover has been blown."

"And what about Shi-Ann? What will happen to her?" Rosaline asked.

"From what she told me she's remaining in the States and allowed to return to Angel Grove but McTeague is keeping tabs on them and Shi-Ann has to check in personally every month," Chan continued. "After the whole Boston incident, they don't want to take the risk. With Xiao Chen and Kuan Yin extradited back to China to stand trial for their crimes, there is the possibility Doyle can escape and track down his children and Shi-Ann. However, Shi-Ann made it clear she's not leaving."

"Must be hard for Shi-Ann to deal with what the events in Boston," Penny said. "I mean think of it. She's going as far as to have her name legally changed to Shi-Ann Hue because she doesn't want any ties of her relation to either Kuan Yin or Xiao Chen. She's using her legal guardian's last name from now on and Malcolm is using the last name of his half-sister's mother. I mean Shi-Ann was in Boston and saw her mother for the first time after so many years and within the few moments she met her got an idea of what her mother was really like."

"She literally didn't flinch when she shot her own mother in the arm to save Sydney," Rosaline added. "Between her and her father, apart of her still has a bit of love and respect for the man despite all the crimes he committed. Kuan Yin willingly accepted being extradited back after spending years exacting revenge on all those people who took Shi-Ann away from him."

"Because Shi-Ann wanted her life back, even if it meant cutting the final ties to her old life," Quincy said. "Ideally, in her eyes she wants her father to believe that she is deceased based on those staged photos Li Mei manufactured years ago of her execution. Don't get me wrong, she'll never forget her father because she can't change who her parents are. Shi-Ann chose to walkaway forever from what her life used to be."

A little while later, Tommy and Kimberly arrived home with Hayden from the Juice Bar from his karate lesson to find the Rangers lounging in the common room. As the couple got filled in about Shi-Ann's update, Rosaline went upstairs to her bedroom. She found Elena showing Gabriel one of Rosaline's old photo albums but it was the one of her life in Beaufort. Something about the photos made Elena a bit upset until Rosaline realized it.

"You see that lady in the picture Gabriel?" she heard Elena reply pointing to a picture in the photo album. "That's my mom, my real mom. Her name was Sarah Bennett and today would have been her birthday if she was alive. But she passed away and is in heaven with my real dad and my grandparents. However, it doesn't mean I don't love you little man because you're my brother despite not being biologically related. I don't want Rosie to be mad that I miss my real mom and dad, although i know my adopted parents do love me too. I know it's hard to understand because you've never been adopted but it doesn't mean that we're not family."

"You remembered that today...it was mom's birthday huh Ellie?" Rosaline said taking a seat on the bed. "I know it's been a little over three years since they passed away but it doesn't mean I won't forget her too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but sometimes I can't help but miss her because she was my real mom and she adopted you," Elena sighed. "But you're have your real parents too and I also love them as well like how I used to love mom and dad. I know I'm only eleven years old and I'm not suppose to know this stuff. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When...when did mom and dad tell you that you were adopted?" Elena asked.

"Well, ironically it was when I was about your age they told me about my real parents," Rosaline explained. "Mom and dad felt it was something I should know because they felt I deserved the truth. I was confused at first as to why they told me and then they reassured me they love me as if I was one of their own. We're lucky to have two sets of parents who love us whether they be biologically related or not and a whole family who loves us. We may not be sisters by blood, but it's because of them we're family. Mom always use to say that the one thing she was grateful for every year on her birthday was having people who love her."

"Yeah she's right about that," Elena said. "However, my mom and dad right now, your real parents, they love me too like my real parents did. We ended up being a good place where we're happy right? Mom always wished every year for us to be happy no matter where we are and that we're always together."

"She was like that and even after they died, they wanted me to make sure that I was alright and that I somehow find my way home," Rosaline slightly smiled. "Well, wherever home was." Moments later, Tommy and Kimberly spotted their daughters and younger son in Rosaline's bedroom looking through photo albums.

"Oh sorry, did we interrupt something?" Tommy and Kimberly asked.

"No, just remembering an important day today," Elena said walking up to her adopted parents and hugging them.

"What was that for sweetie?" Kimberly smiled.

"Nothing, just like doing that and being thankful for everything I have right now," Elena replied.

"Well I'll take a free hug any day," Tommy smiled while Hayden walked into the bedroom sitting on the bed next to Elena and Gabriel. "Oh I remember that picture, that was from mom and dad's anniversary a few years ago." they heard Hayden reply.

"I take it there's something about today that is making you guys walk down memory lane," Kimberly replied watching the twins while Rosaline walked over to where her parents are standing.

"We're just remembering a wonderful and remarkable mother who always wished every year for her birthday that her children were happy wherever they are or whatever they do," Rosaline said referring to Sarah Bennett, her adopted mother.

"You know sometimes your mom and I have to remind ourselves where Elena and Hayden truly come from," Tommy said. "I know that feeling because I went through it as well being an adopted child. However, despite not having no biological or blood relationship to them, they're still family and sometimes I too can't forget where I came from. All I can do is be happy with what I have and what I got back in return."

"Hey dad...do you and mom want to look at some pictures with us?" Hayden asked sincerely. "We really appreciate it if you come join us please?"

"I think that's something your father and I can't say no too," Kimberly replied taking a hold of Tommy's hand and joining the kids.

**(Mariner Bay)**

Three days later thanks to some valuable information provided by their friends, Jason and Kat found themselves with Claire in Mariner Bay. The car pulled up to the building of a private office as the three walked inside. Despite the long distance drive, they felt confident that they are at the right place. Kimberly and Tommy offered to look after Sophie and Aaron for day while the couple dealt with helping Claire.

"Mommy, daddy where are we?" Claire asked.

"Remember how we told you that you're going to see some special friends who want to meet you?" Jason replied as she nodded her head. "Well your mommy and I set up a special meeting with you. They just want to talk to you and I promise we'll be here."

"Claire Bear, do you think you can do this for us today? Do you mind talking with mommy and daddy's special friends?" Kat asked.

"Okay, I can do that for you mommy," Claire replied as Jason checked in with the receptionist at the office and the three sat down in the waiting room.

"Doctor Mitchell is just finishing up with another patient," the receptionist announced. Moments later, the reception led them to a room with a rectangular glass window for observation that had a view of the hallway. The room was filled with toys and games and small children's table to sit at and a mirror. They saw Ryan Mitchell walk out of the room escorting his last patient and parents outside before going to greet Jason, Kat and Claire.

"Jason, Katherine, how's it going?" Ryan greeted them. "It's great you two have made it. I hope the drive down here wasn't the problem for you guys."

"Not at all and thanks for fitting us into your busy schedule," Kat smiled before turning to Claire.

"It's no problem I'll always make time to fit some good high profiled friends into my schedule," Ryan said. "Given from what you explained on the phone I was glad you guys decided to come. Don't worry, I assure you that everything that is discussed will be strictly confidential. And this little madam must be Claire Scott?"

"Are you friends with my mommy and daddy?" Claire asked curiously.

"That's right pal, your parents and I know each other. I assume she knows about the other side job we do?"

"Wow...you're a Power Ranger too? That's awesome!" she smiled. "What are you?"

"Claire knows that her mom and I used to be Power Rangers," Jason replied. "So they're familiar with the whole territory of it."

"I see well if Miss Claire doesn't mind," Ryan smiled opening the door, "If she wants to know all about what my Power Ranger job, would she like to come inside the room and I can tell her about my team of Power Rangers I was involved in? I can tell her stories about the Titanium Ranger."

"What's a Titanium Ranger? I have to hear this one," Claire smiled walking into the room while Jason and Kat waited outside the room and observed the session through the window. While the couple observed Claire interacting with Ryan, they saw Dana come out of her office as she went to greet them.

"Hey Kat, hey Jason I see you made it all the way down to Mariner Bay," Dana replied observing her brother. "Trust me, your daughter is in good hands. Ryan is an excellent child psychologist or as I like to say, therapist. There is something about the way he interacts with kids he's able to get them to innocently open up about what is bothering them."

"I didn't know your brother got into the family business," Jason replied.

"Well our mom she was a therapist herself as well," Dana explained. "Ryan wanted to pursue her dream of opening up a private doctor's office like what she did years ago, but then she got sick and passed away awhile after. My brother spent years working on earning his PhD in psychology so he could help others. We opened this practice together five years ago and tried holding down while maintaining our duties to Lightspeed."

"She seems comfortable talking to Ryan," Kat noticed. "Her behavior, the way Claire is talking to Ryan is how she normally would talk to us and her friends."

"That's my brother for you bringing out the best out of his patients," Dana replied as they continued to observe. Inside the room, Claire continued to hear stories about the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers as she continued to draw some pictures. Ryan started taking notes in his notebook and then noticed her drawings which caught his attention.

"Hey Claire, that is an awesome picture of that pirate ship you got there," Ryan noticed. "Are those people in the colored suits Power Rangers?"

"Yeah they rescued me from a pirate ship because the bad guys took me and brother and brought us on their ship." Claire replied continuing to draw a figure that sort of resembled the Progeny holding a crossbow. "The one in the gray, she's a very bad lady. She hurts people a lot and she did evil things to my mommy and daddy."

"It must have been really scary but like me, the Power Rangers always save the day you know that?" he said as she hesitated and nodded her head. "You must have been really brave. Are the pirates in your picture the bad guys?"

"Pretty much, they're the bad guys who hurt people. They made us watch bad things happen and did bad things to my mommy and daddy and the Power Rangers. The lady in gray she likes to make people bleed. She tried to make me...hurt people by giving a crossbow to shoot somebody. She...made me, brother and friends watch her hurt people because she says it's about teaching people how to behave. She tried to make me do bad things and if I didn't...she'll hurt my mom and dad."

"Is that why you want to be close to them?" Ryan asked as Claire started crying. "You're worried about your mom and dad?"

"Those bad people took me away from my mommy and daddy and made me watch bad things! If I'm with them then they're safe and I don't have to do evil things because I'm a good girl. I didn't do those bad things because it will make mommy and daddy sad that I'm not a good girl. But the bad guys they'll come after them again and I'm scared that they'll take me away from my mommy and daddy again. They like bad things happening but I don't like it. I have to stay with my family so they'll be safe but also not be afraid." Ryan got up and took Claire's hand and they walked into the hallway for Jason and Kat.

"Jason, Katherine, Claire would like you to join us."

Jason and Kat looked at each other and followed them to Ryan's office. They sat at the table and Claire was on Jason's lap.

"We talked about what's been bothering Claire lately and why don't you tell your parents what you told me."

"When those mean people took me and Aaron on their pirate, they made us watch bad things. The mean lady in gray wanted me to hurt people and tried to make me do bad things. If I didn't, then people I love and care about get hurt, like you and mommy. I was scared if I do those bad things, then you two would think I'm a bad girl so that's why I wanted to stay by your side to make sure I stay good. I don't want the bad guys to take me away from you and mommy again and then they'll make me do bad things like the lady in gray." Claire said clutching her father's neck.

"Claire we didn't know that happened to you and we're so sorry about it." Kat said as she took Claire into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Listen to me Claire Kimberly Scott, you are not a bad girl. You are the most smart, beautiful and kind heart daughter your dad and I love very much. You're our little Claire Bear and no one will ever hurt you or take you away from us. I understand why you want to constantly be with us all the time." Claire cuddled into the embrace and cried.

"Shush, it's going to be okay sweetie." Jason rubbed her back in circles. "You know we love you so much and we promise you that no one will ever take you away from us ever again. Your mom and I we'll fight the bad guys off away from you, Aaron and Sophie. You three mean everything to us and I promise you those bad guys will pay for ever taking you away from us and making you feel this upset. The one thing your mom and I wish is to see you smile again kiddo."

"Claire, listen to your mom and dad. They love you very much and I know it must have been hard talking about your experience with those bad people. Do you remember what we talked about earlier about why people like your parents and me became Power Rangers?" Ryan said.

"To defeat the bad guys and stop evil and make sure that people of Earth are safe," Claire replied.

"That's right so we and other Power Rangers out there make sure good little children like you are safe. We're going to keep telling you this because we want her anxiety to go down and try to get her familiarized in reengaging in her normal activities. Noting that the trauma of her kidnapping has manifesting her separation issues, it's going to take some time for her to adjust. However, it's starting to slowly improve as Claire was also talking earlier about her dance recital coming up." Ryan told them.

"We were wondering when if eventually Claire will be alright if we end up leaving her at time of emergencies?" Jason said as he looked at Claire's eyes.

"It depends how is coping. Right now, the first step you need to do is establish means of keeping contact with her so her anxiety away from you won't be extreme and she won't suffer a panic attack. Claire agreed that for the next few weeks we can have sessions to help her deal with her experience." Ryan told them.

"We can arrange that because we care about getting Claire the help she needs with people we trust." Kat told Ryan as Claire gave him a slight smile of approval. "As Dana says you're like the go to guy with helping children open up. I think our daughter has made herself a new friend here and we're grateful for it."


	41. Connecting the Dots

**Chapter 41: Connecting the Dots  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)  
><strong>

Back at the boarding house, Tommy watched as Aaron finished talking to his parents on the phone. Him and Kimberly offered to look after Aaron and Sophie while Kat and Jason went to visit the Mitchell's office in Mariner Bay with Claire. He listened as Aaron asked about how his little sister was doing with her first session. For a boy only eleven years old, he understood what was happening and that at least twice a week for the next couple of weeks his parents are going to drive down to Mariner Bay with Claire for her appointments with Ryan. Minutes later, Aaron hung up the phone and sat down at the table with the twins while Kimberly fed Sophie and Gabriel.

"How's your little sister doing?" Tommy asked.

"Mom and dad says Claire has to go to therapy sessions twice a week for the next little while to help her deal with her problems," Aaron explained. "I hope my sister is alright because my parents found out the whole kidnapping incident by those evil people on that ship is what is causing her anxiety and problems. Dad says that her therapist, this guy named Doctor Ryan Mitchell is a child psychologist and that he also is a Power Ranger too like you guys."

"It's true pal he's highly recommended and you got to trust him that he'll help out your sister," Kimberly reassured him. "If you're parents are willing to drive all the way to Mariner Bay to seek the best help for your little sister then she'll be in good hands."

"I hope so because she I hate it that Claire is dealing with some tough issues right now," Aaron said. "Dad used to tell me about when he was in the army some of the soldiers used to suffer something called PTSD. Him and mom believe that what that Progeny lady did by taking us caused Claire to suffer some sort of PTSD. It's the reason why she's having anxiety and separation issues."

"Clinically the term is known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which is a severe anxiety disorder," Quincy replied walking into the kitchen grabbing a drink. "Typically the individual with PTSD persistently avoids all thoughts, emotions and discussion of the stressor event and may experience amnesia for it. However, the event is commonly relived by the individual through intrusive, recurrent recollections, flashbacks and nightmares. In some cases, the cause of PTSD is caused by the experience of a wide range of traumatic events and, particularly if the trauma is extreme, can occur in persons with no predisposing conditions." Everyone in the room stared at Quincy with bewilderment, especially Aaron who tried to come to terms with Quincy's textbook explanations.

"Why thank you for the textbook analogy walking Wikipedia," Kimberly joked.

"So whatever Claire is going through it can be that severe?" Elena asked.

"We don't know but all we can do is support Jason and Kat and the rest of you guys," Tommy assured them.

"So it's possible that Claire maybe suffering some form of PTSD?" Quincy inquired. "It could explain a couple of possibilities on her recent behavior and the fact that the kidnapping had more a traumatic effect on her given her age. According to studies, if young children witness traumatic events it can effect how they respond to it..."

"Hey huh boy genius...maybe it's not the time to give a differential diagnosis in front of the kids," Kimberly said.

"Besides, aren't you suppose to be with the others filling Shi-Ann in on what she missed during her visit to Reefside?" Tommy replied trying to change the subject.

"I will take it as my cue to head back to the lab," Quincy said nodding and leaving the kitchen. Aaron sat at the table with the twins eating some snacks continuing to flip through the storybook. The young boy noticed changes in his book as he flipped to some earlier pages reading some of the passages.

"Mom, dad? Aaron says there is something his storybook he wants to show you," Hayden said as the couple walked over to the table and sat down.

"I know my parents told me that my storybook is a copy version and that the real one is back in Uncle Billy's lab at NASADA," Aaron said. "When that guy Atticus touched the copy version of my storybook, it was like there was a magic enchantment cast on it. Every time I open it, some of the pages change or some of the empty ones are suddenly filled. These pages near the front of the book, they were empty before, but not anymore."

"Do you think we can look at the book for a minute?" Kimberly asked as Aaron passed the storybook to them. She and Tommy started flipping through the pages and then noticed what Aaron was claiming to be true when they saw some pages filled that may look like it's recalling events when the original Denizens of Twilight cursed Cassius. "Hey Handsome take a look at this. Do you see what I'm reading?"

"From the looks of it, I think these pages are telling the story of what led to the curse," Tommy said curiously before turning to Aaron. "Hey Aaron, do you think we can borrow your storybook for a minute? We want to show the other Power Rangers this."

"Okay I guess...is it going to help them on their mission?" Aaron asked as they nodded. "I guess I can lend it."

"Thanks pal," they replied. "Kids we're going to be in the basement so if you need anything you know where to find us." The two of them went downstairs into the lab to fill the Rangers in on what they found.

**(The Lab)**

Downstairs in the Command Center lab, the Rangers filled Shi-Ann with the latest updates of the events that occurred in her absence. Tommy and Kimberly found Rocky and Aisha in the lab with the Rangers as Tommy carried Aaron's storybook and placed it on the table. However, the reaction to seeing the book on the table, the young team took precaution by taking a few steps back from the table.

"Oh come on guys it's not going to bite," Rocky teased the team.

"Hey I already had my share of possession by foreign weird objects and ancient spirits," Rosaline argued. "Besides, I don't read storybooks that suddenly glow."

"It's Aaron's copy version of the storybook," Tommy reassured. "The original is locked up in containment with the other objects back at NASADA."

"So why bring the storybook down here? Is there something you want us to look at in particular?" Desmond asked.

"It's because whatever Atticus did to this book, he's trying to get us to learn more about the curse of shadow and light." Kimberly explained turning the pages, "Anyone see anything interesting?"

"Something says that Atticus has a part in this story too because these illustrations, he's in it," Rosaline said. "I assumed that guy that looks like he's trapped in the center must be Cassius, the original Progeny of the Source and those individuals forming the circle around him are Namine and the original Denizens of Twilight."

"We know Satsu completed the first trial and by do so committed 3 massacres: the Ranger squad in Rio, the 12 werewolves near the Bulgaria-Romania border and the 12 elder witches of the Westbury coven." Bianca added.

"By completing the first ritual she brought the use of Expression, the dark magic that Cassius first practiced and taught the Acadians many years ago," Christian pointed out.

"She only has two trials left and the next one will take her to the Twilight Realm to where the original Denizens imprisoned Cassius," Tommy said flipping through the pages. "These pages detail the accounts of the trials Cassius undertook to try to reincarnate himself as the Source of Evil, Lokar. He passed the trials, prepared the ritual by gathering the tributes he needed to sacrifice, but couldn't complete the ritual."

"Because the Denizens of Twilight stopped him and confronted him at Valhalla." Penny said.

"The Progeny can only complete the ritual on Valhalla, the place where the genesis of the Line of Power began because it's sanctioned grounds." Rosaline continued. "But Namine, she was the one that bind the spell and completed the curse only for Cassius to invoke that by blood renewed can the curse be undone. Namine's blood cast the spell, the doppelganger line can undo it, meaning me."

"It doesn't make sense that if the line was suppose to end sometime around 1492, how is it possible Namine's bloodline continued?" Quincy pondered. "The only logical sense is that between either Tommy or Kimberly's family line, one of them must have originated from it. And also there's the matter of Atticus to discuss. If he's the last knight of the Meridian, he can only be released from his futility when his obligation is fulfilled."

"Trust us, Tommy and I went through our family genealogy as far as we could and cannot find one trace as far as early 1492." Kimberly added.

"What I like to know is what made Cassius betray them? What made him become the first Progeny and how this whole blood feud ignited eons ago," Rosaline said.

"If Atticus' mission was to serve as the Guardian of Twilight and stand as the last protector of the Knights of the Meridian, he's letting on more than he wants us to know," Tommy implied. "He is living up to his oath and obligation to establish you guys as the new Twilight Power Rangers and protecting us, the ones who possess the power of Ninjetti and that of the Great Power. Anyone feel that there is more to this story?"

"Obviously there is more to the story and we're running on borrowed time before Satsu proceeds to complete the second trial," Virgil said flipping through the pages.

"You mentioned something about four scrolls," Aisha added, "You already have possession of two: the first Tanya brought back which prophesied about the existence of the Realm of Twilight and the Legacy of the Denizens of Twilight. The second you found was the details of how to break the curse. There are two out in the open according to Tanya's notes. Billy and Trini are trying to use all the resources to scan the objects they retrieved from the Ranger Compounds."

"It's just a matter of connecting all the dots," Kimberly said before turning to Tommy. "That room we were in before at the Command Center?"

"What secret room are you talking about?" Rosaline asked.

"Rosie, what if your mom and I told you that if you guys there is a way to see into the past? We can't understand the events of the present or the future without getting a glimpse into the past," Tommy added looking at his daughter and the Rangers. "We want answers just as much as you all do. Do you trust us?" They all nodded in acknowledgement knowing that they were about to embark on another freaky weird adventure.

"Guess the infamous greatest Power Ranger Couple are getting their thrill on some adventure," Rocky smiled.

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on the little troops here at home," Aisha said as they prepared to head off.

**(Command Center Ruins)**

Knowing that the nighttime was the best time to investigate, Tommy, Kimberly and the Rangers teleported to the site of the old Command Center. The couple knew that their old mentor had the tendency to make his presence known or that Atticus was lurking somewhere in the shadows keeping watch over the Rangers. They knew their destination as they led the Rangers inside. The only problem was trying to gain access to it.

"It's pitch dark and thought it is wise to take us in the middle of the night to the desert," Chan said holding his flashlight. "Where are we exactly?"

"We were hoping that this place was still in tact but apparently I think it's only a one time pass," Kimberly replied as the group was standing in front of the doors of a secret chamber. "We didn't imagine after the destruction of this place we stumble upon a few secret rooms we didn't know of."

"I could have sworn we knew explored every single room, and inspected every inch of the Command Center before and after its destruction," Tommy said. "This room we're standing in front of is suppose to be like some sort of projection room, kind of a like a time travel room."

"You brought us here to try to get into a room that lets us travel through time?" Rosaline asked.

"Well we came here before and got a glimpse of what the Twilight Realm looked like and what you guys experienced traveling into that realm," Tommy explained. "However, all we learned is that the Twilight Realm is basically a replicated realm created by the Original Denizens of Twilight that possesses the properties and aspects of purgatory. What's more mysterious that the landscape of the Twilight Realm shifts upon entry."

"Yeah when we went in there awhile back when Namine possessed Rosaline's body," Virgil added. "When we entered it it looked like Beaufort, North Carolina because it was projecting the landscape based on Rosaline's childhood memories."

"But is it possible that this room can project events of the distant past?" Quincy inquired.

"That's what we're hoping for," Kimberly replied as her and Tommy suddenly felt a calming presence and turned around to see Zordon. The Rangers gasped at the sight of the mentor of the original Power Rangers, but the couple just simply nodded and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder when you were suddenly going to announce yourself Zordon. Besides, we're getting good with the intuition to anticipate your presence."

"I see that your sense of humor hasn't changed my Pink Crane," Zordon smiled as he stared at the Rangers. "So these must be the Power Rangers that Din, Nayru, Farore, Eldin, Ordona, Faron, Lanyru, Namine, Ikana and Kakariko have chosen to be their next barer of the torch of destiny. It is a great honor to finally meet the new legacy of the Twilight Power Rangers. Your predecessors have chosen well."

"Yes Zordon, these are the Twilight Power Rangers," Tommy replied. "Guys, I'm assuming you know by now that this is Zordon. He was our mentor years ago when we were Power Rangers and still to this day keeps a watch over us and the future line and legacy of power."

"Did you...know them well?" Shi-Ann asked. "The original Denizens of Twilight?"

"Why yes I knew them well enough that the Knights of Meridian chose a group of fine warriors to succeed the first Power Rangers following the first concealment of Lokar beneath the seal." Zordon smiled. "I see a lot of the original Denizens in their successors despite in their earlier days they too did struggle in their tenure and had their days where they were difficult to handle and had well, a slight disdain with authority. However, they proved their worth and valor during their tenure as Power Rangers. They cemented their mark in the legacy of Power and so will you too when the time comes." He stared at Rosaline for moment with curiosity and amazement.

"I know...I look like Namine in terms of physical resemblance hence that is why I'm her doppelganger." Rosaline said sternly. "Don't think I heard the story that I'm the one that the Progeny needs to break the curse. I had my predecessor somehow make her way into our dimension and take a ride inside my body."

"No dear songbird I was not referring to your physical resemblance to your predecessor. You truly are your parents' daughter. I can see that you have your mother's beauty and pure heart and your eyes give away that you are Tommy's daughter. However, you also have your father's fighting spirit something that made them who they are as Power Rangers long ago. You have endured a lot in your life like they did all those years ago but have manage to find your way back to them. I know...the burden it feels to carry a torch of destiny."

"Then I suppose you know of the Progeny of the Source," Rosaline continued. "You know about the curse and about Cassius, the first Progeny. The founder and leader of the Acadians. How is it possible that one man can inflict so much damage and render a group of Rangers to take drastic action against one of their own? It's like his successor, Satsu, the new Progeny is doing twice as much damage as the original predecessor. Namine revealed to us the extent of the damage that will be caused if they attempt to break this curse."

"The Rangers have a point Zordon," Tommy added. "It wasn't enough they cursed Cassius and imprisoned him in the Twilight Realm, but what about Valhalla? What about the supernatural and the descendants of the original Denizens of Twilight? This is just more than a war, it's a blood feud and somehow, Kim and I also have ties to them. It wasn't a coincidence we were chosen long ago as Power Rangers for a reason. This curse, this blood feud we have a right to know, as to the Rangers and our daughter. Her life is at risk knowing she is the Denizen doppelganger needed to break the curse."

"We brought them here for a reason," Kimberly said. "That room, it can show us and help us understand how all of this happened. Please Zordon, you know they deserve to know the truth, so do we."

"There was a reason why the Acadians were ex-communed many eons ago because of Cassius' quest for lust and power. As Namine must have explained that his pursuit of understanding the mysteries of the supernatural entities that walked this Earth led him to his true destiny, down a dark path." They followed him into the secret chamber that was pitch dark with an a giant blue sphere hanging on top. The room contained a lone plateau with a stone podium in the middle."His influence has tainted this world years ago as his followers ignited an anarchy that left everyone in peril. The Denizens found themselves facing one of their own in a heated conflict."

"We figured out the whole nine yards and for each trial Satsu completes, she basically causes an imbalance in nature," Penny replied. "We learned it the hard way after she committed 3 massacres as part of her first trial and brought upon something called Expression, a very form of dark magic that was practiced by the Acadians."

"Hence the reason why they were ex-communed and defilers of their own kind," Zordon replied standing on the plateau. "At first when he was bestowed the power, we all thought he was of pure heart and courage. However, his lust and obsession after learning of the existence of supernatural entities fueled his desire and lust for power. He was raised by hired mercenaries, people who fought in the name of pride and profit. It made us realize that even sometimes humanity itself has its dark sides. The Acadians are an example of cruelty that one race can inflict on its own people and those around them. However, he did have a good rapport with one of his comrades who tried to dwindle his ambition and pursuit of the supernatural."

"It must have been Namine," Kimberly replied. "If it was her blood that cast the spell...then it must be that of her descendants that can undo the curse. If our daughter resembles her, then how many times have they done this?"

"What Atticus didn't anticipate with the original Denizens of Twilight was they too had their own little secrets, especially Namine. She herself was considered the originator of the doppelganger line. The curse was bound by the sacrifice of doppelganger blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once a doppelgänger reappeared, the curse could be broken. However, the other Denizens somehow linked themselves all together so Namine alone, wouldn't sacrifice herself to defeat Cassius. It was her Namine that was sacrificed to bind the curse and thus her bloodline was created to break the curse."

As they stood on the plateau, he took a small knife and asked Rosaline to make a small cut for a drop of her blood. Zordon placed it in a vial as he poured it on the stone podium. They saw what looked like a pendulum rotating from the top of the ceiling. Soon, the area in the room started glowing as it started glowing and suddenly pyreflies rose up in the room projecting images and figures of what looked like the distant past. They saw images of the original Denizens of Twilight observing from a hilltop a group of people gathering under a moonlight.

The image shifted to a particular young man standing next to Namine who was Cassius eying the shift a werewolf pack below changing and running. The Rangers looked in an amazement as if they were living an interactive 3D animated film, but it looked like holograms set in a backdrop. Although the Rangers thought they were part of the action, they were just merely observing as various events of the past continue to project itself.

_**(The Past)**_

_**(Observing the werewolves)**_

_**The Denizens of Twilight watch from a distance where a bonfire was lit and the they noticed a group of people below gather. It was a full moon when they suddenly watch them shift under the moonlight into werewolves for the first time as a white werewolf stood on top of a rock howling.**_

_**"This is the first I've ever seen anything like this," Din replied studying the werewolves. "They look like wolves, but they're really people."**_

_**"They're known as werewolves according to sources," Kakariko explained. "They shift during a full moon and roam free for the next few nights in packs. Every pack has something called an alpha or Pack Master. However, when those humans shift, the primal instincts and animal in them takes over. We must avoid the woods these next few nights for our own safety."  
><strong>_

_**"This is fascinating with the way they shift and imagine the freedom and power they have inside," Cassius replied in awe. "Seeing these creatures morph is something beyond human recognition."**_

_**"But they're still human it's just they're undergo some changes for a few nights," Namine said. "However, we've been warned not to interfere in their affairs unless we are faced in a confrontation. The Knights order we continue to observe them and the other entities that exist."**_

_**(Cassius' Expression)**_

_**Cassius found his teammate Namine being confronted by bandits trying to raid a family's homestead. Namine looked shocked watching Cassius dominate the bandits using Expression to the point he was on the verge of killing the leader of the bandits. "Cassius stop!" Namine ordered.**_

_**"I'm sorry...I must have lost control. Is the family alright?" Cassius asked.**_

_**Namine and Cassius tended to the family and then proceed to return to the others. "What happened back there? You almost killed those bandits back there. I've seen magic and that isn't like any ordinary magic I seen." She asked. Cassius looked at her with a stern and calming look.  
><strong>_

_**"My people, the Acadians refer to it as Expression," He said.  
><strong>_

_**"What is Expression?" Namine asked.  
><strong>_

_**"According to the Acadians, expression is a form of powerful sorcery but extremely strong. Some people don't call it magic." Cassius said pacing around. He knew the extent of his abilities but was reluctant to share the true knowledge of it. However, he knew that Namine was also in a familiar situation as he was. "Remember, that trick you can sometimes do where you alter people's memories? Well...expression is my little trick I can do but it's worse than black magic that's why when I do it, I feel like it eats at me because its a manifestation of my will."  
><strong>_

_**"How can you control a source of power inside of you that has no limits?" she asked. "If you don't figure out the secret to it then the power I hold inside can cause catastrophic consequences. What you did back there, I don't think it's magic." **_

_**"I know and I will promise not to inflict it for my own personal gain," Cassius said.**_

_**(A Massacre Sight)**_

_**The Denizens of Twilight looked on in horror at the massacre scene they stumbled upon. "Oh my God!" Ordona gasped. They walked over to the bodies of twelve dead human shifters.**_

_**"We obviously knew who is behind all of this," Faron whispered. "These weapons bare the Acadian fraternity mark. This is Cassius' work."  
><strong>_

_**"The Knights of Meridian and the Order must be informed of Cassius' actions," Nayru said sternly. "There has been enough innocent blood spilled because of his lust for power and dominion. He is on a hellbent mission to commit mass genocide."  
><strong>_

_**Namine surveyed the scene of the massacre. She started recalling what she learned about expression. "You don't understand. When Cassius murders 12 people, the Earth is marked with power. The witch or warlock taps into it for magical energy." Namine announced. Once she explained the extent of the massacres and the results, it left the other Denizens speechless.  
><strong>_

_**"This man has riddle the Earth with dark magic. This is worst and this isn't consider magic at all," Eldin said.**_

_**"My friends that is why whatever Cassius is preparing himself for has to be stop at all cost," Namine said sternly. "The stronger he gets using Expression, the more of a threat he is."  
><strong>_

_**(Preparing the Curse)**_

_**Namine and Kakariko ventured to the Isle of Songs and went to plateau to meet Atticus. "We are making final preparations. Kakariko is preparing the incantation needed to bind Cassius," she replied. Atticus walked over and handed a scroll to them.**_

_**"The Order of Meridian says they will deal with the Acadians personally while you Rangers deal with Cassius," he informed.**_

_**The two opened the scroll and looked at it. They began to align the dials and circles together to know how Cassius' ritual will work. "He will be at Valhalla. Oh the irony, it is where the genesis of power all began" Kakariko announced.  
><strong>_

_**"What you are attempting to do goes beyond any magics or knowledge we possess or encounter," he commented. "However, keep in mind that everything in the universe needs a balance."  
><strong>_

_**(Meeting with Atticus)**_

_**"The knowledge I share must be kept secret," she replied. Her and Atticus spied on a six years old with her parents playing in a field.**_

_**"You have my word as I am in your debt," Atticus assured.**_

_**"I know that someway Cassius will find a way to retaliate," she said. "That little girl over there, she has no clue about her true origins. I vowed to shield her from this life and legacy so she live a normal life. However, her and the others after her will cement themselves in a lineage that will be left in peril."  
><strong>_

_**"Do the parents know of the child's true origins?" Atticus inquired. "Namine, I did warn you that somehow nature will always require a balance to everything in the universe and this child, maybe meet her downfall if a repayment is required."  
><strong>_

_**"That is why I need you promise me that you will protect her and the rest of my descendants," Namine implied. "I have done what you asked me to do but I required an insurance you comply to my wishes through your transaction. I maybe implied to do something drastic in the near future to protect my family's legacy but I need to assure their safety if we fail. Do I have your word you will protect my family?"  
><strong>_

_**"You...have my word in return that you succeeded in protecting mine," Atticus said. "Somehow, fate and destiny will find a way for our legacies to intertwine with one another. I will keep your line protected until I am released from my futility and duty. If I cannot uphold my oath, I solemnly swear that there will be someone in my stead that will uphold my vow and promise to you, Namine." **_

_**(Present)**_

The projections stopped for a moment to give everyone some time to breathe and take in some of the events they saw. They learned about the depths of the original Denizens battle against Cassius, how powerful of an adversary the former comrade was and revelations of Namine's past. What intrigued everyone was seeing the memory of Namine's meeting with Atticus.

"It seems like Namine has an uncanny ability back in the day," Rosaline insisted. "Cassius mentioned she had the ability to alter people's memories and so did Atticus. I'm guessing the other Denizens knew of Namine's ability. She knew something about Atticus that was why he promised to protect her descendants."

"What Cassius says is true but in her life she never used the ability on her friends as they were immune to it once they acquired their Ranger powers," Zordon said pacing around. "Many years ago, Atticus found a young woman washed up on the shores along the Ancient Harbor. He nursed the woman back to health and found himself drawn to her. However, his futility and duty as a Knight of Meridian and Guardian to the Denizens of Twilight left him torn between his desire for happiness over duty and oath. He chose to uphold his oath he sworn to the Order of the Meridian. He asked Namine to alter the woman's memories of him."

"That seems like the best way to erase a quick fling," Kimberly slightly teased.

"So in debt to Namine he agreed to uphold his promise to protect the doppelganger line from the Acadians if another doppelganger came into existence," Zordon continued. "However, he manage to keep his word and ensured whether he was present on Earth or not, he vowed to keep protect Namine's descendants. She alone, knew the true nature of Atticus' attention to alter the memories of the woman. In a turn of events, the woman Atticus rescued somehow managed to bear him a child to continue his bloodline and legacy."

"Wait a minute, that's the big secret Namine used to ensure Atticus would protect the doppelganger line? She knew Atticus had a child just like he knew that even if they cursed Cassius somehow her bloodline would continue through her child." Tommy said. "So it's obvious that either Kimberly or me must be a descendant of Namine's for the doppelganger bloodline to continue. I thought with Atticus being immortal, he couldn't bare any children."

"About every five hundred years after Cassius was cursed, a doppelganger came into existence. The Acadians would try to use the doppelganger as a ritual sacrifice for the Progeny of the Source to reincarnate themselves as the new Source of Evil." He then eyed Kimberly and Tommy with intrigue and calmly. "The deal the last Knight of the Meridian made to protect the doppelgangers' descendants ensured that continuation of two bloodlines and legacies: Namine and Atticus. He did predict that somehow fate and destiny will intervene to find a way for these two legacies to intertwine. To uphold his promise in his stead, Atticus' descendants ensured that the doppelganger line would be protected since both legacies are mortal. It took many interconnected events and sequences to ensure that the Wings of Fate uphold the promise made many years ago to protect two powerful legacies."

"Wait a minute?" Rosaline looked at her parents before staring at Zordon for a moment. She started making a connection and now understood Atticus' revelation and his connection to the line and legacy of power. "So if I'm a doppelganger born from Namine's bloodline, then that must mean...mom must be a descendant from Namine's bloodline meaning Namine is mom's ancestor. Oh boy, if you said that somehow Atticus ensured his oath was fulfilled and you implied the Wings of Fate..."

"If Kimberly is a descendant of Namine's, I must be a descendant from Atticus' bloodline," Tommy replied as Zordon nodded. "He said somehow fate and destiny would find a way for these lines to intertwine...it did because of Rosaline, the living doppelganger of Namine's bloodline. So much for coincidence."


	42. Two Sides of the Story

**Chapter 42: Two Sides of the Story  
><strong>

**(Mariner Bay)**

Meanwhile, back in Mariner Bay, Kat and Jason checked into a hotel to rest for the night since the long drive made Claire tired. Once the couple settled into their room for the night, they phoned the boarding house again to let Aaron know that they won't be home until the morning. After a brief conversation with their son, they got filled in on the details of a recon mission Tommy and Kimberly was departing for with the Rangers at the old Command Center. Jason and Kat listened as their friends explained the situation and then switch the topic in regards to Claire's first therapy session.

"It's good to hear that you found some part-time babysitters in Rocky and Aisha to look after all of the kids," Kat replied. "So you think this plan of theirs will work?"

"We've only been there once or twice and seen the effects of the room itself," Rocky explained. "However, we need to get a further glimpse into the past and find out just exactly what Cassius did to betray the Original Denizens of Twilight. Also, we have this speculation that Atticus knows more than he is leading us to believe and plus, it's for Rosaline's sake we get some answers."

"Do you think Zordon will probably be lurking around?" Jason asked.

"Probably knowing he finds a way to make his presence known to them and so does Atticus," Aisha added. "We need to stay one step ahead before Satsu prepares herself to undergo the second trial." They could hear Tommy take a deep breath before they diverted to another topic to discuss. "So Jase, how did things go with Claire and her first therapy session today?"

"Well we...we...worked out a schedule so we come down to Mariner Bay once a week for the next ten weeks to help Claire cope with her anxiety and separation issues," Jason sighed. "According to Ryan...he believes...well...the trauma of the kidnapping may have triggered some sort of PTSD. It explains why we wants to be so attached to us and scared of being hurt or taken again. My eight year old daughter, my little Claire Bear, she's suffering from PTSD."

"I'm sorry to hear about about that big bro," Rocky replied on the other end. "How are you guys holding up?" Kat noticed it was a bit too hard for Jason to discuss about Claire's PTSD thinking back to his days in the army. He silently handed the phone to Kat to talk with Aisha and Rocky. He just quietly walked into the washroom as Claire sat on the bed watching television.

"Sorry about that Rocky, it's just...between Jason and me, hearing about Claire suffering from PTSD it makes him think back to his days in the army," Kat mumbled. "I can tell and we're doing everything we can to help Claire get through this. We're going to get the best help for our daughter and it's good to know that we have the support of our friends and family. Hey listen, I'm going to check up on Jase and let us know how things go at the Command Center. Keep us posted."

"We'll do and don't worry Aaron and Sophie will be alright," they replied on the other line ending the call. "See you two in the morning." Kat saw Claire knocking on the bathroom door trying to get her father to talk. It amazed that for someone who is only eight years old, their daughter showed character of looking out for the wellbeing of others.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Claire asked knocking on the door. "Daddy, if you're in there can you come out? I love you daddy don't be sad." A few moments later, the bathroom door unlocked and Jason walked out and smiled giving Claire a hug.

"I'll be alright Claire Bear and I love you too," Jason smiled. "I promise you sweetie that everything will be alright. Your mom and I we're going to help you."

"I promise I'll get better daddy so you and mommy won't be sad anymore," Claire replied.

"I know you will because you're a tough girl and you have us to help you all the way," Jason said. "You're going to be okay Claire and that is a promise. I'm not sad sweetie it's just I'm worried about you. I know it's hard to understand what is happening but I assure you that your mom and I will do everything we can for you. All we want is what is to make sure you're safe and smiling."

"Your dad and I know what is going on and I know it's difficult to understand," Kat added. "So will you be alright to see Ryan for the next couple of weeks? He also wants to help you too get better."

"He's nice and I don't mind talking to Ryan because he tells cool stories about the Titanium Ranger. It's so cool that there is a Titanium Ranger with awesome weapons." Jason and Kat gave a suspicious glance at their daughter before she grinned and smiled. "But I don't think the Titanium Ranger didn't have a T-Rex for a zord like you daddy or knows magic like mommy. So...you two are still my favorite Power Rangers no matter what."

**(Command Center Ruins)**

Fate always have a way of getting the last laugh with Tommy and Kimberly. It didn't matter how many times they have the tendency to defy the hand of fate and destiny by changing the rules. Somehow it will find a way to get back at them in the most unorthodox way possible. Just when they felt they knew everything there is to the line and legacy of Power, more revelations are reveal.

"Mom, dad can you please say something you're making the rest of us feel on edge," Rosaline replied looking at her parents and then Zordon. "Okay I understand the whole doppelganger line originating from Namine's line. However, for mom's ancestry to trace back to Namine's that's beyond words. And what about dad? There is no way that he could be related to Atticus. I mean...the guy is a freaking immortal."

"You're telling us that our entire family ancestry dates back to the original Denizen of Spirit and the last Knight of the Meridian?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. "Zordon, are you trying to tell us that it was never coincidence that Tommy and I were destined to become Power Rangers? You're telling us that we are actually born into this life and legacy without knowing it! And what about our kids? Is it going to be their fates too because it is for Rosaline!"

"All I gave you are the facts," Zordon said. "If you want the whole truth, there is one person who can answer it."

"Do you mean Atticus?" Tommy muttered. "He can't die but yet he somehow manages to produce a child. So what will happen to me? What becomes of me then? Does that mean I don't die as well?"

"I know it's a lot to process my dear crane and falcon. The truth maybe a little overwhelming but it does not change the people you are today. I assure you Tommy that yes, Atticus' descendants were mortal meaning they lived and died. What you two are seeking in regards to your ancestry he can answer that."

"No disrespect but I understand where Tommy and Kimberly are coming from," Desmond interjected. "This is a little overwhelming for them and to understand that Rosaline is the product of two combined legacies is a lot to take in. I mean it changes things."

"Unanswered questions to the past is the key to understanding future outcomes." Zordon explained. "Sometimes there are regrets, secrets and moments of understanding that occur. What most humans seek when looking into the past is finding a sense of closure and satisfaction. It is the only way they could make peace. Atticus will seek you out as he continues to fulfill his futility, oath and duty until he is relieved." Zordon bowed and disappeared out of sight as the Rangers, Tommy and Kimberly found themselves teleported back outside.

"Well that sure was a fun fill trip," Virgil said trying to lighten the mood but Rosaline nodded her head. "What? I'm just trying to ease the tension here."

"Sweetie maybe now is not the time," Rosaline replied. "Mom, dad are you alright?"

"Oh yeah...we'll be fine Rosie," Kimberly said looking at her husband before tapping her communicator. "Hey Rocky, Aisha you there?"

"We read you loud and clear girl," they heard Aisha on the other end.

"I need you guys to teleport the Rangers back to the boarding house. Tommy and I need to discuss some things in private first."

"Sure thing Kim tell the troops to prepare to teleport," Aisha replied as the Rangers found themselves being teleported away from the old Command Center. It wasn't the first time the couple found themselves reeling from shell shock due to startling revelations. However, in all the years she knew Tommy he wouldn't open up what he is truly feeling except to Kimberly.

"You know Handsome you have to break the silence sooner or later," Kimberly slightly smile.

"I don't understand Beautiful," he said solemnly. "How can you be so calm and relax after hearing some home truths that hit you close to home?"

"Oh you mean the part where we found out that we're descendants to Namine and Atticus and as a result gave birth to the new doppelganger who is intended to break the Progeny's curse?" she replied. "It's still a lot to take in, but we have to manage because that's what we do. We have to deal with it."

"You don't understand because the more we learn about the past and how this line and legacy of Power was built," Tommy explained. "It makes me question at what price will someone pay in order to fulfill a duty and oath to protect this planet. It makes me wonder a lot of things and how the past effects the outcome in the future. Look at what it's doing to us, to our friends, family and our own children."

"I know what it feels like. It feels nerve wracking knowing that maybe we were chosen not because of coincidence, somehow the hand of the fate and destiny wins again always pulling our strings." Kimberly said as the two sat down on a large rock. "We tell ourselves that we have a choice between choosing our own fate or letting what is predetermined play out. I still believe that and I believe there is a balance to everything in the universe. I need you to believe that with me."

"Seeing Atticus and Namine make the promise to protect their descendants and that if in any case he was absent in fulfilling his duty, he ensured their safety in order to fulfill his oath," Tommy said in thought. "It came to me that somehow...I'm still continuing the promise he made to protect her descendants because you and me, it was sheer fate or coincidence that brought us here. Then it made question if everything I felt for you was real or is it just because of something that needed to be abide for so many eons."

"Tell me if you feel this," she gently took his hand and place it on top of her chest to the place where her heart is. Kimberly smiled looking at the man who she truly love with all her heart, body and soul. "Do you feel that? Do you see where your hand is? It doesn't matter because of circumstances of the past or the initial plan design fate had in store for us. It didn't matter what roads we took to get where we are now but I'll tell you this Tommy Oliver. What I feel for you right now in my heart, body and soul is what I always felt for you the first time I saw you. This is real, pure love and human emotion that is unconditional and not restraint."

"What I feel for you is real and it's pure love and human emotion Kimberly Oliver." he smiled back keeping his hand over her chest. "Circumstances may tell us otherwise what we feel for each other and our paths crossed was part of fate's plan. However, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I felt something real and special inside. You are my heart and soul and I will live and die for you because you are the one thing that matters to me in this world. I wouldn't trade the life I have built with you and our children for anything because my strength and my will comes from you, the one I gave my heart to all those years ago."

"And despite our circumstances that doesn't change what we shared all those years does it not?" she eyed him.

"No...it doesn't change anything we have and shared together," he replied. "It only makes me more determine to hold onto the thing I love most in this world."

"Okay then hold onto it and use it to ensure we set out to promise our children especially Rosaline we hold on," Kimberly said standing up still holding his hand.

"We're going to change their fates for the better," Tommy said as they prepared to teleport back to the boarding house.

**(Istanbul, Turkey)**

Thrax wondered through the caverns of the underground lair of the hidden Acadian fraternity city deep in the mountains in a remote region outside the city. He secretly had a disdain dislike for these Acadians. It wasn't his position to question why the first Progeny Cassius was such a special cause for Lokar. It didn't help for him to see the day when supreme beings like Zedd and Rita would be yielding to the whims and desires of one pathetic human girl who was deemed untouchable and chosen by the Source. For Thrax, the outrage in all of this was that Lokar's fate for a second coming laid in the legacy of mercenaries and assassins for hire.

"This is excellent Zeddy do you see our little firecracker?" Rita marveled watching Satsu subdued a group of captured shape shifters. "They were disguised as a pack of foxes roaming outside the city. With a stroke of expression she rounded them up."

"Impressive that the extent of her Expression magic has magnified," Zedd grinned evilly. "The amount of Expression released on this planet has made us stronger and soon...we'll begin the next step. Our little Progeny here has to keep her end of the bargain and complete the second trial if she is prepared."

"You're dotting too much on one spoiled, bratty young woman who thinks everything is handed to her on a silver platter," Thrax sneered in jealously. "Do you think it was wise for her to educate her blind sheep into reworking the art of Expression? I mean look at them, half of them are suddenly being driven to the brink of insanity and madness trying to channel something that is not recognized as magic. Tell me father, how much of a mess does that blasted girl will leave us to clean up without raising suspicion to the Power Rangers of our plans?"

"My loathsome excuse of a son you worry yourself too much," Zedd snapped. "Our Progeny has been trained by the best and she extends from a long line of fine warriors who serve the Source of Evil Lokar and our worthy cause for eons."

"It is a tragedy that Lokar's legacy first began with Cassius, the fallen Denizen whose stupidity and ignorance imprinted this curse on his descendants. It is a such a sad sight to see the day when the Dark Lord of Evil and Empress of Evil are yielding to the whims and lust desires of a mere human? The insects that are below us and now are regarded as supreme beings! That is an injustice! What makes you think Satsu has the guts to step foot in a sanctified realm like the Twilight Realm to claim her predecessor's prized possession? From what I heard mother, I believe it was the Red Ranger of Zordon's that destroyed the feeble Sword of Darkness to free the Green Ranger from your spell years ago."

"Oh great Zeddy our son is suddenly becoming one of those sullen, emo type human beings who is believing his ward will not fulfill her destiny," Rita glared. "Do you like rubbing it in my face Thrax of my failed attempts with Tommy all those years ago? You like to sulk in my face of my utter defeats for what? To make me realize what you want me to see no human will surpass us? As for the Sword of Darkness, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. The prized possession that lies in wait deep within the Twilight Realm deep in slumber with our dear Cassius is the real, the one true Sword of Darkness. Only this one, has a fatal stroke of fatality to it."

"Ignorant and arrogant fools!" Thrax smirked walking away. "What makes you think it will be simple for that stupid Progeny to simply walk and take the prize possession of the original Progeny Cassius? Since she refuses any aid or assistance I will leave her to her own vices. After all, it will be fascinating to see that loathsome Satsu fall flat on her face just this once and make my blind parents see that they're gambling on the wrong horse."

**(Angel Grove Lake)**

The next morning Kat and Jason arrived back in Angel Grove with Claire to pick up Aaron and Sophie from the boarding house. The Rangers ironically slept in following the late night trip to the old Command Center. Tommy and Kimberly filled their friends in on what they found out about their ancestries to Atticus and Namine and determined to figure out the second trial Satsu needed to complete. The couple, on the persuasion of Rocky cooked breakfast for the kids and their friends knowing Rocky's appetite and his craving for Kimberly's chocolate chip pancakes.

A little after breakfast while everyone conversed and cleaned up the kitchen, Tommy decided to go out for a run. He told Kimberly not to worry. He was running full steam at 8:00am in the morning pass morning park joggers. He cut across the path and down a hill that led to a spot Tommy had been many running for about fifteen more minutes, Tommy slowed his pace to a walk as he arrived at his spot. It was a small, grassy area that overlooked Angel Grove Lake and it was where he always came when he wanted to think in peace.

Tommy sat on an old picnic table as he stared across the lake with Zordon's words echoing through his mind. Can the unanswered questions of the past effect the outcome of one's future and those around them? Tommy shook his head silently as he looked back towards the lake.

"Her name was Leena and she bore a son named Jacob...my son," he heard a voice behind him to reveal it was Atticus. "She was the sole survivor a shipwreck and it was swept along the shores of the Ancient Harbor I found her. She captivated my curiosity of the human desire to explore and seek adventure beyond the sea and land and live a carefree life without any restraints. I felt a connection to her, a sort of kindred spirit that was a foil of who I am as an individual. You're looking for an explanation are you White Falcon?"

"You don't understand what I've been through and the one thing I ask for in my life is to be happy without any complications," Tommy replied. "I dealt with what I did when I was Rita's Evil Green Ranger. I hurt my friends and nearly killed them and I would have if they didn't break the spell. I dealt losing my powers multiple times and even watch my friends also face the threat of losing their powers as well. I risked my life time after time and almost came close to losing people I love because it's part of the job. Now tell me, how do you think I feel being jerked time and again by the hand of fate and destiny?"

"I can sense your inner turmoil and confusion inside of you Tommy. It's natural and you are trying to come to terms with what you and the Pink Crane have learned about your legacy..."

"That years ago you made a promise to Namine to protect her descendants and the doppelganger line if the Progeny returned? If in case you couldn't fulfill your oath and duty someone else will guarantee their safety, your descendants...meaning me? It wasn't coincidence I was chosen for this or it wasn't coincidence that I met Kimberly. I know it was fate and destiny and if you feel that I'm with her out of obligation because you're my ancestor, then you're wrong. What I feel for her, for my children it's real human emotion, real love, sacrifice and loyalty. Something you missed out on because you don't understand what it's like to feel human."

"I cared for Leena which is why I did what I did and instructed Namine to carry out my request," Atticus explained pacing. "You live for many eons, centuries, years and wandering lifetime after lifetime what it all means. I had two loves in my entire existence and pledged two different vows because of them. I had a choice long ago between my desire for happiness or fulfilling an oath and duty I was bound by. Leena was a free spirit, someone who wasn't bound by duty and looked to the vast great seas for adventure and life. I couldn't deprive her of that privilege and happiness. My other love was that out of duty and obligation to protect and safeguard though it was one sided like everything else in my existence. They always say...everything in nature requires a balance."

"You loved Namine didn't you? But you also loved Leena?" Tommy asked. "One represented a love out of obligation, duty and protection to fulfill an oath. The other one was a love of happiness and without limitation, a desire for the good life. You wanted to have both, but you couldn't? They're both human and mortal beings who feel and have humanity in them." It felt strange talking to the person who was practically his distant ancient ancestor, but yet he represented the stillness and the agelessness of time itself. Many say that immortality and eternal youth is a gift many humans desire, but everything came with a price. "Did...did you ever regret the choices you made in your life?"

"Why do you say life instead of existence? The day I became immortal for the sake of serving and protecting those who hold the Great Power, my life was forfeit."

"But you still live and breathe like us humans and lived among mortals for so many years," Tommy replied. "So tell me Atticus, did you regret denying yourself the life you truly desired regardless where your heart led you? I know what it's like to give up and sacrifice everything for the ones you love. If you could trade your immortality, would you ask for the lost time you missed out with those you loved, especially with Namine, Leena or even your son Jacob?"

"I ensured their happiness and everything I felt in my entire existence has been nothing but one sided. I spent my entire existence trying to ensure that the legacies I pledged and vowed to protect were safeguarded. It was about leaving behind a legacy to uphold and safeguard for a better future. It didn't matter whether I had to sacrifice my happiness or heart's desires or if Namine or Leena didn't live to see what their children and their descendants have become. What matters is that they can path a future to look forward to for those after them. Isn't that what you're doing for your daughter? I regretted altering Leena's memories and denying my son the chance to know his true origins. However, I ensured Jacob's safety and yours because no one, besides Zordon knew I unexpectedly alongside Namine reunited two powerful lineage and legacies together: the falcon and the crane. Despite your ancestral origins, I ensure you that nothing wasn't ever coincidence, it was fate and destiny."

"If you had to choose, where did you think your heart truly lies: with Namine or Leena? Obviously, you said that what you felt was one sided meaning either one didn't return their feelings or you just denied yourself the opportunity to know what it's like to truly love and care for someone. Maybe you loved them both at one time but deep down, here's my two cents," Tommy added. "I think...despite having good intentions and making a noble sacrifice, it still breaks your heart always wondering the what ifs in life. Being your descendant and all, I remind you of what you gave up and denied yourself when you avoided taking that leap of faith and bound yourself to a life of obligation, oath and duty for a greater cause. I think...if you didn't alter Leena's memories she would wanted more than anything in this world for your son to know his father. Or if you allowed yourself to express your true feelings to Namine, maybe she would have done the same in return. However, I know what it's like losing out on what you truly want in life but somehow you'll find a way to get a second chance or make up for lost time."

"It was a notion I long ago abandoned but somehow time itself has its way of working out things," Atticus continued staring out at the lake. "I did watch over Jacob during his life. I watched him grow up into a remarkable man, enjoying the pleasures and certainties life has to offer. Though what I did years ago maybe highly questioned, I did it out of fatherly love and devotion to give him and Leena the life they deserve. Its...a trait that runs in the family some would say. If you had to give up something your heart desire for another, would you do that Tommy?"

"In a heartbeat...because what matters to me in my life above everything else is the happiness and lives of those I love more than my life," Tommy answered seeing Atticus nodding in approval and staring out at the lake. "The lives of Kimberly and my children is what I value more in this world and I will give up my life, my happiness and my heart's desires for theirs. It is odd but I'm coming to understand where you're coming from, Atticus and what you did. However, will it change my opinion about you and what I know...only time can tell."

Tommy looked up and found himself alone at the lake seeing that Atticus disappeared once again. However, he smiled at the sight of his wife walking up to him.

"Yeah I know what you're going to say I don't give you enough space," Kimberly teased.

"Well from what I know all these years Kimberly Hart isn't a morning workout person," he laughed.

"It's actually Oliver and don't forget who the guy is that put the ring on my finger a few years ago and the father of my children," she said smiling. "So tell me Dr. Oliver are you done collecting your thoughts?"

"Do you remember the summer after the end of senior year if you exclude the whole kidnapping incident by Divatox?" Tommy asked as the two sat down at a picnic table staring out at the water. "I thought the last I saw was after the whole Divatox incident but you remember...the annual Rose Cotillion?"

"I forgot about that...though not one of the fondest childhood memories I have," Kimberly replied quietly grabbing Tommy's hand. "When I came back to visit Angel Grove with Jason, I wanted to tell you about Rosaline. It was months after the adoption I got a letter from the Bennetts about our daughter. I never told anyone, not even Jason that I did hear from the adopted parents once after I gave her up it was then I thought you should know the truth."

"You...wanted to tell me about Rosaline after the whole Divatox incident?" he replied as she nodded. "I know it's a little overdue and we did patch things up after you told me about her and the truth behind the letter. However, if it's not too much to humor me, what made you not tell me the truth behind the letter?"

"I couldn't destroy your happiness and the fact you moved on with Kat," she sighed. "It sounded silly but I really thought about leaving after the tournament was over. I didn't have anything left in Angel Grove and my family disowned me because of the whole thing with Rosaline I thought I should move on to. Unfortunately, fate decided that we needed one last summer together to close our childhood and then the annual Rose Cotillion."

"The one thing our parents guilt us into doing together as a group one last time Beautiful. Everyone went their separate ways, relationships changed, our tenure as Rangers was coming to an end and we had to move on with our lives. For the record...just to let you know Kat and I, we were never officially a couple granted I went on a few dates with her. However, the cotillion was the thing that steered her towards Jason instead that's why I wasn't paired up with her. I could tell her and Jason...they were destined to be together, not me and her. Ironically, Kat convinced Jason's mother who was in charge at the time to pair us up as partners. From what I heard she told Jason that somehow the hand of fate and destiny needed to steer us back."

"Did the hand of fate steer us back to each other?" she asked curiously.

"What does your heart tell you?" he replied holding her hand.

"Well this ring on my finger here tells me fate and destiny did its work," Kimberly smiled. "Maybe it took a few roadblocks and setbacks to get us to where we are today. However, we have to do a bit of growing up and maturing after that last dance we were all together. With my time away from all that I know...what I felt for you and the love I held onto never change or aged. It still remained a mystery how we could have spent all those years apart living a half-life without the other half of our heart and soul?"

"From then on everything fell into place didn't it my pink crane?" he smiled. "I'm the man I am today because of you and all that I love and cherish about you. You are the one person I value in my life and I can never ever reside living in a one-sided love. If I was given a choice between love or my duty and honor, I choose love. I don't regret anything I shared with you and I don't care about the circumstances of our ancestral origins. What I know and what I feel is real and you're the one person that always ensures me that we're soulmates and meant to be."

"I know and what I know is we'll be okay no matter what comes our way," Kimberly said standing up. "Doesn't matter how we got to where we are now, all roads will always lead me to you, Tommy Oliver." Moments later, Tommy got up kissing his wife and walked hand in hand with her back to the boarding house.


	43. Then and Now

**Chapter 43: Then and Now  
><strong>

**(Istanbul, Turkey)**

Satsu looked with dissatisfaction as a few guards dragged out another dead body out of the holding cell. One of the guards was holding a small animal cage that contain what resembled a bat as she ordered to release it in a holding cell that housed a few more prisoners that looked like teenagers. The strange bat morphed as Satsu walked out of the dungeon hearing the captives screamed in terror.

"You know I'm not cleaning up the carnage you left downstairs in the dungeons," Thrax snapped holding a few more cages that contain the strange bats. "Besides, you owe me for the delivery I had to procure. Lunar bats aren't easy commodities to procure."

"How was I suppose to know? Besides the ones you procured for me are nothing but little babies who constantly need to be fed," Satsu complained. "Those little runts are always hungry and it sucks scoping out meals for it..."

"Oh you mean those last three Ranger compounds you attacked, raided and then captured any surviving potentials to be meals for these little baby lunar bats? You said you wanted lunar bats to get a hold of a "vampire" for your tribute so I got what the Progeny needed. Unfortunately, you got to make due with what you got." Thrax smirked wickedly as they continue to hear the captive prisoners scream. "However, the one you left down in the dungeon seems to be going through a growth spurt right now the more it feeds. Maybe...luck is on your side."

"Oh I don't need all I need is one fully developed lunar bat to get me another tribute," she added. "However, right now I need the cleaning crew to dispose of some of the trash that has been left down in the dungeons."

"My dear I'm not in the business of waste management. With the body count you're ranking up the Power Rangers will surely be hot on your trail. It looks like someone is getting extremely sloppy of disposing the garbage."

"Does it matter how many more dead weight I need to get rid of?" Satsu asked. "Besides, I always have a plan."

**(Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory)**

A few weeks passed and life continued on for the Rangers and the veterans with the exception of a few minor personal situations. Zack still continue to lend his support to Angela during her pregnancy and it looked like their relationship renewed, much to the delight to their daughter Allison. Kat and Jason resume making weekly trips to Mariner Bay to help Claire deal with her PTSD as they notice a positive change happening.

Ironically, there hasn't been much monster attacks lately but the veterans learning from their tenure during their Ranger days always warned the younger team to keep a high alert. During one of their off days, the young Ranger team found themselves spending an afternoon at the Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory with other people their age and looked around seeing decorations and tables being set up for something elegant festival.

"Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes," they heard Mrs. Scott instructing the young adults but some of them are laughing and muttering _"This is ridiculous" _but still continue on. "Left hand around, and use both hands."

"Tell me whose smart ass idea was this to sign us up for this?" Desmond laughed dancing with Penny.

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it," Penny replied. "Being European stuff like this was inbred in our history."

"You guys for thanking my parents into sucking us into participating in this," Rosaline said trying hard to concentrate with Virgil without laughing. "Besides, they're all in about us learning about Angel Grove's history and citywide traditions. Though not one of us is from here. Penny seems like this comes to her naturally."

"Being raised as a socialite and in the British political high class this is like a walk in the park," she replied.

"We're sorry," Quincy teased. "Only one of us was around when the dance was invented." They heard Christian yell ouch but he spins Bianca around and catches her in his arms with her reply being woah.

"No! No! That's not it goes," Mrs. Scott scolded. "There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Penelope!

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott!" Penny smiled.

"What a suck up!" her friends teased her.

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated," Virgil commented.

"You seem to be in a good mood babe," Rosaline added.

"Is that a bad thing Rosie?" he asked smiling. "Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Rosaline replied moving closer towards him until they notice the closeness.

"Oh did we forget Miss Oliver, no touching!" Virgil smiled as they go back to dancing.

Meanwhile, the veterans are watching the Rangers practicing the dance routine choreographed by Jason's mother as they continue to set up for the famous Rose Cotillion. They are aware that the annual Rose Cotillion is used to commemorate the anniversary of Angel Grove City. However, they notice that their young team of Rangers weren't taking the rehearsals too lightly and the veterans smiled watching Mrs. Scott trying to keep them in line.

"Mommy, daddy when do I get to dance in the Rose Cotillion?" Elena asked her parents.

"When you get to be your sister's age," Kimberly said setting up the plates arrangement. "However, you do realize that you have to participate in cotillion practices and judging by the looks on the sister and her friends' faces, not one of them is focused."

"I wanna dance like them because they look so fancy and pretty," Claire commented.

"I think it's all mushy stuff and besides you won't get us to dance like that," Hayden and Aaron replied.

"Both your dad and your Uncle Tommy were just like that when we were their ages," Kat added arranging flower vases on the table. "Years ago before you guys were born, your grandma and Tommy's mother forced all of us during the summer to participate in the annual Rose Cotillion. This was during the summer after our high school graduation and we spent weeks trying to perfect the routines your grandma taught us."

"What is special about this cotillion besides it being used to celebrate the founding of Angel Grove?" Hayden asked.

"Because it was the last time we were all together as a group before we went our separate ways and didn't communicate with one another until years later," Tommy said while him and the guys set up tables. "After the summer ended and we all graduated and passed our powers, most of us left Angel Grove and didn't move back until a few years ago."

"However, for your mom and I...it was where we first fell in love," Jason smiled at his children.

"Oh...so you and mom actually started dating after the cotillion?" Aaron asked. "I thought you were in the army already when you and mom were together."

"Your dad was enlisting to join the army but your mom and him got together even when he was on tour," Adam commented. "It was the last summer we all spent together in Angel Grove. That is why it kind of holds some sort of sentimental value to us."

"But you know what makes this cotillion special this time around?" Kimberly replied to the twins. "Seeing your sister actually be part of it for the first time and hopefully one day for you two and Gabriel to participate in it. Usually cotillions are use to celebrate young people being presented to society and the reason why the city holds this every is to present the young citizens of Angel Grove as members of society who make a difference."

"Yeah but going through one cotillion after another during our high school days," Trini said. "Our group holds the record for the most participation in them."

**(NASADA)**

After rehearsal, the Rangers headed to the mall to go rent out some tuxedos and the girls went shopping for new dresses and shoes. Tommy and Kimberly along with the others headed to NASADA after receiving a call from Billy in regards about some business with the Ranger Initiative Operation. The veterans walked into a chaotic scene in the conference room with files, reports and Billy busy communicating with the other Ranger teams around the world.

"Okay, yeah I'll send out a CSI crew right away," Billy replied on the phone. "Yeah, well what's the casualty count this time? Oh damnit the numbers are depleting as it is. I already have three different teams telling me that their assigned Ranger Compounds have been raided, attacked and their squads missing. Just do what you can to try to see if you locate anyone or anybody that must have escaped it's imperative that there has to be survivors."

"Looks like someone is working way too much overtime," Trini said handing some coffee to her husband. "What's going on Billy?"

"Got off the phone with Cole and the Wild Force Team in Bucharest," Billy replied. "The Ranger compound got attacked and less than a third of his squad escaped. Luckily, Ash was safe but I'm getting reports that two thirds of his squad got captured. Just a few hours, the bodies of eight of them turned up dead somewhere in the Romanian woods. Two more Ranger Compounds in Kyoto and one in Tanzania also got hit."

"The Acadians are massing slowly and attacking the compounds aren't they?" Tommy asked.

"These were the squads that opted to remain on Earth after we initiated Operation Exodus," Billy replied cleaning his glasses. "The casualty reports...it's rising at a dramatic rate. I already got reports from 26 confirmed dead combined from the three compound attacks and 18 reported missing. Less than a third of the potential count in all three compounds are accounted for. I sent a CSI team to Bucharest to investigate the cause of deaths."

"Well we should do something about this," Kimberly replied. "I mean we also have responsibilities to the other Ranger teams out there who are training the future line and legacy of the Power Rangers. I mean come on, people are dying everyday and none of these people didn't live to get the chance to take the mantle. We have an obligation and we..."

"Don't, especially with the celebration of the city's anniversary coming up," Billy interjected. "Look, it's been a long time since we've all been together to see the Rose Cotillion. We literally had to beg and plead with these guys to participate in this because this one little annual thing holds sentimental value to us. If we tell them about what's been going on with these Ranger Compound attacks then they will not get the opportunity to do this."

"But Billy it's just one little fancy party," Jason replied. "Lives are at stake and those people will put duty before their own personal lives any day of the week. We promise them no more secrets and no more keeping them in the dark. If we don't tell them they'll question our trust in them again."

"Look they have family coming to town to see this. We're going to tell them what's going on, but we're also going to tell them to go to the celebration. These guys have been through hell so at least give them a sense of normalcy for one night." Billy explained. "Load behold these last couple of months have been rough on with everything that has happened: Penny's kidnapping and torture by Theodore; the children being kidnapped by Satsu; Shi-Ann's situation in Boston; Rosaline's revelation; the Rangers losing their powers and regaining them. We'll tell them what they need to know and tell them what they should do."

The rest of them pondered Billy's words and reluctantly agreed. However, their curiosity got the better of them to know the post-modem of the deaths of some the potential Rangers. Moments later, one of the employees of NASADA walked into the room handing a file to Billy.

"What's happening Billy?" Aisha asked.

"Post-modem report came in from the CSI department sent to Tanzania," Billy explained showing the picture. "The Mystic Force squad was overseeing the Ranger Compound there. The squad there had a casualty count of 9 confirmed dead. According to the autopsy report, there was evidence of lack of blood flow monitor and reports of marks reported near the near and major aspects of the body that contained major veins and arteries."

"Like something drained them and sucked them dry...like what fang sucking vampires do?" Rocky asked.

"Well you can put it that way, or something is trying to create new bred vampires according to my theory." he said.

"It's a supernatural creature and one that is needed to break the curse," Tommy added looking at the reports and reading them. "However, from basic lore they need to be on the brink of death to change. These guys were killed but not turned. I don't know about supernatural creatures but there is something that was encountered before that can change people into vampires. Can we contact Andros and the Space Rangers on KO35?"

"I'll see what I can do," Billy replied. "During the last transmission a few days ago Carlos mention he and the other Space Rangers are coming back to Earth. Mentioned something about wanting to see his nephew on his dancing feet. Maybe they could help us on the matter."

**(The Boarding House)**

"Would you relax Des it's not the first time you've been to dinner with the Winslows," Rosaline replied trying to fix his tie. "Come on you and Penn been together for over three years you'll be fine."

"Hey you're not the one having dinner with your girlfriend's family whose father happens to be a high powered politician in the UK," Desmond said, "This guy usually comments that I'm the American Boy who is courting his daughter instead of the classy and high society guys of Britain's upper class. I've witness the high class British scene and the Winslows are known to be figures in the public eye. I'm just the American guy dating one."

"Dude, the guy is okay with you dating his daughter. It's his first time coming to visit Penny in months in America under the assumption that she's going to school in the States without knowing the whole Ranger bit," Aidan said.

"Desmond are you ready?" Penny replied coming into the entertainment room. "Come on, dad and Natalie have reservations for seven and we don't want to be late. You promised Desmond Compton we spend time with my family while they're in town visiting."

"The things I do for love," Desmond said as the two left for dinner. Meanwhile, the other Rangers discussed about the upcoming cotillion that they were skeptical of recalling their last formal engagement they participated in.

A little while later, Tommy and Kimberly arrived back to the boarding house to inform the Rangers about the recent compound attacks in Kyoto, Tanzania, and Bucharest. The news of the recent Ranger Compound attack in Bianca's hometown caused her to get in contact with Ash to reaffirm his safety during the crisis. When they heard about the post-modem deaths of the squads and the whole "cold blooded" assumption, they were ready to get in gear.

"Hold it guys, we can't confirm anything if it's the vampire conclusion," Tommy said. "You're given instructions not to press on until we say so. We're still trying to account for the ones that went MIA."

"Basically you're telling us to sit back and relax?" Virgil asked. "People are dying everything and the number of potentials turning up dead isn't doing any good. Our numbers are dwindling and some of them remain off planet or in hiding. We have to do something to stop these attacks."

"I know you want to help Virgil but for our sakes please just try to enjoy this week will you?" Kimberly said. "You're families are coming to visit and you're going to participate in the celebration of Angel Grove's anniversary. We've been in contact with your uncle Virgil and the Space Rangers are coming to check in and see if they can transport some of the potentials we saved to KO35."

"How can we enjoy ourselves knowing that our comrades are dying everyday?" Rosaline asked.

"Even in the midst of all the madness and chaos happening, at least a sense of normalcy can help quell the tension building up inside of you guys," Tommy said. "Look, you deserve the truth but also you also need to have a sense of normalcy for one day. We're not trying to push you guys aside but you've all been through a lot these last couple of months. Can you at least honor our requests and we promise to keep you all in the loop of things?"

"Fine we'll do what you ask, including attending those nerve racking cotillion rehearsals and keeping up to date with the compound situations," Chan answer. "But...don't think we're liking this one bit just trying to pretend to have a sense of normalcy when things are in the shit right now."

**(Upstairs)**

After they finished meeting in the command center in the basement, the Rangers spent the rest of night to themselves doing their own thing. Aidan went out to dinner with Tanya while Christian and the guys decided to hit up a local sports bar to watch a baseball game. Shi-Ann was on Skype talking to Malcolm and Sydney in Reefside and Quincy and Bianca headed to NASADA to try to help Billy with some paperwork.

With all of her friends doing their own personal stuff for the rest of the night, Rosaline was left entertaining her brothers and sister while their parents were in the living room discussing about the itinerary for the anniversary celebration of Angel Grove. Rosaline was on the phone with Virgil hearing her boyfriend talk another eventful visit to the Vallente household while she was organizing her closet.

"_My uncle Carlos was roaring with laughter the last time we talked," Virgil replied on the other end. "My parents are taking my suit my Aunt Regine's tailor shop to get altered. Apparently the pants I bought are a bit too big. How about babe? Any luck with the girls shopping for a dress?"_

"The girls already got their dresses. Penny's was paid for courtesy of her stepmother Natalie, and Bianca and Shi-Ann are planning to get theirs altered to properly fit them." Rosaline said going through her closet, "Besides, I'm not sure if I want to buy a new dress or not. Why can't I use the same dress I wore the last time?"

"_You and I are going to be dancing in fancy digs again and besides I am kind of taking to heart what your parents said Rosaline. Our families are going to see us being presented to society as part of this whole celebration. At least we should do some justice and honor their wishes. Also, my parents got me something to commemorate the cotillion."_

"I guess you're right Virgil that we should engage in this whole normalcy thing for the sake of our families. I don't want to disappoint them besides, this whole cotillion thing was a big thing for them when they were our age. I can hear your family calling you for dinner. I don't want to keep you away from your family. I'll talk to you later, love you babe."_  
><em>

_"I love you too Rosie I'll talk to you later," he replied hanging up the phone._

Rosaline rummage through her closet trying to find something to wear for cotillion until she found a dry cleaned, bag sealed dress in the back of the closet. She assumed it was one of her dresses as she pulled it out. She opened the dry cleaner bag to reveal an elegant, long strapless light pink colored dress. It looked beautiful as Rosaline pulled the dress out carefully holding it up in front of her mirror.

"You can have it," Kimberly smiled at her daughter. "Besides, it will look good on you as it did on me."

"This dress is yours, but why is it in my closet?" she asked.

"Technically your closet can accommodate more space and besides your dad thinks I've already occupied enough space in the walk-in," Kim chuckled. "Unless...you already bought a dress for the cotillion?"

"I couldn't decide on one yet mom. Besides, I'm still skeptical about dressing up all fancy and formal after what happened with the last formal gala we attended. However, you and dad and the rest of the older veterans are pressing us to enjoy ourselves this weekend and take this cotillion thing very seriously."

"That dress...it was one I wore during the last cotillion after high school was finished. It was the cotillion where all of us was together in Angel Grove...before we all went our separate ways for the next couple of years. It was the last event your dad and I attended together. You could say it has some sort of sentimental value."

"I see, and would it be sentimental value for you to hand it down to me and wear it for my first Angel Grove cotillion?" Rosaline asked holding it up. "I mean...I'm guessing the last cotillion you attended had some sort of bittersweet memories did it?"

"You could say that sweetie because being back home before during that time felt different," Kim added, "I lost contact with my family, I put you up for adoption and the friendships I have with my friends seemed a little strained after the whole Divatox incident. We all finished high school but your father was still a Power Ranger at the time along with Adam, Tanya, Kat and Justin. The rest of us already stepped down and then those guys with the exception of Justin passed their powers. I think the reason why we all stayed that last time together and attended the cotillion was to see if we could recreate the memories of our childhood and reconnect with what we lost."

"But it's different now and you and dad are with your core group of best friends. I've already come to terms a very long time ago with my adoption and my early childhood. Granted, you guys underwent certain changes but somehow you manage to find your way back home and to the people that matter." Rosaline explained. "I'm sensing that me being part of this cotillion...is somewhat a revitalization of a yearly tradition?"

"Oh don't get me wrong you still have to endure the massive decoration, setup and the hours of cotillion rehearsals to perfect a few dance steps," Kim chuckled. "My family wasn't at my last cotillion and that was what hurt me. I still had my friends to cheer me up despite our problems. However, this cotillion I have my children and the love of my life to attend with. Hopefully one day me and your dad get to see your brothers and sister apart of it too."

"Mom...do you think I can borrow your dress?" Rosaline asked. "If you'll allow me to wear it?"

"I think that you'll look beautiful in it," she smiled hugging her daughter. "You'll make your dad and I proud but you know I got to get that thing dry cleaned and altered a bit so it can fit you perfectly. The shoes you have to buy your own pair Lord knows how much your dad complains about you guys racking up his credit card bills."

"Thank you so much mom I got to plan a shopping trip for the girls to buy shoes," Rosaline smiled as Kimberly left her daughter's room and headed to the nursery to check up on Gabriel. She smiled watching Tommy read a story to their son and sitting in the rocking chair.

"Look Gabe it's mama," Tommy smiled looking up as Gabriel stretched out his arm reaching for Kimberly. She took the toddler from Tommy's arms letting out a gurgling noise and giggle. "Kat called and said the twins are alright with their little sleepover at her and Jason's place."

"That's good to hear and they're dropping them off tomorrow back home from what Jase told me," she added, "So Rosaline is wearing my old dress for the cotillion. It's the one I wore during the last cotillion that summer after high school. Well it will save her money on buying a new one."

"Given the amount of money I spent on it years ago to buy it for you," he replied with a stunning truth. "I made the guys lie to you about how you manage to get an outfit at last minute. You did look beautiful in it years ago and I know our daughter will look elegant in it, just like her mother."

"So you're the one that paid for the dress when all this time I assumed Jason's mom was the one who bought it for me," she said. "But why would you buy it for me after everything I did to you in the past?"

"Because...well...maybe I still held a torch for you despite of everything we've been through Beautiful. However that was then, and this is now and right now we're here where we want to be. We're living the life we've dreamed about together all this time."

"You're right Handsome," she said. "We live in the now and the past is already in the past. We look forward to the future and we look forward to it."

**(Angel Grove Park)**

A temporal rift opened up in Angel Grove Park as Satsu stepped out being accompanied by Thrax holding a cage containing a lunar bat. It was late night at the park as the two scoped out the area of any potential victims. Satsu smiled wickedly looking at the aggravated lunar bat flapping its wings frantically inside the cage.

"Boy our little buddy seems impatient doesn't he Thrax?" Satsu said. "Are you sure this one will get the job done? I mean its underwent a dramatic growth spurt but it needs freedom to demonstrate its strength."

"This little guy here is an offspring of the original Count Nocturnal but I assure you the little bugger will get the job done," Thrax reassured her. "However, the little bugger here has a few glitches in it. You see like the actual vampire lore, the victim is bonded by a sire bond and the transformation will not be complete unless the potential newborn gets its first taste of human blood."

"So you're meaning to tell me that our little junior Count Nocturnal will only do a 50/50 job on turning its victims?"

"You better hope that your little creation doesn't get destroy," Thrax warned as his eyes stared at an unsuspecting Virgil walking through the park alone. Satsu looked in his direction to notice Virgil by himself. "Do you want to test if Count Nocturnal's spell will work? Release your little bugger for a test flight." Thrax opened the cage and released the lunar bat as it was heading towards Virgil's direction.

Meanwhile Virgil decided to cut through the park to get back to the boarding house. Being one of the only few people on his team with actual family ties left in Angel Grove, he split his time between staying at the boarding house and living at his own house with his family. He opted to spend the night at home but he promised Rosaline they do some stuff. Soon, he heard strange and ruffling noises in the background as he got into a fighting stance.

"I can smell the stench of a fucking Acadian a mile away!" he yelled. "Show yourself Satsu, you vicious cutthroat bitch I'm right here! What's the matter hiding behind one of your lackeys! Come on bitch I got all night for you!"

"That's where you're wrong Ranger!" soon the lunar bat morphed into Count Nocturnal and attacked Virgil. "You see the night is young my friend and soon you'll be my childe. Let's see how long you can last without lusting for the taste of your precious friends!"

"Get the hell off of me what are you doing to me?" Virgil yelled struggling from Count Nocturnal's grip trying to free himself. However, he could hear the monster's evil snickering in his head as everything around him went completely dark and Virgil was left alone to the perils of the night.


	44. Virgil and the Count

**Chapter 44: Virgil and the Count  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

_"That's where you're wrong Ranger!" soon the lunar bat morphed into Count Nocturnal and attacked Virgil. "You see the night is young my friend and soon you'll be my childe. Let's see how long you can last without lusting for the taste of your precious friends!"_

_"Get the hell off of me what are you doing to me?" Virgil yelled struggling from Count Nocturnal's grip trying to free himself. However, he could hear the monster's evil snickering in his head as everything around him went completely dark and Virgil was left alone to the perils of the night._

"Get off of me! No! No! Argh!" Virgil jolted himself awake and found himself in his bedroom at the boarding house looking a bit disorientated. It was a bright morning and he couldn't remember how he got back last night. He wasn't sure if he dreamed what he saw the night before at the park.

"Hey dude rise and shine!" he heard Desmond and Quincy reply. "Your girlfriend is throwing a fit saying to wake your ass up so we can endure another grueling day of cotillion rehearsals. Besides, it's tomorrow so we have to prep up!"

"Oh yeah...right give me a few minutes," Virgil said looking confuse. "How did I get home last night?"

"Why are you asking us? Besides you were already KO'd for the night when we arrived back," Desmond said.

"Is everything alright Virgil?" Quincy asked.

"Huh...oh...yeah just probably had a rough night that's all," Virgil said rubbing his eyes. "Just give me a few moments to get ready and tell Rosie I will be downstairs soon." After the guys left, Virgil went to the washroom to wash up. He wasn't noticing as he was brushing his teeth that his reflection was slightly transparent but his eyes constantly kept feeling irritated. He proceeded back to his room to put on a change of clothes.

Virgil grabbed his silver necklace that had a pendant of St. Michael his father gave him during his First Communion. However, as he put it on, his skin started feeling itchy wearing it. Virgil immediately took the necklace off and placed it back on the dresser and then proceeded to head downstairs. He wasn't sure if he was hearing an echo in the hall but it felt like his ears were vibrating and the volume around him amplified. Virgil covered his ears in pain trying to figure it out.

"What the hell is happening to me? Everything seems really off today!" Virgil thought to himself. "Did something happen to me last night?"

**(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, Billy was reviewing the autopsy reports from the Ranger Compound attacks in Bucharest, Tanzania, and Kyoto. The Space Rangers arrived late last night at the space base and they stayed at the on site housing compounds on the space base. Carlos immediately went to spend the night with his family upon arriving back on Earth and was looking forward to seeing his nephew. By the time he arrived at NASADA to meet with his team and Billy they were already hard at work.

"Autopsy reports of the confirmed missing Rangers in training stated that each of these victims had two punctured wounds to the right side of the neck," Billy explained reading the report. "The blood count for each of these victims was below their normal red blood cell count."

"So you mean those Rangers in training died from exsanguination?" Andros inquired.

"Something drained them and most likely tried to convert them," Billy continued. "Whatever this thing is that's attacking these compounds I'm not ruling out the whole conclusion that it will result in vampirism. I was up the entire night trying to research the whole vampirism and methodology of the sire bond. Apparently, whatever is feeding on these victims only has the strength to kill, but not sire."

"Maybe these victims were killed to be served as food for breeding whatever the heck contains portents of vampirism," Ashley added.

"The only thing besides these compound attacks that came to my attention is notice of unauthorized entry into Earth's atmosphere by unknown entities that are not of Earth. I had the sensors and monitors picking up non-human life signatures that are present and on Earth. That's why I needed you guys to fill me in."

"If you think the last three attacks at those Ranger Compounds are linked then we can possibly give an inside intel," Andros continued. "A little while ago we noticed the dates from which the three compounds got attacked by the Acadians. I logged onto the monitors and surveillance that detect non-human entities coming to Earth. These dates coincide with an investigation about missing lunars bats in a research facility on Onyx that were sold at an auction. I think this might be the theory but we may believe whoever stole those lunar bats and sold them at auction, the buyer is Earth and my guess its an Acadian."

"If it's lunar bats that caused those murders, then we got a situation." Carlos replied. "I've been biten by a lunar bat before and I know the effects because they're that of vampirism. According to the scientist at the research facility in Onyx, the bats that went missing are barely at their adult age. Those lunar bats stolen are actual baby lunar bats. The researchers were using them for some sort of synthesizing experiment to give them blood that wasn't drawn from humans."

"There's an experiment going on to synthesize human blood? That's a first when we finish handling the lunar bat crisis I'm interested in hearing about the process of how it's done. So based on the research the scientists conducted on Onyx," Billy commented. "How often do those baby lunar bats need to feed in order to sustain themselves?"

"Like most creatures they sustain on proteins and nutrients on an hourly schedule," Cassie added. "Unfortunately, these lunar bats that was stolen from the research facility they feed on human blood to the point of death. Based on the results the baby lunar bats seemed to be responding to the synthesized blood supply and couldn't tell the difference. It wasn't until the night the test subjects got stolen a scientist working at the facility was found dead."

"Based on the post modem report the scientist died of exsanguination and the room that was holding the lunar bats was broken in," Andros said. "The bats fed off the scientist and drained them dry. Poor sucker shouldn't have worked that night shift job. We believe...that the lunar bats stolen from the research facility on Onyx...well...maybe on Earth as we speak."

"Son of a gun those cheeky bastards," Billy said in frustration. "It is the anniversary of Angel Grove and the last thing this city needs is a bloodbath. If these baby lunar bats mature enough, is there a possibility they can sire and create newbred vampires?"

"Like what I went through with Count Nocturnal the victim will end up under a spell in which they're transitioning into a vampire. However, the effect will be permanent if the person in transition...feeds on another person to complete the change. If they don't...they'll succumb to the damage," Carlos said. "However, there is a way to fight these things."

"If you inform your necromancer Romanian girl about this, tell her where we can get a supply of vervain and dead man's blood," Andros said. "These flying little critters maybe from outer space, but they're still vulnerable to the methodologies of how to combat them."

"We better pray that not one of those hostile bats got to a poor victim or else all hell will break loose," Billy said.

**(The Mansion)**

Inside the old and empty former mansion of the Asukai-Matsuki family, a temporal rift opened up as Satsu and Thrax appeared in the room along with a few of their Acadian minions. The large estate was left in dust, covered up furniture, and in a state of disarray. It has been empty since the Power Rangers took Satsu's family away from her and Tanaka was forced into hiding following the public acknowledgement of his misdeeds. The result of her family's turmoil caused the reputation of the Asukai Food Company to drastically be tarnished in the public eyes after learning of the criminal transgressions and conspiracies.

"Seems like the staff has been on holiday for quite some time dearie," Thrax smirked in a mocking tone. "So Satsu how does it feel to be home?"

"What is home without the family that is suppose to reside in it? Where is the family that you're suppose to protect and preserve the legacy of the Asukai-Matsuki name Thrax?" Satsu snapped. "They're suppose to be here if it wasn't for the meddling of the Power Rangers! They stole my family, turned Tanaka into public enemy number one, and tarnished the reputation and legacy of what my family built for four generations! They destroy our family business and it reminds us of living in the squallers of Osaka like the slumdogs we once were!"

"Oh quit your crying and complaining!" Thrax said looking annoyed. "You should thank me for procuring those bats for you from Onyx. Do you realize how much trouble I went through on behalf of my ward? Besides, we should eye more on the effects of Count Nocturnal's spell on the Green Ranger."

"You are right about one thing there Thrax. Unfortunately, the Green Ranger won't transition completely until he feeds. Judging through the changes he's going through he's going to fight the urge and hunger rising in him. Once he gives in, then he'll be completely ours. What about the others? They still need to feed."

"We will deal with that when the time comes. Let's pray we can finally have one new bred in our mist soon!"

"Hopefully Count Nocturnal can accomplish that for us," Satsu sneered. "I hate when things don't go our way."

**(Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory)**

During the day, the rehearsals for the Rose Cotillion continued on as final preparations was underway for the event the following day. However, Rosaline started noticing that something was going on with Virgil while the group was practicing outside for today on the outdoor dance floor. It felt like he was trying to turn away from the glare of the sunlight on them till he promptly put on sunglasses.

"Okay someone either woke up on the wrong side of the bed or is acting like a total klutz," Rosaline replied.

"Sorry it's just my eyes, they're kind of itching and the sunlight isn't helping with the glare," he commented.

"Probably that's why you pulled out the shades. Just a heads up, Mrs. Scott is staring daggers at us because we're suppose to be the lead couple for this. There's a lot of pressure on us to perfect and lead."

"I know and I promise I won't let you down," Virgil replied as the group heard Mrs. Scott halt the rehearsals and called for break time for about an hour. Once they stopped, Rosaline saw Virgil quickly run inside to the building like he was in a rush to avert the sunlight. She wasn't sure what was going on and wonder if her boyfriend wasn't feeling well or himself today.

Tommy and Kimberly showed up at the Botanical Conservatory with the others and bought lunch for everyone working the event. Jason smiled watching Kat and his mother finalizing the list for the participants and escorts. He then spotted his youngest sister Amelia approaching him and the group.

"You know I didn't fly over 3000 miles during my school break to have mom tell me she had to pull my partner two days before cotillion because he apparently has mono," Amelia complained. "And now she paired me up with some guy named Quincy at the last minute!"

"Hey don't look at me Ami that's all mom and Kat's doing," he teased.

"Very funny big bro come on I know you guys are missing me like crazy," she laughed looking at him and their friends. "I think I must be running too much on east coast time."

"It's probably because Jason here has been missing his baby sister too much while she works her way navigating the ivy league life at Cornell," Tommy smiled. "So Amy how's life treating you running at the ivy league elites of the east coast?"

"Can't complain but nothing compares to my new dance partner. His IQ is over 180 with eidetic memory and reads over 20,000 words per minute.," Amelia laughed. "I did chat with my new dance partner that guy is like a freaking genius. I'm guessing he some sort of child prodigy or something. I mean he graduated high school at 12 years of age with multiple BAs and working on a PhD. He attended MIT, Yale and UMCP. I mean this guy...he's like me."

"That's some pretty stiff competition there," Kimberly commented. "But Quincy well...he's something special."

"Please don't make suggestions of guys my baby sister should date," Jason sighed playfully.

While the older Rangers chatted with Amelia and heard about her stories at Cornell, the Rangers ate lunch as they noticed Quincy staring at Jason's younger sister. The guys started teasing Quincy about his infatuation with one of their mentor's siblings.

"Something says twenty bucks Jason wouldn't let our wunderkid ask his baby sister out for coffee," Aidan teased.

"Looks like Quincy met someone at par that speaks his lingo," Bianca joked.

"My lingo? What do you mean by that?" Quincy asked with confusion. "She goes to Cornell, an ivy league school."

"Well you're an ivy league alumni yourself Mr. Yale, MIT, UMCP, take your pick," Desmond replied. "Come on you graduated high school at 12 years old and earned multiple BAs and in the process of a PhD. You've hit the top major universities in this country come on. That girl has the hots for you."

"Well statistically when engaging in conversations with the opposite sex, there's a high probability of conversing about things of common interest," Quincy explained. "Usually talking while drinking some form of hot beverage and interacting on..."

"Seriously? Just the way you're talking right now tells us you never had a serious girlfriend despite the IQ and brains you have," Chan smiled. "You want to ask Amelia out for coffee don't you?"

"Why don't you ask her during the cotillion tomorrow?" Shi-Ann suggested.

"And risk having to play a game of twenty one questions with Jason Scott, the original Red Ranger?" Quincy replied staring at Amelia. "Well after all...she seems like someone that can talk up to par with me I guess. But she's going back to New York in a few days it doesn't give me much time to chat."

"You have nine best friends who will aid our boy genius on how to score a date with an ivy leaguer," Christian smiled.

**(Inside the building)**

Virgil couldn't explain why he was finding himself irritated by sunlight or why his senses felt like they were going haywire. He rushed into the washroom trying to relax and getaway from all the commotion going on. He was washing his hands and looked up in the mirror to see the strangest thing happening. Virgil caught a glimpse of his reflection in the washroom mirror and notice that it was becoming transparent like he was disappearing. He backed away from the sink.

"What's happening to me? Why does it seem my reflection is suddenly disappearing on me?" Virgil panicked looking at his hands and his body. "My body is still in tact but it feels like I'm craving and hungry for something. I'm feeling strange and like I'm changing..."

Moments later, a member of the janitorial crew walked into the washroom and headed to the sink. Virgil stared at the crew member washing a cut on his hand that was bleeding. The sight of the blood caused Virgil's senses to go haywire as he felt his heart pounding with an adrenaline rush. He didn't notice that for a brief second the sight of the blood caused Virgil's eyes to turn red as he looked up in the mirror in horror to realize what was happening. Virgil ran out of the washroom and try to make a quit exit without being notice but in a moment of haste bumped into Elena in the lobby.

"Hey watch it!" Elena replied as she got up and saw Virgil. However, she gasped in shock to see Virgil's eyes change from brown to red for a second. "Oh my God!"

"Elena stay back! Please...I beg of you don't tell anyone what you saw," Virgil panicked. "Especially don't tell your sister okay?"

"What's going on Virgil what's wrong with you?" Elena questioned and then noticed that he was staring at her with some weird lusting look in his eyes. "Did something happen to you? Your friends can help you..." Elena got a glimpse of the mirror in the lobby and found it strange she couldn't see Virgil's reflection.

"I might hurt them if they try to help me. I'll be fine just...pretend you didn't see anything," he said running away. Elena looked worried and headed off only to run into Allison and Claire.

"Elena! Elena!" she heard Allison and Claire call.

"I need to find my sister right now!" Elena replied. "It's an emergency!"

"I think we saw her with Penny coming out of the girls' washroom," Allison said. "Is everything alright Elena?"

"Something tells me you have a problem," Claire replied. "And we have to tell someone about it."

"Well I need to find Rosaline right now because I have to tell her something really important," Elena said as the girls headed to the women's washroom to find Penny and Rosaline. The trio saw the two older girls come out of the washroom almost colliding into them again.

"Whoa there little madams its not a foot race to the loo," Penny smiled halting the girls.

"Ellie, is everything alright?" Rosaline asked her little sister. "What's the matter?"

"Something is wrong with Virgil," Elena explained to her sister. "He's acting weird and just a moment ago his eyes started glowing red like blood red. You know the mirror in the lobby of the conservatory, it looked like his reflection is vanishing. Rosie...I think Virgil might be under a spell. It looked like he wanted to like attack me but he warned me to back away and then he ran away."

"Where did Virgil go?" she asked. "Ellie, you need to tell me which way did Virgil go?"

"I saw him run out of the main lobby but I don't know where," Elena sighed. "Is Virgil going to be alright?"

"Knowing my boyfriend he manages to pull himself out of a tight spot," Rosaline said. "Penny, I need you to find the others and tell them what's going on. I'm going to find my boyfriend and get to the bottom of this."

"Are you sure about that Rosaline?" Penny questioned. "It's too dangerous to go off by yourself..."

"I will contact you if anything but this is Virgil we're talking about. I'm not going to abandon him." Rosaline said taking off. "Leave the girls with my parents and the other veterans. Tell them we have a situation."

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Virgil stumbled as he made his way through Angel Grove Park. All of his senses was going haywire and his heart beat was increasing at a dramatic rate. He could feel that he was changing and assumed it must have been a spell of some sort that occurred. Moments later, a temporal rift open to reveal Count Nocturnal.

"So Green Ranger, do you feel the change coming upon you?" Count Nocturnal mocked as Virgil got in a fighting stance. "It's only before a matter of time before you complete the transformation. It's the beckoning call that lured you back to the scene of a crime ha ha ha!"

"The park...you attacked me last night! What the hell did you do to me?" Virgil yelled in anger. "What have you done to me you overgrown bat bastard?"

"Soon you'll become like one of them, the cold ones who walk in the night! Don't you feel it inside of you Green Ranger? The change and the lust for power and blood. All you have to do to make it happen is take what you truly desire. Believe me Green Ranger, time is of the essence."

"What the hell do you mean?" he staggered trying to focus but notice his vision getting blurry.

"You're in transition and under my influence," Count Nocturnal mocked. "There are others out there in Angel Grove who are in transition just like you. They need nourishment and if you don't feed, you'll cease to exist Green Ranger."

"Fucking bastard...I'm changing into a vampire? I'll...I'll...rip your head off!" Virgil tried to morph to attack Count Nocturnal but then suddenly he found himself putting his morpher away against his will. The monster laughed in pleasure commanding Virgil to stand down.

"You see my young friend, the compulsion inside of you to listen to my command means your transition is almost complete." Count Nocturnal laughed and notice Rosaline coming to the scene. "I see we have another victim to join our undead legion. Become what you're born to be Green Ranger. Can you feel the lust and hear the Pink Ranger's heartbeat. Complete your change and feed on her, then you'll be mine!"

"Oh my gosh you're trying to change my boyfriend into a vampire?" Rosaline said in disbelief and turned to Virgil.

"He'll complete his transformation as soon as he gets his first taste of human blood! My new breeds need nourishment and soon they'll satisfy their hunger on the citizens of Angel Grove! What better way to celebrate this city's anniversary than with a new dawn to the new breeds!" he mocked. "Now Green Ranger, I command you to complete your transition! You see Pink Ranger your precious Virgil cannot stay in transition too long. He's running on borrowed time and if he doesn't complete his transformation...well let's say he'll cease to exist."

"Stop it! Stop it! Get the fuck out of my head!" Virgil gasped struggling with the compulsion. However, Rosaline notice that Virgil started looking a bit pale like he was in pain and notice dark circles around his eyes. "Rosaline, listen to me you have to run! I'm not going to hurt you because I won't! No matter how many times that son of a bitch tries to compel me I...won't hurt you! I don't...I don't care what becomes of me, you know what to do!"

"Keep on fighting Virgil I know you can do it!" she replied.

"I'm going to be dead unless I completely change, but it's not going to be that way," Virgil said struggling not to approach Rosaline. "He's...turning citizens into vampires but...but we can't let them become part of the walking dead. Rosaline...he's compelling me to feed...on you. I can't hold off for too long. The Highlanders, they know...they know what to do!"

In a moment of regaining a sense of self-control, Virgil attacked Count Nocturnal giving Rosaline a chance to escape. However, the compulsion got the best of Virgil as he found himself once again under the influence. "Run Rosaline run!"

**(The Boarding House)**

Within a matter of minutes, Rosaline arrived back home only to hear the alarms in the Command Center in the basement go off. She notice that her parents and the older veteran Rangers were already home. Her friends arrived only for Rosaline to fill them in on Virgil's situation and Count Nocturnal's spell over him. Tommy and Kimberly pulled up the video footage of Angel Grove and citizens going around attacking and biting other civilians. Some of Count Nocturnal's victims completed their transition and are now going around feeding and biting innocent bystanders. However, the sunlight was becoming an irritation to them.

"It's like watching Twilight, The Vampire Diaries and True Blood combined all in one," Penny stared in awe. "Except on the telly it wasn't this chaotic

"And soon the annual anniversary celebration of Angel Grove City is going to turn into a vamp fest," Rocky replied. "So when is Billy arriving with the Space Rangers to fill us in on the situation?"

"They'll be here shortly," Tommy said. "Apparently there's an amber alert that NASADA flagged to watch for any illegal imported supplies offworld. That thing that's turning citizens into blood sucking fiends are lunar bats and one of them matured enough to become Count Nocturnal."

"Oh gosh then how do we explain to Carlos his nephew is on the verge of becoming one of those blood sucking fiends?" Rosaline asked thinking about Carlos. She knew about the relationship between Virgil and Carlos and how close they were. "I mean...TJ sacrificed his life years ago so Carlos could live to look out for his nephew."

"Oh trust me the minute I learned of the lunar bat crisis there's no way I could stay away," they heard Carlos come in with the other Space Rangers and Billy. "So...those crazy bastards decided to breed another Count Nocturnal and Virgil is under his spell?"

"He's not fully a vampire yet but he's running out of time," Rosaline sighed. "My boyfriend, your nephew is in transition and if he doesn't feed according to Count Nocturnal...he won't survive."

"Believe me I know what it feels like to be under the spell of Count Nocturnal," Carlos explained. "Those lunar bats that arrived on Earth were stolen from a research facility on Onyx. Unfortunately, the scientists who conducted the experiments on them tried an experiment to synthesize a sample of human blood to nourish the babies. The whole synthesizing of blood you probably know the whole True Blood gimmick, same deal."

"So you're saying Virgil was bitten by an intergalatic bat like monster?" Christian asked.

"And this thing also turned some of the citizens of Angel Grove into vampire like fiends?" Desmond asked.

"We still have a situation here guys," Kimberly addressed the group. "There's a chance that some of those guests will show up at cotillion celebration which will not go well with promoting tourism in Angel Grove. There has to be a way to turn those guys back, Virgil included."

"You said these lunar bats were genetically tested and modified with characteristics based on vampire lore?" Quincy asked.

"They are and the victims affected by Count Nocturnal find sunlight irritating but won't burn," Andros explained. "We came up with the antidote to counteract Count Nocturnal's spell. However, we still need to defeat Count Nocturnal and contain the other lunar bats that are here."

"But you're saying they're still vulnerable to the things that can subdue vampires?" Bianca asked. "We can probably neutralize them with vervain. There is a way we can change the people back, we fight blood with blood. We inject them with Dead Man's Blood. I've hunted a few nests back in the day and yes I did have a life before you all knew me."

"Okay then that sounds simple," Chan smiled but then Bianca's face turned with a look of complication. "We can gather some vervain and use blood from a dead corpse is that right?"

"To make Dead Man's Blood...you have to extract it from the alpha, the one that bit Virgil," Bianca said with hesitation. "Basically, we have to somehow get a sample from Count Nocturnal and synthesize his blood to turn everyone back to normal."

"Guys it's almost dark and Virgil is out there somewhere," Rosaline said. "He's being compelled to attack me at sight if he sees me. There's a bunch of new breeds out there thanks to imitation Count Dracula running around. They'll come tomorrow and we can't afford to ruin Angel Grove's anniversary."

"I'll hunt that thing all night if I have to but no one messes with my family," Carlos said heading to the weapons' cabinet. "Besides, it's been awhile since we last battled a monster. So Power Rangers, are you up for some monster hunting?"


	45. Trusting the Instincts

**Chapter 45: Trusting The Instincts  
><strong>

**(The Mansion)**

The temporal rift opened up as Satsu and Thrax appeared in the room along with a few of their Acadian minions. The duo stared in awe and bewilderment as the new bred victims under the control of Count Nocturnal struggled with their urge to feed. A lot of them were in agonizing pain and lusting of hunger for blood taking note of the bloodshot red eyes in them. Some of them were in the transition stage while others who fully change couldn't adapt to the changes in their senses and everything around them.

"It hurts so much! Please make it stop!" one of the victims yelled trying to adapt to the changes around them.

"Oh my childe the world is yours to take," Count Nocturnal mocked. "Soon you'll be able to feed."

"How is the process going with the new army Count?" Satsu asked hearing them whimper and groan. "It seems this is a step up from our last experiment. Huh have you been feeding the new breeds...that imitation crap that your other siblings were injected with on Onyx?"

"They need natural nourishment, the one that is supplied on pure blood from the source itself, the humans," it laughed.

"That's good to hear but we still need to work the minor glitches in these new breeds. We need pure bred blood suckers. What Thrax failed to mention is that the scientists amplified those lunar bats with potent genes including the vulnerability part. The ones you sired can still be changed back to their normal state idiot!"

"But if they feed on natural human blood it will be impossible for them to change back," Count Nocturnal said.

"Well the citizens of Angel Grove are about to celebrate their pathetic city's anniversary," Thrax sneered. "Why don't we take the untrained puppies out for a walk? Besides, they can still walk in the day and majority of your new breeds Count are running on faulty memory here!"

"And what about the Green Ranger? That little power pest seems to be resisting my compulsion spell and can blow the whole thing for us," Count Nocturnal argued.

"Leave that to us, we'll deal with the disobedient puppy," Thrax said looking at Satsu.

**(The Scott Residence)**

It was the day of the cotillion as Kat and Jason headed with their kids to his parents' house. After a night of dealing with trying to track down Virgil and Count Nocturnal alongside the Rangers, the couple still needed to put on normal front for their family. Knowing the work their families have put into organizing today's events, they formulated a plan without arousing any panic and mayhem.

"There you two are finally," Marie Scott replied greeting her son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren. "There is some breakfast ready for the children. I made their favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

"And made sure there are no raspberries right grandma?" Claire replied.

"I know my granddaughter very well," she smiled as they all walked into the kitchen. "Besides, your brother and sister can have the raspberries on top of their pancakes."

"Hungry," Sophie giggled in her father's arms as Amelia came into the kitchen and greeted Jason.

"Our little Sophie is walking and talking," Preston Scott replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"She is dad and growing every single day," Kat smiled.

"Oh look who is up and running," Jason teased placing Sophie in the high chair. "Good morning little sis ready for your debut as an honor matured member of society?"

"Come on Jase that's your baby sister you're talking about," Kat smiled. "Besides, I'm here to help out mom with the itinerary and to do Ami's hair."

"Yeah because you have to make Aunt Ami look all dolled up," Aaron joined in teasing his aunt.

"Wait till it's your turn little man then you'll feel the pressure."

"Wild horses will have to drag me away before mom and dad make me tippy toe on a dance floor," Aaron smirked.

While the rest of the Scott family enjoyed a nice morning breakfast, Kat and Jason slipped out of the kitchen for a moment to talk in private. They devise a plan in which one of them remain with the family while the other joined up with the others to initiate their plan to defeat Count Nocturnal.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kat whispered to her husband, "I mean, it's going to be hard playing the normalcy game with your family when there's a hostile potentially dangerous coup going on. The others are at the conservatory. I left the stuff in the trunk for you to pass off to the others."

"I'll be alright Kitty-Kat besides my parents put a lot of work into this," Jason said looking at his family. "And this is also a big thing for my little sister. I don't want to ruin it for them and besides, we also got Aaron and Claire's cooperation not to mention anything to my parents or Amelia what's going on."

"Still after all these years of deceiving our parents we haven't lost our touch have we?" she smiled.

"That's why I trust you to keep them safe. Quincy and Bianca worked out a compound to basically taint the water being served at the cotillion with vervain to detect any new breeds that crash the party." Jason explained. "According to them, they found a way to dilute it to make it tasteless, but still the compounds in the vervain will affect those who consume it. We won't feel any ailments to it."

"Thank goodness for Quincy's brain to devise a way to make vervain odorless and tasteless to spike the food supply for the party," Kat said. "Even after testing it out, we're still in full tact. Jase, promise me you and our friends will be safe? It sucks not knowing what lies ahead today."

"I'll hold true to my promise and I know you'll keep our children safe and my family." Jason smiled heading out, "Keep an eye on them for me will you and you also keep yourself safe too okay honey? I love you and I'll see you guys later."

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, the Rangers deal with both preparing for the cotillion and trying to track down Virgil and Count Nocturnal. After a rough night, the Rangers managed to track down Count Nocturnal and did the impossible task of extracting a sample of his blood to create the dead man's blood antidote. The only problem they encountered last night with their confrontation with the monster was one they only got a small sample from him and two there was no sign of Virgil which worry both Carlos and Rosaline.

"Andros and the others are working on synthesizing the sample you guys took from Count Nocturnal," Carlos said to Rosaline. "All we need is a test subject."

"Your friends are working on getting one right?" Rosaline asked.

"They'll be back soon but right now I have to go deal with my family right now," Carlos sighed. "I need to come up with an excuse to explain to my brother and sister-in-law their son's absence. Ever since Virgil's release he's turned over a new leaf and its something we're hoping the family will notice. Before Virgil and his parents had issues and their relationship was rocky. It was because most of the time Virgil's parents traveled a lot for work and hardly spent time with him. He's my nephew and despite his flaws always tried my hardest to show him people care about him."

"We're going to get him back Carlos I promise you that," Rosaline said, "I'm not going to give up on him because Virgil means a lot to me and he has a lot going for him. We're not going to let Count Nocturnal take him from us because he good and pure of heart. I love him so much that I'd be damned if I lose him."

"I know you'll fight to save him because it's something you do for the person you love. It's just the same thing like what your parents did for each other when they were your age. You are the best thing that has happen to Virgil. He loves you don't ever doubt that and he'll fight and die for you because you're his world." A few moments later, Andros, Zhane, Cassie and Ashley came back alongside Rocky, Adam and Aisha carrying a crate with what looked like a bat creature. The others rushed into the main living room.

"Who would have thought intergalatic lunar bats were prone to a simple tranquilizer dart?" Rocky smiled. "Rounded up about three of these little fiendish blood suckers hoping to replicate and synthesize the blood sample we took from Count Nocturnal."

"Can you create an antidote to the vampirism spell?" Tommy asked.

"They're going to try to replicate the one that Alpha used on me years ago when I was under Count Nocturnal's spell," Carlos said heading out the door. "Look, I need to deal with my family first. Will you guys keep me posted if anything comes up with Virgil?"

"We'll find him Carlos and we'll save him," Andros promised.

"We've been in contact with Trini, Jason and Zack at the conservatory and are in the process of spiking the food," Kimberly said. "They used the vervain compound substance to mix it in so we can prep ourselves for a vampire invasion."

"The synthesizing experiment has only about a seventy five percent result rate," Billy added. "The good news is the synthesize blood we created using Count Nocturnal's blood will change the victims back to their normal state. However, the bad news is that they'll still be under the influence of Count Nocturnal's compulsion spell. The only way to break the spell completely..."

"We have to destroy Count Nocturnal to free those he turned," Bianca finished. "Also given with Virgil's timeframe, we need to find him fast because him running around in transition from human to vampire will throw him out of the loop. Virgil is not a full vampire yet but if he doesn't feed in the next few hours and change, he'll be dead. It is imperative we get that cure to him despite the third quarters chance it will be temporarily."

"I'll lure him out, both Virgil and Count Nocturnal," Rosaline replied. "He compelled Virgil to feed on only me to complete his transformation. I know Virgil is fighting the control even if it might kill him. They'll find me and when they do, I'll be ready and although I maybe live bait...by the end of today I'll get my cotillion escort back on time for our first dance."

"Well...you heard our leader we need our Green Ranger back," Aidan smiled. "Will you guys be able to help us neutralize some vamps?"

"Now that's the spirit Rangers," Tommy replied. "We'll continue constructing the antidotes to reverse the spell. Everyone is to head to the Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory and keep an eye out on things. Arm yourselves with full discretion and by all means...act as normal as possible to avoid any suspicion among the citizens of Angel Grove. We can't let these people ruin today."

While the Space Rangers headed to the lab downstairs with the rest of the original Rangers, the Twilight Rangers gather their supplies together. Under some reluctance, the younger team of Rangers complied to the wishes of their mentors to get ready for the cotillion. Rosaline was upstairs in her bedroom getting ready for the cotillion with Penny, Bianca and Shi-Ann putting their final touches on hair and make-up. Moments later, Tommy came into the room as the girls excused themselves to give father and daughter a moment alone.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Tommy smiled staring at his daughter. He could see the resemblance and was reminded of the younger version of what his wife use to be back the day. Rosaline was truly both a combination of him and Kimberly and he noted the maturity within her. "You remind me of your mom during her last cotillion when she was your age. It's like I'm staring into a reflection of her when I see you."

"Mom told me this was the dress she wore when she had the last cotillion with you and the others," Rosaline said staring at herself in the mirror. "It always seems like sometimes trauma always follows us wherever we go. At first I wasn't all big on this whole annual anniversary celebration and the cotillion but things change in a matter of days. Dad...I'm hoping to save Virgil because being at that cotillion wouldn't be the same without him."

"I know Rosaline and I understand how much Virgil means to you," Tommy reassured her. "If there is anyone out there that can get through to that boy it's you. I know you love him and your mom and I can see true love. I should probably tell you that you're too young to understand real love but trust us when we tell you we've heard it many times before from our parents. In the end they realize how much we meant to each other."

"The last cotillion you were with mom during the summer after you graduated high school," Rosaline asked. "Was it then you realized you wouldn't love anyone else the way you love mom, despite everything that has happen?"

"There will never be anyone that could replace your mom or the place in my heart for her. Being with her that last time during the cotillion was both a blessing but also bittersweet. I spent years longing for her and hoping one day fate brought her back to me. However, it did work and brought me more than I could imagine."

"It's good to hear good things do look up," she smiled noticing that Tommy had a jewelry box in his hand.

"I thought this might be a good time to give you this," Tommy replied opening the box to reveal an arrowhead necklace. Rosaline stared at it as it resembled the one her dad always wore around his neck, a present from his brother David. "You know about this right?"

"Yeah it's an arrowhead, like the one you got from Uncle David years ago." Tommy took the arrowhead out and clutch it in his hand. He gently took it in both hands and pulled it apart as he handed Rosaline her half. There were two holes drilled into each piece and notice the strings, one pink and one green created two necklaces."This only half a necklace. I...I don't understand why it's only half a necklace."

"The arrowhead is a representation of a bond you share with someone. This one I got years ago represented the bond I have with your Uncle David. He also gave me and your mother an arrowhead necklace with two pieces that signified our love and bond with each other. According to lore, it has abilities that kept it connected so one half of the holder could sense if the other was in danger."

"The other half...it's going to Virgil," she smiled as Tommy fastened the necklace around her. She turned around to face her dad giving him a hug. "Thank you daddy. I love it very much and I'll treasure it."

"Hey you deserve one of your own kiddo." Kimberly stared into the bedroom watching the exchange as Rosaline was finally ready for the cotillion.

"Wow Rosaline, you look so much like a lady," Kimberly stared in awe and notice the half of the arrowhead necklace she was wearing. She smiled at her daughter holding up her very own arrowhead she was wearing. "I see you dad finally gave you your arrowhead didn't he? We felt you should have one of own and come to understand the importance of the bond you share with someone important to you."

"He did and it's a really nice present from both of you." she replied. "I promise I'm going to get this other half to Virgil before the end of today."

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Virgil felt completely drained, tired and disorientated trying to counteract the effects of the compulsion. He knew that if he didn't complete the transition, he'll be dead. Part of him pressed on to survive but he was weakening by the second. He knew today was the day of the cotillion and it killed him to know that he was on the verge of letting Rosaline and his family down.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Satsu smirked standing from the top of a tree.

"Get the fuck away from me," Virgil glared. "I swear to God when I get my hands on you bitch and that overgrown piece of bat crap you'll be sorry!"

"Is that a fact? My Virgil you're looking a bit pale there buddy," she mocked wickedly. "You know you have the power to make it stop. It must be a struggle fighting Count Nocturnal's compulsion because he knows your weakness. How long are you going to hold yourself up until you give into the lust and desire? I know what it is you truly desire but you refuse to take what you need!"

"I'm...I'm not...I'm not going to hurt Rosaline no matter what the hell you do to me," Virgil snapped breathing heavily. "I'd...I'd rather be dead than become part of the walking dead latching on innocent people. You're...not going to change me no matter what you do to me."

"Well suit yourself I'm just trying to ease your pain here," Satsu grinned. "However, you think you may have control yourself but those impulses, lust and desirable urges to complete your transition will tear you apart. I can give you a way out to end it all."

"Go to hell!" he spat leaning against a tree. "If I go down to hell I'll see you there bitch!"

**(Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory)**

Meanwhile, the festivities for Angel Grove's annual anniversary celebration was in full swing. The Rangers were already dressed up in their formal clothing but Bianca secretly armed her friends and the other veterans with samples of the dead man's blood Andros and the Space Rangers synthesize. Everyone was on high alert as the veterans discreetly and casually offered appetizers and drinks to the guests attending the cotillion.

"I'm picking up on some weird life signatures," Bianca said getting strange looks from her friends. "Yes, its the dormant Highlander genes doing the work. Hey, try growing with a Romanian parents where you have one that's a gypsy necromancer and a father who grew up hunting supernatural creatures."

"How many can you pick up that are within the area?" Rosaline asked.

"Say about maybe twenty to thirty potential hostiles but I can't pick up on identifying them," Bianca explained. "I hope the concoction Quincy and I created will smoke out Count Nocturnal's victims. Based on vampire lore, most sires have bonds with their childes so if the alpha vampire senses something wrong, it will come."

"So tainting the food and drink supply with the odorless and tasteless vervain compound will subdue them?" Desmond asked.

"Precisely," Quincy added. "I worked out the calculations, the breakdown of compounds and it's been properly tested. However, let's hope that we don't end up with blood stains on us today, especially in our formal wear."

"Tell me about it," Rosaline replied. "Took my mom over two hours to get my hair done."

The Rangers surveyed the area around as they relied on Bianca's intuition to identify any of Count Nocturnal's victims. They kept the veterans in the loop to be aware of the new breeds so they can subdue them discreetly without any trouble. The group noticed that a few of the guests had disdain facial expressions after they drank the vervain laced water. The Rangers then moved in with discretion to administer the "Dead Man's Blood" remedy to the victims.

"How's it going?" Tommy quietly asked the Rangers.

"We manage to cure at least more eight victims affected by Count Nocturnal," Chan reported. "Penny and Shi-Ann are in the women's washroom with the female victims while Aidan and Christian are dealing with the male victims in the men's washroom. The blood will only temporary cure them, we have to destroy Count Nocturnal to fully turn them back to normal."

"He is feeling his influence slipping from his victims," Kimberly replied watching Bianca subdue another victim.

"So far the plan is working and the majority of the guests aren't suspecting anything wrong," Kat said fiddling with her hands. "I'm just hoping Jason has everything prepare in the hall."

"You sure this spell will work? I mean...this is a lot of magic and we promised to keep a low profile," Jason replied.

"It's better once the cure is administer and Count Nocturnal is dealt with, we wipe out the events of today from their minds. If an attacks happens, these guests shouldn't witness Angel Grove's anniversary event going up in smoke."

"But we're running on limited supplies," Rosaline replied. "And Virgil hasn't shown up yet. He's not one of them yet but he's running out of time. If I don't cure him, he'll cease to exist."

"We have to find a way of luring Count Nocturnal out," Quincy informed. "It's the only way to fully cure everyone."

Without drawing attention, Rosaline slipped away from her parents and friends and continue to scout out the area in the main lobby. However, a chill crept up her spine as she felt an unsettling presence behind her. Rosaline turned around to find Satsu behind her smirking wickedly. Knowing that Satsu was probably armed, Rosaline stood her ground discreetly without making a scene.

"I remember the days when my family would throw fancy and pricy festivities like these," Satsu replied. "It was either to celebrate new ventures for the Asukai Food Corporation or hosting a dinner party on behalf of the board and company shareholders. Makes you realize how it felt like being on top of the world didn't it?"

"Oh I do recall you throwing one of those elegant parties where everyone dressed in fancy clothes like what I'm wearing right now," Rosaline smirked sarcastically. "Must be nice to recall the days where Asuaki-Matsuki family was on top of the world with everything that money can buy you. I've been following the paper lately following the collapse of your family's company and how your business mogul turned Grand Preator uncle is now public enemy number one?"

"Apparently thanks to you and your friends who sit on their higher asses, you destroyed his life," she glared. "You people took his family, reputation, his business, and everything he holds dear."

"Tanaka should be lucky he's still breathing and walking. Those people, his family shouldn't be raised with a monster like him. Besides, all we did was give them a one way ticket out of the life he wanted for them. Otherwise, they would end up suffering the same fate as Theodore," Rosaline spat back. "Besides, I should say the same to you that you're still alive and stinking up the air with your presence. If I could...I kill you in a heartbeat."

"I'm touched, did the sacred little songbird doppelganger threaten to kill me? Darling, we haven't crossed that road yet but you'll get there when the time comes. What's the matter, don't want to damage that moral compass mommy and daddy instilled in their little Mozart on being righteous? Besides, isn't that what lover boy pines about you. Isn't it because of your pure heart and innocence that attracted him to you and to lust over you?"

"Where is he?" Rosaline snapped at the mention of Virgil. "What have you done with Virgil? Imitation Dracula is lurking around I can tell. He feels it doesn't he losing the sire bonds to his new breeds. Once we smoke him out it will be only a matter of hours this freak show will be over."

"He knows his childes are losing touch with taking their first baby steps. However the Count always has a plan and knowing you...I know you don't want to disappoint mommy and daddy. Besides, I know where lover boy is and he looks like he could drop at any moment."

**(Meanwhile)**

While no one noticed Satsu and Rosaline's confrontation out in the lobby, the Ranger kept busy dispatching Count Nocturnal's victims by administering the temporary antidote. It started becoming apparent that they no longer could administer the antidote in the washrooms until Jason and Tommy instructed them to bring the victims to one of the unoccupied halls. Kim and the rest of the girls assisted Kat on preparing a memory wipe spell.

"Let's make a note next time we leave Quincy in charge of concoctions, we supervise the boy wonder," Jason and Tommy replied dragging another victim into the unused hall.

"The boy genius mixed in a local anesthesia into the antidote that knocks them out up to eight hours," Billy replied.

"You mean that thing they use on patients when they're about to be operated on?" Kimberly asked.

"Precisely but the one he mixed has a minimum of six hours and a max of eight," Billy added.

"That should be the last of Count Nocturnal's victims," Bianca said analyzing the victims. "The Deadman's Blood is only a temporary antidote but it should keep them subdue combined with the anesthesia and the vervain we threw in."

"I have to guarantee that this memory spell is in order," Kat stated. "The last thing we don't need is to completely wipe out these victims' entire memory. The purpose is to wipe out their encounter with Count Nocturnal and their transitions. The spell is only going to work on them, but not us."

"Well we should probably head back soon," Aidan replied. "I heard the cotillion is about to start in an hour." Moments later, Desmond and Penny stormed into the empty hall in a state of panic. "Hey what seem to knock the wind out of you two lovebirds?"

"Blimey I thought she was suppose to be with them," Penny said looking in disbelief. "Sodding mess we pissed on didn't we Des?"

"Hey if you're using British slang right now Penny, translate it in American English would you?" Kimberly slightly teased.

"Knowing it's a Saturday and Rosaline is wearing her finest formal wear, sorry to say Tommy but our leader is once again MIA," Desmond sighed.

"You're meaning to say she's missing again isn't she?" Tommy said looking to his wife with worry. "Knowing Rosaline she's trying to reclaim the other half of her heart back...no matter what the cost. The things we do for the people we need in our lives."

**(The Garden)**

Rosaline wasn't going to let Satsu slip from her grasp again and this woman was pissing her off. It didn't matter if she was going to ruin her makeup, hair and outfit she was determine to defeat Count Nocturnal and free Virgil. Satsu led her to the outdoor garden away from the crowds of people as the confrontation became heated. She started using expression on Rosaline and despite every attack she threw, Rosaline didn't back down.

"Come on is that all you got?" Rosaline snapped morphing. "ITS MORPHING TIME! TWILIGHT POWER!"

"Let's see if you can bring it Pink Ranger come on hit me with your best shot!" Satsu mocked transforming into her Acadian uniform and pulling out her twin swords. "MENSAKO FLASH STRIKE!" Rosaline dodged the attack as Satsu launched another attack. "Chew on this...BURNING ATTACK!"

Seeing the second attack come towards her, Rosaline leaped to avoid the blast. Soon, she found herself restrained by Count Nocturnal who came up from her behind. Virgil appeared on scene being restrained by a few Acadian lackies. Rosaline could tell by the listless and pale expression on her boyfriend's face, time was of the essence.

"Nice for you Pink Ranger to drop in for a snack!" Count Nocturnal mocked removing her helmet. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Always a fool for saving the innocent aren't you deary?" He then turned to Virgil who was struggling. "Since you and your chums disposed of my childes and deprived them of their dinner, I thought I "provide" young Virgil here the medicine he needs to get well."

"You're not...you're not going to make me hurt her!" Virgil yelled in frustration. "I rather drop dead than let you sick bastards make me a pawn in your sick game!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter young Green Ranger," Count Nocturnal smirked. "You see since I sunk my fangs into you laddie, as your sire...finish your transition and become what you're destined to be. I command you...to feed on the young doppelganger!"

Virgil continued to fight the compulsion effects but the hold Count Nocturnal had on him was too powerful. His senses didn't seem to help him since the lust and desire to feed and taste human blood was rising with each step closer to Rosaline. He knew that if he fed, and one drop of human blood would seal him in a life of being undead.

"No...no...Virgil don't do this!" Rosaline pleaded struggling in Count Nocturnal's grip. "Listen...listen...to me Virge! I love you and no matter what, I'm not going to leave you alone! You're all I need and will love in this life! Remember what we said to each other? We go through hell and back for one another! I know you Virgil! Don't...give in."

"I'm so sorry Rosaline I failed you...I couldn't fight them off," Virgil sighed as he grab hold of Rosaline's neck. She saw his eyes flashing between his dark brown eyes and lusty bloodshot red. She looked petrified as she felt Count Nocturnal's grip loosen on her while Virgil tilted her head back roughly.

"Yes my childe, seal your fate and make her yours," it sneered. "It's all what mortals want...eternal youth and power to rule the shadows and night! It is your destiny Virgil complete your transition."

"Eternal Youth, power to rule the shadows of the night," Virgil said in a trance like state. "I know...I know...what I truly desire. I know...what my fate is, my destiny." He looked down at Rosaline straight in the eyes as she prepared herself feeling her neck being exposed.

In one swift quick motion, Rosaline produced the syringe with the Dead Man's Blood antidote and jabbed it hard into Virgil's left thigh injecting the blood inside. Satsu looked stunned as Count Nocturnal was watching Rosaline being shoved to the ground as Virgil dashed over and produced a wooden stake made of white ash oak and viciously drove it into Count Nocturnal's chest.

"No this isn't possible how can this be?" Satsu snapped in frustration.

"Argh! No this can't be!" Count Nocturnal started losing his strength and power but couldn't relinquish the stake out from his chest and suddenly found himself started to lose his power. "You...son of a bitch!"

"You maybe an intergalatic being, but someone told me that monsters do exist," Virgil said breathing heavily. "But it's my fate and destiny that for every monster put on this earth...it's my job to deal with them. All I needed...was to trust my instincts isn't that right Rosie?" Soon the two of them witness Count Nocturnal being engulfed in flames and burning being left as nothing but a pile of ash and rubble.

Virgil collapses on the floor out of exhaustion as Rosaline notice that he was returning back to normal. Satsu glared as the couple soon regain their strength and composure before disappearing through a temporal rift.

"Hey babe, are you alright? It's been a pretty rough few days there," Rosaline smiled hugging her boyfriend.

"Don't worry I'll live to fight another day. On the bright side at least I'm still in one piece and my instincts are all in tact," Virgil smiled until he suddenly started feeling the effects of the antidote, "No blood lusting, or anything I can assure you. I know you wouldn't give up on me and thanks for returning the favor. Wait...what the hell why do I feel suddenly so sleepy?"

"Remind me next time someone supervises Quincy when mixing his concoctions," she said helping Virgil up. "The guy must have overloaded on the local anesthesia a bit too much. Come on, we got a cotillion to make ourselves look foolish and snappy for." Rosaline soon demorphed revealing her outfit to Virgil. "Yeah, take a snapshot later we got to get this show on the road."

"Thank you Rosaline, for always being there for me," he smiled. "As I said...I go through hell and back for you."

"I know you would just as I do the same for you." She pulled out the other arrowhead necklace she received earlier from her parents as a present. Without saying a word, she opened Virgil's hand and placed the necklace in his hand. "It's to remind you of what you're worth to me."


	46. All I Need

**Chapter 46: All I Need  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory)**

Back at the Conservatory, the Rangers and the veterans notice that the subdued victims started returning back to normal. It was then once the effects of the antidote worn off, Kat casts a memory wipe spell to erase the victims' encounter with Count Nocturnal. They already prepared a cover story to explain why they are in the unused hall in which the veterans explained it was part of an exclusive customer feedback panel of today's events. A while later, the Rangers spotted Rosaline and Virgil in the lobby as Mrs. Scott started to line up the cotillion group to prepare for the cotillion.

"Virgil! Oh my goodness thank God you're still in one piece!" the others smiled greeting their friend.

"Sorry for the delay you know being partially incapacitated and almost driven to the point of impulse and lust for blood," Virgil mockingly joked fixing his tie. "Hey at least I'm still in one piece and here in style and class. Pretty I'm ready to make a fool of myself in formal wear."

"Well we can thank Carlos and his friends for helping Virgil look decent at the last moment," Rosaline replied. "And yes, they took care of the aftermath that was left in the garden. Don't worry, we got word that the lunar bats have been detained, captured and ready for transport off this planet."

"Thank God those intergalatic critters got have a one way ticket off our planet," Desmond added. "Seriously dude, are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry I'll live and yes I'll be fine for that matter," Virgil replied. "Thanks for not giving up on me guys. I know you guys are truly my best friends for life and we'll all fight another day together."

"We're a team we don't leave anybody behind," Rosaline said as they peeked into the hall. "So team, are we all ready to rock and roll?"

In the hall, the veterans sat down at the table as members of the Angel Grove Historical Society introduced the cotillion dancers. Carlos and the Space Rangers sat at the table next to the original veterans watching the current team enter. Many of them smiled watching the young Rangers as it reminded of what they used to be once upon a time. When Rosaline and Virgil entered last, Tommy and Kimberly smiled startled by how beautiful and elegant Rosaline was.

"Wow Rosaline looks elegant like a princess," Carlos replied to the couple, "My nephew, he's all grown up. Hey even my brother and sister-in-law are here to see their son participate in the annual Rose Cotillion. Just between us, I think meeting all of you turned Virgil's life around."

"Actually...it's Rosaline you got to thank for that man," Tommy added. "Our daughter has a thing for bringing out the good in people. She's a kindhearted woman which is something she gets...from her mother."

"Well her loyalty, trust and ability to lookout for others' best interest is something she inherited from her father," Kimberly smiled as they watch the Rangers begin their dance. "She is one of a kind and still has a lot to show the world what she is capable of."

_I'm dying to catch my breath_  
><em>Oh why don't i ever learn<em>  
><em>I've lost all my trust that I'm sure we try to<em>  
><em>Turn it around<em>

_Can you still see the heart of me_?  
><em>All my agony fades away<em>  
><em>When you hold me in your embrace<em>

_Don't tear me down_  
><em>For all i need<em>  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>  
><em>Give me something I can believe<em>  
><em>Don't tear it down<em>  
><em>What's left of me<em>  
><em>Make my heart a better place<em>

After the cotillion numbers finished, everyone applause as the cotillion party left the dance floor and the festivities continued. Once the Rangers retreated back to the lobby to confirm with Mrs. Scott their seated tables, they prepared to go in and join with the veterans. However, Chan stopped for a moment when he was surprised to see some uninvited guests waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Chan snapped at the older gentleman and a woman who looked like she was in her late 20's to early 30's. "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"Your aunt told us that you've taken residence here in California and are attending school abroad," the man said. "You look good, son. Your aunt Amara tells me your mother inquires about you too. She still...gets your weekly letters."

"At least I'm the only person in this family that still acknowledges her unlike the rest of you who dumped her like she was garbage," Chan grunted. "Is there a point why you're even here, dad?"

"Your sister Leslie and I are in town for some business and was hoping you join us for lunch?" Mr. Wei replied. "Please Chan, I know there's..."

"Chan, listen to what dad has to say," Leslie Wei said.

"Always taking dad's side because it's always typical of you. What about the others huh? Where's Thea, Jin and Marko? Huh it's always you to leave Thea with someone else and Marko in dad's pocket. I'm done discussing things with you and frankly, I don't even know why you're here."

"Please Chan, just reconsider," Leslie begged handing a paper, "This is where dad and I are staying. Please, you know the others miss you. We all do." After Chan walked away from his dad and sister, the others tried to ask their friend what happened.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Rosaline asked. "Must be exciting seeing your folks..."

"I don't want to talk about them right now Rosie," Chan sighed. "Today let's just focus on getting through this day and enjoy the party okay?"

**(The Boarding House: Three Days Later)**

Three days passed since the anniversary celebration of Angel Grove. The veterans were given time to spend with their families while they visited Angel Grove but provided the cover story that their reason for living at the boarding house. The Rangers knew they couldn't tell their families about the majority of them dropping out of school to become Power Rangers and fighting the forces of evil.

It didn't phase and it reminded the veterans of what they went through back in the day concealing their identities to the people they care about. Everyone was enjoying some quality family with the exception of Chan catching the attention of Tommy and Kimberly. One day, the couple notice another intense confrontation between Chan and his older sister Leslie over her request for him to come out for dinner.

"Chan when are you going to let this go?" Leslie asked. "I know it hurt you and what dad made you do to mom. However, you know that woman's history? How do you think dad felt hearing Thea and Marko say they wouldn't consider going to visit mother? We're trying to do right for the entire family!"

"You better leave right now because I got nothing more to say to you," Chan snapped.

"We're planning to go to visit mom at Bennington Sanitarium because it's her birthday this weekend," Leslie replied quietly. "If you want to know, dad does visit mom once a month and they talk. I know our family history is complicated but we're still family despite all the crap. It wasn't your fault and if you keep running back to Hong Kong, what good does it do for you? The honest truth, I did visit mom the last time and she keeps asking how is Chan and where is he? I know how much mom means to you, she means a lot to us too."

"If you, dad and everyone else loved her, then why did dad divorce her and then uproot everyone else abroad? Why did he decide after the divorce to help mom apply for citizenship and then deceive me into having her committed? Do you know how much it hurt to realize that? You all go there just to put on a show when dad had everything he wanted after the divorce, including you guys and leave mom out in the cold? I can't face her knowing it was my fault I helped dad put her there!"

He slammed the door in Leslie's face and headed to the training room to workout his frustrations. All Chan wanted in his life was to keep his family together, but coming from a family of divorced parents and dysfunctional upbringing didn't really help his situation. There were days he wondering if coming back to the US would work in his favor or was he better off in his home land of Hong Kong? He was startled when he saw Kimberly come into the training room carrying Gabriel.

"I know the feeling of being a child of divorced parents," Kimberly answered. "But it shouldn't mean you have to shut out the rest of the people who care about you. It seems like in most broken and divided families, there's always tension."

"Well does yours come with a paranoid schizophrenic mother and a father who decided once his divorce was finalize uproot himself from Hong Kong to America?" Chan asked. "I haven't talked to my father or my siblings after that jerk convinced me to have my mother committed to a psychiatric hospital out in Nevada."

"Is it okay to ask...what caused all this animosity and tension with them?" Kimberly asked. "Your sister is pleading with you to at least reconnect and the answer you give her is slamming the door in her face. I know what it feels like missing your family because the last thing you don't want is to be disowned by them. Look at me, it still hurts not hearing from my parents or my brother because of something that went down years ago. You're lucky that you still one that will talk to you no matter what."

"I'm not disowning my family, I just elect to keep my distance from them," Chan explained reluctantly. "Do you want to know why there's so much tension between me and them? It's because of my mother. I'm originally from Hong Kong, but after my parents split, he moved to Connecticut with my older sister Leslie to be near my oldest brother Jin who was going to school abroad. My mom suffers from paranoid schizophrenia and I couldn't leave her by herself. It was my job to look out for her, and my younger brother and sister Marko and Thea. They had some sort of joint custody arrangement with all of us until dad convinced mom to immigrant to the States with the rest of us."

"I'm guessing you have duel citizenship from US and Hong Kong don't you?" Kimberly asked.

"We do...dad put in the application and even for mom to come out here despite the whole divorce status," Chan continued looking at her and Gabriel. "A year before the whole Lokar incident went down, I turned eighteen. My parents got into a heated custody battle and my dad was suing for sole custody of Marko and Thea since they were still minors. My mom had an incident where she accidentally set the kitchen on fire and trapped Thea in the pantry closet. She had an episode thinking that spies from North Korea was after her. Luckily, Thea wasn't hurt but it frightened her and Marko to be around mom. We were living somewhere in Greenwich at the time and after the fire, Marko called my dad and told him what happened. Part of me knew my mom's condition was declining but I felt obligated to look after her and keep her in check. However, my dad thought otherwise and petition the court for sole and physical custody of us for our safety. I was already eighteen by then."

"The court granted custody to my dad and I was really pissed about that. My dad, my brother Jin and sister Leslie found a hospital in Nevada for my mom to help treat her condition. My dad told me they could help her but they needed consent from her primary caretaker to authorize it. I remember him giving me these forms without me realizing that the forms I signed were documents authorizing me to have my mother committed to Bennington Sanitarium. The day they took my mom, I could never forget the look in her eyes asking me why did I listen to my father? I was eighteen and I was allowed as an adult to authorize it. I was too late to realize what I did and everyone knew, except me and that is why I ended up leaving three weeks later and going back to Hong Kong. I write to my mother every week out of guilt and regret for listening to my family."

"What happened to your mother wasn't your fault. Although you don't see it, there was apart of your father that still cared for your mother's wellbeing and health." Kimberly said. "It must have been hard for you growing up trying to understand your mother's condition. Even if you believe your father and your family or not, deep down you know they too wanted what was best for her. At the end of the day they're still your family and you should be lucky you still have one despite it all."

"Apart of me felt it...my father was right and he knew how close she and I were after the divorce. It was why he wanted me to decide what was best for her. My dad could tell that it was becoming too much for me to handle and that is why I feel so guilty and full of regret. If I go to Bennington to see her, all the guilt will come back to haunt me. I was responsible for help put her in that place but...I really want to see her after these past few years."

"You know Nevada is only a few hours drive from California." Kimberly suggested. "It's not too late Chan and despite having broken relationships with your family, at least you can put your differences aside for one reason. It doesn't hurt to spend time with the people you fight to protect. Family is something you can't replace. Think about it...I hope you do the right thing."

A moment later, Kimberly left the house and stepped out with Gabriel. Chan was taking to heart what Kimberly said as he stopped working on the punching bag. He had his cellphone on the workbench and scrolled his directory. He dialed the phone number hoping to hear a reply. He took a deep breath. "Hello dad, it's me Chan...do you guys have room for one more on the road trip to Nevada?"

**(The Mansion)**

Meanwhile, Satsu and the Acadians relocated temporarily back to the abandon mansion. The heat was coming down on them knowing that the alliance of the Power Ranger Initiative Program was targeting their sleeper cells around the world. She was trying to seek the location of the entrance where she needed to complete her second trial. She was underneath the hidden tunnels passing the prison cells until she heard Deker's voice which irate her.

"Let me guess girlie, you struck out again didn't you?" Deker mocked.

"You wouldn't dare test my patience if I was you half-breed!" she spat concentrating hard and subduing Deker using her expression magic. "I can break you with the snap of my finger. However, you're an instrument to my road to Ascension and power!"

"And how has that road been for you exactly oh mighty Progeny?" he smirked sarcastically. "You my ignorant and foolish friend are digging yourself into a deeper hole. That craze and demented lust for power will be your downfall, just like your fellow fraternity. They are forever cursed to walk this Earth being despised by those who reside here and beyond the veil for tabooing the natural law and order of nature. That foolish predecessor of yours lies where he truly belongs."

"Is that so? I am the only Progeny in the existence to succeed where others have failed. I will be the one to achieve what those have failed to do, and surpass the expectations of those, even Cassius himself. You and everyone else will bow before greatness and kneel at my feet for mercy! All I need is some leverage to get to where I need to go."

**(A Bit Later)**

After she left Chan to think, Kimberly took Gabriel out for a drive around the city to clear her mind. She passed her old neighborhood and her old house where she used to live before her parents' divorced. She pulled over and stared at the recent family residing in her old house. Finishing her moment of reflection, Kimberly headed to the beach to meet up with Tommy and the children.

She was holding Gabriel in one arm while carrying a beach bag in the other. Looking forward Kimberly spotted Rosaline and Elena playing in the water and Tommy near the shore practicing karate with Hayden. It was typical for her husband fit a workout during the day. Tommy looked up as he heard his daughters shout.

"LOOK DAD! MOM AND GABE ARE HERE!" their daughters exclaimed in unison.

"Hey Beautiful, so you decided to join the rest of us for a little R&R at the beach?" Tommy replied coming up and giving his wife a kiss. He took Gabriel from Kimberly's arms and carried him. "Hey Gabe, glad you and your mommy are here. Do you want to go play in the water?"

"Water!" Gabriel exclaimed in excitement.

"Pass him to me dad I want to play with Gabriel," Hayden replied as Tommy handed the baby off to his older brother. They watch their sons play in the water while Tommy went to help Kimberly set up her stuff alongside the rest of their family's belongings. He helped his wife spread out the beach blanket and chair as she pulled out her video camera to record the kids playing.

"I thought you weren't up for a trip to the beach," Tommy replied sitting next to her. "So what made you change your mind?"

"You could say I had an interesting conversation with someone who questioned the importance of family."

"Or is that so? Is it someone having family issues?"

"Something like that," she answered. "Just needed to steer himself on doing the right thing."

"Well let's hope they do so," he replied back knowing it was Chan she was talking about. "Do you think Chan will be okay?"

"I hope so Handsome because the kid deserves to have his family in his life despite all the drama. Makes me realize despite being cutoff from my parents and my brother, I still have you and our children." She stared out looking at the kids playing with each other. The two of them stared at the children having a watergun fight using the toy waterguns Hayden brought with him.

The twins teamed up against Rosaline and started squirting her while Gabriel trotted behind his older brother and sisters near the shore. Rosaline looked at her parents relaxing by the beach blanket and called the twins over. "Hey Ellie, fill this bucket up with water while Haye and I reload the waterguns okay?" The children smirked as Elena filled the water bucket and Hayden and Rosaline reloaded the waterguns.

Rosaline ran up to her parents holding Gabriel and placed him on the beach blanket. She motion to the toddler very discreetly to keep quiet. As Tommy and Kimberly set the camera down for a moment to check on their son, the couple gasped as their children drenched their parents with water.

"Rosaline! Elena! Hayden!" they gasped.

"DON"T LOOK AT US! IT WAS ROSALINE'S IDEA!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

Kimberly stood up from her chair and Tommy put the camera down and waited for the pounce. They hurried over to their kids and Tommy was able to catch the twins. However, with so much force, Rosaline fell back into the water with a loud splash after being tackled by her mom. Tommy picked Rosaline up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back like a child throwing a temper. "HEY I'M INNOCENT HERE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

"Okay," he sighed.

Rosaline yelped as he dropped her in the water. Hayden and Elena were rolling on the ground with laughter. Kimberly reached up and pulled the twins down to her. The twins finally got up off the ground, giggling. "Now, you'll be paying for that mom," they fake snapped. She stood up and when her kids got up, she shoved them playfully backwards and laughed as they fell back into the water.

The kids cheered before Gabriel starting crying again. Kimberly got out of the water and walked over towards Gabriel. She picked the baby up and cradled him in her arms. After another hour of fun, they saw that their children were getting tired. "I think its time to go home," Tommy mentioned. He helped the twins pick up their stuff and they got everything back in the car.

"Hey dad, how about I drive ahead in mom's car with the twins and mom and Gabe can hitch a ride with you," Rosaline suggested realizing that their parents drove two separate cars to the beach.

"She does have a point," Kimberly smirked handing the keys over. "Hey missy, you better make sure your not speeding in my car okay? The last thing I don't need is a speeding ticket under my name? Hayden, Elena you two make sure you behave for your sister."

"We will mom don't worry," the twins replied getting into the car. "See you at home." After Rosaline and the twins left, Kimberly and Tommy loaded the last of the stuff into the car and strapped Gabriel in his seat. The couple then proceeded to head home.

**(The Boarding House)**

Sometime later the Rangers arrived back to the boarding house. It was empty and they forgot to take notice that Tommy and Kimberly were out for the day with the kids. Christian went to the kitchen to get some snacks for his friends after deciding on settling on a night in relaxing in the entertainment room. He found a note hanging on the refrigerator door from Chan as he read it:

_Hey Guys,_

_Sorry for not waiting around to tell you the news. Anyways I'm heading to Las Vegas with my family for a few days to visit my mother. I'll be back in a few days unless it's an emergency then I'll be back in one click.  
><em>

_Enjoy the rest of your visits with your families while I'm out of town!_

_Chan_

Minutes later, Christian returned to the others to inform them of Chan's absence. "Hey guys, Chan left a note saying he left earlier today with his family for Vegas to visit his mother." he replied.

"He's not going there to play any slot machines is he?" Desmond joked.

"Chan's mother resides in a psychiatric hospital in Las Vegas for the last few years," Christian added sincerely. "His mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and after his parents divorced, his father left Hong Kong and moved to Connecticut with his older sister and brother. Chan, his mother and the rest of his family came two years after. His mom was committed there to receive treatment, but he doesn't like talking about it much."

"So those people at the cotillion are his dad and older sister?" Bianca asked.

"He told me the whole thing reluctantly," Christian continued. "He's been estranged from his dad and his family for a few years after his mom got committed. I don't know what happened, but whatever made him decide to go to Vegas at last minute we got to respect his wishes."

"Christian is right," Shi-Ann replied looking at Desmond. "You got to least understand Chan's experience Des. After all, weren't you also from divorced families as well? He doesn't talk to his dad much just like you bro after your father's indictment."

"The man confessed to six accounts of euthanasia, including that of my brother Neil." Desmond sighed. "I...guess I was a bit insensitive. Well he's lucky to at least have a father who isn't in jail and had his medical license revoked. However, I hope everything works out well for Chan." They heard the front door open as Rosaline and the twins walked in carrying the beach bags they brought with them. Virgil helped his girlfriend and the twins carry the rest of the stuff out of the car until the alarm went off in the basement.

Quincy led the others downstairs in the lab and accessed the computer. The Rangers noticed temporal rifts suddenly opening up in certain parts of the city. While the others analyzed the situation, Rosaline rushed downstairs with the twins following to meet with the Rangers.

"Computer shows that there is a temporal rift that materialized just a couple of miles away from the boarding house," Quincy announced until Rosaline notice the location.

"Oh crap that one is right in my parents' path," Rosaline said looking at the twins. "Elena, Hayden listen to me. I want you two to head into the panic room right now. Bianca will cast the sanctuary spell while we go to mom and dad's aid okay?" The twins nodded as they went into the the security panic room as the Rangers prepared to morph. "IT'S MORPHING TIME! TWILIGHT POWER!"

**(With Tommy & Kimberly)**

As they drove home, Tommy looked in the backseat to see his youngest son fast asleep. He looked over at Kimberly to see her falling asleep as well. "Are you tired, Beautiful?" He asked.

"I am a bit tired. I'm worried though. I hope everything goes well with the Rangers, especially Chan," she replied.

Tommy held onto her hand with a sigh. "I'm sure whatever you said to Chan today he'll take it to heart," he assured. She looked over at her son with a smile. Just then, an explosion went off in front of the jeep, making the jeep swerve. "HOLD ON!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly grabbed the side of her seat. The jeep stopped swerving and Kimberly threw her seatbelt off to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel was whimpering and Kimberly was able to hush the infant while her husband went out towards the back of the jeep. "Is everybody okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, how's the jeep?" She asked.

"Come and take a look yourself," he replied.

Kimberly got out of the jeep and joined him behind her. "What on earth?" She asked. The tires on the back seemed liked someone just grabbed them right off the back. While Tommy walked a few feet away to try to call a tow truck, she heard something. "W-Who's there?" She stammered. She gasped as the Acadians appeared around her. "Great," she groaned. She kicked one away and started doing back flips. "I'm _really_ getting too old for this," she commented. She did more back flips and she screamed when three minions grabbed her. "TOMMY!" She called. She struggled against them. "TOMMY!" She screamed.

Tommy heard the screams of his wife as they found themselves being surrounded by Acadian warriors. Kimberly tried kicking the one that had a hold on her feet. "TOMMY, HELP!" She screamed.

"HANG ON, KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled.

"SI-KYAA!" He yelled. The Acadians that had a hold on Kimberly dropped her and Kimberly nearly fell onto road barrier. He grabbed her with a smile. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

However, Tommy saw one of the Acadians trying to break into the jeep to get a hold of Gabriel. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled with such force he struck the lone minion down to the ground. He could hear his son whimpering in the car. While Tommy was distracted tending to Gabriel, Kimberly fought her way towards the jeep. Suddenly out of nowhere, she was snatched by Thrax as a temporal rift appeared.

"Alright boys we already bagged ourselves a crane now let's haul off," Thrax smirked wickedly dragging Kimberly away through the rift. Tommy tried to get to Thrax but he disappeared with Kimberly. "KIM!" he yelled standing helplessly watching the temporal rift vanished as the Rangers arrived.

"What the heck happened?" Virgil asked while Tommy took Gabriel out of the jeep.

"The Acadians attacked ambushed us and almost made off with Gabriel as part of a distraction," Tommy replied.

"Where's mom?" Rosaline asked.

"Thrax came out of nowhere and dragged her away through a temporal rift," Tommy replied looking at his son. "I swear to God if they hurt her, I will ensure that there will be hell to pay! That's my wife and the mother of my children those sons of bitches took from me!"

"Don't worry Tommy we'll get your crane back," Shi-Ann assured him.

"The question is what do want with mom?" Rosaline asked.


	47. Sources on the Inside

**Chapter 47: Sources on the Inside  
><strong>

**(The Mansion)**

Satsu stared into the cell where Kimberly was laying unconscious on the ground. She knew she needed access to where her second trial awaits because the way could only be open by a descendant of Namine's. Obviously, it would have been simple for her to capture Rosaline but for some ironic and strange reason, she can't harm the doppelganger. It was better to settle with the Winged Lady of the Skies, the Pink Crane. However, she knew that by taking Kimberly it will only anger her enemies so she needed to work fast.

"You know they'll come for her," Deker mocked looking around at the other prisoners. "You can't silence or knock me out unconscious like you do to your other guests. The Winged Lord of the Skies, the other half of the Wings of Fate will come for his mate. I know where you want to go but yet getting there is a mission of itself."

"What do you know of it hybrid?" she snapped. "I know the way there exists and it's more than just a mere fable."

"The place you seek is a place that is meant to be forgotten and lost in history. You know the tale about what happens to those who set foot in that land that they'll become mere shells of the people they once were. So you must ask yourself how did the original Denizens have the capacity to undermind the succeeding Progeny eon after eon to ensure Cassius' dark dream doesn't become a nightmare for Earth? I know whose counsel you're seeking if you cross that void and who lies in waiting in the Stone Tower deep in the darkest depths of the Twilight Realm."

"They placed the way to the Stone Tower in the land of Chun-nan, a sacred place where memories become nothing but a scattered chain. It is a place of mysterious elegance and bewilderment." Satsu replied as a faint memory was recalled. "Legend has it that a pirate who roamed the seas of the South Pacific stumbled upon a remote island off the coast of Hong Kong long ago. He sought that a bounty of treasure that was hidden by Cheung Po Tsai, but instead found a mountain oasis and a village. Many believed the pirate's memories were taken from him upon arrival..."

Moments later, she stopped and snapped out of her trance. She glared at Deker who continued to give a mocking smirk. "If I remember correctly dear Progeny, every tale has two sides to it just like a coin. Flip the coin on heads, you be the fortunate enough that the land of Chun-nan spares you if only you give them something in return for your life. However if the coin lands on tails, the land will preserve what you hold dear by binding it like a linked chain. The coin that determines it is the heart. That is what the Denizens intended Chun-nan's purpose: the value of memory and legacy."

"I'm aware of what Chun-nan will do to the memories of the wary travelers that enter the land," she said as Deker mockingly smiled. "I will not fall prey to the constraints of the land itself. Besides, if I were you hybrid I suggest it be wise that if you want my hospitality you best show me the damn respect I demand. Otherwise, it would be such a shame for you to witness the full extent of my wrath and power."

As soon as Satsu left the dungeon, Deker continue to snuff the naive girl's attempts. However, he predicted what Satsu had in store as he stared at the unconscious Kimberly in the cell next to him. He recalled the valor and empathy the Red Samurai Ranger defeated him and lifted his curse. It still bewildered him in his days of seclusion after his release from his curse why the powers that be granted his life back. All he knew in his existence was darkness and carnage, but yet his humanity and feeling of empathy emerge. He reached into his pocket and smiled at the object in his hand.

"You may not be able to hear me Winged Lady of the Skies, but I know neither you, the White Falcon or your entire legacy asked to be born into a life of fate and destiny," Deker said. "I lived for centuries not caring about the plight and battles humanity has endured. However, this foolish young woman driven mad with lust for power threatens that plight. I understand and feel that empathy towards your cause and that of the doppelganger hence why she still lives to fight another day. I know what awaits in Chun-nan, but I will make sure somehow the way won't be too treacherous."

**(The Boarding House)**

After regaining their composure, the Rangers quickly return back to the house to find that Billy arrived and called everyone back. He had seen everything on the viewing screen and figured Tommy would need all the support he could get. Tommy fell to his knees as Jason struggled to keep him on his feet. Tommy felt his anger burning inside of him and he quickly stood up, turned around and put a hole in the wall with his foot. The pain set in almost instantly and he fell to the ground, grabbing his leg.

Tears were falling down his face at rapid speed as his children came running in to the room after hearing their dad put a hole in the wall. Kat had called everyone to make sure Tommy knew that they were there for him.

Jason, Rocky and Adam quickly grabbed Tommy by his arms and legs and helped him to the couch. Tommy was shivering so Jason sent Zack and Aisha after some blankets for him.

"She's gone," Tommy muttered as his teeth began to chatter.

Suddenly, he got up and ran to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding Zack and Aisha as he flung his head into the toilet. He was on his knees, hugging the base of the toilet when Rosaline cautiously walked in.

She gently began to rub his back and tried to calm him down. He stood up, grabbed a towel to wipe his mouth and immediately felt himself being pulled into an embrace by his eldest daughter.

"Dad, we'll make this better. I promise," Rosaline whispered even though her attempts to keep her father's hope up was falling on deaf ears.

"I'm nothing without your mom. She means the world to me and it will destroy me if I lose her. I love her too much," Tommy sobbed as he buried his head in Rosaline's shoulder "What am I going to do, sweetie? What am I going to do?"

"We'll find a way to get her back," Kat answered honestly "I'm not going to give up on her."

Tommy tried his best to gather his composure as he broke the hug with Rosaline and slowly headed back to the living room. He collapsed on the couch as everyone looked at him with sympathy."

"What happen to mom?" Hayden muttered looking around the room. "Where is she dad?"

"The...the bad guys took your mom, but they didn't take your little brother," he muttered staring at the toddler being held by Elena.

"Will mommy be okay?" Elena asked.

"I hope so sweetheart, I really hope so," he sobbed embracing his children like they were his lifeline. Him and Kimberly had a mutual promise they made that if anything happens to any one of them, the other will survive for the sake of their children. It was hard enough for Tommy to have his kids witness him breaking down over the loss of Kimberly, but still he they needed him and he had to be strong for them.

"Will we be able to get mom back? Will we save her?" Hayden said.

"We have to get back mommy back because it's not the same without her," Elena replied touching her dad's face. "Don't worry daddy, I know Rosaline and the other Rangers will save mommy, just like how you saved us."

"Oh Elena I know how much your mom means to you guys just like how much you guys mean to me," he replied. "But you know something no matter what happens your mom and I will always promise to keep you kids safe. We love you all so much and I promise we'll bring your mom home where she belongs."

Rosaline couldn't stand seeing her dad in despair over her mother's kidnapping. She learned the full extent the effect they had on one another. It wasn't only for her sake and that of her brothers and sister to get her mom back, but it was for her dad. She walked out of the living room only for her dad's closet friends follow her behind. She wanted to breakdown but she couldn't, not in front of her family.

"Hey listen to me kiddo, you have to be strong for your parents," Jason assured her. "They been through this routine over and over and it does get hard at times, but they pull through it. Listen to me Rosaline, you and your family are not alone in this."

"She's hitting us closer to home and closer to the heart," Rosaline replied. "She kidnaps Elena and Hayden for days, she tried turning my boyfriend into the walking dead and now that vile bitch has my mother! She's doing this until I give in! Look what she is doing to my father, my brothers and sister! They're nothing without my mother, I'm nothing without her. I can't lose another mother, and dad can't lose mom again."

"You have your father's fighting spirit and he'll go through hell and back like you to get her back," Jason said. "This is not your fight alone. We're all in this together. We're all family and we fight and protect our family."

"They're right babe we're all here for you and your family," she saw Virgil and her friends come in. "Knowing the extent your dad went to a few years back when Zedd and Rita kidnapped your mom, we know like your dad you'll do anything for her. We're a team and we'll come up with a game plan to bring your mom home."

"However, right now you and your dad need to be strong for Hayden, Elena and Gabriel because those three need you guys," Penny replied. "You need to hold it together for their sakes. Knowing your mom she'll find a way to pull through wherever she is."

"I wish I knew...why and what do they want with her?" she pondered staring out the window watching as the night continued on very slowly.

**(Las Vegas, Nevada)**

Chan stood in the lobby outside the recreation room early next morning in Bennington Sanitarium with his family. The last time his family was ever together was when his brother Jin came home during school break and their parents announced their separation. He saw his father talking to his mother and it baffled him how civilized they were until a slight smile came on his mom's face seeing all of her children outside. When his older sister presented the birthday cake to his mom she smiled as she recalled the last visit she received from her ex-husband and her children, with the exception of Chan.

The revelation of learning his father's visit to his ex-wife surprised Chan. He wasn't sure what to believe or if his mother's state of mind was normal today but even with or without medication he knew the one thing she would never lie about was anything that had to deal with their family. Reluctantly, Chan told his family what he's been up to the last few years in Angel Grove with the exception of revealing his life as a Power Ranger. Later, his mother ended up giving him one of her old literature books from her teaching days.

"You know Yujin your doctors have told you that you'll be okay to travel anytime you want," Mr. Wei replied. "It will be wonderful for you to see where Leslie and Jin go to college and where Marko and Thea attend school. Greenwich is still the same old city as the last time you saw it."

"Thank for the offer Lee but I've been comfortable here for the last couple of years and I've been teaching a literature class to some of the patients here," Yujin stated as the Wei family sat at the round table in the recreation room. "I'm well adjusted and I want to keep myself in check if in case...I have another one of my "episodes" again. However, I do always look forward to the Skype chats and the pictures you've all been sending. And of course...the annual monthly visits."

"I guess...I wasn't much in the loop of things these last few years that everyone decided to stop estranging themselves from one another," Chan sighed.

"Look Chan, we know the divorce was rough on all of you children," Yujin explained. "My condition made things complicated for your father and me. Even after coming to Bennington, it surprised me to hear from your dad you suddenly went back to Hong Kong to go live with your Aunt Amara because you signed me into the nuthouse. You were eighteen and you wanted to live your life...it's understandable. I know I haven't made things easy for the family. I want you to know whatever issues your father and I had...none of you weren't at fault."

"But he was the one that convinced me to put you in this place," Chan stated. "And it still wracks me with guilt everyday. However, suddenly just being here with all of you feels weird, but yet there's a hint of contentment in it. Seeing this little display...I'm guessing somehow you and dad have come to some mutual understanding of one another?"

"Just because your mother and I are divorced and she resides here in Bennington doesn't mean I haven't stop caring about her wellbeing or any of yours. She's allowed visits outside the hospital but she doesn't want that because she worries for you guys safety. At least she knows she has one child nearby now and you Chan do come up in our conversations a lot. The one thing that hasn't changed between your mom and me was your wellbeing and how you are doing."

Chan and his family continued to recall some of their less dramatic family memories while celebrating his mom's birthday. At Yujin's urging, she insisted that Chan opened the glance at the book she gave her son. It contained various Asian folklore stories in which some were either fact or fiction. Chan found a bookmark in one of the pages recalling a folklore tale she told the children when they were younger.

"The story of Chun-nan, a remote village near the Cheung Island region said to be deemed the land of lost memories," Leslie said, "Didn't you do an annotation back in university about distinguish folklore tales from actual history to those of works of fiction?"

"Many scholars and experts in the field of history or literature can never figure till this day if Chun-nan exists or not?" Yujin explained. "However, the story about the lost treasure of Captain Cheung Po Tsai is the local folklore and pirate mythology that may claim actual accounts of its location."

"Wasn't Cheung Po Tsai the one responsible for eradicating piracy in the early 19th century?" Chan asked. "From what we learned he later became a naval captain during the Qing Dynasty and the majority of his treasure was buried in Cheung Po Tsai Cave on Cheung Chau. Was there more to the story than what we were made to believe?"

"I don't know...spent the last twenty years trying to discover the lore behind it. However, it was one of the most challenging topics I ever taught in my teaching career. Besides, out of all of you children, Chan here is the one that always loves to prove what is fact and what is fiction. Do you believe that the treasure the infamous Po Tsai obtained was his greatest discovery? What if there was tales of a remote and secluded land that had the power to extract from wandering travelers their compass barren? Do you believe that such a place does exist or is it just another mere work of fictional writing?"

**(The Boarding House)**

It was needless to say that the Oliver family had a rough night sleeping. The veterans went home late in the night instructing the Rangers to keep watch over Tommy and the family. Rosaline didn't get much sleep last night after the twins sneaked into her bedroom in the middle of the night because they didn't want to be alone. She woke up leaving Elena and Hayden on the floor sleeping and went to the nursery to check up on Gabriel. She sighed finding her dad asleep in the rocking chair but the look of sadness and pain on her dad's face upset her.

"Don't worry dad...I promise you I'll find a way to fix this," she whispered taking a nearby throw blanket and draping it over him. Rosaline could tell he dad finally got into an unsettling rest. She turned around to see Gabriel awake and standing up in his crib.

"Dada," he said pointing to his dad. "Sad..."

"I know little guy daddy is sad," she sighed holding her baby brother's hands. "Can I ask a real big favor from you Gabriel? I need your help to keep daddy happy alright? Mama is not here right now and it hurts daddy a lot without her here. Daddy needs us more than ever right now. We have to let him know how much we love him and how much he means to us." She smile hearing her baby brother make a few gurgling sounds. Rosaline glanced at her dad and then stared at her brother. "Hey buddy, how about you keep dad company for a bit while I make some breakfast for us okay?"

Rosaline headed downstairs in the kitchen after checking up and seeing that the rest of her friends were still asleep. After making a pot of coffee and quietly cooking some breakfast for everyone else once they wake up, she heard the phone rang and saw it was Chan calling.

"Hey Rosie," she heard Chan on the other line. "I heard what happened. Billy left me a message saying that the pink crane has been taken. How are you and your family holding up?"

"Well my dad is a wreck and my brothers and sister are worried of the possibility of not seeing my mom again," Rosaline sighed.

"Look I can make an excuse to come back early and be there in one click of a button..." he offered.

"Don't do that just yet and besides it's going to look suspicious with your family suddenly vanishing into thin air," she objected. "Besides, judging by the bio signature reading mom is somewhere in Angel Grove. We might hit up Satsu's old mansion later for some clues. However, we're trying to figure out why Satsu took my mother."

"Alright fine I'll stay in Sin City for the team's sake, but you guys at least save me some action till I get back. Do you think it has to do with her second trial she needs to complete?" Chan asked. "I mean...in order for her to fully become The Source of Evil and break the curse she has to undergo these three trials to prove her validity. However, for each trial she completes sets off an uncanny consequence."

"Yeah the first trial brought upon the return of Expression," Rosaline said recalling the trip to Osaka to seek out Deker. "The swordsman I met when I went to Osaka told me something. My mother...she's a descendant of Namine's bloodline just as I am, but I'm the living doppelganger right now. But for some reason Satsu can't kill me yet. Blood renewed brings life to all that is supernatural and they in turn become attune to the both the light and shadow. The Twilight Realm was made to serve as purgatory, a prison to anything born with or without conscious or a soul. Every ritual is sealed in blood from first to last until renewal."

"Huh hello Rosaline...you know this is a collect call I'm making right?" Chan slightly joked. "Gosh I think I already had my fill of weird stories all morning especially my mom giving me one of her infamous books she read about the legend of Chun-nan and Po Tsai's lost treasure. Who would believe that a place with the capacity to make you forget could possibly exist unless..." For a few seconds Rosaline heard Chan talking about some weird childhood story his mother told him until a thought came into her mind.

"Satsu maybe looking for something," Rosaline blurted out. "It requires a spell and knowing any descendant from a doppelganger line can bring life to any spell casted. Oh my gosh that's why they took my mom...they believe she can lead them to what Satsu is seeking. The transitional trials...the second trial, Satsu is heading for the Twilight Realm to seek out Cassius, the original Progeny. Our predecessors decided long ago after they cursed their Benedict Arnold, they imprison him in the place they created to ensure his successors wouldn't continue his legacy. However, Satsu's going in to obtain something that belonged to him."

"You have to tell the others and your dad," Chan advised. "I know...this maybe something out of the ordinary but knowing the whole Ninjetti power thing between your parents, is it possible your dad maybe able to make contact with your mom? I mean there are many different access points into the Twilight Realm, but we use the main one via the Ancient Harbor. Don't forget, the temporal rifts because we can't determine where they lead to d and depending on the destination..."

"What if there is a particular access point they're trying to find and it requires my mom?" Rosaline said as she heard movement upstairs. "Listen the others are getting up, I'm going to tell them what I think maybe our clue to finding mom's whereabouts. I'll keep you posted if anything happens."

"Good luck and if I can come up with something I'll let you know," Chan replied hanging up.

**(The Mansion)**

The first thing that came to Kimberly's mind after regaining consciousness was that she was captured and held up in some dungeon. She recalled the attack by the Acadians and remembered their failed attempt at capturing Gabriel. However, she recalled being dragged through a temporal rift by Thrax after Tommy saved Gabriel. At least she felt some assurance knowing that Tommy would keep their children safe. She took to her surroundings and notice a couple of prisoners in the other cells and assumed they were here for a reason.

"I see you're finally conscious Winged Lady of the Skies," she heard Deker who was calmly sitting on the other end of his prison cell. "You probably know who brought you to this God forsaken hellhole. Most of the occupants here are render immobilized and unconscious for the duration of their stay. Unfortunately, the irony of my situation is that the naive Progeny wouldn't dare send one of her lackeys to knock me out. Most of the time it will be them that seems...to be knocked out instead."

"You...know who I am, and in terms of being kidnapped it's a habit that doesn't get any old," she said sarcastically. "I'm assuming...you must be Deker. You've been keeping tabs on how many tributes she has collected?"

"She's almost close to completing the set," Deker explained looking at the cells despite the lack of light. "She's already procured a werewolf, a shifter, a highlander, and a hybrid. Found herself a pour sucker whose in transition to becoming her vampire tribute. She's got a witch/warlock at her disposal to help her perform the ritual once she complete her trials."

"What the hell do those sons of bitches need me for?" she snapped.

"Access to the one vantage point into a particular region of the Twilight Realm to seek out an audience with an old predecessor. As you know the Gatekeepers of the Twilight Realm are on watch at every access point. However, the naive Progeny is seeking a specific region of the Twilight Realm where her predecessor, Cassius remained prisoner for many centuries. The entry...lies in a feeble region somewhere in the Pacific-Asian region that was said to intentionally extract the memory of its existence to those who venture in it. The land...has the power to extract memories."

"And the temporal rift that will lead to Cassius' imprisonment in the Twilight Realms lies at that one particular place," Kimberly sighed. "I'm guessing she needs me to open the path since she can't lay a hand on Rosaline. The downside of being a descendant of the original Denizen of Spirit." A few moments later, Deker quietly walked over to the other end of his cell and handed something that looked like some weird amulet to Kimberly. "You know I really don't have anything to wear with this."

"You live for centuries and encounter those who can counteract any constraints place upon them. The place was said to only exist through fictional folklore, but they call it Chun-nan, a land that barters on give and take. Appease the land and you'll be spared, but violate and disrespect it the land will take from you what led you there in the first place. It is there, the pathway to Cassius' imprisonment is located. The original Denizens intentionally planned it as a means of erasing the transgression and malice legacy of their fallen Denizen. And what Satsu seeks...is a weapon you thought was long destroyed that found its resting place with its original barer. It is a dark weapon, one that is lethal to those that fight for the side of light. The Winged Lord knows the vulnerability of it and if I were you...leave a trail of breadcrumbs before your allies will become wandering travelers with no barren."

"A weapon we thought was destroyed..." Kimberly said thinking carefully before realizing the extent of Satsu's second trial. "No, it can't possible then that means, she obtains it she'll be more lethal and deadly. Oh Tommy, I hope you're safe because I can't bare if dire harm befalls you my white knight." Knowing the extent and power of her connection to Tommy, she needed to get a message out to them to warn them.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Meanwhile, Kat, Jason and Adam reconvened in Angel Grove Park and contacted the Rangers to meet them in the park. The trio discussed when they passed by the old Asakai-Matsuki Mansion, Kat could feel the amount of dark energy that surrounded the place. However, she could sense Kimberly's presence inside the mansion but they knew their enemies were twice as powerful thanks to Expression returning and the wards and barriers surrounding the place. They figured out the ploy of their enemies holding their friend captive.

"We're standing near the entrance of Angel Grove Park," Adam stated. "However, we have a view of the mansion but why can't we approach it?"

"Did you not recap what happened when we came near the gate?" Kat explained. "Those gray clad jokers came and everything went downhill once Declan came into the picture. Luckily I was able to subdue them for a few moments to buy me enough time to do a transport spell. Declan's Expression is growing stronger the more he practices it. It was why covens abolished it from ever being practiced. We're lucky that the entire cavalry didn't bombard us...Satsu warded the place like the Great Wall of China. It could be easy to go in there and retrieve Kimberly, but if we push our luck at fifty yards..."

"You're saying it will be red alert wouldn't it?" Jason concluded. "Obviously our little sis is within reaching distance for us, only for them to have her heavily guarded at a fifty yard constraint. How do we tell Tommy that what looks like an easy mission to get his wife back suddenly turned into a chess game? We're only in the park because it's not within the boundaries of whatever spell they casted to protect the mansion."

"Are you guys...meaning to tell me we can't get to Kim right when she is down the street?" they heard Tommy as he arrived with the Rangers. "What did you three find out about Kim?"

"We staked out the mansion and I felt Kim's presence inside," Kat replied. "However, those sons of bitches got crafty and warded the entire premise at a fifty yard radius. If we come within fifty yards...they'll be alerted. I was able to transport myself, Adam and Jason to the park after we got ambushed and subdued some of the guards. Tommy...those Acadians are getting stronger now they can practice Expression. It would be easy for us to just break in there but knowing..."

"I understand where you're coming from..." Tommy sighed. "We can't risk putting her in extreme danger."

"You have our word bro we'll find a way inside and get Kim out," Jason said putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. What Tommy didn't expect next was his connection to Kimberly as he concentrated. He could feel her desperation, fear and panic but he wished so badly despite being within reaching distance, it felt like they were worlds apart. Feeling extremely lightheaded over his wife's despair and pain, Tommy collapsed but closed his eyes to focus on his connection.

"Tommy! What is it?" Adam asked as him and Jason tried to help their friend.

"Dad...what's wrong? Are you alright?" Rosaline asked.

"It's...Kim I can feel her as if she's trying to talk to me," Tommy replied focusing on his connection. "_Kim?"_

_**"Tommy thank God you're alright." **_

_"Are you okay? I know where you are but those sons of bitches got crafty. I'm glad to hear your voice."  
><em>

_**"Listen to me Tommy I don't have enough time. If those bastards find out I'm contacting you it's all game over."  
><strong>_

_"I'm going to find a way to save you, we all will just hang tight."_

_**"Oh God I need you guys to be ahead **_(sighs)_** I know...what Satsu's plan is because I got a source on the inside. You have to get the Rangers ready."  
><strong>_

_"Ready? Yeah we'll storm the mansion and..."  
><em>

_**"Not the mansion...Chun-nan! It's where she's going and needs me to open an entry to her next trial."  
><strong>_

_"What's Chun-nan? What the hell does she want?"  
><em>

_**"A weapon it's her trial, she seeks Cassius for a weapon you thought was long destroyed. Please, don't let them find it."**_

_"That's the second trial? Where is this place? What does she get if she seeks out Cassius in this place?"  
><em>

_**"I'll stay strong for you and everybody. Promise me Tommy? Don't...don't let her get it. Satsu's corrupt and with the Sword of Darkness in her possession she'll be even more lethal. Promise me...they'll destroy it at all cosst! Protect the Rangers! Oh gosh they're coming..."  
><strong>_

As the connection abruptly closed, he opened his eyes. Tommy refused to let the woman he loved die, and more importantly let the sins of his past destroy the future legacy of the line of power. He stood up, a new and stronger determination coming over him. Tommy stood directly in front of his friends and the younger Rangers.

"What is it Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Kim gave us a warning about why they took her and where they're heading. We need to head to a place called Chun-nan."

"Chun-nan? That was a story I heard when I was a little girl. Is it possible that it is more than just a children story?" Shi-Ann asked.

"Wait a minute, Chan when I talked to him this morning rambled something about his mother's visit and her telling them a story she used to tell Chan when he was a child," Rosaline added. "He mentioned also something about Chun-nan. What could possibly be hidden there? We need to contact Chan asap to know the full tale." The other Rangers nodded in agreement while they dialed to talk with Chan leaving the veterans to talk amongst themselves.

Tommy was quiet as he thought on Kim's words and what Kim had told him. His eyes widened as he made the connection. "Kim mentioned about an entrance, a particular location they sealed Cassius away in the the Twilight Realm. Since she's a descendant of Namine's bloodline, it's the reason why they needed her. They can't harm Rosaline since she's the doppelganger needed to break the curse, but her and Kim are still of the same line that can either create or counteract the Denizens' spell."

"So Cassius' imprisonment is sealed somewhere in this place called Chun-nan," Adam said.

"Yeah and this place is the main location of how to get to Cassius," Tommy said, to the confusion of the others. "It's the second trial and she needs to fulfill it if she wants to claim her prize. Powers or not even if we're at full strength or not, we can't sit on the sidelines. She's after the thing ting hat symbolizes the sins of my past." He then turned to Jason. "It was something you thought was destroyed."

"The sins of your past? What are talking about bro?" Jason asked.

"If Satsu finds Cassius she's one step closer to her goal," Tommy replied. Seeing the disbelieving look, he clarified. "She gets a hold of it, the Rangers will suffer for the sins of my days as Rita's evil Green Ranger. Satsu's trial involves her retrieving...the Sword of Darkness and I will not let my daughter and those Rangers be destroyed by my sins, even if I have to go through hell and back."


	48. I'll Always Find You

**Chapter 48: I'll Always Find You  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Park)**

_"The sins of your past? What are talking about bro?" Jason asked._

_"If Satsu finds Cassius she's one step closer to her goal," Tommy replied. Seeing the disbelieving look, he clarified. "She gets a hold of it, the Rangers will suffer for the sins of my days as Rita's evil Green Ranger. Satsu's trial involves her retrieving...the Sword of Darkness and I will not let my daughter and those Rangers be destroyed by my sins, even if I have to go through hell and back."_

While Katherine and Adam had only vague detail about Tommy's past, Jason knew the extent his best friend would go to protect the people he loved from his sins as the Evil Green Ranger. To Tommy, he never imagine that his past would come back to haunt him and it was his daughter and her team of Rangers that would pay the price. Never in a million years they imagine that the object of Satsu's trial was the weapon that symbolized everything Tommy fought hard to erase.

"The Sword of Darkness? What's so important about this one sword?" Kat asked curiously.

"It's the one thing that embodies the sins of my past," Tommy sighed looking at the younger Rangers. He then looked to Jason and recalled the day he was freed from Rita's spell after he destroyed it. From then on, their friendship formed and a brotherly bond was forged as a sign of a debt Tommy forever will repay to the person who saved him from evil. "Rita used that sword to keep me under her spell when I was her Green Ranger. With that weapon in my possession, I almost destroyed the others. Jason destroyed it to save me from Rita's spell and since that day I vowed never to let the sins of my past destroy the people I love and care about."

"And now it's somewhere entombed with Cassius and Satsu is after it?" Adam replied.

"Who could have thought the one weapon that Cassius used many years ago in his war against the original Denizens of Twilight is the same weapon that enslaved me under Rita's spell? I don't care if I maybe be vulnerable and if I can't pay for passage into the Twilight Realm, I'm going to find a way in. I don't what price I have to pay but I made a vow, a promise to save my wife."

"What you're asking is the impossible, we bartered our powers in exchange for the Rangers to get theirs back," Jason stated. "But...who says you're going in alone? Besides, Tommy Oliver always needs a crew to command and we're at your service."

Moments later, Rosaline and the other Rangers heard the news of Tommy's plans to accompany them into the Twilight Realm, but were worried about the fact that their mentors would be left vulnerable to what lies ahead inside. However, their main priority was pinpointing the location of Chun-nan and Kat proposed to use the compass to help them. Tommy could sense a change in the air as they turned around to be greeted by an unannounced Atticus waiting for them.

"So you're aware of the existence of Chun-nan? It was by mere coincidence many years ago the original Denizens of Twilight kept the area a secret to the wandering travelers seeking its location," Atticus explained. "You are right, the place is the one entrance to where the Denizens imprisoned Cassius. It is deep in a monolith area of the Twilight Realm with one landmark that stands visible, The Stone Tower Temple. If you thought the Labyrinth was a place of complexity, the Stone Tower plays with the mind to see what is right side up and upside down."

"What do you know of the land of Chun-nan? Is it true that the region has the power to extract memories?" Rosaline asked.

"The enchantment of the land itself and to those who appease the land are granted passage and protection through Dragon Road to the place the locals dub as Sanctuary," he continued. "The pirate lore of Cheung Po Tsai's hidden treasure is more than a myth, it was the immunity he needed to venture into the land. The wealth he procured as a pirate he paid to the locals and in return, they assisted the now privateer the rulers of the Qing Dynasty to exact judgment on those who did him wrong to him and his crew."

"The land takes away the memories of those who have malice intentions?" Quincy asked. "Hypothetically, the hidden message within the pirate lore is that the treasure is there, but it's cursed. Was the land cursed long before Captain Po Tsai ventured into it?"

"Many believe that those who reside in Chun-nan are destined to carry out the will and purpose of the land. They are meant to protect it and only grant passage through Dragon Road to seek out Sanctuary. When the Denizens inflicted their curse on Cassius and imprisoned him, it was their intention to seal the passageway to his imprisonment with the intent to long forget the transgression of their fallen foe. It was why they chose Chun-nan for that matter. However, the land's mysterious origins and so called wealth lured travelers to seek its location. Many have tried to venture to Sanctuary as they believed lies the wealth of the land. However what lies at the end of Dragon Road..."

"The doorway to the one entrance into the Twilight Realm that will lead us to the Stone Tower?" Virgil replied. "If...we set foot in Chun-nan, there's a chance we'll lose our memories will we? You said you have to appease the land by give and take. If Captain Po Tsai was able to keep his memories in tact by giving his treasure hundreds of years ago, can't we do the same thing? We offer items in return for safe passage? That is what the land give you? It gives us passage and protection from the wards of the island, and it takes our offerings?"

"There maybe a chance that it the appeasing of giving and taking from Chun-nan may favor you Power Rangers," Atticus continued. "Look to Clothos for guidance on an offering that is in need of a rightful resting place. The Order in all its eons and legacy of wisdom and knowledge have also collected wonders of wealth throughout their travels. It should serve as a benefit to how you get there. As you know, the Tide Gale will await departure to take you to your destination and I do believe...that you maybe carrying extra hands on deck for your voyage. You know where to find me." A few moments later, Atticus vanished again leaving the Rangers and the veterans deciphering the instructions of Guardian of Twilight.

**(South Pacific Ocean)**

Kimberly felt the rocking motion despite being blindfolded and forced to wear a grey cloak to conceal her face and identity to wherever the destination spot was. She knew that the Acadians were taking her to Chun-nan but smirked at the remark that her adversaries are taking precaution to keep their travel itinerary confidential. Kimberly felt a sense of deja vu all those years ago when her and Jason were kidnapped by Divatox and taken to Maligore's island to be sacrificed. Now once again, she finds herself in the same predicament to be used for an evil sinister mission.

She was heavily guarded by Satsu's minions and she could obviously hear the voices of the Family of Evil discussing with their prodigal Progeny of their destination, Chun-nan. Kimberly then recalled the amulet Deker gave her and small pouch instructing her to keep it hidden from plain sight. In spite of her circumstances, whatever Deker provided her would serve to immune her from the land's wards.

_"If you protect yourself by appeasing the land, you'll keep yourself in tact en route through the fabled Dragon Road. Once you cross the veil to the realm beyond ensure that you left a hefty trail of breadcrumbs behind for your allies to follow." She remembered Deker's words. "Give back something to the land in return for safe trekking every step of the way. The land of Chun-nan itself is like a trap as it can peek into the minds of those who step foot on its shore. Pink Crane, Winged Lady of the Skies, when hearts are intertwined, they'll seek out one another in parts unknown."_

After snapping out of her trance, Kimberly reached into her pockets to feel the small pouch that felt like it contained some sort of gems or rocks of some sort. In her other pocket she felt the amulet in her pocket wondering the whole mystery.

"Hearts intertwined? What the heck does he mean?" she thought. "I don't know how it will serve me sailing off to be the key to open some blasted temporal rift. Guys wherever you are, stay strong especially you Handsome. I know you'll find me."

"Find you ha! Fat chance Kimmie it's like looking for a needle in a haystack ha ha ha!" she could hear Rita below deck taunting her. One slight upside of being blindfolded is that she didn't have to look upon Rita's face mocking her.

"You know what's great being blindfolded Rita?" she smirked. "At least I don't have to look at your smug, ugly, snarly face. The sight of you still makes my stomach cringe but at least it makes me less sea sick not looking at your mug!"

"Always the little smart mouth after all these years huh pinkie?" Rita snapped.

"Takes one to know one there pal," Kimberly continued to taunt. "You know if I were you, I wouldn't be betting all my chips on your dark horse of a Progeny there. Sooner or later she'll dump you and your evil family like your yesterday's garbage. You should know about evil because she wasn't made evil, she was born and you idiots are creating a monster that sooner or later you'll lose control of."

**(With the Rangers)**

Meanwhile, the Rangers reconvened at the Ancient Harbor gathering everything they needed to seek out the fabled land of Chun-nan. The young team of Power Rangers look to their mentors, the original team who looked like they were prepping for battle especially Tommy. As everyone planned to depart, a gold streak of light materialized at the port revealing to be Chan.

"Hope I'm on time for departure?" Chan smiled as his friends looked shocked.

"I thought...I told you to stay put for your family's sake," Rosaline said with concern.

"Hey you think I was going to let you guys sail into uncharted waters alone? Besides, the minute you guys ended the call I quickly caught a bus out of Las Vegas and was gunning it back to Angel Grove. The minute we arrived I contacted Billy to fill me in." Chan explained. "Plus the ride back home gave me time to crash course on the whole tale of Chun-nan in the book my mother gave me. And also despite the early departure, I still owe my family another visit next month as promised. So..how much of a head start do the Acadians have on us?"

"Probably maybe a day already but we better pray they haven't located Chun-nan yet," Tommy said. "If this place does exist, it must be at least somewhere and the last place that would be suspected of any activity."

"The sooner we depart, the better chance we can get back mom," Rosaline suggested looking around. "Atticus? I know you can hear us! We got our payment to require the Tide Gale's services, now get us to Chun-nan!"

"You know the polite thing is to say please and thank you," Atticus appeared on the ship as he came down the ramp. "You assume that payment is always required to every maiden voyage on this vessel." To everyone's surprise, he was holding a small chest and pulled out the Ninjetti power coins and presented them to the original team. What happened next was that ten beams of lights bursting out of the box and striking each of the original Power Rangers. "However, as this ship's captain, it wasn't my intention that your powers was payment needed for the Twilight Rangers to succeed. Do not believe everything you see for sometimes your own eyes can deceive your perception of things."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

"Not only you tested them, but you tested us as well," Tommy said. "The power was with us all this time. It never left us...but how is it possible?"

"Because anyone who possesses the Great Power, anything is possible," Atticus continued leading everyone on board the Tide Gale. As the ship pulled away from the harbor, the Rangers and veterans were on the edge of what will happen next. "We do have a moment to spare for the wind and tide is in our favor. Power Rangers, do you recall what I mentioned about temporal rifts?" He turned to Katherine as he continued to steer at the helm. "My dear raven, nature's servant and child of magic. It is where I offer you this task to assist on lessen our voyage to reduce the amount of time."

"Wait a minute...oh you're asking me to pull off the same Houdini trick I did back in Bodrum?" Kat asked knowing what she was required. "So what's the destination since we're all sailing on this leaky boat together?"

"Where we are heading is the waters of the Pacific to the shores where history of piracy in the Far East."

"He means somewhere off the coast of Hong Kong we're heading," Quincy explained. "Based on partial latitude and longitude compass headings we're sailing about ten miles southwest pass the shores of Cheung Chau Island. If Chan's testimony is accurate and precise to the lore about Captain Po Tsai, we may find the land of Chun-nan."

"If a temporal rift opened along the shores of Cheung Chau Island I assure you that thing is easy to convert into a warp portal to transport us there in a matter of seconds," Kat replied channeling her energy and powers. Before she heard Jason and her friends object she stopped them. "Hey I made up my mind guys, and don't worry I'm in control of my magic."

A purple glow complimented Kat seconds later as suddenly the skies got cloudy and darkened hearing lightning in the sky. Soon, an electrical energy surge appeared in the sea sands as Atticus sailed the Tide Gale through the portal as the ride got shaky and rough. In a matter of moments, the Rangers and the veterans felt a sudden jolt once they crossed through the other side of the portal Kat created. The Tide Gale made a splashing motion like something being dropped as waves soon swooshed up splashing the Rangers and veterans. It was then they realize the legendary vessel was sailing in actual water.

"Okay I think we had our fill of things out of the ordinary," Rocky replied looking a bit confused.

"Alright we can conclude this ship does more than just sail through in between worlds, it actually sails in the real world too," Tommy said noticing it was nearly sunset. They noticed a small residential island and Chan and Shi-Ann noticed the landmark confirming it was Cheung Chau Island. Going by the instincts and the Compass of Clothos, it started pointed southwest to their desired location.

Deciding to let Atticus continue to guide them to their destination, the veterans watched as the Rangers talked to Kenji, Abigail and Silas like they were alive. For Tommy and the others, it was a bit baffling and confusing trying to come to grips with what transpired the last few hours. It was then they understood the full extent of the adventures their Rangers had traveling to places beyond the veil of their world and what lies on the other side.

The veterans wondered sometimes if they were overdue or becoming to old to engage in weird and unimaginable adventures. It was obvious the whole experience was not like the ones they had during their tenure as Power Rangers. However, what united them was their need to stand by one another regardless of the danger that lurked. As Atticus and his crew continued to operate the Tide Gale, Tommy was at the back of the ship leaning over the railing deep in thought. Rosaline stared at her father knowing he feared for her mother's wellbeing, but unaware of the truth behind Satsu's second trial. It was then she turned to Jason and the veterans.

"It's hard to imagine that you guys and my dad are suddenly riding shotgun with us on this," Rosaline said.

"Hey when it comes to your mom, Tommy doesn't hold back," Jason replied. "However, this whole mission to Chun-nan and preventing Satsu from completing her second trial, it struck a chord inside your dad kiddo. Look, we know the high risk of crossing through the void into the Twilight Realm but we're don't care. We've dealt with high risk missions in the past."

"What Jason means to say is that Tommy is willing to do whatever it takes to keep you and the all of us safe," Trini added.

"I worry about my dad and how all of this takes a toll on him. But as the self righteous father he is, no matter what he finds a way to ensure all the promises he makes he intends to keep them. A little over three years ago I found my real parents and I made a promise the day I found them I wasn't going to lose them like I lost my adopted parents. I've seen the full extent of my father's power and his strength to do whatever it takes to protect the people he loves. Now, he's on this ship headstrong and hellbent on venturing into the realm of Twilight to save my mom. Do you want to know what it's like stepping through that place?"

"We know what it's like to travel to other worlds and see things that are out of the ordinary," Zack replied. "It's like your eyes are wide open to the great beyond."

"The place the original Denizens of Twilight created, it's hard to describe it," Rosaline explained. "Time, space and history are irrelevant. There is an uncanny atmosphere that is unsettling and it seems like everything around you is constant and steady. It does something to the mind, body, and spirit and it pushes you beyond the limits of your imagination. Though it's suppose to act as a safeguard and purgatorial state realm, if you're in there for quite sometime, you pray to see the realm of light again. The Twilight Realm is wild beyond imagination, and it scares me to know the possibility it can harm the people I love."

"That's what we all signed up for," Jason reassured the young girl. "However, it is apparent your team still needs to learn is that once you become a Power Ranger, you become part of a family. Whatever effects one of us, effects all of us. I know you guys are still young and throughout this whole ordeal you've all had to do a lot of growing. We've all experienced it and wanted to run from the things in our past that scare us. It worries us wondering if our mistakes will come back to haunt us one way or another. But as a family, we face our mistakes together and whatever your dad tells you of his reasons you'll come to understand him better."

Meanwhile, Atticus stopped the ship as he instructed Kenji to drop the anchor puzzling the passengers on board. The compass started glowing as the arrow suddenly pointed north but to everyone else, it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. "Twilight Rangers, I do hope you recall the purpose of dowsing," Atticus called out to them. "As I say sometimes your eyes will see what they want to see. Perception is in your favor or not."

The original Rangers watched as the young team of Rangers homed in on the ability to dowse, revealing things beyond regular perception. However, Chan already pinpointed the object of desire and use his Voltage Hammer to send up a bolt of lightning out in the open air. What happened next was they heard in the distance an echo of what sounded like a rock being struck. Quincy recognized the the dark indigo glow in the distance realizing that what looked like a floater was actually a cloaked timeshift stone. Seconds later, ten miles away a light dense shroud of fog disappeared and in its place revealed an unknown land mass.

"Well I'd be damned," Chan stared in awe at the small land ten miles away. "So mom's story was more than just a fiction. Twenty years worth of research and literary annotations goes beyond lore. So it does exist...we're actually seeing it."

"So that must be our destination then?" Tommy replied coming up to the group.

"It is...welcome to Chun-nan," Chan smiled as they continued onward towards the shore.

**(Chun-nan: Dragon Road)**

It was hard to believe that Kimberly touched ground on the fable land of Chun-nan, despite being bound and held captive. The welcoming committee didn't take too kindly to the presence of Satsu, Rita, Zedd, Thrax and the Acadians. Things got worse once various temporal rifts started opening up as Gatekeepers cross through and started attacking the group. It was pure chaos and Kimberly witnessed first hand the wards and enchantments of the island as she saw what look liked gold chains being ripped out of several Acadian warriors and disappearing into the ground. Some of them began to either be driven insane due to memory loss or the trauma unfolding.

Taking advantage of the madness and panic occurring, Kimberly quickly fled in the unknown parts of the outskirts past the main village and into the jungle. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away. Remember what Deker told her, Kimberly pulled out the small pouch and opened it. It contained at least thirty gemstone pieces and dropped one every kilometer. Realizing that she was trekking along the path of Dragon Road, she was praying that the land wouldn't forcibly try to extract her memories.

"I don't have malice intentions, but to the wards and those who inhabit these fabled lands hear me," Kimberly quietly said to herself. "I am the Winged Lady of the Skies, the Pink Ninjetti Crane and half of the Wings of Fate. I fight for the greater good and for the side of good. I know what you guard and what the predecessors have long try to erase from the past. Whoever or whatever you are, please hear me. The ones who are coming to Chun-nan, they fight to defeat the evil sealed beyond the veil. Please, do not let harm befall them and let the power protect them." She could hear ruffling in the distance as she hid in the bushes out of plain sight. "Tommy...my white falcon, please find me." It was the thought she had in mind thinking she must have heard the falcon spirit letting out a distress call.

"Listen to me you fool!" she could hear Satsu off in the distance. "I don't care if you're walking around with half an empty head or not! You work for me and you bring back the Wing of Fate right now! Thrax where is she?"

"No sign of the Pink Crane anywhere my dear ward!" Thrax's voice echoed in the distance. Staying low on the ground and trekking on, Kimberly hoped and prayed the Rangers would come for her.

**(With the Rangers)**

Stepping on the shores of Chun-nan, Bianca and Kat became very sensitive to the enchantment and wards around the land. Atticus steered the ship towards the other side of the island away from the local villages and towards the outskirts near the entrance to the Dragon Road path. The Rangers, old and new had their emergency packs on them and each of them divided up the loot from the chest they retrieved from the old Command Center. With Chan leading the expedition along the jungle path, their only lead was to go by the Gold Ranger's account of the fabled childhood story he heard many times.

The deeper they went inland, each of them had to drop an offering in exchange for safe passage and the preservation of their memories. They noticed that there was a trail of gemstones on the ground and as Tommy picked up one of them, he thought he heard the caw of the crane in his head. _"It must have been left by Kim I could feel her presence." _Tommy could feel as if Kimberly is trying to call to him through their bond and their Ninjetti Spirit Animals. Even though the others couldn't hear or feel it, his bond with her was strong. Trekking through the jungle the Rangers encountered several of Acadian warriors wandering around as if they were suffering from severe memory loss. What they saw next as they continued on passing by one of their enemies was something that looked like a gold chain being yanked out of them.

The Rangers looked on with shock and could hear in the distances the sounds of frantic screams and insane rambling. For a second, Bianca thought she saw what looked like spirits wandering in the jungle and causing the extraction of memories from some of the Acadian warriors. Quietly, she dropped another offering as the pathway through the jungle became clear and worked in their favor.

"Being in Chun-nan, it's like we're prone and sensitive to the magic around us," Tommy said in thought. "I'm not going crazy but I can feel Kimberly nearby. I can feel my wife's fears and emotions. She was the one that implored for our safe passage but she's lost out there fleeing. How is everyone else holding up?"

"This place is like a freaking bloody trap waiting to be sprung on us," Bianca declared feeling on edge. "It's riddled with wandering spirits, or more like people entrapped in some sort of time loop. We found this place because of a timeshift stone and it was like it was suppose to be cloaked throughout time. Shouldn't we be going insane from memory loss or something?"

"It feels like the land knows we don't have malice intentions that's why we're still all in tact," Kat added dropping another offering and then watching it disappear seconds later. "As Atticus says its like the land itself knows our intentions that's why it's not harming us."

"Blimey but we've been wandering this jungle for hours not knowing where exactly we're going," Penny replied seeing Rosaline holding the compass. "If this famous Chinese pirate found this land by luck hundreds of years ago, why wasn't it on any map?"

"According to the story, in order for Captain Po Tsai to trek through Dragon Road, he offered a portion of treasure he procured and set it upstream in a longboat after he landed on Chun-nan." Chan explained coming upon a slight clearing and seeing a stream and following it upstream. "You see, his first mate brought upon a mutiny and stranded Po Tsai and a few members of the crew still loyal to the captain in the middle of nowhere. After drifting for days, they stumbled upon Chun-nan. However, as they continued inland, members of the crew started losing their memories knowing that they were pirates. Ironically, the good captain stumbled upon a place the locals dubbed as Sanctuary and offered the treasure he procured in exchange for safe voyage and passage for his crew back to China. The land took his offering and the captain was immune to the effects of the land's wards. The locals of Chun-nan prosper on the goods the captain provided and in return gave him passage back to his homeland. Well that's part of the story I heard as a kid."

"You know the story Chan and you're basically now in the setting of the story," Rosaline added. "Out of curiosity what happened to the treasure?"

"According to legend, many believe that the treasure is buried somewhere within Sanctuary. However, all the wealth that was offered to the land in return for passage resides there inside that place. The story talks about dire consequences of stealing what was willingly offered." Chan replied as they came upon something that resembled what looked like the setting of an ancient garden with a small temple. They looked up and noticed the clear night sky and were right in the center of the land. "Well...it seems like a a vivid, accurate portrayal of what Sanctuary looks like."

"Are you sure about that?" Desmond asked.

"I only know of this place because it was a story my mentally ill mother told me as a child. Anyways, it's suppose to give off some sort of feeling of tranquility and enlightenment. But according to the story, only one has made it through Dragon Road to Sanctuary and back again...the good old captain. The treasures we kept offering were those that was stolen many centuries ago. The offerings the land ask for, it somehow gets stored and returned to a more suitable resting place..."

They walked around the area and took a moment to take in the scenery. For Shi-Ann and Chan, it wasn't anything usual as the land was a representation of Oriental culture in the Asia-Pacific Region. On the other hand, the group's attention turned toward an archway that contained a pedestal on top of a stone plateau that was in the far end of the area. As they approach the area, Tommy could hear the caws of the crane in his mind again, only this time they got louder and louder.

The Rangers approach the structure and notice an inscription on the the archway that Shi-Ann and Chan easily translated. It was then when they saw the representative symbols of the their predecessors they stumbled upon what was the entrance to Cassius' imprisonment in the Twilight Realm.

"What does it say?" Tommy asked the two young Rangers.

"_It says...'Let tranquility and enlightenment reign upon Chun-nan to shut the path into the dusk of Twilight. Wandering travelers, remember and forget the transgression of the past. The plight of the light of the present and future must stay bright in the name of the Great Power and greater good..." _Shi-Ann recited. "In this land long forgotten by time and history lies the defiler condemned to live beyond the veil till time ceases to expel the stains of the past..."

"The archway is the doorway to Cassius' imprisonment, the Stone Tower?" Rosaline asked as they started hearing shuffling, faint footsteps nearby. The Rangers were on high alert as the sounds got louder until the bushes and leaves ceased it's movement and to everyone's surprise and Tommy's, the individual came out of the bushes and ran towards Tommy. Everyone looked surprise, but satisfied that the guest turned out to be none other than Kimberly.

"Oh my God!" Tommy replied hugging and holding tight for dear life to his wife hoping it was no dream. "Tell me you're for real Beautfiul."

"I know you will find me Handsome," she whispered hugging him back and then kissing him with all the passion she had.

"I'll always find you wherever you are." he replied back as she turned to her friends and the Rangers.

"What happened? How did you manage to escape from Satsu?" Jason asked.

"To make a long story short it basically involved being dragged, bound and held captive on voyage to a mysterious cloaked land that can only be revealed by an invisible timshift stone. Also my expedition group encountered a hostile welcoming committee before fleeing into the jungle only to be greeted by a party of pissed off Gatekeepers and watching the baddies get their memories literally ripped out of them. If I thought I was going insane hearing Tommy's animal spirit calling out to me while trying to keep myself and my memories in tact being lost in the jungle, then how was it possible I ended up being led to my friends and family?"

"Whatever the case is we're glad to have you back mom," Rosaline smiled.

"Oh gosh this is the reason why they want to seek out this place? There is more than just mere looted treasure here is there?" Kimberly looked around and then spotted the archway and the pedestal. She saw an inscription on the pedestal and as she made contact with it, she quickly repelled her hand back.

"Kim what is it?" Tommy asked. "What's wrong?"

"We got to find a way to destroy this place, this is what Satsu wants!" she replied. "Tommy, guys we can't let them pass through here."

"And what makes you think you're going to stop me?" they turned around and then spotted Satsu and the Acadians. "If you thought my mind was going to turn into mush then you people got another thing coming. You're not the only one who can immune themselves to the wards of Chun-nan. One way or another, I will pass through..." She then smirked wickedly turning her attention to Kimberly. "And I will guarantee you I'm not going on this trip alone am I lying or not?"


	49. The Stone Tower

**Chapter 49: The Stone Tower  
><strong>

**(Chun-nan)**

"Sorry sister but I'm afraid your flight has been delayed," Rosaline said in a threatening tone pulling out her bow. "The only trip you'll be taking is one that boots you off this land!"

"You don't get it do you Rosaline? You and me...our destinies are intertwined. We're complete polar opposites of each other. I figured that you and your crew found means to immune yourselves to the wards of Chun-nan. However, with me I'm still five by five and untouchable, just like you."

Rosaline stood her ground as Satsu made her way up the stairwell without flinching. The Rangers and the veterans stood at the top of the archway preventing anyone from approaching the pedestal. Satsu held her twin swords looking like she was ready to cut her enemies down to size.

"I'm not flinching and I'm not afraid to put an arrow between your eyes!" Rosaline snapped stepping out front armed and ready to release her bow. "Do you think I'm lying to you? As God as my witness the only way you're getting in there and getting your hands on my parents is over my dead body!" Moments later, Rosaline release a vicious bitchslap that left Satsu's left cheek red. The two adversaries glared at each other and seconds later, all hell broke loose.

At the sight of Satsu taken two steps back, they felt the air getting cold and the wind picking up as temporal rifts started opening up again. In a matter of moments, it was hard to distinguish who are the true enemies as the Gatekeepers made their presence known once again. This time, the Gatekeepers went on full assault and started attacking not only Satsu and the Acadians, but they went after the Power Rangers.

The Rangers and veterans stood their ground at the archway defending it from anything that started coming up the stairs. Kimberly eyed the pedestal knowing its sole purpose. Knowing she objective and the purpose of her being here, it became her mission to prevent another transgression from occurring.

"Guys we got to hold it down here! That stone pedestal, we have to destroy it!" she ordered looking at Tommy, her friends and the young Rangers.

"Rangers, ready your weapons and make sure that pedestal remains inactive! That cutthroat bitch's ticket to Cassius lies in that pedestal!" Tommy added as the Rangers started pounding away at the pedestal in attempt to destroy it piece by piece. There was havoc surrounding the group as the Rangers and veterans fought off anything or anyone that came their way whether it be the Acadians, Zedd, Rita, Thrax or the Gatekeepers. For Rosaline, she had her eyes set on Satsu as the two women once again were going at it. Satsu smirked in a taunting manner at her adversary but remarked at the edge and quick reflexes Rosaline demonstrated as the Pink Ranger continued to dodge every single of Satsu's sword strikes.

Being the Progeny she could simply just use her powers and abilities to turn the fight in her favor or inflict pain and suffering to Rosaline's loved ones. However, by undergoing these trials she was noticing a metaphorical change within herself and for reasons unknown, Rosaline was immune to her powers or abilities. The only thing she could match was physical confrontation as the two women continued to trade hits and punches towards one another. The frustration, the anger, and animosity building inside of Rosaline started pouring out that she was at the point of drawing blood and inflicting pain and death to the woman who has caused them so much pain and suffering.

The Rangers continued to fight off the Acadians and defend themselves from the Gatekeepers who were striking down anyone or anybody that they thought was causing transgressions. Usually during the Rangers' encounters in the Twilight Realm, they avoided the Gatekeepers even if they were either roaming the realm in their full physical form or spiritual form. Atticus precaution them to avoid being struck by a Gatekeeper at all cost but watching the guards of the Twilight Realm fight, it was like old school justice. Their physical appearance didn't help quell the intimidation the young team felt being dressed in clad armor and wielding thick like medieval swords. The strength and power the Gatekeepers possess prove to be fear wrenching watching them stab an amnesic Acadian soldier without hesitation despite him being stripped of his memory from the enchantments of Chun-nan. Tommy and the others worked on continuing to tear the pedestal to prevent Satsu's travels and hoping to completely dismantle the plateau itself.

However, Zedd and Rita got whim of what Tommy and the other veterans were doing. While the younger Rangers were still preoccupied with the Acadians and the Gatekeepers, the duo headed towards their longtime adversaries. Unknownst to the veterans, none of them didn't look on the pavement ground of the strange etched symbols as the evil duo had an alternative plan. With the conflicting amount of magic and energy residing in the area, Zedd appeared on top of the plateau and used his magic to blast the others off. Kimberly found herself being restrained by Rita and Thrax while Tommy struggled to reached the top of the archway but found his path being blocked by their enemies.

"The things we do for our malicious little prodigal Progeny," Zedd smirked wickedly taking a dagger as he began to cut Kimberly's wrists causing her to bleed as Thrax and Rita held her down. Zedd started chanting a spell as he continued to cut Kimberly's wrists. She started yelling in pain of being cut and it was unbearable for Tommy and the others struggling to stop their adversaries from inflicting anymore pain. Small drops of blood soon began to drip from Kimberly's wrist wounds and spill on the ground. The tiny little droplets soon began to outline itself on the etched drawings on the ground of the archway as Kimberly desperately moved away towards the stairs.

"Well Kimmie we must applaud you on your valiant and noble efforts to prevent the inevitable," Rita replied in a taunting manner. "Just went you thought you destroy one door, there's always another one that opens up huh? Oh did you really think the pedestal was the only way for our little Progeny to get in? This entire plateau is the doorway ha ha ha!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light began emerging from the ground beneath the archway to the horror of the Rangers and veterans. A powerful temporal rift soon opened causing the group to be pulled closer towards it while Zedd and Rita teleported off the plateau and vanished allowing Satsu the opportunity needed to venture into the portal. Satsu saw the temporal rift open up as she disappeared from Rosaline's sight heading towards the newly open temporal rift.

"Everybody brace yourselves and hang on!" Jason called to his friends and the Rangers as the fighting ceased and stopped. "Kat can you close it?"

"This thing is literally going to suck us in until it gets what it wants!" Kat yelled as she watched Kimberly holding onto the archway pole trying. Tommy worked his way up the stairs to his wife's side alongside Rosaline, Chan and Virgil trying to prevent anything worse to happen. "Tommy get back!" Kimberly yelled trying to hold on. "This temporal rift is too powerful!"

"As I said before Rosaline, do you honestly think I'm going to be making this trip alone? Don't think you mother dearest hasn't served her purpose yet?" Satsu smirked jumping into the temporal rift. However, she sent a small blast causing Kimberly to lose grip of the archway as the power of the temporal rift was pulling Kimberly inside as she yelled. Just when she was about to be pulled in, Tommy managed to grab a hold of Kimberly's hand while Rosaline, Chan and Virgil linked up and held onto the archway pole trying to pull the couple back.

"I got you Beautiful, I'm not letting you go! Just hold on!" Tommy yelled struggling to hold onto his wife.

"Tommy, I'm slipping it's too powerful! It's the blood of the line of Namine that can open and close the rift!" she replied.

"No, I'm not losing you! I'm not giving up just hold on Kim! Don't you dare let go!"

"We can't hold on any much longer dad! You have to pull mom in!" Rosaline replied as the younger Rangers soon began to slowly feel their grips loosening.

"I'm trying but she's slipping from my grip! Kim! Don't let go!"

"Hearts intertwined even in the darkness! I know where this will lead to! I love so much Handsome! Find me Tommy!" In a matter of seconds she quickly placed something in her husband's hand as her grip on Tommy's hand loosen. Tommy and the others watched as Kimberly was sucked through the temporal rift moments later as it started getting smaller.

"KIMBERLY!" he yelled as the watched her disappear and the rift closed up again. "No, not again I lost her!" He looked at the object that she placed in his hand moments before she was sucked in. It looked like half of an amulet and remember what Kimberly said. The amulet glowed a faint pink light standing in the middle once again on top of the archway. "Hearts intertwined? Kim's one insurance not to lose track of her. Rosaline, I need you with me on this one for your mom's sake."

"This entire platform is the doorway in isn't it?" she replied as her dad nodded his head. "Dad, I don't want to lose you or mom again but going in there..."

"I know the risk, we all know it and we're all in this together," Tommy said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to protect one another from whatever lies ahead. However, we're fighting a two way battle we can't do this alone."

"I'm going in because that's my mom in there," Rosaline said to her friends. "So guys, this venture only half of us can make the trip. The Gatekeepers, I know they'll be keeping patrol of the borders. Their old testament form of law and order is something we can't underestimate. I know the way in, we need someone to punch a way out for us and keep those guys off our backs. Whose willing to jump in on the driver seat?"

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight think again," Virgil said. "Wherever you go, I'll follow you there and back."

"You need a Necromancer and someone who is your point person on all things supernatural," Bianca replied indicating her intentions to go.

"Hey you need brains and literal feedback to guide you," Quincy and Chan added.

"Rosie you can trust me to hold the frontline here and make sure we'll buy you a way back home," Desmond and the others reassured their leader.

"Okay then we're set then," Rosaline replied looking towards her dad and her friends. "Dad, I'm good to go, how about you?" The younger Rangers saw the interaction between Tommy and the veterans also deciding which of them are willing to take the dive into the unknown.

"This is a two front battle and I don't know what lies beyond the other side," Tommy said looking at his friends. "The way we see it is we need one wicca on the inside with us and one on the outside. The wards of this land is working in our favor, but there will be forces coming after us after they open the temporal rift. From what I know is where going to be going up against forces that will intend to keep us locked up and prevent us from escaping and forces that wish to get to where Satsu is heading. Whoever wishes to come along for the ride and whoever wishes to ensure our safe return I leave that to you guys."

"Speaking in the interest of who is tailored for this mission I say, the founding fellow original Ninjetti take point with our fearless leader," Jason replied referring to Rocky, Billy, Aisha and Adam. "You need a good team that can hold the home front alongside the others who are staying on the outside. Bro, I trust you on whatever decision you make and always know regardless of whatever you decide we'll have your backs. So what you guys say?"

"I say whatever lies beyond that void isn't going to stop us from bring Kim home," Aisha confirmed alongside Billy, Adam and Rocky.

"Looks like old and new are venturing into the unknown together," Adam implied.

"Hey, you already got one wicca on the inside for this ride, it's better suited you need me on the outside to pull you all back," Kat smiled. "Besides, it's no brainer to say that we have to hold ground here until you return. Bring her back home Tommy where she belongs."

"We intend to do that and stop Satsu from reaching Cassius," Tommy said looking to his daughter. "Are you ready?" Rosaline glanced at the dagger that was used earlier on Kimberly as Rosaline carefully slit her hand as the wound began to bleed. Kat and Bianca recited the incantation used earlier causing the small droplets from Rosaline's hand wound to drip on the ground and spill all over the etchings on the ground. Soon the temporal rift opened up as Tommy and Rosaline led their selected group inside into the Twilight Realm towards Cassius' imprisonment at the Stone Tower.

**(Inside The Stone Tower)**

As soon as Kimberly fell through the temporal rift, she landed inside a strange tower. Being used to inter dimensional travel wasn't anything new to her except wherever she was didn't have a warm and inviting presence. She recalled what happened as she was hanging above the temporal rift in the sanctuary of Chun-nan as Tommy and the others struggled to prevent her from being sucked in. Knowing the risk of pulling everyone else in, Kim made the choice to save Tommy and Rosaline and let herself be sucked into the Twilight Realm.

However, she also knew that Tommy and Rosaline would go through hell and back to get her back which was why she handed off the other half amulet to her husband before falling through the temporal rift. The merit of Deker's message about the item he gave her before her voyage to Chun-nan made sense of what the amulet does as she pulled it out. It started glowing white realizing that Tommy and the others were close. She walked through the tower noticing that certain areas looked right side up and upside down. The structure and interior of the building didn't give off a welcoming atmosphere, but instead gave a feeling of coldness, darkness, and dread.

It brought upon an ancient and distinct setting rattled with mystery due to the deafening silence that filled the area. Kimberly could see the pyreflies rising up from the ground and notice she wasn't shrouded with them. Nonetheless, she expected this place to be heavily guarded noticing the patrol of Scouters, Gatekeepers and various contraptions stationed on each floor and room of the Stone Tower as she cautiously continued to venture. She flinched hearing screeching and howling sounds of whatever resided in Cassius' eternal imprisonment, but for a moment she hear a faint sound of music from one of the corridors.

_"Right side up and upside down is the game we play to climb to the top!" Kimberly glazed upon the sight of a what looked like a little boy wearing ancient looking clothing smiling at her. The child was shrouded with pyreflies meaning he was a resident of the Twilight Realm. "Oh hi there! Have you come to play?"_

"Excuse me? Play with you?" she asked with confusion. "Am...I in the right place?"

_"This is the only place that is standing in this area of Twilight. The wardens who presides over this place let's me and my friends play here as long as we don't wake up the one who sleeps in the highest chamber of the tower. We heard he doesn't play nice and breaks all the rules that's why there are a lot of Gatekeepers and Scouters guarding the tower." the boy replied playfully._

"Warden I don't understand what's going on? Are you a spirit? Do you have a name because this place is freaking me out."

_"I think I had a name but I don't remember it. I bet you have a name but if I can't remember mine then it's best I don't know yours. I have friends but I think they still think we're playing hide and seek. Are you an interloper? What's it like crossing through different dimensions and realms? However, we also call you people trespassers because they set off the wards all over the place. They slip pass the borders into our world of eternal twilight. How did you come here interloper?" he asked._

"Well I fell through a temporal rift and I'm pursuing someone who is after the one who is imprisoned in this tower. She is known as the Progeny of the Source looking for Cassius, the one the Denizens of Twilight banished here many years ago."

_"A Progeny of the Source? What is that? The wardens referred to the person locked up in the tower that as well. I assume you know about them? The ones who preside over this place? The Denizens of Twilight? Tell you what, I'll make you a deal? You help me come up with a new game for me and my friends and I'll help you climb the tower. We used to play this game to see which one of us can make it to the top. I made it to the top before but never beyond the corridor..."_

"How do I know you're not going to lead me into a trap of some sort? It feels like something out of the Twilight Zone," Kimberly sighed as the boy laughed. "Hey what's so funny?"

_"I like you, you're better than the other interloper we ran into. She stinks of a weird aura and was trying to use this type of magic the Denizens warned us about. I tell you, the other interloper looks like she wants to commit bloody murder! She looked like she didn't want to play at all. Instead, I think she's looking for something that belong to the guy locked up in the high tower." Kimberly could assume he was referring to Satsu knowing if the end result if she reached the top of the tower. She had no idea who this kid was or where to begin on her trek in parts unknown but she was determine not to leave unless the Sword of Darkness was shattered in pieces.  
><em>

"I think I got no choice but to trust you even though I don't know your name. If you said you can lead me up to the top of the Stone Tower then by all means lead the way." Kimberly reluctantly said as the little boy held his hand out leading the way. "Right side up and upside down, what do you mean by that?" For some strange reason, she felt like she could trust him and he looked very familiar. Right now she has to trust her instincts in a place where nothing doesn't make any sense as she ventured higher to the top of the tower.

_"Oh I like that shiny thing you're carrying," the boy said referring to her amulet. "Does it do any magic tricks of some sorts?"_

"Maybe it might help lead someone to me so they can find me," Kimberly said as the amulet continued to glow white as she continued on.

**(With the Rangers)**

The temporal rift opened up as the Twilight Rangers came tumbling out landing on the ground. The area looked dark, isolated, and not filled with an inviting atmosphere. Once the temporal rift closed the Rangers looked around and notice the veterans weren't with them. It was then the younger Rangers started panicking knowing the dangers that lay ahead for the veterans who have never set foot in the realm of Twilight. The entire area was shrouded in perpetual and ominous night that is filled with dread and despair. From their position they could tell they were at the bottom as the Stone Tower stood at the very top of the chasm based area.

They needed to find a way up the chasm to reach the entrance and figure out where their mentors went. It was frustrating setting foot every time into this complex realm their predecessors created. Every adventure and trial they endured got hostile and dangerous but they were willing to do whatever it takes to prove their worth and valor as Power venture upward toward the Stone Tower proved to be treacherous and risky the higher they went and the ground below them looked like nothing but a bottomless drop. Seeing the lack of pyreflies shrouding them didn't help their situation upon learning instead of them being there in a spiritual representation, they were walking in the Twilight Realm in full flesh and blood.

"Rosaline! Virgil! Bianca! Quincy! Chan! Chan can you hear us!" they heard Tommy and the others calling in the distance. "Guys where are you?"

"Dad we're here? Can you hear us?" Rosaline yelled. "Where are you dad? Hello can you hear us? We're here where are you?" They reached the top of the gorge and the entrance stood right between them and a chasm. From where they were standing stood three pressure switches as Virgil, Bianca and Rosaline stood on each switch causing three stepping platforms to rise up in the chasm. Each of them took turns stepping on the switches knowing that if one person stepped off, the platform would reset as one by one the group crossed the chasm to the entrance of the tower. Chan, Rosaline and Quincy were left on the other side after after Christian finished crossing. However, there came a dilemma realizing they had to remain on the switches to ensure safe passage across the chasm.

_"The hallow shell of one's self is what is needed to turn what is right side up and upside down." The appearance of a young girl shrouded with pyreflies appeared as if she was following them. The little girl smiled at the trio and then looked at Rosaline directly as she was playing a weird tune on her pan pipe. "Create a self reflection by fine tuning that is needed to create sound."  
><em>

Rosaline figured out somehow she needed to use the ocarina trying to listen to the tune that the spirit was playing. Using her musical knowledge, she played the tune as she started glowing a pink light and then stepped off the switch to see a hallow shell form of herself standing on the switch. With that in mind, she instructed Chan and Quincy to crossover the chasm until she was the last one left. Once she created the last hallow shell of herself she crossed over to the entrance of the Stone Tower to join her friends. Unfortunately, they found themselves attacked by vicious looking dragonfly creatures that were coming towards them. As the Rangers fought off the creatures, they could hear shots from the distance and the voices of their mentors as they fought their way to wherever the voices were coming from. Soon, they found their mentors in a long corridor type room but there was one problem.

"Took you guys long enough to find us," Tommy smiled at his daughter and the Rangers. The young team looked in confusion upon setting foot in the room realizing the predicament. While it looked like the Twilight Rangers appeared right side up on one end, their mentors were on the other side of the room except upside down.

"Something tells us this looks like a page taken out of Alice in Wonderland," Rocky replied making a small joke. "Or you could say we look like bats hanging off of the ceiling."

"According to my calculations it appears that while arriving we landed at precisely different intervals," Quincy said noticing metal bars against the wall. "The tower mechanisms causes it to turn right side up and upside down. It seems like our fellow mentors entered the structure certain chambers were flipped upside down while we entered when it was right side up in the normal position. The only way we're going to climb this place is to manipulate the laws of the structure and that of gravity."

"If you notice Quincy exit is on the other side, except it's upside down," Chan pointed out.

"Guys we see a switch," Billy added. "If Quincy is correct, perhaps this switch controls the mechanism of the room. However, if you hit it there is high probable chance we're going to reverse the effects. The challenge is trying to all appear on the same side and same position."

"The metal bars maybe if we hold on we'll maintain our current positions," Rosaline suggested as each of them held onto the bars. "We need to strike the switch to flip the room. Virgil, can you use your axe to send an attack to it?"

"Alright just brace yourselves guys and I may need a bit of space for this," Virgil said pounding the ground with his axe. A shockwave occurred from Virgil's attack that struck the switch flipping the room as the veterans now looked like they were on the ground as the entire room shifted. The exit door was now on the ground as the veterans instructed the Rangers to let go of the bars. Once the Rangers let go, it looked like now they were in the same position walking out of the room.

The group continued and came towards what looked like the central part of the tower that had staircases and adjourning corridors and rooms. Some of it were upside down and some were right side up. Tommy looked at the amulet and noticed it was glowing pink meaning Kimberly is nearby. Rosaline noticed the amulet in her father's possession as the group continued upward.

"I'm guessing that little trinket is suppose to lead us to mom?" Rosaline asked.

"She gave me the other half of it before she fell through the temporal rift," he replied looking at her. "Your mom mentioned about about hearts intertwined even in the darkness. I think it's part of the enchantment but I believe this thing will lead me to her. However, I know your mom is a strong fighter and she'll survive but I still worry about her."

"I know you worry about her and I worry about you guys too being here in this place," Rosaline said. "This place does have magic, enchantment and unpredictable wonder. However, it's nothing like Wonderland or Neverland for that matter. Every time we come here we have to test ourselves and push ourselves beyond our limits dad. There is mystery after mystery that lies here. You promise us no more secrets or lies and we're all going to be honest with each other. Please dad, I know you have a particular reason why you're all here with us. So please tell me why?"

"The second trial you know involves the Twilight Realm and Cassius and you know who lies at the top of this place," Tommy explained. "Satsu needs to procure something that lies dormant with Cassius. It's a weapon I thought was long ago destroyed but it wasn't and upon its destruction returned to its resting place. If Satsu gets a hold of that weapon she completes her second trial and will use the thing that embodies the sins of my past to destroy you guys. She's after the Sword of Darkness, the weapon that I used while I was under Rita's spell as her Evil Green Ranger. That is why I'm here and we're all here with you and the other Rangers so I can redeem myself and ensure you all don't pay for the sins of my past."

"The Sword of Darkness? Cassius was the original wielder of that blade and it will only be presented to the Progeny of the Source who can wield it and complete what he started," Rosaline said looking at her dad. "Dad, I know it's hard for you to tell me about what happened to you as Rita's Green Ranger and I understand why you're here now. You want to destroy it to cleanse yourself of all that you done while you were evil. You're not alone and we'll find a way to destroy it once we reach the top. Don't worry, you don't owe us anymore redemption or debt because you've already been forgiven a long time ago dad. You have mom and us and that is what you need to keep fighting for. We're going to get out of here and return home to the twins and Gabriel. We'll find mom and get rid of the sword."

As the group ventured higher and higher up the central area of the tower a sudden rotation of the structure occurred as they climbed the stairwell. The tower started shaking as the group struggled to maintain their balance but then the corridors and the rooms soon started assembling and everything started going upside down and right side up. In the midst of it, Tommy found himself staggering behind the group as part of the stairwell he was standing on broke apart from the group as it was being redirected to another connecting corridor.

The stairwell started separating into different sections redirecting to other corridors as the group tried to stay together as one. Soon another section of the stairwell began to break apart that sent Rosaline, Virgil and Quincy towards a newly formulated west corridor as the rest of the group remained in their current location as the stairwell reset back to its normal formation.

"Great that's just swell," Chan said in frustration. "This place is going to shift on us in hundreds of different ways. We can't get to Tommy because the section of the stairwell he was standing on connected to an inaccessible corridor going northwest while Rosaline and the others are southeast. From our position where we are right now, we're east but all we know is we have to make it to the top somehow."

"We have to make it upward and reach that chamber and hopefully the others will find us," Adam and Aisha added.

"If I cast a locator spell I can track their current positions until there's a possibility another structure shift occurs in the central chamber of the tower."

**(Meanwhile)**

The section of the stairwell that Tommy stood on ended up connecting to an unknown corridor due northwest. He wasn't sure where he was but he kept hearing music in the background and the sound of children laughing. He was only armed with Saba and the Dragon Dagger as his only line of defense upon learning that morphing was impossible in the Twilight Realm. Tommy looked at the amulet and notice the pink glow getting stronger and brighter as he continued on. He noticed around the corner the spirit of a little girl shrouded with pyreflies holding a pan pipe in her hands. She giggled and smiled staring curiously at Tommy.

_"Oh wow, another interloper must be our lucky day," the little girl smiled. "There's more to join our little game. My friend is up ahead saying we're playing a racing game to see who can make it up to the top first." She then notice Tommy's Dragon Dagger and smiled as Tommy looked on. "Oh, you have something that fine tunes with our music that will make it easy to find the others. That's a nice necklace, my friend says his interloper partner has one too like that."_

"Kimberly? She's close does your friend have a name? He is with my wife?" Tommy asked frantically. "How far are we to the top of the tower?"

_"We don't remember our names but I think we did have them once upon a time. We communicate through the music that echos the halls of the tower and one of my friends says there are others here wanting to see the one laying in slumber at the very top. Another one of my friends says there's another person here too but she's not interesting in playing games with us. Are you looking for someone? Perhaps if you end up being my partner maybe we'll win the race."_

"I'm not sure where the hell I am or where I'm going but I guess I have to trust my gut on this one," Tommy said following the spirit forward.

For some reason it felt like he recognized the little girl and that she was genuine and trusting. The two of them continued until they reach the central area of the tower and ascending up the stairwell again. However, Tommy couldn't spot the others or Rosaline noticing that the tower rearranged everything again. It appeared he was getting closer to the top as the amulet glowed brighter. Soon Tommy reached the top ventured through a lone corridor where he noticed shrouded figures surrounded by pyreflies of two more children waiting in front of a giant door. He saw the spirit of the little girl who led him here interact with the other children saying that one more of their friends still hasn't made it to the top yet.

_"Too bad the not friendly one didn't want to play with us," one of the spirits replied._

_"Well my interloper partner says she's looking for someone and says she wanted to climb to the top." the other one replied before looking at Tommy holding the amulet. "Oh...the girl was carrying a shiny thing like the one you're holding. She says its suppose to help her find someone. Are you the one the girl named Kimberly is looking for?" _

"You...helped Kimberly here? Is she in there?" Tommy asked. "Is she alright? Do you know if she is in there with Cassius?"

_"She's in there looking for an audience with him, but we dare not say his name. The one who sleeps in there we're not allowed to play with him. The Denizens refer to him as a defiler who is binding his time waiting. We can't enter this domain because we're permitted. He holds a weapon many say that will shatter those who wield a purity of light within." the spirits explained. "Interloper, you're fun to play with with because you possess a light inside of you that those who dwell here can't comprehend. The one who slumbers inside, we know his name but dare not to speak it for it is by his hand some who reside here were struck down by his blade. It is not a mortal weapon for one simple swift will lead to tragedy." _

"Well I'm here to destroy that weapon to make sure no one will be harmed by it," Tommy said opening the door before turning back to the children. "I know you all have good intentions and if you see huh interlopers like me tell them the falcon and crane are at the high peak. They're here for the same reason carrying out the will of the Denizens of Twilight. Please, help my friends and get them out of here can you do that?" The children huddle for a moment to talk amongst themselves before turning to Tommy to reply.

_"If you're here to teach that sleepy, grumpy jerk a lesson then you're cool with us," they replied. "Okay, we're round up your friends to play with us and then we'll help out of here. However, be careful interloper for because you entered here from the realm of light, he'll respond and trust us when we say he doesn't take too kindly to visitors. Though he sleeps, this tower, this imprisonment of his still remains his eternal dominion. Please be careful, we can tell you're a pure good heart person...with a light inside that radiates. Maybe, it may help you."_

Moments later, the children disappeared as Tommy pushed the doors opened seeing the amulet shining brightly pink. He ventured in as the doors shut trapping him inside and noticed a faint white glow in the distance. "I'm here Beautiful, I'll always find you wherever you are," he replied as he walked toward it.


	50. Clipping the Falcon's Wings

**Chapter 50: Clipping the Falcon's Wings  
><strong>

**(Chun-nan)**

The deafening and ominous silence filled the atmosphere around the surrounding area of Sanctuary deep in the heart of Chun-nan. They didn't know how much time passed since their friends ventured to the Stone Tower. Kat was concentrating hard focusing on tapping into the magic and enchantment that surrounded this place. On one side Jason, Trini and Zack stood waiting for a reply from their wicca friend. Near the archway awaiting the return of their friends stood Penny, Christian, Aidan, Shi-Ann and Desmond.

"Can you sense anything?" Jason asked.

"Well with expression unleashed and the veil to the realm beyond diminishing it's not looking good," Kat said as she joined the group at the archway walking around the plateau. "However, it doesn't mean I can't sense our friends because I do. Their Ninjetti Spirits and the power of the Sacred Flames keeps me in tune with them. Also, I can sense something strong, powerful and malice that is inside that imprisonment with them."

"You mean Cassius?" Zack asked. "The guy nearly tried to eradicate every supernatural being in his quest to become the new Source of Evil long ago."

"However, the irony of it is that not only they cursed him and his successors, but they imprisoned him in a place where many of his victims ended up going to," Jason added. "Kind of like a supernatural afterlife or purgatory or whatever you call it. The mystery remains is how powerful was he for them to go that extreme to defy the laws of nature and balance, and the code and protection of the Great Power? Mind us, the Denizens of Twilight came after the first concealment of Lokar."

"Remnants of Lokar's energy was left and it manifested into the creation of the supernatural creatures," Trini replied.

"Which is why they're needed to break the curse and allow the Progeny to give the Source of Evil a form of flesh and blood," Kat explained. "This curse was enacted as a balance of light and dark. It was the light that cursed him and it is the shadow and darkness that will break it. She needed expression because it is the only magic that can activate the Expression Triangle needed to break whatever barrier they're protecting unless...she wouldn't dare would she? Every trial Satsu completes, brings upon an aftermath...if she crosses back with the Sword of Darkness in her possession..."

"She needs sacrifices and tributes for the ritual," Jason replied. "You said with the release of Expression results in the formation of the Expression Triangle. It has the power to breakdown the barrier to the realms beyond. What...if she needs a weapon that can penetrate the barrier? I think if she crosses over with the Sword of Darkness, not only she'll be extremely powerful, but also can break the barrier to the Twilight Realm."

"Well judging by their stern and judgmental looks, those Gatekeepers look like they want to tear us limb from limb," Desmond said as they notice the temporal rifts in the skies opening. Soon enough, the Gatekeepers began to descend upon the group as they held their position. Everything soon seem to be falling apart when some of the memory deprived Acadians reemerge from the forest as some of them were being controlled by the pyreflies.

"This is something out of the ordinary," Shi-Ann said holding her daggers. "Since when do pyreflies suddenly have the ability to control the living? They're only suppose to effect those lingering in between and those who reside in the realm of Twilight. What's going on?"

"We're standing in a place that is meant to be long forgotten by time and has the power to take memories away," Jason replied. "The cult clad jokers have no memories so it's best to assume since this place is riddle with magic and enchantment it's doing its work. Those Gatekeepers know we're going to try to bust our friends out."

"But they're in our realm this time," Penny said looking defiantly. "This time...we morph and if they try to strike us, we'll strike back!"

"Okay let's hope that Atticus is not playing any tricks on us," Zack and Trini replied clutching their power morphers.

"I can cast a protection spell that will buy us time to open a temporal rift to get the others out," Kat said clutching her staff. She concentrated really hard hoping to call to her Ninjetti raven spirit Magus for aid. She quickly pulled out her morpher and felt the familiar sensation of morphing once again as the others called. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

"Guys now is the time we follow suit and kick it both old and new school," Aidan replied as the younger Rangers followed afterwards. "IT'S MORPHING TIME! TWILIGHT POWER!"

Usually when it came to the Gatekeepers the Rangers would run and they were use to using stealth tactics to avoid any physical confrontation with the guards of the Twilight Realm. However, they soon started to come after the Rangers as they held their ground. Christian launched a whirlwind attack from his boomerang to repel the Acadians while the rest of the group worked on holding off the Gatekeepers. They notice that the strikes that the Gatekeepers released from their weapons had an adverse effect on a random Acadian warrior that cause them to convulse and succumb to their injuries inflicted by the Gatekeepers.

"Guys! Don't let the Gatekeepers strike you!" Christian warned. "Since they're not of this world or mortal beings, their weapons can do serious damage to us! We have to protect ourselves. Katherine, how is going?" Moments later, Katherine unleashed a barrier that surrounded the Rangers and kept their enemies out as they frantically tried to pound on it to break it down.

"You're right about their old testament of inflicting justice," Kat replied as she closed her eyes. _**"**Magus, raven Ninjetti Spirit of magic. I call to you in our hour of need. It is I, your human Katherine Hillard-Scott and I plead to you as a servant of nature and magic please guide us!"_

_**"Dear Katherine I heave your call and that of nature," **she heard her Ninjetti spirit calling to her. **"The place where you stand beckons of magic ancient, old and new. The land of Chun-nan will aid you in your plight for it knows you abide by the laws of nature and the balance of the universe. Appeal the elements and the Great Power for strength. The spirits will answer your call. You my dear raven are powerful do not underestimate your strength and ability for what you possess is essential to ward off the forces of shadow and darkness."** _

_"What must I do to free my friends from the depths of Twilight? How do I expel against the wards who protect the realm beyond the veil?" she asked. _

**_"Look to east, the west, the north and south to channel their energy to aid those who serve the Great Power. Appeal to the elements and use nature to your advantage. Call to the guardians and spirits whose elements are the foundations of nature. Let them hear you and we will aid you in your hour of need. Katherine, your friends, adjourn with them to help you appeal to us. The servants of Twilight will draw the power needed to help you. Trust yourself and those around you, dear servant of magic and nature!"_**

Kat looked around for a moment and notice that the barrier she encased around the area was starting to fail. Knowing she was running low on time realized what needed to be accomplished. Jason looked at his wife and turn to the others for their assistance. Minutes later it was like everything fell into place as Penny, Desmond, Christian and Aidan stood outside of the circle while the veterans and Shi-Ann stood in the centre. _  
><em>

_"Hail to the guardians of the watch towers of the east. Powers of air and invention, hear us! Hail to the guardians of the watch towers of the south, powers of fire and feeling, hear us! Hail to the guardians of the watch towers of the west, Powers of water and intuition, hear us! Hail to the guardians of the watch towers of the north by the powers of mother and earth, hear us!" the younger Rangers chanted. _

_"Aid us in our magical workin on this midnight's eve, We pray of thee, we pray of thee...We inovke thee! Feathers of old, Ruler of deep Guardian of the bitter sea, Show us your glory, Show us your power, We pray of thee! We inovoke thee! Magic's servant of nature Magus, guide us!" _the others chanted as moments later Kat started glowing purple as she was channeling everyone's energy and using it to strengthen their barrier. She notice the four young Rangers glowing red, blue, black and orange standing outside of the circle using their powers to maintain the barrier while the rest of them looked to accomplish the next task._  
><em>

"Hey it's working, the barrier is holding up!" the younger Rangers replied.

"Now I believe it's time we get our friends home would you say Kitty-Kat?" Jason smiled holding her hand. "You're not alone in this."

"I know and for the next act...we're about to punch a small in the world," Kat said as she and the others proceeded to work their magic. "Hopefully, this works."

**(Cassius' Chamber)**

Tommy noticed the faint white glow illuminating in the large and mysterious chamber as he walked towards it. Looking at the amulet, it glowed in sync with the light but it was pitch dark to see anything at all. However, the pink glow from the amulet in his possession led him to his desired destination standing about twenty feet away, his beloved wife and mother of his children. She was tied to a pole and her head hung down, her chin resting on her chest and she was unconscious. At that Tommy took off moving towards Kimberly, his feet carrying him faster hoping his wife wouldn't slip away.

He finally reached his true love and and cut at the ropes fiercely using the Dragon Dagger, ripping them in half. Soon, the unconscious body of the love of his wife fell into his arms as Tommy embraced her warmly and lowered her to the ground where she rested in his arms. He scanned her for any potential injuries and prayed that death hasn't claimed the one thing that meant the world to him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he felt a pulse as he studied her face.

"Kimberly," he studied her tenderly brushing her cheek. "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up." The silence and pitch blackness filled the atmosphere but to his relief, the petite caramel brunette hair body stirred in his arms. Soon, Kimberly's eyes opened and focused on the man in front of her.

"I...knew you find me Handsome," she whispered resting her head against his chest.

"I'll always find wherever you are." he replied holding the amulet. "Hearts intertwined even within the depths of darkness."

"Well it's good to know this thing served its purpose for us. It led us here to one another."

"And we could also thank a bunch of child spirits for leading up the tower, but the others and Rosaline." Tommy replied as they noticed the torches in the chamber starting to light up.

Once there was light illuminating in the area, the two of them got to their feet quickly. At the end of chamber behind a gated area stood a stone altar and a statue figurine lying down gripping a sword. The couple approached the gate and to their realization noticed they were gazing upon the Sword of Darkness gripped in the possession of the original Progeny of the Source, Cassius. What drew their attention was the amount of pyreflies that manifested in the chamber and ominously started hovering around them.

"Tommy look..." she pointed out knowing that the stone figure lying on the altar is Cassius. "I don't believe it, we're staring at him."

"So this is Cassius, the original Progeny of the Source? It's needless to say that after thousands of years his body ended up becoming prettified and entombed in this place. Come on we got a job to do." The pyreflies continued to hover around them but something was amiss with them.

_"Cruel that fate would one day let the interlopers of light enter my domain," a voice echoed sinisterly. "I waited in the mist of Twilight for eons for the day those who were responsible for my demise would step forth in my imprisonment. Do you know who I am? Do you have any idea what it's like to live in perpetual Twilight for eternity confide in a realm where I hold no dominion! The Order of Meridian, the Knights, the Denizens of Twilight I curse the day they banished me from Earth to be sealed in this god forsaken hellhole!"_

Kimberly yelled as she felt a vicious force pull her and Tommy apart restraining them magically against the stone pillars in the chamber. They were on opposite sides of the room being surrounded by pyreflies trying to break free from the mysterious force holding them down. "Let us go! You can't be Cassius because he lies in eternal sleep right behind that gate! So tell us who you are you bastard!" she yelled.

_"The blood of fate and destiny flows in you both, the infamous Falcon and Crane. The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies and fabled Wings of Fate." _The two noticed that a cluster of pyreflies was forming in the centre of the room and soon an apparition of a man appeared shrouded by pyreflies. However, this one had disdain, resentment and anger in his eyes as he stared at the couple. _"Such a pity and shame that for eons your legacies have been manipulated and maneuvered like puppets to orchestrate the will of the Great Power. You are right, Cassius does lie on that bloody stone altar where his wretched former allies placed him, but I represent what is left of the memories of the shell of Cassius that lies in eternal sleep. The pyreflies, let me manifest my soul to relive these…memories."  
><em>

"They'll stop your Progeny before she sets foot in this god forbidden room," Tommy snapped trying to break free. "You're just an apparition of what tainted the legacy and line of Power. Cassius became one with the darkness and evil just like this imprisonment that has become his home now! I swear to you that you're not going to let your Progeny use the Sword of Darkness to further blacken the Earth."

_"Tell me something, how does it feel knowing what lies in wait for my successor embodies your legacy and mine? You can't shield your thoughts from me and though I cannot walk in flesh and blood, I can see into your heart and soul Thomas," _Cassius' spirit smirked looking directly at Kimberly._ "Don't think that Namine was the only who knew Atticus' secret? However, the powers that be has worked its fortune to ensure your survival. That woman over there represents all you live for in your entire existence. The Denizens cursed me to relive all that I've done in my existence and cursed my descendants for them to endure my fate!"_

"Well it's not everyday someone goes on a drunken rampage for power by slaughtering many innocent lives in the process," Kim mocked.

The two of them felt an overwhelming feeling of despair, resentment and wary within themselves as Cassius' ravaged spirit continue to torment them. It was like during his eons of imprisonment, Cassius' spirit manifested into a separate entity that severed itself from his body. He started mentally and psychologically inflict torture on Tommy and Kimberly by forcing them to relive his memories and feel all the anger and despair he felt. Both of them knew they had to fight to escape and fight to keep their sanity and themselves in tact to endure whatever Cassius had in store.

**(Meanwhile)**

The only option that Rosaline, Quincy and Virgil had was to venture on inside the Stone Tower to reach the highest chamber. For the tower to continue shifting and restructuring didn't help their situation any further and the trio knew that the last shift at the central area rerouted them southeast while Tommy was diverted northwest. The main objective they had in mind was to hopefully find another route that will take them back to the central area of the Stone Tower.

It only kept getting weirder and weirder not only having to deal with the monsters that resided and dodging the Gatekeepers and Scouters that patrol the halls, chambers and corridors. What caught their attention was the multiple of pyreflies that manifested in the area forming apparitions and spirits of many deceased beings sent to the realm of Twilight. As they continued on, they stopped for a moment and witness an odd interaction with some familiar faces.

_"The guards have been secured for their own protection Namine," the apparition of Faron said. "Anyone who sets foot near the high chambers of the tower will be inflicted to relive Cassius' memories. Do you believe this was the best course of action to have dealt with him?"  
><em>

_"You know what Cassius is capable of and the power he possesses. What he practiced, preached and those who willingly followed him committed actions that goes against the laws of nature, the balance of the universe and above all left a substantial mark upon the line and legacy of power. He was looking to bring upon the second coming of the Source of Evil upon the universe and everything our predecessors did to ensure the protection and safety of all that exist wouldn't be in vain! We've seen his power, what he was capable of doing and the damage he cause. In the end he was a danger not only to us, but himself." _

_"The power of Expression that manifest inside of him it's creating something up in that chamber that will never be unsent or will never rest." the apparition of Ordona said. "We are fortunate to have the Great Power shield us from what Cassius will inflict. He maybe imprisoned and cursed, but yet his spirit will never rest for he will spend eternity reliving the memories of all he has done."_

_"Why do you think Chun-nan was the place where the entrance to the Stone Tower lies? A place where memories are made to be forgotten and extract the mistakes of the past. It is where this imprisonment will be the one place Cassius will be forgotten, but yet he will be made to remembered what he has done. I pray that his misfortunes or that of ours will not transpire for his work was only postponed for the time being. Nature requires a balance to everything as we learn and sometimes...our actions is like a doubled-edge sword that comes with a price."_

The apparitions vanished as the three stood there taking in the recent memory that transpired. Throughout their travels into the Twilight Realm they never experience pyreflies materializing and recreating memories long ago forgotten. However, watching the exchange between the original Denizens of Twilight disturbed them to learn the extent of the conditions of Cassius' imprisonment.

"This place has a doubled-edge standard to it," Rosaline explained as they continued. "I mean they intentionally put the entrance to the Stone Tower in Chun-nan, a place enchanted to extract the memories of those who set foot on the land. It wasn't enough for them to curse Cassius, but for him to spend eons reliving all he felt has a negative impact. They sealed him in a place that was meant to be forgotten, but imprisoned him with the intent to have those see what he sees. These pyreflies...they're manifesting the memories of those who stepped foot in here."

"Are you saying that it's possible whatever we're going to see may have sort of psychological impact on us?" Chan asked.

"It's more like whether we like it or not, it's not going to be easy getting to the top without taking a trip down memory lane," Virgil added.

"Well they brought Cassius here: body, mind and soul and it's not a pretty sight," Rosaline said as they suddenly found themselves at the top of the tower. They found what looked like the spirits of young children waiting outside the giant twin doors that was Cassius' chamber. Rosaline approach the apparitions hoping to talk to them. "Hey...you're the ones who helped us get across the chasm aren't you?"

_"Oh look friends, more interlopers," one of the child's said smiling. "What a coincidence they saw what we saw, the flashbacks. It's nothing normal it's his way of coping being here. The pyreflies can make anything happen: forget and remember it's all they do. We're taking bets you know."_

"Taking bets...wait a minute have you seen others like us?" Virgil asked. "An older man and woman, they're Rosaline's parents?"

_"So you're the interlopers the being called Tommy mentioned? It's fascinating that he's been in there for quite sometime looking for something he lost inside that room. For many years those who venture into that room are driven to the brink of insanity because of the one who lies sleeping in there. The Denizens warned us he can make a person insane by inflicting them to relive his memories and feelings. The guards don't dare venture into his dominion so it's the one place he holds power. He won't rest or stop, his spirit is all but spent. He looks for the ones responsible and prays to make them see what he sees."_

"You mean Cassius? He's sealed in there but his body and spirit are separated from one another?" Chan asked. "That memory we saw earlier...we got to get your parents out of there Rosaline. It's just a theory but the pyreflies, if Cassius' spirit is separated from his body then they can manifest and conjure up images and his feelings." A few moments later, they heard footsteps behind them and smiled a sigh of relief to see the rest of the group have manage to find them.

"Are you guys alright?" Billy asked. "Where are Tommy and Kimberly? Has there been any signs of Satsu?"

"So far there's been no sign of Satsu yet and Tommy and Kimberly are beyond those doors," Virgil pointed to the double doors. "We're all in tact but how did you manage to find us?"

"Pretty simple locating spell homed in on your locations and made it easier to travel up the Stone Tower," Bianca replied as she looked down the stairwell. They saw that the Gatekeepers and Scouters were convening in the central chamber. "Dammit, I must have set them off knowing how vulnerable we are when it comes to magic here. Guys I'm really sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for we knew the risk," Adam said. "So the question is how do we get out here because we can't go back the same way we came in."

"Looks like we got to find another way out," Rocky suggested as Bianca focused and closed her eyes. "Looks like our necromancer is up to something."

"Good news is I can hear the our friends on the other side," Bianca slightly smiled. "I can feel Magus calling to us from beyond the realm of light. He's aiding them, lending their power and they're drawing upon the forces of nature to keep the guards of Twilight at bay. The others are trying to penetrate and create a temporal rift for us to cross. But unfortunately, the only way this could be accomplished…"

"Somehow we have to pinpoint an exact location it will materialize," Quincy finished her thought. "They open from the outside, we have to open from the inside because our one entrance from here is blocked off. So…our only option is to hold them off and find a way to receive their message to know where we must go."

"That means we got our work cut out for us don't we?" Aisha said. "What about Tommy and Kimberly?"

"They're inside that room locked in with Cassius himself and as far as Satsu is concern, we haven't seen her yet." Rosaline explained turning to the group. "We...have to get my parents out of there because whatever they did to Cassius many years ago has left an unspeakable mark on this place. It's bad enough dragging the bastard here in body, mind and soul but it's like the pyreflies are latching onto to his memories and emotions. I'm not taking any chances an leaving my parents there to suffer the wrath of whatever manifestation is sealed beyond those doors!" She prepared herself as she was about to open the doors.

"Hey you're not going in there alone," Billy and Virgil argued. "Besides, you need at least a few people to back you up."

"Fine by me but whatever we face in the next few minutes, we better hope we destroy the Sword of Darkness," Rosaline replied sternly. "The rest of you pinpoint the location of where we can open up the temporal rift and at all cost…hold the floor and do not let those Gatekeepers through. Virgil, Billy and I were going into Cassius' chamber to find my parents and get them out. I know about my sword and what it means for my father to destroy it."

"Good luck you guys…and let the power protect you," they replied to their friends as the trio opened the doors to Cassius' chamber.

**(Cassius' Chamber)**

As soon as Billy, Rosaline and Virgil entered Cassius' chamber they came upon an illuminated large room and on the other side of the chamber housed a sealed gate. The torches in the room immediate lit up but the multitude of pyreflies in the room made the trio worry. Their eyes focused on a statue lying on a stone altar grasping a sword laying on its chest. They couldn't tell if the body laying there was either stoned or mummified but it brought upon an eerie feeling. The trio scanned the area looking for any signs of Tommy and Kimberly. To their surprise, they found the couple on opposite sides of the area unconscious as Rosaline and Virgil ran towards them but Billy noticed something not right and saw the pyreflies surrounding them.

"Back away right now something isn't right with them!" Billy warned as he grabbed Rosaline's arm and pulled her away from Kimberly. "Virgil don't go any closer to Tommy! You said the only way you gain access to this place is through a separation of the body and spirit. However, if you cross here in full physical form you're vulnerable right? There's pyreflies surrounding them that's not suppose to happen right?" Kimberly's eyes snapped open as she backed away from the her and Billy.

"No get away from me! Stop! Argh stop it!" she yelled as she grabbed one of Virgil's twin axes letting out a scream. Kimberly frantically started swinging the axe trying to strike them. It was like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown, Virgil didn't fare much either as he was experiencing the same thing with Tommy once he regained consciousness. "Leave me alone! This is not real!"

"Get the hell away from me! Don't come any closer!" Tommy was yelling hysterically at Virgil. "No argh! Get out of my head! Make it stop!"

"It seems like the pyreflies are driving them insane! It's doing something to them!" Billy warned.

"Mom! Mom! Look at me I'm your daughter," Rosaline said trying to calm down her hysterical mother. "Mom, it's me Rosaline and we're here to rescue you! Please listen to me mom. You have to fight the pyreflies, they're no ordinary pyreflies. They're clinging onto Cassius' memories and manifesting them to become these apparitions! That guy lying on the stone altar is the Cassius, but it's his spirit that is causing all of this! Don't let them get to you. I love you mom I'm not going to lose you or dad to this place."

"Please…just…make it stop," Kimberly panted as the pyreflies continued to swirl around her. "It's too much…I can't take it anymore…I can't…go away!"

"Focus on me mom, focus on my voice, look into my eyes and remember me." Rosaline continued to approach her mother against Virgil and Billy's protest. She saw her mother struggling to gain control of herself as the pyreflies continued to alter her behaviour. Kimberly lost grip of the axe and dropped it but tried to land a combination of punches and kicks on Rosaline. "I…never imagine I would ever do this to anyone of my parents, but I love you mom and I'm sorry." Without thinking twice, Rosaline landed a hard punch to her mom's face hoping to break the pyreflies control on Kimberly. Suddenly she saw her mom go down as the pyreflies no longer shrouded her.

"Rosaline? Is..that you? What's going on? What the hell happened to me?" she replied looking at her daughter with a confused look. "I remember…so many pyreflies. I felt so much resentment, anger, despair, hopeless. It was…so much ill and malice feelings and thoughts. They weren't mine, it was his…"

"Are you alright mom? Thank goodness you're okay…and I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's no sweat kiddo at least you knock some sense back into me," she slightly smiled hugging her daughter. Their eyes diverted to the sounds of Virgil trying to hold off an insane and hysterical Tommy who was trying to attack the young Green Twilight Ranger. Kimberly knew too well what happens to Tommy when his state of mind has been compromised. Billy rushed to the young man's aid only to find himself in the middle of the confrontation. "I can't leave your father in his current state of mind. You don't know what it's like when your father is not usually himself. Rosie…I need you with me to help him snap out of his daze."

"Tommy you have to stop we're your friends! Remember you came with us because you wanted to save Kimberly," Virgil said dodging the attacks. "They said the Sword of Darkness that is in Cassius' possession, once belong to you too. You came here to destroy it because you wanted absolution and redemption for all the evil you committed during your days as Rita's Evil Green Ranger."

"No…no…I'm…not that anymore! I won't turn on my friends! Get out of my head!" he yelled hysterically trying to swat the pyreflies away. "You can't make remember it again! I'm not you…I won't turn on the people I love! I rather die a thousand deaths than let evil reclaim them!"

_"It's such a pity that all the power you wield you rather serve them? The Order of the Meridian and those you serve the Great Power?" _They looked to see Cassius' apparition materialize once again trying to maintain his control of Tommy. However, something was causing the struggle within Tommy to resist being mentally attacked by anymore of Cassius' memories. _"It baffles me to come to terms why the legendary Knight of the Meridian, Atticus went through such lengths just to protect a family he clearly didn't want them to remember him? To could say that it was his fault that misfortune fell upon that maiden that bore his namesake…"_

"Get away from my husband!" Kimberly snapped stepping in front of Cassius. "You're not going to get to him without going through me. My mind and thoughts are not yours to control and it's you I pity. This is what you've been reduced to, not being able to rest and being forced to remember for all eternity what damned you all those years ago."

"Kimberly?" Tommy muttered fighting Cassius' control. "You're…alright…I can't make it stop. He wants me…to remember it. Satsu, he has his successor here and he's waiting..." They heard a clanking sound when seconds later, Cassius' apparition vanished and saw that Rosaline shot two arrows through the gate that closed off Cassius' body. However, it manage to break the hold the pyreflies had on Tommy as he fell to his knees as Kimberly rush to his side to support him._  
><em>

"Oh gosh Tommy are you alright?" she said supporting him.

"It stopped, whatever that psychological crap he was pulling on us," he slightly smiled and turned towards Rosaline. "How did you…"

"I went on a gut instinct and I don't see anymore swirling pyreflies surround you dad."

"Well sorry to interrupt the cute family moment but I believe we have a mission to complete," Virgil said staring at the stone altar behind the gate. "Looks like if we crack Mr. Arrogant's self-preserve body he'll be gone forever. The Sword of Darkness looks like it's been turned to stone too. Hey babe, I believe this honour should belong to your dad."

"Wait…do you think that's a good idea?" Kimberly asked looking on with concern. "What if it is a trap? We can't take anymore risks." A few moments later they felt the room shake for a moment as the double doors busted open as the others ended up releasing a burst of energy that caused a temporal rift to open up. But the energy emitting for the temporal rift was becoming unstable as Quincy, Rocky and Adam started shouting about the Gatekeepers trying to break through the barrier that Bianca casted.

"Tommy, Kim, guys we got to hurry! We're releasing too much energy by opening the temporal rift! We can see Chun-nan but it's starting to close." Billy yelled.

"Rosaline, Virgil go through the rift right now! Guys cross through right now!" Tommy ordered

**(Chun-nan)**

"I can see them! Son of a bitch there's a lot of energy spilling from both ends!" Kat replied as her and Bianca opened up the temporal rift in sync at the exact location. However, the barriers each end used to keep the Gatekeepers at bay was about to collapse as everyone tapped into their powers to keep the temporal rift opened for a few more minutes.

"Guys! We're coming through just hold on for a few more minutes!" they heard their friends calling from the Twilight Realm.

"We don't know how much longer we can last! You got to hurry before we this place goes up in pieces!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, guys we have to close this soon or else whatever is on the other side with them will cross through!"

"The barrier is about to collapse we don't how much longer we can hold it up!" Desmond replied. "Jason, Katherine get them back now!"

**(Cassius' Chamber)**

Bianca didn't anticipate the magnitude of the temporal rift she conjured up to spill into Cassius' domain as the barrier in the corridor soon failed as the rest of the group had no choice but to flee into high chamber as they struggled to barricade the door. They knew their friends waiting for them in Chun-nan was trying to stablize the temporal rift so it would be safe for them to cross. Quincy used a time stopper spell to neutralize the Gatekeepers and Scouters and keep the door shut for about three minutes buying the time they needed to cross through.

"We need to go now!" Quincy warned. "It only freezes them for a short period of time, basically three minutes. Time for us to go! Rocky, Aisha you guys cross first through the rift!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" they replied holding hands as they jumped through the temporal rift and was soon followed by Adam who crossed through.

"Billy we gotta go now!" Chan said pulling the older veteran towards the temporal rift as the pair went through leaving Virgil, Rosaline, Quincy and Bianca alongside Tommy and Kimberly.

"Mom, dad we have to hurry so we can dispel the spells Bianca and Virgil casted," Rosaline said looking at her parents.

Tommy busted through the gate as he walked up to the stone altar and the encased body of Cassius along with Sword of Darkness. He gripped Saba in his hand about to stab the stone statue in the chest. Suddenly, they heard a crack in the statue as it bursted open and pyreflies started emerging. To their shock, they noticed the right arm that was gripping the Sword of Darkness move as the stone statue started moving. Soon, the arm of the statue broke out from the stone casing as a human arm was freed and gripped the sword in the right hand as Tommy screamed in agonizing pain.

Tommy felt tremendous amount of pain flood through his right shoulder as the Sword of Darkness went through his right shoulder with impact and force as it was pulled out and he staggered back towards Kimberly. Soon, the rubble from the statue broke through revealing that it was Satsu shrouded and surrounded by pyreflies gripping the Sword of Darkness in her hands. However, they noticed her demeanour as if she was in a trance and stared blankly at the Rangers and the couple. Kimberly tended to Tommy whose shoulder was in pain from the stab wound he received but Satsu just sat on the stone altar staring blankly. Rosaline and Virgil rushed towards the couple helping Kimberly support the older man on each side and the rest of the group went through the temporal rift as it disappeared.

"I'm trapped in here now," Satsu said blankly. "I feel the power. Am I worthy yet? Will it be time yet to break the walls down? I cannot break these walls down if I'm on the inside. I know you can hear me Cassius. Show me how all of this makes sense for it is your audience I require."

_"Don't worry about it, Satsu because you've come this far. No one hasn't come this far and for each trial you complete you're one step closer to completing what I couldn't many years ago. It is to you now, our legacy must be complete. This is more than just a mere sword…it's your ticket to break down the barrier between shadow and light." Cassius' apparition said to the immobilize Satsu. "You need patience for I will show you how to complete what was started many years ago. Oh and don't worry about the White Falcon...he'll soon live to regret ever letting go of such a remarkable power."_

**(Chun-nan)**

Seconds later, the others crossed through the temporal rift and landed roughly on the grounds of the archway plateau. The multitude of energy that was emitted soon subsided as a shockwave was released from the rift that sent the Gatekeepers and the possessed Acadians temporarily away for now. Once the temporal rift closed up, the group looked at their friends and to their surroundings notice the moon and stars in the skies and the lush trees of the jungle. Still overcoming the overwhelming effects of crossing between realms they sighed with relief being back on Earth.

"Okay...that's was way too much magic to handle," Bianca said looking at Kat. "I'm only a Necromancer, someone with the power to communicate and manipulate the dead. I...didn't know that my magic can extend beyond my constraints. How did you know that I would open it from the inside?"

"Hey I'm not a powerful Wicca with unlimited power and my raven Ninjetti Spirit guiding me," Kat smiled. "I knew...somehow we were in sync to open up a temporal rift at the same time."

As the others Rangers filled in the rest of the group about their ordeal in the Stone Tower, Tommy felt like his body was weakening as he was favoring the sword wound he received. Something didn't feel right as he struggled to stand, trying not to arouse suspicion but Kimberly and Jason noticed as they rushed to his side.

"Bro, what's the matter?" Jason asked looking at the wound he received from Satsu. "Tommy are you alright?"

"Satsu...she has the Sword of the Darkness," he grasped closing his eyes. "My shoulder, she stabbed me with it...Kim...help...me I don't feel..."

"Let me look at it for a second." Kimberly replied as her and Jason help support Tommy while she examined the stab wound. While the others discussed about the temporarily imprisonment of Satsu inside the Twilight Realm, they questioned if it made a difference or would make things worst. Their discussion however, was diverted by Tommy's groan of pain as he doubled over, clutching his right shoulder.

"Dad!" Rosaline cried running over to her parents. "Oh dear God what's going on?"

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried, kneeling beside him as she held her husband in her arms. He was falling in and out of consciousness due to the pain. "What's happening? Not again, no this can't be happening!"

"That's no ordinary stab wound," Jason explained. "He's been stabbed by a weapon that is not mortal. Tommy's life depends on it and we haven't got much time. She got us hard...because eventually if we can't save him, the wound will eventually kill Tommy."


	51. Actions With Repercussions

**Chapter 51: Actions with Repercussions  
><strong>

**(Chun-nan)**

"That's no ordinary stab wound," Jason explained trying to mask his disdain of staring at his best friend lying on death's door. "He's been stabbed by a weapon that is not mortal. Tommy's life depends on it and we haven't got much time. She got us hard...because eventually if we can't save him, the wound will eventually kill Tommy."

"You said that years ago you destroyed the Sword of Darkness to free my dad from Rita's spell," Rosaline replied trying to hold back her emotions seeing her mom holding her father in her arms. "How is it possible that it somehow ended up being in the Stone Tower and it was Satsu's second trial? Did we know that Cassius was the original wielder of the sword many years ago?"

"None of us didn't see that coming," Kimberly argued as Tommy soon regained consciousness as the pain was becoming unbearable. The others couldn't ignore the groan sounds of their friend and mentor's agony and struggle to fight the effects of his injuries. "Tommy, come on Handsome I know you can fight this! There is no chance in hell we're letting them win. You keep fighting! You don't give up on us! I need you to fight for us baby! I'll go through hell and back to make them pay!"

"Come on we got to get him back to the ship! I'm not taking anymore chances..." Jason replied but the younger Rangers' eyes were diverted to a nearby cave as they saw something. Immediately they noticed a person venture into the cave and was in hot pursuit of the perpetrator.

"Hey get back you don't know what lies in there!" Kat warned the younger team. "Guys, it could be a trap!"

"I know what lies in there because I know the story itself," Chan justified himself and the others. "Every action has repercussions and someone is not following that tradition. Someone looks like they're looking to loot the famous Captain Po Psai's treasure."

"You have to trust us please! We have a plan," Rosaline argued.

"We just conjure up a lot of magic to escape the Stone Tower who knows what else lies ahead..." Kimberly argued but surprisingly she was shock to hear Tommy's voice despite the pain and agony he was in as her and Jason continued to support him up.

"Beautiful...they know...what they're doing," he said grasping. "We promised them...no more secrets, no more holding them back...they're Power Rangers...trust them argh!"

"Come on bro you need help badly we're getting you out of here," Jason said before turning to the younger Rangers. "We're not leaving anyone behind so do what you need to do!"

"We'll be at the docks of the village soon," Rosaline said watching the veterans head into the jungle and looked at her parents. "Please be safe dad I promise we'll fix this. Mom, I know you'll look after him."

The Rangers soon ventured into the cave following a shallow stream inside to the stockpiles of treasure at the end of the cave. There was a lone figure rummaging through one of the piles as the person retrieved what looked like a small chest and opened it. It looked like pieces of a chain like staff as the individual closed up the small chest and casually tried to make an exit. However, the figure was surrounded by the Rangers.

"It's ten against one pal," Desmond warned the individual. "So unless you're either smart or stupid to know that walking off with something that is not yours I suggest you drop the chest dude."

"Well you see, dude this one chest is the only exception to the bounty that can leave this land," the person replied as Desmond felt a crushing pain in his head and doubled over in pain alongside the others who felt the same thing. "I know the stories and legends of Chun-nan and the loot the former pirate king of the South Pacific seas procured. This one...has a very special ability and will only affect the ones who are pure and innocent of young heart. If I were you, I suggest you let me pass or else I will hurt you." However, the person's hood was pulled back to reveal a young man and they obviously knew who he was. Soon, they were released from the pain infliction their adversary dealt on them.

"Declan? You're Celeste's son of the Westbury Coven," Bianca replied trying to knock some sense into the young man.

"The council of the Westbury Coven perished...I am Celeste's son and I know who you all are, especially you necromancer," Declan said keeping a firm hand on the chest. "Don't forget I'm a warlock as well so I can pinpoint any supernatural entities just like that doppelganger pointing her bow and arrow at me. You're the Romanian Gypsy whose both necromancer and Highlander. How do you all know of Celeste?"

"In case if you haven't forgotten it was by your hand you helped the Progeny complete the first trial by offering up the elders of your coven as the final sacrifice to bring upon Expression into the world," Rosaline snapped. "How could you betray your oath as a servant of nature to condone to such actions? Do you have any remorse or anger that it is because of Satsu your mother is dead? You're a blind fool and for all magic you have to pay a price for it."

"My mother was afraid of the magic I possessed inside that is why she is dead," Declan glared. "The Progeny ensured that I would be well protected when I set foot on Chun-nan and tasked me to carry out her preparations. If her plans weren't derailed the first time, then we would have procured the link we needed to bind what we needed. Sooner or later we'll reach our pinnacle at Valhalla and you will see greatness and bow before her feet! It's funny what they say about memories, they're like eternity of lightwaves fluttering glowing, but memories can also be like scattered dreams or a chain that binds them as one: heart, body and soul."

"What you possess isn't even considered magic," Bianca said but suddenly Declan vanished through a temporal rift with his procured prize. "Well see about that Power Rangers but until then, I bid you adieu..." he grinned mockingly bowing and disappearing. It disturbed them to see how much influence the Acadians had on the ones they initiated. The Rangers recalled Celeste's final wishes that they save Declan but it came into question whether or not if he was beyond saving.

**(The Tide Gale)**

It became unbearable for the originals to hear their leader and best friend thrashing and thriving in agonizing pain. They settled Tommy into the captain's cabin and Kimberly refused to leave her husband's side. Her presence was the only thing that diverted him from thinking about the pain the stab wound inflicted. Tommy tried to put a strong front and it sadden him to see the look of worry and fear on his wife's face seeing her watch him in pain. However, he was getting weaker trying to fight with every ounce of his strength and power to endure the effects the stab wound guys tried their best to restrain their friend on the cot that was in the cabin but the thrashing and thriving due to the overwhelm sensation Tommy was feeling was too much.

This wasn't an ordinary injury inflicted by a mortal weapon and it became evident it was doing more to Tommy than any of them imagine. They heard the footsteps of the younger Rangers coming aboard the ship as the crew pulled away from the docks and started to depart from the land of Chun-nan. He was going in and out of consciousness and Kimberly sat on the cot as she ran a hand across his face. Seeing him like this reminded her of the times he had laid like this in the Command Centre because of his weak Green Ranger powers. Usually she would be the one in his position but it's hard for her and everyone else to see the guy they view as their strength and leader on the verge of life and death.

Her and Tommy have been through a lot during their days as Rangers and even the last few years. However, despite the fear and worry of watching him risk and fight for his life, she had to be strong for him and hope for both their sakes they'll survive through this. Kimberly's main focus is to keep vigil on her husband and she drowned out the conversations occurring around her. In spite of what he was struggling with both physically and mentally, Tommy was fighting and if death wanted to take him, it would have to put up a fight. However, the pain overflowed him again as Tommy started thrashing and groaning in pain once again favoring his right shoulder.

"What's happening to him? Can't you make it stop?" Kimberly started panicking. "Please, do something to make the pain stop!"

"I can't heal him because the wound was inflicted by a weapon that was thought to be destroyed!" Kat explained as the guys tried to hold him down as Atticus came into the cabin. "The Sword of Darkness was created by magic that is dark and beyond comprehension. Given the fact that he was injured inside the Twilight Realm is another story. We saw first hand...what would happen if anyone of us got inflicted with an injury by someone who is not of the realm of light."

"What's the status? What is it doing to him?" Rosaline asked as the younger Rangers joined the veterans in the cabin.

"I can't really say, but all I know is all the negative energy that emitted from the power of the sword is literally weakening him every moment."

"She...knew what she was doing wasn't she? Whatever the original Denizens of Twilight did to Cassius all those years ago, we saw end result of them trying to wrong a fatal mistake. We were too late weren't we?" Kimberly started tearing up staring at him. "Somehow by some sheer luck or blunt twist of fate Cassius manage to exact his revenge for what was done to him. He bind his time and waited until Satsu arrived and now she has the weapon and is one step closer to completing what Cassius started."

"It is as I feared all those years ago all the animosity, anger, resentment and despair Cassius felt long ago," Atticus spoke up as he was mixing something in a bowl. "Somehow the Source of Evil saw something within Cassius to carry out its plans and it was why he was the perfect Progeny needed to become the host needed for Lokar to walk the earth. He became not only a danger to the Denizens of Twilight, the Order and everything that resided in beyond the veil of light and shadow, but he was a danger also to himself. What they did was a final act of desperation, but like all things in life, there is always repercussions to ensure the balance of nature and pay for the cost of magic."

"We just made things worse didn't we?" Virgil asked. "Whatever sort of metamorphosis cutthroat bitch had inside the Stone Tower, it wasn't anything good that's for sure."

"Basically we let history repeat itself and now instead of neutralizing Satsu, she's only getting stronger by the second," Quincy said.

"This wouldn't have happened if we were quicker and had a game plan..." Rosaline replied but was only stop when she heard her father suddenly regain consciousness focusing on the Rangers and his daughter.

"No! Do...not blame...yourselves for this," Tommy said breathing heavily. "I...should have been honest...with all of you. This...here...none of it is not your fault argh! I wanted...all I wanted was to keep you safe...protect you guys from the sins...of my past argh!"

"Tommy, you need to rest and save your strength," Kim pleaded holding his hand. "Please Handsome, don't overwork yourself. I can't lose you again."

"Bro, come on take it easy," Jason spoke up. "We're not giving up on you, not by a long shot."

"Here this should help temporarily slow down the effects," Atticus replied applying the concoction onto Tommy's shoulder wound. "Though it's more than a mortal wound, it is still an injury and should be dealt it like any mortal injury. The wound will be infected if not properly treated or tended to. This will slow down the effects of the magic penetrating your body, but I know how much of a fighting spirit you possess. It is your strength and unknownst to you, the powers of the crane is holding the dark magic inflicted at bay. It is why you are drifting in and out of consciousness. However, you must be careful pink crane because by overexerting yourself, we can't anticipate how much time the falcon has."

"We need a new course of action," Quincy replied. "Is there a way to save Tommy's life?"

"I know of a place that exists between the realms of shadow and light," Atticus explained getting everyone's attention. "However, you are aware that time is of the essence. By imprisoning Satsu inside the Stone Tower and with the Sword of Darkness in her possession, she is twice as powerful as an adversary than ever. She has completed her second trial and now she seeks to complete her third trial..."

"The Island of Murianthesis," Shi-Ann replied. "Namine mentioned before something about Maligore, the flame of Destruction. It's where we have to go don't we? But she can't complete the third trial if she's sealed away."

"She's going to...bring down the veil of Twilight," Tommy said grasping. "That's...why she needs...the Sword of Darkness. Only a successor to the original...Progeny can unlock the true power of the sword. She'll drop the veil from the inside...if only...if only..."

"The Expression Triangle all three points have to be activated by a powerful witch or warlock who can channel enough energy," Kimberly said.

"Declan, he's powerful enough to use Expression to activate it from the outside," Kat sighed.

"So basically before she baptizes herself in the flames of Destruction, she's going to tear down the veil and unleash hell on earth," Jason added.

"Power Rangers, that is what she will rewarded with after complete succession of the second trial." Atticus explained. "Only one Progeny almost came close and it was Cassius. He successfully completed all three trials but never merged with the Source of Evil thanks to the curse. As long as the curse is still in tact, the Progeny of the Source cannot reincarnate themselves as the new Source of Evil. It was the terms of the curse and the ritual the original Denizens inflicted to neutralize Cassius many years ago. The veil broke once, but it was repaired after Cassius was cursed but by destroying it, anything from the other side will take corporeal form and cause bodily harm to the living."

"Neutralize them...it's up to you guys to stop it," Tommy said before losing consciousness again as the pain overtook him once again. "Don't...let the mistakes...of my past...cost...you..." The younger Rangers watched as Tommy passed and a frantic Kimberly trying to subside her husband's pain. It was at the suggestion of Atticus and the veterans they take the conversation above deck and leave the couple for a moment alone.

**(Main Deck)**

"So we have a lot of tasks on our hands don't we?" Desmond replied. "Either we sail to Murinathesis, wait for Satsu to put a little hole in the world, find Declan to immobilize him or sail into uncharted waters looking for a way to save one of our mentors. We can't do this alone...we need all the help can get."

"Help is something we're kind of lacking in our department," Aidan replied. "If you haven't noticed, our numbers in allies is dwindling and how many more people are going to die on our account because of us?"

"Well it's obvious that we made a really stupid an impulsive decision to lockaway Satsu in the Twilight Realm," Bianca added. "But also mind you she now holds the weapon she needs to break down the barrier. Did we make the right choice to get the veterans out first before focusing at the mission at hand?"

"My dad, he said don't let the mistakes of his past cost us," Rosaline mumbled staring out leaning against the railing. She couldn't help but feel utter shock that despite the tragic aftermath of their battle in Chun-nan and the Stone Tower her father failed them. She wasn't hardcore or tough like him and and she felt a tremendous amount of sadness and heartache watching her mom see her dad fighting for his life once again. Rosaline recalled the promise her parents made to her that they do everything in their power to keep her alive, but for her living wouldn't mean anything if it comes at the price of Tommy's life.

"Hey Rosie, are you alright?" Christian asked. "Hey we're going to save your dad we promise you."

"You know she won't stop until she gets what she wants and now it's my father's turn to pay the price. I mean my God how much more of this crap are we going to take? This isn't a monster we're facing that is not from another planet or dimension, our enemy is of flesh and blood! That bitch doesn't care who she hurts or the destruction she unleashes. She is everything that embodies what Cassius was all those years ago: a psychopathic, power hungry adversary whose lust for power, domination and destruction is what fuels her. She creates art through death and mayhem and doesn't have any remorse or sympathy for who she hurts! She's going to keep going after us until we're left standing with nothing but the feeling of hopeless and despair. I'm not yielding nor I will not break until I'm laying on the ground and I cannot fight no more! The Sword of Darkness...that does not embodies what my father's legacy is about. It's not who he was and it doesn't define him."

There was something in Rosaline's voice that changed describing their current circumstance. It was true what she said about Satsu that the enemy they're facing is someone of flesh and blood, a mortal human being like them. They couldn't figure out what could make a person like Satsu so dark and sinister and take pleasure in killing and harming many innocent lives. However, the latest attacks was awakening something buried deep inside their leader, one that they feared may get the best of her if she couldn't keep herself in line.

"Tommy's legacy as Rita's Evil Green Ranger doesn't define him of who he is as a man," Penny replied. "It tells us who he is to us Rosaline. You are right and those veterans are right about what they say about your parents. Those two maybe the most powerful Power Rangers of all time, but they also represent the heart and soul of the line and legacy of power. He overcame what happened to him years ago to let us, the new generation know what it means to overcome adversity and fight for something greater and for a soul purpose. Even in the midst of darkness, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Tommy represents hope for all."

"Given that we've seen injustice after injustice done to all of us and many innocent people, it's our job to right the wrongs done," Desmond added. "Tommy's life hangs in the balance and we're still the people that stands between Satsu completing her final trial and submitting her legacy as the new Source of Evil. Look, we know what needs to be done, we just need to know how."

"What are we going to do? We're going to do what we always do and that is fight until there is nothing left in the tank. They can throw everything they have in their arsenal at us. They can psychologically, mentally and spiritually destroy us and strip us of our dignity. They can strike us and hit us hard in the heart but it doesn't mean it breaks." Rosaline said defiantly having a moment to breakdown in tears for a bit. However, she gained her composure as she walked in the middle of the deck and looked around staring at her friends and the veterans. "They want us to quit, they want us to breakdown, they want to hit us where we are weak and by going after what represents the heart of the team tells us our enemies are nothing but gutless cowards. We may have made our situation worse and Satsu will come back in tenfold but we'll be ready. We're always ready and I tell you guys...whatever hell is unleashed next, we'll stare the devil in the face and spit at it!"

The sounds of Tommy's groans of pain fueled everyone's fire and purpose to fight. Rosaline thought of what Tommy said not to let the mistakes or his legacy as the Evil Green Ranger be there downfall. She wanted to tell her father that it didn't matter if he started out evil, she came to terms with his past. What worried her was that with the Sword of Darkness in Satsu's possession, their enemy was intent on exacting revenge on Tommy for his betrayal all those years ago. There was so many times he fought to keep her safe, now it was her turn to repay the debt to her father.

"This is not your fight alone," Kimberly suddenly replied coming up on deck. "I know it sucks what is happening to Tommy but though it's a normal routine for us once upon a time, it still gets hard going through it. I'm not speaking like he's gone or we've given up hope on him, not by a long shot. We told you guys that this was your fight, but now it's not. We're all in this together and knowing Tommy he won't go down without a fight. He's fighting for his life thanks to the Progeny but we're not sitting on the sidelines anymore. Some may think we still don't got it and our priorities have changed, but the mission hasn't and the job never changes as the years pass. The way I see it...if Satsu is going to unleash anarchy and hell on earth, she'll have to put up a fight before she completes what Cassius couldn't all those years ago. The thing that evil should fear is us because no matter how many times they put us down, they can't keep us down."

"Satsu's clever and knowing Declan is her trump card to get the job done on the outside she'll keep him protected and out of plain sight." Chan added.

"We don't know when Satsu will breakout of the Stone Tower but we have to prepare," Virgil pointed out. "Guys, that dude is completely brainwashed by the Acadians. It's like they have this cult mentality to them when we saw him in the treasure cave in Dragon Road at Sanctuary. He stole something from the cave giving this ominous warning about memories being like scattered dreams or a chain that binds them as one: heart, body and soul. They were looking for more than one prize to procure from Chun-nan and somehow whatever Declan retrieved maybe the object."

"Then we get it back," Jason replied. "Somehow if Satsu is planning to use Declan and whatever he retrieved, she's smart enough to hide him in the last place we wouldn't look."

"Affirmative I agree with Jason on this one," Billy added. "Seems like our only link to Satsu's plan is Declan. Remember, she's still vulnerable and she has a weakness, it's her family."

"Tanaka...he's probably hiding where Tanaka is," Rosaline said. "He disappeared from the public after the Samurai Rangers exploited his crimes. For a guy who is now public enemy number one he would probably have to be hiding in a location that very few know of." She turned to the veterans. "You said there are stories about secret fraternities and assassin grids that existed in Europe since the 12th century. If we were able to prove that the myth of Chun-nan was fact, then maybe history can help us distinguish fact from fiction."

"You actually believe there have been accounts of the Acadian fraternity in history?" Trini asked. "Do you think that Declan would be hiding there with Tanaka?"

"It's a sure bet who else would Satsu entrust her trump card to? The one person who taught her everything there is about being an Acadian," Virgil said. "If we find out the actual location, we'll smoke Tanaka out. Satsu wouldn't risk putting her uncle in danger and he's the only family she has left. We use it to our advantage and exploit it and then we'll deal with Declan."

"Well it seems like Power Rangers you have a plan," Atticus said steering the wheel. "I can offer you a vital piece of information, but it lies within the Isle of Songs, a place in between realms. It maybe a slight detour but I assure you that there is an answer that lies there that can help save Tommy's life." He then turn to his crew consisting of Silas, Abigail and Kenji. "Crew, prepare to go full speed ahead! Time is of the essence and the wind is in our favor!"

**(Captain's Cabin)**

Atticus enchanted the Tide Gale to be able to be operated and touched by living hands as the Rangers and veterans remained on deck to operate the ship. Billy decided to take control of the steering wheel given their destination was to the Isle of Songs. Once they crossed through the warp portal that transported them back to the Ancient Sea Sands, they had their point of route. A little while later, she noticed Rocky go inside with Jason, Adam and Kat to check up on Tommy and Kimberly as Rosaline went to retrieve a picture in her backpack. She had a mixture of happiness and tears looking at the picture of her family that was taken at her parent's renewal ceremony.

With persuasion from her friends, Rosaline went to the captain's cabin to check on her dad. However, before she opened the door she could once again the sounds of her dad's groans of pain and agony as he yelled trying to ease the effects of the stab wound. She stared at the picture of her family reminding her of everything she is fighting for. It wasn't only for her parent's sake, but also for Elena, Hayden and Gabriel. She didn't think of the possibility of having her dad be taken from her, not after finding him a few years back. It was too soon but she was determine to have more time with him, by any means.

_"Help me change the fates and destinies of everyone I love and care about because I don't want Satsu to win. If she thinks our destinies are intertwined to repeat the transgressions of the past I'll prove her wrong. I know I may try to run from death, but I will get to it when the time comes."_

_"You're not alone Rosaline. Destiny is not set in stone yet sweetie," Tommy assured her. "We're going to show you...how to make fate and destiny what you want it to be."_

Rosaline reflected on the conversation she had some time ago at the Command Center Ruins after she had to come to terms with what destiny had in store for her. It was natural for Tommy and Kimberly to reassure her that destiny and fate itself is not set in stone and they vowed to show her the possibilities of taking control of her own destiny. She opened the door and once again her father was unconscious but could tell by the drench sweat on his forehead its getting harder for him to fight and survive.

"How is he? Is dad alright?" Rosaline quietly asked getting the attention of the others in the room.

"Your dad started convulsing and then went into a slight state of shock," Adam solemnly said. "We don't know how to make the pain stop so Atticus gave some sort of medicine, kind of like a sedative for him to sleep it off a bit." He looked at Kimberly who continued to sit by Tommy's side holding his hand as she gently caressed his cheek.

"According to Atticus the remedies and potions will only slow down the process," Kimberly mumbled. "He needs something beyond medicine to heal him but he's still holding strong. I don't know how long Tommy can withstand all of this, but he has a strong fighting spirit. Atticus said the Isle of Songs might hold the key to saving Tommy's life. It was where you retrieved the melodies as the maiden and messenger for the Denizens of Twilight to open the trial gates. He says that the place lies in between realms that it serves as a passageway to many different dimensions."

"Knowing that it is protected and one of the only safeguards against evil, Atticus knows if dad stays there for a bit it can slow down what's happening to him. It served us in our mission to find the Sacred Flames of Power. According to legend, once they're retrieved, they remain lit until the power presides." Rosaline said with a slight smile. "It's a safe haven I assure you and it will buy us time. Many years ago it served the Denizens to help them during their fight against the forces of evil according Atticus. It's more than an access point to the Denizen's trials, but he says they had some stuff hidden there that will help us."

"Well let's hope whatever the original Denizens of Twilight hid at the Isle of Songs may help save Tommy's life," Jason said looking at Kimberly and Rosaline. "We promise you two he'll make it out of this alive. He's the heart and soul of this entire line and legacy. The falcon and crane, the Wings of Fate."

"Look we can't give up hope," Rocky replied. "We're not giving up on him because he never gives up fighting for all of us."

"Does it ever change? Does it get harder and harder for you guys going through this?" Rosaline asked. "I don't know how you all lived through it risking your lives for one another and watching each other on the brink of death. There were times you all thought at one point…there's a chance not all of you will survive. Do you ever wonder if it will ever get easy?" She then looked at Tommy and as much as she was trying hard to keep her composure, the dam broke. "It's not dad's fault and he shouldn't blame himself for what happened to him! He's laying there because Satsu wants him to remember! This is her way of hitting us where it hurts!"

"Rosaline…" Kimberly sighed looking at her daughter.

"You don't understand mom. I'm at the breaking point with Satsu and I have real bad intentions I want to do to that vile bitch for all she has put us through. I don't want to just hurt her, I want to punish her. I want to make her suffer and make her feel like she has everything to lose. She's hellbent on destroying us, this line and legacy and wants us to know the power she has to take everything we care about away. It doesn't matter because at this point, the morality we hold inside of us, it's going to fizzle out. If she can be cold hearted and sadistic…two can play that game and I'm not afraid to kill her with my bare hands. If she thinks she's going to complete her final trial and undo the curse, I will guarantee her a fight she'll have to endure to get what she wants."

"It's not you sweetie," Kimberly replied approaching her daughter. "You try to sink to her level and become like her, then you'll risk losing the part of yourself that makes you who you are. A few years back, none of you didn't know what destiny had in store for you. It was then you had to learn the hard way about the forces of darkness and this war between good and evil. The actions of people define their personality and who they are. Do you think all those things your dad did while he was under Rita's spell defined his legacy and who he is as a person? No, it because they weren't his actions, it was not what was in his heart. You have to look beyond the power and the suit to define the real Rosaline Diana Oliver. When you find the real you, it will tell us what your legacy is about."

"It's hard to define who I am and the question is whether if the power defines me or just regular me." She walked up to her dad as she took his hand and held it for a moment. Rosaline pulled out the picture she had and gently placed it in his hands. "What I know is...I don't want to go back to being that girl you found a few years back on the run just surviving another day. I want to remain the young lady who has something to live and fight for. I don't know what legacy I will leave on this line of power or what my expectations are. However, I'm going to focus on right now. I know you'll keep fighting...because this in your hands is why."

After she finished Rosaline exited the cabin and up the main deck. She didn't feel like talking to anybody as she ventured below deck to the crew's quarters and sat deep in thought. It was then Atticus showed up and approached her in the crew's quarters.

"I can sense what you desire and right now your main priority isn't about the mission," Atticus informed her. "Your mission is that of saving your father's life. Do you trust me with the right course of action to take?" She simply nodded her head in approval. "Once we reach the Isle of Songs, then you'll know what needs to be done to succeed. However, you must be aware that all actions comes with repercussions. The question you need to ask yourself is are you willing to do whatever is necessary to save those you love knowing the price you pay is playing a dangerous of life and death? Are you willing to risk altering the hand of fate and destiny?"

"Destiny is not set in stone as my parents will say," Rosaline answered without looking at him. "They said I will learn how to make fate and destiny what I want it to be...now it's time to put that to the test. You show me what I need to know to save my dad's life and I'll handle the rest."


	52. Fate's Roulette: Part 1

**Chapter 52: Fate's Roulette (Part 1)  
><strong>

**(The Tide Gale)**

As soon as the Tide Gale reached the thunderhead mist cloud barrier the weather began to change quickly. The waves picked up and a storm was brewing as Atticus and his crew started working the sails to maintain the ship's speed and avoid being capsize. Waves started splashing the Rangers and the veterans up on the main deck as the ship's rocking motion became rough and unstable. After using the cannons to puncture a hole through the barrier, the Tide Gale sailed inside the thunderhead towards the Isle of Songs. It was a rough sail once inside the barrier as the weather continued to work against their favor and soon, they could hear loud screeching sounds as Atticus muttered with frustration.

Everyone aboard the ship felt a sensation of creatures knocking onto the side of the ship as they felt it shake. The younger Rangers looked on the side of the ship and were in shock to see weird sea serpents monsters swimming alongside the ship alongside what looked like half human/fish people. Atticus worked frantically to steer the ship away from the creatures but found that they started pursuing the ship.

"Power Rangers, arm yourselves and get ready to do battle!" Atticus yelled. "Crew, steady those sails it is unfortunate that the wards from beyond the veil are displeased with what has been going on!"

"What the hell are those things?" Jason asked as they felt the ship jerk again.

"I swear this wasn't here the last time!" Virgil yelled.

"Apparently given my task to be the Guardian of Twilight it seems like we have a slight mutiny on our hands," Atticus replied steering. "The Gatekeepers know the barrier is weaken and in order to ensure the realm of Twilight its safety, they're dispatching assets to keep the borders safe from interlopers. Basically, my friends the sea is no exception as they dispatch its guards to the Isle of Songs. Those creatures are known as leviathans and those hybrid fish/human creatures are mermaids."

"Is this some kind of joke? Leviathans and mermaids are actually real creatures?" Aisha replied. "And the Gatekeepers released them?"

"Apparently they're stepping up security to patrol the borders but unfortunately they no longer recognize me as their authority! As the Guardian of Twilight I permit who crosses the veil and the Gatekeepers are only tasked to protect whatever resides in the realm of Twilight. However, it seems since this whole mess with the Progeny began, they're declaring what you people will call Marshal Law. By letting those creatures in, I believe it seems they took the law into their own hands."

"Are you serious? This is something out from a Hollywood film!" Zack argued.

"Well they look real and those monsters want to make sure they sink this ship to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker!" Bianca yelled.

"Don't worry I've dealt with these creatures before but I need your cooperation! Load the cannons because one or another, they will let me pass through if I have to ram the haul of the Tide Gale to do so! It will back them away and use the harpoons to ware them down! Whatever we have in our artillery will blast them away! The Isle of Songs is considered concentrated grounds for those of purity and goodness. We will be protected once we reach shore!"

"I'll play lookout from the crow's nest! I got 20/20 vision I can see things clearly!" Quincy said climbing to the top of the crow's nest.

"You better hope this leaky boat makes it in one piece because it seems Marshal Law is in effect!" Jason argued as he started loading the cannons. "If we have to fight to get to sacred grounds, then fine by me! If anyone agrees then I suggest we get those cannons ready, armed and loaded and arm ourselves to the teeth and bone! There is no way I'm planning a burial in between realms at sea!"

**(Captain's Cabin)**

The rough waves and jerking motion of the ship wasn't suiting well for Kimberly and soon Tommy once again regained consciousness. The tossing sensation sent the couple tumbling as they can hear the storm clouds, rough winds, crashing waves and the pounding sounds of the leviathans and mermaids pounding the ship. It didn't matter to Tommy how much pain he's in from his injury, all he was worried about was his wife's safety as he struggled to get up from the cot.

"Yikes! There's some sort of giant ugly sea creature thing on the side of the ship!" Kimberly yelled looking out the window.

"Get away from the window Beautiful...feels like...something wants to capsize the ship," Tommy said breathing heavily. He staggered to his feet clutching his injured shoulder to the disbelief and surprise of Kimberly as she quickly rushed to her husband's side to support him. "Looks like...we're weathering heavy storms!"

"Fire long range cannons starport right!" they could hear Atticus yelling as the sound of artillery cannons being blasted. "Reload another round! Set to full sail and ready harpoons!"

"Tommy, you shouldn't be up it's way too...woah!" The ship took another hit from the waves causing the couple to topple over on the floor. Everything in the cabin was sliding and leaning over as the weather, the sound of cannons and screeching sounds of monsters filled the air.

"Hey...I got you...not letting go by a long shot," he smiled closing his eyes to block out the pain. The couple staggered towards the window to see what was going on and looked with surprise and disbelief what their friends were trying to repel away from the ship. "Maybe...this was...something Aaron's storybook...left out."

"I think we've seen all there is to see. Those look like leviathans and wait are those mermaids? I thought mermaids were good creatures like the ones in the Little Mermaid who sing and stuff! Maybe, Disney decided to jazz it up and make them look so smiley and jolly Handsome."

Seconds later, a tail from one of the leviathans crashed into the cabin window as Tommy forcibly tackled his wife to the ground and covered her. The shattered glass from the windows spilled into the cabin as he summoned his Ninjetti powers and focused on his bond with Kimberly. In a matter of minutes a barrier surrounded the couple to protect themselves from the shattering glass, but the exhaustion caused Tommy to once again pass out in his wife's arms.

"Haven't done...that...in a long time..." he whispered before losing consciousness as Kimberly became aware of the barrier surrounding them. Tommy started glowing white and as he gripped Kimberly's hands, she could feel her powers emerging her hands started glowing pink. "At least...I...still got it..."

"You still do...you self-righteous martyr," she mumbled cradling Tommy in her arms and to her relief saw no cuts or injuries on their bodies. "Even at your weakest you seem to amaze me as to how far you'll go to keep me safe my white falcon."

**(Main Deck)**

"What the hell was that glowing light coming from the captain's cabin?" Penny asked as the guys tossed another barrage of spears off the left side of the ship. "Huh hello Rosaline what is happening in the cabin?"

"I'm a little busy right now Penn trying to get the long ugly leviathan off the back of the ship!" Rosaline yelled as she charged up her Celestial Spirit Bow. "Suck on this ugly! Celestial Spirit Arrow!" She shot two arrows into the eyes of one of the leviathans blinding it as it reared its head back in pain.

"Rangers, ready the cannons and aim for the eyes!" Jason ordered as the younger Rangers started loading another round before turning to Atticus. "How far are we from shore? These things are like leeches coming back for more!"

"Quincy, I need a heading! How far are we?" Atticus called.

"The clouds are thinning out within the next two miles this last attack should repel them back!" Quincy said as he felt the mermaids pound the ship. It caused Quincy to fumble out of the crow's nest as he was hanging over fifty feet high above the main deck as he struggled to get his footing to the rope ladder. "Somebody help!"

"Oh gosh Quincy hang on kid we're coming!" Rocky replied but a tidal wave soon splashed the main deck and Quincy as he was still dangling from the rope ladder.

"The tarp! Use it as a net to catch him!" Kat said as her, Zack, Aisha and Adam got the tarp ready. "Quincy, let go of the rope ladder! Trust me, you won't fall!" He did as the veterans instructed him to do as soon he found himself sliding down the rope ladder. However, Kat used a levitation spell to reduce bodily damage as the young genius landed on the tarp.

"Thanks for having my neck out there, we're almost close to shore."

"I see the clearing we're approximately eight hundred yards until we're out of the thunderhead," Atticus informed as the monsters continued in hot pursuit. "We need to draw them off of us right now!" Jason and the guys started to realize that they were running low on ammunition as Atticus continued to steer the ship. Though eight hundred yards seem close, the leviathans and mermaids weren't showing any mercy.

In a last ditch effort, the only cannonballs they had left were ones filled with gunpowder inside. An idea clicked into Desmond's mind as he told Jason his plan. A reluctant Jason had the others load the gunpowder filled cannonballs into the cannons. With the last remaining torches they had left to ignite and fire the cannons, Desmond had to time his attack right without setting the ship on fire. Once the cannons were lit and fired, Desmond used his Pyro Sword to release the attack.

"Fire Blaster!" Desmond yelled out as he ignited his fire attack from his sword that ignited the launched cannonballs. Soon, fire cannonballs struck the leviathan creatures as they started burning and screeching in pain. The others watched the monsters being destroyed as Atticus soon cross the threshold and the weather begin to calm down and the sea settled. The skies cleared up and about five miles away they came upon land.

"Thank goodness for land," Jason replied looking at the island they were heading towards. "So...this is the Isle of Songs?"

"That is correct Jason," Atticus confirmed as the Rangers nodded with approval towards their mentors. "The land that bridges realms in between. We'll be at the docks soon and from there I will explain the next course of action. We're safe here for now as it is one of the only last strongholds left for the forces of good in their fight against evil."

**(The Isle of Songs)**

Atticus led the group towards the light tower but they could feel that Tommy was weaken by the minute. Once they reach the Light Tower, Kimberly and Rosaline felt Tommy groan in pain as he collapsed on the ground. Atticus knew that time was of the essence as he deferred to Rosaline. "Time is of the essence, Messenger of Twilight. You know the songs now let the shades of the past reignite this dwelling." He said to Rosaline offering the ocarina to her. The veterans listened as Rosaline started playing from the ocarina as the young Rangers felt a sense of deja vu once again.

Various melodies started echoing within the towers as the items started radiating magic causing the torches inside to light up. Suddenly, the ocarina levitated and floated directly into Rosaline's hands. They noticed that the ten treasures they previously brought during their first visit remained on their respective pedestals and soon pyreflies started emerging in the main hall. The Rangers found themselves once again in the clothing of their predecessors and the veterans looked down to find themselves suddenly dressed in their Ninjetti robes.

The Rangers looked at the items they brought to the Isle of Songs as the torches in the area lit up and the objects started glowing. Soon, the objects transformed into torches that had their elemental and Denizen symbols on them. Standing on the ten pedestals in the main hall now stood ten torches that lit up with the Sacred Flames of Power burning red, blue, green, yellow, black, pink, white, gold, orange and purple. The Sacred Flames of Power shined bright and the pyreflies emitting in the area led the group to a hidden corridor that looked like living quarters. The music stopped as the group walked into the newly discovered area.

"Was...was that did those objects we found before suddenly turn into torches?" Penny asked.

"Those colored flames on those torches...no it can't be," Virgil replied with confusion as Atticus slightly chuckled at the young man's bewildered face.

"Once each of you retained the Sacred Flames of Power to restore your powers and the legacy of Twilight to the Morphing Grid," Atticus replied leading the group inside. "It was only a matter of time before they returned to its proper place. Those mere objects you found and offered up as tributes of purity and validation proved likewise. Now, the Sacred Flames of Power will continue to shine brightly in its proper haven and the time has come for you to finish what was started."

"So technically you're saying this place now belongs to us?" Christian asked.

"It will serve to answer the will and call of the Denizens of Twilight. Well, you can also say that your predecessors have now passed down this haven to their successors. The will of the Great Power is in our favor right now. Where you stand served as a home away from home to the original Denizens of Twilight to help them train and prepare themselves against the forces of evil. However, the Isle of Songs also serve its purpose to those who ventured between realms and from beyond the stars. The Isle of Songs is protected within a five mile radius against the wards and banes of evil, but also serves as the anchor for all ports."

"You mean life and death if that is what you're saying?" Kimberly suddenly asked as Atticus led them towards what a rest area. Jason and Zack helped Kimberly lay Tommy down on the cot as she continued to keep vigil over her husband. Unfortunately, the group was as much as worried as Kimberly over Tommy's condition and the more he fought, the further his lifeforce continued to fade. "You brought us here for a reason and Tommy is running out of time. So tell us how do we save him?"

"About half a mile off the coast of the Isle of Songs lies a place called Echo Cave," Atticus explained as he started gathering items into a cauldron as he reached for a scroll off a shelf. "It is the one place in the isle that no one wouldn't dare venture to unless...the purpose involved a bargain of altering a preordained notion of fate. The Echo Cave converses in three steps: a peek into the past, a reflection of the present and a plight towards the future. What I'm conjuring is the cure to Tommy's ailment but the rest of the ingredients are found inside the cave. You must understand, there are rules that have to be followed once inside."

"Okay so what are we waiting for then? If the cure to save Tommy's life resides in some cave we're ready then," Rocky replied.

"As much as you all wish to contribute to your efforts to save the Winged Lord of the Skies, I'm afraid that the task falls upon…them alone." Atticus handed the scroll to Rosaline and Kimberly opening it up but only found it empty. It confused them unsure what is happening. "There is a reason why the Original Denizens of Twilight named it Echo Cave. It is called that because of the echoes of the past, present and future that echo from within. Every individual call forth to answer the call of the Great Power and the call of fate and destiny ignite within them a living flame. It is true of the expression you can make your own fate and change your destiny, but to the three who dwell inside, they'll only grant that amnesty under certain pretenses. "

"It doesn't make sense," Adam replied as they followed Atticus back to Tommy in the rest area. "So the rest of us have to stay here while you send mother and daughter off on some whacked out mission to some unknown cave?"

"Trust me Power Rangers when I say that Echo Cave is a game of roulette designed by fate themselves. You've gambled many times during your tenure as Power Rangers to alter the plans fate and destiny had predetermined for you all. What Rosaline and Kimberly's mission is to obtain what is needed to save Tommy's life because sooner or later death will end up being his fate if they fail. That cave allows access by the Moirae to those who are defiant to rewrite fate's design over and over again. The compass, the mirror and orb, instruments are used to foretell their forecast, but wary that they hold dominion and welcome the challenge of defying their plans. They weave what can prolong mortal life and also mould the mechanics to predetermine one's destiny."

"You're meaning to tell me that Clothos, Lachesis, and Artopros reside in Echo Cave?" Kat asked. "Wow...didn't know that fate themselves actually inhabited the isle and so...these so called living flames you're talking about, is it...does it..."

"A depicted representation of one's life force. This elixir will restore Tommy's life force but you two need to retrieve his flame from within the cave. Tommy is still fighting but sooner or later the Fates themselves will extinguish it and death itself will come to claim him. You're fighting to save Tommy's life and prolong his fate and destiny. Not only will they challenge you to ensure their predetermined destiny for him, but they will challenge you to accept your predetermined destiny, especially you, Rosaline. One must be present in front of the tribunal while the other is task to carry out what is required. That you two must decide."

"You're meaning to tell us…ultimately it's going to be my daughter and I that will go up against the Moirae to change Tommy's fate?" Kimberly asked staring at her daughter and her husband. It was a lot for her to take in and recalling all the times Tommy risked his life for her, Kimberly felt she owed him. But the thing that worried her was what will become of Rosaline. Her abilities to protect her daughter was coming into question. "Why us Atticus? I understand it's us because this is Tommy. I love this man since I was a teenager and he's my soulmate, my white knight, my falcon and my mate. I would go through hell and back for him because I would defy fate themselves so they wouldn't take him away from me. But to throw my kid into the mix of things, ultimately it will come down to choice isn't it? Everything we do…there's a tradeoff and it comes with a price. I lost them once and it broke my heart, but if I go there…"

"Mom it's okay I'll be alright…you have to trust me," Rosaline replied taking a hold of her hand. She could see the tears coming out of her mom's face of worry and fear. She made a promise that despite all the heartache they're feeling, one of them needed to remain strong. "I'll be alright mom. I'll be alright. You're not alone if we have to face the Moirae, to stare fate in the eyes. We're in this together and I made a promise that I will save dad not just for you, but for Hayden, Elena, Gabriel and everyone else who matters to him. It's not going to be his time yet and we're going to stop this. You and me, mother and daughter we're in this together and we're going to face whatever lies waiting for us in Echo Cave. We're not going to let dad down, and most definitely, we will not fail. It's not us."

"So are you up to the task?" Atticus asked as the two nodded. "Well it's settled then, Echo Cave awaits. That scroll will show you what you need to know."

"We'll keep watch over him sis. You're not going to fail because I know how much you two will go through hell and back for Tommy," Jason replied as he gave both Kimberly and Rosaline a hug. "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere and besides, he still has people waiting for him to get home."

"Thanks big brother, please keep him safe for us," Kimberly mumbled hugging back and then turning to her daughter. "We're in this together right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied back. "Dad has risked his lives for us many times, now it's time for us to return the favor to him."

**(Echo Cave)**

A little while later, Atticus took Kimberly and Rosaline to the entrance of Echo Cave in a small longboat. The cave itself was situated on a small isolated inlet as the boat stopped along a shoreline. There was a small stream that flowed inside the cave indicating the pathway mother and daughter needed to take. It didn't help that Rosaline still remained in the ancient attire wearing a cloak and Kimberly wearing her Ninjetti robes and a cloak too.

"Tell us Atticus," Kimberly said staring into the cave. "What's it like...staring into the faces of fate and destiny? I thought we were the ones in control of our own fate and destiny and everything wasn't all predetermined. Is there anything we should prepare ourselves for when we face up against fate?"

"I cannot answer that question for you, Winged Lady of the Skies," Atticus answered. "However, what I know is that they've been awaiting for your arrival for quite sometime. Those born to carry a torch of fate and destiny, to redefine the laws and rules of universe and balance, you've gained their interest. Many who have ventured into Echo Cave a very long time ago do not come out the same as they first entered. What you'll face in there is an understanding...of the reality you're living in right now. That my dears is all I can say to you."

"It doesn't help to know that we're about to walk into that cave and come face to face with fate themselves," Rosaline added. "I know that no action doesn't come with consequences. If we succeed and save my father...what happens then?"

"That you can figure out once accomplish what you need to do. All I can say is follow the lights...you'll know what they mean." He simply answered as he handed them the scroll and let them off the boat. Atticus watched as mother and daughter walked into Echo Cave and all Atticus can do is simply wait. "Good luck and let the power protect you. Fate is such a fickle thing...time is of the essence."

Rosaline and Kimberly walked further inside the cave and it was pitched dark. The deeper they went it soon became brighter and the area soon illuminated with hundreds of colored candles. The two saw some candles inside of lanterns, some of the lit up candles suspended from the ceiling and some hanging from the cavern walls. They reach the focal area of the cave and saw extinguished candles scattered on the floor, a cauldron with wax inside, hundreds of meters of colored wick rope and a device used to form it. They saw mouldings of new candles being made but not lit. However, the caves echoed with the sound of music playing.

"Can you believe this? There's so many candles inside," Kimberly stared. "I guess they take into literal context the whole burning flame of life. It's so creepy to take something ordinary and turn it into something mysterious and complex. Also it doesn't help hearing mysterious music to heighten up the anxiety."

"I wonder how many of these candles have been lit up," Rosaline replied. "So...all these candles burning are suppose to represent a person's life? I wonder how long these candles have been lit for? Wait a minute…the sound, the music, it's the same tune I heard in my dreams. Don't you recognize it mom?"

"It's kind of like a siren call but it seems very familiar like I heard it before. However, we're warned that the Moirae hold dominion here so we have to keep our eyes open sweetie alright?" The music continued they turned around and notice a few candles get extinguish and then for a moment they heard faints cries and screams as pyreflies soon materialized in the area.

_"Another flame extinguish somewhere beyond the veil," they both turned around and found three female figures: one that looked like a child, another who look like an teenager and the last one who was a full grown adult encircling them. The trio of girls were dressed in what looked like togas from ancient Greece but continued to keep speaking in cryptic language. "Another light sniffed out of the day in which the barer must illuminate the path to the other side. A light down the tunnel." _

_"Look sisters it seems like the lights of righteous fate have stumbled upon our hallow dominion," another said looking directly at Kimberly and Rosaline. "Both blooming with the light of femininity and bright with destiny. The light shines bright within them sisters and their flames still remain in tact. However, it dances rapid and rigid like wildfire, altering the pieces on the chessboard. Redefining the stories and endings of our literary works. The past, present and future colliding into one sphere weaving and intercepting with one another."  
><em>

_"However, the future is still looming and weaving one thread after another," the third one said as they circled around both mother and daughter. "The flames of fate and destiny burn on both ends. For a long time, they have changed the rules of destiny and yet they are here once again to change it again. A new regime will soon step in the spotlight. However, once again they are here standing at a crossroads to once again play roulette with what may pass or what will come to pass. The question is how much control and power can they wield once again to alter the course of action?"_

"So you know who we are then," Kimberly said keeping Rosaline behind her. "It's obvious you're the Moirae: Clothos, Lachesis, and Artopros. Either you go by that name or should we say you're the representation of the Fates? Those lanterns that hang and those candles you hold the very essence and life force of those destined for something of a higher purpose, like us?"

"It really doesn't matter who is who because I know Clothos represents the past, Lachesis represents the present and Artopros represents the future. I get the routine because my family and my parents and our friends have been instrumental to fate's games for quite sometime." Rosaline said cutting to the chase. "You been expecting us I get it and you know why we're here and our purpose."

_"Like every being who ventured into this hallow dominion you're here to play a game of chance, of roulette and the very life that is bet upon is that of the Winged Lord of the Skies, your white falcon," the one referred to as Lachesis stated. A moment, the child looking being they assumed is Clothos brought out a lantern and inside of it was a multicolored candle mixed with shades of green, white, red and black.  
><em>

_"As you see the lantern and this candle has been touched many times by the actions of fate and destiny. The flame still burns and yet it's lingering at the crossroads of life and death. This candle right here, holds a magnifying torch of destiny. How it will be written and preordained will be determined by your hands." Clothos explained. "Those who are bane by a touch of darkness, malice and ill content wish to extinguish this particular flame but yet it struggles to continue to burn. Tell us Winged Lady of the Skies and young songbird, what are your intentions?"_

"I want to save my dad no matter the cost or the price that has to be paid," Rosaline stated sternly. "My parents taught me that fate is what I make it and I can write my own destiny. I know this your dominion and you have to let fate and destiny run its course. I am not focusing on what happened in the past, the future I will leave that to chance. I focus on the now...what needs to be done. I am aware of what is planned for me and what is going to happen soon. But that doesn't matter...he's my father and if I have to trade places with him I will in a heartbeat. You have what we need to save him because that is what the Guardian of Twilight said. Is this true?"

_"You're not afraid and yet you display disregard of what you're asking," Artopros stated. "The ailment that has fallen upon the White Falcon is that from beyond the veil of the realm of light. If you wish to save that you both hold dear to your heart, then you must participate in a chance game of roulette in which what you know of fate and destiny will come into play. We, the Moirae will offer what you desire if you look into the mirrors of your past, present and future. How you proceed is entirely up to you, but be mindful that many who leave Echo Cave do not leave how they first entered. Are you willing to once again answer the long lingering question: will you let fate and destiny run its course or will make it your own?"  
><em>

Kimberly and Rosaline both looked at one another and thought about what was at stake. They thought about Tommy and the many times he risked his life for the sake of the world and the greater good. One thing for certain was both of them were going to come out of Echo Cave changed but they couldn't anticipate how and in what way. With a look at the three mysterious figurative representations of fate and destiny they didn't have to think twice.

"As my daughter said, she will learn how to make fate and destiny what she wants it to be," Kimberly said. "So we repeat ourselves one more time, we'll do whatever it takes to save Tommy even if we have to bet our own lives in a fated game of roulette to do so."


	53. Fate's Roulette: Part 2

**Chapter 53: Fate's Roulette (Part 2)  
><strong>

**(Echo Cave)**

_"What we hold in is the very essence that sustains the living flame of the Winged Lord of the Skies, the white falcon," Lachesis stated as Kimberly and Rosaline followed the Moirae deep into Echo Cave. Clothos held the lantern and with the multicolored candle as the trio stopped in front of a large stone door. _

_"You stand deep in the caverns of Echo Cave in a game of roulette in which the prize you seek is the rejuvenation of this flame. It burns bright despite the malice attempts to extinguish the light of the one it represents. A light of a new regime to shine in the spotlight where the genesis of power was first lit. A fate still being woven but it's a question of whether or not it will be weaved into place and lit up._

_"Many beings from the realm of light who have been inflicted with a touch from steel weapon beyond this evil haven't live to see themselves cured of the ailments of Twilight. The powers that be long ago created a rare ether called the Nirvana Ether. It is said to cure any ailment from distant lands. As we speak, the Guardian of Twilight is preparing the ether to administer, but the items still required must be earned through three simple tests in a roulette of life and death." Artopros stated.  
><em>

Kimberly and Rosaline were instructed by the Moirae to open up the cylinder canteens Atticus gave them. What was inside was instructions and a map to their task at hand. They explained to the girls that their mission would be done in three stages and governed by Clothos, Lachesis and Artopros. Something told them one way or another, they will walk out changed by what they would have to endure.

_"The first task will test you to see what is beyond the looking glass of your past," Clothos said. "The reward will sought out in one's reflection to come to understand the reflection of one's heart."_

_"Your second task will implore you to walk a mile each of your footprints towards the future," Lachesis replied. "The trail of the sands of times will settle beneath your feet to collect."_

_"However, your final task will leave you to answer how you confront what the hand of fate will deal to you," Artopros said. "If one can strike the one who will judge fate and retrieve the black feathers that fate and destiny take flight on, will you still leave here thinking who truly controls one's fate and destiny?"_

"So basically we have to retrieve a shard fragment from the past, sand from the present and a black feather when faced with our future on the line?" Kimberly asked as the trio nodded. "How bad can that be?"

"Huh mom, now is not the time to make crack up jokes about this," Rosaline said trying to ease the tension. "We're suppose to learn something in the end right?"

_"It's customary for one to believe that but many who come here are under the assumption that they can undermine the hand of fate and destiny," Artopros continued. "However, you two are here for a purpose and yet both of you carry with you burdens of both the past and present that must be lifted. You cannot undo what was designed to come to pass, however all you can be offered a moment of clarity and reason for what you desire. The first two task must be partaken by the both of you, but the third will be revealed if you succeed. Are you prepared for what awaits?"_

"We're ready for what you have in store for us," they replied as the Moirae opened the stone doors watching the two walk in.

**(The Light Tower)**

Meanwhile, back at the Light Tower the others kept watch over Tommy who kept on going in and out of consciousness every so often. With the newly discovered secret quarters the original Denizens of Twilight had at their disposal the Rangers, both old and new worked on figuring out what needed to be done. Atticus returned after dropping Kimberly and Rosaline off at the entrance of Echo Cave and they were surprised on how easy the Guardian of Twilight found it to leave them there on their own.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Virgil asked. "If you haven't notice we're not immortal or beings from different realms. We're human beings for peep sakes who cut and bleed. You just left them out in the open without any protection or guidance!"

"Kimberly and Rosaline are capable of handling themselves I assure you Virgil," Atticus replied. "This is their test alone and not only they are fighting for Tommy, but for themselves. As I said, Echo Cave will change them in ways only they themselves will come to understand. The Moirae will task them to retrieve three items that is essential for this ether needed to cure Tommy. However, they will need to earn the items and I cannot give insight to what the Moirae will have in store for the both of them. Many questions about the ideal of fate and destiny will be assessed."

"But is it true…deep inside Echo Cave holds the living flames of those affected by fate and destiny?" Aisha asked.

"The living representations of fate reside in there," Kat pointed out. "They know our futures, our present and past? You've been in there have you Atticus?"

"You can say that Katherine but what you'll know will be revealed in due time," Atticus said, "The ether is almost ready except the requirement of the three items needed to make it effective."

"So exactly what are they after or what items must they retrieve?" Jason asked turning to look at his best friend being tended by Trini.

"The powers that be long ago created something called the Nirvana Ether said to cure any ailment from distant lands and realms. However, it was only given and used in times of dire need. Creating and conjuring the ether is a simple task, but retrieving the ingredients required is bestowed by the Moirae themselves. Each of them conjure three trials in which Kimberly and Rosaline must complete to retrieve one item essential to the ether: a fragment shard from the looking glass from Clothos; the sands of time in the present from Lachesis and a black feather from Artopros' messenger. For those two to succeed, they must fully come to grips with what the Moirae wants to them to know. However...that answer only lies with both mother and daughter."

"It means if I'm being somewhat partially correct," Shi-Ann spoke up. "Somehow you sent those two in there to confront what fate and destiny dealt to them and come to terms with it in order to save Tommy's life? You are right, no matter what the outcome is, both mother and daughter will come out changed."

**(Echo Cave)**

Kimberly and Rosaline finished navigating their way through a mirror maze that held reflections of memories of their past. Both mother and daughter got a glimpse of the details of their turbulent past. Rosaline relived seeing the memories of her early childhood in Beaufort including her traumatic experience of molestation at the hands of her Uncle Colbert and the truth of the revelation by her adoptive parents of her adoption.

On the other hand, Kimberly's memories of her past didn't fare much compare to Rosaline's. It was the mirror maze became their private screening of reliving the memories she longed to leave in the past. Seeing the memory of writing Tommy the infamous letter, choosing to continue her pregnancy at the cost of being disowned by her family, and subsequently putting up Rosaline for adoption reminded Kimberly of the mistakes of her past. Using the scroll and tools of the Moirae thye had in their possession, Kimberly remembered what the first part meant by "_It's okay to look at your past, just don't stare."_

Despite the reflective images, they found their way towards the mirror shard and retrieve it. The girls ventured forward entered another doorway with the next message saying, "_Remembering the past and giving thought to the future are important, but only to the extent that they help one deal with the present." _The two found themselves on what looked like a beach and on the other end look like an empty jar. However, as they continued to approach the empty jar, they felt the sand underneath their feet piling up causing it to get deeper. They were standing at least 15 to 20 feet away from the empty jar but the sand kept piling.

"Rosaline, don't move," Kimberly replied noticing that the closer they tried stepping the amount of sand beneath them increased.

"Why is all the sand piling up underneath us mom?" Rosaline asked. "That jar is empty and this beach is getting weirder by the minute. The sand is getting heavy under my feet making it hard to walk."

"I think that's the point of it sweetie. Somehow, there has to be a way of filling up that jar. All this underneath us must be the sands of time I'm assuming," she added thinking. "The navigated through the mirror maze because even though reflections of our past appeared on the mirrors, we didn't look back."

"Leave the past as it is move forward," Rosaline replied. "That was the first test, not to look back on it. So...how do we make to towards that jar to fill it up?"

"By remember our past to help us towards the thought of our future, but the present is the time for us to come to terms with the burdens we still hold." The minute Kimberly thought that, the girls felt the sand feel a bit less dense and deep as they moved forward. They notice that the jar started slowly filling up. "I...we need to be honest with each other in order to past this trial because your dad's life and ours depend on it. We're still holding onto to secrets of the past, the present is the time to help us come to terms with it..."

"Mom, please you can't ask me...I don't know if you and me can handle the truth," Rosaline sighed.

"It's part of the test and if we tell each other the truth, it will ease the tension inside of our and focus on the future and task at hand. I trust you to be honest and open and even if it will hurt us emotionally, it will ease our consciences." She looked at her daughter as she slightly teared up a bit. "Alright, I'll start us off first. When I first learned you were my daughter, I felt a wave of disappointment and missing out on all the years of seeing you grow up. When I look at Gabriel now, he represents your dad and me the chance to see one of our children's childhood from the one we missed out with you. As much as I love you, the thing I resent was finding you towards the point of your life you already grew up and I'll always be reminded of the childhood I never got to witness."

The sand started filling the jar up as the two made their way forward. It wasn't as deep as it was from the beginning with every deep secret both of them started revealing to one another. However, the jar wasn't filled up yet knowing that it was becoming a test to lessen the emotional burdens that they carried into the present. Rosaline knew she had to be honest despite what was at stake here.

"I felt a pang of resentment when I finally learned the truth about my paternity and what my future had in store for me. Sometimes I wished...my adopted parents never told me the truth and instead I would be living in Beaufort with them and the twins like how it used to be. When they died, I felt that by finding my birth parents would ease this void inside of me. I got what I wanted by knowing the truth about my birth parents, but I still feel this emptiness inside. To me, you'll always be my biological parents but I wanted to find you in order to fill the void of missing the ones who I called my real parents the first sixteen years of my life. When I learned about the line of power and your legacy, I feel like I can never truly be your daughter because fate and destiny will find a way to keep that from us."

The jar was almost filled as the girls now stood ten feet away from it as the sand from beneath their feet continued to go down. "The day I knew I was never to going to see you live your childhood and grow up was that time I saw you at eighteen months old after I gave you up. I was in Charlotte for a competition and I was at a shopping plaza during my lunch break. I saw this little toddler who was a year and a half years old with her mom and dad. I recognized you because of you have your dad's eyes. However, the minute I heard you call your adopted parents "dada" and "mama" I knew...that I had to let you go. Part of me felt that would have been me and your dad raising you instead of the Bennetts, but apart of me wished...you never knew the truth so I wouldn't be reminded of what I ruined in my life just so you could be born. I deprived your dad the chance to be part of your life or the opportunity to find out about you. I feel like I was too late and I waited too long because now you're at a point in your life where you're fully capable of surviving on your own...without us. I still feel some days that I don't know at all, and everytime I look at you...I will forever see that baby I gave up at the hospital all those years ago without looking back." Soon, they reached the jar of sand however, for it to be fully complete, Kimberly knows she had to hear the truth from Rosaline.

A wave of emotions was rushing through Rosaline's mind hearing her mom's deep secrets about what she felt about her mom's regret of missing all the years she grew up with her adopted parents in Beaufort, how she would be a constant reminder of all she had to lose in order for her to be born, the regret of not giving herself a chance to experience life with her birth parents. It surprised her to know that her mom did see her a long time ago just once after her adoption and made the decision to let her go. She still had that burden and the wanted to know for all those years why did Kimberly give her up.

"When the news of my adoption became public knowledge to me after Colbert went to jail, I had so many questions that filled my head. I wanted to ask the people I called mom and dad during my life why did they decide to tell me the truth of my paternity now? The day I learned I was adopted it became hard for me to find people I can truly call my real family. When my adopted parents died, I believe if I found my real parents I will finally fill this void inside of me. However, the whole thing that happened with the Source of Evil and Lokar made me think twice what I was asking for. For years I wanted to know if you gave me up because you didn't love me or if I was an accident? Instead of wondering what I imagine what my real parents were like, I found out that I was the product that complicated their relationship and their lives years ago. I wanted to resent you and dad for depriving me of the life I was suppose to have with you instead of living what I felt was a 16 year lie. I felt anger and bitterness the way you look at Gabriel because you're now able to witness the childhood you didn't get to see with me while I was growing up with another family. I wanted to tell you and dad...that you should have fought harder to keep me in your lives because now I'm at this point where I feel I can survive on my own and I'm capable of looking out for myself. For me, I felt it would be easier not to feel any paternal or emotional attachment to you guys after I learned the truth but instead I feel obligated to spend the rest of my life trying pay you and dad back for all that you lost because of me."

After Rosaline's last confession, the jar finally filled up as the lid magically closed itself and the two were directed towards the final door. Kimberly reluctantly picked up the jar of sand before looking at her daughter. It did pang them to hear each others' dark secrets. However, instead Kimberly smiled at her daughter as she embraced her for a moment holding her without a thought. "Even if the truth is now out there, it won't change what I feel for you the day you were born. I love you so much and you'll always be my daughter Rosaline. All I needed to do was…come to terms with what I did all those years ago."

"I know and you wanted me to be honest and I too…needed to come to terms with things as well. I know it will hurt at some point but you and dad need to know the truth. However, as I said so many times you're my family, all of you, even the twins and my baby brother Gabriel. Come on mom, we still have someone who is counting on us to save them." Rosaline replied holding her mom's hand. However, they suddenly found themselves back at the beginning in front of the Moirae.

_"Maidens of light, destined warriors of the Great Power, heave our consultation to what you further must acquire," Artopros stated to a confused Kimberly and Rosaline. "Everyone has their own destiny, the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it no matter where it will lead. The future influences the present just as much as the past. The final trial will take you to where all three collide, the influences of the past, present and future. The flame still burns but yet it struggles to maintain its flare. Before you cross through, which one of you will be valiant enough to stare the embodiment of the crossroads ahead?"_

**(The Light Tower)**

Back at the Light Tower, the Rangers and veterans witnessed Tommy experience another pain enduring episode as the effects of his injury intensified. The group hoped that Atticus' remedies could prolong the impending doom that was awaiting for the legendary leader. Atticus was doing everything in his power to give his living descendant the chance to live. It was imperative and of great importance what fate and destiny had in store for him, but he held onto the belief that the descendants of Namine will prevail. The universe worked too long and hard to unite these legacies of fate and destiny for it to be severed by misfortune.

The feeling of helplessness didn't suit well for the Rangers and the veterans. To Tommy's closet friends they known him to be strong and able to withstand anything that stood in his path. His best friends have been through hell and back with him from his relationship with Kimberly to the times he faced the loss of his powers on multiple occasions. However, defeat was also something that wasn't implanted in Tommy and the fighting spirit he possess within told something else. Jason continued to stand vigil over his best friend alongside Atticus, the veterans and the younger Rangers._  
><em>

"Promise…promise me you'll keep…you'll keep them safe?" Jason felt Tommy momentarily regain conciousness as his best friend grabbed a hold of his wrist. He saw the photo clutched in Tommy's hand that Rosaline left behind earlier before leaving. Tommy's voice came out sounding like a desparate plea. "Keep…keep my family…safe bro? I…I…love them more than…life itself. Rosaline, Hayden, Elena and Gabriel, my kids…they mean the world to me. Kimberly…my pink crane…my love, soulmate, let…let her how much…how much I love her. She's my everything, my whole world and without her…without her…"

"Come on Tommy you can't leave them, there's no way it not your time yet," Jason replied trying to encourage his best friend to hold on. "Remember what you told us? What you told your children? We don't give up and we are in control of our own fate and destinies. I know you're holding on for them, for all of us and believe me bro, you got two women who will go through hellfire and brimstone to fight to save your life. Death is not your destiny yet and they won't allow it! You keep fighting Tommy. You fight for your friends, the Rangers, you children and especially your pink crane. Hang on Tommy you got too much to live for!"

"Kimberly, Rosaline…they're fighting…to save me? Change my fate?" He asked tiredly before slipping unconcious once again. "My girls…my girls always going through hell and back to defy fate. Hope…hope the power will protect them. It's not...not their fate to fail, nor mine."

"It will that's a promise," he assured Tommy. "You know they'll pull through for you because it's their turn to return the favor to you. Now, just hold on bro."

**(Echo Cave)**

Kimberly and Rosaline couldn't explain how or why the Moirae brought them back to the start just when they were about to embark on retrieving the final item for the ether. The representatives of fate stared at the two girls with curiosity and bewilderment and then glanced down at Tommy's lantern. It wasn't common for them to see the flame being sustained by something more than one's own lifeforce or spirit. It was uncanny but also rare that soulmates found a way to keep a flame in one's lantern still lit up. They looked carefully at the flame inside the lantern and notice a tinted pink aura within it.

_"Lights of fate and destiny...you've come this far, but before you face the final trial there is something you should know," Clothos said. "Heart, body and soul have enjoined with this lantern over the years to another source of a living flame, a kindred spirit and soulmate. It still burns bright and yet it is protected from being extinguish. It's uncanny Winged Lady of the Skies that the living flame of the Winged Lord of the Skies is intertwined with yours. It is you...that keeps it burning."_

"I'm...keeping Tommy's flame and hence him alive?" Kimberly asked confused. "I thought...it's not possible. I mean he and I, were destined to be together and despite us being descendants of the lines of Namine and Atticus. So it means, somewhere along the way we became part of each other. With the Great Power anything is possible." She smiled turning towards Rosaline. "It was something your dad and I learned a long time ago. Come on, we still have a job to do."

"We need to go through that door to retrieve the third item, a black feather," Rosaline replied. "So what are we waiting for...open that door so we can save dad."

_"I see your determination, but yet there is recklessness and carelessness that looms in you doppelganger," Lachesis stated. "What lies beyond those doors is the final task, but those who ventured beyond these doors displayed arrogance and pride thinking that the hand of fate and destiny can be altered. Be mindful, the embodiment that lies beyond these doors is judgement that presides over fate and destiny. The task is simple, if you truly believe that you hold the power of controlling your own fate and that of your father's, then you must be fearless, bold and true to yourself. Strike one blow to what you must confront."_

_"However, it is she who must enter the judge's dominion alone," Artopros replied pointing to Rosaline. "Your fate and destiny has been predetermined but yet you will yourself to alter it. You desire to change not only yours but that of those around you. This the last spin of the roulette, if you hold that belief then are you prepared for what the outcome will be once the last spin concludes? There will be a lot not only you will learn, but so will the crane herself."_

"Hey that wasn't part of the agreement," Kimberly argued. "You're meaning to tell us that by some sheer luck, facing the embodiment of death is the final task? You want my daughter to walk in there? This is punishment is it for derailing and altering every work of the fates for the last few years isn't it? You want to say that we don't hold the power to control our own fates and destinies so you're sending my kid in? Why does it have to be her? What...if...if we don't succeed?"

_"You've done all you can now the final task falls upon the embodiment of the future you brought life to," they stated. "However, if your daughter succeeds then the works of the new regime will soon take flight. You fight to keep this torch of destiny burning because although everything is in motion, it still remains clouded how it will be pursued."_

"I'll deal with that later, but right now I'm going in there and will face what hinges fate and destiny. I will succeed I guarantee that, I will save my father's life and I will prove to you who controls our fates and destiny. I will walk out of here with the understanding why many before us came to Echo Cave. If I'm going to see first hand who holds true dominion here then fine by me." She turn to the Moirae before giving her mom a reassuring smile and look of confidence. "Now...open that door because I'm going to walk in there and finish what I came here for." With that they opened the door for Rosaline to face the third trial and all Kimberly could do was wait hoping her daughter make it out in one piece.

**(A few hours later)**

A few hours passed as everyone awaited for Kimberly and Rosaline's return. Katherine along with Trini and Bianca made use of the resources in the quarters hoping to find something or anything they could use to their advantage. They were running on borrowed time not knowing when Satsu would emerge from the imprisonment of the Stone Tower or when Declan would make his move to bring down the barrier. By a stroke of luck, Katherine stumbled upon something that hopefully would help them gain the upper hand.

"Do you think this will work? It looks like it's written in Sumerian with a hint of Eltarian incantation to it," Trini analyzed. "But once we make it back to Angel Grove then we can figure it out. From your perception, what does it look like?"

"It looks like a spell...one that can cleanse and revoke a witch or warlock's powers," Katherine stated. "However, there's a catch to it. Based on incantation it needs to be invoked and cast by the assistance of a coven, one that can call to the spirits to help them. I promised Celeste I save her son's soul and with him riddle with Expression, this is the only option I got. The Expression Triangle can only be activated by a witch or warlock in bloom, but if we take Declan's magic and power away it will render him useless."

"This is more than just a revoking spell, you're binding Declan's powers by tethering them to the will of spirits," Bianca said. "Sound like some sort of curse which works well as my people's specialty. Only the power of the coven initiated can help with the spell, but the Westbury coven is in ruins thanks to Declan."

However, before the girls could tell the others about their plans on neutralizing Declan, they heard Atticus calling everyone into the dormitories. This time, Tommy's thrashing and agonizing pain attacks intensified as Jason and their friends tried to restrain him. Atticus feared the worst knowing the effects of the sword was causing a tremendous amount of pain for his descendant. He already maximized on the dosage of remedies to slow down the ailments but they needed to brew up the ether right away.

At that moment, the others heard two pairs of footsteps running into the light tower. Rosaline and Kimberly barged straight into the quarters and thrust the ingredients into Atticus' arms. The two women looked like they been through a rough battle but they didn't want to discuss the details of their ordeal in Echo Cave as both mother and daughter rushed to Tommy's side.

"Guys back up we know what we're doing," Kimberly ordered as their friends stepped away from the cot. She instantly took Tommy's hand while Rosaline grabbed his other hand trying to quell the pain attacks he was feeling. "Come on Handsome it's me your pink crane, your soulmate and your love. Don't you dare quit on us you hear me Tommy? You can't imagine what you and our songbird went through just to save your life. You keep fighting, keep holding on."

"Dad, daddy I know you're still fighting...death is not your fate yet," Rosaline murmured. "We need you, and so do Elena, Hayden and Gabriel. You can't leave me or us alone! I saw what fate and destiny has in store for all of us and you're part of it. Dad, we're not going to let Satsu win I guarantee it!"

"Come on Atticus how's that ether coming along?" Jason asked turning his attention to the knight. "Tommy's life depends on it!"

"Alright it's just about ready now," he stated finishing mixing and conjuring it up the rare Nirvana Ether. He then whispered an incantation as it started glowing a cyan blue color as he put some into a small bottle. He handed the bottle to Kimberly as the two girls with the help of Jason positioned Tommy to sit up a bit as Kimberly took the ether and administered it. "If this is brewed correctly and the incantation worked, it should do its work."

A few minutes later, they helped settled Tommy back on the cot after administering the ether to him. Soon it was a sigh of relief as the moans of pain and the thrashing attacks stopped. The stab wound started fading and healing but left a scar mark on Tommy's shoulder. For a moment, the ether caused Tommy's body to glow purging out the evil magic from him as it deteriorated into nothing. His skin color returned to normal and his breathing came in steady breaths as the legendary White Ranger now settled into a peaceful sleep with Rosaline and Kimberly keeping watch over him. The others gave the family some time alone.

"So...what's the verdict?" Rosaline asked.

"He is resting comfortably and his breathing is normal," he confirmed checking over him. "The ether is doing its job, he will be healed and back to his normal self in a matter of hours, a few days at most. Tommy will be a bit weak and weary still, but he'll survive. You two did well and I anticipated that Echo Cave assisted you in the manner you required."

"We've been through hell and back and you're right that Echo Cave is the domain where the past, present and future collide," Kimberly murmured holding Tommy's hand. "However, somewhere in the back of your mind you knew we pull through. Yet, they had the power to diminish Tommy's living flame and reside him to a fate that resulted in his demise, but they saw something. I don't know what it was, or what is in store for us, but we prevailed. Right now, I don't want to discuss with anyone what happened to Rosaline and I inside Echo Cave. In the end, it was true to say we came out changed from when we first went in."

_"If you only knew mom and dad the truth," _Rosaline said deep in thought staring at her parents. _"I'm glad you're safe dad just like we promised you, but did I make the right decision to once again alter the course of action? The powers that be want this story to be played out, but how far will we all go to make it end?"_


	54. The Missing Pieces

**Chapter 54: The Missing Pieces**

**(Angel Grove, California)**

Back in Angel Grove, Tanya woke up to loud banging on the door of the boarding house in the middle of the night. Ever since her friends left to pursue the Acadians to Chun-nan to rescue Kimberly, she was left in charge with the wellbeing of the children and also that of Angela for Zack's sake. Wanting to keep everyone under a watchful eye, she had the children and Angela stay at the boarding house for protection. Knowing that she had to keep a guard on the homefront, Tanya wasn't taking any chances especially when it came to the safety of her best friends' children.

Arming herself with a blaster as she approached the door, she opened it to find Tommy's Dino Ranger team on the front porch. Unfortunately, the loud banging suddenly woke up the tired youngsters who came downstairs and noticed the team of Rangers on their doorsteps. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tanya replied yawning. "It's two o'clock in the morning what's going on?"

"Is Dr. O here? We have a situation," Ethan replied as Tanya motioned for them to enter. The children came downstairs and saw the Dino Rangers in the living room.

"What's going on Aunt Tanya?" the twins asked.

"So where are Dr. O and the others?" Connor asked but then the original Yellow Zeo Ranger notice dirt and grime on the Dino Rangers' clothes and the hint of heavy breathing and panting. It looked like they had some sort of battle. "Have you been watching Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver's children along with Jason and Katherine's kids as well?"

"It's a long story guys but right now it's my task to hold the homefront while my friends are sailing to parts unknown to find a way to stop the Progeny's ascension to power. They...captured Kimberly and the Twilight Rangers, along with the veterans are pursuing them. That was three days ago and I haven't had any contact with them since. I promised to stay behind to protect the little youngsters if in case the Acadians drop in for a late night visit. I thought...I thought you guys were keeping an eye on the Rangers in training that got transferred to Reefside."

"Well after me and Kira's plans to relocate to St. Louis didn't fall through, we stayed behind to keep an eye on both the Donovans and the new transfers," Trent explained. "Quincy's contact from the FBI kept a surveillance watch over the Donovans if in case anyone from the IRA came. Hayley dropped in daily to keep an eye on them and that Dr. O's old lab was kept under wraps."

"So the Donovans are fine?" she asked.

"Pretty much they're safe but wish we could say the same thing for the transferred Ranger in training squad," Kira sighed. "It just...happened so fast. They were housed in an abandon bunker a couple miles in the woods from Dr. O's old place. We don't know what the hell happened but by the time we got there it was a pure out massacre and the Acadians slaughtered almost everyone there, except for two survivors which we left at NASADA. We went back to the house and found it ransacked and Hayley missing. Luckily, the Donovans weren't hurt and weren't at the house."

"You followed the protocol that Tommy instructed for you guys?" Tanya replied as they nodded. "How's Malcolm Donovan, his sister and stepmother?"

"We told them to get out of dodge and they're flying to D.C under federal protection," Ethan explained. "I guess he's the only one that knows about the Power Rangers but we had to tell them that there was a suspicious attack that occurred near their location. It was the only way to get their cooperation. We figured it was the least we could do for Shi-Ann."

"How about Hayley? Any sign of her?" Tanya asked.

"We don't know but Dr. O's old house was totaled and ransacked. It looked like Hayley tried to fight them off," Kira sighed. "Something tells me they took her."

"Oh no, something bad is happening again," Claire started panicking as Aaron tried to calm his sister down. However, the alarms in the basement started going off indicating danger near the perimeter as Tanya muttered cursing in disdain, "No! No please not again! Where's my mommy and daddy? Don't let them take me!"

"What's happening Aunt Tanya? Are we under attack?" Aaron asked.

"I wish dad was here mom," Allison replied. "He would know what to do."

"Tanya, the panic room downstairs, did they activate the alarms?" Angela asked keeping the kids close. "I can get them downstairs."

"Do it, get them in there," Tanya ordered as Angela escorted the children down into the panic room. She turned to the Dino Rangers who had their morphers ready for battle. "I need to find a way to make contact. However, we got to hold these guys off and away from here. I would sure love some help in doing so?"

"Tell us what you need us to do?" Kira and Trent answered as the Rangers armed themselves and activated the defenses.

**(The Isle of Songs)**

Tommy slowly came to, thinking how many days have passed and he awoken trying to recall memories of the last three days. He knew it has been three days since they left Angel Grove and the children in the care of Tanya. The first thing he noticed was he no longer felt the shrilling and agonizing pain in his body. A feeling of relief washed over but he still felt weary and tired. Next, instead of feeling notion of the sea, he found himself comfortably laying in a cot in an old building. Tommy noticed that someone gave him a new change of clothes, finding himself in a white tank top shirt and a pair of black pants.

He examined is injuries and stared stab wound on his right shoulder he received from Satsu after being stabbed with the Sword of Darkness. No longer did it look bruised, bleeding or somewhat infected, but it left a scar mark as he delicately touched it. The realization that the one weapon that kept him under Rita's spell years ago almost cost him his life hit him. However, it was then he smiled at the sight of Kimberly, his one true love and treasured pink crane whose head was resting next to his left arm. He also found his daughter asleep, her back leaning on the wall in the corner not too far from his cot. Both of them looked worn and tired out.

"Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up," he whispered caressing his wife's cheek. Kimberly stirred for a moment before meeting the chocolate brown eyes of the man who captured her heart all those years ago. Hearing Tommy call her by her pet name brought tears of joys and the immediate reaction was to instantly embrace him hoping it wasn't a dream.

"I must be dreaming or is my eyes playing tricks on me again," she murmured putting her hand to his face. "Is it really you? Are you really awake?"

"In the flesh. Besides, nothing can keep me down and you know how hardcore I am. If I be dreaming would I be doing this?"

He took both his hands and place them on Kimberly's face. Afterwards, he leaned forward giving her a passionate kiss and she relished with the feeling of her husband's kisses touching her lips once again after the last few days.

"Okay...then you're finally back with us again. We almost came to losing you once again Tommy Oliver. Gosh I don't know if I can keep going through all these mere close calls with you. We've been through so much together for a long time. You keep promising me everything will be alright and all that matters is me and the children. However, you know you and me, we're forever and I would never love anyone else the way I love you. You're my life and if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"I know and I keep going back on my promises," he said taking a hold of her hand. "I don't make things easier for us and our family do I? But you know I'll go through hell and back just to find my way back to you. There is no way I was going to leave you alone to face the world and we got so much left to live for. In my heart I...owe you and our daughter my life. You two this time were the heroes and you saved me." He let out a small little chuckle as he stared at his wife. "I guess I was long overdue on being the one that needed rescuing this time. I can't thank you enough and I don't know how to repay you back for everything."

"You don't owe me or our daughter anything and there is no need to repay us." she replied looking at their sleeping daughter. "All we want is just you here with us and that is all we're asking for. Besides, you also got three more children waiting back home who really need their father in their lives. Hey, you been through hell and back for us why couldn't we do the same thing for someone who means everything to this family?"

A little while later after Tommy got some well deserved rest, he reconvened with his friends and the Rangers to discuss about their next course of action. He felt a pang of guilt for the circumstances that happened to him in the Stone Tower. It caused a slight detour in their plans but knowing his friends and family, there comes a time when they would put the safety of one another over the fate of the world. He recalled those times when Kimberly's life was in danger at the hands of evil and if he had to choose between the fate of the world or the woman he loves it was Kimberly that he choose.

"Welcome back to the land of the living bro," Jason smiled giving his best friend and brother a firm handshake. "You almost gave us a scare there and we thought we almost lost you once again."

"It was touch and go but I owe you guys my life," he replied, "Especially Kim and Rosie for taking a leadership role in keeping the family together." He then turn his attention to Atticus and acknowledge his distant ancestor. "I guess...I'm in debt to you for helping to save my life, Atticus. You kept watch over the people I love and care about and for that I thank you. I understand the merit of your promise you made many years ago to keep Namine's descendants safe."

"As you people always say...we're all family here," Atticus simply replied. "However, it seems that time of not of the essence here. Power Rangers, if you have forgotten it seems that our temporarily imprisonment of the Progeny only hinder our plans to prevent the third trial's completion."

"She has the Sword of Darkness, and a warlock in full bloom riddled with the power of Expression to bring down the veil of the Twilight Realm," Kat explained. "She's on the inside and Declan is out here but the only way it can work is to activate the Expression Triangle. If the veil comes down, then whatever is on the other side can come through. The Twilight Realm is home to the beings who represent the counterbalance of laws of nature. We know the third trial will lead her to Maligore's Island. However, before she can do that she has to bring down the veil and she's on the inside waiting."

"Declan is her biggest trump card, or just another pawn on the board," Bianca pointed out. "These Acadians move like gypsies from one place to another. She's not stupid to leave him on his own. If Satsu stashed him possibly in the same location Tanaka is hiding, we could lure her out."

"But that kid is riddled with Expression beyond his control," Kimberly added.

"Unless there is a way to neutralize him but it's the risk of we're taking knowing Satsu will bring down the veil," Rosaline said. "You said she needed Declan to activate the Expression Triangle and all she had to do is punch a hole in the precise location where the points will correspond. It has to be a location of significance to the Acadians, especially Cassius. There was something about the year 1492 and it wasn't a mystery why afterwards, nothing was documented until now. Small accounts of small packs of supernaturals living were documented but the Acadians..."

"They didn't strike until Lokar and the Dark Judges came into power trying to eradicate the line of Power," Tommy added. "They must have been trailing us this whole time and recalling Mack's account of them in Dublin prior to Andrew Hartford's death meant they were looking for something."

"Until they found me, the current doppelganger of Namine's line," Rosaline stated. "They won't stop...until they finish what Cassius started all those years ago."

**(The Boarding House)**

Meanwhile, the main grounds of the boarding house soon turned into a warzone as Tanya and the Dino Rangers try their best to keep the small Acadian forces at bay. They utilize in using Kat's sanctuary spell to cast a protective barrier around the house hoping to buy some time while attempting to make contact for reinforcements. However, the Acadians refused to back down and the Rangers didn't anticipate a confrontation with a few selective who learned the power of Expression magic. Tanya and the Dinos watched as the Acadians worked on trying to dispel the barrier created by the sanctuary spell cast.

"These guys are determine to punch a hole through the barrier until they get what they want," Tanya glared looking at the computer screen. She notice that the equipment started going haywire as pinpoint locations of disturbances around the world were detected. A lot of it was generating somewhere in the far regions of Eastern Europe and the middle east. "The alarms and map is going haywire. There's a lot of weird activity going on in this area, especially here in Eastern Europe and the Middle East."

"What could possibly cause these disturbances?" Ethan asked. Seconds later, out of nowhere they felt a strange sensation fill the room. They didn't know what it was but moments later, Tanya and the Dinos were no longer alone in the lab as some unexpected, but friendly guests made their presence known. "Oh my gosh, wait a minute? Are...you...but you're..."

_"Yeah I'm suppose to be buried six feet underground and spending eternity resting in peace on the other side but apparently it's no longer a luxury," Justin, the former Blue Turbo Ranger replied staring at his fellow Rangers. However, he wasn't alone as TJ and Karone were with him. "What's the matter it looks like you've seen a ghost." _

_"Well it's because we are, except ghosts like us somehow are corporeal to touch things," TJ smirked as he patted Connor's shoulder. _

"Dude this is surreal, you're dead but I can feel your hand on my shoulder," Connor replied nervously.

"How's this possible? I thought the veil is still in tact. The Gatekeepers won't let anything cross through from the other side or from the Twilight Realm," Tanya said as she heard the children ranting in the panic room. "Unless you can help us keep this place afloat without those Expression filled Acadian bastards ripping a wall down, then I be glad. However, my main priority is keeping those children safe and we'll deal with the freaky supernatural and other crap later."

_"Trust us when we say it's not our call to be here but for whatever is causing this, it's giving anything on the other side of those veils a free ride to crossover to Earth for whatever reason," Karone stated. "Yes we're still dead, but also corporeal spirits that can touch things unless...Satsu already has it? Then that means, all she needs to do is bring down the veil. But those guys outside...they're trying to procure something."_

"If you happen to notice we're sitting ducks inside this house," Trent argued.

"What could they possibly want from us?" Kira asked.

_"To do their Progeny's bidding and procure for her what she desires, finish what Cassius started." Justin replied. "She has almost all the pieces she needs for the ritual to break the Denizen's curse of shadow and light. However, we still stand in her way because she is after the link bind by a chain of memories. It is linked by the heart and soul of pure innocence to preserve memories from within. Hey, we're with you shoulder to shoulder to keep these guys out."_

"A chain of memories linked by the heart and soul of pure innocence to preserve the past," Tanya pondered until she looked to the Dinos. Her eyes diverted to the sealed panic room and realize it then worked frantically to contact the others. "Get every inter dimensional channel frequency working! It makes sense why they are after the kids the first time. The Chain of Memories, they need to extract the memories from the kids to create it! Oh dear God this is a second kidnapping attempt! We don't have enough magic to keep this barrier up and we don't stand a chance against Expression."

Soon, everyone got distracted by the panic room door suddenly opening with Angela coming out trying to calm down a panicking and hysterical Claire. Knowing that the young child was still dealing with her recent episodes of PTSD, the situation wasn't helping. The kids didn't notice that the corporeal Rangers standing in the lab as their eyes were diverted to Claire. The amount of tension and panic building up became overwhelming until something unexplained occurred as Claire's breathing became heavy with nerves.

"Claire, little sis are you alright?" Aaron said looking at her. "What's wrong? Talk to me please?"

"I don't want them to hurt anymore people! I want the bad guys to go away!" Claire started panicking when the Dino team's attention turned to the screen. They felt tremors happening and the room shake as Claire looked distressed as Tanya ordered Angela to usher the other children back into the panic room. "I want the bad guys to leave my mommy and daddy alone! I want them to stop hurting us! I want them to be hurt! I want to make them suffer! Why won't they leave us alone?"

_"Guys can you feel that?" Karone said as everyone slowly backed away from Claire. They look with shock to reveal that some of the Acadian warriors outside the boarding house dropping to the floor. On the screen they clutched their heads yelling in pain and agony like something was attacking them on the inside. It became clear Claire was mysteriously causing the Acadian warriors outside to be neutralized. "This isn't normal is it? Claire? Sweetie, Claire you're doing something that you have no control of. Claire..."_

"Ethan work on that channel right now and contact our friends," Tanya looked with shock. "The last thing Jason and Kat need to deal with is finding out that their little girl may have inherited her mommy's wicca magic."

**(The Tide Gale)**

The Rangers and veterans didn't waste another minute longer and quickly departed from the Isle of Songs. Time was of the essense and they couldn't wait around looking for answers. It would only be a matter of time before Satsu broke out from the Twilight Realm's Stone Tower prison and didn't want to imagine what she may have learned from Cassius during her time of confinement. They needed a slight edge to temporarily stop Satsu's plan and it lies in finding Declan's location before he activated the Expression Triangle.

Bringing with them any resources, weapons and ingredients needed to neutralize Declan's powers. It looked like both the rangers and the veterans were ready for another round against the Acadians. For Tommy, his close brush with death once again reawakened his determination, protective and leadership instincts to keep his friends and family safe. Once they crossed through the thunderhead barrier they found themselves sailing the Ancient Sand Seas back to the Ancient Harbor, something felt off. Kat gripped the railing feeling an enormous surge of power, but instead of dark magic it was that of purity.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Jason asked seeing Kat grip the railing tighter. "Are you alright?"

"I feel this enormous surge of power being awaken. This isn't dark magic, but it's like an energy level or power that has been activated. I think there's a new wicca emerging but the Westbury coven is in disarray after the massacre of the elder council. Being a powerful wicca you can sense every witch or warlock's power who is being awaken...oh gosh no, it can't be?"

She turned to Jason with a pang of worry on her face. As they sailed the radio transmitter that Billy brought soon picked up a signal and transmission coming from the boarding house. It sounded distorted but the closer they were getting to their destination, the signal became slightly clear.

_"Ethan keep trying to work on that channel! What the heck is happening outside? It's been non-stop for the last two hours those Acadian soldiers are screaming and reeling in pain! Is Claire causing this?" they heard Tanya's voice over the transmitter hearing of a possible attack on the boarding house._

_"What's happening with Claire? What is she doing to them?" they heard Kira ask._

_"First we get ambush in Reefside, then Hayley disappears, we drive all the way to Angel Grove only to be greeted by an Acadian onslaught and ghosts of dead former Rangers suddenly popping up, now we got an out of control emotional child who maybe using some unexplained powers to wipe out those jerks on the front lawn of Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver's house." Trent commented._

_"Come on go through! Hello? Can anyone hear us? If this frequency channel goes through the boarding house is under attack! I repeat we're under attack!"_

It didn't take a minute for the group to realize that something was happening back in Angel Grove. Billy improved the signal to communicate with Tanya back at the boarding house. The mention of an attack at the boarding house put the veterans on the edge as Tommy soon grabbed the radio.

"Hello, can you hear us? Tanya? What's happening back home?" Tommy asked frantically.

"_Tommy! We're fine just a bit holed up in the basement right now," Tanya replied as the voices of the children and the Dinos could be heard. "The Dinos showed up looking for you guys saying that the compound set up for the Rangers in training in Reefside was hit. They attacked your old house in Reefside."_

"Are Malcolm and Sydney alright? What about Moira?" Shi-Ann asked about her extended family.

_"They're fine apparently they weren't at the house when the Acadians attacked," Connor said. "We followed protocol and contacted that FBI agent named Spicer to escort them to Washington D.C under protective custody. They're fine and safe and Spicer provided an alibi in order to protect our identities and this whole Ranger Initiative. There's still no sign of Hayley anywhere."_

"What do you mean they're is no sign of Hayley. What happened to Hayley?" Tommy asked. "How are the children?"

_"Hayley went missing after they struck the compound in Reefside. We couldn't track her that's why we came to Angel Grove." Trent said. "Dr. O we're hoping that you might know of her whereabouts. However...that's not the only issue we got here."_

_"Someone tell me how is Claire? What the hell is going on outside the house?" they heard Tanya panicking._

_"Well those Acadian jerks are still thriving in pain," Connor answered. "Dude this little girl is going all Carrie mysteriously. It's like magic or something maybe it's Jason and Katherine's daughter causing..."_ The mention of Claire's name on the transmission caused Jason and Kat's eyes to widen. She realized the sensation of awakening power she felt came from Claire.

"Oh no this isn't right. This shouldn't have happened to her, especially to Claire," Kat panicked as they docked back at the Ancient Harbor once the ship stopped. She quickly ran off the ship with Jason and the others following without explaining what is happening. "Damnit! I should have seen this!"

"Katherine stop! What's going on?" Jason asked.

"We have to get back to the children, especially to Claire! That sensation I felt earlier of a new wicca or warlock arising, it means their powers are developing and fully active. Unfortunately, the new wicca that just awaken is our eight year old daughter!"

"Are you meaning to tell me our little girl...she has just awoken her powers?" Jason said as Kat grabbed his hand. "How...is it possible?"

"I can feel it Jase, our little girl she's so confused, scared and needs our help. We can't leave her alone or the rest of our kids." She reached to tap her communicator hoping that Tanya and the others were still inside barricaded in the boarding house. "Tanya? Can you read me?"

"Kat? Oh my gosh thank goodness you're there! The sanctuary spell is still holding up around the boarding house and the raiding party is temporarily napping on the front lawn." Tanya reported. "We're still hold up in the basement and Angela and the children are sealed in the panic room."

"Teleport us all back to the boarding house," Tommy ordered as everyone waited to be teleported. "Fill us in on what is going on."

**(The Boarding House)**

"Mom! Dad!" the twins yelled once Tanya teleported everyone back to the boarding house. Elena and Hayden ran towards Tommy and Kimberly embracing them tightly especially Tommy. Gabriel trotted his way towards his parents as Tommy smiled picking up his youngest son. "Dada! Dada! Mama! Mama!"

"Hey guys thank goodness you're all safe," Tommy and Kimberly smiled at their kids. "We really missed you all."

"You three were gone for quite sometime," the twins said to their parents and Rosaline. "Did you fight the bad guys again?"

"Well you know as Power Rangers we always fight the bad guys to keep you three safe," Rosaline said bending down to the twins. She purposely left out the part about their father almost losing his life. It would only aggravate them more if they heard the details about how Tommy came close to death. "Remember that dad, mom and I, our mission is to protect the Earth and everyone in it. Our family means everything to us because we love you."

"It's great you're finally back," Elena replied. "Because Gabe can be a handful sometimes ever since he started walking and talking."

"Oh is that so missy?" Kimberly teased.

"There is most certainly a dynamic duo who is twice as much a handful than this toddler here," Tommy replied holding Gabriel.

"Alright fine you win dad," Hayden smiled. "However, next time you two are back on baby duty because Elena and I we don't do diapers."

"Thank goodness you're finally home," Angela and Allison replied hugging Zack. "You don't know how much we missed you."

"How my girls doing? You see I made it back in one piece," Zack smiled slightly joking.

"It worries me about you going back into the whole saving the world business. You know this baby can come out anytime soon. The due date is approaching fast and quick," Angela replied rubbing her stomach. "You know I worry Zack and because things are finally going back to what it was before...I just don't want our second chance to be wasted."

"Yeah dad remember you promised mom that you two would remarry once all of this was over," Allison added. "Besides, I think my parents deserve their happily ever after."

"Gosh I go away for a few days and now suddenly my daughter has become a hopeless romantic at her age."

"I can thank her father for that one. Besides, she takes after you in that department Zack."

Meanwhile Jason and Kat stared at Aaron, Claire and Sophie as the couple walked up and hugged their children. Aaron, being the curious and insightful eleven year old boy he is explained about more changes in his storybook. The mention of the storybook got the Twilight Ranger's attention to piece together more information about what they learned about Cassius' past. Claire remained quiet as she cling tightly to Kat.

"Mommy...I think I did something bad. I'm sorry I broke my promise to be a good girl," Claire murmured. "They...wanted to take me away from you and daddy again." She pointed to the screen of the shot of the unconscious group of Acadians lying on the lawn. "You said they leave us alone, but they didn't and I ended up hurting those people laying on the grass. Mommy, daddy did...I do that?"

"Oh Claire Bear we're sorry you have to go through that while mommy and daddy were gone," Jason said looking at his daughter. "But you know something, Auntie Tanya says you were very brave today. I don't know how to explain this to you and your mom and I been trying to figure out how to tell us this. I know you've been through a lot these past couple of months. Do you know what is going on with you? Do you know why those bad people are on the floor?"

"Connor says I did something to those people. The other Dino Rangers says it is like magic because I was scared and angry. Mommy, what's going on with me? Why do I feel funny?"

"Sweetie, remember how mommy has special powers like Auntie Celeste and she can do special things?" Kat asked as Claire nodded her head. "Well what you did to those bad people outside, it is because you're like mommy. You have magic powers too and you can do things that nobody else can do. It is when you felt threatened and stressed with the fear of being taken away...it caused your powers to appear. It doesn't make you a bad person because you use it to keep your brother, your sister and everyone else safe. Do...you know what we're saying to you?"

"So...am I a wicca too like you mommy? Do I also have special powers like you and daddy?" Claire asked. "Did...I do that to those mean people outside?"

"You're a hero today Claire because you stopped those people from taking you again," Jason smiled hugging her. "I know it's confusing but it will take time to adjust to things. However, remember how we told you guys that you can't let anyone know about us being Power Rangers? Well...it goes the same with your special powers too. I know it's confusing and a lot to take in for you but we need to do this for your protection."

"It's going to take time for you to learn how to control your powers Claire Bear. You're going to have different powers developing over time as you grow older sweetie. It gets scary at first trying to control your magic but you must remember that it must only be used for good intentions. Apparently, your main ability is to inflict pain on people you feel will hurt you. Your dad and I worried what would happen if one day either you, Aaron or Sophie developed some of my family's traits. However, you're not alone in this I'm going to help you okay? I promise you that everything will be alright."

After confirming with everybody else the situation with what happened to Claire at the boarding house, the Dino Rangers filled in the veterans and Rangers on the events in Reefside. Between coming to terms with Claire's ability that ironically halted the Acadian's attack on the boarding house and anticipating Satsu's return, their attention focused on why they attempted to launch an attack on the boarding house and helping the Dino Rangers determine what happened to Hayley. The veterans felt a pang of guilt for not being around the last few days and leaving the home front vulnerable to attacks.

"I read this part in the storybook about how the Denizens of Twilight were searching for something they called the Chain of Memories and keeping it away from this dark man they call Cassius. It says the Chain of Memories can only be obtain from the heart of pure innocence who treasures milestone moments as the essence of their soul," Aaron explained turning the pages in the book. "However, this wasn't in my book until a few days ago. See, that guy called Atticus did something to my storybook..."

"Like he enchanted it because the events that happened in the past are transpiring once again," Bianca replied. "The Progeny's curse, Atticus wants us to know the story. How the original Denizens of Twilight battled against the Acadians and Cassius to stop his ascension to becoming the Source of Evil. Aaron, you said the part about the Chain of Memories appeared in the storybook. What does it say?"

"Buddy, your storybook is only guide we got to figure out what the bad guys are up to," Tommy and Kimberly added. "And who else knows that book well enough than its keeper. So Aaron, did it say anything that might help us?"

"It's like new stories are being added so I read about the mission about the Chain of Memories and it was very weird." Aaron explained turning a few more pages in the story. "All it told was about an object that was needed that affects those whose hearts are young, pure and innocent. It was a foreign object that was hidden in a place meant to be forgotten by time. Then the book went on saying that this object has the ability has something to do with people's memories that memories can be seen like eternal lightwaves and like a chain that binds the heart, body and soul as one."

_"...It's funny what they say about memories, they're like eternity of lightwaves, fluttering and glowing, but memories can also be like scatter dreams or a chain that binds them as one: heart, body and soul." _The Rangers recalled Declan's metaphor about memories as something came to Rosaline's attention. It made sense to her now why Satsu went after the children the first time and now the second attempt meant it. "Declan, back in Chun-nan he said something remember guys? I...think I know what the Chain of Memories is because it's an ingredient for the curse, but something of high value to a pure heart."

"You think whatever Declan retrieved in Chun-nan will lead him to the Chain of Memories?" Virgil asked.

"She had a reason to come after the kids for a reason but it has to do with the curse doesn't it?" Tommy asked. "They have something she needs don't they?"

"The Chain of Memories can only be created by the memories of a young, pure innocent soul according to the story. There was this old saying about children possessing the strongest fond memories during their days of innocence and happiness in their childhood. We saw what happened when we were in Chun-nan and how some of the Acadians had something extracted from them like a gold long chain. I think that were their memories and in essence memories are also tied to one's soul. It's a child's memories or hence their soul...Satsu needs one of their memories in order to create the Chain of Memories for the curse."

"And it looks like her pawn is right on our front door," Kimberly said as their eyes turned to the screen. They saw the unconscious Acadian soldiers disappear as they saw Thrax standing on the front lawn with Declan in toll holding a strange looking object. "If you have a plan to neutralize a warlock riddled with Expression now would be the time."

"We got to knockout Declan in order to stop him from doing anymore of Satsu's dirty work," Rosaline said. "If we don't...he'll get what he came for and that is the memories of one of those children in this house."


	55. Break the Walls Down

**Chapter 55: Break the Walls Down**

**(The Boarding House)**

_"We got to knockout Declan in order to stop him from doing anymore of Satsu's dirty work," Rosaline said. "If we don't...he'll get what he came for and that is the memories of one of those children in this house."_

It doesn't seem to amaze the Rangers and veterans of how many associates or minions the forces of evil have obtained over the years. They learn it was easy to lure an unfortunate soul with the promise of experiencing true power and dominance. It was what Zedd, Rita and Thrax saw within the Acadian Fraternity, their need for power and dominance. However, their alliance with the forces of darkness has originated since the beginning under Cassius' leadership. It was like a cult like movement that held a negative impact on those around them and witnessing Declan's unwavering loyalty to the forces of evil applaud them.

"The kid has guts even with untainted magic coursing through him," Rocky commented.

"How can we be sure that by taking his magic away it will sever his access to Expression? I mean...he can literally tap into the all the power and energy stained deep in the earth," Quincy added. "Hypothetically, he doesn't need the power of the spirits or nature to manifest his magic. If he is stripped of that power...there is still a high probability he'll still be beyond salvation."

"I know you all made it clear that Satsu is beyond salvation because she accepted her fate and destiny without wavering," Kat argued. "You figured it out when she tried killing every single one of you multiple times without thinking for a minute. That woman has no redeeming qualities, but Declan does. I made a promise to Celeste and I am going to honor that promise to her to save her son from damnation. There is a young man out there who is in dire need to redemption and solace and you have to trust us that Declan will not be a damned soul in the midst of the Acadians. We're not going to let it happen, no matter the cost we're saving that young man."

"We don't know Expression and we can't get near him without going into full out seizure mode," Desmond replied. "Even you Kat can only resist the power of Expression for a short amount of time. The triangle will be activated any minute now and Satsu will escape."

"Just watching him stand the calmly is giving me the creeps" Shi-Ann said.

"Because that young man needs the Chain of Memories from one of our children," Tommy pointed out. "He's doing Satsu's dirty work and most likely he has a ntarget in mind from five potential candidates. However, we can't kill him because Declan is not a bad person. There is still good in him and we have to honor Celeste's wish to save Declan."

"I suppose you all formulated a plan on how to neutralize a warlock in full bloom," Rosaline said. "So...how do we stop him before Satsu crosses over?"

"I know you're all in there and I can rip down this Sanctuary Spell you have in place but I am a man of empathy!" They heard Declan calling out. "I don't harm innocent lives and I just merely wish to talk! I will personally ensure that it is a fair fight. I promise I will be civil on my honor as a servant of nature."

"He's just baiting us," Christian objected. "We know what he wants..."

"Then we'll give him what he wants and it gives us what we need...time," Bianca replied looking at the veterans before turning to her friends. Being a necromancer wicca and a Highlander her senses were heightened than that of the other Rangers. She saw Celeste's spirit and that of the elder council of the Westbury coven but she could only see them and not anyone else. "He's not capable of harming anybody, well not yet. Declan is not alone because I know the other side is carefully watching him. We'll buy you the time you need and then we'll handle the rest." She took a dagger and cut both her and Rosaline's hands dropping a bit of a blood in a vial. "I'll explain everything later Rosie just trust me."

"Are you sure you're capable of handling him?" Jason asked knowing what Kat and Bianca had planned out on the return journey back.

"We'll buy you time," Rosaline answered looking at the Rangers. "Guys, promise me he doesn't take one step into this house to harm our family and friends." The Rangers nodded as they headed out to confront Declan and Thrax while the veterans stared at Kat and Jason with confusion.

"Whatever you two have planned something tells us Bianca is in on it," Kimberly said to her friends. "So tell us, exactly how are you planning to stop Declan?"

"If we told you right away you think we're out of our minds," Jason stated as to everyone's surprise they saw Jason and Kat cut their hands as small drops of their blood went into the same vial Bianca and Rosaline used. "We've been through hell and back together and what we got planned will be highly dangerous and we need you to trust us."

**(Outside)**

The young Rangers were confused as to why Declan was here and being accompanied by Thrax no less. They made the decision to walk out there unmorphed and unarmed with the team anticipating Declan's thoughts. No one wasn't in tune with the supernatural forces as much as Bianca hearing the voices of the ancestor witches and warlocks and seeing the spirits of the coven. The others couldn't see what Bianca was seeing with the exception of Rosaline who noticed the dead spirits within the area. However, it became clear with the other Rangers the girls were seeing something their own perceptions couldn't.

"We're not alone are we?" Aidan asked very discreetly. "Someone else is here with us."

"Apparently judging by the looks of Bianca and Rosaline's faces I think the other side is watching over us," Penny said.

"Hello Power Rangers, it's been awhile," Thrax said in a mocking civil voice. "I trust that all is well with your camp. Heard about your little expedition to the Stone Tower. It's too bad my ward of a Progeny is on extended leave inside that confinement your predecessors sent our original Progeny Cassius."

"What do I got to say Thrax? You must be thrilled to now be the top dog in your mommy and daddy's eyes instead of being shafted to the side in favor for a mere human like Satsu," Rosaline sneered with disdained. "Quite frankly you can drop the civility because you've been dying to dispose of her the day Zedd and Rita brought those defilers into your ranks. It doesn't matter with me what becomes of Satsu but it's poetic justice for me she stays put where she is for everything she did to try to destroy me and my family."

"And what makes you think that wild child of a Progeny will stand down?" Thrax said wickedly. "I may despise her on certain days but she understands the testament of true power. However, I am not here to quarrel for this warlock here wishes to address the Denizens of Twilight. This place is riddle with energy that disdains of my mere presence...so I will honor young Declan's request to take my leave."

Thrax vanished afterwards leaving the Rangers once again alone with Declan as the young man took a step forward. However, they were reassured when no one didn't double over in pain due to the warlock's powers. On the other hand, being a servant of nature himself also, he was in tune with the supernatural. He had something that looked like a cube in his hand which was emitting strange and powerful magic.

"So tell me Highlander, when will my mother and the elders of the Westbury coven alert us of their presence with us?" Delcan said looking around the area but he is unable to see what Bianca and Rosaline can see. "Was it the will and power of the ancestors who brought them here? Are they disappointed in me?"

"You already know that don't you Declan? The ancestors are angry with you for abusing your magic and bringing upon Expression. You disgraced those on the other side and now they want justice and for you to feel the full consequences of your actions! They know what you're doing but I know you don't have the power to activate the Expression Triangle. There is a reason why they bind the use of Expression eons ago. Do you understand...what Cassius did to incur the wrath of the ancestors and the powers that be?" Bianca said taking a step forward.

"Yeah I'm aware what the defiler did and it doesn't make sense his people should pay for his insurrection. However, I have to do this in order to fix the transgressions of the past. Don't you get it? I activate this then everyone you all lost will get a second lease at life, including my mother. I was sent here to fulfill the Progeny's requests and desires. You know what I have in my hand, Cassius' memorium. It will show me the memories of those who touch it: to see the past, present and the future! He says only the hands of those who hold precious moments will be dazzled by its true nature, the spark of innocence."

"I know what you're after and its the Chain of Memories," Rosaline snapped. "If you think for one second you're going after those kids then think again. However, today it's judgment day for you Declan. You see, you may not see them but those ancestors and everyone on the other side are looking for retribution. This is your last chance, either you stand down or you'll be force to answer for your crimes."

"It's already starting, the Expression Triangle has been activated. Now it's only before a matter of time before Satsu comes over," Declan said as the wind started to pick up and the sky started to grey up. "They can't stop me, the ancestors have no dominion over me anymore. My power is manifested by my free will and Expression has no limits. I will activate the triangle and then I will get a hold of the Chain of Memories because she needs it. I feel at ease using this power. Don't you get it? Expression is power manifested by human will and channel through the Earth. Why can't the ancestors see this? This is true, natural magic at its prime."

"You're right Declan, Expression is nothing like the world has seen. It's why the ancestors have looked upon with questionable thoughts for so many years. It is not like any other magic because its a manifestation of human will and emotion. You take the very essence of one's humanity you create an energy gathered from the earth itself." Bianca stated seeing the spirits of the Westbury council circling them. "However, like all magics in this world it needs to be anchored down. The ancestors may not have dominion over you, but what about all the energy you're using to fuel Expression? Do you think they'll leave you alone?"

Moments later, all ten Rangers saw the ghosts of the Westbury coven surround Declan. To his fright and horror, he felt them physically holding him back. They saw Celeste take a step forward before placing her hands on Declan's shoulder, though he tried to resist the touch. "_I'm sorry son but you've been riddled with extremely dark magic and Expression has clouded your mind and judgment. Do you think the ancestors will condone for your actions Declan? It is the will of the ancestors and of nature that this subordination must end. May the powers that be have mercy for we must salvage what is left of your soul to save son..."_

"Stop! Get the hell off of me! What are you doing?" Declan said struggling from the grips of the coven spirits. He ended up dropping the cube object he had in his hands. It stopped glowing in his possession as its power became inactive once again. "What are you doing to me? Let go of me!"

_"Denizens of Twilght, you know what must be done to appease the ancestors and save the soul of this servant of nature," Celeste said sternly. "The line in the sand is being drawn. Do you understand what to do? I am imploring you to save my son's soul, there is still good in him. Do not let him fall into the despair that the defilers will unleash on this earth. To salvage a light from within, one must look into the hole of darkness to reignite it."_

"We made a promise to save a young man who literally has fallen off the wagon," Rosaline said as the Rangers soon surrounded him. "You should know us by now that we never go back on our word. No matter what we do to you Declan you'll be saved for your own good."

**(Command Centre Ruins)**

The skies started darkening and grey clouds were forming as the wind started picking up. Atticus could feel a tremendous amount of power and energy surging in the atmosphere. There was an intense struggle for magic brewing and he could feel forces on both sides of the veil engaged in conflict. He used his power and authority as the Guardian of Twilight to keep the boarders sealed and both sides at bay. However, he felt his authority being underhanded and an eerie sense of dread that the natural balance of nature and order was collapsing. He felt the presence of the Order of the Meridian once again being represented by Zordon who appeared to him.

"There's a struggle for power right now and the ancestors of nature's servants are enacting justice," Atticus stated. "It is a shame that Expression still remains in tact even after Cassius' downfall. The spirits will not rest until they exorcise the last remnants of that dark practice out of Earth, even if it means tapping into the dark arts themselves. However, it won't stop the Progeny from ripping the veil apart."

"It happened before and it seems like history is repeating itself. The Order are keeping the last line of defense up in Valhalla and it will only be a matter of time before the genesis of power is breached once again." Zordon replied. "You understand the futility of our situation Atticus? The civil and internal conflict among the original Denizens of Twilight and Cassius has plagued the line and legacy of power for eons. Where Cassius and his Acadians couldn't succeed, it is fated that Satsu is destined to carry out her predecessor's intentions. Every 500 years this cycle has continued on and on to the point drastic actions must be taken."

"I understand and I lived time and time again to see how this line and legacy of power finds itself being torn and divided. How many more people's fates and destinies must be intertwined by transgressions from long ago be weaved in this ploy? I've sacrificed a lot to ensure the safety and wellbeing of the successors of Twilight and that of the legacy of the falcon and crane. I must atone for what transpired back in 1492 and it was sheer luck the doppelganger line survived. The young songbird's destiny, what will become of her? Will she be fated to repeat the cycle in the Acadian's futile attempts to achieve what Cassius couldn't?"

"The price has waved heavily on both sides for many years. We've watched time and time again many innocents fall into the darkness and those pure of heart have their light taken from them. I understand your merit and for the first time, it seems like you are going beyond what your duty and obligations require of you. I've seen your loyalty to the Order and being the last remnant of the old regime to uphold the greater good. There is a way to stop all of this and preserve and restore order, but it maybe in more than one individual fate and destiny will be decided."

"I've paid my dues and sacrificed my desires and hopes in order to fulfilled this higher purpose for the greater good," Atticus continued and for the first time felt something inside of him beginning to emerge. Despite being presented the immortality and protection of the Order and Great Power, he began to realize the burden and cost it weighted over the years of his existence. "I lived among humans alongside my brethren and other knights for many years. I am the last reminder of what is left of that old order. Lena, Namine, my comrades, even Jacob became nothing but memories that plagued me over the years. When I pledged myself to the Order I come to realize what I had to relinquish in the process. The remnants of my line and legacy remain in tact through the white falcon while I uphold my promise to Namine to protect hers through the pink crane and together safeguard the doppelganger, the young songbird."

"Tell me Atticus," Zordon asked curiously. "We know about the mission the Rangers embarked on to save Tommy's life and part of that quest took mother and daughter into Echo Cave. It was a risk having the Moirae read their past, present and impending future. They predetermine both mortals and immortals because I know you seek their council about your own fate. Are your actions and thoughts that of your own or what they have shown you?"

"Only one person controls one's fate and destiny Zordon...that is the individual themselves," he answered simply walking away. "Sometimes fate and destiny are not what it seems to be. The Order should have seen it time and time again. The future is uncertain because it is meant to be uncertain for whatever happens."

**(The Forest)**

It didn't take Tommy and Kimberly long to realize Kat and Jason were up to something and it involved a serious amount of magic. The skies started turning gray and the wind began to pick up. The two couples stood in the middle of the forest not too far away from the boarding house. Tommy and Kimberly figured out the significance of the blood drop offering from each of them and also that from Rosaline and Bianca. Kat wasn't wavering on what she was going to do and she was showing her friends first hand the extreme measures she was willing to take to protect her friends.

"The ancestors, the witches and warlocks on the other side warned me this is going to be dangerous," Kat said. "However, I can feel it starting to begin. We're ready to get this started. I never imagine the day...I find myself performing very dark and powerful magic to help my friends, both here and on the other side."

"Katherine, you have to do it. The ancestors and the powers that be have consented to it. Remember our promise to Celeste?" Jason replied holding her hand.

"Huh do you mine telling us what do you mean by having full consent?" Kimberly asked nervously. "Oh no, you said you never consider using dark magic..."

"What the heck are you two going to do?" Tommy asked as Kat and Jason prepared.

"Do you trust me Jason with all your heart and soul?" she asked ignoring her friends and focusing on her husband.

"With every fiber of my being I know you Katherine and I love you." he said laying down as Kat placed her hands above Jason's chest and began chanting. "A long time ago the original Denizens used a desiccation spell on Cassius that immobilized him and as result it was how they were able to curse the original Progeny and imprison him in the Stone Tower. We were able to get the spell, but it required a lot of muscle and power to invoke it. That is why I asked you guys for a blood offering to empower it because we're going to desiccate Declan in order to bind his Expression magic."

"I don't understand Latin, Sumerian or whatever language this is in, but something tells us this looks too dangerous," Kimberly objected looking at the spell. "You said your magic comes from the Earth and it's pure. This spell will asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle. You said so yourself you would never use dark magic."

"Gotta say I've already consented on my wife on this one," Jason said. "Besides, she's not the only one whose been in contact with the ancestors and spirits. It comes with the perks of marrying into a wicca family. I really can't explain how and why but in due time guys I will owe you an explanation. They consented to this and if this is our one shot to save Declan, we're taking it. The veil to the other side and the realm of Twilight is failing and those stuck in between and on the other side are breaking through.

"Wait a minute, judging by the spell it allows you to stop a supernatural's heart." Tommy replied. "The blood will stop flowing and their body will desiccate. You two are literally going to stop Declan's heart?"

"That's exactly what we want to do. Declan is a supernatural being, a warlock but Expression has amplified his powers tenfold during his time with the Acadians. We pull this off then the power of the Expresion Triangle won't be activated. Jason and Bianca know the risk and the other Rangers are doing what they can to keep Declan at bay."

"Guys, this thing talks about finding a balance among the living to stop a supernatural's heart. Can you and Jason handle that?"

"What? What does that mean Tommy? Kat, Jason we don't speak witch."

"I have to stop a human heart in order for the spell to work," Kat stated recalling about the vial of blood. "There was a reason earlier why I told all of you to drink the vial of blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jason's heart, Rosaline will have the power to stop Declan's. She'll need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart. Bianca is using her necromancer powers to call forth the spirit of the coven he is bind to meaning the Westbury coven. With the veil dwindling, her powers are at peek. They're keeping Declan at bay. We need to wait till they make contact."

"You're saying...that you technically have to kill Jason for this to work?" they asked looking dismayed and speechless. The mention of Rosaline's name also startled the falcon and crane. "Our daughter...you linked us so you'll give her the power to desiccate Declan. Is this like some sort of supernatural eternal sleep? Exactly what kind...of magic are you about to channel?"

"Trust us when we say that we got under control," Kat and Jason replied they prepared.

**(Outside the Boarding House)**

The other Rangers dealt with trying to deactivate Cassius' memorium cube as Declan continued to chant in order to counteract Bianca's magic. However, Rosaline and the Rangers notice dark, purple veins start to creep up Bianca's arms and move towards her face. Declan felt the physical contact of the spirits of the Westbury coven as they started chanting. He felt Celeste twist his arm around pinning him against a tree while the elder witch, Agatha grab his other arm.

"What the hell is happening to Bianca?" Virgil asked noticing the spirits of the Westbury coven. "Wait, that's the Westbury coven. Can you guys see them?"

"Virgil, we can see them too," the others replied.

"You! This is your doing necromancer! They're channeling your power that's why I can feel them!" Declan yelled now more angry than ever. "Get them off of me! I demand you release me! They're no match for me or Expression! They're no longer part of this world! They have no power over me!"

"That's where you're wrong because you see even with the veil collapsing, they're still in tune with the earth," Bianca snapped. "Their magic still remains you forgot I'm more than just a necromancer and a Highlander Declan. I'm the Denizen of Shadow, chosen by Kakariko to be her successor. Do you know where the strength of the original Denizen of Shadow draws it power? From life and death, destruction and rebirth. You underestimate who I am because I learned long ago that the dead don't stay dead, in fact they're what fuels my power. I can hear them, your elder council that you damned before their time to the other side!"

"You don't understand and you don't realize it do you? It's comforting to know I have power that does not bind me to the spirits or the ancestors. I have to do what is required of me because I am bound and obligated by oath and lineage to the practitioners of Expression. Do you realize what the endgame is? It is Satsu's destiny to succeed where Cassius couldn't. You're not the only one who can commune with the other side, they want out and they want retribution. There are more layers to this than you all could imagine. Everything and anything will come through that is what they want, it's anarchy."

"Well sorry Declan, all that power Expression uses you're taking it from the one thing that gives you your power, the Earth," Bianca said turning to Rosaline. "You're going to feel something going through you Rosie. Once you make physical contact with his heart...don't remove your hand until its complete. What you're going to feel is something strong, powerful and dark, but he asked for it."

"Girls whatever you're planning you better do it now because Cassius' little cube toy is doing some freaky stuff," Desmond called out.

"No, you keep back doppelganger! Mother, council you'll pay for this! Get the fuck off of me!"

_"Bind him and desiccate him for the sake of Declan's soul." Celeste replied looking at her son. "There is still good in you my boy. The ancestors will see to it that your light will be restored. However, it is the will of the spirits and ancestors this must be done Declan in order to bind you from doing harm against yourself and others. It is time you repay nature back for what you've taken from them..."_

As soon as Bianca felt the spirits chanting she started chanting a spell. Rosaline felt a massive amount of power flowing through her to the point it overwhelm her as she stood in front of Declan. "I know you still have a good heart Declan and this is why this has to be done. For your sake...I hope you find your heart again."

She puts her hand into Declan's chest as he yells in pain. The others notice that Declan begins to desiccate as Rosaline could feel herself physically stopping Declan's heart flow. Soon, she felt Kat to feel the connection on her end as the spell began to take effect as Declan continues to become more decrepit looking with black veins creeping up towards his face.

**(The Forest)**

Kat begins to chant the spell as Tommy and Kimberly watch with disbelief as Jason is laying on the ground and dies. Dark, black veins start to creep up Kat's arms and move towards her face. The couple know the full extent of their friend's powers but never they imagine Kat tapping into something that looked dangerous and literally high risk. One of them was tempted to stop this due to the site of Jason laying lifeless but Kat objected saying that it's working.

The veins on Kat's face, which look similar to the desiccate ones occurring on Declan, start to creep away. Kat breathes for a moment, clearly feeling the effect of the dark magic. She falls over for a moment feeling exhausted as Tommy and Kimberly rush to their friends' side. However, Kat turns her focus to her husband and places her hands above Jason. She begins to recite a spell to revive him but doesn't awaken and soon Kat starts to panic and shakes him.

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?" Kimberly started panicking. "Come on Jase! What is happening?"

"It's suppose to work the spell to revive him! No, no! Oh my God come on babe!" Kat was starting to get hysterical as Tommy drop to Kat's side and begins doing chest compression on Jason's chest.

"Come on bro! Come on Jason wake up! No one is not dying on us today for God's sake! Hang on buddy!" Tommy replied but soon Kat takes over the compression.

"Oh my God! Jason! Come on babe please wake up! Don't you die on us!" Kat begins to pound on his chest. "Jason! Jason! Please come on!" Minutes later Jason wakes up, gasps for air and sits up staring at his wife. Kat places her forehead against his sighing in relief.

"Did...did it work? What the happened?" Jason asked. "Kat, you guys, is something wrong?"

"I can't feel it the power of the Expression Triangle," Kat replied slightly smiling. "Declan's powers have been bind by the ancestors. Right now, he's laying in a desiccate sleep so he can't harm anyone. He'll wake up we don't know when but one added little trinket to this is as long as stays asleep, the spirits are tethered to him. When you bind a witch or warlock's powers you restrict them to harness their full potential. Knowing the influence of Expression...it was done for his own good."

**(Outside the Boarding House)**

Rosaline took her hand off Declan's chest the minute Celeste and Agatha eased the young man gently on the ground. The wind died down and the sky started clearing up as the Rangers stared at the unconscious warlock. Rosaline held her hand up for a second staring at it and wondered how was it possible for her to possess the strength to literally stop one's person's heart. Declan's eyes were closed and it looked like his skin was pale and they could clearly see his veins all over his face and arms.

It was hard to distinguish whether what they did to him made him look like a corpse or some sort of patient who was locked in quarantine in a hospital. Then their eyes diverted to the cube object that was in Declan's possession awhile back. As far as the Rangers were concern, it became inactive the minute they desiccated Declan. The question came what will become of him.

"He's not...dead is he? I mean he looks like a walking corpse," Christian commented. "What...what happened to him?"

_"I assure you Denizens of Twilight that my son is not dead, he's just merely in a deep sleep, well more like a supernatural coma," Celeste said. "It was the same spell that was cast to immobilize the original leader of the Acadians years ago. We know about them too for they were the originators of Expression. It is why for them to congregate together is dangerous. The ancestors had every intention of binding Expression for many years."_

"It felt...I literally stopped his heart and the power that was going through me," Rosaline said. "It was dark magic wasn't it? But you knew and that was why it was the only option to stop him. Will...will Declan ever wake up? What will become of him?"

_"Eventually he will awaken from his slumber but for now we have to take proper precaution and tether his magic back to nature. He was the Progeny's pawn to activate the Expression Triangle to bring down the barrier to the Realm of Twilight. However, that triangle if properly activated can bring down more than one wall. He was trying to break down every single barrier that separated all realms. I know that incantation he was chanting, very dark and powerful magic, but it acted as a beacon to fuel Expression. Right now is inactive for the moment, anyone who uses Expression can access it, but they have to be in full bloom."_

"The only other person who maybe in full bloom like Declan is Satsu but she's trapped in the Stone Tower imprisonment with Cassius." Rosaline added. "What about that device Declan had in his hands? The memorium cube? Can you feel any power coming out of it? Look she's only completed two of her three trials. The last one she needs is to be baptized with the Flames of Destruction."

_"Denizens of Twilight, you may have guarantee yourselves a small window of opportunity, but the elders and I feel you must be informed. The wall that separates the realm of light from shadow and from beyond the veil is collapsing. A mere scratch from the dark subtle blade can pierce through what separates all and undo the walls that the powers that be and from beyond the stars long ago placed to uphold order and balance. Be careful defenders of light for the darkness and the pure prime entity of evil desires to walk amongst the living."_

"Alright another cryptic, and yet ominous warning from the great beyond," Chan said sarcastically. "Well…what do we do with Sleeping Beauty on the floor?"

"I got it all figured out," Bianca replied. "Ash knows a few connections back home who can hide Declan from the Acadians. Hey, those guys aren't the only ones with sleeper like cells hiding and forming in secret. The Wild Force Rangers are going to be arriving at NASADA in a little while with Ash so half of us will go there and meet up with them. Someone should tell Billy that he should be expecting guests at his workplace in a bit. I'm sorry for not being open about the plan."

"It's understandable and besides it's your nature," Shi-Ann added. "I learned a thing or two about doing things undercover and very discreet. Hey, after all Bi you're the daughter of Romanian necromancer and a Highlander. I'll trade you your parents for my international crime birth parents."

"Okay Bianca head to NASADA and bring Shi-Ann, Desmond, Christian and Quincy," Rosaline ordered walking over to the cube. "Myself, Virgil, Penny, Aidan and Chan will stay behind at the boarding house to get a closer analysis of the cube. Declan wouldn't have been carrying this around unless he needed it."

Once the Rangers no longer felt the presence of the Westbury coven, they turned their attention to the cube. At first they were weary of touching it until Penny step forward and picked it up. She didn't feel anything radiating from it or no magic coming out of it. Deciding to test the theory each of them took turns holding it and felt nothing coming out of it. They quickly stepped inside the boarding house dragging with them the unconscious Declan.

**(The Boarding House)**

After coming back into the house and settling Declan down on the examination table, the Rangers saw four streaks of light teleport back revealing to be Jason, Kat, Kimberly and Tommy. The entire group reconvened as Bianca filled the veterans of the details of their battle with Declan. The four veterans told the young group of Rangers their role in casting the spell that desiccated Declan into a supernatural like sleep. It horrified Rosaline to know that in order for the spell to work they temporarily had to stop Jason's heart and bring him back to life.

Billy receive word that the Wild Force Rangers and Ash would be arriving via transport teleporter in less than an hour to retrieve Declan. As planned, half of the Rangers went with Billy, Trini and Tanya to NASADA to turn Declan over, the Dino Rangers volunteer to do a patrol of Angel Grove for any suspicious activity alongside Rocky, Adam and Aisha while the rest stayed at the boarding house to examine the cube. Zack volunteered to watch the children alongside Angela and suggested to take them out for some fresh air. Their parents agreed after being locked up the last 48 hours inside and some fresh air would help them.

"Only the hands of those who hold precious moments will be dazzled by its true nature, the spark of innocence," Virgil recited. "What did Declan mean?"

"Blimey there's no light and show magic coming out of this little bugger but knowing these cheeky bastards something is always up," Penny added.

"Whatever that thing is Declan wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of traveling to Chun-nan to retrieve it," Tommy pointed out. "You said when all of you touched it, nothing happened?"

"That's the thing, it didn't react or glow or do some weird mojo unlike it did when Declan had it," Rosaline added. "However, he sure did a lot of chanting before I mysteriously gave the guy a magical heart attack. Did you find any data on that cube Aidan?"

"The computer is still analyzing and running any historical references," Aidan said working.

"So...did you really stop Jason's heart for the spell to work?" Desmond asked changing the subject and turned to the veterans. "How...did it feel like, the whole temporarily dying thing?"

"I'm not going to comment on that right now," Jason simply answered. "The only thing I hope for anyone of you is not to experience what it feels like to die even for a mere minute or two. It's hard to describe it and I don't want to give you guys ideas of seeing a white light at the end of the tunnel bit."

"All we can say is that was something none of us felt comfortable experiencing first hand and seeing it before our eyes," Kimberly added. "Sometimes, the fight will take you to places buried deep within us to experience a darkness we suppress. In order to truly succeed, you may have to venture into the dark in order to preserve the light from within."

"The power I felt when I made contact with Declan's heart, you were channeling dark magic weren't you?" Rosaline asked. "Bianca knew and you guys knew but it had to be me to stop him. I can't understand why but for some reason, it made me strong."

"I don't know what I can say to you," Kat replied. "All I know is at least we reduced the influence of Expression for now. At the moment we can breath a sigh of relief for one victory."

"Mom, dad where's the soccer ball? We're planning to go to the park to play soccer," Hayden asked running back down into the lab happily. He bumped into the table that the cube was placed on as it fell to the ground. It didn't break and Hayden picked it up. "Oops my bad, I'm sorry it's just..." Suddenly, the object started glowing in Hayden's hands as Hayden started to panic trying to let it go, but he couldn't. Soon, the young boy started convulsing trying to release the involuntarily hold his hands had on the object.

"Oh my God Hayden!" Rosaline yelled trying to pry the cube out of her brother's hands.

"Help me Rosie, I can't let go of it!" he yelled while his parents struggled to break the bold. "Mom! Dad what's happening? I can't let go!"

"Hang on son we're here," Tommy said.

"What the hell is that thing doing to him?" Kimberly yelled as a weird turquoise glow formed around Hayden's as his eyes glazed at the cube. Tommy was trying to pull Hayden's arms off the cube while Kimberly held on to her son, but got thrown back as a strange turquoise light chain was coming out of Hayden's back that looked like a chain. Hayden was shaking and he dropped to the ground and the cube was finally released from his hands as the turquoise chain momentarily hovered above him before disappearing.

"Oh no come on don't do this to us! Hayden? Hayden? Can you hear us?" Tommy rushed to his side as he gathered the boy in his arms. He was trying to feel for a pulse but it was very faint and his breathing was shallow. Kimberly looked like she was about to lose it and Rosaline was frighten to see the state of her little brother who looked pale and laid limp in his father's arms. "There's a sight pulse, but I can't feel...I can't feel his heartbeat. Hayden?! Come on wake up, please?"

"Hayden, baby please it's mom you got to open your eyes," Kimberly started tearing up as she knelt by Tommy's side trying to revive their son. "No, please you got to wake up! What the hell happened to him? What just came out of him? Hayden please, can you hear us? Tommy, he looks like he's dying on us! This isn't right not our son! Please come on wake up! Wake up Hayden!"

There was a sudden shake that erupted for a moment while everyone watched Tommy and Kimberly continued to try to revive Hayden. The younger Rangers ran to the screen as the alarms went off while Kat and Jason were by their best friends' side trying to figure out what happened to Hayden. Virgil handed a containment lock as Kat and Jason locked up the cube to keep it out of harm's way. Aidan found the location of where the minor earthquake but it wasn't what they had in mind.

"What's Muranthias? Because apparently that is where the earthquake came from," Aidan said looking at Rosaline.

"Guess Declan decided to screw us over in the name of Satsu," Rosaline said looking at her brother. "They got one more piece for their stupid ritual, the Chain of Memories. The spark of innocence, only a child was meant to touch that blasted to extract the memories of the one who was in possession of it. Unfortunately, it means thanks to them they have Hayden's memories, literally meaning his life. Now he's dying without the thing that is keeping him alive and the Chain of Memories is going straight to the source."

"That cube...extracted Hayden's memories?" Tommy and Kimberly replied. "The Chain of Memories is made up of all of our son's memories? Where did it go?"

"To Satsu on Muranthias," Rosaline said coldly. "The bitch just broke the barrier meaning it's now open season on all of us. Tell us how to get to Muranthias because if she completes the final trial she's going to evolve into something beyond our control. We're going to save Hayden, my little brother and your son even if it means I have to personally snap her neck to do it!"


	56. A Hole in the World

**Chapter 56: A Hole in the World**

**(Muranthias)**

The blazing sunlight hit Satsu's face as she suddenly regained consciousness in the middle of the jungle. She was laying flat on her back and sat up noticing the marking of the the Denizen's sealing symbol etched on the ground. She had in her hand the Sword of Darkness and wondered around the mysterious island until she reached the entrance of a temple. A bit disorientated and lightheaded from surviving inter dimensional traveling, she realized her destination. She felt an energy surge from the sword as she got flashes and glimpses of spirits and supernatural beings long deceased roaming around.

"The subtle sword has pierced a hole in the world," she heard Rita's voice as she found herself being greeted by Zedd, Tanaka and a few members of the Acadian fraternity. "Looks like you deary are a jack of all trades. It's been so long since I seen my finest weapon until it was wasted on that blasted Green Ranger and destroyed! However, it seems like the Sword of Darkness has returned to its rightful wielder wouldn't you say?"

"No one couldn't comprehend the true power of the Sword of Darkness, not even the original Green Ranger," Satsu said staring at it, "Although Cassius has been long desiccated by the Denizens of Twilight, he wouldn't entrust his legendary weapon to anyone who couldn't understand true power. Do you know why because not one successor has the decency or will to venture into the dark to prove their worth! I did it and I'm the only Progeny in existence to have conquered two trials! I restored Expression into the world and brought down the barrier to the Twilight Realm and the realms beyond the other side!"

"What you hold there my liege is what our fraternity has long strive for," Tanaka said smiling. "You my dear are one step away from fulfilling your destiny."

"However, the preparations for the Ascension have not been completed yet," Lord Zedd explained wickedly. "The location to where the genesis of this futile war began has not revealed itself. Only on Valhalla is where what was done can be undone. Our adversaries have strategically kept the location of its entrance away from us for so many years. Now tell us Progeny of the Source, how confident are you to undo what was done? You are aware what will happen if you break the curse? The power you are wielding, prove to us that in life all things must evolve..."

"It's pretty simple my lord and empress, and even you Grand Praetor. Like everything in life and in the universe, everything must evolve. It's a lesson I will teach those who oppose us." She smiled wickedly staring at the entrance to Maligore's temple. "In life you either adapt...or perish, that is evolution!"

**(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, Billy, Trini and Tanya were with half of the Twilight Rangers awaiting for the arrival of the Wild Force Rangers. They took Declan into the Medical Bay and had him under psychiatric lockdown for their protection. The others were still on edge wondering if Declan would wake up any minute and attack them. The three veterans left the young Rangers to keep watch over him while they headed to Billy's office to get the latest reports from the staff at the station.

"How long do you think he'll be napping for?" Christian asked.

"Just to clear up, we didn't kill him by giving him a magical heart attack right?" Shi-Ann asked. "I mean whatever Rosie did kind of reminded me of that scene from Kill Bill Volume 2 near the end."

"No we didn't kill Declan, we just stopped his heart and desiccated him into a supernatural slumber," Bianca confirmed. "But the spell itself is a dark magic spell. Declan was strong the more he tapped into Expression, but me being a necromancer wicca the magic he was tapping to was that of magic left behind by the deceased witches. It's hard to explain it but when the veil was failing it was where my powers were at its peak."

"Do you think he must have somehow activated the Expression Triangle in the midst of the struggle?" Chan asked.

"With the magnitude of power that was being channeled we can't predict if he succeeded or not," Quincy added. "However, I wanted to ask something Bianca. The spell you did, do you think there is a probability if you recast it again might neutralize Satsu or anyone of supernatural or abnormal existence?"

"If you mean abnormal like beings that are not from Earth I'm not sure," Bianca said. "It's hard to determine the outcome or the effectiveness of the spell. I mean...it worked on Declan because he's a supernatural being that originated on Earth. You have to understand guys is that spell wasn't easy to cast. Kat wouldn't let me cast it because she needed my necromancy to channel the ancestors to enact their will upon Declan. It required finding a balance of nature for it to work."

Seconds later they heard the alarms go off throughout the building. There came sounds of blasters going off and security detail yelling orders to destroy any hostiles. The five Rangers ran outside to open conflict seeing enemies from their past that they defeated descending upon the Ranger in training compounds. However, minutes later they would suddenly vanish which left the Rangers confused as to why the fallen enemies can attack the living.

Meanwhile, Billy heard the alarms going off as he ran towards the central command area to hear the about security being contested in various facilities. He reviewed the security tapes to see areas of the residential Ranger compounds being attacked by former enemies they defeated in the past only for them to vanish minutes later. He switch it to footage of the security and tactical forces trying to hold off a group of putties and then they disappeared moments later.

"Director Cranston! We are getting reports of small squads of Rangers in training barricading the southwest hanger saying they are being pursue by black robed hostiles," one tactical officer reported. "What are your orders?"

"Get every able body to the southwest hanger and proceed to engage hostiles with extreme caution," Billy said over the intercom system. "Attention all units and personnel. We have a class one red alert! All units prepare to engage any hostile enemies with extreme caution! Initiate alpha lockdown protocol on all facilities and levels!" He turned to Tanya and Trini trying to get his remaining staff in the central command area to initiate the lockdown. "Trini, Tanya where the Rangers?"

"They're not in the medical bay," Trini replied before security footage show them near the teleportation room. "They're near the transport teleporters. Apparently, they're fighting off hostiles."

"What the hell is going on Billy? These things are attacking for a few minutes and then disappearing," Tanya added. "I thought we stopped the Acadians from activating the Expression Triangle. We stopped Declan, what is happening? I thought when the others performed the desiccation spell it would have immobilized the ability to destroy the other side."

"Unless something came through already," Billy stated. "Maybe the Expression Triangle was a means to amplified the magnitude of Expression and restore it to the Acadians. The Order cursed them and persecuted them years ago for a particular reason. The Sword of Darkness, maybe there's a chance Satsu came through."

"What are the effects of her cutting through?" Trini asked. "Do you think the sudden appearance of everything that resided on the other side is the result of it?"

"Guys, the Rangers are being cornered by what looks like vampires in the transport hangar," Tanya said looking at the screen. "Billy, the secret tunnels underneath the station, they all lead to the central building right? We can't leave them like sitting ducks out there."

They watch from the screen as the Rangers struggled to seal off the hangar. Billy managed to patch through the intercom to instruct Quincy on how to override the lockdown sequence so he can shut the hangar doors. Bianca had a small supply of artillery to fend off supernatural foes but they continued to advance forward on the Rangers. The trio watched as the transport teleporters activated as the Wild Force Rangers came through and helped the Rangers fend off the hostile threats with Ash's help.

Once the hangar doors were shut, Billy guided the group to the underground tunnels towards the central command area of the space station. Within the next seven minutes, the Rangers alongside the Wild Force Rangers and Ash rendezvous with Billy, Tanya and Trini in the central command area. They saw from the screens tactical and security personnel reporting on the latest activity throughout NASADA.

"I thought the dead was suppose to stay dead," Shi-Ann replied before turning to the Wild Force Rangers. "Thank goodness these guys showed up to bail us out at the last minute. What happened to Declan?"

"Medical personnel has transported him into the the isolation wing of the Medical bay," Billy reported. "Usually in the case of lockdowns we transfer patients into the isolation and quarantine areas of the Medical Bay for safety measures. For now, every single facility and level in the station is on lockdown and the entrances are sealed and shut."

"It was kind of weird because those hostiles were only there for a few minutes and suddenly vanished," Christian added.

"Yeah it was like they can harm the living, but not fully and don't have much of a hold here on this side of the plane," Quincy stated.

"Things started getting out of hand and our forces are dwindling fast," Cole reported. "We contacted Wes, Taylor and Eric and they're on the move again. Their latest intel tells us that they stumbled upon occupancy in the old Maysaf Castle somewhere in Syria. Those guys are moving their squad on foot to avoid detection but further intel informed us that it is Acadians occupying the old castle in Syria. They captured another civilian that they need for the ritual."

"Great another tribute for Satsu's ritual," Chan said.

"You can feel it can you Ash? I don't feel the power of the Expression Triangle as much, but something more malice and eerie is behind the influx," Bianca said. "I need to know, did Declan succeed in fully activating it? Whatever is coming through from the Twilight Realm can only maintain a foothold for a short period of time here on Earth. The dead can fully engage in physical contact with the living. I remember that nest of vamps that tried to bust through the hangar. You really can't forget your first hunting job at thirteen and traveling to Bulgaria for it. The other side, it's collapsing isn't it?"

"It's more like an implosion of the other side," Ash stated and looked at Bianca. "That warlock you desiccated, he activated the Expression Triangle, but not to the full extent. Word is traveling fast of the rest of these sleeper cells being infused with the power of Expression. If there is enough of them around, it would only be before a matter of time before more can cross over. Wherever you ventured, the Twilight Realm, a supernatural imprisonment, other realms it's all the same. The literal term for it is the other side. You think wherever you and your friends are traveling to is just another new world, it's like any other spell cast."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Shi-Ann asked. "Did we stop Declan's spell or not?"

"Look we know you guys need some serious help trying to deal with some damage control," Cole interjected before referring to his team. "Your friends are out there alongside the Dino Thunder Power Ranger team right? We have a request that you take our resident Highlander with you to the boarding house. He has some vital intel he can inform you about your current dilemma in Angel Grove. We'll be back to take Declan later. He'll be okay in the isolation wing for now right since you initiated lockdown?"

Billy nodded as he passed out some spare communicators to the Wild Force team to teleport them to the others' location. Minutes later, he received a message from the boarding house as Trini patched it through.

"This is Billy," he replied. "Tommy? Kim, what's going on? Right now we're trying to initiate a lockdown protocol here at NASADA."

"We just saw it and we were hoping you can explain to us why is it suddenly becoming pure mayhem out there," Tommy said. "However, that's not the only reason why we contacted you. Guys we need you back at the boarding house right away…something happened to Hayden and we need your help man."

**(The Boarding House)**

After Tommy and Kimberly finished contacting Billy and the others at NASADA, they rush back to Hayden's side. The two of them with Jason and Kat's help desperately try to revive Hayden once again but with no success. The other Rangers try to run an analysis on the cube that extracted Hayden's memory. Zack and Angela show up minutes alongside the children and notice Hayden laying unconscious on the floor as Elena steps forward to look at her twin brother and her parents crying. They look up to see their daughter staring at them and their worried faces only confirms her suspicions something is wrong with Hayden.

"Mom, dad what happened to Hayden?" Elena asked. "Why…why is not waking up? Mom, dad, did something happen to him?"

"Come on Hayden you have to wake up! Come on son please open your eyes!" they pleaded trying to get him to wake up. "Hayden it's us, mom and dad! Please!"

"Is…he's not dead he is? Mommy, daddy why won't he open his eyes?" Elena started tearing up as Rosaline came to her sister's side and hugged her.

"Kim, Tommy it's best we get Hayden to his room so he'll be a little more comfortable there," Jason suggested putting a hand on both their shoulders.

"Can you help him?" Kimberly murmured. "Kat, we can't lose our son please?"

"I cast a preservation spell over him," she simply answered hugging her friend. "It will keep him alive for now until we get his memories back. Tommy, you should get your son upstairs to his bedroom." Tommy simply nodded as he carried Hayden and disappeared alongside Kimberly upstairs.

Elena and Rosaline followed their parents up to Hayden's room while Angela informed Zack she'll keep an eye on the children. Jason and Kat informed Zack what happened to Hayden and the three veterans turned towards the cube locked up in the containment field while Aidan continued to run an analysis on it. They felt bad for what was happening with their friends but what surprised the three veterans was another screen trying to pinpoint the location to Muranthias.

"Oh hell no that's absolutely out of the question!" Jason objected as the computer pinpointed the location. "Look, I know you want to save Hayden but Muranthias there is something foul and evil on that island! I should know because I experienced it."

"What do you want us to do huh? Sit back and watch Tommy and Kimberly breakdown while their son lays upstairs dying before their eyes?" Desmond argued.

"You go there and confront Satsu you'll be walking into…" Kat replied before they cut her off.

"We be walking into a trap we know that! It's been like that one battle after another isn't it?" Virgil added ignoring their mentors. "Somehow we didn't get the job done after we desiccated Declan? She still had the Sword of Darkness, the one weapon that can give her leeway to breakthrough the other side of the Twilight Realm? You want to stop us from saving that little boy's life? We're doing this for Tommy and Kimberly, for Rosaline, for our Ranger family. At this point we don't care whether or not we save Satsu because she's beyond salvation. She made her choice, now we make ours."

"Virgil's right, she's a monster that has to be slain," Penny added. "And we're the ones who stop the monsters from hurting the ones we love."

"But are you capable of taking a human life?" Zack asked sincerely. "When we all made the choice to choose you guys, we put you all in a position to understand the full extent of your duties as Power Rangers. Never in our wildest imaginations the situation all of us are facing is of unspeakable circumstances. She has an endgame we need to figure out before this gets out of hand."

"We're beyond that point on," Aidan said looking at the stairs. "Like what Kimberly said, sometimes we may need to tap into a darkness inside of us in order to find the light within to defeat the forces of evil. We've been paying the price for sometime now and something tells us we can no longer hold ourselves back. Besides, this time is our call to decide what we're going to do."

Minutes later, Billy and the rest of the group arrived from NASADA and were informed by their friends what was happening. However, once the Rangers reconvened together, Aidan motioned to his friends for confirmation on their next plan of action. Billy informed Jason and Zack of what occurred at NASDA while the others told them about what happened with Hayden. Their attention turned to Ash who gave them some disturbing news related to the latest activity in Angel Grove while Kat headed upstairs to keep an eye on Hayden's condition.

**(Upstairs in Hayden's Room)**

Meanwhile upstairs in Hayden's room, Tommy and Kimberly laid Hayden carefully in his bed. Their son was in a deep sleep, but they knew it was more than that as the entire family kept watch over him. True to Kat's word, she manage to cast a preservation spell to keep Hayden's body from shutting down. She informed them of the severity of their son's condition and lack of memory and how it related to his life. They spent a few minutes trying to process what their friend told them.

"The preservation spell will only hold for a short time," Kat explained to them. "You have to understand what is happening to him. The heart and soul, even memories itself are all tied in as part of one's life-force. Memories, especially those of children relate to the soul and life. You remember…when Satsu used that spell to rip out Celeste's heart and crush it? It's kind of…like that with Hayden. The Chain of Memories is comprise of Hayden's memories, in hence his life and his soul."

"Without it he's nothing more than an empty shell is he?" Tommy asked. "That glowing chain that hovered over our son, is that his life?"

"The cube was only meant to be touched by the hands of pure innocence to extract from them something of great value," Kimberly said holding Hayden's hand.

"It's part of the ritual Satsu needs to break the curse of shadow and light," Rosaline said quietly looking at Hayden. "Explains why they went after the kids the first time. She needs ten items of supernatural and spirit magic, the elements of shadow or darkness whatever the hell you call it to undo the curse the Denizens placed on the original Progeny." Tommy and Kimberly had no idea that there was something their daughter was keeping from them ever since the venture into Echo Cave back in the Isle of Songs. Apart of Rosaline knew that she couldn't keep all she discovered a secret any longer. "I…know exactly what she needs to break it."

"Is that why that crazy grey cloaked woman try to kidnap us along with that man you magically made go to sleep?" Elena asked.

"The original Progeny, Cassius learn of a spell a very dark one that would infuse someone with the power to take hold and become the Source of Evil in human form. Someone with enough Expression and that much power would ultimately ascend to become an immortal being beyond recognition. It was when the original Denizens of Twilight realized just how powerful their former ally was. It's more than just breaking a curse, it's about eliminating the constraints that is used to uphold the balance of everything in existence. Hayden's memories…it's just at least one tenth of what she requires."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by one tenth?" Kimberly asked knowing something was up. "Rosaline, you know do you? Is that why you didn't tell us?"

"Because I saw it and the only other person who knows the real truth is Atticus," she continued. "There is a reason why he holds so much animosity towards them and us. Not only the Progeny needs to pass three trials in order to break the curse, they need to obtain the elements of shadow and that of the supernatural as tributes to be sacrificed. The Chain of Memories binds the entire ritual to keep it in place and it has to be performed by a witch. There is a reason why she tore down the barrier to the Twilight Realm so she can create her tributes. The Progeny needs to offer up a vampire, werewolf, a shifter, a hybrid, a psychic, highlander and a ghost. Then finally, to complete the ritual, the Progeny needs to drain the blood of the doppelgänger because their blood has the power to undo magic that was cast. Three events need to happen before the ritual can begin: the restoration of Expression, the implosion of the barrier and finally rebirth through fire."

"So meaning to tell us wherever Hayden's memories disappeared to is where Satsu is?" Tommy asked. "She's back isn't she? This curse she's trying to break is more than just absolute power and immortality is it? What was happening back in NASADA is a result of the completion of the trials isn't it?"

"It's all the same result," they heard Bianca and the other Rangers come into Hayden's room. "The realm of Twilight and everything beyond the veil is the same thing. Technically, you can call it the other side. Because Satsu broke through and took something with her that maintains its existence. The Twilight Realm is also known as the other side, and it's spell created by the original Denizens of Twilight and it's beginning to disappear. That…is why those things are crossing through."

"Rosaline, Aidan found the location so when you're ready you let us know," Virgil said as Rosaline walked up to her little brother. She bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead. "We can lock the coordinates and head out."

"I promise Hayden, everything is going to be alright," she whispered in her brother's ear before heading out with the others. Something didn't seem right and after being quickly informed by Bianca and the others of the events at NASADA, Rosaline was heading down the stairs before her parents stopped them. "Guys get ready to suit up and head out!"

"Stop for a minute! Rosaline Diana Oliver stop this instant!" Tommy replied in a serious and worried tone. It was only in rare occasions her parents would use her full name whenever something serious occurred. "You know where Satsu is do you? We know what you're planning and Muranithas is the destination isn't it? I know you're pissed about what happened to Hayden we all are, but you know what will happen and she only wants you there to witness her succeed. Please, you're not thinking rationally, none of you are we're begging you do not go." He grabbed a hold of his daughter's wrist as she stopped but slowly teared up.

"I think we're beyond reasoning and thinking rationally aren't we? My god look what the hell has happened to us in the last few days?" Rosaline said starting to tear up. "What's the point of thinking rationally or with reason? They're not going to stop, this endless cycle and vendetta will always be written in blood. I almost lost you guys again and now my little brother is fighting for his life. The forces of darkness want us to see everything we worked hard to protect burn to the ground and if you haven't noticed, there's a small hole in the world right now. You're going to tell me not to go, but you know I won't listen because we got a duty to do."

"We're going to stand behind our leader regardless of what danger lies ahead of us," Virgil added. "We've been through hell and back, all of us and we're starting to understand the wait of what it means to fight for a higher purpose and cause. What we had to sacrifice and what we loss in order to achieve victory we understand and the hardships and endurance we have to overcome. You say do not go but you know we have to at least put up a fight and make sure we fight another day."

"Answer us this question," Kimberly said. "How far will you go in order to achieve victory? Are you willing to trade it for what makes you who you are? If you set foot on Muranithas then you would have to dig deep into the pit of darkness you guys long have suppressed to fight at the Progeny's level. But murder and bloodshed, this is not you Rosaline. In fact, this is not anyone of you. If you have to tap into the deepest depths within yourselves to find inner strength then do so, but…you know what awaits once you step into Maligore's lair. I'm like Tommy and I want to say don't go, but you guys you won't back down."

"I am scared at this point having an idea of what will be in store for my future. However, I still have to remain fearless, bold and brave when being confronted by the forces of evil. We still got a lot of learning to do and I promise mom, dad that Hayden will be alright because I can't break a promise to my little brother. I understand the merits of what it means to sacrifice for the people you love and for the greater good. Someday, we'll understand it but for now, we have to focus on keeping with right now. Everything will look uncertain at this point and we don't really…"

"There are charges and detenators in the weapons cabinet," Tommy answered letting go of his daughter's wrist. "It maybe your best bet to seal the temple hoping she hasn't found it yet. Use the compass to guide you through the island and keep in mind when you pass through the Nemesis Triangle, communication will be cut off. Even if Satsu passes the final trial or not…we'll find a way to slow them down so they won't get the momentum needed. You're our daughter never forget that and know how much you mean to us."

"You should get a move on if you already got a game plan," Kimberly said with some encouragement. "Cutthroat bitch may have punched a hole in the world right now but it doesn't mean it's not ending yet is it? Hayden is depending on you guys to save him so right now he needs you guys to be the Power Rangers."

**(Muranthias)**

Satsu stared at the entrance of Maligore's temple and walked in alongside Zedd, Rita, Thrax and the Acadians. She stared down at the fire pit and smiled wickedly feeling the power and magic emitting around her. Everything was working in her favor and everyone seemed to blast in the glory of their victory. She ordered Zedd and Rita back to Angel Grove to deal with the veteran Rangers knowing that their powers was not at full strength, but Thrax had other ideas.

"Are you two idiots not seeing the clear picture?" Thrax argued. "The flames of Maligore can restore us to our former glory. Why must we waste it on the Progeny herself? The powers that be were still foolish to think that lowlife creatures such as humans can harness powers of great magnitude."

"Oh our vile, despicable, and loathsome son still sulking that you were passed up for the job?" Rita mocked.

"Why should we let these less than superior creatures do our work and evil bidding? Besides, you should talk mother after your failures long ago with that Green Ranger of yours? How did that work in your favor now that he and those other Rangers have become your greatest adversaries over the years?"

"It seems like our poor excuse for a spawn seems to be enjoying his entrapment in his bounds of flesh and blood?" Lord Zedd smirked. "Are you feeling a little upstaged by your little ward? That puny little creature you despise has been our greatest weapon after your mother's failures with the Green Ranger. She can finish what was started long ago and carry out the Source of Evil's grand plan! Ha ha ha!"

"Well the way I see it, I rather bow down to someone of less intelligent superiority like King Mondo or Divatox then yield to that woman!" Thrax snapped getting Satsu's attention. "Yes you may have returned Expression to your people and collapse the barrier to the other side, but that's all just child's play. Do you think by taking a dip inside the flames of destruction will make you a so called god? It should have been me to be the Progeny instead of this pathetic child! Deary, I am more of a superior being with absolute power what do you wield?"

Thrax felt his throat being tighten and his head pounding as Satsu glared at him and walked up to him. She used her powers to lift him up as she unsheathe her twin swords pinning him against the wall.

"You know Thrax I happen to get tired of your whining and complaining of how you got passed up for the job. Don't forget who was it that brought you pathetic ass to live out this meaningless half-life existence? Gosh, it is hard to get one decent compliment without the stigma that the Source chose me, a puny human to carry out its work?" She laughed sarcastically holding one of her sword's to Thrax's throat. "You know being locked in solitary confinement with my predecessor I now see a clear picture of what you all envisioned. For it is my job to make all your dreams come true right?"

"Well if you want to make our dreams come true you ungrateful little leech, then Cassius should have also clued you in on the rest of the tale?" Thrax smirked wickedly staring at her. "You see, for every transaction that has transpire to upset the balance of the universe, there is always something that will even it out. Do you think it was going to be simple to complete these trial and then suddenly do the ritual to break the Denizen's curse? It's the law of nature deary and thanks to your valiant but yet arrogant motivation, not only you have weaponized yourself as the ultimate being but have unwillingly set in motion your downfall."

"What the hell are you talking about? Answer me Thrax what are you not telling me?"

"You know that the Power Rangers are coming for you because of that little stint your pawn pulled off! You see even from beyond the grave our enemies will find a way to always be one step ahead of you. If it was me holding all the cards, things would have worked out differently. So you know what at this point go ahead. Gut me, I dare you to..." he sneered. "After all, I hold no purpose to you any longer since the student has surpassed the teacher. However, if Cassius was wise enough to instill some knowledge into his successors they should learn time and time again, never make the same mistakes twice..."

'Oh stupid fool! What are you doing? Everything we worked for work for you're about to ruin it!" his parents snapped. "There lies the final trial Progeny of the Source complete it and be reborn in true greatness!"

"What are you waiting for, Satsu destiny awaits you," Thrax mocked as he felt Satsu's sword no longer touching his throat. "Go ahead and be reborn in true greatness it's what Cassius longed for all those years. Besides, after all don't you feel humbled to know that you'll inherit all that there is to this newfound power and glory providing you make it to Valhalla. You don't think you're not the only getting stronger do you? If I were you, I be mindful of the doppelganger because there is more to her than meets the eye. I talk about the motion of you setting your own downfall, trust me when I tell you she's the instrument in it."


	57. Tipping the Scale

**Chapter 57: Tipping the Scale  
><strong>

**(Muranthias)**

Their analysis was confirmed once the Rangers passed through the Nemesis Triangle that communication was cut off to the lab. For the Rangers, it was easy pinpointing the coordinates and using the Tide Gale to sail to Muranthias. Atticus had no objections to sail them to the island and was fully aware of their mission. The voyage there was tense as he reconfirmed the deterioration of the Twilight Realm was caused by Satsu using the Sword of Darkness to cross through resulting in the collapse of all barriers. Soon, they arrived at their destination as Atticus dropped the anchor.

"This is where I must part from you Power Rangers," Atticus said dropping the anchor. "The wards of this island prevent me from setting foot on land. Do you see that structure in the middle of the jungle?" He pointed to the temple as the Rangers looked on. "That is Maligore's temple. The last trial involves the Progeny bathing in the flames of destruction, infusing herself with indestructible powers."

"So it means she cannot be harmed until she completes the ritual to break the curse," Aidan said.

"With her return to the realm of light it hinders the odds of maintaining the foundations of the veil. Power Rangers, the Progeny has already obtained two certifications as a result of the trials. With the tributes collected she is near ready to complete what Cassius started."

"Bianca's friend Ash mentioned that the Twilight Realm is another name of the other side? So however we call it or these voyages to different realms, we were basically crossing between our world and that of the spirit world?" Rosaline asked. "Is there some way to slow down the process of the deterioration of the other side?"

"Whatever you want to view it," Bianca replied. "It is still the same thing. For Satsu to cross through with a weapon of unspeakable proportion, it overwhelmed the magic and the power the Denizens use to maintain it. Tell us Atticus, there was more to the story of Cassius' imprisonment inside the Twilight Realm? That curse that they inflicted upon him, it came with many strings did it?"

"It's a long complicated explanation and believe me this is something that will take a long time to comprehend."

"Well you know what I'm tired of waiting for someone to give us an honest answer," Rosaline argued looking at him. "It seems like your authority as Guardian of Twilight is no longer being recognized. There is a new regime coming and we've been through hell and back. If there is a fifty-fifty shot I might end up dead in the process, my last dying wish is not to be told another lie. You were right about what Echo Cave does about coming out not the same person you first went in. Do you want to know what I saw in there? It is something I haven't told my parents because whatever is happening to cutthroat bitch, somehow it effects me too."

"Rosaline, what are you talking about?" Virgil asked looking confused. Instead they saw her walk up to Atticus as she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes while the others felt a weird sensation coming over them. "Rosie, what are you doing? Guys, what is happening?"

**_FLASHBACK: Echo Cave..._**

**_Rosaline walked through the door to face the final trial inside Echo Cave. She found herself in what looked like a throne room and a man with long white hair sitting looking out the window. She was armed with her bow and arrow, but the mysterious man didn't make any movement as she approached slowly. Rosaline drew her bow out ready to take aim but the mysterious man halted her by raising her hand._**

**_"There is a high probably that once you let go of that arrow this hand will easily catch it," he said bluntly. " It's a rarity to come across your kind and I do not mean human beings, always fickle beings full of comprehension and intrigue. It is not common for one to come across a doppelganger knowing that they are on the verge of extinction. You my dear are a rare commodity."_**

**_"Then you know why I'm here and what I want," she replied lowering her bow. "You've been expecting me for I am the child of the Wings of Fate, the falcon and the crane of the Ninjetti. I am the daughter of the Wing Lord and Lady of the Skies."_**

**_"I know of your lineage and origin and you come from one who has rectified the hand of fate and destiny under many transgressions." The man stood up as he faced Rosaline. It looked like he had a black cape wrapped around him and he continued to stare her down. "The Moirae have given you the task of prolonging an inevitable outcome that may or may not be predetermined. You look into the mirrors of the past, present but the future is a reflection that alters itself. The Falcon and Crane looks to take flight under a new regime and banner. However, it's the testament of the old order that certifies an everlasting deadlock. The reason of this is because they are at a crossroads at what was constant can no longer be a stale notion. They face an impending swan song in order to uphold their sanctified means of dominion and safeguard."_**

**_"You can see it can you? The future, what is in store for me. You keep saying that the Wings of Fate look to take flight under a new regime. It means my father will live because it's what is in store for him and my mother? I know what will become of me, my family and friends and I really don't have time for chit chat. I came for the item that can cure him..."_**

**_"Very impulsive and determined you are doppelganger." Moments later the black cape that was wrapped around the man flung out revealing to be a lone black angel wing from the mysterious being. "I know it is imperative for you to prevent another altercation of future events. But know this, how much do you believe you can make your own destiny or that of someone else? You seek a black feather for the Nirvana Ether which is pretty simple to obtain. All you have to do is one thing…strike me with one shot and it is yours."_**

**_"Should be pretty simple isn't it? And the fates call _****_refer to you as the Judge."_**

**_"Figuratively yes, I judge one's fate and future. However, you are also a child who is was brought up with religious values. I represent many names in religious scriptures but I hold no allegiance to the forces of good or evil. I exist as a means to balance all because the laws of the universe and that of balance requires that every entity existing all meets an end. I am simply that means that lays final judgment to it. I am not a being of divine intervention so tell me what do all living creatures and non-corporeal attributes try to prolong for eons?"_**

**_"You…represent Judgment or in this case you are death." Rosaline answered arming herself. "However, whoever you represent you're still one obstacle in my way."_**

**_"Or to simply humble you you can refer to me as Azrael. So tell me Rosaline, daughter of Thomas and Kimberly Oliver do you believe you control your own destiny and fate? Are you an instrument in creating one's future at the price of altering yours? A child who can grasp the true extent of her future and that of those around, I humble you to lay one strike to me..."_**

**_Before Rosaline could prepare herself she saw Azrael dash towards her with a sword in hand. She quickly dodged the impending blow but he continue to swing at her while she constantly kept dodging his attacks. She ready her bow and fired two arrows at Azrael only for him to deflect her attack and repel them back. Unfortunately, one of the arrows struck Rosaline in the left shoulder as she screamed in pain._**

**_Azrael didn't hold anything back as he unleashed blast shot from his sword she quickly dodged. Rosaline yelped as she broke arrow in half and painfully and forcibly pulled the two pieces out from her shoulder. Her arm felt numb making it difficult to her to hold her bow up and properly aim and it didn't help that the wound was bleeding. He dashed towards her hitting her straight in the stomach hard causing her to hit the wall. However, winced and got back to her feet despite looking like she was in a car accident._**

**_"You can hit me and knock me down over and over again I'll still keep getting up," Rosaline winced in pain. "I'm not afraid of death or what becomes of me Azrael. You say you judge and jury for the fates, you personify death for all. I dare you to strike me where I stand, but something tells me you can't because something is holding you back."_**

**_"You have a resilient heart that won't stop beating. If you think I am holding back I simply detest that allegation. On the other hand, those who have orchestrated and kept watch over their keep hold you back from what may come. Like everything in the universe, there is always a beginning and an end. Those who believe they are the masters of their own fates and destiny must possess a strong will and liberate all fear from within. A predetermined notion that remains constant will remain in tact and thus a new regime may not breathe new life..."_**

**_"Do you think I'm afraid of my own destiny and fate? Believe me for the last nineteen years I've dealt with what obstacle fate and destiny threw in my face. I have been to hell and back and I'm the result of fate intertwining. If I have to trade my life for the people I love I will and I'm not afraid of facing the consequences. Do I fear the unknown or the uncertain future yes, but it doesn't mean I won't stop writing it along the way." She struggled trying to pull something she had conceal as she tried to catch her breath. "Someone once told me, in order to create a great sound, you have to think outside of your element and let the music come to you naturallly...without thinking!" _**

**_Anticipating another attack coming her way Rosaline rolled out of the way towards Azrael and pulled out the her father's Dragon Dagger she had concealed. She quickly slash him in the leg before being thrown from by another blast. However, to his surprise, Azrael found himself slightly staggering as he notice blood suddenly dripping from slash wound to the leg. Rosaline clutched the Dragon Dagger in her hand and he saw little traces of his blood staining the weapon._**

**_"Thinking outside of my element. I had to take a real ass kicking to know when the time was right. So, do I look humbled to you yet?"_**

**_"It seems like I underestimated you, _****_doppelgänger." He slightly nodded looking at the wound on his leg as he staggered. "Do I think you look humbled,? On the contrary, you possess a conviction and determination to see fit what lies in your path. For every action there will always be a reaction. It is why the counterbalance of the equation continues to hold the scale ant it is the catalyst that charts your choices. But the lines in the sands have been drawn." He plucked a feather from his wing and presented it to Rosaline. "I believe...a deal is a deal."_**

**_"You're willing to give this to me?" she asked. "The lines in the sand have been drawn have they? Why are you giving this to me? Is this some kind of act of deception?"_**

**_"If I wanted you I could have used my power to alter your fate and destiny and those around you. However, it has already begun the moment the Wings of Fate brought upon the catalyst that will undo the ways of the old regime. They have spent years keeping the scale balance, but what will happen when it unbalances? In order for fate and destiny to favor their outcome and will according to their provisions, they took extreme measures to safeguard the legacy and line the warriors of light have uphold. If they fail to realize the subtle truth, this cycle will continue for generations to come." Without any warning he placed his hands on the side of Rosaline's head showing her a vision of the past, present and future. "Will it favor for one who is destined to unravel a regime for the sake of revolution?"_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

The sensation washed over them as they opened their eyes to figure out that Rosaline shared with Atticus and the others her ordeal in Echo Cave. She couldn't explain how it happened but was happening to Satsu, somehow it was affecting her too. The Rangers looked at Atticus as they left the ship to make their way to the temple and along the way hoped to get some home truths out of their mysterious aide.

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, the others found it hard trying to offer words of comfort to Tommy and Kimberly. Elena refused to leave her twin brother's side after Zack and Angela took the kids back to their place to keep an eye on them. It was her parents who agreed with Elena's wishes and she remained in Hayden's room alongside Gabriel and her parents. Kat and the others had a lengthy discussion with Ash to give his observation and expertise on the current situation which was flagged by brief sudden appearances from their deceased former allies warning them of the impending danger.

However, Tommy and Kimberly's minds were elsewhere and focused on Hayden. Each of them recalled their fondest memories of the last three years since the twins came into their eyes. They remembered meeting them a few years back in Beaufort and welcomed them with opened arms after the truth of Rosaline's paternity was revealed. The decision to be asked by the twin's biological family for the two of them to legally adopt months prior to their grandparents' death was a big decision.

The couple recalled spending their honeymoon meeting their daughter's adopted family and extended relatives who also was a factor in regards to deciding where the future of the twins and Rosaline. They uphold their promise to their children to maintain their Beaufort roots though ultimately in the end complied to the wishes of their grandparents to keep them together and within a few months drew up the papers to gain custody of the twins and Rosaline.

"I remember when the twins first arrived in Angel Grove. It was six weeks after the events at the art gallery," Kimberly recalled but also remembered the aftermath of the events at the gallery a few years prior. It was during Tommy's absence as she refers it to but he slightly chuckled and took her hand to encourage his wife to continue her story. "Rosaline got the call from Marine saying that Earl passed away from an unexpected stroke and that Adele was rushed to the hospital after her health was declining. I flew with our daughter to Beaufort so I could provide moral support for her. The twins were staying at Marnie's house while Adele was in the hospital. We got the details of what happened to Earl the week prior and the following week Adele passed away too."

"It was a pretty sad time because Aunt Marine was in charge of planning both gran and granddad's funerals. I remember the whole family was devastated by the loss," Elena continued sitting with Gabriel in her lap. "They both passed away two weeks apart from each other but the family wanted to do a service for both of them together and bury them together. Rosaline was upset I remember and Hayden tried his best to be brave and not cry too much because I was crying a lot during that time. Everyone welcomed mom's help and support and even lent support to her after your accident daddy."

"Still, I regret not being able to help you guys through that tough time and missed out on the first six months while you and Hayden were here," Tommy sighed sitting on Hayden's bed. "However, your mom must have been a strong person to hold it together for you three after the hell I put her through. I still feel bad Beautiful for not being there for you and the kids."

"Don't sweat it Handsome and besides, it did help me take my focus off for awhile of my own personal problems to help out the kids." she continued. "I recall meeting with Marine and Amanda and at that point I almost didn't want to take the twins away from the Bennetts. I was willing to reconsider after what happened with you Tommy because I was afraid I couldn't do this alone. Marine told me her and the family though they loved the twins so much they felt that their place was alongside Rosaline. She even stated that Patrick and Sarah would have wanted their kids to stick together wherever they went. She kept going on saying that those kids deserve a fresh new lease on life and the twins were aware where they were going because Earl and Adele prepared them. It was just a matter of signing those papers to cement the future of our family."

"Mom helped us a lot get over the loss of gran and graddad, especially with Hayden," Elena added. "The day of the funeral, we stayed behind after it was done because they wanted to tell us that mom signed the adoption papers on both your behalves to gain custody of all three of us. We knew about it because gran told us and the papers were drawn up three weeks before they passed away. We were sad to be leaving behind our family in Beaufort but we also gained another family who love us equally the same."

"I made a promise to Hayden the day I brought him and Elena home," Kimberly said as she stroke the top of her son's head. "I told him that although I may not be his real mom, I promised that I would love him no less like he was my own son. In the days that followed I saw this little boy emerge full of life, happy and wanting to take the role of being man of the house." She let out a slight chuckle at that comment. "Do you know what else he told me?"

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Hayden said that he would love you and me like his real parents because we're family." She turned to Elena giving her a hug as well. Elena walked over to Tommy after passing Gabriel off to her mom. "I told them about your past Tommy and how you were adopted. They reminded me of you and you two were the ones that helped me and Rosaline through a rough patch and during my pregnancy with Gabriel."

"Which is why I bonded with our kids so well because I know what it's like to be in that position to understand the true meaning of home and family. I don't regret the decision we made to consent to adopting the twins. They may not be our children biologically, but it doesn't matter. They're our children regardless the day you brought them home and into our lives. It is why it pains me to see Hayden in this condition. I'm not done bonding with our son yet and I want to him to enjoy everything life has to offer and watch him grow up in a remarkable young man."

"I hope Hayden will be alright dad. Even though you're not our real parents, we still love you the same we loved our real parents." Elena replied. "Rosaline and the other Rangers will help him right? I want him to know that his mom and dad are doing everything they can to save him."

"He knows Elena and we have to believe that he'll pull through," he replied looking at his family. "You guys are strong fighters and you don't give up easily because it's not in our family to surrender and lie down. Your mom and I, as well as your sister will do everything in our power to keep you guys safe because we love you so much." He turn towards Hayden as she placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder and stroke his son's head. "Hayden, if you can hear me know that you're not alone. You are not a quitter and you fight okay son? None us aren't ready to let you go yet so you stay strong and hold on."

**(Muranthias)**

The Rangers still had many questions left to ask Rosaline after the mysterious episode they had on the ship with Atticus. They eventually learned about her encounter with Azrael during the last trial in Echo Cave. Both them and Atticus had a clear understanding that she had the future laid out and what will happen should certain transactions transpire. She wanted her friends to understand what she and Kimberly did in order to save Tommy's life knowing that it started triggering the predetermined outcome they saw.

It was becoming evident that their friend was realizing the price she was paying in their battle against Satsu and the Acadians. They all fought together these last few years and the realization of their destiny as Power Rangers was what forged their friendships. As they continued to trek through the jungle towards the temple, they couldn't help but wonder if they find themselves once again facing another setback.

"Why did you want to show us what you went through inside Echo Cave?" Virgil spoke addressing his girlfriend.

"Because you deserve to know the truth and the realization that there is a chance we can't prolong destiny and fate," Rosaline answered. "Did you want to find out later if I either ended up dead or captured at the hands of the enemy? I don't know what is happening to me but it tells me that the time is approaching before we face the big one. If we thought the fight at the seal a few years back was tough, this is going to get tougher."

"They keep on hinting that the old regime is falling. It's talking about us isn't it? You risked your own life to take a massive beating in order to save your father and what was the payoff? To find out that eventually in the end you'll still wind up dead," Virgil sighed. "You need to know something and the rest of you guys are going to hear it."

"Virge please you need to understand what is at stake here."

"And what about me huh? I may sound selfish for saying this but you deserve to know how I feel. I love you so much Rosaline and you need to realize how much you mean to me. I understand what is at stake here and what we're up against but you can't ask me to face a future without you in it. I made a promise to protect the woman I love more than anything in this world and I told you I would protect you with my life. If you're gone than what's the point of me going on? I will follow you to the ends of the world and I will fight till the last breath to keep you alive. You're not the only one who thinks they can make sacrifices and play the role of martyr. I live for you and I'll sure as hell...die for you. This isn't the end and do not believe forfeiting your life for some greater purpose is what you're meant to live and die for. There is so much you as well...need to see Rosaline and I will be the one to show it to you."

"You know how much you mean to me Virgil which is why I need you more than ever, as well as the rest of you guys. I want to make it out of this alive and live to see tomorrow. Sooner or later this has to end and we have to stop Satsu no matter the cost. Can...you promise me Virgil and this goes for the rest of you that if anything happens to me, promise you'll look after my family especially my parents. Circumstances in the past cost them to miss out the first sixteen years of my life and finding them after all this time and seeing them find the happiness they deserve is all I wanted. There maybe a chance they might lose me again after I promised them I wouldn't be going anywhere. They maybe the greatest Rangers that ever lived...but at the end of the day they're still my parents with kids they love."

They continued to walk forward until they reached the entrance of the Maligore's temple. The Rangers looked around to survey the area before getting prepared to do battle once again. Each of them took a breather as they pulled their morphers out.

"So...this is Maligore's temple and this thing is the living Flame of Destruction?" Christian asked.

"Pretty much, it's the final piece of the puzzle," Quincy said pulling out the explosives and charges. "I'm trying to survey and analyze the structure to find a weak foundation. Based on your parents and the others' testimony, inside there should be a fire pit. Hypothetically, we can't destroy the flames but we can seal it off so Satsu can't enter the pit."

"It would be much easier just to destroy the Maligore himself would it?" Penny asked. "I mean we could...just simply douse it out with some H20 if..."

"Wait a minute Penny is onto something," Quincy replied pulling out a notepad which made the others slightly smiled. "Okay, so I bring a notepad big deal. If I can get in touch with my alchemy side we can reconfigure these explosive charges and turn them into water bombs. However, knowing we're up against some magic we have to enhance the properties of this to work. Penny's powers can be the conduit for this to work. I may need to disassemble the explosives and reconfigure it."

"Are you trying to say we could use the explosives to extinguish the fire pit?" Rosaline replied as Quincy nodded in confirmation. "Well, since we came here without a set game plan then we'll go with that. How many explosives do we have on us?"

"We only have four C4 charges and two detonators," Aidan confirmed. "These are wireless charges but they're motion sensor. One of trigger can set off four charges at a time. However, we got a problem. The charges we brought are duds so they won't explode until they are charged up with a boost up."

"Well we got to work with what we got and we're completely on our own for this one. We're smart, independent individuals and with our combine powers and efforts together, we'll be okay." Rosaline reassured her friends. "If this is the way she wants it then fine and we can't keep playing these children's games anymore. One way or another, one of us is not going to be standing on two feet and I'll guarantee Satsu will be the one that doesn't make it off this island. We're going to use those C4s and let her watch everything crumble around her. You guys ready for this?" The others nodded as they held their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! TWILIGHT POWER!" they yelled as they morphed and advanced inside.

**(Maligore's Temple)**

The Rangers walked in slowly and hid around the corner to see Rita and Zedd perform a ritual. They saw the Acadians standing on the ground chanting while Satsu was on the top of the platform where the fire pit is located alongside Tanaka and Thrax. They saw flames rising from the pit and it was an indication of the essence of Maligore that remained in tact. While the others were busy setting up the charges to destroy the pit, Rosaline got the rest of the team into position to be ready to strike. Desmond made the team's presence known after thrusting his sword to destroy another Acadian lackey stopping the ritual.

"I thought we'd stop by," Rosaline said as the Rangers stood their ground.

"How's it going there Rosie?" Satsu said smiling. "Is your little bro dead yet?"

"He's not gonna die. Good try, though. "A" for effort though despite what happened to your little pawn. Your plan?"

"Uh-huh. Besides, Declan knew what he was doing but you got to love the theatrics. Too bad my little pocket boy choked out thanks to those pesky ancestors from beyond the grave. But don't worry we got a whopper of a surprise in store for those Casper fanatics."

"There's a cure to save Hayden."

"Damn. What is it?" she replied mockingly.

"Your death." Satsu takes that declaration in realizing Rosaline meant business. "As justice goes, it's not unpoetic . Don't you think?"

"You come here to finish me off? Looks like you're not joking this time." Rosaline nods her head taking aim with her bow. "You know you're not gonna to make it off this island alive. My chums will probably send your body back in pieces to mommy and daddy."

"That's not a problem with us." Virgil stated coldly.

"Well, look at you, all dressed up to kill." Rosaline and Satsu begin drifting slowly toward each other, locked hypnotically in each others' eyes. Meanwhile, the others scatter around the area as the Acadians started drifting and spreading out.

"You told me I was just like you, Satsu. You said I was only holding it in but you know something, the gloves come off. I'm ready to cut loose so try me then."

"Okay then..." Satsu was up in Rosaline's face as she smirked. "...Give us a kiss." Rosaline punches her in the jaw as the fight breaks out. Virgil orders the others to spread out as Quincy and Aidan dodge attacks coming at them moving away from the chaos of the fight to set up the charges.

"We need Penny and Chan right away!" Aidan yelled. "You two, work to get your asses here."

"So...do you think your dark horse can still handle herself?" Thrax questioned his parents while they observed the action from a safe distance.

"What do you think Thrax? That little firecracker there is the supreme warrior. All we have to do is get her weaponized and charged up," Zedd smirked.

"However, we got a little cancer known as the fruit of the pesky Falcon and Crane to contend with," Rita snapped.

"Let's see where the scale will tip this time," Thrax mumbled continue to observe the fight. _"Probably do me a favor in getting rid of my competition..."_

Bianca, Christian, Virgil, Desmond and Shi-Ann hold off Tanaka and the Acadians giving Chan and Penny time to head towards Aidan and Quincy's direction to set up the explosives. They spot Rosaline and Satsu off on the other side locked in a vicious battle. Soon, Rosaline's helmet comes off but it doesn't matter with her as she continues to charge over to Satsu.

"Not getting tired are you Rosaline? I'm just starting to feel it." Rosaline and Satsu continue fight some more. They fall together from the platform, landing on the ground. She looks to see four of the Rangers setting up the explosives as she tries to make it to her feet. While Satsu is recovering from the fall, Rosaline handcuffs Satsu's right wrist to Rosaline's right wrist and the fight continues.

Why don't you stick around Satsu, the fun's just getting started!" She looks to her friends struggling to ignite the charges as the fight continues. The close proximity between the two women works to Rosaline's advantage as she pulls Satsu further away from the fire pit. "What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?"

Off in the distance, Quincy and his team finally ready the charges as Penny and Chan use their powers to activate the C4 charges. Quincy works on the last wires of the detonator as it turns on as the timer is set up. Meanwhile, Satsu spins Rosaline so she can get the leverage to use her legs and manages to snap the handcuff chain. They face off once again with Satsu holding the Sword of Darkness. Rosaline spots Satsu's twin swords and rolls to grab them.

"Those are mine!"

"You're about to get it back." They exchange blows with Satsu dodging the the swords. They move back to the top of the fire pit platform and Satsu holds Rosaline at the edge.

"Man, I'm going to miss this. I'll tell your little bro you fought like a pistol." Rosaline breaks Satsu's grip and plunges the sword into Satsu's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment. Satsu breaths for a moment, but smiling weakly to her rival. "...You did it. Finally unlocked...the killer instant inside of you Rosie..." Satsu throws Rosaline away from her as Rosaline lands on the ground.

"Light it up right now guys," Virgil replied as Quincy pressed the trigger on the detonator. Chan tossed one C4 charge into Maligore's fire pit as it went off releasing water filling up the fire pit. Satsu moves towards the pit and looks down to see the fire inside slowly being extinguished by the water. She spots charges surrounding the fire pit with a timer ready to go off.

"Looks like the scales tipping in my favor isn't it?" Rosaline said coldly. "Everything around you is crumbling Satsu. What's the plan now?"

"You know this won't help your boy,though. Shoulda been there, Rosie, quite a ride...but it's not over yet." Satsu uses her magic to take the detonator from Quincy's hands holding it in her possession. The water inside the pit soon extinguishes the remaining power left from the flames of destruction. She eyes the Rangers weakly clutching the trigger in one hand while holding the stab wound. "What do...got to say huh? No one...doesn't want to go out with a bang."

Satsu falls backward off the ledge of the pit and begins to descend inside the fire pit. Before the Ranger scramble to the fire pit, Satsu presses the trigger as she falls unconscious and unmoving setting off the charges as the Rangers make the quick dash out of the temple. They watch the entire structure collapse leaving nothing but dust and rubble in the wake. They were left to wonder what they have just witnessed and questioned if their fight with Satsu was over.


	58. A Lesson in Adaptation

**Chapter 58: A Lesson in Adaptation  
><strong>

**(Muranthias)**

The Rangers stood outside Maligore's temple surveying the site as smoke and dust continued to fill the air. There was rubble and debris all over the place but luckily they got out before the entire area collapse on top of them. Once they demorphed, each of them caught their breath hoping to investigate the aftermath and damage. Rosaline was in a state of shock after they were back in their civilian forms staring down at her hands covered in blood and the Satsu's blood stain sword in her grip. Unfortunately, once again Satsu's whereabouts came into question pondering if she survived the plunge into the fire pit and the explosion.

"Tell me that they just didn't happen?" Virgil replied. "Did we all see the same thing happen or is this another grand trick of cutthroat bitch?"

"She had the detonator in her hand and plunge into Maligore's fire pit despite it filling up with water," Quincy stated. "We set the first two charges to blow up inside the pit to extinguish the fire and the rest of the charges around the outside of the ledge of the pit. There was no way she could have survived."

"I'm telling you this woman is like the T1000 from the Terminator. I mean seriously no matter how many times you destroy her she'll come more vile and vicious than ever." Desmond added.

"Then we have to regroup and arm ourselves for another round again," Shi-Ann said. "These Acadians are like cockroaches who won't go away and die."

"So what do we do now?" Christian asked looking around. "How do we know she's truly done for?" The Rangers turn to Rosaline who continued to stare down at her blood stained hands and the blood stained sword in her hand in shock. Virgil was the first to approach his girlfriend trying to get her attention. He gently got her to drop the sword and turn her to face him.

"Rosaline? Rosie? Babe, it's me Virgil come on love you alright?" he replied placing his hands on her shoulder. "Rosaline? Can you hear me? It's alright we're all here for you."

"I...I...I...stab her," she mumbled. "Blood...it's...staining my hands. Satsu's blood...I did it...I killed her. I had it in me did I? Virgil, what happened here?"

"Maligore's temple babe you remember? You and Satsu were going at it," Virgil recap for her. "She was after the Flames of Destruction to complete the third trial. We came here to retrieve Hayden's Chain of Memories. I know you're still in shock but..."

"It's alright I know what happened and believe me running her own blade into her body, it was premeditated," Rosaline said as she looked at the aftermath of the destruction with a hint of coldness and sternness. "She deserved it and I was tired of playing child's games with her. Satsu brought this upon herself and there was no other option left. You know what the irony of it is guys? We usually kill monsters who are evil and not of this Earth who threaten the safety of our planet. Satsu may have been born human, but in my eyes she was just another monster that needed to be slaughter."

"Rosie, I know how much she hurt every single one of us," Penny said. "We've all been victims of hers and the Acadians."

"Penny is right babe. She may wear a costume disguise as a human being but underneath it lies a monster. She wasn't born evil but she walked that path long ago and was beyond salvation no matter how many times we tried to offer..."

"She told me I needed to get in touch with my dark side, find the killer in me. I...I...took pleasure in ramming that sword in her gut! That's the awful part! I swore I wouldn't become the monster she has warped into but I had to tap into it! I let the monster inside of me out and I felt pleasure watching her be on the receiving end of despair and helplessness. I did what I did for the hell she put my family and friends through! What she did to Hayden was unforgivable and right now I just want to find what we came for and get the hell off this island!"

"I'm trying to find a standard locator spell to see where we can pinpoint Hayden's Chain of Memories," Bianca informed as a purple glow started emitting from her hands. "It's somewhere inside the temple. Despite the remodeling, the foundation still looks sturdy enough. Are...we all good to head back in?"

"We're all good for another round," the others replied as Rosaline nodded in approval. However, she walked over to the blood stained sword and picked it up looking at her friends.

"Just for insurance," she simply said. "If we find Satsu in there I want to make it clear I will deal with her personally. This time I'm not afraid to finish the job."

Following the glow from Bianca's locator spell the Rangers ventured back into the remains of Maligore's temple. They saw the bodies of several dead Acadians laying lifeless on the ground and made their way towards the central chamber. To their surprise, they saw the remnants of Maligore's fire pit being flooded with water from the customized C4 charges that went off earlier. It looked like a demolition site but to the Ranger's surprise they saw the look of relief and glee in Rosaline's eyes when she saw Satsu's motionless body slumped against the remnants of the fire pit. She walked towards Satsu armed with the sword.

"You...you...ruined it...daminit...," Satsu murmured weakly regaining consciousness and breathing heavily from the injuries and damage she suffered.

"I'm surprise you're still breathing but judging by the extensive damage it's you that is having difficulty standing on your own two feet," Rosaline replied coldly before pointing the sword at Satsu's throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't use this damn blade and slice your throat?"

"Oh sweet Jesus Rosie don't! Babe, I'm begging you for God's sake don't sink to her level," Virgil pleaded grabbing her hand. "You are not her! Look, the bitch is now realizing her power and dominion is slipping from her grips. I know you say she is a monster but she is still human, just like us."

"Great...voice of reason...on my conscience here," she coughed breathing hard.

"Are you being serious right now? After everything she did why should I spare her life? She went after our families, our friends, stole our powers, put those children through hell when she kidnapped them, slaughtered innocent people, almost killed my parents and is trying to destroy the other side! What is there human left in her? She's nothing but an empty shell of a person walking this Earth! She is nothing but a vile, malicious, cutthroat, psychopathic fiend! For all you've done you're still enjoying this even as you lay bleeding, bloody and messed up on this floor!"

"I told you..we're nothing but pawns on a chessboard. Somehow...it...it will come to an end. Too many...many times they tried...tried...and failed. We...are the instruments...the pieces needed. If...you want it...want it to stop...then do what you have to do. Be...like...be like me and end it." Satsu snapped staring at Rosaline. "Cassius...Cassius knew the magnitude...the price he paid for prolonging...the old regime. All...of them knew which is why this cycle...it...will keep on going until someone breaks it. Reality is harsh...and it's the cruelty of human nature. That's something...I strive on to survive."

"I could kill you right here, right now and end it..." Rosaline said coldly as her friends protested. However, in a surprising move she stabbed the sword next to her on the ground a few inches away from her head. She examined the damage on Satsu and knowing evidence of internal bleeding, broken bones, and massive trauma she saw where Bianca's locator spell pinpointed the location of Hayden's Chain of Memories. "You're not even worth it anymore and as for asking for salvation and redemption, you might have to ask the powers that be for that."

"Can't...can't...you feel it Rosaline? The stronger...the Progeny gets, same does the doppelganger. Our destinies, all of ours have been intertwined. It's been always been a doubled-edge path for all of us Power Rangers. Eventually, like everything in life...all forms of order and regime must collapse..." Satsu whispered before falling unconscious as Rosaline went to retrieve Hayden's Chain of Memories. "Plan A didn't work...there...is always a Plan B..."

"Then all I could say is don't expect us to hold back Satsu. I'm not like you and I will never be like you. We all have a darkness inside of us but we know how to keep it at bay. Doesn't matter if you have a Plan B you can guarantee that the next time we see each other, we will end it where genesis began. For now, I did what I set out to do...buy some more time. I spared you once because it was the humane thing to do, but for you I want you to wallow inside these confines of this pathetic ruined temple. I want to realize that we're people you don't want to underestimate." She spotted the Sword of Darkness laying next to her and taking off her jacket wrapped it up and handed to her friends before departing. "Looks like I have Cassius and yours' legacy in my hands now."

**(The Boarding House)**

"Okay Ash, start from the top and tell us what you know," Kat replied as her and the other veterans sat in the living room with Ash. While the Rangers went to Muranthias to deal with Satsu, the veterans with the help of Dino Rangers and Wild Force Rangers dealt with the aftermath of Satsu's breakout from the Twilight Realm. None of them did not have a clue what was going on.

With the sudden appearance and momentarily disappearance of anomalies, in particular dead enemies and spirits manifesting in Angel Grove. It was similar to the incident back during Halloween with the Ghost of Darkness only this time the veil that separated realms, dimensions and that of the living and the dead has been compromised.

"I went to Bucharest and visited Bianca's gypsy clan, well you can say her mother's side of the family." Ash explained. "Despite the disdain past I have with them I do have a mutual respect for their tribe due to Nicolai and Bianca. Anyways, I seek consultation with the elder woman, she's kind of like some sort of leader type figure their gypsy tribe. She says the other side is failing and that the Twilight Realm is on the verge of implosion. I was given a crash course on the coven of witches and warlocks that have existed over the years. Bianca's tribe is also a sort of subculture coven as they like to refer to themselves as."

"So you went back to Bucharest and met with the gypsy clan? Do they know about Expression like the Westbury coven did? Their council died as part of a ritual to activate it and that coven is now in tethers thanks to the Acadians. If you happen to notice there is a hole in the world right now and the shit is about to hit the fan..."

"In some form of history one way or another, there was references to the Order of the Meridian, the original Denizens of Twilight, the Source of Evil and the Acadian Fraternity." Ash revealed a scroll placing it on the table. "I believe you found two of the four scrolls and seeing the seal of the Denizen's mark I was instructed by them to bring it. The first scroll pertained about entrance to the other side, to the realm of Twilight while the second scroll detailed a ritual for the said Progeny of the Source to break the curse of shadow and light. This one, pertains to why long ago the reason behind the near decimation of the Acadians. They are more than just hired mercenaries and assassins, this was where the Order had to step over the line to ensure the Earth's safety."

"Step over the line? What do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

"It's more than just about destruction and dominance with these guys. It's also about power and Expression of it. There was a reason why they eradicated the use of Expression magic throughout Earth. Magic itself comes from the Earth and from the spirit of the ancestors. Tapping into magic conceived by darkness and sacrifice is dark because this is untainted and unlimited power left behind. The Defiler perfected it, but not to mere perfection and as a result cause an imbalance nature has spent eons trying to correct according to the elder woman. There is more to the Expression Triangle than you know."

"The imbalance you're referring to is it the curse of shadow and light? The Twilight Realm? What is it?" Billy asked. "You said there was a reason why Expression was nearly eradicated long ago. The lines of Atticus and Namine? Does it all tie in?"

"I know that warlock you had the doppelganger desiccate only activated the Expression Triangle at half power. The other side as I said is just like any other ordinary spell. As with every spell there is always foundation to it. According to the necromancers, the bridge between the living and the other side is maintained by something they refer to as an anchor. It is what keeps the other side going but it's imploding because it's here on Earth. For a long time they kept it a secret the true aftermath of The Defiler, the one you refer to as Cassius. They sealed him away using the entrance of Chun-nan..."

"Yeah we know about Chun-nan we were there," Jason replied. "So they intentionally sealed him in a land known to extract the memories of those who set foot but it didn't with the original Denizens of Twilight. You still haven't answer the question, does it all tie in?"

"It does but you're beginning to figure it out and you haven't notice yet. However, the other side thing that is on your hands." Ash stated looking at Kat and Jason. "I know you're a really powerful wicca because you not only possess magic fueled by nature and the earth, but magic from beyond the stars and that of the darkest corners. It's a highlander trait to sense the energy signatures of supernatural beings because of heighten senses and strength. However, there is something that keeps your powers all in balance and they don't realize the untapped potential inside of them. All I can say is you need all the help you can get between here and the other side."

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Meanwhile, the activity of spirits and dead enemies fluctuated on and off. It was becoming difficult to anticipate an attack as they noticed that the gap between those living, dead and in between has been compromised. Rocky, Adam and Aisha led the recon around the city alongside the Dino and Wild Force Rangers. They heard the Wild Force's recent events after the events of Merrick's abduction and latest updates in regards to Wes, Eric and Taylor's Ranger in training squad.

"So you all of you guys have been living off grid without any established command post?" Rocky asked. "Have you heard anything from either Taylor, Eric or Wes?"

"As we said after the events near the Bulgaria-Romania border and Merrick's abduction we couldn't no longer set up an active compound for the Rangers in training," Cole explained. "Taylor, Eric and Wes have only maintained minimum contact with us after they dropped off the crown at NASADA and headed out. The last we heard from them was that they somewhere in Europe near the coast of northern Ireland."

"Well there goes the whole Ranger Initiative Program," Trent replied. "Wasn't just a few years ago the forces of evil wanted to wipe out the entire line of Power Rangers by attacking those who will be destined to become one?"

"Then there was the battle at the seal where we activated the power to give it to them," Kira added. "But we lost a couple of newly activated Rangers and along with TJ and Karone. It's still haunting to know that even after what happened the forces of evil still want the future line of power wiped out."

"Tell me about it," Adam replied. "We can change the rules of fate and destiny but somehow the universe finds a way of throwing another obstacle in our way. It's our job to uphold the promise to prepare the future line of power for their duty and destiny as Power Rangers."

"Adam's right from what we calculated in the last three years we found over a thousand newly activated Power Rangers and then we decided to institute the Ranger Initiative Program. Since then, the numbers have declined to less than half and almost two thirds of them are now training off planet either on KO35 or Terra Venture. The ones who opted to stay are either in hiding to avoid another purge episode." Aisha stated.

"But with the Acadians reemerging once again, soon we'll be outnumbered," Ethan said.

"Even with the combined forces of all the existing Power Ranger teams combined, it won't be enough," Connor stated.

_"Ash's visit to the Kalderesh Tribe is pretty insightful," they heard Justin who appeared suddenly to them. "Your Highlander friend is giving the others the full intel on what he learned about them. As long as those pissed off jerks are roaming around no one is safe: even us on the other side."_

"Justin? I...thought...you were on the other side," Adam stated. "What do you mean by no one is safe? Does that include everything in the Twilight Realm and on the other side as well?"

_"Everything is unraveling and that stupid Progeny crossed over giving leeway for them to bring along a traveling buddy. Why do you think you guys are experiencing the momentarily appearance of us dead folks for more than a few minutes? The thing that ties and bridges the gap is not where its suppose to be. Doesn't anyone believe in letting the dead rest in peace instead of forcibly rising up from their graves? Baddies today just have no style or class..."_

"So you're saying the other side is falling apart?" Trent asked. "The other side you mean the Twilight Realm, the whole afterlife, purgatory, all of it?"

_"Literally all of it, where the dead, the ones in-between, both the supernatural and non-supernatural are sent. Why do you think everything has a median in between to keep things afloat? Wait a minute...the Rangers don't know do they? This used to be told as tall tale by the gypsies long ago and during Ancient Greece. Ash learned about the tale but the question what are we going to do in order to buy ourselves a bit more time? Look, if you think things on your end is fucked up well we're not doing any better right now. It's slowly disappearing into oblivion guys and frankly...we don't know what will become of us even after we've met death."_

"How do we salvage what is left of the other side? Basically what you're saying is that supernatural afterlife will cease to exist if the other side collapses?" Cole asked.

_"There maybe a plan in mind to keep a foothold on both ends but it's going to involve something incredibly dangerous. Ash is probably explaining what he learned from the Kalderesh Tribe about the anchor. The Rangers should be back from Muranthias soon but something tells me they brought with them a souvenir that could be used to our advantage. We got to hurry because the Acadians are putting into motion part of their endgame."_

**(The Ancient Harbor)**

A little while later, the Tide Gale docked back at the Ancient Harbor following their return from Muranthias. The Rangers placed the Sword of Darkness in a magically bond sheathe provided by Atticus to protect them from the power and magic it emitted. Rosaline had Hayden's Chain of Memories in her possession hoping that she wasn't too late to save her brother's life. Before they were ready to teleport back to the boarding house, Atticus stopped the Rangers.

"Power Rangers, though time is of the essence I wish to ask to make amends for any wrongs that were committed upon you all," Atticus said solemnly. "Especially to you, Rosaline Diana Oliver and your entire family. Seeking the consultation of the Order of the Meridian it has come to my conclusion that retaining the traditional means to preserve the balance of good and evil no longer has become an option. I lived among humans for many years, remaining who I was before I swore my oath, futility and duty to protect the line of power and its future. Along the way I come to terms with regaining the humanity I solemnly traded in exchange for duty."

"Why are you speaking as if you were instrumentally responsible for what we had to endure?" Rosaline asked. "There are times where we did question our purpose, our mission and everything that happened. We question the circumstances of the past and how it coincide with the outcome of our present and future. You're the Guardian of Twilight, the last knight of the Meridian who swore an oath, futility and duty to protect the line of power and its future successors. You were once human just like us living, breathing, and going through everyday life. Despite the immortality and eternal youth, you've earned your humanity back over time."

"They keep on saying that the old regime is about to crumble," Virgil added. "That vision Rosaline showed us it referred to the old teachings of the Order of the Meridian and that of the knights? You're making sound like that soon you'll be discharged from your oath and duty to us aren't you Atticus?"

"If that times comes where I will soon be discharged from my oath then I welcome it with honor and grace. However, I do not wish to look upon that at the moment and I seek to atone for any past transgressions. You are all wise and remarkable people and no more secrets and lies shall be kept. I know you don't believe in the truths I speak but I feel that this fight will shed light to the plight of the Acadian's true nature. The ambitions of humanity for power and defiance of order is what kept this never ending vendetta continuing. Breaking the Progeny's curse is not only the endgame Satsu intends to complete but the collapse order and balance."

"What do you mean? Are you saying the breaking the curse is just only one step?" Desmond asked.

"Yes and it took many coinciding lines to intercept one another. The Progeny's curse to give the Source of Evil a body of flesh and blood to walk the Earth is just a small sample of its endgame. The attack on the potential Rangers a few years back was also another event along with the confrontation with the Dark Judges, the Turok Patrollers, and the discovery of the Sword of Power. After the first concealment of Lokar beneath the seal, it was left upon the Acadians to finish what the Source started. It not only wants to destroy the line of Power, but also eliminate spiritual and supernatural magic. It is the endgame on both sides."

"Wait...you're meaning to tell us the endgame it will not only effect us living beings but those on the other side? The Twilight Realm, all of it beyond the veil it's also at risk too isn't it?" Rosaline asked. "Obviously the original Denizens of Twilight thought that after defeating Cassius long ago death was too easy for him, so they sealed him in the depths of the realm he long tried to destroy. My ancestors on both sides of my family have been paying the price for many years. You owe it to us to share with us what you know. If the Acadians wish to eliminate all aspects of magic and order, the original Denizens had a contingency plan to stop this. What we saw in the Stone Tower with Cassius he's not dead, but his body, mind and soul became two separate entities. What did they do to him that was worst than death?"

"Think of it as a way of trying to keep in line a delinquent child. They're undisciplined, spoiled, out of control and lusting for more power. However, the Order of the Meridian made an example of Cassius' defiance and the taboo of the balance of nature. Imprisoning him inside the place where he sent those countless creatures wasn't enough, the Order and the Denizens came up with a contingency plan knowing the Acadian's intention to get their hands upon anyone born from Namine's line since it was by her blood she cast the curse and blood renew can undo it. So what was the worst punishment for Cassius than death? For him it was to live out his entire existence being the foundation that keeps both sides balanced and anchor. The Twilight Realm and the other side exist as long as Cassius exist. Like all magic and spells, in order to maintain the other side the original Denizens needed an anchor to keep the gateways accessible. Unfortunately for you Power Rangers it was the secret your predecessors have long kept...the details of Cassius' true fate."

"Are you meaning to tell us as Guardian of the Twilight Realm, the foundation or anchor as you call it is Cassius? That's what they did to him?" Virgil asked. "Instead of killing him, they made him an anchor for both the living and dead to crossover. I get it...why they thought death was too easy for Cassius because they wanted him to feel life and death for those who come through. He wanted immortality by trying to the Source of Evil in flesh, instead they made him that. Can I be the first to say that will certainly be a grudge he'll never let go of."

"And now it's been compromised after Satsu used the Sword of Darkness to cross through back to Earth. Without an anchor, the Twilight Realm will implode and disappear along with your friends and family on the other side. There is a way to prolong it because as of this moment, you are outnumbered and do not have enough allies to go up against an army that has been laying dormant for years to exact their leader's revenge. Cassius wasn't the only one that was punished that day but so were the Acadians. They not only eradicated the use of Expression, but also their ability to convene together for disaster will strike should they mass. He is here and he is searching for a means of release."

"Cassius is on Earth? But his body is still in the Stone Tower right? I mean unless...oh no he couldn't have," Bianca said as Atticus understood. "It's an olden story that covens used to tell about certain witches and warlocks having the ability to travel as passengers inside the bodies of people. The person being possessed wouldn't know there is an entity inside of them. When you said that the Acadians lost the ability to convene together, it was because of the Order was it? So not only have they been recruiting people who been practicing Expression but have been hiding in plain sight as passengers inside people with magic?"

"Word travels fast and right now we need to move because the other side is looking for our aid now in the midst of marshal law, chaos, and mayhem. As of right now Satsu's fate is left uncertain but the forces of evil have already invested too much in their strongest asset. With the original Progeny and current one coinciding on Earth will be disaster. You did what you did to retrieve Hayden's Chain of Memories, now it's a matter of slowing down the process."

**(The Boarding House)**

Tommy and Kimberly could hear the others downstairs talking to Ash about the latest information he obtained and the rest of their friends were out patrolling the city for the latest abnormal activity. Their only focus was on Hayden laying unconscious and unresponsive on his bed as the Oliver family continued to keep vigil over their eleven year old son. Elena refused to leave her brother's bedroom despite her parents' plead to send her and Gabriel off to Tommy's parents' place and insisted that her twin brother needed her and Gabriel to be there. The two watched their children interacting as Elena took a round circular object from her baby brother.

"I'm sorry Gabe but you can't touch that okay?" Elena gently told her baby brother. "You don't want Hayden to be mad at you for touching his dream catcher?" Elena hung it over her twin brother's bed on the wall and returned back on the floor to keep Gabriel entertained.

"It's becoming a routine every time I come in to straighten up things in Hayden's room I have to rehang that thing," Kimberly murmured. "We should probably use something else besides a thumbtack to keep it hanging."

"Hayden begged David to show him how to make one," Tommy slightly smiled. "I remember that day me and him went to visit David and Sam at the reservation as part of our whole bonding experience. Hayden was so fascinated by Native American culture especially with the dream catcher. The one hanging above his bed was the one David gave him last year."

"It helps him sleep at night because there are days he had a hard time falling asleep," Elena confessed. "Hayden explained to me how it works according to what Uncle David told him. Maybe when Hayden is better can we visit Uncle David and Sam again?"

"Anything you guys want," their parents smiled as they heard the alarms go off in the lab.

Living in a big boarding house that resembled more like a mansion had it perks as Tommy and Kimberly heard the voices of the Rangers from downstairs indicating their return. Rosaline and the other Rangers rushed upstairs to Hayden's bedroom as Rosaline rushed to her brother's side. She placed the Chain of Memories on Hayden's chest and a turquoise glow surrounded the young boy. The chain disappeared into Hayden's body making him jump a little. The Rangers alongside the Oliver family waited for a little while before he began breathing normally. Hayden opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"What happened? Did I find the soccer ball?" Hayden asked.

Tommy and Kimberly smiled as both of them hugged their son. "Our boy, you gave us quite a scare there kiddo. Thank goodness you're alright." They both held him tight and sighed.

"Did something happen to me? Whatever it is it will be okay, I'm alright mom, dad don't worry," Hayden reassured them.

"Thank goodness your safe little brother," Rosaline murmured joining the fray. "There was no way I was going to let you go."

"Wow there's a lot of hugging here," he smiled looking at Elena. "So much hugging today huh Ellie?" Soon Elena suddenly burst and join her family by Hayden's bedside relieved that her twin brother is safe once again. "Alright as much as I know our family is close with one another, did something happen to me?"

"We'll fill you in on the details buddy when we're ready but right now we just want to breathe a sigh of relief that thank goodness you're safe," Tommy assured.

"At least give us a moment to relish that you're okay kiddo," Kimberly smiled.

"Okay and whatever happened I just want say thank you guys, especially you Rosaline for fighting for me."

"Anything for you Hayden," Rosaline replied. "Besides, this family wouldn't be the same if it wasn't balanced out without you around."

**(Three hours later)**

About three hours passed and Hayden was making a full recovery under his parent's watch. The others returned from their patrol of Angel Grove giving their friends the details about their ghostly encounters with their deceased comrades. Everyone reconvened in the lab as Billy was filling the group in on the latest status at NASADA following the lockdown. He assured the group that Declan was safe and kept in solitary confinement at the station to the relief of the Rangers. Rosaline and the Rangers filled the veterans and their allies of their battle with Satsu on Muranthias and provided proof by revealing the Sword of Darkness they took that was still stained with Satsu's blood.

During Rosaline and the Ranger's accounts of what happened on the island, Tommy and Kimberly came down to the lab stating that Angela is looking after the kids upstairs. The two were surprise to hear the intense details of Rosaline's battle with Satsu but she assured her parents everything was fine. The discussion steered towards what Kat, Jason and the original Rangers heard from Ash about his visit to Bucharest. The details of recent events left the group wondering the next move.

"Judging by the damage we did on Muranthias you could probably say we may have bought ourselves maybe a day or two at most," Virgil theorized.

"We literally dismantled the temple and somewhat extinguished Maligore's fire pit," Penny added looking at Rosaline. "It was a very physical and brutal confrontation that we had thus far with Satsu and the Acadians."

"Physical is an understatement guys," Rosaline murmured sternly staring at her friends and family. However, there was a demeanor that was hardly displayed by Rosaline, but her parents saw in their daughter's eyes something emerging. Her eyes held a cold, sharp and dark edge to them as she continue to recount the events of Muranthias. "I...I had every intention of causing that bitch physical pain regardless and unleash all hell. I wanted to victimize her, brutalize her and ramming that sword in her gut brought me satisfaction. I don't regret what I did and it will be a matter of time before Satsu come back for vengeance. I only got lucky to stain that vile Sword of Darkness with her blood. We only bought ourselves a small window of opportunity, but know this I'm not going to hesitate to finish her off..."

"Rosaline's right and she makes a point," Aidan added. "We're not going to let ourselves be victimized anymore by them, so we'll fight back and unleash all hell and fury on them. No more restraints, no holding back and if they think we can't be brutal, they haven't seen anything yet."

"I can see it in your faces," Rosaline said looking at her parents, "You have that look in your eyes that tells me you're disturbed by what I said. Do you want to ask me some questions or make some sort of comments? Do you want to warn us the consequences of tapping into the darkness within us? Do you want to tell us the price we'll pay to know what it's like to commit murder and destruction? I'm scaring you aren't I because it's like deja vu all over again. We knew what we signed up for the day Lokar declared war against the line of power and that it's going to be a long and brutal road. We're not going to fail because it's not an option, instead we're going to adapt. We're going to adapt a new tactic and evolve because if we don't, we're all going to perish."

"As we said we're not going to hold any of you back," Tommy explained. "I know what it will have to take to get the advantage, even if it's a small window of opportunity. The old regime is hanging on by a thread and how things were done long ago no longer are relevant. You...did what you had to do in order to buy us some more time and we have to act fast. We need to adapt and evolve our tactics because the more we aggravate those bastards, then we have to strike back at them ten times harder. It's...like what you said, in life everything evolves: you either adapt or perish because that is evolution."

"We also have one other problem which is the fact we're basically outnumbered and our allies are dwindling in the numbers," Kimberly said. "Obviously we know the Acadians have been massing an army for years against the line of power and its allies. We've done many things to falter the hand of fate and destiny, and defy the laws of balance and nature when we awakened every single potential Power Ranger a few years back. We need...all the help we can get if we are to save both ends of the spectrum."

With Kimberly's testimony, Ash walked up to the table and placed the scroll he retrieved from Bucharest. He opened it up to reveal what looked like a spell and a various passages scribe on the page. The Rangers, both old and new knew the language and dialogue as the mysterious Highlander examined the bloodstained Sword of Darkness.

"If you're all planning to adapt and evolve your battle tactics, you can start with this," Ash explained. "Merrick had this feeling somehow this scroll is essential that the guy did everything in his power to keep it out of evil hands." Then turned to Bianca giving her a nod of appreciation and a slight smile. "Knowing he had to hide it in plain sight and in hostile territory, he did choose a location no one wouldn't expect, the Kalderesh gypsy camp. According to the elder woman of Bianca's tribe, everything you need to know is on that parchment."

"You actually visited my people? How...did I not know of this?" Bianca asked curiously. "It does contain the mark of the Denizens of Twilight."

"So exactly what does that scroll contain if you said it will help us adapt and evolve our battle tactics?" Rosaline asked.

"It contains the spell needed to maintain the foothold that holds up the other side. Your stories about people who have rewritten the hand of fate and destiny have been spreading like wildfire these last few years. Perhaps, you can pull off the impossible once again?" Ash smirked. "If you have a sturdy enough anchor, then it can be pulled off before the Progeny reaches full power. You said you're in need of more allies because evidently you're outnumbered against the Progeny and her forces in Lokar's name. On the contrary...have any of you ever believed in life after death because I think it's time the other side joins in the fight."


	59. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 59: Hide and Seek**

**(Maysaf, Syria)**

Halfway across the world in the remote and humid region of Maysaf, a small group of Rangers in training led by Eric, Taylor and Wes were conducting surveillance on an old ancient castle in during dusk. Months after the destruction of the Oceanic Ranger Compound, the trio chose not to remain in Angel Grove at the main site at NASADA despite their allies rescuing them during their trek in the English countryside. They recall after delivering the item Andrew Hartford left behind, the three of them made a collective decision to leave and only radio Cole and the other Wild Force Rangers during periods of emergencies.

During their months on the road and wandering from place to place, the bond between Wes, Eric and Taylor remained stronger than ever. However, Wes knew the intentions of Eric and Taylor and has been their strongest supporter alongside their small band of Rangers in training. The group camped out for the last few days near the area of Maysaf Castle making note of the evident presence of Acadians in the area. They had some of their trainees do some recon in the nearby towns to gather some intelligence and history on the place.

"We've been here for over a month and more of them keep on arriving at Maysaf," Taylor explained. "Based on tailing the small group that was in Bucharest during Merrick's abduction, I'm guessing this must have been some sort of headquarters for them."

"The last relayed message we heard was the Acadian group in Bodrum cleared out after Tommy and the others rescued their children there," Wes added.

"If we were only lucky with Tristan," Eric said as he looked at Taylor with a sigh of sadness. Wes knew the two had days where it was hard for them to think about their missing son and it was their reason for living off grid for months like nomads. The attack at the Oceanic Compound left a traumatic mark on them to witness them having their son taken right before their eyes. "You know I promise you Tay we're going to get our boy back. We know he's still alive because those bastards beyond that wall need him. However, I be damned if they're going to offer him up for some sick and demented ritual."

"It was the reason why they took our son Eric because of his "gift" he possessed," Taylor sighed. "One minute we found out he was telepathic helping him trying to shield himself from hearing too many thoughts. The next minute, our compound is under siege and we're watching him being snatched out of our arms. It's been months Eric and I still worry about him everyday."

"Me too but...he's a Myers he always finds a way to stay alive," Eric reassured his wife but their son was only eight years old. Sometimes he wonder if Tristan was able to hear their thoughts wherever he was? There hasn't been a day that passes the last couple of months where Tristan never left their minds. "I just wish I could hop that wall, shoot up the place and grab my son and get him out of there."

"I know you two want to bust in there and rescue Tristan but you we have to exercise caution," Wes stated looking at the castle. "We know he's in there because we got sight of Merrick as well. Something tells me they're going to stay put for now. This place, it has significance to the Acadians and they wouldn't pick this location to regroup. According to Kesler, they said Tristan was spotted in the marketplace under close supervision, but he remains unharmed. Apparently, the locals know of who the Acadians are."

"Commander Myers! Commander Collins! Lieutenant Earhart!" one of the Rangers in training Kiesler called out. "Our recon teams were dispatched: one to scope out information in the towns and one observing the northwest sector of the castle. Team one in the towns have been hearing rumors of residents who were reported missing suddenly turning up but near the castle."

"Have you guys questioned the locals about their missing loved ones?" Wes asked.

"The list we complied weeks back of the missing people sir, it was confirmed some of them have turned up outside the castle gates in the following weeks. We had them confirm a description of them and it matched the description the families provided."

"So we have missing people who were gone for months suddenly turning up but only near the castle gates?" Taylor asked. "Have team one continue to interview the locals who reported missing family and have them check in to see if anymore of them have been spotted."

"We have movement occurring in the northwest sector! Our scouts indicated that there is activity in the courtyard, the Grand Praetor has returned."

"It's Tanaka," Eric stated. "Is the Progeny with him?"

"Affirmative sir the girl is with him but it looks like she's been roughed up pretty bad," Kiesler reported as they were listening to the walkie talkies one of the Rangers in training had. "Perry's group is relaying activity going on in the courtyard but it's focused more on Satsu. Our enemies look like they had some container with fire in it, but it wasn't ordinary fire. Something doesn't seem right especially with Tanaka. From our observations the Progeny looked like she suffered extensive damage and Jeanine believes someone must have rammed a sword through the Progeny's stomach. She was bleeding profusely but still alive, nearly hanging."

"We're lucky those guys haven't found our camp or where we are hiding out for the past month," Taylor added. "You made sure the surveillance team is staying out of plain sight? Remember, we're only monitoring the area and by any means we refrain from engaging in contact with the enemies."

"So the question is who the hell had the guts to do a number on that girl?" Wes pondered as he looked into his bag and pulled out the device that the veteran Rangers gave them after their departure from Angel Grove. "Taylor, from the last transmission we sent Cole, did they mention something about going to Angel Grove?"

"Yeah Ash had some information he recovered in Bucharest and they were going to deliver something to Tommy and his friends," Taylor explained.

"Okay Perry's group is making it back to camp," Eric informed. "According to the recon team they heard Zedd and Rita call Tanaka by a different name. They think something has took possession of Tanaka and they called him Cassius I presume."

"We need to get in range to make another communication attempt," Wes informed as the group made their way to their camp. "If Cole is still in Angel Grove, perhaps they can fill in some information for us about what the hell happened to the Progeny."

"Sir, one of the locals in the town gave us this," Kiesler said handing Wes a few sheathed knives with weird cravings and markings. "Apparently when they found out we weren't in league with the Acadians they said to use this as a means of protection."

**(The Boarding House)**

Up on the main floor, the Rangers and veterans finished translating the latest scroll Ash gave them. While the Twilight Rangers filled in the details of what Atticus told them back at the Ancient Harbor, the veterans continued to scan through the texts and found what they needed. Listening and reading the descriptive detailed accounts as to what happened to Cassius many years ago made them feel on edge. It redefined the expression of "Hell is other people" since their predecessors were tasked to dealt out the punishment the Order of the Meridian sentenced on Cassius.

To think that the foundation that held the existence of the Twilight Realm was solely based on Cassius' existence was beyond belief and an irony. However, after learning from Ash the extent of the full capabilities of the Acadians made the Rangers calculate their next course of action. The balance of both the living and the other side was hanging on the line. However, the predicament they found themselves in was if they will once again alter a sequence of events.

"Well that explains everything," Tommy replied once the younger Rangers recall the details. "Cassius was never dead to begin with, only he was imprisoned and somehow his years inside the Twilight Realm separated his body and soul. It was possible for him to must have escaped when Satsu cut through the barrier that separated the realms of shadow and light."

"Yeah but probably it must have been the same scenario with Namine when she possessed Rosaline's body," Jason added.

"You mean there's a chance Cassius is walking somewhere on Earth hijacking some poor sucker's body?" Kimberly replied. "But that means...he can't exist this long on Earth without his body."

"But we can't kill him because if we do it destroys the Twilight Realm," Bianca stated. "They gave the man immortality, but not in what he was desiring for. He spent years being used as an anchor to provide a gateway for the deceased to crossover. Along the way it must have drove him completely insane and caused a separation of the body and soul. What we did encounter in the Stone Tower was the anchor itself."

"How about the thing that drove Kim and I to the brink of insanity? What was it anyways?" Tommy questioned.

"The memories of the original Progeny preserved for thousands of years by the pyreflies that has kept his mind, body and soul all in tact," Quincy confirmed. "The imprisonment warped and changed him and at one point he must have detached his spirit because it was a technicality or anomaly..."

"Hold up a minute!" Kat smiled looking at the scroll. "This scroll details the spell they used to make Cassius the anchor, how to expel a passenger out of one's body and there's another spell that I will discuss with you guys later on. With more at stake, not only the fate of our world is at stake, but the other side as well. If the Acadians are hellbent on destroying any aspect of spirit magic, then it will destroy the other side as well and also give them the ability to reconvene and practice Expression. What if it's possible to make someone else the anchor to the Twilight Realm?"

"If the original Denizens of Twilight were able to do it, then why can't we?" Christian asked. "That way we can still preserve the existence of the other side."

"Wait a minute it's not quite simple," Kimberly said as Trini was reading the text.

"You need to find someone who will be a willing substitute as the anchor and the thing with Cassius' immortality," Trini replied. "Him being the anchor is what kept him alive and immortal. What if we do a spell that will makes him mortal?"

"Sounds like a plan we're on board," Rosaline declared. "However, there is always a catch to these spells is there?"

"Well in order for the spell to work we need a couple of items," Kat said. "First we need the blood of a doppelganger, the blood of a Progeny of the Source, an object of our willing participant to resurrect and we need the original anchor himself Cassius in full tact. Basically, we need him in body, mind and soul and it will require us to basically expel him out of the body he's riding inside of and shove him back inside. But the problem is we don't know where to either find Cassius or Satsu for that matter and the spell must occur during a full moon."

"Maybe that might help," Rosaline replied pointing to the Sword of Darkness. "It's stained with Satsu's blood and this is same sword is still tied to Cassius himself. If there is a chance that somehow those bastards got her off Muranthias, then most likely we'll figure out where Cassius is hiding."

"There's a full moon approximately seventy two hours from now it's our best shot," Aidan informed. "So it only gives us three days to retrieve everything we need and that means we have to go back to Chun-nan and into the Stone Tower to retrieve Cassius' body."

"We all go in, all ten of us," Rosaline stated. "I mean this is kind of a heist mission we're planning to basically steal the body of the original progeny out of his imprisonment in order to shove his spirit back into it. There are a lot of things that could go wrong with this mission but it's now marshal law in the eyes of the Gatekeepers and Scouters. They're not going to make it easy for us to walk out of there."

"Okay we'll deal with that later," Tommy said. "We still need someone we can use to make them the new anchor instead of Cassius, someone that could maintain a foothold both here and on the other side."

_"How about an old friend?" they heard Justin suddenly appearing in the room. "You need someone who can exist in both the physical and spiritual realm. If you're looking to test your spell out, I can't risk having my friends off themselves just to see what it's like on the other side."_

"Justin?" Kimberly smiled looking at him. "Do you realize what might happen if this works. There's a chance...you'll be brought back to life again."

**(The Lab)**

While the veterans and the Twilight Rangers were upstairs with Ash discussing about the scroll, the Dino Rangers and the Wild Force teams remained in the lab to monitor any activity. Alyssa started noticing her com link going off alerting Cole, Danny and Max. It would only go off in case of emergencies but the limitations of the device was that it only establish contact if the recipient was nearby a communications tower. They received the com links from Wes after they departed from Angel Grove with instructions to radio for emergency purposes. The Wild Force Rangers knew that the three have been traveling by foot with their squad for months.

"Guys the com link is going off," Alyssa reported. "It has to be Taylor, Wes and Eric."

"What are we waiting for?" Danny replied as they turned the com link but the signal was cutting in and out.

"We'll get Dr. O and the others down here to listen," Connor said as he, Kira and Trent ran upstairs.

"Isn't there some way to strengthen the signal?" Cole asked. "Can't we connect this to a different frequency so we could hear them?"

The group could hear their friends on the other end but it was becoming difficult to maintain reception. The Dino Rangers called the veterans down to the lab as Ethan and Billy assisted in helping improve the com link's frequency by connecting it to the computers. Soon, the signal strengthen and they found themselves communicating with Taylor, Eric and Wes.

_"Rangers, can you hear us? This is Commander Collins, Myers and Lieutenant Earhart broadcasting," they heard Eric's voice._

"Eric! Wes! Taylor, it's us and we're here in Angel Grove at the Hart boarding house," Max announced. "We manage to strengthen the signal of the com link by connecting it to the computer systems here in the lab. Everyone can hear you guys loud and clear!"

"_Great we can hear you guys too!" Taylor replied. "Sorry for refraining contact these last couple of months we were following a lead."_

"From the last we heard from your friends you three along with your squad were in Ireland," Tommy and Kimberly replied.

_"Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, never thought we hear yours voice again! Damn we're glad to know you guys are still fighting," Wes said. "From the look of things it looks like our fight with these Acadians and the Progeny of the Source isn't faring so well. Give us the prognosis straight up, how are our numbers?"_

_"_Pretty much our Ranger Initiative Program is on the verge of extinction once again and our numbers are dwindling. We initiated Operation Exodus awhile back sending almost two-thirds of the identified Rangers in Training off planet to KO35 and Terra Venture. Lightspeed Rescue and the Silver Guardians are classified as covert and their location is presently undetectable at this moment. NASADA is under lockdown following the recent string of abductions for the Progeny's ritual and the completion of the first two trials. In summary, everything from here to the other side is sinking fast."

_"Damnit it means we're fighting more than a two front war on both ends. We still have in our possession the device to activate the teleport transporter to the boarding house. Our allies in seclusion or in hiding, the ones that are still here huh?" Eric asked. "If...you linked this com link to the computers, can you pick up our current location where we are broadcasting from?"_

"The computer is tracking the signal of the com link right now," Billy added as him and Ethan worked on triangulating the trio's location. "We pinpointed it the signal."

"Whoa the signal is being tracked in Maysaf," Zack said as the computer map confirmed it. "Taylor, Eric and Wesley are in Syria?"

_"Look we needed to throw those guys off our trail so we planted trackers in both Ireland and Bulgaria," Taylor explained. "After we departed from Angel Grove, we had this feeling we were being followed so we came up with a contingency plan. This com link we're using has no signal unless we're at a nearby communications tower. We tried tracking you guys near the Romania-Bulgaria border but by the time we got there we heard you guys moved shop and already had Ash with you in your custody. We found the massacre sight of those twelve campers aka werewolves but then we got confronted by a small Acadian group."_

_"Our squad dispatched of them and dump the bodies in the river so no one would find them. There was lone Acadian left and we follow his trail to Maysaf. Guys, this area we are in is Acadian central. We've been camped out for over a month nearby their base of operations in Maysaf Castle. According to the locals they been training recruits here for centuries dating back to the time of the Crusades. There's more...we found Merrick along with the rest of the captive tributes."_

The Rangers and veterans continued to listen as the trio explained about the latest happenings going on in Maysaf and heard that Tanaka, Thrax, Zedd and Rita arrived at Maysaf Castle with a badly, injured and beaten Satsu. It was the worst confirmation for the Rangers knowing that she wasn't done with her plans to complete the trials until. It was when they mentioned about Zedd and Rita somehow obtaining a small piece of Maligore's living flame from the island there was still a chance it could revive her. The trio got the information about how Satsu received her injuries from Rosaline leaving them surprised.

During their contact with Taylor, Eric and Wes the Rangers and veterans learned the truth behind their pursuit to stay off grid. For Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Kat and Zack they sympathized with Eric and Taylor after they revealed that their son Tristan is among the captive prisoners Satsu intends to use for the ritual. They revealed about Tristan's telepathy and the mission Wes and their squad pledge to help the Myers rescue their son. They also explained about the contents of the scroll Ash gave them and their plan to bring Justin back to life by making him the new anchor to the Twilight Realm.

_"So three days time this will go down huh? Okay we're set up the teleportation transporter for you guys to get here," Eric explained. "I think those guys are hellbent on trying to help Satsu heal from her injuries because she's_ no_ good if she's on death's door to them. Just to let you know we'll be heavily outnumbered if we storm Maysaf Castle. Something tells us that those assassins are actually the missing people from the town, only they're possessed by Expression filled_ Acadians."

"They must be using the townspeople as a means to convene because in their real bodies they can't convene to practice expression," Kat stated. "It is part of the punishment the Order dished out on the Acadians because of Cassius' actions."

"But the real bodies must be hidden somewhere," Jason pointed out. "They must have stashed them and had locals kidnapped so they can hijack the bodies in order for them to convene. Sooner or later they'll give the signal to awaken the other sleeper cells they may have out there."

_"We'll send you all the information me, Taylor and Eric have gathered and we'll wait on standby for further action. Our squad is monitoring activity both in the castle and in the towns. From the looks of it, we may think Tanaka is already in full Grand Praetor mode rallying his troops, but his mannerism seems slightly off."_

"Why would you guys say something like that?" Kira asked.

"_What if we may have this crazy idea that somehow Tanaka's body was hijacked by an Acadian spirit from the other side? What if he wants to see to it that Satsu completes the third trial before then?" Taylor said. "Because they weren't calling Tanaka by his real name or addressing him as Grand Praetor. They called him by a different name...Cassius."_

**(Later that night)**

After the group finish contacting Wes, Taylor and Eric it was already back to planning battle tactics and strategies for the upcoming confrontations. However, Tommy could see that the lack of sleep, increased stress and anxiety wasn't doing anything good for his friends and family's wellbeing. The last two weeks have been eventful between the rescue mission to save Kimberly to their voyage to the Isle of Songs to save his own life to nearly almost losing Hayden. Furthermore, upon their return days after they succeeded they already had another mission on their hands following the lockdown at NASADA and the Rangers' confrontation with Satsu at Muranthias.

The constant battles and the children noticing the increased absence of their parents and the Rangers started becoming a normal routine that neither anyone of them wanted. It was the thought that kept Tommy up that night as he quietly got out of bed without waking up his beloved wife. For the first time in weeks there was complete silence and rest all through the house. Tommy made his way to Hayden's bedroom to find his son sleeping peacefully. He peeked in to see the dream catcher hanging above his son's bed but he wanted to check up on him just to be sure he was safe.

It was the reason why he talked his friends into spending the night in their respective homes hoping to get them reenergized for a new day. On the other hand, the Rangers already took off the minute they finished talking with Eric and his group in Maysaf to travel to Chun-nan. As a parent he worried for the wellbeing of his children in particular Rosaline. He glanced at the pictures on the mantle piece in the living room, some of them familiar to the ones still at his childhood home. It was a combination of pictures of life back in the day and most recent pictures of life he and Kimberly built in the span of three years: there was one them with the twins during their first visit to their daughter's childhood hometown, one during Valentine's Day on the day of Gabriel's birth, and one of Rosaline during her high school graduation with all four of their children together. Tommy smiled at the picture of his four children seeing in their eyes the innocence and purity it held.

He spied a photo that had been shuffled around to the back; it had once a prominent position on the shelf back at his parents' place. It surprised him as to how Kimberly manage to get her hands on this picture as he thought he secretly stored it away for safe keeping. The picture was that of him and Kimberly at Spring Formal during their junior year of high school. It was the last dance they attended before she left for Florida. It made him reflect on how young and happy they looked back in the day, and it made him wonder if it would be possible for anyone of their children to experience that in spite of the current circumstances life had at the moment.

"Someone is either brooding or deep in thought again," he turned around and felt Kimberly's presence. He found her standing by the entrance of the living room watching him silently. She woke up in the middle of the night to find Tommy's side of the bed empty and wonder through the house to find him. A wistful smile tugged at her lips and noticed a glow in his as well.

"You probably noticed my lack of presence in the bed didn't you Beautiful?" Tommy wondered seeing that she noticed the picture in his hands.

"That and plus Gabriel was crying over the baby monitor so I went to check up on him. I left a night light on for him in the nursery. It seems like he's not comfortable on some nights sleeping in the dark."

"Sorry about worrying you again I just couldn't sleep," he replied. "I had some stuff on my mind."

"You know I never imagine you kept this picture after all these years," she explained as she took the picture and glanced at it for a moment. She placed it back down on the mantle piece and stared at it once more before turning her attention to Tommy. "I found it one day when your mom called me over to help her clean up your parents' house and put some stuff away in storage. While I was cleaning out your old room I stumbled upon a box of your old things and found all the pictures and stuff you kept that reminded us of our relationship. I would have thought you got rid of it after the letter incident."

"I didn't have the heart to because if I did then it would have meant what we had didn't mean anything. All that stuff in that box I considered them my most valuable items, something that had sentimental value to me."

"The picture of us at the Spring Formal was by far one of the many highlights of our relationship back then. However, just being with you and our children is a greater highlight. I want them to at least know a moment of true happiness and innocence in the midst of all the mayhem and chaos happening."

"Given our circumstances at the moment it seems like it's slipping from them." For some reason, the couple felt the hackles on their neck rise sensing that they weren't alone and that someone was with them. However, instead of feeling tension and anxiety the presence was that of clarity making them jokingly think next time to heave Bianca's opinions of the supernatural and afterlife with more thought. "Hold up a second Handsome. I can feel something like we're not alone."

"Well I can feel it too," he replied, "Well given our strong bond and connection and the crisis of compromised barriers and what not someone is with us and I know who it is. Hopefully, he'll make his presence known. Isn't that correct, Justin?"

_"You know for a moment I thought only necromancers, mediums, psychics and all those supernatural witches can talk to the dead. However, with the Wings of Fate anything is possible with you two," they saw Justin sitting down on the couch staring at them and smiled with satisfaction of being able to communicate with his friends again. "If you haven't noticed I overhead your conversation and spied on Tommy brooding while he was staring at the pictures on the mantle piece."_

"I'm assuming this is normal for you watching over us from the other side for the last three years huh? It's good to know even in death our friends still have our best interest. I'm guessing you've been hearing conversations between Tommy and I for quite sometime haven't you Justin?"

_"Look I know it's not my place and I don't know what it's like raising children in this day and age. However I know a thing or two about wanting them to experience the same things you two did when you were their age. You think they won't know a moment of happiness or innocence in the midst of all the crap that is happening? If I heard from the others back in the day you two were in the same vote wanting to be together even despite your duties as Power Rangers."_

"It comes down as a question of if this will forever be their legacy? Is this what we're going to expect our children to be doing for the rest of their lives? After what happened with Hayden it makes you think if you're capable of handling it? You wonder if battle tactics, defensive strategies, recons, weaponry, training, battle analysis and so forth is what parenting means for Kim and I?" Tommy wondered. "That was why I couldn't sleep tonight. After almost losing Hayden and seeing the emotional extent this is taking on Rosaline it made me think if we're doing more harm to them than good..."

"Or are you trying to say that they'll end up like us growing up to be deprived of the pleasantries and opportunities of happiness?" Kimberly asked. "You know...it was the same thing my mom asked me a long time ago. Did I do more harm than good when I refused their money for an abortion? I made a choice not only for myself but for you too a long time ago when I chose to keep Rosaline. It may have seemed that I did more harm than good because I destroy any chance of salvaging a relationship with my parents when I chose our daughter over them. It didn't matter what happened to me, in the end all that mattered was her happiness."

_"You two are good parents don't forget that. Your children aren't the only ones who deserve happiness, you guys do too. Okay, so you two are Power Rangers and so is your daughter at the current moment, but it doesn't define what your family's legacy will be be. Sure, there is that possibility they'll follow in your footsteps and they will go through the same struggles you did when you were their age. The power will be part of who you two are and maybe part of Rosaline, Hayden, Elena and Gabriel. However, it doesn't mean that they have to miss out on the opportunities life has to offer. That's why they have their parents there for them."_

"I'm guessing time away from the land of the living has probably made you more logical and wise huh pal?" Tommy slightly joked.

_"I know this may sound weird from your perspective but maybe in an alternative life," Justin said with sincerity. "Sometimes...I wished my parents were like you and Kimberly. Deep down, I understand what you had to do back then to ensure Rosaline's happiness at the cost of your own. It must have been a shock that somehow fate brought her back to you two in the most unpredictable circumstances. Between taking on the responsibility of raising Hayden and Elena as your own kids and also living to see yourselves have a second lease with Gabriel, I would say you shouldn't have anything to worry about. They'll turn out alright as upstanding individuals one day. They all been through a lot, even the two of you and what they need is a parental guidance to keep them in line. I guess that's something I missed out on growing up..."_

"I'm sorry to hear that Justin," Kimberly could see in the eyes of their deceased friend even after death he still carried some emotional baggage. For Justin, he spent years hiding the one thing he desired in life: an influential parental guide. Part of him felt alive again with his conversation with Tommy and Kimberly offering words of encouragement to parents who question their merits on raising their children. He watched them from the other side these past three years raising their kids and as their friend, he admired them. Some things haven't changed over the years and their concern for one of the youngest members of the old team was one of them.

_"Hey don't sweat it Kim you're a terrific person. I glad to have met you long ago after the whole Muranthias incident. I am happy to know that you and your falcon found your way back to each other after all those years."_

"Thank you for that although despite you being dead and stuff, we still worry about you."

"And with this whole anchor thing...between the three of us," Tommy said. "If it does work, what do you think will happen next?"

_"In all honesty I'm not sure but I can't keep hovering on the other side in the Twilight Realm while you guys are getting manhandled left, right and centre. I don't want to be helpless and watch from the sidelines the forces of evil destroy the only family that gave a damn about me. However, there are some people who seek to complete some unfinished business and resolved issues before their able to move on. There are times I wish I could be alive again, but also times where I wish I could just move on but I can't. If being this anchor will give me the chance and others to have a foothold on both sides...I will do it."_

**(Maysaf, Syria)**

Meanwhile in the secluded Maysaf Castle, a young boy approximately eight years old was sitting in his bedroom watching the strange people who have taken him from his parents months ago in the courtyard. He saw a badly injured young woman but his "gift" could hear their thoughts. The young boy, Tristan Myers heard the thoughts of the people who held him captive, but ironically have not physically harmed him unlike the other prisoners they captured. His attention was drawn to Tanaka but his telepathy could hear someone else's thoughts and voice. However, his train of thought was interrupted by the commotion going on in the courtyard.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Rita smirked seeing Thrax.

"You know me mother just had to see for myself what that beaten, battered and dead weight carcass of a Progeny had up her sleeve this time," Thrax mocked seeing the state of the Progeny of the Source. "She looks as I say a bit lighter and not what I expected. However, I did get a front row seat to the ass kicking the doppelganger gave her on Muranthias. I got to say it was way better than pay-per-view..."

"Why you loathsome, disrespectful poor excuse of a bratty son!" Zedd snapped threatening his son with a staff. "I could literally rip your throat out for showing little and lack of disregard for the slight hiccup in our plans. Without the Sword of Darkness we cannot completely destroy the other side and with our warlock in the custody of the Power Rangers..."

"My empress, my lord I assure you that all hope is not lost," they heard Tanaka enter the courtyard. "I do owe you my gratitude to keeping your word to keep our most valuable asset alive and in tact, unlike some others who shall remain nameless. Okay, so we may have suffered what you called a few hiccups and wow didn't expect those Power Rangers to show some ruthless aggression. After all...even in our last encounter they have seem to impress me, but not quite much. So they tarnished Maligore's temple and skewered our Progeny no worries, her dear Uncle Tanaka will make things right."

"If you happen to notice you got a telepathic kid listening on you exploiting our plans," Rita sneered.

"Let him listen him but you know the fraternity is all against bringing upon harm to the young and innocent children," Tanaka wickedly smirked looking at Tristan spying at them. "I know that kid can hear my thoughts but it's not my concern. I've waited for thousands of years to see what I started come to life and I couldn't have chosen a willing Progeny to bring my vision to life. Yes, her life is hanging by a thread and so is mine though I do not know how long I can sustain occupying his body as a passenger. She must be anointed with the essence of Maligore's flame if she is to survive. However, a half-life is better than nothing...I should know that."

"More dibble talk and nonsense I've been hearing over and over again. Seriously, my old geezer folks I call parents buy into this crap. I warned you that these Acadians are nothing but mere minded human beings who couldn't fabricate the extent of the Source of Evil's power..."

"Oh my foolish and naive Thrax, your flesh and blood eyes deceive you once again," Zedd smirked wickedly turning to Rita. "I told you my pet he is becoming like one of those angst filled human beings who despise and brood like a sulking chump."

"Well I'll be damned," Thrax said with sarcasm looking carefully at Tanaka. However, he notice the demeanor was different and in spite of his eyes, he felt a presence inside the Grand Praetor of the Acadian Fraternity that made them what they were ages ago. "So tell me...Cassius how does it feel like being back from the other side? What makes you think what you started long ago will be finished?"

_"Because as long as I'm here I'll see to it that the job gets done," Cassius replied wickedly inside Tanaka's body. "The Source of Evil will be reborn in flesh and our Progeny will see to it that she succeeds where I left off!"_


	60. Somewhere in Between

**Chapter 60: Somewhere in Between**

**(Maysaf, Syria)**

_"Well I'll be damned," Thrax said with sarcasm looking carefully at Tanaka. However, he notice the demeanor was different and in spite of his eyes, he felt a presence inside the Grand Praetor of the Acadian Fraternity that made them what they were ages ago. "So tell me...Cassius how does it feel like being back from the other side? What makes you think what you started long ago will be finished?"_

_"Because as long as I'm here I'll see to it that the job gets done," Cassius replied wickedly inside Tanaka's body. "The Source of Evil will be reborn in flesh and our Progeny will see to it that she succeeds where I left off!"_

Thrax knew about the tales of how the Acadians manage to survive their cursed decree of being prevented from convening together to practice Expression. He thought of it as petty child's play for them to spend centuries going around as passengers inside the bodies of other practitioners of magic. However, being the so called reasonable one of his dysfunctional family, Thrax knew that eventually the passenger inside could only sustain a half-life. The problem Thrax saw in the Acadian's plan is that he was realize that due to the effects of their entrapment in the Twilight Realm, their only means to survive is for their spirits to return to their original body.

"I'm impressed that you have made the journey back to the realm of light," Thrax said casually. "Thank goodness you are here to keep our little vixen of a Progeny in line. I am telling you this one is a loose canon. She disregards my authority, dispatches members of your fraternity for minor hiccups, threatened us time and time again. I mean it's like the same old song and dance with her..."

_"And you honestly think I haven't done the same thing she has done during my tenure as Progeny? Trust me, I've been watching her and why do you think she was chosen by the powers of the Source of Evil? That mere little leech you call Satsu embodies what I was once upon a time. But those damned Denizens imprisoned me in that hellhole for centuries cursed to act upon as their foundation to the other side! They robbed me of my legacy, my fraternity, cursed any successors to suffer a fate worst than death. I can't die for as long as that entombed corpse of mine acts as their support system to keep that hellhole they call the Twilight Realm in tact!"_

"We assure you Cassius that you will get your restitution and justice," Rita smirked. "As long as Satsu breaks the curse of shadow and light we will be bestowed with Lokar's power and his dominion will sweep this wretched planet and that of the other side."

_"The other side, the Twilight Realm? Ha! Those mere beings who linger in constancy for far too long became the catalyst of my downfall. Yet, for all those departed souls that pass through me day in and day out seek eternal rest when they are stuck in a state of eternal stalemate. Everything that embodied me before has no longer become __relevant and for too long I have been plagued to feel aspirations of life and death in seconds, relive countless memories of my transgressions in my previous life, observe for thousands of years the powers that be lay waste to what remains of my legacy of my Acadian brethren!"_

"For far too long the Order of the Meridian and the legacy of Power has demolished what was once our strongest supporters in the name of Lokar, the Source of Evil," Zedd sneered. "Ever since they sealed the last remnants of Lokar's ancient powers beneath the Seal of Talel, our efforts to restore the Source's glory have been done deep in shadows. Soon, what the Alliance of Evil has started all those years ago will come to pass! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"It amazes me how overly confident and full of yourselves you all are," Thrax replied. "In case you haven't forgotten, most people who travel from here to the other side and travel as passengers inside the host body they confide in cannot sustain a half-life unless the conscious being suppressed fights the passenger inside for full control. Tell me Cassius, just how safely secure is your shell of an anchored body in the Stone Tower? Between you and Satsu I don't know who is more tolerable? However, you better pray that those Rangers don't find a way to exorcise you out of the body of the Grand Praetor."

_"Too many of my brethren have crossed over for many years just to face another setback. Those Denizens do not understand the full extent of my power and I have waited for far too long just to sit back and do nothing! The servants of nature want to uphold the balance with the help of the ancestors on the other side. It was by their decree we were condemned and our dominion diminished. I have watched time and time again for so many years history repeat itself! It is nothing but a constant cycle that will never end but that will all change! No more history repeating itself! This time, I will see to it that young Satsu will accomplish what I started a long time ago...bring forth a new order to this pathetic world!"_

**(With the Twilight Rangers)**

Sailing back to Chun-nan and venturing down Dragon Road once again was a breeze and they managed to arrive in quicktime to their destination. However, knowing the true nature of the Twilight Realm and its purpose as the other side prove to be otherwise. Learning the pivotal outcome and fate of Cassius many years ago was more than an understatement after crossing through the threshold and venturing back to the top of the Stone Tower. Everything around them constantly shook as minor earthquakes kept occurring every so often and the wind became more fierce.

The Rangers noticed the structure and the foundation of the Stone Tower beginning to disintegrate around them. It was a struggle making it to the top of the tower and into Cassius' chamber. As they looked down from their current position, they notice things beginning to vanish and an unexplained wind picking up.

"Okay this is something new!" Shi-Ann yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

"We got to get out of here and fast," Rosaline explained as they looked upon the entombed body of Cassius. "That pile of stone is what we came for and we need to we need to bring it to Angel Grove."

"So basically we're kind of grave robbing in the Twilight Realm?" Virgil added as the others nodded. "And based on our assumptions Cassius' soul is traveling as a "passenger" inside of Tanaka. Are we planning to basically shove Cassius' soul back into his original body and then somehow find a way to turn Justin into the new anchor?"

"It's pretty much the plan," Rosaline answered as the Rangers unlocked the gate. They started to move the entombed body off the altar as Bianca tried to pinpoint the location she opened the temporal rift the last time.

Trouble started once the Gatekeepers confronted the Rangers at the top of Cassius' chamber as the tower continued to shake. However, to make matters worse they observed from their current location that there was no way of getting back down. Quincy used his Dominion Lance to freeze the Gatekeepers in their place hoping to buy them a few minutes to quickly escape. To their surprise, they something that resembled a black hole, except it was a blinding white vortex that started sucking up the ground entrance of the Stone Tower and working its way up.

"Blimey hell this is something out of a sodding sci-fi film!" Penny said looking frightened. "Bianca any day now!"

"I'm a little busy here Penn with everything falling apart and being sucked up around us!" Bianca snapped focusing on her power. _"Shadows from realm of light and deep in the corners of Twilight, open the pathway and unlock the door. Spirits of the other side and in between I implore you as the Denizen of Shadow to let us pass into the light!"_

Bianca's body started glowing purple as her eyes suddenly turned black as the rest of the Rangers started glowing. All of their energy was being channeled towards Bianca as she opened up a temporal rift. Desmond, Aidan, Chan and Christian went through the rift first along with the entombed body of Cassius. Shi-Ann and Penny followed while Quincy and Virgil continue to maintain the barrier to block off the Gatekeepers. However, to their shock as the time freeze rendered, the quartet saw the Gatekeepers and Scouters being sucked away into oblivion as the white vortex made its way to the top of the chamber trying to suck the Rangers in.

"We got to bolt out of here right now come on Virgil!" Quincy yelled grabbing Virgil as the two ran for the temporal rift and jumped through. Bianca and Rosaline were the last two remaining but the white vortex that was sucking up the Stone Tower was becoming too powerful. Rosaline felt herself being suspended as Bianca struggled to keep a hold on her friend while pulling herself to go through the temporal rift. Just when Rosaline was about to be swallowed up, Bianca notice another hand grab hold of Rosaline's arm. To the girls' surprise it revealed to be their old friend Ellie.

"Ellie? What are you doing here?" Rosaline asked.

_"Looks like I'm saving your butt from being swallowed into oblivion!" Ellie replied helping Bianca pull Rosaline through into the entrance of the temporal rift. "You guys got to go right now! It looks things are hitting the fan here. Whatever you're planning to do with that statue carcass you should get right on it! However, it may only prolong the enviable for a short time! This place…it's imploding itself! They want to be the ones to end all magic that's why it's disappearing!"_

"What do you mean by imploding? What's happening to the Twilight Realm? To the other side?"

_"You've already know Rosaline, all of you know it's disappearing but people are still traveling over to the other side with only a half life! The anchor, Cassius he's the foundation to this place, it's what prolonged his life for so long. This is what they want, it's part of the endgame for the line of power and for all supernatural beings. Bi you have to close the rift right now before it gets you! The imprisonment of the defiler is going to be swallowed from existence! Don't worry you guys will be safe if you go through the rift! Please you guys got to…argh!" _

"Ellie! Ellie come back!" they yelled as they watched Ellie being pulled away by the force of the vortex and disappearing into the unknown. However, the momentum caused Bianca and Rosaline to fall into the temporal rift and escape the Stone Tower as it vanished from existence. Traveling at fast speeds, Bianca and Rosaline stumbled out of the temporal rift and reconvened alongside their friends. Their destination however didn't look like the ancient setting of Chun-nan and instead they found themselves somewhere in an abandon building.

"Is anybody present and accounted for?" Christian asked.

"We're still in one piece that's what matters," Aidan added looking around. They noticed that they had the entombed body of Cassius with them and looks to appear not to be damaged or broken. However, usually from their exploration to the Stone Tower, they usually wind up back in Chun-nan but it wasn't the case.

"So where the heck are we right now?" Chan asked. "I thought we usually wind up back in Chun-nan since the entrance of the Stone Tower lies there. Where are we exactly?"

"It's because it disappeared when Bianca and me were the last ones to cross through," Rosaline explained curiously. "Along...with Ellie. She saved us from being swallowed into oblivion but she too vanished as well. My guess is once the Stone Tower disappeared the entry point from Chun-nan also vanished. Ellie said we be safe once we cross through."

"Well what about Atticus and the Tide Gale? Will he and the ship be alright?" Virgil asked.

"He's the Guardian of Twilight anything is possible with him," she added as they ventured around the commercial building they found themselves in. "From the looks of thing it appears that we ended up somewhere in an abandon building. However, it seems very familiar to me where we are."

The Rangers walked down the end of the hall towards a large room and stopped. They grasped as they notice a pile of unconscious bodies on the ground. The girls let out a scream but Quincy took a step to examine one of the unconscious bodies for any signs of life. Rosaline looked around and saw a symbol on the wall realizing their location.

"Based on my analysis it looks as if these people are in deep hibernation," Quincy explained. "But for some reason it appears that they been here for quite sometime."

"Acadians riding as passengers in other people's bodies," Bianca said. "Son of a bitch that's how they are convening. They are traveling inside the bodies of people who possess magic and that is why Cassius is here on Earth because he's using Tanaka's body and traveling as a passenger. In the past, the witches and warlocks have dealt with covens who possess this ability of traveling as they call it. However, it didn't dawn on me until now it was the Acadians' means to continue to convene."

"We're in the Asukai Food Corporation building," Rosaline stated. "This is where they have been storing the bodies. For anyone crossing over they're providing a means of travel for them. We need to contact the veterans to let them know we're back in Angel Grove and just found their stockpile for their army. Tell me there is a way to dispel the spirits possessing those missing people in Maysaf without killing the host body."

"We should get back to the boarding house and I need to talk to Ash," Bianca added. "The full moon is less than seventy two hours so we need to move fast and get a hold of that Ranger Squad in Maysaf. Hopefully my family gave Ash what we need to deal with this problem. The last thing we need is for the Acadians to gain full control of their powers and end all magic on Earth."

"Which means not only spirit magic, but us as well," Rosaline said sternly. "How much worse can they get?"

**(The Boarding House)**

The next day the Rangers returned to the boarding house after filling the veterans in on the destruction of the Stone Tower and the ongoing implosion of the other side. It became clear that without a stable anchor the destruction of the other side will continue at an alarming rate after explaining about what became of Ellie. Kat continued to work on the spell based on the scrolls Ash retrieved on how to make Justin the new anchor and defeat the Acadians in Maysaf. It was then the Rangers revealed the fates of the missing townsfolk and others who were reported missing from months ago and how they were being stored in the old Asukai Food building.

"So what's the verdict?" Tommy asked. "Are we all ready to go?"

"We got all we need and Billy sent out a distress call to any Ranger squads out there willing to help our friends in Maysaf," Kat explained. "If this works, we'll be able to bring Justin back to life as the new anchor to keep the Twilight Realm in tact for a bit longer. The contents of the scrolls Ash brought me reads like a spell book. What we have in our hands is spells that basically transcends in the lines of resurrection, expulsion of spirits, curing immortality, curses, creating anchors..."

"You're saying we may have a slight advantage on our hands?" Kimberly asked as Kat nodded her head in confirmation. "So one of those spells can actually pull off making Justin the new anchor and Cassius mortal? So where does that leave the other side and the Twilight Realm? Is there a way to save it?"

"Unfortunately it's out of the question I'm afraid. Based on the Rangers' testimony and the warning they got from Ellie it's with regret to say that the process has already started. The implosion of the other side including the Twilight Realm it can't be stop and even if we do succeed with converting Justin as the anchor if the other side disappears, Justin goes along with it..."

_"Even if you did bring me back in corporeal form I'm still stuck in between here and the other side," Justin replied suddenly appearing. "Our friends on the other side need a way back and Katherine here has been reading those scrolls back and forth. Look, the Expression Triangle has been activated at half power and it's only before a matter of time they put Satsu through the final trial to complete her ascension. I know the risk of what will happen to me but if it brings me back for a short time then I'll do what it takes to save as many of our friends as possible. However, we still on our hands the third trial problem. If one drop of Maligore's flame hits her body it's all over and she becomes indestructible until she can do the ritual to break the curse of shadow and light..."_

"Then we take back the resources they need to do the spell," Rosaline stated. "I mean we rescue them all: Merrick, Hayley, Taylor and Eric Myers' son, anyone that is supernatural that is required as a sacrifice. We go there with whoever we can round up, storm the castle, free our allies and expel Cassius out of Tanaka's body and shove him back into his own body."

"And what about those people trapped in the old Asukai Food Building?" Virgil asked. "You know once we expel them out of the bodies of the people they're traveling in they will find their way back into their original bodies. The last thing we need is to deal with Acadian expression filled assassins."

"_Hence that is why you guys need to go to Maysaf and rendezvous with Taylor, Eric and Wes," Justin explained. "They know of someone who can supply you guys the artillery you need to storm the castle. Don't worry...everything will work out alright."_

"But the spell...you need my power too Katherine if you're going..." Bianca stated but Kat cut her off abruptly.

"Your team needs you and your power more than I do," Kat said sincerely. "I am capable enough to cast the spell needed in our plan." She turned to Jason as she smiled at her husband as Bianca realized what was going on. "Besides...there are perks you find out when marrying into a family with wicca history or a power legacy. I will be fine Bianca and they need their supernatural expert on this one."

"Are...you sure you want me with you on this shoulder to shoulder?" Jason implied. "Kat I don't know...what if I..."

"Guys we need you two to be our focal point on the home base," Tommy and Kimberly replied. "If anyone can make anything magical happen, it's you two because the power has been with you all this time."

"Alright it's settled then," Rosaline said, "So where do we begin?"

**(Three Days Later: Maysaf, Syria)**

Using the teleporting transporter, the Rangers and the originals arrived in Maysaf making preparations to storm Maysaf Castle. Billy sent out a transmission requesting any of their allies to aid them on an attack to cripple the Acadians. The group have been working two days straight with Wes, Taylor and Eric gathering intel and watching the activity going on in the castle. Kat, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack remained in Angel Grove alongside the Dino Rangers and Lightspeed Rescue teams who came to help their friends. Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Tommy and Kimberly went with the Rangers to Maysaf in hopes of strengthen their forces.

To the surprise of the original Power Rangers, it seems that Billy's emergency call was answered as the group found themselves being joined by the Samurai Rangers, Operation Overdrive, the Space Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers. Virgil was extremely happy to see Carlos after only communicating with his uncle via transmissions on KO35 the last couple of months. To the Twilight Rangers' surprise they saw a few Rangers in training who made the trip with their respective squad commanders fully armed with hi-tech weaponry and protection.

Meanwhile, Bianca accompanied Ash into town to see the contact the Oceanic squad seek to retrieve what they needed. As the moon began to become visible in the sky the two hurried back to the encampment carrying a burlap sack. They pulled out the sheathed knives identical to the one that is in the possession of the Oceanic group as some of the Rangers in training in Eric, Taylor and Wes' group came back with the latest report.

"Commander Myers, Commander Collins and Lieutenant Earhart!" Kiesler reported. "The recon team has reported that our best infiltration point into Maysaf Castle is by the north gate. We scouted the last two nights that a caravan drives up to the north entrance with food and supplies for the Acadians. We have recon team two out in the city locating the caravan that has been making trips to Maysaf the last few days."

"What about the tunnels team two discovered past the east entrance?" Taylor asked.

"There is an entry point about half a mile away from the east entrance of the castle just out in the woods, it's a small cave," Perry added. "The tunnel if we're correct leads to an emergency tunnel in the basement of the castle. There is minimum guards at that location at approximately 7pm nightly, around the same time the caravan of supplies arrives at the north gate."

"So we got a way into the place?" Virgil asked.

"Exactly but we have to time this right," Wes explained. "Half of us is going to infiltrate once recon team one intercepts the caravan while the other half of the group enters by the tunnels. The entry to the castle's emergency will be unguarded at 7pm so that is when we strike. Oceanic Ranger squad, you guys will be our eyes and ears outside the area. Knowing those slippery bastards they'll find a way of getting more backup so you need to radio us if they have support making their way to the castle."

"They're massing an army in that castle and we're still pretty much outnumbered," Rosaline added. "There is a high chance we will be caught and a high probability that some of us will wind up dead. We can't go up against Expression and if they have Satsu in there and they found a way to complete the third trial, we're screwed. We're talking about high risk casualty on all sides not only with them and us, but the civilians they're traveling in."

"That's why the Oceanic Squad came through for us with these," Bianca explained placing the knives on the floor. "The person you manage to contact in the town is an ally of ours. They belong to a coven called the Osiris coven, one of the only few who specializes in the practice of resurrection, soul restoration, soul extraction, and anything that taboos with the living, the dead and the in between. They had a hand many years ago in creating the Highlanders to combat the ongoing threat against the Acadians."

"They told us that these knives will help protect us why is that?" Eric asked.

"Because they dubbed these as the Traveler's Knife. It has the power to destroy the passenger within the host body without killing the host itself." Ash added. "The Osiris coven created these knives as weapons for Highlanders to combat the Acadians. However, over time our enemies got smart and sought out to destroy the weapons that could kill them. You see, the passenger within can only survive a half-life outside their original body. The coven hid the knives for centuries protected by different covens in their war against the enemy. When word got out that you guys were in Maysaf to combat the Acadians, they sent them here to help us."

"How about the one that is possessing Tanaka?" Virgil asked. "We can't kill him because if he dies then we destroy the other side and the spell won't work to bring Justin back to life."

"That's why they created a highly specialized Traveler's Knife, only to be used in specifically to anyone related to the doppelganger line and that of the Wings of Fate," Bianca smiled handing it to Rosaline. "This knife is made of white oak and it's indestructible. The steel of the blade needs to be blessed with a drop of doppelganger blood. It will expel Cassius out of Tanaka's body and restore him back to his original body. Some of those knives have the power to expel the passenger and destroy them from within the host body and some have the power to return the passengers to their original bodies. The knife you're carrying it's custom built designed specifically to combat Cassius by taking his immortality away. However, it won't work on Satsu if that is what you're thinking and we still don't have the full intel on how effective that knife is."

"So...what are waiting for then?" Rosaline answered. "It's a kill or be killed mission isn't it? Obviously we have on our hands a bunch of unwanted visitors so it's our job to send them back where they came from. It's time for us to bring our friends home."

**(The Boarding House)**

Back in Angel Grove, Trini and Billy finished constructing the containment cell that held Cassius' entombed body. Using all the resources and utilities they have at their disposal, the veterans took extreme caution if the event the outcome worked in their favor. Zack got word from their friends in Maysaf that everything was getting ready to go down and reported it to Kat and Jason. At this point, Kat could sense the veil to the other side fluctuating and their communication with Justin limited.

For Jason it surprised him to come to terms that his bond with Katherine came with an surprising perk. It was through a reliable source that he discovered that he had access to Kat's magic and their Ninjetti spirits were kindred spirits like Tommy and Kimberly's falcon and crane spirit. He wasn't concern about his wife because he knew she had control of her powers, but he worried that his untapped powers will cause to lose him control. The situation became more complicated when it was evident that both him and Kat's combined magic was required to cast the spell they needed to do.

"It's still hard to come to terms that somehow you and I have a bond similar to Tommy and Kim's," Jason pondered as they prepared. "I mean I didn't realize that our Ninjetti powers amplified it ten times more and combined with your wicca ancestry how was it possible?"

"You mean to discover you can also access my magic as well?" Kat slightly smiled. "Jason I trust you and I love you and you're the one person that keeps me grounded and anchored from losing control. We have a bond which despite after all these years of being together we are still discovering. You may think you won't have control of your powers but you will because you have someone who believes in you and will keep you grounded. I won't let anything happen to you, not on my watch."

"I know just like I won't anything happen to you or our children," he smiled. "How...do you deal with it? How do you cope knowing somewhere bury deep inside of you is this thing that is untapped. After what happened with Claire, it makes us wonder what will happen if the same thing occurs with Aaron or Sophie? Our little girl is still learning the limits and control this power she has inside of her."

"All I can say is it takes practice and discipline, along with accepting that there is this part of you that you need learn to live with. I was a kid when I first learned about my mother's ancestry. It wasn't until after I passed my powers to Cassie I realize that there was this part of myself that began emerging. At first it scared me and once our relationship started getting serious I was scared that you leave me if you learned the truth about me Jas."

"But it didn't make a difference whether if I found out the truth or not because look at us now Kat. We're still together because I love you too much to give you up. Even if I discovered the truth years ago or three years ago when we traveled to Westbury it doesn't change anything between us. I guess the protective nature and the need to keep you safe extends beyond. So I guess for now...it's you and me hoping to make the impossible happen?"

"Together we're powerful, alone we're weak so you and me...we're one," she said holding his hand. She looked at the time as they prepared themselves. "Okay it's time we get started."

**(Maysaf, Syria)**

The Rangers were already fully morphed and ready to strike as they split into two teams to infiltrate Maysaf Castle. Wes, Taylor and Eric led the group consisting of the Ranger squads commanded by the Wild Force and Operation Overdrive Rangers infiltrating using the caravan diversion while Tommy and Kimberly lead their friends, the Twilight Rangers, the Space Rangers and the Samurai Rangers to the escape tunnels underneath the castle.

They had the Oceanic squad along with any remaining Rangers in training to keep watch of the premise outside and warn them if backup would come to the Acadian's aid. Each of the teams had their reason of coming to the aid of their allies and willing to risk battle at the enemy's stronghold: the Samurai Rangers wanted to capture Tanaka in order to extradite him for his crimes back to Japan; the Operation Overdrive Rangers were looking for justice for what happened to Andrew Hartford over three years ago; the Wild Force Rangers had their mission to rescue Merrick in order to fulfill their promise to Ash while the Space Rangers agree to assist for the hope that somehow the original Rangers' plan to bring Justin back will also help bring TJ and Karone back as well.

Inside the decoy caravan Wes, Taylor and Eric's group examine the activity going on in the courtyard as the north gate opened up to let the caravan in. They spotted a ritual going on in the middle of the yard as the group spied on Tanaka, Thrax, Rita and Zedd standing in front of a stone table with an unconscious Satsu laying on top. However, it was setup like a funeral pyre. They were surrounded by an entourage guard detail of Acadian assassins surrounding the courtyard. The group spied Tanaka holding a jar that contained an eerie flame in it and to their shock realize they needed to contact the others immediately.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly's group reach the entry to the emergency tunnels underneath the castle. Taking precaution, the group quietly made their way through the tunnels and look for access to other parts of the castle. A few moments later, Billy's comlink went off as Wes radioed the others to warn them about the activity going on. Upon hearing a full description of the contents inside Tanaka's jar the Rangers realize somehow they manage to procure a small portion of the remnants of Maligore's Flames of Destruction which meant trouble. The emergency tunnel led them into the dungeons of the castle where they encountered the prisoners being held by the Acadians. The Rangers worked on opening the cells until Tommy and Kimberly unlocked the door to one cell and their eyes were shock to see a disheveled and disorientated Hayley.

"Hayley! Oh my gosh are you okay?" they replied approaching their friend. However, her appearance look deathly, starved, frail and weak as Hayley stood in the corner. "Hayley! It's Tommy and Kim, we're here to help!"

"What the hell is happening to me? Tommy? Kimberly? Everything feels so bright, where am I? I'm not feeling..." she said weakly but felt like her pulse and heartbeat racing fast. "No, what's wrong with me? You two...you need to stay back! Please!"

"Mom, dad what's happening to Hayley?" Rosaline asked coming into the cell. "Oh my gosh, Hayley..."

"She's in transition," Bianca said bluntly. "She's becoming a vampire by the looks of it. If she feeds on human blood there's no way of saving her. They gave her too much vampire blood but she's dying that's why you got to get her out fast." However, the group soon heard blasters going off and gunfire in the courtyard realizing that the caravan group began their assault in order to stop the Acadians from completing the ritual.

"Huh I hate to be the barer of ill news but it seems caravan team has gone gung ho ahead of schedule," Rocky replied.

"We'll get the civilians to safety," Andros said address his team and turning towards the others. "Be careful out there." While the Space Rangers dealt with releasing the captured prisoners and helping them escape the castle through the emergency tunnels underneath the castle. The Samurai Rangers kept guard of the entrance into the tunnels in order to buy the Space Rangers time to release the prisoners as Tommy and Kimberly led the others out to the courtyard to join their friends.

Out in the courtyard, the others come out to see Eric, Taylor and Wes' group trying to hold off the Acadians. However, as the fight continues the power of Expression starts to overpower the Rangers as they continue to stop Tanaka from completing the last trial. Eric see one of the assassins holding his son hostage as he is being subdue by a small group. Taylor spots her husband in trouble and out of eyesight of the group subduing Eric, Wes passes one of the Traveler's Knives to Taylor. She rushes to Eric's aid and stabs one of the Acadian warriors in the back causing the Expression attack upon Eric to seize.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tristan yells running towards his father as Taylor begins to make quick work of the group expelling the spirits of the Acadians inside the host bodies.

"Oh Tristan we miss you so much!" Taylor smiling crying hugging her son for the first time in months. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Come on pal it's time we get you back home," Eric said as he threw the Traveler's knife in the shoulder of another enemy approaching his family. Eric tended to Taylor and Tristan escorting them towards the escape tunnels and smiled reveling with finally getting his son back. However, he winced a bit clutching his side without Taylor noticing.

Thrax stood alongside Rita and Zedd and looked around the courtyard as Cassius, inside of Tanaka's body lit up the wood around the stone altar. Satsu laid on the altar and Cassius lit up the wood using Maligore's flame. However, he saw that the Rangers armed themselves with the Traveler's knives as he saw that many of the Acadians in the courtyard were being subdued by the Rangers. Apparently, it didn't bother him as he looked at Cassius and saw that some strange force began to weaken his hold and possession of Tanaka's body. The altar became surrounded with fire as Cassius started to feel the diminishing power of Expression as more of his brethren were subdued.

"It seems like the Power Rangers didn't come empty handed wouldn't you say, Cassius?" Thrax said in a sneered tone. "Looks like someone wants control again."

_"Do you think that matters to me? As long as our Progeny is weaponized she will fulfill what I started all those years ago," Cassius smirked wickedly watching the flames surround the altar. A bit of the ember from the flames started touching Satsu's body not it wasn't scorching or burning her body. An eerie red glow began to emit from her body but Cassius winced feeling himself being drained. "They...can destroy me but those fools will destroy the foundations of their wretched other side along with the hellhole Twilight Realm. Let those...fools...doom themselves!"_

"Seriously pal do you think we're that stupid to do something like that?" Rosaline snapped shooting two arrows that Cassius and the others quickly dodged. The Twilight Rangers surrounded Cassius in the center as the original Progeny firmly and defiantly held his ground. "Buddy, you really don't know who you're talking too!"

_"I know your face even behind that helmet you wear girl! It is comforting that I don't have to look upon your eyes to be reminded of the vile temptress who cursed me to this wretched existence and being locked in the dark corners of the other side for so many countless years!" Cassius snapped as he started attacking Rosaline and the other Rangers. "You know the process has already started and our Progeny of the Source will finally finish what was started all those years ago. Try all you want but the as we speak the power of the Flames of Maligore are beginning to do its work. Don't you find it ironic that if your powers have been bestowed by the Sacred Flames of Powers, our Progeny's true power is bestowed by the Flames of Destruction. Now...she'll become something even more powerful than all of you can imagine!"_

"Let me ask you, Cassius! How many times has your fraternity attempted to break the Denizen's curse? How many times have they failed? All those lives, all those people your legion has corrupted, the tainted magic of Expression they released upon this Earth? Those poor souls have spent decades paying for your sins, your ill transgressions and you deserved all that was dealt to you! As for that poor girl you gleefully and pridefully protect laying on that altar...she'll get hers." Rosaline took off her helmet to stare at her enemies in the eyes as Thrax, Rita and Zedd made their exit. "I know you people need me, but you know I won't go down until you beat me to a bloody pulp!"

As the Rangers continued to battle Cassius, Tommy and Kimberly along with their group made it to the courtyard. However, they found themselves starting to become overwhelm as the Oceanic Ranger Squad signaled everyone to retreat. Tommy and Kimberly's group aided their allies back into the emergency tunnels beneath the castle to escape. With enough civilians freed from the possession of the Acadians and rescued, the couple gave Mack, Jayden and Lauren the orders to destroy the tunnels. However as the group continued to make their retreat, a few of the Acadians made their way to the escape tunnels to cut off the Rangers' retreat.

"We can't let them track us! We don't have much time so you need to take this right away!" Tommy ordered giving a detonator to Mack, Jayden and Lauren. "As soon as everyone clears out of the castle, blow up the entrance to the emergency tunnels underneath the castle. It will cut them off from tracking us. The Oceanic squad has the teleport transporter up and ready to get everyone to Angel Grove."

"Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Aisha set up charges near the entrance of the tunnels that run underneath this castle," Kimberly explained. "We already freed the civilians possessed by deceased Acadians and got the prisoners and civilians out. The other Ranger teams are getting their squads to the extraction point. We need you to detonate the charges if you see any of those gray clad bastards enter the tunnel. For Kat and Jason's spell to effectively work, the last part involved us at least icing a few of them."

"What about the you two and the Twilight Rangers?" they asked as they saw their daughter and her friends struggling against Cassius. "If we blow up that tunnel the only way for the rest of you to get out is through the front gate! It's like a blockade you guys will be heavily outnumbered!"

"It's a risk we're taking but we can't leave our daughter and the other Rangers behind," Tommy and Kimberly informed. "We need to make sure this plan works! Trust us we'll handle it, but we need to ensure everyone's safety. Those bastards are making their way to the tunnels you guys should go now and do not let them make it to the end of the tunnel! If you get enough of them inside blow it to pieces...it should get Cassius' attention!"

**(The Boarding House)**

Kat and Jason continued to read the incantations from the scroll from upstairs in the living room. Billy and Trini powered up the teleport transporter and Zack kept communications open with their friends and allies in Maysaf in the lab. The three of them felt powerful magic in the house due to the combine forces of the couple upstairs channeling massive energy and magic. Upstairs, the two had everything they needed including the bloodstained Sword of Darkness, a vile of Rosaline's blood and Justin's old Turbo Power Morpher they retrieved. Throughout the night Justin was fading in and out as if he was being pulled from here and back to the other side.

"I think it's working Kat!" Jason yelled as they continued the incantation. "It's like Justin is being pulled from both sides of the veil!"

"Cassius is resisting I can feel it Jason! He knows his hold on Tanaka is fading but those guys need to hurry! We can't let Cassius be destroyed or else the other side disappears!" Kat replied as they felt the wind begin to pick up. They contacted the others in the basement. "Come on we need more energy to tap into! Guys, what's going on down there? What's the word?"

"We're boosting up for teleportation!" Billy confirmed in the lab while examining the entombed stone body of Cassius they locked in a containment proof room in the lab that they made magic resistant thanks to Kat and Jason's efforts. Trini started to notice the stone casing around the body beginning to crack as the spell continued on. Soon, they saw that a human arm became visible as more of the stone casing kept coming off.

"Kat, Jason the spell is working!" Trini said keeping a close eye. "The stone casing around the body is coming off! I see it...Cassius' body is starting to emerge."

"Billy get the transport ready the others are making it back to the extraction point!" Zack said as the others contacted them from the lab. "But Tommy and Kim are still in the castle trying to get the Twilight Rangers out!"

"They need to hurry up because we're at the last leg of the spell here!" Kat and Jason informed their friends. "And the only way we can amplify the spell effectively is by icing enough of those Acadians and using their energy to expel Cassius out and strip him of his immortality without fully destroying him!"

**(Maysaf Castle, Syria)**

The word got out that the rest of the Ranger teams and their squads made it to the extraction point and started to depart using the teleport transporter. However, the fight wasn't faring well for Rosaline and the Twilight Rangers. Cassius prove be a dangerous adversary despite possessing Tanaka's body. He wasn't going down without a fight and continue to fight the resistance of the spell that was being cast upon him halfway across the world. Cassius used his power to blast the other Rangers to the end of the courtyard except for Virgil and Rosaline.

They tried to pass the Traveler's Knife to Rosaline, but it was knocked out of her hand by Cassius and landed near her parents as they made their approach without being detected. He used his power to inflict pain upon Virgil as he his magic to restrain Rosaline by choking her. Tommy and Kimberly stealth to retrieve the knife as Tommy held it in his hand and it started to glow shades of pink, white, green, red and black reflecting both their own Ranger colors and that of their daughter.

"Tommy, the knife look at it," Kimberly mumbled. "Is it suppose to do that?"

"I'm not sure Beautiful but we promised ourselves we weren't going to let anyone harm our daughter," Tommy said and saw Rosaline's bow and arrow on the ground. "I think Kat and Jason's spell is almost at critical mass...we only got one shot to do this."

"And exactly how are we going to do that?"

"I got a plan you have to trust me on this. I promise you Kim we'll make it out alive, all of us." The two of them quietly went to retrieve the knife while Cassius was preoccupied with the Rangers. However, the two turned towards the entrance of the tunnels and found that some of the Acadians made their way to go underground.

_"Looks like you lost your only leverage against me haven't you, doppelganger?" Cassius mocked using his power to subdue Virgil and Rosaline. "You know I haven't had that much luxury living in the realm of light for thousands of years. However, all those years spent on the other side do you honestly think I wasn't watching what was going on? And they tell me I was committing genocide by trying to sacrifice a species of supernatural beings? Look what humanity does to one another little girl! The Order of Meridian cursed my people, strip them of their power, deny them their rights to congregate and don't get me started with the witches those tricky pests are also on the top of the list! My people have been oppressed for long enough because of this old order and regime!"_

"Yeah if they weren't led by a madman with a lust for power and domination," Rosaline snapped. "I think I figured it now why seeing my face boils your blood it's because looking upon a doppelganger you'll always be reminded of Namine. She held a place for you inside the heart you once had until she saw the monstrosity you have become and saved this world and yourself from endangering everyone around you. Your comrades made the ultimate sacrifice to save yourself from dooming the universe and Namine was the architect of it all wasn't she?"

_"That vile temptress couldn't grant me death or solace in the afterlife because her and those Denizens condemned me to a fate worse than death. They thought it was easy after leaving the path of destruction I created in my wake. You should ask Atticus what became of his baby mama Lena after what I did to her. I rather find it ironic that immortal beings like him and I are bind to a lifetime of regret and misery. The original doppelganger was the jewel that every man or being desired and for the last knight for the Order I relish in the one sided love that never went reciprocated. However, regret or love is a notion that is no longer relevant to me...but it is to you." _

The Rangers regained their composure only to be thwarted once again by Cassius as he blasted them away. He made his way to Virgil again as Rosaline heard her boyfriend yelling in pain. Virgil clutched the side of his head as his nose started bleeding. "Rosaline don't let him win!" He yelled in agonizing pain. "Is that all you got?"

"Don't you dare touch him you son of a bitch! Virgil!" she could feel the grip tightening around her neck as she struggled against Cassius' magic. Cassius continued to toy with the young couple while their friends were incapacitated to aid them. Rosaline couldn't bare if anything happened to Virgil and he felt the same for her. She was starting to lose consciousness until she felt the air coming back to her and the grip loosen around her neck as a sudden explosion from the tunnels distracted Cassius' attention. She heard the faint swooshing sound of something being punctured and turn to her boyfriend. He dropped his hands to his side panting and regaining his breath as Cassius looked up startled.

_"You two? Oh the irony of this scenario! Reminds me of events that transpired once upon a time," Cassius looked up staring from the other side of the courtyard with a look of disappointment and bewilderment. He breathe heavily noticing a dagger embedded into the left side of his shoulder. His eyes were diverted towards Tommy and Kimberly who used Rosaline's Celestial Bow to shoot the Traveler's Knife into Cassius. The embedded knife was glowing as the Rangers witness the original Progeny being subdued. "So...I guess we're going to have ourselves a minor intermission aren't we, Wings of Fate?" _

Cassius fell to his knees with the the knife still lunged in his left shoulder and slumped over laying unconscious. The knife glowed for a few more seconds before Tommy walked up to the prone form of Tanaka on the ground and the knife stopped glowing. It was evident that Cassius' spirit no longer resided inside the body of the Grand Praetor of the Acadian Fraternity. The Rangers looked at the mentors with surprising looks on their face, but Rosaline broke the silence by hugging her parents.

"I...don't know what to say except you saved my neck right when I, well us needed it," Rosaline whispered with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome besides we're parents," Kimberly reassured. "It's our job to look after our family...every single person in our family."

"So we'll put the word out to Jayden and his team they can come collect Tanaka and have him answer for his crimes," Tommy informed looking at the Rangers. "Are you guys ready to face what await us at home?"

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, Kat and Jason's spell subsided as the alarms in the lab went off indicating the arrival of their allies back in Angel Grove. In the lab, the computer screen pulled up visual of the other Ranger teams and the trainees in front of the boarding house as Trini and Zack went to greet their friends and comrades. Billy was left in the lab when he heard the sound of stone cracking. Immediately, Kat and Jason rushed downstairs to Billy's side as the trio made their way to the containment cellar. They saw the last of the stone encasement fall as a human body became visible and the individual's eyes darted open in shock gasping for air.

"What...what where...where am I?" the person started panicking in the containment cellar looking around bewildered. "Get out of my head! Stop speaking! Quiet!"

"Oh my God, it worked Jason we pulled it off," Kat said amazed watching the individual pacing inside.

"Anything is possible isn't it?" Billy stated. "Given his centuries and time in stasis his vitals need to be monitored but we have to be careful who we're dealing with."

"No, no, no, no this can't be! Where the hell am I? How am I here? I know you can hear me you bastards! What did you do to me?" they heard yelling.

"We didn't do anything except restore you back to where you came from...Cassius," Jason glared staring at the original Progeny in the flesh. "Now, we have some friends who are dying to meet you so you can tell us everything we need to know. If you cooperate, you'll get what you desire for a very long time. Where you are is back in the realm of light and we're going to do a little switch-a-roo with you pal by getting ourselves a sturdy new anchor to the other side. You better start talking because your little weapon of mass destruction is about to go nuclear. Tell us...everything we need to know about the curse and what will become of Rosaline."


	61. From Here on After

**Chapter 61: From Here on After  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

Twenty-four hours passed since the Rangers returned from Maysaf Castle in Syria and rescued their Ranger allies and friends. This was the first time since the battle at the seal that a congregation of past teams and squads convened together. Billy lifted the lockdown at NASADA to provide shelter and a base of operations for their allies to hold up for the time being. It became evident that now that Satsu has completed the three trials required of her, it would only be a matter of time she come for Rosaline. Despite the support the veterans and current Ranger team gained it still wasn't enough as they knew what the Acadian Fraternity and the Progeny's plan was for both the Earth and the other side.

Billy knew that he was needed more at the boarding house and offered Andros temporarily authority to operate NASADA as interim director which he accepted. The Samurai Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers, Operation Overdrive, Dino Thunder, Lightspeed Rescue and the Space Rangers agreed to remain in Angel Grove along with their squads. They tended to their fellow Rangers in training and allies of their injuries and worked on locating other squads who went into hiding following Operation Exodus. The original veteran Rangers kept tabs on their friends and allies at NASADA from the boarding house as they prepared to work on the next part of their plan.

A lot could happen in the past twenty-four hours and it was noted by the veterans monitoring the imprisoned Cassius in the containment cell in the lab downstairs. It made them wonder how useful could the original Progeny of the Source be to them and the question whether or not he had any power left after being restored in his body. However, the psyche of the original Progeny left the once leader of the Acadians to the brink of insanity after spending thousands of years sealed away in the Twilight Realm and being used as an anchored gateway for souls crossing over to the other side.

"So how is our guest settling in his accommodations?" Tommy asked as they monitored him from a CCTV surveillance camera.

"Based on his vitals he is seems to be stabilized and his heart rate and pulse are regular," Billy confirmed. "However, in terms of whether or not he has Expression remains a mystery which is why I don't think it's wise to interrogate him yet. Given the fact that we broke him out of his prison and shoved him back into his body might ire the powers that be on our part."

"Killing him is out of the question because we off him then we destroy the other side," Kimberly added.

"Which is why we're going to perform the spell to make Justin the anchor," Jason explained. "Last night Kat and I did the spell that made him mortal but technically we only restored him back to what he was before the curse. The chains we ended up putting on him refrains Cassius from doing magic and how we got them on, it wasn't what we had in mind for Claire's first practice session."

"Alright we had Claire use her pain infliction power to subdue Cassius while the guys put the chains on him," Kat sighed looking at her friends. "It's just my little girl..."

"We understand where you're coming from Kat," Kimberly assured her. "It must have been rough asking her to do something like that despite learning about her powers a little while back. We're parents we do everything we can to keep our children out of danger, not invite them to be part of it."

"I wish we could say the same with Rosaline," Tommy added. "So what happens now with her? Satsu completed the three trials she needed to do before she can attempt to break the curse. We still haven't found the entry to Valhalla and sooner or later those Acadians will cast the spell to destroy all magic and strip us of our powers once an for all."

"Basically the only person who has the 411 on this whole thing is locked inside our magic proof anti-evil jail cell," Rocky pointed out.

"Keep a watch over him until we figure out what to do next," Tommy ordered. "Kat, Jason how soon can you cast that spell to make Justin the new anchor?"

"Give us a couple of hours at most and also we need to pinpoint Justin's current location since the last spell we did to make Cassius mortal well..." they explained.

"We made a promise to a friend of ours we'll bring him back along with the rest of our fallen friends," Kimberly said. "It doesn't matter if it's only temporary but it's better than nothing. Guys our options are running low and our numbers are dwindling. We have to prepare ourselves for either the best or worst that's about to come."

**(With the Rangers)**

While the veterans were downstairs in the lab discussing about Cassius and the spell, the Rangers remained upstairs and tended to Hayley. They opted to take Hayley to NASADA to help her provide medical assistance but it was out of the question. However, the young team knew the prognosis for former aide of the Dino Ranger was very gloom. Despite their attempts to cure their ally of the transition she was facing, it was evident that Hayley was beyond salvation and it would only be in a matter of hours that she would soon meet her fate.

Bianca confirmed the doomed news that Hayley was in transition and dying but she emphasized that what Virgil experienced under Count Nocturnal's influence was different from what Hayley was going through. When they attempted to give Hayley dead man's blood to cure the vampirism it proved to be a failure when they realized that she has already become a vampire but has not completed the transition. Hayley learned about her prognosis and came to the decision to not complete her transition knowing that it would mean her death. The question was how would they be able to tell Tommy the news that his friend opted to die to protect them.

"You can't be serious Hayley. I mean you're like family to us," Rosaline said sadly. "What about mom and especially dad? I'm sure we can find another way to stop this Hayley you can't give up just yet. You know how much my dad values your friendship and how grateful my mom is to you for being there for him all those years. Heck, you were there for our family when we were going through some tough times when dad was in his coma. Please Hayley, you have to fight this..."

"And what live another life as the forces of darkness I helped your dad and the Dino Rangers fight off years ago?" Hayley asked the young woman. "I can't live an existence like that and risk putting my best friend's daughter's life in danger. I can't live life as a monster and I know what will happen but I accepted my fate. I need you to understand Rosaline I'm doing this to protect your family, your friends and the rest of the Rangers. I felt like three years ago at the art gallery I dodged death but if it is my time to go then I will be ready."

"I mean what happened to Virgil is the same thing happening to you. We can cure it you can't leave just yet! You're my friend too and I learned about my father's history because of you and mom. I won't accept..."

"Rosaline it's too late and we tried with the Dead Man's blood but I can feel it inside of me. I want to die being me, Hayley Ziktor and nothing more. I need you guys to understand and be ready for the next couple of hours." Hayley confirmed as she saw Tommy and Kimberly coming upstairs. "Tommy, Kimberly..."

"Are you saying...that there is no hope to stop it?" Tommy asked looking at his longtime friend. "Hayley, after all these years tell me it's not going to end this way."

"I told them just like I will tell you two that I have accepted my fate. If becoming a monster is the only way to save my life then I won't accept it. It will be like living an existence being the thing you guys fought against over the years. I know why they did this to me so they can sacrifice me in order to off your daughter to Satsu. You always everyone that they control their own fates well I'm doing the same thing. I am choosing to die as Hayley Ziktor because if it's my time, I want to leave being who I am."

"Hayley please you can't do this to us. We've been through a lot over the years I'm not giving up on one of my best friends," Tommy said with denial. "Guys do what you can to save her please I'm...''

"Stop it alright!" Hayley said as she struggled to remain on her feet. "Tommy you don't decide my fate it's me and me alone who decides it. You focus on the mission and that is to to make Justin the new anchor. Both the Earth and the other side is depending on it. They need a general to guide them and mentor them so that's your job right now. I'm ready to make peace and meet my fate head on. I'm not leaving until I know that you guys are doing your job to protect and defend the Earth."

"We just can't sit by and watch one of our friends willingly die on us," Kimberly said taking a hold of Hayley's friend. "I owe you a lot for everything you've done for Tommy over the years. At least let me repay you back for being there for me and my family when we were going through a rough patch."

"You don't have to owe me anything Kimberly," she smiled sincerely. "I can understand why you mean the world to Tommy. We're friends and that is something that is not going to change and you can damn well be sure that I am always an advocate supporter of the history of the inseparable falcon and crane."

Rosaline couldn't stand by and listen for another second hearing Hayley accept her fate to die. It became clear why she was going to do this and she didn't want to believe her friends' testimonies that it was too late for her. Although she wasn't a Power Ranger, Hayley meant a great deal to her parents. She didn't want another innocent person to die trying to protect her whether it be direct or indirect. She headed back downstairs to the lab to speak to the one person who had all insight.

**(The Lab)**

The door upstairs opened as the veterans saw Rosaline storm her way downstairs into the lab. She ignored the calls of her mentors as she made her way to Cassius' containment cell. Despite him being confined with magic restraint shackles he mockingly smirked at the young girl he come to know as the current doppelganger. What surprised him and everyone else next was when she made her way to the control panels and unlock the door to the cell and walked in. Her years of training and months of bent up emotions boiled as she suddenly tackled the original Progeny of the Source to the ground and viciously began to punch him.

"You want to laugh about this huh? I sure bet that your cutthroat bitch successor of progeny Satsu is sure laughing her ass off huh?" Rosaline snapped continuing to punch the living hell out of Cassius as he stared at her very calm and somewhat surprised by her actions. "Come on why aren't you laughing or relishing in watching us suffer some more? She talks about how death is her art, how destruction and chaos is the inspiration of her creativity. Is this what you want to see huh? Do you want see the darkside of me because I will openly open up a can of whoop ass! I can show you what I am capable of you son of a bitch so try me! Come on show me! Show me!"

"Oh gosh Rosaline stop! Come on Rosaline settle down!" Rocky, Adam and Trini rushed into the room to stop Rosaline's assault but she started unraveling and becoming hysterical as Cassius stood on the other side of the room. "Stop this Rosie! This is not you, this is not the person you were raised to be!"

"I could kill you on the spot! Maybe if once upon a time you didn't decide to go on a power hungry trip then none of this would have ever happened. It's because of what you did this turned out to be your destiny, your fate! How many of my ancestors had their fate tied with yours and the forces of darkness? How many times has any descendants of Namine or Atticus been used for some evil plot over the years? So tell me Cassius, how many more innocent lives have to be destroyed in order for your supposed life work to be completed?"

"Did you honestly think once I was banished all those years ago that what I started remain unfinished doppelganger?" Cassius asked sternly. "Do you know what it's like over and over again to feel every pivotal moment of one's life and death pass through you? What was the point of either living or dying when you couldn't be granted either of it by a woman who always choose duty and power above everything else in her miserable life? That pest of a spirit with the awful mushroom bowl type cut is looking at me like I'm some sort of lunatic fringe. But, what can you say thanks you people I'm stuck in the form I longed trying to detach myself from so I wouldn't have to subject myself to another meaningless existence talking to those on the other side."

"Guy with a mushroom bowl type haircut?" Rocky asked curiously as Cassius backed up further to the wall. "Wait a minute, are you referring to Justin?"

"I honestly don't know what hell is worst: the perpetual eternal depths of the Twilight Realm or the realm of light where spirits still roam free busy going on with their day?" Cassius glared annoyed. "You warriors of the Great Power do an awfully splendid job offering your dominion for spirits struggling to crossover from the other side to linger here. Immortality isn't what it's cracked up to be when you have the dead keeping you company."

Rosaline managed to settle down for a moment after learning that Cassius had the ability to see, feel and communicate with spirits on the other side in the Twilight Realm. It was noted that somehow Justin's presence was still in the boarding house watching them. He made the connection why he was there and what Justin's purpose was.

"Wait a minute you can see Justin? You can see spirits?" Rosaline asked surprisingly.

"If you haven't notice cupcake your predecessors, the original Denizens of Twilight made me their personal gateway to help usher the poor suckers to the other side for eternal rest. Can't even get a good night's rest having someone knocking on your door every single second. Something tells me your little friend with the awful haircut is looking to apply for my job?"

"That's the plan we had in mind because I know you and your little gray clad buddies have spent years trying to destroy the other side," Adam pointed out. "Think about it Cassius. The only reason you're not dead is because of those countless spirits passing through you. Don't you feel tired living a half-life existence for a long time? You spent years watching from the other side everything that has happened but yet you can't die without finding satisfaction..."

"And what satisfaction are you people possibly referring to?" he asked. "I know when death comes knocking and the doppelganger only came down here because of one thing: she wants answers on how to prolong the inevitable of the red head who is in transition. Soon, she'll crossover to the other side once she meets her fate and then what? I've had a lot of folks crossover who were in transition in becoming vampires who rather die then spend eternally living in the shadows. I lose track of how many wretched supernatural spirits have pass through me. I even lost count of how many of you multicolored warriors crossover as well."

"You're looking to make a deal aren't you?" Trini snapped. "What could you possibly give us and what do you want in return for it?"

"I want to hand in my resignation, maybe give your little friend Justin the chance for a second lease on life. In return, I want to be able to crossover to the other side and the curse on my people to be lifted. Immortality isn't what it's cracked up to be, you should ask Atticus on that one. You kept me alive because you want to know my side of the story in order to understand what Satsu needs to do."

"Does it look like we have a choice in the matter?" Rosaline reluctantly said. "Besides, I know a double-cross when I see one. I'll make sure you live up to your end of the bargain because if you don't...then I'll do something you wish I would regret."

**(Maysaf Castle, Syria)**

Back in Maysaf, Rita and Zedd looked with crestfallen eyes at the destruction of the Acadian stronghold and the multitude of dead bodies in the the midst of the ruin castle. Zedd used his staff to blast away the stone altar as he glanced at his human hands. He couldn't take spending another minute inside the body of a human and neither him or Rita could tolerate another day living mortal existence. There was no sign of Tanaka which worried them but Thrax showed no interest in the matter of Tanaka's disappearance.

"Let me guess this is the handy work of the Power Rangers?" Lord Zedd snapped. "Those rotten parasites!"

"Oh Zeddy they destroy another home! Great this obviously sucks living like mere human ants rummaging through trash!" Rita screeched. "This half-life existence has completely overrun its course!"

"If you two vile idiots settle down for a moment and look at the big picture, we have ourselves a little predicament," Thrax explained carefully and suspiciously watching Satsu's movement as she walked around the courtyard silently. "Maysaf Castle is another pile of stone and rubble these people can rebuild. It seems like our anointed predecessor named Cassius has been detained by our enemies and is back in his original form. They are looking to find themselves a new foundation to uphold the other side."

"Then this is a moment of triumph for what the original Progeny of the Source started all those years ago was finally accomplished! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Zedd smirked wickedly. "It's only before a matter of time the curse will be broken and the Source of Evil Lokar will arrive in flesh and blood through his chosen Progeny. The little firecracker is ready to explode and light up this pathetic planet!"

"In case you haven't noticed daddy dearest we short on supplies and entry to Valhalla. As long as the other side is still in tact we can't do anything and those Power Rangers will keep on coming back for more and then what? Tell me you fools what is our next move..."

"Always a doubter aren't you Thrax?" Satsu said in a deep, dark and errie voice. She turned around to face the evil family but her eyes were red due to the influence and power from the Flames of Destruction. She was on a high power trip and relished in possessing such power and strength inside of her. "Cassius maybe in the hands of our enemies but I assure you he's relishes in seeing his legacy and lifework accomplished. It's the peace he's getting out of it and I will ensure him that our people, the Acadians will get their justice for what the Order did to them. However, before we get the festivities rolling I believe we have a little pre-show on our hands don't you think?"

**(The Boarding House)**

Rosaline stood outside with the other Rangers discussing the veteran's plan to go forward with completing the spell to bring Justin back to life. Her friends found it amusing to hear that she attacked Cassius and wasn't holding back. Anyone of them would take the opportunity to do what their leader did. However, the team's impromptu moment of team bonding was interrupted when they felt the familiar presence of Atticus. The hard and stern look on the Guardian of Twilight and the knight of the Order of Meridian told the Rangers otherwise. It was no denying he knew that inside the house was his longtime adversary he thought was long forgotten.

"I see that the spell worked and that the defiler is living and breathing again," Atticus said with disdained. "You are aware of the gamble you all have taken by bringing him over to the realm of light. The Order is facing an inquiry knowing that the Progeny has completed the three trials and seeks the entrance to Valhalla."

"He has information we need and why not go straight to the source to get it," Rosaline stated. "If you happen to notice people are dying around us, the line and legacy of power is once again facing extinction, and we are basically running low on allies here. It's also noted that all of this is leading to a big endgame for them in which they need me for. Cassius has been on the other side for thousands of years and has been watching history play itself over and over again."

"There is a double-cross waiting to happen and we're going to prepare ourselves for it," Virgil added. "Apparently our guest likes to take jabs about Namine and even you for that matter. Either someone is not telling us the truth or..."

In a matter of seconds Atticus stormed into the house and quickly made his way to the lab downstairs. He knew where he was going and saw Cassius pacing around inside the containment cell. The veterans were surprised by the sudden appearance of Atticus but he stood in front of the containment cell eyeing Cassius. The longtime adversaries locked eyes for the first time in years but the original Progeny's demeanor changed as he gave an eerie smirk to the last knight.

_"Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say he murdered three. Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead men would call, for his love to flee. Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…"_ Cassius was pacing around the cell hearing the ominous singing of the spirits on the other side as he tried to drown the song out. He knew that song and it haunted him for years on end. However, there was one voice that stood out he wanted to seek.

"You see what you've done to me? I can hear them from here to the other side, singing that blasted song. I need to see with my own eyes because I can hear her voice. That vile temptress can't keep her away even after death. Oh...it's you after all this time. It's been a long time, old friend."

"Well, if it isn't the face that launched a thousand Progenies." Atticus said sternly walking into the containment cell. "A little birdie told me a certain Traveler's Knife relinquished your immortal life. After all those years, you have nothing to say to me? No apology? Did you have any remorse for all the terrible things you've done in your meaningless existence? You were granted a chance to do something for the greater good and you spat in the face of what the line of power stands for? You've destroy so many lives and your blind conviction almost ruined Earth."

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry because I'm not," Cassius snapped staring at the Guardian of Twilight. Atticus opened the door to the containment cell and walked in approaching the original Progeny. "However, did your brand of justice suit to your liking Atticus? It still eats at you for what I did to Lena. How was it possible that you made Namine see me for the monster I am? I know what you felt for her and for that shipwreck survivor Lena as well. You couldn't have it both ways because you were bound by oath and duty to the Order of the Meridian. You wanted to know why her? Why Lena of all people?"

"I obviously knew after you had her killed she was another commodity that was yours to dispose. Your obsession with your attempted genocide of the supernatural beings wasn't enough for you that you took it a step further. You didn't feel any ounce of remorse for all those lives, including hers you took the day you attempted that ritual."

"It was your need to average that stupid woman those idiots and that vile temptress Namine did what they did to me! How pitiful are you Atticus that you my so called comrades did this for you and that bastard son you kept hidden? They chose duty above everything else and they willingly took everything from me! And still you want an apology out of me?"

"Apparently time away from the realm of light hasn't changed you one bit." Atticus snapped.

"I will not apologize for answering my call of destiny and fate. I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. That is something you didn't want to hear, isn't it? I'll tell you everyday that I have suffered being locked away reliving the memories of my suppose crimes fueled my resentment towards you, the order and the Denizens of Twilight. It has been a living hell being made to grant unfortunate souls the opportunity to crossover to the other side while I am doomed to reside to this existence under this regime. I will not yield to say you've won. You've taken immortality away from me, so just end it will you."

"Don't worry about that. When the Rangers make someone else the anchor which they will, and since you're nothing more than a non-supernatural human, you'll be back where you belong. Selfishly speaking, do you think you'll get the satisfaction of finding the peace you longed for in order to crossover? I made a promise long ago to a friend to safeguard the one thing she values and I will ensure that you spend all eternity away from her. Namine knew what you did after sealing your fate. I will guarantee you that we won't make the same mistake twice. You made your choice and besides people like you don't deserve to find closure in this life or the next." With that Atticus vanished from the room once again leaving the Rangers to deal with the original Progeny.

**(A few hours later)**

The living room was set up by the original veterans shortly after the Dino Rangers arrived. They heard the news about Hayley and rushed upstairs to join Tommy and Kimberly in Hayley's room. The others already had everything in place including the bloodstained Sword of Darkness, Justin's old Turbo Morpher, a vial of blood from both Cassius and Rosaline, the scroll, spell books, herbs, essences, and candles. Kat and Jason knew that what they were attempting defy the laws of natures and the balance of the life and death. However, with the veil being unstable they felt Justin was nearby willingly ready for whatever fate had in store.

"So how will we know if this will work?" Aisha asked as the couple started mixing ingredients. "And what is with the clay urn? Why this one in particular?"

"Because we needed something that will invoke the ancestors that govern life and death," Kat explained lighting candles. "This is the Urn of Osiris. Technically what we're doing is not a full resurrection spell. It's more like an anchor swap. Basically by bringing Justin back, he's going to act like a human toll booth between here and the other side."

"A human toll booth?" Zack asked. "So what will become of him?"

"Basically according to the scrolls we're giving Justin the power to interact with physical world and the supernatural purgatory of the Twilight Realm or the other side," Jason stated as the veterans stood around the table. "Whatever the heck they're calling purgatory these days. The short version is Kat and I are drawing a massive amount of power to do a transfer spell."

"So technically our original Blue Turbo Ranger will be half dead and half alive?" Rocky asked.

"Something like that giving that there maybe a probability he won't be able to morph," Billy added. "Is that possibility on the table you two?"

"If Justin is watching us right now then it might so," Jason and Kat replied with some regret. "I just hope by doing this, we still buy ourselves some more time. We got Justin's Turbo Morpher, it's our talisman. The power we're drawing upon is doppelganger blood since it's powerful, mystically, and naturally recurring. Progeny blood sort of fits into that category since they too like doppelgangers recur naturally via succession. Okay guys let's get this show on the road shall we?"

The veterans form a circle around the table as Kat and Jason place two vials of blood on the table. They instruct Trini to pour the vial of Cassius' blood on top of Justin's morpher. Kat uses her magic to extract the blood residue from the Sword of Darkness that was stained by Satsu's blood letting it fall on top of the morpher. Adam takes the vial of Rosaline's blood and pours it on the morpher.

_"Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey _ra_sattan. Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai prada khey rassattan!" _ Kat and Jason chant as they casts the spell. The blood of all the three sources form the celtic symbol called Triquetra, meaning 'trinity.' All the candles lit up, then they turn off. The group doesn't notice Justin standing there watching them, but it's not clear yet if the spell has worked. Suddenly a strong wind blows as the lights cracks with electricity and the bulbs explode.

"What is happening?" Tanya asked.

"I guess the Rangers are right when they said always expect someone to double-cross us," Jason replied looking at the younger Rangers.

"Guess someone is not looking forward to a return trip to the other side," Rosaline said then grabbed a knife off the table. "We're running on borrowed time but don't worry, Cassius is not getting the last laugh out of this."

_"Ina-pran-khos-suptheia-jhen-ai-pada-khey-rassattan,"_ Kat and Jason continue chanting their spell to replace Cassius with Justin as the anchor to the Other Side but they could feel the Acadian's magic trying to counteract the spell. Despite Cassius being cuffed with magic restraint chains he somehow find a way to divert the Rangers' plans. "_Ai pada say Ra sattam._ _Ai pada say rasattam. Ai pada saeyrasattam. Ai pada say-ra-sattam." _The couple continues chanting unaware that Justin is making his way upstairs to the guest bedroom. The two combined enough of their magic into the spell hoping to speed up the process.

**(The Lab)**

The Rangers rushed downstairs to find Cassius on the floor clutching his head. They opened the containment cell as the room started shaking and a strong wind blowing throughout the lab. Rosaline grabbed the Traveler's Knife as Cassius looked up to see the young doppelganger with a knife in her hands. She slashed the knife across Cassius' arm cutting him as he glared at the Rangers.

"Do you think anything comes easy to you Rangers?" Cassius snapped as the Rangers pinned him against the wall.

"We knew somehow you will double-cross us so the question is how is it possible?" Rosaline asked. "You can't use Expression because of those chains. Your little sleeper Acadian agents are doing this aren't they?"

"You don't get it do you doppelganger? We've always existed within the shadows for many years. No matter how many of us you put down, someone will be initiated into the fraternity to finish what I started. Do you think your spirit filled magic channeled by the ancestors can combat Expression? I'm the father of Expression magic, the originator and it is by my hand it exist. You may restrain me from using my magic but it won't stop my fraternity from drawing their power from me! The endgame is setting itself up."

"Stop what you're doing right now!" the Rangers threatened.

"Why should I stop? After all, I should thank you people for relieving me of this ill fated duty. Soon, I can crossover and find the closure I was long denied for too long..." In a swift motion the Rangers knocked out Cassius causing him to hit his head hard on the wall. The Rangers injected him with a syringe that was filled with a familiar substance.

"Based on the properties of the substance itself it will only buy us a few minutes before it takes effects," Quincy suddenly stated. "Hopefully Katherine and Jason can finish the spell within the next ten minutes."

"We better hope so because if it doesn't work then we got a problem," Rosaline said looking at the unconscious Cassius.

**(Upstairs Guest Room)**

In the midst of all the chaos and mayhem occurring on the main floor, Tommy and Kimberly remained upstairs in the guest room with Hayley. Along with the Dino Rangers, the six could watch helplessly one of their closet friends and ally's life fade before their eyes. The pleas of the Dino team for Hayley to reconsider her fate fell on deaf ears as Hayley willingly accepted her death even if her friends didn't. No one in the room notice Justin watching the interaction going on due to his non-corporeal state. He recalled his own untimely demise three years ago and the aftermath it had on those he knew.

"If you keep standing in this room, the world won't stop," Hayley murmured weakly. "You guys...have a job to do."

"The world can wait for one moment Hay, you can't and don't you say there's no way to stop this because..." Tommy protested before Hayley stopped him.

"Life goes on that's the thing you need to realize Tommy, Kim, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent. As much as we want to stop life from going forward it doesn't because there is no way of going back. There will always be good and evil in this world and they'll always fight. I may not have powers like you guys, but I understand the responsibility and weight it takes to have the whole world on your shoulders."

"We're so sorry Hayley, this shouldn't have happened to you," Kimberly protested.

"Come on Kimberly there is nothing to apologize for...I don't regret anything at all," Hayley continued gasping for breath. "I'm not jealous nor I regret not being able to live the life you have raising a family and being married to your one true love. I'm all good and I'm able to find peace that my list of three has been completed."

"Your list of three?" they asked looking confused.

"Three things I am grateful for before my time is done. The first was to ensure that Tommy would find his way back to his one true love." Tommy and Kimberly slightly chuckled as Hayley laid in the bed as her breathing became heavier. "Even though life goes on, the love he felt for you over the years Kim never stopped. I'm happy to know that one of my best friends finally found his true love once again. You mean the world to him Kim so you keep him in line and do right by your children. Don't you ever let go of her do you hear me Tommy or else I'll be haunting your ass from the other side."

"You can guarantee that Hayley I will never let go of Kimberly," Tommy slightly smiled. "It's nice to know you've always been an advocate for the love story of the falcon and crane. It's nice to know you've always been in my corner."

"And it then the second thing I'm thankful for is the friendship I've shared with you guys over the years. As a token of my appreciation to you guys I made sure that the cafe remains even after I'm gone." She looked to Trent and smiled. "You make sure that Hayley's Cyberchase is still in tact will you? That business is what got me my friends in the first place. Keep the legacy and hope alive will you? Besides, your father made sure that it remains in tact and a trademark monument in Reefside."

"We promise Hayley to keep the Cyberchase alive. On our friendship we'll keep your legacy alive," Trent vowed as the others nodded. Justin felt remorse and sadness watching his friends keep vigil over Hayley as she grows weaker and weaker. Although they can't see him and unsure if the spell will work or not Justin walked over to the bed. He wanted to comfort her too as he placed a hand on top of hers.

_"You don't deserve this Hayley," Justin said sadly. "Someone like you deserves to live because you help in the good fight. You shouldn't be on the other side with us watching our friends helplessly fight against the forces of darkness. I'm sorry you're going through this guys, Hayley."_

"The third thing I'm grateful for is being able to fight along my friends and leave knowing the world will be safe in your hands. Power is limited and unlimited, but it's what you guys choose to do with it is the true power. It doesn't come from mystical forces or hi-tech gadgets and weapons, it's the human heart, spirit and soul that embodies it. This is still the lesson the new generation needs to learn because not everything is written in stone. It's what they want...to preserve tradition. If the powers that be uphold the current regime...then they'll know nothing at all. One regime falls, but another...will rise in the ashes..."

_"I wish I could do something to ease the pain Hayley. The world sucks and the powers that be..." Justin mumbled as walked towards Hayley's bed and place a hand on her shoulder. Hayley's gaze suddenly focused on him as she looked at him with shock and bewilderment feeling Justin's hand on her shoulder. It made her alert for a few moments until the others caught at what she was staring at._

"I'm...probably drifting between here and the other side...but why is Justin here?" Hayley asked looking confused. "I can...feel Justin's hand on my shoulder but you're suppose to be...on the other side. Why are you here? How can I feel you touching my shoulder?"

"Wait a minute...you can feel my hand on your shoulder?" Justin said taking a step back as the others looked shock and he noticed everyone else in the room staring at him. "What's happening to me? I can feel myself breathing, my heart beating...oh my gosh! What's going on?"

"Dr. O, Kim, I thought...Justin was dead," Connor said shocked. "We weren't able to see him because he was a ghost. Wait what's going on?"

"Justin is it really you?" Kimberly was the first to test out the theory as she slowly approached him. Carefully, she reached out both hands and placed them on his shoulders. A small tear of excitement filled Justin's eyes as he stared at the woman he regarded as a parent figure years ago. Kimberly smiled realizing that she could feel Justin as he hugged her back. "Oh my gosh, you're here! Those guys really did it did they? You're really back aren't you?"

"Well I'll be damned those two really pulled off the impossible did they?" Tommy said as Justin smiled nodding his head with confirmation. However, with the news of Justin's sudden new lease of life, the mood suddenly changed when they notice Hayley laying still and no longer breathing on the bed. While they relished in the joy of new life once again, the mood became somber not realizing that Hayley finally met her fate. Gently, Tommy place his hand on top of his friend's face and closed her eyelids with a deep sigh of regret. "However, nature will always find a way to balance itself out. Don't worry Hayley...we promise we'll set things right for your sake."

**(A Little Later)**

Sometime later Billy and Trini were back downstairs in the lab running a few tests on Justin to confirm whether or not Kat and Jason's spell worked. To their shock and surprise along with everyone else's they were able to record all of Justin's vital signs. It was taking Justin awhile to readjust being back after technically being dead for the last three years. However, the veterans noticed an unconscious Cassius laying in the containment cell. When the veterans told the younger Rangers the news of Hayley's death, they all grieved and took a moment of silence to remember their fallen friend.

"Something is not right with this picture," Adam replied looking at Cassius. "So if the spell worked, what becomes of Cassius then? I mean with him being the anchor it was what kept him alive and immortal."

"Don't worry about it because we took care of it," Rosaline said firmly. "Apparently he wanted death and to find closure but...we couldn't grant it to him, not in this life or the next. So we played to his affirmation that there are worst things than death but it would only be the easy way out for him." The veterans noticed that there was a vial missing from the trays they were testing and then it hit them realizing what they did to the original Progeny.

"Rosaline, tell me you guys didn't possibly do what we think you did," Tommy and Kimberly asked looking shocked and realizing the extreme measures being taken. "Tell us that you guys..."

"We got what we wanted to preserve the Twilight Realm and the other side for now," Virgil replied. "The spell worked and Justin is back which means we can bring back the others who died. Look, we're outnumbered and it will only be before a matter of time Satsu makes her move. She's already done the trials now she needs to break the curse."

"Look Hayley's dead because they wanted a vampire to sacrifice to break the curse of Shadow and Light," Shi-Ann added looking at Tommy and Kimberly. "She died so they wouldn't use her as a pawn so they can kill your daughter. Put it this way, at least we got justice for Hayley's death on your behalf."

"We know and we made a promise to Hayley to set things right," Tommy replied. "The thing I'm worried about is how much of a toll this is taking on all of you, especially our daughter. We are going to make them pay for everything they did, but I pray it doesn't cost anyone of you the humanity you possess."

"The last thing we need is you guys tapping deep inside to unlock the darkness from within," Kimberly added. However, Rosaline wasn't paying attention as she walked towards the containment cell holding a bag of blood and a stake in her hand. She saw Cassius regaining consciousness but looking dazed and lightheaded glancing around the room. However, Cassius felt strange and confused as everything around him felt off.

"I guess you heard about Hayley and you're not satisfied that Satsu struck out once again on obtaining her sacrifice," Rosaline said coldly. "She was a kindhearted woman whose life was suddenly cut short because you bastards. However, my parents made a promise to set things right and keep on fighting the good fight."

"What difference does it make besides it's one life," Cassius smirked wickedly. "Besides, she's replaceable and will it stop the Progeny of the Source from completing my work? Maybe she'll come after your witch friends there or their little daughter or yank that Highlander friend of yours. Oh I see my replacement anchor is learning the ropes of his new reality is he? Thank goodness finally I can be relieved of this mortal coil but I would surely have front row seats to see everything crumble beneath you and be devoured by the..." Cassius started noting his senses started heightening up and his vision becoming strongly sensitive to light.

"You know it comes in handy to have a Highlander on your side Cassius because you get the expertise on how the world of the supernatural works. You see awhile back we had an encounter with a vampire called Count Nocturnal until he became ash and burnt to a crisp. However, he did leave us a parting gift, his blood. We figured out what you've been doing to Hayley and the other poor suckers your crazy club has captured for months hoping to offer up one undead creature of the night. Death is too easy for you and there are worst things than death itself. I got to thank my friend Quincy because for his 180 IQ the math was precisely time down to the second."

"You little conniving wretch what the hell did you do to me?" Cassius snapped as he realized what the Rangers did to him. "You will pay for this I promise you!"

"What was the worst thing than death for you Cassius? I'll tell you become part of that you tried to destroy all those years ago? You can feel it can you? The heighten senses, the sensitivity to light, the craving, the bloodlust? So tell us Cassius how does it feel to feel powerless and get another lease on life by living it out being the thing you despise? Don't worry you still have your immortality like you desired. Not only did we get our justice for Hayley, but we guarantee to uphold Atticus' word that you will never find any closure or peace in this life or the next. You didn't all your victims that satisfaction long ago so from here on after, welcome to the new world. The choice is yours whether you want to be part of it or not."

Justin was watching along with the veterans as Rosaline tossed the blood bag and a stake inside the containment cell as Cassius yelled in anger over his transition. Instead of killing the original Progeny, the Rangers cursed him to another immortal life by making him a vampire to exact justice for Hayley's death. Without no one noticing, Hayley appeared in front of Justin, but he was the only one that can see her.

_"I guess things suddenly took a dark turn for Cassius didn't it?" Hayley smirked looking at Justin. "I think I suppose to be here for a reason because I need a way to cross over to the other side. It was a good ride while it lasted. Can you tell them for me that I'll miss them and to keep on fighting, especially Tommy and Kimberly."_

"Hayley what's happening? What's going on?" Justin asked looking confused.

_"I'm suppose to crossover from here and you know the way...so I guess this is it then. They said once I cross through you can feel everything I'm feeling because you're the anchor to the other side." _Hayley said as she placed her hands on Justin's shoulders as she suddenly walked through him. Suddenly, Justin dubbed over yelling in pain as he felt Hayley's spirit passing through him. It was an agonizing feeling to feel all the moments Hayley's life and death as she went on to the other side. The others turned to Justin as he gasped trying to catch his breath and looked at his friends and then staring at Cassius.

"Argh! Oh my god it hurts so much! What is going on?" Justin said gasping for breath.

"As I said there are worst things than death deary," Cassius snapped before staring at Justin. "What's worst becoming the thing you despise or wondering whether or not which regime remains. I for one will take the less of two evils you people dealt out...at least from here on after I wasn't the one that condemned your friend to a life on being the eternal foundation of the other side. But not to worry, his tenure won't last that long knowing what my fraternity and Progeny has in store to get this endgame started."


	62. Ground Zero

**Chapter 62: Ground Zero  
><strong>

**(NASADA)**

Andros passed through the infirmary wing of NASADA watching the medical staff tend to the injuries of the other Rangers and the potentials. After making the decision to join in the attack at Maysaf Castle more than a week ago, every team who volunteered to help came to consensus to stay in Angel Grove until further notice. Whether they were told in the interest and safety for the future generation of Power Rangers to remain out of the fight, somehow the fight will always come to them. With things now coming to a head on collision it would be a matter of time the endgame will be revealed to them.

It was why Andros told his team he accepted Billy's request to oversee the day to day activities going at NASADA. The boarding house was on the other side of the city near the lakeside and NASADA was located on the other end of Angel Grove pass the city limits. The decision was based on splitting their allies and forces on two sides of the cities ready to anticipate what would happen next. The other Ranger teams agreed to stay behind as well with their squads and kept an hourly update to the originals at the boarding house.

"Hey so the medical staff give a report on the condition of some of the Rangers and squads," Ashley said meeting her husband in the hallway along with Jayden, Kira, Carlos, Taylor and Mack. "Eric is still in the infirmary for a few more days but he'll make a recovery. He sustained at least two broken ribs and a stab wound to the side of his abdomen, but it wasn't life threatening. However, he did suffer some blood loss but they gave him a transfusion. We got at least a dozen Rangers in training from various squads also in the infirmary so they won't be in action for the next few days. The medical staff is continuing to monitor the captured prisoners that we rescued in the dungeons."

"That's good to hear and how's Tristan holding up?" Andros asked turning to Taylor.

"He's a little shaken up but the psychiatrists here at the station are helping him cope with his ordeal," Taylor slightly smiled. "A little while ago he was in the infirmary visiting Eric. It's just great we finally got our son back which is why Eric, Wes and I agreed to keep the squad put for now. We've been living off the grid for months that we kind of forgot what it's like living in civilization."

"Well it's best we should get going. Dr. O has arranged for Hayley's funeral," Kira sighed looking at the others. "It's been a week since we got Justin back only to lose Hayley. I need to get Ethan, Connor and Trent to..."

"Don't sweat it Kira we know what Hayley meant to your team," Andros said as they watched Kira head off to search for her teammates. "Our prayers are with you guys and give Tommy and the others our condolences."

"Billy provided me access to my father's records hoping there maybe some information that could help us," Mack added.

"Get your team on looking through your father's files right away. What's the status of Tanaka and Declan?"

"They're still in the detention hall and we got the shackles that renders them from using Expression," Jayden explained. "We got the spell from the scroll that is back at the boarding house with Katherine and Jason. How's Justin holding up?"

"Still trying to adjust to reliving again." Carlos added, "But seeing him the other day after three years, it sure does bring back a lot of memories. However, the fact he's struggling with his new reality will be a big burden. He's basically our living bridge between here and the other side."

"All we can do is wait and hope and pray that our friends on the other side can help us," Ashley said. "Three years ago we lost TJ, Karone and many others. Whether we like it or we don't, it's not Earth we are fighting for. We're also fighting for the safety and preservation of the other side, the Twilight Realm."

"For now what we can do is our part to prepare ourselves for what comes next," Andros stated looking at his allies. "It doesn't surprise us after three years they still intend to wipe out the legacy and line of power. No matter what they attempt, it will always be our job to ensure the safety and future of the next generation."

**(Abandon Field)**

It was a little before sunset as the veterans, along with the Dino Rangers and the younger Rangers finished their funeral service for Hayley. At first, Tommy and Kimberly thought about bringing their friend back to Reefside. However, Hayley's parents relocated to Europe after her dad retired working as a pilot for American Airlines eight years ago. It was relatively impossible for them to get in contact with Hayley's parents and recalling from Hayley's account ever since her dad's retirement her parents have been enjoying their peaceful life on the other side of the Atlantic.

They stayed for a few minutes after the guys finished covering up the rest of Hayley's grave as the Rangers continued to lay bouquets of flowers in front of Hayley's gravestone. Their eyes diverted to the rest of the graves of their fallen friends and allies and they seemed relieved that the mini cemetery they set up a little over three years ago to honor them remained in tact. To the citizens of Angel Grove it was just viewed as another unknown cemetery but to the Rangers it had its meaning. After everyone left, Justin remained behind as he walked to a particular tombstone that ironically once belonged to him.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Justin said as he noticed Billy, Kimberly and Tommy remained behind to keep him company. He has been back for about a week and he's trying to readjust living once again. "When I first volunteered for this little gig, I had a feeling things were going to be different. I'm here but also at the same time I'm not here if it sounds funny to hear. I remember what happened to me three years ago and being gutted like a fish by those Dark Judges and bleeding on top of the Seal of Talel. I remember moments blackness and nothingness and then I found myself on the other side just watching."

"We know what will happen to you if the Twilight Realm implodes and everything beyond the veil disappears," Billy said cleaning his glasses. "It was then we realize that the idea of cheating death comes with a great price, and unfortunately we inadvertently dump the burden on you. Cassius warned us...the scope of your situation and saw it first hand the night of Hayley's death."

"It feels weird being in two places at once. You know the night since Kat and Jason casts the spell, I had about maybe at least eight or nine supernatural beings pass through me. Sometimes I can even see them walking around like regular people. There have nights where I usually talk with TJ or Karone and those two have been sort of like my confidants on the other side for the last three years. Still, I talk to them just like every other spirit stuck on the other side who can't move on."

"Does it hurt when they pass through you?" Kimberly asked.

"It hurts being the one to relive the moments of their life and death in a matter of seconds. However, with me being the anchor I can see into the Twilight Realm and something tells me those Acadians are planning something big which will probably accelerate the implosion of the other side."

"You think they're going to try to crossover aren't they? I mean the Gatekeepers and Scouters are completely powerless to stop them," Tommy added. "If the Acadians are planning something, I'm afraid it's going to be a team effort on their part on both ends to make it happen."

"That's the thing before they plan the grand finale, they're planning the interlude which involves eliminating all forms of spirit magic from Angel Grove and leaving you guys render unable to morph," Justin explained. "There is only one person who could answer how it will work and he's sitting in a containment cell adjusting to being part of the undead."

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

The next day, Kat and Jason headed out for a day with their kids to downtown Angel Grove to give themselves a break from the whole Ranger business. It was the first time in weeks they had a relaxing day off to spend with Aaron, Claire and Sophie. They drove by the Angel Grove Art Gallery and saw the newly renovated gallery preparing for the relaunch featuring a new display of South African exhibits. Kat and Jason saw Marie talking with Tanya's parents after hearing from Aidan and Tanya that their parents were in town. The Sloans and Alicia greeted couple as the children ran to hug their grandmother.

"Grandma!" the kids yelled hugging Marie.

"My gosh this is a surprise," Marie smiled as she saw Sophie about to tear up wanting to be carried. "Oh come here darling, grandma's got you."

"Nana Mai!" Sophie yelped happily snuggling against Jason's mother. "Tired!"

"Guess she's all tuckered out from all the walking around she's been doing," Jason replied greeting his mom. "The kids wanted to come to see you at work."

"Katherine, Jason it's great to see you two again," Mr. and Mrs. Sloan greeted the couple. "Oh and your children, oh my how charming and adorable."

"Thank you Mr and Mrs. Sloan," Kat replied. "So what brings you two to Angel Grove besides checking up on Aidan and Tanya?"

"The head of the historical and social sciences department Wits University oversees the displays of a couple of exhibits featured in some of the museums back in Johannesburg and some of the exhibits were lent out for the next three years to a few of the galleries and museums here in California." Mr. Sloan explained to Tanya and Aidan. "The university has us on sabbatical for the next year to oversee the exhibits. Your mother signed a eight month teaching contract to teach African cultural studies at USC and at the same time keep a close watch on Kendall and Walt. Ruby is currently touring with the Soweto Gospel Choir. Your brother Rune works at the Apartheid Museum working as curator which he started six months ago while Ade is doing his fifth year of residency at Joburg Gen. Have you two at talk..."

"Don't worry dad Tanya and I keep in touch with the rest of the guys," Aidan assured his parents. "We Skpye with the twins at USC and Kendall mentioned something about being a TA for this professor Welch who teaches first year psychology. Walt is doing a double major in music and engineering."

"Rune said that he enjoys his job at the Apartheid Museum," Tanya explained. "He also mentioned something about attending a Johnny Clegg and Savuka show on the weekend. I haven't been to one of those in years but I love their music. Too bad that it's unfortunate we couldn't get a hold of Ruby or Ade."

"Well your sister's touring schedule is rigorous for the next month according to your aunt and your brother Ade is pulling extra hours at the Joburg Gen for more money. Oh and we heard Walt and Kendall are coming down this weekend so we're booking reservations once they arrive tomorrow." Mrs. Sloan explained as she handed a gift bag to Tanya. "Oh that reminds me, here you go Tanya it's from your brother. He told me to give this to you knowing how much you two love listening to anything by Savuka or Juluka."

"Wow he got you the complete discography of Juluka and Savuka," Aidan said looking at the package. "You are aware that Johnny Clegg was an English born South African of an interracial band that was popular back in the late 70s and 80s? Not many people today really listen that stuff much."

"Why do you think his music appeals to me, Rune or anyone one of us Aidan?" Tanya asked sounding a tad upset with her little brother. "Do you know how hard it was back then to even get a hold of one of their albums? We knew who Johnny Clegg was and why we love listening to his music. If you were born during our time with the rest of us little brother, the social landscape would be one you wouldn't be use to. I love you and you maybe a heck of tech wiz but sometimes you can be obvious to what is happening around you. Hey you may live in a less post segregated society, but it still exists and even in the struggles you're facing right now."

"Okay you two come on settle down," Mr. and Mrs. Sloan replied to their children. "Come on the last thing we need during our visit is a bit of sibling rivalry."

"So…you guys are preparing for the debut of the exhibit huh?" Kat and Jason said hoping to change the subject. Aidan could tell that he may have hit a slight nerve with his sister as he told his parents he needed to excuse himself.

"We're preparing to launch the exhibit Friday night by holding a fundraiser," Marie added. "We're offering half price off the admission to the gallery and Mr. and Mrs. Sloan are holding an auction for charity. One of the sponsors is donating some artwork which visitors are bidding on. I know you two are not going to deny your father and me the invitation and besides you got three youngsters who are looking for a night out in the town."

"Sure mom we be honour to attention on Friday night so you can put us down on the list," Kat said eagerly.

"This is going to be so much fun mommy we don't do much stuff like this because of all the crazy weird monster things you and daddy…" Claire was rambling on about to reveal the whole Ranger business when Jason suddenly stopped his daughter from saying anymore.

"What Claire means is that it's just been awhile since we took the kids out," Jason said quickly. "I mean with me helping Rocky and Adam at the dojo and Kat running the Juice Bar with Kim and Zack it's a lot of work. Besides, we feel bad always asking you and dad to look after the kids."

"They're our grandchildren of course we can never say no," she replied smiling at them before resuming her work. "If you three would excuse us I need to review the layout for the new exhibit with the Sloans. I'll you and Katherine tonight for dinner at the house for seven."

After they watch Marie and Tanya's parents head off to continue setting up the new exhibit, Aaron had a talk with Claire about almost revealing their parents' identities as Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Tanya was worried about what she said to Aidan earlier but Kat and Jason convinced her that she should talk to her brother to clear things up. The sensation and vibe of being back in the art gallery after their battle three years ago to close the Seal of Talel brought back memories. For a few minutes, Kat stood in the lobby feeling the power and energy surrounding the gallery and her expression meant something serious.

"Katherine?" Jason asked touching her shoulder. "Babe, what is it?"

"Three years ago we completely shut the Seal of Talel and decimated the Turok Patrollers that laid beneath the seal," Kat explained with thought. "The power of the seal itself is only contained and cannot be opened. However, I can still feel the energy and the dark power amassing within. Yes, it means they can't reopen without using our blood, but it doesn't mean they can tap and draw power from it."

"But it doesn't make sense if we air locked the sucker then somehow the forces of darkness can still find a means to use the seal," Tanya replied.

"Like a possible energy source," Jason added. "The Acadians aren't strong enough to wield that much magic because they're traveling as passengers inside the bodies of people who possess magic. We manage to keep the other side in tact for now with Justin being the anchor and the expression triangle is only at half power. Don't forget they can no longer scyther magic from Cassius after the Rangers turned him into a vampire. Our magic is powerful enough to combat the Acadian's expression because we draw our power from nature and the ancestors, spirit magic."

"Still we need to keep an open mind because three days from now a lunar eclipse is going to occur," Kat said carefully. "The alignment between the sun, the moon and the earth's shadow will cause a distortion for anyone tied to spirit magic."

"What does that mean Kat?" Tanya asked. "Jas? What happens during a lunar eclipse?"

"It means…it will spell trouble for us and the Power Rangers. A lunar eclipse can temporary give anyone who doesn't rely on spirit magic immunity to our powers which means problems for us," Jason said.

**(The Boarding House)**

Rosaline walked around the living room carrying Gabriel trying to calm him down from another crying fit. The toddler came down with a cold which made him irritated and waking up the entire household this morning. Kimberly got a call from Zack to help do inventory at the Juice Bar while Tommy went to the drug store to pick up some medicine for Gabriel. Unfortunately, the sounds of Gabriel's crying cause her friends to systematically come up with excuses to leave the house for the day. On the other hand, she manage to prevent Virgil's abrupt exit leaving the couple to tend to the sick toddler.

"He still has a cough," Rosaline replied placing Gabriel in his playpen. "Dad is still at the drug store picking up Gabe's medicine and mom at the Juice Bar helping Zack with inventory. He woke both them up early this morning and cried for nearly an hour."

"Yeah your baby bro gave everyone a 6:30am wake up call," Virgil said reading a book. "I'm telling you that kid can conjure up a storm with his loud crying."

"Wow thanks for stating the obvious Mr. Not-so-Stealthy. I'm starting to realize that when my baby brother cries my so called friends' solution is to run for the hills. Besides, they took the twins to the amusement park hoping not to have them catch Gabriel's cold."

"Okay you win Rosie with everyone abruptly running for the hills I guess it's you and me babe holding down the fort today. Besides, we still have our 'detainee guest' getting use to his new status of living." Virgil started seeing reason to stay beside keeping Rosaline company looking after Gabriel until her parents came home. It was the fact that they still had an imprisoned Cassius in the lab who was still refusing to cooperate and the force transition they inflicted upon him only made their enemy non-compliant.

"He had no choice but to drink the blood bag we gave him, but he's still playing the deaf mute card on us. Even with Justin back we're still running on borrowed time here. Satsu is already weaponize and ready to strike but she's waiting it out until the perfect opportunity comes." A few minutes later they saw the door to the lab open as Aidan came upstairs in the living room and spotted the couple. He sat at the table and had his labtop already set up as he plugged in a hard drive and started working.

"Hey Aidan I thought you were with Tanya at the gallery to see your parents," Virgil replied as Aidan continued to work. "Something the matter bro?"

"Tanya and I did see our folks and told us that Kendall and Walt are coming down this weekend for the new exhibit debut," Aidan explained. "However, I just needed some space for a bit. Justin brought me another hard drive that he backed up three years ago with some more encrypted files. He asked me to decrypt it so the program I installed may need a few minutes to unlock the files. Besides, I may have said something to Tanya that might have upset her."

"And while you pass the time your hacking into the Johannesburg Police Department records?" Rosaline asked as her and Virgil looked at what Aidan was trying to search. With the many times they witness their friend hack into the most highly secured systems he mange to keep himself off the radar with the programs and software he developed to keep his IP address untraceable. "So...whose records are you pulling up this time?"

"I need an understanding of a few things especially of that of my family," Aidan said as he pulled up the files he was searching for. He recalled what Tanya told him after he made the comment about her taste in music. "_If you were born during our time with the rest of us little brother, the social landscape would be one you wouldn't be use to. I love you and you maybe a heck of tech wiz but sometimes you can be obvious to what is happening around you. Hey you may live in a less post segregated society, but it still exists and even in the struggles you're facing right now._"

"Wow...that's something interesting," Rosaline replied reading the files Aidan retrieved. "So your brothers Rune and Ade have records along with Tanya? This seems pretty wrong for them to be detained or arrested for little things such as associated with people of other nationalities, playing music that was deemed illegal. Kind of reminds me of why the whole civil rights movement started."

"That's what happens when you have brothers and sisters born in 76, 78, 79, 84, and 88," Aidan added reading some more. "My parents participated in the Soweto student union protest back in 1976. My dad stated that three of his friends died during the protest after the police opened fire on a nonviolent demonstration. At the time mom was about 19 and gave birth to Rune while her and dad decided to continue their studies despite being new parents. Rune told me he had his first encounter with the police back in 1987 because him and his friends were listening to a pirate radio station that was playing mixed racial music. Tanya said back then stations in South Africa were barred from playing music on the radio performed by mixed bands."

"So what happened to them?" Virgil asked.

"They arrested my brother and his friends and questioned them about the radio station they were listening to at the park. Rune was released from jail a few hours later because my parents paid for bail. Ade told me a few days later the police raided the radio station, confiscated all the albums, and arrested the DJ and the employees working there. I kind of feel bad now for what I said to my sister and it makes me feel guilty that it was more than about listening to something simple as a record. It spoke the truth and urge people to stand up to what they believe in. My sister was right about what she said to me."

"It's still a struggle and it's something they can't forget because it happened and it existed. Even though the whole era of Apartheid ended it had an impact on how it affected everyone, including your family," Rosaline explained. "Do you think the struggles they went through isn't the same struggles we're going through being Power Rangers fighting against the forces of evil? The fight for equality and civil rights, peace, association to interact with people of other nationalities and everything else, kind of reminds me of what you're fighting for too being on active duty. Liberation, peace, a greater good sounds like what your family wanted too back in the day."

"Yeah and they emphasize it a lot to me that I need to understand it more," Aidan smiled as he saw Tanya walk into the room. "My parents were surprised when they had me in a post Apartheid era." He looked to his sister as he continued. "Tanya there dubbed me as the child of the new era I don't know why but coming to understand what you all went through back in the day I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. Look Tanya what I said earlier I didn't..."

"Hey it's alright little bro," Tanya reassured him. "I know we always wanted you to emphasize with us what we went through growing up but it's still a struggle everyday. None of us can't forget the things we seen back then and experience but we do hope it teaches you something valuable that will help you in the future. I guess...maybe your induction into the line and legacy of power is giving you a clear idea of things huh?"

"It does and again I apologize for what I said earlier," he replied hugging Tanya as a message appeared on his computer screen. Aidan closed the files he had open earlier and went to review the decrypted files he unlocked. He backed it up on a flash drive and handed it to Rosaline and Virgil.

"We're cool Aidan and don't worry I will keep your illegal cyber hacking on the down low from mom and dad," Tanya slightly teased. "I see you finished unlocking the rest of Justin's files he backed up on the hard drive. It looks like pages from a book or something. Any idea what it is?"

"Not a clue but I think it's time our little detainee starts cooperating now with us," Rosaline said as she motioned for Virgil to follow her downstairs. "Huh can you two keep an eye on Gabriel? Little bro is asleep for now but if he starts coughing, please ring my dad to tell him to hurry up with the medicine. Unfortunately he's still at the drug store in line."

**(The Lab)**

After getting the back up flash drive, Virgil and Rosaline headed downstairs to print off the copies of the file. It looked like pages from a book written long ago but the year it was written caught their attention. When the couple learned it was written in 1492 they contacted their allies back at NASADA to help them look deeper to find clues that could help them. Wanting to get answers right away the two went to Cassius' containment cell as Rosaline held up a page.

"Given your current status and the fact you still need your nutrients to keep your ass functioning I need some answers," Rosaline glared.

"You already turned me into an abomination why don't you two lovebirds just give me the white oak stake so I can end it?" Cassius snapped.

"Because whether you like it or not apart of you doesn't want it to end," Virgil replied. "You can either sit there and play the deaf mute game with us or you can tell us what we what to know."

"And exactly how can I be of assistance to you pathetic naive fools?"

"You've been on the other side for many years and you've had a front row seat to observe everything that has happened. Do you recognize this? It was written in 1492 and that year is of significance to you and the Acadians. So tell us, who wrote those pages and what are the contents of it?" Reluctantly, he stuck his hand out in the glass box as Rosaline and Virgil slid the pages inside the box. Cassius observe them and smiled with curiosity and also with malice intrigue on what he was reading.

"Well deary little doppelganger what you have here is the accounts of what was thought to be the last living doppelganger. The slippery little sprite was Madeline Ashford, the previous doppelganger. Apparently she spent her childhood in Bulgaria though born of English/Irish descent, oh got herself knocked up at sixteen by a young messenger boy. Gosh this thing writes itself like a Greek tragedy let's see, Madeline's baby was taken from her after she gave birth and her young tryst fleeing after her parents threatened his life. As for Maddie, they had her shipped off to what you call 'proper education' throughout all of Europe until her travels took her to Maysaf."

"You mean the Acadian stronghold, Maysaf Castle?" Rosaline asked curiously. "So what was the name of the Progeny during this regime?"

"This one was known as Lord Bran Arynn, a young man who became a lord once he reach of age to be given noble title. He caught the eye of the young Madeline and wooed her with his intellect, presence and charm. However, like all chosen Progenies it's always duty and loyalty to the fraternity above everything else. He employed her as a lady in waiting unaware of the attention her mere presence will cause by drawing other forces that opposed the Acadians, mainly the Order and the witches themselves. Lord Bran knew he was fighting a two front war and the young maiden well..." He took one of the pages and placed it in the glass box for Rosaline to retrieve it.

"_It happened again while I was touring the town to gather more supplies for the kitchen staff," _Rosaline read one of the pages. It felt like she was seeing into the memories of the last doppelganger, Madeline Ashford._ "The woman Astrid was telling me as the sun, the moon and the earth's shadow aligned with one another, the tide in the water will diminish as the eastern winds blow through the terrain. She was talking of nonsense that frightened me and warn me my presence is bringing upon a collision of fronts to descend upon Maysaf. I could hear chanting in the alleyways and corridors and as I ran to seek safety I heard a terrifying cry of anguish fill the city streets. The citizens who were stumbling and collapsing on the ground urge me to not seek the safety of the castle walls as it was the cause of their turmoil. They warned me that as long as fated and renew blood breathes all the purification of the impure will sweep the land..."_

"Oh you two must be dense or blind to see between the lines of that torrid autobiography that it wasn't the first time the Acadians used a spell to neutralize spirit magic in places that radiated a lot of energy. So why must it be done during an eclipse? It's because the power of light represented by the sun, the power of shadow represented by the moon and the earth which is all element of spirit and earth magic are aligned and synced as one linking all forms of magic except..."

"Magic that isn't bind by light, shadow or spirit magic," Virgil concluded. "Expression it is magic but one conjure from consumption of untapped magic left on the earth. But even Expression has to follow within the laws of magic itself, the Acadian's Spell is no exception so what does it do?"

"It has the power to eliminate magic in a particular region being in our case Angel Grove," Rosaline said. "They cast the spell the last time in Maysaf didn't they so the witches wouldn't interfere in their plans? The spell it will only affect those within region so basically anything supernatural that crosses the city limits will be affected, including us?" She turned to Cassius looking irritated. "Okay Cassius, how powerful does this spell need to be for it to happen?"

"Well since you people officially cut me off from ever using Expression the baton went to dear Satsu, someone who may surpass Lord Bran's plans. However, Bran never completed the final trial but he did manage to perfect the purification spell when the witches attempted to kill Madeline. Unfortunately, that didn't go too well and back in 1492 when Lord Bran attempted to break the curse of shadow and light, it failed. Do you want to know why?"

"The doppelgänger found a loophole," Virgil replied reading the passage, "She was in transition when Lord Bran tried to kill her. The ritual failed because hours before it started she decided to off herself. Madeline attempted suicide by slitting her wrists until she learned the secret of vampire blood and how it had powers to heal people. When Lord Bran stabbed her she already had the blood in her system and was in transition. She woke up as a vampire and ruined it didn't she?"

"That stupid doppelgänger did more than just ruin the ritual, she did more damage that crippled this fraternity for the next six centuries," Cassius glared looking at the couple. "If you thought Namine did worst, it doesn't compare to the consequences of Madeline's actions not only to the Acadians, but her descendants. I've already told you what you morons wanted if you want more read in between the lines. If your attempts to put us down and ship us back to that hellhole called the Twilight Realm you better think twice on who to trust around you."

**(The Art Gallery)**

Three days later, it was the fundraiser at the Angel Grove Gallery as the citizens turn up for the event. The Rangers and veterans couldn't take any chances knowing that something terrible will occur. The children notice their parents' overprotectiveness and caution but the veterans did everything they could to reassure the kids all was safe. While Mr. and Mrs. Sloan did their presentation of the new exhibit the veterans kept their eyes peel for suspicious activity. For precaution measures, they secretly armed themselves with the Traveler's knives as their last line of defence.

"Listen to me Ange I need you to take this and keep this on you at all times," Zack pleaded discreetly giving her a Traveler's knife. "It's for your protection you have to trust me. I promise you it will help keep you, Allison and the baby safe."

"Do you think something bad is going to happen?" she asked sounding worried. "What's going on baby you got to tell me?"

"I don't know but somehow if it does, there is a chance I'm going to get caught in the crossfire. Be wary and careful of people around you and if anything happens to either myself, Kim, Jas, Tommy, Kat and the others the first priority is keeping the kids safe. You know where to take them right?"

"Yes, I know and I will keep them safe," she reassured Zack as Tommy and Kimberly were also having the same conversation with the twins.

"Why couldn't Rosaline come tonight? I wish she was here," the twins replied.

"Well you know your little brother came down with a serious cold and according to the doctors needs his rest," Tommy said. "And your sister promise to keep an eye on him after she convinced us to take you two out tonight to the gallery."

"Oh mommy, daddy look at cool statue," Elena smiled pointing at one of new exhibits, "Can we buy that for the house?"

"Do anyone of you have twenty thousand dollars to buy a priceless rare statue?" Kimberly joked as the kids nodded their heads no. "Thought so come on let's go see some more stuff what do you say?" As they walked around the gallery the couple kept a close eye on everything and those around them.

"You're on the edge aren't you Beautiful? Remember, we promise not to frighten the twins and they don't know what lies beneath the gallery."

"What do you think Handsome? We're standing on ground zero and Katherine and Jason are in full bodyguard mode with their kids. If you haven't notice there is a lunar eclipse tonight. I'm hoping the others at NASADA have some idea of what was on that file." While Tommy and Kimberly continued to tour the gallery Kat and Jason kept a close eye on the kids hoping that Jason's family wouldn't catch on the couple's tense behaviour.

"So far so good that mom and dad aren't picking up on our tense behaviour," Jason whispered to his wife. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Tanya and Aidan seem to patch things up and are catching up with their family after all these months away."

"Yeah still hard to imagine that there are seven children in Tanya's family," Kat explained. "When she was living with me she used to go on and on about her family and her life back in South Africa. Right now, most of us are here with the exception of Billy, Trini and Justin who are back at NASADA along with Quincy and Bianca trying to get a lead on that purification spell."

"Lunar eclipse is out so it means our magic won't be as strong against the Acadians. What else could occur for the spell to work?" he asked staring at the kids especially their oldest daughter. "I can't bare for our little girl to go through anymore trauma. She's already dealt with PTSD and developing wicca powers even before she hit two digits in her age."

"I'm not sure but I am hoping not to find out," Kat sighed as she looked at their children enjoying the evening with their grandparents. Her eyes stared closely at Claire knowing what will happen if the spell occurred. "I'll be damned if anything happens to our little Claire. I swear to it Jason if they harm her they're going to feel our wrath."

**(NASADA)**

Justin felt like he was back in his element and back at home as him and the other Rangers frantically worked on researching the files Aidan decoded off his back up hard drive. He told the others that before the destruction of NASADA three years ago, Billy instructed him to retrieve as many confidential and decrypted files from NASADA's server for future references. Justin was relieve his friends kept his flash drive and files for the last few years and brought to their attention a set of locked files that they didn't decode.

Once they learned the contents of the file he remained at NASADA to work alongside Andros and the others to see what they can learn. Everyone was high alert and kept an eye on the weather keeping track through the metrology reports.

"So based on the files you had Aidan decode from the flash drive, how many of them were decrypted?" Andros asked.

"Initially when Billy had me back up the entire Ranger Initiative files NASADA has sealed we didn't know how the ones referred as special insights," he explained as the others read the documents of Madeline Ashford's journal. "The one Rosaline and Virgil got intel from Cassius is about the previous spirit denizen doppelganger named Madeline Ashford. It was the last account of any trace in the Hart or Oliver ancestry in 1492 but she was the real deal. The spell she detailed in her journal refers to a spell that was casts by the last Progeny of the Source during that time, Lord Bran Arynn. The Acadians referred to it as a Purification Spell."

"That it maybe the spell they're going to try to replicate first before they attempt the ritual to break the Curse of Shadow and Light," Ashley replied.

"Correct Ashley but it's more than just a sort of anti-magic spell. What will happen is that there maybe a chance it can lift the Acadian's curse that prevents them from convening together to practice magic." Justin scanned through the particular entry Rosaline marked for them to review. "A_s the sun, the moon and the earth's shadow aligned with one another, the tide in the water will diminish as the eastern winds blow through the terrain…t__hey warned me that as long as fated and renew blood breathes all the purification of the impure will sweep the land..._"

"Hold up for a minute? The alignment of the sun, the moon and the earth's shadow refers to the lunar eclipse which is tonight," Quincy said as suddenly grabbed a newspaper near one of the computer consoles and flipped to the weather section. He flipped to another section of the paper to look at an article about slow business activity for local fishermen due to low tides and water levels near the pier. "Today's forecast calls for 15km per hour winds coming from the east from the pacific coast line as tide levels are 20 metres below level during this time of the year. Given the transgression alignment of the position of the eclipse it mean…"

"No, it can't possibly happen tonight? That's literally insane!" Cole argued listening to the predetermined warnings. "The Purification Spell they're going to cast on Angel Grove aren't they? It mention something that since Acadians couldn't convene together to practice magic, they would hide out as passengers inside the bodies of people who possess magic or…"

"They can even hide out in the bodies of normal civilians," Taylor added. "There were a lot of unconscious people we found at the old Asuaki food factory. But they can't conduct the spell because it's only half-life for them to reside in the host body they've taken over. But they can activate the passenger from within once they cross through..."

_"Beneath you power devours, it's all about power and who has it," Justin heard a group of deceased Acadians answer. He was hearing some weird chanting going on as they started advancing towards him. "Blessed Lokar and the Source of Evil for relinquishing our binds. His dominion will purify those in its name…"_

"No! You can't cross through I know what you are! I know what you're doing!" they heard Justin panicking as he was yelling hysterically but the others couldn't see anything at all. However, to Justin's eyes he found himself confronted by a dozen deceased Acadians who forcibly pass through him. The Expression within them cause Justin a lot pain as he doubled over as the others tried to help him. "Argh! Sons of bitches…this is what they do to amplify their power by offering themselves up as batteries! Gosh it hurts so much!"

"Justin what do you see? You have to tell us what are they doing?" Bianca asked looking concern. "My friends, my mentors, our family is sitting on ground zero at the art gallery. If they're attempting the spell the last Progeny cast in 1492 to cut off magic, they need a strong power source to do so is it true? Those dead Acadians you saw, what did they do? Where were they coming from?"

"The…art gallery," Justin answered breathing heavily. "The spell worked the last time because the Acadians drew power from Lord Bran before he completed the last trial as their power source. But since Satsu is protected until she can complete the ritual they're using an alternative source. The spell…it's beginning now and it's going to hit anyone who reaches zero barrier…"

"We got to warn them to get as far away as possible," Carlos said as they went to consoles to contact the others at the gallery. Suddenly, the computers started going off as there the readings of abnormal energy readings started spiking realizing that things were heading downhill.

**(The Boarding House)**

Rosaline finished feeding Gabriel his dinner as she got comfortable in the living room preparing to watch a bunch of music documentary films Virgil lent her. It was a relief to know that her baby brother was feeling better and making a recovery. She opted to sacrifice her evening so that her family could go and enjoy themselves for a night out in the town. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker in and out as a strong gust of wind started rattling tree branches on the outside. However, the alarms from the lab went off as Rosaline instantly picked up Gabriel and made her way to the basement and saw the computers pulling a visual of the gallery.

"Oh no come on! Come answer dammit!" Rosaline frantically tried to contact her family and friends as the screen pulled up a visual of some of the guests at the art gallery standing in a trance like state. She was hearing strange incantations as people started losing control of themselves when they heard the word "Vyjdi."

"It's the word that activates the passenger Acadian within the host body it possesses," Cassius smirked mockingly at the young woman as he started chanting despite no longer having access to Expression. "_Zapet parvit ezol ehmit prokleh eti! Zapet parvit ezol emit prokleh eti!_ Such a simple spell and once it starts spreading from ground zero it will begin unbind impure magic layer by layer…"

"The Purification Spell? It's started I have to warn the others!" As Rosaline attempted to contact the others she was getting nothing but static and frequency disturbance. She was watching helplessly as the spell began to take its effect as people were running from the gallery and her family and friends doubling over in agony. However, she turned her head to focus on another screen and to saw Satsu slowly making her way towards the boarding house. Gabriel started crying feeling his sister's worry and fear as Rosaline protectively hugged her brother closer.

"It's a beautiful wouldn't you say Rosaline? Welcome to the prelude of our show!" She saw Satsu taunting her walking up the long pathway. "This is just the pre show we got going little songbird besides, you have a squatter behind your humble home there. Don't you love hearing the sound of fright and terror in the night it's like music to my ears. Come on are you going to keep on postponing this festivities tonight? Besides, I think we've already had a long five hundred plus intermission don't you think we should get on with the show? Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Rosaline looked to Gabriel hoping to calm him down but right now she found herself being held hostage in her own home alongside her baby brother. She saw that Satsu didn't come alone as she had a small group of Acadians with her. Somehow she had to find a way to not only keep herself and Gabriel safe, but also an escape plan out of her house before the forces of evil succeeded in destroying all magic and Power Rangers in Angel Grove.


	63. Lockdown

**Chapter 63: Lockdown  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

"The Prodigal Progeny has finally return!" Cassius slyly smiled with glee seeing Satsu on the monitor up the driveway. Unfortunately, there were magical constraints that still prevented the Progeny from harming Rosaline. She saw the lunar eclipse up in the sky realizing that due to the alignment of the sun, the moon and the earth's shadow the effects of magic was minimize. "And now for the first act to begin but not to worry little doppelgänger."

"What the hell do you mean not to worry? It's that damn Purification Spell isn't it? Your body jumping, mercenary, Expression craze, cult like fraternity is casting the spell that Lord Bran cast back in 1492? Obviously their power source is standing at the end of driveway so it's going down you son of a bitch!"

"Who says that the Progeny of the Source herself is the source the fraternity is drawing their power from? The only downside to this little ploy is that since Satsu is officially armed and ready to explode, the spell only works as long as the power source is bound for Acadians to draw magic. What is coursing through that young woman's body is magic that is old, ancient and not bound by the constraints of nature. They needed an alternative source, one they can pool all their energy into, one that seals beneath the surface the dominion of the ancient one, the prime source of evil itself, Lokar…"

"Oh my God they're drawing power from the Seal of Talel?" Rosaline said looking shock. By now, Gabriel woke up crying as she notice her house being surrounded by Satsu and a couple of Acadians. She pulled up from the computer a shot of the Art Gallery and saw a couple of citizens of Angel Grove standing near the downtown area in a trance like state. They are eerily chanting the spell over and over again and saw the wind picking up fiercely. "How do you stop it?"

"Unfortunately that comes with another complicated label attached to it you see," Cassius replied mockingly. "You see once the spell begins, it will unravel layers upon layers of impure magic that has plight this planet for far too long. It will purify magic that is not traditional and condescends any forms of life consider an imbalance to nature. You see the Progeny doesn't mean you or your little tyke of a brother harm because as long as you're breathing, the spell will continue until the blood of the renewed, fated and recurring remains in tact. Either way, once this baby keeps turning there will be no stopping it until it wipes the slate clean."

"Then that means…my family, my friends, the supernatural beings, the Order, all of it…you're not going to get away with this! That vile cutthroat bitch can't keep me locked in my own house like a caged animal! I will get to my friends and family even if it means I have to walk out the front door and go through her!"

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Meanwhile at the art gallery the evening's festivities continued on but for Christian he was in dire need of a cigarette. It was a bad habit he tried for years to kick and his friends tried everything they can to reduce the amount of cigarettes he smokes during the day. However, the stress and pressure of the recent battles with Satsu and the Acadians have cause him to relapse and resume his habit again. Ducking out for a few minutes he stood ten feet away from the building to smoke only to be caught by Shi-Ann who was on the phone.

"You didn't see anything at all you hear me Shi?" Christian said bluntly and failing to dispose of the cigarette.

"Oh no I won't breathe a word to anybody. After all I can discreetly point out the culprit who went through Desmond's drawers to retrieve a pack of Malboros." she slightly teased. "Have you consider a nicotine patch Christian to kick that habit of yours?"

"Yeah but you know I always have moments of relapse especially with all these battles as of late."

"Okay you have a legitimate reason to be under an amount of stress, but still it's a terrible habit you need to kick." Shi-Ann replied as the two notice a dozen of guests leaving the art gallery.

On the other hand, the demeanor and their trance like exit as they made their way to the central plaza of the downtown area which was a block away from the art gallery. Shi-Ann and Christian followed them and noticed other citizens of Angel Grove standing in the middle of the plaza chanting.

"Something doesn't feel right when you see random citizens suddenly stand in the middle of the downtown core. Wait a minute, the Acadian fraternity they possess Expression right? But the fraternity was curse to practice or convene together hence the reason they'll cross over to hide as passengers inside the bodies of initiated members of the fraternity or anyone possessing magic..."

"Or they can even hide out in plain sight as passengers in the bodies of regular citizens," Shi-Ann added as their communicators went off. Christian tapped his despite the fading signal and Shi-Ann tapped her to respond back. Both of them got messages from the other Rangers back in NASADA and one from Rosaline at the house.

_"Hello anybody there? Do you read me it's Justin!" _Christian heard Justin on his end.

"This is Christian I read you come in!"

_"Christian listen to me you got get out of the downtown area right now! The Acadian's Spell the one that was last cast in 1492, history is repeating itself. The Acadians are casting the spell to strip all the magic away from Angel Grove. You all need to get out of there now or else you'll all begin to lose your powers."_

"What do you mean? They can't cast that spell without drawing energy..."

_"It's happening! The lunar eclipse, the east trade winds, low tides it is the only way for them to cast the spell. They're drawing their power from the seal beneath the art gallery as their power source! You all need to outrun that spell and get as faraway from Angel Grove as possible. Not only will it destroy all forms of magic that is not Expression, but anything created from it, including our powers." _Shi-Ann was on her communicator talking to Rosaline realizing that their leader and her little brother are in trouble. The mention of Satsu and her forces making their way to the boarding house made their situation even worse.

"Rosie we promise we'll get you and Gabriel out of the house no matter," Shi-Ann assured her friend. "However, we're kind of a in a tight situation here too."

_"I know about the Acadian's Spell to rid Angel Grove of all magic. Shi-Ann…Satsu and a few of her lackeys are at the end of the driveway of the boarding house. I can't risk putting my little brother in harm's way." Rosaline replied as they can hear Gabriel crying in the background. Shi-Ann can hear on her communicator Rosaline trying to calm down the toddler who was aware of the danger they were in. "It's hitting like a ripple effect before it spreads beyond the downtown core but I promise I'll find a way out."_

"Listen to us Rosaline, we'll get you help. We'll get your parents, the veterans and the rest of our friends but you know that because of the lunar eclipse magic is sort of limited right now and combine with the spell…"

_"You get everyone to evacuate the downtown area. I don't know the magnitude of the spell is but apparently as long as 'blood of the renewed, fated and recurring' is in tact, the spell won't stop. If it means I got to off myself to save everyone…at least Satsu won't break the curse of shadow and light. I need you guys to promise me whatever happens you find a way to get to my little brother and get him to safety! Promise me okay?"_

Soon their communications to NASADA and the boarding house was disrupted as Christian and Shi-Ann made a dash back to the art gallery. They spotted the veterans and the other Rangers outside. No one wasn't aware of what was occurring nearly half a block away by the central plaza of the downtown area. It was with Desmond's remark at the two's mad dash entrance they caught the group's attention.

"Whoa it looks like you two are running from a blazing fire…" Desmond slightly joked before Christian and Shi-Ann cut him off.

"We got to get out here right now! Shi-Ann and I tailed a few of the guests leaving the art gallery and followed them to the central plaza about a block away from here! They've been hijacked by Acadians traveling as passengers inside of them! Justin and the others at NASADA figured out when the spell will hit and it's right now! We're all in danger if we stay put here we need to move now!"

"Christian, Shi-Ann what's happening? What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"It's the spell, the Acadian's Purification Spell…it's starting!" Shi-Ann yelled as suddenly commotion broke out in the art gallery as people started screaming and running out of the building. Kat and Jason collapsed on the floor as Angela rushed out of the building with the children in tow as the couple started feeling their powers fading.

"Mom! Dad! What's happening to them?" Aaron yelled only to realize suddenly Claire screaming as she was clutching her stomach.

"Mommy! Daddy what's going on? Argh it hurts so much!" Claire cried as the two struggled to get to their feet and the spell started to take effect on the Rangers as Angela watched what was happening.

"God dammit it's that stupid spell! How…did…is it possible they're casting it?" Kat and Jason grunted.

"Oh gosh the book was right, what Rosaline and I read from Justin's file," Virgil explained as they notice the wind picking up as the ground near the art gallery started shaking. The group made their way to the parking lot hoping to outrun the spell and get as much distance as possible. "When the lunar eclipse occurs and the eastern trade winds blow through the terrain, the tide will be below normal sea level. They planned it and it was only by those metrological forecasts the spell can occur!"

"The seal beneath the art gallery," Kimberly replied. "Are they using it as their source of energy to generate the spell?"

"It was the plan all along and it's not the worst of it," Shi-Ann added looking at her and Tommy. "Satsu's back and she's got Rosaline and Gabriel trapped at the house. They're keeping them in there because they need to keep Rosaline alive for the spell to continue."

"Are you telling us that cutthroat bitch is at our house and holding our oldest daughter and youngest son hostage?" they asked as the two nodded.

"We can't leave all these people at the mercy of these bastards," Jason snapped as he carried Claire while trying to fight the effects of the spell.

"But we can't leave Rosaline and Gabriel at the mercy of Satsu," Tommy added as they all began to pile in their respective cars. "Our kids are trapped within their own home with no means of escape. Those sick assholes are trying to lift their curse so they can convene together to practice Expression and plan world domination at our expense. First we need to get as far from the area as possible. Whoever can make it to NASADA first with Billy and Trini we need to know how far this spell will hit Angel Grove. The spell is putting the downtown core in lockdown so we need to move. We're not going to lose our powers I promise that!"

"Even if we escape the downtown area, where can we run? The spell will be cast upon the entire city and the boarding house what then?" the Rangers asked the veterans looking concern.

"Once we get Gabriel and Rosaline, you know where to take them," Kimberly said looking at Billy and Trini. "It's a guarantee that the Rangers will be safe. NASADA is out of the city limits so we're fine. However, the boarding house is on the other side of the city so we'll give you the word when we're ready."

"I got you," Billy and Trini replied as they all went their separate ways. "Good luck you two and everyone stay safe."

**(NASADA)**

The others at NASADA couldn't stand back and watch the chaos and commotion occurring all over downtown Angel Grove. Their eyes continued to stare at the screens and watching the original Power Rangers and the new Rangers outrun a powerful but dangerous spell. However, Justin was feeling the magnitude of the spell first hand after having a few more supernatural beings cross through him to the other side and into the Twilight Realm. His friends could see it on his face that his new circumstances weighed heavy on his shoulders.

"That's it we can't sit here and watch everything get thrown down the drain," Bianca argued grabbing her morpheme, her travel bag and her magic supplies. "Are you ready to go out there Quincy?"

"Let's go kick some ass it doesn't matter now does it?" Quincy replied smiling as the two of them were heading out the door before the others attempted to stop them.

"Hold it don't go out there!" Andros argued with the younger Rangers. "Look, I know it seems like your responsibility as the current tenure of Rangers but think about it for a minute. We don't know the magnitude of the Acadian's spell over Angel Grove will be. The closer you get towards the downtown area, you two will find yourselves vulnerable."

"Andros is right the spell is starting to unravel layers upon layers of magic ever casts," Justin replied breathing hard. "I felt supernatural beings crossing through me. They were reverting back to their original states before they got changed. It will not only remove the magic that changed them…it will also make you guys experience things much worst including the force extracting of your Ranger powers."

"Like that time at the shipping yard where Thrax took our powers the first time?" Quincy asked as they nodded.

"It's worst isn't it but you guys are safe for now because NASADA is outside the city limits of Angel Grove?" Bianca said as she slowly moved towards the door. "It is what we needed to know. Come on Quincy…we got to get a move on."

"Stop you guys go out there then you'll give them what they want!" Taylor added.

"We're selfless, and we disregard our own wellbeing for the sake of others," Quincy slightly smiled. "I guess living with Tommy and Kimberly for so long at the boarding house taught us a thing or two about being selfless, brave and true to what you believe in. We're not the same people you all found over three years ago, we grew up and come to understand the weight and responsibility of being part of the line of Power does. So…we're going out there in that war zone because we're not leaving our friends and family behind. What we need is the support system here to be our eyes and ears out there…"

"Let them go," Eric said on behalf of the others. "They're capable of handling themselves out there. We all fought hard and long to survive any threats and whatever came our way. Quincy, Bianca…you can count on us to be the last line of defence here. Find a way to stop the spell so they don't get another advantage over us."

"We got it and good luck," they replied as they rushed out of the central command area. Justin turn his attention back to the accounts of the last doppelgänger's files hoping for a clue. The others continue to try to get the computer to measure how far the spell will hit. However, they notice Jayden and Lauren also taking their leave as well.

"Wait a minute where are you two going?" Ashley asked the siblings.

"Something tells us there is more trouble that stretches beyond the city as well," Jayden said. "Besides, I got Lauren for backup she's been undercover to know how the Acadians work. They always have more than one course of action."

"Alright, then do what you need to do then," Andros simply answered as they left. He looked to Justin for some answers. "We need a map of the city to figure out the boundary lines of how powerful this spell will hit." They observed on the screens watching the trance like possessed citizens collapse one by one. On the screens they saw that their noses were bleeding the more they continued to chant. "I think the traveling Acadians inside the host bodies are leaving. Something tells me that it also will kill the host body it possesses. Justin, can you get a fix on the old Asukai Food Factory?"

"Right away Andros," he answered working to get a visual of the factory. There were over dozens of bodies laying on the factory floor and saw some of them slowly regaining consciousness. "Well, it seems like as they continue this spell it's slowly revoking the curse the Order placed on them thousands of years ago. Wait a second, every spell always has a loophole and it means that the entire city is not under complete lockdown."

"So there is a way right?" Carlos asked.

"NASADA had some blueprints and maps to the tunnels and sewer pipes underneath the city," Justin slightly smiled. "The filing room the maps and records should still be there. According to Madeline Ashford's entry she mentioned that when Lord Bran cast the spell everyone in Maysaf that was supernatural was effected, but it never mentioned any of the prisoners in the dungeons below. The spell only effects anything above, not below it."

"Then we can get them out of the city then?" Mack asked. "By using the tunnels?"

"Exactly there is one tunnel entrance about ten minutes away from here," Justin added. "A few of us will stay here to guide you guys through the tunnel networks that runs underneath the city. We'll try to fix the communication status to get in better contact with our friends. We need to find a tunnel route that will lead Tommy and Kim towards the lake house residencies as well. Knowing those two they'll do whatever it takes to get to their kids."

"Okay let's get to it then," the others replied as some of them left the room. However, Andros and Ashley looked at Justin who had a slight look of disdain on his face realizing he was hiding something. "Guys, I couldn't tell the others about the spell. I know…how to stop it," Justin sighed looking at the couple.

"You know how to stop the spell?" they asked with anticipation. "What is it?"

"That's the thing and it will have a tremendous amount of aftermath attached to it. They were able to stop it the last time thanks to the intervention of the Order of the Meridian. The accounts were vague but the results is what did it in for them. 'As long as the line of fated, renewed or recurring blood flows, the spell will cease to exist unless it stops flowing.' However it can be translated…someone we may know will not come out alive after this spell ends."

**(The Boarding House)**

Rosaline didn't care if she had to leave Cassius locked up in the basement of the house the only thing she had in mind was to escape with Gabriel. She continue to hold onto her little brother who clung tightly to his sister's shirt. He stopped his crying tantrums for now trying to formulate a plan to get the two of them to safety while drowning the sounds of Cassius' bantering remarks or hearing Satsu's mocking commentary from the end of her driveway.

"You know I didn't get the opportunity to thank you back on Muranthias," Satsu said pacing back and forth. "Do you remember huh Rosaline? Do you recall how you skewed me with my own sword in the gut like a fish, and left me to die? You should have finished the job because I'm still standing aren't I? My predecessor, my idol, the originator and father of the Acadian Fraternity and creator of Expression, Cassius he showed me all I needed to know. He gave me this new life, new purpose for our fraternity after what your ancestors did to him. But no you couldn't even grant him peace or release from his long overdue existence."

"I know you can hear me with all that jacked up dished filled tainted power running through that broken corrupted body of yours Satsu. Like you said we're nothing but pawns on a chessboard playing their game. They started this long ago and we're here to finish it. You still need me alive that's why you can't hurt me or harm me just like I can't harm you as well. Congratulations on turning yourself into a weapon of mass destruction. Looks like you're one ticking time bomb about to explode. The universe has its way of trying to counterbalance everything in the world doesn't it?"

"Counterbalance as in trying to set things properly after a series of events triggered it all. Where do we start? How about the creation of the impure entities that plague this earth after the first line of Rangers sealed the Source of Evil beneath the seal? Or what about the time when the line of the Denizens of Twilight cursed Cassius and turned him into the anchor for the Twilight Realm huh? What about the time when they cursed our fraternity from ever practicing Expression or congregating together under the decree of the Order of the Meridian? You can thank Namine for giving Cassius that lease in life that not only had consequences for his chosen successors but doomed your geology to undo what was done so many years ago? Eternal life and immortality isn't what it's cracked up to be huh?"

"I wouldn't know but seriously I heard this story so many times over and over again," Rosaline mocked. "It's beginning to sound like a broken record."

"How will it end Rosaline? How will you write out the final act of this performance? It will be so easy to snap your neck where you are right now but still the little songbird manages to have friends in high places. That dog for the Order he sure knows how to spice things up to make the universe go his way. Did he tell you what happened in 1492 to supposedly end it all? The last doppelgänger was hoping to bite the dust by offing herself but it didn't work. However, the same couldn't be said about her entire family. The little obedient soldier did as he was told for the sanctity of the planet to purify the Earth of the bloodline of the fated. I wonder how your dear old mum would feel hearing that your daddy's ancestor eradicated her family tree back in the day?"

"Fuck you Satsu you shut your mouth!" she snapped.

"It was the only way to stop the Purification Spell the last progeny cast. Since that chicken of a doppelgänger Madeline cut herself off from the family and became another immortal fiend the Order realized as long as her bloodline remained in tact, the fate of all magic rested in their hands." Satsu continued. "Did you honestly think any of those travellers from the stars had one honest bone in their extraterrestrial bodies? They referred to the near desiccation of your entire family as a sanctity mercy killing for the greater good. But that plan got shot out of the window as well because…oh yeah you're the end result of the merger of the fabled Wings of Fate, the legendary Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. So are we still playing hide or seek or what…"

Defiantly Rosaline marched upstairs and out the front door of her house. She was looking for another round with Satsu but her main objective was to keep Gabriel safe at all cost. She could see the eclipse blocking out the light of the moon but in the close presence of being near the Progeny, she felt strange. Looking Satsu in the eyes she smirked as she said something. "Invisique!" Rosaline shouted as Satsu looked around dumbfounded from her perception she couldn't see anything but an empty space.

On the contrary, Rosaline smiled as she looked at her little brother Gabriel sitting quietly on the stairs as she picked him up and made a mad dash upstairs to the bedrooms. She knew she only had a few minutes before her plan would fail. Taking the critical items and essentials she needed, Rosaline stuffed them in a messenger bag, grabbed a sweater for Gabriel and put on some running shoes disregarding the panama pants and t-shirt she was wearing. It was evident she had to thank Kat and Jason at some point for secretly teaching her some basic magic spells to protect herself in the even something like this happens.

"Come on little buddy we got to bolt out of here," Rosaline said escaping out of the backdoor carrying Gabriel. "We're going to find mommy and daddy and they're keep us safe okay? Aren't you excited Gabe to see mama and papa?"

"Yay ma! Yay pa!" Gabriel yelped smiling as she kissed the top of her brother's head.

**(Meanwhile)**

While Rosaline made her quick escape with Gabriel from the boarding house back in the downtown area the originals and the rest of the Rangers split into small groups trying to outrun the Acadian's spell. Billy and Trini headed towards NASADA hoping that the spell hasn't reach beyond the city limits with the others in tow but Kat and Jason opted to try to catch up to help Tommy and Kimberly rescue Rosaline and Gabriel.

However, Virgil wasn't going to stand by and leave his girlfriend's family at the mercy of a potentially dangerous spell that he trailed the Oliver family against their objections. Tommy didn't want Virgil to get hurt under their expense and knowing how much he meant to his daughter was also a factor. Unfortunately, Tommy's jeep was having engine problems that they were forced to walk the streets again. Suddenly, Tommy felt a strange sensation as he was coughed and struggled for breath. To Kimberly's shock she started feeling lightheaded and looked in horror as her wrists and arms started bleeding.

"Virgil something is happening to mom and dad!" the twins yelled as he found a nearby Lincoln Navigator to break into. "What's going on? Mom, dad are you alright?"

"It's the spell…it does more than strip away magic and our powers," Tommy coughed up the water as he struggled for air. "It's…it's…making us feel every single near death moment we had in our lives so far like drowning in a lake…"

"Or having…having your arms slashed and your blood…drained for a ritual…" Kimberly mumbled trying to stop the bleeding from her arms. "Virgil…get us to our son and daughter right…away and hurry."

"I'm working as fast as I can you two just hang on," Virgil said finally breaking into the car as he unlocked the doors and let them inside. He quickly hot-wired the car to start the engine as he began to drive. "Okay we're good to go we'll get the hell out of dodge and away from the spell. What's going on?"

"How far are we from the boarding house?" Tommy asked.

"Another 15 or 20 minutes flat I suppose," Virgil answered as he drove the truck. "Hey I know this is not a good time to talk about while we try outrunning a lethal and dangerous spell, but about what you saw me do awhile back..."

"You had legitimate reasons and don't worry we won't tell your girlfriend you Grand Theft Auto a truck to get us out of the city," Kimberly said as she tore a piece of cloth she found in the backseat of the car to bandage her arms. "Just out of curiosity, this wasn't your first time breaking into cars huh?"

"Not exactly if you don't include my ex-girlfriend Lindsey's car. My buddies back in the day thought it would be a good revenge joke to get back at her by stealing her car and joyriding in it after I found out she cheated on me. I didn't realize that her new hubby busted me and my pals and combined with his testimony and that of hers and her family I got locked up in Juvenile Hall for five months. My pals unfortunately I got an extra two years in the joint because one of them had illegal substances in his possession while another one had an unregistered firearm on him. Oh those were the days..."

"And I suppose our daughter knows the story does she?" he asked. "I guess you didn't want to keep it a secret from her?"

"Pretty much and besides I can't keep anything from Rosaline because she deserve to know the truth." Virgil continued. "You know being locked up back in the day gave me perspective to things with Lindsey, the people I was hanging with, what I was doing to my family because of it. Meeting Rosaline and the rest of you guys changed me for the better. It helped me a lot and becoming a Power Ranger made me a better person today. However, falling in love with Rosaline and being with her...she means everything to me and that is why I love her. I do anything to keep her safe and make her happy."

"You really love Rosaline do you?" Kimberly asked as he nodded his head. "Good because she feels the same way for you. I can see it in her eyes the way she looks at you, what she feels for you. It kind of reminds me of where Tommy and I started off a long time ago. She'll do the same thing for you to protect you and keep you safe because she loves you more than anything in the world."

"I know and that is what scares me how far she'll go to keep all of us safe. Does it scare you facing the possibility of losing her? If anything happens to Rosie I don't know what I'd do because...I can't live without her. The Acadians want her so badly and I don't know if I'll be strong enough to protect her."

"Trust in yourself Virgil because knowing you, we know you'll do anything in your power to keep our daughter safe," they assured him. "We promised ourselves when we found her after giving her up years ago for adoption, we weren't going to make the same mistake twice. There is no way we're going to lose our daughter again."

While Virgil continued to drive the Oliver family back to the boarding house, a couple kilometers behind them unbeknownst to them, Jason and Kat trailed behind them. Penny and Desmond mange to save the couple and their children from the effects of the spell as Desmond took over driving Kat's minivan and following in the direction towards the boarding house. Penny tended to their mentors trying to mend the injuries the spell was inflicting before they felt for a moment the sensation of reliving the time at the shipping yard where they lost their powers the first time.

"Okay we're far away from the city as possible," Aaron replied looking from his place alongside his sisters in the backseat of the van. "Why were all those people chanting and standing in the middle of city square?"

"It's because they're doing something terrible that is effecting all of us," Jason answered. "How's your sister Claire doing?"

"She's resting but she'll be alright dad," Aaron assured his father. "Mom, whatever is happening to you guys, is Claire being effected by it too?"

"I'm afraid so son because you know being a newly activated witch your sister will suffer the same effects as well," Kat sighed as she looked to Penny trying to dial her cellphone. "Any luck trying to get in touch with everybody else?"

"Sodding spell is cutting off our communication to NASADA, the others but text messaging apprarently is still in tact," Penny explained. "Christian and Shi-Ann are following a lead with Aidan and Tanya at the old Asaukai Food Factory. Zack managed to get the others to the Juice Bar and rendezvous with a few of the Space Rangers. They're using the sewer tunnels to travel out of the city towards NASADA."

"The spell can only effect anything above ground so as long as the others stay below and travel through the tunnels they're safe," Jason slightly smiled breathing a sigh of relief. "Man, this spell does more than just unravel layers upon layers of magic cast. Do you think it's possible that it will lift the Acadian's curse the Order placed upon them?"

"At the expense of eliminating magic and destroying our Ranger powers?" Desmond asked. "We already know the spell put Angel Grove in lockdown mode so anything supernatural or Ranger related that crosses through the town will be hit with the anti-magic whammy. But the boarding house lies outside the city limits along with NASADA. What if it spreads beyond the city?"

"That's the possibility which is why Billy and Trini are rushing back to NASADA to incorporate our contingency plan," Kat said. "We know of one place that will guarantee that will keep us protected from the Acadian's Purification spell and far beyond the city limits." Suddenly, Desmond slammed on the brakes as they found the road being blocked by what they figured was Acadian assassins after them. The two veterans and the two younger Rangers looked at one another before clutching their morphers in their hands.

"Unfortunately, we got to rid ourselves of the roadblock right in front of us," Jason said. "We make it our objective that no one comes within ten feet of this car got it? Don't hold anything back because we're down and out but we got to fight with all we got!"

**(NASADA)**

"Did you get a location on where the others are?" Billy asked as he rushed into the central command area of NASADA alongside Trini, Quincy and Bianca.

"We're trying to get a fix on everybody's location but the spell is unraveling like crazy," Andros answered. "We did manage to get a fix on Tommy's location along with Jason's. Those guys are heading towards the boarding house hoping to rescue Gabriel and Rosaline. The others are using the sewer tunnels beneath the city to travel to keep out of reach harm's way from the spell."

"Basically the entire city is lockdown and completely cut off from magic and even us, we're cut from using our powers," Ashley added.

"They used the seal as the power source needed to draw energy to cast the spell," Trini explained. "You couldn't imagine what it was like feeling the sensation of having your powers drained from you. Combined with the amount of bodies dropping around the city they're trying to establish a new base of operations."

"Yeah after we destroyed their stronghold in Maysaf," Bianca said looking at the computer screen. "It was fortunate we found you two but what about the others? Will they be alright?" To their relief, they manage to establish communication with the others as Quincy worked on getting a fix on their communicators to hopefully teleport them. However, to their dismay teleportation could only work if their friends were one hundred meters within range.

"Okay here goes nothing based on the locations whoever I teleport has to be one hundred meters away from the city by now," Quincy said as he entered the coordinates and soon Zack along with Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Angela and Allison appeared in the room. Minutes later, Quincy managed to teleport the rest of his friends along with their allies back to NASADA but the moment was interrupted when Tanya collapsed on the floor with Aidan and Christian tending to her.

"What happened to her?" Trini asked as the two young men tended to the yellow Zeo Ranger.

"We were at the old Asaukai Food plant when we found the bodies," Aidan explained as Billy quickly ran a bioscan on her. "They started waking up meaning they were returning to their original host bodies. Once there was enough power for the spell, they no longer needed to be traveling as passengers inside the bodies they possessed. That is why all those people on the streets starting dropping."

"It means...nothing can stop them from congregating together to use Expression," Rocky added as the others looked disdained as Tanya regained consciousness. "Oh my god Tanya are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll live...nothing like feeling the sensation of almost dying all over again almost three years ago," Tanya mumbled as she felt drained. "How did we end up at NASADA? Aidan, guys...what happened at the food plant? I feel different, something doesn't feel right with me."

"It's because of the spell," Billy confirmed reading the bio scanner. "Tanya...there's no easy way to say this but I ran a scan of you while you were unconscious. I'm sorry we should have worked faster..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Billy are you trying to tell me that my powers..."

"I couldn't find a trace of your powers Tanya I'm so sorry. We pulled you out too late." As Tanya tried to process the news of the lost of her powers, Aidan sat there comforting his older sister but she wanted to know whether if her brother's powers remained in tact. Justin monitored the energy of the spell and saw on one of the screens that something was diminishing the magic used to cast the spell. Unbeknownst to everyone, Justin found himself communicating with TJ and Karone on the other side as saw that the Twilight Realm started to look more terrible than ever.

_"Justin! We don't know how much longer this place will last," Karone said looking with worry. "We need a plan. TJ and I are trying to round up as many allies as possible to help out."_

"_We can beat them using one of their own spells. Word has it that there is someone on the other side that knows the spell the Acadians use to overwhelm you and resurrect themselves once they began the anti-magic spell." TJ explained. "Get Katherine and Jason to do the spell, the two of them are powerful enough to do bring people back."_

"Okay but you guys need to find the person who knows the spell and we got to hurry because those Expression filled junkies already lifted their curse to use their magic together and are trying to rid Angel Grove of all magic and us," Justin replied as he looked and saw a familiar face standing in front of him. He looked speechless and in disbelief as the figure before him also looked despondent at what was going on. His attention was diverted when Adam called him.

"Justin, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Someone get on the computer console and get a fix on either Tommy, Kimberly, Jason or Katherine's locations," Justin said while the others worked on getting the teleport transporter to work. "Billy, I hope you get that thing working because someone's life depends on it. From the looks of things it's going to be harder to crossover but I'm working on it to save everyone on both sides."

**(Kingsley Bridge)**

Out on the road outside the city, Rosaline continued to walk in the middle of the night on an empty road putting a twenty minute distance between the house and themselves. It was becoming difficult to maintain the cloaking spell to keep herself and Gabriel hidden. She found her way to Kingsley Bridge which suspended over the nearby river on route to the lake. Feeling completely drained and exhausted she dropped the cloak and placed Gabriel to the ground. Seeing the main road up ahead she settled down for a few seconds and fixed her brother's sweater.

"Where mama? Where dada?" he asked innocently.

"They'll be here soon little brother don't worry," Rosaline reassured him kissing the top of his head. "Mommy and daddy are coming for us."

She opened her messenger bag to which contained the scrolls, a few extra diapers and clothes for Gabriel, a change of clothes for herself, her power morpher, a traveler's knife for protection, a copy of one of Katherine's spell book, and the flash drive of Justin's backup files. After regain her strength, she proceeded to head up to the main road but she heard footsteps following them. Using the cloaking spell to hide her brother from sight, Rosaline turned to face her stalker.

"It's hard when you spend centuries jumping from one body to another and always find yourself following the same old regime over and over again," the stranger replied with some hint of remorse in their voice. "Even Grand Praetor that has come before to anoint a new Progeny is chosen to uphold the oath, duty and futility of the Acadian Fraternity. I never…I never wanted any of this."

"You," she snapped pulling out her traveler's knife while discreetly keeping a hold of Gabriel. "You people get the hell away from me or else I'll use this knife to slit your throat from one end to another. I know you're one of those Expression manic fools looking to offer me up to that bitch of a Progeny of yours. The only loyalty you have is to Satsu…"

"My loyalties lie with no one but my own doppelgänger. You don't understand that for 300 years I've spent my life riding as a passenger inside many different hosts in order to find my wife. I cannot communicate with her if this anti-magic spell continues. I can give you the satisfaction of sparing you from suffering the same fate like the other doppelgängers. I am sorry that this is the only way to ensure the preservation of all magic."

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" she demanded.

"I am known as Nolan and unlike the rest of my fraternity I do not see eye to eye with their blind ambitions. However, I do regret with a heavy heart what I must do. I apologize but it's for the sanctity and preservation of magic that the doppelgänger line must cease to exist. You will thank me from sparing you from suffering the doomed fate of those before you…"

Nolan lunges toward him and tries to pin Rosaline on the ground, but Rosaline has the upperhand. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the Travler's knife to slash her attacker across the arm. Rosaline drops the cloaking spell as she runs towards the road as she hears a vehicle coming but doesn't notice Nolan climbing up the hill preparing to blast her with a magical attack. Meanwhile, Virgil is driving towards Kingsley Bridge with Tommy, Kimberly and the twins in the vehicle when he sees a figure standing in the middle of the road but notices a pursuer off on the side of the road coming towards them. He reduces his speed realizing who it is.

"Tommy, Kim it's Rosaline and Gabriel!" he replied as Tommy rolls down the passenger seat window to call out to his daughter. "Rosaline! Rosaline!" She hears the sound of her parents' voice in the approaching vehicle as makes her way towards her family. Virgil honks the horn of the Navigator and he notices Nolan chasing after Rosaline and Gabriel. He charges up an attack but as Rosaline sees it she instantly throws the knife and it strikes Nolan in the shoulder knocking it out but the blast instead ricochets towards the direction of the vehicle.

"Virgil, look out!" Kimberly yells as the blast of Nolan's attack heads towards their direction striking the ground. Virgil swerves to avoid it but the impact causes the vehicle to lose control sending the truck flying over the guardrail and into the water. Rosaline sees the vehicle flying over the guardrail as she runs down to the bottom of the hill near the shore as the truck slowly starts to sink filling it up with water.

"Mom! Dad! Virgil! Elena! Hayden!" Without hesitation she sits Gabriel on the shore and jumps into the water and swam quickly towards the vehicle. Kimberly wakes up, coughing. Virgil is is trying to get the car started to unlock the doors. Hayden starts to panic as Tommy works to get his door open on his side, but he looks and sees a gash on Elena's forehead as Kimberly tries to get wake up their daughter.

"Mom?! Mom! Dad?! Dad! Virgil?! Virgil!" Hayden yells as the car starts to sink and water quickly fills the car.

"We're gonna be okay. I promise." Tommy says he manages to get the window open with enough space for Hayden and Virgil to escape. "Dad! Mom! Virgil!" They hear Rosaline as Kimberly quickly unbuckles Hayden's seatbelt forcing him to climb out the front passenger seat window.

"Rosaline, your little brother grab him!" Kimberly says struggling to get Elena's seatbelt loose but the impact has cause it to be stuck. Rosaline sees her brother in the water swimming towards him grabbing a hold of him while he coughs and struggles from the aftermath.

"I'm okay sis but mom, dad, Virgil and Ellie are still in there. We got to help them."

"We will but can you swim to shore? Do you see Gabriel over there? Go towards him I'm going to go help them!" she points Hayden towards Gabriel's direction realizing that her brother will be able to make it to shore on his own.

She sees the vehicle sinking deeper into the river as Tommy forcibly kicks the front passenger seat door open. The vehicle is submerging faster with water as Kimberly finally frees Elena from her seatbelt. Kimberly looks over at Elena but her eyes are shut as she turns her daughter's face towards her and starts to shake her desperately.

"Elena! Elena! Come on baby girl wake up! Tommy! Tommy!" Kimberly yells crying in desperation.

"Tommy, Kim, what's...going on argh my shoulder!" Virgil winces in pain as he states his shoulder is dislocated. Tommy escapes the vehicle helping Virgil out of the car since the young man can't swim with a dislocated shoulder. He could hear the strangling cries of Kimberly realizing that her and Elena were still trapped in the car as he holds onto Virgil and swims back to the surface spotting Rosaline. "Rosie take him!" Tommy orders his daughter as he quickly dives back down to save his wife and daughter.

"Rosie...your mom...Elena they're still in the car," Virgil mumbles as Rosaline struggles to swim the both of them back to shore. The vehicle has sunk to the bottom of the river as Kimberly is trying to open the car door and attempts to break the back window open but her attempts prove fruitless.

She continues to shake Elena vigorously and sees that she can get her daughter over from the backseat to the front seat of the car to escape. She sees Tommy swimming towards the car but looking down at her right leg she sees her leg has been pinned by the back support structure of the seat. Kimberly moves towards Elena as the young girl's body begins to stir. Kimberly mouths "I love you" to her daughter as Tommy looks to the opened front window passenger side.

Kimberly manages to move Elena to the front seat window towards Tommy and tells him to save their daughter, not her. Tommy shakes his head and continues to try to get Kimberly out but she is persistent that for her husband to get Elena out first though. Tommy struggles with the fact that he can't save Elena and come back quick enough to save his wife as well realizing she was trapped in the backseat. Tearfully, he abides to Kim's wishes, grabs Elena and swims back to the surface. As she watches Tommy swim back to the surface, she struggles for air taking her few more breathes and loses consciousness as everything goes black.

**(Meanwhile)**

Justin and the rest of their allies watched as Billy activated the transport teleporter as the Twilight Rangers went through it. Zack wasn't taking any chances and went through as well taking Angela and Allison to the old Command Center for protection. Adam, Aisha, Trini and Rocky went through the transport and hope to get word from Kat and Jason. Tanya opted to remain behind with Andros and the others to monitor the situation in Angel Grove. As Justin stepped through the the transport teleporter and landed with the others in the old Command Center ruins, he stopped and looked at the individual standing before him.

_"Justin..." the individual said._

"No...this can't be happening," he said looking shocked and speechless.

**(Kingsley Bridge)**

Tommy was acting on instincts after getting Elena to safety and dove back down for Kimberly as he quickly swam back to shore with her small body clamped under his arm. He pulled himself, then her out of water and up onto the shore. He yelled for Rosaline and Virgil after he saw them able to resuscitate Elena. The twins standing off to the side with their little brother saw Virgil and Rosaline run towards their parents as Kimberly's body laid motionless on the ground.

"Rosie! Virgil! Please help me! God she isn't breathing..." Tommy was hovering over her doing CPR as the young couple rushed over trying to help save her. "God I was too late...she wanted me to save Elena...come on hang on! Please come on!"

"Tommy...I'm so sorry..." Virgil cried as him and Tommy continued vigorously to try to resuscitate Kimberly.

"Come on baby, please don't do this to me," Tommy cried out cried as he continued to try to resuscitate her, but having no luck with reviving her lifeless body. Her face was pale white, except for the area around her mouth. Her lips were cold and blue, which scared Tommy more than he had ever seen. He looked at Virgil telling the young man that he wasn't blaming him for the accident. Rosaline checked for a pulse and silently she pulled back as tears filled her eyes.

"Dad...Virgil..." she mouthed trying to deny the fact that her dad and boyfriend's attempts to save her mother were pointless. They had an idea of the outcome but none of them didn't want to voice it out openly.

"Kim please, open your eyes. Don't you give up Beautiful. You promised we have a future together. You promise we watch our kids grow up, like you always said remember? You can't leave them they need their mother. You said you'll always be here with me, you can't leave me. I can't live without you because I'm nothing without you, please Beautiful...please." He pushed on her chest, trying to get her heart to beat but that was not happening as Virgil stopped the compression. Lifting her chin, he leaned down and look to listen one more time if she was breathing, but silence just filled the air.

"We're...so...sorry." The young couple replied solemnly after twenty minutes as the trio stopped. Tommy sat on the shore next to Kim with eyes wide, tears rolling in streams down his flushed cheeks, he looked at his other three kids who saw their dad crying staring at their mother. Rosaline's communicator goes off tapping it silently as her whimpers can be heard on the other end as Tommy holds Kimberly's body in his arms.

"God this can't be happening. Oh my God! This can't be real! What are we going to do?" It was what the others heard as Tommy's cries were heard over the communicators.

**(Command Center Ruins)**

_"Justin..." Kimberly said looking despondent as tears filled Justin's eyes. The others managed to get a hold of Rosaline only to hear on their end the sound of Tommy's cries on the other end indicating something has happened to Kimberly._

**"**This can't be happening," he said looking scared.

_"Please tell me that you've figured out a way to bring us all back," she said looking desperate. "I can't leave him...like this. Tommy, please help him."_

**"**I promise Kim...I'll find a way to fix this. You have to believe me." Kimberly touches his shoulders and passes through to the other side. How was he going to tell his friends that things got worse than expected. He had to reveal to them that more than one life was compromised tonight. Justin found himself on the other side of the Twilight Realm with Kimberly for a moment as she turned to the former Turbo Blue Ranger at the other individual who was awaiting Kim's arrival.

_"Tell me this isn't real? You can't be here as well," Kimberly said tearing up.__"I'm afraid so...little sis," he replied as Kimberly stared at her big brother who was awaiting her arrival in the Twilight Realm. Now it was a mission for them to get back before they would disappear along with everything on the other side._


	64. Homeward Bound: Part 1

**Chapter 64: Homeward Bound-Part 1**

**(Command Center Ruins)**

Finding an old time shift stone inside the old Command Center, Quincy strikes it as the others look around watching the power of the stone work reverting the ruins of the old Command Center to what it was before its destruction years back. With the computers running, Billy got a fix on Tommy's communicator teleporting them to the building minutes after getting in contact with Katherine and teleporting her group as well. However, the mood was solemn upon Tommy's arrival alongside with Virgil and his kids as his friends notice the original White Ranger crying cradling Kimberly's lifeless body in his arms.

**"**Oh, my God. Kimberly!" Kat was the first to reply as the tears started to fall, stinging her eyes. She was teleported to the site of the old Command Center along with Penny, Desmond and the kids. Like Tommy, she too was struggling to hold things together standing by a stretcher off to the side. Katherine cries clutching the side of the side of the stretcher. Adam and Rocky find another nearby as Tommy gently lays her onto it while Rosaline and Virgil tend to the kids.

No one wasn't taking notice that the time shift stone reverted the Command Center to its original state before its destruction but Tommy figures out the reason behind Katherine's despair and anguish taking note of the second body laying on the gurney not far from Kimberly's. It was becoming too much for him to handle upon staring at Jason's lifeless body laying on the gurney.

_"_I didn't know where to bring him, and I just couldn't leave him outside," she sobbed as Tommy looks disconcerted between Kim and Jason.

"Oh God Jas…what…what happened Kat?" Tommy asked not able to contain his emotions but due to Kat's emotional state, it was obvious she was beyond consoling that Desmond and Penny were forced to give their mentor a quick summary of the recent events. "How did this happen?"

"We were following your trail trying to help you guys rescue Rosaline and Gabriel. The Acadians attacked us but one of them they called Nolan was saying he was tired of playing by Satsu's regime. It happened so fast because they were trying to snatch Aaron and Claire." Penny sighed looking at Jason.

"The one called Nolan started turning on his comrades but then one of them tried to use that same cube that extracted Hayden's memories before and do the same thing to Aaron. We were busy fighting off the other Acadians and didn't notice what was happening until it was too late." Desmond answered sadly.

"One of them stabbed Jason...in the heart," Kat sobbed with tears in her eyes. "The one called Nolan survived, mentioned something about slowing down the Purification Spell by eliminating blood of the renewed, fated and recurring. I couldn't heal him because it was too late...Jason risked his life to save our kids and this is the price he paid."

**"**Justin you have a plan, right? You—you said that you could bring people back." Rosaline asked but Justin couldn't say a word. It was hard enough to witness Tommy and Kat agonize over the deaths of Kimberly and Jason but to reveal to them the impact of theirs deaths would only devastate them more. "Tell me that you found a way to bring them back!"

**"**We'll bring them back," Tommy simply answered looking at his wife. "We've already lost too many people, we can't afford to lose anyone else we love."

"Tommy, Katherine...the thing is...Jason and Kim..." He was struggling to get the words out before turning to Rosaline and then looking at everyone else. "...The spell casts over Angel Grove to eliminate magic...it wasn't just Rosaline that had the means to stop the spell. It wasn't only...just her that could of stopped it...it's just...there was more to what Rosie and Virgil found out about the last time the spell was cast."

"What do you mean? The spell will continue as long as I'm alive because I'm the doppelganger," Rosaline replied. "Cassius and Satsu explained that the spell could only stop if you eliminate anyone born of renewed, fated or recurring bloodlines unless...what Satsu said she was right. Did someone else indirectly sacrifice their life so…so I could live? You know something Justin so just tell us please."

"I was too late to realize it guys I didn't mean it but when Jason passed through me first, I found out that what Madeline Ashford wrote in her journal was true and it only confirmed it…after Kim passed through to the other side. What stopped the spell the last time back in 1492 was the supposed elimination of your entire ancestry. Blood of the renewed, fated and recurring meant more than one."

"Translate to the rest of us in a sense recurring meaning the line of power," Kat mumbled. "The Power Ranger line because in a sense it works out like being a doppelgänger or a Progeny of the Source. The irony of it was that it didn't matter who got killed, but one of us had to die in order to stop it."

"Because they died...did it mean...are you telling us that Jason and Kim's deaths stopped the Purification Spell?" Tommy asked as he reluctantly nodded his head as everyone was shocked and mortified. "Did you know this will happen? You know what…I…I just can't take anymore of this alright. I don't know what's going to happen next."

**(The Twilight**** Realm)**

_While the others stand in a moment of silence after Tommy leaves the room, from a blue hue perspective of the area two friends are observing what is happening. Stuck on the other side in the Twilight Realm, Jason and Kimberly watch their friends and family trying to comfort Kat and Tommy over their deaths. They could understand what Justin felt being stuck on the other side looking in on everybody, being helpless to watch them suffer with nothing to do to ease their pain._

_"I can't really stand seeing him like this," Kimberly replied watching Tommy leave. "We've been apart of each others' lives for so many years that along the way we became one heart and soulmates. Is this what it felt like for Justin watching from the other side wishing you can help when you can't?"_

_"I really wish I could do the same thing for Katherine. It's like we're with them, but we can't be there for them if you know what I mean. I literally took a dagger in the heart in order to save my son's life if it counts for anything." Jason mumbled._

_"Beats drowning in a river by Kingsley Bridge and making your husband choose to save our daughter over you. So...what they said is true huh? Because we died we indirectly stopped the Acadian's spell from spreading? It kind of seems like a noble thing to die as a hero does it?"_

_"If you put it that way Kim. If it's any consolation sis at least Rosaline is still alive to fight to see another day." He slightly smiled as he watched Kat while he saw Kimberly looking in the direction where Tommy left. Jason knew she wanted to keep an eye over Tommy. "I know where you want to go...it's okay I'll be fine besides, I just want to be there for Kat and the kids for now."_

_Kimberly makes her way down the corridor where Tommy took off. Suddenly, there is a rumble and trembling sound. Kimberly tries to prop herself leaning on a column. It doesn't work, as she is being dragged through the hall in direction of a window. She's lifted up in the air and Kimberly tries to hold herself at a wall corner. Right when she's about to not hold it any more, a woman reaches out and grabs her by the wrist._

_"I got you!" Kimberly's rescuer is able to pull her out of danger and she looks surprised to reveal that it her recently deceased friend, Hayley. "Looks like I've now saved you from both metaphorical darkness and actual darkness. I think you owe me a drink."_

_"Hayley I'm sure glad to see you again!" Kimberly smiled as the two make their way towards Tommy's direction._

**(The Training Room)**

Justin walks in the direction Tommy took off a little while ago in the newly restored Command Center. It was evident that both him and Katherine weren't taking the news of the aftermath of Kimberly and Jason's death. He was focusing on the more on trying to find their leader while drowning out the sounds of various supernatural beings crossing through them to the other side into the Twilight Realm. It made things worse after hearing from his friends on the other side their plan hit a snag.

"It's difficult isn't it? Trying to distinguish between those on this side of the plane of the living and that of the Twilight Realm," he turns around and stares at Zordon. "The white falcon is in pain not feeling the his connection to his beloved pink crane. However, right now you are their only means of a contact are you aware of that?"

"I know...what I signed up for Zordon when Katherine and Jason cast that spell to make me the anchor. They took a big gamble on only to incite more wrath from the Order, from nature, the forces of evil, everything that has stood in our path for years. I've been on the other side for over three years and I couldn't crossover because I couldn't leave my friends behind. I promised I do everything in my power to save them but now I can't."

"Sometimes you got to understand the sacrifices and heroism made for the greater good. For now, let the white falcon be for a moment. At this moment he is getting consultation from a familiar face. You could say that there is a family bond to who is consoling him." Zordon answered looking at Justin. "You are aware that time is of the essence before the world and order the original Denizens and us, the Order of the Meridian will see a new regime rise in the midst. I must warn you that part of that new tide will result in sealing your fate."

"It's a concept I'm trying to grasp Zordon, but I don't want it to be over not just yet," Justin sighed. "How can I find more time to settle my accounts and keep my friends and family safe? I have a job to do and I need to do it before it's all over."

Meanwhile, Tommy was pacing around in the training room holding a kendo stick. He uses it to attack a practice dummy venting out his frustrations over the multiple losses he's dealt with lately. He already lost Haley, his longtime comrade and friend he knew since their college days, but nothing was harder than dealing with losing both Kim and Jason in one night. It was the eerie sense of deja vu all over again recalling their abduction and kidnapping by Divatox years ago and remember seeing their faces on the screen being held prisoner. He continued to smash the practice dummy until he saw Atticus.

"Tommy, stop. You need to calm down and relax." Atticus said calmly but Tommy has the kendo stick that he uses moments ago. He turns around and points at Atticus with the kendo stick.

"You, I should have known somehow bad things happen whenever you indirectly got involved. Was this part of the plan huh? Was this part of the story that the powers that be have us reliving? They say history has a way of repeating itself does it Atticus? Justin said he had a plan but unfortunately he hit a little snag with it." Tommy snapped pacing around the room. "So...anyone else has any bright ideas because I for one am not in the mood to come up with one."

"Justin had a plan but things didn't turn out to his expectations. Word on the other side was they found someone who knew the right spell...

"And they lost their opportunity on it!"

"He didn't lose them. They got sucked into oblivion and disappeared like everyone else on the Other Side."

"Then find another one! Haven't you done enough damage after so many years? Why didn't Justin tell us that to end the anti-magic spell someone in our original line of power had to die? Obviously you proved it when you slaughtered Kimberly's ancestors back in 1492 to stop the spell. It was true wasn't it? You talk about the many transgressions you have committed in the past, was that one of them? How do you tell your wife that my ancestors were responsible for nearly wiping out her family bloodline a long time ago?"

"I've done a lot of things for the sanctity and protection of the line of power that I regretted because it was for the greater good. What I did for the Order it was to ensure the future. It weighed guilty on my conscience for many years but somehow the doppelganger bloodline continued because of divine intervention. What happened with Lena, Namine, with Cassius, the curse, the Denizens, all of it there's not a day that goes by I question why do I still hold onto my oath, futility and uphold my duty I swore all those years ago?"

"And how did that suit you then?" Tommy asked quietly. "I got one friend who is trying to promise me to do everything in his power to bring back the ones we love from the other side. He doesn't want to die not after being granted a second chance at life. If the other side and the Twilight Realm goes away, everyone we know there, including Justin goes away with it."

"It's more than just knowing the spell. The forces of darkness was able to come back because dozens of Acadians were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to overwhelm the power of the Denizens. I doubt they'll be willing to do that for a bunch of supernatural strangers."

"My wife is over there on the other side. I had to watch her die in my arms because I couldn't save her in time from drowning. Kim sacrificed her life to save our daughter." Tommy lowers the stick and he throws it across the room. "Jason, my best friend and brother is also there. I'd be damned if I see Katherine a widow if we can't save her husband. I have to believe there is a way because right now it's the only thing that will keep me from falling apart. I have to have faith Justin can save them all: Haley, TJ, Karone, everyone we lost."

"Then I'll see to it that I ensure you will succeed," Atticus clarified clearing his throat. "I am not sure how many more apologies I can give you for any past misdeeds that have plagued you or Kimberly for so many years, but I will keep on finding atonement. I will redeem myself until I am released from my oath and discharged from my duty. However, if you wish for what you are planning to succeed then turn to the raven for she needs everyone's support."

**(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, Andros convenes with the other Ranger teams in the conference room after tapping the Angel Grove dispatch radios listening to the reports of last night's events in the downtown area. They had the city blueprints on the table as Cassie drew on the map the boundaries of where the Acadian's anti-magic and Ranger spell spread. It was needless to say that they couldn't walk the city streets with the exception of using the sewer tunnels to break into the city. Andros had Wes, Taylor and Eric's squad plant bugs under the sewer tunnels near city hall to listen in on the city council's session.

However, they had Tanya and despite the loss of her Ranger powers was the only person in the group that could enter the city as walked around Angel to see where the perimeters of the spell extended to. Establishing a means of communication with the original Power Rangers at the old Command Center, Andros and the gang gave the heads up of the latest happenings in Angel Grove.

"Okay can you guys hear us loud and clear?" Mack asked as they patched through to the old Command Center. "Are you guys ready to get this session started?"

_"We're patched in we can hear you loud and clear," Rocky answered slightly chuckling as the original Rangers and the younger Rangers replied back on their end._

_"We need some details on the current status and situation going on in Angel Grove," Aisha added. "It's obvious we're all locked out from our own hometown and anything supernatural will be eliminated the minute they cross the city line. So since class is in session let's get the first assignment out of the way—Anti-magic perimeter. What do you guys got?"_

**"**I walked around Angel Grove this morning to see where my highlander instincts disappeared," Ash explained. "Actually, Tanya accompanied me and the effects of the spell was less agonizing to me than to her."

_**"**Meaning what?" Billy asked. "What happened to your heighten senses?"_

_**"**What is means is usually a highlander's senses are amplified and their strength doubles in the presence of a supernatural being. The urge to take out anything that is beyond human perception they will seek it out and kill it until their target is destroy." Bianca explained. "Like Power Rangers or anything classified as supernatural they were created by the witches with magic and because of the purification spell, it purified the magic out of Ash."_

"Which translates for Ash there is no magic attributes left in him." Tanya replied. "He reverted back to being a normal average Joe."

_"Okay so what can you tell us about the perimeters of the anti-magic spell?" Tommy asked. "Somehow with Jason and Kim killed, the spell couldn't spread beyond Angel Grove. Did you guys detect…where it stops or any areas in the city that is outside the perimeter?"_

"According to the map the cemeteries that lie outside the city limits aren't a no-magic area meaning it's the only safe zone we got. The boarding house also lies outside the no-magic perimeter along with a couple of unpopulated areas other than that." The others at NASADA explain looking down at a map of Angel Grove, which has a big red circle drawn on it to determine the limits of the no-magic area. "However, according to Jayden and Lauren the area near the lake is heavily guarded meaning they're using the boarding house as bait to lure you guys back and snatch Rosaline."

_"Can you send us a picture of the map of Angel Grove that you guys marked down so we can mark it on ours?" Trini asked._

"Okay if the frequencies and coordinates Billy left us work you should receive an upload picture of the map right about now," Andro said as Ashley uses the consoles and computers and sends the picture to Trini and the others. After verifying that they got the picture of the map, the others back at the Command Center mark their copy of the city map to draw the perimeter of the anti-magic spell. "So the next order of business is filling you guys in on the population control in Angel Grove."

_"Knowing my father being the chief of police of Angel Grove they probably used something in the lines of evacuating the 10 mile civilian radius around the downtown core because of a gas leak," Tommy slightly chuckled. "Okay...it was one of the many cover ups they used for years whenever monsters attacked the city. We should assume that the Acadians reset the city sign beyond the suburbs to indicate where the border starts."_

_"Of all the cities they chose they had to pick the one with a prominent history of monster attacks and weird extraterrestrial invasions," Rosaline added_.

"Based on the bugs we used to tap into the telephone and security feeds at city hall it was a means to protect the citizens of the city especially in the downtown area. The statement was addressed during a press conference this morning," Carlos said. "Alderman Park and the other city council members assume the Acadians are an international crime organization group. Yeah they apparently scared the crap out of the city council after they tossed a few of their own guys over the town line and died instantly."

_"If they only knew the truth," Adam said sarcastically hearing the mention of his father. He worried for his safety working as a member of the city council but they dealt with weird things over the years. "Okay so they showed our municipal authorities we can't break into our own city to save the day that sucks. I mean we got to be there."_

"No because after seeing what happened last night you guys are at a higher risk of being effected by this spell than the rest of us," Wes replied. "We promise we do our part to keep a close eye on things in Angel Grove. Besides, you have your mission we have ours, but we're all fighting for the same thing. If this bringing people back from the dead business works, then our numbers will improve. Right now whoever is here is the only army we got against a vengeful and powerful adversary. So next order of business, mass murder. Eric, do you have the map?"

"Took us an hour to find the most updated version," Eric brings another set of maps which is records of the sewer and tunnel lines running underneath the city. "But Tanya managed to get a copy from Captain Oliver at the police station." They send the maps to Tommy and the others at the Command Center as they observe until Tommy's attention is drawn to a particular gas line that runs where the Juice Bar is situated.

_"Thank you guys we got the maps and also thanks for going to see my father." Tommy replied. "Apparently there was some truth to his evacuation story and if you look carefully at the map it will explain things. There's a major gas line that runs underneath the city and it runs to different sub tunnels underneath the city, one in particular near the Juice Bar. Now if it did leak, it could be deadly, as in massive explosion kind of deadly."_

_"Wait a minute Tommy, we can't blow up our hometown!" Billy argued. _

_"Yeah but we're not living in it right now are we people?" _

"Okay everyone stop we're not blowing up the city. You mentioned this spell you're attempting needs a massive amount of magic why not the new residents of Angel Grove?" Andros inquired giving the original Rangers an idea. "We just need to lure enough Expression filled Acadians to one spot and siphon their energy so you guys can do your resurrection spell?"

_"How? We can't lure anyone anywhere stuck out here," Virgil argued._

_"Can you get them to the Juice Bar?" Kat suddenly replied as her friends looked at her stern and firm expression. "Zack, remember a few weeks back when we had a problem at the Juice Bar with one of the main gas lines and we had to turn off the main valve to prevent a leakage?"_

_"Yeah the electrician had us open the alternative gas line because the main one was still in the process of being repaired. But the last time we tried opening the main valve we indirectly caused on the main pipes from the city's gas line to malfunction. It leaked and smelled like gas luckily we shut the valve..."_

_"Exactly which is why it's the perfect place for them," Kat slightly smiled. "Hey knowing them after being out of their own bodies for thousands of years I'm sure they're looking for a fix to score on a free meal and drinks."_

_"It's the best place we can trap those guys in and one of the only few places left for us to withstand the anti-magic spell," Tommy pointed out. "So...now how do we lure them to the Juice Bar?"_

"And that's where I come in since I'm the only non-active Ranger that can walk the city streets," Tanya added. "I'll talk to your dad Tommy and he will convince them to gather inside the Juice Bar with me overseeing things. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew here at 7:00 will turn on the gas, let it leak. We'll have about 10 minutes before anyone can smell it. They clear out. Boom! Acadians gone, resurrection spell starts, loved ones return. Good? Okay we'll contact you half an hour before then and give you coordinates to where to meet us."

**(The Twilight Realm)**

_Jason listened hearing about the plan to lure a large group of Acadians to the Youth Center in order to cast the resurrection spell. He was communicating with Justin and vaguely listened in on his conversation with TJ and Karone about the risk of Katherine casting the spell alone. Jason couldn't find Kimberly anywhere since they split up in the Command Center. He found himself going with Justin following Tommy, Bianca and Katherine to a cemetery outside of Angel Grove where his wife was planning to cast the spell._

_"They can't see me can they?" Jason asked. "Are you sure this plan will work?"_

_"It has to because I made a promise to Katherine and Tommy I find a way to bring you and Kim back," Justin said looking._

_"Don't worry about him he still keeps open contact with us after his new lease on life being half alive and half dead," TJ added. "Spending over three years in a bliss of constant standstill does something. Karone and I spent our time in the company of your band of vagabond potentials unless, some of them get called to arms to set sail on ship captain Atticus' Tide Gale. This place changes depending on how you view it."_

_"So why make it resemble Angel Grove and make it feel like we're standing on the other side of a mirror?"_

_"Because that's it's true nature, the Twilight Realm. It serves as a sort of purgatory for supernatural beings and for us, the line of power. There are those who do manage to find peace and are able to move on to the afterlife." Karone explained. "You should ask Francis and Leanne they were content and found peace in the end. We haven't heard from them because they were able to move on."_

_"How about Kenji? Silas? Abigail? Grace? Thatcher? The rest of the potentials who died during the battle at the seal? Did...any of them find peace?" he asked quietly. "There's not a day that goes by where we think about the rest of those teenagers who never got the chance to fulfill their fate and destiny. They were good kids who didn't have a clue what awaited them until the day we showed up and changed their lives."_

_"And none of us don't regret ever meeting you guys," Kenji suddenly appeared alongside Silas, Thatcher, Grace, and Abigail. "Why we chose to stay behind it was our choice. Some of us had unfinished business and some of us...well if Justin's plan works hopes to get another lease on life."_

_"You know after spending over three years with you guys on the other side you all still act like a bunch of immature punks," TJ slightly teased._

_"But we wouldn't be here unless we brought some tidings of good news," Silas added. "We found someone who knows the spell to resurrect people because he used it before. It's an Expression powered Acadian spell but with Katherine being an all rounded witch she can pull it off."_

_"Alright but if you happen to notice Katherine and I specialize in spirit magic. If she taps into Expression she can completely unravel and lose control of her power which could kill her," Jason said with concern. _

_"Jason what choice do we have? We can get back at them using their own magic, their own weapon against them. Expression works by harnessing the untapped magic that is left on the earth. What more better than Acadian magic? Expression?" Justin argued as Jason reluctantly agreed. "Okay...so where is the person you guys found?" The younger potentials looked with great concern toward the quartet knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well as the individual stepped out from behind Abigail and Grace. Jason's eyes grew wide with disbelief on who the the potentials brought._

_"Oh come on guys seriously?" TJ and Karone replied shocked. "This has got to be a joke right?"_

_"No way in hell! After everything that son of a bitch did to us he's our only hope of busting out of here?" Jason snapped. "I mean this is the flipping spawn of Satan, fucking Thrax of all people. Do you have any idea what that bastard put my kids through? What he did to Zack and Angela's daughter? To Tommy and Kimberly's kids?"_

_"Well hello to you to Jason despite the unsettling circumstances we're in," Thrax said looking disdained. "Your little Power wannabes here don't know how to keep their lids shut. They were yapping loudly after waking up with a blinding headache about looking for a Acadian or a wicca of some sorts to bring people back. Hey, that spell to bring back my ungrateful good for nothing parental units worked it's wonders until they chose the new baby over me."_

_"Let me guess did your little ward of a Progeny bite the hand that fed her?" Justin asked sarcastically._

_"If you consider thanks from that spoiled brat in the form of a one way ticket across the Angel Grove City line and feeling myself being ejected out the passenger I've been riding inside for years oh yeah I got my payment," Thrax snapped. "This is why having a chick as a leader and authority in power proves to be vicious and brutal. They're nothing but vile, vindictive bitches! Oh if it's any consolation to you Jason, that lunatic fringe of a Progeny named Satsu disposed of the stupid Acadian named Nolan who indirectly stopped their anti-magic spell from spreading when he offed you and Kimberly."_

_"And I feel proud to be a woman," Karone mocked._

_"Thanks for the kind consolation after winding up here with you Thrax. It's what happens when you train disobedient dogs to do their master's bidding. It was only before a matter of time the student surpasses the teacher."_

_"Which is why I want to stick it to her and my good for nothing parents for sending me to this god forsaken place. So...you need your spell to travel back to the land of the living, I got the spell that will do the trick. In return I get a flight back so I can deal with the family that screwed me over. Hey it's a win-win situation don't you think folks? Good? Good? Okay, anchor boy...you're going to teach the little raven how to recite the spell because it's articulation and pronunciation that is key to it."_

_"Does it look like I have any other choice in the matter?" Justin replied as he turned to Jason. "I know but he's the only bet we can go with right now."_

_"I understand Justin but when he serves his purpose, we'll deal with him personally," Jason whispered._

**(Cemetery)**

Meanwhile, the group at NASADA sends the coordinates to the cemetery that they decided was a close enough location to Angel Grove. It was situated outside the anti-magic barrier and had many back roads outside the city for the group to travel. Jayden and Lauren volunteered to meet up with Tommy and his group bringing with them the items Katherine required. Bianca spotted a mausoleum as the others scanned the area and unbeknownst to the others, Justin was being taught the spell required by Thrax to bring their friends back from the other side of the Twilight Realm.

_"Otto istade hasvasaht, este Rita istade...oh wait my bad that was the wrong version. Not going to make the same mistake twice," Thrax said as he saw Bianca glaring at him. "Oh I forgot the necromancer can see me. How you doing there little gypsy girl?"_

"I'm...not going to say anything to Tommy or Katherine because we're kind of out of options," Bianca said discreetly looking at Justin. "Do I want to know how he ended up on the other side and why the heck he's here?"

_"You can thank your pals on the other side love for the tip off," he smirked sarcastically. "Okay the spell is Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit,"_

"Ohto eestenay...az vezat esvat." Justin repeated the spell back to Thrax.

_"Mushroom bowl boy it's Esvet, not -vat. I feel like I'm teaching calculus to an infant. It's Ohto eestenany as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit! Even the graceful dead classified gypsy cursing wicca can figure that out."_

"I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous about unleashing a plague onto humanity. I've watched what you did to my friends from the other side for the last couple of months. And judging from Jason's ice cold reception of you I wouldn't dare stop him from strangling you after what you and your cohorts put his kids through, especially his little girl."

"I second that notion and if Jason or Kim is hearing me Thrax is open season on your end there," Bianca glares. "So throw a punch in for us."

"Ooh! I've been upgraded to a plague? Oh. How biblical and fitting, seeing as I probably will kill a lot of people in an epic, all-inclusive way once I'm out of here. However, in my dreaded time among you parasites I have grown accustomed to being in human flesh and bone. I did enjoy a pint or two every so often being of legal drinking age in your country unlike my good for nothing folks. They thought I was molding into an angst, moody filled human child as they quote on quote stated." Justin and Bianca gives him an angry, all-knowing look.

"Just teach me the damn spell..." From the land of the living, Katherine enter the crypt to talk to Justin and Bianca, unaware of Thrax's presence.

"Hey you two," Kat said a bit anxious, "Did you find a witch that's going to get us out of here?"

"Yeah I procured one for you Kat. I am learning the spell as we speak," Justin replied discreetly. "I'd introduce you, but, um-" Kat cuts him off speaking to no one in particular "Thank you, whoever you are."

"It's a moody old lady," Bianca added with sarcasm, "Kind of senile..." Katherine picks up on the sarcasm.

"Okay sarcasm noted I got it..." Kat replied. "Well, I'm going to go check up on the others, and let them know that we're ready. Huh, spirit or whoever you are if you see my husband tell him...I'll be waiting for him." Kat leaves the crypt to let Justin finish learning the spell and she meet up with Tommy and the Shiba siblings discuss the status of the plan to blow up the Youth Center. Jayden and Lauren are driving a customized Ford GT40.

"According to Carlos the car is customized and has enough Nos to light up the fourth of July," Jayden stated. "Tommy, the guys are down in the tunnels as we speak and they found the main gas line underneath the Juice Bar."

"Yeah given the circumstances that it will work and wipe out the Acadians inside but..." Lauren argued but Tommy cut them off.

"I studied the blueprints and Zack and Katherine filled me in on the details. If this works and I sure bet my ass it will work my wife, my best friend and everyone else we care about will come back. Justin knows what he is doing but I don't know if it will wipe remove the anti-magic spell from Angel Grove."

"Hey guys, Justin is learning the spell as we speak so I'm waiting on standby to get this show on the road," Kat replied. "Tommy, are you okay? What is going on because I'll find out eventually."

"Guess you got to tell someone," Jayden and Lauren added.

"Fine, Operation Massacre... assuming the others inside the city knows the difference between a water-main and a gas-main.. yeah, it's a go." Tommy says with hesitation. "Listen.. I wanted to spare you all the gory details, especially Rosaline and then I figured, well, I'll be lying, and then the whole point of the universe would be moot because you'd all be pissed, including Kim. So here it is; Project Kaboom needs someone to trigger the explosion, so-to-speak..."

"Okay which was why you played twenty-one questions with Zack and me about..." Kat hesitates realizing Tommy's plan. "Wait a minute—you? No absolutely freaking way. Tommy, no! Absolutely not. This is not a suicide mission! Look I know how you're feeling and you do anything in your power to bring back Kim and Jason but this...your kids need you, especially Rosaline. Did you tell...does she know what..."

"Which is why it stays between us and the last thing I need is to have my oldest daughter do something incredibly stupid to jeopardize her life. Besides, her old man already had his fill of doing risky and idiotic things in the past especially when it comes to her mother."

"Look at me, Tommy this is insane. You know what will happen once you cross the city line of Angel Grove. You'll feel every single near death experience combined with the draining of your powers! It's suicide and there's a chance you won't make it with your Ranger powers still in tact!"

"Listen Kat...technically, it's only half a suicide mission because we're going to be bringing people back from the other side and I'm going to be with them. I need you to understand and if Rosaline realizes what I'm doing, promise me you'll make her see my reason but this is my choice. I need you to respect it and I have faith you'll pull off this spell. We do risky and life threatening things for the people we love because that's who we are, selfish individual who refuse to let the loves of our lives go".

"That was a low blow...but I understand where you're coming from," Kat added giving him a hug. "You're one of my best friends and I can't imagine life without Tommy Oliver to make our lives interesting. Okay, I'll respect your decision but you better promise me that you get your ass back here along with everybody else because your children need you and even your goddaughter Sophie. Hey, you and Kim promise us one day she'll get into Yale."

"The safety school for our goddaughter," he slightly smiled. "Kim has me saving up college funds for our kids, including our goddaughter. Knowing Jason he'll go through hell and back to make sure your kids have their future investments in line huh? I promise I'll be back and I'm not coming back alone. As for diving head into a warzone, let's see if my precision driving during my racing days paid off."

**(The Twilight Realm)**

_Meanwhile on the other side of the Twilight Realm, Kimberly and Hayley were walking around looking for the others. It was weird finding herself in Angel Grove except she was observing things on the other side. Her and Hayley listened in on the meeting at city hall and the press conference held by Captain Oliver in regards to the evacuation of the downtown area. However, the two found themselves at the Juice Bar as Tanya was leading a large group of people inside. _

_"Hayley, check this out," Kimberly said as the two listened as it looked like the Acadians are setting up for a party. "I think our friends are up to something."_

_"By the looks of things Tanya is about the only one of us that can walk through the city above ground," Haley said. "What are they planning?"_

_"Whatever she's doing it sounds like she's trying to get them to gather somewhere and I think she picked the Juice Bar as the perfect housewarming place for these squatters to celebrate. Gosh where's Jason when you need him?"_

_"You know I spent the entire day looking for you sis," Jason smiled as he made his way into the Juice Bar. "Hi to see you again Hayley."_

_"Just keeping Kim company until her brother shows up. It looks like you've been busy," Hayley said as suddenly it turns into a festivity in the Youth Center. It looks like a rave as the Acadian __are partying in the land of the living. All of them are drinking and listening to extremely loud music, while Tanya looks down at her phone and views the time, before making her way outside. The trio was surprise that the a strange man was at the Youth Center with them._

"I warned you they probably wouldn't give you the chance to speak…" the man replied speaking calmly.

"Well, they don't seem to have a problem with the free food and drinks plus all the alcohol they raided from the food pantry in the back storage."

_"_Where are you going?" he asked. "Look I apologize our spell did damage to you guys, It wasn't my intention to evict the original Rangers and the Twilight Raners. We're not lawless, you know. We could use someone like you, have a drink with me. Allow me to convince you that this can still be your home. It was ironic that my niece still had my best intentions at heart that she had my spirit transferred out of my body and residing in this form here. "

"Well, I'm clearly not going to have much of an impact here, so I think it's time I take my own orders and evacuate," Tanya argued. "Besides, my home is a place my brothers and sisters can come and visit, it is a place families come together, something you missed teaching your niece, Tanaka. "

Once again, Tanya tries to leave, but Tanaka stops her, "Please as an act of goodwill I insist you stay." Reluctantly Tanya sits down and looks at the clock as it reads 5:45 meaning as she smiles seeing a message on her phone that the others found the main gas line connected to the one underneath the Youth Center.

_"What the hell are those guys up to? Despite that crazy psyche of hers she still cares deeply for uncle dearest," Kimberly asked. "Jason, what's going on?"_

_"Justin is learning the resurrection spell as we speak. It…was the same spell that was casts before," he replied being discreet on Thrax's involvement. "He's by the cemetery outside of town with Kat, Tommy, Jayden and Lauren. We'll all be able to get out of here it's a guarantee. However, first order of business is in order to trigger this spell, we need a lot of power and figuring out this is one of their spells, why not use their own magic against them?"_

_"Figures out why Tanya lured them here," Hayley added. "They're planning a massacre to get rid of many Acadians as possible."_

_"At 7pm Andros and his crew are going to open the main gas line and let it leak giving them 10 minutes to escape before an explosion occurs. Kim…what you need to know is that someone needs to trigger an explosion to blow up the Youth Center. If you…if you end up being reunited with Tommy a bit sooner than expected on the other side…well…it's…"_

_"Tommy made the decision to trigger the explosion didn't he?" Kimberly asked quietly. "He's going to risk crossing through to get into the city isn't he? There's a chance he won't end up here with us if he ends up dead without his Ranger powers still in tact! Rosaline doesn't know what her dad is planning does she? Well knowing him he has his reasons but to do something like this I don't know what to say..."_

_"Then we wait for him," Hayley suggested. "Knowing Tommy he'll go through hell and back just to find his way to you in a very literal sense."_

_"I have to go back to Justin and Katherine and I'm worried for the both of them," Jason replied. "Hopefully we're homeward bound soon and the ones we love don't end up stuck here on the other side with us. By the looks of things this place is coming apart from the helm."_

**(Meanwhile)**

Back at the Command Center, Rosaline looks at her watch as it reads 6:30pm. She had an idea of what was going on being filled in on the details with her friends and the veterans. During the day, the younger Rangers got acquainted with the original Command Center courtesy of Zordon while the veterans found themselves back in their element. Knowing for now they were stuck here for the time being, the Rangers helped Angela and the children settle in one of the many rooms in the Command Center. Meanwhile, Tommy teleported back to the Command Center telling his friends that everything was set up.

"Okay so Kat and Justin are at the old cemetery outside of Angel Grove," Tommy summarized. "Tanya manage to lure the Acadians to the Youth Center and Tanaka is with them. Apparently he jumped shipped into a different body riding as a passenger. His body is still at NASADA according to Andros and the others. The crew already are working on releasing the gas line."

"Are you ready for this?" Virgil asked the original White Ranger. "You have to shift it into the fourth gear and when you cap at 140 mph max trigger the Nos button on the wheel. You can't drive on the usual route we take to the Youth Center so when you drift..."

"Ease off the gas and not too heavy on the brakes," Tommy replied.

"We'll be watching you Tommy good luck," Billy said as Tommy prepared to teleport to their destination as Tanya gives them a signal to get ready. Rosaline comes out and figures out what is going on as she forces Billy to teleport her and Virgil to Tommy's location to find out what is happening.

**(The Juice Bar)**

Back at the Juice Bar, Tanya and Tanaka share a drink at a table as her phone starts buzzing and she rejects the call. "Another phone call in five minutes..." he replies curiously.** "**Something tells me you're up to something..."

"Why would you think that?" Tanya tries to change the subject. "Wait a minute, do you smell gas?" For a moment, Tanaka looks very suspiciously at her, but he soon smells the gas as well. They go to investigate. "I think there's a leak coming from the hatch in the back."

When Tanaka removes a vent panel to take a look at it, Tanya punches him to the ground. When he tries to fight her, she pistol whips him unconscious and picks up her phone and texts Tommy, saying _"They're here. Go now."_ Once she finishes, she breathes a sigh of relief and starts to leave, but Tanaka wakes up and grabs her by the leg.

**(Outside Angel Grove)**

While waiting for the signal from Tanya, Tommy sits outside of the Town's city line and looks at a picture of his family, until he gets confirmation from Tanya that the plan is a go. He sits in the driver's seat of his car and proceeds to drive into town, but Rosaline gets in the passenger seat beside him.

**"**What the hell are you doing?" Tommy yelled angrily.

**"**I had to find out from everybody about your drive by suicide mission." Rosaline replied. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Listen to me sweetie I need you to respect my decision and I apologize for not telling you but you can't be here," Tommy argued again. "That's not how this works, Rosaline. The second I cross the border, I'm going to feel everything...I'm going to feel my powers being drained, every single near death encounter all over again. It's going to take me back to those times I almost died on you guys."

**"**I know but I can't lose my parents again it's too much," Tommy hesitates and contemplates his next move. "What are you staring at? Dad!"

"I love you so much Rosaline," Tommy looks as suddenly the passenger seat door opens and Virgil comes up behind his girlfriend and injects her with a syringe knocking her unconscious. "I'm so sorry but I promise you won't lose me or your mom again."

"Billy this is Virgil, I need you to teleport Rosaline to Kat and Justin's location now!" Virgil quickly replied pulling Rosaline out of the passenger seat and watching her disappear in a pink flash of light. However, at the last moment Virgil gets in the passenger seat beside him.

"Hey, you only had one job to do and that was to keep my daughter safe. What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're right I had a job to do and I did," Virgil said. "I respect the hell out of you Tommy and I made a promise to the woman I love I protect all those she loves, including her family. Now...I need you to respect my decision because the worst thing when facing death is facing it alone." Tommy turns the key in the ignition and they drive off towards Angel Grove. "Drive!" After crossing the border into Angel Grove, Tommy and Virgil speed toward the Juice Bar.

**"**Hurry! Okay I'm fourth gear or else.." Virgil suddenly starts glowing in agony. "Virgil! Come on buddy hang in there!" Tommy slams his foot down on the petal and starts driving more quickly and crying out in frustration when he isn't moving as quick as he'd like "Come on!"

Virgil looks over at Tommy, clearly scared. "Tommy...hit the Nos!"

"Right on it brace yourself..." Tommy hits the Nos button on the steering wheel as the car speeds up fast coming towards the Juice Bar_. _They brace themselves for impact, before their car crashes through the window at the Juice Bar. Soon after, the building explodes as everything around them goes dark.


	65. Homeward Bound: Part 2

**Chapter 65: Homeward Bound-Part 2**

**(The Cemetery)**

_As Kat, Bianca and Thrax remain in the Crypt, TJ and Karone sit on a bench outside, on the other side in the Twilight Realm. Justin sees his friends and comes up to them. Justin was warned what the spell would do to him and worried also for Katherine's safety since this was an Acadian based expression spell._

_**"**Is everything all right in there?" TJ asked. _

_**"**Yeah. We're good, but Thrax is a crappy mentor, FYI. Where are the other potentials?" Justin asked._

_"Something came up but they'll be here," Karone said. "So this is really happening is it? We're finally going to be able to go home?" __Once Thrax joins the trio, the winds start to pick up and howl._

_**"**It's happening again Justin!" TJ warned. _

_"Alright your Ninjetti Purple Ranger is ready. Let's get on with it." Thrax stated as s__uddenly, the darkness grabs a hold of Karone and she starts to get pulled away, but she slams into a tree. Thrax goes after her, but he too starts to get swept away._

_**"**Justin! TJ! Help me!" The two __rushes over to Karone and grabs on to her. Karone puts her back to the tree and holds tight to the tree and to TJ and Justin, while Justin reaches out to Thrax, who he can't quite reach._

_"Please don't let this thing take me! We're bygones right? You want the same thing to get rid of that leech of a Progeny Satsu so you can save the falcon and the crane's daughter?" Thrax pleaded struggling to hold on._

_**"**We're bygones..." Justin looks to his friends for a few seconds as they both nod. "Unfortunately, I made a promise to a friend I intend to keep!" He__ puts down his extended hand and Thrax gets blown into oblivion. Justin smiles in satisfaction getting retribution on his friends' behalf. The wind settles down as Jason quickly makes his way back._

_"Are you guys alright?" Jason asked. "Did I miss something?"_

_"We're all good don't worry Jase," Justin smiled. "Besides...we already took care of business here. Where are Kimberly and Hayley?"_

_"They're still in town come on we got to get ready because..." In a faint distance they hear what sounds like an explosion in the city as Jason rushes back into the crypt to see Kat from the realm of light. Suddenly, from Justin's perspective in the realm of light he finds himself surrounded by dozens of Acadians._

_"Too late it's already started," Justin warned. "Get inside and check up on Katherine will you?"_

Meanwhile, in the realm of light Rosaline regains consciousness as Justin and Bianca look at her. Inside the crypt, Kat lights candles, preparing to start the spell. She blows out a candle and looks at the clock on her phone, which is pass 7pm as Justin yells at her to start the spell.

"Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit, Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit," Kat continues to chant unaware of Jason's presence watching her from the other side. "Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit, Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit!

_**"**You can do this, Katherine," Jason reassures his wife. "I'm not leaving you, I'm with you all the way."_ Kat starts chanting louder as she does the spell, Jason stands over her and guides her through it from the Twilight Realm. However, as she continues, spell is clearly taking a toll on Kat who starts coughing mid-sentence. _"Keep going..."_

_"_I'm not going to stop," Katherine willed herself breathing hard. "Jase...I'm not going to stop. This one is for you babe."

Justin stands outside in the graveyard alongside Bianca and Rosaline. Suddenly, dozens of Acadians surround him, as they make their way to the other side with a very pissed off Tanaka standing in front of him. "What's going on? What's happening?" Rosaline asked.

"The Acadians they're passing through Justin. Your dad made it to the Juice Bar hence why all of them are here," Bianca explained although Rosaline couldn't see what her and Justin could see. "Tanaka is with them, the Grand Praetor of the Acadian Fraternity."

"Satsu is not going to like this," Rosaline said looking a tad worried.

_**"**We finally meet…" Tanaka smirks. "We can do this all day, Justin. Your friends kill me and I come right back through you. I look forward to the déjà vu. Send my regards to the Twilight Power Rangers because I know what awaits them should they go up against my dear niece."_ Tanaka_ touches Justin and passes through him, as Kat continues the spell. A__fter the last Acadian passes through him, he suddenly sees Tommy running up to him._

_"Justin! Justin!" Tommy yelled as Justin looks shocked and surprise, but he knows that Rosaline can't see or hear her father. "Rosaline, thank God she's safe."_

"Oh my God Tommy! Did it work? Are you?" Justin asked frantically as Tommy nods his head in confirmation. "Yeah it worked?"

"My dad…is he…is he in front…" Rosaline asked but he was suddenly cut off when Tommy interrupted. _"Did Virgil…did he make it?"_

"What…what happened to Virgil? Justin where's Virgil? What is my dad saying about my boyfriend?"

_"Tommy I'm right here!" Virgil calls out in the distance running towards Tommy and Justin._

"Okay I need you two to listen," Justin explains, "When you guys pass through me, you're going to wake up with your bodies on the other side. I need you to get back here as fast as you can. The spell only last for a short time and it will prevent any Acadians from crossing through me while it will let you all pass through me to come back to life."

_**"**Alright and good luck. We're going to find our friends and bring them back." They reply as Rosaline looks concern. "Tell Rosaline...we'll be back in no time._"

"Justin...where are they?" Rosaline asked frantically. "What...what...did they say?"

"They're on the other side in the Twilight Realm trying to bring back your mom, Jason and everybody else. I know your dad Rosie and if I know your boyfriend they'll go through hell and back for you. You have to trust me and trust them...they'll make it back." Unbeknownst to the young Pink Twilight Ranger Justin was starting to feel the strain the spell was taking on him. He was warned what it will do to him but seeing from both sides of the veil he needed to get his friends out of there knowing that the Twilight Realm was deteriorating faster.

"Guys, we got a situation just two mile away from our location!" Jayden and Lauren warned. "Satsu's out there and brought a few lackeys with her. If she finds our location it could spell trouble for us."

"She won't...because we won't let her. Get word to the guys at NASADA of what is happening and keep watch over Justin and Katherine. My family is on the other side and I'm hoping they don't stay there too long," Rosaline said firmly clutching her morpher before tapping her communicator. "Guys come in, we got a situation here!"

**(The Command Center)**

"Guys come in, we got a situation!" they heard Rosaline's voice over the communicators as the sound of the familiar alarm went off. They pulled up a visual on the viewing globe and saw that Satsu was two miles away from the disclosed cemetery they were performing the resurrection spell.

"Oh my God Rosie are you alright, look we're sorry about-" Billy replied before the young girl cut him off. "Billy, I need you to teleport me and the others to Satsu's location. If she finds out where Justin and the others are it's going to spell trouble because we may have indirectly offed the Grand Praetor of the Acadian Fraternity."

"Wow that's not good news on us," Rocky commented.

"Hey with the overload power upgrade and evil infused high she's on we can't anticipate what your tactics are," Quincy added before turning to the other Twilight Power Rangers. "Guys, let's gear up we can't cutthroat bitch discover the location."

"We're right on it," they replied pulling out their morphers. "IT'S MORPHING TIME! TWILIGHT POWER!"

**(The Twilight Realm)**

_Virgil and Tommy both touch Justin's arm and they flash over to the charred remnants of the Youth Center. Virgil crosses over first as he surveys the area to see dozens of dead Acadians laying on the ground. Virgil sees his body still in the car, burnt beyond recognition, except for his power morpher he wears around his wrist. He feels someone tap his shoulder and turns to see Hayley._

_**"**Did you seriously wear your seatbelt? Gosh I warned Tommy thousands of times never to drive customized, suited up cars filled with Nos especially one fitted by a former deliquient," he heard Hayley replied slightly smiling. "Gosh the youth of today so careless, reckless and have disregard for public property."_

_**"**Oh my god! Hayley, what are you doing he—" Virgil said before he was cut off by the redhead woman. _

_"Come on kid. You gotta go and a young lady waiting for you back home," she urged him tugging on his arm._

_**"**But what about Tommy? I need to find him. I can't just leave him here I made a promise to Rosaline that-" _

_**"**No, you need to go home to your friends and family. Besides, the Rangers need you. Don't worry about Tommy he knows how to take care of himself and you know him. That guy has that fighting spirit that keeps him going. We'll find him you got to get out of here!"_

_**"**I can't leave them behind!" Virgil argued._

_**"**Go on. Virgil, get out of here. Go!" Virgil__ finally leaves just as Tommy's waking up. He surveys the room, which is in bad shape, and sees a quick look at his mutilated, badly-burnt body on the floor. Then he spots Tanya's foot._

_"Tanya! Tanya! No. No. No. No." Tommy sees a__ burnt ceiling beam trapping her to the floor. He tries to lift it from her, but he struggles until Kimberly shows up to help. Once they lift the beam, they move something underneath it to keep it from falling back down._

_"I thought we had this talk already but typical blockhead Tommy Oliver can't get it through his swiss cheese head. Tip of advice: when I meant not doing anymore life threatening risky stunts blowing up yourself and our daughter's possibly potential future husband is on the list."_

_"Oh my God Kimberly! Oh good you're here! You're okay," Tommy smiles hugging her tightly not wanting to let go. "I thought...I thought I never see you again. You know me, I'd go through heaven and earth just to find you."_

_"Yeah you literally did that but you know me...I'd do the same thing for you too. I can't believe you're here and given what you did including drugging our daughter to prevent her from following, or the fact that Virgil was riding shotgun for reasons unknown I'm glad...you're here to save me again." _

_"It's my job always saving the damsel in distress." __Suddenly, Tanya wakes up and starts moaning in pain as they can hear Ash's voice along with a few Rangers in training coming into the charred Youth Center._

_"I think she's going to be okay help is on the way for Tanya. She's strong willed we know that," Kimberly assured him. "Come on, I think it's time we get our asses back home to our kids."_

**(The Cemetery)**

_From the other side, Jason sees that Kat is really struggling to keep the spell going. What made it worst was that he could her tapping into other sources of magic both traditional, light, dark, and spiritual. Kat has tears streaming down her face and blood falling from her nose. Jason knew how powerful Kat was as a witch but since she became a full fledged witch combining both her wicca powers and along with her Ninjetti powers, she became one of the most powerful wiccas out there. On the other hand, the drawback possessing unlimited power was controlling the energy and magic._

_"JUSTIN!" Jason rushes outside to find him. "Justin! Hey! It's too much for her. We need to start now! What the hell kind of spell is this?"_

**"**_No! We need to go together. Virgil and Tommy aren't here yet," TJ argued._

_**"**I don't care," they notice Justin was struggling to stand straight as he was beginning to breath hard. "Justin? Justin what's wrong?"_

_"This isn't an ordinary resurrection spell...it was a spell to overwhelm the power of the anchor to the Twilight Realm, me. I'm suppose to only serve as a gateway for supernaturals and the line of power into a supernatural purgatory afterlife. When Cassius' spirit crossed over it overwhelm the anchor's stability. It was why...we swapped in order to maintain the Twilight Realm. But now, we're making things even worst."_

_"How much worse can it get?" Karone asked. "Justin, what's happening?"_

_"Oh no. No way this isn't happening. Hang on buddy don't worry," Jason grabs a hold of Justin and passes through him, back to the land of the living._

_"What's happening to Justin?" Abigail asked. _

_"The spell...it's going to kill him," TJ and Karone sighed waiting for the others to arrive._

Once returning from the other side of the Twilight Realm, Jason runs over to Katherine in the crypt. She looks up with a strain look on her face but smiles seeing her husband back to life once again. "Hey Kitty-Kat."

She smiles at him, but almost collapses soon after. "Jason, you're back? Are you here?"

"I am I told you I'm not going anywhere," he assured her as he tried to help her up. "Katherine listen to me. You need to stop, now. Okay? If you keep going, it's not only going to kill you, but Justin as well. The spell you're doing, it's overwhelming the anchor in order to bring back everybody from the other side. The Acadians that got killed in the explosion at the Youth Center, their energy will not be enough to bring everyone back. I'm not going to lose you Kat."

**"**No Jason I'm not going to stop," Kat objected. "I promised that I'd help them and we know the risk. We still have friends trapped on the other side in the Twilight Realm remember. It's marshal law no one is not stopping them from passing through, but the power of the anchor itself. Tommy and Kim…the two most important people in your life next to me. You're not going to leave them there are you?"

"I can't…I know it's not fair to Tommy and Kim and everyone else, but it's not worth risking the woman I love as well…" Katherine starts chanting again indicating to Jason she was still continuing regardless. With reluctance, he grabs hold of Kat's hands as she resumes the spell. "Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit, Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit!"

**(With the Rangers)**

"Look who finally decided to grace me with their presence!" Satsu smirked wickedly. "It's nice to see my chums once again. The last time we all met you left me in a pile of rubble to rot on a deserted island. Oh and the fact that you tried to blow me up in the process…"

"Or it doesn't beat the time where we ruined your homecoming at Maysaf Castle after we turn that into nothing but rubble and stone," Desmond snapped.

"But we got to tell you Satsu didn't expect you guys to be the body snatching type fraternity," Rosaline said as the Rangers prepared themselves and got into a fighting stance. It was always a routine for them to expect the unexpected with Satsu which always kept them on their feet. "Never expect you found the technicality you needed in order to keep your fraternity going. One of the many dirty little secrets of your fraternity. How many bodies did your people have to hijack over the centuries in order to keep Expressioin and their power?"

"You wouldn't understand and since it's marshal law after catching whim of the implosion of the Twilight Realm who's there left to maintain order and discipline? I can certainly say that the guards of the Twilight Realm have closed up shop besides have you seen any Gatekeepers or Scouters? It seems like anyone can sneak across the border these days but sooner or later the gates will be locked up permanently." she continued to mock.

"We're not going to let that happen, not on our watch," Christian added.

"Why do you morons insist on fighting a no-win situation? Don't you see who holds all the cards in their hands? It's certainly not anyone one of you pathetic do gooders and do you know why? It's because you don't understand the definition of true power. I've surpassed my predecessors and done what many before me have attempted."

Satsu's eyes glowed red as a dark red glow started emitting from her body. However, the Rangers continued to hold their ground keeping in mind who will strike first between them and her. The power from the Flames of Destruction have drastically increased her power levels as she pulled out her twin blades and maliciously pointed them at the Rangers.

"You know I had to go back to these babies after you stole my prized possession. But not to worry, I'll soon reclaim it just like I got back my originator, the father of this fraternity. It sucks you turned him into a creature of the night, but he will serve his fruitfulness and I ensure he'll crossover to where he belongs. What makes you think you're going to stop me from breaking the curse of shadow and light? It's my destiny, my right of passage, my task to complete what Cassius started all those years ago."

"And what was that to reincarnate yourself to be a plague on this earth?" Shi-Ann snarled.

"Oh so now I've been upgraded to a plague huh?" Satsu smirked raising her twin swords and unleashing a powerful attack. "BURNING ATTACK!"

The Rangers have seen this attack from her many times as they braced themselves for the impact. However, the attack amplified in strength due to the power of Maligore's Flame of Destruction within her. She was proving to be a malicious and ruthless competitor. On the other hand, the Rangers continued to endure whatever she was dishing at them as she charged and engaged them in hand to hand combat.

"You people don't know how to stay down do you? Let me ask you a question..." she mocked as she started unleashing a combination of violent punches and kicks on each of them knocking them down. It was like she possessed super strength knocking them around like ragdolls. "Show me a hero who won't stand down or cowards who are running out of options. So tell me Power Rangers, what are you: heroes or cowards? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Rosaline shot an arrow into Satsu's left shoulder, but the attack didn't faze her.

"Does that answer your question bitch?" Rosaline snapped drawing her bow and arrow again. "Keep dishing what you got at us no matter how powerful or ruthless you are we'll keep getting up. It's been our song and dance over and over again hasn't it Satsu?"

"Wow and the fearless leader speaks I must give you an applause," she mocked clapping her hands at Rosaline and the Rangers. "You haven't learn yet have you Rosaline? Your friends, your family, everyone around you it isn't about them. They were just a means to an end to get to you. How many people have risked and sacrificed their lives so you get to live to see another day? How many times has this blood feud resulted in casualties over the years? Somehow the powers that be find a way to safeguard their order and regime. Don't you see as long as you're still breathing, it won't stop. Sooner or later you'll face your fate and destiny and you have to wonder: what was it all for? This regime will continue as long as one of us perishes. They can prolong their attempts from breaking the curse of shadow and light, rid the world of the influence of the Acadians, but there will always be the battle of good and evil because it's nature way of keeping everything in balance. It's something...we all will endure because there is no way to counterbalance how the universe works!"

"You're right, there is no way to counterbalance how the universe works...every story has to play itself. I believe it's time we start writing the final chapter of this tale because we can't keep the story going," Rosaline said as she suddenly struck Satsu with another bow and arrow as Rosaline whispers something that only Satsu's ears can hear.

**(The Twilight Realm)**

_Virgil and Hayley made their way out of the city towards the cemetery as the wind started picking up and the atmosphere became unstable. They knew that they were running out of time as they cut through a nearby forest as a shortcut. Virgil heard footsteps following them and notice a few Dark Judges trailing them. He recalled his encounters with them in the past and their systematic attempts to wipe out all the potential Power Rangers._

_"Come on Virgil we're almost there!" Hayley said as they were running through the forest. However, one of the Dark Judges grabbed Hayley pulling her down to the ground. Virgil saw what was happening and tackled him off of Hayley._

_"Hayley run for it! Go on! I'll deal with them go!" Virgil yelled as he started attacking the Dark Judges while Hayley ran. _

_"I'm not going to leave you kid come on!"_

_"Get to the others!" Virgil argued as Hayley continued to run._

_He was putting up a fight until the numbers game started working against him. As one of them was about to finish him off, suddenly the Dark Judge pinched over and dropped on the ground with a knife in its back. Virgil looked up and smiled to see Kenji and Thatcher taking out the rest of the enemies._

_"Seriously dude, what have we told you about detours?" Kenji replied helping his friend up. "Besides, don't you have a girl waiting for you back home?"_

_"Boy you guys we're always punctual on keeping a tight schedule," Virgil laughed getting up. "Thanks for having my back there."_

_"Good to see you again pal," Thatcher added. "Come on the others are waiting for us."_

**(The Cemetery)**

_Justin looked up at the sky and realize it was getting darker than ever and a heavy gust of wind was blowing frantically. He didn't know how much time he had but he had to get a move on quickly before the spell would ultimately kill both him and Katherine. He looked to see Hayley arriving but there wasn't any sign of Tommy, Kimberly, Virgil, Kenji or Thatcher. TJ and Karone already gathered around Justin with Silas, Abigail and Grace ready to go. However, Hayley was persistent and wasn't going to leave without Tommy and Kim._

_"You guys need to come through right now," Justin said urging TJ and Karone._

_"What about everybody else? We can't leave them," TJ argued._

_"TJ is right we can't leave anyone behind," Karone added._

_"No, you two come through first," Justin said. "You guys been here for long enough. It's about time you guys finally come home." _

Justin grabs Karone by the shoulders first and she passes on through, appearing back in the mortal world. She becomes startled as Justin stands in front of her and she looks to see the Space Rangers alongside with Jayden and Lauren there.

"Ahh! Oh my gosh it worked," Andros smiled as he runs to his sister and embraces her. "Karone?" Suddenly, minutes later TJ appears from the other side of the Twilight Realm.

"TJ? Is it really you?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah! It's me," he replied as the others run and embrace their friend. "Karone, we finally made it home."

"I know it's great to be back," she smiled looking at her brother and friends. "It's actually real, we're here now."

"And we're not going anywhere," TJ added, "Thank you Justin for..." The reunion among the Space Rangers was interrupted when Justin started coughing hard looking like he was about to collapse. Carlos and Ashley helped steady the former blue Turbo Ranger.

"Justin? Justin what's wrong? Are you alright?" Ashley said looking worried but TJ and Karone knew.

"I'm fine...I just need to hang on longer," Justin said with strain in his voice. "I'm alright guys..." Minutes later they saw the three potential Rangers Silas, Abigail and Grace appear from the other side.

"Oh no Justin," the potentials said. "If he keeps this up he won't last long."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked as Justin's coughing fits continued. "What's happening to him?

"The spell was intentionally used to overwhelm the anchor to the Twilight Realm," TJ said with concern. "For every person that is passing through him to come back to life, it's weakening him. The more people coming back to life, the more closer to death Justin will be unless he stops..."

"No...I'm not stopping because I made a promise to my friends. I'm not leaving anyone behind."

**(Meanwhile)**

_Tommy and Kimberly finally arrived at the cemetery spotting Justin and Hayley. However, there was no sign of either Virgil, Kenji or Thatcher which worried the group. Tommy was determine not to leave Virgil behind knowing how much the young man meant to his daughter. However, Justin's urgency to get them home was becoming noted as the Twilight Realm continued to ravel._

_"This is the result of the spell," Justin explained. "If Katherine keeps the spell continuing this place will fall apart sooner than expected."_

_"We're not leaving without Virgil!" Tommy argued before looking at Kimberly. "Kim go! Go. GO!"_

_"No I'm not leaving without you Tommy or you Hayley we go together!"_

_"Come on guys, we don't have much time. Grab my hand!" Justin urged. "We're running out of energy to keep this up!"_

_"You have to go! Come on Kim!" Hayley said. _

_"I'm not leaving without you guys."_

_This place is continuing to implode here. If you don't go we'll be stuck here. Please Beautiful you got to go!"_

_"Justin! Kim! Tommy! Hayley!" they heard in the distance Kenji arriving with Virgil and Thatcher close behind. However, they were being tailed by a few more Dark Judges as the others looked at the young men trying to fight off their pursuers._

_"We're right here! Come on guys hurry!" Kimberly and Hayley replied. _

_"Oh no Virgil is in trouble," Tommy said with worry. "We can't leave him behind."_

_"Go on! Go I'll be fine!" Virgil yelled continue to fight off the Dark Judges alongside Thatcher and Kenji. _

_However, the darkness and void begins to blow as it begins to drag the Dark Judges into oblivion. The three young men hurry towards the others as Kenji passes through Justin. However, the wind begins to pick up again as everyone struggles to keep a hold as suddenly Justin__ grabs Kimberly and forces her to pass back through her. Kimberly looks in disbelief finding herself back in the living world._

"Kimberly! Thank God you're alright," Jayden and Lauren replied.

"No! No! Justin! Why would you do that?! How could you do that?!" Kimberly protested. "I can't leave without Tommy! He's still in the Twilight Realm!"

"He'll be here, but Rosaline and the Twilight Rangers are off not too far from here fighting Satsu. If she finds out about what we're doing it's over."

"Wait? What's going on? Who are we missing? Where's Tommy and Virgil?!" Carlos' questioning ends when Justin starts coughing up blood this time.

"Justin are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

_"Oh my god! Justin?" Tommy replies from the Twilight Realm. T_he stress of the spell causes Justin to almost fall to the ground, but from the other side, Tommy stops his fall, which forces him back over to the living plane. He looks around to to see Carlos and Ashley holding up Justin as Kimberly runs over to hug him.

"No. No. No..." Tommy looks around startled. "I was just trying...he fell. I was just trying..."

"Oh Tommy!" Kimberly replies looking with concern. "Tommy?! Tommy what is it?"

"Virgil, he's not here yet," Tommy said staring at Carlos, "He's still in the Twilight Realm."

Unbeknownst to the others, Katherine continues recite the spell as Jason watches her health growing worse by the second. Between the two of them, he could feel his wife drawing power from other forms of magic combining them all in one and it was scaring him. Jason could hear the frantic cries from his allies and friends with their concerns about Justin. Both of them couldn't continue the spell if it will cost them their lives.

"Katherine, you can't continue on like this. This is too much magic you're channelin. Guys, I hope you're done already and if not please forgive me for what I'm about to do," Jason said taking matters into his own hands as he kisses Kat on the head and gets up. "I'm...not going to lose you to this." He started chanting a counter spell in order to diminish the energy being used for the resurrection spell. "In a few minutes the link to the spell will stop. I'm sorry. _Fas matos veelo es mes, Fas matos veelo es mes!"_

**(The Twilight Realm)**

_"Justin!" Hayley says as she, Virgil and Thatcher look at Justin struggling to maintain his balance. "This is killing you, isn't it? __Every person that passes through takes you one step closer to death and furthers the implosion of this place. What kind of a best friend would I be if you died before Rosaline got her boyfriend back?__"_

_"No, no the connection it's starting to diminish we're running out of time," Justin panicked. "I need to hold on just a few more minutes. I have to. Just come through guys. We have to finish this!"_

_"Oh we're not just yet!" they heard off to the side the sound of Tanaka's voice. "I will find my way back there!"_

_"Thatcher! Virgil! Come on! It's your turn!" Justin urges the two young men. "Hurry up come on!"_

_"Guys go now!" Hayley yelled._

_Hayley lunges at Tanaka and kicks him down to the ground, where they trade punches. Justin feels the effects of Jason's counterspell realizing that he's breaking the connection of the spell as he no longer is feeling strain on his body. He knows someone needs to pass through him or else they'll end up trapped in the Twilight Realm and the implosion will temporarily stop. Thatcher and Virgil look as Hayley pulls Tanaka away to prevent him from reaching Justin._

_"Damnit guess it's time for me to make my peace and settle my accounts," Thatcher replies seeing Hayley and Tanaka fighting. Something tells him that only one more person can pass through and time was running out. He looks at Virgil and smiles. "This thing is not going to get me but before that, I think it's time for me to play hero one last time."_

_"Thatch?! Thatcher what are you doing?" Virgil replied. "Come on we got to go!"_

_"Sorry pal I believe this flight is only booked for one! Hurry up or else your flight will be delayed bro," Thatcher replied as he quickly shoves Virgil towards Justin as his hand touches his shoulders causing Virgil to pass through back to the realm of light. "Give the others my best regards and congrats on you and Rosaline!"_

"No Thatcher wait! Thatcher! Hayley!" Virgil screams as he soon finds himself back in the realm of light as the other veteran Rangers look stare at him. He starts panicking realizing that Thatcher or Hayley are not with it but Justin knows the spell is about to stop.

_In the Twilight Realm, Thatcher sees Tanaka on top of Hayley as he pulls him off the older woman. However, Tanaka starts attacking Thatcher as he pins the young man on the ground but he starts to smile. The darkness blows in and sucks Tanaka into oblivion._

_"Hayley! Thatcher! Come on! It's you turn!" Justin yells but Hayley __stands back and holds her arms up at her side._

_"__You're not going to get me. You see I finally found my peace because I made sure my friends made it back home where they belong. My friends will fight to see another day. Give my regards to Tommy and Kim and wish them good luck." Suddenly, Hayley is bathed in a warm bright light smiling as she disappears as Justin sees that she finally found peace. _

_"It's okay Justin...at least my friends made it back home," Thatcher replied as he also finds himself bathed in a warm bright light as the wind stops blowing and the area ceases the rumbling and shaking. Thatcher disappears from sight. "This place will still live to see another day and that is all that matters."_

**(The Cemetery)**

"Fas matos veelo es mes, Fas matos veelo es mes! Fas matos veelo es mes, Fas matos veelo es mes!" Jason continues to chant as the candles inside the crypt go out and Kat stops chanting. She falls to the side of the floor as Jason rushes to her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Jason with shock.

"Jason?! Jason?!" Kat looks with panicked. "What...what have you done?"

"I couldn't lose you Kitty-Kat you were channeling too much magic into one. I'm sorry...but I...please..." Jason's voice was cut off as they heard their friends yell frantically as Justin collapsed on the ground. In an instant, the couple rushed out of the crypt to see everyone surrounding the blue Turbo Ranger. Jason looks around to see Tommy, Kimberly, and the others back.

"Oh shit Justin!" TJ replies as the Space Rangers surround him. His mouth was bleeding from the blood he was coughing and notice his nose was bleeding as he laid unconscious. The others were trying to wake him up. "Justin?! Justin?! Can you hear us? Justin wake up!"

"I didn't mean...the spell was killing them...guys..." Jason replied looking shock but then they heard a strain coughing sound coming from Justin. "Is he..."

"That...that was a close one..." Justin grunted weakly. "The last person made it...through. I'm...still here...I still get to live to see another day..."

"Don't worry, at least I made it home before the gates closed up," Virgil reassured the original Red Ranger and looked at everyone else. "Hayley, Thatcher they sacrificed themselves so I be able to come back before the spell stopped. I'm sorry but at least they found peace at the end and were able to move on."

"It still isn't enough," Justin sighed before he passed out from the strain and energy drain he suffered. Tommy raised his communicator to contact Billy and their friends at the Command Center to teleport Justin knowing he needed serious medical attention.

"Okay Tommy waiting on standby and also you got some more guests coming your way," Billy said as they ceased transmission for a few minutes.

A little while later, the Twilight Rangers teleported back to the cemetery filling the veterans on their battle with Satsu. Unfortunately, they informed them that Satsu pulled back after feeling a strange sensation only to blast them before leaving the fight. However, the others knew what caused her to retreat. The Twilight Rangers stared in shock to see their other friends alive and the reunion among the young group of friends proved to be emotional. However, to the Rangers slight disappointment their formerly deceased friends returned as regular potential Rangers since they died before the battle at the seal.

"Alright I'm starting to feel guilty you guys are back, but you can't...I mean...well..." Aidan said trying not to discourage them.

"It's cool at least we're back in the land of the living," Kenji slightly chuckled. "Seems like some things haven't changed in our absence. Des and Penny are still making dreamy eyes at each other, Rosaline still fights with a sharp edge to her and everyone has taken residence up in Angel Grove."

"Seems like life on the other side still made you root for our love romance huh Kenji," Penny and Desmond teased.

"Minus the fact that we're temporarily homeless and the Acadian's anti-Ranger and magic spell prevents us from entering Angel Grove," Rosaline said with disdained. "Apparently by offing enough Acadians the effects of the spell won't weigh heavy on most of the teams here."

"With the exception of the current Rangers and us originals," Kimberly replied. "Since we're Zordon's original line of Power Rangers I guess the stronger connection and bond our powers have to us puts us in the same category with the current team."

"It doesn't seem fair you guys will be effected the most by this spell," Lauren replied with sympathy. "But why did it spare us per say and not you guys?"

"Probably because of Zordon's association with the Order of the Meridian and the fact that the current team are the successors of the original Denizens of Twilight," Kat added. "But with the Acadians now able to practice Expression together and reconvene it's only going to be a matter of time before the rest of them flock to Angel Grove."

"Count us in we're ready to do our part," Silas and Grace said.

"We can't risk losing our friends again after the hell we went through the last two days just to pull off an impossible scenario," Rosaline argued. "They won't stop until they see to it that the Progeny's curse is broken. We still have one leg up on them and that is they don't know where the location of Valhalla is."

"But we can serve of use to you guys," Abigail added. "We don't have Ranger powers and we're still potentials. We can serve as your eyes and ears while we figure out a way to get rid of the anti-magic spell. Look we owe Justin and Katherine for this whole resurrection spell bit. The least we can offer is to do our part and get help to get back both control of Angel Grove and get the boarding house back. We know what we've signed up for and we been watching."

"Guess we need all the help we can master up," Tommy said acknowledging their friends' decision to join the fight. "We need to find Valhalla right away because that's the last piece of the puzzle they need." He turned to the newly returned potentials along with TJ and Karone. "You guys head back to NASADA and keep an eye on Angel Grove while we figure out how to get rid of the Purification Spell over Angel Grove. As of now, they can't do the ritual if anything supernatural crosses the town line it will be destroyed. This was...a big risk we took today and we'll soon end taking even greater risk of the greater good."

"Alright we'll head back to NASADA," Andros confirmed as the others looked around. "So this the army then? This is all the troops we can gather up?"

"It's better than nothing and whoever is willing to stand with us knows what they're signing up for," Rosaline spoke up. "We're coming down to the home stretch so whatever happens from here on out, it's going to weigh on all of us."

**(The Command Center)**

A little while later, Tommy, Kimberly and the others returned to the Command Center with the Rangers while Space Rangers headed back to NASADA. The younger Rangers relished in the joy of seeing Kenji, Abigail, Silas and Grace but also sad at the same time that they couldn't be back home or even enter Angel Grove without the spell effecting them. Justin and Katherine were recovering in the infirmary following the aftermath of the resurrection spell. Tommy, Kimberly and Jason dealt with the fact that over twenty-four hours ago they died only to be resurrected back to life. The veterans sat in the infirmary as Billy and Trini ran a diagnostic scan on both Justin and Katherine.

"How are the children and Angela doing?" Jason asked. "Are they alright?"

"Well they're resting in one of the many rooms this place has," Zack informed. "As for the current living situation we're in right now, it's taking some time to adjust to it. Look on the bright side, at least we're safe and protected from being hit by any anti-magic spells and what not."

"Didn't realize all it took to bring this place back to life was striking a nearby Timeshift Stone," Adam added.

"So...what was it like?" Trini asked looking at Tommy, Kimberly and Jason. "I know...it must be tough thinking about it. We never understood how the Twilight Realm works and all those times the Rangers have been crossing over into it and for us to experience it..."

"Even though it was only a few hours or maybe a day at most it still doesn't change the fact we died," Kimberly said as she held Tommy's hand. "Almost dying changes nothing, but dying changes everything. It still remains a mystery why they created the Twilight Realm and then we assumed first it was their way of providing a supernatural purgatory to keep the supernatural species safe. But everything that is abnormal and beyond human perception ends up there: both good and bad. Then to realize that somehow we too can end up there on the other side of the Twilight Realm because of who we are."

"You mean...being Power Rangers?" Aisha stated.

"It's more than that and what they did to ensure its survival is highly questionable," Tommy added looking at Justin. "There is a reason why Cassius would said that there are worst things than death. They punished him to the full extent and wishes of the Order and ironically gave him what he wanted but also at the same time did something much worse. They wanted Cassius to be reminded of what he did and by making him the anchor had him relive every death and life that was taken the minute they passed through him."

"I remember meeting Justin when he was just a kid," Rocky recalled. "He lost his mom and his dad wasn't around much which was why he ended up in the group home. Even when things weren't going well in his life he always cared about the wellbeing of others. I wish...there was some way we can untie him from his fate of being this anchor to the Twilight Realm."

"Justin and Kat almost died but luckily they'll be able to make a full recovery," Billy explained. "We've done a lot of things to alter the course of fate and destiny these past few years. We're all here because this is a team effort and we all fight to protect family, we're all family here. We talk about beating the odds and making the impossible happen. At the same time we can't run the risk of throwing all our efforts away because of a few setbacks. Yes, we can't go home for now and yes somehow we indirectly tied Justin's fate to the existence of the Twilight Realm. We need to look at the bigger picture and that is how will we end this. We all suffered and had losses along the way, but it doesn't mean we don't believe that we won't see tomorrow."

"One way this story will not end is by making sure history doesn't repeat itself," Jason replied referring to Tommy and Kimberly. "Too much innocent lives paid the price for this belief in the greater good."

"It's not how it will go down," Kimberly said. "We can't let what happened in the past and all the transgressions that occurred define the line and legacy of power. It's not what defines the Great Power or who we are as Power Rangers."

"Kim's right we can't let history repeat itself because we know from experience what happens when it does." Tommy replied. "We got one lucky break but we can't put that risk on either Justin or Katherine because it's a one time deal. Knowing the next time if we try it we could lose either one of them. We make a promise not to lose anyone else we love and we fight, all of us including the Rangers even if we find ourselves staring at death again. It's coming down to the wire and sooner or later we'll be staring at fate and destiny once again. We've done that before when we made the choice together to revolutionize the line and legacy of power. What we decide now or the choice any of us make...we just have to look at the bigger picture from here on out."

**(Outside the Infirmary)**

Outside the infirmary, the veterans were obvious to Rosaline eavesdropping on their conversation. In the span of twenty-four hours she had to go through a brief period of losing her parents and her boyfriend all in one foul swoop. A tear fell down her face thinking about how close she cane to losing her loved ones and it was the thing that made her vulnerable. It was her desire and need to protect the ones she loved without them risking their lives to at her expense. Rosaline couldn't live with herself if anything happened to her family and friends and it was starting to sink in just how far they'll go to keep her alive.

**"**You were on the other side," she said hysterically looking at Virgil. He goes over and strokes Rosaline's hair and face. She feels his touch as she places her hand on top of his. "You promise you be here with me Virgil."

"I know but I'm here now and you know I'd go through hell and back for you Rosaline."

"We lost so many people important to us in our lives. I couldn't imagine losing anymore so you need to promise me that you won't leave me. I need you to know that you are by far the best thing that has ever happen to me, Virgil. When I thought I lost you and my parents again, I felt empty inside and alone. I know they're coming for me and if people keep on dying because of me I can't live with that on my conscience being responsible for someone's life."

**"**Listen to me, you are, by far, the greatest thing that ever happened to me. The greatest night in my life was that night in the alleyway where we first met and you showed me not only your courage, but your heart and soul. I swear it to you that no harm will befall you and I am glad of knowing what it feels like to be loved—not just by anyone—by you, Rosaline Oliver. It's the epitome of a life being fulfilled, but it's not done yet and not alone. It's never gonna get any better than this and believe me when I say no one will die on your account. Don't think this going to be your swan song, not yet so you hold onto the belief for a future. You can't give up, you can't feel despair or hopelessness you got it? I love you, Rosaline."

Virgil wipes the tears from her face and smiles at her as he kisses her passionately. "I love you too, Virgil. I…I…promise…I won't give up on seeing tomorrow."

"Good because we need your fighting spirit to keep us going," he smiled as they embraced for a few more minutes.

They decided to rejoin their friends in the training room to catch up on the latest events that occur smiled watching Virgil walk ahead as she trailed behind him. She stopped for a moment deep in thought coming to understand the depth of her relationship with Virgil. She almost came to losing him forever but she couldn't let that happen. She clutch her right arm gently rubbing it up and down as she felt Zordon's presence not too far behind as Virgil was out of sight.

"He has a strong heart and a will to protect those around him." Zordon replied.

"I can see now what my parents went through and the sacrifices they made in order to protect the ones they love and each other," Rosaline said without turning around. "The people we love they'll risk their lives for you and yet somehow you feel the urgency to do right by them."

"That young man loves you with all his heart and soul and he means the world to you doesn't he?" Zordon asked sincerely. "Love and friendship are the two things human beings can't live without and it is what drives them to do the things they have to for the ones they love. However, my thoughts tell me you have decided on a course of action that will drastically impact those around you. It may devastate them in ways you can't imagine, but yet you won't yield why is that?"

"I know that…which is why it's going to make things harder. I did what I had to do because I can't run anymore from it. The last thing I need on my conscience is another person's life sacrificed at my expense, especially that of my loved ones." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a mysterious mark on her arm which looked like an hour glass. She sighed as it slowly started glowing indicating something of deep regret. "I made my choice for them because it's for the greater good. I only have a few days to settle my accounts which is why no one can't know. It's time for me to face my fate and destiny because I'm not running anymore."


	66. Unsettled Accounts

**Chapter 66: Unsettled Accounts**

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I like to thank you all for the reviews they were appreciated despite the amount of content and length of the recent chapters posted lol. I know this story has gone on longer than expected but I am in the process of wrapping it up in the next in the next few weeks. For those reading this chapter, it concept will be a bit confusing to follow as it will deal with a lot of flashbacks lol! Hope you enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming!)**

**(The Command Center)**

_"…I made my choice for them because it's for the greater good. I only have a few days to settle my accounts which is why no one can't know. It's time for me to face my fate and destiny because I'm not running anymore…" _She held up her arm for Zordon to see and he knew what it meant.

There were times in the past where magic was invoked to ensure word by bound promises were fulfilled. It was use as contractual deal between two individuals that will bind them until the promise was fulfilled. However, he looked at this young woman questioning her judgment, fleet of strength and the burden of the fate that she possess. The only time anyone would ever invoke a Linking Promise Bond was if someone found themselves in a desperate situation and knew the weight they were carrying partaking in this transaction.

"I know what that mark means and the Order has seen this invoked a couple of times in the past," Zordon informed. "What…have you done Rosaline Oliver? Do you understand the tremendous burden this transaction will have upon you..."

"Something is happening to me and every time Satsu gets stronger for some reason I get affected by it," Rosaline explained. "It's like…we're bonded and tie to this fate of being polar opposites of one another in this blood feud. If one of us ends up dead, the cycle will continue again with another Progeny of the Source and another Ashford doppelgänger taking on the roles to continue the story. This war in the history of the line of power started with the Acadians and the Denizens of Twilight. It doesn't matter whose playing opposite one another: Cassius and Namine; Madeline and Lord Bran; or Satsu and me. How does it stop because death doesn't seem to be the prominent answer."

"It was a means to balance out nature and maintain order and regime in the legacy and line of power for many years. What was done in the past in the plight against the Acadians has tremendously impacted both the genealogy and ancestry of the falcon and crane. You mustn't assume your existence is a means to correct the wrongs of the past, do not let yourself think that. However, do you understand the severity of that mark on your arm?"

"Why do you think I had that crystal and wander around this place before we went off tonight to confront Satsu? Sometimes in order to win...you have to do something drastic in order to ensure victory in return for something. Whatever happen tonight was discuss in private away from wandering ears."

_**FLASHBACK- A few hours ago**_

_**"...I believe it's time we start writing the final chapter of this tale because we can't keep this story going..." Rosaline said as she struck Satsu with another bow and arrow as Rosaline whispered something that only Satsu' ears can hear. From out of the sights of her friends, she pulls out a crystal out of her pocket and holds it out in front of her and Satsu. "Involvere!" **_

**_The crystal in Rosaline's possession glows and sends a force throughout the entire area. Satsu stops in her tracks wondering what the heck just happened. She sheathes her bow and arrow and stares hard and serious at Satsu. "...What...what did you do?" Satsu asked._**

**_"I'm going to cut to the chase, we got 6 minutes until _****_glamour collapses. As far as anyone outside fifteen feet away from us is concerned, we're still at each other's throats."_**

**_"All this trouble just to talk to me," Satsu sneered. "Why should I be interested in what you have to say?"_**

**_"Because I want it to stop...you have the power and dominion to determine who lives and dies. After all, we're polar opposites of each other and I have people and ties to this world that keeps me going. I do anything for the people I love...including making a deal with the devil herself."_**

**_"Are you kidding me? What makes you so sure I don't go rushing out of here and killing someone you love? You're...willing to give me something in exchange I don't go all murderous on your loved one?"_**

**_"You bet your ass and I pray my friends and family may forgive me for what I'm about to propose. I get your word you don't come or target anybody I love and in return I'll give you the one thing you've been eyeing since day one."_**

**_"And what item of value do you think I am in most need of procuring?"_**

**_"You're...looking at her," she mumbled seriously. "You get me guaranteed. No restraint, no fighting back. I go with you willingly and you break the curse of shadow and light to reincarnate yourself as the Source of Evil. I'm not running anymore and it's time for me to face my destiny and fate. I'm offering you a trade...me in exchange you leave my love ones alone."_**

**_"How...will you guarantee your word that you won't back out of this said agreement? I know somehow you'll find a way to screw me and yet I'm intrigued why you will suddenly prepare to surrender yourself to me. I could do the ritual and just simply gut you but according to tradition you have to remain in full tact. What makes you think if you willingly do this I won't leave your love ones alone?"_**

**_Looking very angry and annoyed Rosaline grabbed Satsu by the wrist and forcibly cut her palm as the cut on it started bleeding. She did the same thing to her own palm as she grabbed Satsu's hand chanting. __"__Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus!" Satsu felt her arm burn as a hourglass mark was etch on her arm along with Rosaline who saw the same thing too. "We both keep our word and our promises because if one of us backs out, then we both are toast. Come on, I thought you said that you and me are connected in this roulette of fate."_**

**_"Your word, your bond and you use it to keep me in check. Do you realize what you just signed up Rosaline? I see I'm not playing chicken anymore with a little songbird and you pulled out the heavy guns. If that's how you want to play fine I'll give you my word in return. This little tether stunt you pulled...gives you seven days to settle all your accounts and that mark counts it down for you. When you're done getting your affairs in order, you know where to find me. I...will be looking forward to seeing you real soon."_**

**_"Don't worry...you don't have to be concern about me backing out of our deal," Rosaline replied. "I always keep my promises and I know what I did. This...ensures you don't screw me over."_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I can't back out now because I may have possibly signed my own death wish but I can't let Satsu and the Acadians win," Rosaline said after finishing recalling the events of tonight. "Do not tell me that I willingly gave them what they desired for thousands of years and what Cassius wanted to achieve once upon a time. If it happens and I end up dead, at least I'll know that my loved ones are alive."

She stared one more time at the hourglass mark on her arm as it glowed again indicating another hour passed. Apart of her had to face the fact that this maybe the last few days she has with the people she love but if it meant trading her life for theirs she wasn't going to regret it. Rosaline had seven days and she was willing to spend it with the people that matter to her and prepare to face the possibility of life without her.

**(The next day)**

The next day the Rangers and the original veterans reconvened to discuss about the events revolving around the resurrection spell and the anti-magic spell surrounding Angel Grove. It became apparent that although the curse over the Acadians have been broken, it proved to be problematic knowing that they still occupied the city. During the early morning, the veterans and the current Rangers experimented following the explosion at the Juice Bar if they would be able to reenter the city. However, their experiment proved to be a failure after Adam and Christian volunteered to cross the town line into Angel Grove only to feel the effects of the spell. Luckily, they were able to pull them out before they succumb to the loss of their powers.

Keeping contact with the other Ranger teams at NASADA, Andros reported that they conducted the same experiment to determine the effects of the anti-magic spell. Based on having Wes cross the town line they discovered that the other teams are able to reenter Angel Grove but the Acadian occupation of the city proved to be the current challenge they had to face. The veterans came to the conclusion that because of their affiliation with Zordon and the Order of the Meridian the spell was use to spite the core original group of Rangers and the Denizens of Twilight. On the bright side, they at least were able have some eyes and ears to keep them posted. As of now, the only people restricted from entering Angel Grove was anything supernatural or that of the original Power Rangers or the Twilight Rangers.

"Well that proved to be fatal once again," Adam remarked. "Ten minutes within the city suddenly I go into full out seizure mode. According to the guys at NASADA they bugged the old Asukai-Matsuki mansion and did a surveillance monitor on it. The vamps and werewolves they imprisoned months ago are all dead."

"But given the possibility that Satsu may have busted Cassius out of the boarding house, she's got herself a willing tribute to her curse," Christian added.

"Given that he's the one person next to Satsu that wants to stick it to us," Aidan said. "They know how we work and that we're not stupid to double back to the boarding house because they'll be waiting."

"So is this what we're doing right now?" Penny asked. "Are we going to live in a supposed exile temporarily until the little anti-magic and Ranger barrier crumbles?"

"For one coming to terms with what happened last night we only crippled them a bit but more of them will mass," Tommy explained. "They lived for many years recruiting in the shadows and have sleeper cells forming all over the world. Somehow they manage to find little loopholes to keep Cassius' work going by riding as passengers in other bodies for many eons. But now, with one less problem for them to worry about we have to keep our eyes peeled."

"Okay but can't we do that little stunt you guys pulled off last night to bring back the others from the Twilight Realm?" Desmond asked.

"That's out of the question because literally that's only a one time deal," Kat remarked. "We had to trigger a massacre last night in order to temporarily use those Acadian's power to overwhelm the anchor to let us bring our friends back. There's so much limitations spells have that trying to magnify and increase its power could do damage. I may possess a lot of power but it requires me to tap and combine other forms of magic it could be deadly. We were fortunate of bring Jason and Kim back along with with TJ, Karone and a few of the original potential Rangers."

"Only practicing magic for a short time you learn about some lines you could cross and some fundamental laws you think twice about tabooing," Jason added. "Thrax was able to bring Zedd and Rita back because he used an Acadian spell that would allow someone from the other side to crossover if the anchor was invulnerable. What caused the instability of the Twilight Realm to begin was after the completion of the second trial when Satsu tore the last defensive line of the veil that separates the realm of light and twilight. Thus, it gave Cassius' spirit the means to crossover which started the implosion without an anchor to hold it together."

"Which is why the anchor swap had to occur," Kimberly added. "But still, it's not stopping the implosion of the Twilight Realm. The short time I was dead and on the other side in the Twilight Realm we could tell a lot has changed. There's basically no maintenance of order and entry left and no Gatekeepers or Scouters to monitor who comes in or out." She turned to Justin before looking at her friends and the other Rangers. "This is the Acadian's ultimate revenge plan they design and built up to this moment. We stand for what they despise and everything else around them like the supernatural beings represent the impurity that was the result of it."

"So obviously that will include us then?" Shi-Ann asked. "I mean...Kimberly and Jason ended up on the other side in the Twilight Realm. Does it mean that all our trips inside the Twilight Realm were sort of like crossing over to the other side and kind of like undergoing this whole outer body experience?"

"Hey we tested that theory out last night remember Tommy?" Virgil recalled. "Basically we had to kill ourselves to gain access in there literally."

"Yeah and believe me not looking forward to undertaking another death and suicide episode." Tommy added. "Eventually Justin is going to be alright after a few days of rest and then maybe we could come up with another plan of trying to remove the anti-magic spell from Angel Grove..."

"And maybe figure out a plan without killing Justin in the process," Aisha mumbled.

"Or having anymore one of us be offered up as sacrificial lambs to the slaughter," Rocky remarked. "Do guys realize the risk we took doing that?"

"Does it make us wonder if we're being punished for deciding to alter the course of fate and destiny?" Chan asked. "I mean...we weren't suppose to be Power Rangers but then you all decided to activate the power and bestow it upon every single Potential Ranger destined to one day become a Power Ranger. It was like basically we alter nature itself and basically gave anyone out there full control to activate the power within them when the time comes."

"This entire legacy was complicated long before anyone of us had the power bestowed upon us," Kimberly replied as her and Tommy looked at each other. "Somehow by changing the rules during the battle we probably another trigger in a chain of events that were left unsettled. We learned that those Acadians have been watching us and waiting until the time was right. The day we took it upon ourselves to get the next line of power ready to fight we found somehow our actions didn't come without consequences."

"And unfortunately those consequences and complications have fallen upon the Ranger team we spent months at NASADA working on inside vault 815 and also upon us being the original Power Rangers chosen by Zordon," Billy added. "Then learning that somehow Tommy and Kimberly's fate was destined to be tied to the history and long complicated battles between the Denizens of Twilight and the Order against the Acadians was just another curveball of unsettled accounts long overdue."

"Technically, they felt we were responsible for their downfall and their curse because of what our ancestors who once held the power did to them," Trini pointed out.

"But why target this particular line of Power Rangers?" Quincy asked. "They didn't go after the Dino Thunder team, or the Space Rangers, Samurai, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue. They gunned for the original line and the successors of the Denizens of Twilight."

"Because of our decree against them for their actions and what they represent that in our eyes were viewed as the pink crane puts it impure," Zordon answered coming into the chamber. He addressed the two groups of Rangers, old and new relating his accounts of past events. "The Acadian Fraternity is one that should not be underestimated and although their origins of that of Earth, what they represented was beyond the laws and constraints of nature and the balance of the universe. Many theories were speculated about them for many years and their stories remained whispers in the shadows hence why there has been limited references to them in the past. However, despite leaving the Knights in charge to continue and oversee the protection and line of power we felt the Acadians will be a threat. They lurked in the shadows for quite sometime but you must have figured out that they have been observing you even before you chose the successors to the Denizens of Twilight."

"Which is why the Order remained in the shadows as well to keep an eye on the line of power?" Tommy asked and then recalled about Mack Hartford's testimony. "I guess it was apparent that after Andrew Hartford's death over three years back. Mack Hartford mentioned it back when we were digging through his father's obituary to learn the details of his final days. They could have strike us when these guys were potentials but they didn't."

"That's how they operate waiting in the shadows until the time is right to send their message. It wasn't until Thrax got a glimpse of Rosaline the endgame revealed itself and everything connected to it was done with reason. When the Acadians thought they lost their chance of breaking the curse in 1492 when the last Ashford doppelganger became a vampire and the bloodline was dismantled, it was by sheer luck of a powerful cloaking spell somehow the doppelganger line continued. Unfortunately, for Atticus his ancestors paid the price for foiling the Acadians plan and you know the expression of an eye for an eye..."

"So because Atticus wiped out my ancestors, the Acadians wanted retribution so they targeted Tommy's ancestors for payback or direct revenge against Atticus? You didn't realize it at the time did you Zordon?" Kimberly asked curiously. "Atticus was the reason the child of Madeline Ashford ensured the continuation of my ancestry? He spent eons safeguarding his own descendants and that of Namine's but it still remains a mystery for what besides the fact it united two bloodlines and give birth to a descendant of the Ashford doppelganger line. This goes beyond a blood feud imprinted on the line of power that's what we need to figure out or else Rosaline will end up suffering the same fate as the rest of our ancestors."

**(Meanwhile)**

Rosaline wander the Command Center deep in thought and listened to the kids asking Angela when they will be able to go home. They were getting restless and she couldn't blame them for asking how much longer they'll have to stay in the Command Center. Experiencing teleporting for the first time was something new and it surprised the Rangers how a civilian like Angela in her final trimester of pregnancy could handle all of this? For the veterans and despite Angela's pregnancy did her part to ensure the children that everything will be alright. In the absence and time spent from their kids, she became their caretaker to provide them a sense of normalcy in the midst of chaos.

This never occurred to her years back when Rosaline learned the truth of her adoption that she would be part of a legacy that is beyond comprehension. Back then, Rosaline wouldn't believe that Power Rangers exists but she heard stories about them through word of mouth. She thought about Aaron, Claire, Sophie and Allison being born knowing from the beginning that their parents used to be superheros that saved the world many times when they were her age. Eventually, she ended up joining the ranks of children born from former Rangers. On the contrary, back then she recalled the time after the whole Colbert incident her adopted parents thought it was the right thing to be honest with their daughter but others thought it wasn't the best course of action. She was thankful that back then Amanda was there to offer her support to her cousin.

**_FLASHBACK: Beaufort, North Carolina_**

**_Eleven year old Rosaline sat in her room working on her music assignment for school turning up her music to drown out the sounds of her family arguing downstairs in the living room. Everyone came over to the weekly family dinner but after the family learned that Patrick and Sarah told Rosaline the truth about her adoption, the entire family confronted the couple questioning why would they tell Rosaline that she wasn't their biological daughter. She could hear her grandparents criticizing her dad over the decision to share the truth of her paternity. She heard a knock on her bedroom door as Amanda came in._**

_**"Hey cuz I notice your lack of presence in the living room there," Amanda replied coming in. "What's up?"**_

_**"Do you have some time to talk?" Rosaline asked continuing to hear the arguing from downstairs in the living room. "But not here. Do you think we could get out of the house for a bit? It seems like here is not the place to be right now."**_

_**"Uh, yeah, sure kiddo whatever you want. However, let's check up on the twins before we head out okay?"**_

_**"I just…really need someone to talk to right now," Rosaline mumbled looking at her older cousin. "And you're about the only person that qualifies at this moment as top confidant."**_

_**After the girls finish checking up on the twins, they leave the house through the backdoor without disturbing everyone. However, it didn't bother Rosaline as she saw her parents were still occupied with her grandparents and the rest of the family. The girls ended up walking at a nearby neighbourhood park where Rosaline told her cousin the reason behind the family argument tonight. It surprised Amanda to hear the truth of her cousin's paternity but she was willing to hear what Rosaline had to say. **_

_**"Wow, that's something pretty big," Amanda said curiously. "I just can't believe Aunt Sarah and Uncle Patrick actually told you that you were adopted when you were a baby. This has to be a shock to you isn't it?"**_

_**"It was at first and it surprised me, but then I figured out a few things such as the eyes for that matter," Rosaline added. "According to my mom she says that I have my biological dad's eyes and my biological mom's looks. I'm sure they would have told me the truth eventually but they felt I was old enough to know the truth."**_

_**"So that's the reason why everyone is ganging up on your parents huh especially gran and granddad? They thought your parents were rash and impulsive to reveal to the truth of your adoption so soon to you. Were you worried about what I thought?"**_

_**"I guess it bothered the rest of the rest of the family. I mean after everything that happened with Uncle Colbert, they think with me knowing this big life changing thing I'm going to look at everyone differently. My parents have their reason of telling me because… I don't know yet why they did but it's weird going your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone. However, that's not the case and they felt in their hearts that I should know where I come from. I don't things to change between us Amanda."**_

_**"Does it bug you that you're not related to anyone of us?" Amanda asked.**_

_**"No, Amanda… you're my cousin, that's all that matters just like my mom and dad are my parents and Elena and Hayden are my little brother and sister." Rosaline replied as Amanda smiles. "Related or not that's my family and I don't want the rest of you guys to treat me differently and please don't be hard on my parents for telling me the truth. I love you guys regardless of the blood relation or lack of it."**_

_**"Well that's good to hear and besides you're still my favourite relative out of everyone here. We're still family and regardless of what the rest of the family feels about your parents' decision to tell you the truth, I'll support them no matter what. However, with this secret finally out have you asked your parents the million dollar question?"**_

_**"You mean the one where I ask them who my real parents are?" Rosaline inquired. "I recently found out I was adopted eleven years ago it's still something to process in. How will I tell the truth one day to the twins that we're not biological siblings? They're lucky they know who their parents are. On the other hand, apart of me does want to know where I come from or what my biological parents are like. Mom and dad said they'll support my decision if I ever want to track them down someday to meet them."**_

_**"That's kind of jumping the gun there Rosie. I mean if you're not realizing now, you got another family out there maybe looking for you."**_

_**"I know and that's the part where I'm uncertain about. I'll probably be asking them a lot of questions like what they do, who are they, where they live or maybe ask why they gave me up for adoption. Somewhere out there my biological parents are probably wondering about me and I ask myself if they ever think about me or will I ever see them one day…"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Rosaline! There you are!" Hayden and Elena replied coming out of the common room. "Where have you been?"

"Oh hey it's the dynamic duo always here to grace me with their presence," Rosaline said. "Are you guys alright in there? I mean I know the last few days have been rough and a little confusing but we promise you that we keep everyone safe."

"Where is everybody? How long do we have to stay here because we want to go home," Hayden sighed. "Angela is good company and she keeps us entertained but we don't want Angela to stress herself out because she's pregnant. Also, dad was depressed the last few days after what happened at Kingsley Bridge to mom. Will he be alright?"

"I'm worried about daddy to Rosie because he was upset when mommy drowned in the river," Elena said sadly. "But mommy…she saved me didn't she? When we were out by Kingsley Bridge she wasn't breathing when dad pulled her out of the water. It hurts because I didn't want to lose another mom again and I can't imagine our family without her." It occurred to Rosaline that the twins didn't know about the events of last night. The satisfaction that she could give her siblings was the fact that they weren't going to lose another mother again.

"Hey two you what if I told you we didn't lose another mother this time?" Rosaline slightly smiled as the three of them walked to the main chamber of the Command Center. Once they got there, the twins' eyes widen with shock and happiness seeing Kimberly alive and safe. It caught the veterans off guard especially Tommy and Kimberly when their youngest daughter ran towards her mother.

"Mom! Mommy!" Elena smiled with tears in her eyes running as she hugged her mom. "You're alive?! You're alive?! I thought you were gone! You drowned and then daddy tried to revive you but you weren't waking up! Oh my God you're here! Please don't ever leave again promise? I don't want to lose another mother! It was scary watching daddy the other night down by the river. Are you here? Are you real?"

The words that came out of the young girl's mouth left Kimberly speechless as her and Tommy looked at one another. Hayden stood alongside his older sister watching but he too came up to his adopted mother and embraced her. Rosaline understood how much the twins loved her parents despite the fact they had no blood relation.

"Hey you two it's me and in the flesh," Kimberly mumbled embracing the twins. "I'm really sorry about what happened at the bridge and yes I'm here and I can guarantee you guys I'm not going anywhere. I promise you Elena and Hayden that you won't lose another mother or father ever again. Your dad and I will always be here for all of you."

"That's good because it wouldn't be the same without either you or dad around," Hayden added. "But you guys are heroes and you don't die because you always find a way to save the day right? You and dad saved Elena and me the other night at Kingsley Bridge and that counts for a lot. In all honesty we can't face having anymore replacement parents. We already lost one pair of parents, we can't lose you either."

"We know that feeling bud and like what your mom said we aren't going anywhere," Tommy assured them. "We're your parents and we have four wonderful kids and we don't care whether we're biologically related or not. The day you guys were adopted it made our family whole. I know you've two been a lot after losing your real parents but it doesn't mean we want you guys to forget about them. We can't change where you come from or who you're parents are but what we can do is offer you the next best thing."

"But you already have and that is what matters," the twins replied. "Besides, it's alright to have more than one parent. Like you guys said, we're all family here and we protect one another."

"You two are sweet," they replied as Rosaline looked on. She stood off in the far corner and without anyone noticing looked at the hourglass mark on her arm. She could see what looked like sand trickling down indicating every hour passing.

As much as Rosaline wanted all the time in the world with the people she love, part of her knew she couldn't outrun fate and destiny any longer. The hardest part was the truth coming out and so far the only person who knew was Zordon. So far, she wasn't feeling any pain coming from the mark knowing that despite the circumstances, it manage to keep Satsu on a tight leash. Seven days will pass by quickly but with time against her Rosaline needed to prepare herself for what was to come and settle all her accounts before they came to collect.

**(Unknown Location)**

"I give the little doppelganger wrench credit for all she's worth," Satsu snapped staring at the hourglass mark on her arm. One of her minions gave her a report about what happened in Angel Grove and had a slight look of disdain on her face. There was still an emotional attachment that existed within Satsu and Tanaka and the Asukai-Matsuki family were the few remaining ties she had left. She resented the Power Rangers for taking her family away from her or having Tanaka imprisoned at NASADA after the destruction of Maysaf Castle. It was the very same reason Cassius possessed Tanaka in order to keep her grounded and stable as he puts it.

Cassius stared at the young Progeny of the Source and relished in seeing his life work coming together before his eyes. It was unfortunate that Rosaline evaded them once again but he delighted in the fact that the Purification Spell is keeping the Twilight Rangers and the original Power Rangers along with anything supernatural out of Angel Grove for the time being. He was lucky to no longer be a prisoner of their enemies, but still bitter towards his newly transitioned second lease of immortality. However, despite lifting the curse over the fraternity, their enemies were still in pursuit of them.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about," Rita replied sarcastically. "Who knew that stuffing the Grand Preator of the Acadians in a new body will ultimately cause him to go kaboom along with a bunch of our allies?"

"You don't understand do you? That little suicide bomber stunt of theirs depleted the full effects of our spell," Satsu snapped. "They had a few of their little chums manage to comeback from the other side of the Twilight Realm while my uncle's fate is left unknown! They have taken too much away from me and I will see to it once the curse of shadow and light is broken they will know what it's like to feel my pain and agony! If I were anyone of you I suggest you don't cross the boss or you could suffer the same fate that Thrax did!"

"No offense to my poor excuse of a son but my dear he could have been useful to us," Zedd smirked wickedly. "Was it with such haste you quickened his demise?"

"Thrax was collateral damage and beside I needed someone to test the durability of the spell cast over Angel Grove. Besides, he already served his purpose but enough talking about someone who is irrelevant now. Soon everything will be set into motion and by the looks of things we're right on schedule wouldn't you say? Look Plan A didn't work and apparently after the whole Maysaf fiasco we had to recuperate our losses, but not to worry there's always Plan B. You are aware of what I will be asking of every single one of you right?"

"This impure state I'm in does however serve to benefit you my young Progeny. I was almost at the pinnacle all those years ago..." Cassius continued. "...Until that face that launched a thousand doppelgangers and my so called comrade bastards the Denizens of Twilight intervened. Don't get me started with the witches or the bloody Order of the Meridian because they're on top of the list of people to exact my revenge upon. I have spent many lifespans locked away deep in the depths of the Twilight Realm serving as the anchor to usher the pathetic souls of the supernatural and that of the line of power to the other side."

"Given that the state the your replacement is in Cassius it seems like you get to live to see the demise of the Twilight Realm like you wish," Zedd snarled. "What makes them think it will be possible to untie that loathsome Justin's fate to the Twilight Realm? He signed his own death list when they attempted to salvage the meaningless existence of the other side a bit longer."

"And the minute our little firecracker becomes the new Source of Evil it be before a matter of time we take our revenge," Rita grinned wickedly. "I can't wait to get out of this wretched body of mortal flesh and bone. So dear Satsu, you have almost everything required and a loyal entourage at your service to see your dreams come true..."

"That is true but we're not quite finish yet empress Rita," Satsu said staring at the mark speaking very discreetly. "You see I have been tethered like a dog to abide by a certain decree in order to procure the one prize I've been after. However, if I dare to revoke the terms and conditions of this said agreement you could say we face some hostility from some familiar old friends. If there is one thing I learned from Tanaka that as an Acadian you live by an honor and code to abide by the pretenses set upon oneself. When I said I give the doppelganger credit for what she's worth...I am afraid that as long as she holds up her end of the bargain I am comply to hold up mine."

**(Stone Canyon, California)**

The cabin fever eventually got the best of the Rangers at the Command Center along with Angela and the children. After much debate and argument over the safety of their families, they decided against their judgment to let the younger Rangers and children out for awhile. Since visiting Angel Grove was out of the question, the group decided to head for some fun and relaxation at Stone Canyon when Rocky and Aisha recalled that during the time of the year was their old city's annual music and arts festival.

After spending the entire day explaining to Angela the concept of teleportation, ensuring the safety of her unborn baby and easing Zack's worries over the wellbeing of his so-to-be again wife everyone was exciting about time away from the Command Center minus the temporarily exile from home and the daily threats against their children and the current Rangers. When the following day came, everyone was already in Stone Canyon planning out what they wanted to do.

Justin, Trini and Billy opted to spend their day back at the Command Center planning to decipher the fourth and final scroll that Atticus mysteriously handed the day the resurrection spell occurred. He cited that it was essential and beneficial for the final confrontation that was looming on the horizon. The younger Rangers headed to the downtown area to check out the day's festivities of the Music and Arts festival while Rocky, Adam and Aisha decided to go on a classic walkabout to visit some of the old sites the trio used to hangout prior to their move to Angel Grove many years ago.

For Zack, Jason, Kat, Tommy and Kimberly it was a day of trying to live a civilian and family filled day. The group hung out by the Stone Canyon harborfront and had lunch with their respective children and spouses. What they all underwent the last few days became the topic of discussion among the adults and surprisingly Angela was the first person to bring it to their attention.

"Does it ever get any easier?" Angela asked. "I mean how do you guys handle all of this? I come to understand why so for all those years you all kept this secret from everyone. However, our kids know what you guys do and this young group of Rangers are undergoing the same things you guys went through back in the day. How is it possible you guys still hold it together after all these years?"

"Do you honestly believe that our parents would have been okay with the truth of all those times we use to run around Angel Grove saving the world?" Kat asked slightly joking. "It's not one of those things you bring up during a conversation at the dinner table about fighting intergalatic monsters who want to takeover the world..."

"Or going on a shopping trip with your mom and telling her about masquerading as a superhero in spandex and being chosen by some inter-dimensional being to fight the forces of evil," Kimberly added. "If we told our folks the truth about our past as Power Rangers, they would obviously think we were either insane or they won't believe us."

"If you had the chance would you have wanted to tell them the truth or were there any cases people found out on their own?"

"Of course we would have wanted to if we were allowed but we had our reasons not to tell our families about our identities as Power Rangers," Jason said. "We think about it and the whole why factor. The reason of it was because we couldn't put the lives of the people we love in danger or have our enemies use our loved ones against us."

"Jason also makes a point," Zack said. "There were case people found out unintentionally about us being Power Rangers like Rocky, Adam and Aisha. At the time they competed in team ninja tournament and one day they got kidnapped by Lord Zedd. Tommy, Billy and Kimberly revealed their identities to them when they got rescued and we introduced them to Zordon. When Jason, Trini and myself were chosen to go to Switzerland for the Peace Conference, we chose to pass our powers to them."

"Then there was that time my brother David found out I was a Power Ranger," Tommy replied. "The Machine Empire kidnapped him in order to obtain his half of our arrowhead necklace. I was morphed in my Ranger suit and saved him before they could do anymore harm to him. At first he didn't believe that I was safe and to prove to him I was alright I revealed my identity to him. He was maybe a few of the civilians who knew our identity and others like Hayley and Justin figured out the truth."

"It's nice to be in the loop of things and I respect you all for what you did over the years," Angela added. "When Allison was five, Zack and I divorced after he reluctantly told me the truth about his past. When I learned the truth at first I was scared especially for Allison. The idea that she won't have this normal life because of this part of her dad's life she never knew about worried me. The idea that you guys were going out there day after day risking your lives for the people of Angel Grove and saving the world, I couldn't imagine that being Allison's future. So I needed some space and took my daughter to Seattle hoping to give her a normal life..."

"We think about that too at the time when we first learned about Rosaline's true paternity," Tommy replied. "I never knew Rosaline existed until she was sixteen years old and she was this runaway teenager who suddenly turned up in Reefside being rescued by Kim. Neither of us knew this girl we were training along with a bunch of other wayward teenagers as the future generation of Power Rangers turned out to be the daughter Kimberly put up for adoption. I know Zack never blamed you for taking off with Allison a couple years back because do you think we have any intention of wanting to raise our kids with the fate of saving the world?"

"Okay if you guys let me finish what I'm trying to say is that there is no normal in life. The reason for that is because life itself is not always normal. It's better when things aren't normal because it makes living interesting and although sometimes it's complicated, we learn how to deal with it. Everything you do is for the children and yes there is a possibility that one day they'll be part of this legacy you guys started. I see the way those younger Rangers are with the kids and it's like they're family."

"We care about this young group of men and women because they have so much going for in their lives," Kimberly said. "I mean they're putting their lives on hold in order to serve the greater good. We sacrificed a lot back in the day and one being the chance of ever living a normal life free of duty, responsibility and the fate of the world in your hands. From your perspective of things, do you think there is a chance anyone of them will come out and go back to what life used to be for them before the power?"

"There is obviously a kind of maternal instinct you guys have to those Rangers not because one of them happens to be Tommy and Kim's daughter. What I'm saying is you look out for their best interests just like the same way you do for your own children. Life altering events will change a person and when it's over, they'll be changed regardless. However, you wish for the best for them and you all have to be there for them to help them deal with what lies ahead. At the end of the day whatever choices and decision they make or either one of you decide, remember you all need to rely on one another to help get through it."

**(Downtown Stone Canyon)**

Meanwhile, the Rangers were taking the sights and festivities of downtown Stone Canyon. For Aidan, his mind was preoccupied with contacting their allies at NASADA to get an update on Tanya's condition. It was good for him to hear that she will make a full recovery and spent awhile talking with his older sister on the phone and hearing Tanya update Aidan about the wellbeing of their family. They were fortunate enough to be evacuated from Angel Grove during the false gas leak cover-up provided by the AGPD.

Christian on the other hand was fortunate to talk to Abigail while the two siblings conversed about what has been going on the last couple of years. The Rangers wanted to share their friends the events of the festival but they still needed time to adjust to their new reality and second lease on life. It was understandable after spending almost three years dead on the other side. From what they heard they learned their friends were planning a mission to try to retake the boarding house back.

On the other hand, to lighten the mood and give their long absent friends the chance to experience the sights and sounds of Stone Canyon, Penny initiated her video chat on her phone to share with their the others at NASADA. Rosaline noticed Virgil acting a bit distant as he walked ahead of the gang but Rosaline caught up with her boyfriend.

"You know I thought I almost wouldn't make it back last night," Virgil sighed staring off into the distance. "It's nice to talk with Kenji, Abigail, Grace and Silas after almost three years. It feels like yesterday we were still potentials in training to be the next line of Power Rangers. However, I don't know if I could talk to those guys without..."

"It's about Thatcher and Hayley isn't it?" Rosaline asked as he nodded.

"Tanaka was there and he was trying to cross back over through Justin and then Hayley intervened to prevent him from coming back. I remember her telling us to go back and then Jason was doing the spell to neutralize the spell because of the effect it was having on Justin and Katherine. Hayley made her choice because she said what kind of best friend would she be if she left and Tommy and Kimberly's daughter couldn't get her boyfriend back? But then we saw her struggling to fend off Tanaka."

"But it doesn't mean that what they did was for nothing," Rosaline assured him. "I'm sorry to hear about Hayley and Thatcher."

"I wanted Thatcher to come through with me but then he made the choice to sacrifice himself so I be the last person to cross through. If I didn't, I would have been either stuck on the other side in the Twilight Realm or I would have been sucked into oblivion like Tanaka. Thatcher should have been here with us alongside the others after what happened to them three years ago but it wasn't meant to happen. I feel guilty I couldn't bring them back with me but yet I'm here because of them."

"Thatcher was our friend the same as Hayley. They did what they had to do because it was their way of settling some unfinished business they had left. In the end they found peace and you gave it to them when they sacrificed themselves to help you get back home. By doing that, you helped them move on and they did so because of they did one last good deed for the greater good."

"You mean by ensuring that somehow Tanaka can never come back?" Virgil slightly smiled. "He even ensured Justin's survival for another day. Thatch did give me one message to pass on."

"Oh and what was it?" she asked.

"He sends his regards to the others and his congrats to the two of us. I guess he must have been rooting for us on the other side to finally get together."

"I'm glad that at least our friends have been supporting our dynamic romance for quite sometime. I am also grateful for Thatcher and Hayley because they manage to bring you back home to your family and friends. Don't feel guilty about what they did for you and you should honor them by fighting for the greater good."

"You're right I'm back because of them and I can't let their sacrifice be in vain. I can't imagine if anything happen to you Rosaline because life wouldn't be worth living without you. It was why they did what they did so I could be with you. Whatever happens from here on out, I promise you we'll see to it that we have a future together. What I see down the road and what I am certain on with every fiber of my being is a life with you. I love you more than life itself and my world and life revolves around you."

"I know and I feel the same way for you too Virgil," she replied as she tenderly kissed him. "I understand what it means to love someone unconditionally and do everything for them. I love you more than life itself and you are the best thing that has ever happen to me. I don't know...I don't know what lies ahead from here on out but I promise you that what matters to me is your happiness and future. I know...I know you're strong and you can handle anything that gets dealt our way. I need you to be strong for us, and to endure whatever comes. I promise you I'm not going to lose you again, not in this lifetime."

Something in what Rosaline said started to unease Virgil's mind but it was blocked out by a moment of affection and intimate gestures on his girlfriend's part. She embraced him affectionately as if she was seeking the comfort and love she desired from Virgil. Unbeknownst to him, Rosaline didn't notice a small tear trailing down her face as they continued to embrace. However, she knew she was running on borrowed time taking a glimpse to the mark on her arm indicating her impending day of reckoning.

_"I'll be damned if anything happens to you Virgil but how will you handle the possibility of me breaking my promise to you?" she thought with a heavy sigh. "Will you be able to endure a future without me in it? I have to make you understand that I can't run from my fate and destiny forever and everything I'm doing is for those I love...especially you Virgil."_


	67. One Day More

**Chapter 67: One Day More**

**(Unknown Location)**

"My lady if it's any condolence, I do apologize for the loss of the Grand Preator," Cassius mumbled watching the Progeny pacing around the area. They were in a disclosed location only surrounded by vast fields and wooded areas. They watched as their henchmen continued to prepare for the final preparations for the ceremony. However, Satsu was preoccupied as she stared at the mark on her arm.

"One day more Cassius and then our accounts will be settled," Satsu said coldly. "However, this tether prevents me from doing harm to the doppelganger's loved ones. I can't break this bond can I once I procure the doppelganger can I?"

"Unfortunately speaking from experience your words, your bonds but they are nothing but collateral damage. Remember, keep your eye on the prize and what needs to be done Satsu. Many have come before you and where I started and try to complete, they attempted. However, they also stumbled and faced the wrath and judgment of the Order in the name of our Fraternity. Even Lord Bran met the same untimely fate. Though the Twilight Realm was a hellhole created by the original Denizens of Twilight, there are far worst places beyond the veil and beyond what lies on the other side. The most vile and foul malicious forces conceived have been banished to corners beyond."

"I could...offer to cure you of your impurity and you can resume your post because the Acadians must be led by the Grand Preator to carry on the Source of Evil's legacy and work," Satsu said unexpectedly. "Wasn't this what you wanted a long time ago when you first became Grand Preator? You were looking for an heir apparent to carry on your legacy, the preservation of the Fraternity. We have served in Lokar's name for many eons. We have restore our regime and power back to Earth and no one, not even the witches, the Order or the blasted Power Rangers can stop us!"

"You have surpass the expectations set before you and your uncle would be honor of what you have accomplished. Everything is already in place for the final act," Cassius smirked wickedly. "You have learned from the best and do what you were born to do. Complete my work and finish what I started a long time ago."

"Oh I intend to finish what you started Cassius," Satsu grinned wickedly. "I will shed this mortal coil and be reborn to usher a new world order on Earth. My rule, my dominion and there is no one that can stop my claim to true power and destruction! We've suffered for far too long and soon the hour of reckoning will be upon us!"

**(The Command Center)**

Back at the Command Center, Justin walked around and continued to recuperate after the events with the resurrection spell. Billy and Trini gave him a clear bill of health but he couldn't shake off the feeling about the Twilight Realm's fragile state. He had days and nights where he couldn't differentiate where he was or who he was talking to. Combined with the continuing presence of supernatural beings crossing over to the other side, it was becoming too much. Justin was making his way to the training room when suddenly he felt the area around him become dark and faded. It looked like he was in the Command Center but then he noticed ten individuals who weren't familiar to him.

His attention turned towards the the young woman in the pink ancient princess like dress and her face looked familiar to Justin. He knew who the young woman was as she bared an uncanny physical resemblance to Rosaline and recognized her as Namine.

_"Let me guess I'm still in the Command Center but now you people from the other side desire a word of confidence with me?" Justin said blankly. "I know who you are because your face basically launched a thousand doppelgangers out there. Yet, you still remain here alongside the original Denizens of Twilight, why is that Namine?"_

_"Because we can't crossover and find peace until we fulfill our obligation," Namine explained. "So you know who I am just like I know who you are, Justin Stewart. You are the former blue Turbo Power Ranger who took the burden and responsibility to preserve the last remnants of what would have been sanctuary to the forces many view as impure or tainted. You understand the repercussions of bridging the gap in between two sides of the veil. The foundation of the Twilight Realm is imploding itself and everything on the other side of the veil is disappearing into obvilion..."_

_"I already got the lowdown of what will happen to me should this place fall apart but it is peeling at the helm isn't it? The minute Cassius crossed over and when Satsu tore the last line of defense of the Twilight Realm. How...how much longer does this place have?" Justin asked._

_"Not enough time which is why we came to warn you that soon the old regime will undergo a changing of the guard. For too long, we have fought to sanctify and preserve everything for the sake of the line of Power and under the pretenses of the Order of the Meridian. Many have uphold tradition after tradition until a new wave hit the shores and brought upon with them a new order to usher in. The last Guardian of Twilight is preparing to settle his accounts before being relieved of his futility, oath and duty. It was a change beyond global proportion that neither of them could comprehend. The Wings of Fate have ushered a new wave of revelation and in order for the new tide to come, all accounts must be settled that have been long overdue. The final chapter of this tale is being written."_

_"We did something did we to change the story? What...what is going to happen to my friends? What is going to happen to Power Rangers?" _

_"That you will have to wait and see but for now, I believe it's time for old accounts to be settled," Namine said discreetly. "This cycle and feud that began between us and Cassius long ago has only brought upon ramifications and rumination upon those after us. This legacy and story will no longer be written on the foundations of bloodshed, vengeance, and hostility. It was by our hands we set in motion a chain of events that nature and the universe itself has long try to correct. The powers that be will see to it...balance will be restored depending who will deal with the hand of fate and destiny."_

"Justin?! Justin are you alright?" He heard Trini and Billy calling to him as Justin found himself back in the realm of the living.

"What? What's going on?" He looked around for a moment before realizing he was back conversing with his friends. "It's getting difficult these days to distinguish what's real and what's not. Being able to communicate with two sides of the veil does something to you."

"It's been a few days since that little stunt in the cemetery Justin," Trini pointed out.

"Trini has a point I mean you were almost killed to the point it nearly compromised the entire existence of the Twilight Realm," Billy added as he looked at the young man.

"I know and there's nothing that can be done to salvage it because "they" confirmed it. Guys, I saw them, the original Denizens of Twilight and gave me the same cryptic bull crap we heard. That place is unraveling itself and soon...it will disappear along with me."

"Come on Justin don't say that," they assured him. "We will find a way to stop it."

"How can we? They also warned me about accounts that need to be settled from long ago," Justin sighed. "Something tells me they know something we don't and it's our job to find out what it is."

**(The Reservation)**

Meanwhile, the drive to the reservation was quiet as Tommy and Kimberly sat in the car with their children in the car. After a long and lengthy discussion the veterans made the decision to once again send the younger children off for their safety and protection. It wasn't fair to either Angela or the children to be confine to the Command Center and deprive them of living a normal life. Luckily, Billy and Trini manage to create communicators for the kids and Angela to track them while they went into hiding.

Zack drove Angela and Allison to San Francisco to stay with his cousin Curtis knowing that he would keep an eye on his family. It was the last place anyone would expect to find them and he heard from Carter that they had a small special ops unit of Lightspeed in the area to protect them. Katherine and Jason called up his younger sister Amelia to meet up with the family in Los Angeles to take Aaron, Claire and Sophie to New York. It was a hard decision even after promising their children they wouldn't be sent away but it had to be done.

"Do you think we're making the right choice Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she looked in the backseat of the car at the kids.

"I know we promise not to send them away but what choice is there left?" Tommy sighed as they continued to drive to the reservation. "This is the last place anyone would dare to look for our children. We could guess the same thing was going through the minds of Kat, Jason and Zack to send Angela and the kids away."

"You're right and we know…David and Sam will look after them. After all, they're family and they care about those kids a lot." The Oliver family arrived at the reservation and were greeted by David after they filled Tommy's brother in on the situation back in Angel Grove. The children greeted their uncle and grandfather Sam Trueheart who showed them where they will stay for the time being.

"We're sorry we had to do this to you David but we know this is probably the last place anyone would look to find the twins and Gabriel," Kim sighed. "Tommy and I it's just…things are getting rough back in Angel Grove and it's not safe for them."

"I can sense the desire the falcon and crane have to protect their precious flock," David said sincerely. "I assure you two that they will be safeguarded under our protection. However, I feel that your spirits are wary with distress and the songbird carries a burden of great weight upon her shoulder."

"You know what life facing the forces of evil does to you David. Look at what it has done to Kim and me over the years and now our daughter is following in our footsteps one that is full of dealing what the hand of fate and destiny gives you."

"My niece is brave and the spirits look down on her with great admiration," David answered. "Though it has been a few years since you were reunited with her, she has truly come into her own. She may battle the turmoils that the light and darkness within in possesses but she still seeks guidance from the Wings of Fate, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. Though it seems her wings are wounded and she has lost her song, the falcon and crane will find a way to reassure the heartfelt melody within her."

"We're worried about her and I feel that there is something she is not telling us," Kimberly mumbled. "We're worried about her and even if all of this were to suddenly end, she's not going to be the same after all of this.

"Look, we made a promise that we weren't going to lose Rosaline again not after all this time," Tommy replied. "A little over three years we were granted a second chance to be parents to our daughter. We are still learning about her and the last thing we don't need is for time to be against us. We can't face the possibility of losing her for the second time."

"Many may perceive her as a young woman coming into her own but still at her age, she still remains a child in the eyes of her beloved parents. Time hasn't been on your side as of late but deep down I know she is thinking the same thing. Whatever she is going through she has the same intentions as you two to protect the ones she loves even going as far to undertake sacrifices of the heart."

That night while Tommy, Kimberly and the children were catching up with Sam, Rosaline stepped outside of her uncle and great-grandfather's house. She was deep in thought after she finished writing up something and recording a message on her digital camcorder she brought. Next, she left a message for Virgil to meet her out by the reservation the next day which he replied that he'll be there in the morning. Rosaline was fortunate to at least spend some quality time with her extended family in the midst of all that was going on.

She loved her father's side of the family, both his adopted and biological families and she smiled realizing that her and Tommy were pretty much familiar in many ways. There are some days that she wished her mother's side of the family felt the same about her like the Olivers and Truehearts did. There was something about being out near the mountains that was refreshing and calm. She looked at the mark on her arm and noticed that the hourglass was almost running. With less than 48 hours Rosaline didn't notice David come outside.

"You know the first time your father visited here he sat on this porch thinking," David slightly smiled. "He was eighteen years old when we first met. It was a lot for him to take in learning about his heritage and about our birth parents."

"I guess me and him are alike are we Uncle David?" she asked. "Dad said he never knew his birth parents because he was only about three months old when they died. I still remember the first day coming here and meeting you and great-granddad Sam and figured out that I am part Native American descent. A lot can change within three years and although I'm not a kid anymore, at least I get this chance with them after all this time. Still…I wish mom's family felt the same way you guys do about me."

"It was an unfortunate loss for them and your mother all those years ago. They didn't have the right to pass judgement on her for doing what she felt was the right thing to do in her heart. It was a contradiction of what she was brought up to believe an suddenly to try to have her go against it."

"Tell me about it and I still recall the first time I met Caroline," Rosaline said. "How could she say those things to your own daughter? My mother and my father? I felt bad for mom after all these years of not seeing her family and yet they still hold me with discontent for being born. However, I'm fortunate to know that at least one side of my extended biological family doesn't see me with discontent."

"Well we don't hold anything against you little songbird. There is something extraordinary and remarkable about you that you possess a pure heart that is brave, selfless and true. You hold a torch of destiny within you and fate's wings will soon take flight. Even in the midst of corners of twilight and darkness, a light of hope will shine bright in its darkest hour. You are the daughter of the falcon and the crane, the kindred wings of fate and the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. Whatever you are going through remember this is not your flight alone."

"I'm not sure if I'll take flight soon Uncle David and I pray to God for one more day. However, the reckoning will soon come and eventually all things must come to an end for the greater good. I need to come to terms with what I am about to do but if I can ask you to pray for me I appreciate it. Please...make sure that my family and friends and especially Virgil will be safe. Come tomorrow...I need to have all my accounts settled."

**(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, the rest of the Power Ranger collaborations resumed their duties to train the remaining Ranger squads on site while dealing with the Acadian occupation. It was obvious that despite their valiant attempts to engage them in battles, their reintroduction of the practice of Expression proved to be too much, especially for the young Rangers in training. Andros and the other Ranger teams continued to communicate and give status reports on the state of Angel Grove to the original veterans at the Command Center. One task they have been currently working on was trying to translate the final scroll Atticus presented to the original Power Rangers.

"Good news is that Declan is still on ice and remains in his supernatural coma," Cole reported. "He's still in solitary confinement along with Tanaka's body. Merrick found his way to NASADA but the lunar cycle apparently is tracking another full moon in a few nights from now."

_"It would be easy if Katherine and Jason were here along with Zack, Tommy and Kimberly," Adam added._

_"Unfortunately we understand where they are coming from being parents and all," Aisha added._

"Yeah it's not easy raising kids especially when they know that mommy and daddy fight the bad guys as part of their job," Ashley said. "I'm sure they're keeping their kids safe wherever they are."

_"Thanks for the support guys," Billy replied. "Plus we also have to keep another group of youngsters in tact here. The Twilight Rangers are growing stark raven irritated being exiled and prevented from entering Angel Grove, along with us. How are things going on the home front?"_

"We're lucky to walk the streets of Angel Grove but we're still cautious," Andros explained. "Eric, Taylor and Wes have been doing regular sweeps throughout the city to assist the civilians. The Samurai Rangers are following a lead about the scroll and hoping to hear word about Deker's whereabouts, especially Jayden and Lauren. The last we heard was that after the whole Maysaf Castle fiasco he disappeared without leaving a trail. It wasn't until the day prior to the spell hitting they got word of Deker's whereabouts."

_"But he will be alright will he?" Rocky asked._

"The Samurai Rangers are keeping us posted," Carlos replied. "How's Virgil doing?"

_"He requested to be teleported just a few miles away from the reservation where the Truehearts reside," Trini added. "They are Tommy's biological family and it's where him and Kim are hiding out the twins and Gabriel. How are the original sqaud of Potential Rangers coping following their post resurrection?"_

"If you're asking about how TJ and Karone are holding up they're adjusting," Zhane explained. "Kenji, Silas, Grace and Abigail are also doing alright. We had them examined to ensure nothing was wrong and they're in the clear. We're assuming...if we attempt to smuggle people out of the Twilight Realm again it's going to be a disaster will it?"

_"The Twilight Realm is falling apart every second and I don't know how much longer it can be maintained. Trying to stabilize its foundation is out of the question and if it disappears, everything on the other side of it goes along with it, including me." Justin sighed. "Has there been any word about when they will perform the ritual to break the curse or the location on Valhalla?"_

"We been running a linguistics diagnostic on the four scrolls. Each of them were written during the entire tenure of the original Denizens of Twilight," Andros continued. "Each of them translated like passages people would read in a bible. The first scroll hinted the message about the existence of the Twilight Realm and the trials that awaited the successors for the flames of power. The second scroll contained the information about the ritual to break the curse of shadow and light and the Progeny's trials. It was the only scroll out of the four the Acadians wanted but then you guys stole it."

_"And the third scroll was the one we used which contained the original spells that created the anchor to the Twilight Realm and spells on resurrection, spirit expulsion and other spells on immortality, creating Traveler's knifes and other magical objects." Billy added. "However, this last scroll is not written in any ancient linguistics that we can cross reference with ancient Latin, Sumerian, Greek, Celtic. We've tried everything in our data banks and are out of resources."_

"Well the only thing that was translated based on the replica you sent us was a term known as Kemiya," Cole said. "The last two scrolls weren't written by the original Denizens themselves, but we may believe it was written by the Knights of the Meridian. The question differs as to why write two sets of scrolls that outline a detail of spells and rituals and make it impossible for us to translate."

_"You said Kemiya was one term that was translated on the final scroll?" Trini asked as she ran a cross reference data search. "Sometimes it would be nice to have a wicca's insight to this stuff. Sometimes other forms of magic whether light, dark or spirit magic itself can manifest to create other forms of magic. The Acadians created Expression long ago as magic that is not overseen by the spirits of the ancestors."_

_"Theoretically, magic itself is created by the elements and foundations of science itself," Quincy interjected with a thought. "What if this Kemiya has similar properties and aspects like alchemy? It's a form of ancient science and magic where you change one element to make it become a different property or matter."_

"Wait a minute I think the computer translated something about Kemiya. It is a subsection of Dark Magic that allows the user to change the elemental foundation of an object, and also allows them to imbue said creations with magic, creating a dark object. It crosses the boundary between magic and science, utilizing aspects of both." Mack said reading the text. "So the question is...if it's a subsection of dark magic, why practice it and possibly use it to combat the Acadians?"

_"Because maybe...Kemiya was a form of magic that is equal in power to combat Expression," Billy continued. "But what if they used this spell as a means for something more than just creating magical objects and changing magical elemental properties? If it's equivalent to the practices of alchemy, what will that mean for us?"_

**(The Reservation)**

The next morning, Virgil arrived at the reservation as Sam and David cooked breakfast for Tommy, Kimberly, the kids and the rest of the tribe. Rosaline saw his car pull up as she greeted her boyfriend and took in the sight and surroundings of the view around them. He joined everyone for breakfast and gave Tommy and Kimberly the latest updates from their friends at the Command Center. The couple wanted one more day with the twins and Gabriel before they left them with David and Sam. It was a bit suspicious as to why Rosaline asked Virgil to come this morning and not the rest of their friends.

However, it became apparent last night after overhearing David and Rosaline's conversation something was up. Reluctantly, Rosaline revealed the truth to her parents about the deal she made with Satsu to surrender herself by the end of the week. It was one of those awkward and heartbreaking talks they had with their daughter to listen to her say how she couldn't live with the fact that people were dying in order to protect her. After promising not to lose Rosaline again she made the painful choice to sacrifice herself willingly for the sake of those she loved. Her friends didn't know what she was up to and then came her motive for calling Virgil.

"We lost sixteen years with our daughter and three years isn't enough time with her," Kimberly sobbed. "How could we have not known what she was planning. We made a promise we weren't going to lose her again. We promise we do everything in our power to keep her safe and not watch her die. Now, we're powerless to do anything once the day ends. They'll come for our daughter and we have to watch them take her from us again."

"Kim we can't give up just yet. Maybe there's a way for Rosaline to reconsider this deal she made." Tommy replied with ideas filling his mind. "That mark on her arm maybe there's a way we can get Kat and Jason to unbind it. She doesn't have to go through with sacrificing herself for the Progeny's ritual. There is no way we're letting history repeat itself and there's no way this ends with our daughter in a body bag. I promise you we're not losing her a second time around..."

"Mom, dad stop! This...is out of your hands now," Rosaline said quietly without Virgil hearing. "What's done is done and I'm sorry, truly I am for not telling you guys. I need you to understand that I made this choice freely and willingly. I know what has to be done and it is to protect the people I love. I knew what I was doing when I made that deal and I ensured that Satsu lives up to her end of the bargain...and I live up to mine. If you were in my position you do the same thing for each other and I understand now the merits and depths of what it means to sacrifice everything for the people you love and for the greater good."

"This is insane Rosaline you can't just willingly give yourself up to them. Your father and I will do everything we can to stop this you have to believe us. We can end this all of it and it doesn't include you dying on us."

"And what happens huh? Do you think they'll stop coming after us if we keep resisting? A lot of good people are dying because of me and they will keep coming back to hurt the ones we love. I'm doing this for you guys, for Elena, Hayden, Gabriel, my friends and family and everyone else. I can't run anymore or deny what has to be done and I know I'm going to die. I get it and I am willing to die if it means you all get to live to see another day."

"I made you a promise kiddo that we show you how to change your fate and destiny. Your mom and I we lost so much time with you and three years hasn't been enough time to catch up for the years we weren't in your life. We know you're not a child anymore but still you're our first born daughter, our little girl. This is not the end for you Rosaline Diana Oliver and we promise you that you will still have all the time in the world to spend with us and everyone who loves you, including that boy over there."

"If anything happens to me promise me...you'll look after Virgil for me? I love him so much and he's going to know the truth so I need you two to keep him in line. He means the world to me and I know what it's like to truly love someone," Rosaline smiled with tears in her eyes. "I learned it from my parents. You make sure he doesn't stop fighting and that he stays strong for the sake of our friends. They need a leader to guide them and Virgil...I know he'll do right by them. Promise me you'll look after him will you?"

"Okay...we promise to look after Virgil and your friends," they replied reluctantly as she hugged both her parents before heading up the mountain trail with Virgil. They couldn't accept the fact that Rosaline was willingly going to surrender herself. If they knew of her deal with Satsu they would have stopped her. Unfortunately, time wasn't on their side as the two quickly made contact with their friends and the other Rangers back at the Command Center to inform them about the situation. They had only before the end of today to desperately save their daughter from an impending doom.

**(The Mountain Trail)**

"Where are we?" Virgil asked as the two continued to walk a mountain trail. "You could explain to me why you wanted to meet me by early sunrise at the reservation."

"It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer," she smiled holding his hand.

"Uh... this morning I was wondering by looks on your parent's face something was up, and now... I'm thinking there's a reason we're out here. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling." They arrive at a waterfall in the middle of the woods. The young couple takes in the view and sight for a moment. "God, this is beautiful. I mean...I've never seen anything like this." Rosaline stares at Virgil.

"I think you do know how you feel. I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me what's on your mind."

"Or maybe it's not me that has something on my mind," Virgil replied. "Something tells me you're troubled by something. You just...can't talk about it Rosie . Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you and me. But... It's a long way to the top. Let's go. You never know what might come up. Hey you brought me out here so let's see if you can climb to the top."

"We're climbing all the way up to the top?"

"Oh, yeah unless we could cheat and maybe teleport ourselves up there but it defeats the purpose of physical exercise." He slightly joked as the two continued onward up the mountain trail.

**(The Command Center)**

After Tommy and Kimberly departed from the reservation and leaving the children in David and Sam's care, the two headed back to the Command Center. Part of them wanted go out on the mountain trail to retrieve Rosaline and Virgil but the couple decided against it. The two knew that Rosaline needed this time alone with Virgil knowing that the news of her fate by the end of today will affect him the most. It became Tommy and Kimberly's task to reveal the week long secret Rosaline has hidden from them.

"That's not in Rosaline!" Quincy argued. "Not after all the fights we went with Satsu and the Acadians she suddenly woke up one morning and decide it be better to be a sacrificial lamb sent to the slaughter."

"You're meaning to tell us that by the end of today...she'll be gone?" Shi-Ann asked as the two veterans nodded reluctantly.

"We all know Rosaline and we know our daughter. She had a game plan and none of you guys didn't know it, neither did we and we're her parents," Tommy dejectedly said.

"How did this happen because she wouldn't be this stupid to do something like this!" Desmond argued in disbelief.

"According to our daughter she did a cloaking spell the night the resurrection spell occurred," Kimberly explained. "She said you guys battled Satsu in order to prevent her from finding the location where the others were doing the spell." The younger Rangers nodded but then something occurred in Chan's mind.

"I remember something," Chan said looking at his friends. "I recalled for a moment if I was sure or not Rosaline was holding up something or looked like she was reaching in for something in her pocket. She engaged Satsu in combat and they were going at it..."

"Unless she must have done something during the fight we weren't aware of," Penny added.

"Rosaline did and according to her she had a crystal she found in the Command Center that had the power to do a cloaking spell. It basically cloaked the area around her and Satsu in order for her to propose her deal. Anything...within fifteen feet from them would only see them going at it instead. Apparently, Rosaline had a game plan going into that fight and to ensure that both of them live up to their end of the bargain, she branded them with a spell that invokes an unbreakable promise."

"She did a spell? Rosaline isn't known for using magical spells and stuff," Christian argued.

"But she did and she had Jason and Katherine teach her a few basic spells that will help her out," Kimberly continued. "The one she found according to Zordon was an old spell that was used to magically bind an agreement between two parties. If one person try to nullify the deal, both of them would suffer the consequences. Even if Rosaline surrenders herself to them...she made sure that none of us don't end up in the crossfires of Satsu's wrath. She forced Satsu to swear to it we're not harmed even after our daughter lives up to her end of the deal."

"So she didn't want us to know?" Bianca asked. "She's just like her parents: brave, selfless and true. So while we were getting our asses kicked she must have use that spell to make a deal with the devil herself."

"Virgil? Does he know because if he finds out...oh god this will devastate..." Aidan replied.

"They're out there right now spending what maybe her last day of freedom together," Tommy said. "That's why Kim and I need your help to make sure that this won't be the last day for Virgil and Rosaline. They're going to come for her and we're racking our brains with different possibilities to revoke that binding promise those two girls made. I can't face losing my daughter again and neither can Kim so...we need all the help we can get."

"How long do we have? Because none of us don't want to lose Rosaline too," Billy and the others asked. "Tell us what you want us to do?"

"Find a way to prevent us from having a future without our daughter in it," Tommy answered. "We only got till the end of today and then...time's up. We got a feeling where the rendezvous point will be for her to meet Satsu. We need to know everything we can about the ritual, about Valhalla and ultimately what happens if Satsu breaks it. I'm not going to face the scenario where it ends with our daughter's death."

**(The Mountain Trail)**

Rosaline and Virgil continue climbing the mountain trail to the top while taking in the view. They figured it was probably midday by now as the sunlight filled the area. They took in the smell of nature and the two jokingly commented that the lack of physical exercise has made their young adult bodies a bit sluggish. They stop halfway up the trail to catch their breath and rest after spending half the morning hiking.

"What do you think has been the best part for us being Power Rangers?" Virgil asked suddenly.

"Ahh and you think I would have the answer because I'm the daughter of two of the very originals," she smiled. "For me, being a Power Ranger you feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. The thing about the power is that beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything inside of you becomes more clear and purpose is restored. Life itself becomes more intense and the love you have for people becomes your strength and source for power. Well that's what it means for me plus meeting new friends and using highly advanced weaponry at your disposal. How about you Virgil? What would you say is the worst?"

"Ah, you want me to think about the worst part of being a superhero for us?"

"Aside from the constant threat of putting our lives on the line? Virgil stops and looks at her and then takes a breath. "Sometimes it's hard to think with a clear head when your on the battlefield. Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you if you lose focus. When we get too overwhelm by our emotions we tap into this suppressed darkness within ourselves in order to fight with that killer edge. The fact that we can't let our immediate family know our secret becomes a burden and being destined to determine the fate of the world is a lot to ask. We always learn that collateral damage occurs in a fight between good and evil."

"I wonder how long it took my parents and the rest of the originals to handle living the double life back in the day? It never is easy when you find yourself living this double life I mean we knew what we were getting ourselves into a little over three years ago. Do you ever wonder if it gets easier for us?"

"Well, we're still trying everyday to navigate our way through this," Virgil continued as they continue to walk. "Once you start something there's no turning back. We can't go back to the way things were before fate and destiny intervened. The moment we made the choice to accept the power...it opened a whole new world for us."

"Yeah, one that gets harder to live in everyday," Rosaline said ." Come on, let's just keep going. We're almost halfway to the top." The two climbed up the trail for a bit until they finally reach the lookout point of the mountain. They hold hands as Rosaline and Virgil breathe a sigh of relief. "We made it! Ahh."

"Gosh it feels like we've climbed Mt. Everest," Virgil smiled looking at the landscape. "Oh, wow. This view it's breathtaking. Being here it makes you feel like you're on top of the world, looking down below at everything, makes you feel like you're free from everything." Virgil takes notice of Rosaline taking in the view of the landscape and her expression. He wasn't blind or obvious that there was something on her mind as Rosaline looks at him. "Hey Rosie...you can say it now. I'm not worried."

Rosaline looks at him with a confused look. "Say what?"

"Sometimes people want to go to the highest reaches of the world to distance themselves from the world below. There's this thing you've been wanting to say to me, but... been afraid of how it'll make me feel or how I react. I love you Rosie and right now it's just you and me up here away from the world. You don't have to be afraid."

"There's nothing I can say, Virgil that will make things better. It's not going to change anything not after today. If you found out what I did in order to save your life and everyone else I care about then you wouldn't forgive me. I'm not the person who can keep a straight promise without breaking one along the way. We've been through a lot of life and death situations but this one...I know I can no longer keep on running from. If I could give it all up: the power, the mission, all of it just for a normal life I would do it in a heartbeat. However, it's not our nature because we're selfless and we consider the needs of the many before the needs of the few."

"It might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. The possibility that if there was no way to escape going through with this ritual in order to ensure everyone else's survival. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times if you didn't live through this and how I be able to deal with it. I try hard not to think about it but it's like a cloud looming over us..."

"But it wouldn't matter now because there is that possibility we might not have a future together," Rosaline sighed as she revealed the hourglass mark on her arm. "By midnight tonight, our dreams of a happily ever after will only be nothing but a distant memory. I should have told you what happened the night of the Resurrection Spell but when you were on the other side and I couldn't face the possibility of you not having a future. I made a deal in order to ensure your future but everyone else if it means I have to face the inevitable fate that awaits me. My word, my bond and my guarantee promise neither she or I back out."

"So you're just going to willingly give yourself up to them so they can do the ritual?" Virgil mumbled as she reluctantly nodded her head. "You're not…regretting this are you? I assume everyone knows and you personally wanted to tell me this instead of somebody else? For seven days I think I get it now why you were acting this way. You…you needed time to settle any unsettled accounts. You made this choice alone without any hesitation or second guesses?"

"Of course I did knowing the full extent and the consequences it will bring. I rather have it be me then anyone else I love and care about. Virgil... if you were in my position, would you make the same choice I did for the people you love?"

"I would be selfish to say screw the world if it meant I had to trade the one person that means everything to me, but I can't. It's…the belief we hold that being part of the line and legacy of power you put the needs of the many before the needs of the few. You look at the bigger picture and clearly you…looked at it. If this is the only way to stop all of it I have to accept it…though at the same time it will break our hearts in the process. If I found out what you did then obviously I would probably do something extremely stupid or selfish in order to save your life."

"Why have you never brought it up?" Rosaline asked taking his hand. "Are you afraid of losing me?"

"I never brought it up because it was the one thing I feared, the possibility that our future together would be nothing but a faded dream. Everything we shared together wouldn't mean anything if you were gone. We're warriors of light and we serve a higher calling in the name of a greater good. It's like what they tell us that sometimes the hardest thing to do is live in this world and keep on living regardless. I'm not as fragile as you think and…somehow I'm make it. I say you shouldn't have done what what you did but you did it because you love us all and there was some good intentions behind it."

"But Satsu drove me to do this Virgil, which means I did it for something she doesn't really know which is for love. And to be honest, I don't know if I do know what unconditional or true love is. I'm 19 going on 20 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?" Rosaline was deep in thought as she takes Virgil's hands and gently squeezes them. "I know that I love you, Virgil. I know that. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up." She starts becoming overwhelm with emotion as she cries. "Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and... now? That's all gone but there's one thing I'm afraid to say to anyone but you."

"Hey it's alright it's just you and me here on the top of the world," he gently whispered. "I'm right here you don't have to be afraid to say it."

"I'm so afraid and don't want to die, Virgil. I never wanted to face the reality of my fate soon and I just wish…I wish for just one day more."

"I know how you feel. It's okay…just let it all out," Virgil embraces her as Rosaline is still crying.

**(The Command Center)**

"They know about Kemiya," Zordon said looking at the last Knight of the Meridian. "Are you sure this is the best course of action Atticus? When you presented it a long time ago we were skeptical of using this subsection of dark magic. What were talking about is the combination of human science and mystical magic."

"It worked once but it requires channeling a power source that is stable to use it." The two of them were inside a secret chamber of the Command Center as they walked into a room filled with hundreds of mystical objects and items. Zordon knew what they were and how they were created. He held up what looked like a metal star shaped weapon along with what looked like shackles.

"Thousands of years worth of mystical objects at the Rangers disposal," he continued. "Did you know that a long time ago the Rangers unexpectedly stumble upon this room and Alpha gave a brief explanation of where all these objects you created came from. The Order has their concerns about the purpose of Kemiya knowing that none of these objects were created from the purity of light. On the contrary, it was by your will you manipulated a dark art to be used for the intention of light."

"Where do you think alchemy originated from?" Atticus slightly smirked looking a dormant Power Coin on the floor. He picked it up and stared at it along with a sword that looked like a replicated copy of the original Sword of Power. "I have faith...the Power Rangers both old and new are strong enough to learn this craft. It is my...final charged task to them before all my accounts are in order. Yes, Kemiya is a subsection of dark magic but what kept them in line was the source that was used in order to practice it. These object may possess traits of dark magic but the source itself was that of light and goodness, which is why it differed from Expression. The only question if they'll be up to the task to do the impossible."

"Knowing the window of opportunity is closing upon us and you wish to be released from your oath and duty the reckoning is upon us. The focus of power is within their hands, just like the location to Valhalla is hidden beyond normal perception of sight. The Power Coins...it was the object long ago that helped produce all of this. You speak of the impossible task you wished to accomplish with Kemiya."

"We have the purple raven and the golden dragon whose combined power alone is sustainable enough to finish what was started long ago. Your Rangers you've chosen a long time ago are by far the most powerful team in the line and legacy of power which is why the Acadians targeted them along with the successors of the original Denizens of Twilight. I've seen their power and by their hand see what they can do with fate and destiny. What I tried to create long ago may not destroy Lokar, the Source of Evil itself...but it can do us the next best thing. We can forge a weapon that can end the Progeny line and destroy the embodiment of the Source of Evil."

**(Meanwhile)**

After a long day, the two of them pull into a deserted service station. Virgil parks his car, goes out and opens the door for Rosaline. She gets out of the car but Virgil feels something. He puts himself in front of Rosaline and they both turn their heads as they see Satsu is here.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. I didn't expect this location but seems like the midnight deadline has hit. You ready, my dear?" Satsu said eyeing the couple as Virgil quickly contacted the other Rangers. They teleported to the service station along with Tommy and Kimberly as everyone held their ground and stared intensely at Satsu.

"I'm ready but you remember you keep your end of the deal." Rosaline goes toward Satsu but Virgil stops her. "

"No way! There's no chance in hell you're laying a hand on her Satsu!" Virgil snapped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Virgil," Satsu warned. "No reason for you to die so soon, and besides you wouldn't want to be held responsible for what happens to your friends and family, especially that of your girlfriend's."

"Rosaline stop this isn't the answer," Tommy and Kimberly pleaded. "Please, we can't lose you again."

"Listen to them Rosie this isn't the way," the Rangers argued. However, Rosaline looks at her friends and her parents and nods her head reluctantly accepting what is to come. She turns around and looks at Virgil. He can't stop looking at Satsu.

"No. Virgil, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you, my parents or our friends to get hurt. Remember to be strong for them, look out for them and protect them." She kisses him passionately as they press their foreheads to each other. "I love you Virgil."

"I love you Rosaline Oliver," They kiss again but the Rangers and Tommy and Kimberly try to intervene. Reluctantly, Virgil turns to them with disdain and heartache with a look telling them to stand down.

"Baby, I need you to do something for me will you?" Virgil nods his head as Rosaline silently stares at Satsu. "I need you...to close your eyes. Close your eyes for me will you?"

Satsu takes a step forward as Virgil closes his eyes as Rosaline stares at him. She lets go of his hand with tears in her eyes. Silently, Satsu places a hand on Rosaline's shoulder as the others watch helplessly their daughter and leader disappear. When Virgil opens he eyes, he sadly realizes Rosaline's gone.


	68. Combustible Elements

**Chapter 68: Combustible Elements **

**(Angel Grove Forest)**

Back in Angel Grove, the Samurai Rangers find themselves confronting a group of Acadians on route to investigate a disturbance in the area. They decided to split into two groups with Antonio, Emily and Mike going back to Angel Grove City after they learned that Zhane and his patrol group went missing. Jayden, Lauren, Kevin and Mia ventured into the forest and dispatched of the Acadians scouting the woods. The quartet stumble upon a campsite but to their horror discover a massacre site of over a dozen civilians murdered. Their eyes divert to a nearby tent that contained four familiar individuals who the quartet know very well.

"Guys, it's Casey Rhodes, the Red Jungle Fury Ranger!" Jayden replied as he checked on the unconscious man. "I...can still feel a pulse which means he's still alive. Looks like someone tended to their injuries."

"Same thing with Lily Chilman, Theo Martin and Dominic Hargan," Kevin pointed out as they surveyed the site. "They look roughed up and those bastards did a number on them. Unfortunately, wish we could say the same thing about their squad."

"Will they be alright?" Mia asked as suddenly the four Rangers felt a presence behind them.

"I can assure you Samurai Rangers that your allies will make a full recovery," Deker said walking and looking around. "By the time I arrived there was nothing I could do to save the lives of those young future Rangers. However, the Jungle Fury Power Rangers were lucky enough to survive the onslaught despite the injuries they sustained. The least I could do was treat their wounds until aid was provided."

"Thank goodness you're still alive," Lauren said as she surprised the former half-Niglock by giving him a friendly embrace. "We thought you would have been recaptured after the destruction of Maysaf Castle. I know it's not easy for you to hear this but we are glad you're safe."

"Lauren has a point given that you allowed yourself to be captured back in Osaka in order for us to escape with Rosaline," Jayden replied. "However, we do worry for your safety knowing that they will come back for you given that you're a hybrid needed to break the curse."

"Though it's rare to see others show concern for my wellbeing and I assure you my friends that no harm has befalling me," Deker said calmly. "I stumbled upon this massacre but knowing our enemies they wouldn't strike this area without any ill intentions."

"Someone's missing from here," Mia pointed out getting everyone's attention. "Robert James, or RJ as everyone calls him is missing. He's the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. Wait a minute...they wouldn't have taken him unless..."

"Please tell us that he still doesn't have the ability to change into a werewolf under a full moon does he?" Kevin asked.

"Half your team went to Downtown Angel Grove in order to follow a lead on one of your missing allies," Deker replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "It is what I feared would happen and the reason I stay hidden following the destruction at Maysaf Castle. Power Rangers, if you haven't learned even with the Acadians spending lifetime after lifetime attempting to break this curse there is always one certainty when performing the same task over and over."

"There's always a Plan B which explains why you're not with them," Lauren said.

"Are you trying to tell us that the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger along with Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger are part of their Plan B?" Jayden asked. "Oh God it was because originally they wanted Merrick and Tristan Myers, Taylor and Eric's son as their werewolf and psychic tributes. No, that will mean they already got a full set don't they? What about Rosaline? Tell us they don't have her do they?"

"I suggest you get your allies some much needed medical attention because there's a full moon and it's about to hit it's apex. You must find a way to the sacred grounds where the genesis of power began. It can only be seen from beyond natural perception as it has been hidden among you in plain sight, Valhalla. Tell your friends that even the most simplest spells to conceal things regularly can reveal what our eyes cannot see."

**(The Command Center) **

Meanwhile, Billy managed to teleport Tommy, Kimberly and the Rangers back to the Command Center. The two of them had to break the news to their friends that Satsu has taken Rosaline. Trini and Aidan were hard at work on the computers trying to run a bio-scan search on Rosaline's location and the others were informed that Katherine and Jason have return being informed on what was happening. The reports from the other Power Ranger teams at NASADA only intensified the situation learning that their timeline to the ritual was closing in.

Tommy, Kimberly and Virgil headed to Kat and Jason's location in the Command Center and found the couple along with Zordon and Atticus in one of the annex rooms skimming through a pile of old grimoires and spell books. They had the four scrolls in their possession watching the Purple and Gold Ninjetti Rangers hard at work in their element.

"This is useless. All these grimoires, scrolls and spell books," Kat sighed frustrated. "We get back and we find out that Rosaline is now in the hands of the enemy and we're running out of time here. There has to be something in here to keep Rosaline from being killed in that ritual and without compromising Justin's status knowing one more false move can implode the Twilight Realm."

"We got to keep looking Kitty-Kat a young girl's life is at stake along wit the fate of the world," Jason said closing up another book. "Our kids are safe we took care of that, now we have a job to keep another set of kids we know safe. And we'll keep looking until the last minute. Tommy and Kim…they need us."

"The Order has spent many years charge with the task of preventing the curse of shadow and light from being broken," Atticus explained while the couple read the final scroll. "The original Denizens of Twilight were locked in a long fought battle that expanded into a blood feud marked with vengeance, death and hatred. It was what fuelled the power of Expression using sacrifices of innocent lives, tapping into unlimited power that was left on the Earth. It wasn't consider magic but yet it was something dark."

"Your last scroll mentioned something called Kemiya, a subsection of dark magic except it works in the lines of combining the element of science and magic," Kat added. "Something similar to alchemy, but with the right source of power to channel it to create and manipulate different properties and elements…"

"This form of magic is like alchemy? But you created it as a means to combat Expression by forging objects whether they be dark objects or objects of light but I mean…did they work?" Jason asked. "Why do you want us to know this?"

"Because even if this curse is broken and Satsu becomes the reincarnation of the Source of Evil in flesh and blood, Rosaline's life will have to be forfeit for that to pass, but there is a way to save her and rid us of the Progeny. Expression is too powerful now with the Acadians able to congregate and practice magic that is their most powerful weapon fueled by their will and desire to serve the Source of Evil, Lokar. My last task to charge you with…to master the art and craft of Kemiya because it will give you Power Rangers a fighting chance to withstand the arsenal that the Acadians and Satsu will unleash. Are you up to the task at hand?"

"We're running out of options…if you say that Kemiya is then show us," they both replied sternly. "What can we do to finally end this cycle and feud in order to save the line and legacy of power."

On the other side of room, Tommy, Kimberly, and Virgil arrive and converse with Zordon. They look at the scroll which outlines the details of the curse of shadow and light. The three of them look at the Eltarian who knows that the trio need to know the necessities of what Satsu needs to do to break the curse.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. The Chain of Memories is set up to enclose the sacrifices in the area to prevent escape. The ritual will be presided over a witch who will cast the spell as the Progeny proceeds to prepare the tributes. First the shifter is killed followed by hybrid. Next to be disposed of is an earth bound ghost followed by the physic, then the Highlander. Afterwards, the werewolf is killed, then the vampire and finally the doppelgänger. Once Rosaline dies, the curse will be broken and Satsu will become the reincarnation of Lokar, the Source of Evil."

"So when do we attack?" Virgil asked.

"Rosaline's death will activate the possession process for Lokar to inhabit Satsu's body to gain permanent control. She'll be vulnerable during the transition. Prior to the ritual Satsu was resistant to harm after completing the three trials. Once the Progeny of the Source becomes the human embodiment of the Source of Evil, they can be harmed."

"During the era of Lord Bran the ritual almost was completed until the one flaw which occurred with the doppelganger sacrifice and we know what happened with that," Zordon pointed out.

"It's kind of hard thinking about it especially knowing that...The Order of the Meridian issued the task to Atticus to end the Ashford family line," Kimberly sighed looking at Zordon. "So Rosaline...she's the last of the Ashford doppelganger bloodline? Why us? If you spent centuries trying to prevent the Acadians from breaking the curse then maybe bloodshed and death was the only solution. That's the part that sucks and our daughter is going to pay the price for it."

"Or maybe...if this curse gets broken maybe it may alter the course of the future," Tommy said. "We don't know what the outcome will be but the only person who might have the answer is Rosaline. We know our daughter and she was the result of the combination of two bloodlines that played pivoted roles in the line and legacy of power. She embodies what this new order is about so maybe there's more to Rosaline's fate and destiny than just this."

"You must understand Wings of Fate is that for every transgression that occurs a ripple effect will be created as a means to correct the balance of nature and that of the universe. What you must understand is that the curse of shadow and light was implemented to sanctify the balance of the universe and the sanctuary of what was deemed impure by nature. We took many precautions to ensure the survival and integrity of the line and legacy of power..."

"But not without any penalties or a hefty price to pay," Virgil suddenly spoke up. "I know it's not my place and I haven't been a Power Ranger long enough to understand it. I wasn't even born when these guys first started but what you and the Order sometimes forget to realize is that time changes. It's hard to maintain tradition and regime if you keep on using the the transgressions of the past to guide you."

"I see how you feel and you are entitled to exercise your opinion on the matter Virgil," he said.

"You don't get it do you? Did you think any of us had a choice on what was needed to be done in order to protect the Earth and the greater good? It's more than just about fighting intergalatic monsters and forces from out of this world. We've done things in the past none of us are proud of. How many more times do we as humans have to compromise our morals and ethics if we're suppose to be symbols of peace and goodwill? We don't go around murdering people even if they have evil intentions to cause harm to us. We've stained our hands of so much blood whether it be good or bad blood. This…is not what defines our line and legacy." He turns to Tommy and Kimberly and looks at them. "'Those two over there, they taught us that there is more to this mission then just maintaining the power due to oath and duty. They're not fighting just for the future of our world and the preservation of the future generation, this is about Rosaline and see to it that history doesn't repeat itself again."

"We don't have a lot of time so I'm going to cut to the chase. We've have the outmost respect for you Zordon since the day you came into our lives," Kimberly added. "You've been like a father to us when we became Power Rangers. You have to understand what it was like for Tommy and me to miss out on the majority of Rosaline's childhood. We lost her once, we cannot face losing her again the second time permanently."

"All Kimberly and I want is for our daughter to live a normal and be able to have a chance at a normal future." Tommy said, "The last thing we ever expected over three years ago was learning that she was going to be following in our footsteps to be part of the future line and legacy of the Power Rangers. Learning that our daughter is the doppelgänger of the original predecessor of her Pink Spirit Twilight Ranger powers and our own ties to the the legacy and line of Atticus and Namine complicated the issue. Is it her destiny and fate to be the instrument that will repeat history? Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's with great regret to inform you my dear pink crane and white falcon that this transgression will be happening whether we attempt to prolong it or not. Those who came before you and became instrumental to this ploy have met untimely fates. Our preservation to maintain the traditional order and regime is no longer an applicable option for we too do have our own accounts to settle. The decision of which regime and order will preside will be determined on the grounds where the genesis of power began, Valhalla. It is…where all crossroads will collide and it is where the fate of the last doppelgänger will be settled."

"Wait a minute…Valhalla? They've taken Rosaline to Valhalla?" Virgil asked. "The one place we've been searching for that was said that was the sanctuary and sacred grounds of the line and legacy of power. How the heck did those bastards find the means to set foot on sacred grounds?"

"Because it's the one place they can undo what was done many years ago," Atticus suddenly spoke up as he turned to Katherine and Jason. "Valhalla never existed beyond the veil, it was actually here this entire time on Earth. To safeguard it from the forces of evil they made it appear as it was a land lost from time and vanished into thin air. Traditional magic could not pinpoint the exact spot of its existence, but unconventional forms of mystical magic can undo the simplest spells casted with the right means and methods."

"So what does that mean for us then?" the three of them asked.

"What it means guys is it's time we once again redefine what fate and destiny means," Kat and Jason replied placing the scroll down on the table. "The Acadians were able to create their own means of magic through Expression. The grounds of Valhalla have been concealed by a cloaking spell for many eons so our only means of finding the exact location of Valhalla is by mastering a own kind of magic to outwit and outsmart these guys. All it takes to into combine some combustable elements and use Kemiya to see beyond what normal perception can't see."

**(Unknown Location)**

Meanwhile, Rosaline reluctantly follows Satsu and her entourage through a darken path with minimum light. She finds herself in what looks like a forest like area and it's pitch night wherever they brought her. To Rosaline's surprise, she doesn't find herself being manhandled, roughed up or forcibly dragged. However, it was eerie to have her enemies showing her hospitality. She noticed that Satsu was viewing a video from a cellphone which showed a image of the Acadians ambushing the Jungle Fury Power Rangers and their squad.

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs, but usually every so often you get the lone alpha who roams as the lone wolf," Satsu replied showing Rosaline the cellphone to show her a video of RJ confined in a disclosed location. "Need a closer look? It seems like you've heard of him."

"That's Robert "RJ" James, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" Rosaline said.

"When your predecessors before you spend thousands of years trying to break a curse…you learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up psychic, back-up ghost, back-up shifter, back-up Highlander, second set of a Chain of Memories."

"Back-up vampire," Cassius pointed out. "One upside to this wretched cursed undead life is that it will serve my successor's futility."

"Don't forget a back-up witch," Rita smirked. "She needs someone to provide all the mojo needed."

"And a back-up hybrid though Thrax would have been the first choice in line for the job," Zedd sneered. "Unfortunately, that poor excuse of a son couldn't grasp what this new order will provide for us."

"You see I've got all of it covered and I'm ready to go." Satsu pointed out. "With the Purification Spell running its course we will have no interruptions this time and hopefully I won't make the same mistake the last Progeny, Lord Bran made. You're…not in the process of transition or have vampire blood coursing through you?"

"Make it easy for you I could just simply slice myself right here and now and you get your obedient doppelgänger that doesn't gab," Rosaline mocked.

"Doesn't work that way firecracker," Satsu said. "You see as much as I want to take pleasure in gutting you, ritual requires you stay in full tact unharmed until the ritual begins. Besides, you be useless to me dead and then the cycle begins once again for the next sucker in line for my job and position. However, you and me have the same thing in common you see."

"And what would that be exactly?" she asked.

"We both want this cycle to end for the sake of our families and those after us. For too long this little facade has been going on and on. There have been casualties on both sides of the spectrum. I understand how you are feeling Rosaline for I too am locked into a fate that was predetermined for me a long time ago. I have done all that I did for the sanctity of my fraternity and for the legacy of the Matsuki-Asakai family name and blood."

"That's where you and I are different don't you see whether you like it or not. Yes, we're both bound and locked into a predetermined fate because of those who came before us. However, the difference between you and me was that I didn't have some crazy nutjob Acadian Grand Preator snatch me as a child from the streets almost twenty years ago. I didn't easily develop Stockholm Syndrome and went on a path of destruction killing people since I was eight years old. One of us will end up meeting our maker when this is over with because in this world, neither one of us are meant to exist."

"I was born into this life just like you were fated to unintentionally carry on the Ashford doppelganger line. We are complete opposites which is why shadow and light must merge in order to bring upon this new regime." Satsu looked to a woman who was about in her mid thirties to early forties. She motion for Rosaline to follow the woman down a darken path as Satsu disappeared with her entourage.

"Where are we going?" Rosaline asked.

"This way follow me," she said looking at Rosaline. "What's the matter do you not recognize who I am? After all, thanks to the Purification Spell my current host body I was in succumb to the effects of the spell. However, my Zeddy kins was spared from the onslaught and manage to keep his ass in tact. However, the upside of Expression is that once the Acadians' were freed from their curse to practice magic, they manage to put me in a new body at the last hour."

"Oh my God you're Rita Repulsa, aren't you? Which poor sucker did you con to offer up their body to you? I thought you and your husband were nothing but children beating haters just like Lokar."

"Well, it seems...somehow despite the limitations of human flesh and bone, it does have its perks say like delicious food and pints to enjoy." Rosaline trips on a rock complaining about the lack of light around the area. Rita lights fire all around them. She finds herself in the middle of a forest quarry and sees various individuals laying unconscious on the ground. There are ritual circle marks surrounding them. However, Rosaline sees someone on the ground that looks familiar to her. She rushes over to him and sees Zhane.

"Zhane? Zhane, Zhane! Zhane? Hey, hey, Zhane! Zhane! She quickly searches find a pulse but it's faint but notices he's still breathing. "Oh, my God. No. Zhane! No!" She looks at Rita. "She took Zhane? Why? I did everything that she asked. Satsu promised if I went with her she leave my family and friends alone."

Rosaline hears Zhane moaning as he wakes up. "He's not dead I assure you that. You ensure the safety of your family and friends Satsu guarantee that. However, it only implies to them and not anyone chosen by the Progeny to be offered as tribute for the ritual."

**(The Command Center)**

Back in the Command Center, Atticus starts an intensive lesson of practicing Kemiya with Katherine and Jason which is proving to be rigorous and exhausting due to the amount of magic and power required. It was a challenge for the couple knowing that their combined powers draws from spirit magic and that of the ancestors. The risk of opening themselves to channel dark magic became their biggest concern as they continued to pool their powers into Atticus' exercises.

Meanwhile, the others worked tirelessly to look through centuries and years worth of grimores,scrolls, documents, journals and every liable resource at their disposal. They finally learned of Rosaline's location but the issue came as to how to locate it since it literally vanished into thin air.

"We may have found something in the one of these journals," Quincy replied pulling one of the olden textbooks. "One of Jacob's descendants journaled the story of a mother who called on a witche's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. The witch cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child."

"How about we skip to the save Rosaline part," Virgil argued. "Is there a possibility it will work?"

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life," Aisha added.

"We already know if this ritual works Rosaline is going do die but what then?" Tommy asked. "What if there's a possibility if she comes back as some sort of supernatural creature like a vampire or some sort of hybrid? Or what if she ends up on the other side if it collapses?"

"Not if there is a way to keep her soul remaining intact," Zordon answered on behalf of the group. "It could work, but when dealing with birth and rebirth, the element of life and death, nature will always find its way to balance the universe. There is a possibility to save your daughter Tommy, Kimberly. The question you have to ask yourself is if you believe you can once again defy the laws of the universe and that of nature."

"Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" Desmond asked. Kimberly walks forward, closing the gap between Desmond and herself.

"I refuse to let Rosaline become something we've spent our lives protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it. You need to understand the day you become a parent you put the needs of your children first above everything else." Kimberly turns around and walks back towards the other veterans.

"The spell my son's descendant attempted is an ancient resuscitation spell," Atticus pointed out watching Katherine and Jason attempt another spell. He looked to the group noticing that the younger Rangers were reading frantically through every single available resource. "It was only used once and I guarantee you the spell works. However, if I were you, I suggest you read that book over again to see what happens."

"Argh this is so frustrating!" Jason complained as him and Kat stopped once again. The couple's efforts seemed useless as Atticus challenged them to perform a spell that looked like something out of a fairytale story. Instead of them helping out their friends and the Rangers find a way to save Rosaline, they got task with trying to unlock the secret of Kemiya, a form of alchemy type magic that was a subsection of the dark arts.

"Usually it takes years to learn and perfect magic instead of mere hours," Kat said as they stared at the rope on the table they were attempting to turn into gold. "I mean come on you can't learn this stuff overnight. You know what Atticus is trying to make us do combines magic and science."

"Pretty much given that half of the stuff in this room are technically deemed dark objects but used for a means to fight against the forces of evil. I mean are we that powerful enough to be practicing magic like this? Don't you think usually there's a coven that is needed to be doing stuff like this? I mean you and me...realistically a coven can't survive with two people alone."

"Atticus said that for Kemiya to work requires a lot of magic and something to draw power from. He mentioned the reason why it worked before was because they were able to draw from a power source that was stable. What we're trying to attempt is altering elements like turning this rope into gold for practice."

Jason looked at the rope on the table as he put his hands in his pockets. He took out his Power Coin as it was the only item each of them possessed that meant something of value. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind as he smiled at Kat. "Babe, I need you to pull out your Power Coin. I think had the objects we needed all along to help us link together and a means of focus. I'm not an expert on this stuff but my gut is telling me maybe it could work."

"What? My Power Coin for what?" she replied looking confused as she pulled out her Power Coin from her pocket and set it on the table next to Jason's. "Wait a minute, our Power Coins. We've been connected to these for a very long time and it it has helped us as a focus. If our coins can help link us to one another it can increase the potency of our magic."

The two of them started channeling one another using their Power Coins as a focus of power. They linked hands as they started chanting once again while concentrating on the rope. "_E Loke Gae La lidi, __E Loke Gae La lidi,__E Loke Gae La lidi..." _the two of them chanted while making contact with the rope. The rope started to catch on fire on the table as Kat and Jason watched. As the flame consumes the rope, they were amazed when the rope was transformed into pure gold rope.

"Whoa it looks like someone has the Midas' touch," Rocky stated with a bit of humor as the couple continued to stare at the pure golden rope. "I'm guessing it's more than just a story."

"What did you guys do?" Tommy asked. "We thought you guys set the rope on fire."

"Yeah one minute that rope was on fire and then the next it gets turned into gold." Kimberly added.

"I...we...we can't really explain it but that rope just transformed into a gold rope before our eyes," they replied as they picked it up and then it felt slightly heavy and stiff. They tapped it to test its texture and to their shock saw that it was solid. "Oh shit, we just turned that rope into gold didn't we? It...actually worked because we used our Power Coins as a focus of power and it linked us."

"I'm guessing you two unlocked the secret to the art of Kemiya?" Atticus stated as he stood alongside Zordon. "Any mere object that possesses power is usually used as a focus and a link to connect two equally powerful wiccas. It was all about syncopation which is why the Purple Raven and the Golden Dragon's magic was capitable. Because you used the Power Coins as your focus of power it was a stable source to increase the potency of your magic."

"So it meant depending on the focus object itself you can manipulate it to create an object to either work as something of dark or light potency," Bianca said.

"You learned the basic art of changing one element to another. Now it's onto the next step." Seconds later a mystical magnify glass materialized on the table surprising the veterans and the Rangers. "Remember how I said Kemiya specialized in the art of combining science and magic. Every spell you need to create magical objects is on that scroll, in particular to imbue an object to be tailored to possess specified magical abilities. All spells and magic enacted can always be broken."

"What are you planning to have Kat and Jason create with Kemiya?" Tommy and Kimberly asked. "How powerful can this magic be if you design to combat the use of Expression?"

"Powerful enough to create an object to locate the one place that has been hidden from our eyes for many years. This lens was once use to penetrate the most powerful cloaking spells that could make the genesis of power vanish into thin air. You want to find Rosaline and knowing you need to get to Valhalla we first need to find the door itself."

**(The Boarding House)**

"Okay remember to be stealth, quiet and by any means do not let yourselves be seen and make no sounds," Tanya instructed the small group consisting of Kenji, Silas, Grace and Abigail. They group observed the boarding house under heavy guard by Acadians. Tanya was still stinging over the loss of her powers because of the Purification Spell but she was determine not to sit on the sidelines and let her friends and family suffer.

She took it upon herself to lend her expertise to gather enough intel for their Ranger allies at NASADA and her friends currently taking shelter at the old Command Center. Tanya turned to the four young adults who recently got their second chance at life but with the downside of the status as Potential Rangers again. However, it didn't bother them because three years on the other side gave them the ability to continue their training while watching their friends from the other side.

"We can't charge through the front yard can we because they'll obviously kill us in one shot," Kenji added.

"Dr. Oliver and Mrs. Oliver stated that there was an emergency tunnel that was constructed that leads into the lab in the basement," Abigail stated as they fled into the woods. "There should be a hatch somewhere buried."

"You know we should give our team like a special name or something," Silas slightly joked as they found the hidden hatch. "Come on, we're like this special Ops team here and Miss Sloan here vouched to train us."

"Hearing you call me Miss Sloan makes me feel really old right now," Tanya commented.

"Okay so what is the plan we have going then?" Grace asked. "We planning to sneak in unattended without getting notice? So...these knives you gave us are our only line of defense? What is special about these knives?"

"It's a means of driving out an illegal entity that has crossed over from the other side of the Twilight Realm," Tanya explained. "The Highlanders created the Traveler's Knives long ago as a means to protect themselves from the Acadians. When the Order cursed the Acadians from convening to practice Expression, they found a loophole by riding inside as passengers. They would occupy the bodies of those who were members of the fraternity or possess magic. Other times, they would reside in ordinary civilians, but the problem was the passenger inside the host body could only exist on a half-life."

"When the Progeny teared through the veil with the Sword of Darkness, she broke the last defense of the Twilight Realm," Kenji said as they walked through the tunnel. "The power of the Anchor, it became overwhelmed which is why it's imploding. Then what was the point of doing the anchor swap then?"

"When the original Denizens of Twilight imprisoned Cassius many years ago, somehow his body, mind and spirit separated after they desiccated him into years of eternal sleep. They sealed Cassius in the Stone Tower deep within the Twilight Realm. He was trying to commit mass genocide on both sides and they created the other sides as a means of a something equivalent to purgatory, but for all supernatural species. For a man who vied for immortality and power, you wouldn't believe this whole vendetta was one of many dark chapters in this whole line and legacy of power. "

"So why make the person they once trusted the anchor to the place that became his imprisonment for many years?" Silas asked curiously.

"Probably to give him a punishment worst than death," Kenji added. "If the anchor was meant to serve as a sort of toll booth to the other side for supernaturals and those who possess the Great Power..."

"The irony of all of it is probably why it makes sense," Abigail continued as they continued to walk down the corridor. "So they gave him what he wanted, the immortality aspect, but to be condemned not only to an eternity in a prison purgatory, but unwillingly serve as the foundation of the prison itself. Boy, no wonder why Cassius was out for blood and now he has found a successor to finish what he started."

"Okay guys hold up here," Tanya motioned for the potentials to stop as they reached a dead end tunnel. She saw the control panel that would open up the secret passageway to the lab downstairs in the boarding house. "Alright guys we're about to go in full stealth mode. The one thing I forgot to mention to you guys about those knives you're holding is that they have the ability to drive the passenger Acadians out of the host body it's possessing. I can hear some muffling behind the walls meaning someone is down in the lab. I'm going to open the door and take out whoever is in there. You guys get to the computer and activate the sanctuary spell. It will drive out anything that is contained with negative energy out meaning them." Tanya approached the control panel ready to open the door. "On the count of three. One...two...three!"

**(Unknown Location)**

Rosaline is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire and sees that RJ is kneeling in his. Zhane is trying to make sense of what is happening looking at their surroundings and the other circles of fire lit up. Rosaline turns her attention to the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger.

"How are you feeling?" Rosaline asked.

"I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything but the primal instincts inside of me." RJ sighed looking at Rosaline. "Hey...I know who you are Rosaline Oliver and I don't blame you for any of this."

"I didn't want anyone else getting hurt and I didn't expect them to go after you guys. I'm sorry they made you trigger that werewolf part inside of you."

"Something tells us we're gonna die, aren't we?" Zhane said dejected.

"No! Zhane, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do. You're all getting out of here." In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and a man groaning are heard by the others. RJ's head snaps towards the sound.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"I'm guessing he's another tribute about to be sacrificed. That must be the Highlander." Rita pushes Nicolai down to the ground. Nicolai clutches at his stomach, groaning in pain. Rosaline remembers hearing the name and discovers to her shock the man Rita brought in the quarry is Bianca's missing father. "Nicolai Dancescu? Are you Nicolai Dancescu?"

"How...how do you know my name? Wait a minute, the doppelganger?" he groaned. "You are real...how is it possible?"

"Because I know your daughter Bianca and I know what you guys are. I know your daughter is part Necromancer witch and Highlander and part of the Kalderesh Gypsy clan. Your daughter has been looking for you for the last couple of years after you disappeared during a hunt for a vampire's nest. Bianca hasn't given up hope of seeing you again because of Ash. He told her you were alive."

"What's happening to me? I feel like my head is caving in on me." Nicolai groan.

Greta: I cast a spell to suppress your Highlander senses. Your mind is trying to unleash your urges to attack anything that is deemed impure." Rita moves away, flicks her wrist, and another ring of fire encircles Nicolai.

"Whoever that poor innocent girl is you hijacked is trying to resist," Zhane snapped. "That girl is a witch and witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed by the will of nature and in the name of the Great Power.

"My duty is to the Progeny of the Source! The new order, the second coming of Lokar, the Source of Evil. This old regime has been in power for far too long. Soon, it is time for a new dawn and era to begin!" Minutes later Satsu arrives with a few Acadians as Rosaline notices a few of them carrying objects.

"Glad to know I still have a few dance partners," Satsu looks at Rosaline and the other tributes. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" However, the ring of fire surrounding Rosaline dies down as Satsu walks over to Rosaline carrying what looks like a dress. "Well...it's customary for the guest of honor to be dressed in her finest. Before we start, might I suggest a change of garment to commemorate this special occasion?"

**(The Command Center)**

Back at the Command Center Kat and Jason used their combined powers to perfect the art of Kemiya. The others watched as the couple focused their energy and magic to a magnifying glass. It looked mystical looking and the lens itself resembled that of an eerie eye. Sensing the magnitude of power emitting from the object they channeled, they recoiled back towards their friends as Atticus stepped forward and let out a smile of satisfaction.

"This is it? A weird looking magnifying glass?" Kat said looking a bit displeased. "You're meaning to tell us that Jason and I busted our asses for the last three hours learning your alchemy type Kemiya just to create that thing?"

"Speaking on behalf on our elders here what gives?" Bianca added. "How does this help us find Rosaline and Valhalla?"

"A long time ago I found a means of creating something many refer to as 'oculus veritatis'. In in this case, this mere simple magnifying glass is known as 'The Lens of Truth.' The Knights of the Meridian long ago created many objects through the use of Kemiya. Yes, this magic has a means of being used for darkness, but depending on the source used to perform it, we found a means of creating objects with magic related in "earthly terms" instead of godly connotations. The Lens of Truth of one of many we tried by igniting magic to enhance the ability of truth and perception."

"So what does this magnifying glass do? You made us create something that can make us see things beyond normal human sight and perception," Jason stated. "Is this a dark object created by Kemiya?"

"It's a ward of protection that whoever holds one of the "Trinity of Truth" in their hands would make the user frankly insusceptible to sabotage, mind control, and secret keeping. The main logic behind this is that it gives one the power to see all different kinds of "truth" out there. The Lens of Truth gives the ability of absolute sight with a touch of mystical authority and ability attach to it. The Order were one of the few factions that knew the purpose of what they dubbed as the Great Power's "Eye of Truth" served should the truth behind the history and foundations of the line and legacy of power be revealed to those who fight for the greater good." Atticus turned to Tommy and Kimberly and gave the lens to them.

"Seeing is believing they tell us and to believe in something is to give it power and strength," Tommy replied holding the Lens of Truth. "But something tells us that we blindly don't need to see to believe because we know the reality of the truth in front of us. Valhalla never disappeared it's just been here this entire time we just need to know where to look."

"If you should one day find yourselves ready to see all kinds of truth the universe has in store...keep this as a momentum. The power and strength relies on those who already know the reality of the truth in front of them," Atticus said.

"Valhalla must have been cloaked for many years in a place where time itself remains constant and can change to either go forward or backwards." Kimberly replied. "Rosaline is not in another dimension or on the other side or deep within the Twilight Realm. Originally Valhalla is derived from the Norse mythology as a majestic palace in Asgard for slain heroes who died bravely in battle. There's a tie with that mythology and that of the legacy of power."

"I think I may have a lead," Quincy spoke up. "References of longitude and latitude time zones and that of mythology I believe the Acadians must have taken Rosaline to a place between two precise time zones. If Valhalla is somewhere in that vicinity then it will lead us to where the ritual will take place: she's somewhere within the GMT time zone or now known as the UTC."

"The Coordinated Universal Time Zone? Are you saying Rosaline maybe somewhere in Greenwich, England?" Penny asked.

"Well England and any part of western Europe has many tales expanding from Celtic to Norse mythology. The history of the land itself created a lot of these legends and myths," Chan pointed out. "And Greenwich is where the the earth's universal time begins."

"So...what's the plan now?" the Rangers asked the veterans. "Are we going to follow this lead in Greenwich hoping it will lead us to Valhalla?"

"You guys know what to do once you find the location and by any means stop them from breaking the curse of shadow and light..." Tommy informed the younger Rangers but then their friends interjected.

"...And you Rangers will be riding alongside the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies," Jason said looking at them. "There's no way you two are sitting on the sidelines on this one. That's your daughter and we know damn well you do anything for your kid. Besides, we got a job to do and that is to bring down that anti-magic barrier surrounding Angel Grove."

"Hey we can't ask you guys to sit on the sidelines while we..." Kimberly argued.

"If we stop the ritual or if they by sheer luck break the curse all hell will break loose and we need every able body we got at full strength," Kat explained. "It's our job to do damage control and get our forces mobilize should they lure us into a final confrontation. Don't worry, we can handle things here while you two and the Rangers make sure Lokar doesn't get its second coming through Satsu."

"Are you sure we're ready for this? I mean this is a big battle and Rosaline's life depends on it," Virgil said looking worried and uncertain. "I'm not a leader like her and I don't know if I'm strong enough to..."

"They'll follow you through till the end Virgil," Tommy and Kimberly replied. "You guys are ready, you've been ready for a long time. Your friends will follow you and never doubt yourself you can't do this. You can Virgil...and you will save Rosaline because you love her too much to lose her."

"We're a team Virgil it doesn't change anything and we fight together...with you at the helm," Aidan smiled. "So fearless leader what do you want us to do? No matter what happens we believe in you."

"Quincy, if you can get us the precise navigation points to teleport in Greenwich then enter them in the computer. The falcon and crane are riding shotgun with us on this one guys and they're going to use the Lens of Truth to find Valhalla. I am not going to lie to you but if we find it, there maybe a chance the ritual will begin." Virgil explained. "We need to know exactly how much time we got and we need a way to ensure Rosaline's survival."

"Okay...so are you guys ready?" the couple asked.

"It's now or never," they replied. "Lead the way you two." They headed back up to the main chamber of the Command Center as Billy inputted the coordinates into the computer. The nine Twilight Rangers along with Tommy and Kimberly disappeared as the veterans watched.

"Good luck you guys and let the power protect you," the others replied.

"We better hurry because everything is about to come to a head on collision," Justin said looking at the viewing globe. "It's us against an army that has laid dormant for many years. This fight is going beyond here and the other side...and time is running out fast."


	69. The Blood of Light & Shadow

**Chapter 69: The Blood of Light & Shadow**

**(The Boarding House)**

Tanya and the four potential Rangers surveyed the carnage they left after their stealth attack to reclaim the boarding house. Using the spells and incantations Katherine provided the small group refortified the house by recasting the Sanctuary Spell and dispelling the nearby Acadian forces back. Luckily, they were able to reestablish contact with both NASADA and the old Command Center where the others were held up.

"Okay guys we regained control of the boarding house. So far everything is still in tact, our stockpile of groceries and food remains edible at the moment and our equipment and gear is active and protected," Tanya explained surveying the area in the lab. "The wards and protection spells Kat cast the first time are refortified and nothing wasn't touched. I guess we warded the place to protect it both physically and mentally from the banes of evil."

_"If we knew you were going to take four of the original potential Rangers on a squad mission to take back the boarding house we thought it would be crazy," TJ replied as Tanya was conferencing with their allies at NASADA and the original veterans at the old Command Center._

"We decided collectively and since the anti-magic and Ranger barrier doesn't effect us we were able to get into the city without any detection. It's like a complete ghost town with citizens either boarding up their houses or the streets being completely emptied and businesses shutdown."

"Seriously, these Acadians are like cockroaches crawling all over the place," Kenji added. "You dispatch one or two of them and exorcise the passengers inside they'll keep coming back."

_"Tell us about it with Purification Spell running its course they can freely practice Expression and convene together," Billy said on the other end. "Which is why we're working on something to dispel the Purification Spell surrounding Angel Grove."_

_"Well the good news is...we found the location to Valhalla," Trini said._

"And what about Rosaline? What's happening with her? Is she alright?" Abigail asked.

_"She allowed herself to be taken by Satsu in exchange for all our safeties," Jason sighed on the other end. "We were able to get a fix on her location and they took her to Valhalla which maybe cloaked by a powerful spell. It maybe hidden somewhere in Greenwich, England according to the Twilight Rangers." He then address the group at NASADA during their conference communication. "Guys, what's the situation back at NASADA?"_

_"The Samurai Rangers found the Jungle Fury Rangers somewhere in the forest earlier today. Their squad was slaughtered but the team itself are alive, but sustained injuries. Deker was able to provide them medical assistance by the time Jayden and the others found them," Andros reported. "However, RJ is missing according to the Samurai Rangers. The Acadians took him and just this afternoon, they...ambushed Zhane."_

"Andros, what's wrong? Is there something else?" Tanya inquired hearing the disdain in the Red Space Ranger's voice.

_"Zhane and the others followed a lead in hopes of trying to recover Isabelle's Chain of Memories for Ashley and me. Our daughter has been laying in a coma for three months and when Ashley and I found out the source of what caused it, we sent our friends out to investigate it. They took her memories a few months ago when we got ambushed on the runway at NASADA knowing if in case they couldn't get the Chain of Memories of anyone of the veteran's children, Isabelle was going to be used as backup."_

_"They wouldn't dare...oh no it means it's going to happen. Zhane possesses telekinetic abilities doesn't he so they have their psychic tribute. RJ since he's the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger the ability to transform into a werewolf periodically makes him a perfect candidate." Adam pointed out. "They already obtained a shifter, a Highlander, a vampire, a witch, a hybrid and the doppelganger. All they need is a ghost to begin the ritual but we can't communicate with the others."_

"You better find a way now because things just got worst," Silas and Grace sighed. "We went out by the cemetery. They left the house untouched, but the cemetery wasn't all so lucky. They desecrated a burial and the remains were taken."

"Which grave did they desecrate?" Tanya asked. "Guys...whose grave does it belong to?"

"It...was Ellie's grave," they sighed. "Spirits still stuck on the other side and beyond are still bound on Earth as long as something of theirs remains. The only way to completely destroy a spirit is to bless and burn the remains to prevent them from either crossing over or finding peace."

_"Shit it means they got the complete set," Wes replied on the other end. "So...how are we going to exactly stop the Progeny from becoming the second coming of the Source of Evil on earth?"_

"We better pray that that by some miracle the ritual doesn't happen and they don't break the curse," Tanya replied.

_"If the price we pay will cost Tommy and Kimberly their daughter's life history repeats itself," Aisha sighed. "I just wish there was more we could do for them." _

**(Greenwich, England)**

Twelve beams of light touch down on the fields somewhere in the vague lands of Greenwich. It was already dark by the time they arrived at their partial destination. However, the atmosphere around the surrounding area provided the ominous and eerie undertone of something shrouded and cloaked with mystery was occurring beneath the naked eye.

For anyone in tuned with the forces beyond the other side it didn't help that the wind and air was filled with countless whispers. The voices of the distant past continued to rise as the group followed Quincy hoping to shed some insight to the shrouds and cloaked anomalies that will lead them to what they dubbed as "Genesis." They walked up a slight hillside with a lone tree and rock in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Virgil asked.

"If my memory serves me clearly based on this projected location this would be where the UTC timezone line would be drawn," Quincy explained. "A place where time, space and history stands still and remains a constant notion just like the Twilight Realm. The sky is clear this evening and no stars are out."

"Well...not exactly remember we have to see beyond normal perception in order to be given the power and authority of absolute truth," Tommy replied as he clutched the Lens of Truth in his hand. Reluctantly, he pointed it towards the night sky and to him and Kimberly's surprise saw that there was a full red moon that has reached its apex.

"Great it's always a full moon wherever we travel," Kimberly said sarcastically. However, unbeknownst to the Rangers the couple begin to see swirls of pyreflies rising around the area. The magnifying glass was given them the ability to see absolute truth as Tommy pointed it towards the lone tree and rock on the hillside. It reminded them of the familiar scenario they faced back inside the Stone Tower seeing apparitions of memories from the past.

The couple realized the apparitions they were seeing were memories of Namine and Cassius. It looked like a holographic movie being played out as the images strolled nearby. Tommy and Kimberly followed the apparition memories up the hill and saw a stone ring placed around the area with torches nearby. They saw the one of the torches was lit and saw that the flame was a pink color.

"She's here and that's a sign we know where to find Rosaline," Tommy replied.

"Rangers, get over here!" Kimberly yelled as the Twilight Rangers climbed up to their mentors' location. They saw the lone tree and rock on the top of the hillside. Whatever the couple saw through the Lens of Truth they wanted to reveal it to the young group. Virgil was the first to take a look and spotted what looked like a floating pink flame.

"Huh why is there a floating pink flame hovering mysteriously?" Christian asked.

"Because it's Rosaline and it's a message saying this is the way," Virgil explained. "Whatever Tommy and Kimberly are seeing has been here this whole time. We're here in Valhalla and that light there, it's Rosaline."

"Can you tell us what you see?" Penny asked.

"This place swarms with millions of pyreflies and it's kind of like something out of storybook," Kimberly added. "It feels like being in the Twilight Realm but except it's a parallel place that coincides within the light."

"Bianca, what is it?" Tommy asked turning his attention to the Purple Shadow Twilight Ranger. Besides Tommy and Kimberly, the others knew how strong Bianca's supernatural connection is. Without looking, she concentrated and walked up to an empty spot. Suddenly, the purple sacred flame of power materialized as she used it to light up something. Soon, the purple flame ignited while more pyreflies began to rise up. The light from the sacred flames of power illuminated.

"_As light of purity shines and the shadow of twilight looms in the darkness__, my duty begins. It shall not end until I am relieved of my oath and futility by my life and by my death. I shall be relieved of companionship, hold no lands, nor bare no offspring. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory,"_ Bianca started reciting mysteriously confusing the others. Tommy and Kimberly used the Lens of Truth and revealed to the others what they were seeing. It was as if something was compelling Bianca as the other Rangers saw the apparitions or memories of the Original Denizens of Twilight. They followed suit mimicking their friend's actions as they started reciting their predecessors' words. The others too became compelled to reenact what took place many years ago.

_"I shall live and die in the line of duty to uphold the line and legacy of power. I am the sword and shield in the light of day and shadow of night. I am the watcher in the name of the Order of the Meridian. I am the wall that separates the veil from the other side and beyond. I pledge my life and honor to the Line of Power and the balance of the universe, from this day forward and all the days to come. I decree by my word and vow on Valhalla, I kneel to the oath and futility to the greater good and in the name of the Great Power. Let this Sacred Flame of Power signify the light that burns deep in the night._"

The nine Rangers lit the torches simultaneously as a multicolor ring of fire encircled the area. Soon, they saw deep in a darken path, a skewed row of multicolored torches mysteriously light up. The group saw a dirt path on the road glistening with pyreflies. The path was heading straight into the woods as the group proceeded.

"Are you guys ready?" they asked the Rangers. "Whatever lies down this road now, there is no turning back. We're here at our destination that is what matters."

"We're more than ready," Virgil said bravely. "What just happened to us a few moments ago, it happened before. It happened before like at the Hallow of Power, the Isle of Songs and here on Valhalla. Our decree and oath as the Denizens of Twilight. The new guard, the new regime...it's us isn't it? Valhalla, the genesis of where the regime of power began, and where the old guard will fall and a new order shall rise."

"What do you mean?" the others asked.

"It means once we go in there," Virgil continued before turning to Tommy and Kimberly. "We're going to establish which new order will rise from the light and from the shadows. There's a second coming upon us the question is who will rise above it?"

**(The Forest Quarry)**

Deep in the forest of Valhalla, Rosaline watches the tributes still contained in the rings of fire. She is temporarily freed from her ring of fire containment and at the present moment being forced to change into a new set of clothes. Ironically, hearing Cassius' remarks of Rosaline looking like a ghost from his distant past only made her feel uneasy. _"How original of them to dress me up in the same manner when Namine cursed Cassius all those years ago." _Rosaline thought.

Up on a nearby hill, Satsu retrieves the Chain of Memories she procured. Her eyes divert to one of her minions bringing a brown sack containing human remains. The bones are dumped on the ground as a ring of fire entraps them. Rosaline watches as Satsu holds the Sword of Darkness in her possession realizing Cassius retained it on the Progeny's behalf following his escape. The last thing she needed was a front row seat to witness innocent lives being sacrificed for Satsu's benefit before they do the same thing to her.

"I've got the Chain of Memories. It was difficult to obtain the binding agent, but I hate to part with it," Satsu says handing the Chain of Memories to Rita who takes it and looks up at the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex and now shines the color of blood red," Rita replies. "Do you remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember," Satsu states looking at Cassius. "I ensure you Lord Cassius, I will see to it that your legacy will finally be fulfilled. What you started along with Lord Bran and the rest that have followed suit, I will complete it."

Rita lays the Chain of Memories around a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the Chain of Memories is embedded on the ground. Rita begins chanting a spell in Latin while one of the Acadian members brings a cauldron containing the essences of Maligore's Flames of Destruction. Satsu holds the sword out over the stone bowl while Rita pours the evil flame over it. It glows a dark shade of red when Satsu takes the sword and approaches the rings of fire.

Bianca's father Nicolai still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Rosaline. She tries to drown the sound out hearing the screams of the young shifter girl. She is, well actually was a Ranger in training the Jungle Fury Rangers led and RJ became her mentor to help her control her shifting powers. In one instant, Satsu mercilessly impaled in the chest with the sword ending the young Ranger in training's life. Rosaline watches was the Sword of Darkness is drenched in the blood of the shifter being poured over the ceremonial bowl into the flames.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help my daughter," Nicolai replied. "Bianca, I need you to tell my daughter that I am sorry. Tell her...that she and her mother meant the world to me. Make sure she's not afraid to embrace being a child of two sides of the coin."

"She knows where she comes from because of both her parents. Were you always thinking about her?" she asked.

"Everyday I prayed she and her mother were well. Please, I didn't want my daughter to be alone! Promise that she'll still have a family that will look out for her?" Satsu looks down at Nicolai. "Shall we?" she asks mockingly.

The ring of fire around Nicolai disperses. Nicolai's eyes glare viciously and he uses enhance speed to rush at Satsu. Alas, Satsu gets the upper hand and pins Nicolai to the ground, plunging her sword into his chest and into his heart. Nicolai takes a final breath, tears streaming down his face, and dies. Satsu breathes heavily as she holds the bloody soaked sword in her hand. Rosaline and the others look on, horrified while Zedd and Cassius smirk wickedly.

Rita continues chanting the while Satsu extracts Nicolai's blood from the sword. She pours it over the ceremonial bowl, sprinkling the blood into the flames. She feels a rush of power flowing through her body.

"I can feel this sensation washing over me," she replies. "Does that mean it's working?"

"It's working deary! With each sacrifice Lokar's power becomes in tune with that of the Progeny. Over in the rings of fire, Rosaline watches Rita and Satsu in the distance. She looks up at Lord Zedd, eyes glistening with disdain.

"Do you understand the futility of your fate and destiny young Rosaline?" Zedd asked. "On the contrary, it was a legacy you were born into, one that was predestined long before you or even your love sapped parents existed. A blood feud that transcended into the line and legacy of power. Tell me wayward songbird, do you believe you have the power to rewrite the hand of fate and destiny? Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"One learns that if you play with the hand of fate and destiny, nature finds a way to restore the order of things," Rosaline said looking on. "I'm a human being, destined to be be born and destined to die one day. If today is judgment day for me then I will face it. If I am paying the price to undermind the powers that be then so be it. Nature finds a way of balancing the universe, but it doesn't mean everything balances out."

"Still defiant until the very end I admire that spark. It reminds me that of your naive and pathetic father. Why must you be resilient and act like you have nothing to lose?"

"Because it means...I'm not afraid anymore because I know what will become of me. You can see to it that whoever establishes this new world order, I guarantee your ass that there is no chance in hell the forces of good will let evil establish its dominion that easily! I may have a lot to lose, but it doesn't mean the ones I love won't lose out."

Rosaline watches as the ring of fire disperses around Zedd. Satsu calmly walks towards him as he gives one last glare at the young woman. His face displays a demeanor of cockiness, malice and satisfaction. Zedd looks with sadistic pride preparing to contribute himself for the Progeny's irrational ploy. "...Make sure you show these pathetic fools who rules dominion over this planet in the name of the Source of Evil. You are the architect to the new regime. Make them believe it!"

"Don't you worry Lord Zedd I will see to it that it will be us that brings on the new world order. I will see to it I guarantee the Source of Evil's second coming will descend upon this planet like wildfire." Satsu nods her head as Zedd signals his approval to proceed. She plunges the Sword of Darkness into Zedd's chest and aims for his heart. His body slumps down to the ground lifeless but with a grin and smug expression on his face directed towards Rosaline. Satsu glees retracting the sword out of Zedd's chest.

**(The Command Center)**

Justin moans in pain after feeling another supernatural presence crossover to the other side. He knew that time was running out as he can see the Twilight Realm continuing to implode. The spirits crossing over didn't help his situation due to the presence of Expression and the Purification Spell over Angel Grove. The original veterans notice between Justin's predicament and the Twilight Rangers' venture to Valhalla they felt an ominous cloud looming over.

"It's already beginning," Justin told the others. "I felt two unwilling sacrifices crossover, one of them being Bianca's father Nicolai. Billy, is there a celestial event occurring within the UTC timezone?"

"I'm on it referencing any tetrads that have occurred within the following year thus far and tracing it back," Billy explained imputing information on the computer. "According to the weather in Greenwich, England, there is a cloudy overcast and the precise time is a little after midnight UTC time."

"What is a tetrad?" Aisha asked.

"A tetrad is four successive total lunar eclipses, with no partial lunar eclipses in between, each of which is separated from the other by six lunar months or to be accurate six full moons," Billy continued. "It's suppose to coincide with a lunar moon known as a Hunter's Moon or in other terms it's known as something else we're familiar with."

"Hunter's Moon, it's another name for Blood Moon," Trini added. "I read this book by John Hagee about blood moons and apparently they reference some quote in the bible, Joel 2:31. The quote goes: "The sun will be turned to darkness, and the moon to blood before the great and dreadful day of the Lord comes." It apparently has some sort of end of days attachment to it according to Christian mythology."

"On the contrary, the biblical reference, describes both a total solar eclipse and total lunar eclipse. Sun turned to darkness equals the moon directly between the Earth and sun in a total solar eclipse. Moon turned to blood equals the Earth directly between the sun and moon, Earth's shadow falling on the moon in a total lunar eclipse." Justin replied. "It makes sense, the symbolism between the blood moon and the Curse of Light and Shadow."

"It traces back even through the geology back to the last attempt back in 1492 with Lord Bran and Madeline Ashford. The full moon specifically needed to be a blood moon," Billy sighed rubbing his glasses. "In conclusion..."

"Looks like history is repeating itself isn't it?" Zack asked. "Exactly, how much time do we got before we face another end of the world fight?"

"Apparently not too much time left," Rocky added. "Unless lady luck decides to give us a stroke of good future this time." Minutes later the communicators go off as the group receives a message from Tanya at the boarding house.

_"Guys come in, this is Tanya," she replies on the other end._

"We read you loud and clear girl what's going on?" they answered.

_"I think we still got one more trick up our sleeves. It's still here and unharmed, the original Sword of Power. The potentials are going to hold down the boarding house until we find a way to mobilize our forces back to Angel Grove. We need to work fast because the curse is about to be broken and Lokar's second coming will come. My communicator is it still tie to the Command Center?"_

"Stand by for teleportation Tanya," they heard Zordon's voice from behind. The originals were surprise to see the other members of the Order of the Meridian standing behind their mentor. None of them couldn't explain why but they could feel a shift in momentum happening. "She is right Power Rangers. You still have one more surprise in store. However, before the new order can be implemented, the circle must become whole."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked as minutes later Tanya was teleported to the Command Center with the Sword of Power in her hands. She looked to her friends and then notice Zordon and the Order's presence.

"As the originators of the new generation of power, it was your fates and destinies to uphold the sanctity and futility in the name of the Great Power." Zordon explain. "Your line have proven time and again that despite time and age you have revolutionized the legacy and line of power. The time of the Order of the Meridian must be relieved to gave way to the new order. Lokar's presence has been felt for many eons and its agents have fought for many generations to usher their order of evil. It was why our actions for many years have brought upon a cycle of repeated transgressions for the sanctity of the greater good. However, these actions to maintain our regime have come at high costs on both sides of the spectrum. Though the balance must be maintain, the wheel of repetition must stop spinning. Our time for maintaining our order and dominion will pass and a new order must govern those for the greater good." He nodded to his comrades with a look of approval before looking back at his first Rangers. "Now I implore you this question my dear Rangers...what must happen to the wheel? Should you let it continue spinning or do you find a way to stop it?"

Meanwhile, down in the lower chambers of the Command Center, Katherine has her hands placed on either side of Atticus' head and is chanting a spell. Jason stand by, watching but is becoming impatient. He snaps his fingers with anticipation. Attiuc looks back at Jason, signaling with his hand for Jason to be tolerant of the situation. Not long after that, Katherine opens her eyes.

"It's done," Kat simply said. "We'll begin as soon as you're ready."

"That's it? What are are planning to do next?" Jason asked. "Our friends mentioned that Satsu has already began the ritual. Justin's body can't handle a slew of newcomers crossing over the other side. After the whole resurrection spell incident, we accelerated the implosion of the other side. The original Denizens of Twilight warned him."

Atticus opens his eyes as Katherine walks past him. Katherine turns to Jason and gently touches his arm. "Which is why you two are essential if you want to ensure your friend's survival." He simply stated. "You think it's impossible for Justin to stop being the anchor? Do you think I didn't write those scrolls without an intentional purpose? I knew what I was doing, I just needed to find an individual, or in this case two powerful kindred spirits. If anyone can help relieve me of my oath, futility and duty...then I charge that task one last time you dear Raven and honorable Dragon."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jason asked looking confused as well as Katherine. "Relieve you of your oath?"

"Exactly what did you have me do just moments ago?" Katherine asked. "The four scrolls, first two were written by the original Denizens of Twilight and the final two were written by you. Those spells they were last line of defense and the last scroll..."

"So we know you read the accounts of your son Jacob's descendants. We've read the contents of all the resources and understand. Kat and I know what happen to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?"

"She saved her daughter and found peace," Atticus answered. "Something I feel is time I should do. You two understand what I am asking you to do?"

"Atticus..." they replied looking horrified of the task the last Knight of the Meridian was requesting.

"Indirectly I have fated the Falcon and the Crane into this conflict and vendetta infested of civil bloodshed, turbulence, and impure transgression long before they existed. I am indebted to them so the sins of the past shall not befall upon their future geology. Too much casualties and blood has been spilled. This wheel and this regime must stop spinning once and for all. I have made my peace and I am long overdue for a resignation." He slightly chuckled staring at Kat and Jason. "Thank the powers that be I can finally retire and maybe...the new management will do a better job than we did maintaining things."

"The final scroll, what you're asking of us to do," Kat argued. "I...we can't do that. It's not our place to decide who lives or who dies. We're servants of nature, of the Ninjetti, this goes against our credo! We've done this once and it almost cost Justin his life..."

"My time has long passed, I have just prolonged it for too long to try to maintain the regime that has been enforced since the beginning. Everything has a beginning and and and an end. You have learned everything you need to know to ensure victory. The Progeny breaking the curse of light and shadow is not the end of it. There is still hope the question is do you believe you can do what must be done? Even if it means relinquishing something of high value for it? I am ready now...I just need your assistance just this once more. I will guarantee you this will be beneficial for the greater good in the name of the Great Power."

**(Valhalla)**

Rosaline struggles to hold it together after seeing Satsu burn the bones of Ellie's body. She was disgusted to see her friend's spirit suddenly incinerate before her eyes. Rita anoints Satsu's forehead with the ashes of Ellie's remains as Satsu adds the rest of the ashes into the ceremonial bowl. Satsu approaches the ring of fire containing RJ.

"Hello RJ," she smirks wickedly. "Shall we proceed?" Zhane and Rosaline get up and look at Satsu while Cassius looks on with malice and satisfaction.

"Let him go. I understand that I have to die, but he doesn't! None of them don't deserve this!" Rosaline walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She retreats.

"Careful over there little firecracker," Cassius retorted. "Don't want to light yourself up."

"Rosaline, don't," RJ reassured but he knew there was no escape. The Violet Wolf Ranger looked to the young woman attempting to instill a sense of hope for her. "It's alright kid you're a hell of a lot stronger than you realize Rosaline Oliver because I see it. Even in the darkest of nights and the shadows of twilight blanket this world, there is always a light that never burns out. You keep that in mind okay? Keep the light of hope burning no matter how dark it get..."

The ring of fire around RJ disperses. RJ's eyes turn yellow and he uses his werewolf speed to rush at Satsu. Alas, Satsu gets the upper hand and pins RJ to the ground, plunging her hand into her chest and ripping out his heart. RJ takes a final breath, tears streaming down his face, and dies. Satsu breathes heavily as she holds the bloody heart in her hands. Rosaline and Zhane look on, horrified.

Rita continues chanting the spell while Satsu holds RJ's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames. Over in the rings of fire, Rosaline watches Satsu and Rita in the distance smiling at Cassius. The original Progeny looks on with an expression like a proud, sadistic parent at his successor. Zhane looks up at Rosaline realizing the severity of their situation.

"It's almost done isn't it? It's just me and Cassius left before they finish you off," Zhane said dejected. "The day after the fight at the seal when our team loss TJ and Karone it was a devastating blow for us. Do you know what my first thought was?" Rosaline looks at him and shakes her head. "Do I still have what it takes to keep on fighting?"

"My mom asked herself that same question after dad fell into his coma. She asked herself why does she keep on fighting after losing everything that meant the world to her.

"I thought about giving up my morpher, all of us did until Isabelle made us change our minds. We all became close over the years as a family but losing two members of our family hit us hard. However, there was Isabelle, Andros and Ashley's daughter, my goddaughter. We all made a promise to keep on fighting to give her a future despite everything that has happened. She's the reason I didn't give up my morpher because I want to watch that kid grow up."

"You will watch your goddaughter grow and you will get her memories back." Rosaline said. "I'm sorry you're both in this mess because of me. It was suppose to be me and you didn't fail. I failed everybody once again. I'm so sorry. Listen to me Zhane you're a hell of a fighter. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance..." She places a finger to her lips and whispers the next word. "...Run."

Zhane nods his head whispering, "Okay...but you're not getting left behind kiddo." Satsu approaches the ring of fire containing Zhane

"Hello, Silver Ranger," Satsu said calmly as Rosaline and Zhane look at Satsu.

"Let him go you cutthroat bitch. I understand that I have to die, but he doesn't! You broke your word not to harm my friends and family, including them!" Rosaline walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She retreats.

"Be careful there Rosie. Besides, I kept my word not to hurt your family and friends, but these guys weren't part of the deal." Satsu agrued.

"Rosaline, don't she's not worth it," Zhane replied.

"No, Zhane! You can't leave Isabelle without a godfather." She turns to Satsu. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"Well, well look what we got here," Satsu looks up at the top of the quarry. "I don't recall you being on the guest list. I don't understand what is the deal with you people." Rosaline and Zhane look up as well. Rosaline gasps as her parents and Virgil standing atop of the cliff.

"Do you honestly think we wouldn't figure out where you're heading," Virgil replied holding his Timber Axe. "Besides, you're not the only one who has friends in high places. We're here to talk."

"Very well, then." Satsu looks at Zhane, briefly, then inhumanly-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Virgil, Tommy and Kimberly. "What can I do for you, Wings of Fate and Green Ranger?"

For a brief moment, everything stops as Rosaline watches Satsu conversing with her parents and Virgil. She and Zhane wait patiently to figure out what's happening.

"What's going on?" Zhane asked.

"I-I-don't know I can't hear them," Rosaline replied as Cassius spoke up.

"Oh come on let's get this show on the road," Cassius mumbled irritated. "It's always like this every generation after the next. Some self righteous ploy to offer up an alternative solution to everyone's problems. Gosh, you people are either stupid or fools to think the Progeny will buy into it." He continued to listen until he heard something that intrigued him.

"What...are they saying?" Rosaline asked.

"Oh boy the white falcon doesn't hold back now does he? Always the self righteous daddy he is don't you think? Has it been a common trait for either Namine or Atticus' descendants to grow a martyr bone inside their body?"

"You've already proven your point Satsu. You don't need to kill Zhane," Tommy replied to Satsu before turning to Kimberly and Virgil. "I'll...take his place."

"No Tommy don't you even think about it! Are you insane?" Virgil and Kimberly argued. "No absolutely not!"

"Oh, I don't know. It is rather a tempting offer to sacrifice the symmetry of the holy trinity of the ancient Ninjetti: the falcon, the crane and their little songbird." Satsu stated. "For a child you and your pink princess missed out on the majority of her life..."

"Tommy..." Kimberly looking on.

"She's our daughter and I would lay my life down for her because as a father I do anything for her. Make the trade and you get your sacrifice, me for Zhane. But you guarantee that Kim and our children are immune and safe from harm."

"_I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it_," Virgil thought to himself as he looked around the area. Satsu and Virgil have come down from the cliff top alongside Tommy and Kimberly and approach Rosaline and Zhane.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's your father. Once again the righteous martyr he is granting your wish."

"No dad please…" she said sadly.

"It's okay sweetie."

"Well Rosaline you have a choice," Satsu points the Sword of Darkness between Zhane and Tommy. "Who's it going to be, deary? What's your decision?" Rosaline defiantly shakes her head no and glares at her adversary. "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice for you to make..." Satsu speeds around Tommy and blasts him in the back. Tommy screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.

"No! Tommy! No!" Kimberly rushes to her husband's side as Satsu unleashes a powerful Burning Attack striking Kim. She takes the burnt of the damage to the back as she and Tommy collapse to the ground.

"I have other plans for your naive parents. I want them alive. But for now..." Satsu watches Tommy and Kimberly fall disgracefully, to the ground as Rosaline gasps in shock. However, in the midst of the confrontation she wasn't paying attention to Virgil. Suddenly, Satsu's attention is diverted when she sees the other Twilight Rangers enter the area and attempt to to dispose of Cassius. Bianca works frantically on a counterspell to dispel the ring of fire surround Cassius.

"We got to make our move now!" Virgil ordered but realized that Satsu caught them.

"Oh you got to be kidding me! Are you serious?" Satsu snapped making her way towards the other Rangers. "You people just don't learn do you?"

**(The Command Center)**

"RJ, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger...he's gone," Justin said moaning after feeling RJ's spirit crossover to the other side. He went down to the lower chambers of the Command Center to find Jason and Katherine beginning their preparations. During his venture to the lower chambers he felt himself drifting between the other side and the Twilight Realm and realm of light. He finally made it to his destination. "Guys the ritual is almost complete."

"Then it doesn't give us enough time you need to prepare," Atticus stated looking at Jason and Katherine. "Zordon is with the Order making the arrangements we agreed upon and the Yellow Zeo Ranger has arrived. She has the original Sword of Power with her."

"What's with the Sword of Power and why is Tanya here?" Katherine asked. "The anti-magic spell stripped Tanya of her powers and Justin can't use his powers because of his status as the anchor."

"The others aren't at full strength for the others to use the Ninjetti powers," Justin argued. "Not without Tommy and Kimberly here. With that Purification Spell kicking in we don't have a chance to go head to head with the Acadians."

"Don't worry pal, we have a fighting chance and this time...we all go into war together including you," Jason replied putting a hand on Justin's shoulder. Suddenly, he looks at Jason confused, and starts to fall to the floor. Jason grabs him and leads him to a chair in the corner. "Are you sure...we can duplicate this spell one more time?"

"You two have the capacity to pull off the impossible in the world of magic and the supernatural. Besides, fortune favors the brave and young. I am pretty much expendable which is why it must be done. Justin and Tanya need to be aligned with the wheel in order to spin. All they need is to awaken the dormant power that has laid within them all this time. I assure you what I am doing for it will save more than one life. So...make the exchange for a new captain to go down with the sinking ship which is the Twilight Realm."

**(Valhalla)**

Suddenly, a few Acadians get thrown through the air with Bianca's power. The flames in the bowl dwindle, startling Rita and Satsu. Rita hears and sees Bianca coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. The other Rangers advance towards the ring of fire surrounding Cassius. Before Rita can react, Christian and Quincy sneak up from behind and restrain her with magic proof chains.

"Satsu! They're trying to disrupt the spell!" Cassius warned her. "The sequence does not matter at this point! The sacrifices will not be deemed worthy to the Source if it's not offered by the Progeny. Stop those fools my dear!"

"No! They will not taint my offerings to the source! I will see them dead before they ruin all I worked for!"

"Desmond, Penny the White Oat Stake hurry!" Bianca called out.

Bianca continues to chant her spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Cassius. His body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Meanwhile, Chan, Virgil, Shi-Ann and Aidan carries Tommy's body towards Kim and lays him down next to her. Kimberly gently grabs Tommy's arm.

"He's still breathing and he's going to be fine," Shi-Ann assured her as they heard Tommy moan.

"I need...to argh my shoulder it's dislocated," Kimberly moaned as Aidan and Chan assisted in popping it back into place. She let out a scream as they helped their mentor wrap her arm in a makeshift sling.

"Chan, Aidan get them to safety right now. I need to help the others." Virgil ordered.

"What about you?" Chan and Aidan asked.

"I'm not leaving until she's dead. Go!" Chan and Aidan helped Tommy and Kimberly get to safety while Virgil went to help Desmond and Penny. Bianca continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Cassius screams in pain, lying against the rocks.

Just as the trio is about to finish off Cassius, Satsu super speeds over to the Rangers and snatches the stake from Desmond's hand. She pulls them off of Cassius, who has fallen to the floor. She inhumanly throws the Rangers away from Cassius as he gasps and Satsu releases him as he falls to the ground. Satsu flips Cassius over onto his back and hunches over him. Cassius seems less frightened ans eerily smiles when Satsu stakes him in the heart.

"No, God almighty no!" the Rangers cry out in disbelief only to be repelled away.

"Dammit this can't be happening!" Virgil said angrily.

"To...the...new order," Cassius whispers as his body starts to become grey and decayed. Satsu releases the stake from her gsap and stands up. Cassius lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through his heart. Satsu looks over at Rita and blasts Quincy and Christian away from Rita and releases her from her chains without any effort. The spell resumes as Rita pours Cassius' blood into the ceremonial bowl as Satsu returns her attention back to Zhane.

"Right before we were unruly interrupted, whenever you're ready, Rita." Satsu ordered.

Rita begins chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Zhane. Zhane looks on, frightened. Rosaline, teary-eyed, watches on but with his friends immobile at the moment, Virgil rushes towards them.

"Not going to happen again," he glares defiantly.

"Your turn."

"No, Zhane, no! Leave him alone!" Rosaline attempts to get to Zhane, but the fire around her flares up. Zhane looks over at her. "Virgil help him please!"

"It's alright, Rosaline. I know what I have to do," Zhane replied calmly. "Tell my friends I'll be alright."

"Stop right this moment you vile bitch!' Virgil attempts to attack Satsu and her attention turns Virgil. She uses her inhuman strength and stakes him in the shoulder. Virgil screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.

"No! Virgil! No!" Satsu rips the stake out of Virgil's shoulder, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his shoulder.

"You know you're beginning to irritate me Green Ranger, but you got some balls thinking you can take me on," Satsu mocks him as she unleashes a Burning Attack blast causing Virgil to disgracefully fall to the ground. Rosaline gasps in shock as Satsu turns her attention back to Zhane.

After a moment of shared silence between Zhane and Rosaline, Zhane rushes out and pulls out a blaster to Rita and ferociously shoots her neck. Rita screams as Satsu inhumanly speeds over to Zhane and stabs him in the back, throwing him away from Rita. Zhane gasps and Satsu releases her as he falls to the ground. Satsu flips Zhane over onto his back and hunches over him. Zhane seems less frightened when Satsu plunges the Sword of Darkness into his heart.

"No! Zhane! No! Zhane! Oh God I'm so sorry!" Rosaline cries in earnest now. Satsu releases the sword from her and stands up. Zhane lays lifeless on the stone as Satsu retracts the sword out of Zhane's chest.

Rita begins chanting the next part of the spell with Satsu by her side. Virgil wakes up and feels the piece of wood in his shoulder. He tries to reach it but is not flexible enough to do so. Virgil looks up at Rosaline and sees her tear streaked cheeks. He looks over towards Rita and sees Zhane's dead body. Rita pours Zhane's blood into the ceremonial bowl.

"I'm so sorry Rosie," Rosaline places her finger to her lips and shushes Virgil.

"Are they going to kill her?" Rosaline whispers. "...I love you Virgil."

"It's a promise they will end it all. Rosaline, I love you." Satsu approaches Rosaline.

"The time has come, my old friend."

The circle of fire disappears from around Rosaline. Satsu extends her hand towards her. Rosaline gets up from the ground and walks past Satsu, ignoring her. Rosaline makes her way to the altar and looks down at Zhane's body. Satsu follows her up to the altar. Below them, Virgil struggles to get up from the ground as the other Rangers including Tommy and Kimberly all regain consciousness. Rosaline turns her face to glance at her friends and family before glaring at Satsu.

"Thank you, Rosaline." Satsu said trying to sound genuine. "This all wouldn't be impossible without you. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"I hope to see you burn and pay for all your sins, friend. As for your apology, you can go to hell," Rosaline glared. "Just get this over with will you?"

Virgil continues to struggle up, but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Rosaline stares out, blankly, as Satsu lunges the Sword of Darkness straight into Rosaline's body. Virgil and the others watches on, helplessly. Satsu uses the sword to hold Rosaline's body tightly and Rosaline's blood drains out from the wound staining Satsu's hands. Her body begins to glow pink as Satsu thrusts the sword deeper. Rosaline's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Satsu releases her and pulls the Sword of Darkness out and Rosaline falls to the ground and the pink glow stops. Blood is stain on Satsu and the flame in the bowl is extinguished and a black mystical substance emerges.

Rosaline's body lays lifeless and Virgil stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Satsu breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps. The other Twilight Rangers stare sadly and in disbelief while Tommy and Kimberly cry their earnest seeing their beloved daughter laying lifeless on the ground.

"I can feel it. It's happening! Oh god the power!" Satsu looks up at the red blood full moon. Suddenly, her bones begin to crack and she is shrouded with the black mystical energy. Her eyes turn red like blood, but she still has the veins under them, like the black energy. "Yes, yes! At last it is here! The new order, a new era in the name of the Source of the Evil, Lokar. By my hand and my power...it now begins!"


	70. Lifetime Piling Up

**Chapter 70: Lifetime Piling Up**

**(Vahalla)**

_Rosaline stares out, blankly, as Satsu lunges the Sword of Darkness straight into her body. The pain registers through her but she refuses to give her adversary the satisfaction of her anguish and fear for these last few moments. Her vision and hearing begin to dim out hearing the cries and screams of her parents and friends as Rosaline's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head. She feels her body numbing as both her energy and her lifeblood seeps out. Satsu releases her and as the darkness creeps in she feels her body slump to the ground. Rosaline's body lays lifeless and she registers Virgil staring at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Rosaline surrenders herself to the nothingness of the dark void awaiting to take her to the other side as everything dims out._

"I can feel it. It's happening! Oh god the power!" Satsu looks up at the red blood moon. Suddenly her bones begin to crack and she is shrouded with the black mystical energy. Her eyes turn red like blood, but she still has the veins under them, like the black energy. "Yes, yes! At last it is here! The new order, a new era in the name of the Source of Evil, Lokar! By my hand and by my power...it now begins!"

Suddenly, Satsu is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Rita. Rita hears and sees Bianca holding her scythe coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Rita can react, Shi-Ann sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. Bianca glances upon her father Nicolai's dead body and it enrages her. Christian and Shi-Ann make their way towards Rosaline. Christian kneels down and picks up Rosaline's body.

"I want to break you! I guarantee you I will break you! I will for Rosaline and for my father!" Bianca yelled as Aidan, Quincy and Chan dispatch the rest of the Acadian members.

Bianca continues to chant her spell. Satsu's body contorts into painful shapes as she screams. Meanwhile, Christian carries Rosaline's body towards Virgil with Shi-Ann behind him and lays her down next to him. Penny and Desmond assist Tommy and Kimberly towards the trio as Virgil gently grabs her arm.

"Rosaline," Virgil murmurs in disbelief looking at her parents. "...I'm so sorry argh."

"Oh no, god almighty no," Tommy sighs clutching his head as he leans against his wife. "This...can't be happening. Tell me Beautiful it's not true? She...has to be breathing..."

"There's no pulse Handsome! I can't feel anything!" Kimberly sobbed beginning to lose it.

The couple try in vain to resuscitate Rosaline but to no avail. They ignore Satsu's anguish screams hearing Bianca continue to chant her spell to the point the power the Purple Shadow Twilight Ranger was channeling doubled in energy. Rosaline's body laid motionless on the ground as she was still dressed in the ritual gown she was required to wear.

Christian and Shi-Ann kneels down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Virgil's shoulder. Virgil grunts in pain. Christian grabs Virgil's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Virgil turns and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his suit as he removes his helmet.

"Penny, Desmond go help the others!" Virgil ordered watching Desmond and Penny leave to join the fight. Christian and Shi-Ann help Virgil sit up but he turns his attention to Tommy and Kimberly. "I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you guys? There is no way you can go up against her head on! The curse is broken and Satsu is now the living embodiment of Lokar, the Source of Evil." they argued with the young group.

"I'm not leaving until she's dead. Please, Rosaline needs you guys and you know what to do for her. Go!" Virgil begged.

Reluctantly, Tommy picks up Rosaline's body and carries her away with Kimberly following. Bianca continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Satsu screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Virgil approaches her as Bianca and the other Rangers stand their ground.

"Satsu? Or do...you prefer to be called Lokar now?" Virgil said dark and coldly.

"Hello, Green Ranger," Satsu gasped in a deep, eerie evil voice. It sounded like there were two entities occupying Satsu but it didn't matter to her. The rage inside of Virgil fills him no longer recognizing their adversary as a human being. She had become something they couldn't comprehend and it angered him that Rosaline's death brought upon this abomination in their sights.

The other Twilight Rangers has gotten up and walks up behind Bianca. To the Rangers' shock and horror Virgil punches his arm into Satsu's chest, grabbing a hold of her heart. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip this poor excuse of a heart out?" Virgil snapped twisting Satsu's heart.

"Kill us...then...you finally give in the darkness that lies within each of your hearts." Satsu sneered. "I am one of many forms that exist. What makes you think you can stop us? Kill us...then you will never figure who truly was hiding deep within the shell of the doppelganger."

"What?" Virgil asked confused.

"The blood of shadow and light has been repaid. The new order and regime will come to pass. If you kill us, then the new regime will perish along with her. What are you waiting for Green Ranger, stain your hand!"

"Virgil! Don't listen to it." Desmond argued. "Bro, I know what Lokar and Satsu are capable of. The Source of Evil has given itself an embodiment using it's chosen Progeny to be its host."

"We are one in the same you loathsome parasites. The doppelganger's sacrifice has ensure our dominion and our reign for our kingdom! For too long the contingencies of the Denizens of Twilight and the Order of the Meridian has plagued the servants in the name of the Source of Evil. The genesis of this internal conflict upon the Great Power's sacred lands of Valhalla shall be the first to perish in a blaze of fire and blood. Why do you think our agents tried to dispose the line of power for many years?"

"They stopped your power before when they contained the ancient power from the Seal of Talel. You've underestimated us and we're just more than mere children as your agents like to call us. Your new world order will never exist as long as the Great Power reigns to vanquish the banes of evil!" Virgil snapped reluctantly backing up away from Satsu. "You're right, the old guard has been in place for too long. However...there's a new regime up on the horizon, one that we serve for the greater good to banish your forces once and for all."

"Do you honestly think that the Ninjetti can do what that meddlesome Order of the Meridian couldn't? Stop our claim on your planet? Shadow and Light, Good and Evil it's all part of the universe's balance. They do not have the capacity to govern your so called new order, your generation or your line of power. The power of the Source of Evil holds no boundaries or limitations. You leeches think this is just about the doppelganger or the Wings of Fate? Those pests are just part of the fraction that stands in our way. I say you show me your power and dominion! Show me your power! Show me your strength so I will see it burn to the ground!"

Before the Rangers got the chance to engage the newly resurrected Lokar and Satsu, the area glowed white. There was a small barrier of light that separated the Rangers from Satsu and the Acadians. _"Denizens of Twilight, watchers of the realm of shadow and light. By our decree we implore you stay your hands!" _The team heard a group of voices call out to them and in a matter of seconds found themselves being whisked away from the forest in a bliss of blinding light. However, they failed to notice that something was happening to Satsu as both her and Lokar struggled to maintain control of coexisting in one body.

_"Wretched, vile, loathsome pests! Curse the warriors of the great power!" Lokar snapped talking through Satsu. "The curse of shadow and light to bring upon my second coming, the powers that be have intervened once more! My divine shell in the form of the Progeny will bring upon ramifications should my power be contained into this one being. The doppelganger was meant to undo the magic of the curse upon the Progeny and my agents!"_

"The sacrifices of shadow...their essences are tethered to that of the Progeny by the Chain of Memories," Satsu moaned doubling in pain. "The Chain of Memories...it's unlinking and the Twilight Realm is imploding. No! No!" She looked around and found no trace of Rosaline nor can sense her presence anywhere. "Her death did undo the curse, but it also means her demise has the capacity to unbind the power of our combined forces Source of Evil! Those fools, they've done it again!"

**(NASADA)**

The code blue alarm went off in the infirmary wing as Dana, Ryan and Alyssa rushed into the medical bay. The machines started beeping while the trio watched Andros and Ashley's daughter Isabelle seizing. The trio notice her heart monitor going off the charts and her brain activity destabilizing. Andros and Ashley rushed into the infirmary along with the rest of the other Space Rangers witnessing the commotion. Isabelle continued thrashing in her bed something that startled her parents given her current condition and Dana barking orders to the nurses who brought in the crash cart.

"What the hell is happening to our daughter?" Andros yelled trying to get into the room only to be held back by Carter and Joel.

"Please don't tell us our little girl...no...not after..." Ashley said as the tears overwhelmed her.

"We're trying everything we can to stabilize Isabelle's condition," Dana reported as the machines stopped beeping and her condition stabilize. To Ryan and Alyssa's surprise they notice changes with Isabelle's brain activity. Her heart monitor signified her current condition but it surprised her parents to see her brain activity monitor responding despite her lack of memory present.

"Dana get a look at this," Ryan replied pointing to the brain activity monitor. "Isabelle's brain activity has been abnormal with the absence of her Chain of Memories, but this tells us otherwise."

"When Izzie fell into her coma three months ago we placed her in a cryogenic pod to stabilize her condition," Andros explained. "It technically left our daughter brain dead after Satsu extracted her Chain of Memories. But now the monitor is saying she's suddenly responding?"

"Unless it has something to do with breaking the curse of shadow and light," Ashley added.

_"To Valhalla," _the group rushed back into the infirmary as Andros and Ashley rushed to their daughter's bedside. _"The curse is broken." _Isabelle muttered as Ashley bit her lip and in response Andros ran his hand across his daughter's face.

_"Call the colors." _the young girl mumbled as her parents sat and watched her.

"It means your daughter is still alive you guys," TJ assured his friends. "With or without her memories she's still fighting."

"The curse they must have broken it," Karone said as her thoughts were about Zhane. "That would mean Zhane, if it's true then..."

"We need to rally the colors that's what Isabelle meant. It's a message and it means we have to get ready for another open war," Carlos said. "If the curse is broken and the Progeny sacrificed Rosaline then we got a walking Source of Evil in the flesh to contend with. It has an army already massing and we're outnumbered to fight a two front war here and on their turf."

"Those Rangers in training don't have a chance against the Source artillery and its power with Expression," Cassie explained. "If you happen to notice morale is at a low. We made the promise not to let the casualties that plagued us over three years ago happen again. Look we have to go in with what we got with or without any backup..."

"No, we go all in," Alyssa suddenly answered sternly. "Us and them, the new generation we had a hand in creating, training, and breeding to answer the call of duty. We didn't train the future line and generation for nothing and they're capable of anything that gets thrown their way. They also hold the power but it needs to be awaken and now is the time. Isabelle is giving us a message and it's time to rally...it's time to call up the colors."

**(The Command Center)**

Once Tommy and Kimberly escaped the quarry forest, they manage to get within communication range to contact the others. As soon as the couple arrived, their friends stared quietly with shock seeing a sullen Tommy carrying Rosaline's body. It was evident by the despondent looks on Tommy and Kimberly's faces that the curse has been broken. When Billy attempted to step forward to examine Rosaline, Kimberly gently motion her longtime friend to remain where they stood as Tommy backed up still cradling Rosaline's body. Their friends understood given the realization that the couple is in a state of shock and grief.

"You need to find Virgil and the other Rangers," Kimberly said sulking. "Those guys are still out there and Rosaline…she would want to make sure her friends are safe. However, you need to get them back here right now because they alone can't battle Satsu, not while she has Lokar's power and the Source of Evil embedded into her."

"What do you mean by embedded into her?" Billy asked.

"Progeny of the Source broke the curse of shadow and light to let Lokar use their body as the Source of Evil's meat suit," Tommy mumbled staring at Rosaline. "We were too late to stop it…and now our daughter...I don't know what will become of her now."

It was obvious that Tommy and Kimberly wanted to be left alone as the two retreated to another corridor of the Command Centre. They acknowledge the presence of Zordon and the rest of the Order of the Meridian but no words were exchanged and let them be on their way. However, the sight of Rosaline's current state brought upon a sullen and morbid mood in the room.

"We're too late are we? We could tell by the look of grief and despair on Tommy and Kimberly's face I mean…" Zack spoke up, "As a parent the last thing you want to be holding the lifeless body of your own child. Three years with their daughter is not enough to make up for the sixteen years they didn't have with Rosaline."

"You're right it's not fair to them as parents and it's not fair to that young girl to be roped into this," Tanya added looking at Zordon and the Order. "You brought me here for a reason so if it has something to do with finding a way to save that young girl's life for her parents' sake, then tell me." Just when Tanya finished her speech to the Order she felt a strange sensation wash over. She couldn't understand what was happening to her but the others, especially the original Ninjetti knew. Tanya closed her eyes but instead she was hit with a quick vision of green plains and she heard the sound of hooves running in the field.

"Tanya? Are you alright?" Adam asked as Zordon was about to speak up. However, Dulcea stepped forward to reassure the others everything will be alright. "This...is..."

"Something is calling to me, it's like an untamed animal spirit," Tanya explained closing her eyes. "I can hear galloping, a call of the wild with a sense of nobility and pride."

"I recited these same words to your friends long ago and it's a sign that the wheel will now turn in a new direction. They are calling to you and young Justin Stewart to finally harmonize yourselves as one alongside your friends." Dulcea explained calmly. "The council of the Order of the Meridian is coming to pass. A new governing order for the forces of light must oversee the entire line and legacy of the great power."

"What's happening to me? I feel this strange power emerging trying to break out." Tanya wasn't realizing that her body was being shrouded with a bronze color glow.

"Do not be afraid Tanya but search deep inside of you. Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released." Realizing what was happening to Tanya the others look to find themselves glowing their respective Ninjetti Ranger colors and soon found themselves suddenly dressed in their Ninjetti robes. "To be in harmony with the sacred animals is to have the full force of the Ninjetti. Remember, to those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible." She then started addressing the others. "The strength is inside you. Trust it! Your sacred animals are guiding you in the hour of twilight. Let them help your friends awaken the power deep within them for you all to claim your right, your order and calling. By the decree of this Order, it is to you that the past, present and future line of power will look to your council. Complete the circle to be as one..."

Down in the annex room while Katherine and Jason worked the spell on Atticus, he felt the pull of the anchor's power transferring to him as his immortality continue to be extracted. He caught a glimpse of the other side and the current plight Rosaline found herself in was orchestrated by none other than Namine.

_"If the doppelganger were here she would be waiting to crossover but I assure you she isn't which I intended to happen." Namine simply stated. "How is it possible you are here? You cannot be here for you are the Guardian of Twilight, the last Knight of the Meridian. What have you done Atticus? You know the curse is broken and yes the doppelganger was sacrificed. However, the powers that be ensured the young songbird will be safeguarded which is why precautions were made and my friends and I orchestrated one last ploy. Our debts have been repaid and now the new order can now resume their post to call up the colors."_

_"Rosaline Oliver is dead and the Progeny broke the curse of shadow and light!" Atticus said angrily. "The Progeny is now the human embodiment of Lokar, the Source of Evil and now what we spent eons trying to prevent has come to pass! Either that girl is going to wake up being an impure entity or something beyond human..."_

_"She won't...but she is trapped within her own void the moment the Sword of Darkness was plunged into her body. Her spirit and soul remain in tact for if she doesn't the body itself will be nothing more than an empty shell. The further she plummets, then I'm afraid she will beyond reach unless she hears the call from within the void."_

_"You...were you a passenger inside the doppelganger this whole time? The ritual if you were inside of her then what happened to Rosaline?" _Suddenly the vision flashed back to the annex room. Katherine and Jason looked at Atticus realizing that the couple heard everything. However, they stopped when they saw Tommy and Kimberly walk into the room carrying Rosaline's body. They saw their friends working on their spell and notice an unconscious Justin laying on the floor.

"Bro...look I'm so sorry for..." Jason tried to offer his condolences only for Kat to interrupt him.

"Jase let's just finish this so we can put everything back in order," Kat said looking briefly at Tommy who lays his daughter carefully on a sofa.

"If you come back as a vampire, a werewolf or some sort of hybrid I'll stake you myself. So don't," Tommy said sullenly as he lays Rosaline's body down on a sofa and pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever. I don't know what is happening to you sweetie or what the others are up to but I feel I should have done more to keep you safe."

Kimberly rush his side placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "How is she?" Tommy continues to stroke Rosaline's hair and looks up at her. "I don't know yet Beautiful. What about the other Rangers?" Kimberly finally back at him with a look of fear and uncertainty.

"I'm worried Handsome. If anything happens to anyone of them, especially Virgil, I don't know if I can forgive myself. We couldn't save the others Satsu killed in the ritual and we obviously made things worst."

"We're not going to fail the Rangers and we're not going to fail our daughter." Before he could speak something strange occurs as Kimberly, Kat, Jason and Tommy found themselves glowing their respective colors. Atticus urged Kat and Jason to continue the spell as the the four veterans suddenly were clothed in their Ninjetti robes. The cries of the golden dragon, purple raven, white falcon and pink crane rang in their minds. However, their animal spirit's calls were being directed towards Justin and soon the young man's body was shrouded with a green glow.

"Justin? What...what the hell is happening to him?" the four of them was hit with a quick vision of a vast ocean and groups of sea creatures swimming. They heard the playful sounds and echos of intelligence sea animals calling to Justin. "Wait...he has a heartbeat, a real pulse...damnit. Atticus, is Justin alive? What's wrong with him?" Kim asked.

"Your animal spirits are calling out to Justin to awaken his animal spirit deep within him. He no longer holds footing on both here and that of the other side for his mortal life has been fully restored to him. The Ninjetti is calling to him, and to Tanya to unite with their fellow order. You must let your power release the spirit within them if you wish to take your stand in the hour of Twilight. The new regime must now be the new government to sanctify the line and legacy of power...for their sake and that of Rosaline." Atticus simply stated.

Unknown to either the veterans, the current team of Rangers or her parents, the curse of shadow and light plunge Rosaline subconsciously into an unknown void. It was hard to describe it because it was not either a place beyond the realm of light, nor on the other side or somewhere in between.

_**(Inside Rosaline's Mind)**_

**_Rosaline's alarm goes off, she turns up the music and gets out of bed. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and dances a bit in front of the mirror. She grabs her pom poms and throws them onto the window seat where her cheerleader uniform is laid out. After changing into her uniform, Rosaline walks downstairs and into the kitchen where Aunt Marigold is making coffee._**

**_"Hey good morning Rosaline," her aunt greeted._**

**_"The twins accidentally locked the bathroom door again. Dad is throwing a fit trying to pick the lock while my dear old cousin Amanda is complaining about not straightening her hair. I swear sometimes those two are a handful."_**

**_"They're seven year old kids. It's their job to make things hectic for their parents and older sister." Rosaline_****_ grabs the coffee pot, but Marigold takes it back._**

**_"Hey, you'll get me in trouble. Besides, fifteen year old teenagers shouldn't be downing too much caffeine so early in the morning. Especially one who has cheerleading practice this morning." Minutes later Sarah_****_ walks into the kitchen._**

**_"Good morning." Sarah greeted._**

**_"Morning, mom." Sarah_****_ kisses Rosaline on the cheek. "The twins locked the bathroom door again."_**

**_"Nothing like a typical morning in the Bennett household wouldn't you say? Besides, your aunt Marigold and Amanda playing house guests until their house is finished being fumigated. So how's the cheerleading going?"_**

**_"I only joined the squad because of Amanda but after the semester is done I plan on quitting the squad. It's leaving no time for me to work on my music and I really want to focus on the spring showcase."_**

**_"Whatever you decide, just remember your dad and I will support you all the way." _**

**_Minutes later, Rosaline looks at the clock realizing she's late for school picking up her backpack. She kisses her mom and aunt goodbye and heads out the door. Just as she steps outside, she rushes back to her bedroom to retrieve her watch from her dresser. However, while putting on her watch Rosaline spots a necklace on her dresser that looks like an arrowhead. She didn't realize she had an arrowhead necklace but she couldn't recall if she ever bought on. As she touched the necklace, a vague memory occurred in her mind. It was a flashback of her a few years later receiving it as a present from an older man who she felt a deep bond with._**

_"The arrowhead is a representation of a bond you share with someone. This one I got years ago represented the bond I have with your Uncle David. He also gave me and your mother an arrowhead necklace that signified our love and bond with each other. According to lore, it has abilities that kept it connected so one half of the holder can sense if the other is in danger..."_

_**Rosaline recoiled her hand back from the necklace feeling slightly strange. **''What was that about?" **She thought to herself thinking the unexplained flashback couldn't be real. Rosaline gathers her stuff and rushes out of the house to head to school. For some strange reason, she felt like she was being watched as she joined Amanda to wait for her friends.**_

**(Valhalla)**

Meanwhile, the Rangers found themselves back at the entrance of Valhalla or Greenwich despite being the same location. One minute they were ready to take on the new Source of Evil and suddenly some benevolent force whisked them back to the starting point. They were back on the hilltop in the middle of nowhere with the lone tree and rock. The Sacred Flames continue to light the multicolored ring of fire.

Virgil had the Lens of Truth in his possession after he had Tommy and Kimberly retreat and take Rosaline back to the Command Center. The others follow Virgil's lead as he points the the lens towards the direction of the tree seeing Farore leading the original Denizens reciting their oath and pledge. There was something about the lone tree that intrigued the Rangers as the scene or memory was being reenacted.

_"As the light of purity shines and the shadow of twilight looms in the darkness, my duty begins. It shall not end until I am relieved of my oath and futility by my life and by my death. I shall be relieved of companionship, hold no lands nor bare no offspring. I shall wear no crown and win no glory. I shall live and die in the line of duty to uphold the legacy of the line of power. I am the sword and shield in the light of day and shadow of night. I am the watcher in the name of the Order of the Meridian. I am the wall that separates the veil from the other side and beyond. I pledge my life and honor to the Line of Power and the balance of the universe, from this day forward and all the days to come. I decree by my word and by my vow on Valhalla, I kneel to the oath and futility to the greater good and in the name of the great power. Let this Sacred Flame of Power signify the light that burns deep in the night..."_

The Rangers' attention was drawn to the tree as they focused the lens to see the symbols of the Denizens of Twilight craved on the tree. There was what looked like a hidden door etched into it that contained something of great value. They saw the etched marking of the hidden door open up to reveal a hidden sword inside of it. The Rangers watched as the Denizens retrieved the sword from the hiding spot inside the tree and inserted into the rock.

_"Oathkeeper, the sacred blade which will strike down the banes of evil and one that will never be touched by evil. Blessed by the Order and entrusted to the Knights of the Meridians to bestow their charges to serve the Great Power, its blade is a glimmer of divine light within the shadows of_ twilight." They watched as the Denizens lit the torches and began to recite an incantation causing the Sacred Flames of Power to rise.

"F_ire, water, forest, earth, ice, thunder, time, shadow, wind and spirit__...this is the light that ignites these sacred flames. By the powers invested in the name of Din, Nayru, Farore, Eldin, Lanayru, Faron, Ordona, Ikana, Kakariko and Namine, we purify this sword in their heat. Only after this blade has been tempered by these ten fires will it be fully imbued with the great power for which we beseech..."_ The Rangers saw the sword being infused with the Sacred Flames of Power transforming each time until it turned into a a majestic longsword. They pulled it out of the rock and blessed it as the blade glimmered deep in the night. It made sense as to why there was the lone stone rock and tree up on the hilltop in the middle of nowhere. As the other Rangers view the remnants of the memory from the Lens of Truth, Quincy examined the rock and found the slot made mark.

"The projection of the insertion of the sword is accurate to what transpired many years ago," Quincy clarified looking at his friends. "Given the marksmanship and craftsmanship of the sword what we're looking for is a mythical longsword."

"So what does that mean?" Penny asked.

"Think of Oathkeeper as the equivalent to the Master Sword from Legend of Zelda," Virgil replied walking around the tree hoping to find the hidden compartment. He felt something empty and hallow as he knocked on the trunk. He found the etched symbols of the Denizens carved on the trunk as it suddenly opened up. However, the Rangers didn't expect to find the shattered remains of what they assume was the supposed Oathkeeper sword.

"Well...this is a total bust," Christian said dejectedly. "Some powers that be whisked us away from a slobber knocker for us to find nothing but shattered remains of a blade."

"It doesn't make any sense," Bianca argued. "So why bring us back here?"

_"So you can prepare yourselves on making sure the same mistakes doesn't happen twice in another lifetime," _Shi-Ann was now holding the Lens of Truth as they focused it to the apparitions suddenly communicating with them. It surprised the Rangers that their ancient predecessors are interacting with them. _"With or without the eye of truth we assure you that we do not mean any harm. We've transcended over the years into something beyond the shadows of twilight and that beyond the other side of the realm of light."_

"How are you here? Obviously you've people or whatever the heck you've become are no longer living," Virgil added. "We don't know if you pass off as passengers and possess other people's bodies like the Acadians. Yet, you're still able to interact with both here and the other side. As me and my friends asked earlier, why bring us here?"

_"The sacred blade forged by the Knights of the Meridian and entrusted to our keep is the last line of defense left against the banes of the Acadians and the Progeny," Farore stated. "They called it Oathkeeper as a symbol of a fledged loyalty and oath to the protection of shadow and light for the Great Power. The Blade of Evil's Bane has the power to repel evil and is the symbol of futility and justice in honor of the great power. This is your claim to justice and sanctity which you invoked."_

_"_The vow...it's more than just words or a proclamation?" Virgil asked.

"_We are finally relieved of our oath, futility and duty. The old regime is coming to pass and by your decree you are now task with completing what started a long time ago. Oathkeeper, the Blade of Evil's Bane...reforge the sacred sword from the fires of iron and steel it was crafted in and vanquish the last living embodiment of Lokar, the Source of Evil. The sword that was once broken to rid the Earth of its original embodiment shall be reforge to permanently silence the defilers. Use the magic the Knights created to reforge the sword and shield that governs the light of day and shadow of night. You are the watchers and the wall now...this is your regime. You are new world order now."_

"That's it then, you're officially passing us the torch by having us reforge this Oathkeeper?" Aidan asked before a thought came to his mind. "If we're following through with this what you want us to do is take the fragment remains of this sword, somehow magically repair it using Kemiya and infuse the power of the Sacred Flames of Powers and then have it blessed by the new order of the Meridian? Do we know who they are?"

"Don't worry we probably know who it is," Desmond and Shi-Ann replied. "Besides, they were the ones that chose us to be the new team of Rangers in the first place." On the other hand, Virgil was distracted looking at his arrowhead necklace and his thoughts were about Rosaline. His heart told him that the original Denizens of Twilight know the fate of his girlfriend.

_"Your thoughts are with the doppelganger are they, Green Ranger?" _the Denizens questioned Virgil directly. They glanced at one another before turning to their successors and giving them a reassuring smile leaving them confuse and bewildered. _"They say that the greatest mysteries lie beyond death. Though the curse of shadow and light has been broken, it does not mean that the songbird will reside to the same fate like those before her. She possesses the blood that will undo what was done many years ago, but it also will relinquish and release those of the bloodline of the fated and renewed from this cursed futility. She...ensured the sins of the past have been repaid."_

"She...you mean Namine and you guys? What happened to Rosaline? Is she alive or she is dead? Oh my God Namine. The ritual, did Namine somehow find a way inside of Rosaline as a passenger?" Was it possible by some sheer will of testament did the original Denizens of Twilight find a way to ensure Rosaline's survival. Everything was happening too fast and it was very confusing for all of them, especially Virgil. "The vow and oath, we triggered it and you guys answered a then..."

_"...We are the sword and shield in the light of day and shadow of night. We are the watchers in the name of the Order of the Meridian. We are the wall that separates the veil from the other side and beyond. They are more than just words, it's an affirmation, ours and yours. To reforge the Blade of Evil's Bane, all lights must be ignited in the midst of twilight. You will find your lost leader...deep in the void of her own confinement. The powers of the ancient animal spirits of the order of the Ninjetti and that of new Twilight must reawaken the lost soul from her own entrapment. We have nothing else to teach you. This is your regime now, your new era, fulfill it."_ With that said, the Rangers found themselves disappearing again in a flash of blinding light to parts unknown.

**(The Command Center)**

"Okay this is too much magic for us to handle with the exception of Kat and Jason," Tommy simply replied watching Justin's body continue to glow green. "The power of the Ninjetti it's awakening inside of Justin and Tanya."

"This isn't part of the plan is it?" Kimberly asked but suddenly she, Tommy, Jason and Kat felt an intense pain and a sudden rush of power. Soon, the rest of their friends joined them in the annex room and watch Tanya and Justin's bodies being shrouded with a bronze and green energy respectively.

Atticus felt an agonizing extraction as he continued to relinquish his immortality and eternal youth but the spell being cast eventually linked the Ninjetti all together. The ten veterans were tapping into the very essence of their Ninjetti powers in hopes of drawing out the emerging power within Justin and Tanya. But in doing so they were putting their mind, body and soul through excruciating pain. The only thing that was keeping them holding on is the knowledge that they were sharing this pain together as one but they could tell the mental strain it was having on their other two friends, especially Justin.

"...What is happening...this hurts so much...oh gosh...something is trying to dig its way out of me," Justin regained consciousness taking note of the green shroud of energy emitting from his body along with a bronze shroud of energy from Tanya. Something didn't feel right with him and he couldn't distinguish why he felt an odd sense of silence. Instead he heard the call of various animals in his mind calling to him. He saw his friends exert themselves attempting something.

The veterans thought they were going beyond their limitations. However, the encouragement of Zordon, Dulcea and the rest of the order they kept pushing themselves willingly and accepted the intense power of Atticus' immortality to continue squeezing their eyes tight as they could. _"Remember, to those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible."_ The thought about saving Rosaline and stopping Lokar and Satsu was their main focus realizing that they needed to be the new leaders to this new world order of light and goodness.

Suddenly, a loud primal cry rang as the power broke and the twelve original veterans' eyes snapped open. None of them couldn't explain what they felt but the sensation that pass was that of something that linked them together. Their circle, their wheel and their new council finally became whole. Before their friends stood the final two newest Ninjetti Rangers in green and bronze robes.

"Newest Ninjetti Rangers," Dulcea said quietly. "Step forward." The circle broke between Tommy and Kimberly as Justin and Tanya stepped forward to stand before the Master Warrior of Phaedos. Tanya, in bronze robes with a emblem of a stallion on the chest pulled down her hood, covering her face.

"Tanya Sloan, the wild and untamed spirit of nobility, fearlessness and courage," she began. "You are the gallant stallion, a symbol of pride and valor roaming across the free lands." Justin, in green robes with an emblem of a dolphin on his chest pulled own his hood. He slightly chuckled at his chosen animal spirit but gladly accepted it.

"Guess I'm not so out of a job now aren't I?" Justin slightly chuckled getting a smile from Dulcea.

"Justin Stewart, a vast tidal wave of intelligence, sociability, and strength." Dulcea turned to Justin. " You are the cunning dolphin, the astute and sharp embodiment of the oceans."

After Dulcea finished, the rest of the original Rangers stood alongside Tanya and Justin before their old mentor, Dulcea and the rest of the Order. It was then Zordon stepped forward and gave his original Rangers the brightest smile any of them had ever seen on his face.

"Rangers, you have once again proved your valor and honor in the name of the Great Power," he began. "For many years, I have watched over each and everyone of you become the bravest and strongest individuals that I have ever known. You all have proven to withstand the testimony and time with your tenure to fully understand the line and legacy of power. It is by your hand and will that with the odds stacked against you and coming to accept the futility and duty this legacy has burden you, it is to you now that you usher the future generations to come."

"So, this is it then, we're the new order aren't we?" Tommy asked.

"The wheel will now turn in a new direction now that the circle is complete," he answered. "For too long, our regime has remained at a constant standstill and here at this hour we are officially relieved of our dominion and oath to govern. The changing of the guard is upon us. This world was never ours and we do not belong here. You think you are not ready for the line of power to look to you all for guidance, for reassurance. We tell you that the power has been inside of you all this time. The hour is upon you to ask yourselves are you willing to be the new order for those who look to you now?"

"We're not you guys, we're just human beings," Kimberly began.

"Yes that is true, but you embody the humanity and spirit that defined your generation and those after you. You have proven time and time again that by your hand you can rewrite the hand of fate and destiny." He glanced and looked at Rosaline laying lifeless on the sofa nearby. Zordon then turned back to the originals. "The future looks to you now. Rectify and ensure that the transgressions of the past will forever be settled in order to light the pathway to the future. The regime of the Meridian has come to pass and it is to you, my dear Ninjetti that we entrust this fealty, oath and duty to be fulfilled. May the new world be kinder and burn bright with righteousness in all the days to come." The Order's attention then turn to Atticus who stepped forward.

"Atticus, the last knight of the Meridian and Guardian of Twilight please come forward," Dulcea instructed as the ancient knight knelt before the order. Zordon stepped forward and gently place a hand on Atticus' shoulder.

"The strands of immortality and the light of youth is fading from you. The last remnants of our old regime is coursing through your body, the anchor to the Twilight Realm." Zordon began. "Your fate is now tied to the realm of Twilight, the last embodiment of the Meridian's regime. The mortal coil is weaving upon you as we speak. For a long time, you have served us and been our advocate in our stead. This order will ask you one more time, do you wish to be release from your fealty, oath and duty? Do you wish to relinquish all power of attorney bestow upon you given to you by this order?"

"I am the last advocate of the old regime, and the last knight of the Meridian." Atticus stated. "I have fulfilled my oath, fealty and duty to safeguard the warriors chosen by the Great Power. I've been the silent guardian on behalf of this great council of light for many years and uphold the sanctity and balance of the universe and nature. I request to be relieved of my oath, fealty and duty to signify the end of the Order of the Meridian's dominion and regime of governance. Should I voice my thoughts to next regime to succeed us...they have been ready all this time though they do not believe they are due to their human nature." He turn to the originals before turning back to the order. "This is their world, not ours and we can no longer impose our dominion to govern over them. The Ninjetti...they embody humanity's heart and soul and the fighting spirit that inspires the future line and legacy of power. In the hour of twilight, they'll look to their council now."

The original veterans watch the exchange between Atticus and the rest of the Order. With a simple nod of acknowledgment they accepted Atticus' resignation from his fealty. Just like that, the veterans saw the end of the regime of the Order of the Meridian paving the way for them to succeed as the new regime of governance. Realizing that the last knight vouched for the Order's choice on choosing them as the new council it was a huge responsibility and burden.

"The council has spoken and we do not regret our decision," Zordon said quietly smiling at the veterans. "You are all wonderful people. You have reach expectations beyond your limitations and for that, we are proud and indebted to you Rangers. Should you feel that you are in ever need of counseling, look to the stars. We, and especially I will always be with you in spirit. This is your world and your order, now you must fight to preserve it."

"How can we if the curse of shadow and light is broken?" the veterans asked. "The Source of Evil is now flesh and blood fueling the Progeny to lay waste to Earth."

"To usher in your new guard is to rid itself of the last embodiment of the old transgressions of the past. Rally the banners of power, both old and new. The final battle will take you beyond the homefront and to the place where the first genesis of power began." Zordon smiled. "From the light of day, to the shadows of twilight and beyond the void, the fate of the world is in your hands. May the power always protect each and everyone of you. Now, your council is needed in the final hour."

Before any of them could reply, a blinding flash of light engulf the room as the veterans shut their eyes. Seconds later, Zordon and the Order were gone for good and with Atticus only left for company. They felt a heavy heart finally given a sad felt goodbye to their mentor and father figure. Soon, the Twilight Rangers mysteriously found themselves teleported back to the Command Center carrying with them the remnants of a recognizable sword Atticus knew too well.

**(Inside Rosaline's Mind)**

**_In a cafe, Rosaline sits and writes in an open songbook. After scribbling for a few moments, she becomes frustrated and rips one of the pages out of her book. She puts a salt shaker over it to keep it from flying off into the wind, but it becomes dislodged. As she gets up to chase after it, a young man picks it up and their eyes meet._**

**_"You lose something?" the young Latino man asked._**

**_"Uh, yes. It's a particularly mortifying page from my songbook." she replies shyly._**

**_"Ah. I see, local musician and up and coming big star of the future? You, uh, censor your songbook? Pretty sure that's against songbook rules."_**

**_"And I'm pretty sure that you're not the songbook police. Trust me, it's really bad lyrics."_**

**_"I'm officially intrigued."_**

**_"And I'm officially not kidding. Thank you. I'm Rosaline Bennett."_**

**_"I'm...Virgil Vallertes." _****_Suddenly, Rosaline jolts into consciousness, startled by the dream or something that felt strange as she was at the cafe sitting with her cousin Amanda. She looked down at her songbook and notice a page was ripped out, but it was under a salt shaker._**

**_"Are you okay Rosie?" Amanda asked._**

**_"Yeah. I just- I just had a really crazy dream or something," Rosaline said confused as she got up from the table. She made her way to the street to see if she encountered the mysterious young man. "Strange, why am I curious about a guy I just met? Is he even from here?"_**

**_"He's not from here but he's trying to bring someone home," Rosaline turned around to face a mysterious woman who ironically looks like her. "You have to wake up soon Rosaline Oliver...you need to go home."_**

**_"Rosaline Oliver? Why are you calling me by that name? It's not who I am," she argued. "This is my hometown of Beaufort, North Carolina."_**

**_"You'll understand who you are. This is not your home deep within the void of your own mind. They need you to wake up now or else you'll be left wandering the unknown void you're confined in."_**

**(The Command Center)**

"I'm sorry did we miss something here?" Bianca asked curiously taking a look at the original veterans in their Ninjetti robes. "We're assuming something happened in the lines of Atticus being one more step closer to mortality, Justin and Tanya now with new powers and the intergalatic order making you guys the new form of government?"

The younger team got a brief summary of the events that occurred moments ago before their arrival. However, their eyes were diverted to Rosaline laying lifeless in the corner of the room and getting themselves focus at the task at hand.

"You people just summarized what you missed out on," Tommy replied.

"Which is why time is running out and my existence only will last until the entire Twilight Realm implodes," Atticus stated looking at the young team. He noticed the weapon he and the other knights forged many years ago. "Oathkeeper, the Blade of Evil's Bane. So in our hour of need your predecessors have bestowed to reforge this fable sword from the iron and steel from which it was crafted by our hands many years ago?"

"Great another sword of power in our possession wouldn't you say bro?" Jason slightly joked.

"A message from the original Denizens of Twilight and you probably know what Oathkeeper does," Virgil said firmly. "We know what happened with the ritual and what happened to Rosaline." He looked at Tommy and Kimberly giving them a sense of hope. "Our little songbird had a passenger inside of her without knowing. It is why she is somewhere trapped within the confines of her own void as they call it. Rosaline is alive and we can't reach her which is why we need your help, our power and that of the Ancient Ninjetti."

"Are you saying she's...somehow still alive?" Kimberly asked.

"Unless she cannot break out of the confines of her void she'll be left as a wandering spirit stuck in between unless either the light of life or the shadows of twilight claim her," Atticus said. "For Oathkeeper to be reforge, it will need the power of the flames from all ten of the Twilight Rangers. Her power is needed and she must reawaken for one last confrontation with the Progeny of the Source. However, that place she is entrap in will also kill her if she doesn't escape."

"We can't let that happen you said you were working on a way to save Rosaline's life so save her." Virgil said with determination. He walked over to Rosaline and knelt down next to her taking her hand in his. "This can't be the end for her because she's meant for something more greater than this. I'm not giving up on her...we can't give up on her."

"You won't because I will promise you in the time I got left before my existence ceases." It was obvious that veterans knew what was to become of Atticus but it was the risk they were going to take to bring Rosaline back. Atticus felt the last amount of his immortality being extracted as the power of the anchor to the Twilight Realm was taking over. However, he owed his long distant descendants this debt one more time. "We must begin right away before she is lost to us forever..."


	71. Prayer for the Dying

**Chapter 71: Prayer for the Dying**

**(The Command Center)**

_"Legacy and preservation of the line of power." _It is the two thoughts that ran through the minds of the veterans and the young team of Rangers. They were on their own and now being handed the reigns to oversee the protection and sanctity of the line and legacy of power. However, with everything they learned about the history and their adventure over three years ago weighed in their minds.

The original veterans thought that life after being Power Rangers and living the civilian life would be rewarding. Some of them pursued their lifelong dreams and careers, tied the knot with their respective others and started a family. This is what worried them being brought back into the line of duty once again in their adult lives and unwillingly being in the role of both teacher and mentors. It became clear after their previous battle with Lokar and its forces and revolutionizing the line and legacy of power, they became the heir apparent to inherit a lifelong fealty, oath and duty to fulfill.

"It's hard defining what the word legacy means," Atticus said sincerely looking at Tommy and Kimberly. They watched Virgil staring over Rosaline's body while the other Rangers showed the veterans the remains of Oathkeeper. "The word became a foreign concept to me throughout my entire existence. I believed that my fulfillment of my fealty, oath and duty to the line of power and to the Order was what defined my legacy."

"It's more than just duty and about the power and our legacy..." Tommy stated looking at his daughter. "Mine and Kim's is laying less than ten feet away from us. Our family, that's our legacy and we want to leave something more than just the idea of fulfilling a duty and oath. We may have been tied to this legacy long before we ever held the power, but to our kids, they need to know and have a reason to wake up every morning."

"You need to understand something along with those original Denizens and those who were part of the line of power before and after," Kimberly added. "We've been chosen to uphold the legacy of an order that was created to help safeguard the sanctity of the line of power. Every person who was bestowed the power left their mark in different shapes and forms, but this order needed to preserve their regime. The cost came with questionable tactics and actions that goes against the credo of what this legacy stands for. What makes you think we can be the new order for the future?"

"Because you people stand for something greater than just fulfilling a duty and oath. What you all possess is beyond anything I come to understand of humanity and how the heart and soul of one is encompassed." He continued. "You were wise to reject the old teachings and the traditional methods that was the original foundations of the legacy. Sometimes, you have to go against tradition in order to establish a new order, a new legacy for the greater good. Whatever transpired in the past shouldn't define your future." Smiling to himself and deep in thought, Atticus pulled out a talisman he was wearing around his neck. For some reason, he felt compelled to reveal it to them. "I keep this as a reminder of a legacy I knew would continue on. As you like to put it, this little token is one I would say holds sentimental value to me."

"It looks like a power coin," they replied noticing the talisman that was actually a coin. However, there was more to it than Atticus was letting them know. "Aren't they usually gold coins?"

"This isn't gold, it's an iron coin from the free lands that once lay beyond the sea. A gift from someone who still remains in my memory even in the remaining hours of my existence. However, I chose oath and duty and in return I engaged in a fealty of being the subject of a one sided story. The coin and Oathkeeper, two mementos of two legacies my existence is compiled of. You can say as well that one can have more than one great love in their entire lifetime in two different forms. Yet, she still waits on the other side from what I hear to be reminded of it."

"Lena, the iron coin it belonged to her didn't it? So why keep it after all these years?" Tommy asked. "Yet you also loved them both. One had her heart belong to someone else that she was forced to destroy and the other ensured somehow your legacy continued. That iron coin, it is what remained of the legacy you didn't know existed, but it does."

"Should you white falcon or pink crane ever wonder about the legacy behind that coin by all means. That is an entirely different story shrouded in its own entirety. Oathkeeper, the blade of evil's bane...if you wish to wipe the slate clean of the transgression of the previous regime, reforge the sword from the iron and steel it was once created from. It's fitting I hand off one symbolic memento from one legacy that defined my existence and leave another behind for one more tale."

"They still need Rosaline's power to reforge that sword don't they?" Kimberly asked. "All of this...it's not only the endgame of the Progeny and the Acadians, but also the end of your dominion and regime?"

"Everything is set up for the final preparations," they turned around to hear Kat reply. "Everyone is ready to begin."

"As I said the Progeny wanted to finish what Cassius started many years ago. Like what us and the original Denizens did to counteract their attempts, we're going to finish what we started all those years ago." Atticus replied. "You don't want your daughter's legacy to end up like the rest of the other doppelgangers cursed to this ill fated cycle. If you want to redefine the legacies established here is your chance to rewrite and revolutionize the hand of fate and destiny again."

**(Inside Rosaline's Mind)**

**_Rosaline smiles as her parents help her unload her luggage from the car into the house. She is spending her holidays back in North Carolina after finishing her first semester of college. Her parents ask her to bring some groceries down from the car as she steps outside. Rosaline is grasping a set of keys in her hand. When she drops them, she starts daydreaming again. This time, she drops her keys in front of a large lakeside model house. It looked like a mansion at night she doesn't recognize but for some strange reason it feels familiar to her and the person with her felt familiar as well._**

_"Here you go." Virgil replied._

_"I'm gonna need these. I'm so clumsy look at me Virgil, nothing but butterfingers."_

_"So, uh, what a way to end our first date, huh? Nothing like a monster attack to make things interesting. I'm guessing before the whole duty part, the date itself wasn't what you expected huh?"_

_"No. I didn't hate it, well except being interrupted to deal with fighting that monster. I thought the date itself was sub par, but we're still new to this whole relationship thing." Virgil__ and Rosaline both start speaking at the same time. "__So do you want to come over for dinner some-"_

_"We should, uh, do this again sometime, minus the whole Ranger duty thing. Yeah."_

_"Sure."_

_"Good then it's settled." __They kiss. The front lights turn on._

_"Sorry about that. That's my parents and of course dad waiting up for me. So embarrassing. Imagine being the daughter of two of the most powerful Rangers ever and yet they can't give their eldest daughter a break. I'm sure I'm going to get an ear full once I go inside. But then they also got Elena, Hayden and Gabriel to work with."_

_"They're just trying to get their fill on what it's like parenting a teenager. Besides you're their first born daughter so you get the VIP treatment," Virgil smiled. "Anyways, I'm really looking forward to dinner."_

_"Me, too," Rosaline replied._

_"Good night Rosaline."_

_"Good night Virgil." Rosaline __walks up to the door, and turns to wave to Virgil as he walks away._

_**"Rosaline are you done bring the groceries in? We need to start cooking dinner! Rosaline? Hello? Rosaline!" Suddenly Rosaline**__** snaps out of the vision and finds herself back in her family kitchen. She hears her parents calling her.**_

_**"How did I get here? I was just standing at a doorway of a big lakeside house I didn't recognize but felt like I knew the place," Rosaline said confused.**_

_**"Uh, you walked. Hang on. Did you just have one of some sort of daydream, like, right here?" her father Patrick asked. "Sweetie, are you okay?"**_

_**"It didn't feel like a dream, ok? It felt like it was real, like I was just there. Do you ever have this feeling that you've been somewhere before but yet you can't remember it? How do you tell what is real and what is a dream?"**_

_**"That's weird and probably something you see on an episode of the Twilight Zone," her mom slightly joked.**_

_**"This reminds me of my days back in college studying psych 101. Actually, it's whatever comes before 101. Based on what I'm assuming you're mind is probably drawing up dreams about an alternative life? Is that it?" her father asked.**_

_**"It's not just about that, ok? It was like a different life, one that I am apart about," Rosaline looked pondering. "It feels real, yet I don't understand what is going on. I'm beginning to question what is truth and what is fiction."**_

**(The Command Center)**

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers and the veterans gathered around figuring out a way to revive Rosaline. Upon making physical contact with their daughter since they brought her back from Valhalla they felt a flicker of life still residing. Assuming that Namine's spirit found her way inside Rosaline during the ritual it explains her current state. For a second, they saw the void she was confined in the longer she stayed. Apart of Tommy and Kimberly felt what their daughter was feeling: a life free of fate and duty and an existence that was a blissful life, but only of partial truth.

"There's no ties from here in the realm of light and the twilight of the other side," Atticus explained. "Where Rosaline's spirit ventured is into a void created by her own subconscious. There is an internal struggle commencing from within. The longer she remains confine in there, whatever remains of her light of life will diminish and vanish in the unknown."

"The memories, the flashbacks we saw something for a quick moment," Tommy replied before looking at Virgil. "She is still in there, we have the power to reach her. However, she needs more than just power and a sustainable life force to revive her. Rosaline's memories…you're a big part of them Virgil. Tell me something, did you notice anything strange happening with your arrowhead necklace?"

"I felt a strange pull back in Valhalla after the ritual. It was like someone calling out to me from the unknown. This is more than just a story is it?" Virgil asked looking at Tommy and Kimberly.

"The day of the Rose Cotillion, Tommy and I gave her that necklace as a present. We had this feeling once she knew the significance of the arrowhead, Rosaline would give the other half to the person that mattered the most, you. The arrowhead has the ability to keep it connected to the other half so one holder could sense if the other was in danger."

"Wow, I thought it was just more than a gift because I made a promise to Rosie I would always wear it."

"Just know Virgil as long as you both have your piece, no matter how far away from each other, you will always be together," Tommy added. "Even in the midst of life and death and the void of light and shadow. She's in there, don't give up on our daughter."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Rangers laid the remains of the Oathkeeper on the table. They had their final task to restore the weapon the Knights of the Meridian gave the original Denizens many years ago. The sword that was called "the blade of evil's bane" looked nothing more than scraps of iron and steel. However, to Atticus he literally smiled, a rarity the veterans and the current team have seen.

"Spent years trying to reforge a symbolic representation of the legacy and regime we established," Atticus stated holding the hilt of Oathkeeper. "It was a fine sword, one crafted with such precision and forged from the finest iron and steel found beyond the sea to "Ad Liberam Civitatem". It's a place that once laid beyond the Ancient Harbor to the sand seas. I like to imagine what it would have been like to sail across the sea and see the so called free lands Lena talked about."

"Do you mean what life would have been if you chose your heart over your oath and duty?" Desmond asked.

"It's too late to dwell on what you call the what if's of life itself. Everyone lives with regrets and secrets they take with them beyond life and death. "Ad Liberam Civitatem" in ancient language means "the free city," a place many of who were bound to a life of fealty, oath and duty wish to venture. Oathkeeper was crafted as a symbol of fulfilling a sacred oath and duty to something beyond the greater good. The reasons of its shattering is a representation of discharging someone who forsakes their charge of duty for a less noble charge. Spent years replicating its craft and texture hoping it can be used once more to fulfill its purpose."

"Probably it wasn't able to be reforge because you didn't have that special iron and steel use to craft it," Bianca slightly joked. "So Oathkeeper, is this also another sort of Sword of Power as well?"

"There are many Sword of Powers out there, each with its own purpose and each that contrast others out there. The one used over three years ago was is the original, one true sword of power. Oathkeeper, the knights designed it as a means for one soul purpose, to discharge those who forsake fealty for evil's bane. No foul hand of darkness cannot lay claim to this sword since it was blessed by the power of the Order and the blade tampered with the sacred flames of power to unlock its true potential. We bestowed this weapon to the original Denizen's charge to use in governance in our name."

With no time to lose the original veterans formed a circle around Rosaline and connected their hands. Atticus explained that the tributes used during the ritual were bind to the Progeny of the Source, including Rosaline. It was a risk they were taking once again playing with the idea of resurrection and using magic once again to bring the dead back. Time was running out as the veterans contemplated their course of action.

"You know once we start, the spell will keep you bind until we're able to free Rosaline. We were able to bind your life force, or in your case your immortality to restore Justin and transfer the anchor to you." Kat explained. "What you're asking us to do is basically bind the remaining essence of immortality to not only bringing Rosaline back, but everyone else who was sacrificed in the ritual."

"It will and it will ensure when they are all resuscitated their souls remain intact." Atticus confirmed. "It will restore them back to life with my essence flowing through them..."

"Except once it's all gone it will render you completely mortal and nothing but an unstable anchor to the other side if you let those spirits crossover. It will destroy the Twilight Realm and the other side ultimately causing you to disappear along with it..." Jason argued.

"What's done is done and nothing can't stop it. You have a mission which I need to oversee one last time because I am feeling the pull of the implosion of the Twilight Realm. You need to proceed right away Power Rangers."

"He's right and there is a reason why Zordon chose us, why you vouched for us."

"Remember what Dulcea said a long time ago?" Tommy asked. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. Our power, it's limitless and it's within us. Come on." With their circle and council complete, the veterans resumed the circle around Rosaline and connected their hands. The younger Rangers watched as the veterans closed their eyes and looked deep inside, as Dulcea told them long ago, tapping into the ancient Ninjetti Power. It was the first time the current team witness the full extent of the great power. The veterans felt their Animal Spirits rise up and burst forth in a show of energy, coming together in a circle over Rosaline. The Spirits let out loose a cry and an orb of golden power erupted from the middle of their circle, encompassing Rosaline and the entire room.

Instinctively, Virgil couldn't take his eyes off what was happening as his necklace that held his half of the arrowhead magically untied itself from his neck. The necklace around Rosaline's neck that held her half magically untied itself and the two pieces connected together and the arrowhead laid directly over Rosaline's heart. Suddenly, the arrowhead levitated in the middle in the middle of the circle alongside the Spirits hovering over Rosaline's body. All of sudden, beams of gold, white, green, orange, pink, blue, red, black, yellow, and purple light began to flow into Rosaline's body causing her body to jerk. Atticus overseeing the combined efforts of the power of Twilight and Ninjetti, found himself on the other side to see the deterioration of the Twilight Realm. He found the tributes from the ritual wandering about.

_"What's going on? What's happening here?" Zhane suddenly asked. "This place looks like it's going to collapse."_

_"Because it is unless you get back to where you came from," Atticus warned. "I know who you all are and I am here to help. You were all offered up to break the curse of shadow and light upon the Progeny of the Source. The Progeny is now embedded with the Source of Evil, Lokar hence giving Lokar its human embodiment."_

_"Are you saying the Source of Evil is now reincarnated itself inside the body of that Acadian Progeny?" RJ asked. "I pretty much realized that after having my heart ripped out. So...how do we get out of here?"_

_"By unlinking all of you from the new Lokar reincarnated. I know what lengths everyone of you went into protecting the doppelganger knowing she was the key into breaking this curse. But she too is also the key to bringing you all back to the realm of the living. It is pivotal you get back because once she is resuscitated and restore, so will all of you."_

_"There's a catch is there?" Zhane asked as the ground started rumbling. "This place? The other side known as the Twilight Realm what will become of it?"_

_"It's too late to stop it because this place is about to implode soon. Be patient and have faith in the new order and the great power. Do you trust them?" Atticus asked._

_"Who wouldn't because they're the originators and if there any team fitted to be the new order of the Meridian it's the Ninjetti Rangers," RJ assured. "But it looks like this place is going down faster than you think." _

**(Inside Rosaline's Mind)**

_**Sometime later, Rosaline is walking beside her cousin Amanda and her cousin's boyfriend Matt. They're by the harborfront one sunny afternoon towards a cafe. She had her guitar in hand seeing that the rest of her family were there to support her for one of her impromptu performances.**_

_**"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out tonight," Rosaline smiled as the crowd applauded her. "Also I want to thank Paul, manager of the Seaside Cape for letting me perform. This number I like to dedicate it to my family and my friends and also...to that special someone out there." She tuned her guitar as she started playing.**_

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_  
><em><strong>Then we really have to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've been the only thing that's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>In all I've done<strong>_

_**And I can barely look at you**_  
><em><strong>But every single time I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know we'll make it anywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Away from here<strong>_

_During the middle of her performance, Rosaline found herself tearing up a bit and suddenly she was hit with a flashback inside a very high tech basement. She was standing in front of two adults who she didn't recognize but had similar features to hers. She was holding a compass and was arguing with them. For some reason she felt connected to them._

_"...I need to know if it will work," she said nervously clutching the compass. "If it's true what Katherine says then it can show me..." _

_"That's not a toy Rosaline and what you're holding in your hand is something powerful," Tommy said trying to take a step forward. "You don't understand Rosaline that the compass you're holding in your hand possesses magic that is radical and unpredictable."_

_"Well...it's reacting to the two of you as well...you're just like me trying to seek answers to the past. I don't know but it's like I'm drawn to it and I can't help myself. You can understand what it's like not knowing certain parts of your life, your past and trying to make sense of it. I...have to know the truth and if this thing does what you say it does then I'll know..."_

_"Listen to us Rosaline you're overracting and we think it's the magic of the compass that is doing this making you act radically," Kimberly said pleading, "We need you to put down the compass and step away because whatever that compass has the ability to do it's dangerous and powerful magic that can't be controlled. Whatever you do don't open it up!"_

_"I know what I have to find...and I know what you two want to find," she suddenly answered opening up the compass. "The three of us have something in common. We're trying to find something we want to know. If this thing can show me who my birth parents are...then I can help you find out who your daughter is!"_

**_Rosaline looked to her parents in the crowd as she continued to play. However, her mind was distracted thinking about what she saw. Whoever those people she was yelling at about the compass, she felt like she could connect to them. As she played, more vivid memories started occurring causing for a moment things to shift back and forth. _**

_**Light up, light up**_  
><em><strong>As if you have a choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if you cannot hear my voice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you, dear<strong>_

_**Louder, louder**_  
><em><strong>And we'll run for our lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hardly speak I understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>_

_She was hit with another flashback again and this time it was of the young man Virgil. She had strong feelings for him and wherever she was with him, it was not Beaufort. This was a completely different life from the one she's living. She was having a hard time trying to distinguish what was real and what was not._

_"Rosaline...I cannot and will not lose you." Virgil said suddenly getting up staring at her seriously. "For all the ways I may dismay, aggrieved or failed you, I swear I will atone. But I am not sorry for not telling you about Morgan if I upset you. I refuse to apologize because it made me realize in the end his motivation and what you have awakened inside of me. In spite of my past, you are my miracle Rosaline. For the first time, I am feeling something I felt I lost or was incapable of knowing." He took a deep breath as he gently took her hand. "I understand why Morgan did what he did. I...I love you Rosaline and that I will never feel sorry."_

_"What did you say?" she replied shocked._

_"I love you." Rosaline stood frozen in place, her mouth slightly open. "Rosaline, did you hear me? Can you please say something?"_

_"You love me?" Virgil nodded. Rosaline's mouth turned into a smile as she rushed to him. She was cupping his face immediately kissing him passionately. Virgil gasped, then moaned. "You know what? God damn you Virgil Vallerte for making me feel this way. I...I love you too."_

_"I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you. No matter what happens from here on out, what I feel for you won't change."_

_**Rosaline stops in the middle of her performance looking bewildered and leaving the crowd confused. She surveys the cafe trying to figure out what is going on. Without a moment to spare, she quickly drops the guitar and runs off the stage. Ignoring the sounds of her "family and friends" she runs out of the cafe and into the street. Rosaline turns around and finds that the streets are completely empty and dark.**_

_**"What's going on? What's happening to me? What are all these emotions and memories running through my mind?" Rosaline looked around finding herself alone and isolated in the middle of the street. "This place, it feels familiar, but yet this isn't where I'm suppose to be is it?"**_

_**"Home is where you belong, home is where the heart is." She found herself staring at someone who looked like her complete double wearing a white looking ancient robe dress. Her double is holding a torch with a pink flame burning. "You don't have to be afraid anymore Rosaline Oliver. It's who you are, it's what made you who you are. The light that burns bright within you, a torch of fate and destiny."**_

_**"Rosaline Oliver? Why does that name seem familiar? Bennett or Oliver, they are familiar names but it feels like I was part of both. Those people the ones looking for their daughter, that young man named Virgil...I feel like I know them. There are voices calling to me out there from an unknown void. You look familiar and yet you look like me. I'm connected to you am I?"**_

_**"More or less we're very similar in many ways. The blood of the renewed, recurring and fated flowing through us. Destined to undo and unravel a regime implemented for far too long. The flame still burns and the light still shines from deep within the void. Do not let it consume you for what you're experiencing is a confinement to a desire created within your own void. Don't you hear those voices beckoning to you? The fuel of your fire, the glow that emits your light to shine." She held the pink flamed torch out to Rosaline leaving her bewildered. "Don't let the void extinguish the light from within..."**_

**(The Command Center)**

The flow of power and energy continue to pour into Rosaline's body while the younger Rangers continued to work on Oathkeeper. Unfortunately, their lack of knowledge on the practice of Kemiya limited their efforts. Their latest gamble rested upon their lifeless leader laying in the middle of the circle. However, Atticus became distracted realizing he was shifting back and forth between his interactions with the other side and with the Rangers.

"My father is on the other side is he?" Bianca suddenly asked.

"He is and I know you've spent all this time searching for him since you were fourteen years old. You can feel his presence can you?" Atticus asked.

"I can given that I'm part necromancer witch thanks to my Romanian roots. Do you know what it was like finding him in Valhalla after all these years? Do you know how I felt seeing him laying dead with a sword wound to the heart? The last thing he told me when I was fourteen before he disappeared from my life for god knows how many years was everything will be alright," Bianca said sounding frustrated. "She's taken enough from our lives and I swear she will not take my father away from me again!"

_"Time is running out Atticus for this place," he heard the original Denizens of Twilight warn him. "Namine has fulfilled her debt to the doppelganger. The Ninjetti must continue to penetrate the void she is confined in. She will awaken soon and must come to grips with what is transpiring. The tethers must be severed from the reincarnation of Lokar. You saw what happened once with our perils with Cassius. The final battle for establishment of the new world order is upon them."_

_"Open the doorway once more. The transgression from the unbroken binds of Shadow and Light can be repaired. Do not let the past repeat itself or the wheel will keep on spinning in the same direction. The link will be broken from Lokar's reincarnated legacy. The Blade of Evil's Bane will shatter and discharge those who desert from their fealty and oath!"_

_"Does she still wait for me?" Atticus simply asked. "Is...this the final stretch of my last charge task?"_

_"You will see. That is all that can be said as we are finally discharged and at peace." They simply replied watching as the original Denizens of Twilight suddenly disappeared in a glowing white light. _Atticus faded back finding himself back in the Command Center. Inside he felt the essence of his immortality and youth fading with the incantation from Kat and Jason's spell working its effects. The last strings of his energy was tethering itself to Rosaline, he felt a calm wash over.

"Bianca, Purple Shadow Twilight Ranger. You know the words to the spell of the Acadians. One last time before the ship goes down." Atticus stated realizing what he was asking. "There is enough power and energy being emitted this is up your alley. You hear the voices of the decease calling to you, now I implore you open the gateway..." She looked to Virgil and the others for confirmation realizing what needed to be done. Virgil went into leader mode addressing his friends.

"You guys get to Valhalla most likely they'll show up in the place they died," Virgil ordered. "Get them out of there and get in contact with Kenji and the others at the boarding house. If you find Ellie's remains or what's left of them, get our friends to restore it back to her gravesite. She was still one of us and deserves at proper send off." The others nodded watching them teleport away from the Command Center leaving only Virgil, Bianca and Atticus along with the veterans.

"Time is drawing near, our songbird is coming out of the void."

"Okay Bianca, you're up do your thing," Virgil replied as a reluctant Bianca walks over to the table and begins to light the candles. She blows out one of them as the Ninjetti Power continues to fill the room and she glances over. "..._Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit, __Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit..."_

**(Inside Rosaline's Mind)**

_**Inside the confines of the unknown void, Rosaline's eyes were transfixed on pink flame before her. As the embers of the flame came in contact with her fingertips, a wave and sensation consumed her.** "The doppelganger holds the key." **she thought. She saw herself in the middle of a dark forest staring at a young woman with wicked eyes. The woman slyly thanked Rosaline for her contribution as she glared cursing at her to go to hell. Rosaline shook her head, thinking it was all a strange dream and recoil her hand back.**_

_**"Did you see something?" the double asked.**_

_**"What was that?" she asked, looking confused, but intrigued.**_

_**"It's okay, within a matter of minutes you'll know." With a sense of assurance from the mysterious guide, Rosaline stared at the flame once again. She stretched her hand out towards the the flame as the embers started to consume her. Rosaline closed her eyes as a flood of memories rushed through her mind. She saw herself fleeing from these mysterious black robed figures, and being saved by two adults outside of Reefside. She saw herself alongside a group of teenagers being trained by the original Power Rangers, fighting and learning about the line of power. Rosaline saw herself in a restaurant with Tommy and Kimberly after finding out they are her biological parents and being reunited with them. She saw her parents getting married, the birth of her brother Gabriel and the her parents adopting her and the twins officially starting the Oliver family. She saw herself as the veterans gave her and her friends their power morphers choosing them as the next team. She remembered standing by the pier when Virgil revealed his feelings for her starting their relationship. In the last image, she saw herself standing on top of a rocky cliff with Satsu, performing the ritual to break the Progeny's curse and the Sword of Darkness being plunged into her heart.**_

_**The pink flames shrouded Rosaline as she opened her eyes. She looked at her double staring at her and realized who the person is. She suddenly found herself back in what looked like Valhalla and stared at Namine questionably. She had an intense expression on her face.**_

_**"Namine..." she said, breathlessly. "I...I remember it all..."**_

_**"Figured you would and besides I believe it's time for you to finally wake up," Namine said with a grin. "You are almost home free and my work is finally done."**_

_**"You were inside of me this whole time? Satsu broke the curse didn't she? I'm dead aren't I?"**_

_**"Lingering but this void was created by our hand to shield you from what the unbinding of shadow and light will do. But not to worry, you'll wake up soon to a new world order running its course."**_

_**Rosaline let out a sigh. "So what happens now?"**_

_**"It's time to put the past to rest should the new regime run its course. Loose ends must be tied up once and for all and you little songbird must take flight."**_

_**Rosaline nodded coming to grips with what is happening. "How if I don't know what lies ahead. Do I know if I'm dead or dying? How do I get out of here?" She suddenly began to hear the sounds of the Ancient Spirits calling to her. Rosaline felt strange but a rejuvenating force flowing into her. The cries of the spirits beckoned louder and she was being emerged in this strong wave of energy. **_

_**"You have friends in high places Rosaline Diana Oliver," Namine smiled and nodded. "Blood of the renewed, recurring and fated flows in you, a child of fate and destiny. Our debt has been repaid and we have been finally discharged from our oath, fealty and duty. Now, the fealty is in your hands wayward spirit. Good luck, and let the power protect you."**_

**(Valhalla)**

Meanwhile, the seven remaining Twilight Rangers returned to Valhalla to the site of the ritual. They found no signs or traces of Satsu or the Acadians anywhere. However, they stumbled upon the host bodies of Rita, Zedd and Cassius hoping that some malevolent force brought them back. The last thing they needed was another plague unleashed to cause havoc. Suddenly, they heard rustling sounds coming from the brushes.

"Everyone, stay on high alert okay?" Desmond ordered the group. Suddenly, four figures emerge from the brushes revealing to be Zhane, RJ, Bianca's father Nicolai and the shifter girl known who the Rangers learn is named Iris.

"Oh shit it worked," Zhane said looking bewildered. "If I'm not dead then I can feel my heartbeat and myself breathing."

"What is going on? What happened?" Iris asked then looking at the Rangers. "Oh more Power Rangers. What a day..."

"I'm assuming she's part your Ranger in training squad huh?" Penny asked.

"You can say that again," RJ replied. "So...we're back from the dead apparently and if you can see then it means whatever magic spell cast worked?"

"Pretty much and with you guys alive it means you're no longer tethered to the Progeny of the Source. The downside is curse is broken and now we got Lokar riding around in a new meat suit ready to destroy us." Christian said.

"Excuse me, are you Bianca's father Nicolai?" Shi-Ann asked the older gentleman who nodded his head. They knew that Bianca would have wish to see her dad again but they wanted to give their friend some hope. "We're friends of your daughter and she's been searching for you for a very long time."

"So I heard my daughter has been searching for me," Nicolai said. "I assume she's safe but given the circumstances I am afraid my presence makes me a liability in your current plight. However, it was her power that did this is it true?"

"Sir your daughter is one tough woman. You and your wife raised her well," Aidan assured.

"Come on we should probably get a move on before something bad might happen," Chan urged ushering their rescued victims to safety.

**(NASADA)**

Back in the medical infirmary at NASADA, Ashley and Andros kept vigil alongside Isabelle's bed with the rest of their allies. The distress call was being place to rally the other team of Rangers and their squads to Angel Grove. The sounds of the machines attached to Isabelle fill the room but suddenly the young girl's hand begins to twitch. It alerts Andros and Ashley as her arms begin to move and she moans until her eyes flutter open. Isabelle looks and sees her parents and friends staring over her.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy," Isabelle murmurs smiling at her parents.

Ashley let out a small sob and she stroked Isabelle's cheek. "Hey baby girl," she whispered. She held Isabelle to her chest and let out another sob. Andros wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter.

"Thank goodness you're back with us kiddo," he commented.

"How is it possible she's awake and she's back with us?" Carlos asked.

"It's hard to explain things in this day and age," Karone commented looking at the moment between her brother, sister-in-law and niece. "Look at TJ, Justin and me. We were stuck on the other side for almost three years and suddenly we're back in the land of the living. All that matters is take hearing that little girl's voice again as a sign of fortune in our favour."

**(The Command Center)**

Atticus observes as the orb of golden power encompasses Rosaline and the rest of the room. The Ninjetti Power along with the beams of energy emitting from the arrowhead causes Rosaline's body to jerk. Soon, Rosaline draws a breath as her clothes suddenly change into her street clothes and her power morpher is attached back on her wrist. The arrowhead necklace splits back in two pieces returning to both Virgil and Rosaline. Once everything is back in place, the Animal Spirits return to their partners and the power disappears as the veterans open their eyes.

Bianca and Virgil both breathe a sigh of relief once the veterans see that Bianca stops chanting. Behind them, Atticus moves away from the group and walks out the annex room into the hallway. He feels a wave of sensation wash over as his essence and immortality leave rendering him completely mortal. He watches the scene unfold from the outside as he witnesses suddenly, Rosaline gasps back to life.

"Rosaline!" they all yelled as she looks around confused and bewildered.

"What happened to me? Did I die?" Rosaline asked looking at her parents, the veterans and her friends. Virgil rushes to her side as he places his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" Virgil asked.

"I feel fine and I'm alive again. How is it possible? Did you…did you guys use your powers to bring me back to life?"

"We used our powers to break you out of the void you were stuck in," Tommy replied. "You were almost slipping away from us."

"Namine I was there because of her. She's at peace now just like the rest of the original Denizens of Twilight. They saved me from falling deeper but I heard you all calling out to me. She made sure I find my way back and I remember everything. I can't forget the ones who help keep my light shining," Rosaline replied and then looked at Virgil. "You…I owe you everything Virgil for keeping me from slipping further. Even in the unknown void my heart couldn't forget you most of all."

"There was no chance in hell I was letting you go that easily." He replied holding up his his half of the arrowhead. "Besides, as I said I go through hell and back to make sure you find your way back to all of us. You're my light and my heart and that I can't live without."

"But what happened to me? What did this or what brought me back?"

"Rosaline," Kimberly said, "In order for your life force to be restore, it was tethered to another powerful enough to unbind and unlink those who were sacrificed unwillingly in the ritual. It…was his way of being granted release from his fealty, oath and duty."

"Kim…he's not here," Tommy mumbled looking around the room as Rosaline realizes what is happening. Without hesitation, she quickly gets back and rushes out of the room with Tommy, Kimberly, and Virgil behind her. They run through the halls of the Command Center screaming Atticus' name. They see a trail of pyreflies being left behind as the quartet continue to run through the corridors hoping it's not too late.

"Atticus! Atticus! Atticus!" They see Atticus standing outside the Command Center, looking out into the distance. He smiles and seems to be at peace as he closes his eyes. However, before any of them can reach him, the Twilight Realm's disintegration comes to a head. The group sees Atticus fading away from existence as he is surrounded by pyreflies. Tommy and Kimberly come to realize that the Twilight Realm is coming to an end.

**(The Twilight Realm)**

_Atticus heard the sounds of Rosaline, Tommy, Kimberly and Virgil calling out to him. However, it was too late for them to reach him as he close his eyes and found himself facing the Twilight Realm's disintegration head on. He felt the ground shaking as the wind blows heavily. For a moment he finds himself standing alone and very calm with acceptance of his fate. Suddenly, a look of relief and surprise comes over him as another set of footsteps stand next to him. He turns around and sees a face he never imagine in a million years he look upon one more time, Lena. She looks at him but with a look of peace and contentment._

_"I was told I could find you here. Somehow, I knew you show up and after all these years, how could I ever forget your face Atticus?" Lena smiled satisfied. "This place is going down, isn't it?"_

_Soon huge holes of light poke through to the other side, while the winds blow all around them. "__It is. So they finally lived up to one promise until the very end and yet you never forgot about me after all this time? Why stay all this time waiting for me after everything that has happened?"_

_"Probably because you and I are still looking beyond the sea and the great wide unknown. However, no one shouldn't be alone when the ship goes down."_

_"I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be with right now Lena, but…" Lena smiles as she __takes Atticus' hand and their fingers entwine._

_"A couple thousand, at most." __Now, a huge orb of light rips through the tree-tops as they prepare for the final stretch. "But for now, I'll settle with being with someone who kept the one we value the most safe. You fulfilled what you task to do that I'm proud of." _

_"He grew up into a fine individual Jacob did. You should be proud of him. Our work here is done and thank you for never forgetting about me. It's finally an end of an era. __Do you think it'll hurt?"_

_The fabric of reality itself starts to shatter, leaving nothing but light. "__I don't know but whatever lies beyond here, we're here together."_

_"Then let's face what awaits us in our next advent-" Before Atticus can finish his sentence, the light engulfs them both. _

**(The Command Center)**

Outside the Command Center, the two couples watch Atticus fade before their eyes leaving a trail of pyreflies floating into the sky. None of them cannot explain what they have witness but for some reason, they felt a sense of peace and tranquility over them. They felt that someone else was with him in his final moments and assumed it was Lena waiting on the other side with him. As he disappear forever from an existence, the sound of an iron coin dropping on the ground where he stood remained. Rosaline quietly walked up to the spot where Atticus stood moments ago and reluctantly picked up the last momentum of the old regime.

"Thank you Atticus," it was the only thing Rosaline can say at the moment.


End file.
